


Прекрасные дилетанты

by gnk_ohnk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Crying, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Hatred, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain, Prostitution, Protection, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Slash, Slice of Life, Violence, Vulnerability, West Berlin, Абьюз, БОЛЬ, Болезни, Забота, Западный Берлин, Кросдрессинг, Проблемы в семье, Публичный секс, Сексуальные фантазии, Сомнительное согласие, Унижение, Уязвимость, ангст, драма, мастурбация, насилие, ненависть, оральный секс, повседневность, проституция, публичное унижение, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 364,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnk_ohnk/pseuds/gnk_ohnk
Summary: Поначалу самостоятельная жизнь нравилась юному бунтарю Кристиану. Цинга — не очень. А потом он и вовсе влип в Большие Неприятности. И встретил Вольфганга.Действие происходит в Западном Берлине в 1977-78 годах.Все анахронизмы допущены нарочно. Все персонажи совершеннолетние. Фик основан на отсылках к песням/фильмам/клипам/книгам и не имеет отношения к реальности и конкретным людям. Название — отсылка кФестивалю Гениальных Диллетантов





	1. Полай, но только как собачка

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки и предупреждения: dirty talk, бары и ночные клубы, болезни, быть выставленным напоказ, волосы, грубый секс, грязь, дог-плей, животные, крупные мужчины, многочисленные партнёры, натурализм, недостатки внешности, неожиданное возбуждение, оральный секс, плач, проституция, психологическое насилие, уязвимость, секс с незнакомцем.

— Рождественская ель?  
— У-у.  
— Платье из латекса?  
— У-у.  
— Может быть, пирамиды?..  
— У-у!  
— Тупая собака, — Кристиан покачал головой. Разговор сегодня не заладился.

Он мрачно смотрел на бетонную стену в причудливых пятнах сырости. В дождливые дни влага рисовала на серой поверхности сказочные очертания: дворцы, башни, радостные города южных стран. Иногда это были пейзажи: бушующие моря, хвойные леса с остроконечными кронами и ломаные гряды гор. В последнее время Кристиану виделись в основном горы еды.

— Пирожки, — на пробу сказал Кристиан. Контуры и вправду напоминали ему съестное, сложенное в витрине пекарни. Целый Эверест свежей выпечки… — Булочки? Ну?  
— У-у… — тоскливо провыла старая дворняга. Людские глупости её больше не интересовали. Она лежала, примостив седую морду между передними лапами и, по всей видимости, ждала смерти.  
— Ладно, — парень потрепал собаку по холке и поднялся с матраса. — Я что-нибудь принесу.

Пора было работать. Перед осколком зеркала Кристиан старательно расчесал волосы — вылинявшие до бледно-лилового, так они казались чуть менее грязными, — подкрасил глаза и отрепетировал в очередной раз улыбку. Она никак не хотела получаться дружелюбной и соблазнительной, а в последнее время вообще напоминала оскал. Пары зубов сбоку уже не хватало.

Улица встретила его рёвом машин и мельтешением огней. То ли от запаха бензина, то ли от голода голова у Кристиана закружилась особенно сильно. Он шёл, касаясь стены левой рукой, чтобы при случае опереться — не хватало ещё упасть при всех в обморок. Какие-то люди уверенно пёрли ему навстречу, задевая плечами, матерились — один старик даже остановился и с чувством сказал что-то насчёт правостороннего движения. Смачный, любовно подобранный матерок. Бессмыслица.

Кристиан продолжал — рукой по кусачей искрошенной штукатурке, ногами — по выщербленному асфальту, запинаясь о рытвины. Боль помогала оставаться в сознании. Временами он думал, что сам стал похож на этот город — грязный и искалеченный. И, если честно сказать, умирающий.

Уже второй месяц Кристиан ходил на Цоо. Правда, успеха особого там не имел — даже чтобы отсасывать всем этим жалким педикам, требовалась некоторая сноровка. Это оказалось не самое простое дело на свете, как он решил почему-то, встав в первый раз между колонн у вокзальной стены. Тогда-то его вообще вырвало прямо на спущенные брюки клиента. Хорошо, додумался взять деньги вперёд — и быстро бегал. Тогда он ещё мог бегать…

Внезапно кто-то тёмный, массивный преградил ему путь. Кристиан улыбнулся ассоциации — ожившая мебель. Шкаф. Или гроб. Лицо поднимать не хотелось.

— Эй, ты что, англичанин? — голос был гнусавый, противный, но звучал вроде приветливо.  
— Не твоё дело, — Кристиан огрызнулся, и лишь в следующий момент понял шутку. — А, нет. Нет.  
— Это хорошо. Значит, мы сможем договориться, — тихонько затрясся шкафоподобный.

Кристиан вздохнул... с облегчением: сегодня можно будет не идти на вокзал.

— Я видел тебя на Цоо, — пояснил гнусавый обладатель внушительных габаритов, видимо, опасался, что парень может передумать и выдать матерную тираду на тему «да за кого ты меня принимаешь?!»

— Ммм, — невнятно промычал Кристиан, то ли соглашаясь, то ли опровергая, и поднял голову.

Незнакомец осклабился, когда парень невольно попятился — они всегда так реагировали. Все.

— Я не заразный, — он положил массивную ладонь на костистое плечо Кристиана и крепко сжал.

Кристиану оставалось лишь кивнуть — отсутствие носа случайного клиента было результатом какой-то травмы, а не запущенного сифилиса. Похоже, хирурги пытались придать оставшимся мягким тканям хоть какую-то форму, но получилось не слишком удачно — разделённые тонкой перегородкой ноздри-провалы напоминали деформированный свиной пятачок. А сам мужик был похож на стереотипного заключённого из дешёвых американских киношек: массивная челюсть, толстая бычья шея и, конечно же, внушительный разворот плеч. Хорошо хоть у него не было низкого лба и глубоко посаженных маленьких глазок, иначе выглядел бы он карикатурно. Пожалуй, раньше, когда у него ещё был нормальный нос, он даже мог считаться привлекательным — для любительниц бруталов и особо мужественных типажей.

— Убедился? Пойдём, — в голосе безносого не прозвучало ни капли раздражения — наверно, уже привык, что его каждый раз вот так разглядывают. Кристиану даже сделалось неловко — он вовсе не хотел так явно пялиться и лишний раз напоминать клиенту о его недостатке: не из деликатности, просто представил себя на его месте. Что, если бы на него все смотрели так же? Постоянно. Брр…

Клиент, сомкнув цепкие пальцы на подрагивающем плече, повёл Кристиана за собой. Тот не спрашивал, куда они идут — не важно, главное, не потерять сознание прямо тут, посреди улицы. Он был уверен, что если упадёт, его попросту растопчут — занятые своими проблемами, благополучные бюргеры будут наступать на него, не глядя под ноги — ломать ставшие хрупкими кости, топтать, превращая в кровавое месиво, плоть. И никто не посмотрит вниз, не оглянется — ни один...

— Давай здесь.

Кристиан растерянно осмотрелся, вынырнув из мрачных, откровенно глупых мыслей. Они прошли по двору — грязному и унылому, с парой давно высохших, мёртвых деревьев и растрескавшимся асфальтом, и теперь находились в тёмной подворотне, отрезанной от улицы завалом какого-то лома.

— Я беру двадцать марок, — Кристиан угрюмо посмотрел на клиента, привалившегося плечом к исписанной стене и преградившего путь к отступлению. Он знал, что сейчас последует долгий и нудный процесс — мужик начнёт торговаться, сбивая сцену, и хорошо, если в итоге они сойдутся на пятнадцати марках.

— Хм, — клиент окинул его оценивающим взглядом, выдержал паузу и кивнул: — Годится.

Кристиан в волнении облизал сухие, потрескавшиеся губы: кажется, сегодняшний вечер можно назвать удачным…

— Ну, приступай.

Кристиан послушно опустился на корточки и начал торопливо расстёгивать ремень и джинсы клиента. Запустив дрожащие от слабости пальцы под резинку трусов, он прикрыл глаза — не хотелось разглядывать очередной грязный хер. Зачастую недостаток зрительной информации заметно облегчал процесс работы. Немного мускусный запах ударил в ноздри — терпимо, похоже, этот мужик за гигиеной следит.

Кристиан обхватил ещё вялый член губами. Не сказать, что за эти два месяца он овладел искусством минета, но самые примитивные навыки освоил. После пары плавных движений головой вперёд и назад, член стал твёрдым и неприятно заполнил рот. Тяжёлая ладонь легла Кристиану на затылок, побуждая взять глубже.

Безносый возбуждённо сопел, наматывая длинные волосы Кристиана на кулак, и резко двигал бёдрами, толкаясь во влажное горло. Кристиан смаргивал набегающие от боли слёзы и изо всех сил старался сдержать рвотный рефлекс. Дышать было трудно, и напряжённые челюсти уже устали, но он не смел оттолкнуть клиента — двадцать марок, всё-таки… за них стоило потерпеть.

И всё же Кристиан закашлялся, когда горько-солёная сперма хлынула в глотку. Больно стукнувшись коленями об асфальт, он судорожно кашлял, отплёвываясь и вытирая навернувшиеся слёзы.

— Глотай, — зло прошипел безносый, дёрнув его за волосы. — Глотай, сучёнок.

Кристиан с трудом проглотил остатки и попытался поднять голову. Изуродованное лицо, перекошенное оскалом, пугало. Кристиан мотнул головой в попытке освободиться, но был грубо вздёрнут на ноги — вестимо, клиенту понравилось держать его за волосы, и он решил содрать с него скальп. На память.

— Шавка, — голос прозвучал почти ласково, а затем последовал удар по лицу. Ещё. И ещё один.

Кристиан дрожал, жмурясь и тщетно пытаясь отвернуться. Сопротивляться бесполезно — даже когда он был в хорошей форме, против такого громилы у него не было никаких шансов, а уж теперь, когда ослаб от голода и болезни — тем более.

Безносый бил его по лицу открытой ладонью — видимо, не собирался уродовать, но оплеухи были полновесными и болезненными. Кажется, он что-то говорил, но Кристиан не слышал — предобморочный звон в ушах всё перекрывал. Кровь из носа уже не капала редкими каплями на грязную футболку, а текла двумя ровными ручейками, но, похоже, этого мучителю было мало. Страх и какая-то детская, нелепая обида, слились в одно — за что он так? Бесполезно спрашивать. Наверно, ему просто нравится мучить тех, кто слабее. В детстве, небось, мухам лапки отрывал, а потом котят топил.

— Да убей уже, — отчаянно, из последних сил выкрикнул Кристиан. — Ну!  
— Не-ет, это слишком просто, — ласково, как несмышлёному ребёнку, улыбнулся безносый и, замахнувшись, снова ударил.

Кристиан задохнулся от новой вспышки боли, белой молнией сверкнувшей под сомкнутыми веками, и, наконец, потерял сознание.

***

Когда Кристиан снова открыл глаза, небо в узком проёме меж домов было уже совсем тёмным. Он с минуту лежал, в оцепенении глядя на тусклые, неузнаваемые звезды. В детстве он любил их и знал все по именам — даже хотел стать астрономом, вот глупости же. Кажется, как это было недавно…

Внезапное ощущение комка в горле заставило его сглотнуть и тут же закашляться. Кристиан почувствовал, что задыхается. Он резко сел — перед глазами снова всё поплыло, — и уткнулся лицом в колени. Что-то инородное было в горле, оно царапало и раздирало гортань. Кристиан подумал на долю секунды, что умирает. Но нет — нет, этого не может быть, нет, только не так…

С силой ударив себя по диафрагме, каким-то чудом он смог выдохнуть, выхаркнуть то, что мешало — и с удивлением смотрел на смятые, изжёванные купюры. Клиент все-таки заставил его _проглотить_. Кристиан усмехнулся и утёр набежавшие от кашля слезы. Двадцать марок. Хоть в этом громила был честен.

Чувства возвращались не сразу — ноги были словно чужие, шею и плечи сводило судорогой. Но он жив, чёрт подери, жив. Это уже хорошо. Кристиан провел рукой по лицу — кровь засохла и больше не пачкала. Ещё лучше.

Держась за грязную стенку, он поднялся с земли. Отбитые колени заныли противной, назойливой болью; челюсть наверняка теперь будет щёлкать неделю. Следов другого насилия, однако же, не было. И — двадцать марок!

Даже шум улицы казался теперь не таким уж пугающим. Город жил — радостной загробной жизнью. Голова снова кружилась, но не так сильно как раньше. Кристиан поймал себя на мысли, что проглоченное, видать, усвоилось — и хохотнул хрипло, испугав пару пожилых бюргеров. Да он почти что вампир. Инкуб — или, учитывая способ питания, суккуб. Мифология была вторым его интересом после астрономии.

Кристиан прикинул, из какой забегаловки его выкинут не слишком жёстко. Турецкое бистро не подходило, а в «Бургер Кинг» он и сам бы не рискнул сунуться из-за вечно вопящих личинок. Остановив свой выбор на ближайшем «Макдональдсе», Кристиан проскользнул в стеклянные двери — и мимо охраны, мимо касс, мимо ровных рядов пластиковых жёлтых столов чумным божеством прошествовал в мужской туалет.

Подперев дверь изнутри шваброй, он стянул через голову испачканную футболку и долго плескал водой в лицо. Нацедив жидкого мыла в ладонь, попытался почистить зубы — челюсть тут же свело от холода. Кристиан ожесточенно тёр дёсны, растирал скулы, шею — тщетно, знал ведь, что грязь не отмыть.

«Шавка». Тот человек назвал его шавкой. Кристиан принюхался — казалось, от одежды и вправду тянуло псиной. Не удивительно — если он спит в обнимку со своей собакой. Ночи-то холодные в августе. Кристиан поднёс к лицу сальную прядь. Вот, даже волосы пропахли…

Неделю назад у него был клиент — богатый, но, сука, жадный: сторговались с ним на десяти марках, и то с трудом. Этот милый на вид старичок привел Кристиана в свою квартиру, и лишь заперев дверь, рассказал, чего именно хочет.

— Побудь собачкой.  
— В смысле? — тупо переспросил Кристиан.  
— Скажи «гав», — пояснил извращенец.  
— Ну, гав.  
— Нет, как собачка…

И Кристиан выполнял всё, что просил старый педик: ползал на четвереньках, приносил вещи, гавкал на все лады. Даже поел из миски собачий корм — это, впрочем, он сделал почти с удовольствием. Наконец, старик попросил:

— А теперь пописай на меня. Как собачка.  
— Да без проблем, — обрадовался Кристиан. — Гав-гав, блядь.

В дверь постучали. Кристиан замер — с намыленной головой, полуголый, — но кто-то снаружи был не слишком настойчив. Пока. Значит, у него есть ещё пара минут, прежде чем охрана вышибет дверь.

И когда через сто девятнадцать секунд ручка ударила в кафель, Кристиан стоял спиной к зеркалу, невинный и почти что чистый. С улыбкой школьного старосты он протянул взбешённому администратору высушенную купюру.

— Два больших молочных коктейля, пожалуйста, — и галантно уточнил: — Мне с собой.

***

— Собака, — позвал Кристиан, войдя в сквот. — Эй, собака.

Ему нравилось, что у дворняги нет клички — это было очень по-экзистенциалистски. Ещё круче было бы завести кота и назвать его Человек. «Кис-кис-кис! А это наш Человек. Сиамец!» Но Кристиан не хотел звать «своим» ни одно из живых существ. Он сам по себе, и они свои собственные. Тем не менее, он волновался.

— Тупое животное... Не выходишь меня встречать, да?

Он открыл дверь своей комнаты ногой — руки были заняты парой стаканов. Быстро окинул всё взглядом: гостей за время его отсутствия не было, ничего из вещей — матрас, зеркало — не пропало…

— А, вот ты где!

Собака лежала в углу, свернувшись клубком, и мелко дрожала. Кажется, за пару часов ей стало хуже.

— Ну, чего ты?.. — протянул Кристиан.

Он опустился на корточки, осторожно коснулся лохматого уха — она даже не пошевелилась. Кристиан попытался развернуть к себе её морду: хотел влить в пасть немного молочного коктейля — ну а вдруг? — но понял, что это уже не нужно. Животное умирало. Его собака, мать её, умирала!

Кристиан медленно поднялся с пола. Вышел из комнаты — стараясь не слишком шуметь, сдерживая рвущийся из груди вой. Закрыл дверь — и впервые за весь этот день заплакал по-настоящему.

***

Кристиан похоронил собаку в песочнице, которая каким-то чудом сохранилась во дворе его сквота. Перед самой смертью дворняжка ткнулась мордой ему в ладонь, как будто прощалась.

Грязный песок затвердел и с трудом поддавался, но Кристиан упорно, с ожесточением рыл его, ломая ногти и раня руки. Как назло, ничего пригодного для выкапывания ямы и последующего зарывания во дворе не нашлось.

Он вернулся к себе в комнату, привычно скользнул взглядом в облюбованный собакой угол. Грязная подстилка — вот и всё, что осталось. Кристиан сморгнул снова набежавшие слёзы и вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв дверь, как будто боялся потревожить тишину.

Сейчас он как никогда остро почувствовал своё одиночество. Приступ жалости к себе был настолько сильным, что Кристиан даже подумал, не вернуться ли ему домой.

Да, это был вариант. В конце концов, никто ведь его не выгонял. Но от одной мысли становилось невыносимо — родители так гордились им, а он не оправдал их надежд. И всё из-за глупой, демонстративной выходки. Тогда-то он чувствовал себя почти героем…

Нет, домой нельзя. Мать начнёт сюсюкать, убеждая его (и себя в первую очередь), что «волчий билет», с которым его выперли из школы чуть ли не перед выпускными экзаменами, это ничего: можно освоить какую-нибудь рабочую профессию — это гораздо практичнее, чем много лет учиться на биолога или астронома, и уж конечно он всегда сможет заработать, потому что плотники (как отец) или там сантехники всем нужны, а диссертации, исследования какие-то… это так, неважное совсем, мало кому понятное, и не приносящее стабильного дохода. Отец будет просто молчать, всем своим видом подчёркивая, что всегда знал — ничего из Кристиана не выйдет: умными словами он говорить научился, а вот чему-то действительно полезному — нет. Брат и сёстры… о, эти язвы наверняка не дадут ему покоя.

Думая об этом, Кристиан отмыл руки, истратив запас питьевой воды. Значит, придется опять складывать двухлитровые бутылки из-под минералки в одолженный у Рэта рюкзак и тащиться до ближайшей водоразборной колонки — пережитка довоенных коммуникаций. Вода из неё текла грязная, зато бесплатная. Но за водой лучше идти потом, утром. Сейчас там уже слишком темно — поблизости не было ни одного целого фонаря, а набирать воду практически вслепую, подсвечивая себе зажигалкой, занятие не самое простое, как он уже мог убедиться однажды. Но находиться в сквоте теперь казалось слишком тягостным, а значит, оставалось одно — пойти на Цоо и попытаться ещё немного заработать.

Кристиан содрогнулся, представив себе, что встретит там безносого. Заодно дал себе зарок — иметь дело только с вокзальными клиентами, никаких случайных встреч на улице. Конечно, и на станцию приходили совершенно отмороженные типы, однако там хотя бы можно было отказаться идти с ними непонятно куда и предложить в качестве альтернативы тамошний мужской туалет.

Кристиан не боялся столкнуться на вокзале с кем-нибудь из знакомых — они бы его не узнали. Даже мать прошла бы мимо, отводя взгляд от болезненно тощего парня, не признав в нём старшего сына. Оно и к лучшему. Раз в месяц он звонил домой из телефона-автомата, насобирав оброненные на улицах монетки, и уверял её, что с ним всё хорошо.

***

На станции всё было по-прежнему: граффити на стенах и колоннах, грязный пол, дрыхнущие на лавках пьянчуги и бухоловы, обчищающие их карманы, снующие пассажиры, парни и девушки с землистыми лицами, старательно делающие вид, что просто прогуливаются, и их клиенты, маскирующиеся под пассажиров. Глядя на своих «коллег», Кристиан каждый раз думал, что у него ещё не всё так плохо: пусть он вечно голоден, а от недостатка витаминов шатаются зубы и ноют суставы, зато он не сидит на эйче — ему не приходится тратить заработанные жалкие гроши на очередную дозу, пресмыкаться перед пушерами и опасаться облав. Хотя бы одно преимущество.

Он стоял, привалившись к шершавой колонне, и наступал носком стоптанного ботинка на пластиковый стаканчик. Хруп, хруп-хруп, хруп, хруп-хруп. Нервный ритм. Стоявший неподалёку парень-джанки бросал на него раздражённые взгляды. Кристиан не был игловым, и потому его не считали «своим». А он-то наивно полагал, что найдёт своё место среди сверстников. Собственно, поэтому он и пошёл на Цоо. Ну и в силу стойкого отвращения к физическому труду: думал, там можно прилично заработать — быстро и легко (ха!), да и как дерзко, бунтарски. Сейчас он бы с радостью взялся разгружать машины, рыть ямы, стоять на кассе — да что угодно, только вот сил у него теперь хватало лишь на то, чтобы держаться прямо и не особенно часто спотыкаться при ходьбе.

Кажется, сегодня ничего не обломится. Клиенты деловито, с видом покупателей в мясной лавке оценивали живой товар, и неизменно проходили мимо него, как будто не замечали. Наверно, стоило вернуться в свою сырую комнатушку, но Кристиан был пока не готов к этому — без собаки сквот сразу стал казаться чужим. Забавно — он ведь обзавёлся там друзьями, а ближе всех оказалась старая дворняга.

Друзья… Кристиан тяжело вздохнул. Все эти бунтари, панки, искатели приключений из благополучных семей (вроде него) и бегущие от всеобщей воинской повинности были в большинстве своем отличными ребятами, но всё-таки не теми, кто понимал его. Вот с Эндрю — другое дело, ему можно было полностью доверять, и скучно с ним не было. Жаль, что родители услали его в Амстердам под предлогом обучения — Кристиан подозревал, что на самом деле они перестраховывались и помогали ему избежать службы в бундесвере. Вдруг освобождение от призыва на территории Западного Берлина отменят? По крайней мере, Кристиану гораздо больше нравилось думать так, чем признать, что, скорее всего, родители просто решили оградить Эндрю от его «дурного влияния».

Он отпихнул в сторону растоптанный стаканчик и скучающим взглядом оглядел платформу. Ничего интересного. Мимо, гордо задрав нос, прошла девушка в клетчатом платье. Очень похожа на его бывшую. Уж не она ли? Кристиан пристально смотрел ей вслед. Нет, походка как будто не та. Впрочем, так могло казаться потому, что она держалась неуверенно на высоких каблуках. Нет, всё-таки, не она. Вроде бы. Да и какая разница?

Через неделю после того, как Кристиан ушёл из дома и ещё чувствовал себя невъебенно крутым бунтарём, он заявился к подруге с букетом каких-то голубеньких цветочков, сорванных с клумбы перед городской ратушей. Букет она приняла, кисло улыбнувшись: «Извини, Крис, ты больше не должен сюда приходить — папа запрещает мне общаться с тобой», — и захлопнула перед его носом дверь. Папа запрещает… ну конечно, он же теперь больше не председатель ученического совета — в иерархической пирамиде Кристиан переместился с верхушки в самый низ. Он тогда стоял на её пороге, как оплёванный, и не мог поверить — а как же все многочисленные заверения в том, как сильно-сильно она его любит? И как же та ночь в походе, когда они впервые переспали, ускользнув от бдительных учительских очей? Она что, встречалась с ним только из-за статуса? Чтоб одноклассницы, всячески пытавшиеся привлечь его внимание, локти себе погрызли от зависти? Впрочем, после грандиозной попойки, которую устроили его новые соседи, дабы поддержать морально, Кристиан о бывшей почти и не вспоминал — всё-таки подозревал в глубине души, что его привязанность к ней не имела ничего общего с любовью.

Все его отношения заканчивались подозрительно легко. Напрашивалось два вывода: либо он не умел любить, принимая за это чувство обыкновенное влечение к представительницам противоположного пола, либо ценность любви значительно преувеличивали. Кристиан едва сдержался, чтоб не рассмеяться — стоя на Цоо, только и размышлять о высоких чувствах.

— Сколько берёшь? — деловито осведомился кто-то.

«Сколько дают» — хотел было огрызнуться он, но сдержался и поднял взгляд на потенциального клиента.

Это был пожилой мужчина в чёрном пальто, худой и высокий. Очень приличного вида, отметил Кристиан. Такого не ждёшь встретить вечером на вокзале. Похож на какого-то пастора — ну, священника точно. Седина, лысина… И нос на месте, что радует.

— Так сколько?  
— Двадцать марок, — выпалил Кристиан — так и не научился произносить свою стоимость спокойно, с ленцой, как завсегдатаи. Наверное, даже покраснел, идиот.  
— Мгм, — мужчина поджал губы.

— Эй, привет! — вдруг возникла опять девушка в клетчатом платье. Она поднырнула откуда-то слева и влезла между «пастором» и Кристианом.  
— Я беру пять, а делаю то же, — громко заявила она, нагло косясь на проходившего полицейского. — Пять марок, а, старичок? Здесь, где угодно, — и выдула пузырь ярко-розовой жвачки.

Кристиан ощутил отчаянное желание намотать на кулак волосы этой маленькой дряни — красивые, кстати, каштановые и длинные, — и ударить её пару раз лицом об колонну. Эти джанки совсем обнаглели!

— Пойдем, — коротко бросил старик.  
— Ой, хорошо! Так куда ты сказал?..  
— Я обращался к нему, — «пастор» смерил девушку ледяным взглядом и, развернувшись, направился к выходу в город.

— Это тебе так просто с рук не сойдёт! — прошипела девчонка в лицо Кристиану. Глаза у неё были совсем чёрные от расширенных в подступающей ломке зрачков, кожа вблизи походила на серую обёрточную бумагу. Точно, джанки. Как будто могло быть иначе…  
— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Кристиан. — Удачного вечера. — И, замирая от непонятного волнения, поспешил за клиентом — высокая фигура уже терялась в толпе.

«Такси, блин — вся в клеточку. И чья взяла? Он выбрал меня. Теперь бы ещё денег дал…»

— В машину.

Кристиан послушно залез на переднее сидение старенького трабанта, серого в темноте. Ему случалось несколько раз отсасывать клиентам прямо в их автомобилях на парковке перед Цоо. Этих людей заводила опасность быть обнаруженными — или они брезговали станционным туалетом. Сегодняшний, кажется, был как раз из чистюль.

Кристиан на мгновение крепко зажмурился, собираясь с духом. Раз-два, он это сделает. Ничего сложного. Он уже облизал губы и потянулся к ширинке водителя, когда услышал вдруг звук мотора.

— Я не понял, — произнес он, стараясь, чтобы голос не очень дрожал.  
— Мы едем ко мне.  
— Так, говорю сразу — я могу только отсосать. За остальным вам лучше к кому-то другому, — Кристиан отодвинулся, насколько позволяло сиденье.  
— Почему ты не в школе? — вдруг произнес «пастор» бесцветным голосом.

Кристиан поперхнулся слюной. Ну и поворот! Не рассказывать же этому педику всю свою подноготную?

— Я спросил, почему ты не в школе, — повторил старик, выруливая с парковки.  
— Ну так ночь же, — хмыкнул Кристиан. — И август. А, и вообще, я закончил.  
— Не ври.  
— Я не вру! Мне уже восемнадцать.  
— Ты выглядишь слабым и хилым, — процедил «пастор». — И больным.  
— Уж какой есть, — огрызнулся Кристиан. Происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше и меньше.  
— И ты дурно воспитан, — добавил старик.

С минуту они молчали. Фонари проносились мимо рыжими пятнами, неоновая реклама сверкала с быстротой стробоскопа. Время приближалось к полуночи, и улицы были заполнены праздной толпой горожан и туристов, наркоманов и шлюх, солдат и карманников. И никому в этой толпе не было дела до неприметного серого автомобиля, который ехал по Курфюрстендамм.

— Знаете, я лучше пойду, — собрав всю храбрость, выпалил Кристиан. — Остановите где вам удобно…  
— Тридцать марок, — каркнул старик. — А если будешь прилично себя вести и делать, что я скажу, ты получишь ценный подарок.  
— Х-хорошо, — кивнул Кристиан. Двери машины всё равно были заблокированы.

***

— Раздвинь ноги шире. Не сдвигай. Да, вот так.

Сжав зубы, Кристиан повиновался. Он стоял на коленях лицом к белёной стене, сцепив руки за спиной и обхватив локти. Где-то над головой у него висел тёмный крест, протестантское простое распятие. Злая, богохульная шутка, пародия на таинство исповеди. Полностью обнажённый, Кристиан чувствовал себя освежёванным, вывернутым наизнанку. Лицо у него пылало от мучительного стыда, все мышцы ныли от напряжённой унизительной позы. Но он терпел — не каждый день выпадает шанс получить тридцать марок.

— Не сдвигай, я сказал! И не шатайся ты так.  
— Постараюсь, — примиряющее кивнул Кристиан.  
— Молчать. Знаешь, что по-хорошему надо делать с такими, как ты?

Кристиан пожал плечами. Ему-то откуда знать?

— Вас надо сечь, — голос старика, скрипучий и наставительный, доносился откуда-то сзади. — Стегать розгами по вашим молодым наглым задницам, пока кровь не польётся рекой. Бить часами, чтобы кожа превратилась в лохмотья, а у вас появилось хоть немного уважения к старшим.

«К тебе-то оно вряд ли появится», — злорадно подумал Кристиан и едва удержался от стона — ноги совсем разъезжались, песчинки с пола впивались в колени.

— Слушай внимательно!

«Окей, окей. Весь внимание».

— А знаешь, что надо сделать с тобой?

«Заплатить и отпустить восвояси?»

— Что бы я хотел с тобой сделать?.. Выставить на площади в таком виде, с раздвинутыми ногами, — старик довольно причмокнул. — По-хорошему, их стоило бы тебе отрубить. Я хочу, чтобы каждый мог тобой пользоваться. Люди брали бы тебя по очереди — десятки, сотни людей, всех рас и сословий, старые и молодые, святые и грешники. И каждый изливался бы тебе вовнутрь, — голос старика дрогнул. — Твой живот раздулся бы от их семени, оно смешивалось бы с твоей кровью, пока мера блудодеяний твоих не исполнилась бы…

«Если бы да кабы… Господи, что за безвкусный мрачняк?»

— Ведь ты же шлюха, подстилка… Тебе нравится чувствовать внутри большой член. Сколько их поместится в твоей растраханной дырке? Два? Может, три сразу? Только и думаешь, как насадиться поглубже, — любовно шептал сумасшедший. — Маленький педик. Сучка. Любишь, когда тебя жестко дерут, да?

Кристиан до боли сжал зубы. Нет, тридцать марок определенно не стоили таких унижений. Слова, безумные и обидные, жалили его в самое сердце. Да как этот урод вообще смеет?!!

— Ты только и годен на то, чтобы скакать на хуях, целыми сутками… как маркитантка. Будешь моей походной женой, девочка?..  
— Бля, заткнись, — Кристиан обернулся.  
— Что? — не понял старик.  
— Деньги давай. Двадцати хватит.  
— Но мы не закончили, — жалко улыбнулся «пастор». — Я хотел…  
— А я не хотел. Всё, — Кристиан встал с пола. — И… мне не нравится, когда… Я никому не даю себя трахать. Вот, — с глупой гордостью выпалил он.  
— Значит, не нравится? Кажется, твой «приятель» другого мнения, — ухмыльнулся старик, опуская взгляд.

***

Кристиан корчился на матрасе, задыхаясь от ненависти к себе. Там, у старого психа, он смог всё обратить в шутку: дескать, понравился голос настоящего мужика («пастор» улыбался криво и жалко). Посоветовал даже, где искать более подходящих кандидатов — в конце перрона, ближе к туалетам, стоят те, кто не только берут в рот, но и дают в зад — в любой последовательности и без гигиенических процедур. Особенно отличается небрезгливостью одна девушка в клетчатом платье, вот её и ищите.

Кое-как он добрался до дома: старик дал ему тридцать марок и «ценный подарок» в придачу — новенькую мини-библию, пахнущую типографской краской. Кристиан книгу не открывал — смотрел в окно автобуса. Получилось даже не плакать.

А теперь его наконец-то пробило на беззвучную сухую истерику. Кристиан старался дышать равномерно, давил руками на диафрагму — но всё равно как-то нелепо втягивал, втягивал воздух, не чувствуя в нём кислорода. Отвратная, бесконечная ночь. Проклятая жизнь!

Никогда раньше он не позволил бы делать с собою такие вещи. Ладно отсосы, ладно побегать на четвереньках — но этот старик его поимел, и не суть, что морально. А Кристиан никому не позволил бы себя трахать.

Он вздрогнул и усмехнулся. Ну, как никому… Теперь — не позволил бы.

Весной, когда всё казалось ещё невинно и просто, он решил бороться с собственным унылым мещанством всеми возможными способами. Для начала Кристиан отправился в самое весёлое место — гей-клуб, благо уже стал большой. Это был подвал — бывшее бомбоубежище на окраине Кройцберга, — известный среди школьников как «Тёткин дом» (или там было ещё более нелепое название?).

На удивление, его пустили. Даже не спросили паспорт, продавая коктейль. Кристиану это понравилось — его признали достаточно взрослым, и он с первым же глотком «Пьяной вишни» почувствовал ко всем в зале невероятное расположение. Со второго стакана оно превратилось в любовь. Все мужчины, молодые и старые, накрашенные и в цивиле, ему оч-чень нравились. Они разговаривали оживлённо, шутили, целовали друг друга при встрече и на прощание… Пожалуй, он тоже не прочь был стать геем.

Кристиан сидел в ватной густой тишине и зачарованно следил за мерцанием гирлянд в баре. Какой-то парень подсел к нему и угостил новым коктейлем, заботливо уточнив, что он должен быть крепче двух предыдущих. Они поболтали — Кристиан не видел чётко лица собеседника, но успел рассказать, что в древнем Египте выделяли семь видов души. Он-то в этот момент ощущал явное их единство.

Парень предложил пойти в парк. Кристиан согласился — звёзды должны были в эту ночь светить офигенные, и он мог многое про них поведать. Они со спутником брели по аллее, и Кристиан постоянно дергал того за рукав: смотри, а это Плеяды! — когда парень вдруг покачнулся и повис на Кристиане, вжав его спиной в дерево.

Это было так странно, что Кристиан в первую минуту не сопротивлялся, а потом было поздно. По-звериному лизнув щёку, парень начал целовать его шею — Кристиан мотал запрокинутой головой, но не отталкивал. Быть геем ему пока нравилось.

А потом началось совсем странное. Парень рухнул вдруг на колени, — Кристиан хотел уже его поднимать, но не был уверен в своей координации, — и потянулся к брючному ремню. Кристиан вздрогнул от внезапного холода, когда спутник стянул его штаны до середины бедра вместе с бельём. В следующую секунду он задохнулся от стыда и восторга — парень взял в рот его член.

Несмотря на опьянение, у Кристиана мгновенно встал. Ситуация будоражила — в конце аллеи шумела группа студентов, кого-то били, — а парень выделывал губами такие вещи, что Кристиан чувствовал — ещё секунда, и он стечет вниз по стволу лужицей расплавленного металла. Он изо всех сил сжимал зубы, стараясь не застонать, не выдать себя — и лишь беззвучно скулил, когда парень заглатывал его член почти до основания, а потом мучительно медленно подавался назад, и снова двигался головой навстречу.

— Оближи их, — спутник поднял руку и поднес к лицу Кристиана два пальца, средний и указательный. Тот, чуть наклонившись, с удовольствием выполнил просьбу. Пока что гейство казалось ему очень приятным и ненапряжным занятием.

В следующую секунду он изменил свое мнение — пальцы оказались в опасной близи от его самой стратегически важной точки. Кристиан хотел уже возмутиться, мол, как-то это по-пидорски — руки в жопу совать, но парень уже вошел по вторую фалангу и начал мягко вращать пальцами внутри в такт движениям ртом.

И тогда Кристиан почувствовал, что его уносит уже абсолютно. Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Поначалу было чуть неприятно и странно, но потом небольшая тягучая боль отступила перед захлестывающим, выворачивающим каким-то чувством внутри…

— Какой ты узкий, — хмыкнул парень, поднимаясь с колен. Кристиан попытался светски заметить, что он вообще-то довольно широк в кости, просто сейчас похудел, когда его развернули лицом к шершавой коре. В следующий миг он почувствовал между раздвинутых ягодиц влажный холод какого-то крема. А потом была настоящая боль. И вот её он уже терпеть не мог.

— Ну, прости, я не знал… что я у тебя первый. Я думал, ты… а, впрочем, неважно, — парень нервно курил, сплёвывая то и дело на землю комочки белёсой пены.  
— Что — я?!! — проревел Кристиан. — Ну, говори!  
— Более… опытный. Прости, прости.  
— Ты мне там всё повредил! — выл Кристиан. — Мне теперь сидеть больно!  
— Дай я посмотрю, — попытался исправить ситуацию парень. — Могу поцеловать, где болит…  
— Не надо ничего целовать! И я не пидор! Не надо вообще меня трогать! — Кристиан задыхался в истерике.  
— Ну ок, ок, — парень нахмурился. — Слушай, пусть это останется между нами. Никому не рассказывай, хорошо?

Кристиан хаотично помотал головой. После того, как самая нежная часть его тела испытала такие приключения, он сделался несколько невербален.

— Вот, — парень протянул ему пару смятых купюр. — Держи на мороженое. И мой совет — не ходи больше по взрослым клубам. Лады?  
— Очень надо, — фыркнул Кристиан, машинально засовывая купюры в карман.

Мог ли он знать, что пару месяцев спустя этот жест станет для него одним из самых привычных?..


	2. Она вторгается в него как в космос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинки и предупреждения: быть выставленным напоказ, вуайеризм, гет, грубый секс, нетерпимость, персонажи-неудачники, плач, проституция, страпон-секс, фаллоимитаторы, фемдом, эротические игрушки.

Кристиан проснулся среди ночи. Точного времени он не знал — обменял дешёвые наручные часы на кефир ещё в июле. Он зажал уши, чтобы не слышать пьяных радостных воплей, доносящихся со двора, но тщетно. Нормально выспаться ему не дадут. Кто-то, гнусавя и жутко фальшивя, распевал незамысловатую песенку про Сида Вишеса-Сатану, судя по хромающей рифме, собственного сочинения. Кристиан содрогнулся, представив, что это безносый, но быстро прогнал эту мысль — он знал, кто так голосит.

Скинув кусачее одеяло, стащенное из ночлежки, Кристиан медленно, чтобы не закружилась голова, поднялся и вышел из комнаты. За соседней дверью громко и на разные лады храпели — везёт же им, упьются, и канонадой не разбудишь. Он прокрался на тёмную лестницу и, привычно ведя рукой по выщербленной стене, стараясь не оступиться, спустился вниз.

Компания панков, жгущая во дворе костёр, оказалась незнакомой. Кристиан знал только поющего, Гнуса. Звали его так не только из-за гайморита — характер у него был действительно гнусным. Остальные были новенькими, поселившимися тут пару дней назад, Кристиан видел их всего раз или два.

— Эт чё такоэ? — когда Гнус закончил завывать, один из «стаи» попинал ботинком холмик в песочнице, на бортике которой все они примостились.  
— Я вот тоже смотрю, смотрю, вроде как есть чёй-та там, — подал голос прыщавый пацанёнок лет четырнадцати.  
— Мож, бухло закопали, типа спрятали? — с надеждой предположил обладатель синего примятого ирокеза.

Кристиан очень пожалел, что его друзей загребли за массовую драку, и никто не поможет ему прогнать этих горластых… с могилы.

— Э-э-э! — возмущенно воскликнул он, когда двое пришлых принялись деловито разрывать песок. Он столько времени потратил, чтобы похоронить собаку, а они собрались её беспокоить, никакого уважения к мёртвым! — Нет там бухла, вообще ничего такого нет.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — с подозрением уставился на него бритый тип.  
— Да уж знаю, — насупился Кристиан, сунув руки в карманы норовивших соскользнуть джинсов.  
— Дык это ж его псина! — узнал Гнус седую морду, показавшуюся из-под грязного песка. Он вскочил и, размашисто прошагав к Кристиану, схватил его за ворот футболки. — Ты чё ж это, еблан-баклан, антисанитарию разводишь, падаль всякую прямо под окнами закапываешь?!

В любой другой ситуации услышав от не слишком-то дружившего с гигиеной Гнуса об антисанитарии, Кристиан бы посмеялся, однако сейчас момент к тому не располагал — Гнус, невзлюбивший его сразу, с первого дня знакомства, наконец-то нашёл повод докопаться, и взгляды его собратьев не предвещали ничего хорошего.

— Её нужно было похоронить, — Кристиан зло смотрел на Гнуса с высоты роста, сверху вниз. — И не хуй её трогать!  
— Уёбушек, ты, кажись, не догоняешь — ситуация не в твою пользу, — панк легонько тряхнул его за ворот. — Я ж могу тебя рядом с этой падалью прикопать.  
— Антисанитария, — напомнил Кристиан и получил лёгкий тычок в живот. Почти даже не больно.  
— Вали отсюда по-хорошему. Нечего пидорам тут делать.  
— Чт… чт… — от изумления Кристиан даже утратил дар речи: он глупо открывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и таращил глаза.  
— Думаешь, никто не знает, что ты на вокзал ходишь? — скривился Гнус.  
— Я…  
— Выметайся отсюдова, вот прям щас!  
— Посмотрел бы я, как ты будешь объяснять Рэту, куда я делся, — оскалился Кристиан. Рэт был крут, и Гнус его боялся.  
— А чё объяснять? — Гнус пожал плечами и ещё раз тряхнул Кристиана — по-настоящему не бил, брезговал, руки об «пидора» пачкать не хотел. — Скажу, что домой к мамке свалил, всем привет передавал.

«И ведь так и скажет. И поверят», — от этой мысли Кристиану сделалось по-настоящему обидно.

— Давай, уёбывай, — дохнул на него гнилью Гнус. — Считаю до трёх.  
— Дай хоть вещи забрать.  
— Нет.

Кристиан прекрасно понимал, чем продиктован отказ Гнуса: наверняка подозревал в просьбе уловку, чтобы вернуться в сквот и найти кого-нибудь из знакомых. Уж тогда бы Гнусу не поздоровилось, и хуй ему, а не матрас (на него этот гнилозубый крысёныш давно зарился). Выждал-таки удобный момент, подсуетился. Да ямбись оно всё хореем! Лучше и правда уйти по-хорошему, а то станется с этого ублюдка его обшмонать (деньги Кристиан спрятал под стельку в ботинок, но кто знает, вдруг эта дегенеративная компашка увлечётся).

— Ладно, я ухожу, — согласился он. Панки, внимательно наблюдавшие за этой сценой, кажется, сочли Гнуса невъебенно крутым — практически без единого удара, одной только силой убеждения он изгнал с территории её законного обитателя.

Гнус гаденько усмехнулся и отпустил Кристиана. Будь вместо этого доходяги кто посильнее, он бы уже огрёб. Панк щурился, стоя спиной к костру и сверля взглядом тощую фигуру, понуро бредущую к лазу в заборе, и в глубине души радовался: комнатушку отжал и впечатление произвёл. Херово будет, если этот задохлик где-то пересечётся с Рэтом и всё ему расскажет, но Гнусу не впервой было выкручиваться.

— Ненавижу, блядь, гнусавых, — с чувством сказал Кристиан, протиснувшись в лаз между занозистыми досками.

***

Только пройдя три квартала, Кристиан понял, какую глупость совершил. Все его вещи остались в сквоте — лёгкая куртка, бритва, припрятанная в тайнике сумка с паспортом и фотографией матери… и даже новая библия. Вот кретин! Испугался компании малолеток…

Мимо подозрительно медленно проехал чёрный автомобиль, дребезжа, словно мусоровоз. Кристиан на всякий случай отошел от обочины и вжался в холодный кирпич. Если кто-то хочет его похитить — пусть отрывает от стенки вместе с водосточной трубой. Но машина скрылась вдали, и Кристиан выдохнул почти что разочарованно — да кому он может быть нужен?..

Оставалось утешать себя — он вернётся. Вот рассветёт, и он сможет забрать свои вещи, найдет другой сквот… или друзья помогут. Точно, помогут. И всё будет ещё хорошо.

В то же время в глубине души он знал — это конец. Мироздание устало, наверное, делать намёки. Собака уже умерла, теперь его очередь. Оставался только один досадный вопрос.

Способ смерти.

Бритвы не было, высоты он боялся, а плавал наоборот хорошо — сказывались годы принудительного посещения бассейна. Отраву нужно было глотать, для петли требовалась верёвка… Кристиан усмехнулся — рано или поздно он сдохнет от голода. Только ждать было… скучновато.

Тридцать марок натирали ногу сквозь дырку в носке. Деньги… как глупо. И вдруг Кристиан понял, что делать.

Вокзал встретил его предутренней тишиной. Последние джанки слонялись между колонн, похожие на мертвецов — изжелта-серые, одутловатые или иссохшие. Нежить. Кристиан решительно направился к группе зомби.

— Мир! — гаркнул он. — Где вы мазь берете?

Три пары пустых крабьих глаз бессмысленно уставились на него.

— Ну, вмазаться. Джанк. Эйч, — Кристиан с каждым словом терял уверенность.  
— Там. У Крстаны спрси, — мертвец кивнул в направлении туалетов.  
— Спасибо.

Девушка в клетчатом платье стояла у края платформы. Сейчас она выглядела куда лучше, чем с вечера — и явно бодрей: весело оглядывалась по сторонам и едва ли не пританцовывала. Наверное, был хороший клиент. И качественный порошок.

— Привет, — робко сказал Кристиан и махнул зачем-то рукой.  
— Ты?!! — джанки подняла брови.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Кристиан. — Я просто…  
— Здра-авствуй, — протянула девица. — Ты что-то хотел?  
— Да нет, собственно. Мы вчера… — начал Кристиан и вдруг понял, что девушка обращается не к нему. Он обернулся.

Невысокий толстяк в тесной косухе мялся у него за спиной, всё никак не решаясь заговорить.

— Я беру пять, — наркоманка показала растопыренные пальцы. — Пять марок, лады?  
— Хорошо, — сглотнул коротышка, кивая на Кристиана. — А он?  
— А он ничего не берёт и идёт отсюда вообще! — прошипела девушка, умудряясь сохранять милое выражение лица.  
— А я думал, что вы вдвоём, — огорчился толстяк. — Ну, тогда…  
— Двадцать марок, — твёрдо сказал Кристиан. — Каждому.

***

— И чего же ты хочешь?..  
— Просто немного вдохновить публику.

Чёрный автомобиль нёсся куда-то на окраину французского сектора. Район был незнакомый, чужой. На востоке небо уже светлело, и Кристиан подумал: неужели эта чертова ночь наконец-то закончится?..

— Что конкретно нам следует делать?  
— Развлекайтесь себе, не сходите с кровати и не пяльтесь на наших гостей. Всё.  
— Отлично, — девушка смотрела в окно, но Кристиан с легкостью представлял, какое у неё сейчас перекошенное лицо.  
— Как насчёт забивания колышков?  
— Всё что угодно.

Кристиану не понравилась легкость, с которой наркоманка на всё соглашалась. Колышки? Это что, ландшафтный дизайн? Они, как бы, не похожи на парочку садовых гномов…

— Кстати, как твоё имя? — толстяк сделал попытку быть дружелюбным.  
— Следи за дорогой.  
— Какое оригинальное, — восхитился водитель. — Но надо же мне как-то тебя называть.  
— Кристиана, — буркнула девушка.  
— А тебя? — толстяк очень рискованно обернулся.  
— Кристиан, — сам не зная зачем, он назвал настоящее имя.  
— У вас что здесь, Союз христианской молодежи? — заклокотало, забулькало где-то в недрах косухи.  
— Давай за каждую тупую шутку ты будешь накидывать нам по две марки? Каждому, — огрызнулась зло Кристиана.  
— Договорились, Следи За Дорогой, — развеселился толстяк пуще прежнего.

***

Их провели в квартиру с чёрного хода, по узкой и сырой лестнице. Одежду пришлось оставить в какой-то кладовке — там же и раздевались, задевая друг друга и путаясь в рукавах и штанинах. Кристиан стыдился своей худобы и выпирающих рёбер. Девушке явно было уже всё равно — быстрым жестом она стянула через голову платье. Белья она не носила. Кристиан невольно скользнул взглядом по тощей фигуре: а она ничего. Узкая талия, небольшая высокая грудь… И даже свежие недвусмысленные синяки на предплечьях её не портили.

— Не пялься.  
— Прости.  
— Я знаю тебя всего полчаса, но уже крепко и горячо ненавижу, — призналась Кристиана.  
— Взаимно, — Кристиан с издёвкой кивнул.  
— Так. Готовы? — толстяк сунулся в дверь. — Идёте вон туда и поехали, — он кивком указал в центр комнаты, где на небольшом возвышении полярным айсбергом белела кровать с массой подушек.

Кристиана требовательно протянула ладонь:  
— Деньги вперёд.  
— Но…

Девушка демонстративно взяла платье с вешалки, и толстяк, вздохнув, полез за купюрами.

— Теперь пошли. — Очаровательно улыбаясь и зажав деньги в кулаке, Кристиана увлекла своего тёзку на свет божий.

Квартира — а вернее, огромная студия — казалась претенциозной пародией на «Фабрику» Уорхола: серебристые стены, окна под потолком; мебель в стиле хай-тек чередовалась с явно найденными на помойке стульями и диванами. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Пьяно покачиваясь, гости спорили и громко смеялись. Мужчины в растянутых свитерах и бледные девушки с длинными чёлками — Кристиан ощутил укол ненависти к этой псевдо-богеме. Слишком уж они были чистые. Наверно, хорошо рассуждать о театре жестокости и смерти автора, когда у тебя есть банковский счёт…

— Бля, это пати эк-зис-тенц-тциалистов, — процедила Кристиана уголком рта. — Смотри, платье как у Анны Кариной в фильме… как его там… ну, про банду.  
— Пошли, — Кристиан коснулся губами её виска. Он знал, как умильно это выглядит со стороны.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы их появление произвело фурор. Публика скользнула намеренно усталыми взглядами по голым телам, — а потом принесли новый поднос с коктейлями, и скучающие девочки отвернулись. Кристиана это даже порадовало. Всё-таки, не так стыдно.

Они стояли на коленях лицом к лицу в центре огромной кровати, чуть утопая в мягком матрасе. Кристиан скользил губами по шее девушки, проводил рукой по спине, каждый раз целомудренно останавливаясь в районе поясницы. Кристиана вовсю подыгрывала — запрокидывала голову, закрывала глаза и кусала потрескавшиеся губы.

— Я хочу тебя, — негромко сказал Кристиан, надеясь, что сможет сейчас… воодушевиться.  
— Я тебя тоже. Убить, — прошептала ему на ухо Кристиана. Её позиция явно отличалась непримиримостью.

Ласково улыбаясь, Кристиан толкнул зазнавшуюся суку в грудь. Девушка навзничь рухнула на кровать — водяной матрас весь всколыхнулся, — и ловкой подсечкой повалила на себя Кристиана.

— Не торопись, — посоветовала она, когда Кристиан старательно процеловал путь от её пупка к подбородку. — Постарайся растянуть свой энтузиазм хотя бы на час.

Кристиан хмыкнул. Что за фантастика?.. Он же не порноактёр-марафонец.

— Сама попытайся, — шепнул он, целуя родинку под левой грудью девушки.  
— Я на джанке, я не кончаю, — философски посетовала Кристиана и выгнулась, застонав: — Да, да, пожалуйста…

Кажется, люди, наконец, заметили их присутствие. Кристиан понял это по наступившей в комнате тишине. Момент был критический.

— Кондомы всегда под подушкой, — прерывисто выдохнула Кристиана.  
— А тебе не всё равно уже? — Кристиан впился поцелуем в подставленное горло. Наверное, останется след.  
— Клиент хочет, чтобы мы их использовали, — и, зверея от инертной непонятливости партнёра, Кристиана сама извернулась и полезла в ворох подушек. Там и вправду пестрели россыпи грешных излишеств.

Предоставленный на время самому себе, Кристиан сплюнул в ладонь и провёл несколько раз по отвердевшему члену. Им ведь платят за процесс, а не результат, правда же?..

— Смотри, что я нашла, — Кристиана пихнула его в бок, уже совсем не романтично. — Круть какая!

Кристиан в ужасе смотрел на ярко-розовый искусственный фаллос с креплением из ремней. И сейчас Кристиана оборачивала эти ремни вокруг своей талии. Двадцать сантиметров блестящего латекса выглядели весьма угрожающе.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — сдавленно просипел Кристиан.  
— Смени выражение лица, — Кристиана наклонилась к его уху: — И помоги застегнуть.

Она повернулась спиной, и Кристиан, словно во сне, защёлкнул крепление. Наверно, со стороны это выглядело как проявление высшего доверия у нежно любящей пары. Всё так же во сне он позволил поставить себя на колени и локти. Почему-то не верилось то, что сейчас произойдёт. Она же шутит? Правда, она не всерьёз?..

— Ты чистый? — Кристиана игриво коснулась латексом его бедра.  
— Ну… да, — кивнул Кристиан, почему-то решив, что речь идет о джанке.  
— Ясно. Растягивай себя сам, — девушка подпихнула ему под руку открытый тюбик клубничной смазки. — Можешь не торопиться.

Кристиан выдавил на ладонь немного блестящего геля. Тот выглядел странно съедобным и пах чем-то кондитерским, так что Кристиан не выдержал и лизнул ладонь. Публика встретила этот жест бурной овацией — всё внимание в комнате давно уже было приковано к происходящему на кровати. Гель оказался горьким.

Кристиана, тем временем, равномерно покрыла смазкой страпон и теперь с хлюпающим влажным звуком проводила сжатой ладонь вверх-вниз. При этом она чуть закатывала глаза, облизывала сухие губы и часто дышала — в ней явно пропадала актриса. Театра жестокости после смерти автора.

— Ну, готов? — прошептала она, склонившись к уху Кристиана и мазнув скользким членом его по спине.

Но Кристиан не был готов. Он даже и не начинал — от одной мысли о предстоящем его била нервная дрожь.

Подавив тяжкий вздох, Кристиана смочила пальцы в лубриканте. Всё приходилось делать самой.

— Тише-тише-тише, — зашептала она. Кристиан дёрнулся, почувствовав внутри её тонкий палец с длинноватым для подобного ногтем. — Расслабься. Да-да. Не выталкивай, — указание было неправильным, и она хорошо это знала. — Насладись процессом сполна.

Кристиан сдавленно заскулил. Наверное, это было отдаленно похоже на стон страсти. Краем глаза он видел, что кто-то в толпе их фотографирует.

— Вот так, — Кристиана с трудом ввела внутрь второй палец. — Ну же, не зажимайся, хороший мальчик…

Слегка вращая рукой, она преодолевала сопротивление мышц, пока, наконец, не вошла на всю длину пальцев. Кристиан чувствовал мозоли и выступающие костяшки — это раздражало, но само ощущение заполненности было скорее приятным. Он застонал, и теперь вполне искренне. Насколько это слово было применимо к их ситуации.

— Ладно, сойдет, — Кристиана вздохнула, осторожно покачивая, вынула пальцы… В следующий миг Кристиан почувствовал холод и противную влажную тесноту — девушка лихо выдавила остатки смазки в его многострадальную задницу прямо из тюбика.

— Люблю такие упаковки, — радостно заметила Кристиана, покрепче обхватывая бока своего вынужденного любовника. — Ну, поехали.  
— «Поехали», пфф! Тоже мне, нашлась… — зашипел Кристиан тихо, сквозь зубы, — ГагаААААААарин!

— Ух ты, как концептуально, — не расслышав начало фразы, восхищённо выдохнул один из псевдоинтеллектуалов в искусно подклеенных скотчем очках.  
— Она вторгается в него как в космос? — с видом заправского эстета предположил бородач в нелепом свитере с мухоморами.  
— А мне кажется, Гагарин тут вообще ни при чём, — высказалась девушка, которая, манерно отставив мизинчик с неровно обкусанным ногтем, держала тяжёлый бокал с коктейлем. — Подозреваю, тут кроется какая-то шовинистическая метафора…  
— Почему шовинистическая? — встряла в разговор высокая блондинка. — Скорее, феминистическая — она же его…  
— То-то и оно! После сексуальной революции мужчины жалуются, что женщины смещают их с привычных социальных ролей, они опасаются, что на смену фаллоцентрической культурной парадигме придёт вагиноцентрическая и они окажутся в жо… в положении угнетённых! — взмахнула бокалом девушка, едва не облив собеседницу. — Думаю, это визуализация мужских страхов.

Окружающие согласно закивали.

Кристиан слышал эти и другие реплики как сквозь вату. Он судорожно стискивал простыни, стараясь сдержать слёзы и не заорать. Кристиана крепко вцепилась в него, впилась ногтями в бока и трахала с таким остервенением, словно он воплощал собой универсальный образ всех её клиентов — с воображением у неё наверняка было хорошо, поскольку под типаж среднестатистического извращенца с Цоо он не подходил.

— Посмотрите, какое одухотворённое страдание на лице этого юноши! — восклицал кто-то тоном искусствоведа. — Как он поднимает вверх в безмолвной мольбе полные слёз глаза! А эти проступающие сквозь полупрозрачную кожу рёбра! Воплощение беззащитности! — бился некто в эстетическом экстазе.

— У меня, между прочим, тоже рёбра выпирают, — зло прошипела Кристиана и в очередной раз яростно двинула бёдрами. Её бесило, что всё внимание досталось этому щеглу.

Кристиан мотнул головой, чтобы волосы упали на лицо — хотелось спрятаться, сбежать. От очередного грубого толчка руки подломились, и он тяжело повалился на матрас. Плевать, что так поза выглядела ещё бесстыднее и, судя по возгласам, это пришлось по душе собравшимся выпендрёжникам — он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них видел его лицо и горячие дорожки слёз, ползущие по щекам. Кристиана хлопнула его по костлявой заднице — со всей силы, от души, и Кристиан понадеялся, что она отбила руку.

Крепко зажмурившись, он терся щекой и грудью об гладкую ткань, с тоской думая, сколько ещё эта экзекуция будет продолжаться. Зрители не теряли к ним интерес, кончить он не мог, сучке со страпоном было вообще зашибись.

Чьи-то пальцы бесцеремонно убрали волосы с его лица. Кристиан открыл глаза и с ужасом увидел склонившегося к нему безносого. Тот с презрительной ухмылкой демонстративно медленно убрал руку, пропустив пряди между пальцев, и отступил назад, к зрителям. Волна ужаса накатила на Кристиана, в глазах потемнело.

Девушка, заметив, что он вот-вот вырвется, налегла на него всем телом и, делая вид, что целует его в плечо, раздражённо прошипела:

— Чего дёргаешься?  
— Тот… безносый…  
— А, Бертрам, — в шёпоте Кристианы слышалась неприязнь пополам со скукой, будто речь шла об обыденных неприятностях, незначительных, но неизбежных. — Познакомились уже, да? — прозвучало злорадно.  
— Ч…что он тут делает? — обречённо всхлипнул Кристиан.  
— Ну, он тоже какой-то прибогемнутый. Журналист или что-то типа того, — пояснила девушка, обхватив его давно опавший член — душу она отвела, и развлечение начало ей надоедать.

«Валить отсюда. Срочно», — Кристиан кусал губы, пытаясь переключиться на действия Кристианы. Надрачивала она умело, но доведённые до автоматизма движения руки и боль убивали всё возбуждение.

— Да кончай ты уже, я отсасывать тебе не собираюсь!  
— Да не дай бог, — искренне ужаснулся Кристиан перспективе.  
— Давай уже, а то эти интеллигенты херовы последние канапешки сожрут, — увещевала девушка.

Каким-то чудом Кристиан всё-таки сумел возбудиться и кончить. Видимо, благодаря профессионализму Кристианы — недаром у неё такие мозоли на ладонях. Эякуляция была встречена овациями.

— Ну вот и всё, — Кристиана с хлюпаньем вытащила из него страпон и принялась расстёгивать ремешки. Кристиан вытянулся на постели и глубоко дышал, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы — внутри всё горело и саднило, несмотря на обилие смазки. Наверное, нечто подобное испытывали посаженные на кол.

— Что ты с таким страдальческим видом развалился? — сварливо пихнула его в бок девушка. — Крови нет, я всё хорошо смазала — мог бы за это спасибо сказать.

Кристиан окинул её тяжёлым взглядом.

— Ты это заслужил, — прошептала она ему на ухо девушка, имитируя поцелуй. — Будешь знать, как уводить у меня клиентов.

Сил возразить, что «пастор» сам к нему подошёл, не осталось. Кристиан медленно поднялся и сел рядом с ней, стараясь сдержать порыв и не придушить эту суку на глазах у всех. Впрочем, местная публика вполне могла решить, что это очередная метафора.

— Прелестница, могу я угостить вас шампанским? — какой-то хмырь в очень недешёвой рубашке склонился над Кристианой и поцеловал ей руку.  
— О, вы так любезны, — защебетала девушка, грациозно поднимаясь и увлекая галантного кавалера к столу со снедью. Нагота ничуть её не смущала.

Кристиан с опаской обвёл комнату взглядом — Бертрам был занят беседой с компанией хипповато выглядящих снобов и не обращал на него внимания. Ну в самом деле, не станет же он бить его на глазах у всех?.. Надо было подняться, одеться, поживиться халявными канапе или что там у них, забрать у Кристианы свою долю и двигать в сквот — может, Рэта уже выпустили, или Гнус сворой свалили, и получится забрать хотя бы паспорт…

— Привет, — на место Кристианы уселся тёмноволосый парень в старомодном пиджаке, заляпанном белой краской. Голос незнакомца звучал дружелюбно, но Кристиан внутренне подобрался — он теперь не доверял людям гораздо больше, чем прежде.  
— Пока, — пробурчал он и отвернулся. Хватит с него богемы. И так уже сидеть больно.

Парень вздохнул и спрыгнул с кровати — матрас заходил волнами. Кристиан ощутил подобие благодарности — хоть этот не стал приставать. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось с кем-либо разговаривать.

Вечеринка приближалась к концу — позёры медленно расходились, за окнами разгорался рассвет. У шведского стола Кристиана с понимающим видом кивала на излияния своего собеседника, методично уплетая при этом бутерброды с двух рук. Кристиан подивился такому аппетиту у джанки — или она всё-таки винтовая?..

А потом он снова заметил Бертрама. Стоя в дверях, тот смотрел на Кристиана в упор и улыбался. Их взгляды встретились, и безносый дёрнул вдруг головой, запрокинул лицо — за шумом разговоров и звоном посуды не было слышно, но Кристиан догадался — тот сопит, пародируя его недавние всхлипы.

— С сыром или с тунцом? — тёмноволосый снова плюхнулся рядом с Кристианом. В руках он держал два стакана с чем-то вишнёво-красным, накрытых парой добротных сэндвичей.  
— С сыром, — машинально ответил Кристиан. Бертрам уже ушёл, но ему всё равно было не по себе. Что-то в этом обезображенном типе сквозило нечеловеческое.  
— Отлично, — парень протянул Кристиану сэндвич и стакан. — Потому что я больше люблю с рыбой.  
— А я рыбу не ем, — зачем-то признался Кристиан. — И мясо.  
— Вегетарианец? — его собеседник поднял бровь и с удовольствием откусил от своего сэндвича. — Кстати, приятного аппетита.  
— Нет. Просто… — Кристиан едва удержался, чтобы не начать рассказывать этому общительному типу про свой бунт против трупоедов-родителей. — Спасибо.

Парень кивнул и принялся усердно жевать, и Кристиан последовал его примеру. Сэндвич и вправду оказался очень вкусным, а вишнёвый сок — освежающим и в меру сладким. Даже недавнее унижение казалось теперь не таким уж и страшным. В конце концов, никто из этих людей не знает его имени, и тем более — не скажет родителям. Для них он просто безликий джанки, метафора очередного какого-нибудь «-изма» . А сам он уж как-нибудь всё забудет.

Кристиан ел и косился на своего благодетеля. Похож на художника, благо пиджак в краске — хотя это не факт. Острые скулы, чуть смуглая кожа, взъерошенные тёмные волосы. Но прежде всего, привлекали внимание глаза — светло-голубые, холодные. Кажется, такие называют «льдистыми».

Кристиан хмыкнул себе под нос — видать, он и вправду перековался на педика, раз подбирает эпитеты к цвету глаз незнакомых парней. Обычные совершенно глаза. У него самого точно такие же…

— Это была твоя идея? — «художник» вдруг кивнул куда-то за спину, на гору подушек.  
— В смысле? А, нет. Не знаю. Не моя, — Кристиан почувствовал, что краснеет.  
— Это хорошо, — парень с облегчением выдохнул и отпил из стакана.  
— Почему? — Кристиан пристально смотрел в худое лицо. Глаза всё-таки были льдистые.  
— Потому что плоско, убого и пошло, — тёмноволосый передернул плечами. — Я рад, что ты был лишь исполнителем. Вольфганг, — он отставил стакан и протянул руку.  
— К-кристиан.  
— Очень приятно, — заверил Вольфганг, сжимая его ладонь своей, сухой и горячей.  
— Взаимно.

«Господи, что за реверансы?.. Он что, охмурить меня хочет? И руки-то какие горячие…»

— Поднимай свою жопу, терпила! — Кристиана, уже одетая, нависла над ними. — Держи, — она швырнула Кристиану на колени ворох тряпья — его майку и джинсы. Было такое впечатление, что одежду специально жевали. Грязные ботинки, конечно, оказались внутри.

Вид у Кристианы был настолько суровый, что Вольфганг невольно улыбнулся — лукаво и тонко. За что также немедля огрёб.

— А ты чего тут? Рыщешь в поисках вдохновения? — девушка изобразила руками порхание — видимо, музы. Или очень медленного колибри.

Вольфганг молча манерно кивнул Кристиану и встал с кровати. Не отвечая на риторические вопросы, он поднял с пола стакан и удалился смешной, чуть загребающей походкой. Вот же странный…

— Резче давай, — Кристиана пихнула парня в плечо. — Живо-живо-живо!  
— А я думал, это ты у нас резкая… — попытался съязвить Кристиан. — Ай! Больно!  
— Я тебя ещё не так ткну. Оделся? Пошли.

Вместе с последними гостями они выскользнули из студии. Какое-то время шли со всеми, а потом, чуть отстав, свернули на одну из маленьких улочек. Уже почти рассвело, и фонари не горели — мир тонул в сероватой утренней дымке. Шаги отдавались эхом по гулкой брусчатке.

— Надо разделить деньги, — наконец, твердо сказал Кристиан. После пережитого он решил стать суровым и чётким. Как раньше. — Там должно быть по двадцать марок на каждого.  
— Да бери всё, — девушка махнула рукой. И, видя, что он не верит, повторила: — Бери-бери. Пользуйся, пока я добрая.  
— Ааа, — только и выдохнул Кристиан, когда недавняя агрессорша вложила в его ладонь четыре смятых бумажки.  
— А волшебное слово?  
— Спасибо. Ты… правда очень добра, — вспомнил Кристиан о приличиях.  
— То-то же, — Кристиана зажмурилась от удовольствия. Наверно, она выглядела даже счастливей, чем в момент, когда смогла загнать в него все двадцать сантиметров своей феминистической мести. Лицо у неё светилось ангельской кротостью истинного величия, и Кристиан подумал: а она и вправду может быть ничего.

Посмаковав еще с полминуты своё великодушие, Кристиана добавила:

— Просто у меня есть кое-что получше. Бумажник того придурка. А им я с тобой делиться не собираюсь.

Тут Кристиану оставалось лишь восхититься: спереть подобную вещь, будучи голой — это талант. А любой талант заслуживает уважения.

***

— Держи свою сумку, — Кристиана утёрла с лица пот и кровавые брызги. — Уфф, запарилась.  
— Что ты с ними сделала? — осторожно спросил Кристиан. Он был очень рад снова видеть свои вещи, но методы девушки его немного пугали.  
— «Что-что». Тебе разве не всё равно? — Кристиана весело усмехнулась.  
— Да в общем-то… Да.

Они стояли во дворе сквота. Утро пришло, и верхушки кирпичных стен розовели неприлично ярко и весело. Новая жизнь, все дела.

— Ладно, пока, — Кристиана уже отвернулась, когда вспомнила что-то. — Слушай, есть мысль. Хочешь в долю?  
— В смысле?  
— Будем устраивать подобное регулярно. Типа странствующий цирк уродов. Тебе тридцать процентов, а?  
— Н-нет, спасибо, — Кристиан не знал, пугаться ему или ржать. Перспектива не радовала — всё-таки, он же был не геем.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — Кристиана пожала плечами. — Пока, терпила, — она махнула худою рукой и побрела в сторону дыры в заборе.  
— Пока, Следи За Дорогой, — с чувством произнёс Кристиан.

Ночь наконец-то закончилась.


	3. Кушай мяско, не выделяйся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинки и предупреждения: болезни, даб-кон, длинные волосы, каминг-аут, насилие, натурализм, нетерпимость, оральный секс, плач, принуждение, психологическое насилие, юмор.

Кристиан швырнул сумку на постель и первым делом прошёл в душевую. Хотелось наконец-то нормально вымыться — для этой цели он даже раскошелился на новую мочалку, взамен стащенной, шампунь и мыло. Деньги начинали таять на глазах. Десять марок за номер в этом клоповнике — самом дешёвом мотеле, какой сумел отыскать в Кройцберге, — казались сущим грабежом.

Кристиан с опаской повернул вентили и дал скопившейся ржавчине пробежать. Впрочем, вода всё равно текла грязная. Он брезгливо посмотрел на покрытый то ли налётом, то ли плесенью поддон, похоже, ни разу не мытый со дня установки. Кое-как поборов брезгливость, Кристиан разделся и встал под душ. Трубы надсадно гудели, горячая вода еле текла, лейка подозрительно болталась, грозя вот-вот отвалиться, но всё-таки ему удалось вымыться. Он даже почувствовал себя лучше, хотя внутри до сих пор неприятно саднило. Теперь осталось постирать вещи.

Прополаскивая футболку, Кристиан всерьёз задумался, как будет переживать осень. Кроме того, что на нём надето, да лёгкой курточки в сумке у него ничего больше не было. Впереди замаячила вполне реальная возможность умереть от переохлаждения или, если особенно не повезёт, от пневмонии. Наведаться за вещами домой — не вариант. Во-первых, мать удар хватит, когда она увидит дорогого сынулю, во-вторых, все его вещи как всегда уже вовсю донашивает брат.

Кристиан передёрнулся от перспективы снова идти на Цоо. Давно нужно было найти какой-то другой способ заработка, но он, несмотря на отвращение, всё цеплялся за надежду, что сможет заработать на вокзале больше, чем подметая улицы. А теперь кто даст ему работу, когда он в таком состоянии?

Он повесил вещи сушиться на спинку кровати, на солнцепёк, а сам решил пока отоспаться.

На застиранной простыне виднелись какие-то подозрительные застарелые пятна — следы не то месячных, не то ранения. Кристиан не мог позволить себе брезгливость. Он забрался под одеяло и прижался щекой к подушке. Наволочка неприятно кололась и по жёсткости смахивала на мешковину. Но это всё мелочи — по крайней мере, он будет спать под крышей и даже не на полу.

Кристиан свернулся в позу эмбриона, обхватив острые колени, и попытался заснуть, вопреки настырному солнечному свету, лезущему под ресницы. Ночь выдалась долгой и тяжёлой, ему было необходимо хоть немного отдохнуть, чтоб не свалиться от усталости. 

Но заснуть не получалось. Жаль, что не существует способа прерывать поток мыслей, отключаться, как какой-нибудь телевизор. Щёлк — и ты не думаешь ни о чём, пока очередной мудак трахает тебя в рот так, что потом в глотке саднит. Щёлк — и ты сразу же засыпаешь.

Кристиан не мог перестать думать о том, как быть дальше. Здравый смысл подсказывал: возвращайся домой, подлечись, поступи в профтехучилище… Ну нет!

Если поначалу, до первой облавы, жизнь в сквотах казалась ему увлекательным приключением, то теперь он усвоил, как тяжело бывает на улицах, и что если ты был крут в школе, то это ровным счётом ничего не значит — тут другие законы. И пускай было сложно, иногда опасно, но… всё равно лучше, чем дома. Кристиана воротило от патриархальности, мещанского уклада и обывательского ханженства. Грёбаное болото. Он задыхался там. И с детства мечтал стать учёным только затем, чтобы не быть как отец. 

Да если б он узнал, чем сын занимается, убил бы его, не иначе. Кристиан с отвращением вспомнил, как папаша бубнил, смотря вечерние шоу: и этот педик, и тот… у, ур-р-роды! Кристиан однажды не выдержал и спросил: может, он из сторонников проверенного временем способа — заклеймить всех «уродов» розовыми треугольниками да к стенке? Отец тогда посмотрел на него мрачным, тяжёлым взглядом, как будто подозревал в непростительном, по его мнению, грехе мужеложства, и сквозь зубы процедил: нет, он так не считает. Этих извращенцев просто нужно изолировать от общества и лечить. Мать ему поддакивала. Периодически она начинала увещевать Кристиана подстричься: нет-нет, она не против длинных волос, разрешила же Штефу носить модную стрижку — до плеч, так почему бы и ему самому не сделать такую же? «Это неправильно, — робко начинала она. — Такие длинные волосы носят только девочки или хиппи. Но ты не девочка, да и фенечек я что-то не вижу…», — и смотрела на него с такой тревогой, словно уличила в примерке платья сестры. Причём, младшей. Чтобы избавиться от унизительных подозрений, Кристиану всё-таки пришлось носить феньки — идиотская маскировка, но мать вроде как успокоилась. По крайней мере, у неё хотя бы появилось стереотипное, понятное объяснение, почему её старший сын выглядит не как полагается.

Уж лучше вскакивать среди ночи, потому что «быки»-полицаи накрыли сквот, мёрзнуть и питаться через раз, чем возвращаться к нравоучениям, подозрительности, «кушай мяско», не выделяйся, будь как мы, будь как все…

 

Проснулся Кристиан в сумерках. Надо было сходить поесть и, если магазины ещё открыты, всё-таки прикупить что-нибудь из одежды. А потом пойти на Цоо и разыскать там Кристиану — прошаренная девчонка наверняка знает, кому нужен неприхотливый сосед. Осенью всё-таки лучше снимать с кем-нибудь квартиру, а не селиться в заброшенных домах.

Волосы так толком и не просохли, одежда — тоже. Особенно противно было натягивать сырые носки. Кристиан переложил часть денег, которой хватило бы на еду, из-под стельки в карман и вышел из номера. Что хорошо в мотелях — у каждого отдельный вход. Не хотелось лишний раз попадаться на глаза — вдруг тут поселился кто-то, кто может его узнать.

Настороженно оглядывая пустую парковку, Кристиан запнулся об бордюр.

— Блядство блядское!

Подошва стоптанного ботинка с лёгкостью оторвалась и едва держалась в районе пятки. Ну вот, а он-то надеялся сэкономить на обуви… Матерясь сквозь зубы, и подволакивая ногу, как зомби из ужастика, Кристиан побрёл на поиски обувного магазина.

***

Цены кусались. Кристиан с тоской разглядывал ботинки с высокой и низкой шнуровкой, на массивной рифлёной подошве и на тонкой, но все они были ему не по карману. Точнее, он твёрдо решил экономить, чтоб было чем заплатить за жильё. Он нашёл две пары по более-менее приемлемой цене, но они развалились бы через неделю, если не через пару дней.

— Молодой человек, вы что-нибудь выбрали? — неприязненно осведомился консультант, ходивший за Кристианом по пятам и действовавший на нервы.

Кристиан промычал нечто нечленораздельное, что можно было интерпретировать как утверждение, отрицание или посыл на хуй. «А зачем мне именно ботинки? Осень же… дожди, лужи… Резиновые сапоги надо брать. Точно. Они и дешевле».

Из магазина он вышел в новеньких чёрных сапогах. Смотрелись они неуместно – август выдался сухим, но ему было плевать. Главное, что удобно. А скоро (если всё пойдёт как надо) он купит нормальные зимние ботинки.

За остальным Кристиан решил сходить завтра – нежелательное внимание продавца неожиданно испортило настроение. Зато появилось время хорошо обдумать, что ему нужно. Тёплый свитер, носки потолще, куртка… вроде бы всё. Может быть, даже хватит на новые джинсы — эти уже протёрлись на коленях. Наведаться к Армии Спасения или ещё каким-нибудь благотворителям, раздающим страждущим одежду бесплатно? Этот вариант Кристиан оставил на самый крайний случай — он мог подбирать недоеденные булки со столиков на верандах кафе, спать на грязном полу, мыться водой, которая больше смахивает на жидкую ржавчину, облизывать немытые херы, но надеть чужую, ношенную непонятно кем одежду… нет, это уже слишком. Ему казалось, что стоит переступить эту последнюю грань, и всё — он скатится в самый низ, потеряв всякое самоуважение.

Кристиан купил в кафетерии большой бутерброд с сыром, бледный, мерзкого цвета чай и на сдачу яблоко. Быстро поел, машинально работая челюстями, не чувствуя вкуса, и вышел на улицу. Ветер дул уже по-осеннему холодный, всё ещё сыроватая футболка неприятно липла к спине. Кристиан смирился с мыслью, что точно простынет. Он откусил от жёлтого яблока — зубы опасно зашатались, а рот наполнился кровью.

«Твою ж мать, опять!»

В последнее время он почти не мог есть ничего твёрдого, а дёсны кровоточили постоянно, но Кристиан тешил себя глупой, наивной надеждой, что всё пройдёт само собой. Он с грустью посмотрел на надкушенное яблоко — на бледной мякоти остались мазки крови. Так хотелось его съесть, но не судьба. И выбросить было жалко…

***

Кристиана уже была на точке. Одетая в тонкую чёрную водолазку и мини-юбку в складку, выглядела девушка очень хорошо. Товарно. Кристиан вздохнул с облегчением — всё-таки она тут. Когда он уже подходил к вокзалу, то засомневался — Кристиана ведь обчистила того позёра, зачем ей выходить на «работу»? Но она была здесь, и это казалось даже немного неправильным.

— О, привет, терпила! — помахала она ему рукой. — Что, надумал?  
— Нет, — Кристиан покачал головой и протянул ей яблоко: — Будешь?

Девушка взяла его и не глядя откусила.

— Я думал, ты сегодня не работаешь.  
— Я и не работаю, — подтвердила Кристиана. — Я жду.

Кристиан кивнул — уточнения были не нужны, и так ясно, кого ждёт Следи За Дорогой.

— Ты чего хотел-то? — деловито спросила она, зорко обводя взглядом платформу.  
— Тут такое дело, — замялся Кристиан, — не знаешь, кто-нибудь…

Кристиана увидела нужного человека в толпе и отмахнулась:

— Потом поговорим, лады?

Кристиан смотрел, как она уходит с дилером и зло сопел. «Потом поговорим». А нужно сейчас! Ладно, денег пока хватит, чтобы перекантоваться в мотеле эту ночь, но завтра-то куда идти? Мысль о том, чтобы пойти в какой-нибудь другой сквот он отмёл: нужно было понравиться другим жильцам, доказать свою полезность, беспроблемность, готовность следовать установленным порядкам — напряжно.

— За сколько отсасываешь? — вырвал его из раздумий хрипловатый голос.  
— Тридцать марок, — зло ответил Кристиан.  
— Ты чё, какой-то особенный, что ли? — ухмыльнулся мужик.

Хамить клиенту — себе дороже. Кристиан промолчал и лишь загадочно улыбнулся, украдкой скользнув по нему взглядом: прилично одет, наружность не отталкивающая – видимо, пришёл на Цоо не потому, что иначе никто не даёт, а так, для разнообразия.

Уединяться в туалетных кабинках было куда безопаснее, чем идти неизвестно куда, но Кристиану не нравился и этот вариант. Во-первых, было тесно, во-вторых, мерзко воняло хлоркой и мочой, в-третьих, в соседние кабинки постоянно кто-нибудь заходил, и, сделав свои дела, начинал прислушиваться, а то и взбирался на унитаз, чтоб подсмотреть. Один лошара так ногу вывихнул, отпрянув и попав ступнёй в слив, когда разозлившийся клиент показал ему увесистый кулак.

«Не думай. Не думай. Не думай ни о чём», — как мантру повторял Кристиан, вылизывая член клиента, покрытый сетью выпуклых вен. Мужик попался привередливый: то «языком поиграй», то «губы сожми», то одно, то другое. Челюсть опять начало сводить судорогой.

«Не думай. Не думай». Занявшись самовнушением, Кристиан утратил контроль, и напряжённые челюсти всё-таки непроизвольно сжались.

— Ах ты мразь, кусаться! — взревел клиент и с силой приложил Кристиана головой об стенку кабинки. Внутри черепа как будто что-то взорвалось, перед глазами всё поплыло и тонкий, противный зуммер зазвенел в ушах.

«Бля, кажется, у меня сотрясение», — отстранённо подумал парень. В следующий миг клиент вздёрнул дезориентированного Кристиана на ноги и ударил кулаком в живот.

— Уу, выблядок, — зло процедил он сквозь зубы, прижав парня за горло к стенке, и деловито сунул руку в карман его джинсов — забрал свои выторгованные пятнадцать марок, а в придачу к ним вытащил наличку из второго кармана – остатки вчерашнего заработка. Плюнул на прощание, стараясь попасть в завесившие лицо волосы, и ушел.

Кристиан обессиленно сполз на пол и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Чёрт, знал ведь прекрасно, что могут избить и всё бабло отобрать, так ведь нет же, считал себя везучим — раз за два месяца ничего такого не случилось, так не случится и впредь. Идиот!

Себя было жаль, но оставшиеся почти шестьдесят марок – ещё жальче. Обычно он хранил деньги в ботинке, но переобувшись в сапоги, машинально сунул всю наличку в джинсы, вместо того, чтобы положить в карман одну бумажку на перекус. Теперь у него не осталось ни гроша. Надежда на съём комнатушки с кем-то ещё таяла как дым. Надо было подняться, умыться и вернуться на платформу — может быть, удастся раздобыть хоть пять марок. И то не факт — спросом он не пользовался, снимали его далеко не каждый день, так что вряд ли повезёт. А даже если кто-то и обратит на него внимание, он не в том состоянии, чтоб отработать. 

Кристиан плакал, не сдерживаясь, всхлипывая и глотая слёзы — от боли, из-за денег, от ненависти ко всем этим уродам, снующим по Цоо. А главное — от обиды. Бессмысленности, алогичности жизни — Кристиан не мог сейчас подобрать высоколобо-научного названия своему чувству: в более спокойную минуту он охарактеризовал бы его «онтологической катастрофой», а сейчас мог только выть, кусая костяшки пальцев. Казалось бы, вчера всё закончилось почти хорошо — хотя задница немного болела, в кармане было семьдесят марок, а теперь?.. Утром придется покинуть мотель, и — здравствуй, улица?

Кто-то зашёл в туалет. Кристиан вздрогнул — неужели клиент вернулся избить его по-настоящему? Но сейчас это был кто-то другой, худой и высокий. Наверное, простой пассажир — хотя вёл он себя отнюдь не обычно.

Кристиан мрачно смотрел сквозь щель в облезлой фанере, как некий обладатель красных вельветовых брюк вдохновенно чудил: присвистнув, повертелся на месте, пробежал вдоль ряда кабинок туда и обратно два раза, подпрыгнул, заглянув в крайнюю, и… танцующей походкой ушёл.

— И что это было? — вслух сказал Кристиан. Звук собственного голоса до странности ободрил его. Он был жив. Надо было двигаться дальше.

Кое-как умывшись, Кристиан пошёл на платформу. На краю перрона он натолкнулся на Кристиану, сейчас — бодрую и самодовольную. Девушка смерила его презрительным взглядом, говорившим: «Ну что, проебался? А иначе и быть не могло».

— Привет... ещё раз, — решимость разом его покинула. — Ты занята?  
— Нет. Я гуляю.

«Да не гуляешь ты, а барыжишь», — огрызнулся про себя Кристиан, а вслух сказал:

— Я тут спросить хотел. В общем, ты не знаешь, где…  
— Тебя человек ждёт, — Кристиана прищурилась и кивнула куда-то в сторону касс и наиболее невинной публики.

Кристиан резко обернулся — и окаменел. Прислонившись к столбу, у крайней кассы стоял безносый. Массивная фигура в чёрном плаще казалась инородной в пёстрой толпе пассажиров — мёртвое среди живого.

«Бертрам… или как его там. За мной пришёл, — пронеслось в голове. — Журналист. Впрочем, какая разница?..»

— Эй. Э-эй!  
— Что? — Кристиан тупо помотал головой.  
— Не висни. Подкинешь потом пару марок мне за наводку? — Кристиана широко улыбнулась. Зубы были чуть желтые, но крепкие и пока все, и Кристиан машинально отметил — у неё-то цинги нет.  
— Да, конечно, — он кивнул и медленно, механически побрёл к кассам. Он знал — если Бертрам нашёл его здесь, достанет и где угодно. Судьба.

Перед глазами всё снова кружилось. Кристиан шёл, не оборачиваясь, уставившись в грязный асфальт перрона — и не видел, как за спиной Кристиана подаёт ему отчаянные знаки.

Не увидел он и стоящего у другого столба смуглого парня в красных брюках и заляпанном белилами пиджаке, и огорчения в его — всё-таки льдистых — глазах.

— Двадцать марок, — хрипло произнёс Кристиан. Безносый чуть приподнял в удивлении брови.  
— Двадцать марок! — повторил Кристиан. И пусть не ломает комедию, будто не ждал встречи.  
— Идет, — усмехнулся Бертрам и мотнул головой: — В город.

***

Шершавые руки перебирали пряди волос на затылке, тянули, царапали, гладили — словно щекотало назойливое насекомое. Но надо было терпеть.

В комнатушке, куда клиент привёл Кристиана, была всего одна дверь, и та сейчас крепко запертая. Потертый диван, стол с пыльными горами бумаг и печатной машинкой, книжный шкаф: может, и вправду этот урод — журналист… Остальное Кристиан не успел разглядеть — Бертрам опустил руки ему на плечи, заставляя встать на колени. А потом перед глазами были не лучшие виды.

— Тебя били? — Бертрам с тревогой коснулся вдруг свежей ссадины.

Кристиан промычал утвердительно — с чужим членом во рту довольно сложно давать развернутые ответы, а кивнуть он боялся.

— Вижу, ссадина. Били, — с сожалением произнёс Бертрам, отстраняясь.

В следующую секунду он с силой толкнул парня, прикладывая затылком о стену. Кристиан задохнулся от боли. Казалось, голова разрывается, пульсируя в такт с ударами сердца. Перед глазами потемнело.

— Мало били, — усмехнулся Бертрам, опять загоняя член в машинально раскрывшийся рот.

Кристиан позволил клиенту делать всё: почти не дышал, чтобы не прерываться, брал глубоко, пытаясь убрать зубы, расслабить горло... сделать так, чтобы мучитель скорей отпустил его.

Наконец, Бертрам вздрогнул и вцепился ему в волосы особенно сильно. Пальцы судорожно сжимались, выкручивая и вырывая ломкие пряди, Бертрам хрипел, повторяя неразборчивые ругательства — кажется, сегодня он получил гораздо больше удовольствия, чем в прошлый раз.

Сперма хлынула в горло — Кристиан давился, но старался глотать. И когда клиент наконец оставил его, нервно дрожащего, готового зарыдать от изнеможения и боли, Кристиан первым делом вытер губы и несколько раз провёл пальцем по дёснам — не осталось ли где ещё капель. Это было правильно — в следующий миг Бертрам потребовал, одышливо, хрипло:

— Покажи рот.

Кристиан послушно улыбнулся. Дёсны опять кровоточили.

— Открой. Шире.

Кристиан запрокинул лицо, раскрыл рот — насколько мог. Должно быть, скорбное зрелище.

— Молодец. Ты быстро учишься, — Бертрам старательно мял, комкал что-то в ладонях. — Двадцать марок.

С отвращением Кристиан почувствовал на языке привкус грязной бумаги, острые, ломаные грани банкнот. Бертрам был в своём репертуаре.

— Можешь закрыть. А теперь улыбнись в камеру. Она вон там.

И Кристиан с ужасом увидел поблескивающий на шкафу среди книг объектив.

Он выплюнул — прямо на пол, неважно сейчас — бумажный комок, заплетающимся языком пробормотал:

— Но… зачем? Зачем тебе?..

Бертрам пожал плечами. Помедлил, застёгивая, наконец, ширинку. Потом ответил, как будто нехотя:

— Это работа. Ты меня заинтересовал.

«Так он просто порнограф… Но нет, нет, это блеф! Камера даже не подключена. Или?..»

— И потом, не хочу являться к твоим родителям с пустыми руками, — Бертрам хрустнул суставами, разминая шею. — Как насчёт сеанса семейного просмотра?

«Да мать такого как ты на порог даже не пустит», — хотел процедить Кристиан, но вместо этого прозвучало жалкое:

— Нет. Не надо... пожалуйста.  
— Может, это и не потребуется. Если они поверят мне на слово.  
— Нет! — заорал Кристиан, нелепо дёрнувшись — жалкое, раздавленное насекомое. — Ты не сделаешь этого, слышишь?!!  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы требовать, Кристиан Эмерик, — почти ласково проговорил Бертрам.  
— Нет, прошу! Нет! — подступавшие рыдания душили, заставляя бессмысленно повторять, словно мантру: — Нет. Не надо. Нет!  
— А твоя экспрессия утомляет.  
— Да пошёл ты! — выхаркнул в ответ Кристиан. Утомился он, ишь ты.

В следующую секунду он уже корчился на полу, свернувшись в клубок и вздрагивая от резкой боли — Бертрам с размаху ударил его ногой в живот.

— Сучёнок, — Бертрам покачал головой.  
— Да. Пошёл. Ты, — повторил Кристиан.

В глубине души он надеялся, что второй удар проломит рёбра, расколет череп, убьёт его. Он закрыл глаза и повторял про себя: ну же, давай, закончим уже. Хватит болтать, убей меня, ну! Хотя бы на этот раз.

Но удара не последовало. Вместо этого Бертрам опустился на корточки и вкрадчиво зашептал:

— Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты сам, маленький жалкий ублюдок. И это лишь за два дня. Вы так быстро ломаетесь — все, все. Представляешь, как это скучно?

Кристиан внутренне поразился перемене в лице садиста — если минуту назад оно было жестоким и туповатым, то сейчас — почти вдохновенным.

— Я знаю, в какую школу ты ходил, прежде чем устроил этот дурацкий фокус с поджогом. Знаю твоих родителей. Твою девушку. Знаю, сколько раз вы с ней трахались. Могу перечислить позы. Всё просто, Кристиан. Всё очень просто.

Бертрам встал и прошёл к двери — дощатый пол прогибался под его весом. Открыл хитроумный замок и обернулся к лежащему Кристиану.

— Раз ты будешь менять жильё, могу посоветовать адрес. Пять марок в сутки вместо десяти — гораздо удобней, не так ли?

Кристиан, сжав зубы, кивнул.

***

Кристиан с ненавистью смотрел в грязное, испачканное мыльными брызгами зеркало. Да что с ним не так? С каких пор он стал таким… виктимным?

На глаза снова наворачивались слёзы. Чёрт, никогда ведь не был рёвой, даже в раннем детстве, а теперь… С тех пор, как не стало собаки, он только и делает, что наматывает сопли на кулак. Похоже, настала действительно чёрная полоса.

Кристиан сделал три глубоких вдоха, умылся, с ожесточением растирая лицо, и вышел из туалета, громко хлопнув облезлой дверью.

По сравнению с этой гостиницей, мотель, где он вчера останавливался, казался очень даже уютным. По крайней мере, там с потолка не сыпалась штукатурка, и в номере был совмещённый санузел, а не как здесь — туалет на четыре комнаты и одна душевая на весь этаж.

По-хорошему, надо было валить отсюда.

Бертрам сам отвёз его за вещами, и высадил в этом клоповнике. Удобно — теперь-то «случайные встречи» подстраивать не надо. Кристиан содрогнулся от мысли, что его «благодетель» может вернуться в любой момент. Нет, всё-таки надо вытрясти из чёртовой сводни-джанки информацию. Может, она даже пустит его на пару дней… и не сдаст Бертраму.

***

Кристиана всё ещё «гуляла». Кристиан решительно подошёл к ней, но прежде чем успел хоть что-то сказать, девушка напустилась на него:

— Ты что, совсем придурок?! В детстве часто на голову роняли?! Ты зачем с Красавчиком Берти пошёл?!  
— Но ты же…  
— Тебя другой спрашивал, — зло глядя исподлобья процедила Кристиана.  
— Теперь уже не важно, — Кристиан тяжело вздохнул. Ему очень захотелось взять себя за волосы и пару десятков раз приложить лицом об ближайшую колонну. — Мне жильё нужно.  
— Ты же сквоттер, не? — прищурилась девица. — Один раз на тебя наехали — и уже зассал?

Кристиан устало прикрыл глаза и помотал головой.

— Подходящие квартиры пока никто не сдаёт — ещё не сезон, насчёт соседей… не знаю, поспрашиваю, — смилостивилась Кристиана, видимо, рассудив, что этому болезному и так не везёт, ни к чему трепать ему лишний раз нервы.

— А… — Кристиан неловко сглотнул, — про Бертрама этого ты что-нибудь ещё знаешь?  
— Информация стоит денег. Да ладно, потом рассчитаешься, — отмахнулась она, заметив, с каким страдальческим выражением Кристиан полез в карман. Она подхватила его под руку и усадила на ближайшую скамью.

— Короче, этот тип… он немного маньяк. Всю твою подноготную может вызнать. Он, походу, как-то неправильно понял фразу «кто владеет информацией — владеет всем», — нервно хохотнула Кристиана. — Одним просто нравится унижать, бить — сам процесс, а ему этого мало. Его прёт оттого, что жертва день и ночь находится в страхе. Я с ним впервые столкнулась, когда у него ещё нос был на месте. Прикинь, Берти реально ничего так был.  
— А потом с ним что случилось? — не смог побороть любопытство Кристиан.  
— А потом он тут нашёл себе паренька одного, ну и начал на нём свои… психологические опыты ставить. Избивал, не без этого. А паренёк не выдержал, да и откусил ему нос! Это тут, на парковке было, — охотно пояснила Кристиана.  
— И… и что с этим парнем стало?  
— Передознулся. Но всем понятно было, что он просто с собой покончил, иначе Бертрам его точно грохнул бы.

«А мне-то что делать?! — едва подавил Кристиан вопль отчаяния. — В петлю лезть?!» Стоп. Кристиана же с ним вроде как пересекалась — и ничего.

— Слу-ушай, а ты… ну это, — замялся Кристиан, — он ведь тебя не трогает.

Кристиана горделиво фыркнула, отпугнув робко приблизившегося к ним абстяжного зомби.

— А со мной у него не прокатило. Ну бил он меня несколько раз — так бывало и хуже. А как-то заснял наши кувыркушки и матери с отцом отправил, анонимными бандерольками — они в разводе, так он не поленился копию сделать, прикинь.

Кристиан в ужасе вытаращился на неё: так значит, это не пустая угроза!

— Но родители и смотреть не стали. Они и так в курсе, чем я занимаюсь.

«А мои — нет», — хотел сказать Кристиан, но в этот момент наркоман всё-таки собрался с духом и встал перед скамейкой.

— Иди, я занята, — девушка столкнула парня с насиженного места и усадила собрата-джанки. Кристиан вяло махнул ей рукой и, опустив голову, побрёл с вокзала. Всё было плохо. Просто отвратительно.

***

Разменяв пять марок у кассы и получив огромную гору мелочи, Кристиан позвонил домой. Уж лучше признаться самому…

— Вы вообще в курсе, что звонить после девяти вечера — как минимум неприлично? — сварливо осведомился женский голос из трубки.  
— Мам…  
— Крис! Дорогой ты мой, как я рада! — запричитали на том конце провода. Кристиан слушал весьма эмоциональный монолог, и не знал, с чего начать.  
— … живём на одной стороне, а уже сколько тебя не видели! Мне иногда кажется, что ты за Стену переехал…  
— Мама, — перебил Кристиан, — я тебе кое-что сказать должен…  
— Погоди! — выпалила женщина. — Пока я не забыла: к нам Эндрю приходил, а я и объяснить-то ему не могла, где тебя найти. Он уехал уже. Сказал, что потом позвонит. Я ему пообещала…

Кристиан усмехнулся: хорошая уловка. Или же Энди действительно был у них… тогда очень жаль, что так и не увиделись.

— Ма, когда он позвонит, попроси его, чтоб продиктовал свой адрес — я ему письмо напишу. Поняла?  
— Да-да, обязательно, так и скажу.

Кристиан кидал в прорезь таксофона монетку за монеткой, слушая бесконечные наставления матери и заверяя её, что всё именно так и делает.

— Так что ты хотел сказать? — наконец спохватилась она.

Критический момент. Действовать нужно быстро.

— Вы там поосторожней с посылками.  
— С какими? — опешила мать.  
— Людям споры сибирской язвы рассылают, — ляпнул Кристиан и закатил глаза.  
— Да что ты такое говоришь? По телевизору ничего…  
— Ничего не скажут, — веско произнёс он. — Не хотят панику поднимать. А пострадавшие уже есть, я тебе точно говорю.  
— Это что же, РАФ… опять, — пробормотала она неуверенно. Сценарии, касающиеся внутренних врагов, стремящихся пошатнуть основы государства, всегда действуют беспроигрышно. Проверено историей.  
— Вот это пока неизвестно. Слушай меня внимательно, — придав голосу как можно больше авторитетности, начал Кристиан: — Если вдруг придёт извещение или посылка с неизвестного адреса или анонимная, а тем более, если её подкинут сразу в ящик — не вздумайте открывать, сразу выбрасывайте.  
— А как же… властям сообщить…  
— Не рекомендую. Некоторые сообщали, так за них чуть ли не госбезопасность взялась.  
— Ой…  
— Просто тихо выкинь её, ясно?  
— Д-да… Ты б вернулся, м? Вон как неспокойно, — жалобно, чуть ли не со слезами проговорила мать.  
— Не переживай, со мной всё будет в порядке, — Кристиан закинул очередную монетку, подивившись, как быстро истаяла целая горсть. — А… вы видик-то купили?  
— Пока нет, — усмехнулась мать, радуясь, что разговор переключился на простое, житейское. — Габи на него ещё не заработала.  
— Привет ей передавай, и остальным тоже.

Кристиан попрощался с матерью, ещё раз выслушал её наставления, и облегчённо вздохнул. Да, ложь про сибирскую язву получилась наивной, детской, но у него не было времени измыслить что-то более достоверное. А учитывая, как легко мать верила всему, что пишут в газетах и показывают по телевизору, не усомнится и в этом. Да и с чего бы сыну врать о каких-то посылках? С её точки зрения, мотива у него нет, подозревать не в чём. Ну а даже если Бертрам пришлёт кассету, и её вопреки наставлениям не выкинут, посмотреть-то всё равно не получится — старый видеомагнитофон очень зрелищно расколотила об пол сестра, когда её не пустили на свидание.

Кристиан ссыпал оставшуюся мелочь в карман и вышел из телефонной будки. Тоскливо оглядел пустую улицу. Возвращаться к себе в номер он боялся, идти на Цоо… хватит с него и лёгкого сотрясения. Головная боль, звон в ушах и головокружение никак не проходили. Хорошо хоть координация движений в норме. «Хуже уже не будет», — решил он и вопреки здравому смыслу направился на поиски ближайшего бара. Остро хотелось напиться и не думать вообще ни о чём.

Как назло, заведения попадались сплошь пафосные — с тяжёлыми шторами, алыми и золотыми, ветвистыми канделябрами и прочей поебенью в витринах. Бедный район словно тщился хоть так компенсировать своё убожество. А может, это были притоны, замаскированные бордели… Кристиан помотал головой — вот, он уже начинает во всём по-стариковски видеть грехи и пороки. Просто дорогие, и всё.

Все эти рестораны как один пустовали — дремали у стеклянных дверей охранники, лениво протирали стаканы бармены… Кристиан рассудил, что на выпивку в таком месте у него денег в жизни не наберётся, и пошёл дальше.

Продуктовые магазины манили — в пыльных витринах поблескивали пирамиды жестяных банок, высились горы бумажных брикетов, чёрствых сырных голов. Кристиан всерьёз призадумался: может, купить тушёнки? Набунтовался уже. Но что-то подсказывало — его организм вряд ли способен сейчас переваривать животную пищу. Может быть, ещё один бутерброд… Позже. Да и денег сейчас хватит только на выпивку.

Больше всего он боялся обернуться и увидеть Бертрама, его массивные плечи, бычью шею и масляный взгляд. Но нет — на сегодня веселье окончено. А вот что будет завтра… Кристиан вспомнил недавнюю сцену — он буквально почувствовал вкус денег. Хорошо, что он делает только минеты — интересно, тех, кто даёт в зад, «красавец Берти» фарширует купюрами?..

Кажется, он сделал уже круг по району — или все дома, послевоенные, ветхие, были похожи. Кристиан остановился, пытаясь понять, куда теперь. Внезапно откуда-то снизу раздался хриплый каркающий голос:

— Молодой человек! Вижу, вы тут затосковалися!

Кристиан вздрогнул. Поблизости никого не было. Наверно, почудилось.

— Молодой человек! Да, вы! Вы же! Помогите мне, а?

Кристиан потрогал висок. Голова, вроде, немного горячая. Точно глюки. Самое время... Он опустил взгляд.

Сквозь прорези канализационного люка на него смотрели глаза. Блестящие, чёрные, как у животного.

— Эй. Эй! Не деньгами помочь, если чо, — прокаркал кто-то опять. — Парень! Парень!  
— Да. Ага, — Кристиан сел на корточки рядом с люком.  
— Сними крышку! Я тут застрял.

Кристиан оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно использовать в качестве рычага. Как назло, поблизости не было ни палки, ни тем более лома. Лишних свидетелей, впрочем, тоже.

— Она кверху сымается. Давай разом! — мотивировал кто-то из канализации. — Ну, взялись!

Кристиан послушно запустил пальцы в прорези — невольно вздрогнул, коснувшись чьих-то шершавых рук, — и изо всех сил потянул вверх.

— Давай-давай! — орал человек из подземки. — Ещё немного! Тяни, бля!  
— Да я стараюсь! — прокричал в ответ Кристиан. — Тяну, бля!

От усилий слёзы навернулись у него на глаза, в ушибленном животе закололо, а голова опять закружилась, — но тяжёлая крышка наконец поддалась и съехала немного в сторону. Кристиану не потребовались указания, чтобы теперь её отодвинуть. Вернее, попытаться.

— О, пошло-пошло! Сыпасибочки! — доносились снизу хриплые крики. Кто-то больше радовался, чем толкал.  
— «Пошло», бля! — рявкнул Кристиан, едва удержавшись, чтобы не вернуть всё в исходное состояние. Само пошло, можно подумать. Да он трудится уже из последних сил!

Проходившая мимо старушка воззрилась на него с ужасом, но промолчала. И правильно сделала, потому что отчаявшийся Кристиан был близок к рукоприкладству. Он надрывался, ломая ногти, пока не образовалась щель, достаточная, чтобы пролез человек. Задыхаясь, Кристиан сел на тротуар.

Из люка появилась рука, смуглая и когтистая. Пошарила, ища за что зацепиться. Кристиан галантно протянул ладонь, и в следующий момент чуть не свалился в глубины канализации — обладатель руки был отменно тяжёлым.

— Сыпасибочки ещё раз, — заявил возникший перед ним человек.  
— Не за что, — тихо прошелестел Кристиан.

Появившийся был крепко сбитым, загорелым и очень грязным. Чёрная борода по периметру как-то окружала лицо и доставала до пояса, камуфляжный комбинезон местами был прорван, а на ногах красовались чёрные сапоги — прямо как у Кристиана.

— Штольц, — рявкнул освобожденный из андеграунда.  
— Кристиан, — он медленно кивнул.  
— Так, уже ручкались… Я деньгу доставал, а меня и закрыли. Вот, — новый знакомый показал Кристиану большую монету, тускло блеснувшую в грязных пальцах. — Пойдём пить.  
— Пойдём, — сглотнул Кристиан.

***

Странный человек привёл Кристиана в какой-то подвал, душный и тёмный. С полдюжины таких же диких бородачей курили и резались в карты за круглым столом. Все взволнованно обернулись на дверь, но подземный махнул им рукой, мол, этот парень со мной, и игра продолжилась.

Моряцкой походкой пройдя к подобию стойки, Штольц гаркнул в темноту:

— Твоего лучшего пойла! — и по дуге шлёпнул на стойку монету. Кристиан успел разглядеть её — потёртый иоахимсталер, — прежде чем появившийся бармен по-обезьяньи ловко сгрёб деньгу.  
— Нашёл сегодня, — пояснил Штольц. — А потом в люк уронил, руки в сраке. Полез доставать, а меня и закрыли. Бывает.

Кристиан в изумлении смотрел на компанию странных людей — заросшие, чёрные, они напоминали разбойников. Кажется, теперь он попал в настоящий притон.

— Могильщики мы, — пояснил Штольц. — Могилы копаем. А ты чо подумал?

Кристиан предпочел промолчать. Это был не худший вариант, в конце концов.

— Ну, за встречу, — новый знакомец толкнул к нему мутноватый стакан.

Кристиану уже не так чтобы сильно хотелось напиться. Он знал, что в нынешнем состоянии алкоголь для него может быть смертелен — но послушно чокнулся, пролив треть в стакан Штольца, и так же послушно проглотил обжигающе ледяной самогон.

***

Из кабака они шли очень весело. Луна на небе кружилась вовсю и приплясывала. На душе стало светло и спокойно — правда, желудок скручивало отчаянно, но Кристиану было уже всё равно.

— Это бывает, — продолжал Штольц. — Всякое. Иной раз человека хороним живого, а он там скребётся. Один раз почти вылез, пришлось заново зарывать. Но ничего, не ушел, — Штольц усмехнулся. — А ты… чем промышляешь?  
— А я сосу члены, — признался вдруг Кристиан. Почему-то слова дались ему легко — всё сейчас было легко и не страшно. Вот такой камин-аут.

— Да, я сосу чужие хуи, — с наслаждением повторил Кристиан. — Каждый день.  
— Фигурально или практически? — Штольц поднял мохнатую бровь.  
— Второе.  
— А, ну тогда ладно, — успокоился гробокопатель.  
— Тебя… это не смущает? — обиделся Кристиан.  
— Понимашш, — Штольц поднял грязный палец, — если ты членосос, можно быть педиком. Знаешь, ме-ерзеньким голубым гадом… манерным таким…  
— Ага, — кивнул Кристиан, хотя не знал никого, кто подходил бы под описание. — Брр.  
— А можно быть пидором. Боевым. Ха! — могильщик рассек воздух чумазой ладонью. — Так вот, Кристиан, ты пидор. Да, ты пидор! Как ты не испугался, а! А как крышку сдвинул-то! А? — Штольц пихнул парня в бок.  
— А. Сыпасиба, — пробормотал Кристиан благодарно, и его вырвало самогоном прямо на луну в луже.

— Вот здесь я остановился, — Штольц указывал на старый, покосившийся какой-то дом.  
— Я… я тоже! — воскликнул Кристиан. Он узнал ночлежку, куда его привёз сегодня Бертрам.  
— Значит, соседями будем! — обрадовался Штольц.

Кристиан в этот момент снова блевал, поэтому не ответил. Но он тоже был очень рад.

И он позволил втащить себя вверх по лестнице — через плечо, заливая комбинезон Штольца слюной. После они долго мыкались по этажам, пока не нашли нужную комнату, и наконец, Кристиан дал уложить себя в постель — предусмотрительно на живот, — и накрыть одеялом.

— Ночью не блюй, — пригрозил Штольц и растворился в темноте коридора.

Кристиан утвердительно замычал. Впервые за долгое время он был почти счастлив.

**Арт Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO) по мотивам**  



	4. У него что, это, синдром Турретта?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинки и предупреждения:бары и ночные клубы, волосы, мастурбация, оральный секс, переодевание в одежду другого пола, секс с незнакомцем, фантазии, юмор.

Сентябрь выдался хорошим — тёплым и без дождей. Сухую, ещё не подмёрзшую землю копать оказалось не так уж сложно.

Кристиан и помыслить не мог, что встреча со Штольцем даст шанс выбраться из западни, в которую он сам себя загнал.

Наутро после знакомства, Кристиан, мучаясь от головной боли то ли из-за сотрясения, то ли из-за непривычно крепкой выпивки, проклинал себя: вот зачем вчера про хуи сказал, как будто бравировал этим. Оставалось надеяться, что новый знакомец ничего не вспомнит или они вообще больше не пересекутся.

— Тук-тук-тук! — в дверь просунулась жизнерадостная, заросшая густой чёрной бородой физиономия. — Живой?  
— Живой, — обреченно вздохнул Кристиан. В любой момент мог явиться Бертрам и… даже думать об этом не хотелось.

— Я тебе поись принёс, — Штольц протиснулся в приоткрытую дверь, неся в одной руке не очень чистое блюдце с внушительным бутербродом, а в другой — кружку с чаем. — Завтрак в постель! 

Обрадовавшийся было Кристиан насторожился: могильщик подкатывает, что ли? Везде ему теперь мерещились грязные намёки.

— Ешь-ешь, чего вылупился? — Штольц сунул ему в руки подношения и уселся в ногах.  
— С-спасибо…  
— Не буду выпытывать, как ты докатился до жизни такой, но вижу… эт-та… сложности у тебя. Мы народ простой, но понятия у нас есть — ежели ты мне помог, так теперь я тебе отплатить должон.

Кристиан торопливо прожевал кусок и, повинуясь отчаянному порыву, выпалил:

— Мне нужна работа! И жильё!  
— Так это запросто! — обрадовался Штольц. — Нам в бригаде всегда люди надобны.  
— Сомневаюсь, что вообще смогу удержать лопату…  
— Да не парься, чо-нибудь придумаем. Доел? Собирай манатки и айда со мной!  
— Куда? — растерялся Кристиан. События развивались слишком быстро.  
— Тебе ж жильё было нужно.

Кристиан отдал Штольцу блюдце и кружку, откинул одеяло, торопливо натянул носки и сдёрнул со спинки кровати затёртые джинсы. Штольц увидел синяки на его коленях, но промолчал. Застёгивая молнию джинсов, Кристиан задрал мешавшийся подол футболки, и этого короткого момента Штольцу хватило, чтобы заметить на впалом животе две свежие, чёрно-фиолетовые гематомы. Ещё и на виске ссадина. 

— А эт у тя откуда? Нешто подрался? Али навернулся где?

Вопрос застал Кристиана врасплох. Он наклонился, чтобы вытащить сумку из-под кровати, да так и застыл.

— Э… да. Типа того. Всё, я готов, — Кристиан поморщился, распрямившись, и потянулся было к животу, но сделал вид, что поправляет ремень сумки.  
— Повезло тебе вчера меня встретить, — благодушно похлопал его по тощей спине Штольц. — Я, значицца, когда выпивать иду, всегда тут комнатушку снимаю — жона пьяных не любит.

Кристиан кивнул – и в самом деле повезло. Впервые за два проклятых месяца ему хоть немного полегчало. С Цоо было покончено. Оставалось надеяться, что и Бертрам потеряет его след.

Теперь Кристиан жил в бараке для рабочих, куда его привёл Штольц. Там было шумно, постоянно протекали трубы и донимали полчища жирных наглых тараканов, а все квартиры, даже двухкомнатные, были маленькими и тесными, как клетки для кроликов, но зато было тепло. Кристиана поселили у другого могильщика, Рыжего Гюнтера — он перебрался к своей пассии, живущей на соседней улице, дородной барменше, и к себе забегал изредка — проинспектировать, всё ли на месте. Кристиану он милостиво разрешил спать на своём продавленном диване и пользоваться постельным бельём и посудой.

Не все жильцы барака были могильщиками, но поимённо и в лица Кристиан знал только их. Могильщиковы жёны, показавшиеся сначала сварливыми бабами, прониклись к нему симпатией и подкармливали. От мяса Кристиан по-прежнему отказывался, но не воротил нос от кислой капусты — старался восполнить нехватку витамина С. Вроде бы, улучшения были: зубы реже шатались и дёсны меньше кровоточили.

С работой предсказуемо возникли сложности — не хватало сил, чтобы копнуть как следует, к тому же, он быстро уставал. Новые коллеги снисходительно прозвали его Кристи и предложили альтернативу: раз уж трудиться он не может, пока не отъестся, пусть что-нибудь рассказывает, только интересное.

— Рыть скучно, — пояснил Штольц, — эт-та, монотонно, во. А под разговор-то дело идёт веселее.

Пока могильщики рыли ямы (сам Кристиан брался за лопату только когда в поле зрения попадал бригадир), он опирался на свой заступ и начинал вдохновенно пересказывать школьный курс отечественной и зарубежной литературы. Особенный успех имело «Преступление и наказание» — убийство старухи-процентщицы раскололо бригаду на два лагеря: одни считали, что так ей и надо, другие категорически не соглашались. За героев известных произведений переживали как за живых людей, и вскоре Кристиан понял, что для них они и есть живые, настоящие, когда-то и где-то жившие или живущие люди.

Физически работа его не особенно утомляла: рано утром они получали от бригадира указания и расходились по названным участкам, по два человека на каждую могилу, а поскольку участки в основном находились рядом, Кристиан развлекал рассказами большую группу рабочих. Обычно к девяти утра начинались похороны. Во время церемоний могильщики терпеливо ждали в стороне. Обычно Кристиан помогал закапывать, и тут уж было не до рассказов. Управлялись обычно четырём дня, но иногда возникали особые случаи, когда могилы отправляли рыть после шести вечера, а то и затемно – заранее. А вот психологически было сложнее: каждый день видеть множество плачущих, скорбящих людей оказалось тяжело. Штольц и его сотоварищи относились к этому философски, они уже давно привыкли. Несколько раз Кристиан напивался после работы — утром легко было рассказывать и шутить, но вечером, ближе к ночи его настигало тягостное ощущение бессмысленности существования. В такие моменты Кристиану казалось, что у него начинался самый настоящий экзистенциальный кризис.

Кристиан пытался отвлечься, думать о чём-нибудь другом, и с какой-то досадой заметил, что всё чаще мысли переключаются на парня, представившегося Вольфгангом. Кто он такой? Почему заговорил тогда с ним? Скорее всего, тоже какой-нибудь извращенец. Но… хотя бы, привлекательный.

Несколько раз Кристиан фантазировал, каково бы это было… с ним. Что, если бы Вольфганг снял его?.. Кристиан представлял насмешливые светло-голубые глаза и тёплые, сильные (судя по пожатию) руки, гладящие его бёдра, обхватывающие член…

Задыхаясь от стыда и возбуждения, он вставал среди ночи и торопливо передёргивал в общем туалете, уткнувшись лбом в потускневшую облицовочную плитку на стене.

Это было естественно — всё, за исключением объекта желания. Кристиан окреп достаточно, чтобы не падать каждый день в обморок, и вернулись простые нужды и радости тела. Ему снова был небезразличен вкус пищи, пить он предпочитал — по возможности — не самогон, по утрам порою хотелось поваляться подольше на промятом диване… и по утрам же так и подмывало бросить всё и сбежать на Цоо, найти там этого парня и отсосать ему в ближайшей кабинке. Вольфганг, такой насмешливый и уверенный, будет ошарашен, смущён, и даст ему сделать всё — и сделать всё хорошо. И он станет запрокидывать голову и биться затылком в фанерную стенку, и просить, неразборчиво всхлипывать и постанывать в такт, но Кристиан не позволит ему кончить так быстро, он… Чёрт. К возвращению Гюнтера всё белье придется хорошо постирать. Причём самому. Жён могильщиков просить о таком не вариант — засмеют.

Почему-то в мечтах Кристиан всегда допускал, что этот Вольфганг с небесным взглядом приходит на вокзал каждый день и ждёт его, с нетерпением, с тоской, как преданный пёс, мечтая о встрече. Как мечтал о встрече он сам.

В другие разы — и даже чаще — всё случалось у них не на вокзале. Кристиан представлял некую абстрактно большую постель, застеленную снежно-голубой простынёй, на которую он падал (почему-то плашмя, как доска). Вольфганг подлезал откуда-то из темноты, по-змеиному мягко, настойчиво раздвигал его ноги коленом и ложился сверху. Он смотрел в лицо Кристиана, опираясь на локти, потом наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать… а после застывал в недоумении. Кристиан просто не знал, как можно сношать лежащее на спине существо мужского пола. В его опыте подобного пока не было, так что и мысленный Вольфганг, немного побуксовав, ограничивался тем, что американские солдаты называли броским словом «handjob».

Такие картины всегда настигали Кристиана очень некстати. После того, как во время пересказа «Божественной комедии» он вместо «на хароновом челне» ляпнул «члене», Кристиан понял — надо принимать меры. Или бром.

Да и, кажется, Штольц начал что-то смекать (думая о своем благодетеле, Кристиан всегда невольно переходил на простоватый народный говор). Чёрные глаза порой буравили Кристиана, и он ждал, когда же могильщик наконец скажет: «Я тут подумал… Мы таких, как ты, не любим вообще. Шёл бы ты, а?» И прогонит его ко всем чертям в осенний холод. Вот тогда будут и вокзал, и кабинки, и всё, что душе угодно.

Но дни тянулись один за другим, листья желтели, а Штольц смекал — и молчал, заставляя Кристиана страдать от неопределённости. И Кристиан день за днём травил байки, стараясь избегать тем однополой любви («Портрет Дориана Грея» пришлось переделать в какую-то детективную пьесу для детского утренника, а Уолта Уитмена вообще оборвать на «Песне разных профессий»).

Был ветреный вечер в конце сентября. Бригада рыла двойную могилу для какой-то погибшей в автокатастрофе крайне дружной семьи, Кристиан привычно вещал:

— Странную, как парадокс, суровую истину я утверждаю: грубая вещность и невидимая душа суть едины! — вдохновенно скандировал он, чуть раскачиваясь в такт стиха.

Внезапно Штольц прекратил копать и уставился на Кристиана смятённым, недовольным каким-то взглядом. Кристиан понял: это конец. Его гейство стало заметно уже налицо.

Как раз накануне он впервые сделал одну вещь, которой очень боялся. Кристиан долго думал об этом, а потом решил — была не была! Оставшись ночью один, он не только привычно плюнул в ладонь, но и смочил слюной пальцы и попытался повторить то, что делала Кристиана в самом начале… перфоманса. Было снова чуть больно и непривычно, но Кристиан проявил завидное упорство и силу воли, и через минуту стало терпимо, а потом… Он добавил ещё слюны и попытался расслабиться.

За хлипкой дверью шаркали тапками женщины, причитали устало — кто-то пьяным вернулся домой и матерился вполголоса, налетая на сбитые углы коридора… Запах перегара был — хоть топором руби.

Кристиан задыхался и вздрагивал, насаживаясь на пальцы — он стоял лицом к стенке, уткнувшись лбом в потёртые обои, все в наклейках, росчерках и картинках от прошлых жильцов. Перед глазами плыло от мучительного, острого возбуждения.

— Курвы! Пся крев! — интеллигентно бесновался кто-то, может быть, Штольц. — Ууу, буржуазия!

«Нет, не он… он же всегда остаётся… когда пьёт…» — думал Кристиан одурело, рассеянно. Почему-то в голове возникла картина: сейчас бессмысленная пьяная туша навалится на его дверь, выбьет к чёрту хлипкий замок… Немая сцена. Да, сначала, конечно, Штольц обомлеет, раскроет прокуренный рот — а потом захлопнет дверь ногой и шагнёт к дивану, вжикнет молнией брюк…

— Жена моя! Богохульница! Где ты?!! — неслось из коридора.

Внезапно на дверь обрушился град ударов. Кристиан вздрогнул — неужели, сейчас… Он рефлекторно сжал мышцы, чувствуя, как по всему телу пульсирует в ритме сердца — в ушах зазвенело, дыхание прервалось… Потом ощущение стало захлёстывающим, Кристиан заскулил — и залил семенем приклеенный к стене портрет девушки Гюнтера.

— Повтори-ка, чего ты там говорил, — угрожающе потребовал Штольц.  
— Что?.. — Кристиан тупо моргнул, отгоняя картинку.  
— Ещё раз… эт-та… строчку последнюю.  
— Мм… Грубая вещность и невидимая душа суть едины? — робко предположил Кристиан.  
— Во как! — Штольц поднял палец. — Во как сказано, а? — он с восторгом оглядел свою бригаду.

Всем мужикам строчка тоже понравилась. Могильщики шевелили губами, усмехались под нос — и вправду. Красиво. Чего этот забавный парень только не выдумает…

— Потому что на свете как: вот есть предмет, есть душа. Она в нём же, не где-то там… в эмпиреях, — Штольц указал грязным пальцем в серые тучи. — Нихуя-я!

Это была самая экспрессивная критика концепции эйдосов, которую Кристиану доводилось когда-либо слышать.

— А в лопате душа есть? — спросил Рыжий Гюнтер. Он в последнее время приходил на работу счастливым, невыспавшимся, и с трудом входил в дискурс.  
— Да везде! — радостно рявкнул Штольц. — Господи, бывает же, что вдруг всё так свернется, и опять развернётся! Ну, читай дальше! — махнул он рукой Кристиану и вдохновенно продолжил копать.

— Строительство домов, разметка, распилка брёвен; кузнечное дело, выдувка стекла, покрытие крыш железом, гонтом; судостроение, сооружение доков, засолка рыбы, мощение улиц, тротуаров… — с выражением декламировал Кристиан. Как назло, сейчас пошла не очень интересная часть.  
— А про могильщиков там будет? — встрял Гюнтер, но на него цыкнули, чтоб не мешал.

Словом, в этот раз пронесло — только всё равно стало тревожно. Другим поводом для тоски был Бертрам. Кристиан не верил, что мучитель так просто оставил его — судя по рассказанному Кристианой, в отношениях «журналиста» с жертвой исход мог быть только один.

Поэтому, когда он увидел в сумерках у ворот кладбища знакомый чёрный автомобиль и массивный силуэт прислонившегося к капоту Бертрама, то испытал почти облегчение.

Он тащил к мусорным бакам огромный мешок палых листьев, которые сам же сгрёб, когда заметил безносого. Тот кивнул Кристиану — мол, я подожду, не торопись. Только что-то подсказывало — плата за ожидание будет высокой.

Кристиан машинально высыпал листья в бак, свернул пакет — в висках стучало, колени дрожали. Он нашёл его. Красавчик Берти его нашёл. А разве могло быть по-другому?.. Хозяйка ночлежки наверняка донесла, с кем он уехал. Возможно, у безносого полно агентов, осведомителей — среди могильщиков вряд ли, а вот среди нищих… А может, и вправду Бертрам знает всё — просто по извращённому капризу природы… такой дар…

— Чо ты бормочешь? Стихи повторяешь? — Штольц взял Кристиана за плечо и встряхнул.  
— Я? А, нет, — улыбнулся он заискивающе.  
— Пойдём погуляем, — бросил Штольц. — Поговорить надо.

Кристиан обернулся к ограде — широкая фигура темнела этакой чёрной дырой. Что же будет сегодня…

— Знакомый кто? — прищурился Штольц.  
— Да так. Некрофил один, — усмехнулся Кристиан.

В следующую секунду он пожалел о своей шутке. Штольц цапнул прислоненные к баку грабли и понёсся к выходу с кладбища, дико крича:

— А ну, мразь! Щас ты получишь! Да, ты! А ну, стоять!!!

Кажется, Бертрам растерялся — поэтому первый удар настиг его, как возмездие неба — резко и неотвратимо. И по лицу.

— Ай! — хрипло воскликнул он, когда грабли опустились ему на голову.  
— А ну-ка пиздуй отсюда, ты, погань! — ревел Штольц, позабыв, что мгновение назад требовал стоять на месте. — Я не позволю тут баловать!!!

Бертрама не потребовалось просить дважды. Весь как-то согнувшись, прикрыв окровавленное лицо, он скользнул в кабину. Долго не мог завести мотор — Штольц успел три или четыре раза со всей силы приложить автомобиль по капоту, прежде чем фары вспыхнули. Машина вся затряслась и рванулась с места скачком, как огромный испуганный кузнечик.

— Жаль, шины ему не проколол, — вздохнул Штольц и заорал вслед исчезающему огоньку: — Это моё кладбище, понял?!!

Кристиан содрогнулся — представил, что ждёт его в следующую встречу с «журналистом». Если она состоится.

— А о такой швали ты сразу мне говори, — отдуваясь, попросил Штольц. — Кстати, откуда ты знаешь, что он того?  
— Да я… так. Подозреваю.  
— А. Ну, всё равно, хоть размялся, — Штольц хрустнул шеей. — Я что сказать хотел.  
— Да? — Кристиан вздрогнул. Кажется, могильщик всё знал.  
— Вижу, ты снова затосковался, — Штольц смотрел на него в упор, и в темноте было не понятно — с осуждением или просто устало.  
— Есть такое, — Кристиан с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами.  
— Нехорошо эт, — Штольц огорчённо покачал головой. — Жизнь — она для радости…

Кристиан тем временем украдкой рассматривал его — будто впервые увидел. Борода, рваными клочьями окружавшая всё лицо по периметру, была скорее забавной, чем отвратительной. Грубые смуглые руки — сильными и умелыми… Нет, к чёрту, к чёрту.

— …так вот, не тоскуй. Ты парень молодой, невоцерковленный… — продолжал Штольц.

Кристиан подавился слюной — всегда почему-то считал весёлого гробокопа агностиком. В худшем случае, неоязычником.

— Здесь Берта. Ну, Берта. Цветы продаёт, — Штольц кивнул куда-то в сторону лавки ритуальных товаров. — К ней все ходят.  
— А. Ага, — Кристиан изобразил живой интерес.  
— Вот. К ней можно, — Штольц мечтательно улыбнулся. — Добрая она девушка. Душевная.

Видимо, он считал, что Кристиана это должно очень обрадовать.

— И берет дёшево. Подари ей что-нибудь. Только не цветок!  
— Обязательно, — кивнул Кристиан.  
— Зарплату завтра дают! — радостно заключил Штольц и хлопнул Кристиана по спине, заставив закашляться.

***

Вопреки логике, здравому смыслу и инстинкту самосохранения, Кристиан шёл на Цоо. В кармане джинсов лежал его первый честный заработок (пусть и весьма скромный), и это приятно грело душу.

Расписавшись в ведомости, Кристиан сразу решил, что пойдёт не в облюбованный могильщиками подвальный кабак, и уж тем более, не в гости к слабоумной Берте, а отправится на вокзал и убедится — Вольфганг (если, конечно, это его настоящее имя) не бродит между колонн, подобно скорбной тени из Лимба, и давным-давно о нём забыл. Заодно можно повидать Кристиану. Она, наверно, решила, что Бертрам давно его… сломал. Встречи с самим Красавчиком Берти Кристиан на удивление не боялся — вряд ли тот покажется на Цоо после того, как огрёб вчера граблями.

Кристиан вышел на платформу и завертел головой, выискивая свою знакомую. В этот момент его впервые посетила мысль, почему в его фантазиях фигурирует этот, предположительно, художник, а не Кристиана? Наверно, всё из-за того перформанса. Кристиана была привлекательной, вроде как неглупой, и, познакомься они при других обстоятельствах, он захотел бы с ней встречаться. Но воспоминания о двадцати сантиметрах розового латекса сразу отрезвляли.

Кристиана нашлась на длинной скамье возле касс, вне «охотничьей территории».

— Привет, — Кристиан широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя отсутствие первых верхних премоляров.

Кристиана подняла голову и уставилась на него стеклянным взглядом, как будто не узнавала. И вдруг выдохнула-воскликнула:

— Ты!

Кристиан сел рядом с ней. Сразу стало ясно, что желтоватый оттенок кожи — не эффект освещения. Склеры у неё были того же оттенка.

— Тебе в больницу надо.  
— А то я не знаю, — скривилась Кристиана. Её заметно лихорадило. — Ты-то где пропадал? Я уж решила, что Берти тебя прикопал.  
— Я работу нашёл.  
— Мм, ну молодец, — девушке было откровенно не интересно. Живой — и ладно. Она демонстративно отвернулась в сторону касс, но тут же встрепенулась: — Слушай, а у тебя сейчас деньги есть? Сам видишь, у меня плохой день…  
— И очень надо, — закончил за неё Кристиан, скривившись.  
— Сечёшь, — Кристиана заглянула ему в лицо с плохо скрываемым отчаянием. — Если хочешь, я тебе отсосать могу.

Кристиан молча протянул ей купюру в десять марок.

— Хватит?

Кристиана обрадованно закивала, сцапала деньги и крепко зажала в кулаке.

— Спасибо! Ты не представляешь…  
— И представлять не хочу, — Кристиан поднялся со скамьи и махнул джанки рукой: — Ну, бывай.  
— Ага, — рассеянно отозвалась Кристиана. В мыслях она уже выискивала своего дилера в толпе и покупала дозу с запасом.

 

Кристиан вышел с вокзала и остановился посреди тротуара, не обращая внимания на ругань натыкавшихся на него прохожих, зябко обхватил себя руками. Ну конечно, Вольфганга на Цоо не было. Делать ему нечего, только Кристиана поджидать… И всё равно стало горько. Бессмыслица какая.

Кристиан решительно тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошеную грусть, и зашагал к ближайшему бару, вывеска которого зазывно переливалась впереди.

«Элегия». Название было очень по ситуации. Кристиан окинул взглядом полутёмное помещение, всё в сигаретном дыму — и вправду, невесело. С полдюжины столиков с клетчатыми скатертями и бар; на отделанных фанерой «под дерево» стенах репродукции — водопады, пейзажи Баварии, — воспоминание о прошлом, которого никогда не было. И заунывная, монотонная музыка — нечто псевдонародное в исполнении Нико. Наверно, этот колорит должен был скрасить тоску прибывших в Берлин провинциалов. Кристиану наоборот сделалось только хуже — вот жлобство же. Как в деревне.

Он прошёл к стойке, залез на высокий стул. Усталый бармен молча указал на меню. Вид у парня был нездоровый, чахоточный, и Кристиан подумал — ни за что не хотел бы работать в баре. Целый день наливать посетителям, таким же мрачным, разбавленный алкоголь… Брр.

Кристиан выбрал вишнёвый сок с коньяком — почему-то здесь не было школьных эвфемизмов типа «Пьяная вишня», все ингредиенты заявлялись честно и напрямик. Он специально искал сначала что-нибудь поэкзотичней, вроде светлого рома с ананасовым соком, но потом вспомнил — именно этот коктейль он пил в тот, прошлый раз. Когда впервые пошёл в свой первый клуб.

Бар был почти пуст — лишь одна пара занимала столик в углу: пожилой мужчина шептал что-то на ухо тощей девушке, наверняка встреченной здесь же, на вокзале. В другом углу сидел парень — Кристиан специально пригляделся, задержав взгляд чуть дольше, чем следовало — не Вольфганг ли? Но тот был какой-то совсем незнакомый, коротко стриженый. И очень печальный. Он призывно глянул на Кристиана блестящими, горячечными глазами, и Кристиан почувствовал, будто от него откусили кусок. Безумец какой-то… Он поскорей отвернулся.

Кристиан медленно пил ледяной алкоголь, удивляясь, как мягко обволакивает опьянение — от самогона могильщиков он обычно падал как от удара в лицо после двух-трёх глотков. Постепенно цвета стали тускнеть, музыка доносилась как из-под толщи воды. Картинки на стенах уже не раздражали, бармен казался не таким хмурым — и даже присутствие маньяка в углу больше не напрягало. Всё было почти хорошо.

Кристиан заказал себе вторую порцию коктейля и холодной воды. Бармен с равнодушным лицом принёс два стакана на тусклом подносе, аккуратно составил их на потёртую стойку. Кристиана это всё затаённо, чуть глупо радовало — с ним обращались как с настоящим клиентом. Никто больше не видел в нём шлюху с Цоо.

Ещё месяц назад он и представить не мог, что всё так изменится. Он уйдёт с вокзала, получит работу... Теперь не стыдно было завалиться в гости к родителям. Может, со следующей получки купить что-нибудь матери — да хотя бы цветов… А мелкая, Лекса, станет визжать от восторга и зависти, когда узнает, что он теперь настоящий гробокопатель — будет чем похвастаться в школе… В школе. Кристиан усмехнулся. Его одноклассники, наверное, уже все поступили в университеты — кто на биолога, кто на археолога... Вот неудачники. Он-то, в отличие от них, живёт настоящей, реальной жизнью.

Кристиан приосанился — и чуть не свалился со стула. Да, второй стакан явно был лишним.

Так вот, рабочая, реальная жизнь. И в то же время, не оставляло чувство, что это всё наносное, неистинное. Какие-то блуждания тела — есть, спать, украдкой дрочить, представляя актрис, случайно встреченных симпатичных незнакомок и того парня, Вольфганга. Скука.

Свет в баре совсем потускнел, будто заволокло всё туманом — или это только казалось?.. Кристиану вдруг сделалось мучительно тоскливо. Такое бывало и раньше, но тогда эта грусть маскировалась под внешние обстоятельства — смерть собаки, особенно грубый клиент, — а сейчас была беспричинна и всеобъемлюща. То, что называют _Sehnsucht_ : Тоска с большой буквы, смертельное горение сердца, — будто радость всю в мире выключили.  
И что дальше? Работать, целую жизнь копать ямы?.. Кристиан знал, и в эту минуту особенно чётко — его место не на краю свежей могилы, а в ней. А может, в станционном туалете — задушенным или со шприцем в руке. Или, ещё лучше — в парке.

Поэтому он сполоснул рот, расплатился — оставил марку на чай мелочью, чтобы бармен так не грустил, — и пошёл к выходу. Пол рвался из-под ног, но Кристиан смог принять красивую, должно быть, позу, когда на пороге обернулся и кивнул парню за дальним столиком.

Ночной воздух был обжигающе ледяным, но не отрезвлял. Огни плыли перед глазами, и всё в мире занимала Тоска — давящая, тёмная, почти родная в своём постоянстве.

И Кристиан даже не удивился, когда услышал торопливые шаги за спиной.

Может, тот парень и вправду маньяк? Не важно. Всё уже не важно. Лишь бы смерть была не слишком мучительной.

***

Кристиан свернул к темнеющему впереди парку. Носки недавно купленных ботинок то и дело цеплялись за выщербленную мостовую, как будто она старалась помешать, намекала — не ходи туда, пожалеешь, но его охватило пьяное равнодушие. Если ему суждено умереть, так зачем тянуть? Уж лучше сейчас, чем ждать ещё день, месяц, год, десять лет… Разницы-то, в сущности, нет.

Элегический незнакомец нагнал Кристиана возле густых зарослей акации, схватил за локоть — крепко, настойчиво, но не грубо.

— Давай здесь.

Кристиан согласился. Здесь так здесь. Что там у него? Нож? Удавка? Перед глазами всё плыло, и Кристиан даже не мог толком рассмотреть лицо своего будущего убийцы.

Лязгнула пряжка ремня. Вжикнула молния. Кристиан даже испытал некоторое разочарование — как всё банально, обыденно. Очередной клиент. «Последний», — зачем-то поклялся себе Кристиан.

Он опустился перед парнем на колени и замер, уставившись на его ботинки. Ему не нужны деньги, ему не нравится сосать чужие хуи, так зачем он это делает?

Сублимация. Точно.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — голос незнакомца прозвучал участливо, но немного раздражённо. Ещё бы, не слишком приятно стоять осенним вечером с приспущенными штанами.

Кристиан кивнул и обхватил губами короткий толстый член. Закрыв глаза, обнял незнакомого парня за ноги — сегодня он сделает всё как надо.

Потому что будет представлять Вольфганга.

Парень приглушённо стонал, кусая губы, и накручивал длинные пряди волос на пальцы, но не причинял боли. Кристиан ласкал его ртом, с полной отдачей, демонстрируя всё, что умел, стремясь доставить «Вольфгангу» как можно больше удовольствия. Ему было приятно слушать глухие стоны, и сам процесс впервые его возбудил: он не просто слюнявил кусок плоти — «пульсирующий хрящ» как говорят англичане, — нет, этим вечером он выплёскивал свои желания, осуществлял так некстати возникшие фантазии, надеясь от них освободиться. Хотя бы на время.

Где-то по другую сторону кустов послышались шаги — поздний прохожий замер на секунду, потом понял, в чём дело, и пошаркал дальше, наверняка посмеиваясь себе под нос. И очень хорошо, что ушёл, потому что в этот момент парень начал говорить.

— Чёрт… — произнёс он как будто бы удивленно. — Заебись!

Кристиан вопросительно поднял глаза. Несостоявшийся маньяк весь дрожал и дышал коротко и тяжело.

— Ты… пожалуйста, продолжай. Сука, — восхищенно выдохнул парень и нашёл в себе силы уточнить: — Я не тебе.

— Ммм, — протянул Кристиан, делая вид, что всё понял, и послушно продолжил. Он взял член глубоко, чувствуя, как сжимаются стенки горла. Больно не было. Он всё сделает хорошо.

— Блядь, блядь, сука, блядь! — заскулил незнакомец.

«Тихо. Пожалуйста, тихо».

— Ебать! Ебать… ты ёбаный трахальщик!

«У него что, это… синдром Турретта?..» — удивился про себя Кристиан, сглатывая выступавшую горьковатую смазку.

На соседней аллее вновь кто-то зашаркал. Это было уже совсем не прикольно. Кристиану не нравился голос, опьянение чуть схлынуло, и опасность быть обнаруженным его не радовала.

— Вот так… да, хороший мой, именно так… Аргх! — парень вскрикнул, подаваясь вперёд.

«Да тихо ты!»

— Чёрт, ааа… Ты… потрясающий… — бормотал парень и мотал головой, и бился затылком в живую изгородь. Кристиана эта экспрессия раздражала, но он опять постарался представить, что с ним Вольфганг — а ему он бы позволил всё что угодно.

Поэтому он продолжал — и губами, и горлом; пару раз вытаскивал член изо рта и проводил по щеке, выше, к виску, дразня и словно предлагая спустить на лицо. Чувствуя влажную мягкость кожи, он смаковал унижение — никогда так раньше не делал. Как настоящая грязная шлюха. Или как там?.. Трахальщик. Интересно, как он завтра будет смотреть в глаза приятелям-могильщикам. И Штольц опять ничего не заметит…

Но когда он сделал это в третий раз, парень что-то для себя понял. Секунду он смотрел на Кристиана мутным влюблённым взглядом — а потом рванул вверх, за плечи, за волосы, и развернул лицом в куст.

Кристиан вцепился в колючие ветки, спасая глаза. События начали принимать нежелательный оборот. Да ещё с той стороны зарослей кто-то заинтересованно сопел…

— Э-эй! — попытался воспротивиться Кристиан, когда оборотистый парень принялся расстёгивать его джинсы.  
— Тсс, чего ты, нормально всё.

Кристиан нервно сглотнул. А, может, и правда «нормально всё»? Может быть, попробовать представить вместо этого неоригинального сквернослова Вольфганга? Ему бы он позволил…

Пока Кристиан сомневался, парень стащил с него бельё и поплевал на ладонь.

— Не-не-не-не! — взвился Кристиан. — Я не шлюха!

Парень аж вздрогнул и отшатнулся. За кустами кто-то разочарованно вздохнул, и послышались удаляющиеся шаги.

— Что, тоже бывшему мстишь?  
— А… ага, — растерянно подтвердил Кристиан, подтянув джинсы, и обернулся. Его последний клиент немного огорчённо посмотрел на свой скукожившийся член и начал застёгивать штаны.

— Вот, возьми, — парень достал сложенные бумажки из кармана куртки и запихал их Кристиану в задний карман, попутно облапав костлявую задницу. — Было и правда круто, — он немного смущённо усмехнулся и пошёл прочь расслабленной походкой. Вся элегичность его как-то неожиданно растворилась.

— Тьфу ты, педик, — покачал головой Кристиан, всё ещё растерянный. Он сунул руку в карман и вытащил плату. На ощупь определил — не купюры. Бумага плотнее и, кажется, мелованная. Он усмехнулся: логично, с не-шлюхами деньгами не расплачиваются.

Кристиан подошёл ближе к фонарю и развернул листки. Мелованный оказался флаером, гарантирующим бесплатный вход на некое мероприятие в клубе «Джунгли» под поражающим своею вульгарностью названием «Ночь очаровашек». Дата стояла сегодняшняя, начало в полночь. Больше никакой информации на аляповато оформленном флаере не оказалось. Второй листок был схемой проезда, отпечатанной на чёрно-белом принтере, краска в котором, похоже, почти закончилась. До Нюрнбергштрассе можно было дойти минут за пятнадцать-двадцать. Почему бы и нет? Правда, закралось опасение, что в «Джунгли» его могут не пустить из-за несоответствия дресс-коду, но попытаться стоило. В конце концов, когда ему ещё выпадет возможность бесплатно пройти в один из самых крутых ночных клубов Западного Берлина?

Кристиан решил действовать стратегически. Если это ночь очаровашек, то и он должен выглядеть очаровательно. Откуда-то он твёрдо знал, что делать. Как хорошо, что многие жители Берлина настолько беспечны и старомодны, что сушат бельё на открытых балконах…

Он переложил флаер в карман куртки — теперь меньше всего хотелось бы потерять свой единственный шанс. Ещё немного покачиваясь, Кристиан прошёл по аллее, мимо колючих и цепких кустов и дальше к пруду. Звёзды над головой пульсировали и мерцали, сердце билось взволнованно, и ветер свистел в ушах, вдохновляя на приключения.

Но удача улыбнулась ему раньше, чем он ожидал. На берегу резвилась какая-то пара — визг и хриплые стоны разносились на добрый десяток метров вокруг. «Холодно же… А. Моржи», — понял Кристиан всё, сразу и бесповоротно.

И вправду, у самой воды неясно мелькали руки, коленки и чья-то белёсая задница. Вокруг были в спешке раскиданы вещи. Кристиан усмехнулся. Похоже, не только парень из «Элегии» сегодня решил мстить бывшим.

Он подошёл ближе. Это были мужчина и женщина. По-крайней мере, один из участников изначально был одет в женское — на чуть тронутой инеем жёсткой траве лежало красное платье, сейчас в полутьме грязно-бурое, рядом валялись и туфли. Кристиан медленно стал раздеваться: скинул куртку, стянул через голову майку, вышагнул из всё ещё слишком свободных джинсов…

Его заметили, но не испугались, — как он и предполагал, верхний шутливо махнул рукой, подзывая к себе, а нижний запрокинул массивный подбородок, посылая Кристиану соблазнительный поцелуй. Кристиан дежурно успокаивающе улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда, мальчик, — прогудела дама глубоким басом и игриво стукнула своего спутника пяткой повыше крестца.  
— Ага, — сказал Кристиан, остановив взгляд на волосатых икрах красотки. — Спасибо большое.

В следующую секунду он уже мчался прочь, на ходу теряя ботинки. В руках он сжимал сцапанные с земли платье, пару лаковых туфель и свою куртку с остатками денег, а вслед ему неслись огорченные крики на редкость закалённого трансвестита.

Кристиан переоделся там же, в парке, на крайней скамейке — что-то подсказывало: ограбленные идиоты не станут искать его и носиться повсюду с расстёгнутыми штанами. И пусть даже не возмущаются! В конце концов, всё было по-честному — он им оставил взамен свою одежду? Оставил. Вот, всё.

Шёлк приятно скользил по телу, а вот туфли были мучительно неудобны, хоть и оказались ему почти впору. Кристиан клял женскую моду и тех гнусных педиков, которые отрекаются от мужской нормальной одежды в угоду нелепой блажи, но старательно ковылял на семисантиметровых каблуках в сторону «Джунглей». Если надо быть очаровашкой — он ею будет. Флаер в кармане куртки грел душу надеждой на месть всё-таки не ждавшему Вольфгангу.

***

За пару кварталов до клуба Кристиан зашёл в безликий «Макдональдс». Мимо остолбеневших кассиров продефилировал в женский туалет, прихватив по пути пару пластмассовых вилок, и смог неплохо расчесать волосы, прежде чем в дверь постучали, и сделать себе высокую причёску наподобие японской, прежде чем дверь вышибли.

Недаром в детстве он любил играть в парикмахера, да и мелкой случалось косички заплетать по утрам — получилось красиво. Кристиану на излёте опьянения и самому нравилось. Ветерок приятно холодил оголённую шею, когда он шёл последние пол-квартала до клуба. Сорвав с какого-то окна цветок поздней герани, Кристиан пристроил его за ухом и улыбнулся своему отражению в тёмном стекле. Очаровашка как она есть. Только бы ноги ещё так не натирало…

К его удивлению, перед входом не было ни толпы, ни драки. Пара пожилых женщин чинно прошла мимо охранника, высокого и странно худого для подобной работы парня с сумкой через плечо. Тот кивнул им, как давним знакомым.

Кристиан подковылял ближе, стараясь не слишком дрожать. Он очаровашка. Он… И всё равно, голос ему изменил.

— У меня флаер, — просипел он, глядя снизу вверх на охранника. Тот дежурно улыбнулся и протянул руку. Кристиан поспешно сунул тому глянцевую бумажку.

«Сейчас отбреет. Блин, он меня точно прогонит, — билось у Кристиана в голове. — Такие, как он, шуток не понимают. И ведь знал же я, что джинсу с платьем не носят…» Он готов был скулить от отчаяния.

Но секьюрити рассмотрел флаер с обеих сторон, потом так же без выражения вернул Кристиану и зачем-то полез в сумку.

«Я могу пройти внутрь?» — кольнуло радостное, невозможное. Кристиан почувствовал, что зубы у него громко стучат.

В этот момент охранник протянул ему небольшой, размером с ладонь капроновый свёрток.

— Чулки, — миролюбиво пояснил он. — Там можно надеть, — и кивнул в сторону закутка у себя за спиной.

И когда Кристиан, балансируя в ставших сразу скользкими туфлях, прошёл в сверкающий зал, первым, что он увидел, была толпа таких же переодетых мужчин. Юноши, почти подростки, зрелые и пара даже седых, напоминавших больше старух. И каждый из них явно чувствовал себя сегодня главной очаровашкой.


	5. Он прямой! Он квадрат! Он поддельный!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинки и предупреждения: бары и ночные клубы, гей-культура, гендерсвитч, гендерная интрига, гомофобия, макияж и маникюр у мужчин, переодевание в одежду другого пола, юмор.

Кристиана кольнуло разочарование — не один он оказался таким… оригиналом. Он надеялся, что главными на этой вечеринке всё-таки будут девушки, самые прелестные ночные тусовщицы (и, возможно, какая-нибудь из них даже восхитится его изобретательностью), а не трансвеститы всех мастей. Впрочем, _настоящие_ девушки и женщины здесь тоже были, но в меньшинстве. Кристиан утешил себя мыслью, что хотя бы попал в сие злачное и модное место. Какой ещё могильщик мог похвастаться тем, что отправился пропивать первую получку в «Джунгли»?

Кристиан очень старался не глазеть по сторонам, чтоб не казаться провинциалом, впервые очутившимся в ночном клубе. А посмотреть было на что. Вот та платиновая блондинка в леопардовом платье на бретельках — женщина или очередной переодетый мужик? «Фея» ему тоже очень понравилась — двухметровый тип, сложенный как боксёр-тяжеловес, с трёхдневной щетиной, облачённый в нечто тюлевое голубовато-розовой расцветки, в зелёном парике с длинными локонами и с яркими крылышками за спиной. Очаровашка!

— Вилки в качестве шпилек? Как оригинально! — восхитилась «дама» с кадыком, одетая в тёмное платье простого покроя, но явно из очень дорогой материи.  
— С-спасибо, — пробормотал Кристиан, отчего-то залившись краской.  
— Как тебя зовут, милая?  
— Кристи.

Прозвище, которое дали ему могильщики, пришлось кстати. Как в воду глядели.

«Дама» собиралась спросить что-то ещё, но на неё с радостным писком налетел другой трансвестит — в мини-юбке и цветастой тунике, весь увешанный побрякушками. Пока мужчины обнимались, Кристиан улизнул. Он двигался по направлению к бару, стараясь держаться в стороне и не привлекать внимания «очаровашек».

Часть посетителей заняла столики, сдвинутые к стенам. В основном там сидели женщины ( по крайней мере, ярко выраженных кадыков или слишком массивных плеч у них не наблюдалось), попивающие яркие коктейли и оживлённо болтающие, но было и немало обычных, цивильно одетых мужчин. Свободных столиков не осталось, а стойку оккупировали самые бойкие «пташки», поэтому Кристиан решил заглянуть на второй этаж — наверняка там тоже есть бар.

Рискуя подвернуть ногу, он медленно, с опаской поднимался по винтовой лестнице, держась за хромированные, отполированные тысячей прикосновений перила. Восхождение заняло некоторое время, но того стоило — на втором уровне пока что было мало народу, и царил приятный полумрак, подсвеченный красноватыми и оранжевыми светильниками. А ещё там были удобные диванчики, на которые Кристиан смотрел с особенным вожделением — ноги уже устали с непривычки.

Хотя музыка (что-то из Пьяццоллы) заглушала разговоры собравшихся здесь, взрыв неожиданно громкого хохота показался Кристиану оглушительным. Компания за дальним столиком в углу не просто хохотала — гиенила. Кристиан, державший путь к бару, заманчиво подсвеченному янтарным, нахмурился и обернулся к смеющимся — уж не его ли появление так развеселило компанию? Но нет, сидящие в углу смеялись над чем-то другим и даже не смотрели в его сторону. Трое — предположительно — женщин сидели к нему спиной и сгибались от хохота, а сбоку от них… Кристиан обмер и судорожно сглотнул. Сердце подпрыгнуло и забилось птицей, угодившей в силки.

Сбоку от них сидел Вольфганг. Он тоже смеялся и ронял голову на плечо гогочущему парню в клетчатой рубашке, обнимавшему его за плечи.

Кристиан смотрел и не мог поверить глазам. Художник, или кто он там — уже неважно, Вольфганг явно изнемогал — тёрся виском о плечо своего… друга, утирал слёзы и снова смеялся. Друг казался неприятным, скользким типом с дурацкими какими-то бакенбардами и тёмными глазами, похожими на двух жуков («Тоже мне, Росомаха!» — подумал Кристиан), — но сам Вольфганг… Сегодня он был в лиловом вельветовом пиджаке и белоснежной дуэльной рубашке с жабо, по моде то ли шестидесятых, то ли вообще короля Эдуарда. И он был красивым. И ему абсолютно не было дела до застывшего в отдалении жалкого фрика в шёлковом платье.

Кристиану захотелось подойти и сказать что-нибудь развязное и очень богемное, в стиле: «Помнишь меня? Да-да, "Гагарин". Сегодня я не планировал, но для тебя мог бы…» или ещё что-то — но вдруг понял, насколько это будет жалко и выморочно. Он неловко переступил, шагнул к сидящим и застыл на месте.

На него обратили внимание. Парень в клетчатом поднял глаза и смерил его неодобрительным взглядом, потом спросил что-то у Вольфганга. Тот лениво покосился на дрожащего Кристиана и пожал плечами, улыбнулся устало. А в следующий момент поцеловал другого в висок. Скользнул губами вниз по щеке, чуть задержался у рта — «друг» повернул голову, и пара слилась в поцелуе, которому могли бы позавидовать герои голливудских мелодрам.

Кристиан пришёл в себя уже в туалете, демократично общем для обоих полов. Он стоял, вперившись бессмысленным взглядом в своё отражение в огромном зеркале над рядом раковин — бледный, как кладбищенская клиентура. Он не плакал, хотя к горлу подступали рыдания — лишь задыхался и мелко дрожал. Такое состояние мучительной бесслёзной истерики уже настигало его пару раз в жизни — в день исключения из школы и после встречи с тем религиозным фанатиком, но сейчас было особенно страшно.

Кристиан опёрся животом о край мраморного умывальника. Воздуха не хватало, и он раз за разом наваливался на стёртую грань, надавливал руками на грудь. Почему-то лёгкие никак не хотели работать — перед глазами уже всё кружилось от недостатка кислорода, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. По-правде, он и рад был бы сейчас умереть.

Вольфганг и «клетчатый». _Его_ Вольфганг и этот чёрт инородный — волосатая лапа на худом остром плече, жадные, наверняка слюнявые губы… Впрочем, разве можно было даже надеяться, что Вольфганг запомнит его — его, безымянного парня с Цоо?.. Кристиан тихо, умирающе заскулил.

За спиной раздались шаркающие шаги. Кристиан уже мысленно приготовился отвечать на остроты в стиле «Хей, почему ты трахаешь умывальник?» («Потому что могу!»), когда увидел подошедшего — и тут воздух окончательно застыл у него в горле.

Это была королева Елизавета Английская. Первая, а не Вторая. В пышном кринолине из золотистого бархата, расшитого — отметил Кристиан меркнущим взором — какими-то собольими хвостиками и парчовыми розами, в высоком корсете, сверкающем бисером и жемчугами, и даже с рукавами-фижмами по моде шестнадцатого века. И с явными следами водянки на умном усталом лице.

— Ингалятор? — предложила королева фальцетом.

Кристиан помотал головой. Голова нехорошо закружилась. Зачем-то он развернулся к странному существу. Вблизи, не в отражении, оно выглядело ещё более фантастично. Кристиан зачарованно смотрел на седые букли, обрамляющие чуть сизые от бритья бульдожьи щеки, на лорнет, подвешенный к декольте…

— Дорогая, я же вижу, что у тебя приступ астмы. Не стоит стесняться, — ласково проговорила монаршая особа и протянула Кристиану миниатюрный белый баллончик.

Кристиан хотел отказаться, ещё что-то сказать — но тут воздух у него совсем кончился, ноги подкосились, и он мягко упал на пахнущую ладаном и лавандой грудь королевы.

***

— Ну-ну, не расстраивайся так, деточка, — снисходительно промолвила Елизавета, протягивая приведённому в чувства Кристиану кружевной надушенный платок. — Мужчины так непостоянны!

Кристиан не рискнул утереть набежавшие слёзы — платок выглядел очень-очень дорогим.

— Не вздумай плакать, милая, а то нос покраснеет и будет совсем не куртуазно.  
— Не буду. Спасибо, — Кристиан вернул царственному трансвеститу платок и неловко поправил примявшийся цветок герани.  
— А знаешь, что, — хитро прищурившись, нараспев проговорила королева, — тебе непременно нужно принять участие в конкурсе!  
— З-зачем?  
— А чтобы этот мужлан понял, какое чудо упустил, — Елизавета потрепала его по щеке. Ладонь с короткими пальцами, унизанными перстнями, оказалась на удивление жёсткой.

Кристиан покраснел. Он вдруг почувствовал себя замарашкой, пробравшейся на светский приём. Все «очаровашки» были ухоженными, одетыми в соответствии с придуманными образами, а он… Чьё-то красное платье, ещё и великоватое, порванные чулки (надеть их оказалось не так-то просто, как думалось), пластиковые вилки в волосах, никакого макияжа — убожество!

— Ты молодая, красивая, — увещевала Елизавета, подхватив Кристиана за руку, и таща за собой обратно в зал, — с такими данными грех скрываться в тени. К тому же, ты наверняка преодолела множество трудностей, пока выбралась из Восточного Берлина — неужели лишь ради того, чтоб постоять в сторонке?

«Он… она, что, думает, что я из-за Стены? Специально прорвался сюда на бал трансвеститов? — Кристиан удивлённо взглянул на свою покровительницу, но смолчал. — Почему она вообще так решила? Наверно, и правда глупо и жалко выгляжу…»

— Ты уже знаешь кого-то из наших? — строго спросила Елизавета, подталкивая его к уютному угловому дивану, где расположилась вычурная компания из трёх фрейлин — таких же пожилых «дам» в боа и мехах.

Кристиан помотал головой. Что-то подсказывало — его Вольфганг из другого лагеря. Впрочем, какой же «его»…

— Дамы! Окажите любезность и помогите нашей новой подруге…  
— Кристи, — подсказал Кристиан.  
—…Кристи, — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжила Елизавета. — Она немного устала с дороги.  
— Привет, милочка! — защебетали старые трансвеститы. — Садись-ка сюда, — сразу двое вскочили, освобождая место для Кристиана и королевы.

Кристиан неловко сел на мягкий плюш и чуть не соскользнул — забыл, что на нём платье. Кажется, он уже начинал привыкать к такому наряду. Елизавета грузно опустилась с ним рядом — Кристиан снова уловил запах дорогих благовоний и как будто лекарств.

— Причёску сейчас поправим, — приговаривала сухощавая «дама» в наряде испанской вдовы, вся в чёрном кружеве и с бархоткой на жилистой шее. — Дорогая, да у тебя концы все посеклись! И этот цвет!  
— Не мудрено, учитывая, что ей пришлось пережить, — веско оборвала ее Елизавета. — Правда, Кристи?  
— Правда, — сглотнул Кристиан.

«Кажется, они принимают меня за кого-то. Знать бы ещё, за кого».

— Так, начёс и немного лака, — орудовала «испанка». — Вилки оставить?  
— Конечно! — с жаром выпалила Елизавета. — Это ведь самое главное. Да, Кристи?  
— Ага. Это часть образа, — с охотой согласился он. — Очень важная. А цвет у меня фиолетовый, кста… — и задохнулся от мощной струи лака в лицо.

— Чулки — тоже часть образа? — хмыкнула «женщина» помоложе, в наряде кафешантанной певицы — зелёном искрящемся платье и чуть обтрёпанном боа в тон.

Кристиан замялся. Но в тот же миг по кивку королевы «певица» опустилась перед ним на колени и без церемоний запустила руку ему под подол. Нащупала подвязку чулка и скатала его вниз быстрым, отработанным жестом.

— Мне кажется, подойдут сетчатые, — встряла третья из «женщин», в расшитой мехом и бисером богатой жилетке и чёрном платье до пола — прямо-таки воплощение фантазий Захер-Мазоха.  
— Ах, Аликс! Опять твоё славянское варварство! — поморщилась Елизавета. — Простые, со швом, — скомандовала она «певице», и та так же ловко и бестрепетно надела на Кристиана чулки. Он вздрогнул, когда жёсткие умелые пальцы скользнули по внутренней стороне бёдер — казалось, что трансвестит нарочно задержался на мгновение дольше, чем следовало.

— Какие ресницы, — задумчиво произнесла Елизавета, вглядываясь в лицо Кристиана. — Я слышала однажды: те, у кого красивые глаза, всегда много плачут… — она не выдержала и сама смахнула набежавшие слёзы, а потом трубно высморкалась в свой чудесный кружевной платок.

Кристиан хотел было попросить свою благодетельницу: пожалуйста, не стоит огорчаться, но что-то его удержало. Кажется, королеве поплакать было лишь в радость.

— Ну, вот и всё! — радостно заявила «испанка», выкидывая через плечо увядшую герань. Вместо неё она вставила за ухо Кристиану пышную хризантему из стоящей на столе вазы. — Можно начинать!  
— Не помешало бы немного пудры, — хитро улыбнулась Елизавета. «Женщины» переглянулись.

— Внимание! Очаровательные дамы и не менее прелестные… господа. М-да. И те, кто ещё не определился! — донёсся откуда-то снизу искаженный мегафоном голос. — Кхм-кхм. Так вот. Через пять минут начинается конкурс. Просьба всем участницам пройти в зал!  
— Ничего, без нас не начнут, — улыбнулась Елизавета, протягивая Кристиану пудреницу в виде ракушки и миниатюрную серебряную трубочку.

«Это что, табак? — автоматически как-то подумал Кристиан, раскрывая перламутровую ёмкость. — Только почему-то белый…»

Так же автоматически он приставил трубочку к носу и сделал глубокий вдох. Во рту сразу сделалось горько, а горло онемело, как от лидокаина.

— Но-но, не увлекайся! — рассмеялась Елизавета. — Мне не жалко, но не хочу, чтобы у такой хорошенькой девушки совсем пошла кругом голова.  
— Да. Ага, — ошалело кивнул Кристиан. — Спасибо.  
— Не за что. Иди, дорогая, и покажи им всем, что ты лучшая! — королева потрепала его по щеке и подтолкнула в сторону зала.

Спускаться по лестнице вниз оказалось куда проще, главное — не смотреть в зазоры между ступеней. И всё-таки, Кристиан чуть не оступился, снова увидев Вольфганга — он и компания подталкивал брутальную «фею» к группе желающих, на ходу поправляя на «ней» парик и крылышки.

«Очаровашки» выстроились перед сдвинутыми столиками, за которыми чинно восседали члены жюри: женщина (кажется. Во всяком случае, кадык был незаметен, а грудь в декольте выглядела очень натурально) с высокой причёской, манерный гей во фраке, похожий на дворецкого какого-нибудь особенно «породистого» английского лорда, и вполне цивильный лысоватый мужичок в простой белой рубашке. Четвёртый стул пустовал, но Кристиан совсем не удивился, когда к нему величественно проплыла Елизавета.

Кристиан встал в конец очереди, терпеливо ожидая, когда ему выдадут номерок. За ним встало ещё несколько человек. Они о чём-то оживлённо шушукались, и внезапно ставшему мнительным Кристиану казалось, что они хихикают над ним. Вдобавок, среди толпящихся по периметру зрителей, в первом ряду стоял этот Вольфганг и в упор его не замечал. Кристиан пытался поймать его взгляд — вдруг узнает, но он ускользал, поскольку Вольфганг постоянно вертелся, что-то говоря то девицам, то своему клетчатому спутнику.

Конферансье во фраке, усыпанном стразами, томно хлопая неестественно огромными накладными ресницами, продолжал вещать в мегафон, объясняя правила конкурса. Слова падали в искажённое кокаином сознание Кристиана, как камни в пруд, и погружались на дно. Кажется, требовалось продефилировать, давая зрителям оценить образ, что-то рассказать о себе и спеть песенку. Звучало не сложно.

Кристиан получил номер — тридцатый — и принялся ждать своего выхода. Всё вокруг вдруг показалось необычайно ярким и прекрасным, и даже подлец Вольфганг перестал его волновать. Голова стала лёгкая-лёгкая, всё тело как будто утратило вес. Кристиан изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не взлететь и не начать парить под потолком. Всё потом.

***

Вот уже спела что-то из Синатры рыжая очаровашка, стоявшая перед Кристианом. Настал его черёд. Он больше не чувствовал себя жалким и нелепым. Гордо вскинув голову, он прошёлся по залу, стараясь ступать как можно увереннее и не забывать покачивать бёдрами, ставя одну ногу перед другой — как вышагивала Габи с подружками, когда хотела произвести впечатление на парней. Окружающие одобрительно хлопали.

Вертлявый конферансье вручил Кристиану микрофон и игриво похлопал по обтянутой шёлком спине:

— Представься же нам, красотка а-ля натюрель!  
— Меня зовут Кристи, — неуверенно начал он, глядя куда-то поверх голов присутствующих, — и я из Восточного Берлина.

Многие в зале ахнули.

— Как интересно! — восхитился франт с мегафоном. — Наверно, было непросто добраться сюда?  
— Д-да, — соврал Кристиан. 

Он никогда не был в Восточном Берлине, но картины, разворачивающиеся в его воображении, были такими красочными, что он безоговорочно в них верил — так всё и было. И в его ГДР-овской комнате на плакате вместо Puhdys красовался Дэвид Боуи — да, определённо, он был не таким, как все его сверстники, грезившие о вступлении в Партию… 

— У меня нет здесь родственников, официально бы меня оттуда не выпустили, поэтому я пробралась сюда в обход погранпоста.

Публика стонала в экстазе — приключение!

Кристиан, прикрыв глаза, срывающимся от воспоминаний о пережитом голосом рассказывал, как полз под покровом тьмы по заиндевевшей траве, вжимаясь в землю всякий раз, когда свет прожекторов падал в его сторону, как пролазил под колючей проволокой, оставляя на ней клочья одежды и волос, надеясь, что если его всё-таки засекут с вышки, то не станут стрелять, приняв за девушку…

Когда он закончил свой рассказ, сознавшись в краже платья, конферансье обнял его, что-то вещая о самоотверженности, а некоторые особенно чувствительные зрители утирали слёзы.

— Спой нам что-нибудь, можно даже «Интернационал»!  
— Ой нет, — покачал головой Кристиан, — мне бы хотелось спеть песню группы, записи которой у нас очень тяжело достать. Neu!, вот, — он откашлялся и запел «After Eight».

— …Help me through the night, help me through the night,  
Help me see the sun, help me to get up,

— Help me see the sun, help me to know how to get up, — подпевали ему зрители, равно как и прочим конкурсанткам. 

Кристиан был абсолютно счастлив — ему всегда нравилось выступать и получать внимание. Помнится, в школе ему говорили, что он хорошо поёт.

Вернув микрофон конферансье, он послал собравшимся воздушный поцелуй и присоединился к уже выступившим. «Очаровашки» умилённо глядели на него и наперебой предлагали коктейли, но он благоразумно отказывался.

— Спасибо… но я плохо переношу алкоголь, — улыбался Кристиан и стеснительно опускал взгляд.  
— Как жалко, что ты не пьёшь, — хохотнул «фея», опуская на его плечо тяжелую лапу с карминовым маникюром.  
— Да, наверное, — кокетливо протянул Кристиан. — Я совсем теряю голову от пары бокалов.  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть на это, — влюблённо прохрипел Фей и сдвинул руку чуть ниже. Сейчас Кристиана это почти что не раздражало.

«Что я творю, — думал он отстраненно, — что я творю? Ведь я же просто хотел пошутить… И интересно, кто победит?..»

Каждая рядом с ним была достойна победы: корпулентные «дамы» и тоненькие андрогины, неотличимые от моделей пятидесятых роскошные дивы и пара близнецов в хипповских прикидах и бусах, замаскированная под близнецов сиамских — или это и были сиамские близнецы?.. Перед глазами у Кристиана всё закружилось и слилось в едином потоке красок и образов: индианки, медсёстры, пастушки… И он почти не замечал Вольфганга, который с мерзкой, выжидающей какой-то улыбкой стоял в первом ряду зрителей и позволял Росомахе целовать его затылок и шею, зарываться лицом в тёмные волосы и даже, кажется, кусать за загривок.

— Есть какие-то планы на эту ночь? — вдруг пробасил в ухо обладатель крылышек и парика, прижимаясь к спине Кристиана. Тот уже хотел спошлить что-нибудь в духе: «Что, у всех фей такая волшебная палочка?», но в эту минуту раздался оглушительный кашель, усиленный мегафоном.

— А, он включен… Ну, я не знал. Прости, детка. Так! Прекрасные дамы и прочие, просим пройти к столу жюри для оглашения результатов.

— Ой, пойдёмте, пойдёмте! — защебетали «очаровашки», некоторые — басом, и двинулись к центру зала. Кристиана несло в этой шумной возбуждённой толпе, рука Фея лежала у него на пояснице, и было почти что весело. Сейчас какому-то счастливчику — счастливице, то есть — повезёт. И главное, каким будет приз?..

— Решением жюри первое место достанется… «Афродитрих»? Это я правильно прочитал? Так, Афродитрих под номером десять, кто бы ты ни была, прошу выйти вперёд! — и, в сторону: — Да я не помню их всех! Прости, сладкий, память плохая…

Толпа расступилась, выпуская невысокого юношу с кудрявыми волосами — золотистыми, вопреки ожиданию Кристиана, — как у богини любви, а не Анджелы Дэвис, и увенчанного короной из белых роз. Кажется, он выступал первым и декламировал что-то из Овидия, потом говорил про традиции греческих полисов… Наряд его и вправду представлял собой нечто фантастическое — белоснежная хламида с пурпурной каймой свисала ровными складками, оголяя левое плечо, округлое и загорелое. На смуглых ногах позвякивали золотые браслеты, а в глазах сиял такой огонь искренней радости, что Кристиан невольно и сам улыбнулся — вот кому победа точно нужна.

— Жюри слишком пристрастно, — фыркнула копия Кэнди Дарлинг и вскинула тонкую бровь.  
— Ах, дорогая, даже здесь они пекутся о каких-то «приличиях», — парировала огромная баварская «девушка» в расшитом передничке, и Кристиан вспомнил, как мастерски та выводила йодли.  
— Да, всё как обычно, — вздохнули близнецы. — Второе место всегда достаётся кому-нибудь странному…  
— Так… вам надо радоваться, — огрызнулась Кэнди. — Может, свезёт.

— Ииииии второе место торжественно присуждается Фее Кошмаров! — прокричал конферансье, озираясь в поисках призера. — Номер пять! Да, да, сюда, летите сюда скорей, номер пять!  
— Ни фига себе! — восторженно выдохнул Фей и начал продираться к столу.

Кристиан не выдержал и обернулся: Вольфганг с клетчатым другом обнимались и прыгали, радуясь, словно дети. Как же, их ставленник победил…

— И, наконец, третье место отдано очаровательной Кристи! Номер тридцать, добро пожаловать к столу, добро пожаловать в Берлин, просто добро пожаловать!!!

Кристиан не верил своим ушам. Сердце забилось как никогда быстро. Но… он же лишь пошутил. Пусть лучше кто-то другой победит, кому это нужно… И в то же время, внутренний голос подсказывал: давай! Если действовать, то до конца.

— Ну где же вы? Неужели опять убежали? Где эта скромная девушка? — надрывался конферансье.

— Иди уж, — с материнскою светлой нежностью толкнула Кристиана в плечо баварка. — Иди, раз везёт.

— Вот вы где! От нас не уйдёте! — торжествовал ведущий, пока его не одернула Королева. — Ну ладно, ладно. Шутка про колючую проволоку будет очень не к месту? А, это опять было слышно? Ну всё, я так не играю…

Победительниц пригласили на небольшое импровизированное возвышение — кажется, это были в спешке задрапированные чёрной материей пивные ящики. Кристиан с опаской ступил на пьедестал, но поймал взгляд Королевы и понял — он должен. Не забыв благодарно кивнуть и улыбнуться, он принял красивую позу — гордо расправил плечи и положил руку на пояс. Рядом светился радостью Афродитрих и тихо посапывал Фей.

— Замрите! Снимаю! — вертлявый отложил мегафон и взялся за огромный старомодный фотоаппарат. Все в зале притихли, очарованные торжественностью момента.

— Ах, вот ты где! Предатель! — вдруг раздался крик откуда-то со стороны входа.

Посетители в растерянности стали вертеть головами — за толпой было не видно кричавшего, а звук продолжал разноситься, противный и резкий:

— Сёстры, это не наш! Он переодетый мужлан!

Кристиан в ужасе смотрел, как продирается между гостей странное существо — сверху женщина, снизу мужчина, одетое в мятую алую комбинацию и его, Кристиана, потёртые джинсы. Расшитая бисером сумочка болталась в волосатой руке, тёмный парик съехал на сторону, а грубо накрашенный рот был раскрыт в негодующем крике:

— Он прямой! Он квадрат! Он поддельный!

Ошалев от такой неэвклидовой геометрии, Кристиан лишь молча дрожал. Он узнал ограбленного трансвестита из парка. Заботливый светотехник направил на вошедшего яркий луч света — чтобы все могли хорошо видеть спектакль.

— Постойте, вам сюда нельзя... Приглашение… чулки… — охранник вяло пытался удержать разгневанную «даму», но та была непреклонна.

— Он преступник и вор! Слушайте все! Он украл моё платье и проник сюда незаконно!!!  
— Да, Кристи нам говорила… что ей пришлось взять… — конферансье пытался протестовать, но с каждым словом явно терял уверенность и отступал куда-то за спину Королевы.  
— Ааа! Вы все заодно! — завопила фурия и ударила себя в грудь. — Ну, ты поплатишься, мерзкая ты хуемразь! Вы, мужчины, все одинаковы!

Елизавета медленно поднялась с места и взяла микрофон. Кристиан отметил выражение усталой скуки, скользнувшее по её лицу. Кажется, королеве не впервой было сталкиваться с истеричками.

— Поспокойней, пожалуйста, — обратилась она к взмыленной «потерпевшей». — А теперь будьте добры, прекратите кричать и не мешайте нам…  
— ПОСПОКОЙНЕЙ?!! Ха, да я ещё и не начинала! — фыркнула та и запустила руку в свой объёмистый ридикюль.

В следующую секунду все онемели — в свете прожектора холодно блеснул пистолет. «Дама» вцепилась в оружие, как утопающий — в спасательный круг, обеими руками, и надвигалась на Кристиана, целясь ему прямо в грудь. Фей шагнул было вперёд, чтобы прикрыть «Кристи» свои телом, но мстительница угрожающе взвела курок, и бедняга отпрянул.

Все застыли, не зная, что делать. Кристиан закрыл глаза. Ему было сейчас почти радостно — вот, так всё просто и хорошо вышло. Комично немного, конечно, но уже всё равно. Он ведь хотел умереть — так разве же важно, как именно?..

Из этой слюнявой элегии его вывел пинок. Кто-то толкнул вдруг Кристиана в бок, со всей силы, сбив с пьедестала, — и тут же пуля просвистела над ухом, другая — где-то в районе плеча.

— Вставай! — прошипел Вольфганг — а это был именно он, — вздёргивая Кристиана на ноги, и потащил в сторону пожарного выхода.

За спиной свистели пули и раздавался визг «очаровашек» — на удивление весёлый. Кажется, они радовались возможности поучаствовать в Настоящем Приключении и зрелищно погибнуть.

Кристиан едва поспевал за Вольфгангом — бежать на каблуках оказалось очень неудобно. Встревоженный персонал, матерясь, разбегался в стороны, сильные пальцы до боли впивались в кристианово запястье, а сам он чувствовал, что окончательно утратил связь с реальностью — всё происходило слишком быстро и походило на какую-то американскую комедию об эпохе джаза.

Более-менее фиксировать происходящее мозг стал только когда за спинами беглецов хлопнула тяжёлая дверь, и холод осенней ночи стылым полиэтиленом прилип к плечам, скользнул по ногам, под платье. Вольфганг не останавливался, и целеустремлённо тащил Кристиана прочь со внутреннего двора, заваленного какими-то ящиками и коробками.

«Вольфганг меня спас! Неужели… узнал?»

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — запыхавшись, спросил Кристиан.  
— Туда, где можно поймать такси.

Вольфганг, наконец, остановился, скинул вельветовый пиджак и изящным, подчёркнуто театральным жестом накинул его на плечи Кристиана, уже начавшего стучать зубами.

— Ну и наделала ты шума, детка, — покачал он головой. — Какой дебют! Завидую!

Кристиан молчал. Он кутался в пиджак, пахнущий чем-то очень приятным, похожим на зелёный чай с мятой и лаймом, и напряжённо вглядывался в лицо своего спасителя. Вольфганг смотрел на него насмешливо, даже снисходительно, и по-прежнему не было в его взгляде ни тени узнавания.

Мимо них сновали шумные туристы и обычные прохожие, проносились дорогие авто, рядом сияли витрины дорогих бутиков, но всё это праздничное, праздное мельтешение для Кристиана померкло, отступило в тень — все его глупые, наивные мечты окончательно разлетелись вдребезги. Как будто он был влюблённой школьницей, которую отверг красавец-старшеклассник.

— Как назло — ни одного такси! — раздражённо топнул ногой Вольфганг. — Это Кудамм или какой-то медвежий угол?! — он возмущённо всплеснул руками, и тут из-за угла вывернул белый Опель с опознавательным фонарём на крыше. Вольфганг призывно замахал ему, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на месте.

— У меня деньги в куртке остались, — прошелестел Кристиан, опустив взгляд на сбитые носки туфель.  
— Ничего, — Вольфганг вынул из кармана джинсов бумажник и отсчитал двадцать марок. — Держи. Безвозмездно.

Такси притормозило у кромки тротуара. Вольфганг галантно приоткрыл дверцу машины и церемонно кивнул Кристиану.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил тот, сжимая в ладони деньги.  
— Всего доброго, милочка, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и, ловко сдёрнув с него свой пиджак, захлопнул дверцу.

Кристиан снова почувствовал себя глупой школьницей. Вдобавок, прыщавой и с брекетами.

— Куда едем? — скосил на него усталые глаза таксист.  
— На кладбище, — хмуро ответил Кристиан и отвернулся к окну.

 

Вольфганг направился обратно в «Джунгли» — было интересно, чем закончилась перестрелка, и вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, порывисто развернулся, но такси уже отъехало, мигнув на прощание габаритными огнями. Только сейчас до Вольфганга дошло, кого же напомнила ему дебютантка в красном платье.

Неинтеллигентно выругавшись, он хлопнул себя по лбу. Чёрт, это же и был тот парень с экзистенциальной вечеринки! Вольфганг хлопнул себя по лбу ещё раз и побрёл в сторону «Джунглей», кляня свой идиотизм. Ну надо же было принять его за кого-то из своих «мальчиков на раз», разыграть с Николаусом стандартную сценку-отмазку «мы вместе, а ты лишний»… Опять упустил! Впрочем, Вольфганг быстро нашёл себе оправдание: он просто не ожидал увидеть парня с Цоо в таком месте. Похоже, стоило впредь быть внимательнее.

**Арт Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO) по мотивам**  



	6. Кладбище есть наивысший порядок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинки и предупреждения: волосы, животные, мастурбация, сны, упоминание наркотиков, юмор.

Расплатившись с таксистом, который к концу пути начал посмеиваться уже в открытую, Кристиан устало побрёл к бараку. Снова начало трясти: от холода и странного чувства, как будто его только что выбросили за борт космического корабля — настолько черно было на душе и вокруг.

Дверь оказалась не заперта, как всегда в подобные ночи — возвращаясь, каждый пьяный рабочий считал своим долгом выбить её с ноги, дабы показать молодечество. Кристиан проскользнул по тёмному коридору, моля небо, чтобы не встретить никого из сварливых хозяек — но нет, повезло. Нашарив в электрощитке ключ от комнаты, он вздрогнул невольно — так странно было вернуться домой. Домой… Он усмехнулся. Кристиан не знал уже, где его дом.

Из других комнат доносились вой, песни и ругань, а Кристиан лежал на протёртом диване и смотрел в потолок. Сон не шёл как назло — сейчас бы забыться, но Кристиан всё смотрел, смотрел слезящимися глазами на трещины в штукатурке. Мысли — рваные, глупые, путаные — тревожили, мучили. Было уже давно за полночь. Вечеринка в «Джунглях», должно быть, закончилась. И интересно, кому отдали теперь третий приз?..

Кристиан просто физически не мог спать — кожа зудела, ноги подрагивали, сердце болезненно билось. Только сейчас он понял, _что_ именно принял — в школе на уроках по безопасности жизнедеятельности, между натягиванием кондомов и пробежками в противогазах, им рассказывали об ужасах наркомании. Многие в классе курили траву и гашиш — Кристиан и сам был не прочь забить косячок, — но вот кокаин вряд ли кто-то видел хотя бы издали, не то что пробовал. Только сейчас это мелочное превосходство Кристиана не радовало.

В жизни всё оказалось не так круто, как в нуарах. Трансвеститы, наркотики, выстрелы… Глупость какая! Всё тело болело после этих приключений. Кристиан тихонько ощупывал, оглаживал себя — почему-то вдруг показалось, что под платьем у него снуют блохи или ползают муравьи. Он разглядывал свои руки — дрожащие, грязные, с наметившимися мозолями от лопаты (и усиленной дрочки, подсказал ехидный внутренний голос). На запястье был синяк, и Кристиану нравилось думать, что от пальцев Вольфганга — хотя он и помнил, что от неудобного заступа, приятней было считать иначе.

Вольфганг держал его за руку. Вольфганг его спас… Кристиан приблизил к глазам ладонь, будто на ней могло возникнуть клеймо, некий знак качества. Вдруг ему показалось — сквозь металлический запах от ручки такси, грязь и типографскую краску банкнот — дуновение мяты и лайма. Кристиан вдыхал этот аромат, существовавший, скорее всего, только в глупой его затуманенной голове, жадно, отчаянно, словно последний на свете воздух. А когда аромат иссяк, Кристиан облизал руку, всю — ладонь, пальцы, запястье, — и, наконец, в избытке чувств чмокнул себя в синяк.

Обслюнявленная ладонь навела его на мысль — что делать, когда не спится. В коридоре, за тонкой стенкой, снова ходили люди — это по-своему возбуждало. Кристиан медленно провёл рукой по бедру, сдвинул вверх подол платья. Пальцы скользнули по резинке чулок — Кристиан чуть оттянул её и щёлкнул себя по ноге. Не удержался, глупо ойкнув от боли.

Рука помнила как будто прикосновение Вольфганга — его горячие, сильные пальцы. Кристиан закусил губу, чтобы не застонать — мысль, что это Вольфганг его касается, была мучительной и волнующей. Он медленно проводил сжатой ладонью по вставшему члену, представляя, что не один сейчас — всё пошло по-другому, случилось чудо, на горизонте появился безумец со своим револьвером, и Вольфганг запрыгнул в такси и там, на заднем сидении, раздвигает ноги Кристиана и начинает ласкать его…

Кристиан по опыту знал, что чем глупее и несбыточнее фантазия, тем лучше. Он смочил слюной два пальца и просунул другую руку под поясницей, выгибаясь, потом медленно опустился — и от того, что пальцы почти сразу же занемели, было лишь лучше.

Спустя минуту Кристиан уже весь вздрагивал и хрипло дышал, стараясь не постанывать в такт движениям. Мир сузился до сверкающей точки, стоящей где-то перед глазами. Звуков не было, только биение пульса в висках. Это длилось и длилось — он любил Вольфганга, Вольфганг любил его; воображаемый таксист, выключив счётчик из почтения к любящим, нарезал по Кройцбергу сотый круг…

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Вернее, это была целая лавина стука и грохота.

— Пся крев! Суки! Буржуазия! Зла на вас нет, ведьмы вы все!

Кристиан в ужасе замер. Штольц! Пьяный могильщик, вопреки обыкновению, вернулся домой. Словно подтверждая его догадки, Штольц орал:

— Ну да, я пришёл! Имею право. Женщина, не надо мне тут ля-ля. Где хочу, там и пью, вот, эт-та, понимаш!

Кажется, он разговаривал с кем-то воображаемым — по крайней мере, за рёвом не было слышно ответов. Жёны благоразумно отсиживались в своих комнатах, а Штольц бесновался всё пуще.

— Открывай! Открывай, говорю!!! Сучье семя…

Только бы не перепутал, только бы… Кристиан чувствовал, что ему нужна буквально пара секунд, ещё пара движений, и…

Раздался оглушительный хруст замка, выдранного из ветхого косяка. Дверь распахнулась, и Штольц ввалился в комнату — пьяный, дикий, с выпученными глазами. Он слепо повертел головой, и, наконец, заметил Кристиана. Тот лежал, ни жив ни мертв, и пытался слиться с диваном. Доставать руку из-под платья было немного поздно, и он просто решил не двигаться — а там будь что будет.

Пару секунд могильщик смотрел на него, не узнавая. А потом глаза Штольца выкатились ещё сильней. Он нечто особое понял — и попятился, почему-то кланяясь и делая реверансы. Под нос он бормотал, икая и заикаясь через каждое слово:

— Простите, барышня. Ик. Ошибся немного… Не — ик! — знал, что вы здесь, у парнишечки… Ик!

И, уже из темноты коридора:

— Звиняйте душевно! Не — ик! — хотел вам препятстовать-с.

Тут Кристиан наконец вспомнил, что надо дышать. Он набрал полные лёгкие — истерически засмеялся, и в ту же секунду мучительно сильно кончил.

***

Утром могильщики были хмурые, раздражительные. Они исподлобья зыркали покрасневшими после бурной ночи глазами и вполголоса материли бригадира, подгонявшего их. Кристиан, разбитый и страдающий от боли в натёртых туфлями ногах, на их фоне выглядел отвратительно бодрым. Штольц то и дело бросал на него хитрые, многозначительные взгляды и смущённо улыбался в бороду. Наконец, улучив удобный момент, он придвинулся к нему вплотную и, вытянув шею, потянулся к уху, щекоча кудлатой бородой:  
— Вчерась, значицца, инцендент вышел… Не напугал я гостьюшку-то?

Кристиану буквально стало легче дышать — всё-таки, Штольц ничего не понял. В который раз.

— Немножко, — соврал он. — Но всё в порядке, она… с пониманием.

— Ай повезло тебе, парень, — разулыбался Штольц и похлопал Кристиана по спине. Кажется, он был искренне рад, что младший коллега внял совету и обратился к простым радостям бренной плоти, как и полагается здоровому парню его возраста.

— Ага, — кивнул Кристиан, в деталях вспомнив вчерашнюю сцену и покраснев.

А потом они молча (могильщикам, страдавшим от похмелья, было не до россказней Кристи) рыли ямы. Кристиан тихо сопел от раздражения — всё в этом мире было приспособлено под правшей, даже такая простая вещь как лопата, хотя, казалось бы, какая разница, как её держать — ан нет.

Когда неожиданно выяснилось, что имеется наряд ещё и на четвёртую могилу, на участке в другом конце кладбища, он тихо взвыл.

— Чо, замаялся? — участливо пробасил Рыжий Гюнтер, поводя уставшими плечами.  
— У меня свидание, — соврал Кристиан. — Мы же обычно к этому времени заканчиваем, и я не думал, что так…

Штольц заговорщически переглянулся с мужиками.

— Раз такое дело, то иди, конечно! А мы уж тебя прикроем.  
— Да как-то неудобно…  
— Иди-иди, — Штольц отобрал у него лопату. — Нельзя заставлять таку красиву девушку ждать.  
— Только ты в обход иди, — подсказал Гюнтер, — не попадись начальству.  
— Спасибо! — растроганно выпалил Кристиан, быстро, пока могильщики не передумали, свернул на боковую заросшую аллею и помчался к воротам кладбища.

Уже проходя мимо барака, он задумался: может, стоит смыть с себя грязь и трудовой пот и переодеться? Ага, в красное платье… и с сапогами. Ботинки, купленные совсем недавно, остались у скандального трансвестита, а надеть туфли ещё раз… пока не заживут кровавые мозоли — точно нет. Кристиан помотал головой, отгоняя эти глупые мысли, и направился в сторону автобусной остановки.

 

Кондуктор недовольно скривился, принимая мелочь. Кристиан придирчиво оглядел свои руки: ну да, грязноваты, и под ногтями чёрная кайма, но зачем делать такое лицо, будто он весь гнойными язвами покрыт? Кристиан отвернулся к мутному стеклу и грустно усмехнулся: вчера очаровашка в шёлковом платье, сегодня — грязный могильщик в заляпанных землёй и глиной (недавно купленных, но тоже спадающих, как и пожертвованные истеричке) джинсах.

Сегодняшней ночью он плохо спал и покачивание неторопливо ползущего раздолбанного автобуса убаюкивало. Кристиану снились черви. Нежные белёсые создания копошились в его разлагающейся плоти, расцвётшей всевозможными оттенками гниения. Они забирались к нему под веки и пили остекленевшие глаза, целый комок червей пировал в горле, и он несколько раз просыпался от явственного ощущения удушья.

Кристиан тяжело сглотнул и тряхнул головой, отгоняя видение. Не хватало ещё уснуть. Он потёр глаза. Всё было как-то абсурдно. Вчера ехал на Цоо, чтобы убедиться — Вольфганг его не ждёт, — и успокоиться, забыть. Убедился, ещё как. А сегодня снова едет на Цоо, чтобы выведать у Кристианы, которая, кажется, знает всех, кто же этот Вольфганг такой. Может быть, ей известно нечто если не отвратительное, то отрезвляющее.

Спустя полчаса Кристиан вышел на остановке и поспешил к вокзалу.

Хоть бы Кристиана была на месте… Хоть бы успеть перехватить её, пока она не ушла с клиентом…

Кристиану казалось, что ещё одного дня в неведении он не выдержит — ему нужно знать, кто этот Вольфганг такой. Его персональное наваждение… Почему именно он? Неужели только из-за того, что неожиданно по-человечески отнёсся к нему? Ага, сэндвичем прикормил, как собаку.

***

Вольфганг проснулся в полдень. Часы с кукушкой пробили двенадцать раз, потом дверца со скрипом открылась и свинцовая, размером с кулак кукушка выпала, с громким стуком ударив в специально подставленный таз. Вольфганг с наслаждением потянулся и выбрался из постели — водворять птицу на место.

Погрозив ей — сиди тут! — Вольфганг включил граммофон и принялся танцевать. Это был его утренний ритуал. Пластинку он приобрёл на развале у какого-то марокканца — неизвестно как попавший в Берлин бедуин сверкал глазами из-под куфии и клялся, что это исламский джаз. Звуки и вправду были весьма специфичные — как будто полдюжины человек насиловали волынку. Вольфганг не верил насчёт Марокко — наверняка ведь записали здесь же, в каком-то подвале, — но любил эту музыку, и с каждым днём совершенствовал танец, добавляя к нему новые элементы. И если в начале их было лишь два: «я давлю мышь» и «я ловлю лебедя», то теперь Вольфганг мастерски выделывал балетные па и даже немного ходил на руках. Сегодня, отбивая чечётку, он и вправду раздавил мышь — та брызнула из-под ноги и уползла к себе в норку. Вольфганг чуть огорчился и наметил купить вечером сыра, чтобы загладить вину.

Вдоволь натанцевавшись, он критически осмотрел себя в большом зеркале — нет ли где синяков, укусов и прочих автографов, оставленных накануне друзьями. Автографов не было. Только на правой ладони лёгкой тенью отпечатались пальцы вчерашнего дурачка — с такой силой вцепился тот в его руку.

Когда Вольфганг вернулся в клуб, истеричную владелицу красного платья уже обезвредили. Она лежала на одном из бархатных уютных диванчиков, связанная по рукам и ногам бусами и полотенцами, и изрыгала потоки мата. Очаровашки выстроились в очередь, чтобы сфотографироваться с безнадёжно захватанным пистолетом, а жюри вяло спорило — стоит ли вызывать полицейских и как в таком случае оперативно припрятать весь кокс?

Вольфганг беспрепятственно завладел микрофоном (к счастью, тот оставался включенным) и — Раз-раз-раз! Расступись, суд идёт! — поблагодарил всех зрителей за живой отклик. Да-да, вы все! Спасибо, что так непосредственно реагировали на наш спектакль. Спектакль, правда же… как тебя там зовут?.. — в общем, третья призёрка.

Ответом ему была удивлённая тишина и новая порция мата с дивана. Вольфганг вздохнул и подробно, как детям малым, расписал: ну конечно же, это всё не взаправду. Мы просто решили добавить немного действия в нашу скучную ночную жизнь. Надеюсь, вам понравилось? А где Кристи?.. Ах, даже не спрашивайте. Она убежала. Наша Золушка, наша принцесса скрылась в берлинской ночи. Но кто знает, может, однажды…

Слова лились непрерывным потоком — Вольфганг говорил с жаром, с душой, вдохновенно и страстно. Ему самому уже верилось, что всё это было подстроено им — как подстроили же они с Никки появление грузного Фея, на самом деле — мясника и натурщика из классов скульптуры, как никто далёкого от любви к женским тряпкам. До этого вечера.

Наконец, с облегчением передав микрофон Елизавете, Вольфганг плюхнулся на диван и положил голову на плечо чуть обиженного Николауса. Вечер был спасён. Кажется.

Тем не менее, на сердце оставалось тревожно. Что там будет теперь с этим парнем? Не попадёт ли он ещё в передряги — например, таксист отберёт деньги и выкинет где-нибудь посреди турецкого гетто в Нойкёльне? Вольфганг думал об этом всю дорогу до дома, а ночью, когда мысли сделались совсем нестерпимы, даже выл и вгрызался в подушку — правда, в основном оттого, что его в неё вжимал Никки. Потом Вольфганг заснул, а Николаус ушёл, как всегда утром, а потом кукушка ударила в таз, и были солнце, волынка и танцы.

Вольфганг позавтракал зелёным чаем и тофу с молодыми ростками бамбука, мацой и барбарисками — словом, подмел всё, что оставалось ещё на кухне. Сделав себе прическу художника — растрепав волосы как можно сильнее, он решил: день слишком хорош, чтобы отправляться в университет. Да и срок сдачи заказа уже поджимал. Так что Вольфганг оделся в любимые брюки из красного бархата, майку с портретом Лу Рида и артистичный пиджак в пятнах краски, и сел рисовать.

В последнее время он брал заказы у одной ополоумевшей шведской графини — та штамповала конвейерно-скучные сказки про каких-то лисят и енотиков. Стиснув зубы, Вольфганг рисовал чуть антропоморфных зверят, подцвечивая контуры акварелью и дорабатывая тушью детали. В качестве жеста свободной воли в каждой серии из десяти иллюстраций с лисятами он обязательно подпускал одного шестилапого.

Приключения этих мохнатых уёбков были до ужаса однообразны: войны, свадьбы, чудесные исцеления попавших в капкан инвалидов. Вольфганг временами просто изнемогал, его фантазия иссякала. В ход шли старые справочники, детские комиксы, Брэм… Стало несколько легче, когда в зоопарке ему посчастливилось увидеть совокуплявшихся лис. Вольфганг поразился тому, насколько они напоминали в этот момент людей: строили дурацкие гримасы и издавали хриплые крики. С тех пор дело его пошло в гору — графиня даже отметила, что позы стали живей, а пушистые ебальца — осмысленней, и увеличила гонорар вдвое.

Вот и сегодня Вольфганг отправился к ней — старуха жила в Кройцберге, неподалёку. В её квартире было немудрено заблудиться от обилия ширм, зеркал и портьер. Вольфганг сидел напротив иссохшей мумии и мелкими глотками пил кипяток (чаем напиток назвать было трудно, так же как каменные пластинки — печеньем), а хозяйка восторженно разглядывала рисунки, проводила жёлтым загнутым ногтем по контурам, будто слепая по азбуке Брайля.

— Буроспинка вышла, как я её представляла — точь-в-точь. И Пушехвостик… Мне кажется, раз от раза вы работаете всё лучше, наверное, вживаетесь в этот сюжет…  
— Несомненно, — улыбнулся Вольфганг искренне и широко. Интересно, тот парень уже пришёл на Цоо?..  
— А вот эту сцену я видела с немного другого ракурса — с точки зрения стражников-лягушат, впрочем… Вольфганг! Вольфганг, вам, кажется, нехорошо?  
— Нет, благодарю, всё прекрасно.  
— У вас грустный вид.  
— Просто немного болит голова, ничего страшного, — соврал он. — Пройдёт на воздухе.

«Чёрт! Кто за язык тянул? Можно подумать, я имею в виду, у неё душно… Совсем уже одурел».

— В вашем возрасте ещё ничего не должно болеть, — покачала графиня седой головой. — Хотите, я дам вам лекарство?  
— Вы очень добры, но не стоит, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и отставил чашку — хоть так приблизить момент прощания.  
— Я дам вам таблетки, — старуха потянулась к тумбочке и щедро отсыпала Вольфгангу горсть мелких бело-красных пилюль. — Это витамины…  
— Право, вы так щедры, — восхитился Мюллер, подставляя сложенную ладонь. — Сколько я вам должен?  
— О, нет, это я вам должна! — упивалась старуха своей добротой и галантностью. — Пожалуйста.

Она протянула Вольфгангу сложенный вдвое лист. Внутри темнели купюры. Кажется, их было ещё больше, чем в прошлый раз.

Вольфганг церемонно склонил голову, принимая оплату. После он коснулся губами иссушенной кисти, желал вдохновения… а после нёсся со всех ног за автобусом, идущим к Цоо.

И когда он вышел на площади у вокзала, в одном кармане у него была дюжина странных таблеток, в другом — сотня марок, а в душе — несгибаемая решимость во что бы то ни стало найти похитителя красных платьев.

***

Кристиан прошёлся по платформе вперёд и обратно, внимательно вглядываясь в зомби, в любое время суток слоняющихся между колоннами, но Кристиану среди них так и не заметил. Холодея от дурного предчувствия, он подошёл к крашеной брюнетке, которая вроде бы была кристианиной подружкой, спросил, где её найти и получил неутешительный ответ: в больнице.

Все надежды рухнули. В который раз. Жаль, что это всего лишь метафорическое выражение и ни один осколок, срикошетив, не вонзился ему в горло. Кристиан ощутил почти то же удушающее отчаяние, что и месяц назад, когда Бертрам привёз его в захудалую ночлежку. Обессилено опустив плечи, он двинулся к выходу.

В это же время на другом конце платформы Вольфганг по-птичьи вертел головой, высматривая высокого худого парня с длинными волосами. Его не было — ещё или уже. Вольфганг вздохнул и, заметив у стены группку джанки, подошёл к ним.

— Псс, господа, не подскажете, что это? — он выудил из кармана несколько бело-красных пилюль и сунул ладонь под нос ближайшему наркоману.  
— Барыжишь? — неуверенно поинтересовался тот, гася вспыхнувший во взгляде алчный огонёк.  
— Нет, пытаюсь выяснить, что это, — честно признался Вольфганг.

Джанки озадаченно разглядывали таблетки на его ладони и пожимали плечами.

— А можно попробовать? — встрял юнец, выглядящий посвежее сотоварищей.

Вольфганг разрешил. Он не видел, каким злобным взглядом сверлит его спину дилер, застолбивший эту точку. Пушер просто обалдел от такой наглости — явился какой-то хер в красных штанах и вот так запросто, в открытую толкает товар! Надо было улучить момент и вывести конкурента на стоянку, раз и навсегда объяснить, что вокзал строго поделён на зоны и чтоб он, если выживет после парочки ножевых (исключительно в назидательных целях), не вздумал больше сюда соваться.

Заинтересовались Вольфгангом и полицейские. Джанки первыми заметили направляющихся к ним двоих патрульных и в мгновение ока растворились в толпе. Вольфганг понял, что попал: в одном кармане у него была горстка неизвестных таблеток, в другом — деньги, и не какая-то там мелочь на проезд. А это значило одно — пора рвать когти. Он подпрыгнул на месте, как вспугнутый гончей заяц, и побежал.

Кристиан медленно, будто под водой, брёл на выход. Непонятно, что теперь делать: ждать, когда появится Кристиана? караулить этого парня возле «Джунглей» и надеяться, что хватит смелости заговорить с ним? выкинуть из головы?

Сзади послышались приказы остановиться и шум, но Кристиан не обратил внимания: опять кого-то ловят. Всё как всегда. Однако, судя по тому, как шарахались люди, шедшие ему навстречу, преследуемый (или преследуемые) был совсем близко. Кристиан нехотя обернулся — где он там, надо бы посторониться, чтоб не попасть под ноги.

Прямо на него, азартно оскалившись, летел Вольфганг, а за ним, чуть отставая, двое «быков».

— Вот ты где! — радостно выпалил он и, не сбавляя скорости, схватил Кристиана за руку, больно сжав запястье. Тот едва не упал, когда Вольфганг поволок его за собой, но чудом сохранил равновесие и, не задавая лишних вопросов, побежал.

Они остановились лишь на площади. Кристиан тяжело дышал и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на довольного, совсем чуть-чуть запыхавшегося Вольфганга, будто всё ещё не верил, что всё это — взаправду.

— И… что… это… уф!.. было?  
— А, так, маленькое недоразумение, — беззаботно отмахнулся тот, похлопав себя по карманам — гонорар был на месте, таблетки тоже. — Наконец-то я тебя нашёл!

Кристиан поражённо уставился на него: что? он не ослышался? Как назло холодный ветер задувал волосы прямо в лицо, приходилось то и дело раздражённо откидывать их назад, путаясь пальцами — мешало сосредоточиться и со стороны наверняка выглядело крайне дурацки. Этакий братец из семейства Горгон.

Вольфганг отвёл в сторону пряди, лезущие Кристиану в глаза, и отступил на шаг, склонив голову и окидывая его взглядом с головы до ног. Кристиану взгляд не понравился — какой-то оценивающий…

— Зачем ты меня искал? — в вопросе явственно звучали настороженность и недоверие.  
— Типаж понравился, — запросто ответил Вольфганг. — Когда я увидел тебя на той вечеринке, сразу понял: ты не играешь. Эти лошки думали — концептуальное действо, но я-то видел — тебе в самом деле было больно.

Кристиан поморщился. Не хотелось вспоминать о позорной ночи, а оттого, что ему напомнил _Вольфганг_ , сделалось особенно гадко. Но тот, похоже, этого не замечал и продолжал вещать, вдохновенно сверкая глазами:

— …то, что нужно! Понимаешь, для моего перформанса не подойдёт опытная модель — она будет играть, стараться принять позу поэстетичнее… Мне нужен кто-то естественный. Например, ты — ты совсем не умеешь играть. Ты будешь чистым холстом, tabula rasa, понимаешь?

Кристиан заторможено кивнул. Мучительно остро, как будто загнали иглу под ноготь, пришло понимание: ничего у них не будет. Ни кабинок вокзального туалета, пахнущих дезинфекцией, ни тёмного парка, ни белых простыней. Просто потому, что Вольфганг видит в нём инструмент для реализации своего замысла — и не более того.

— Согласен?

Кристиан сглотнул вставший в горле комок и кивнул. Да, согласен. Чтобы всё было не зря. Он поучаствует в этом перформансе и… и их пути с Вольфгангом окончательно разойдутся. Он освободится от своих дурацких фантазий. Это будет правильно.

— Вот и здорово! — обрадовался Вольфганг. — Не зря я месяц на Цоо ходил, как на работу — тебя застать невозможно.

«Всё-таки ходил…» — отстранённо подумал Кристиан. Сейчас его подтверждение собственных мечтаний совсем не радовало.

— Почему ты искал меня здесь? — не удержался он.  
— А где же тебе ещё быть? — ответил Вольфганг, как будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся, и продолжил: — За участие я тебе заплачу после акции, но ты не волнуйся, я не кину.

Кристиан отчаянно замотал головой, волосы опять упали на лицо:

— Нет.  
— А ты хват, — Вольфганг шутливо погрозил ему пальцем. — Ну ладно, давай сейчас обсудим.  
— Мне не нужны деньги, — Кристиан хмуро глянул на Вольфганга. — Я работаю. Не на Цоо, — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
— Сделаешь это из любви к искусству? Шарма-а-ан! —Выудил из кармана брюк заранее заготовленную записку, Вольфганг протянул её Кристиану: — Вот, в пятницу, в полдевятого я буду ждать тебя на входе у «Джунглей». Тут записано на случай, если забудешь.  
— Я приду. Что нужно будет делать?  
— Я тебе на месте объясню, — хитро прищурился Вольфганг. — Ничего сложного или противозаконного.

Кристиан положил измятый листок в карман ветровки и снова кивнул. Мимо них в сторону остановки проехал большой новый автобус.

— О, это мой! — обрадовался Вольфганг. — До пятницы, Золушка, больше не теряйся, — он отвесил Кристиану шутливый поклон, взмахнув невидимой шляпой, и вприпрыжку убежал за автобусом.

Кристиан смотрел ему вслед и чувствовал себя одиноким и донельзя несчастным.

«Тебе в самом деле было больно». Больно. А Вольфганг и рад! Конечно, больно — он же нечасто подобное… практикует. Не то что некоторые, наверняка.

Кристиан стиснул зубы и занялся привычным, почти что любимым делом — начал негодовать. Типаж, видите ли, понравился. Типаж, не он сам. Была мысль: выкинуть записку в ближайшую урну и забыть навсегда об этом вертлявом. Но что-то мешало. Наверно, остатки решимости дойти до конца. Или обычная глупость. Он вздохнул и побрёл в сторону остановки.

***

Кристиан вернулся в барак совершенно разбитым. Его лихорадило — наверно, всё-таки простудился вчера: лоб горел, зубы стучали. Как назло, пройти внутрь незамеченным не удалось. У порога стоял Рыжий Гюнтер и вдохновенно курил. Он набирал полную грудь дыма, как-то весь раздувался, а потом выпускал сизую струю сквозь щербину между верхних зубов. В этот момент он становился похож на небольшого испитого дракона.

— Ну, как свидание? — ухмыльнулся он и пустил дымовое кольцо. — Вижу, взмыленный весь.

Кристиан хотел уже спросить, тупо, растерянно: какое свидание? Тут же вспомнил и сам усмехнулся:

— Да отлично. Только побегать пришлось.  
— Знаю я, как вы бегали… Ладно, иди внутрь. Там Штольц вещает.  
— Собрание? — удивился Кристиан. — Он же недавно…  
— Иди-иди. Я уже слушать устал — не дай бог, он заметит, что место пустое.  
— Гюнтер?  
— Ась? — тот нахмурил рыжие брови.  
— Потрогай мой лоб, — тихо попросил Кристиан.  
— Заболел, что ли? — могильщик вытер руку о свой неописуемого цвета свитер — только испачкал, и осторожно коснулся головы Кристиана. — Ну, горячий немного. Попроси у баб, что ли, варенья. Или выпей. Лучше выпей.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Кристиан и шагнул в тёмный подъезд.

Штольц любил говорить. Пусть делал он это не очень складно, но с душой. Раз в две недели он собирал всех могильщиков и устраивал сеанс повышения самосознания. Он вставал на крышку любимого гроба — чуть покривившегося и с надписью «Иммануил» на боку — и начинал громогласно вещать. Гроб при этом покачивался и скрипел.

Кристиан, который однажды по незнанию сел слишком близко к оратору, долго рассматривал корявые буквы, потом не выдержал и спросил:

— А это что за кантианская кафедра?

Штольц нахмурился и пожевал губами. Долго думал, а потом ответил торжественно:

— Это не просто предмет, юноша. Это местный наш сторожил. Мы уйдём, он останется. Вот. Понимать надо!

Кристиан понял главное: разобраться в происходящем ему не удастся. Оставалось только не думать: сам гроб является старожилом или же тот запрятан внутри? Так или иначе, Штольц проводил свои собрания исправно и регулярно. Присутствие было обязательным, и могильщики втайне от вещуна составили график посещения по неделям — пока все слушают, один гуляет. Сегодня гулял Гюнтер.

Кристиан, покачиваясь, прошёл в общую комнату, сел на крайнее место за дощатым столом. Было жарко надышано, накурено, побулькивал на плитке забытый закопчённый чайник, а Штольц вещал:

— Каждый мертвец знает правило, как ему мёртвость блюсти! Лежит, не балует, значится.  
— Ваа, — согласились могильщики и синхронно опрокинули стаканы.  
— Так, эт-та, значится, кладбище есть наивысший порядок! В мире и вообще.  
— Ваа, — протянули могильщики грустно, уставившись в пустую посуду.  
— А мы при этом порядке самые важные люди! — заключил Штольц, доставая из-за кафедры очередную бутылку с мутно белеющим самогоном.

Кристиану тоже подпихнули стакан. Он кивнул благодарно, но понял, что не может пить — и вообще, ничего больше не может… И не знает, как проживёт время до пятницы. Его трясло — как будто снова подступала истерика. Голова кружилась — от тусклого мерцания лампы, духоты, нелепых, искорёженных мыслей могильщика…

— Черви — тож ведь хорошо. Эх, эт-та ж как обычно бывает: смотришь, а каждая вещь для порядка. Вот черви тоже — не просто так. И такая благость… ведь благость же, братцы? — со слезами вопрошал Штольц, жадно косясь на очередной стакан самогона.

— Ваа! — ответили могильщики согласным гулом. Все снова выпили. Штольц крякнул, вытер рот рукавом и сказал — тихо, просто:

— Только вот что. Сокращают нас — говорят, не надо кладбищу столько.  
— Что? — переспросил кто-то из ближних. — То есть как это?  
— Половине придётся уйти. Решайте уж между собой, кому очень надо… — Штольц сморгнул слёзы и отвернулся.

Кристиан сидел, оглушённый. Перед глазами плыло. И вдруг — с невыносимой ясностью он понял: это конец. Мелькнула тусклым пятном рыжая лампа, потом заплёванный пол понёсся к виску, а дальше были лишь мрак и черви.

***

Вольфганг улыбался, глядя в окно автобуса — так насмешил его Кристиан. У этого парня с лиловыми волосами все эмоции отражались на детском ещё лице с какой-то мультяшной поспешностью: глуповатая радость, обида, взгляд кролика перед удавом… Интересно, сколько ему — восемнадцать, чуть больше?.. Пора бы взрослеть. Впрочем — Вольфганг одёрнул себя, — вся и суть-то в этой наивности и буйстве соматических реакций. И вообще, в нём Бог. Вольфганг так сразу решил.

Все эти детства чистые глазёнки напомнили ему о важном деле. Вольфганг зашёл в любимое почтовое отделение, тёмное и ледяное как склеп — очереди не было, как обычно, и перевёл деньги брату в Вольфсбург. Заполняя голубой бланк, начал писать рассеянно «М…» — но переправил на ажурную «Т»: «Томас». Это был их с братом секрет, игра в истинные имена. Родители вряд ли б обрадовались, вдруг узнав, что их младший — в обход всех крестин — зовёт себя Макс. Хватало и того, что старший зовёт себя Дорис.

Вольфганг послал тридцать марок — поначалу хотел больше, но перед глазами заплясали озорные пушистые ёблышки, и он решил: этого хватит. Макс большой, пусть сам уже зарабатывает. 

Там же, на почте, Вольфганг позвонил — из крайней, запиравшейся плотно кабинки.

— Добрый день? — он надеялся, что возьмет Макс — заодно можно будет предупредить, чтобы не упустил перевод. Но трубку подняла мать.   
— Вольфи, ты? — взволнованный, надтреснутый голос.   
— Я, — подтвердил Вольфганг. — Здравствуй, мама.

Следующие двадцать минут он кивал и угукал. Да, он учится. Да, он хорошо кушает. Да, он ночью не выходит на улицу, ведь в Берлине опасно…

— Мам, а как Томас? — наконец, спросил он, когда волна беспокойства в трубке пошла на спад.

Ответом было сердитое, подчёркнутое молчание.

— Ма-ам?.. Алло. Можно с ним тоже поговорить?  
— Нет. Он наказан.  
— За что на этот раз? — Вольфганг рассмеялся.  
— Неважно, — мать фыркнула. — Но ему следует очень, очень серьёзно подумать над своим поведением.  
— То есть, на каникулы вы его ко мне не отпустите? — напрямик спросил Вольфганг и замер.  
— Нет, естественно! Ещё чего!  
— Ну, как знаешь, — с искренним огорчением протянул Вольфганг.  
— И пожалуйста: тепло одевайся, — вдруг продолжила мать как ни в чём не бывало свои наставления. — У отца есть пальто, на пуху, знаешь? Он хочет прислать…  
— Нет, спасибо, не надо пальто, — Вольфганг покачал головой и поджал губы — впрочем, тут же улыбнулся: мать не могла видеть сейчас его мимики. — У меня всё есть, правда.  
— Пожалуйста, береги себя…  
— Постараюсь. Ты тоже, мама. И отца.  
— Да хранит тебя Бог…

Раздался шорох, пластмассовый стук трубки о щербатый рычаг — но Вольфганг не отключался. Он знал, что когда мать закончит разговаривать по телефону в прихожей, шаркая, уйдёт к себе — в комнате по другому аппарату ему ответит Макс. Который слышал весь их разговор и наверняка уже весь изнемог от смеха над пуховым пальто и «не гуляй ночью».

И в этот раз было так же. Вольфганг выждал пару секунд, и голос, удивительно похожий на его собственный, с ленцой протянул:

— Алло?  
— Алоэ?  
— Алоха.  
— Аллохол.  
— Элохим. Вот.  
— Олухи.  
— Макс.  
— Дорис.  
— Брат.  
— Брат!  
— Нет, это ты брат.  
— Я брат.  
— Брат!!!  
— Брат.  
— Я о том же.

— Что ты опять натворил? — ухмыльнулся Вольфганг. Он чертовски рад был слышать этого мелкого подлеца.  
— Я? Даже не знаю, с чего начать… — манерно протянул Макс.  
— Это случилось в школе?  
— Нет. В школьном дворе. Но дома я сижу не за это.  
— Что, всех соседских парней перепортил?..  
— Да ну тебя, — в голосе Макса задрожала обида. — Ты же знаешь…  
— Знаю, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Я тебя тоже.

Ответом ему был издевательский, но очень довольный хрип.

— Я тебе послал, как Иуда. Надеюсь, ты…  
— Да я помню про уговор, — скороговоркой прошептал Макс. — Ой, мать идёт!  
— Давай.  
— Спасибо! Пока!  
— С кем ты разговаривал, а? Я разрешала тебе пользоваться телефоном? — раздались в трубке возмущенные крики. Потом были гудки.

Вольфганг грустно улыбнулся и направился домой — перед сегодняшней вечеринкой надо было как следует отдохнуть. И нарядить ёлку. И купить сыра для мыши.


	7. У тебя стигматы всегда или только по пятницам?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинки и предупреждения: hurt/comfort, бары и ночные клубы, болезни, быть выставленным напоказ, выводить фигуры или буквы на коже партнёра, галлюцинации дружба, дыхание, забота, измененное состояние сознания, мытьё, недостатки внешности, неожиданное возбуждение, нетерпимость, обещания и клятвы, ограничение подвижности, плач, позволить другому остановиться в своём доме, стигматы, уязвимость.

Несколько дней Кристиан пролежал в полубреду, слабо воспринимая окружающую действительность. Жёны могильщиков приходили и уходили, озабоченно шептались и жалостливо вздыхали. Чаще всего с ним оставалась Амалия, «жона» Штольца, весёлая, шумная тётка. Она поила Кристиана клюквенным морсом и пыталась выведать, как связаться с его родителями, но ничего внятного он ответить не мог. Приводили врача. Словно из-под толщи воды Кристиан слышал голос: обычная простуда… истощение… цинга… поправится…

Когда Кристиан проснулся в очередной раз, окружающий мир оказался удивительно чётким и громким. Тиканье старых кварцевых часов, висящих на противоположной стене, было оглушительным, как и шелест страниц газеты, которую читала Амалия. На первой полосе он заметил что-то о сибирской язве. 

Кристиан по-прежнему ощущал слабость, но она была какой-то иной, не мерзко-ватной. Он даже съел принесённый женщиной суп, и сам, держась за стену, сходил в душ, чтобы смыть липкий пот болезни.

Вечером его проведал Штольц. Уселся в ногах, как наутро после знакомства, и поведал, что начальство одумалось, и до конца этого года никого сокращать не будут, так что Кристиан по-прежнему в бригаде, и мужики его очень ждут — интересно, чем закончатся похождения этого мальца Копперфилда.

Это радовало — пока не придётся искать новую работу и комнату.

Уснул Кристиан рано — он был ещё слаб и быстро устал. Ночью несколько раз просыпался: ему казалось, что он забыл что-то важное, но никак не мог понять, что именно.

***

Проснулся Кристиан под вечер. Похлебал принесённый заботливой Амалией овощной супчик, умылся. Слабость и лёгкое головокружение по-прежнему не проходили, но чувствовал он себя уже гораздо лучше. Ещё б прошла эта надоедливая ломота в суставах, донимающая его который месяц, и было бы вообще хорошо.

Амалия деловито принялась собирать грязное постельное, несмотря на все протесты Кристиана.

— Ишь какой, только проболелся, а уже спорит! Давай-ка, не лезь под руку, лучше в порядок себя приведи — всё больше пользы будет.

Отстаивание права самому выстирать простыни оказалось неожиданно утомительным, пришлось отступить. Кристиан нашёл обломок расчёски и попытался расчесать волосы, но это оказалось не так-то просто.

— А какой сегодня день? — по ощущениям выходило, будто пролежал он целый месяц, не меньше.  
— Так пятница.

Кристиан встрепенулся. Чёрт, как он мог забыть! Отбросив расчёску в сторону, он метнулся к вешалке, вбитой возле двери (никакой прихожей в комнатушке Гюнтера не было), и торопливо сорвал с крючка ветровку. В кармане лежала смятая записка: «7 октября, 20:30. «Джунгли». Вольфганг». Часы издевательски показывали без пяти восемь.

Кристиан взвыл и быстро накинул на себя куртку. Менять рваную чёрную футболку и ставшие совсем уж свободными джинсы на что-то более приличное уже не было времени.

— Ты куда? — опешила Амалия.  
— Меня ждут! — выпалил Кристиан и выскочил за дверь.

Амалия покачала головой и улыбнулась: эх, молодость-молодость. Муженёк, помнится, тоже прибегал на свидания едва живой после пневмонии.

 

От свежего холодного воздуха голова закружилась ещё сильнее. Кристиана повело, но он ухватился за оббитую дверь подъезда и всё-таки устоял. Теперь оставалось добраться до остановки и, желательно, не упасть.

Кое-как втиснувшись в переполненный автобус, он молился всем богам (в том числе и любимым египетским): только бы не попасть в пробку. Почти обошлось: автобус встал уже на Курфюрстендамм, но оттуда до «Джунглей» можно было дойти пешком.

Бежать не получалось. Кристиан кусал губы от досады и на подгибающихся ногах шёл вперёд, до боли цепляясь пальцами за шершавые стены домов, которые наверняка помнили, как похоже впивались в них пальцы обессилевших от голода веймарцев в 1932 году, в разгар Великой Депрессии.

Вольфганга он заметил издалека. Тот курил на тротуаре перед «Джунглями», нервно подпрыгивая, как воробей, и вертя головой, одетый старомодный пиджак и джинсы насыщенно зелёного цвета. Кинув окурок в урну, он раздосадованно махнул рукой и двинулся ко входу в клуб.

Сердце Кристиана болезненно, лихорадочно забилось. Он понял, что опоздал.

— Вольфганг! — отчаянный выкрик из последних сил.

Прохожие шарахнулись в сторону, заоглядывались на Кристиана, шипя что-то недоброе.

Вольфганг замер, обернулся и увидел Кристиана, обессиленно привалившегося плечом к серой шершавой стене. Размашистым шагом он подошёл к нему, упёр руки в бока и принялся отчитывать:

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? У нас осталось каких-то пятнадцать… да чего там, десять минут! Прекрати строить из себя умирающего лебедя!

Кристиан попытался отделиться от опоры, но перед глазами замельтешили яркие всполохи и чёрные точки и он, качнувшись, остался на месте. Вольфганг, наконец, заметил, что он далеко не в порядке и взволнованно спросил:

— Тебе нехорошо? 

Кристиан мотнул головой, но сошло бы и за утвердительный кивок. Вольфганг подставил ему плечо и крепко обнял за пояс: 

— Пойдём, пойдём… вот так, не спеша… Горюшко ты.

Кристиан вдыхал его чуть горьковатый лаймово-мятный запах и отстранённо думал, что теперь можно и умереть. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнуло глупое сожаление: жаль, что Вольфганг чуть ниже ростом, и не получится положить голову ему на плечо.

Но он не умер. Вольфганг отвёл его в какое-то помещение, похожее на гримёрку, и усадил на потёртый велюровый диванчик. Откуда ни возьмись, возникла Елизавета — всё с той же причёской, но в мужском и явно очень дорогом костюме.

— Кристи, детка, что с тобой?  
— Всё в порядке, правда, — Кристиан действительно почувствовал себя лучше — теперь, когда он сидел, голова не кружилась.  
— Ты выглядишь ужасно измождённой, — озабоченно нахмурила брови Елизавета.  
— Я немного приболе…ла, но сейчас мне уже лучше, это просто слабость.  
— Если нужна помощь — не стесняйся, говори, — трансвестит царственно поцеловал Кристиана в лоб и вышел, оставив его с Вольфгангом наедине.

— Он… она так добра ко мне, — удивленно произнёс Кристиан.  
— Ещё бы, — разулыбался Вольфганг. — После той перестрелки посетителей прибавилось втрое. И сегодня, — он посмотрел на часы на стене, — зал битком, так что давай.  
— Как в тот раз?.. — Кристиан мгновенно представил: бескрайняя простыня, он и Вольфганг… но глупости, глупости.  
— Что? — Вольфганг нахмурился. — А, нет. Но ты раздевайся.

И, увидев, что Кристиан машинально потянулся к ширинке, уточнил:

— До пояса сверху.

Кристиан послушно скинул ветровку, стянул футболку… Почему-то ему казалось, что оставшееся Вольфганг хочет снять с него сам. Но тот сосредоточенно толок что-то в ступке, порциями ссыпал в стаканчик от йогурта, плескал воду из чайника, хмурился — и молчал.

— Вольфганг?.. — тихо позвал Кристиан.  
— Да? — тот поднял глаза и будто очнулся, переспросил уже громче: — Да, что ты хотел? А, разделся?

Вольфганг отставил свою баночку — Кристиан заметил, что пальцы у него в чёрной пыли. Пока он переливал разведенную тушь в глиняную пиалу и мыл руки в раковине, Кристиан осматривал комнату: цветастые платья на вешалках, плакаты на стенах, и — облупившаяся краска. Как там? «Блеск и нищета»?

— Что ты... — всхлипнул Кристиан, когда Вольфганг вдруг опустился перед ним на колени и коснулся груди тёплой влажной губкой. — Эй, я мылся сегодня!  
— Отклонись немного, — Вольфганг скользнул губкой вдоль позвоночника, потом быстро, легко протёр спину. — Это не мытьё, это грунт.  
— Что ты хочешь сделать со мной?  
— Я сказал бы «увидишь», но у тебя будут завязаны глаза. Никакого насилия, крови. Без проникновения, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, и улыбка эта Кристиану совсем не понравилась.  
— Я не согласен! — выпалил он. Не хотелось становиться посмешищем для толпы извращенцев, да и жидкость, которую Вольфганг нанёс, стала подсыхать и неприятно стягивать кожу.  
— Нет, ты согласен, — произнёс Вольфганг неожиданно жёстко. — Ты дал мне согласие неделю назад, и ты сделаешь всё, о чем я попрошу.

Кристиан смотрел в холодные голубые глаза и не мог поверить — тот ли это Вольфганг, который с улыбкой предлагал ему вишнёвый сок, желал удачи, сажал в такси?.. Что-то национально-прусское проступило в худом лице — Кристиан ухмыльнулся, глупо, растерянно, так вдруг Вольфганг напомнил карикатурного «фашиста» из американского фильма про падение Берлина.

— Ты выйдешь с завязанными глазами — я буду вести тебя. Потом ты остановишься. Я зафиксирую твои руки. В течение получаса твоё тело будет использоваться как холст, — монотонно, как по инструкции проговаривал Вольфганг. — Так, ты согласен, — вдруг оборвал он, вскакивая на ноги. — Три минуты! Воды, шоколада, в туалет?  
— Н-нет, спасибо, — прошептал Кристиан.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — Вольфганг снова и окончательно принял вполне современный и демократический вид. — Оплата — потом.  
— Хорошо.  
— А, ты же _отказался_ … Главное — верь мне. Ты мне веришь?  
— Верю, — тихо сказал Кристиан. Он и сам не знал, почему.

Из зала слышался голос конферансье, кажется, того же, что и на «Ночи очаровашек». Что-то там про выставку, потом он позвал какую-то Дорис. Вольфганг раздражённо покачал головой:

— Сиди здесь, я скоро.

Кристиан кивнул и принялся рассеянно разглядывать вычурные наряды на вешалках. Теперь из зала был слышен голос Вольфганга. Он говорил что-то о формировании личности, которая вначале как чистый холст, о словах, которые способны исцелять и убивать… Кристиан не мог сосредоточиться. Его вдруг охватило жгучее презрение к себе: «Как в тот раз?» — ага, закрыть гештальт наконец… Как это жалко выглядело со стороны!

Кристиан до боли стиснул кулаки. Хватит. Хватит уже думать о глупостях. Он сделает то, что скажет Вольфганг — на этом всё. И не станет с ним спать, даже если Вольфганг предложит, просто потому, что не хочет быть одним из множества (почему-то Кристиан был уверен, что у него много случайных связей), не хочет, чтобы в следующий раз Вольфганг скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом, устало улыбнувшись: «а, это ты…»

— Я передумал!

Кристиан вздрогнул и поднял глаза: Вольфганг стоял перед ним, и взгляд его горел творческой одержимостью.

— Всё снимай, так эстетичнее будет.

«Ладно, я сам на это согласился», — вздохнул Кристиан, стянув джинсы вместе с бельём и вышагнув из сапог. Затоптанный ковролин неприятно колол босые ступни, и он пожалел, что в спешке не надел носки. Впрочем, их всё равно пришлось бы снимать.

Вольфганг перекинул его волосы на плечо и крепко завязал глаза чёрной плотной повязкой, обезличивая — теперь Кристиан просто холст, чистое полотно. Вещь.

— Молчи и не дёргайся — это всё, что от тебя требуется. Будет немного щекотно, так что придётся потерпеть. И не волнуйся, ладно? Это приличное заведение, тебе ничто не угрожает.

Кристиан согласно кивал. С завязанными глазами он чувствовал себя совсем беспомощным. Вольфганг крепко взял его под локоть и потянул за собой.

— Расправь плечи, вот так. Я тебя держу.

Кристиан послушно шёл за ним. Ковролин сменился холодным гладким полом, но это ощущение отодвинулось далеко на задний план — Кристиан пытался запомнить, как тёплая сильная ладонь сжимает его локоть, случайные соприкосновения плеч и бёдер.

Публика, невидимая Кристиану, прохаживалась по залу: яркие, как райские птицы тусовщики обеих полов, и «важные люди» одетые совсем неброско, но дорого, рассматривали картины и украдкой поглядывали на небольшой помост с андреевским крестом, по бокам которого были установлены экраны — пока что тёмные. Появление Дорис и Кристи было встречено вежливыми аплодисментами. Кое-кто начал откровенно зевать — крест и обнажённый юноша вызывали стойкую ассоциацию с уже приевшимися эротик-шоу.

Вольфганг подвёл Кристиана к Х-образной конструкции, и крепко зафиксировал ремнями узкие запястья, затем опустился на колени и принялся закреплять левую ногу.

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — взволнованным шёпотом спросил Кристиан. — Про ноги ты ничего не сказал!  
— Расслабься, — Вольфганг обмотал ремнём костистую лодыжку. — Больше сюрпризов не будет, обещаю, — и принялся за правую.

Кристиан тяжело вздохнул. Ему не нравилось стоять вот так, плотно привязанным к отполированному дереву, с широко раздвинутыми ногами. Всё это неприятно напомнило о грязных фантазиях «пастора» с Цоо. Но ведь сам захотел дойти до конца…

Вольфганг церемонно кивнул, когда Николаус поднёс ему кисть и пиалу, наполненную чёрной краской с красноватым отливом, и глубоко, как перед прыжком в воду, вдохнул — перформанс начался. Вспыхнули экраны.

Кристиан поморщился, почувствовав прикосновение кисти чуть ниже шеи — было и правда щекотно. Он не знал, что одна из камер фиксирует его выражение лица, а вторая — процесс выписывания мелких печатных букв.

Через некоторое время получилось привыкнуть к лёгким, дразнящим прикосновениям кисти, но лучше не стало. Он чувствовал кожей дыхание Вольфганга, тепло, исходящее от него — это будоражило. И в то же время Кристиан ощущал острый, обжигающий стыд — он был раскрыт, выставлен на показ перед толпой, которая жадно и любопытно рассматривает его худое тело, и всё равно хотел, чтобы Вольфганг… что-нибудь… сделал… с ним. Мысли путались, делались всё менее связными, а в паху как будто натянулась тугая пружина. Кристиан глубоко дышал и кусал губы, чтобы сдержать теснящиеся в глотке стоны, когда кисть касалась его покрытой грунтовкой кожи.

Зрители, до того рассеянно наблюдавшие за происходящим, всё с большим интересом поглядывали на экраны. Вольфганг — сегодня всё-таки не Дорис — выводил на спине парня гомофобные цитаты, а тот кусал припухшие губы и ловил ртом воздух, по бледным впалым щекам разливался яркий чахоточный румянец — это было очень чувственно и вместе с тем иронично.

«Гомосексуализм мерзок в глазах Бога и посему может быть признан естественным человеческим поведением не более чем грабеж или убийство», — старательно выписывал цитату Вольфганг. Сосредоточиться не получалось. Ещё после третьей фразы он ощутил кое-что очень странное: нечто похожее на ревность — никто кроме него не должен видеть наготу Кристиана, его беззащитность. И ещё Вольфганг хотел его. Прямо сейчас. У него были модели и ассистенты гораздо красивее этого тощего парня с Цоо, но он никогда не чувствовал к ним вожделения во время процесса — они делали свою работу, и их было удобно воспринимать чем-то вроде неодушевлённых предметов.

Вольфганг раздражённо тряхнул головой, отгоняя глупые мысли. Почему Кристиан так на него действует? Потому, что не умеет играть? Или потому, что ещё не разучился так трогательно смущаться? Хотелось поцеловать этого мальчика в ямку под затылком, коснуться губами шеи, провести пальцами по цепочке острых позвонков — до самого низа, толкнуться в него, в горячую узость, постепенно, один за другим…

Вольфганг прикусил щёку изнутри. Перформанс подходил к концу — на пояснице Кристиана осталось место для последней фразы. Пожалуй, вышло неплохо — помимо заявленной концепции в действе появилось кое-что ещё: он демонстрировал акт творения как нечто интимное. Почти как секс. Метафора была немного банальной и уже использованной до него, но ему всё равно нравилось.

Кристиан загнанно, хрипло дышал. Ему казалось: ещё одно прикосновение мягкой кисти, и он вздрогнет, забьётся в оковах… Он усмехнулся — хорошо, что стоит спиной к публике, а то был бы… перфоманс, — и тут же прикусил губы, чтобы не застонать.

Почему-то по залу в эту минуту разнёсся вздох. Все посетители давно уже зачарованно наблюдали за тончайшими оттенками наслаждения, страха и почти что боли на лице модели. Оставалась одна, последняя фраза, и все в нетерпении ждали.

Вольфганг ждал тоже. Он лениво перебирал в уме заготовленные заранее клише — многие из этих фраз ему в юности доводилось слышать в свой адрес, и Кристиану, он подозревал, они были знакомы. Наконец, он основательно смочил кисть в туши, занёс руку…

Все затаили дыхание. Вольфганг чуть усмехнулся — так замирает весь цирк, когда дрессировщик кладёт голову в пасть особо свирепому тигру. Он стряхнул каплю, поднёс кончик кисти к бледной стянутой коже… и ничего не стал больше писать. Отставил пиалу на пол в паре шагов — не смести по дороге, положил сверху кисть. И, прежде чем уйти со сцены, осторожно снял с глаз Кристиана повязку.

В этот момент Николаус включил третий проектор. Кристиан наконец-то почувствовал, что темнота кругом стала не такой уж непроницаемой, и открыл удивлённо глаза — заморгал, глупо захлопал ресницами…

Он увидел себя. На заднике сцены чуть подрагивал огромный кадр: его собственное лицо, бледное, с растрепавшимися волосами и искусанными губами. Потом изображение сменилось — не успел он понять толком, что это было. Какие-то тёмные строки, как будто арабская вязь. Камера лениво скользнула вверх, взяла мельче — Кристиан увидел: это его же исписанная спина, вся в чёрных потёках туши.

Не веря глазам, он читал фразы — пошлые, гнусные, исполненные убийственной ненависти и самого жалкого страха. Неужели это всё сделал с ним Вольфганг?..

И тогда Кристиан зажмурился — по-детски испуганно, плотно. Нет его. И мира всего больше нет. Это не с ним. Такого не может быть. Вообще.

Николаус снова переключил экраны, и люди растроганно, с тревожным вниманием смотрели, как искажается отчаянием лицо юноши. Некоторые плакали — в силу врождённой чувствительности и собственных горьких воспоминаний, конечно. Да, нелегко обнаруживать в первый раз, что мир тебя ненавидит, — сетовали шестидесятилетние трансвеститы и качали седыми напудренными головами. Талантливый мальчик. С душою играет. Интересно, где Вольфганг его нашёл — может, там ещё есть?..

Но Кристиан не играл. Он чувствовал себя сейчас изнасилованным. Почему-то в голове возникла кривая метафора: как если бы Вольфганг ласкал его, как в мечтах, осторожно и долго — а потом отодвинулся и махнул бы щедрой рукой: налетай! Кристиан понял, что сейчас точно заплачет. Да ещё и возбуждение от мыслей о проклятом художнике снова вернулось...

— Я с-сейчас всё об-бъясню, — радостно вещала у бара девушка в экзистенциалистском платье из свитера. — У этих была любовь, а потом он ушёл, и д-другого убили, да? Я всё правильно поняла?  
— Нет, — процедил трансвестит в платье красном и шёлковом и задумчиво погладил свой бисерный ридикюль.

Николаус в третий, последний раз переключил камеры. Теперь он шёл вдоль первого ряда зрителей, снимая лица — равномерно и медленно вёл непрерывный, растянутый кадр. В принципе, вёл в бесконечность. Люди не двигались — никто, кажется, не ожидал, что придётся смотреть в лицо жертве, — а бежать было поздно.

Голова у Кристиана кружилась. Он понял, что освещение опять изменилось — значит, сменился кадр, — и обреченно открыл глаза. Что там еще?..

Из толпы на него смотрело изуродованное лицо Бертрама.

Кристиан задохнулся от ужаса, дёрнулся было — но кожаные наручники держали крепко. Казалось, сейчас он просто сойдёт с ума — рухнет в чёрную бездну, где ни слов, ни мыслей, ни тем более спасения — только страх.

Бертрам понял, что его заметили — встал к оператору в пол-оборота и подмигнул. Искалеченное лицо стало ещё уродливей, злее: через всю скулу шёл теперь грубый шов — след от удара Штольца. А потом камера двинулась дальше, к какому-то зарёванному существу с волосами из сахарной ваты.

Кристиан почувствовал, что умирает. Всё разом сложилось: Вольфганг с Бертрамом в сговоре, они вместе хотят его смерти — вот, сейчас этот урод залезет на сцену, будет лапать его и сопеть, как большое животное. Благо свет стал тускнеть, экраны погасли…

— Вот и всё, — негромко сказал вернувшийся Вольфганг, расстёгивая правый манжет. И тут же еле увернулся от удара. — Эй, ты чего? Разве что-то не так?

Кристиан в испуге молчал. Он и сам такого не ждал от себя. На сцене было совсем темно, публика переместилась к бару… и Бертрама поблизости не было.

— Ладно, — Вольфганг бесстрашно отстегнул ноги и второе запястье. — Пошли, дрожишь весь, — он набросил ему на плечи лёгкое покрывало.

Кристиан и вправду дрожал. Кажется, лихорадка вернулась. Он вякнул что-то благодарное — понял, что Вольфганг не заставит его расхаживать по сцене и за кулисами голым, когда это не нужно. Это радовало.

— Давай, сюда, — Вольфганг за руку отвел его в гримёрку. Лишь только закрылась дверь, Кристиан рухнул на пол — нечеловечески как-то отполз, откатился к стене; сжался в клубок, подтянул к животу колени и замер, тихонько со свистом дыша и весь мелко вздрагивая.

Вольфганг лишь пожал плечами. Эта чувствительность начинала его раздражать. Подумаешь, постоял с раздвинутыми ногами!.. Впрочем, тут же он усмехнулся — сам ведь пять минут назад передёргивал в туалете клуба, представляя себе — фрагментарно — эти ноги, острые лопатки, спину с выступающими рёбрами и крестцом, напряжённые руки и тощую задницу. Полегчало. То, что представлял по частям, помогало не очаровываться весьма гнилым целым.

— Может, воспользуешься диваном? — едко заметил Вольфганг. Кристиан не отвечал и дрожал. — Там удобнее будет лежать, — перевёл Вольфганг для тупых и особо чувствительных.

Ответом было молчание. Кристиан даже не плакал — только хрипло дышал и трясся. Он умирал — по крайней мере, ему так казалось.

— Я пойду приберу инструменты, — зачем-то соврал Вольфганг. — К моему возвращению постарайся одеться. Душ дальше по коридору.

Естественно, реакции не было. Кристиан пребывал в глубинах бесслёзной истерики — уютно там обустроился и наверх не спешил. Вольфгангу стало интересно: а он чувствует боль? Если его, например, пнуть? Или облить чем-то холодным?..

Он опустился на корточки перед лежащим, тронул прижатую к груди руку. Кристиан позволил её развернуть, и Вольфганг отметил мозоли, как у человека, трудящегося на станке. Или, скорее, у землекопа. Натёртые по центру ладони, но неяркие пятна — будто не работал несколько дней. Болел же. Под ногтями оставалась земля. Так сильно болел, что не отмыл накануне? Вольфганг поморщился. Это кое-что проясняло. Значит, Цоо и вправду не единственный его заработок?..

— Залезай на диван, мученик, — Вольфганг шутливо потрепал Кристиана по макушке своей — ах, позор! — нерабочей рукой и встал с пола. — У тебя стигматы всегда или только по пятницам?  
— Что? — прошелестел Кристиан, но Вольфганг уже вприпрыжку нёсся в бар — за апельсиновым соком и обожанием.

Конечно, его поздравляли, и конечно, он с удовольствием принимал поздравления… так что, полчаса спустя возвращаясь в гримерку, он надеялся найти этого психа чистым, одетым и бодрым. Или хотя бы способным к общению. Но Кристиан лежал почти там же — вжавшись в стену, смотря перед собой остекленевшими тупыми глазами.

Что-то темнело на полу, растекалось небольшой лужей. Вольфганг поставил сок на запачканный столик и в каком-то мистическом ужасе подошёл ближе.

На ладонях у Кристиана зияли две кровоточащие раны. А в гримёрке не было ничего, чем их можно было бы нанести.

***

Такси покачивалось и ехало как назло медленно.

Вольфганг злился. Злился на себя — кажется, опять его занесло, злился на этого парня с неудобной, неожиданной святостью, злился на Елизавету с её внезапным же ханжеством — почему-то в последний момент Королева решила, что распятие на обычном кресте будет слишком провокационным и организовала «БДСМ-ный» андреевский. Вольфганг еле сдержался, чтобы не прошипеть ей в лицо прямо на сцене что-нибудь едкое насчёт протестантов и их королев. Ну, этому ходячему куску штукатурки он ещё покажет, а вот что с Кристианом делать…

Вольфганг с тоской покосился на мелко вздрагивавшего парня. Хотелось сказать ему что-то очень хорошее, но Вольфганг вдруг понял: все слова будут фальшью. Да он и не услышит сейчас.

— Да, да, здесь. Спасибо! — Вольфганг кивнул таксисту и протянул плату с заранее щедро заготовленными чаевыми. Старик мигом сменил выражение лица с осуждающего на «рад стараться» и терпеливо ждал, пока он помогал Кристиану выбраться из салона.

Кристиан ничего перед собой не видел. Всё плыло в тошном мареве. И он не понимал, что с ним происходит — эти раны на ладонях, откуда они?.. Они куда-то шли, Вольфганг что-то говорил ему, но он не слышал, очнулся только когда художник хлопнул дверью. И Кристиан тут же коротко ударил Вольфганга по лицу. И сам испугался.

Вольфганг стёр кровавый отпечаток со щеки и встряхнул Кристиана за плечи, изо всех сил стараясь сдержаться и не приложить его затылком об стену.

— Да что с тобой такое, а?!

Кристиан сглотнул, — судорожно дёрнулся кадык, — и прохрипел:

— Я доверял тебе. Поверил, понимаешь?! А ты…

Вольфганг устало закатил глаза и снова его встряхнул:

— Дорогуша, не строй из себя оскорблённую невинность. Эти твои корчи агонизирующей непорочности уже порядком достали. Хочешь сказать, никто никогда не говорил тебе ничего подобного?

Кристиан отчаянно замотал головой. По щекам побежали едкие слёзы обиды.

— Ну-ну, и ты думаешь, — зло прищурился Вольфганг, — я поверю, что ты каким-то чудом этого избежал? Что никто ни разу не попрекнул тебя «неправильностью»? Это где же ты нашёл такое толерантное окружение? А может, — Вольфганг снова его встряхнул, — ты прибыл сюда из светлого будущего, где радужные флаги полощутся на ветру и однополые браки — норма? То-то ты такой странный…

— Что т-ты вообще несёшь? — всхлипнул Кристиан. — Какое, нахер, будущее? Конечно, мне н-никто... меня никто не унижал _так_ , потому что я… обычный. К-как вы там говорите, натурал? — он высвободился из цепких пальцев и хотел уйти, но ноги совсем не держали — то ли из-за вернувшейся слабости, то ли из-за истерики. Он обессилено сполз вниз по стене и уткнулся лбом в колени.

— И с каких это пор натуралы, если они, конечно, на самом деле не би, не творческие люди, не на задании, не наркоманы и не на спор, разгуливают в женских платьях? — фыркнул Вольфганг. — Ну ладно, допустим, ты… традиционно ориентированный. Тогда тебе это вдвойне полезно — хоть узнаешь, каково быть подавляемым меньшинством и не уподобляться всяким… — он поморщился, подбирая слово, но махнул рукой.

— З-за что ты так со мной?

Вольфгангу вдруг стало совестно. А и правда, за что? Ну разве он знал, что парень никогда по-настоящему не сталкивался с ненавистью — глупой и беспричинной? Он и подумать не мог, что всё кончится _так_. В его предположениях всё было гораздо проще: Кристиан выполнит свою задачу, они отметят успех, может быть, познакомятся чуть поближе (вряд ли хастлер с Цоо интересный собеседник, ну а вдруг!), и если всё сложится, то можно будет перенести общение в горизонтальную плоскость. А получилось всё наоборот: шок, непонимание и стигматы.

Вольфганг скрипнул зубами в бессильной злости, представив, что кто-то сделал подобное с Максом. Нет, его брат не стал бы биться в истерике, он хорошо подготовлен, но… это не значит, что ему не было бы больно. Есть кое-что гораздо хуже физической боли.

Вольфганг присел на корточки перед тихо всхлипывающим Кристианом и аккуратно взял его ладонь. Тот даже не поднял головы. Чёрт, и в самом деле похоже на стигматы. Психосоматика или всё-таки чем-то расковырял?..

— Слушай, _Кристиан_ , а твой отец, случайно, не плотник? — зачем-то спросил Вольфганг, мысленно давая себе пинок: слишком уж было похоже на издёвку.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — парень поднял на него покрасневшие глаза.

Вольфганг взвыл: Кристиан, плотник-отец, крест, стигматы… Грёбаный фарс, театр абсурда!

Утерев выступившие от нервного смеха слёзы, он обнял Кристиана за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Дыши глубже. Вместе со мной, вот так, вдох-выдох… И давай уже смоем с тебя эту пакость.

Кристиан послушно вдохнул и кивнул.

***

Ванная комната была гордостью Вольфганга. Стены в ней были расписаны красочными цветами и птицами, под потолком сверкала яркая лампа, а на батарее висели пушистые зелёные полотенца. Дополняли интерьер прозрачная полка с шампунями и клетка для хомяков с запертой внутри сушеной морской звездой по кличке Небесная.

Вольфганг любил мыться и любил свою ванную. Поэтому для помывки менее счастливых друзей он выделил специальный день — последнюю субботу месяца. По таким датам он с утра печатал на машинке входные билеты, которые отдавал гостям, требуя взамен исполнить красивый танец или спеть грустную песню.

Но сегодня Вольфганг предоставлял свою ванную безвозмездно — даже сам удивился подобной щедрости. Впрочем, Кристиан и так его порядком… развлёк. Вольфганг поливал ему спину из душа, смывая остатки краски, поминутно пробовал температуру воды — не хватало ещё ошпарить этого малохольного, — и привычно болтал:

— В «Джунглях» тоже есть душ, знаешь? Собственно, туда я хотел тебя пригласить, прежде чем ты начал играть в Колобка…  
— Что такое «колобок»? — эхом откликнулся Кристиан. Он сидел, подтянув колени к груди, и смотрел в мутную воду.  
— Колобок — это такая русская булка. Круглая и склонная к авантюрам. Ну, знаешь, этнографический выблядок Гримм. Вышел слишком уродливым, и они пожертвовали эту сказку славянам…  
— Почему ты всё время говоришь такие злобные вещи? — вдруг тихо, серьёзно спросил Кристиан.

Вольфганг фыркнул. Тоже мне, Иису… Он осёкся. Что, прямо злобные?..

— Не знаю. Обычно людей это не задевает. А с другими я не общаюсь.

Кристиан молча кивнул.

О, спасибо! Одобрил!!! Прям разрешил пошлить впредь. Вольфганг закатил глаза.

Впрочем, хоть в чем-то этого доходягу он мог назвать «правильным». Сегодня, раздевая Кристиана во второй раз, он смог взглянуть на его локтевые сгибы вблизи. Вены были хорошие — ни единого следа от инъекций. Это было странно для завсегдатая Цоо, где каждый спустя полгода максимум подсаживается если не на героин, то на винт — когда не приходит уже законченным наркоманом.

Значит, Кристиан и вправду не врал, что он не из «этих». По крайней мере, не работал за дозу... или просто не успел втянуться. Чудо природы — землекоп-хастлер, дитя пролетариата и буржуазии! За этим всем стояла какая-то смутная, запутанная история — Вольфгангу было лень разбираться, и он просто старался действовать осторожно — не напугать и не причинить боли.

Когда он в спешке, уже вызвав по дури такси, натягивал на искорёженное судорогой тело одежду, то не мог оценить в полной мере красоту Кристиана. До этого, в перфомансах, тот всё-таки оставался для него материалом, чем-то чуждым и не вполне близким, хотя и очень желанным. Модель Человека, Который Очень Стесняется. Действующая, в натуральную величину.

И лишь теперь Вольфганг увидел, как будто впервые, что у Кристиана на груди и спине, на лице — россыпь мелких веснушек, еле заметных — наверное, с прошлого лета. Вот и на запястье чуть светлая полоса, и две на другом — не снимал фенечки даже на море?.. Руки у Кристиана были красивые, сейчас — болезненно тонкие, но плечи широкие. Наверное, занимался спортом, скорее всего — плаванием. На предплечье правой были тонкие неровные шрамы — вырезал имя подружки?..

Ебать ты Пинкертон, друже, одёрнул себя Вольфганг. Тут человек сейчас сколет себе всю эмаль, так зубами стучит, а ты предаешься дедукции. Он осторожно помог Кристиану вышагнуть из остатков одежды, и ещё немного пообнимал его, подышал в ухо и погладил по волосам, пока тот совсем не успокоился — перестал всхлипывать и начал дышать почти ровно и глубоко.

Усадив мученика на край ванны, Вольфганг включил воду и побежал в комнату — в полосатом бело-красном носке, привязанном к настольной лампе, хранился запас пилюль от графини. Так их удобнее было локализовать. Вольфганг на пробу разломил одну капсулу над стаканом с минералкой, выпил, и, зажмурившись, сосчитал до тридцати. Ничего не случилось, но на душе стало как будто светлее. Как раз то, что надо.

Он отобрал три самые симпатичные на вид пилюли. В ванной Кристиан снова плакал — вот новости! Что же, теперь ни на минуту его не оставь?.. — но вяло позволил положить капсулы себе в рот; Вольфганг залил в него минералку…

Через пару минут вид у Кристиана сделался совсем отрешённым. Слёзы остановились — как будто перекрыли кран. Он дал усадить себя на дно ванны («Руки! Не мочи руки!») и больше уже не дрожал — только пялился куда-то перед собой. Тоже хорошо — проблем меньше.

— Может, хочешь вымыть заодно голову? — Вольфганг рассеянно перебирал шампуни в поисках наименее любимого. Любимыми были все.  
— Да, если можно, — всё так же тихо ответствовал Кристиан.

Вольфганг остановился на мятно-лимонном. Всё равно это был подарок от Николауса — так что лисьи ебальца перед глазами не заплясали. Он поставил флакон на край ванны и начал мысленно прощаться с одним из бальзамов для волос, когда услышал, как Кристиан порывисто вздохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Э-эй, у тебя руки, — Вольфганг пресёк попытку Кристиана самому намылить голову. — Конечно, щиплет.

Он поскорей смыл пену с покалеченной кисти — и содрогнулся от странного чувства нереальности происходящего.

Там, где час назад были зияющие чуть ли не насквозь дыры, теперь краснели обычные раны. От горячей воды кожа по краям набухла и чуть побелела, но общий вид был заживающий.

Наверное, стоило перебинтовать и заклеить сверху пластырем, но Вольфганг сомневался, что в этом будет толк — опять намочит и повязки раскиснут. Ничего, навесу подержит.

Он тихонько насвистывал мелодию «Интернационала» и намыливал голову притихшего Кристиана. Получалось это у него довольно ловко — ещё в детстве помогал матери купать непоседливого братца, так и норовившего разбить лоб об бортик ванны или захлебнуться.

Мокрые волосы Кристиана на ощупь оказались неприятными: синтетические какие-то, будто кукольные. 

— Слушай, ты чем вообще красился?  
— Краской для ткани, — тихо ответил Кристиан, пожав плечами.

Вольфганг закатил глаза и фыркнул. Как можно было столь варварски обращаться с такими длинными, наверняка красивыми, при должном уходе, волосами? Вот же чудо… перовое.

Кристиан млел под его умелыми бережными прикосновениями и не пытался понять, что вообще происходит. Связь с реальностью он утратил ещё в финале перформанса и пока не собирался восстанавливать её — там было плохо. А сейчас тепло, спокойно и Вольфганг… такой хороший вдруг.

Промывать длинные пряди оказалось крайне непростым занятием. Вольфганг клял свой не вовремя проснувшийся альтруизм, но действовал — трудности закаляют. Не важно, какие именно. Хотелось закончить побыстрее и вернуться уже в «Джунгли», но спешка ни к чему хорошему наверняка не привела бы — не хватало ещё как-нибудь неловко дёрнуть Кристиана за волосы, нечаянно сделать больно — наверняка опять будут слёзы и этот жалобный растерянный взгляд…

Кристиан уже совсем клевал носом, когда Вольфганг старательно вытер ему голову полотенцем, а потом и его всего. Кристиан не чувствовал ни смущения, ни неловкости — его окончательно разморило, и всё, чего он хотел — это поскорее уснуть. Он неожиданно резко отдёрнул руку, когда Вольфганг хотел перебинтовать кисть, а тот не стал настаивать — не нянька, в конце концов.

Вольфганг помог ему надеть плавки и футболку и отвёл в спальню — выискивать постельное, чтобы застелить диван, не хотелось — он торопился, к тому же, Кристиан был вымыт, и теперь его безбоязненно можно пустить под одеяло. И чего это он такой сонный? Вымотался, или у пилюль графини снотворный эффект?

Кристиан пробормотал что-то благодарное, когда Вольфганг уложил его в постель и укрыл тёплым ярко-зелёным одеялом — ему стало совсем хорошо. Вольфганг замер над ним, закусив губу, и повинуясь порыву, погладил по влажным волосам.

Чёрт, всё-таки, Кристиан был красивым.

Вольфганг протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его впалой щеки, но тут же отдёрнул — ещё немного и он потеряет только что обретённый контроль. И так было сложно сдерживаться, пока вытирал это ходячее недоразумение с головы до ног махровым полотенцем, но тогда он хоть представлял себе, что Кристиан манекен, который нужно отмыть от слоя многолетней пыли, а теперь это было довольно сложно. Не хватало ещё пропустить вечеринку в честь себя-такого-талантливого, воспользовавшись сомнительной возможностью переспать с якобы натуралом… Вольфганг внутренне содрогнулся — мерзость какая. Это же всё равно что изнасилование. Нет, надо уходить. Пусть спит. А если вдруг вздумает обчистить квартиру в его отсутствие — что ж, удачи. Вряд ли найдёт что-то ценнее книг и памятных безделушек. И всё-таки, уходя, Вольфганг запер дверь.

***

В «Джунглях» Вольфганга встретили аплодисментами. Он упивался вниманием, не забывая изображать лёгкое смущение: ах, ну что вы, право, такая банальщина ведь… На вопросы о вновь таинственно исчезнувшей Кристи отвечал загадочной улыбкой, и нет, он совсем ничего о ней не знает. Это, в сущности, было правдой.

Когда Вольфганг, наконец, уединившись за любимым столиком, рассказал обо всём Николаусу, друг долго хмурился и грыз коктейльную соломинку.

— Впервые не знаю, что делать. Этот Кристиан как будто не от мира сего, — разводил руками Вольфганг. — Или… или как хороший мальчик, который вырвался из своего правильного, упорядоченного мирка и не знает, что делать с реальностью…  
— По-моему, разумнее всего будет держаться от него подальше, — вздохнул Николаус. — Нет, конечно, если ты хочешь проблем, то можешь и дальше… экспериментировать. Но лучше сбагрить его Елизавете. Ты только вдумайся: натурал на попечении Королевы трансвеститов!

Друзья расхохотались.

***

Вольфганг вернулся домой под утро. Немного болел ушибленный об раковину клубного туалета бок — Никки увлёкся и прижал его к кромке сильнее, чем требовалось. Но в целом всё было просто замечательно.

Кристиан спал в его постели, свернувшись клубком и с головой закутавшись в одеяло. Вольфганг осторожно выпростал из складок его руку и поражённо замер — стигматов не было. Он же вчера ничем не закидывался (если не считать пилюль, да и те уже после), ему не могло приглючиться, привидеться — были раны, были! Да, он видел, произошедшие после изменения, но всё равно не верил глазам — теперь в центре ладони была целая, чуть розоватая, как после отвалившейся коросты, кожа. Чудеса регенерации да и только.

Вольфганг ещё немного постоял над Кристианом. Тот уютно посапывал и не думал просыпаться. И всё-таки что-то назойливо скреблось в глубине души. Что-то похожее на чувство ответственности за Кристиана. Вольфганг махнул рукой — потом всё, потом, рефлексия подождёт — и, широко зевнув, ушёл на диван.

В полдень кукушка как всегда сгрохотала в таз. Вольфганг отоспался и был готов к новым свершениям. Он потянулся, освежился под душем, почистил зубы, переоделся и, насвистывая странную мелодию, засевшую в голове, заглянул в спальню — Кристиан всё ещё спал, хотя Вольфганг надеялся, что он уже тихонько ушёл.

Он хоть живой вообще?

Вольфганг склонился над ним и осторожно потряс за плечо. Кристиан с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился на него расфокусированным спросонья взглядом.

— Доброе утро, соня садовая!  
— Доброе, — Кристиан потёр глаза и тряхнул головой: где это он?  
— Что тебе снилось, крейсер «Аврора»? — любезно поинтересовался Вольфганг, попутно демонстрируя подозрительное знакомство с массовой советской культурой.  
— Лисята, — растерянно ответил Кристиан. — Такие, знаешь, маленькие, забавные…  
— Знаю, — простонал Вольфганг и закрыл ладонью глаза.

Кристиан окончательно проснулся и силился вспомнить вчерашнее — всё как-то расплывалось, путалось. Он смотрел на Вольфганга и не мог решить — обижен или благодарен? Пожалуй, и то и другое. А вот почему, что произошло?.. Вдруг он встрепенулся:

— Сколько времени?  
— Первый час, — беззаботно ответил Вольфганг, бережно поправляя какую-то странную конструкцию в углу, в которой с трудом можно было опознать искусственную ёлку.

Кристиан вскочил с кровати и заметался в поисках джинсов и сапог — он проспал работу! Гадство!

Вольфганг, усмехнувшись, покачал головой: ох уж эти пролетарии, и принёс ему ветровку.

— Спасибо, — Кристиан одновременно застегнул джинсы, сунул ноги в сапоги и, выхватив куртку из рук Вольфганга, промчался мимо него и громко хлопнул дверью.

Травмированная мышь высунула мордочку из норки и осуждающе повела усами. Вольфганг заговорщически подмигнул ей и прошёл в гостиную. Усевшись за стол, заваленный бумагами, он откопал из-под них чёрный дисковый телефон и потрёпанный справочник с вываливающимися страницами.

— Пора навести справки.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  



	8. Привет, пирожок. Ты сломал мне ребро

Кристиан ехал в непривычно пустом — в середине дня — автобусе и не мог понять: это всё ему только приснилось? Вчерашний вечер — он моется в душе, ест суп, потом какой-то… обрыв плёнки, мрак, и он распят, и кровь на руках, и Вольфганг обнимает его; снова темно — а после он просыпается в чужой постели в большой светлой комнате. Собрать это всё воедино не получалось. Кристиан долго разглядывал собственную ладонь — по центру розовело пятно, как будто шрам после недавно закрывшейся раны.

— Ну, чего высмотрел? — гоготнула старуха, сидевшая через проход. — Жить будешь долго, я тебе это и так скажу…  
— Спасибо, — оборвал Кристиан. — А про любовь можете?

Старуха мигом подобралась, замолчала. Потом взглянула на Кристиана хитро:

— А ручку позолотишь?  
— А вы цыганка?  
— А ты что, еврей? — оскорбилась старуха.  
— Таки да! — улыбнулся Кристиан, отворачиваясь к окну. Он и сам знал, что с любовью у него в жизни всё будет плохо.

***

— Алло, здрасьте, да? Это дирекция еврейского кладбища? Ой, таки спасибо, но у нас никто пока не помре. Так-так-так, не вешайте…

Вольфганг чертыхнулся и даже сплюнул в сердцах. Никто не хотел ему помогать. В кладбищенских конторах не знали почему-то собственного персонала. А ведь так, казалось бы, легко: у вас работает могильщиком парень с совершенно загубленными волосами? Точно, работает — такой подлец, знаете ли!..

Но конечно, это всё были шутки. Развлекушечки. Пора было приниматься за дело. Вольфганг вспомнил, что сегодня не танцевал, и в ускоренном темпе исполнил программу — на скорости 45 вместо 33. Мышь с испугом выглянула из норки, когда он отбил сверхбыструю чечётку в конце, и Вольфганг успокаивающе махнул ей рукой: ничего страшного, я позову, когда надо.

Немного запыхавшись, он опустился на стул. В боку кололо. Причём с каждой минутой боль как будто бы нарастала — словно прекращал своё действие некий наркоз. Это Вольфгангу совсем не понравилось. Он редко болел, и в глубине души всегда знал, что если уж заболеет однажды, то чем-то смертельным и страшным.

Вольфганг потрогал бок. Там, наверное, печень. И он понял: цирроз. Или, может быть, гепатит. Или рак! Точно. Вольфганг всегда боялся рака (особенно прямой кишки) — вот уж не знал, что он проявляется болью в правом подреберье…

Вольфганг рассеянно пошёл на кухню, обпилил там отросший за сутки бамбук. Но бамбук не лез в горло (наверное, потому что Вольфганг машинально засовывал его целиком). Нет, он вовсе не хотел погибнуть во цвете лет от какой-нибудь пиздецомы! Да ещё Никки вчера подсобил — настоящий товарищ. Это всё напоминало любимого Вольфгангом Толстого и одну его мрачную повесть про опасности декорирования интерьеров. Там тоже всё началось с боли в боку…

Вздохнув, Вольфганг сделал причёску инцестуозного скрипача из Триеста и направился в ближайшую больницу, стараясь не слишком громко постанывать.

***

— Явился! — рявкнул Штольц, лишь завидел Кристиана в конце аллеи. Все тридцать метров, пока он шёл, могильщик поливал его отборнейшим матом. Кристиан содрогался, но двигался навстречу расплате. Он знал, что виноват.

— Сучий потрох! Хуйло малолетнее! — ревел Штольц. — Безголовое чучело ты!

— Здравствуй, — неожиданно мягко сказал он, когда Кристиан приблизился на расстояние удара лопатой.

— Простите, я опоздал, — тихо, но твердо произнёс Кристиан. — Вычтите из зарплаты, или как там обычно…  
— Опоздал! Опиздол ты! Куда вчера убежал? — горестно журил его Штольц. — Еле жив, а куда-то понёсся.  
— У него же свидания всё, — ляпнул Гюнтер, но осёкся под укоризненными взглядами остальных.  
— Я жону наругал — что, мол, не удержала? — продолжал Штольц. — А она: да разве такого удержишь?..  
— Простите. Я не хотел вас волновать, — пробубнил Кристиан.  
— Не хотел он, а? А?! И ещё духами-шампунями пахнет! — закатил глаза Штольц.

Кристиан угрюмо молчал. Первый страх схлынул, но всё равно было неприятно — совестно перед бригадой. Он и вправду почувствовал вдруг, как сильно пахнет от его волос лимоном и мятой. Запах Вольфганга...

— Я проспал, — честно сказал он. — Ночь была…  
— Ой, да знаю я твою ночь, — могильщик махнул рукой.  
— Хорошо. Схожу за лопатой, — Кристиан старался, чтобы голос не слишком дрожал. Он надеялся всё-таки, что Штольц не знал его ночи.  
— Сиди. Сходит он, ишь — а сам весь шатается. Так чо там с Давидкой-то было? — Штольц хитро прищурился.

Кристиан вздохнул и опустился на гранитную скамью у ближайшей могилы.

— Дэвид и Пегготти отправились к миссис Грейпер…

— Ишь, мелкий — а ёбкий, — покачал головой Гюнтер, налегая на заступ.

***

— Перелом восьмого ребра, — пожилой врач отложил рентгеновский снимок и внимательно смотрел на Вольфганга. 

— Надо же! — радостно подскочил тот. — Хирург сказал мне в точности то же самое!

Врач посмотрел еще внимательней. Уголок рта у него немного дрожал.

— Дивно, да? Дивно!

— Почему вы не обратились раньше?  
— В смысле? — Вольфганг искренне удивился. — Я два часа назад обнаружил…  
— А ребро у вас сломано не меньше недели: гематома уже спала...  
— Нет. Нет! Простите, но я точно знаю, что сломал его только вчера!  
— Какое сегодня число?  
— Восьмое октября! — бодро ответствовал Вольфганг. — Суббота и Луна в Раке.

Врач устало потёр седой висок и ничего не сказал.

— Что? — огорчился Вольфганг. — Не в Раке?..  
— Я выпишу вам ди-кло-фе-нак. Это ненаркотический препарат, — уточнил доктор, рисуя на бланке некую лихую спираль.  
— Слушайте, я… — начал было протестовать Вольфганг. Он хотел возмутиться: «Я не принимал ничего! А вот за кого вы меня принимаете?!!», но тут же вспомнил. Таблетки графини.

— Ааа, спасибо, — протянул он, взяв рецепт, и легко дотронулся до прохладных пальцев врача. Когда доктор осматривал его, простукивая грудь и живот, от прикосновения этих пальцев по всему телу пробегали мурашки. Сейчас, впрочем, тоже. Не то что от ухваток противной бабищи-рентгенолога.  
— Анальгетики, покой и дыхательная гимнастика, чтобы предотвратить застой в лёгких, — врач нахмурился, поправляя очки. — Возьмите брошюру на стойке.  
— Вы очень, очень мне помогли, — заверил Вольфганг и широко, искренне улыбнулся.

***

— Привет, пирожок. Ты сломал мне ребро, — поздоровался Вольфганг и протянул Николаусу перевязанную лентой коробку.  
— Я тебя тоже рад видеть, — улыбнулся тот, целуя друга и машинально взвешивая торт на руке.

Они сидели на полу перед тремя телевизорами и пили белое игристое вино. Когда Вольфганг пришёл, его друг-оператор как раз пересматривал отснятое на перфомансе и прибухивал в честь успеха. На экранах корчился Кристиан и каменела публика «Джунглей», а Вольфганг и Никки кормили друг друга с рук. Это игра называлась у них «Снежки-лайт» — следовало взять горсть любого хорошо пропитанного бисквита со сливочным кремом, размять в однородную массу, слепить из неё подобие снежка и запихивать в рот оппонента, как будто кормишь снегом своего врага детства. Логичным продолжением были «Снежки-хард», где следовало носиться по помещению, целясь в противника сладкой массой, и «Снежки-как-у-нормальных-людей», где роль сакральной субстанции играли уже не сливки, а сперма. Но Вольфгангу бегать сейчас не хотелось.

— И всё-таки, ты сломал мне ребро, — повторил он, когда с тортом было покончено.  
— Ну, ты же любишь «пожёстче», — хмыкнул Николаус, вытирая крем с руки о волосы друга.  
— Но не надо же рёбра ломать! — вознегодовал Вольфганг — на всё варварство сразу.  
— Ну прости-и, ты вообще был как ватный, — протянул Николаус, ложась на живот. — Я думал, у меня уже член отвалится…

«А вот бы и отвалился! Узнаешь тогда, каково голодающим детям Намибии!» — ругнулся про себя Вольфганг. Но в этот момент его заинтересовало происходящее на экране.

Он заметил, что камера остановилась на странном лице. Что-то тревожно уродливое было в нём — так что Вольфганг не сразу и понял: отсутствовал нос. Это же…

— Они... симультанны? — встревоженно указал он на экраны. — Эээ… это, плёнки точно синхронизированы?  
— Как мы, — оскалился Николаус. — Секунда в секунду.  
— Ясно.

Вольфганг с упавшим сердцем смотрел, как Бертрам подмигивает в камеру — и на лице распятого Кристиана отражается в этот момент ужас узнавания.

***

Вольфганг вернулся домой под вечер. Глянув на часы с кукушкой, убедился, что у него ещё есть минут двадцать-тридцать, чтобы позвонить в похоронную контору во Фриденау — днём там было занято. Уже набирая номер, он всё-таки усомнился в своей затее.

Какова вероятность, что Кристиан именно могильщик? Он мог рыть какие-нибудь котлованы на стройке, заниматься дорожными работами — и так далее, в том же духе. Но ассоциировалось с ним именно кладбище — наверное, оттого что смахивал парень на покойника, свежего и пока ещё привлекательного, как с картин классицистов. Интересно, собратья-могильщики с перепою закапывать Кристиана не пробовали?..

Ему ответили.

— Здравствуйте! Скажите, у вас работает такой высо-окий худой парень с длинными… э… фиолетовыми волосами, Кристиан...  
— Мы не даём информацию о сотрудниках, — проскрежетало в трубке.  
— Девушка, — «девушке» на том конце провода было никак не меньше шестидесяти, а значит, такое обращение скорее всего могло ей польстить и вызвать расположение, — милая, да вы поймите, очень нужно, — взмолился Вольфганг, почти не играя.  
— Что он натворил? — всё-таки взыграл интерес у старухи.  
— Из дому ушёл, — соврал Вольфганг, молясь, чтобы старая перечница не оказалась знакома с подробностями его личной жизни: вдруг он никуда не уходил, и вообще потомственный могильщик, а это его бабка…  
— Парши-ивец, — проскрипела секретарша. — Он сейчас в бараке у рабочих комнату снимает. Адрес диктовать?  
— Диктуйте! — обрадовался Вольфганг.

Старуха продиктовала, и заговорщически понизила голос:

— И что вы сделаете, когда его найдёте?  
— Всыплю по первое число, — пообещал Вольфганг.  
— Всыпьте, всыпьте, ишь, чего удумал — сбегать! — довольно согласилась старушенция и повесила трубку.

***

Кристиан кусал чистую наволочку и тихо подвывал от ненависти к себе. Из вчерашних событий он вспомнил не всё, но хватило и этого. Каким наивным идиотом он был! На Вольфганга Кристиан почти не злился: грех было не воспользоваться таким лошарой. Всё закончилось гадко и глупо.

Вольфгангу теперь лучше на глаза не попадаться — чего, скорее всего, и так не случится, — стыдно до отвращения. И хуже всего, что Вольфганг искренне не понимает — и не поймёт, почему он так мучился. Сам-то, похоже, давно привык, что таких, как он, некоторые за людей не считают — дай волю, камнями бы забили. У Вольфганга иммунитет, а вот Кристиану было действительно очень страшно и больно почувствовать себя… не таким. Чёрт, да даже на Цоо не доводилось сталкиваться с таким количеством ненависти и презрения!

Всё, решено: в «Джунгли» он больше не пойдёт. В конце концов, ещё есть «Саунд» на Гентинерштрассе — там тоже считается круто. И Вольфганга он из головы выкинет — тот сделал всё, что хотел, и вряд ли вспомнит его лицо, не говоря уж об имени. И подружку он себе найдёт, вот обязательно!

В дверь (выломанный замок так и не починили, хотя Штольц обещал за свой счёт) просунулся белобрысый вечно сопливый сын соседей из квартиры слева.

— Ты спис? — деловито поинтересовался он.

Кристиан сел и настороженно уставился на мальца: чего это он, никогда ведь раньше не приходил.

— Нет.  
— Там тебя какой-то дядька спласывает!  
— К-какой… дядька? — Кристиан обмер. Неужели Бертрам всё-таки пришёл сюда?! — Без носа?  
— Не-а, с носом! — мальчишка помотал головой и, выудив из кармана горсть барбарисок, гордо продемонстрировал Кристиану: — Он мне и лебятам дал.  
— Хороший дядька, — рассеянно пробормотал Кристиан уже на ходу, накидывая куртку и выпроваживая пацанёнка из комнаты.

Покачиваясь, он выбрался из барака — и остановился как вкопанный. Напротив входа его поджидали Вольфганг… и, почему-то, старая секретарша из похоронной конторы. Она куталась в пуховый платок и даже подпрыгивала от нетерпения. Напоминало конвульсирующий комок грязи. Вольфганг приветственно улыбнулся, и Кристиан сглотнул. Всё снова куда-то поплыло, реальность сделалась вязкой…

— О! Явился! — презрительно каркнула грымза. — Ваш?  
— Мой, — подтвердил Вольфганг. — То есть, наш.  
— Ой, всыпьте бездельнику! Всыпьте! Будет знать, как из дома сбегать!  
— Да. Спасибо за помощь.  
— Всыпете? — с подозрением покосилась старуха.  
— Обязательно, — заверил Вольфганг. — Только не здесь. Хорошего вечера! — он отвесил старухе полупоклон и направился к Кристиану.

— Пошли, — шепнул он, а потом больно ухватил Кристиана за ухо и потащил к выходу с кладбища, приговаривая: — А о матери ты подумал, а? А о сёстрах? Ай-я-яй! А скотину, скотину-то кто кормить будет?!! Бурёнушки в стойлах кричат…  
— Ты переигрываешь, — прошипел Кристиан. Казалось, острые ногти пронзали его бедное ухо насквозь.  
— Да? Спасибо, — Вольфганг поднял бровь и сразу исправился: — А что скажет твой дядя? Ты хочешь второго инфаркта?..

***

— А… откуда ты узнал про сестёр? — спросил Кристиан, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние. — Что их… больше одной?

Вольфганг пожал плечами:

— Христианское имя. Большая семья.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что мои родители протестанты?! — почти выкрикнул Кристиан.  
— Так, — Вольфганг нахмурился. — Я не называл вообще-то конфессию. Ты палишься, как… Хочешь мороженого?

Они проходили как раз мимо тележки — на некоем условном расстоянии от кладбища территория скорби закончилась, и появились ларьки, магазины, кафе…

— Хочу, — почему-то сказал Кристиан. Он не помнил уже, когда в последний раз ел мороженое.  
— Клубничное или фисташковое? — Вольфганг пританцовывал у пёстрой витрины.  
— Всё равно, — буркнул Кристиан и отвернулся.  
— Нееет, что ты хочешь? А вот сливочное ещё есть! — глаза Вольфганга горели детским восторгом.  
— Клубничное, — вздохнул Кристиан.

Он ожидал почему-то, что этот либертин обязательно купит им два эскимо, или пару стаканчиков — словом, что-то, что можно лизать, наклонив голову, или заглатывать целиком, если жадный — а Вольфганг до сладостей жадный, как и положено всяким там грешникам…

— Вот, держи, — Вольфганг вручил ему два миниатюрных ведёрка, розовое и белое.  
— Ложки, ложки! — молодая продавщица с улыбкой протягивала две деревянные плоские щепки.  
— Спасибо, — Вольфганг сделал смешной реверанс и побежал за Кристианом, который рассеянно брёл дальше. — Да, давай на бульвар. Сюда, — он за локоть направил Кристиана к ближайшей скамейке.

Они сели. Над головой шумела листва желтеющих лип. Какой-то ребёнок подбежал и посмотрел испытующе — но взрослые были скучные, и он ушёл, недовольный.

— Итак, продолжаем знакомство, — Вольфганг взял своё ведёрко и с наслаждением прижал к животу — ребро снова болело. — Тебя зовут Кристиан, ты из многодетной семьи. Твой отец плотник — о чём ты сам мне, кстати, сказал, — только любовь к труду он тебе не привил. И он очень огорчён твоим уходом. На тебя ведь возлагали надежды: книги, секции, спорт…  
— Откуда ты?.. — Кристиан сжал кулаки.  
— Вы жили в достатке, но скромно. Хотя прошлым летом вот побывали на море… Твоя мать невкусно готовит и часто штопает вещи. Так, что ещё? У тебя была девушка, которую ты любил, но не сильно. Она тебя бросила…

Кристиан в ужасе смотрел, как Вольфганг превращается во второго Бертрама. Всё было верно.

— А ты ешь, ешь, — Вольфганг кивнул на мороженое. — Значит, ты любил Jehtro Tull и всю эту еботу, и был местечковым бунтарём. Потом тебя выгнали из последнего класса, и ты пошёл на вокзал, потому что ненавидишь работать руками, — он ухмыльнулся, — а школьного аттестата у тебя нет…

— Хватит, — тихо произнёс Кристиан. — Это безносый тебе всё рассказал?

Вольфганг помотал головой. Неужели и правда не понимает?.. Они помолчали — причём Кристиан снова раздражающе громко дышал. Ну, хотя бы стигматами не пошёл. 

— Вы... вы с ним в сговоре?..

— Нет, конечно, — Вольфганг закатил глаза, думая, с чего начать объяснять. Вдруг кто-то подёргал его за штанину.

— Дядя! Дядя! А вы моложеное будете ессь? — девчушка лет трёх-четырёх с соломенными волосами хитро поглядывала на него. Ответ напрашивался сам собой.  
— Буду! — Вольфганг раскупорил ведёрко. И, чтобы подтвердить своё намерение, набрал на ложку массивный шарик и сунул в рот.

Кристиан машинально последовал его примеру. Мороженое было очень вкусное — чуть подтаявшее, зубы от него уже не сводило, — с сиропом и хрустящими карамельными звёздочками. Кристиан вспомнил, что со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел — от сладкого сразу стало чуть лучше.

— Ууу, какие! — протянул ребёнок с обидою и ушёл, сердито топая и кляня жадность взрослых. Кристиан подумал: а ведь он как эта девчонка — постоянно требует чего-то от мира. Как же это убого…

Вольфганг посмаковал вкус и сплюнул белым в песок аллеи. На испуганный взгляд Кристиана он пояснил:

— Уже ел сегодня. В отличие от тебя. Так, безносый…  
— Вы знакомы? — перебил Кристиан. — Это он послал тебя?  
— Боже, нет, — вздохнул Вольфганг и набрал новую порцию.

— Что вы делаете?! — вдруг возникла перед ними возмущённая женщина в сером пальто. Из-за спины её выглядывала давешняя девочка. — Что вы…  
— Я наслаждаюсь мороженым, — честно признался Вольфганг и сплюнул остатки.  
— Вы… выбрасываете его на землю!  
— Ну я же не сказал, что я его ем, — легкомысленно улыбнулся он.  
— Как вы можете? Когда в Африке умирают от голода дети?!!  
— Если я проглочу эту высококалорийную дрянь, их состояние улучшится? — Вольфганг с готовностью зачерпнул новую ложку.  
— Вы… вы… — женщина краснела, не зная, что и сказать.  
— Я, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Кстати, присаживайтесь.

Он подвинулся, освобождая место для полноватой особы. Кристиан почувствовал тепло тела Вольфганга — и возблагодарил небеса за эту истеричную суку. Растерянная женщина помедлила секунду — и вдруг плюхнулась на скамью. Ребёнок в нерешительности застыл рядом.

— Так вот, — начал вещать Вольфганг. — Молоко — чудесная пища, дарованная нам природой. Но есть сведения, что молокопродукты оказывают правильное воздействие на организм исключительно при определённых способах употребления. И способы эти — наружные. Хороший эффект дают компрессы, — Вольфганг смочил палец в молочной пене и поставил себе на лбу точку. — Неплохой — маски, — он потянулся и наградил точкой Кристиана. — В самых тяжёлых случаях можно вводить их…  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — пискнула женщина, вывинчиваясь из сидения.  
— …Путём спринцевания! — радостно завершил Вольфганг. — Удачи!!!

— Чёт ты дикий вообще, — растерянно произнёс Кристиан, глядя, как стремительно удаляется испуганная скандалистка. Та неслась по аллее, будто спасалась от смерти, и бедная девочка еле поспевала за пыльным облаком.  
— Зато теперь мы можем поговорить, — Вольфганг отставил ведёрко и размял пальцы. — Итак, у тебя очень светлая кожа — видно прошлогодний загар и следы фенек. Плюс ещё эти волосы... — он поморщился и стёр со лба Кристиана молочную точку. — Краска легла бы так только на русые.  
— Я... не люблю Jehtro Tull! — возмущённо заявил Кристиан. Это почему-то его особо встревожило.  
— Хорошо, тогда Can. Твою девушку звали Агнета…  
— Агнесса! — возразил Кристиан с радостью— всё-таки, кое-что оставалось у него личного.  
— Её имя ты начал вырезать на руке, но не дописал. Значит, не очень-то и любил. А ещё — ты слабовольный и не мазохист. Последнее радует.  
— Да пошёл ты, — улыбнулся Кристиан. — Я хотел, но меня оторвали.  
— Да, Агнесса очень тогда испугалась. Кстати, поза была миссионерская?..

Кристиан залился краской. Его бросило в жар — тут же вспомнился сон про кровать и Вольфганга-змея.

— И это я узнал по деталям за сутки общения с тобой. Бертрам считывает всё за секунды.  
— Кто он такой? — осторожно спросил Кристиан. Значит, они всё-таки не заодно?  
— Бертрам — придурок, который слишком всерьёз воспринял идеи Клоссовски и Барта. В меру своего убогого понимания. То, что он обратил внимание на тебя — очень нехорошо, — Вольфганг смотрел открыто и прямо. Больше он не шутил.  
— Понимаешь, он просто доводит людей — подчиняет их волю и убивает морально. Унижает, наслаждается властью, как будто он сверхчеловек. Еще и называет это «концептуализмом».  
— А откуда ты знаешь? — недоверчиво прищурился Кристиан.  
— Он снимает свои подвиги — и их результаты — на видео. Однажды пытался всучить Никки пару кассет, договориться о демонстрации в «Джунглях». Это не концептуализм, а порнография и снафф, — Вольфганг передёрнул плечами.  
— И что делать? — Кристиан понял, что дрожит. Не хватало ещё снова скатиться в истерику.  
— Что делать? — Вольфганг улыбнулся. — Создавать свой собственный миф.  
— В смысле?  
— Его жертвы — всегда безымянные. Так что, как насчёт сделать карьеру звезды перфомансов, а, Кристи? Как тебе твой _единственный_ вариант?..

***

Кристиан нёс из магазина три коробки порошка в пакете — Амалия попросила купить. Он не возражал — это был самый простой способ отблагодарить жену Штольца, в конце концов, она была не обязана стирать обкончанные пропотевшие простыни.

Зажглись первые фонари, люди спешили по домам. Кристиану не слишком нравилось толкаться в усталой толпе и он свернул на пыльный, поросший чахлой травой пустырь — так было даже немного короче.

Он прошёл уже полпути, попинывая попадавшиеся под ноги смятые банки из-под пива и газировки, когда услышал за спиной чьи-то размеренные шаги. Так не прогуливаются, не идут не спеша домой — так загоняют жертву, зная, что ей некуда деться.

Кристиан догадывался, кого увидит, обернувшись. Но не ожидал, что так близко.

— Соскучился? — Бертрам усмехнулся и шагнул вплотную, положил тяжёлую ладонь замершему Кристиану на плечо, и тут же скользнул выше — в угрожающей пародии на ласку, впился пальцами в волосы на затылке.

Кристиан оцепенел, будто кролик перед удавом — страх парализовал его и он лишь хрипло, загнанно дышал, щурясь от боли, пока Бертрам издевательски-неторопливо наматывал — в несколько оборотов — его волосы на руку.

Откуда он здесь взялся? Выжидал в засаде, что ли?

— Думаешь, можешь от меня скрыться? — шептал Бертрам, почти касаясь губами его виска. — Надеешься, что всегда найдётся какой-нибудь защитник, вроде того плебея с граблями, а? И чего это он так расстарался? Дай-ка подумать… Наверно, потому, что ты сосёшь его немытый хер?

Кристиан вздрогнул. Последняя фраза прогнала наваждение.

— Не угадал, Берти.

Голос прозвучал спокойно и холодно. После того, что сегодня рассказал Вольфганг, Кристиан стал меньше бояться Бертрама — теперь он знал, чего добивается безносый.

Бертрам удивлённо взглянул на него — это ещё что, показывает норов? — усмехнулся и отвесил ленивую пощёчину. 

 

Обжигающая вспышка боли — и Кристиан понял, что лежит на земле. Жёсткие травинки кололи лицо, лезли в нос. Бертрам перевернул его на спину носком ботинка, будто дохлую кошку, и снисходительно посмеиваясь, смотрел с высоты роста.

— Ещё будешь геройствовать или включишь благоразумие и откроешь рот?  
— Иди нахуй, — Кристиан поднялся на четвереньки и мрачно посмотрел на Бертрама снизу вверх. — Я про тебя кое-что тоже знаю, борзописец.

Бертрам глянул на него с брезгливым интересом.

Кристиан поднялся и подобрал пакет. Кинул злобный взгляд на Красавчика Берти, решительно повернулся к нему спиной и зашагал к баракам, к окнам, зажёгшимся приветливым жёлтым и оранжевым светом. Он ожидал удара в спину, чего угодно, но Бертрам не нападал. Дойдя до края пустыря, Кристиан обернулся — никого не было.

«Взять на заметку — этот мудила умеет появляться и исчезать незаметно. Ниндзя хуев», — Кристиан сплюнул на землю и потёр щёку. Кожа горела. Хорошо, что Бертрам всё время бьёт раскрытой ладонью — след сойдёт быстро. Удар кулака наверняка мог отправить его на тот свет, а даже если и нет, пришлось бы отвечать на вопросы любопытствующих, с кем это он подрался.

Но всё обошлось. Амалия рассеянно поблагодарила Кристиана и закрыла дверь, даже не попытавшись, как это обычно бывало, чем-нибудь накормить его. Мыслями она была далеко. Кристиан заметил, как радостно поблескивали её глаза, покрасневшие от слёз. К груди женщина прижимала измятый конверт. Не требовалось проявлять чудеса дедукции, чтобы понять — пришло письмо от сына. Наутро после знакомства, по пути в барак, Штольц рассказывал, что тот служит в какой-то из горячих точек, кажется, в Израиле.

Кристиан понимал чувства Амалии, но всё равно стало немного обидно. Как будто он был для них заменителем отсутствующего сына. Кристиан понимал, что Штольц и его «жона» не лицемерят, демонстрируя свою заботу о нём, вовсе нет — это была сублимация.

Кристиан запер дверь на замок (слесарь из соседнего подъезда сегодня всё-таки нашёл время) и медленно, будто в трансе, разделся. Встреча с Бертрамом лишила его всех сил. Время ложиться спать ещё не подошло, но Кристиан был не в состоянии хоть чем-то заниматься — даже смотреть гюнтеров чёрно-белый телевизор.

Он забрался под одеяло и обнял подушку. От наволочки слабо пахло шампунем Вольфганга, и Кристиан представил, что обнимает его.

После сегодняшней прогулки по бульвару вся решимость больше не пересекаться с Вольфгангом и найти, наконец, девушку, исчезла без следа. Кристиан не обнаружил вдруг, что на самом деле «особенный» — его по-прежнему интересовали женщины, а к мужчинам он ровным счётом ничего «такого» не испытывал, но Вольфганг оказался исключением из всех правил.

Кристиан зажмурился и потёрся об подушку щекой, представляя, что это плечо Вольфганга. Одеяло могло сойти за объятия. Вспомнить бы толком, что же происходило после проклятого перформанса… Ясно было одно: Вольфганг мыл его, а после наверняка вытирал. Щёки жарко вспыхнули – казалось, можно обжечься, если дотронуться. Даже уши горели. Это было… немного стыдно. Наверно, и хорошо, что воспоминание смутное, размытое, больше похожее на сон.

Зато более-менее отчётливо запомнилось, как Вольфганг обнимал его вздрагивающие плечи, прижимая к себе, и тёплое дыхание на коже. Кажется, стоило возблагодарить свою внезапно открывшуюся склонность к истерикам…

Кристиан раз за разом прокручивал это ощущение, пытаясь вспомнить детали, не замечая, что трётся об простыню.

Воображаемый Вольфганг медленно и нежно целовал его шею, постепенно спускаясь к плечу, когда дыхание Кристиана перехватило и всего его будто обдало влажным жаром.

Отдышавшись, он перестелил испачканную простыню другой стороной. Похоже, не стоит думать о Вольфганге слишком часто, иначе придётся стирать постельное каждую неделю.

***

Вольфганг лежал на полу и пытался вызвать стигматы.

Вернувшись домой, он покормил мышь, потом зажёг пять свечей, разделся догола и лёг на пол в позу звезды. Рваные тени тревожно плясали по стенам, напоминая почему-то о Рождестве. Вольфганг закрыл глаза и напрягся.

Стигматы не появились, зато опять заболело ребро.

Вольфганг сжал зубы. Расставшись со странным могильщиком, он почувствовал облегчение — вот как всё удачно сложилось! Ему было спокойно и весело. Поначалу. Первые двадцать минут.

Он как раз доехал до дома, и тут появились вопросы. Даже так — Большие Вопросы. Впервые за долгое время Вольфганг не знал, правильно ли поступил. Конечно, взять Кристиана, такого милягу, под своё покровительство значило спасти его, но с другой стороны…

С другой стороны, было в Кристиане что-то пугающее. Нечеловеческое. Как будто из глубины широко, удивлённо распахнутых глаз смотрело на Вольфганга временами существо иной расы, какой-то чёрт инородный. Или бог. Или и то, и другое.

Вольфганг пытался убедить себя: просто мальчик испуган. Ты напомнил ему о Бертраме, вот он и пялится… Но всё равно было не по себе. Это психосоматика, сказал себе Вольфганг. Всё, что с Кристианом происходит — раны, истерики, — это просто возможности тела. Причём неосознанные. Давай, ты тоже так можешь.

Но он не мог. Вольфганг поёжился от холода и вскочил с пола. Весело искал халат (тот лежал почему-то за ёлкой), а потом слонялся по квартире, с неудовольствием отмечая тут и там нарушения привычного: вот этот половичок лежал в тридцати сантиметрах восточнее, а кукла с лицом Жаклин Кеннеди была развернута… впрочем, он сам её развернул в прошлом месяце — Николаус страдал гленофобией.

Было впечатление, что в квартиру приходил кто-то в отсутствие Вольфганга. А от этого становилось совсем уже не весело. Тем более что замок не был взломан.

Чтобы время не пропадало впустую, Вольфганг решил поработать — если нет настроения веселиться и стигматы не делаются, всегда лучше работать. Он развёл тушь — усмехнулся, вспомнив касание кистью стянутой грунтовкой кожи, — и начал прорисовывать вчерашнюю заготовку. Храбрые лисы шли в поход на лягушек: развевались по ветру знамёна, лис — Папа Римский благословлял лисёнка-инфанта… Вольфганг поймал себя на том, что придаёт лисьему принцу черты Кристиана.

Внезапно телефон под горою бумаг захрипел, задрожал — Вольфганг от неожиданности сам вздрогнул и чуть не поставил на нос Папе Лисьему огромную кляксу.

— Привет, Мю, — голос Николауса был еле слышен за шумом бара.  
— Привет, дуболом, — мрачно поздоровался Вольфганг и потёр бок.  
— Хотел просто сказать, что я занёс тебе копию плёнки. Ну, вчерашнее видео.  
— О, круто! — Вольфганг испытал мгновенное облегчение. — Спасибо  
— Где обычно, проверь. Кстати, этот придурок опять докапывался…  
— Бертрам?.. — хмыкнул Вольфганг. Вспомнишь солнце…  
— Да, ага. Говорил что-то про материалы, которые будут тебе интересны. Это здесь уже, в клубе .  
— И ты… — Вольфганг увидел, что машинально нарисовал Королеве Лисиц лишнюю дюжину длинных усов.  
— Послал его и сдал охране, конечно. Господи, до чего же он душный! — простонал Николаус.  
— Спасибо. Правда, спасибо.  
— Да не за что. И… ты прости за ребро.  
— Уже простил.  
— Мю.  
— Никки.

Они оглушительно одновременно заржали. Секунда в секунду.

Повесив трубку, Вольфганг знал уже твёрдо: Кристиана надо спасать, будь в нём хоть Лао-Цзы и чёртова бабушка. А Никки — всё-таки лучший ломатель рёбер на свете.


	9. Зови меня Дорис

Кристиан зачарованно вёл пальцем по корешкам книг. У Вольфганга их было множество — громадный библиотечный стеллаж от пола до потолка занимал почти всю стену, уступив лишь немного места этажерке с телевизором и проигрывателями.

Книги были самые разные: от толстенных энциклопедий и справочников до каких-то самодельных брошюр и дешёвых книжонок, отпечатанных чуть ли не на папиросной бумаге.

Вернувшийся с кухни Вольфганг с интересом наблюдал за Кристианом — тот уже минут десять залипал у стеллажа, то и дело восторженно вздыхая.

— И как же тебя, юный книголюб, угораздило остаться без аттестата? — Вольфганг вручил гостю стакан с ананасовым соком.— Читал Берроуза, который Уильям, под партой и не освоил школьную программу, а оставаться на второй год гордость не позволила?

Кристиан фыркнул и, сам того не замечая, горделиво расправил плечи:

— Да будет тебе известно, я был председателем ученического совета.

Вольфганг картинно схватился за сердце:

— Божечки! И что же повергло тебя на самое дно, аки Люцифера Лучезарного?  
— Я школу поджёг, — хмуро ответил Кристиан и отпил из стакана.

Чем дальше, тем больше та выходка казалась ему глупой. В конце концов, что и кому он доказал? Ни унылое здание, ни замученные постоянными проверками учителя не были виноваты — они делали то, что требовало от них министерство образования, и сами были далеко не в восторге. Гораздо логичнее было поехать в Бонн и поджечь штаб-квартиру министерства, но и это ничего бы не изменило, а вот его точно посадили бы. Прогнила вся Система в целом, а школа была всего лишь одним из звеньев длинной цепи. Протест против сложившегося уклада не привлёк общественного внимания, оставшись всего лишь незначительным происшествием, зато стоил Кристиану аттестата.

— Ооо, — простонал Вольфганг, будто герой пьесы, раненый стрелой на подмостках, — ты меня переплюнул, отважный борец с социальной несправедливостью!  
— Тебя, что, тоже выгнали?  
— Исключили из гимназии за ношение анархистского берета на уроках французского, — скривился Вольфганг. — Уу, лицемеры! — он потряс кулаком, метнув гневный взгляд куда-то за спину Кристиана. — Но, как видишь, берет — не поджог школы. Так что я благополучно обучаюсь в Берлинском университете искусств.

Кристиан с завистью посмотрел на него.

— Ничего, через какое-то время твоя справка станет недействительной, поступишь ещё. А пока тебе никто не запрещает заниматься самообразованием. Если хочешь, я тебе могу книжки давать, — Вольфганг в порыве щедрости обвёл рукой стеллаж.  
— Правда? — глаза Кристиана радостно загорелись. 

Вольфганг торжественно кивнул и едва сдержался, чтобы не потрепать его по волосам — так он напомнил Макса, обрадованного опрометчивым обещанием забрать его на каникулы в Берлин. А до того, когда Кристиан заговорил о школе, Вольфганг заметил в нём кое-что новое: когда Кристиан упомянул ученический совет, у него даже взгляд поменялся — надменный, снисходительный прищур.

«Так-так-так, а ведь не был ты, Кристи, всегда таким загнанным и несчастным, — подумал Вольфганг. — Эта самоуверенная гримаска выдаёт лидера. Ну ещё бы — лучший ученик школы и притом бунтарь — свой среди ботанов и местных крутых парней, в открытую курящих в коридорах… Это Бертрам тебя так сломал, или ты сам сломался, когда столкнулся с чем-то, к чему оказался не готов?..»

Вчера, уже назначив встречу — на той же скамейке в то же время — Вольфганг ощутил смутное сомнение: может быть, с Кристианом всё обойдётся и без его вмешательства. Однажды Бертрам уже оставил намеченную жертву в покое — ту девчонку с Цоо, Кристиану, — переключившись на более лёгкую добычу. Вольфганг не знал, почему, но если повезло ей, то могло повезти и этому парню. Однако звонок Николауса убедил его в обратном.

— А это, — вещал Вольфганг, надеясь не выдать свои сомнения, — мышь! — он торжественно указал раскрытой ладонью на выползшего из норки инвалида. — Её так и зовут — Мышь.

Похоже, наступив на неё, он повредил ей лапки или позвоночник, так или иначе, задняя часть мышиного тельца волочилась по линолеуму, что не слишком мешало зверьку исследовать территорию в поисках съестного. 

— А у меня была собака, тоже без имени, — выпалил Кристиан, глупо радуясь этому случайному сходству. — Я с ней спал.  
— В смысле «спал»? — ехидно вздёрнул бровь Вольфганг. Судя по отразившемуся на лице гостя лёгкому недоумению, он был далёк от перверсий.  
— В сквоте холодно было, — пожал плечами Кристиан. И чего это он так ехидно переспросил, на блох намекает, что ли?

 

— А тут вот у меня ёлка, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил Вольфганг, проходя в спальню и кивая в угол.  
— К-красивая, — выдавил Кристиан, с изумлением глядя на конструкцию из проволоки и металлических спиц. «Ёлка» напоминала то ли фотоальбом-реликварий, то ли синтоистский алтарь — на конце каждой «ветки» была наколота фотография или висел какой-то предмет: чашечка, свечка, низка бус, прядь волос, камень с дыркой, зеркальный шар, ежовая рукавица, огромный жук в прозрачном презервативе — даже после смерти наверняка ядовитый…

— Ты служил в армии? — Кристиан зачем-то коснулся чёрно-белого фото, на котором Вольфганг в огромной фуражке браво отдавал честь.  
— Я? — тот фыркнул. — Нет, конечно. Я и в Берлин-то уехал…  
— А это? — перебил Кристиан, указывая на другое. — Тоже ты?  
— Я, — Вольфганг привстал на носки. — И Никки.  
— Ааа, — протянул Кристиан. Ему фото совсем не нравилось — оно явно портило ёлку. Нахмурившись, он сделал шаг в сторону. Пытаясь вести себя непринуждённо, отпил сока и громко хлюпнул.

— А это… — Вольфганг уже отвернулся, чтобы представить Кристиану Лили-Марлен — манекен, освобождённый из феминистского плена, когда раздались вдруг шорох, скрежет — и с глухим грохотом ёлка рухнула на пол. Треснул стеклянный подсвечник, хрустнул где-то в глубине шар. И стало тихо.

Кристиан стоял рядом — ни жив ни мёртв. Он и сам не знал, как у него это вышло. То ли ненависть к «Никки» и его бакенбардам обрела силу, то ли он как-то смог зацепиться драными джинсами…

Вольфганг молчал. Кристиан думал, что он рассердится — начнёт кричать, может, даже ударит, выгонит, — но Вольфганг молчал. Потом вздохнул легкомысленно:

— Надо будет получше её закрепить, — и ловко поставил «ёлку» на место. Осколок стекла он загнал в угол, а упавшую конфету поднял и сунул в карман.

— Так, а это Марлен. Не смотри, что у неё нет головы — Марлен вполне хватило ума сбежать из лавки, где её держали в неволе…  
— Ты всему даёшь имена? — улыбнулся Кристиан. Он всё ещё немного не верил, что не огрёб за свою тупую неловкость.  
— Имена? Только безымянному! — заявил Вольфганг. — Моя работа, — он указал на стопку листов с мультяшно-трогательными животными.  
— А я думал, ты художник, — протянул Кристиан с некоторым огорчением. Комиксы какие-то — это же не искусство?..  
— Ра-бо-та, — по слогам повторил Вольфганг. — Так, с кроватью ты уже знаком («Чёрт, снова заносит!»), её я никак не зову, потому что на днище было написано «Маргарита»… Патефон. Вот, патефон! Если захочешь потанцевать, пластинки всегда в холодильнике…

Вольфганг развернулся на пятках и в ритме гавота ускакал в кухню. Кристиан с тоской обернулся на кровать с ярко-зелёным покрывалом. Ну, что ж, на диване в соседней комнате будет тоже очень неплохо.

— Эй, ты любишь бамбук? — донёсся из тропических далей крик Вольфганга.  
— Не знаю, — удивился Кристиан и пошёл скорее узнавать.

На кухне он невольно начал с восторгом вертеть головой — до того ему понравился начищенный кафель, стол с бело-синей клетчатой скатертью и холодильник, расписанный под огромную толстую зебру с тремя парами ног. Зебра-концентрат!

— Как в «Пене дней», — посетовал Вольфганг. — Стрёмная еда, солнце и мыши. О, уже допил?  
— Спасибо, — Кристиан отдал пустой стакан, и Вольфганг сполоснул его под краном и примостил на сушилку в виде оленьих рогов.  
— Бамбук, — Вольфганг кивнул на подоконник, где зеленел в массивном горшке ствол с парой игривых побегов.  
— Ты его правда ешь? — Кристиан с сомнением смотрел на радушного хозяина — вроде, на панду не смахивает.  
— Конечно. Его надо есть, иначе он пробьёт потолок! — Вольфганг сделал большие глаза и полез в холодильник. — Так: маца, тофу, шпик, Нэнси Синатра…

— Я тут спросить хотел… — Кристиан почувствовал, что сейчас сглупит хуже, чем с ёлкой, но остановиться уже не мог. — Вот Никки. Кто он?  
— Мой друг и отличный кинооператор, — последовал из морозилки ответ. — …И бифштексы.  
— А я видел, вы целовались, — вдруг выпалил Кристиан и до крови укусил себя за язык.  
— А я видел эльфов, — Вольфганг вывинтился из холодильника и смотрел на Кристиана спокойно и прямо.  
— Правда?  
— Да, в детстве, в Вольфсбурге. Ты вегетарианец или веган, я забыл?..

Кристиан хотел горделиво ответить, что вчера вместе ели мороженое, мог бы и запомнить — но вдруг понял намёк, и больше тему не развивал. Наверное, спрашивать о характере отношений Вольфганга и его росомахоподобного друга было ничуть не умней.

— А… эльфы, — не удержался всё-таки он. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Эльфов, — Вольфганг по-кукольному широко раскрыл голубые глаза.  
— Которые в сказках? И ты их… видел в реале? — Кристиан брезгливо скривился. Неужели художник совсем… того?  
— Конечно! — подтвердил Вольфганг. — Кого-то похищали инопланетяне, а меня — эльфы. Сейчас я всё расскажу.

Он сел за стол, жестом пригласив Кристиана занять место напротив. Положил подбородок на сцепленные замком пальцы и начал вещать.

— Это происходило по вечерам. Вечера в Вольфсбурге тёмные, уже в конце августа ничего не видать. Впервые это случилось… наверно, когда мне было четыре. Я играл один в нашем дворе и вдруг увидел светящийся круг — знаешь, он вращался, словно кольцо Сатурна, и состоял из маленьких сполохов — золотых, жёлтых, оранжевых. Это были _они_.  
— А как ты узнал? — поднял бровь Кристиан. — Ну, понял?..  
— Ах, ну это же ясно — когда видишь чудо, сразу всё понимаешь. Это же не сравнительная лингвистика! — весело воскликнул Вольфганг. — Так вот, я подошёл ближе и увидел, что огоньки мне как будто рады — они задрожали, запрыгали. Потом кольцо разомкнулось, приглашая войти.  
— И ты вошёл? — шёпотом спросил Кристиан. Почему-то он очень переживал сейчас за маленького Вольфганга.  
— Естественно. Дальше… я плохо помню, что было сначала. Но потом эльфы стали со мной говорить — и я понимал их язык, знаешь, слова звучали как будто внутри головы…

Вольфганг вздохнул и посмотрел вдаль, куда-то в сторону родного города.

— Эльфы показывали мне свои замки и пели дивные песни. Представляешь, у них есть всё, что у нас, только нет электричества. Они многое мне рассказали…  
— А кого они оставляли вместо тебя? — перебил Кристиан, вспомнив вдруг расхожий сюжет.  
— Хорошего мальчика! — заключил Вольфганг. — Так ты хочешь поесть, или мы можем идти?  
— А… да. Давай… что-нибудь, — Кристиан с сомнением покосился на холодильник и не удержался: — Только не шпик и не бифштексы.

Вольфганг подтолкнул к нему плошку с тофу.

— А твои родители... они разве ничего не замечали?  
— Замечали, — скривился Вольфганг. — И думали, что у меня биполярка.

***

Когда Вольфганг проснулся, Кристиан уже давно уехал на работу. Перед этим он дисциплинированно свернул постельное. Хороший гость, удобный. Можно разрешать оставаться с ночёвкой. Вольфганг улыбнулся, и убрал оставленный на диване свёрток обратно в шкаф. Плохо утолканная на верхнюю полку подушка выпала, но Вольфганг успел поймать её. И зачем-то прижался к наволочке, вдохнул едва уловимый, смутный запах Кристиана — что-то домашнее и осенние листья.

Светлая мысль оставить его у себя пришла Вольфгангу благодаря всё тому же звонку Николауса. К тому же, вчера, когда они совершали вечерний променад, Вольфгангу показалось, что он видел машину Бертрама. Впрочем, это, скорее всего, была уже паранойя. Так или иначе, ему было гораздо спокойнее, что Кристиан остался у него, а не добирался до своего барака чёрте как.

В дверь постучали.

Вольфганг закинул подушку на полку, захлопнул шкаф и поспешил в прихожую. Может, Кристиан вернулся? Обнаружил, что забыл ключи, что-нибудь ещё в этом роде или… что-то случилось.

Вольфганг распахнул дверь и едва не наступил на лежащий под порогом бумажный пакет. На лестничной клетке предсказуемо никого не было. Вольфганг опасливо коснулся пакета носком расшитого тапка. Внутри ничего не шебуршилось и не тикало, но предположения пакет навевал самые мрачные.

Вольфганг заперся на оба замка и вынул из пакета видеокассету. Судя по дате на ярлычке, нанесённой зелёными чернилами от руки, записана в конце августа. Он не хотел знать, что там, но, угрюмо нахмурившись, всё-таки вставил кассету в видеомагнитофон.

Запись оказалась короткой — всего пятнадцать минут, но и этого Вольфгангу хватило, чтобы люто возненавидеть Бертрама. Надо было выключить сразу же, как только в кадре возник Кристиан — едва живой и напуганный, — но Вольфганг досмотрел всё до конца, сжав пульт так, что стало больно.

Бертрама он и раньше недолюбливал, но все его эскапады не слишком волновали Вольфганга — для него жертвы Красавчика Берти оставались обезличенными, абстрактными. Он не одобрял насилие, но и не вмешивался, уверенный в том, что Бертрам доиграется. А теперь он просто не мог остаться в стороне и наблюдать, брезгливо кривясь и покачивая головой. Очередная жертва обрела личность.

Кристиана нужно спасать. Вот только как? Есть и те, кому «эксперименты» Берти интересны — до открытой конфронтации лучше не доводить. А ещё есть клиенты, которые щедро платят ему за такие плёнки — наверняка какой-нибудь извращенец сейчас передёргивает на копию этой записи. И вот у кого-то из них, скорее всего, есть связи в полиции, иначе Бертрам бы так легко не выпутался из той истории с передознувшимся хастлером.

Запечатлённое было отвратительно, пусть даже ничего шокирующего и не происходило. Вольфганг почувствовал острую жалость к Кристиану и… уважение — он пытался огрызаться, зная, что это бесполезно и опасно. И тут же захлестнула волна удушливой злости на себя — да если б он знал тогда, ни за что не стал бы проводить перформанс в таком откровенном антураже. Бертрам не должен был видеть Кристиана… таким.

Всё было плохо.

Вольфганг схватился за голову — тут же поймал себя на машинально-аффектированном жесте и вцепился в волосы уже по-настоящему, превращая расхожую метафору в боль. Он с удовольствием подёргал себя за вихры, мимолетно подумал, что никогда бы не стал делать дреды, вырвал четырнадцать с половиной тёмных волосков и один седой, и вдруг успокоился.

Всё было плохо. Главное — не испортить ещё больше.

Вольфганг аккуратно извлёк кассету и замотал её в плёнку. Потом порылся в столе в поисках плотных конвертов — пара ещё оставалась, и спрятал кассету в картон, скрепил изолентой и положил на дно нижнего ящика. Кристиан не должен знать, что он это видел.

Внезапно тишина в комнате стала непривычной, зловещей. Тикали часы, отмеряя время до следующего прыжка кукушки, чуть вибрировал холодильник, проехал за окнами автомобиль… Вольфганг подумал уже, что соскучился по голосу Кристиана — ещё чего не хватало, — но вдруг понял.

Мышь. Она не скреблась больше. Вольфганг подошёл к норке и опустился на четвереньки. Звуков мышиной жизни и вправду не было.

— Мышь, — позвал он. — Мы-ышь?

Ответом ему было молчание.

— Мышь! Да мы ж!.. — возмутился Вольфганг. Это была уже вопиющая наглость. Оставить его в такую минуту! После всего, что было!

Он лёг на пол и просунул пальцы в нору. Сначала ничего не нащупал, но потом извернулся и сумел протолкнуть по запястье — сказывались досуги с Николаусом. Что-то неприятно царапнуло кожу: наверняка у Мыши был беспорядок и кучи винтажного хлама, — и тут Вольфганг натолкнулся на мягкое, казалось, ещё тёплое тельце. Осторожно, стараясь не слишком сжимать, он вытащил его в комнату.

Мышь умирала. Она мелко дрожала и дышала часто и с присвистом, раскрыв маленький рот. Подошёл её срок, или это были последствия травмы… Вольфганг смотрел и не мог поверить предательству. И вдруг ему пришла мысль.

Он развязал носок с остатками пилюль от графини. Раскрыл одну капсулу и высыпал белый порошок на карманное зеркальце. Осторожно, стараясь не навернуть всё на пол, подцепил ногтями одну из крошечных гранул и положил Мыши в рот.

Поникшие усы дёрнулись. Потом дёрнулся хвост, онемевшие задние лапы… Мышь тоненько засипела — подавилась, бедняга… Наверное, следовало дать ей запить — Вольфганг не успел предложить сок или воду на выбор, — и вдруг пушистое тельце всё вздрогнуло и подлетело на полметра в воздух.

— Ух ты ж, — сказал Вольфганг, отступая на шаг.

Мышь перевернулась в полёте и с громким скрежетом принялась носиться по комнате, находясь при этом, казалось, в трёх местах сразу — электрон, а не зверь. Наконец, прочертив на линолеуме дымящуюся пентаграмму, она влетела в нору и затихла.

Вольфганг с тревогой ждал, забравшись от греха с ногами на стол. Через минуту из норки раздался богатырский раскатистый храп. Вероятно, Мышь пошла на поправку.

— Вот так-то лучше, пизда шерстяная, — заключил Вольфганг и слез со стола. Он спас Мышь — спасёт и Кристиана. Ещё бы ребро так не болело, и из универа не выгнали…

Он свернул из черновика тонкую трубочку и лихо вдохнул оставшийся порошок.

***

— Что, набегался? — ехидно поприветствовала Кристиана старая секретарша. Она специально ждала у бараков, когда поставленный на место мальчишка пойдёт за своими вещами — посмотреть в лицо этому негодяю.  
— Я?.. Набегался, — кивнул Кристиан и улыбнулся. Спорить и доказывать что-либо ему не хотелось.

Удивлённая этой сговорчивостью, карга посмотрела на него: пьяный, что ли, или обторчанный? Такой добродушный… Точно, как есть наркоман!

Кристиан был глупо и безоговорочно счастлив. Утром он проснулся сам, по привычке рано. С полминуты осматривался в темноте, забыв, где находится — потом понял. И тихо, стараясь не разбудить, пробрался в соседнюю комнату.

Вольфганг лежал на своей — широкой для одного — кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и свесив руку почти до пола. Кристиану показалось, что это плохо — вены на тонкой кисти набухли, и он осторожно передвинул её, положил на постель. Вольфганг пробормотал что-то во сне — интонация была благодарной. Кажется, он даже рассмеялся. Кристиан не выдержал и воровато коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони. Потом быстро оделся, свернул постель и сразу ушёл, беззвучно притворив дверь.

В своей комнатке он с разбегу кинулся на постель и обнял подушку, зарылся в неё лицом и засмеялся до слёз — и вправду, никогда в жизни ещё не был так счастлив. И вдруг ему стало страшно — счастье показалось таким хрупким, мимолётным… Достаточно одного неосторожного действия или слова, чтобы оно разбилось вдребезги.

В коридоре послышались хлопки дверей и шаги — начался новый рабочий день. Не время холодеть от тревожных предчувствий и рефлексировать. Кристиан поднялся, одёрнул куртку и постарался припомнить, на каком эпизоде остановился перед выходным. Ах да, он рассказывал про смерть Доры, первой Давидкиной (как упорно называли Копперфилда могильщики) жены.

Под конец работы пошёл дождь, и мужики матерились, то и дело оскальзываясь в грязи и норовя свалиться в сырые ямы. В любой другой день Кристиан клял бы погоду вместе с ними, но сегодня ему всё казалось чудесным — и летящие из-под лопат мокрые комья земли, и холодный унылый дождь.

После, отстояв очередь в душ, сполоснувшись и постирав изгвазданные джинсы, он сидел под колючим одеялом и смотрел телевизор. Показывали нудную документалку про Древний Египет — все эти факты он знал лет с шести и ничего нового ему не открылось. Надо было у Вольфганга какую-нибудь книжку взять…

Кто-то к нему постучал. Да не просто постучал, а отбил какую-то мелодию. Кристиан вздрогнул — уж не Бертрам ли? Впрочем, тот вряд ли стал бы так изощряться.

Мокрые джинсы сохли на спинке стула, а кроме них и надеть было нечего. Кристиан одёрнул серую заношенную футболку — вроде, достаточно длинная — и открыл дверь, стараясь оставаться позади неё.

— Приве-ет! — на пороге стоял Вольфганг и прямо-таки лучился радостью.  
— Привет, — Кристиан был счастлив его видеть, но старался себя не выдать. — А как ты номер квартиры узнал?  
— Может, ты меня впустишь? — не дожидаясь приглашения, Вольфганг ловко ввинтился между приоткрытой створкой и косяком.  
— А, конечно, — Кристиан закрыл за ним дверь и покраснел: неловко было стоять перед ним вот так, в трусах и футболке. Впрочем, Вольфганг ведь уже всё видел.

Тот скользнул взглядом по его длинным ногам, но тут же отвернулся, в два прыжка достиг дивана и завалился на него так, что жалобно загудели старые пружины. Кристиан представил, как какая-нибудь из них выскакивает и впивается Вольфгангу в жопу, но всё обошлось.

— Ты садись, чего стоишь, — Вольфганг похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой и отсел ближе к подлокотнику, освобождая Кристиану место.

Забираться под одеяло показалось глупым, натягивать мокрые джинсы — совсем идиотским, поэтому Кристиан попытался вести себя непринуждённо — уселся по-турецки, как обычно любил сидеть, деловито заправил всё ещё влажные волосы за уши и вопросительно уставился на Вольфганга — наверняка он заявился сюда не просто так.

— У тебя уши как у эльфа, — заулыбался Вольфганг и потянулся их потрогать, но отдёрнул руку — не стоило смущать Кристиана ещё больше.  
— В самом деле? А девчонки говорили, что они острые как у вампиров.  
— Девушки любят кровососов, — авторитетно подтвердил Вольфганг. — Это генетически заложено: ну, знаешь, дуальность секса и смерти, кровь-любовь, — перед глазами возникли совокупляющиеся сказочные лисята, и он взмахнул рукой, отгоняя видение. Только этих пушистых тварёнышей не хватало!

— Я к тебе с предложением, — он грациозно закинул ногу на ногу и попытался удержать взгляд на лице Кристиана, не давая ему соскользнуть на острые коленки и перекрещенные лодыжки, а тем более, заглянуть под футболку, едва прикрывающую разведённые бёдра. — Ты животных ведь любишь?  
— Ну... да, — подтвердил Кристиан, жалея, что они сидят на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, и не получится коснуться коленом бедра, затянутого в заляпанные красной и оранжевой краской линялые джинсы.  
— И тебя ужасает и возмущает, сколько невинных тварей гибнет по вине людей, м? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Вольфганг, томно прищурившись.

Кристиан кивнул. Кажется, Вольфганг подбивал его на что-то радикальное.

— Как насчёт перформанса перед офисом нефтедобывающей компании?  
— Прежде, чем я соглашусь, ты расскажешь, в чём он заключается, — наставил на него палец Кристиан.  
— «Прежде, чем я соглашусь» — какая дивная оговорка! — рассмеявшись, хлопнул в ладоши Вольфганг. — Ну ладно, ладно, не надо испепелять меня взглядом. Значит так, я обмажусь какой-нибудь липкой чёрной гадостью, обваляюсь в перьях и буду красиво и драматично изображать издыхающего баклана… или альбатроса… в общем, буду зрелищно агонизировать. А ты… — Вольфганг прищурился, — ты будешь черепашкой, подавившейся презервативом!  
— Штаа?! — изумлённо уставился на него Кристиан.  
— Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько этих несчастных созданий гибнет на побережьях именно оттого, что всякие несознательные ебантеи выкидывают…  
— Я представляю! — перебил его Кристиан, всплеснув руками. — И согласен: это проблема. Но не хочу я ничем давиться! В конце концов, если ты видишь во мне черепаху… ну… они же гибнут и от другого! И вообще, как гондоны связаны с нефтепромышленностью?  
— Узко мыслишь, — погрозил пальцем Вольфганг. — К тому же, я могу пригласить товарищей, и они будут репрезентовать других животных, страдающих от деятельности человека. Например, заяц, запутавшийся в колючей проволоке… Или нет. Нет. Надо сосредоточиться на чём-то одном.

Кажется, Вольфганг был упорот или просто придумывал на ходу. Но, скорее всего, всё вместе — Кристиан не мог понять. Так или иначе, было здорово — говорить странные, безумные вещи и чувствовать себя при этом легко-легко.

— И всё равно я не хочу давиться резинками. Может, я черепаха, запутавшаяся в пакете?  
— Это не так драматично.  
— Хорошо, — задумался Кристиан. — Ёжик, попавший в капкан?  
— Он уже был в прошлом месяце, — погрустнел Вольфганг. — Перфоманс «Рождение ежа». В реальном времени, кстати.

Кристиан содрогнулся. Наверно, артист был очень самоотверженным человеком.

— Может, подстреленный охотником лис?  
— Ой, вот лиса не надо, — замотал головой Вольфганг, отгоняя рыжие рыльца. — И медведя, и волка. Тема — нефть.

Он поймал вдруг на себе смущенный взгляд Кристиана и чуть усмехнулся: оба так отчаянно пытались скрыть своё любование друг другом… как пара школьников, у которых всё в первый раз.

— Ладно, — он поднялся с дивана и огляделся («Ну и обои! Это же эстетический ад!»). — Обстановка не располагает к творчеству. Едем!  
— Куда? — Кристиан совсем по-детски захлопал глазами — будто ему на Луну предлагали бежать.  
— Куда угодно, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — В какой-нибудь бар, к людям.  
— У меня вещи все мокрые… и денег нет, — Кристиан виновато потупился.

Вольфганг на это лишь улыбнулся и выразительно посмотрел в угол:

— Все, говоришь?

Там в большой сумке — единственном месте, куда не стал бы заглядывать никто из могильщиков, даже самых запанибратских, — и вправду лежало красное платье, постиранное втайне от Амалии и высушенное ночью на форточке. Кристиан и сам не знал, зачем это сделал — наверно, в глубине души надеялся вернуть хозяйке.

— Платье есть, — тихо произнёс Кристиан. И тут же, громче: — Но я его надевать больше не буду!  
— Ну и не надо, — хмыкнул Вольфганг и щёлкнул пряжкой ремня.

Кристиан смотрел, словно во сне, как нежданный гость скидывает ботинки, вышагивает из джинсов, потом стягивает через голову свою футболку. Его снова обдало влажным жаром — всё было чересчур странно, как будто сбылся один из его глупых снов: Вольфганг пришёл к нему, сам, как ангел в трущобы…

— Держи, — Вольфганг протянул Кристиану охапку одежды. — Там подвороты.  
— С-спасибо, а ты? — прошептал тот, до глубин сердца восхищённый принтом с Мэрилин на семейных трусах.  
— А я платье надену. Круто, правда? — Вольфганг явно не страдал от недостатка идей. Он попрыгал на одной ноге, разминаясь, и Кристиан заметил на его боку крупный синяк, как от удара тупым предметом.  
— Что это? — взволнованно спросил он. В голову полезли страшные мысли: неужели, Берти добрался и до его нового друга?..  
— Раковину неудачно почистил, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, без спроса вытягивая за край красную тряпку из сумки. — А ты одевайся, такси ждёт.  
— Из обуви только сапоги, — предупредил Кристиан.

***

Спокойно вздохнуть Кристиан смог только когда машина тронулась — кажется, никто из местных не застал его в обществе парня в красном платье. Реакцию он даже представлять не хотел.

Вольфганг всю дорогу придуривался и, уткнувшись носом в поднятый воротник своей джинсовой куртки, изображал застенчивую девушку с фермы, сбежавшую в большой город. Грязные сапоги были очень в тему.

Для начала он всё-таки решил заехать домой и переодеться. Кристиан испытал даже некоторое разочарование — неужели Вольфгангу слабó пойти в бар в таком виде?

— Раздевайся! — скомандовал Вольфганг, как только они вошли в прихожую.  
— Что? — уставился на него Кристиан.  
— Вещи снимай, говорю, — Вольфганг скинул сапоги и, громко стуча пятками, убежал в комнату. — Переодеться надо.

Кристиан прошёл в гостиную и принялся послушно раздеваться. Ему было видно, как Вольфганг роется в громадном, наверняка старинном, шкафу в спальне, выкидывая на кровать то одну, то другую приглянувшуюся вещь.

— Так, вот эти джинсы вроде должны быть тебе впору. Примерь!

Кристиану стало неловко под пристальным взглядом Вольфганга, но он пытался этого не выдать. Подумаешь, эка невидаль — другой парень смотрит, как он одевается. Помнится, в общей душевой и раздевалке не стеснялся — что такого-то, а тут…

— Тц, ну что такое, и эти на тебе болтаются. Ну да ладно, дальше подвздошных костей не спадут — они у тебя такие острые, точно не потеряешь.  
— Так, может, ремень…  
— Нет, с ремнём они не смотрятся, — отмахнулся Вольфганг и опять убежал в спальню. Суетливо порылся в горе барахла, высящейся на покрывале, выудил какую-то рубашку и вернулся: — Вот, надевай. Да что ж ты копаешься…

Кристиан старался дышать ровнее, пока Вольфганг застёгивал на нём чёрную рубашку, иногда невзначай касаясь пальцами кожи. Они стояли так близко друг к другу — Кристиану было достаточно чуть наклонить голову, чтобы поцеловать его.

— В плечах хорошо села, а вот рукава коротковаты, — критически оглядел его Вольфганг. — Подверни. Точно. У тебя красивые запястья, хорошо будет.

Кристиан покраснел и пробормотал что-то невнятное, но Вольфганг его не слушал — он уже рылся в вещах, выбирая что-то для себя и ворча вполголоса. Кристиану показалось не слишком тактичным наблюдать за ним, и он прошёл к стеллажу — самое время взять что-нибудь почитать. Но на выборе сосредоточиться никак не получалось, и не потому, что глаза разбегались от разнообразия. Его беспокоило происходящее.

Всё было слишком хорошо. Почему-то Вольфганг возился с ним который день подряд и пока что ничего взамен за своё внимание не требовал. Кристиану хотелось воплотить свои мечты, но… Он боялся, что Вольфганг согласится. Даже возможность отказа и насмешек так не страшила.

Кристиан довольно плохо представлял себе секс между двумя мужчинами. Опыт, полученный на Цоо, безжалостно гласил, что это так или иначе связано с унижением. А после перформанса, когда Вольфганг покрыл его кожу унизительными фразами, Кристиан боялся довериться ему полностью. Вольфганг, сам того не зная, втоптал его в грязь, так что ему помешает сделать это осознанно? Стоит лишь неосторожно выдать ему своё влечение — и всё рухнет, в глазах Вольфганга он снова станет хастлером с Цоо, с которым можно сделать что угодно, не считаясь с его чувствами и желаниями. Кристиан не сомневался, что так и будет — проскальзывало иногда во взгляде Вольфганга что-то жёсткое, пугающее.

— Я готова!

Кристиан вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Ну как я тебе? — игриво поинтересовался Вольфганг, приосанившись и поставив руку на бедро.  
— Оч-чень… — растерянно пробормотал Кристиан.

Вольфганг стоял перед ним, одетый в чёрное платье длиною чуть ниже колена, на широких бретельках, визуально сглаживающих мужественные очертания плеч. Чёрные чулки со швом подчёркивали стройность ног. Шнурованные ботинки на высоком квадратном каблуке, похожие на те, что носят панкушки, несколько выбивались из образа, но в целом смотрелось довольно стильно. Больше всего Кристиана удивило, что Вольфганг накрасился — длинные стрелки ему определённо шли.

— Зови меня Дорис, — проурчал Вольфганг и подхватил его под руку.

***

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре — уже на лестничной площадке были слышны весёлый смех и дребезг фортепиано. Вольфганг расцеловал открывшего им мулата, потом — виснувшего на нём альбиноса, чмокнул в нос крашеного в ярко-розовый пуделя, который с визгом скакал и требовал угощения, и за руку потащил Кристиана вглубь квартиры, к шуму и музыке.

Кристиан опасался, что они опоздают вообще куда-либо: в последний момент перед выходом Вольфганг вздумал заново подбирать ему обувь, потом вспомнил про украшения и минут пятнадцать мучил вопросом, что лучше подходит к глазам — бархотка с синими стразами или колье из чёрного агата и бирюзы. «Ты уверен? А если я выключу свет? Ах, Кристиан, помоги застегнуть! Так, а серёжки…» Остановились они на колье. Кристиан даже немного порадовался, что Вольфганг — не всегда девушка. Он явно вжился в придуманный образ… Оставалось надеяться, что только придуманный. Уже выйдя на улицу, он вспомнил о подарке для какой-то Розы, и еще четверть часа выбирал среди запаса нераспакованных рубашек ту, что получше.

Кристиан огляделся, стараясь не слишком вертеть головой. Чей-то лофт, или хорошо обжитой сквот: огромная комната с довоенной лепниной и шёлковыми золотыми обоями — и дыра в потолке. Из дыры свисали чьи-то ноги в заляпанных кровью салатовых кедах. Фортепиано в дальнем углу изрыгало из недр своих очередной мусульманский джаз.

— Приве-ет! — Вольф… то есть, Дорис облобызала какого-то белёсого парня, который подошёл к ним с другого конца комнаты с раскрытыми заранее объятиями. — Рада тебя видеть! Познакомься, это Кристиан.  
— Оч-шень приятно, — произнёс парень с сильным польским акцентом. — Манфред.

Кристиан в ответ как мог широко и злобно оскалился. Его пшек, несмотря на всю душевную широту, целовать почему-то не захотел — а только пожал руку с опаской и будто бы уважением, и отошёл.

— Манфред — некрореалист, — зашептала Дорис Кристиану на ухо. — И мне кажется, ты ему очень понравился!  
— Ну, спасибо, чё, — буркнул обиженный Кристиан, но его спутница уже не слышала — стуча каблуками, она убежала куда-то к столам с напитками.

Кристиан тоскливо вздохнул. В принципе, он чего-то такого и ожидал: толпа народу, странного и нарочито развязного — все, наверное, авангардисты, пара «очаровашек» с сизыми от бритья щеками, подозрительно жёлтый драг-дилер… Кристиан привычно почувствовал себя здесь чужим. Радовало одно — теперь он был хотя бы неплохо одет и не казался случайно затесавшимся на вечеринку малолетним преступником.

— Здравствуйте, — вдруг раздался печальный, но звучный голос. Кристиан быстро обернулся.

На него смотрел коротко стриженый мужчина в очках — старомодных, квадратных. Он казался слишком… нормальным для этого места — джинсовая куртка, потёртые брюки, — и был похож на примерного бюргера, чающего увести сына с нехорошей тусовки.

— Добрый вечер, — машинально поздоровался Кристиан и зачем-то протянул руку. Ладонь у мужчины оказалась холодной и мягкой.  
— Я видел вас в «Джунглях», — всё так же печально произнёс он и замолчал.  
— И что, всё плохо? — не выдержал Кристиан.  
— Нет, отнюдь… То, что вы делаете, это очень больно и правильно.  
— Мм… Спасибо, — Кристиан ощутил замешательство. Он всё никак не мог понять, что это за хитрый подкат.  
— Пожалуйста, берегите себя, — искренне попросил вдруг мужчина и чуть улыбнулся: — Хорошего вечера.

После чего развернулся и медленно побрёл к столам с алкоголем. Кристиан был так растерян, что не додумался даже поблагодарить или ляпнуть «вам тоже», а так и стоял истуканом. И что это было?..

— Это Роза, — возникла откуда-то слева Дорис, уже чуть захмелевшая — или просто очень весёлая.  
— Что? — не понял Кристиан. — Как ты его назвал?

Он — «она»? Но ведь одежда… Этот скромный на вид человек совсем не был похож на расфуфыренных трансов из клуба.

— Роза фон Праунхайм. Хозяин этой квартиры. Лехаим! — Дорис вложила в руку Кристиана тяжёлый стакан с зелёным коктейлем.  
— Да. Ага, — кивнул Кристиан и отпил, чуть не закашлявшись — было крепко и терпко. Он незаметно отставил стакан на ближайшую книжную полку.  
— У Розы день рождения и депрессия, — вздохнула Дорис. — Кстати, на твоём месте я бы руку неделю не мыла. Потанцуем?

Кристиан на мгновение испытал замешательство, но всё-таки взял Вольфганга-Дорис за руку, а вторую положил на талию.

— А этот… Роза, он кто?  
— Он режиссёр. Я тебе после его работы покажу.

Кристиан был не уверен, что хочет с ними знакомиться, но кивнул.

Танец не ладился. Кристиан то и дело умудрялся наступить «партнёрше» на ноги, к тому же, ему было до скованности неловко находиться с Вольфгангом — да ещё в подобной ипостаси — так близко. А самое главное, он не понимал смысла — зачем Вольфганг изображает какую-то Дорис?

Кристиан общался с ним всего ничего, но ему уже стало казаться, что вся манерность Вольфганга — наносное, по-театральному нарочитое, искусственное. Он как будто специально подчёркивал, что носит маску. Но вот роль женщины он, как ни странно, исполнял от души (впрочем, не без самоиронии), как будто и впрямь верил в своё перевоплощение. Кристиана это немного пугало.

— Ну что ты такой скучный? — капризно осведомилась Дорис, когда Кристиан в очередной раз отдавил ей ногу. — Милый, сделай лицо попроще, мы не на съёмках артхауса.

Кристиан хотел было возразить, что всё это как раз на артхаус и смахивает, но тут в гостиную вошли новые гости — точнее, гостьи. Дорис радостно взвизгнула и побежала обниматься с девушками. Те не менее радостно тискали её и, кажется, их образ ничуть не смущал. Кристиан отвернулся — глупо было стоять вот так и пялиться. Через минуту танцующие, задевавшие локтями и прочими частями тел, загнали его на диван.

Все кругом (кроме именинника) веселились — как-то лихорадочно, отчаянно, — но Кристиан никак не мог поймать волну. Здесь были красивые девушки, но он не решился к ним подойти — наверняка в нём распознают чужака, случайно оказавшегося там, где ему не место. Одна из них, блондинка с вьющимися локонами, поймала его взгляд и помахала, приветливо улыбнувшись. Кристиан машинально огляделся — наверно, она увидела кого-то знакомого, но поблизости с диваном никого не было. На всякий случай он сделал вид, что не понял. 

Кожаная обивка скрипнула, когда рядом опустился Манфред.

— Знаете, я видел ваш с В… Дорис перформанс, и он меня… впечатлил… в определённой мере.

Кристиан неразборчиво пробормотал нечто, могущее сойти за благодарность. Вспоминать о том вечере в «Джунглях» было стыдно, неприятно и страшно – что происходило после перформанса, он так и не знал.

— Мне понравилась ваша игра. Система Станиславского?  
— Хуеславского, — проворчал Кристиан, уставившись под ноги, на выщербленный паркет.  
— Так я и думал, — важно кивнул Манфред, сделав вид, что не расслышал. — Не хотите сыграть в моём фильме?  
— В роли трупа? — грустно усмехнулся Кристиан, наконец, взглянув на собеседника.  
— Экие у вас стереотипные представления, — хмыкнул Манфред.

Кристиан пожал плечами — уж какие есть. Он отвернулся от надоедливого поляка и поискал взглядом Дорис.

Его очаровательная «спутница» заливисто хохотала, а откуда-то взявшийся Никки, росомахоподобный дружок, кружил её, держа на руках и крепко прижимая к себе.

— Что-то вы побледнели, — Манфред тронул Кристиана за подвёрнутый рукав и быстро облизал тонкие губы. — Воды?  
— Водки, — прохрипел он. Манфред кивнул и ушёл.

Кристиан сжимал кулаки, борясь с желанием подойти к веселящейся парочке и дать этому Никки в морду. Только вот легче от этого не стало бы. Эти двое знают друг друга давно, а он — чужой. И не имеет права вмешиваться. В конце концов, кто ему Вольфганг? Хотелось бы считать его другом, но…

Самым правильным было уйти. Но сначала — напиться, чтобы не думать вообще ни о чём.

Манфред не возвращался. Кристиан прошёл к столу, старательно избегая зрительного контакта с кем бы то ни было — он не в том состоянии, чтобы общаться. Зато Вольфганг отлично проводил время и, похоже, забыл о том, что пришёл не один.

Кристиан выбрал в батарее стаканов красный сектор с излюбленной «вишней» и начал методично и отчаянно напиваться. Он не хотел выглядеть глупо и жадно глотать, поэтому пил медленно, смакуя, насколько мог, вкус. Кристиан твёрдо решил — теперь его разве что силой оттащат от общих запасов спиртного. Ну, или он рухнет замертво с остановившимся сердцем.

Каждый раз, делая десятый по счёту глоток, он оборачивался туда, где в последний раз видел Дорис. Та чуть перемещалась по комнате, но неизменно гримасничала и вертелась в компании девушек — рассказывала какую-то историю, смешную, должно быть. И Кристиан очень надеялся, что она не звучит как: «Ой, я нашла такого забавного дурачка! Только посмотрите: правда мило он дуется?..» Чёртов Никки как назло громко смеялся, скаля сточенные хищные зубы…

— Ждёшь кого? — снова окликнули со спины. Кристиан не ответил — всё надоело. Он начинал свой третий стакан, и мир плыл уже в вязком мареве. — Так ты ждёшь? — повторил кто-то. Голос показался Кристиану знакомым. Тяжёлая ладонь легла на плечо — запах табака и железа. Что-то смутное…  
— Нет, — машинально ответил он и обернулся. Какой-то безликий, с обмылком вместо лица человек… Но хотя б не безносый.  
— Тогда помоги, — незнакомец требовательно подтолкнул Кристиана в сторону кухни.

В коридоре было темно и до странности тихо после шума и музыки в комнате. Кристиан почему-то подумал, что его просят содействовать в приготовлении закуски: нарезать канапешки или вынуть там из духовки застрявшую тугую свинью… Поэтому когда незнакомец вдруг впечатал его спиной в стену, Кристиан ойкнул от неожиданности.

— Что вы… — начал он, но широкая ладонь тут же стиснула горло, и Кристиан испуганно замолчал.  
— Вижу, ты чуть поднялся, — прошипел в ухо безликий. — Что, больше не сосёшь на вокзале?

Кристиан помотал головой — а что ещё оставалось? В полумраке, сквозь опьянение и страх он вдруг узнал человека, который однажды избил его и отобрал последние деньги — это было как раз в день встречи со Штольцем. Кажется, так давно — в другой жизни… Накатило удушающее отчаяние — как будто не было всего хорошего за этот месяц, а только почудилось, и он по-прежнему в грязной и тёмной туалетной кабинке…

— Что задумался? — человек чуть встряхнул его за плечо. Кристиан попытался вывернуться, поднырнуть под руку мужчины — но снова сжались пальцы на горле, и он захрипел, задыхаясь — уже не от страха. И понял: он сделает всё, что от него потребует этот безлицый — опустится на колени, послушно раскроет рот и очень, очень постарается в этот раз быть аккуратней с зубами. Потому что он и вправду лишь шлюха, человеческий мусор, ошибка…

Пока Кристиан хрипел и извивался, мужчина быстро обшарил его карманы — чуть не сплюнул с досады, обнаружив там сушёный клевер-четырёхлистник, какую-то марку и две барбариски. Отпустив горло, он дёрнул Кристиана за рукав, так что хрустнула ткань — вниз, на колени.

Он уже начал расстёгивать брюки, когда внезапно дверь отворилась, и — о, чудо! торжество и спасение! — на пороге комнаты возник Вольфганг.

За последние полчаса он успел обзавестись длинным мундштуком, белым боа и парой засосов. Вольфганг выпустил струйку дыма и сварливо сказал:

— Мне неловко вас прерывать, но это, между прочим, моя любимая рубашка.

Насильник при звуках голоса вздрогнул и замер. Потом вжикнул молнией и обернулся.

— Кыш, — сказал Вольфганг. — Кыш, кыш! — он указал рукой в сторону выхода.

И случилось новое чудо. Шепча что-то сквозь зубы, мужчина и вправду пошёл к дверям. На пороге он обернулся и с ненавистью бросил:

— Дешёвая блядь!  
— Очень приятно. Дорис, — ответствовал Вольфганг, заботливо захлопывая дверь ногой.

— П-почему ты оставил меня? — Кристиан всё ещё не мог поверить — неужели Вольфганг опять его спас? Всё-таки вспомнил?..  
— А потому что убегать не надо, — Дорис шутливо погрозила ему пальцем. — Эх! Дурные котятки потеряли перчатки, мы им не дадим пирога.

Она быстро поправила манжет, отряхнула воротник — и осталась состоянием рубашки довольна. Потом потрепала Кристиана по щеке:

— Ну, хороший, ты что? Никки хочет с тобой познакомиться. А ещё, — она хитро улыбнулась, — я буду петь!

Только сейчас Кристиан понял, что фортепиано больше не бренчит , и в наступившей тишине каждое слово показалось ему божественным даром.

И его охватили вдруг такие безумные радость и облегчение — Вольфганг помнит о нём, не забыл, хочет представить друзьям! — что Кристиан позволил утащить себя обратно в комнату. Там с полдюжины девушек с картинами Кандинского на лицах пожали ему руку по-мужски крепко, потом Никки — «Николаус Унтермёлен. Тебя было приятно снимать», — расцеловал его в обе щеки, и Кристиан чмокнул его тоже — вышло почти как на Пасху. Ему было легко и приятно задушить своё отвращение — в конце концов, это же друг Вольфганга, а значит, теперь и его! Он собрал все слова, которые оставались ещё в голове, и с чувством сказал, что ему тоже очень приятно было оказаться снимаемым таким человеком… вот таким вот.

Потом Кристиан обнаружил себя на диване. Спустя секунду после этого радостного открытия рядом с ним шлёпнулся раскрасневшийся Манфред. В руках он сжимал запотевшую полупустую бутылку.

— Водка! — радостно заявил он. — Здесь не было, пришлось искать.

Судя по всему, он не только нашёл её, но и вдоволь продегустировал.

— Молодец! — простонал Кристиан. — Водка, водка… русские витамины?  
— Водка — это польский напиток, — поправил Манфред. — Национальный.  
— Окей. Ешче Польска не сгинела! — Кристиан нашарил на полу пару пустых стаканов.

Манфред сверкнул глазами цвета неба над Краковом и щедро плеснул свой нектар. Они молча, со значением выпили.

— Так что ты говорил про кино? — коварно и вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кристиан, откидываясь на подлокотник. — О чём оно там?  
— Кино? А, да, — Манфред улыбнулся, не веря счастью. — Сюжет: девушка приходит на кладбище, чтобы разрыть могилу своего воз… любленного, который покончил с собой…  
— О, круто вообще. А я, кстати, могильщик, — заявил Кристиан. Сейчас он этим очень гордился.

Глаза Манфреда от восторга налились синью, как озеро Снярдвы. Но ответить он не успел, потому что в этот момент раздались первые аккорды — Николаус ударил по клавишам фортепиано, а Дорис взмахнула концом своего боа и неожиданно бодро запела:

— Воробей весной пищит, вишня зацветает.  
Я б любила всех мужчин! Но кого — не знаю…

И это было прекрасно. По крайней мере, Кристиану казалось именно так.


	10. Мальчика из христианской семьи оскорбляет факт наличия простаты?

— Почему ты бросил меня?  
— Ты совсем не умеешь танцевать. Но мы это исправим! — весело ответила Дорис, укладывая Кристиана на диван. — Очень тебя прошу: если надумаешь блевать, постарайся добежать до туалета, в крайнем случае — на пол, но только не на пододеяльник. Договорились?  
— Договорились, — буркнул Кристиан и накрылся с головой.  
— Может, на всякий случай выпьешь активированный уголь?

Кристиан не ответил.

Обида накатила на него, когда они возвращались домой. Наверно, протрезвел на свежем воздухе. А может, наступила новая стадия опьянения. Как бы то ни было, Кристиана всё начало раздражать. И особенно Дорис, похожая на эмансипе из золотых двадцатых. Будь это действительно девушка, он счёл бы её очаровательной. Но это был Вольфганг. И как ему только не надоело придуриваться? «А что, если он не выйдет из роли?» — с затаённым страхом подумал Кристиан. Кто знает, что там перемкнуло в лихо закрученных извилинах художника…

Пока они поднимались по лестнице (Дорис чуть впереди, так что перья свисавшего боа то и дело щекотали Кристиану нос), он невольно представлял, что будет с «ней» делать. Но в его воображении Дорис всё-таки оказывалась девушкой, небрежно стриженой брюнеткой с низким грудным голосом. И анатомия у неё тоже была женская.

И вот, когда они всё-таки добрались до квартиры и Кристиан устроился на уже знакомом диване, обида, будто нарыв, прорвалась глупым вопросом. А теперь он прислушивался к шуму воды в ванной и едва слышному напеванию Дорис (или уже Вольфганга?) и в который раз чувствовал себя идиотом. Ну что ему не так, всё ведь хорошо было — Вольфганг даже познакомил его со своими друзьями, и Николаус оказался славным… но…

Это «но» всё отравляло — ведь если бы Вольфганг не оставил его, не случился бы тот унизительный эпизод. С другой стороны, Вольфганг всё-таки вспомнил о нём очень вовремя… Кристиан тяжело вздохнул: даже несмотря на спасение, осадок остался. Что теперь о нём думает Вольфганг, он ведь всего не видел?.. Может, считает его шлюхой, послушно встающей на колени перед любым, способным приказать?

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал ему вернувшийся из душа Вольфганг. В тоне его не звучало ни презрения, ни насмешки, но вдруг он их тщательно скрывал?

Кристиан ничего не ответил, притворившись спящим. Вскоре он и вправду уснул.

Разбудила его Мышь, громко скребущаяся в своём углу. Кристиан открыл глаза и долго бездумно лежал, глядя в потолок. Голова была тяжёлая и болела. Он перевернулся на бок и обвёл взглядом наполненную предрассветным сумраком комнату. Вставать не хотелось. Но впереди очередной рабочий день — так что подниматься нужно прямо сейчас, если он хочет добраться до своей комнатёнки в бараке и немного вздремнуть, прежде чем снова будет изображать подобие деятельности на кладбище.

Стараясь не шуметь, Кристиан сложил постель и оделся. Наверное, вечером надо будет зайти к Вольфгангу и вернуть ему одолженные вещи… или он сам за ними придёт?

Кристиан, тихо ступая, прокрался в спальню. Вольфганг спал на боку, обняв подушку. Одеяло сбилось ему до пояса, и Кристиан осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, укрыл его. Хотелось лечь рядом, прижаться щекой к спине — и ничего больше не нужно. А если бы Вольфганг проснулся, почувствовав его дыхание на коже, Кристиан сказал бы: «Знаешь, я запутался. Чувствую себя никчёмным и ненужным. Помоги». Глупый, дешёвый драматизм.

Кристиан вздохнул и вышел из квартиры, стараясь не лязгнуть дверью.

***

После работы Кристиан лёг отсыпаться. Всё ещё было муторно. Разбудил его стук. Протирая слипающиеся глаза и зевая, Кристиан поплёлся открывать.

— Что, плохо себя чувствуешь? — ехидно поинтересовался Вольфганг, окинув взглядом заспанного Кристиана. К его лёгкому разочарованию, сегодня он был полностью одет. — А я вот из универа, — он встряхнул небольшую джинсовую сумку, перекинутую через плечо, — дай, думаю, к тебе загляну.  
— А…а-а-атлично, — зевнул Кристиан, и добавил как можно небрежней: — Заодно вещи свои забери. И спасибо.  
— Оставь себе, — отмахнулся Вольфганг. Сегодня он стоял за порогом, всем видом показывая, что забежал на минуту и не более того.  
— Не, они мне всё равно не по размеру, — застенчиво улыбнулся Кристиан. Соблазн оставить себе хотя бы рубашку был очень велик. И не для того, чтобы её носить.  
— Ну как знаешь, давай сюда. И одевайся. Или ты в этой футболке пойдёшь?  
— Куда?  
— Да куда-нибудь, — беззаботно пожал плечами Вольфганг. — Ну, чего хмуришься? Я же сказал «куда-нибудь», а не «к кому-нибудь».

Следующий час они провели в поисках подходящей пивной. Вольфганга всё не устраивало: то интерьер отвратительный, то музыка, то дрянное – по его словам – пиво, а то и вовсе оказывалось, что вход в пару-тройку мест ему пожизненно запрещён.

— О, а пойдём в «Барсук»!  
— Чёт я не очень к сукам хочу, — поёжился Кристиан, почему-то вспомнив вчерашнего — последнего — клиента с Цоо.

Вольфганг захохотал:

— Да не в бар сук, а в «Барсук»! Совершенно не аутентичная имитация ирландского паба, зато пиво хорошее и цены пристойные.

Кристиан согласился. Хуже ему уже не станет.

Вечер прошёл и вправду хорошо. Они строили из зубочисток (Вольфганг специально выкупил у бармена целую упаковку) неустойчивые конструкции и обсуждали эксперименты авангардистов-основоположников. Кристиан был вынужден признать, что его познания в этой области не слишком обширны, но Вольфганг с удовольствием делился своими.

Из «Барсука» они ушли изрядно навеселе.

— Я ли милую мою из могилы вырою, вырою, обмою... И опять зарою! — с пафосом выводил Вольфганг. Кристиан смеялся и старался держаться ровнее — его всё время вело на сторону, поближе к Вольфгангу.

Через пару кварталов возле пивной со жлобским названием «Флагман», в которую Вольфгангу вход был заказан, среди припаркованных у тротуара машин они увидели знакомый чёрный автомобиль с глубокой царапиной от граблей.

Кристиан решительно подошёл к машине и влез на капот. Вольфганг, одобрительно ухмыляясь, наблюдал за его действиями. Кристиан взобрался на крышу авто, покачнулся, но удержал равновесие и принялся отплясывать под звуки доносящейся из заведения музыки. Вольфганг пританцовывал внизу, готовый, если что, ловить его.

Дурацкая, мелкая пакость Бертраму, а всё равно приятно.

На крыльцо вышли двое парней, одинаково плечистых и коротко стриженых. Они громко обсуждали достоинства некой Ирмы, но растерянно замолчали, заметив веселье. Тот, что повыше, среагировал быстрее товарища:

— А ну, слезай, сука! — рявкнул он и кинулся к Вольфгангу и Кристиану.

Второй, встрепенувшись, распахнул дверь пивной и заорал:

— Берти, сюда!

— Валим! — Кристиан спрыгнул на руки Вольфгангу. Было приятно почувствовать, как сильные ладони крепко, почти до боли, сжимают бока, но, увы, медлить было нельзя. Вольфганг поставил его на землю, и они побежали.

— Берти, ебать ты лох! — проорал Вольфганг с безопасного расстояния, обернувшись и увидев, что показался разъярённый владелец машины. Бертрам двинулся в их сторону, а потом вдруг кинулся к машине и принялся ощупывать крышу, будто глазам своим не верил. Была опасность, что он заведёт свой драндулет и догонит их, но Вольфганг предпочёл об этом не думать.

— А давай сегодня ты у меня останешься? — предложил вдруг Кристиан, раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся от бега.  
— А давай!  
— Только у меня диван один, ты сам видел.  
— Ничего, — махнул рукой Вольфганг и поправил норовивший соскользнуть с плеча ремень сумки, — он же раскладывается. И, если что, мне не впервой спать на полу.

Эта фраза неожиданно засела в сознании у Кристиана. Сначала он даже не понял — не придал ей значения, так обрадовался: Вольфганг согласен! Он не побрезгует его комнатушкой! Но, чем ближе они подходили к бараку, тем острей делалось любопытство, до муки: что он имел в виду? Кристиан искоса наблюдал, как Вольфганг дурашливо перепрыгивает могилы и натыкается на каменных ангелов. Что значит — не впервой спать на полу?..

К счастью, никто им не встретился — по будням могильщики старались лечь рано, только где-то в конце коридора шумел душ, да бормотал телевизор в комнате Штольца.

— Располагайся, — Кристиан смущённо обвёл комнату широким жестом. Сегодня он хотел быть хорошим хозяином. Вольфганг благодарно кивнул и присел на диван — чтобы тут же вскочить.

— Ой, там пружины, — Кристиан залился краской. — Прости!  
— Ммм, ничего, — сквозь зубы процедил Вольфганг, явно удержавшись, чтобы не потрогать пострадавшую часть своего организма.  
— Очень больно? Если что, у Гюнтера йод есть…  
— Да, очень. Нет, спасибо, — сдержанно отвечал Вольфганг.  
— А почему тебе не впервой спать на полу? — выпалил Кристиан. Его сердце тревожно забилось — вот, сейчас Вольфганг расскажет ему что-нибудь грустное из своей биографии, и они сразу же станут очень близки…  
— Потому что в диванах часто бывают злые пружины, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Прости, где у вас здесь туалет?..

***

— А я не думал, что ты пиво пьешь, — сказал Кристиан.

Они лежали рядом на расстеленном диване — Вольфганг, на правах гостя, занимал мягкое место вдоль спинки, а Кристиан примостился с краю. Раздеваться не стали — в бараке пока не топили, и воздух был ощутимо промозглым, — зато накрылись тощим шерстяным одеялом и довольно быстро согрелись.

Кристиан временами не верил в происходящее — он, в его комнате, лежит рядом с Вольфгангом! Поэтому он чувствовал, что неудержимо глупеет — или это от тепла вновь накатывало опьянение? Кристиан повторил, запинаясь:

— Мне казалось, ты пиво не любишь, — сейчас этот вопрос казался ему крайне важным.

Вольфганг закинул руку за голову и рассмеялся:

— Что же привело тебя к такой мысли?  
— Ну… — Кристиан хотел объяснить, что пиво всегда казалось ему напитком бюргеров, докеров и футбольных фанатов, а не таких артистичных созданий, но Вольфганг рассмеялся опять:

— Ладно, буду считать это за комплимент широте своего кругозора.  
— Да. Вот так, — кивнул Кристиан. — Это очень… мужской напиток.  
— О, то-то я после второй кружки прямо почувствовал, как растёт моя брутальная гетеросексуальность! — восхитился Вольфганг. — Всё ясно!  
— Прости, я не это хотел сказать…  
— Ничего, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Я понял.  
— То есть, я не говорю, что плохо быть геем, — Кристиану казалось, сейчас он провалится сквозь диван прямо в ад. Но остановиться он уже не мог.  
— Мне тоже нравится, — светски заметил Вольфганг, которому стало даже интересно, куда выведет беднягу кривая.  
— Да? — Кристиан отчаянно впился взглядом в его лицо. — Правда?

Вольфганг кивнул, стараясь не заржать в голос — он очень жалел, что рядом нет Розы с камерой. Получился бы отличный гейский ситком: двое парней лежат под одним одеялом и беседуют о самосознании. Не хватало только внезапной эрекции у юного натурала.

— А как ты об этом узнал? Ну, что ты… такой, — Кристиан неудержимо летел вниз, в кроваво-красное пекло, и уже видел, как Тед Банди и Муссолини машут ему из глубин.

Вольфганг вздохнул. «Бедное ты создание, я не могу выдать тебе рецепт на всю жизнь», — подумал он, скользнув взглядом по неровному потолку.

— Если тебе неприятно говорить о таком…  
— Почему же? — Вольфганг поднял правую бровь, изобразив на ближайшей к Кристиану половине лица некую игру эмоций.  
— Тогда расскажи, — попросил Кристиан — так ребёнок канючит, выпрашивая любимую сказку. Вольфганг снова вздохнул.  
— Просто суть в том, что камин-аута — не было. Я родился — «таким». Вероятно, так знают, что любят плавать, молоко или запах ромашек — а я всегда знал, что мне нравятся парни.

Кристиан поражённо молчал. И вдруг в его глазах поднялось, всколыхнулось мутью со дна недоверие. Вольфганг улыбнулся устало:

— Не было никаких детских травм, которыми ты уже, вижу, щедро меня наградил. Меня не растлевал родной дядя, не похищали бандиты, и не насиловали хулиганы в школьном туалете, — он шутливо тронул скулу Кристиана, по которой сбегала слеза. — Не сходится, да? А ты уже плакать наладился.

Кристиан помотал головой. Он и сам не знал, почему из глаз — да и из носа тоже — течёт.

— С самого раннего детства я любил придумывать разные штуки и веселиться: сочинять небылицы, наряжаться в мамины платья и представлять, что я Марлен Дитрих, рисовать на обоях, лепить из грязи летних снеговиков, — словом, творить все те вещи, которые и должны нравиться детям. Позже я узнал, что примерно это называют искусством — и понял, чем хочу заниматься по жизни.

Вольфганг задумчиво коснулся волос Кристиана, запустил пальцы в сухие пряди («Господи, как рогоз… надо будет дать ему хоть какой-то бальзам»). Тот вздрогнул и взглядом спросил: а потом?

— А потом я стал ходить в школу, и пришёл однажды на Хэллоуин в костюме святой Хильдегарды. Я и так всех бесил, а в тот день узнал: то, что я делаю, ещё называют «пидорством» и «богохульством». Так сфера моих интересов оказалась чётко очерчена. Не сморкайся в одеяло, пожалуйста, — Вольфганг протянул Кристиану платок.

— С-спасибо, — Кристиан чувствовал, что сейчас просто не выдержит — что-то рвалось изнутри. Хотелось уткнуться лицом Вольфгангу в грудь и выть от жалости — к нему, к себе, ко всем в этом мире, кого гонят и унижают.

— Весьма симптоматично, — продолжал Вольфганг, — что детишки, которые норовили отпиздить меня в средней школе, в старшей вступили в созданную мной организацию «Розовый жук». Её направленность, я надеюсь, можно понять по названию.

Кристиан поспешно кивнул. Ему казалось, что Вольфганг что-то упорно скрывает, замалчивает — но рад был и этой откровенности.

— Родители терпели всё это стоически. Помню, только однажды, когда я танцевал нечто под Майю Дерен, завернувшись в новый кухонный тюль, мать вышла из себя и приложила меня портновской линейкой. Таинственной волей судеб она врезала мне прямо по яйцам!  
— Что, танцевать с тех пор стало легче? — не выдержал Кристиан.  
— Вот ты смеёшься, — махнул рукой Вольфганг, — а знаешь, как… хм, наверное, знаешь. К тому же она испугалась — всё-таки, мечтала о внуках, _наследниках_ , а тогда как раз стало ясно, что брат тоже любит искусство…  
— И внуков не будет, — мрачно прогнусавил Кристиан.  
— Браво, Ватсон, — Вольфганг издевательски благодарно кивнул. 

Они помолчали. Вольфганг считал секунды, пока не прозвучит новая наивная глупость. Вышло двадцать две с половиной.

— А ты… совсем не хочешь жить, ну, обычной жизнью? — Кристиан высморкался и готов был к новым свершениям. — Как ты… дальше?

«Спасибо, что не “нормальной”», — ядовито улыбнулся Вольфганг, а вслух произнёс:

— Дальше — больше. Назови цифру.  
— Девятнадцать, — быстро сказал Кристиан.  
— Да, это должен быть возраст, но не твой, — елейно проговорил Вольфганг.  
— Ну, тогда тридцать пять.  
— О! Каким я вижу себя в тридцать пять, — Вольфганг начал загибать пальцы. — Глубокие морщины изрезали всё лицо, руки дрожат. Кишечные петли тянутся за мной по земле, и их кусают собаки…  
— Да что ты такое говоришь вообще! — закричал Кристиан, вцепившись ему в плечо.  
— Да что ты такое!.. — пропищал Вольфганг, пародируя его экспрессию. — Дальше — пуще. В сорок пять я в монастыре францисканцев, с выскобленной простатой и глазами, залитыми жидким стеклом, ставлю рекорды в посте и молитве…

«Хотя щеглам проповедую уже сейчас».

— Почему… почему ты всё время говоришь такие гадкие вещи?!! — сокрушённо выкрикнул Кристиан.  
— А почему тебе они кажутся гадкими? — Вольфганг начал уже раздражаться.  
— Очень… физиологично, — поёжился Кристиан.  
— Мальчика из христианской семьи оскорбляет факт наличия простаты? — хмыкнул Вольфганг.

Кристиан отвернулся и засопел, и было непонятно: обижен он или настроился подрочить.

— Пойми, я такой же человек, как и ты, — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Вольфганг, машинально взвешивая — довольно ли пафоса, или можно добавить ещё. — Роза, Елизавета и я — мы не какой-то там другой биологический вид. Мы не едим трупы, и нас не надо бояться.  
— Я знаю, — донеслось глухое бурчание.  
— А ведёшь себя так, будто…  
— Нет! — горячечно выпалил Кристиан, борясь с одеялом. — Нет. На самом деле я очень тебя…

В дверь постучали.

Кристиан почти обрадовался этому — кажется, он только что чуть не совершил большую, непоправимую глупость. Он быстро выбрался из-под одеяла и метнулся открывать — ещё не хватало, чтоб выломали новый замок.

На пороге стоял Рыжий Гюнтер. Выглядел он несколько смущённым, но решительным.

— Привет, — быстро поздоровался он. — Слушай, тебе телевизор очень нужен?  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Кристиан. — Я его не смотрю почти.  
— Я тогда его заберу?  
— Да нет проблем, — Кристиан посторонился, пропуская Рыжего. — Только ты, это, потише… у меня друг переночевать остался.

Гюнтер серьёзно кивнул и, стараясь ступать как можно легче, пробрался в комнату. Вольфганг накрылся одеялом с головой и старательно засопел, изображая спящего.

Гюнтер возился в потёмках, выдёргивая шнур питания из розетки и отсоединяя антенный кабель, шёпотом чертыхался. Наконец, он сладил с проводами и, прижав телевизор к себе, устремился на выход.

— Тут, видишь ли, како дело, — поведал он уже из коридора, — у нас телек сломался, а у Лилли скоро любимый сериал начнётся… Я потом его обратно притащу, когда тот из мастерской заберу. Лады?  
— Да мне не надо, — покачал головой Кристиан. Телевизор всё равно плохо показывал.

Гюнтер утопал, довольный, что всё так легко решилось и квартирант не стал претендовать на его собственность. Кристиан запер дверь и заполз обратно под одеяло, упрашивая мироздание, чтоб в лобастую голову Рыжего не закралась мыслишка: почему это он с другом устроился на одном диване, как-то по-гейски.

— Так что ты там меня очень? — хитро прищурился Вольфганг, подперев голову кулаком.  
— Я… я тебя очень уважаю! — выпалил Кристиан почти с отчаянием.  
— Мм. Что ж, спасибо, — Вольфганг потрепал его по волосам и повернулся спиной. — Спокойной ночи.  
— И тебе, — пробормотал Кристиан, отвернувшись.

Что-то изменилось. Вольфганг вдруг показался ему чужим и далёким — как будто закрылся. Кристиану стало досадно: вот кто заставлял его спрашивать такие глупости? Наверно, Вольфганг увидел в них какой-то подтекст, затаённый подъёб, и больше не станет с ним откровенничать. «Ну почему я всегда всё порчу?» — с тоской подумал Кристиан, до крови прикусив губу. Он-то наивно думал, что если они поговорят, то станут ближе.

И всё равно Кристиану хотелось запомнить этот момент: он рядом с Вольфгангом, слушает его ровное дыхание. Вряд ли им доведётся ещё раз лежать вот так вот, под одним одеялом. Он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от тела Вольфганга и ему нестерпимо хотелось прижаться к нему, запустить руки под рубашку, коснуться кожи — почувствовать. И сказать… что-нибудь… хорошее… Мысли сделались ленивыми, совсем бессвязными, и вскоре Кристиан уснул.

Вольфганг слушал его сонное дыхание и пытался сдержать раздражение. Кристиан оказался слишком правильным. Стопроцентный натурал. Ладно, перебрав, сентиментальными становятся даже брутальные докеры и лесорубы, но Кристиан-то вздумал поплакать именно из жалости, решил Вольфганг. «Ах, бедные-несчастные педики, как мне вас жалко! Мне, такому нормальному, даже страшно представить, каково вам приходится». Ох, спасибо тебе, добрый мальчик, пожалел, блядь!

У Вольфганга было много подруг и друзей-натуралов, и все они воспринимали нетрадиционную ориентацию как нечто само собой разумеющееся, никогда не акцентировались на том, что он или Никки чем-то от них отличается. Им не было никакой разницы, спит Вольфганг с девушкой — как полагается, или с другим парнем. А для Кристиана эта разница существовала. И пусть он не настроен враждебно как большинство, к геям он, похоже, относился как к неизлечимым больным — жалко бедолаг, да ничего не исправить. Жалел за неправильность, наверняка в глубине души гордясь собой.

И тут Вольфганг понял, что его опять заносит. Он не знал наверняка, додумал всё. Не хватало ещё мысленно с Кристианом поругаться и хлопнуть утром дверью, со словами: «Знать тебя не хочу!»

Он расслабился и постарался думать о чём-нибудь приятном. Например, о приезде Макса. Брата не хватало. Кристиан, может, старше его на год — сколько ему, восемнадцать? — но совсем другой и многого не понимает.

Вольфганг не заметил, как уснул. Разбудила его утренняя возня Кристиана, собиравшегося на работу. Кошмар, вставать в такую рань!..

— Ты спи, потом просто дверь прикроешь и всё.  
— Нее, — помотал головой Вольфганг и широко зевнул. — Я к себе. Выполнять утренние ритуалы, готовиться к новому дню-уу… — он снова зевнул и мрачно подумал, что Бертрам, возможно, поджидает его в подъезде. Впрочем, вряд ли. С ним Берти предпочитал не связываться.

Кристиану хотелось извиниться за вчерашнее, но он не знал, как начать. Вольфганг тем временем деловито встряхнулся, поправил измятую рубашку и уже зашнуровывал ботинки.

— Хорошего дня, Кристи. Как-нибудь ещё увидимся, — он подчёркнуто манерно помахал ему и ушёл.

Кристиан вздохнул: он предпочёл бы услышать «скоро увидимся» или «сегодня ещё увидимся». Неужели он и правда обидел или разозлил Вольфганга? Он сел на диван и закрыл руками лицо. Да, ему определенно следовало научиться держать язык за зубами.

***

Дома Вольфганг первым делом разделся и исследовал пострадавшую часть. Бертрам его в подъезде не поджидал, мышь бодро шуршала в углу, — поэтому главной проблемой дня стало полученное ранение. Следовало разобраться с телесным, а потом уж — с душевным.

Сначала он долго корчился, наподобие Венеры Каллипиги. Было трудно, и шея болела. Смертельной раны как назло видно не было. Потом Вольфганг вспомнил про зеркало. Медленно пятясь, он подошёл. С замиранием сердца смотрел и не верил глазам: ужасная розовая царапина нарушала божественную смуглую бледность его правой ягодицы.

Ругнувшись на некоторых раздолбаев, которые не могут держать в порядке диван, Вольфганг обработал повреждения ваткой с хлоргексидином. Хотел ещё зелёнкой поверх, но знал, что Никки и так не оценит и будет смеяться, мол, какой БДСМ-ный крыжовник тебя покусал?..

Никки недавно вообще учудил — а ещё друг называется! Они лежали у него дома, на красной кровати, где было столько подушек, что места почти и не оставалось. Вольфганг смотрел в потолок, на текст из Лотреамона, а Николаус в припадке пост-эндорфиновой нежности обнимал его, колол бакенбардами, вжимаясь щекой во влажный от пота бок — всё никак не мог отпустить.

Он проводил ладонью по животу, чуть щекоча, скользил между бёдер и дальше к колену — но что-то Вольфгангу в этот раз не понравилось. Никки был не по-хорошему маниакален — как будто мясо оценивал. Вольфганг покашлял. А Николаус начал чудить и того пуще — вдруг принялся рассматривать его локоть. Остался им недоволен и полез ниже, лобызая всё, что встречал по пути. Вольфганг нахмурился — опять Никки _задумался_. Целовал внутреннюю сторону голеней он, конечно, с душой — но опять же, что-то определённо высматривал.

— Что ищешь ты во тьме ночной? — осведомился Вольфганг, дружелюбно пиная Николауса в кадык.  
— Я просто подумал… — мечтательно протянул оператор, — а сейчас он был именно в этой своей ипостаси, потому что явно снимал какой-то мысленный фильм.  
— Ты подумал, — подсказал ему Вольфганг.  
— Да, интересно, каким ты был в юности.

Вольфганг от таких вопросов аж задохнулся. То есть как? А сейчас у него, что — не юность? Двадцать два года — это закат жизни, что ли?..

— Просто пытался представить тебя… ну, до нашей встречи, — добавил Николаус ещё радости сверх.

Вольфганг закрыл глаза и очень постарался вслух не ругаться. Досчитав до пяти, вместо этого он спросил — чтобы проверить остаточные умственные способности Никки, вестимо:

— Сколько мы уже знаем друг друга?  
— Два года, — осторожно отвечал Николаус.  
— Полтора, если быть точным, — отрезал Вольфганг. Он понимал «знаем» исключительно в библейском смысле. — За полтора года я изменился?  
— Ты похудел.  
— Я постарел? — конкретизировал Вольфганг.  
— Нет, просто ты изменился. А я подумал: каким ты был, допустим, в свои восемнадцать?

Вольфганг хотел уже рявкнуть, что точно таким же, разве что местами был покрыт трогательным юным жирком и не имел привычки подстригать волосы, когда вдруг понял — вот они, изменения.

— Не думал, что тебе свойственна эфебофилия, — усмехнулся он.  
— Да не то чтобы… — Николаус автоматически улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я знаю, кстати, двух парней из Судет. В смысле, мы с ними похожи. Физически.  
— Мю! — Николаус внимательно смотрел на него. — Мю, ну не обижайся. Я просто пытался представить.

Вольфганг закатил глаза. Он понял, что эта пластинка надёжно уже закольцована.

— Кстати, когда мы проколем? — Николаус подполз выше и лизнул его правый сосок. — Ты ведь хотел...

После, дома, Вольфганг долго рассматривал себя перед зеркалом — неужели всё так плохо и он превратился в жалкую, пугающую развалину? Но овал лица был по-прежнему чётким — скулы так даже заострились. Он потрогал руки — правую левой и левую правой. После двух курсов скульптуры они стали грубей. Голени сделались сухощавыми. На правом виске появился седой волосок. Наверно, так начинается старость.

Вольфганг ужаснулся тогда — а что, если за пару лет он и вовсе закостенеет и не сможет даже себе отсосать? Суставы начнут хрустеть и выскакивать из пазов… В тот же день он съел в уличном кафе две порции холодца и одну — грушевого желе, а потом вечером устроил решительную проверку. Но нет, он ещё мог. Но с трудом. Следовало чаще тренироваться.

Всё это было неделю назад и тогда казалось проблемой. А сейчас… Вольфганг вздохнул и отправился в ванную — смывать с себя запах барака.

Раздражение на Кристиана почти что прошло. Вольфганг строил концлагерь из лаймовой пены — это дом с трубой, это дядя с бородой (наверно, накладной, потому что фашисты бород не носили), — и вспоминал подробности разговора.

Кажется, этот щегол и вправду желал ему только добра. Не виноват же он, что просто не понимает, каково это — быть «не таким». Вольфганг уже во второй раз убедился. Или в третий…

О, если бы все эти милые мальчики знали!.. Вольфганг сердито сдул трубу крематория и часть карцера. Немного попредставлял, как разбегаются пенные узники, и продолжил с наслаждением вспоминать.

А ведь он ещё не рассказал, как ненавидели его добрые дети рабочих. Как считали за зверя, не за человека; устраивали загонную охоту по лесу с палками и рогатками. Как поймав, вешали его за шнурки и норовили спустить штаны — проверить, «а мальчик ли это?» — потому что отчаянно хотели потрогать кого-то, узнать, как устроена жизнь. Потому что боялись — и в первую очередь, самих себя. Именно этих он годы спустя позвал в своё «общество». Некоторых из них даже трахал. Впрочем, ни у кого не был первым.

Он научился тогда быстро бегать. Не оборачиваясь и выкрикивая обидные остроты, ещё сильней распалявшие его врагов. Естественно, на физкультуре он быстро стал одним из лучших. Учителя других школ удивлялись и даже выпытывали у его физрука секрет тренировок.

Потом, освоив навсегда способ бегства, он перешёл к следующим — стал давать сдачи. В первый раз его просто избили всей дружной компанией. Он смеялся, окровавленный: какие вы смелые, когда вас много. Добрых рабочих мальчиков это немного смутило — с тех пор они выходили бить его по одному, и вот уж где можно было вдоволь повозиться, вжимаясь животом ему в спину и окуная «педика» лицом в пыль.

Он научился и драться — бить по глазам, царапаться и выворачивать руки. Потом — подражая — овладел подобием кулачного боя. Злость всегда придавала сил, и к шестнадцати его считали абсолютно на всю голову двинутым — из «педика» он превратился в «этого пидора»; комплимент прямо-таки по Берроузу. А потом он смог из рабочей школы перейти в единственную в городе классическую гимназию. Из которой спустя два года так красочно вылетел…

Вольфганг помотал головой. Это прошло всё давно. А сейчас? Он мысленно попытался разложить свою досаду на компоненты. Главным было желание потанцевать с кем-то, кто умеет нормально вести. Это вернуло его мысленно к своему телу. Он потрогал под водой правый бок — ребро больше не прогибалось, но чуть болело. Наверно, сегодня танцевать пока что не следовало. И вечером лучше посидеть дома, а не искать приключений.

Но что там сделает этот придурок?.. Наломает же дров. И тем более, не следовало им вчера злить Бертрама. Обратиться в полицию, рассказать о кассете? Им это неинтересно. И Берти наверняка тогда подаст встречный иск... Вольфганг вздохнул. Да, пиво — не его напиток, это явно.

Вольфганг затопил свой концлагерь и окунулся под воду. Перед визитом к графине он обычно мыл голову.

***

Кристиан был в ударе. Он наконец-то покончил с надоевшей ему «Историей Дэвида Копперфилда» и теперь вдохновенно пересказывал биографию Оскара Уайльда. Это было рисково — могильщикам могло не понравиться «пидорство», или его самого уличили бы в неподобающих симпатиях, но на диво всё обошлось. То ли Кристиан так хорошо рассказывал, то ли его коллеги на уровне инстинктов осознавали, что гомосексуальность – не отклонение, а вариант нормы, сплошь и рядом встречающийся в живой природе. Поначалу они отпускали пошлые шуточки и негодовали, услышав, что Уайльд оставил семью ради избалованного Бози, но когда Кристиан дошёл до судебного процесса, притихли. А когда он в красках начал описывать каторжные тяготы, суровые могильщики — душевные мужики! — и вовсе принялись шмыгать носами.

— Умер всё ж таки, — горестно покачал головой Штольц, дослушав рассказ. — Жалко мужика, ни за что пострадал.

Работяги согласно загудели, отводя глаза. Уж не посещали ли их в пору взросления непозволительные мыслишки, которые они старательно пытались не выдать, зарыть поглубже?

— Оно, конечно, не правильно, чтоб мужик мужика шпилил, — продолжил Штольц, — только ить оне не виноваты, что такие уродились. У отца сестра была — тётка моя, значит, — эт-та, лесбовница, так её в лагере сгноили — ни за что ни про что, — неожиданно поделился он. — Посему, я вот как думаю: ежели оне другим зла не делают и ни к кому не лезут, так и их не надо трогать — оне и так жизнью обижены.  
— Только жутковато, когда они в платья женские рядятся, — встрял Гюнтер. — Но чё уж с них взять, болезных… Если их побьёшь, они ж не станут нормальными!

Остальные с этим согласились и пришли к выводу, что бить всяких там мужикобаб — не по-мужски.

Кристиан не ожидал такого снисходительного благодушия. Это было лучше агрессивной гомофобии, но всё равно коробило — как будто Вольфганга и его друзей приравняли к шизофреникам или ещё каким-нибудь психически больным.

— Слушь, Кристи, — обратился к нему Штольц, когда они шли сдавать инвентарь, — ты больше тако не рассказывай, не надо.  
— В смысле, про… — осторожно начал он, но Штольц его перебил:  
— Тако вот… мрачное. Жись-то и так… непростая, всякое бывает, иной раз тяжко приходится. Поэтому и послушать хочется про чо-нить этакое, необыкновенистое, понимаш?

Кристиан серьёзно кивнул. И то правда — не много они, могильщики, за всю свою жизнь хорошего видели, ни к чему грузить их ещё больше. Но странно было осознать, что где-то в глубине души эти грубоватые необразованные мужики хранят детскую тягу к чудесам.

***

Без телевизора оказалось неожиданно скучно. Кристиан в очередной раз пожалел, что так и не взял у Вольфганга ничего почитать.

Вольфганг… Наверно, он больше не придёт. Выждать пару дней и наведаться самому? А вдруг это будет навязчиво?

Кристиан расхаживал по комнатушке кругами, борясь с желанием бежать к нему прямо сейчас. Он уже привык находиться с ним рядом и теперь отчаянно скучал.

Мысли снова были глупые, горячечно-быстрые: он точно его презирает. Вольфганг его презирает. И ненавидит, наверное. А он, молодец, решил загладить вину и давай проповедовать толерантность. Господи, вот стоило сегодня начинать этот бред про угнетение меньшинств и вчера — про стереотипы? И кто за язык тянул…

И что это такое вообще — угнетение? Когда он говорил про Уайльда, вроде было понятно — суд, тюрьма, — а сейчас, здесь? Что это? Какая-то субстанция, разлитая в воздухе? Кристиан в отчаянии уставился в стену. На стене угнетения не было. Там были грошовые пин-апы, фото Бриджит Бардо в тигровом купальнике и виды Альп. Подружку Гюнтера пришлось втихаря отклеить и спрятать, потому что сперма никак не счищалась. Угнетение можно было усмотреть разве что в том, что рядом с красивыми девушками не оказалось столь же прелестных юношей. Но не то, всё не то — истинное равенство совсем не в подобного рода вещах…

И Кристиан с горечью понял — угнетение в этой комнате сосредоточено лишь в нём самом.

***

— Значит, тебя повысили? — улыбнулся Николаус и отпил глинтвейна.  
— Вроде того, — Вольфганг скомкал очередной лист и кинул в огонь.

Они лежали на полу в спальне, на расстеленном пледе, и жгли в большой супнице старые наброски. Утренний разговор с графиней принял неожиданный оборот.

Когда Вольфганг пришёл, благоухающий мятой и лаймом, старуха приняла его благосклонно — ласково усадила напротив и приказала служанке, толстой рябой шведке, принести вечного кипятка и галет. Но было видно: что-то графиню тревожит. Вольфганг понял это по тому, насколько рассеянно она смотрела в пространство, в какую-то точку перед его лицом.

Выждав паузу, он извлёк из тубы рисунки. Графиня встрепенулась, ожила — и мгновенно пришла в крайний восторг. Она гладила лисьи мордочки и хвосты и улыбалась — но что-то грустное проскальзывало за этой улыбкой. Вольфганг не выдержал и спросил:

— Вас не удовлетворяет моё исполнение? — хотя и знал, что это не так, ночь в постели с рабочим классом сделала его радикальней.  
— Отнюдь, всё прекрасно, — отвечала она. — Но мне кажется, это будет последняя серия.

«Ты так просто от меня не избавишься, плесень ты распроёбанная», — мрачно подумал Вольфганг и невинно спросил:

— Не сочтите за наглость, но, возможно, вы решили переключиться на что-то другое? Путешествия, благотворительность?..  
— Ах, нет! — в муке воскликнула старушонка. — Я хочу писать дальше, творить ещё, но…  
— Но у вас нет вдохновения, — понимающе кивнул Вольфганг. — Это знакомо.  
— У вас такое бывает? — удивилась она.  
— Конечно. Все рано или поздно сталкиваются с подобным.  
— И… что вы делаете в таких случаях? — графиня робко подняла взгляд. Голос её дрожал.

«Нюхаю героин и ебусь с Никки, пока кровь не пойдет, — вспомнил Вольфганг излюбленный метод. — Ещё пью с пожарными. Дразню доберманов…»

— Даю себе отдых, — вздохнул он и понял, что сейчас потеряет в деньгах. — Ну, либо кардинально меняю тематику.

И, не дав графине вставить и слова, Вольфганг вскочил с кресла и зашагал по комнате.

— Подумайте только! Вы дали живую, широкую картину Средневековья. Но есть же не только прошлое, есть — в каком-то причудливом смысле — и будущее! Как насчёт освоения космоса? — он всем телом изобразил знак вопроса. — Я не про ретроавангард сейчас говорю, нет — я имею в виду те эпохи, когда путешествия к звёздам станут реальны. Обыденны! Двухтысячный год! Марсы на яблоне! — выхаркнул он и понял, что оговорился.

Но старуха не следила за грамматикой фраз. Взор её заволокло тёмно-лиловой, с жемчужными сполохами пеленой. Вдохновение вернулось.

— Словом, по деньгам будет выгодней — сто двадцать марок за дюжину, плюс двенадцать капсул. И моё имя в кр _е_ дитах как вдохновителя. Такие дела.  
— Рад за тебя, правда, — улыбнулся Николаус и потёрся щекой о ступню Вольфганга. — А что за капсулы?  
— А я давал, помнишь? Не торкнуло? — Вольфганг большим пальцем почесал друга за ухом.  
— Нет, увы. Хотя, постой, что-то снилось…  
— Что? — обмер Вольфганг.  
— Да зоофилия какая-то, — хохотнул Николаус. — Лисятки. Знаешь, по типу твоих…

«Знаю. Ох, знаю» — хотел сказать Вольфганг, но в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.

— Телевизор вернули! — пьяно рассмеялся Вольфганг и перевернулся на живот. Шутку объяснять было лень, да и не требовалось. Ему было просто сейчас хорошо — хотя он и знал, что лисята с бластерами доведут его до нервного тика уже через неделю, в эту минуту всё казалось вообще идеально: Никки, огонь, дымящаяся кастрюля с глинтвейном — и никаких малохольных маленьких гомофобов ещё пару дней. Просто рай. Особенно, если не думать о Берти.

— Лежи уж, я открою, — пробурчал Николаус, вставая с пледа. Вольфганг шутливо укусил его за штанину. Между прочим, в знак благодарности — не хотелось сейчас говорить ни с какими соседями или торговцами…

— Эээ… привет, — донеслось из прихожей. — Тебе Мю нужен?

Вольфганг закрыл глаза. Он уже понял, что сейчас будет.

Когда он снова открыл их, на пороге комнаты стоял Кристиан.

Николаус понял его визит по-своему. Он лукаво подмигнул другу и засобирался домой. Вольфганг попрощался с ним и обречённо вздохнул: так хорошо сидели, и зачем только это недоразумение принесло?

— Я вам помешал? — виновато спросил Кристиан.  
— Как видишь, — фыркнул Вольфганг, сев.  
— Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее, — Кристиан опустился на краешек пледа и потупил взор. — Всё, что я вчера говорил, так… паскудно звучало…  
— Да ты что, — Вот какого чёрта этот гетеросексуальный паршивец наступает на вчерашние грабли?  
— Я вовсе не хотел сказать, что с тобой что-то не так, ты неправильный или ещё что в этом роде, — сбивчиво заговорил Кристиан. — Дело во мне. Это я всё неправильно воспринимаю.

Вольфганг поморщился. Приятно, что Кристиан посмотрел на проблему с другой стороны, только вот самоуничижение, вдруг проскользнувшее в его словах, совсем ни к чему.

— Ты всё понял, молодец, давай закроем эту тему, — Вольфганг решительно поднялся и отнёс кастрюльку с глинтвейном и пиалы на кухню. Угощать незваных гостей он не был настроен.

Когда он вернулся, у Кристиана был такой несчастный вид, что Вольфганг больше не мог на него сердиться — смысла не было, он и так искренне переживал.

— Ну, чего сидишь?

Кристиан подавил горестный вздох: ну вот, Вольфганг его выгоняет, и, наверно, вряд ли захочет увидеться снова…

Кристиан медленно поднялся и, понурившись, прошёл мимо Вольфганга. Надо было что-то сказать на прощание, только вот в голову приходили всякие глупости. Он обернулся уже в дверях, подыскивая слова, и с удивлением обнаружил, что Вольфганг зашнуровывает ботинки.

— Может, ты меня всё-таки подождёшь, м?  
— А… куда ты собрался? — растерялся Кристиан.  
— Куда _мы_ собрались, — поправил его Вольфганг.

Кристиан с недоверием посмотрел на него: неужели он больше не сердится? Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло.

— И куда мы собрались? — осторожно уточнил он.  
— В зоопарк, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Для разнообразия.  
— А супница как же? Ты не потушил… — забеспокоился Кристиан, пытаясь скрыть свою радость.  
— Да всё нормально будет, — отмахнулся Вольфганг и вытолкнул замешкавшегося Кристиана из дверей.

***

— Обрати внимание на мех.  
— Да? — Кристиан сколь возможно внимательно уставился на пару лисиц, которые предавались отчаянному совокуплению.

Было странно, что Вольфганг притащил его именно к этому вольеру — расталкивая гогочущих школьников и серьёзных японцев, поставил в первом ряду и приказал наблюдать. Твари издавали пронзительно-счастливые крики и явно людей не стыдились. Креста на них нет…

— Обратил?  
— Ну, да… Пушистый такой, — кивнул Кристиан.  
— Это зимний мех, — Вольфганг со значением выдержал паузу. — Ладно, пошли.

Кристиан послушно отлип от ограды и зашагал следом, стараясь не отставать. Вольфганг легко, быстро шёл, рассекая толпы гуляющих, как маленький крейсер. Периодически его заносило то вправо, то влево — в невидимом море был шторм. Кристиан тайно, искоса заглядывал сбоку, любовался им — сильней, чем обычно блестящими глазами и алыми пятнами на скулах. Он думал, как хорошо было бы остаться с Вольфгангом наедине — с таким, ещё чуть захмелевшим, и извиниться... как следует…

— Есть мысли? — вдруг строго спросил Вольфганг и остановился на месте.  
— А… да, — Кристиан ткнулся ему в плечо и покраснел — от всего сразу. — Почему это важно? Ну, мех?  
— Они почти не линяют, — тоном заговорщика сообщил Вольфганг. — Здешние лисы. Их держат при стабильно низкой температуре — что-то вроде вечной зимы.  
— Зачем? — всё ещё не понимал Кристиан.  
— Если бы ты видел перелинявшую в бурый лису, ты никогда не пошёл бы второй раз смотреть на этот ковёр. А так… — Вольфганг махнул рукой.  
— А… а откуда ты знаешь? — медленно произнёс Кристиан. В душе снова поднялось недоверие.  
— Я хожу в этот зоопарк уже год. Я видел точно — они не линяют. Нарушен весь жизненный цикл. Обычно у лис бывает гон в марте, в первой декаде его, если быть точным. Сейчас октябрь, — Вольфганг отвернулся и начал рассматривать клетку со львами. Те вяло лежали, но вели себя хотя бы в соответствии с сезоном. Львица зачем-то лизала большой розовый пряник.

Вольфганг вздохнул, и столько горечи было в этом полувздохе-полустоне, что сердце невольно сжималось. Кристиан не знал, что и сказать. Лис было жалко.

— Тебе жалко лис?!! — вдруг выпалил Вольфганг ему в лицо. Он резко обернулся и едва устоял на ногах, схватившись за Кристиана. — Жаль или нет?  
— Жаль, конечно! — Кристиан закивал, млея от прикосновения к плечам сильных горячих ладоней.  
— Мы должны прекратить издевательство, — Вольфганг выпрямился и смотрел сурово и смело.  
— Да, точно… Но как? — Кристиан всей душой теперь волновался за этих ебливых созданий. И тут же он понял: — Ты хочешь их выпустить? Выкрасть, да?

Вольфганг от этих идей застонал уже в голос, как от мучительной боли:

— Нет, нет же. На что они мне, ну скажи?

Кристиан не знал, как могут пригодиться лисы в хозяйстве, но готов был на всё.

— Хорошо… тогда можно сломать рефрижератор. Температура повысится, они станут лысеть… все увидят, какие они.  
— Правильно мыслишь, — улыбнулся Вольфганг шальной, кривою улыбкой. — Все увидят.  
— И отправят их в лес! — обрадовался Кристиан. Присутствие Вольфганга пьянило его сильнее вина. Может, почти как ром с колой.

— Ключевое слово — «увидят», — повторил Вольфганг. — Главное — показать людям изнанку их карнавального пустого мирка. Итак! Концепт: ты — лис. Ты живёшь в клетке у всех на виду: ешь, спишь, чистишь шерсть — а она у тебя очень красивая. И всё вроде бы хорошо, но однажды к тебе подселяют другого… лису, и на твоём таймере наступает пожизненный март. Всё твое существование превращается в дуализм пустоты и бесплодного гедонизма — до истощения, агонии, смерти!  
— И... что я должен делать? — сокрушённо спросил Кристиан.  
— Ну я же только что описал тебе всё, василёк, — Вольфганг пронзительно взглянул ему куда-то в центр зрачков.  
— Аа. А. Ну… хорошо, — выдавил Кристиан.  
— В роли другого… лисы будет Никки, — предупредил Вольфганг.  
— Ок, — Кристиан громко сглотнул. Он помнил, что заранее согласился. — А… где будет перфоманс?  
— В «Джунглях», — серьёзно отвечал Вольфганг. — В специально огороженном месте в режиме реального времени. То есть, тебе две недели придётся носить фланелевый комбинезон с мехом. Я всё продумал!  
— Ну, ладно, — кивнул Кристиан. Он плохо себе представлял некоторые… технические детали, но ради Вольфганга готов был на всё.  
— И ещё кое-что, — Вольфганг понизил голос.  
— Да?  
— Это была шутка.

С полминуты Кристиан просто молчал. Он видел, как расплывается по лицу Вольфганга довольная глумная улыбка. Внутри что-то ворочалось — то ли крик, то ли хохот. Кажется, хохот.

— Ну, а может, всё-таки устроим?..  
— Да ну тебя! — Кристиан рассмеялся. Наконец-то ему стало легко и спокойно.  
— Ладно, — Вольфганг покачнулся, но устоял на ногах. — Где-то здесь я видел сладкую вату. Ты знаешь, что вомбаты безумеют, только учуют её?..  
— Если б я знал, кто такие вомбаты, — улыбнулся Кристиан и отвернулся, чтоб незаметно вытереть слёзы.


	11. Сколько лет дают за непреднамеренное убийство?

Кристиан стоял перед забрызганным зубной пастой и пеной для бритья мутным зеркалом, тяжело опираясь об бортик раковины. Что-то с ним было не так.

Это гаденькое чувство, засевшее занозой внутри, пригнало Кристиана среди ночи в санузел и заставило пялиться в отражение, как будто на лбу у него кровавыми стигматами мог возникнуть ответ на все вопросы. Ну или на стекле — огненными письменами.

Внешние изменения было легко зафиксировать: щёки по-прежнему оставались впалыми, но лицо уже не казалось таким по-покойницки заострившимся, да ещё краска почти смылась и волосы приобрели розоватый оттенок. Но это всё не стоило внимания. Главные изменения произошли внутри.

Кристиану не понравился взгляд. Читалось в нём какое-то затаённое отчаяние.

Когда он стал таким… загнанным, растерянным? Чёрт, в конце лета казалось, что всё это временно, просто трудный период, который он переживёт и снова станет прежним.

Он забыл, каким был.

Кристиан крепче стиснул пальцами фаянсовые края — ноги подгибались. Он решительно тряхнул головой: нет, никаких истерик. Мать говорила, он даже в раннем детстве никогда не ревел, разбив коленки, и стоически переносил уколы, а теперь чуть что — и в слёзы. Ведь не рыдал же он раньше, в той, прежней жизни, из-за неудач и уязвлённого честолюбия, а стискивал зубы и двигался дальше, добивался. Так что мешает ему сейчас?..

Кристиан расправил плечи и гордо вздёрнул подбородок — как когда-то. Вроде бы всё неплохо… Вот только где коронный презрительный прищур «я здесь лучший, а все окружающие — никчёмный биомусор»? Жалкая неуверенность сквозила теперь во взгляде: «я ведь всё ещё лучший, правда?»

Кристиан закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы (боковые неприятно зашатались). Вдох-выдох. Зеркало разбивать нельзя, оно общее. Да и от раковины лучше отцепиться, а то уже начали поскрипывать ржавые шурупы.

Он решительно повернулся к отражению спиной и только тогда открыл глаза. Сердито щёлкнув выключателем, вышел из санузла и протопал к себе в комнатёнку. Где-то под рёбрами копошился гадкий липкий страх — что, если он уже никогда не вернёт себя прежнего?..

***

После работы Кристиан лёг отсыпаться — всю ночь ему снились смутные, тягостные кошмары, и он чувствовал себя совсем расклеившимся. Вдобавок накрапывал противный мелкий дождь — он промёрз, и под одеялом его разморило.

Из дрёмы Кристиана вырвал настойчивый стук в дверь. Он чертыхнулся: стоит прилечь днём — обязательно кого-нибудь принесёт!

Он поддёрнул вечно сползающие джинсы и пошёл открывать. Вряд ли это Вольфганг — тот предупредил, что сегодня будет писать реферат, а посему прогулки отменяются. Наверно, Гюнтер телевизор принёс…

Кристиан открыл дверь и отпрянул.

— Мама не научила тебя спрашивать кто там, прежде чем отпирать? — усмехнулся Бертрам.

Он оттеснил оцепеневшего Кристиана в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— К-как ты…  
— Да всё очень просто: я твой дядюшка. А поскольку знаю твою фамилию, убедить маразматичку в конторе было легко.

Кристиан был готов удавить эту старую суку собственноручно. Прямо сейчас. Только вот дорогу ему преграждал Бертрам.

— Ну что, сегодня ты будешь слушаться дядю? — издевательски осклабился он.

Кристиан мрачно показал ему средний палец.

— Ух, какие мы смелые стали, — покачал головой Красавчик Берти. — Думаешь, Мюллер сможет тебя защитить?

«Кто такой Мюллер? Он говорит о Вольфганге?» — Кристиану даже стало немного обидно, что фамилию художника он узнал не от него самого, а от своего врага.

— Не слишком-то обольщайся. Ты для него вроде забавной зверюшки. Надоешь — прогонит. И уж тем более не заступится.

Бертрам сделал шаг вперёд, и Кристиан невольно попятился, но взял себя в руки и остановился.

— Я и не рассчитываю, — это было правдой: он не хотел втягивать нового друга в свои проблемы. — Ты, конечно, можешь поставить меня на колени, заставить открыть рот пошире… только знай — хуй твой я откушу.   
— Давай проверим? — оскалился Бертрам.

И тут на тонкую фанерную дверь обрушился град ударов. 

— Не заперто! — крикнул Кристиан, с вызовом глянув на противника: ну, что ты сделаешь?  
— Везучий ты, сучёнок, — покачал головой Берти.  
— Во, наш из ремонту вернули, этот я тебе возвращаю, — на пороге возник Рыжий, двумя руками прижимающий к себе массивный телевизор.  
— Ага, спасибо.

Бертрам протиснулся мимо Гюнтера. Мужчины смерили друг друга угрюмыми, оценивающими взглядами.

— Это кто был?  
— Мудак из прошлой жизни, — проворчал Кристиан, отойдя в сторону и не мешая Гюнтеру подключать телевизор. — В следующий раз как увидишь — гони его граблями.  
— Уж непременно, — мечтательно улыбнулся Гюнтер, обнажив жёлтые крепкие зубы. Ему было всё равно, что за тёрки у безносого с Кристи, главное, что он ему с первого взгляда не понравился. — Ну, бывай!

Кристиан махнул ему на прощание и заперся. А после обессилено сполз по стене — ноги враз сделались ватными — и обхватил голову руками. Бертрам знает, где он живёт.

Больше он не был в безопасности.

***

Вольфганг проснулся от громкого чавканья. Он с полминуты лежал, прислушиваясь и гадая, кто бы это мог быть. Неужели Никки вернулся и устроил себе День Свиньи, подъедая всё, что на глаза попадётся? Но нет, звук был не из кухни.

Вольфганг осенил себя крестным знамением и нащупал на тумбочке красный искусственный член и склянку с елеем из Лурда — подарки модного режиссёра Альмодовара. Собрался с духом, сосчитал до пяти — и с громким боевым криком выскочил из постели прямо в центр комнаты, затопал и бешено заозирался, готовый дать бой врагам, видимым и невидимым.

Что-то стремительно кинулось тут же через всю спальню и исчезло в углу. Это была Мышь.

Вольфганг подошёл ближе и увидел, что носок на столе немного распорот — прогрызен с одного края. В тупом волнении он пересчитал пилюли — все были на месте, но одна капсула оказалась надкушена и ополовинена. Кажется, Мышь конкретно подсела.

Укоризненно покачав головой, Вольфганг спрятал лекарство в жестяную коробку от чая. Подпорченную капсулу он демонстративно отложил на пол.

Из норы доносилось громкое энергичное шебуршение. Мышь здоровела не по дням, а по часам — края норы были раскрошены и как будто опалены.

Падение кукушки застало Вольфганга в ванной. Он как раз чистил зубы, размышляя — выгонят его из университета в этом году, или он сам выгонит куратора — ссаными тряпками, как и обещал в их последнюю встречу. Второй вариант Вольфгангу нравился больше.

На учёбе он откровенно скучал. То есть, конечно, университет многое ему дал: именно там он встретил когда-то Николауса, да и курсы по античному театру, коррекционной педагогике и языку суахили ему очень нравились. Но сейчас обучение как будто зашло в тупик — лучшие преподаватели самоустранились, и всё взяли в свои руки бодрые дилетанты из тошнотворно-тупого актива. Вольфганг пару раз приходил на пары по социологии и находил там дискуссионный клуб в лучших традициях Дворкин. Тогда-то он и понял впервые, зачем нужны лифчики — подобно любой буржуазной цензуре, они охраняют мир от крайних проявлений как красоты, так и уродства.

Но оставались и другие предметы, и история искусств была страшнейшим из них. Её вёл старый педант, замшелый и косный. И он почему-то невзлюбил Вольфганга — наверно, за счёт ассоциаций с ненавистными авангардистами. Но и от него можно было откупиться старательно выполненными эссе. Так что сегодняшний день Вольфганг решил посвятить все же учёбе — один реферат на тему символики жеста в живописи французского Романтизма, и он свободен на месяц.

Печатная машинка ждала на столе, окружённая собранными при похмельном блуждании в ночи книгами. Оставалось только решить — использовать красивую сиреневую бумагу или обычную белую? Сиреневой было чуть жаль, но на ней приятней было печатать. Вольфганг подкинул мыло — выпала решка, — и взял обычную.

***

— Расчёт! — рявкнул Кристиан, ворвавшись в контору. Он хотел убивать.  
— С ума съехал, что ли? — меланхолично поинтересовалась секретарша и выщипнула со щеки седой волос. — Фух, наркоман…  
— Быстро дала мне расчёт! — Кристиан с размаху грохнул свою сумку на стол. Щербатая чашечка подпрыгнула и перевернулась, заливая всё чаем, но это было неважно.

Кристиан тяжело, громко дышал, уже готовый рукоприкладствовать. «Расчёт» пришёл ему в голову как-то случайно. Он не был уверен, что срочное увольнение с выплатой денег именно так называется — но старуха вдруг всё поняла и полезла куда-то в стол за бумагами. Ей было не впервой рассчитывать буйных — недаром она совмещала должности кадровика, бухгалтера и штатного медиума.

— У вас что здесь, двор проходной? — сказал Кристиан уже тише. — И вообще, почему вы даёте информацию…  
— Распишись тут, тут и здесь ещё, — старуха ткнула пальцем с лиловым ногтем в пустые поля. Ей было даже приятно почувствовать себя опять нужной, выполняющей ответственную работу, да ещё и опасную — она-то своё дело знает, не то что эти кадровички из новых, которые приедут раз в месяц и рады!.. Бабка довольно кряхтела и хищно причмокивала.

Кристиан не глядя подмахнул всё. После того, как он остался один, отчаяние охватило его — непроницаемая, чёрная пелена. И вдруг в этой тьме лучом блеснула светлая мысль: бежать. Бежать срочно. Неважно, куда — главное, чтобы Бертрам не знал адреса. Второпях он покидал в сумку вещи — всю одежду и бритву, — и решительно прошагал в контору, как прежде по школьному коридору — гневно сопя и смотря на мир через ноздри.

— А последнее — это отказ от казённой квартеры, — довольно проквакала старуха.  
— Да я знаю, — буркнул Кристиан, возвращая ей ручку. — Спасибо.

Он машинально смёл со стола конверт — пересчитывать деньги не стал, всё равно знал, что там много не будет. Так… Штольцу он потом всё расскажет, а Гюнтер — так тот даже обрадуется. Значит, всё? Всё…

Когда Кристиан уже взялся за липкую дверную ручку, в спину ему прилетело:

— А что ходят… так без тебя не ходили. Как ты появился, так и началось, ишь — «двор проходной»!

Кристиан ничего не сказал. Просто не хотел связываться — только помотал головой и сглотнул, смаргивая невольные слезы. Он опять был бездомным. Ну и славно. Не прощаясь, Кристиан сделал шаг за порог.

Лишь только хлопнула за ним дверь, старуха воровато огляделась и притянула к себе телефон.

— Алло? Да, ушёл. Как вы говорили — сразу-то и ушёл. Фух, наркоман!..

***

Вольфганг дописывал черновик. На удивление работа шла быстро — похоже, он ухватил вдохновение за хвост, и слова лились легко и свободно. Всё-таки пилюли графини — вещь.

Но тут его прервал стук в дверь — какой-то робкий, неуверенный. О, Вольфганг знал, кто мог так стучать. Ну что за надоеда, ведь объяснили ему на чистейшем немецком (с лёгким нижнесаксонским акцентом), что сегодня никаких увеселений не будет.

Вольфганг высунулся из-за приоткрытой двери и страдальчески воззрился на Кристиана:

— Ну я же предупрежда-ал!

Кристиан опустил голову и тяжело вздохнул.

— Что на этот раз?  
— Я уволился. И… в общем, мне надо где-то переночевать. Ты не знаешь, кто-нибудь пустил бы меня перекантоваться? На одну ночь всего.

Вольфганг страдальчески закатил глаза: «вот горюшко-то», но открыл дверь шире, впуская.

Кристиан кинул сумку на пол и нерешительно вышагнул из одного сапога.

— Ладно, чего уж, — поморщился Вольфганг. И уже громче продолжил: — Значит так, если хочешь есть — иди на кухню, что найдёшь — то твоё. Хочешь почитать — бери что угодно. Главное — молча. Понял? Пока я не освобожусь, никаких…  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — Кристиан вскинул ладони в примирительном жесте. — Извини, я правда не хотел тебя беспокоить, но…  
— Но куда ж тебе ещё пойти, — снисходительно усмехнулся Вольфганг.

Кристиан покраснел и опустил взгляд. Он вовсе не хотел становиться обузой.

Следующий час прошёл под перестук клавиш и бормотание Вольфганга, редактировавшего и переписывавшего эссе на чистовую. Кристиан ушёл на кухню, чтобы ему не мешать, и читал выхваченную наугад книжку. Это оказалась шумеро-аккадская мифология. И, как он вскоре убедился, греческие кровосмесительные мифы меркли в сравнении с нею.

— Вот и всё! — бодро возвестил Вольфганг, войдя на кухню. Он снял с оленьих рогов кружку со злобно скалящимися лимончиками и налил себе холодного чаю. — Теперь рассказывай, что там у тебя.

Кристиан — в который раз — тяжело вздохнул, отложил книгу на край стола и отвернулся к окну.

— Да так… Ты вовсе не обязан выслушивать мои…  
— Нет уж, дорогуша. Раз ты пришёл сюда, выкладывай всё как есть.

Пусть сказано это было с раздражением, Кристиан приободрился — Вольфгангу не всё равно!

Он пересказал сегодняшние события, вскользь упомянув столкновение на пустыре, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Вольфганг вдруг грохнул кружкой об стол:

— Этот вульгарный снаффер подкараулил тебя, и ты ничего мне не сказал?!

Кристиан растерянно хлопал глазами и не понимал, почему Вольфганг так разозлился.

— Ладно, — он сурово посмотрел на притихшего гостя, — оставайся у меня.

Кристиан уже даже не силился понять, что происходит и как одно связано с другим. Главное, что Вольфганг разрешил ему остаться.

— Спасибо! — Кристиан зачем-то вскочил, едва не опрокинув табурет. — Правда, я только переночую, а потом…

Вольфганг закатил глаза: вот же непонятливый!

— Можешь совсем оставаться.

Ноги подогнулись, и Кристиан с каким-то костяным стуком рухнул обратно на табуретку. Он боялся поверить своему счастью. Вольфганг не только не гнал его, но и…

— Однако моё великодушие имеет цену, — многозначительно прищурился тот.

Кристиан похолодел: неужели Вольфганг собирается сделать из него кого-то вроде содержанки? Крыша над головой в обмен на секс? Чёрт, да он сам хочет Вольфганга, но если на таких условиях, то это… гадко и мерзко!

— Ты вообще слышал, что я сейчас сказал?  
— И-извини, мне что-то… нехорошо, — Кристиан тряхнул головой, спрятался за упавшими на лицо волосами.  
— Я говорю: будешь писать — если почерк хороший, или печатать — если не очень, — конспекты. Ничего сложного. И тебе даже на пользу пойдёт — самообразование. Согласен?

Кристиан истово закивал. Господи, да как он вообще мог подумать, что Вольфганг может предложить ему такое… унизительное? 

— Прекрасно, — проурчал Вольфганг. Если всё пойдёт по плану, его всё-таки не отчислят.

***

— Э-это всё? — Кристиан в ужасе смотрел на целую гору тетрадей, которую грохнул перед ним на стол Вольфганг.  
— Нет. Это то, что удалось взять у добрых людей. До понедельника.  
— А. Ясно, — Кристиан осторожно приоткрыл верхнюю — «Правовые вопросы организации зрелищных мероприятий». Учитывая радикализм Вольфганга, этот предмет явно был ему очень нужен.  
— Переписывай вот сюда, вот сюда, да, — Вольфганг подпихнул ему под руку девственно чистый блокнот на спирали. — Хотя нет, стой, сначала напиши что-нибудь. Но не в нём.

Кристиан удивлённо чиркнул на ближайшей бумажке первое, что пришло в голову.

— Это «мама»? — осторожно поинтересовался Вольфганг.  
— Нет, это «люгер», — Кристиан и сам не знал, почему ему пришла мысль об оружии. Наверное, стресс сказывался.  
— Ох. Лучше печатай, — Вольфганг махнул рукой. — Бумагу заправить сможешь?

Кристиан фыркнул с шутливой обидой:

— Естественно.  
— Отлично! — Вольфганг потёр руки. — Тогда трудись, а я пойду, прогуляюсь. Чаёк, лента, мышь!

И, прежде чем Кристиан успел что-либо ответить, унёсся в прихожую — чуть не упав через сумку, впрыгнул в ботинки, схватил куртку с вешалки и был таков.

Кристиан с минуту сидел, не в силах поверить в случившееся. Он… дома у Вольфганга, и ему можно остаться? Хотелось сделать что-нибудь очень глупое, например, забраться в постель или помыть голову с его шампунем, чтобы впитать этот чудесный мятно-лаймовый запах. Или надеть какую-нибудь из рубашек — хотя бы на минуту, просто почувствовать, как ткань касается кожи… Кристиан понял, что густо краснеет — он представил себя в платье Дорис. Что-то подсказывало — его Вольфганг носит на голое тело.

Но надо было работать. Кристиан вздохнул и осторожно взял в руки чистый листок. Знать бы ещё, как там заправляют эту бумагу…

***

Вольфганг сосредоточенно загибал пальцы — всё ли купил? Мука, молоко, яйца, дрожжи, журнал про лечебное голодание, две лакричные палочки и пара красных носков уютно уместились в сетке-авоське. На самом деле это была любимая кофта Николауса, но надо же где-то носить покупки. Кажется, и вправду всё. Можно приготовить булочки и омлет. А можно съесть всё сырым — кроме муки, конечно. Но сегодня Вольфганга посетило творческое настроение.

От пилюль графини его явно пёрло. Он принял с утра одну капсулу для разгона — к обеду тягучая остаточная боль в ребре абсолютно прошла, и он даже смог поплясать. И того более — царапина на самой замечательной части его юного тела исчезла, будто и не было. Лекарство отлично способствовало регенерации. Вольфганг едва удержался, чтобы не вырезать на себе что-то на пробу — быстро ли затянется рана. Он и так знал, что быстро. Теперь-то стало понятно, почему древняя графиня так бодра. И так плодовита. Чёрт, ещё же лисят рисовать!..

Наверно, из-за этого лихорадочного оживления Вольфганг и не смог ужаснуться как следует злодейству Бертрама. Мудак продолжал — и это было логично. Вот только почему ему нужен именно этот парень?.. Вольфганг усмехнулся — а ведь это напоминает схватку за душу. Только неизвестно ещё, кто из них силы зла: всё-таки, переписывание бреда по праву — это та ещё форма насилия. Посмаковав эту демонически мрачную мысль, Вольфганг направился на любимую почту — вспомнил, что не переводил ещё с последнего заработка денег Максу. Под нос себе он бормотал: «Кто молодец? Я молодец! Кого у нас не выгонят из универа?..»

***

Изведя пару листов, Кристиан наконец понял, как правильно нужно вставлять бумагу. Он бодро стучал по клавишам, не забывая сдвигать каретку. Уже закончил два конспекта (что-то подсказывало ему, что те, у кого Вольфганг взял тетради, прогуливали не меньше него) и теперь взялся за третий, по истории зарубежной литературы. Он поймал себя на мысли, что работает с удовольствием — то ли всё ещё искрила радость от того, что он теперь будет жить у Вольфганга, то ли просто нравилось быть для него полезным.

Кристиан вздрогнул, услышав скрип двери, но тут же взял себя в руки — это вернулся Вольфганг. Бертрам сюда уж наверняка не сунется.

— Ты что будешь: булочки или нерождённых птичьих детей? — с порога осведомился Вольфганг.  
— Даже не знаю, — пожал плечами Кристиан, продолжая печатать. — Мне всё равно.  
— Так, значит, ты только мясо и рыбу не ешь?  
— Ну да. А это важно? — Кристиан обернулся к нему, озадаченно нахмурившись.  
— Наверное, — откликнулся Вольфганг с кухни. — Должен же я знать, чем тебя кормить.

Кристиан покраснел. Вольфганг, что, заботится о нём?

Вольфганг тщательно вымыл руки и вернулся к разложенным на кухонном столе покупкам. Так… булочки или омлет? Пожарить или постряпать? Он прислушался к себе. Хотелось выпечки. Но это долго… Он раздумывал с минуту, пока его не прервал звонок телефона.

Вольфганг быстренько примчался в комнату, схватил аппарат со стола и унёс на кухню, едва не запнувшись за длинный потянувшийся кабель. Нечего Кристиану подслушивать чужие разговоры.

— Алёу?  
— Дорис!

Вольфганг замер. Он дал свой номер Максу со строжайшим наказом звонить только в самом крайнем случае (если б мать знала, что у него есть телефон, непременно стала бы названивать каждый вечер, чтобы проверить дома ли он, не шастает ли по полным опасностей берлинским улицам). Судя по отчаянному срывающемуся голосу, этот случай настал.

— Макс, что случилось? — Вольфганг сжал трубку, чувствуя, как внутри всё холодеет.  
— Приезжай! — сдавленно проорал брат. Кажется, он очень старался себя не выдать, хоть и был на грани истерики.  
— Да что случилось, объясни?!  
— Приезжай! — всхлипнул Макс и бросил трубку.

Вольфганг поставил телефон на стол и сделал три медленных глубоких вдоха. Так, руки вроде не дрожат…

Он быстро затолкал все покупки в холодильник (вместе с носками) и прошёл в комнату. Кристиан продолжал усердно печатать. Молодец какой.

— Прости, но омлета не будет. Мне нужно срочно уехать.  
— Что? — Кристиан вскинул голову.  
— Уехать, говорю, надо. Мне. Срочно, — Вольфганг накинул джинсовку и раздражённо пересчитывал деньги. На билет хватало. Успеть бы на рейс… Если что, можно добраться и автостопом — всего-то час езды, но пока поймаешь нужную попутку, столько времени будет потрачено.  
— А… когда ты вернёшься? — Кристиан нерешительно поднялся и замер возле стола.  
— Не знаю, скорее всего, завтра днём или вечером. Закройся на замок и занимайся делом, — напутствовал Вольфганг уже с лестничной площадки.  
— Хорошо. Удачи, — Кристиан запер за ним дверь и, скрестив руки на груди, огляделся. Итак, он остался один в чужой квартире. Здорово, что Вольфганг так доверяет ему, но отделаться от беспокойства не выходило — что у него случилось? Почему он так торопился? И кто это звонил?

Мышь высунулась из норки, пискнула, видимо, в знак приветствия, и деловито шмыгнула под диван. Кристиан проводил её взглядом и улыбнулся — теперь он тоже стал частью странной, необычной жизни Вольфганга.

Он дал себе зарок: обязательно перепечатать конспекты. Все и как можно быстрей. Вольфганг ему доверяет, а доверие надо оправдывать. Вот закончит с работой — тогда можно будет и осмотреться. Кто не работает, тот не ест… Эти и прочие разумные мысли звучали в голове строгим голосом Вольфганга — но ноги как будто сами тянули Кристиана в другую комнату.

На пороге спальни он задержался — привлекли внимание карандашные отметки на косяке. Похоже, Вольфганг каждые полгода тщательно фиксировал свой рост: метр семьдесят восемь и пять, метр семьдесят девять… метр семьдесят восемь и девять (наверное, день был плохой) — и, наконец, метр восемьдесят и два. Последняя отметка была обведена умильным сердечком. Кристиан рассеянно подумал, что Вольфганг вряд ли ещё вырастет, а вот он… Он рассмеялся и помотал головой.

Комната была полна прекрасных вещей, но его влекла одна, определённая. Затаив дыхание, Кристиан подошёл к шкафу — огромный, тёмный, старинный, тот возвышался до потолка. Кристиан огляделся зачем-то, воровато задёрнул шторы и скрипнул лаковой дверцей.

Глаза у него разбежались. Три десятка рубашек и пиджаков висели на одинаковых белых плечиках, и нечто магическое было в этом единообразии. Сбоку таилось что-то в чехле — наверное, то шёлковое платье для Дорис. Снизу стояли ботинки и две пары туфель — чёрные лодочки и высокие серебристые шпильки.

Кристиан сдавленно выдохнул. Всё казалось ему невероятно прекрасным: чёрные, белые, клетчатые — даже красная, как у Kraftwerk! — хлопковые и шёлковые, викторианские с жабо и простые и скромные, рубашки являли образ Рая земного. Твидовые пиджаки, в таком случае, представляли собой лимб.

Кристиан осторожно вытащил одну, белую и с кружевами рубашку. Она была на Вольфганге в тот вечер, когда он спас Кристиана от обезумевшего трансвестита. А эту, клетчатую, он надевал в их первую встречу на кладбище… Её Кристиан тоже вытащил — прижал к лицу и жадно вдохнул аромат, неуловимый и горьковатый.

Словом, спустя полчаса рубашки покрывали собой все поверхности в комнате — лежали на кровати, столе, на полу, висели на манекене и ручках шкафа. Это Кристиану пришла в голову нелепая, но восхитительно приятная мысль — вдоволь надышаться, насытиться этим запахом. Хотя бы так — если большее ему не светит…

Он стянул футболку и поочерёдно примерял все подряд — начал с той, чёрной, которую Вольфганг хотел ему подарить. Вероятно, её недавно стирали — она просто отдавала сейчас порошком. А вот красная, крафтверковская, сохранила явственно человеческий, даже чуть терпкий отголосок пота. Что-то подсказывало: в шкаф её вешал не Вольфганг.

Кристиан стоял перед огромным, в рост, зеркалом, накинув на плечи полосатую большую рубашку, сине-серую, немного заношенную — наверно, любимую. Пустые рукава он прижал к груди — так можно было представить, что Вольфганг его обнимает…

Внезапно раздался скрежет замка в прихожей. Кристиан мигом врос в пол, каменея от ужаса: неужели Вольфганг так быстро вернулся?! Что он подумает?!!

Щеки залило краской, в висках застучало. Кристиан откинул рубашку и заметался по комнате в поисках своей одежды. Как назло, футболка куда-то делась — наверно, лежала под слоем мюллеровых богатств. С безумной, невыносимою ясностью Кристиан понял: сейчас всё раскроется. Всё закончится, рухнет в чёрную бездну. Армагеддон, апокалипсис и полное подтверждение его скрытого пидорства.

Ну и пусть.

Стараясь не слишком дрожать, Кристиан выпрямился, развернул плечи и гордо ступил за порог, готовый к любым проявлениям хозяйского — законного — гнева. «Да, Вольфганг, мне чертовски нравятся твои вещи. А ещё больше мне нравишься ты!»

— Мм, привет, — кивнул ему Николаус.

Он склонился над столом в гостиной и деловито рылся в конспектах. Как всегда, в клетчатом — лесоруб прямо, с мерзкими кусками бороды на щеках, он показался Кристиану каким-то пугающим. Кто знает, насколько у них с Вольфгангом свободные отношения?.. Вдруг он ревнив?

Кристиан застыл в дверях спальни, полуголый и жалкий. Ему и в голову не приходило, что у друга Вольфганга может быть ключ.

— Я принёс ещё, — Николаус помахал парой тетрадок.  
— А… Спасибо, — выдавил Кристиан. — А мы тут… я тут переписываю. Вот.

Николаус скосил на него чёрный жучиный глаз и слегка улыбнулся, мол, знаю я, как вы переписываете. Кристиану сделалось не по себе: иногда говорят о раздевающих взглядах — а этот так снимал кожу. Он невольно скрестил на груди руки — хотелось как-то закрыться.

— А Вольфганг… — Николаус сделал шаг в сторону спальни. В ту же секунду Кристиан захлопнул за спиной дверь и преградил ему путь. Он стоял, громко дыша и подрагивая словно тополь, и ни за что на свете не пустил бы проклятого Никки в комнату. Тот усмехнулся.

— Когда проснётся, скажи ему, что я принёс историю кинематографа, как он просил. Обе части.  
— А… а, да. Ага, — просипел Кристиан. — Хорошо.  
— Успешного переписывания, — оскалился Николаус.

Когда друг — друг ли? — ушёл, Кристиан ещё с минуту стоял, не в силах унять нервную дрожь. Кажется, он совершенно по-глупому подставил Вольфганга. А ведь тот так ему доверяет…

Кристиан не знал, что как раз в эту минуту Вольфганг корчился на тесном сидении рейсового автобуса, еле сдерживая паранойю. До него наконец-то дошло: он оставил в квартире почти незнакомого парня и едет теперь в свой маленький город — чтобы найти там… он очень надеялся, что живого и целого Макса.

Перед мысленным взором Вольфганга творились ужасные вещи: Кристиан, одержимый шлюхаческой мелочной злобой, выливает в ванну его чудесный шампунь и устраивает пенную тусу. Потом пьёт из его любимой чашки для сока молоко — молоко! — и не моет её. И, наконец, решает покреативничать и подкладывает всюду канцелярские кнопки — везде, везде: на стулья, столы, в варенье, приклеивает их на клавиши аккордеона, сидение унитаза и кнопку дверного звонка, создавая бессмысленный плеоназм…

Вольфганг помотал головой. Отходняк с капсул графини явственно напомнил ему советские злые спиды. Тупая жадная подозрительность и судороги в ногах. Только тогда, чуть закрываешь глаза, не виделись лисы. А в целом — та же фигня.

***

Кристиан потратил не меньше часа, развешивая рубашки. На зрительную память он никогда не жаловался — вроде бы вернул всё на свои места, но вдруг Вольфганг что-нибудь заметит? Н-да, неудобно получится… Решимость сказать ему всё как есть давно уже улетучилась.

Покончив с рубашками, Кристиан заварил себе крепкий чай и принялся дальше перепечатывать конспекты. Понедельник не завтра, он успеет в любом случае, если, конечно, не подкинут ещё. Шея и спина начали затекать, да и руки уже устали, но Кристиан упорно продолжал набирать текст — хотелось успеть как можно больше. И не думать о визите Николауса. Он взвыл сквозь зубы и обхватил голову: Никки наверняка съязвит что-нибудь о «переписывании», а Вольфганг ни сном, ни духом… и как выкручиваться?

 

Было уже далеко за полночь. Кристиан зевал, но продолжал перепечатывать — теперь гораздо медленнее, потому что строчки в тетрадях упорно расплывались, и приходилось по нескольку раз перечитывать одно и то же предложение, чтобы понять смысл.

За дверью раздался странный шорох. Наверно, кто-то из жильцов что-то протащил мимо. Например, труп, обмотанный полиэтиленом. Кристиан помотал головой: и придёт же такое в голову. Странный звук снова повторился. Кто-то был за дверью. Кристиан сглотнул и замер, прислушиваясь. Звук повторился. А после раздалось неприятное, оглушительное в ночной тишине царапанье — кто-то пытался вскрыть замок.

Кристиан нервно облизал сухие губы и, неслышно ступая, прокрался в прихожую. Может, это вернулся Вольфганг? Судя по всему, пьяный, раз не может попасть ключом в замочную скважину… Но за дверью не было слышно пьяных чертыханий или чего-то подобного. Кто-то молча скрежетал и, кажется, сопел.

Кристиан опасливо заглянул в глазок и отпрянул, сжав кулаки.

Бертрам!

В этот же момент дверь вздрогнула от мощного удара. За ним последовал ещё один. Кристиан смотрел на сотрясающуюся дверь и не мог пошевелиться.

— Я знаю, что ты там один. Думал, сможешь спрятаться? — Бертрам захохотал пьяно и зло.

Кристиан задыхался от ужаса. Он ловил ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, но его катастрофически не хватало. Он сдавленно всхлипнул, упал на колени, пытаясь вдохнуть…

И проснулся.

За окном серел рассвет — тот час, когда ночь выцветает, будто старая газетная страница. Кристиан застонал, попробовав приподнять голову со стола — шея затекла, спина совсем одеревенела. И правую руку он отлежал. Её покалывало, как будто иголками.

Значит… это был всего лишь сон.

Кристиан поёжился и перебрался на диван, но страх мешал заснуть: что, если кошмар повторится?..

Он вздрогнул, заслышав вдруг шорох, но это шастала Мышь. Кристиан скорчился, подтянув колени к груди, и попытался думать о чём-нибудь хорошем. Не получалось. Он хотел, чтобы Вольфганг поскорее вернулся.

Полежав так минут пять, Кристиан поднялся и прошёл в спальню. Ему захотелось забраться под тёплое одеяло, уткнуться лицом в подушки, на которых спал Вольфганг, ещё раз вдохнуть его запах, но он не посмел. Застав его в своей постели, Вольфганг наверняка его выставит.

И тут он заметил на полу шерстяной пиджак, почти запинанный под кровать. Вот же лошара — уронил, пока развешивал, и совсем забыл про него.

Он вернулся на диван, прижимая к себе находку. От пиджака пахло Вольфгангом, и Кристиан представил, что лежит, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Сразу стало спокойнее. Кристиан погладил грубоватую ткань, потёрся об неё щекой, и, обернувшись рукавами, вскоре заснул.

***

Вольфганг возвращался домой. Голуби взлетали у него из-под ног, раздражённо курлыкая, а он приплясывал и, улыбаясь, покачивал головой: ай да Макс, ай да паршивец, поймал на драму! 

Всё было славно: он повидался с родителями и мелким подлецом, октябрьское солнце светило, опавшие листья приятно шуршали под ногами, а дома его ждали перепечатанные конспекты.

Вольфганг легко перепрыгнул через пожухлую клумбу, когда заметил, что возле подъезда остановился чёрный исцарапанный автомобиль. Бертрам хлопнул дверцей и деловито вошёл в подъезд.

Утро резко перестало быть чудным.

Вольфганг подхватил с земли пластмассовый синий совок, забытый детьми в песочнице и прибавил скорости. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы скотина-Бертрам трогал его красивую дверь — казалось, везде эта туша оставит жирные пятна.

«Вот тупица, — с досадой прошипел под нос Вольфганг. — Симулякрить тебя через дискурс!»

Он скользнул в подъезд, тихо притворив дверь. Одышливо, медленно Бертрам поднимался. Массивная фигура была уже вверху пролёта, когда Вольфганг спросил:

— И что ты забыл?

И он готов был поклясться — Бертрам вздрогнул. Ему не показалось — здоровяк тупо, механически испугался. Конечно, тут же узнал, понял — набычился и проквакал:

— Ну, как тебе мой подарок?  
— Обернись, — приказал Вольфганг. — Обернулся!

Голос эхом разнёсся по тёмной лестнице, словно в пещере. Бертрам покачал головой — заходили волнами складки кожи на шее. Мол, вот же тупица, беньяминить тебя через Барта. И нехотя, плавно развернулся.

— Не приходи сюда больше, — сказал Вольфганг раздельно и чётко. — Никогда, понял?  
— Ну, это как захочет теперь наш дружок, — оскалившись, начал Бертрам извечную песню. — Знаешь, ему так понравилось, когда я вчера его трахал…

В следующую секунду детский совок ударил его прямо промеж глаз. Вольфганг и сам не знал, откуда такая меткость. Злость как всегда помогала. Хотя следовало бы залепить в грязный рот.

В пару шагов преодолев весь пролёт, Вольфганг поднял обломок пластмассовой ручки и изо всех сил ткнул Бертрама в плечо. На чёрном плаще крови было не видно, но ткань поддалась — кажется, получилось пробить насквозь, — а Бертрам взвыл:

— Сучёныш! Ёбаный педик!

Вольфганг оскалился ему прямо в лицо: да, я такой! — и толкнул Бертрама вниз по ступеням. Но тот удержался — чудом каким-то устоял на ногах, лишь покачнулся немного — уже сам вцепился в Вольфганга и швырнул его на перила.

Вольфганг знал, что сейчас будет. И всё равно боль была оскорбительно резкой. Конечно же, нижнее справа ребро.

— Ну как? — Бертрам запустил цепкие пальцы ему в волосы, заставляя согнуться сильнее — через перила, в колени лицом. — Нравится такая поза?

Вольфганг хотел прошипеть: «Пошёл на хуй!», но понял — если раскроет рот, станет просто орать. Весь мир, казалось, сосредоточился в одной точке. Боль была нестерпимой — теперь-то точно осколок кости прорезал органы…

— Жаль, что здесь невысоко, — продолжал Бертрам ласково, кладя другую руку ему на бедро и придвигаясь чуть ближе, заходя сбоку. — Всего только второй этаж. Потому что когда твоё переёбанное всеми тело… Ой!

Он очень несолидно вскрикнул и покатился вниз по ступеням. Вольфганг смог-таки сделать подножку и толкнуть Красавчика Берти — сказывались тренировки в юности.

С грохотом Бертрам кувыркался, как большая странная кукла. Наконец, грузное тело подпрыгнуло и легло внизу лестницы тёмной, бесформенной грудой. Вольфганг видел это краем глаза. Он… убил его? Сколько лет дают за непреднамеренное убийство?

Сейчас это всё было неважно. Вольфганг с трудом распрямился — внутри пульсировало и горело. Этот человек нападал на него. Он оборонялся. Соседи, как водится, ничего не видели. Всё?

Голова кружилась отчаянно, и почему-то во рту было горячо, влажно. Вольфганг сглотнул и почувствовал кровь.

***

Кристиан встрепенулся, лишь только услышал звук вставленного в замок ключа. Сначала подумал, что дурной сон воплотился в реальность — сейчас на пороге появится Берти с кривою ухмылкой, протянет свои грязные руки… Но он увидел кое-что пострашнее.

— Вольфганг? — вопросительно произнёс Кристиан, не веря глазам. — Вольфганг!

Он скатился с дивана, отбросив пиджак, позабыв о том, что может подумать его хозяин. Вольфганг еле стоял на ногах, и изо рта у него текла кровь, и…

— Всё… в порядке, — как можно спокойней произнёс Вольфганг. — Надо лечь.

Он протянул руку, и Кристиан помог ему дойти до дивана. Кристиану казалось, что он сходит с ума. Перед глазами плыло. Что значит «всё в порядке»?!!

— Ты… дрался? — зачем-то спросил он. «Нет, знаешь, сам сделал такое».

Вольфганг помотал головой – кажется, ему было тяжело говорить.

— Да… извини. Извини! — забормотал Кристиан. Он усадил Вольфганга на диван, помог поднять ноги — хотя остаточные знания школьного курса подсказывали, что нельзя менять позу… или наоборот необходимо…

— Капсулы, — произнёс Вольфганг одними губами. Тут уж Кристиан не мог не блеснуть:

— Тебе нельзя. До приезда врача ничего нельзя принимать… пить там…  
— Коробка от чая. В комнате, — Вольфганг мотнул головой. — И не надо… врача.

И Кристиан повиновался. Как лунатик, прошёл в спальню. Там, на рабочем столе, среди баночек с тушью, обрезков бумаги и сломанных перьев и вправду стояла жестяная коробка — Тадж-Махал в закатных лучах, что-то из мира, где люди не харкают кровью.

Кристиан молча протянул Вольфгангу горсть красно-белых пилюль. Тут же спохватился и побежал за водой — из-под крана, в чайнике как назло не оказалось — и надо же было всё выпить… Когда он вернулся, Вольфганг задумчиво и старательно жевал капсулы.

— И… и всё-таки, тебе нельзя, — сказал Кристиан и протянул ему стакан.  
— Пасиб, — Вольфганг улыбнулся алогичности действий. Бедный мальчик — и вправду напуган.

Лекарство тут же начало действовать. Сейчас Вольфганга не волновала возможная передозировка — главное, ушла боль, снова стало можно дышать, а в горле больше не поднимался тошный комок. Так. Ещё минут пять он полежит, а потом спустится в подъезд и посмотрит, что там с Бертрамом — таки уполз или уже унесли?..

Кристиан плакал. Теперь — беззвучно. Он забился в угол за книжным шкафом и смотрел на Вольфганга, пристально, во все глаза — пытаясь запомнить. Внутри поднималась странная, тупая обида. Несправедливо всё было, жестоко — как будто сломанная слишком рано игрушка, которую долго ждал.

Вольфганг порадовался, что Кристиан не шумит и не бьётся в конвульсиях. Молодец, уже хорошо. Хотя в вещах явно рылся — иначе как на спинке дивана оказался пиджак?..

Вольфганг смог отвернуться к стене и рассеянно думал теперь — внезапно — о дегуманизации. Бертрам. Сегодня он поднял на снаффера руку. Он бил человека. Что он чувствовал, впечатывая пластмассу в уродливое злое лицо? Ничего. Не больше сожаления, чем если бы рыл песок. То ли это уродство исключало Бертрама из мира людей, то ли тот сам, в попытке превознестись, почувствовать себя инженером человеческих судеб, чуть просчитался и попал в разряд каких-то минералов ходячих…

Тем временем, Кристиан вытер слёзы и выдохнул. Он знал, что делать. Нельзя было терять ни минуты.

Вольфганг вздрогнул и обернулся, когда он встал с пола и машинным, механическим шагом прошёл на кухню. Вольфганга заинтересовал эффект освещения: почему-то перед глазами всё было слегка рыжеватым…

В следующий миг он услышал, как Кристиан чуть срывающимся, но решительным голосом диктует в телефонную трубку адрес.

— Да, Вольфганг Мюллер. Возраст не знаю. Наверно. У него… кровь. Пожалуйста, приезжайте скорей!..


	12. Близость к рабочему классу меня угнетает

Всё плыло в тумане. «Перелом рёбер… Внутренние повреждения…» — заключение врача скорой Кристиан услышал будто сквозь вату. Вольфганга унесли на носилках, хотя он порывался встать и идти самостоятельно.

Снова оставшись один, Кристиан запер дверь и сполз на пол. Уже почти привычно.

Всё из-за него! Он даже не сомневался, что на Вольфганга напал Бертрам.

А что, если Вольфганг умрёт?

От этой мысли Кристиан похолодел. Капкан, расставленный Бертрамом, захлопнулся. Кристиан как будто наяву услышал щелчок острых зубьев. Накатило удушье, перед глазами потемнело. Он сжался в комок и заскулил: да что он этому громиле сделал? Почему Бертрам так методично пытается разрушить его жизнь, ломает всё, что ему дорого? Теперь и Вольфгангу досталось… Неужели лишь потому, что не побрезговал общаться с отбросом с Цоо?

Кристиан ещё немного покорчился от отчаяния, но всё-таки заставил себя успокоиться. Слезами Вольфгангу не помочь. Всё должно обойтись — он теперь в надёжных руках врачей. В конце концов, на дворе не Средневековье, современная медицина чего-то да стоит. Его спасут, обязательно! Надо пойти в больницу, узнать, что нужно — вдруг его надолго госпитализировали?

Первым делом Кристиан решил повесить на место пиджак. Теплилась слабая надежда, что Вольфганг в таком состоянии ничего не заметил — ему бы наверняка не понравилось, что навязавшийся лузер мнёт его вещи.

Кристиан открыл шкаф, нашёл нужную вешалку, и тут его внимание привлекли рамы, небрежно прислонённые к внутренней стенке. Вчера он их не заметил. Совладать с любопытством не вышло: наверняка это картины Вольфганга. Лисята, которых он уже видел, были работой, а это… это, должно быть, что-то _настоящее_.

Кристиан опустился на корточки и осторожно вытащил верхнюю раму, развернул холстом к себе.

Сначала ему показалось, что картина написана кровью, но нет — от неё исходил запах краски. Впрочем, это не значит, что кровь не была добавлена прямо в неё.

Нервные красные мазки и отпечатки складывались в искажённый судорогой силуэт — изображённый (или изображённая) корчился, вывернув ноги — то ли это вид со спины, и безликий насаживается на что-то, то ли, наоборот, в фас, и тогда он лежит с неловко раздвинутыми бёдрами. Единственная ассоциация, вспыхнувшая при виде этой картины — боль. Мучительная, подавляющая. Кристиан не хотел смотреть на страшный красный цвет, но и оторваться не мог. Он не ожидал, что Вольфганг создаёт такое — жуткое и притягательное.

***

Вольфганг шёл по коридору, насвистывая. Он весело прокатился на машине скорой помощи со включенной мигалкой, после вокруг него деловито возились две медсестры и доктор с покрасневшими усталыми глазами (но Вольфгангу приятнее было представлять, что это восторженные журналисты и поклонники на его персональной выставке, всем им хотелось потрогать его, причаститься), а потом… потом они очень озадачились. После рентгена даже обвинили его в розыгрыше. В чудеса они не верили. Были перелом ребра, внутренние повреждения и кровотечение — и вдруг нет. Вместо них лишь следы старой травмы, впрочем, давней и уже не опасной. Ни о какой госпитализации и речи не шло, поэтому его отпустили на все четыре стороны, выписав счёт за ложный вызов. 

Вольфганг чувствовал себя уникумом, хотя и понимал, что его заслуги в столь быстрой регенерации нет — всё благодаря капсулам графини.

На улице он снова, как и утром, радовался солнцу, палым листьям и разлетающимся птицам, но вдруг заметил знакомое лицо: на скамейке в больничном сквере сидела девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами. Та самая, что была задействована с Кристианом в перформансе на вечеринке богемных снобов. Та же самая, что в прошлом году позировала в классе живописи и умудрилась обчистить куратора. Та, о которой в определённых кругах ходили легенды. Девица курила и лучилась благодушием. Её держал за руку какой-то белобрысый паренёк и смотрел влюблённым взглядом.

— Эй, привет, — подошёл к ним Вольфганг, — как тебя… Кристиана?  
— Она самая, — улыбнулась та неожиданно дружелюбно. — А ты что тут?  
— Меня выписали! — поделился радостью Вольфганг. — А вы?..  
— А мы откололись, — веско уронил парень.  
— От партии?   
— С чёрного, глупый ты! — Кристиана рассмеялась и положила голову на плечо пареньку. Вольфганг присвистнул:  
— Ого, да вы круты.  
— С чем лежал? — парень поднял на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Травматический пневмоторакс, — по слогам произнёс Вольфганг.

Парень молча протянул ему руку и крепко пожал.

***

Кристиан доставал картины, одну за другой. Он старался не перепутать порядок, чтобы потом незаметно убрать — но очень скоро забыл и просто пожирал их глазами в каком-то восторге и ужасе. Когда невыносимо становилось смотреть на одну, он брал следующую — чтобы спуститься в новый круг ада.

Конечно, сказывались разыгравшиеся сейчас нервы, но Кристиану казалось: с этих полотен и вправду сочится кровь. Он не думал, что Вольфганг, весёлый и взбалмошный, у которого на неделе семь пятниц, может так рисовать. В более спокойном состоянии Кристиан вспомнил бы понятие «колорит» — сейчас эта красная стихия казалась единственным из возможных в мире цветов. Искажённые, вывернутые тела, символически обозначенные — без лиц, а иногда и без голов; сведённые до функции — раздвинутые ноги, объятия, борьба, пара сплетённых узлом, словно резиновых, рук… Материя искажалась, и Кристиан чувствовал, что стремительно теряет связь с реальностью — голова снова кружилась, сердце выскакивало из груди…

— А я не думаю, что экспансия остановлена. Наоборот! Таинственный Восток сменил джихад на дёнеры, и каждый турок из Кройцберга…

Кристиан вздрогнул. В прихожей открылась дверь — кто-то пришёл, и говорил весело, торопливо. И это был голос Вольфганга. Неужели галлюцинации?..

— А я о чём? — раздался другой, хрипловатый. — Они скоро тут всё захватят. Раньше по-другому было, правда, Кристиана?  
— Политики, — шутливо фыркнула девушка. — Ладно. Правда, конечно.

Кристиан замер. Этого не могло быть. Это было.

— А мы с Крис и Детлефом тут торжество жизни празднуем. Привет ещё раз, — Вольфганг — Вольфганг! живой и здоровый! — зашёл в комнату и осёкся. Он с удивлением воззрился на раскрытый шкаф и разложенные повсюду картины. Негромко кашлянул и поджал губы.

Кристиан виновато молчал. Он обернулся и смотрел на него полными слёз глазами.

— Убери всё, пожалуйста, — сухо сказал Вольфганг. Он уже сделал шаг к порогу, когда Кристиан вдруг бросился ему в ноги, обнял колени и прижался щекой. Унизительно, по-собачьи ткнулся — потому что не знал, как ещё разом сказать: «Я рад, что ты жив, хотя не знаю, как это возможно; пожалуйста, прости за любопытство и не сердись, ведь я очень тебя люблю».

Вольфганг остановился и негромко вздохнул. Он как раз заготовил красивую фразу про диверсионные поставки наркотиков из Стамбула в Берлин под видом муки для лаваша и совсем не хотел, чтобы реплика пропала даром. Вдруг Детлеф сам до этого додумается? Но бедный малахольный держал крепко и явно настроился хорошо поваляться.

— Эмм… — Кристиана возникла в дверях. — Кто-то говорил про кайзеровский омлет?  
— Кто-то хвастался булочками? — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Пошли готовить, — он слегка подёргал ногой, стряхивая Кристиана. — Ты будешь взбивать все яйца на свете!  
— Привет, терпила, — снизошла до приветствия Кристиана. Похоже, происходящее её абсолютно не удивляло.

На это следовало отвечать: «Привет, Следи За Дорогой» — но Кристиан сейчас был слишком счастлив и демотивирован.

***

— Я видел твои картины, — сказал Кристиан.  
— Я понял, — хмыкнул Вольфганг и намотал ещё пару витков проволоки на веточку ёлки. Теперь должно было держаться крепко.

Они провели прекрасный день вчетвером. Сначала долго и весело готовили булочки, омлет и какое-то блюдо, названия которого Кристиана не помнила, но уверяла, что оно точно французское. Потом с удовольствием ели — омлет, булочки и что-то вроде теста для пудинга или белого соуса, но тоже ужасно вкусное.

Кристиан и не представлял, что наркоманка — уже _бывшая_ наркоманка с Цоо — умеет отлично готовить. Девушка торжественно надела красный хозяйский фартук и с удовольствием вертелась у плиты, а Кристиан сидел в уголке и послушно взбивал яйца, молоко с сахаром, тесто — словом, играл роль бессловесного кухонного комбайна.

Мужчины тем временем вели суровые мужские разговоры о геополитике, и Кристиан в очередной раз поразился, как Вольфганг умеет находить к каждому человеку подход. Белобрысого Детлефа интересовали экономические процессы, причём интерес его был не праздным, а очень деятельным. Он хотел вернуться в училище, стать водопроводчиком. Вольфганг посоветовал ему как можно скорее вступить в профсоюз и расписывал плюсы легальной борьбы, а Кристиана лишь чуть усмехалась под нос: эх, мальчики-мальчики…

Ближе к вечеру они распрощались — Вольфганг и Детлеф пожали руки, а Кристиана так даже чмокнула его в солнечное сплетение. Расстались они друзьями. Впрочем, Вольфганг совсем не удивился, когда недосчитался двух вилок и любимой ежовой рукавицы.

А теперь он медитативно реставрировал ёлку, пытаясь при этом не раздражаться на собачьи повадки Кристиана. Тот сидел на полу спальни и прожигал ему спину молящим взглядом. Вольфганг старался не дёргать лопатками, хотя было ощутимо щекотно.

— Твои картины… они прекрасные, — наконец, родил Кристиан.  
— Я не спрашивал твоего мнения, — промурлыкал Вольфганг, но тут же сжалился: — Однако, спасибо.  
— Они потрясающие, все, правда, — Кристиан чувствовал, что снова сделает сейчас какую-то глупость. На языке вертелось: «Неужели тебе действительно бывало так больно?»

Вольфганг молчал и приматывал к ветке фонарик.

— А почему ты их не выставляешь? Или там не продашь, например?  
— Знаешь, я и сам-то на них нечасто смотрю, — Вольфганг улыбнулся. — Да и кто купит?

Кристиан осёкся. Почему-то вдруг со всей ясностью он представил Бертрама. И вправду — кто ещё купит боль, как не снафферы и порнографы?

— То-то же, — Вольфганг обернулся и потрепал его по волосам. — А если будешь таким любопытным, я оторву тебе нос!

Кристиан невольно поёжился.

Он смотрел на Вольфганга, увлечённо продолжающего возиться с ёлкой, и боялся поверить, что он действительно жив и, кажется, абсолютно здоров. Вдруг это очередной на редкость реалистичный сон?

— Ты так и собираешься весь вечер сидеть на полу и пялиться на меня?  
— А… нет, конечно, — Кристиан поднялся и поплёлся к столу в гостиной — его ждала оставшаяся половина конспектов.  
— Вот и славненько, — Вольфганг покровительственно кивнул.

 

Говорят, что можно бесконечно смотреть на огонь, воду и то, как другой человек работает. Вольфгангу надоело наблюдать за Кристианом уже через пять минут. К тому же, когда печатаешь не сам, перестук клавиш начинает очень раздражать.

— Я по делам, — соврал он. — Закройся на все замки и прежде чем открывать, смотри в глазок.

Кристиан покивал. Он беспокоился, как бы Вольфганг не влип в очередные неприятности, но его присутствие отвлекало. Хотелось забросить резко осточертевшие тетради, и просто молча наблюдать за Вольфгангом, пытаясь запомнить каждый его жест, меняющиеся выражения лица, взгляд пронзительных глаз… Нет, в самом деле, хорошо, что он уходит.

— Надеюсь, пока меня не будет, ты больше нигде не станешь рыться? Или уже всё вплоть до мусорного ведра проверил?

Кристиан вспыхнул и обиженно насупился:

— Нигде я не рылся, это… случайно вышло.

Вольфганг криво усмехнулся, но не стал развивать тему. Сам виноват — впустил непонятно кого и даже не составил список прав, обязанностей, а также правил и запретов для временно проживающего. Непременно стоит это обдумать!

***

— Здра-авствуй, — протянул Николаус, поцеловав Вольфганга в щёку. — Всё уже переписал?

Вольфганг отстранился и, прищурившись, внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Какой многозначительный тон я слышу.

Николаус тонко улыбнулся, всем видом показывая: ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — Вольфганг схватил его за рукав и требовательно потянул, — выкладывай!  
— Мю, не придуривайся! Я вчера принёс историю кинематографа, ты _спал_ , а Кристи не позволил тебя будить, что с его стороны, конечно, очень заботливо, но…  
— Погоди! — властно взмахнув рукой, перебил Вольфганг. — В котором часу это было?  
— Около девяти, — пожал плечами Николаус.

Вольфганг рассмеялся и потрепал его по плечу:

— Рысь моя, не знаю, что ты себе навоображал, но меня и дома-то не было. Я в Вольфсбург ездил.

Николаус удивлённо уставился на него — кажется, Мю не врал, да и зачем ему? Тогда почему этот странный парнишка не пустил его в спальню? Приводил кого-то в отсутствие хозяина? Ерунда какая-то.

— Может, ты перестанешь сверлить меня взглядом и, наконец, пустишь в комнату? Или мне стоя на пороге рассказывать тебе о своих удивительных приключениях?  
— Проходи-проходи, — спохватился Николаус. — Есть будешь? Мне тут одна клиентка сверх гонорара ещё и коробку пирожных презентовала.  
— Ох, и он ещё спрашивает? — всплеснул руками Вольфганг в притворном негодовании. После столь ускоренной регенерации его организм остро нуждался в подпитке. И простых углеводах.

 

— …И представь себе, что же я обнаружил? Когда вылез из автобуса, страдая от ужасного тромбофлебита и сартровской тошноты, а? Ну, угадай. Макса! — Вольфганг всплеснул руками. — Паршивец соскучился. До этого он вопил в трубку так, будто его забивает насмерть футбольная команда Вольфсбурга.  
— А оказалось?.. — Николаус слушал внимательно и серьёзно и, где надо, кивал. Настоящий товарищ.  
— А оказалось, ему просто всё надоело, и он хочет в Берлин, — Вольфганг с удовольствием отхлебнул чая. — Но, вопреки ожиданиям, я не стал отмазывать его перед родителями. Они всё равно не отпустят.  
— А сколько ему, я забыл?  
— Через три месяца и один день ему можно будет законно делать всё, чем он уже с удовольствием занимается, — усмехнулся Вольфганг. — До этой радостной даты, если приспичит уехать, его вернут обратно с полицией. Я мать знаю.  
— Если найдут, — добавил Николаус, перекладывая себе на тарелку горку сахарной пудры.  
— Это да, — кивнул Вольфганг.

Они сидели на кухне, залитой жёлтым электрическим светом. На плите уютно побулькивал чайник, пирожные — эклеры с заварным кремом — оказались успешно освоены, и на душе у Вольфганга было легко, когда Николаус вдруг попросил:

— Мю, скажи мне ещё одну вещь. Только честно.

Вольфганг закатил глаза — хорошие разговоры так не начинаются. Да и на Никки это было совсем не похоже. Неужели ревнует?

— В общем, ты скажешь? — повторил Николаус.  
— Смотря что это за вещь, — Вольфганг скривился. И тут сложности.  
— Ты на быстрых сейчас?   
— В смысле? — оторопел Вольфганг. — Ты про спиды, что ли?  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— Правда? — Николаус смотрел с надеждой.  
— Истинная, — фыркнул Вольфганг. — С чего бы мне тебе врать?  
— Просто я беспокоюсь, пойми.  
— Мм, — оценил Вольфганг заботу. — И что навело тебя на подобные мысли, о мой Калле Блумквист?  
— Ну… — Николаус замялся.  
— Ем, но не толстею? — предположил Вольфганг. — Это всё солитёры.  
— Да нет у тебя никаких солитёров! — не выдержал Николаус, и Вольфганг на мгновение возгордился — уж Никки-то мог это подтвердить.  
— Бегаю и кричу? Так я всегда вроде…  
— Нет, ты как будто другой. Вообще, другой.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Ну и что тут скажешь? Что люди меняются?

— Просто в универе проблемы, ты знаешь. Я, конечно, оставил это существо переписывать…  
— Снова оставил? — поднял брови Николаус.  
— Ну, устроит опять дефиле в моих тряпках. И что? — улыбнулся Вольфганг.  
— Так ты думаешь?..  
— Да не сомневаюсь. Вчера ты прервал его рубашечную вакханалию — всё в шкафу вперемешку!

Друзья посмеялись. Наконец, Николаус утёр слёзы, высморкался и сказал:

— В принципе, я его понимаю. Кстати, как он тебе?  
— Пока не знаю, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — И не стремлюсь узнавать.

На лице Николауса отразилось искреннее изумление. Как же так? Красивый, влюбленный — совершеннолетний! — молодой парень — и без дела валяется?..

— Понимаешь, он слишком странный, — признался Вольфганг. — Иногда хочется, но… думаешь, вдруг он снова стигматами весь покроется? Или ещё что.  
— Это не заразно, — Николаус махнул рукой. — Надеюсь. Кстати, когда налюбуешься… не будешь против, если мы с ним пообщаемся?  
— Я подумаю, — манерно протянул Вольфганг.

И вечер пошёл по-прежнему хорошо и спокойно, будто ничего не случилось. Конечно, Вольфганг не рассказал другу про сломанное ребро — но всё равно, этой ночью изображая лихого наездника, упорно скидывал с себя руки Николауса, вызывая у того трепет и уважение.

***

Был уже третий час ночи. Кристиан допечатывал последний конспект, не находя себе места от беспокойства. Заметив, что трижды набрал одну и ту же фразу, он раздражённо скомкал лист, заправил в машинку новый и начал сначала. Куда опять ушёл Вольфганг? А если с ним что-то случилось? Надо было уговорить его остаться!

Неизвестность давила на плечи. Кристиан не знал, где Вольфганг и что с ним, где его искать (и надо ли это делать), кому звонить. Единственное, что на данный момент в его силах — закончить работу.

Около четырёх утра всё было готово. Левая кисть затекла и неприятно похрустывала. Кристиан поднялся, рассеянно растирая её, и прошёлся по комнате. Всё-таки стоило лечь спать — что ещё оставалось? Очень хотелось надеяться, что когда он проснётся, Вольфганг уже будет дома.

Кристиана вдруг кольнула обида — наверняка Вольфганг где-нибудь развлекается, пока он тут места не находит от беспокойства. Что это за дела такие, растянувшиеся до самого утра? Как вариант: Вольфгангу просто тягостно находиться с ним вместе, вот он и находит предлоги, чтобы сбежать из собственной квартиры. Нет, всё-таки, надо уходить отсюда, нельзя же так…

Кристиан твёрдо решил, что пойдёт завтра к Штольцу, расскажет ему всё как есть, и, может быть, мудрый могильщик снова поможет ему, как месяц назад.

Эта мысль немного успокоила его. Кристиан остановился в начале очередного круга — в прихожей — и твёрдо решил лечь спать, пока не принялся в панике обзванивать больницы и морги. Он рассеянно скользнул взглядом по вешалке с верхней одеждой, и заметил сверху чёрный пиджак в тонкую полоску. Соблазн оказался велик. Кристиан осторожно снял вещь — ценный артефакт! — с крючка, погасил свет, и свернулся на диване, снова не раскладывая его.

Наверное, пиджак давно не надевали — чайно-лаймово-мятный запах почти выдохся. Кристиан зарывался в немного колкую ткань лицом, представляя, что Вольфганг здесь, рядом. Он вернулся и совсем не сердится на него.

***

Вольфганг вернулся в начале девятого. Николаус собрался в университет — разведать обстановку, и он решил пойти с ним, хотя бы ради того, чтоб отметиться, но выйдя из подъезда, вспомнил о Кристиане. Бедолага, наверно, весь извёлся. Нехорошо как-то вышло. Да и за одолженными тетрадями зайти стоило.

Вольфганг неслышно прикрыл дверь и, тихо ступая, прошёл в комнату. Кристиан спал на аскетично не застеленном диване, прижимая к себе полосатый пиджак и уткнувшись в него лицом. Вольфганг нахмурился: опять этот щегол трогает его вещи, но рассердиться по-настоящему не получилось — до того выглядело мило. К тому же, он специально повесил пиджак на видное место — не удержался от проведения небольшого испытания. Точнее, теста.

Кристиан пошевелился и сонно приоткрыл глаза. Моргнул, перевернулся на другой бок и вдруг, окончательно проснувшись, резко сел. Пиджак упал на пол.

— Ты вернулся!  
— Само собой, — повёл плечами Вольфганг, ожидая, что сейчас на него посыплется град вполне справедливых упрёков «я тут горбачусь в поте лица, а ты шароёбишься неизвестно где». Не угадал.

Кристиан как-то сдавленно вздохнул и вдруг порывисто, как вчера днём, обнял его, прижался щекой к животу. В горле теснились глупые слова. «Не уходи больше, — хотел сказать он. — Я сам уйду, правда. Если хочешь, прямо сейчас».

Вольфганг замер, растерявшись. А потом медленно, будто пугливого зверя, обнял Кристиана за плечи и погладил по голове.

— Не реви только.

Кристиан тяжело дышал, но орошать слезами рубашку вроде бы не собирался. Вольфганг улыбнулся ему — неожиданно тепло — сейчас это недоразумение со странными для натурала реакциями напомнило ему Макса, когда тот был совсем мелким и пугался чего-нибудь. Он точно так же бежал к старшему брату, ища защиты или поддержки. Пожалуй, если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что это и правда Макс — к тому же, свежи были воспоминания о вчерашних обнимашках. Правда, младший давно уже не утыкался ему в живот вот так вот — он вымахал, и теперь Вольфганг оказывался прижатым к его груди. Впрочем, глаза можно было и не закрывать — Кристиан сам по себе был милым. Сейчас — даже умилительным в своём детском испуге.

Неожиданно снова шевельнулось раздражение: ему теперь что, и выйти никуда нельзя? Постоянно отчитываться? Таскать этого герра Натурала всюду с собой? Но тут же схлынуло, растворилось без следа — Кристиан так доверчиво прижимался к нему. Приятно ощущать себя нужным и значимым.

— Ну чего? — Вольфганг улыбнулся и убрал с его лица розоватую прядь. — Всё перепечатал?

Кристиан отчаянно закивал и рванулся — хотел продемонстрировать успехи, наверно, — но запутался в собственных длинных ногах и грохнулся на пол. Вольфганг еле удержался от смеха — ну и грация, прямо как корова на льду. Или, если добавить умильности — оленёнок.

— Ох. Чудо ты, — Вольфганг помог чуть сопящему от стыда и обиды Кристиану подняться.  
— Я правда всё сделал, — заверил тот.  
— Молодец. Возьми на кухне лакричную палочку, — Вольфганг встряхнул свой пиджак и повесил на спинку дивана. — Он тебе так полюбился?  
— Кто? А, да, — Кристиан густо покраснел и потупился.  
— Можешь взять. Я серьёзно.  
— Правда? — Кристиан даже чуть огорчился — пиджак ему нравился, конечно, как и все вещи Вольфганга, но всё-таки не так, как рубашки из шкафа.  
— У тебя, я смотрю, совсем нет одежды, — продолжал Вольфганг, рассеянно просматривая машинописные листы. «А он убористо, в край печатал — экономист…»  
— Мне хватает, — быстро ответил Кристиан.  
— Знаешь, что? — Вольфганг поднял глаза. — Давай пойдём днём и купим тебе… что тебе подойдёт. — Хотел сначала сказать «понравится», но не рассчитывал на вкус Кристиана.  
— Не, пожалуйста, нет, — замотал головой Кристиан, словно ему грозила опасность.  
— Надо же как-то тебя отблагодарить, — продолжал Вольфганг, будто не слышал протеста.

Кристиан вздохнул, стараясь не выдать радость. То есть… они опять будут вместе? Вольфганг его не гонит? Кажется, мудрый Штольц и возвращение на кладбище пока отменялись.

— Спасибо. Ты мне очень помог, — Вольфганг собрал в стопку конспекты, потасовал их, раскладывая по владельцам («У кого же я брал семиотику? А, она об этом пока не знает…») и обернулся к Кристиану

— Ну, что было важного-интересного?

Тот пару секунд смотрел на него остекленевшим испуганным взглядом, а потом молвил:

— Всё.

***

Вольфганг не стал принимать ванну: торопливо сполоснулся под душем и забрался под одеяло — Никки, хоть и назвался противником всяческой «скорости», поспать ему особо не дал. В соседней комнате посапывал Кристиан, гордый и успокоенный. Пришлось пинками заставлять его раздвинуть диван и лечь нормально — а то что это он как бедный родственник? Вдруг сил ещё не будет на шопинг!

Вольфганг закрыл глаза и мгновенно заснул. Не было никакого желания думать, куда подевался Бертрам — сам уполз, или его смёл ранний дворник, приняв за огромный ком грязи… Вроде, когда скорая отъезжала от их подъезда, чёрной машины там уже не было… Так или иначе, пусть только попробует сунуться ещё раз — Вольфганг дал себе слово купить пистолет. Настоящий, а не муляж. Это будет «Смит и Вессон» 38-го калибра… или даже маузер… И это будет отлично.

И была чернота, плотная, бархатная. Но что-то тревожило, мешало сквозь сон. Кажется, начинались судороги — электрический зуд в ногах, отходняки от капсул графини.

Вольфганг проснулся, повертелся минут пять, пытаясь принять терпимую позу — тщетно. Было неудобно и муторно. Пока не критично — всё-таки не советская «скорость» — но сон как рукой сняло.

Он посмотрел на часы — почти девять; вздохнул и вылез из постели — если нет возможности спать, танцевать или вершить революцию, надо учиться. Осторожно ступая, прошёл в комнату, где на столе оставались конспекты.

Кристиан лежал, отвернувшись к диванной спинке и обхватив пресловутый пиджак — так дети обнимают любимую плюшевую игрушку, когда ищут защиты от монстров. Вольфганг покачал головой: интересно, какие же монстры у тебя, Кристиан? Сколько из них ещё придёт к нам в гости воскресным утром?..

Одеяло чуть сползло вниз, обнажив худое плечо. Вольфганг наклонился поправить — замёрзнет ещё, а он не хочет ходить по магазинам с простуженным. И не удержался: быстро, легко коснулся губами нежной, чуть сухой кожи. Он знал, что Кристиан не проснётся — да он вообще ничего не почувствует…

В тот же миг Кристиан развернулся и обвил его шею горячей рукой. Вольфганг застыл — он не хотел пользоваться доверием спящего, но Кристиан явно не спал, может, так больше и не уснул. Глаза у него сейчас были лукавые — не молящие и по-собачьи преданные, а какие-то… лисьи, насмешливые. Блудливые, вспомнил Вольфганг хорошее слово. И лёг рядом. И он почти не удивился, что Кристиан уже был без одежды.

Сначала они целовались — и Кристиан очень скоро растерял своё лисье лукавство и по-женски стыдливо начал закрывать глаза, вздрагивая от возбуждения и подступающих слёз. Вольфганг хотел сказать: пожалуйста, верь мне, я не сделаю больно, — но вместо этого чмокнул бедного плаксу в красивый и любопытный нос, в самый кончик, и сполз ниже.

Он целовал выступающие ключицы, рёбра, подвздошные кости — одни кости! ну что за ходячий скелет?.. — проводил ладонью по горячей, пылающей коже. Вольфгангу хотелось покрыть поцелуями всё это худое тело, вылизать его дочиста, сделать своим — смыть следы прошлых прикосновений, всех бывших, небывших…

Кристиан тяжело хрипло дышал и пытался дотянуться до Вольфганга, взять его за руку — и тот понял, протянул ему левую. К его удивлению, Кристиан крепко вцепился в запястье — больше напоминало не рукопожатие, а альпинистский захват. Но зато успокоился — откинулся навзничь и уже не дрожал.

Вольфганг прошептал ему в пупок желание («Выставка на следующий год в Нью-Йорке!») и взял в рот твердеющий член. Кристиан дёрнулся и застонал, но Вольфганг чуть сжал его руку — я с тобой, всё хорошо, — и начал посасывать, легко обводя языком головку. Он не любил брать глубоко в горло, да и не считал нужным — всё равно удовольствия это не увеличивает, разве что даёт моральное превосходство над сохранившими рвотный рефлекс. Но с Кристианом хотелось забыть обо всех этих выдуманных категориях, превративших удовольствие двух людей в какой-то ментальный бокс.

Кристиан уже едва сдерживался, чтобы не вскидывать бёдра, подаваясь навстречу — ему явно хотелось большего, и Вольфганг специально дразнил, оттягивая момент. У них впереди ещё много ночей, и Вольфганг абсолютно терял голову от открывшихся перспектив — это тело, невинное, отзывчивое и податливое, которое можно приковывать наручниками к спинке кровати, прижигать имбирём и дразнить кубиком льда…

Внезапно Кристиан всхлипнул и закрыл лицо локтем. Он выскользнул, отворачиваясь — Вольфганг в первый момент не понял: что, уже всё? Но, кажется, Кристиан просто не выдержал избытка впечатлений и теперь лежал, уткнувшись в подушку лицом. Но он не плакал. Как любой хищный зверь, он эту подушку грыз.

Вольфганг решил продолжать. Он осторожно коснулся губами крестца, поцеловал едва заметную родинку. Потом спустился чуть ниже. Улыбнулся: чистый, зверёныш — маленькие зверята ведь всегда чистые, — и начал ласкать его языком. Кристиан не реагировал — но и не сопротивлялся, только слегка подрагивал. Вольфганг подложил ему под живот свёрнутое одеяло, заставляя поднять бёдра выше, раскрыться, и продолжал дальше.

Будь это Никки или кто-то другой, Вольфганг обязательно бы между делом смог ввернуть анекдот из Шарля де Костера про уста, которые не говорят по-фламандски. Но сейчас всё должно было быть предельно серьёзно — Кристиан и так до смерти напуган. Это его первый раз, и всё для него.

Вольфганг заметил, что Кристиан начинает чуть двигаться, тереться о валик из одеяла. Он расслабился, наконец, перестал зажиматься. Сейчас возбуждение с лёгкостью покрыло бы боль, поэтому Вольфганг смочил слюной указательный палец на левой руке — там ногти специально были короткими, и осторожно протолкнул внутрь.

Его поразило, насколько Кристиан был горячим. Пульсирующий чуть влажный жар — и потрясающая узость. Вольфганг почувствовал глупую гордость — вот здесь он по-настоящему первый. Если не считать Кристианы с её феминистической местью. Но это было давно и в другой жизни, а теперь они вместе, вдвоём, и они любят друг друга. По крайней мере, в этот момент.

Вольфганг согнул палец под привычным углом, и Кристиан отреагировал мгновенно — будто тронулся лёд или прорвало плотину, он застонал и забился, начал лепетать что-то глупое и влюблённое… Вольфганг чуть улыбнулся — сейчас он ощущал себя прямо-таки демиургом.

Кристиан задыхался. Всё его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь, почти судороги, и он рывками подавался назад, стараясь получить больше, как можно больше. Мерзкой тянущей боли в этот раз не было, и он хотел оказаться заполненным ещё плотней, ещё глубже, мучительней, до конца — насколько это возможно.

— Я хочу тебя, — простонал он. — Вольфганг, пожалуйста.

Вольфганг покачал головой. Куда тебе сейчас, ты и так на грани — кончишь в первую же секунду с моим членом внутри.

— Пожалуйста, возьми меня… — попросил Кристиан срывающимся, хриплым голосом.

Вольфганга умилила старомодная формулировка — напомнило любимое библейское слово «познать» в его эротическом смысле. Он хотел мягко сказать, что сейчас рано, и наверняка покалечит его, пускай и невольно. Может, через неделю и пару-тройку игрушек с последовательно увеличивающимся диаметром… Но Кристиан молил так отчаянно, что Вольфганг вздохнул:

— Хорошо. Порастягивай пока себя сам.

Он слез с дивана и направился в спальню — где-то там лежал целый тюбик смазки с анальгетиком. Краем глаза он видел, что Кристиан послушно обслюнявил пальцы и лихо протолкнул в себя два сразу — с трудом, но без явных страданий.

Смазки в комнате не было — ни обезболивающей, никакой. Вообще. Вольфганг проверил все ящики и с раздражением понял, что всё нужное его друзья обычно приносили с собой. А всё ненужное — уносили. К тому же, вполне возможно, что как раз эту он на прошлой неделе перепустил на больное ребро — вместо охлаждающей мази. Крем для рук как назло тоже кончился.

И в ванной ничего подходящего не было. Вольфганг прикинул, какие ощущения даст гель для душа («со вкусом топлёного молока», хвасталась этикетка). Наверное, будет щипаться. Это резко напомнило Вольфгангу мать и её репрессивные опыты с хозяйственным мылом, и он отказался от смелой идеи.

Постанывая от тоски, Вольфганг побрёл на кухню — но и там смазочных материалов не наблюдалось. Сливочного масла он не покупал — следил за фигурой, шпик выкинул за ненадобностью. В холодильнике оставалось ещё в кастрюльке странное блюдо, приготовленное Кристианой, условно — пудинг. Но и оно было скорее вязким, чем скользким.

— Вольфганг! Я смог три! — в искренней радости крикнул из комнаты Кристиан.  
— Молодец! — отозвался он. — Так держать!

Может, засунет в себя весь кулак и успокоится? Но нет, Вольфганг должен был довести дело до конца. Да и оставаться с мучительным стояком ему не хотелось. Трахнуть его по слюне? Знаем мы, чем заканчивается такое самопожертвование…

Он решительно прошагал в спальню. Там на тумбочке тихонько поблескивала склянка со святым елеем из Лурда — подарок модного режиссёра Альмадовара, на минуточку. Но Вольфганг был радикален.

И конечно же, пузырёк не открывался. Вольфганг пробовал и так и этак, но пробка не поддавалась. Оставался единственный вариант. Он обернул склянку бумажной салфеткой, взял покрепче за стеклянную часть и с размаху ударил о край стола.

С оглушительным грохотом пузырёк лопнул, и всё в комнате осветилось вдруг полуденным солнцем. Это было похоже на ядерный взрыв — будто сила католической святости вырвалась, дабы опалить парочку богохульников…

Вольфганг открыл глаза. Он совсем забыл с вечера убрать кукушку.

Дивный сон — или неожиданный трип, недаром же у Кристиана был лисий взгляд, — оказался разбит вдребезги, но эрекция никуда не делась. Вольфганг вылез из-под одеяла и прокрался в ванную мимо крепко спящего, всем кукушкам назло, Кристиана.

Обхватив изнывающий член, Вольфганг закрыл глаза и представил Кристиана, его чувственный рот, тёплое дыхание… и вспомнил видеозапись, которую Бертрам не поленился подсунуть под дверь — на ней Кристиан стоял на коленях перед этим квадратным мудаком. Возбуждение схлынуло, будто встал под холодный душ. Ну и ублюдок же этот Берти, теперь из-за него даже не подрочить.

***

— Я один схожу, всё будет в порядке, — уверял Кристиан Вольфганга, но тот был непреклонен: в барак они идут вместе.

Кристиан радовался, что Вольфгангу не в тягость пойти с ним, но вместе с тем было неловко — как будто он ребёнок неразумный и каждый его шаг надо контролировать. Хорошо хоть Вольфганг был согласен прогуляться по кладбищу и не стоять над душой, пока он будет прощаться.

 

Первым попался им Гюнтер. Похоже, он не вернулся на законную квартиру и продолжал жить у пассии — именно в сторону её дома он направлялся. Кристиан окликнул Рыжего. Вольфганг деликатно поотстал, всем видом демонстрируя, что он просто случайный прохожий.

— Ты чё ж это, а? — грозно надвинулся на Кристиана Гюнтер. — Предупредить-то не судьба?  
— Так вышло, — пожал плечами он, и всучил могильщику большущий пластиковый пакет с новеньким постельным. — Вот, это тебе! Спасибо, что пустил пожить.

Получилось как-то глупо, но все добрые слова, которые Кристиан заготавливал по дороге, вдруг куда-то делись — благодарность оказалось невозможно уложить в словесные формулировки.

— Это чё? — смутился Гюнтер.  
— Ну… это тебе и твоей девушке… подарок!  
— Спасибо, — Рыжий усмирил праведный гнев и растроганно прижал пакет к себе. Потом спохватился и пожал Кристиану руку.  
— Ты, значит, домой вернулся?  
— Ага, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Кристиан.  
— Это ты правильно, — одобрил Гюнтер. — Но если чё — тебя тут всегда примут.

Они простились, и Кристиан отправился к Штольцу и Амалии. Вольфганг уже поджидал его возле подъезда, с подозрением оглядывая окрестности — уж не скрывается ли где наглухо ебанувшийся Бертрам?

 

Кристиана не было около часа. Вольфганг изнывал. Ну неужели так сложно вручить радиоприёмник («Им нравилось слушать меня, значит, и радиопостановки понравятся»), поблагодарить за всё хорошее и распрощаться уже, наконец! Что они там делают столько времени?!

Наконец-то появившийся на крыльце Кристиан выглядел раздражающе довольным.

— Что так долго? — Вольфганг хмуро взглянул на него и втоптал окурок в землю.  
— Прощались, — весело ответил Кристиан.  
— Это минут пять-десять, не больше.  
— Ну… Амалия усадила меня пить чай, Штольц давал напутствия и… — он похлопал себя по карману куртки, — подсказал, к кому обратиться насчёт работы. Здорово ведь?  
— Здорово-здорово, пошли уже, — отмахнулся Вольфганг, — близость к рабочему классу меня угнетает.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  
  



	13. Парень, подумай о трупах. О манной каше

Кристиан с неохотой согласился поехать в Шёнеберг. Он не появлялся в родном районе с начала лета – не хватало ещё встретить родителей или знакомых. Но Вольфганг настаивал – как будто поблизости магазинов мало!

По сравнению с Кройцбергом, Шёнеберг стал казаться чистеньким и скучно-благополучным, хотя чем дальше они шли, тем обшарпаннее выглядели дома, а на витринах начали попадаться граффити.

На Гольтцштрассе 37 Вольфганг, наконец, притормозил и кивнул на вывеску: «Железно-серый»:

— Вот, нам сюда.

Что это крутой магазин, Кристиан понял, как только вошёл внутрь. Там не было ни позолоты, ни костюмов от Армани, не кидались под ноги услужливые консультанты — зато играла песня Tangerine Dream (что-то с последнего альбома, названия он вспомнить не мог), а это уже о многом говорило. На стене он заметил большой плакат с зеркалом Венеры, угрожающе (и весьма недвусмысленно) согнутой вешалкой и лозунгом «Never again!». Кристиан догадался, что скорее всего это тот самый феминистический магазин, о котором говорил Вольфганг.

— О, пришёл! — из-за высокого прилавка, больше похожего на барную стойку, выскочила девушка и устремилась к Вольфгангу с явно недобрыми намерениями.

Кристиан разглядывал сердитую девицу во все глаза: таким стрелкам позавидовала бы любая древнеегипетская модница, а причёска больше смахивала на воронье гнездо; одета она была в затёртую косуху с нашивками и в нечто неописуемо рваное, доходящее до колен. Колготки тоже были рваными, да ещё и в несколько слоёв.

— Я говорила, что к нам сегодня снимать придут? Говорила! — девица обвиняюще ткнула в хитро лыбящегося Вольфганга пальцем. — Где манекен, грёбаный ты яйценосец?!  
— Ну-ну, так-то ты встречаешь старых друзей.  
— Ты, между прочим, обещал! — рявкнула она, пропустив укоризненную реплику мимо проколотых в нескольких местах ушей.  
— Вот, — Вольфганг торжественно указал раскрытой ладонью на притихшего Кристиана, будто тот был ценным экспонатом, гордостью коллекции.  
— Э… — начал было он, но Вольфганг на него цыкнул.  
— Гудрун, милая, к чему вам банальный манекен, когда можно использовать живую модель?

Девушка окинула Кристиана оценивающим взглядом и в лёгком замешательстве поджала накрашенные ярко-алой помадой губы.

— Соглаша-айся, — вкрадчиво протянул Вольфганг.  
— Всё бы ничего, но запланирована съёмка женских вещей. _Женских_ , ты понимаешь?  
— Ну и? — Вольфганг скрестил руки на груди. — Нарядите его в платье.  
— Э… — снова попытался встрять Кристиан, но Вольфганг невозмутимо продолжал:  
— Он красиво постоит, попозирует, а вы будете так любезны, что в знак благодарности подберёте ему какие-нибудь шмотки. Мужские, да. Я заплачу.

Кажется, Гудрун эта идея понравилась. По крайней мере, она уже не хмурила сердито красивые брови.

— Эй, парень, у тебя имя есть? — весело поинтересовалась она, снова смерив растерянного спутника Вольфганга оценивающим взглядом — уже начала вовсю прикидывать.  
— Кристиан.  
— Я Гудрун, — девушка протянула ему руку и крепко, по-мужски, пожала. — Ты хоть согласен?  
— Ну… — Кристиан поймал взгляд Вольфганга и кивнул: — Да.

Гудрун удовлетворённо кивнула.

— Где там Беата с Беттиной? Зови их сюда, приступим к делу! — хищно оскалился Вольфганг.  
— «Приступим»? — возмутилась Гудрун. — Ты ни к чему приступать здесь не будешь!  
— Правда? — огорчился Вольфганг. — Ну ладно. Пойду поем…

Но не ушёл, а остался смотреть, что же будет. Кристиану уже сделалось немного страшно. В чём заключается превращение в манекен? И интересно, стоять надо будет совсем неподвижно?..

— Бе-еет! — зычно крикнула Гудрун. — И другая Бет тоже!!!

Позади прилавка зашуршала чёрная занавесь, и появилась ещё пара девушек. Одна из них — в сером комбинезоне механика, темноволосая и коротко стриженая — не привлекла особо внимания Кристиана. А вот другая… Невысокая, в чёрном вязаном платье и с золотистыми локонами — и неважно, что грубо темнели отросшие корни, а платье больше напоминало рыболовную сеть, — она была восхитительна. Кристиан с усилием закрыл рот и приосанился — хотелось произвести на девушку хорошее впечатление.

— Здравствуй, Вольфганг, — молвило чудное создание. — Ты хочешь вернуть нам Мадлен, да?  
— Нет, Беата, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Она далеко. Она не вернётся к вам боле.

«Беата… Какое красивое имя, — решил Кристиан. — Гораздо лучше Агнессы».

— Слушай, парень, — хмыкнула «другая Бет», делая к Вольфгангу шаг. — Ты что задумал-то, а?

Кристиану показалось, что в руке девушки блеснёт сейчас раскладной нож — настолько дружелюбным был тон. Но положение спасла Гудрун.

— Дамы, он откупился. У нас есть манекен, — она кивнула на Кристиана. — Только на сегодня, как я понимаю?  
— Да, желательно вернуть к вечеру, — кивнул Вольфганг.  
— Этот, что ли? — хмыкнула Беттина. — Что-то на женщину он не похож.  
— Только внешне, — заверил Вольфганг. — На самом деле это редкий случай текучего гендера.  
— Шта? — вскинула брови Гудрун. — Это ещё что за новости?  
— Понимаете, — Вольфганг вдохновенно поднял глаза к потолку, — гендер — не что-то фиксированное. Он течёт, изменяется…  
— Ой, теки лучше отсюда, — отмахнулась Беттина. — Ты?..  
— Кристиан, — торопливо подсказал он.  
— Иди туда и раздевайся, — она махнула в сторону подсобки за кассой. — Вещи на вешалку.  
— Да… Спасибо, — кивнул Кристиан. Ему очень хотелось заговорить с прекрасной Беатой, но он не знал, как. Да и боялся — вдруг она не любит текуче-гендерных?

За чёрной занавесью обнаружилась соседняя комната — что-то вроде театральной примерочной. По стенам висели недошитые платья и заготовки фантастичных костюмов из кожи и латекса, а в углах возвышались горы картонных коробок. В центре стоял стол, старый, лаковый и местами сильно потертый. Кристиан разделся, ёжась от холода и невольно усмехаясь — из зала слышались оживлённые восклицания Вольфганга:

— Пол определяется кариотипом, а гендер — исключительно социальный конструкт! И я — живое тому подтверждение. Моя необузданная сексуальность не вписывается в строгие рамки…  
— Пол подмети.  
— Нет, я лучше пойду. Дела, знаете ли. Но, тем не менее! Я Вольфганг, я Дорис, я — человек. Моя ориентация находится в широком спектре…  
— В ультразвуковом, что ли? — гоготнула Беттина.  
— Ультрафиолетовом, — подсказала Гудрун.  
— Ультраголубом! — колокольчиком рассмеялась Беата.

И тут Кристиан понял, что, наверно, не так уж влюблён.

Судя по звукам, девицы вытолкали Вольфганга из магазина. И, на удивление, Кристиан не ощутил особенного огорчения по этому поводу.

— Накрасим или сначала оденем? — спросила Гудрун, войдя в подсобку.  
— Оденем, — хмыкнула появившаяся следом за ней Беттина. — Он вызывает у меня нехорошие ассоциации с концлагерями.

Кристиан невольно потупил взгляд.

— Слушай, Крис, тебя Мюллер, что, совсем не кормит? — Гудрун ткнула его пальцем во впалый живот.  
— Ну что-о ты, — расхохоталась Беттина, — он у него одним чистым протеином питается!

Девушки загоготали.

— Мы не… — начал было Кристиан, но ему опять не дали сказать.  
— Да ладно, ты не обижайся, — примирительно улыбнулась Беттина. — Вольфганг наш друг, его друзья типа наши друзья.  
— Короче, настоятельно рекомендую привыкнуть к нашему специфическому чувству юмора, — поддакнула Гудрун.  
— Во! — в подсобку ворвалась Беата, прижимая к себе гору какого-то непонятного барахла мышастого цвета. — Это должно подойти!

Она швырнула вещи на стол и девушки принялись в них оживлённо рыться, не обращая внимания на подрагивающего от холода Кристиана. Кажется, они уже начали воспринимать его в качестве детали интерьера.

— Сам застегнуть сможешь, или помочь? — очаровательно улыбаясь, Беата протянула Кристиану чёрный бюстгальтер.

«Расстегнуть точно смогу, хоть с закрытыми глазами», едва не сказал он, но вовремя спохватился и лишь молча кивнул, улыбнувшись прелестнице. Беата снова отвернулась к столу.

Девушки яростно спорили и отшвыривали в стороны негодные, по их мнению, вещи, Кристиан старательно сопел и пытался соединить крючки с петлями, но безуспешно. Зато он понял, почему некоторые женщины считают лифчики предметом угнетения. Расстёгивать их было куда приятнее. По ощущениям он уже вывихнул правое плечо и левую кисть, но результата пока не достиг.

Беттина отшвырнула очередное платье и рассеянно скользнула по Кристиану взглядом. Заметив его мучения, понаблюдала немного, сдерживая усмешку, и ткнула Беату локтем в бок:

— Да помоги ты ему.  
— Повернись, — скомандовала та покрасневшему Кристиану и легко соединила застежку. Потом она отрегулировала бретельки, как будто нарочно касаясь бледной кожи чуть дольше, чем было нужно.

Гудрун подмигнула, заметив смущение Кристиана, и кинула подруге скомканные чулки. Беата ловко сунула их в чашечки и помяла, придавая более-менее естественную форму.

— Ну, как-то так. Теперь у тебя есть сиськи!

Девушки критически оглядели благоразумно молчащего Кристиана. Гудрун задумчиво потёрла подбородок и обернулась к подругам:

— Может, ещё объёмов добавить?  
— Нее, — покачала головой Беттина. — У нас будет модель спортивного сложения.  
— Точно! Типа это не справедливо, что модели — да те же манекены — подчёркнуто женственны, как будто других вариантов и не бывает.  
— Во, — одобрительно кивнула Беттина.

— А… что мне надо будет делать? — робко спросил Кристиан. — Ну, вообще.  
— Стоять и помалкивать, — вдруг обозлилась та. — Можешь уже сейчас начинать.  
— Ты будешь в витрине, когда придёт оператор. Он заснимет тебя. Потом мы тебя переоденем, и он ещё раз… — пустилась в объяснения жалостливая Беата.  
— Времени нет! — гаркнула Гудрун и швырнула в Кристиана парой серебристых сапог.  
— А чулки? — удивился он.  
— Может, тебе ещё трусы кружевные нужны? Надевай!

Кристиан послушно сунул ноги в блестящие сапоги. Хорошо, что каблук у них был невысоким — вспомнились приключения в компании «очаровашек», и щиколотки тут же заныли. Но терпеть было можно.

— Так, дневной комплект, — Гудрун достала из вороха узкую юбку-милитари из тёмно-серой, с металлическим блеском ткани. Кристиан послушно натянул её, радуясь, что достаточно длинный подол доходит до голенищ — всё-таки, ног он не брил. В отличие от Вольфганга…

— Девоньки, это беда, — покачала головой Беттина.  
— Что? — не поняла Гудрун, смерив Кристиана критическим взглядом.  
— «Что». Это не женщина. Посмотрите.  
— Мда, — скривилась Гудрун. — Парень, подумай о трупах. О манной каше, я там не знаю…  
— Да он и так, — проявила Беата неожиданное понимание — и ещё более внезапное знание мужской анатомии.  
— Правда. А я и забыла, как это… Ладно, — Беттина потёрла лоб. — У нас есть утяжка?  
— Ничего мне не надо утягивать! — испугался вдруг Кристиан. Почему-то три ведьмы вдруг показались ему гораздо более радикальными, чем вначале. Кто знает, что придёт в их феминистические дурные головы?  
— Если понадобится, то и отрежем, — пригрозила Гудрун. — Ты читал манифест SCUM?

Кристиан помотал головой. Он видел что-то с похожим названием на полке у Вольфганга, но не открывал — думал, комиксы или порнография.

— Почитай. Пригодится.  
— А может… — Беата вытащила из коробки в углу нечто, похожую на шотландскую сумочку к килту («Спорран», — мысленно проявил Кристиан бессмысленную эрудицию). Сумочка была чёрной.  
— Па-аберегись, — Беттина взяла её за ремень и мгновенно покрасила из баллончика серебрянкой. — Вот, теперь комплект. Пусть пока сохнет.  
— Так, верх, что у нас сверху, — Гудрун взвешивала на одной руке серую, а на другой полосатую блузки.  
— С полосками лучше, — подсказал Кристиан. За что тут же получил комок чёрно-белой ткани в лицо.

Все вещи в этой волшебной лавке были из какой-то дикой синтетики и не мялись, мгновенно восстанавливая форму. Кристиан натянул блузу, расправил глубокий вырез.

— Надо ещё присобрать, — рядом снова возникла Беата с парой портновских булавок.

Кристиан замер и чуть присел, чтобы невысокой девушке было удобней. Руки у Беаты оказались горячими, пальцы ловкими. Кристиан терпеливо ждал, пока она закрепит у него на спине какую-то особую складку, помогаюшую скрыть неестественность бюста. На языке вертелись всякие глупости. Интересно, как с ней заговорить по-нормальному? Так, чтобы не стала смеяться, а заинтересовалась его уникальной персоной? Вот Вольфганг бы точно что-то придумал. Или сделал.

Кристиан уже почти решился резко дёрнуться и наколоться, чтобы вызвать разом смущение и жалость, когда Беата довольно выдохнула:

— Вот и всё! — и отступила, чтобы полюбоваться работой.  
— Готово? Ну наконец-то, — Беттина прищурилась. — Грудь великовата.  
— Времени нет, — оборвала Гудрун и застегнула на поясе у Кристиана ремень сумки. — Так, это чтоб прикрыть твой отросток.

«Можно было и не уточнять», — обиделся Кристиан и покосился на ангела скромности и чистоты. Но Беата как будто не слышала и убирала в ящик булавки.

— Куртка будет вот эта, — Гудрун потрясла в воздухе косухой из прозрачного пластика с массой карманов, в каждом из которых лежали болт, винтик, бритва или гаечный ключ. — Шарф, — она вытащила из коробки металлическую посудную губку длиною два метра. — Очки, — на столе оказалось подобие сварочной маски с зеркальными стёклами.

— Мы успели! — в один голос сказали девицы и поочерёдно отбили пятюню.  
— А макияж? — Кристиан вспомнил о главном и тут же сам пожалел.  
— Точно. Не пускать же тебя с этими бледными щами, — разулыбалась Беттина и накинула ему на плечи белую простыню. — Беата! Тональник где?..

***

Вольфганг вихрем ворвался в университет — по старинным ступеням, вверх на пролёт, чуть не врезался в пёстрый витраж, уворачиваясь от группы натурщиц, и бегом дальше по коридору — туда, где должна была проходить пара. Подмышкой он сжимал толстую пачку тетрадей.

— Спасибо! Спасибо!!! — начал он кричать ещё издали.

Люди в недоумении оборачивались — а Вольфганг нёсся прямо к аудитории, лавируя и протискиваясь, подскакивая и пригибаясь, будто в него целился снайпер.

— Кого я вижу, — покачал седой головою куратор. И спрятался в нишу за спину гипсового Антиноя — вспомнилась угроза ссаными тряпками. Кто знает этого беспредельщика?..

Вольфганг прибавил скорости — ему требовался хороший разгон. За пару метров до нужной двери он упал на колени, по инерции проехал по скользкому полу и ткнулся головой Николаусу в живот. Тот покачнулся, но устоял, и смотрел на Вольфганга с ужасом — неужели таки на спидах?

— Спасибо! — Вольфганг поднял сияющий взгляд и вручил другу конспекты по кинематографу.

— Оу-у, — протянули умилённые однокурсницы. Николаус поёжился и на всякий случай перекинул свой чёрный шарф через плечо.

— И тебе спасибо! И тебе! — Вольфганг поднялся и начал раздавать собранные на выходные богатства. — Вы очень мне помогли!

Каждую возвращённую тетрадку он сопровождал быстрым рукопожатием и розовой желейной лягушкой, как по волшебству выпрыгивавшей из нагрудного кармана рубашки. Девушки улыбались польщённо. В глубине души каждая верила, что он читал только её конспекты — ведь невозможно за пару суток освоить все. А у других брал, только чтобы не обижались.

— И спасибо огромное за семиотику, — прочувствованно сказал Вольфганг, отдавая толстухе-старосте пухлый блокнот. Девушка было нахмурилась — хотела уже с горечью отчитать этого ветрогона, что нехорошо вытаскивать конспекты из-под головы у заснувших людей, — но Вольфганг протянул ей шоколадку. С апельсиновыми цукатами и амаретто. И инцидент был исчерпан.

— Пошли, чудовище, — процедил Вольфганг, наматывая на руку конец шарфа, и потащил Николауса прочь. Тот вяло сопротивлялся, но делал вид, что всё так и надо и они просто играют в святую Маргариту и дракона.

Вольфганг вышиб с ноги пару дверей — завизжали натурщицы, прикрывая руками срам, спешно стали тушить косяки старые искусствоведши, — и, наконец, нашёл пустую аудиторию. Затолкал Николауса внутрь и закрыл дверь на щеколду, подпёр стулом и закрепил шваброй.

— Мю, ты чего? — Николаус тревожно замер посреди кабинета.  
— Иди сюда, — потребовал Вольфганг. И, видя, что тот не понимает, сам подошёл и мягко подтолкнул к ближайшему столику. Николаус сел и захлопал глазами.

Вольфганг тоже смотрел на него в каком-то отчаянии. Вот точно на быстрых, наркот.

— Мю, ты совсем уже? — хохотнул Николаус, когда Вольфганг вдруг опустился перед ним на колени и начал быстро и ловко расстёгивать ремень, ширинку, стянул бельё…

В следующую секунду он ржать перестал. А потом вообще замолчал и откинулся назад, опираясь руками о столешницу.

Вольфганг с ожесточением сглатывал слюну и знакомую на вкус смазку. Он старался брать глубоко, до удушья, как будто в любой момент Никки мог потребовать большего, упрекнуть в неусердии, ударить… Как бы он этого хотел.

— Возьми меня за волосы, — попросил он.  
— Что? — не понял Николаус. — Зачем?  
— Волосы-волосы-волосы!!!

Николаус послушно коснулся его головы. Пряди были слишком короткими, но он всё-таки смог сжать пальцы на затылке — должно быть, до боли, притянуть к себе. Это было непривычно, но по-своему заводило — как и опасность быть обнаруженными. За мутным дверным стеклом маячили тени.

Он сжал пальцы сильней, и Вольфганг радостно захрипел и начал насаживаться ртом на его член, закрыв глаза и вздрагивая от возбуждения.

— Чёрт, Мю, ты… — Николаус хватал воздух, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать в голос — под дверью и так собрались любопытные. — А, а… чёрт. Я тебя просто…

В этот момент Вольфганг как будто случайно показал зубы. Николаус дёрнулся и мучительно сильно кончил, забрызгивая его лицо, шею и ворот рубашки.

— Ну и что это было? — спросил он после недолгой паузы.  
— Захотелось, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и стёр с ключицы белую каплю. — Эй, смотри, я Зигги Стардаст!  
— Аладдин Сэйн, — поправил Николаус, застёгивая ширинку.

***

Кристиан с любопытством и лёгким недоверием «неужели это я» смотрелся в зеркало. Девицы слегка подкорректировали ему брови (было больно, к тому же, Гудрун всё время шипела, грозя страшными карами, если он дёрнется), долго, старательно вырисовывали острые стрелки, нанесли на веки сыпучие серые тени, а потом — самое страшное — красили ресницы. Кристиан никак не мог удержать глаза открытыми и Беттина силой оттягивала его веки, стараясь не размазать подводку. А теперь вот Беата делала ему начёс.

— Да что у тебя с волосами, они ж клочьями лезут! — она брезгливо кинула под ноги очередной розоватый клок.  
— Покрасил неудачно.  
— Оно и видно. Больше так не делай.

Кристиан согласно кивнул. Беата нравилась ему всё больше — хотя бы потому, что не ругалась.

А потом началось утомительное. Приехала съёмочная бригада, Кристиана выставили в витрину (ноги на ширине плеч, руки на бёдрах — этакая суровая воительница за равноправие), фотограф слепил вспышками, осветитель — переносными софитами, оператор то и дело выбегал на улицу, чтобы заснять снаружи, и оставлял дверь открытой — по голым ногам неприятно сквозило, и Кристиан очень старался не ёжиться.

Затем настал черёд вечернего варианта. Девушки быстро загнали Кристиана в подсобку и не особо бережно переодели в длинное узкое платье с металлическими вставками, чуть не оторвав уши. И снова Кристиан стоял в витрине, неподвижно таращась в пространство, и гадал — понравился бы он Вольфгангу в таком виде? Обратил бы тот на него внимание, если б не знал и увидел впервые?

Кристиана этот вопрос занимал не на шутку. Думать о том, что он мог совсем-совсем не приглянуться Вольфгангу, оказалось неприятно. Но нет, глупости. Зачем тому девушка, тем более — феминистка? Кристиан тяжко вздохнул — что-то подсказывало: Вольфганг любит только мужчин. Причём, с бакенбардами. Может быть, отрастить?..

— А у вас манекен ожил, — игриво пробасил оператор, подмигивая Гудрун.  
— Так. Не дышать! — пригрозила она. — Как на рентгене.

Кристиан послушно кивнул. Тут же спохватился и замер. Упоминание рентгена навело на мысль о сломанных рёбрах. Вольфганг так и не рассказал ему, что это было. Может, очередной кровавый перформанс, а может — лишь сон?.. Кристиану, впрочем, казалось, что он стал свидетелем настоящего чуда.

— Взгляд сфокусируй, — Гудрун больно ткнула его пальцем в щиколотку.  
— А уже всё, — фотограф опустил камеру. — На сегодня довольно.  
— Заебись! — радостно проскандировала Беттина. — Всё, девочки, мне пора!

Она быстро чмокнула в щёку Беату, клюнула Гудрун, и, закинув на плечо холщовую сумку, размашистым шагом вышла из магазина. На ходу она пятернёю причёсывала волосы, приглаживала брови и вообще наводила всяческую красоту. Гудрун усмехнулась. По лицу её можно было прочесть: ясно, что у тебя за дела.

— Могу я узнать ваше имя? — оператор галантно протягивал Кристиану пухлую руку.  
— Эмм… ммм…  
— К сожалению, она немая, — тут же подлетела Гудрун. — Из интерната.  
— Да? — огорчился мужчина и руку убрал. — А это ничего, что вы её…  
— «Эксплуатируете», хочешь сказать? — ласково улыбнулась Гудрун. — Так пусть хоть где-то работает, раз ума нет. Она глухонемая. И слабоумная.  
— А почему… — начал оператор, который минуту назад слышал, как Кристиану отдавали команды. Но в этот момент вся группа стала махать ему из машины, и он торопливо начал прощаться: поцеловал руку Беате, пожал Гудрун и с сожалением посмотрел на Кристиана.

— Убрались? И слава Богу, — Гудрун заперла дверь и перевернула табличку.  
— Иди, — Беата похлопала Кристиана по спине. — Ты свободен.  
— Ура! — Кристиан прищёлкнул каблуками и скрылся в подсобке.  
— Милый, — улыбнулась Гудрун. — И, главное, умеет помалкивать.  
— Ага. Интересно, где Вольфганг его нашёл?

Гудрун развела руками: всё равно он правду не скажет.

Минут через пять Кристиан появился переодетый, и даже смывший макияж. Правда, под глазами остались сероватые разводы, придававшие ему одновременно томный и измождённый вид.

— Спасибо, ты нас выручил, — Гудрун снова крепко пожала ему руку. — Теперь можешь выбирать всё, что приглянется твоей текуче-гендерной душе. Примерочная — там.  
— Спасибо, — растерянно поблагодарил Кристиан. — А ты… вы…  
— А мы, — Гудрун подхватила загадочно улыбающуюся Беату под руку, — приберём в подсобке. И ты _не будешь мешать_ , ок?

Кристиан кивнул. Ему показалось очень беспечным, что девушки оставили его наедине с кассовым аппаратом, но, видимо, друзьям Вольфганга они доверяли.

***

Оставшись вдвоём, девушки принялись самозабвенно целоваться.

Отдышавшись, Гудрун толкнула Беату к столу и, положив руки ей на бёдра, проурчала:

— Ну, о чём поговорим сегодня?  
— Мм… о тесте Бехдель? — Беата игриво закусила губу.

Гудрун помогла ей влезть на стол и скользнула рукой под платье.

— Знаешь, забавно, что три условия, сформулированные _карикатуристкой_ , подхватили кинокритики.  
— Карикатуристкой из феминистической газеты! — многозначительно погрозила пальцем Беата и принялась стаскивать с подруги косуху.  
— Ах, ну конечно, — Гудрун поцеловала Беату в шею, слегка прикусила нежную кожу зубами. Беата тихо застонала и обхватила бёдра Гудрун коленями.  
— Я не отрицаю, что тест пошёл на пользу — и не только кинематографу, — но согласись, — вещала Гудрун, лаская грудь Беаты сквозь ажурный бюстгальтер, — он слишком… м… утрирован. Две женщины, которые говорят друг с другом о чём-то кроме мужчин… пфф! Тест Финкбейнер нравится мне больше.  
— Тест Финкбейнер сложнее инт…интегрировать в другие области, — выдохнула Беата и потёрлась щекой об плечо Гудрун, запустив пальцы ей в волосы.

Проходя мимо подсобки с ворохом понравившихся футболок, Кристиан невольно прислушался. Девушки обсуждали тонкости каких-то непонятных тестов. Вот же… идейные. Он взял на заметку: поинтересоваться у Вольфганга, в чём суть, и вошёл в примерочную.

Беата запрокидывала голову и кусала губы, стараясь сдержать стоны — мысли окончательно спутались, и аргументировать свою точку зрения она была уже не в состоянии — куда больше её занимали ощущения. Гудрун, задрав на ней платье и расстегнув «предмет угнетения», вылизывала и покусывала её затвердевшие соски, пробираясь юркой ладошкой между разведённых бёдер, под резинку чёрных трусиков.

Гудрун довольно улыбнулась, почувствовав под пальцами жаркую влажность и, проведя языком зигзагообразную дорожку от ложбинки груди до пупка, опустилась на колени, одновременно стягивая с Беаты бельё. Та откинулась назад, опираясь на локти, и шире раздвинула ноги. 

Когда Гудрун коснулись губами клитора, ставшего донельзя чувствительным, Беата не выдержала и застонала в голос. Всё внутри сжималось, пульсировало в такт бьющемуся пульсу — сладко и остро, до головокружения. 

— Тсс, тише, милая, мы всё-таки не одни.  
— Так ведь в том и суть, — томно улыбнулась Беата.

 

Кристиану особенно понравились три футболки — обтягивающая синяя, кислотно-оранжевая с хаотичными прорезями, и, наконец, белая с легкомысленным принтом в виде тучки, из которой шёл радужный дождь. Последняя казалась ему, пожалуй, излишне игривой, но Кристиан твёрдо решил — чтобы понравиться Вольфгангу, надо быть беспечным, прямо как он. Или хотя бы так выглядеть.

С рубашками оказалось сложнее — вся верхняя одежда в этом странном бутике была в серой гамме. Ярких цветов почти не попадалось, но Кристиан всё-таки смог найти в дальнем конце стеллажа пару тёмно-бордовых и одну болотно-зелёную, бархатную. К её вороту был прикреплён клочок папиросной бумаги с карандашным росчерком «Маркус» и датой — кажется, её уже заказали. Кристиан пригляделся — июнь этого года. Заказчик не появился. Значит, вещь уже можно купить?..

Кристиан пошёл к девушкам за советом. Формулируя мысль, остановился у занавеси — и тут его внимание привлёк разговор. Очень странный и перемежаемый вздохами и тихими стонами.

— Ни один… из фильмов, снятых в этом году… не пройдёт… тест, — сбивчиво говорила одна, кажется, Беата.  
— Ты уверена? — это был голос Гудрун.  
— Да, да, чёрт подери! Да!

«Ну и идейность», — покачал головой Кристиан. Почему-то ему резко расхотелось прерывать девушек — вдруг вспомнят, что он их извечный биологический враг, да и нападут? Тем более что Гудрун грозилась его оскопить…

Он ещё немного пошатался по магазину. Весёлых вещей, как у Вольфганга, больше не было. Огромный жёлтый свитер оказался при ближайшем рассмотрении платьем и напомнил Кристиану о школьных утренниках, где он играл канарейку. Ещё были зауженные брюки разных оттенков, и Кристиан провёл пять весёлых минут, пытаясь найти разницу между графитным и асфальтово-серым. Но и это ему вскоре наскучило. Поскорей бы уж Вольфганг вернулся! Кристиан очень надеялся, что он не забудет про обещание — так хотелось его скорее увидеть… И желательно, живого и невредимого.

Отложив себе на кассу ворох выбранного, он решительно направился ко входу в подсобку, когда услышал:

— Изнутри ты похожа на щенка бульдога, — голос Гудрун, лукавый и ласковый.

Кристиан замер в недоумении. Кажется, он ослышался? Но в тот же миг раздался голос Беаты, игривый и чуть срывающийся:

— А… а откуда ты знаешь?  
— А где, ты думаешь, было твоё кольцо, глупышка?

Они рассмеялись. Кристиан почувствовал вдруг, что серый пол уходит у него из-под ног. В смысле… «изнутри»?.. Почему-то на ум пришёл один эпизод из детства: в деревне местные уверяли его, что внутри коровы есть шоколад. Но Кристиан был умным мальчиком, да и шоколад не любил. А другие — любили, и даже слишком…

В этот момент раздался стук в дверь — Кристиан радостно метнулся ко входу, но это оказалась какая-то девушка с ирокезом. Она безуспешно дёргала ручку, пытаясь войти, и стучала в стекло маленьким кулачком. Заметив Кристиана, она радостно замахала ему. Но он развёл руками — мол, прости, ничего не могу сделать, и указал на табличку «закрыто». Было жаль, конечно, но не мог же он торговать в отсутствие хозяек? Панкушка горестно повесила голову и побрела прочь в темноту. И что-то подсказывало Кристиану — она приходила не только за новыми тряпками.

Стараясь не выдать себя, он прокрался к подсобке. Оттуда доносились приглушённые стоны, шорох и какие-то влажные всхлипы. А ещё — скрежет ногтей по столешнице и громкие вздохи Беаты.

— И… единственный фильм, который… прошёл бы тест… снял Роза.  
— Ммм, — соглашалась Гудрун.  
— Как же его… Боже… да…

«Роза фон Праунхайм! — вспомнил Кристиан. — Так я ж его знаю!»

С этой радостной вестью он сунулся в комнату. Чуть сдвинул полог и застыл на пороге.

Его глазам открылась фантасмагория. Беата лежала, раскинувшись на столе — задыхалась и вздрагивала, словно пойманная в сеть из своего ажурного платья. Коленки она закинула на плечи Гудрун и чуть понукала ту ударами белоснежной маленькой ножки (у Кристиана от шока все слова приобрели ласкательные окончания). А Гудрун, вероломно урча, терзала его принцессу, его ангела, его чистую любовь. Иногда она отклонялась, и Кристиан видел влажно блестящие пальцы — четыре сразу! — которые ангел с лёгкостью принимал, виляя своими ангельски-белыми бёдрами. Более того, его ангел-принцесса и сама норовила направить подругу, перекладывая её руку чуть выше, под определённым, ей нужным углом; ласкала свою грудь, впиваясь ногтями в бледную кожу, и вообще, вела себя крайне неподобающе.

Кажется, его не заметили. Кристиан в ужасе наблюдал за экстатическим синхронным движением. В какой-то момент он почти поймал взгляд затуманенных глаз Беаты, — но нет, обе девушки были слишком увлечены практическим феминизмом. Ему показалось.

Смотреть, изнывая, и не иметь возможности присоединиться было слишком мучительно. Кристиан отшатнулся, задёргивая полог — и в тот же миг понял, что в дверь снова стучат, причём уже давно.

Это был Вольфганг. Он ритмично хлопал об косяк раскрытой ладонью, притопывал и напевал что-то вроде «Ин-а-гадда-да-видда» — изнутри было не очень слышно.

Кристиан осторожно подошёл к двери и тихо открыл — почему-то он чувствовал себя соучастником девичьих забав. Вольфганг ещё немного покривлялся, прижимаясь щекой к стеклу и оползая со скрипом. Потом это ему надоело, и он бодро прошагал внутрь, не забыв запереть за собой.

— Что почём? — он с любопытством воззрился на Кристиана.

Кристиан едва удержался, чтобы не броситься Вольфгангу на шею. Он был так рад видеть его, живого и невредимого, что молчал и только глупо хлопал ресницами. Вольфганг — усталый, взъерошенный и почему-то в чуть влажной у горла рубашке — был красивым. Хотелось просто обнять его и молчать — долго-долго…

— Это что ли? — Вольфганг поднял бровь и с опаской потрогал оранжевую футболку.

Кристиан отчаянно закивал — всё, что удалось выбрать в этом унынии.

Вольфганг тихо вздохнул и поворошил другие покупки. Лицо его исказилось, словно от боли.

— А дамы?.. — он скосил глаза на подсобку. — Они не были так любезны, чтобы помочь тебе с выбором?  
— Не, — Кристиан замотал головой и густо залился краской. — Они про тест Бехдель говорят.  
— Хорошо, что не про Стоунволлские бунты, — хмыкнул Вольфганг. — Ладно, тем лучше. Положи это, где взял.

Кристиан в недоумении и лёгкой обиде начал раскладывать вещи по стеллажам. Неужели Вольфгангу не нравится его вкус? Ведь он так старался…

Между тем, Вольфганг опустил жалюзи — не хватало ещё, чтобы их приняли за воров, — и быстро собрал для Кристиана по полудюжине чёрных и белых футболок и две чёрных рубашки — с длинными и укороченными рукавами. Задержался на асфальтово-серой — но прикинул, что мрачный тон будет Кристиана старить, и выбрал вместо этого пару белых простого покроя.

Кристиан жадно смотрел на латексный красный жилет в круглых прорезях — он напоминал окровавленный сыр и почему-то казался ему очень стильным. Но Вольфганг категорически не замечал этих щенячьих манёвров и взял чёрную водолазку с высоким горлом. Прикинул — денег должно хватить. Среди новых поступлений его внимание привлёк мягкий широкий свитер цвета топлёного молока — надо же будет этому недоразумению что-то носить дома зимой?..

— Брюк и обуви нормальных здесь нет, — громко сказал Вольфганг. — Так что пока остановимся.

Приём подействовал. В подсобке затихли. Спустя четверть минуты занавесь покачнулась, и на пороге возникла Гудрун — чуть растрёпанная, но с заново накрашенными алым губами.

— Всё выбрали? — миролюбиво спросила она.  
— Да, — Вольфганг улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, он не доставил вам много хлопот?  
— Ну что вы, — включилась Гудрун в игру. — Мы получили массу удовольствия от общения.

Кристиан хотел было надуться — что это о нём говорят как о собаке или непослушном ребёнке? Но тут же вспомнил, что видел, и улыбнулся — теперь у него с девушками был небольшой общий секрет.

— Вы уже уходите? — спросила Беата — бледная, чистенькая и снова ангельски-скромная. Кристиан отчаянно запунцовел. Надо было что-то сказать, но Вольфганг перехватил инициативу:  
— Да, увы. Дела. Кстати, Мадлен передаёт вам привет. Она подумывала вернуться сюда, но находит свою новую жизнь восхитительной…  
— А я-то собиралась тебе скидку сделать, — ухмыльнулась Гудрун, орудовавшая за кассой.  
— Может, ещё вернётся, — быстро сказал Вольфганг. — Она правда подумает.

Когда парни ушли — нагруженный покупками Кристиан и Вольфганг в роли угнетателя-капиталиста, — подруги переглянулись.

— Как ты думаешь, — спросила Беата, — он видел?  
— Конечно, видел, — хмыкнула Гудрун и наконец-то с удовольствием закурила.  
— И ничего не сказал? — искренне огорчилась Беата.  
— А что должен был?.. Так, и он мальчик Мюллера, не забывай.  
— Эх, — только и выдохнула Беата. — Даже жаль.

Гудрун понимающе улыбнулась, и на некоторое время воцарилось молчание.

— Ты думаешь… а если он… — вдруг начала вновь Беата.

Но Гудрун лишь потрепала её по волосам и стала закрывать кассу.


	14. Мне неловко тебя прерывать, но они бегут к нам

Кристиан проснулся поздно — за полчаса до кукушки. Умывшись и расчесав спутавшиеся за ночь волосы, он прокрался в спальню и замер на пороге, прижавшись к косяку. Вольфганг лежал, безмятежно раскинувшись в позе морской звезды, и казался очень милым — наверно, потому что не язвил. Кристиан улыбнулся этой мысли и пошёл готовить завтрак — должен же он был как-то отблагодарить Вольфганга за вчерашние покупки.

Кристиан тщательно исследовал содержимое холодильника: съедобного там осталось совсем немного. Красные носки и пластинки же в пищу не годились. Поэтому он решил ограничиться поджаркой тостов — для Вольфганга и парой бутербродов — для себя. На верхней полке обнаружилась баночка мёда, на вид намертво смёрзшегося, но Кристиан надеялся, что если сможет отковырнуть от него кусочек, то к пробуждению Вольфганга он как раз растает.

Кристиану пришлось повозиться со сковородой, раз уж тостера не оказалось. Хлеб так и норовил пригореть, и Кристиан уже пожалел о своей затее. Пока он чертыхался, подсушивая куски, кукушка прокуковала двенадцать раз и, как всегда, сверзилась в таз.

— Доброе утречко! — на пороге кухни возник Вольфганг в чёрном халате, похожем на кимоно и не без интереса принялся наблюдать за хозяйничающим Кристианом.  
— Доброе, — улыбнулся он и перевернул корочку вилкой. — Иди пока… э… умойся, за это время всё будет готово.  
— Хорошо, мамочка! — пискнул Вольфганг и убежал в ванную.

Кристиан смешливо фыркнул и покачал головой.

После сеанса омовения Вольфганг приступил к танцам. Мышь благоразумно отсиживалась под холодильником, грызя всё-таки пригоревший кусок. Кристиан пытался намазать чуть подтаявший мёд на тосты, борясь с желанием бросить это бессмысленное, в общем-то, занятие и понаблюдать за чудачествами друга, но вдруг он расценит это как вторжение в нечто очень личное (к тому же, Вольфганг как-то вскользь упомянул, что предпочитает танцевать голым)?

Наплясавшись, Вольфганг (уже в халате) парой стремительных пируэтов перенёс себя на кухню, уселся за стол и критически оглядел чуть прижжённые кусочки хлеба. Кристиан налил ему и себе чай и, счастливо вздохнув, уселся на облюбованное место — спиной к стене и левым боком к окну. Сквозь рассохшуюся раму ощутимо сквозило, но он не обращал внимания на такую мелочь — главное, так он мог сидеть лицом к лицу с Вольфгангом.

Надо же, сегодня их первый завтрак вместе!

Это знаменательное событие могло случиться ещё вчера, но он проспал и доедал остатки кристианиного блюда в одиночестве, пока милостиво решивший его не будить Вольфганг навёрстывал утренние ритуалы.

— А нифефо так, — снисходительно одобрил Вольфганг с набитым ртом. — Только они мёфом не уфпели как фледует пропитафься. Тебе нужно было чуть пораньше встать и этим заняться.

Кристиан состроил виноватое лицо и как следует наступил ему на ногу.

— Всё-всё! — взвыл Вольфганг. — Ты замечательная хозяюшка.  
— То-то же, — осклабился Кристиан. «Хозяюшку» он решил пропустить мимо ушей.

Вольфганг отпил чай и по-птичьи склонил голову набок, разглядывая Кристиана.

— Ты сутулишься. Это надо срочно исправить.  
— Зачем? — удивлённо вскинул брови Кристиан.  
— Затем, что мне это не нравится.

Сказано это было таким безапелляционным тоном, что Кристиан не нашёл, что возразить.

— Древние греки были не дураки. Что они говорили об идеале красоты?  
— Что в его основе должно лежать единство духа и тела, — на автомате, не задумываясь, ответил Кристиан.  
— Вот! — Вольфганг торжественно поднял палец. — Я свято чту сию заповедь, и, — он гордо приосанился, едва не свалившись с табуретки, — посмотри на меня — хорош!

Кристиан рассмеялся. Назвать Вольфганга атлетом язык не поворачивался, но да, он держал себя в форме и, чего уж там, был действительно хорош.

— А ты… — Вольфганг окинул Кристиана взглядом и горестно вздохнул. — Ну что это такое: сутулишься всё время, движения скованные, зажатые… как деревянный, право слово!  
— Столько «комплиментов» враз.  
— Ничего, я ещё сделаю из тебя человека!

«Ты недавно “Пигмалиона” Шоу перечитал, что ли?» — хотел съязвить Кристиан, но сдержался. Полгода проживания в сквотах научило его, что иногда следует промолчать.

— Решено! Сегодня же мы идём на спортплощадку! — вдохновенно воскликнул Вольфганг.

Кристиан застонал и ткнулся лбом в прохладную столешницу.

По правде, он очень надеялся, что Вольфганг шутит. Ну, или не шутит, но как-нибудь отложит своё намерение, а там и забудет… Хотел же Вольфганг научить его танцевать? Хотел. И нос оторвать обещал? Обещал. Но нет. Сегодня так не повезло.

После завтрака, поблагодарив Кристиана — на этот раз всерьёз и очень душевно — Вольфганг оставил его мыть посуду, а сам принялся рыться в вещах. Он открыл стенной шкаф в коридоре и начал поиски. Уже через минуту процесс больше напоминал обретение Святого Грааля. Вольфганг злился и радовался. Удивлённо чертыхался и восторженно восклицал. Коробки падали ему на голову, запасы соли, дымовых шашек и теннисных мячиков усеяли пол и, наконец, нужное было найдено.

— Вот! — гордый Вольфганг возник в дверях кухни. В руках он держал тренировочный синий костюм, подозрительно новый на вид.  
— Что это? — спросил Кристиан, просто чтобы потянуть время.  
— Наряд пролетария. Прикупил на прошлое Рождество.  
— Отлично, — буркнул Кристиан. Больше всего в школьной физкультуре он ненавидел как раз таки эти костюмы — что-то в них было концлагерное. Унылая уравниловка.

«Сам-то ты явно нечасто его носишь», — подумал он, с ожесточением оттирая со сковородки нагар.

— Вперёд, нас ждут великие дела! — прокричал Вольфганг из ванной, и, судя по звуку, начал полоскать горло. — Кеды — бульк! бульк! — в прихожей!

И Кристиан понял: от судьбы не уйдёшь.

***

— А откуда у тебя эта квартира?  
— Снимаю, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — По правде, мне уступил её племянник Фассбиндера.  
— Это который… — Кристиан смутно припомнил заголовки в газетах: «Геи выходят из чуланов на широкий экран».  
— Это который, — подтвердил Вольфганг, и Кристиан понял — лучше не продолжать, а то получится как в прошлый раз.

Они кругами ходили по стадиону. Вольфганг не врал, когда хвастался, что знает отличное место: полузаброшенная спортплощадка — с десяток снарядов и футбольное поле, охваченные кольцом беговой песчаной дорожки. По периметру всё это богатство окружал ветхий дощатый забор, через дыру в котором друзья и пролезли. Кристиан уже поприседал, повисел, поподтягивался (вышло почти что два раза) и пробежал целый круг. После упал. Силы кончились.

— Вставай, — Вольфганг ласково пнул его ботинком по почкам. — Солнце ещё высоко.

Кристиан вставать не желал. Песок дорожки был мягким, прохладным и очень приятно скрипел на зубах. Но Вольфганг так в него верил… Собравшись с духом, юный марафонец пополз. Через пять метров и серию метких ударов он всё-таки встал и сделал ещё круг. Казалось, сердце вот-вот сломает ребра и выскочит на песок; ноги подкашивались…

— Молодец, — крикнул Вольфганг. — Перерыв.

И зачем-то дунул в большой зелёный свисток. Его он взял из дома — Вольфганг вообще много чего захватил: соль, спички, целлулоидного пупса и динамитную шашку он сгрузил в спортивную сумку, а старинный бинокль повесил на шею. Наверно, его он припас, чтобы не спускать с Кристиана глаз даже на другом конце поля. Сам он облачился в любимые красные брюки и чёрную-белую рубашку в горошек — день выдался по-летнему тёплым, — а на голову надел соломенную шляпу с большими полями. Вид получился беспечный и устрашающий одновременно.

Кристиан остановился, упираясь руками в колени и жадно дыша. Вскоре его неспешно догнал Вольфганг, и они стали прогуливаться. Кристиан очень надеялся, что на этом спорт сегодня закончится.

— А это ещё что? — Вольфганг нахмурился, увидев, что через щель между досками лезут какие-то люди в майках и шортах.  
— Футболисты, — машинально ответил Кристиан — не сразу понял, что вопрос был риторическим.  
— Футболи-исты, — презрительно протянул Вольфганг прищурившись. — Шавки они трусливые, вот кто.  
— Почему?  
— Да потому, — Вольфганг закинул сумку на плечо и, запустив в неё руку, принялся там чем-то шуршать, — что им не хватает смелости признать свои _склонности_.

Кристиан непонимающе нахмурился и обернулся на разминающихся мужчин, скользнул по мощным фигурам настороженным взглядом.

Вольфганг раздражённо вздохнул, видя, что Кристиан не понимает.

— Да ты посмотри на них повнимательнее: не все, но многие —латентные геи. Прячутся за своею показной маскулинностью: ух, какие мы, настоящие мужики, самцы, не то что всякие педики! Обмен футболками — традиция такая; обнимаемся и лапаем других мужиков — то радость победы; целуемся — так это от эйфории всё, да-да, и ничего кроме неё. Сублимация либидо? — да как вы такое могли подумать, мы же норма-альные! Социально одобренное лицемерие длиною в жизнь, — брезгливо сплюнул он. — А хуже всего, что геев они люто ненавидят — вестимо, завидуют.  
— По-моему, ты сейчас сильно обобщаешь.  
— Хочешь проверить? — ехидно осклабился Вольфганг и прежде, чем Кристиан успел возразить, клюнул его в губы — пародия на поцелуй, не больше.

И тут же раздался громоподобный рёв:

— Пидоры!  
— А ну, уёбывайте с нашей площадки, ур-роды!  
— Ну, что я говорил? — Вольфганг закатил глаза. — Они на нас даже и внимания не обратили бы, если б не терзали их трусливые душонки соблаз…  
— Мне неловко тебя прерывать, — нервно обернулся Кристиан, — но они бегут к нам.  
— Ну так побежали от них! — весело выпалил Вольфганг и легко рванул с места, прижимая локтем сумку. Кристиану ничего не оставалось, как припустить следом, стараясь не отстать.

Вольфганга, похоже, ситуация искренне забавляла. Он даже успевал выкрикивать обидные для гомофобов вещи. И Кристиан в этот момент его почти ненавидел.

Один из разъярённых любителей обнимашек с потными мужиками вырвался вперёд и значительно сократил дистанцию. Не сбавляя темпа, Вольфганг запустил руку в сумку, нашарил там первое попавшееся и метко кинул в него. Первым попавшимся оказался пупс, угодивший мужику точно в лоб. От неожиданности резвый футболист отпрянул, и на него налетели двое товарищей. Столкновение получилось зрелищным, но Кристиан и Вольфганг не стали тратить время на злорадное любование кучей-малой — впереди маячил лаз.

Уже стоя по ту сторону забора, они наблюдали, как остальные члены команды, рыча и матерясь, разом пытаются протиснуться в пролом между досок. Вольфганг по-мальчишески озорно показывал им язык, а Кристиан, хватаясь за бок, в котором нестерпимо кололо, старался не выхаркать горящие огнём лёгкие. Ну или хотя бы позорно не упасть на колени.

— Ничего, ежедневные тренировки пойдут тебе на пользу, — Вольфганг сочувственно похлопал его по спине.  
— Не-е-ет! — взвыл Кристиан и обессилено повис у него на плече.  
— Крепись! — подбодрил Вольфганг. — О, смотри, один вылез.

И вправду, взмыленный мужик в синих шортах смог-таки прорваться и теперь стоял, тяжело дыша и ворочая толстой шеей. Остальные за его спиной разбирали забор на доски.

— Вольфганг, нет! — закричал Кристиан, но было поздно: Вольфганг коварно прищурился и уже поджигал фитиль шашки.

Кристиан и сам не понял, как разом оказался за тридцать метров от Вольфганга — и его динамита. Наверное, у него открылось второе дыхание. Или это было чудо телепортации — так или иначе, он вдруг увидел, как в отдалении Вольфганг замахивается и швыряет шашку в толпу.

В следующий миг над головами мужчин пополз лиловый туман. Раздалось шипение, заглушаемое криками ужаса — мужики побросали добытые доски и полезли обратно.

А потом был салют. Радужный и очень красивый. В светлом дневном небе он выглядел бледновато, но ночью, должно быть, смотрелся бы просто чудесно. Розовые, алые, жёлтые и изумрудные сполохи расцвели волшебными астрами и погасли, как звёзды весенним утром — постепенно тускнели и, наконец, растворились. На окровавленных руинах забора остались чья-то голубая футболка и длинный лоскут кожи.

— Соль зря носил, — вздохнул Вольфганг, подходя к Кристиану и потирая спину — весь перетрудился.

Кристиан в испуге молчал. Лишь сейчас до него дошло: Вольфганг его сегодня поцеловал. Пусть и в шутку, конечно…

— А ты можешь, если захочешь, — Вольфганг похлопал Кристиана по плечу. — Ладно, пошли. Что ты хочешь на второй завтрак?..

***

— Мю! Мю, стой… — Николаус тщетно пытался скинуть с себя лучшего друга. — Нам… надо…  
— Нет, не надо нам говорить, — с ожесточением процедил Вольфганг.

Он на ощупь запер за спиной дверь и снова обхватил Никки. Теперь ещё и руками.

Николаус такого коварства не выдержал — а кто выдержит, когда на тебя с порога прыгают аки хитрый зверь спрут и начинают душить поцелуем? Ноги его подкосились, и парни рухнули на пол прихожей. Вольфганг оказался сверху — широко улыбаясь, он мгновенно стянул рубашку и отбросил за голову. Краем глаза он проследил, чтобы любимая вещь аккуратно повисла на дверной ручке и не очень помялась — но тут же продолжил предаваться необузданной страсти.

Николаус вяло дёргался снизу — чуть взбрыкивал левой ногой, выражая своё недовольство, и мрачно сопел. Вольфганг оседлал его бедра и уже начал закатывать на нём футболку, когда Николаус вдруг попросил — робко, печально:

— Пожалуйста, не надо, Мю.

И столько было в этом голосе тоски и смирения, что Вольфганг и вправду остановился. Он слез с Никки и сел на пол между сушилкой для обуви и чучелом пингвинёнка. Воцарилось молчание.

Николаус лежал и смотрел в потолок, шевеля сухими губами. Так прошло с полминуты. Вольфганг ждал: что на этот раз скажет? Голова болит? Гости скоро придут? Но Никки был неоригинален.

— Вольфганг, слушай… — начал он, наконец. — Ты какой-то другой стал.  
— Я знаю, — Вольфганг поправил пингвинёнку вылезавшее пёрышко.  
— Раньше было не так.  
— Неужели?  
— Да. Мы… разговаривали. Делали что-то. А сейчас ты используешь меня, словно… какую-то машину для ебли, — фыркнул Николаус. — Нет, ну, то есть, мне, конечно же, в принципе, нравится…  
— А то! — подтвердил Вольфганг, у которого от каждой мысленной запятой сладко ёкало где-то под сердцем.  
— Почему всё так изменилось? — спросил Николаус у потолка.  
— Как сказал Гераклит…  
— Вольфганг! — Николаус приподнялся на локте и смотрел очень внимательно другу в глаза.

Вольфгангу сделалось не по себе. Никогда раньше Никки так не загонялся. И какая муха его укусила?

— Мю. Я не знаю, что с тобой творится, но мне это не нравится. Я за тебя беспокоюсь.

«Если уж ты мне так хочешь добра, давай просто потрахаемся», — выстучал Вольфганг азбукой Морзе по стенке.  
«Пойдём пить чай», — настучал в ответ Николаус по полу.

***

Они сидели на кухне под жёлтою лампой — Вольфганг закатывал рукава, раз за разом, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы на манжете оставалось чётное количество белых горошков. Николаус потирал затылок, ушибленный об паркет, и мрачно ел мармеладных медведей. Пара остывших нетронутых кружек стояла по центру стола.

— Что делал сегодня? — наконец, решил Вольфганг разрядить обстановку.  
— Ты на быстрых?  
— Что, прости? — Вольфганг подумал было, что ослышался. Опять…  
— Это амфетамин, да? — Николаус впился взглядом в его лицо.  
— Да, — на пробу сказал Вольфганг. — А, верней, эфедрин.

Николаус сразу обрадовался — хоть какая-то ясность. Он прожевал и с воодушевлением начал бояться.

— Вольф! Послушай! Я давно уже замечал...  
— Я так не хотел тебя огорчать, — с чувством произнёс Вольфганг и тоже взял медведя. Зелёного. Мм, киви.  
— Уже месяц, да? Я же вижу, что ты похудел…  
— Правда? — Вольфганг в волнении прижал руку ко рту. — Божечки! У меня получилось!

Тут Николаус успокоился уже окончательно. Всё сложилось и снова стало уютно и просто.

— Значит, ты принимал таблетки, чтобы похудеть? Эти, американские! Зачем, глупый?  
— Ну, понимаешь, — прочавкал Вольфганг, набивая рот радугой из медведей. — Я хочу быть красивым для тебя.  
— Мю, придурок, для меня ты всегда будешь красивым! — воскликнул Николаус и пнул ножку стола. — Даже хромой, одноглазый и… не знаю там, с пивным животом — всё равно ты будешь самым лучшим в Берлине!

«Ну спасибо, блядь, Нострадамус, — мысленно раскланялся Вольфганг. — Поговори мне ещё тут».

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты глотал всякую дрянь…  
— Ах, Никки, милый, — я их не глотаю, — констатировал Вольфганг.  
— Аа… А?..  
— А толку в порошок и делаю пару дорожек. Раз-два, — Вольфганг посадил рядом двух красных медведей. — А вчера у меня было храброе настроение, и я даже пустил немного по вене…  
— Мю!!!  
— Никки!!!  
— Мю!!!

«Ещё раз скажешь “Мю”, и придётся доставать двустороннее дилдо».

— Мю!!!

«Ну вот», — огорчился Вольфганг.

— О, Мю… — Николаус покачал головой.  
— Ах, Никки, я хочу есть пирожные вместе с тобой, но и стройным быть тоже хочу. Ах, не говори ничего. Ах.  
— Я знаю, что делать! — просиял Николаус.  
— Ой ли?  
— Мю, мне сказала Елизавета… только это секрет.  
— Давай сюда все секреты на свете.  
— Надо завести солитёра!..

***

После вчерашних приключений на спортплощадке Кристиан ощущал себя не просто разбитым вдребезги, но ещё и очень криво склеенным. Болело всё, а ноги вообще казались чужими и как будто желейными. Даже принять душ стало тяжким испытанием, но он его стоически преодолел, стиснув зубы.

Завтрак в этот раз готовил Вольфганг — творог, смешанный с персиковым йогуртом, украшали положенные сверху кокетливые ростки бамбука. Глядя на приковылявшего к столу Кристиана, он так и лучился самодовольством — наверно, воображал себя охрененным спортсменом. Но на самом деле он был просто охреневшим — Кристиан всё ещё с содроганием представлял, что сделали бы с ними разъярённые гомофобы, если б догнали.

Вольфганг быстренько сполоснул кружки, водрузил их на рога-сушилку и принялся куда-то собираться. Опять. Вот же не сидится ему дома…

Вольфганг вертелся перед зеркалом, примеряя то одну, то другую рубашку, что-то бормотал и вообще был увлечён процессом. Наконец, он остановил свой выбор на фланелевой серой. Кристиан, маячащий у него за спиной, молча кидал вопросительные взгляды.

— Я отправляюсь в оплот преступного консерватизма — универ, то бишь.  
— Аа… ладно, — Кристиан попытался скрыть огорчение. Ещё ни разу они не оставались вдвоём на весь день — то Вольфганг его вёл куда-то, то сам убегал…  
— Займись чем-нибудь. Вот, — Вольфганг стремительно прошагал в гостиную, схватил со стеллажа первую попавшуюся книгу и, не глядя, сунул ему в лицо. — В тридцать пять ты уже никому не будешь нужен. Так что больше читай, Кристи.  
— Э…  
— Знания — твой вклад в будущее. Ох, постой! Я и забыл: ты ведь из другого лагеря, — Вольфганг сделал странное движение кистью, будто крутил на пальце брелок с ключами.  
— И как в будущем мне помогут знания, почерпнутые из, — Кристиан посмотрел на обложку, — иллюстрированного атласа пород лошадей?  
— Лишней информации не бывает, — снисходительно, как несмышлёному ребёнку, пояснил Вольфганг и, манерно махнув рукой, упорхнул в прихожую. — Может, сегодня вечером блеснёшь своей эрудицией в «Джунглях». Пока-пока! 

Кристиан не пошёл его провожать. Он раздражённо швырнул атлас на диван и, скрестив руки на груди, сердито нахмурился: вот вечно Вольфганг над ним издевается!

Он запер дверь и вернулся в комнату. Без Вольфганга в квартире сразу сделалось тихо-тихо, даже Мышь не шуршала. С улицы не доносилось ни звука, и эта тишина вдруг показалась неприятно липкой. Кристиан нарочно громко протопал к проигрывателю, но так и не включил его. Пока он один, самое время решить как быть дальше и подумать о поиске работы. Но, как назло, снова вернулись мысли о вчерашнем недопоцелуе — как будто дожидались удобного момента. Кристиана бросило в жар. Слова Вольфганга и насмешливая снисходительность его задели, но… Но. Соблазн оказался слишком велик.

Крадучись Кристиан прошёл в спальню. Рубашки — чёрная и салатовая — валялись на покрывале. Чувствуя к себе отвращение — «Я опять делаю это», — Кристиан взял чёрную и зарылся лицом в ткань. Немного постоял, вдыхая ставший таким родным запах, и унёс её в ванную.

Расстёгивая джинсы, он подумал, что ничем не лучше давешних футболистов — как и они, он тоже боялся своих желаний. Но запах, пока ещё чёткий и такой манящий, вытеснил стыд и угрызения совести.

Кристиан, зашипев от боли в мышцах, опустился на пол, прислонился спиной к стене и раздвинул ноги, насколько это позволяли приспущенные трусы и джинсы. Прижимая к себе рубашку правой рукой, левой он обхватил член и зажмурился.

Кристиан представлял, как Вольфганг склоняется над ним, упирает руки в стену, заключая в ловушку, не даёт сбежать и целует уже по-настоящему. Долго. Покусывает губы и проникает в рот языком. А потом томительно медленно ведёт ладонью вниз — от шеи до паха, и, требовательно раздвинув ему колени, начинает плавно, не торопясь, ласкать его вставший член. Кристиан задышал чаще, представив, как утыкается Вольфгангу в плечо, нетерпеливо толкается в тёплую ладонь с мозолями от карандаша, как…

Он не слышал ни тихого скрежета проворачиваемого в замке ключа, ни осторожных шагов вернувшегося друга.

Вольфганг смотрел на него, стоя на пороге ванной и хитро улыбался — он рассчитал всё правильно. Не устоял юный фетишист перед соблазном. Зрелище было по-своему завораживающим, но Вольфганг тактично решил не мешать Кристиану. А рубашку он, на всякий случай, всё равно потом постирает.

Кристиан кончил, едва сдержав стон — когда у тебя есть младшие братья-сёстры, невольно учишься вести себя тихо. Он стёр сперму с ладони и критически оглядел рубашку — вроде бы на неё ничего не попало. Ура. Всё так же тихо ступая он вернулся в спальню и положил объект своего вынужденного фетишизма обратно на постель. В горле пересохло. Наверно, от волнения.

Кристиан вошёл на кухню и почувствовал, что пол уходит у него из-под ног: Вольфганг сидел на табуретке, скрестив руки на груди, и улыбался. 

Кристиан краснел, бледнел, снова краснел, хватал ртом воздух и в ужасе таращил глаза. Вольфганг смотрел на него с интересом: опять стигматы проступят? забьётся в истерике? грохнется в обморок?

— Так ты всё ещё натурал? Дивно, дивно.  
— Я… я…  
— Да ладно тебе, — беспечно отмахнулся Вольфганг. — Ты всерьёз думал, будто я не замечаю, что рубашки мятые? Причём именно те, что я недавно носил.

Кристиан опустил взгляд. Ну вот и всё. Теперь Вольфганг его точно выгонит…

— Прости…  
— Только оправдываться не надо.

«С кем не бывает», — хотел добавить Вольфганг, но не стал: с ним вот не бывало. Надо будет спросить у Никки, случалось ли ему надрачивать на чьи-нибудь вещи.

— Я… — Кристиан пытался сказать хоть что-нибудь, но слова застревали в горле мотком колючей проволоки. Хотелось уткнуться Вольфгангу в колени, пообещать, что больше никогда-никогда не будет трогать его вещи — даже вернётся обратно в барак, только бы он не гнал от себя…  
— Ты сейчас скажешь какую-нибудь фигню, — скривился Вольфганг. — Поэтому мы лучше пойдём в планетарий! А, нет… бедняжка, ты же после вчерашнего едва передвигаешься… Ладно, тогда мы посмотрим фильмы Розы. Точно! Я же собирался тебя приобщить.

Кристиан молча кивнул и взглянул на него влажными глазами.

 

Просмотр растянулся надолго. Вольфганг ставил один фильм за другим: они посмотрели уже и Розу, и других режиссёров-геев, потом настал черёд киноэкспрессионизма… Вольфганг принёс с кухни наскоро сделанные бутерброды и сам же их умял. Кристиан, от перекуса отказавшийся, бездумно пялился в экран, страдая от жесточайшего когнитивного диссонанса. Для Вольфганга что, такое поведение в порядке вещей? — он даже не возмутился. В который раз Кристиан с горечью ощутил, что не вписывается в его странный, непонятный мир.

Вольфганг пытался разговорить Кристиана, но тот тормозил и отвечал невпопад, так что хотелось уже стукнуть его как следует — может, хоть тогда выйдет из ступора. Но глупости это — Кристиан именно того и ждёт, что его накажут. Впрочем, с наказанием он и сам неплохо справился, отказавшись пойти в «Джунгли» и приговорив себя к унылому вечеру перед телевизором — фильмы явно были ему не в радость. 

«Ну и ладно, — решил Вольфганг. — Если хочется пострадать — пускай страдает, а я займусь делом». Он сел за рабочий стол и принялся пролистывать рукопись графини, чтобы сделать наброски. Кристиан всё так же сидел на диване, не меняя позы, и бездумно пялился в экран. Это необъяснимо раздражало.

Ближе к полуночи Вольфгангу всё надоело. Он легонько встряхнул Кристиана за плечи и заглянул ему в глаза:

— Эй, всё в порядке, слышишь? Ложись спать и не переживай.

Стоило поговорить с Кристианом по душам, но теперь он не ощущал ни малейшего желания быть кухонным психологом, момент был упущен.

***

Кристиан лежал на спине и смотрел в тёмный потолок. Иногда по нему пробегали отсветы фар и тогда становились видны трещины в штукатурке. Горячие слёзы стекали по вискам, но Кристиан не пытался их стереть — бесполезно.

Вольфганг его не прогнал, но и слушать не стал. И не удивительно — что может сказать в своё оправдание жалкий хастлер с Цоо? Вольфганг, наверно, думает, что застал проявление шлюшьей похотливой натуры — предсказуемое и, скорее всего, ожидаемое.

С мучительным стыдом Кристиан вспоминал свои фантазии, отчётливо понимая, что не сможет их воплотить. Потому что не хочет, чтобы Вольфганг считал его шлюхой, не хочет, чтобы он его использовал. Как это всё унизительно! А ещё был страх — Вольфганг его не прогнал, зато теперь мог заменить переписывание конспектов другими услугами, определённого толка. Он бы сделал для Вольфганга всё, но только не так, не теперь…

Кристиан всё-таки стёр слёзы и, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся. Тихо оделся, вытащил из-за дивана сумку, которую так и не разобрал, и, неслышно ступая, прокрался в прихожую.

Неожиданно вспыхнувший свет ослепил, заставил зажмуриться. Кристиан вздрогнул и обернулся. Вольфганг стоял, кутаясь в халат, и с интересом, но немного устало, смотрел на него:

— Ну и куда ты собрался?  
— Мгм, — сказал Кристиан, указывая рукой куда-то на север. Потом сам же понял: в сторону Цоо.  
— Прости, но люблю эффекты, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Так куда ты?  
— Не… знаю, — всхлипнул Кристиан.  
— Так. Не плачь! Только не плачь, — Вольфганг метнулся к нему с пророчески подъятым перстом. — Так, уже не плачешь, — он ловко загнал слезинку обратно в глаз.

Кристиан изумлённо сглотнул. Он почему-то подумал, что Вольфганг в наказание хочет его ослепить. Или сделать ещё что пострашнее. А и пусть! Вот стоило бы. Кристиан понял, _чтó_ сейчас едва не совершил. Уйти одному, в ночь… Туда, где лишь джанки, «клиенты», Бертрам… Бертрам.

Колени у него ослабели, и челюсть свело судорогой, до хруста. Кристиан почувствовал, что весь дрожит — истерика была на подходе. Будто поднималось внутри, росло что-то страшное, с воем грозило вырваться, раздавить… Кристиан моляще, испуганно посмотрел на Вольфганга: прости, я не знаю, оно само получается. Сейчас, кажется, я…

Вольфганг возвёл глаза к потолку:

— Ох, лань моя трепетная!

Он взял Кристиана за плечи и с силой сжал пальцы, возвращая в реальность. Кристиан рассеянно, глупо подумал: а сейчас Вольфганг обопрётся руками о стену по обе стороны от моей головы, и…

В этот момент жёсткие пальцы сомкнулись на его левом ухе. Это было настолько внезапно, что истерика разом куда-то пропала.

— Ай! — выдохнул Кристиан.  
— Ай, — согласился Вольфганг, возвращая его на диван.

Кристиан обиженно плюхнулся на подушку. Потом зачем-то вытащил её из-под себя и бросил на пол. Боль чуть отрезвила, и он понял, насколько дурацки себя повёл. Детский сад, да и только. Слёзы опять выступили на глаза — на этот раз от обиды.

— Ну что, авантюрная булка, — Вольфганг предусмотрительно поправил плед и сел рядом. Потом приподнялся и поправил ещё раз — чтобы халат не касался заляпанных простыней. — И почему ты каждый раз чуть что — сразу плакать?..  
— Не знаю, — Кристиан помотал головой. — Раньше так не было.  
— И то хорошо. Чай или кофе?  
— Какао, — буркнул Кристиан.  
— Один момент, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и скрылся на кухне.

Оставшись один, Кристиан закрыл руками лицо. Было стыдно и муторно. Вольфганг столько для него сделал, а он…

Где-то в углу скреблась мышь. Кристиан злобно подумал: вот у кого нет проблем. Тупое животное — живёт себе, и никаких драм. Впрочем, Вольфганг тоже вот жил без драм. И Николаус. И девушки… Кристиан поднял с пола подушку и швырнул в угол. Шуршание прекратилось, и наступила тревожная тишина. Кристиан снова уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Держи.

Кристиан вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Вольфганг протягивал ему дымящуюся большую кружку. Кстати, свою любимую, для сока.

Кристиан взял, машинально кивнув — сил благодарить не было. Вольфганг снова сел рядом и продолжил беззаботно болтать:

— Хорошо, что я сегодня купил молока. Знаешь, тоже вот про какао подумал. А ты пей, пей, — он сделал большой глоток и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. — Только извини, зефиринок не было…  
— Вольфганг.  
— Что? Невкусно? — ужаснулся тот и отхлебнул снова.  
— Нет, — Кристиан потупился, — очень… Просто… не надо делать вид, будто ничего не случилось.  
— А что-то случилось? — невинно переспросил Вольфганг и стёр с губы пенку.

Кристиан в отчаянии уставился в пространство перед собой. Ну, как бы это сказать… Конечно, случилось! Он, чёрт подери, как школьник попался на дрочке — очень пидорской дрочке — а для Вольфганга это в порядке вещей?!

— Оленёнок, ты очень серьёзно относишься к жизни, — вздохнул Вольфганг и отставил на пол пустую кружку. — Дальше будет только трудней.  
— Зачем я тебе? — тихо, невпопад спросил Кристиан. Руки снова тряслись, и в горле поднимался комок. Он брякнул свой недопитый какао рядом с кружкой Вольфганга — испачкав, конечно же, пол, — и тревожно вытянулся. Держать осанку, дышать…  
— Зачем?.. Ты прикольный, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — И потом, не могу же я сам переписывать все эти конспекты?

Кристиан невольно улыбнулся — криво, жалко. Он хотел — и не хотел слышать, что ещё скажет Вольфганг. Слишком боялся услышать правду.

— Ну, чего ты? Застыл совсем, — Вольфганг заправил волосы ему за ухо. — Кататония, на минуточку. И давно это с тобой?  
— Н-нет.  
— Правда?  
— Д-да.  
— Уже хорошо, дубль два, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Так, на чём мы остановились? Ну конечно же, ты мне нужен.

Кристиан подумал, что, наверно, ослышался. Лицо мгновенно залило краской — было стыдно за этот эпизод с глупой истерикой, но главное…

— Никогда не встречал парня, который умел бы делать стигматы, — продолжал Вольфганг.  
— Что?!  
— Так, ладно, ничто. Пропустим. У тебя забавные уши, — Вольфганг дотронулся до острого кончика, — и глаза как у грустной доярочки. А ещё потрясные ноги. И тебе очень идут платья. Ты даже представить не можешь, как.

Кристиан опустил взгляд. Он почти что гордился собой в этот момент. Было бы чем…

— Ты показался мне умным и смелым, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Ну, может не очень умным, но креативным — взять хотя бы ту причёску из вилок… И вот я всё ждал, когда же ты пригласишь меня потанцевать или предложишь офигенную идею для перфоманса — а ты только молчишь и скромно дрочишь на мои вещи.

Кристиан готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Лицо горело — а ещё Вольфганг опять заправил волосы ему за ухо, и от его прикосновений по телу словно пробегал ток.

— Впрочем, я тебя понимаю. Почти. Я и сам бы не устоял перед обилием своих совершенств, — Вольфганг издевательски улыбнулся, и Кристиану захотелось хорошенько стукнуть его, чтобы не надувался от гордости, но он продолжал слушать, замирая и холодея.

— Иногда я прямо-таки жалею, что ты натурал, — протянул Вольфганг. — Да ещё такой принципиальный.

Кристиан сдавленно выдохнул — рывком, отчаянно обнял Вольфганга, обвил руками шею, прижался горячей щекой. Сердце лихорадочно колотилось, готовое то ли проломить рёбра, то ли застрять в горле — и разом покончить со всеми мучительными сомнениями.

Вольфганг тихо рассмеялся и потрепал Кристиана по волосам. Вот всё и встало на свои места. Он мягко отстранил его и заглянул в лихорадочно блестящие покрасневшие глаза.

— Доверься мне, — Вольфганг протянул Кристиану ладонь.

Кристиан нервно облизал пересохшие от волнения губы. Один раз он уже ему доверился, и закончилось всё… не очень хорошо. Вольфганг терпеливо, понимающе улыбался, и Кристиан понял, что будет себя проклинать, если скажет сейчас «нет».

Вольфганг едва не вздрогнул, когда Кристиан обхватил его запястье и крепко, почти до боли сжал — как в том сне-трипе. У пилюль графини, что, побочный эффект — дар предвидения? И всё-таки неожиданно — доминантный жест, как-никак. «Каким же ты был, Кристи?..» Он так же крепко сжал тонкое запястье в ответ, поднялся с дивана и потянул Кристиана за собой.

Кристиана снова начала бить нервная дрожь. Он безропотно последовал за Вольфгангом и теперь стоял перед широкой постелью, как будто на краю бездны — всего лишь полшага и пути назад уже не будет. От волнения даже мышцы перестали ныть. Мерзкий липкий страх слизнем ворочался глубоко внутри, отравлял радость от осознания, что Вольфганг его не гонит, даже наоборот… Хотелось сказать: «Пожалуйста, давай не будем. Не надо ничего. Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой», но это прозвучало бы слишком жалко и трусливо, а Вольфганг ведь назвал его смелым…

— Ты замёрз? — Вольфганг обнял его за плечи, вопросительно заглянул в лицо. — Лезь скорее под одеяло.

Кристиан кивнул и принялся торопливо раздеваться (оставил лишь трусы, повинуясь откуда-то взявшейся нелепой стыдливости) — рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Наверняка будет очень больно, но он вытерпит, и сделает всё, что Вольфганг захочет — надо ведь его отблагодарить за терпение… за всё.

Он забрался под одеяло и закрыл глаза. Было волнительно и страшно. 

Вольфганг лёг рядом и обнял Кристиана со спины, прижал к себе. Кристиан дышал судорожно, быстро-быстро, как пойманное животное, и сердце его билось так, что запросто можно было почувствовать, прижав ладонь к груди.

— Тсс, всё хорошо, — Вольфганг убрал в сторону его сухие ломкие пряди и коснулся губами впадинки за ухом. Кристиан вздрогнул в его руках и задышал ещё чаще. — Нравится? — он погладил его за ухом, аккуратно прикусил губами порозовевшую мочку. Кристиан тихо простонал и прижался плотнее.

— Если бы ты знал, какой ты красивый, — продолжал Вольфганг, — какой замечательный… Помню, когда в первый раз увидел тебя в алом платье и с этими твоими ушами, — он усмехнулся и чуть подул в пылающую ушную раковину, — я подумал: это что, эльф?..

У Кристиана в горле пересохло от возбуждения, но он всё-таки нашёл силы уточнить:

— Вообще-то, в первый раз ты видел меня голым.  
— Да, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжал Вольфганг. — И тебе законодательно надо запретить одеваться.

Кристиан от этих слов вспыхнул. Он представил себе, что ходит по дому у Вольфганга полностью обнажённым — всегда, и никого это не смущает.

— Ты такой чистый. Другие парни в твоём возрасте любят только футбол и унижение женщин, а ты как будто блаженный, — породил Вольфганг очередной комплимент и тут же осёкся — ещё обидится.  
— Что это значит? — тихо спросил Кристиан. Он знал примерно, но ему хотелось слышать голос Вольфганга.  
— Блаженный — это значит святой. Нет, вернее — спасённый и пребывающий духом на небесах. Говорящий с самим Господом Богом.

«Юродивый это значит, но пропустим».

Кристиан сдавленно застонал. Он хотел сказать: я люблю тебя, Вольфганг, и полностью тебе доверяю, но зачем ты всё время говоришь такие странные вещи? Это же богохульство, да?

— Тебя что-то смущает? — Вольфганг приподнялся на локте и смотрел чуть сверху, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Почему ты…  
— Говорю так? Потому что говорить можно обо всём, хороший мой, — он улыбнулся и погладил Кристиана по голове. — Когда что-то становится запретным для разговоров — значит, надо начинать об этом кричать.

Кристиан хотел уже поспорить и выдвинуть контраргумент в лучших традициях школьного клуба дискуссий, но вдруг понял — он перестал бояться. Ещё минуту назад его била нервная дрожь, а теперь он лежал, прижимаясь к горячему — такому реальному — Вольфгангу и просто наслаждался теплом и близостью его тела. И никто его не насиловал, не рвал на части и не заставлял делать страшные мерзости.

— Обо всём, значит? — улыбнулся он.  
— Понимаешь, олешек, — продолжал Вольфганг, — в мире столько табу и особых тем. Каждый как будто в коконе из своих предрассудков и чужих запретов. Или в камере.  
— Или в пещере, — хмыкнул Кристиан и потёрся спиной о Вольфганга.  
— В пещере, точно! И смотрим на тени, — подтвердил тот. — Выйди из камеры, Кристиан. Выйди на свет из пещеры.

И тогда Кристиан понял. Страшно не было. Он быстро развернулся лицом к Вольфгангу и стал оползать, когда тот вдруг остановил его, взяв за плечи. В глазах у Вольфганга плясали весёлые искорки. Впрочем, не было гарантии, что это не адское пламя.

— Я… хочу тебя, — смущённо пояснил Кристиан.  
— Я тебя тоже хочу, — совершенно спокойно отвечал Вольфганг.

В следующую секунду он отметил скользнувшее по лицу Кристиана выражение досады и почти гнева: «Так чего же мы ждём?!!» Но оно мгновенно сменилось другим — жалким, просящим и чуть глуповатым.

— Не всё так просто, хороший мой, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Ты меня, я тебя... Нет! Скучно, банально и пресно. Можно сделать гораздо, гораздо лучше. Представь: я получаю наследство от тётушки и уезжаю в Венесуэлу. Ты пишешь мне письма — в течение трёх лет дважды в день. От руки, — Вольфганг как будто рассеянно коснулся ладони Кристиана, поднёс её ближе к лицу. — И мы ждём, когда сможем воссоединиться под сенью Боливарианской республики. Наконец, с делами покончено. Ты приплываешь ко мне на пароходе. Он дважды попадает в ужасные бури — на выходе из Балтики и потом ещё в районе Бермуд. Пассажиры и экипаж практически теряют надежду, но ты свято веришь и ждёшь. Звезды милостивы к тебе — и ваш корабль проходит сквозь все шторма, — Вольфганг торжественно поцеловал ему руку.

Кристиан лежал, затаив дыхание, и слушал эту странную, непонятно зачем возникшую сказку. Вольфганг, его глаза напротив и горячие губы — от всего этого голову кружило уже окончательно. И он был готов на что угодно — только пусть Вольфганг будет с ним рядом.

— И вот, радостный день — ты сходишь по трапу в Каракасе. Морской ветер треплет твои длинные волосы, которые ты больше не красил, — с нажимом произнёс Вольфганг. — Мы бросаемся друг другу в объятия — но буквально за три шага, прежде чем мы столкнёмся как две кометы…  
— Да? Да?.. — изнывал Кристиан.  
— …под моими ногами проваливается пирс. Знаешь, старые доски, все дела. Я оступаюсь и коварно ломаю себе левую ногу и член. А, и откусываю язык, — поспешно добавил Вольфганг. — Вот тогда было бы интересно! А так…

Кристиан на это лишь рассмеялся — негромко, уткнувшись лбом Вольфгангу в плечо. Как хорошо, что у него нет тёти в Венесуэле. Ведь нет же?..

— Знаешь, Крис, я хотел бы сделать с тобой очень нежные больные вещи, — прошептал Вольфганг ему на ухо. — Вылизать тебя всего, с головы до ног, чтобы ты стал совсем моим и совсем чистым, зверёныш. Заниматься с тобой любовью всю ночь, — да-да, лань моя, это возможно, если грамотно делать перерывы на кофе и анекдоты. Чёрт, как бы я хотел просто привязать тебя к кровати и трахать, пока ты не попросишь пощады!  
— Но…  
— Но ведь ты же обязательно напридумываешь наутро себе всяких глупостей, в стиле «он мной воспользовался!!!» — пропищал Вольфганг, пародируя сверхвозмущенный ханжеский тон.  
— И… поэтому?.. — Кристиан глупо хлопал ресницами. Перед глазами всё плыло, и слова Вольфганга долетали как сквозь туман.  
— …Уйдёшь ещё снова куда-нибудь. Поэтому — не сегодня, — Вольфганг погладил его по голове и заправил за ухо прядь.


	15. Быстро только катцы дворовые киндермахен

Кристиан проснулся незадолго до полудня. Некоторое время он лежал, прижимаясь к Вольфгангу и боясь пошевелиться, потревожить его сон. Всё внутри восторженно трепетало и хотелось орать, срывая связки, от переполняющей радости, пьянящей не хуже шнапса. Даже мышцы, донимавшие его после проклятой пробежки, перестали болеть. Кристиан уткнулся носом в плечо Вольфганга и счастливо зажмурился. Всё-таки он замечательный, самый-самый лучший на свете, даже когда язвит и говорит ужасающие вещи.

Кристиан полежал так ещё чуть-чуть и осторожно поднялся. Надо было приготовить завтрак, если в холодильнике что-нибудь осталось. А если нет — то успеть сходить в магазин, пока Вольфганг спит, чтобы к его пробуждению всё было готово.

Кристиан усмехнулся: он, прямо как влюблённая девчонка, готов стоять у плиты и кормить своего парня. Только он не девушка-хозяюшка, и Вольфганг не его парень. Просто Кристиану казалось, что безопаснее будет, если он станет готовить сам — есть ростки бамбука с мармеладками он пока был не готов.

Он уже застёгивал джинсы, когда Вольфганг цепко ухватил его за задний карман и потянул на себя. Это был внезапный манёвр. Кристиан не удержался на ногах и плюхнулся обратно на постель.

— Опять сбегать собрался? — ехидно прищурился Вольфганг.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ты о-очень старался не шуметь.  
— Не хотел тебя будить, — Кристиан развёл руками и смущённо улыбнулся.  
— Ах, что-то я с утра паранойю, — Вольфганг откинулся на подушки. — Ладно, иди куда шёл.

 

Пока Кристиан умывался (то и дело кидая недоверчивые взгляды на своё отражение: Вольфганг и вправду считает его красивым?), рылся в холодильнике и готовил яичницу из трёх чудом уцелевших и не пущенных на тот грандиозный омлет яиц, кукушка прокуковала двенадцать раз и снова попыталась свести счёты с жизнью. Тут же вылез из постели Вольфганг и побежал в душ. А после он как всегда завёл свою любимую пластинку.

— Потанцуем? — Вольфганг заглянул на кухню и томно прижался к косяку.  
— Не могу, она подгорит, — Кристиан кивнул на сердито скворчащее в сковороде.   
— Ты такой отве-етственный, — протянул Вольфганг и потёрся об косяк виском.  
— Вольф, слушай…  
— Ммм?  
— Почему ты не починишь часы? Тебе не действует на нервы эта суицидница?  
— Ну конечно нет! — всплеснул Вольфганг руками. — Ты что, ведь если я их починю, они перестанут быть особенными!  
— А… да, конечно, — Кристиан покраснел, почувствовав себя последним дураком.  
— То-то же, — Вольфганг погрозил ему пальцем и умчался отплясывать, но сделав несколько па, вернулся: — У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на сегодня? Ничего не болит, не отваливается?  
— Н-нет, — растерялся Кристиан.  
— Это хорошо. Значит, мы всё-таки пойдём в планетарий.

Кристиан едва сдержался, чтобы не кинуться Вольфгангу на шею, как героиня романтической комедии — сегодня он никуда не убегает, и они весь день будут вместе!

Вольфганг довольно усмехнулся: глуповатая детская радость, отразившаяся на лице Кристиана, снова напомнила ему о младшем брате.

***

Кристиан любил бывать в планетарии. А теперь, когда он пришёл вместе с Вольфгангом, ему нравилось здесь ещё больше.

На экранах проекторов сменяли друг друга красочные графики и диаграммы, а вверху раскинулась панорама бездонного неба, сияющая знакомыми Кристиану с детства созвездиями.

— Основная трудность при поиске частиц тёмной материи состоит в том, что все они электрически нейтральны! — с жаром вещала лекторша в огромных очках, делающих её похожей на стрекозу. Очевидно, поиск тёмной материи был делом всей её жизни.

Вольфганг слушал с интересом и даже не пытался вытворить что-нибудь дикое. Иногда он делал какие-то пометки в пружинном блокнотике. Кристиану лекция тоже нравилась, было интересно, но как следует вникнуть он не мог — слишком сильна была эйфория.

Вольфганг сделал очередную пометку и убрал блокнот с ручкой в сумку. Кристиан краем глаза следил за тем, как он усаживается поудобнее, расслабленно кладёт руки на подлокотники. Стараясь не особенно вертеться, Кристиан огляделся: основная часть слушателей расположилась на втором ряду, впереди. Сзади обосновалась парочка, увлечённая друг другом. На их с Вольфгангом ряду сидели сосредоточенные парни, старательно конспектирующие каждую фразу лектора — наверно, студенты. Будь в зале чуть светлее или займи кто-нибудь кресла рядом, Кристиан ни за что бы не решился, но всё сложилось удачно, и он, замирая, взял Вольфганга за руку. Тот крепко сжал его ладонь и погладил тыльную сторону кисти большим пальцем. Сердце Кристиана подпрыгнуло и забилось сильнее. А Вольфганг, насмешливо улыбаясь, поднёс его руку к лицу и поцеловал — сначала тыльную сторону, а затем ладонь — медленно, глядя в глаза. Кристиан судорожно вздохнул и отвёл взгляд, покраснев. Это было уже слишком. Захотелось, чтобы лекция поскорее закончилась, и они могли вернуться в квартиру Вольфганга, забраться под одеяло и… И просто лежать, как вчера, говорить обо всём — ведь так здорово было.

Из планетария Кристиан выходил с опаской — казалось, все в зале смотрели на них. Вдруг среди любителей астрофизики гомофобов не меньше, чем среди футболистов?.. Но нет, всё обошлось — студенты быстро и деловито, как мыши, разбежались, оставив их с Вольфгангом на залитой солнцем площадке перед зданием.

— Проверка знаний, — объявил Вольфганг. — Итак, где ты вероятней всего найдёшь тёмную материю?  
— В магазине текстиля, — усмехнулся Кристиан.  
— Правильно мыслишь! Пошли искать.

Кристиан не верил своим ушам: Вольфганг снова хочет его как-то облагодетельствовать? Он и за рубашки-то не смог отплатить… И почему материя? Зачем — материя?..

Вольфганг привёл его в небольшой магазинчик. Тот располагался на первом этаже многоквартирного дома и выглядел как будто расплющенным тяжестью сверху: широкая, низкая витрина, двери, проходя в которые пришлось пригнуться и, наконец, похожая на пещеру уютная комната, вся заваленная рулонами сукон и обрезками ткани. Выцветшая вывеска над входом гласила «Рувим Шнайдер и сыновья» — и на звон колокольчика предсказуемо вышел семитский юноша с глазами плачущей серны и портновским метром, перекинутым через плечо.

— Добрый день, господин Мюллер, — судя по всему, Вольфганг был здесь постоянным клиентом. — Чем могу помочь?  
— Здравствуй, Самаэль, — Вольфганг широко улыбнулся. — Нам нужно сделать из этого шлемазла человека.  
— Таки нет проблем, — флегматично отозвался портной. — Какую ткань будете брать?  
— Что-нибудь тёмное, плотное, только без блеска и не синтетику.  
— Один момент, — Самаэль полез под прилавок.

— Вольфганг, — сдавленно прошептал Кристиан. — Ничего мне не надо, спасибо! Правда, не надо!

Вольфганг на это лишь слегка поджал губы и взглядом спросил у портного, мол, ну что за поц? Ничего в жизни не смыслит. Самаэль состроил нейтрально-согласную мину.

— Кристиан, — сказал Вольфганг и сам же удивился. — _Кристиан_ , — повторил он ещё раз, смакуя потенциальный конфликт культур. — Тебе нужны нормальные брюки. Джинсы — это одежда для женщин и Дэвида Боуи, а мужчине нужны штаны.

Кристиан вспомнил: в «Железно-сером» Вольфганг мужских штанов не нашёл. И вправду же — к хорошим рубашкам нужен был строгий низ. Кристиан сглотнул испуганно — всё напоминало приготовления к какому-то глобальному выходу в свет, чего он совсем не хотел. Но в этот момент радостный возглас Вольфганга прервал его не в меру резвую мысль.

— О, божечки! — прости, Самаэль, — но это же то, что нам нужно! Смотри! — он показывал Кристиану какой-то лоскут глубокого, угольно-чёрного цвета. Рядом на прилавке лежал похожий, но как будто с оттенком сырого асфальта. Кристиану он почему-то понравился больше.

— А можно… — он робко сглотнул и потрогал второй лоскуток.

Самаэль с материнской, чуть грустной улыбкой наблюдал за друзьями.

***

— И… когда они будут готовы? — Кристиан еле мог видеть Вольфганга из-за бумажного пакета с покупками, который тащил в руках.  
— Через неделю примерка. А ты что думал?.. Быстро только катцы дворовые киндермахен.  
— Нет, Вольф, ты не еврей! — рассмеялся Кристиан.  
— А чего так? — огорчился тот. — Я учил идиш, между прочим, полтора месяца.  
— Слишком щедрый, — выдохнул Кристиан и зарылся носом в коричневую бумагу.  
— Хорошо, что ты решил выполнить программу по стереотипам прежде, чем мы вернёмся домой! — Вольфганг погрозил пальцем. И они рассмеялись.

Портной долго снимал с Кристиана мерки, хмурился, отмечал что-то в маленькой записной книжке. Заглянув украдкой в неё, Кристиан удивился — как можно что-то понять в этих значочках и закорюках?.. А Самаэль бестрепетно дотрагивался до его ног, измеряя обхват бедра, длину от колена до низа, и Кристиану почему-то казалось, что Вольфганг должен ужасно его ревновать — но тот бродил по магазину и даже не смотрел в его сторону.

Сделав заказ и внеся предоплату, они распрощались с печальным евреем, который тут же заметно повеселел. Вольфганг хотел идти прямо домой, но Кристиан напомнил: еда. Продукты уже совсем кончились. И они заглянули по пути в супермаркет — сверкающий, новый, слишком чистый для Кройцберга, он был похож некий экуменический храм. Кристиан направился к ближайшему стеллажу — и вызвал бурное возмущение Вольфганга:

— Крис! Майонез — это, конечно, пища богов, но положи туда, где взял. Быстро. Брось бяку!  
— Вольфганг!  
— Фу! Фу!  
— А что же нам есть? — завертел Кристиан головой.  
— Овощи, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Раз трупы животных у нас под запретом…  
— Ну, я могу… немного… — сам не зная, что говорит, предложил Кристиан.

Вольфганг на это лишь усмехнулся: легко же ты отказываешься от своих убеждений.

— Кажется, здесь где-то был тофу. Ой, и смотри, какие трусишки!

***

Кристиан изнывал, читая Брема — Вольфгангу приспичило вдруг учиться. Он писал какое-то эссе, насвистывая и периодически цветисто матеря преподавателя, а Кристиан украдкой поглядывал на часы. Даже когда он вернулся из душа, Вольфганг продолжал печатать — Кристиану ничего не оставалось как снова взяться за чтение. Ложиться спать, когда Вольфганг занят делом, казалось ему слишком наглым. 

Наконец, Вольфганг закончил, деловито сложил раскиданные листы стопочкой и ушёл в душ. Кристиан закрыл «Жизнь животных» и достал постельное — хотелось спать под одним одеялом с Вольфгангом, но он не был уверен, что тот позовёт его к себе.

— И что это ты делаешь, позволь узнать? — вскинул бровь вернувшийся Вольфганг. Снова одетый — пока гость совсем не освоился, не стоит смущать его, расхаживая в одном полотенце или без.   
— Стелю.  
— Вон оно что. А зачем?  
— Ну… — Кристиан замялся.

Вольфганг отнял у него подушку и, досадливо качая головой, — вот же непонятливый! — убрал всё обратно в шкаф и подтолкнул Кристиана в сторону спальни.

— Вот, запомни: ты спишь здесь, в этой замечательной постели, со мной. Что-то не устраивает?

Кристиан замотал головой, стараясь не выдать свою радость.

— То-то же. Устраивайся поудобнее.

Раздевшись, Кристиан послушно лёг под одеяло. Вольфганг включил бра — вычурную имитацию массивного канделябра — и принялся неспешно снимать рубашку. Возможно, наблюдать за ним в этот момент было не слишком тактично, но Кристиан не мог отвести взгляд. Вольфганг аккуратно повесил рубашку на спинку стоящего в углу кресла и медленно начал расстёгивать ремень. Кристиан сглотнул и отвернулся, смутившись от подступившего возбуждения.

— Ну, — Вольфганг забрался под одеяло и перекатился на бок, подперев голову, — расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
— Эм… что? — Кристиан облизал губы и растерянно уставился на Вольфганга, не вполне понимая, чего он от него хочет.  
— Не знаю, — протянул Вольфганг, взглянув на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Что-нибудь личное.

Кристиана бросило в жар. Личное… Рассказать ему, как ночами в бараке метался на влажных простынях, мечтая о его прикосновениях? Нет, это слишком… стыдное. К тому же, фантазии были совсем наивными, Вольфганг только посмеётся.

— Ну хорошо, — Кристиан глубоко вдохнул. — Личное. У меня было восемь девушек.  
— Одновременно? — наигранно восхитился Вольфганг.

Кристиан рассмеялся и покачал головой:

— Нет. Ну, то есть, как: с тремя из них я встречался в одно время, но это не то, что ты подумал.  
— Ай, да ты коварный изменщик! — пискнул Вольфганг и прикрыл рот ладонью, изображая игриво настроенную дамочку.  
— Я просто не хотел себе ни в чём отказывать, — Кристиан масляно улыбнулся и закинул руки за голову. Не пугливой ланью и не неуклюжим оленёнком он сейчас был, но хитрым, уверенным в своём обаянии лисом.

«Ой, тебя послушать, так ты герой-любовник, а кто это у нас смущается от обыкновенных грязных разговоров?» — хмыкнул Вольфганг, но тут же сделал вид, что слушает с живейшей заинтересованностью. Впрочем, Кристиан на него не смотрел — он прикрыл глаза и погрузился в приятные воспоминания.

— Моей первой была Анни — блондинистая такая скандинавка, на два года старше меня. Правда, я у неё был далеко не первым, но у нас и отношений-то не было — мы переспали на дне рождения друга. Я даже не помню толком, как это было, но утром испытал дурацкое такое самодовольство — типа я уже по-настоящему взрослый.

Вольфганг согласно угукнул. Но, вообще-то, хотелось зевнуть.

— А по-настоящему первой у меня была Марианна, — Кристиан вздохнул. — Миниатюрная брюнеточка, но тупая, как табуретка. Вот у неё до меня никого не было. Я делал вид, что хожу к ней исключительно чтобы помочь разобраться с геометрией, но, ясное дело, учебник мы открывали только для отвода глаз. По большей части. Всё-таки пару теорем я честно помог ей выучить. Тискать её, конечно, было приятно — девушка же. У них такая кожа, они такие мягкие, — мечтательно протянул Кристиан, — так приятно их обнимать… Ну, в общем, я не удержался… Ей было очень больно, наверно, и кровь эта… брр… мне её даже было жалко, но остановиться я не мог.

Вольфганг снова поддакнул и тоскливо закатил глаза. А Кристиан разошёлся: он вспоминал одну подружку за другой, иногда давая исчерпывающие описания («с охуенными сиськами») и припоминал подробности соития («она уже была такая мокрая и горячая, когда я засовывал в неё пальцы»). Всё это было скучно, неинтересно и банально: неумелые, торопливые звериные случки в машинах, школьном туалете, дома — молча, украдкой, чтоб не застукали. Хотелось заткнуть его поцелуем и показать, как это бывает по-настоящему, но пока рано — Кристиан ещё не вполне доверяет ему.

— …Хельга, конечно, потрясно отсасывала, но меня всё же напрягало, что она не даёт себя уложить. Нет — и всё тут. И знаешь же как это бывает, её отказы только подогревали интерес… Каждый раз, когда мы оставались одни, мне дико хотелось нагнуть её, но… Короче, она была непреклонна, но однажды предложила, чтобы я, э, воспользовался её задницей. Она у Хельги очень даже ничего, но мне показалось, что это как-то… противоестественно.

«Ох, слово-то какое, — едва не расхохотался Вольфганг. — Надо же!»

— И что же в этом… _противоестественного_? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.  
— Ну… она девушка, у неё вагина есть для этих целей, — Кристиан, наконец, открыл глаза и озадаченно взглянул на Вольфганга: ну разве это не очевидно?  
— А в рот, значит, не противоестественно?  
— Это… другое, — неуверенно возразил Кристиан. И вдруг он спохватился: Вольфганг ведь гей, вдруг ему это всё было неприятно? — А ничего, что я…  
— Ничего, — усмехнулся он. — Насчёт девушек я тебе тоже кое-что рассказать могу.

Кристиан перекатился на живот, подсунул под подбородок подушку, и пытливо уставился на Вольфганга. Не такой уж он был и странный, получается — вот, кое-что человеческое нашлось. Кристиан знал, что сейчас следует молча слушать, но не удержался и всё же быстро спросил:

— То есть у тебя были женщины? — и тут же поправился, смутившись грубости формулировки: — Ты любил женщин?

Вольфганг картинно осёкся. Он уже начинал говорить, но теперь замолчал и смотрел вдаль, сквозь Кристиана, мигом пожалевшего о своей болтливости.

— Женщин? Да, я любил. Одну женщину, — грустно произнёс Вольфганг.  
— Что, правда? — ляпнул Кристиан и заткнул рот кулаком.  
— Она была прекрасна. Используя это слово, я имею в виду не «охуенные сиськи» или «очень даже ничего» задницу, а то неуловимое, смутное ощущение красоты, которое даёт сродство с ангелами.  
— Она была старше тебя? — почему-то сразу понял Кристиан.  
— Да, намного. И она была замужем. Трижды, насколько я знаю. И, представь себе, я ревновал к каждому из этих самодовольных, надутых мужланов, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Как бы я хотел оказаться с ней рядом, слушать её… просто быть с ней. Она всю жизнь билась за внимание и любовь — а ведь ей просто нужно было, чтобы её выслушали. Наверно, мне бы она могла рассказать — всё: про бегство из Киева, про троцкистский кружок…  
— А как её звали?  
— Элеонора.  
— Красивое имя, — кивнул Кристиан.  
— Но сама она предпочитала другое, Майя. И она была похожа на молнию или — сейчас точно спошлю — нервное дерево, знаешь, иву, которую терзает ветер. И душа у неё была грустная, раненая, — Вольфганг вздохнул. — Наверно, поэтому она стала принимать мет и от этого умерла — да, мой хороший, не всем везёт как Дэвиду Боуи. Когда я думаю, что её убило какое-то жалкое кровоизлияние в мозг, мне тоже хочется выцарапать себя из мира. Мне тогда было шесть.  
— Что? — не понял Кристиан. — Когда?  
— Когда сообщили о её смерти. Я услышал по радио, что хореограф Майя Дерен скончалась в Нью-Йорке. Неделю потом не мог встать с постели. Просто лежал и молчал, даже не ел. Мать думала, у меня сотрясение или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
— Так… ты не знал её?!! — изумился Кристиан. — Даже ни разу не видел?  
— Почему же? Я смотрел «Полуденные сети» сто двадцать четыре раза, пока их не сняли с проката. Только на этот фильм и ходил.  
— Это не считается, — фыркнул Кристиан. — Как можно любить, кого ты даже ни разу…  
— Что, тоже «противоестественно»? — улыбнулся Вольфганг и шутливо лизнул его руку, а потом коснулся губами костяшек.

Кристиан опять покраснел. Да, конечно, он как всегда узко мыслил.

— Если тебя интересует, «были» ли у меня девушки в более доступном тебе сейчас смысле — могу поведать одну историю, случившуюся под Рождество много-много лет тому назад. Тогда я был юн, как и ты, кишечные петли ещё не тянулись за мной по земле и их не грызли собаки…  
— Вольфганг!  
— Ладно, ладно. Я учился тогда в двенадцатом классе гимназии. Главным недостатком нашего образования является его длительность, — Вольфганг напустил на себя прямо-таки учительски пафосный вид. — В результате последние классы оказываются заполнены восемнадцатилетними, жаждущими насилия и ебли юными гражданами. Наш не был исключением.  
— Тебя били? — подсказал Кристиан и тут же ойкнул, укушенный за большой палец.  
— Да будет тебе известно, что я сам бил и прослыл главным хулиганом в округе! Но речь не об этом. Мой класс состоял преимущественно из девиц — двенадцать прелестных особ и полдюжины кавалеров, считая меня. Существуют различные теории, почему в послевоенном поколении был такой дисбаланс — но это мы тоже пропустим. Главное, наша компания решила отметить Рождество вместе. Поскольку все мы были уже совершеннолетними, а единственного вундеркинда смогли связать тряпками и спрятать в сугроб — никто нам не мешал собраться дома у одной из девиц и устроить отличную тусу.

Кристиан тоскливо вздохнул — вспомнил свои школьные вечеринки. Они проходили в актовом зале, и пили там только морс…

— Юноши закупились вином, из которого сварили целый бельевой бак глинтвейна, а мы с девушками приготовили на закуску горячие сырные сэндвичи и канапе с оливками и клубникой. Как ты, наверное, понял, тут дисбаланс был обратным — закуски стало не хватать уже в самом начале веселья. Мы нарезали ещё — но всё исчезало в мгновение ока!

Кристиан улыбнулся. Он почему-то представил себе Вольфганга в поварском колпаке, командующего девицами в белых фартучках: «Больше клубники на правый фланг!»

— Очень скоро стало понятно, что кавалеры сходят с дистанции. Они ещё порядком напробовались, пока варили, и один за другим стали засыпать на диванах, некоторые — в процессе соблазнения своих дам. Девушек это очень расстроило! — Вольфганг гневно нахмурился. — Но, конечно, я был бы не я, если б не спас ситуацию. Я предложил начать танцевальный марафон. С ценным призом в конце. Все, кто мог ещё двигаться, стали плясать под «Starman». Хозяйка, наша бойкая староста, завладела моим вниманием. О, рыжая ведьма, как она двигалась! — Вольфганг вздохнул и потёр висок ладонью Кристиана.

Кристиан почувствовал укол ревности. Вот он-то не мог танцевать. Вообще.

— И знаешь, она поняла всё правильно и стала оттеснять меня в сторону родительской спальни. По сути, она забрала главный приз танцевального марафона. Пока её парень мирно посапывал, пуская слюну на ковёр, она решила отдать свою девственность мне, боже святый, открытому гею. Вот что делает с женщинами досада!

Кристиан угрюмо молчал. Почему-то он ревновал к этой маленькой суке — ревновал, так сказать, ретроспективно.

— Наверно, она чувствовала даже некую солидарность… Словом, это было забавно. Её напор живо напомнил мне об одном юном автомеханике — и я понял, что готов, — Вольфганг сделал серьёзное лицо. — Мы бесконечно долго с ней целовались, мечась по комнате и сшибая торшеры и майсенский фарфор с полок. Наш акт любви напоминал акцию РАФ — много шума и кровопролития. Было видно, как ей ненавистна эта родительская обстановка, обуюченный ад — поэтому что-то она разбивала сама, кидала об стену. Правда потом сама же и наступила в осколки, бедняжка, но я зализал её раны, и мы ещё долго смеялись над тем, как глаза куклы повисли на лампе.

Кристиан зачарованно слушал. Это, конечно, было куда веселей, чем тисканье на парковке.

— Потом она швырнула меня на кровать, — о, тигрица! — и оседлала. Как прекрасна была она в своей отчаянности! Я еле успел достать из тумбочки родительские презервативы — хорошо, что их было там больше дюжины, а не то дома меня ждали бы сейчас голодные дети-погодки.  
— Больше дюжины? — подавился Кристиан воздухом. — Ты хочешь сказать?..  
— Да, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Когда с буржуазным предрассудком было покончено, дева моя рассмеялась и убежала пить дальше. Я думал, что смогу отдохнуть, но в дверь уже стучалась её подружка…

Кристиан поражённо молчал. Вольфганг разом вырос в его глазах, и теперь уже бесповоротно.

— И… с нею ты тоже?  
— Да. Теперь-то я точно знал, что делать, и шанса не упустил. Девушки приходили одна за другой. На седьмой я едва не сбился со счёта, но судя по горке пустых упаковок на тумбочке, их точно было двенадцать. Вся дюжина побраталась со мной.  
— Это не так называется, — хмыкнул Кристиан.  
— Нет, так! — Вольфганг поднял палец. — В тот момент, острее, чем когда-либо, я ощущал своё к ним сродство. Мы были как заговорщики — они смотрели на меня с затаённой улыбкой, мол, ты же с нами, на самом-то деле? Ты против «них»? Конечно, это не было любовью, скорее — дружбой и удачной местью их глупым парням. Но в тот вечер я понял: для большинства секс — это синоним насилия, и надо с этим срочно что-то делать, — Вольфганг торжественно замолчал и с улыбкой смотрел на Кристиана. Градус пафоса как всегда ему удался.

Кристиану стало в этот момент очень стыдно. Пожалуй, Марианна и вправду не слишком-то хотела сближения. Может, она действительно надеялась разобраться во всей этой геометрии. Интересно, что с ней сейчас…

— Это не был такой уж бездушный марафон ебли, как я описал, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Конечно, мы были пьяны и кидались друг на друга отчаянно, но я замечал: у каждой были свои особенности, страхи и пунктики. Одну сводило с ума, когда я гладил её по волосам, другая не давала мне трогать грудь и так и не сняла лифчик. Одним нравилось брать инициативу в свои руки, а другим, напротив, хотелось подчиняться. Это не имеет ничего общего с феминизмом, расслабься, — он потрепал Кристиана по голове. — Просто среди всех встретилась мне пара таких, которые даже не представляли, что делать, а была и одна — восхитительная, как Джейн Биркин в роли Джонни — которая расплакалась и сказала: никогда не знала, как это, если по-обычному. Её отец был не слишком-то брезглив и брал её всегда… — как ты там выразился? — «противоестественно».

Кристиан содрогнулся и опустил взгляд. Почему-то он в этот момент окончательно почувствовал себя гнусным насильником.

— Но не грусти, оленёнок. Закончилось всё тем, что девушки решили пойти по второму кругу. Мои же силы иссякли, и пришлось им обходиться самим. Я лежал, как восточный деспот, под залитым кровью и вином покрывалом, а они резвились вокруг в осколках фарфора и раздавленных ягодах. Это было самое прекрасное зрелище из тех, что я созерцал в своей жизни — кроме твоего променада на каблуках, естественно.

Кристиан снова залился краской — на каблуках он ходил ужасно, если по правде-то.

— А родители первой из них, хозяйки и старосты, были биологами и как раз уехали в то время куда-то в Танзанию. Дома у них жил минипиг — серо-коричневый свин по прозвищу Винифред. На время вечеринки его заперли в ванной, но, на беду, он неким таинственным образом выбрался и решил присоединиться к веселью.

Кристиан затаил дыхание и на всякий случай прижался коленкой к голени Вольфганга. Так было не страшно.

— И когда он появился в дверях, похрюкивая и сверкая чёрными бусинками глаз, одна из девушек — кажется, Гретхен, тоже прелестная ведьма, — утянула его в общий клубок. Я и опомниться не успел, как девицы вцепились в его нежное тельце и разорвали на части. В руках у одной была голова с испуганными глазёнками, а другие держали дрожащее туловище, выворачивая и отгрызая короткие ножки. Мне в качестве благодарности презентовали закрученный хвост, ещё тёплый и мягкий. А после менады устроили отличную оргию, и последнее, что я помню — окровавленное копытце, исчезающее в нежном девичьем межножье…  
— Да не может такого быть! Врёшь ты всё!!! — воскликнул Кристиан, пихая друга в плечо.  
— Хорошо, подловил, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — На самом деле свина звали Непомук.

Кристиан взвыл и упал лицом в подушку — он что, вообще не может быть серьёзным?

Вольфганг рассмеялся и потёрся щекой о тыльную сторону его кисти, а затем мягко развернул её и поцеловал в центр ладони, как днём, в планетарии.

Кристиан тихо, сдавленно выдохнул и поднял голову. Уши его пылали, и он чувствовал странную безвольность, как будто прикосновение губ Вольфганга сделало его совсем беспомощным. Это было одновременно приятно и жутковато.

Вольфганг поморщился: ну вот, опять это полуиспуганное выражение. «Ох уж эти натуралы, сколько с ними сложностей…»

— Что-то не так?  
— Нет… не знаю, — пролепетал Кристиан и опустил взгляд. Он стыдился своих страхов, но слишком глубоко они въелись в его сущность — он хотел быть с Вольфгангом и боялся этой близости, боялся не боли, а именно «противоестественности».

Вольфганг снова поцеловал его ладонь, нежно коснулся губами почти сошедших мозолей:

— Тебе это неприятно?  
— Н-нет, просто… зачем ты так делаешь?

Вольфганг терпеливо вздохнул и погладил его за ухом (Кристиан блаженно вздохнул):

— У тебя очень красивые руки, Крис. Посмотри, такие изящные. Мне они нравятся, я хочу целовать их — разве это плохо? Тем более, тебе приятно. Ведь приятно? — он дождался, пока Кристиан кивнёт. — Неужели ты этого стыдишься?

Кристиан хотел сказать, что руки целуют женщинам, но промолчал. К чёрту все условности! И _действительно_ так приятно, когда Вольфганг касается кожи губами… внутри всё сладко замирает, переворачивается — только это имеет значение. Он зажмурился и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Вольфганг целовал его руки — медленно, нежно, — от узких костистых запястий до кончиков пальцев, гладил их, тёрся щекой, и Кристиан едва сдерживал стоны, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. От острого возбуждения перехватывало дыхание и в паху пульсировало в такт ударам сердца. Хотелось прижаться к бедру Вольфганга, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение, но было стыдно — не хватало ещё тереться об него, как мелкая собачонка.

Вольфганг прикрыл глаза и облизал указательный палец Кристиана. Ему тоже хотелось прижаться к Кристиану теснее, почувствовать его тело, каждую косточку, но нельзя — велика вероятность утратить контроль. Оставалось набраться терпения и воспринимать происходящее как особую эротическую пытку. Он обхватил губами средний палец Кристиана и медленно втянул его до самого основания. Кристиан застонал и чуть плотнее прижался к нему. Уже лучше. Вольфганг облизывал и покусывал его пальцы, вбирал по нескольку враз, с удовольствием наблюдая за реакцией — на каждое действие Кристиан отзывался глухими стонами и дрожью. Такой чувствительный. Ещё больше захотелось прикоснуться к нему по-настоящему, почувствовать его вкус.

Кристиан ощутил, что уже на пределе. Он хотел попросить Вольфганга остановиться, отнять ладонь, но не успел — острое, как удар током, удовольствие скользнуло из паха вверх по позвоночнику, разлилось колким жаром… Кристиан вздрогнул, хрипло простонал и, не отдавая себе отчёта, впился зубами Вольфгангу в плечо.

— Да ты и впрямь зверёныш, — рассмеялся тот. Укус получился скорее дразнящим, нежели болезненным.  
— Я… извини… — пролепетал Кристиан, тяжело дыша. Ему сделалось мучительно стыдно и за укус, и за то, что так дурацки кончил — теперь вот придётся трусы стирать…  
— За что? — вскинул брови Вольфганг. — Ты потрясающий, уж поверь мне. А теперь — марш в душ!


	16. Он потрясающий. Такой олень

— Кыш, кыш, маленькая серенькая жопка! — Вольфганг прогнал Мышь с рабочего стола и сдвинул стопу бумаг в сторону, освобождая место.

Кристиан с любопытством наблюдал за его манипуляциями: он выложил моток проволоки, аптекарские резинки, упаковку канцелярских скрепок, зубочистки, несколько коробков спичек, счётные палочки, клей, какие-то веточки, шпильки для волос и ещё кучу разной мелочи.

— Зачем это?  
— А, потом увидишь, — отмахнулся Вольфганг, рассеянно глянув в его сторону.

Все прикидки, хватит ли материалов, разом вылетели у него из головы: Кристиан сидел, положив подбородок на прижатые к груди колени, как будто хотел стать незаметнее, и с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за приготовлениями, покусывая губу. Вольфгангу страшно захотелось его поцеловать.

Кнопки! Кнопки забыл! И не пригодится ли что-нибудь ещё?

Вольфганг открыл ящик стола и принялся там шумно рыться. Но вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться, мысленно он снова и снова возвращался к губам Кристиана. Его рот казался Вольфгангу поразительно чувственным. Эти губы… Обветренные, Кристиан всё время кусает их — сдирает зубами тоненькую плёнку, а потом зализывает ранки. Делает это машинально, не задумываясь, как это выглядит со стороны. И как его рот вообще выглядит — припухшие губы — тонкая, чётко очерченная верхняя и полная нижняя, — вызывают ассоциации с жадными, почти грубыми поцелуями. Вольфгангу хотелось целовать их, покусывать, слизывать проступившие капельки крови, трогать…

— Вот, держи, — он протянул удивлённому Кристиану пять марок.  
— Что это?  
— Деньги на кино и мелкие карманные расходы. Ты же вчера хотел сходить.

Кристиан вспомнил: когда они шли из ателье, его заинтересовала афиша «Близких контактов третьей степени» — похоже, космо-фантастика. И название очень интригующее. Наверно, это что-то вроде «Барбареллы».

— Нет, не надо ничего, правда, — он замотал головой, готовый провалиться сквозь диван от жгучего стыда — фактически он живёт за счёт Вольфганга (уже почти неделю!), а теперь тот даёт ему деньги на кино, как какому-то школьнику! Пора бы уже сходить по тому адресу, что дал Штольц, хватит сидеть без дела.  
— Нет, надо, — Вольфганг. — Ступай, погуляй.

Кристиан грустно вздохнул: ну вот, если не уходит сам, то гонит его.

— Иди-иди, — выталкивал его в прихожую Вольфганг. — Потом мне расскажешь.  
— Но почему мы не можем посмотреть вместе? — прозвучало неожиданно жалобно. Кристиан возненавидел себя за этот тон и раздражённо сорвал пожертвованный серый пиджак с вешалки, едва не оборвав крючок.  
— Потому что я буду занят.  
— Я мог бы тебе помочь.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Поверь, творческий процесс иногда бывает очень _нервным_. Тебе самому захотелось бы убраться подальше.  
— Ну… ладно…  
— Не обижайся, — Вольфганг чмокнул Кристиана в кончик носа и вытолкнул за дверь. — Хорошо погуляй!

Оставшись один, Вольфганг хищной птицей метнулся к телефону и быстро набрал номер.

— Ахо-ой, Никки. Как хорошо, что ты дома! Помнишь, я хотел собрать макет Башни Гомосексуального Интернационала? Приходи, поможешь.

***

— Не бойся, я не стану на тебя прыгать, — заверил Вольфганг, пропуская Николауса в квартиру.

Тот вошёл, опасливо ёжась и оглядываясь по сторонам — Вольфганг-то не станет, а вдруг за углом поджидает в засаде притаившийся Кристиан? Кто знает этих наркотов и их друзей?..

— Его нет, и не будет ещё часа два, — Вольфганг закрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной, широко улыбаясь. — У меня _очень_ хорошая новость. Угадай.  
— Мю?  
— Никки.  
— Мю! — Николаус начал кое-что понимать.  
— Да-а? — Вольфганг растягивал улыбку всё шире, невозможно и гуттаперчево.  
— Мю, ты больше не принимаешь? Славно как…  
— Да нет же! — воскликнул Вольфганг и не очень спокойно повёл глазами.

Николаус содрогнулся. И на всякий случай прижал пакет с помадками к животу.

— Лучше, — Вольфганг покачал головой и вдруг смутился, опустил взгляд.  
— Тебя выгнали из универа, и ты хочешь сказать?..  
— Ещё лучше.  
— Ты получил наследство?  
— Да не дай бог, Никки, нет!  
— Значит, у тебя новый… — понял всё Николаус, бесспорно и окончательно.

Вольфганг улыбался — молча, торжественно. Его выражение могло значить как «ты прав, мой желейный медведь», так и «твои предположения оскорбительны, но очень забавны». Поэтому Николаус решил уточнить:

— Правда? И кто он? Снова моряк?  
— Нет. Кристиан, — торжественно отвечал Вольфганг.

Николаус решил, что ослышался. Этот…

— Этот, — подтвердил Вольфганг, будто мысли прочёл. — Но проходи, проходи, как я рад, что ты здесь…

Николаус благодарно вздохнул. Всё-таки друг его не забыл!

— …а то одному клеить скучно.

 

И теперь они сидели на расстеленном пледе и ваяли то, что Вольфганг в своей резвой фантазии нарёк «Башней Гомосексуального Интернационала», или коротко — Гоминтерна. Ажурная фаллическая конструкция — что-то среднее между детищами Эйфеля и Татлина — росла на глазах и вселяла надежду на досрочный зачёт по пространственной композиции. Николаус смог-таки расстаться со сливочными помадками, и друзья подкреплялись по ходу работы. Скоро руки у них стали настолько липкими, что можно было обходиться без клея.

— Итак, что ты думаешь? — наконец, не выдержал Вольфганг. — Ты ревнуешь и хочешь облить его кислотой? А может, отбить у меня? А? Что у тебя на уме?  
— Ну, вообще, завидую чутка. Да. А кислотой не хочу.  
— Я рад, что ты… не против, — Вольфганг приподнял бровь.  
— Мы же _договаривались_ , — Николаус кивнул ободряюще. — Хотя мне вот что-то везёт пока меньше. Помнишь Фея Кошмаров?  
— Как забыть?  
— Совсем мне не звонит… — Николаус снова вздохнул и сплюнул кусочек фольги.

Они помолчали, сосредоточенно чавкая и склеивая детали.

— Он потрясающий. Такой олень, — улыбнулся вдруг Вольфганг.  
— Разве это хорошо? — удивился Николаус, вертя в руках две намертво слипшиеся спички.  
— Это… мило. Понимаешь, я сам не люблю таких, но этот — что-то из ряда вон.  
— Например? — упорно не понимал Николаус.  
— Ну… с ним забавно. Неловкий, испуганный. Невинный и очень чувствительный. Он как мимоза — если притронуться, у него на коже ещё полчаса отпечатки.

Николаус покачал головой. Вегетососудистая дистония это, вот что, а не какая-нибудь душевная одарённость.

— Стигмат больше не было? — спросил он, прилепив-таки спички к растущей на глазах воздушной конструкции.  
— Нет, — Вольфганг усмехнулся.  
— Но будут, — закончил за него Николаус.

Вольфганг молчал. И по его лицу нельзя было сказать, огорчает его перспектива или же радует.

— А как вообще? — Николаус порылся в горке деталей, выискивая что-нибудь на роль перекрытий.  
— В постели, ты имеешь в виду? Сейчас мы рассказываем истории, одна удивительнее другой.  
— И только?  
— Да. Вчера я вылизывал его пальцы — передай, пожалуйста, счётные палочки, спасибо, — и он кончил, представляешь?

Николаус присвистнул. Да, кажется, Мю и вправду обрёл некий уникум.

— На руках? — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— Нет, на спине! О, Никки, если б ты знал, какой он чудесный! — простонал Вольфганг. — У него лицо концлагерной фотомодели и задница как у римских статуй в репликах Торвальдсена. Я закрываю глаза и вижу все вещи, которые хотел бы с ним сделать. Привести его в «Джунгли» на поводке. Заставить отсасывать мне под столом. Трахать, перегнув через край ванны, головой в воду…  
— Так что мешает? — рассмеялся Николаус и надкусил очередную помадку.  
— Рано, — погрустнел Вольфганг. — Он не готов.  
— О, я смотрю, у нас появился тут доктор Фауст!  
— Скорее доктор Хиггинс.

Николаус с опаской взглянул на Вольфганга, но тот не замечал, погружённый в свои мысли.

— Понимаешь, он сейчас совсем глупый и слабый. Но не может же он оставаться таким всегда.  
— Некоторые умудряются, — парировал Николаус.  
— Но он не такой! — Вольфганг с досадой вдавил счётную палочку в вершину башни, сломав сразу несколько ярусов. — Я не знаю — каким он был раньше? Каким будет? Наверно, потом он возненавидит меня…  
— Такой, не такой… ты уж определись, — рассмеялся Николаус, трогая его за плечо.  
— Так! — Вольфганг обернулся, уже снова смеясь. — Не забывай: у меня сейчас стресс!  
— А ещё ты на быстрых, наркот драный, — Николаус привычно обнял его со спины, провёл ладонью по выступающим рёбрам.  
— Да не было ничего, — ухмыльнулся Вольфганг, быстро расстёгивая рубашку.  
— В смысле?  
— Делай, что делал, — проурчал Вольфганг и щёлкнул пряжкой ремня. — Если я и подсел на что, так лишь на этого маленького придурка!  
— Вольфганг! — возмутился Николаус, обхватывая его за плечи — и тут же рухнул на пол, чуть не задев плод их совместных трудов. — Нельзя так шутить!

С торжествующим хохотом Вольфганг повернулся и оседлал Николауса, на ходу скидывая рубашку прямо в кучу шуршащих обёрток.

— Так на чём мы закончили в прошлый раз, мой диабетический принц? Мой самый прекрасный на свете адепт ЗОЖ и любитель поволноваться?  
— На солитёре, — подсказал Николаус. — Кстати, угадай, в какой из конфет были яйца.

***

Фильм Кристиану решительно не понравился. Он-то думал, это будет романтическая комедия про близкое знакомство с инопланетянами (и втайне надеялся восстановить свою пошатнувшуюся гетеросексуальность). Но не тут-то было. Пропавшие дети, монгольские степи, и, наконец, слащавый финал — всё это взбесило его просто до крайности. Возвращаясь домой, Кристиан пинал все попадавшиеся на пути пивные банки, сигаретные пачки и даже отфутболил одну черепашку (обиженный рёв хозяйки ещё долго летел ему вслед).

Подходя к дому, он вспомнил, что осталось немного денег, и купил в ближайшем магазинчике бутылку красного сладкого вина. Ему очень нравилось ощущать себя взрослым и немного порочным. Позвонив в дверь Вольфганга, Кристиан вытянулся и уже начал петь приветственный пентатон, когда внезапно на пороге возник Никки.

Кристиан осёкся и глупо застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Хорошо, что бутылку не выронил.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Николаус. — А Вольфганг сейчас вернётся.

Кристиан молча кивнул и прошёл внутрь. Посреди гостиной возвышалась пугающая конструкция из пёстрых деталей — закрученная по спирали и остроконечная. Высотой почти в человеческий рост, она казалась странно монументальной — особенно учитывая, из какой дряни была слеплена, — и вызывала ассоциацию с картинами Брейгеля.

— Вольфганг сказал, когда клей просохнет, можно будет сделать бумажные вставки, — поделился радостью Николаус и в очередной раз щёлкнул затвором поляроида, теперь из нижнего ракурса.  
— А. Ага, — сглотнул Кристиан, отметив, что к плечу Унтермёлена приклеилась сзади синяя счётная палочка. А тот и не замечал. И вообще, вид у него был довольный и немного взъерошенный.

Тихо, почему-то крадучись, Кристиан прошёл на кухню, примостил бутылку на стол у стены. В висках снова стучало. Значит, творческий процесс бывает порой очень нервным?.. Хотелось сделать что-то: напиться, заорать на этого «друга»… Так вот зачем Вольфганг его выставлял из квартиры! Впрочем, сам виноват — наверно, достал уже. У любого терпение кончилось бы.

Кристиан вернулся в гостиную — машинально подцепил за ремень свою сумку, потащил в спальню. Нераспакованные рубашки он выложил на кровать — ничего ему не надо, правда, своих вещей хватит. На дне была пара заношенных старых футболок, полдюжины новых трусов (вот с ними расставаться почему-то не хотелось) и Библия — подарок от «пастора». Кристиан усмехнулся — казалось, как давно это было, — и выложил её на постель поверх подарков от Вольфганга.

В этот момент раздался отчаянный звон — кто-то рвался в квартиру. Николаус пошёл открывать, и Кристиан, сам не зная, что делает, тоже метнулся к дверям.

Вольфганг сжимал в руках огромную рыжую тыкву — настолько огромную, что она закрывала его целиком выше пояса, и настолько рыжую, что в первый момент показалось — само солнце пытается пролезть в дверь.

— Всем привет, сегодня у нас будет тыквенное пюре!  
— Вольфганг! — Кристиан мигом забыл всё и глупо, по-собачьи подлетел сбоку, ткнулся в плечо, чуть не сбив с ног.  
— Он самый, — подтвердил тот. — А ещё каша, тыквенный суп со сливками, семечки и цукаты. Но это в ближайшие дни.

Николаус с некоторым удивлением воззрился на него — вроде, никогда ведь не был фанатом сложной кулинарии.

— Прекрасная пища, богатая витаминами и минералами! Обладает антиоксидантными и _глистогонными!_ — Вольфганг возвысил голос, — свойствами. Никки, закрой дверь, пожалуйста.  
— Дай, я помогу! — возопил Кристиан, пытаясь вырвать из рук у Вольфганга столь мистически одарённый овощ.  
— Удержишь? — улыбнулся за тыквой Вольфганг, осторожно передавая её энтузиасту.

И это было ошибкой. Кристиан бодро взял огромную ношу, сделал два шага… но в следующий момент покачнулся. Ноги сами понесли его куда-то в сторону. Он изо всех сил сжимал глянцевые бока, но тыква своевольно выскользнула и покатилась.

— Ва-ау, — протянул Николаус, когда Башня Гомосексуального Интернационала с хрустом рухнула, пробитая и сметённая вырвавшимся снарядом.

В комнате воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь громким дыханием Кристиана.

— Эм. Хм. Хорошо, что тыква не треснула, — наконец сказал Вольфганг.

***

— Никки твой парень?  
— Что, прости? — Вольфганг застыл с намыленной кастрюлькой в руках.  
— Ты его лю... — Кристиан сглотнул и залился краской. Хотелось спрятать лицо в мокрой посудной тряпке, но он просто должен был это сказать. Поэтому он сжал до боли в пальцах тарелку и продолжал: — Ты его любишь, да?  
— Ты плохо вытер, а ну, не халтурь, — Вольфганг указал на висящую каплю. — Конечно, люблю.  
— И он твой парень? — выпалил Кристиан, игнорируя замечание.  
— Он мой друг, — приосанился Вольфганг.  
— И вы с ним спите? — донёсся из ада кромешного беззвучный крик Кристиана.  
— Что? — не понял Вольфганг и остановил воду. — Не слышу.  
— Вы с ним спите?  
— Кристи, эльфы.

Кристиан понял, что ничего не добьётся, и тут же поразился терпению Вольфганга. Да разве можно спрашивать о подобном… когда и так всё понятно.

— Прости, пожалуйста! Прости, я не хотел…  
— Да вытрешь ты её или нет? — рассмеялся Вольфганг.

Он отобрал у Кристиана тарелку, быстро обмахнул полотенцем и поставил на проволочную полку.

— Смотри, если из-за тебя тут всё заржавеет… О, нет! Опять плакать!

Вольфганг нахмурился и стёр той же тряпкой слезу со щеки Кристиана.

— Прости, я не знаю, что это… — тихо прошептал тот. — Иногда мне кажется, я схожу с ума или уже… Извини…  
— Это всё от гельминтов, — авторитетно заявил Вольфганг, споласкивая руки под краном. — Все нервы — от заражения глистами. Да-да! Но сегодняшняя каша из тыквы… Ну, Крис!

Он приобнял его за плечи, чуть встряхнул. Кристиан снова плакал — тихо, беззвучно. И тогда Вольфганг крепко прижал его к себе, провёл по вздрагивающей спине ещё влажной рукой.

— А кто у нас вещи выложил, ну? И зачем?  
— Я не знаю, — тихо прогнусавил Кристиан.  
— А Библия не моя, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и подул в острое ухо.  
— Я знаю, — всё так же мрачно ответствовал тот.

***

— Так откуда у тебя Библия? — поинтересовался Вольфганг, закончив развешивать кристиановы рубашки. — Юный бунтарь из христианской семьи, перед тем как переквалифицироваться в блудного сына, захватил с собой Слово Божие?

Кристиан мрачно покачал головой:

— Моя семья не так уж религиозна. А я вообще атеист.  
— Пф, можно подумать, атеисты Библию не читают! Некоторые любят её как памятник литературы.

Кристиан промолчал. Он положил подбородок на спинку кровати и наблюдал за Вольфгангом: тот убирал _его_ вещи в _свой_ шкаф, наглядно доказывая, что не собирается прогонять. Пока не собирается.

Кристиан не понимал, что с ним. Может, и вправду так сходят с ума? В один момент он доверял Вольфгангу безоговорочно и готов был сделать для него всё — даже если Вольфганг попросит его перегрызть вены — что угодно, и сделал бы это с радостью; в другой Кристиан начинал сомневаться — тот перформанс с исписанной спиной не давал ему покоя. Он и не знал, что от слов может быть так больно. А что было потом? Вспомнить всё до конца никак не получалось, спрашивать же было неловко. Вольфганг сделал ему больно, очень больно, пусть даже и ненамеренно — как ему довериться безоглядно?

Как назло в такие моменты из памяти всплывала фраза матери, которую та раз за разом повторяла Габи: «попользуется и выкинет». Чёрт возьми, ему, в отличие от сестры, не грозило забеременеть, но разве в этом дело? Всё равно унизительно — им воспользуются как вещью, просто так, ради развлечения, плевав на его чувства. Возможно, сломают… Нет, это невозможно, Вольфганг не сделает этого! Он так терпелив и заботлив, такой замечательный, такой потрясающий, самый-самый лучший!

Кристиан метался между безграничным доверием и опасливой настороженностью, как попавшая в западню крыса. Счастье от того, что он находится рядом с Вольфгангом, сменялось страхом перед близостью. Какая-то адская карусель.

— Эй, ты вообще меня слушаешь? — сердито окликнул Вольфганг, хлопнув дверцей шкафа и скрестив руки на груди. — Я тут распинаюсь о культурном значении Священного Писания, — он указал взглядом на лежащую на покрывале Библию, — а кое-кто изволил отчалить в прострацию!  
— Извини, — вздохнул Кристиан, садясь прямо и опустив взгляд под ноги, на ковёр с застывшими в прыжке леопардами.

Вольфганг повертел книгу в руках и отнёс на стеллаж. Вообще-то у него уже была Библия, с шикарными иллюстрациями под старину. А эту можно будет задействовать в перформансе или коллаже. Уж он-то найдёт ей применение.

Когда он вернулся, Кристиан уже лежал в кровати, завернувшись в одеяло с головой. Вольфганг разделся, лёг рядом и осторожно потянул его за прядь, выбившуюся из кокона:

— Итак, ты атеист и на литературную ценность тебе плевать, так почему ты носил её в сумке?

Кристиан дёрнул плечом:

— Не знаю.  
— Откуда она вообще взялась? — не унимался любопытный Вольфганг.  
— Это… неприятная история, — Кристиан вздохнул.  
— Судя по реакции, она до сих пор отравляет тебе жизнь. Мешает, да?

Кристиан прислушался к себе: мешает, ещё как… особенно, когда Вольфганг говорит странные вещи. Кристиан невольно поёжился, вспомнив «пастора» и распятие на стене.

— Не держи в себе то, что причиняет боль. Выплесни. Дай уйти. Освободись.

Кристиан зажмурился, когда Вольфганг погладил его по затылку и резко развернулся, с надеждой заглянул в пронзительные голубые глаза:

— Если я расскажу, оно… уйдёт?

«Ну, тут есть много нюансов, но не будем вдаваться в тонкости психоанализа».

— Возможно, — Вольфганг терпеливо улыбнулся и снова погладил его по голове.  
— Хорошо, я расскажу, — Кристиан сглотнул и закрыл глаза. 

— Ну и?.. — не выдержал Вольфганг спустя минуту напряжённого молчания.

Кристиан лежал, крепко зажмурившись, и как никогда напоминал испуганного лесного зверька — притворившегося мёртвым барсука или енота. Наверное, история и вправду была слишком страшной.

— Что ж, как хочешь, — вздохнул Вольфганг и шутливо подул ему в ухо. — Вууу! Надеюсь, это был не какой-нибудь маниакальный священник, или что-то типа.  
— Как ты… — Кристиан распахнул глаза — испуганный, бледный.  
— Понимаешь, — Вольфганг улыбнулся устало и в который раз погладил его по волосам, убирая со лба растрепанные пряди, — это логично. Я видел всё изнутри. Всю эту адскую кухню.  
— Как? — Кристиан слушал и не мог понять. — Ты и…  
— Да, — Вольфганг шутливо приосанился. — Я и религия могут встречаться в одной фразе, зверёныш. В Вольфсбурге я недолгое время был проповедником среди молодёжи.

Кристиана эта новость странно развеселила. Чтобы Вольфганг — скептичный, колкий, и главное — гей… чтобы он-то был проповедником?!! Разве такое возможно?

— Вижу, глаза заблестели, — рассмеялся тот и навзничь откинулся на подушку. — Ну, иди сюда, я расскажу тебе чудесную историю. И, что важно, со счастливым концом.

«Да что ж ты как деревянный!» — про себя подосадовал он, видя, что Кристиан как лежал на расстоянии в тридцать пять целомудренных сантиметров, так и остался лежать.

Опыт подсказывал, что истории всегда лучше слушать в обнимку, поэтому он осторожно притянул Кристиана поближе, устроил его голову у себя на плече и начал вещать, улыбаясь тому, как горячечно быстро бьётся у того сердце.

Кристиан не мог поверить своему счастью, и поэтому начало истории просто пролетело мимо его ушей. Вольфганг был рядом, такой потрясающий, живой, реальный — пахнущий мятой и чем-то неуловимо горьким и цитрусовым, и горячий, и с кусачими острыми рёбрами и мягкой кожей… Кристиан чуть сдвинулся ниже и плотно прижался ухом к его груди. Да он бы его дыхание слушал вместо любых историй! Холодея от собственной смелости, Кристиан протянул руку и чуть обнял Вольфганга за пояс, а ногой коснулся горячей щиколотки.

— Ложись удобнее, — предложил Вольфганг, чуть приподняв голову. — Ты мёрзнешь, что ли?

Кристиан торопливо угукнул и закинул ногу Вольфгангу на бедро. Теперь и умереть было не страшно.

— …Так вот, поскольку директор гимназии и его прихвостни были все социал-демократами, я решил примкнуть к чему-то диаметрально обратному их убогости и вступил в Христианско-демократический союз. В те дни это была весьма милая организация с утопически доброй программой, — Вольфганг убрал изо рта прядь волос Кристиана, — сокращение вооружений, диалог Востока и Запада — вся эта тема. А главное, она давала возможность карьерного роста. Первым делом, конечно, я занял место в Молодёжном союзе.

Кристиан скосил глаза, с недоверием глядя на Вольфганга. Чтобы тот подчинялся какой-либо иерархии?..

— В Союзе мне нравилось! Организация вечеров, сбор гуманитарной помощи и распространение литературы, а главное… — Вольфганг вздохнул и замолк на мгновение, — главное, отмазка от армии на всё время участия в общественно полезных трудах. Ты понимаешь, хороший мой: в те времена вполне можно было отправиться на Синай, а то и в Пакистан — здоровье у меня было отличное, не то что сейчас, кхе-кхе, когда я рассыпаюсь на части при каждом шаге…  
— Вольфганг! — Кристиан шутливо пихнул его в бок и тут же испугался — а как же рёбра?.. Но тот не заметил.  
— Так вот, главное: после трёхмесячных курсов интенсивного изучения Библии я получил удостоверение проповедника. По правде, это было чистой воды начётничество — нас натаскивали к любому событию внешнего мира подбирать аналог из Святого Писания. Свадьба, смерть, жара, дождь (особенно хорошо, когда из лягушек), — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Но это освобождало от необходимости физического труда. Отныне я целыми днями бродил по Вольфсбургу и округе, иногда выезжал в ближайшие поселения и проповедовал учение Христа. Моя норма была пятнадцать обработанных в день, и я выполнял.

Кристиан в ужасе смотрел в одну точку на старых обоях. Почему-то с отвратительной ясностью он представил того, вокзального «пастора» — и теперь Вольфганг с ним странно сливался.

— Это было прекрасное время! Девятнадцатилетний, я носил коралловые рубашки, длинные волосы и усы, придававшие мне вид абсолютного дегенерата. Я разговаривал с пьяницами и дальнобойщиками, рабочими и домохозяйками, пил воду из луж и ел из мусорных баков на автостоянках…  
— Вооольф! — засмеялся Кристиан. — Ну ты опять врёшь!  
— Я никогда не вру, — важно сказал Вольфганг. — Итак, был конец мая — вдвойне прекрасное время для беззаботных и юных. Мои одноклассники как раз оканчивали гимназию и готовились отправиться — кто в Берлин, кто в Мюнхен, а кто и в армию. Я же этаким пастушком бродил по полям с одной джинсовой сумкой. Ты согрелся хоть?

Кристиан от неожиданности кивнул — и тут же понял, что допустил ужаснейшую ошибку. Вот сейчас Вольфганг его отпихнёт…

— Тогда давай я погреюсь! — заключил тот и закинул ногу на Кристиана. — Однажды мне случилось забрести в некий посёлок. Вернее, это был пригород Вольфсбурга, но отделённый леском и внушительным кирпичным забором — привилегированный квартал для заводского начальства. Я кое-что слышал о нём, но раньше никогда не бывал, и вот… — Вольфганг зябко поёжился и переложил руку Кристиана себе выше на грудь — будто бы это могло согреть. — В тот день ворота были открыты, и я зашёл внутрь. Чисто метёные улицы, цветущие липы и красный фольксваген у каждого дома. Кра-со-та. Я рассудил, что богатые как никто нуждаются в слове Господнем, и позвонил в ближайшую дверь.

Кристиан замер. Было тревожно и сладко — от того, что было, и будет, и от близости Вольфганга. Он чуть подвинулся и прижался плотнее, сплетаясь ногами и с завистью чувствуя, какая же у Вольфганга гладкая кожа.

— Мне открыл парень — моих лет, может, чуть младше. И тут я понял, что бог и впрямь существует. И он носит джинсовые шорты и ничего кроме. Ещё у бога были жёлтые кошачьи глаза и чёрные кудри. Я от восхищения онемел — да, и такое бывает, что я замолкаю, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и положил левую руку Кристиану на пояс, притягивая ещё ближе к себе. — Меня поразил его член — скульптурно прекрасный, он проступал сквозь ткань как на кавере «Sticky Fingers». Наверно, парень неплохо проводил время, когда я позвонил. И вот, я поглубже вдохнул и начал привычное: «Не хотите ли поговорить о Господе нашем Иисусе?»

Кристиан улыбнулся и незаметно потёрся о Вольфганга. Он очень надеялся, что незаметно.

— И тогда парень отвернулся и пошёл в дом. Но дверь не закрыл — так что я расценил это как приглашение. Гостиная была обставлена чёрным деревом и стеклом — представь, если бы имперские патриции узнали вдруг про хай-тек. Стены же были белыми. И диван — и на белой обивке сильней выделялась смуглость этого мальчика. Он сел, опираясь на подлокотник, и молча слушал меня, не поворачивая головы. Профиль у него был римский, жестокий — а рот ещё почти детский. И мне было очень неловко, что я оторвал его от радостей общения с его молодым бессмысленным телом, поэтому я нёс всякую чушь — зачем-то предлагал ему «бросить и мать, и братьев», — Вольфганг сдвинул ладонь чуть ниже, на поясницу Кристиана.

Тот почувствовал, как опять нарастает жаркой волной возбуждение — уже почти неприятное, неконтролируемое.

— И вдруг он кивнул и впервые заговорил: «Мне надо макароны поставить», и потопал на кухню — а он был босой, как рыбак или и вправду бог. Зачем-то я потянулся за ним и смотрел, как он кладёт в кипящую воду соль и специи. Кухня была пустая и новомодная, вся в разных датчиках, счётчиках, тоже белая. Он поставил целый пучок спагетти — длинных, они не влезли в кастрюлю и свесились за край, — а потом обернулся ко мне, и больше мы не расцеплялись.

В процессе монолога Вольфганг опустил руку, скользнул пальцами Кристиану за резинку трусов. Кристиан вздрогнул — этот жест был слишком уж однозначным, — но не отвечал и лежал в каком-то оцепенении. Было страшно и при этом мучительно хотелось, чтобы Вольфганг не останавливался. Но тот, как назло, будто забылся и лишь чуть поглаживал кожу, не опускаясь ниже ни на сантиметр.

— …Он орал в голос и выл как бешеный кот, расцарапывая мне спину. Потом мы поменялись, и тут уже орал я, от восторга и боли. От него было не оторваться, с него — не сняться, прямо-таки дьявольское наваждение. И я продолжал шептать слова своей проповеди, а он затыкал мне рот поцелуями и грыз мой язык, — я смеялся: язычник ты, но я-то тебя обращу! — Вольфганг улыбнулся и похлопал Кристиана по пояснице. — Как ты понял, начали мы на кухне, затем разгромили ванную, осквернили спальню родителей и, наконец, вернулись в гостиную. А потом он сделал вещь, которую никто со мной больше не вытворял: добавил два пальца, и так, с пальцами внутри, меня и трахнул, уткнув лицом в пол. Не знаю уж, кто ему подсказал или он сам это выдумал в своей неотразимой римской жестокости? Было чертовски больно, но хорошо — а он всё продолжал, долго, до моей почти что истерики, до подгибающихся коленей и залитого слезами ковра. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем приехали пожарные.  
— Ч-что? — нервно хохотнул Кристиан. На языке вертелось заготовленное: «Значит, тебя изнасиловали?», но появление пожарных оказалось поистине внезапным.  
— То есть, это было жарко, конечно, — продолжал Вольфганг, — но, увы: макароны. Спагетти, которые он забыл на плите и даже не уложил толком в кастрюлю. Их длинный конец, свисавший за край, загорелся как факел от пламени мощной конфорки. Датчики дыма работали на славу. Это всё я узнал после: тогда-то мы валялись на полу в подобии звериной сцепки, дёргаясь и рыча — и в этот момент начался дождь с потолка, а потом пожарные выбили дверь.

Кристиан рассмеялся. Ему было очень неловко — вдруг Вольфганг обидится? — но возникшая перед мысленным взглядом картина была слишком прекрасна. Он робко поднял на него глаза — Вольфганг тоже улыбался.

— Уже в полицейском участке я узнал, что дом принадлежал главе местного отделения нашей партии, а парень... парень был его единственным сыном. Как ты понимаешь, мне пришлось покинуть Союз. Перед этим я имел счастье общаться с некоторым количеством партийных и церковных чинов, каждый из которых весьма категорично выказал мне своё отвращение и глубочайшее убеждение, что геям не место в христианской организации. Особенно мне понравились неологизм «клоаколюбец» и пожелание быть забитым камнями.

— Прости, если тебе это тяжело, — выпалил Кристиан. — Но вас ведь было двое. А что… с ним?..  
— Да, нас было двое: парень с немного натёртым членом и парень с чуток развороченной задницей, — Вольфганг отвесил шутливый кивок. — Первый сейчас работает поваром в итальянском ресторане на Фридрихштрассе и, насколько я знаю, макароны больше не поджигает, а второй наслаждается богемной жизнью и планирует надрать кое-кому уши!  
— Что-о? — протянул Кристиан, не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
— Что ты как деревянный? Я тебя все-таки не съем. Ложись как удобно.

Кристиан кивнул и, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь, сунул нос Вольфгангу подмышку.

— Аа, щекотно, — засмеялся тот. — Ну вот. Спасибо, что выслушал. Не то чтобы это травма, просто было чуть… неожиданно лишиться отмазки от армии в разгар призыва. Но об этом — в следующий раз!

Он потрепал Кристиана по волосам и подул в отросший русый пробор.

— Меня тоже хотели убить, — вдруг сказал Кристиан. — Ну как… был один человек.  
— Да? — Вольфганг кивнул.  
— Не знаю, был он священником или просто придуривался… реверенды вроде не помню.  
— Это неважно.  
— И вправду, — глухо произнёс Кристиан. — Это он мне Библию дал. Как плату. Я его на вокзале ещё встретил. Он говорил мне всякие вещи, что я дрянь и что меня надо убить… До сих пор вспоминать мерзко.  
— Он ничего тебе уже не сделает, — голос Вольфганга звучал спокойно и ободряюще. — Всё позади.  
— Да я понимаю, — Кристиан помотал головой. — Просто…  
— Что он тебе говорил? Расскажи.  
— Разное. Что меня надо сечь. Ещё что-то насчёт отрубить ноги и оставить на площади. Что он этого хочет.  
— Фу, как неоригинально.  
— …Расписывал, как меня будут иметь разные люди, — произнёс Кристиан громче и твёрже. — Что-то про семя и блудодеяния, и вся эта хрень, понимаешь?  
— Конечно.  
— И он говорил, говорил, будто грязью меня поливал. До-олго так, — протянул Кристиан, странно смакуя воспоминание об унижении. — Что я шлюха и что я его девочка, и что я люблю скакать на хуях, — он всхлипнул и потёрся лицом о бок Вольфганга. — Почему он так? Что я ему сделал?!!  
— Просто больной, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Да ещё и очень банальный.  
— А ты почему? — прорыдал Кристиан. — Почему ты… так?  
— Что? — не понял Вольфганг.  
— Говоришь… всякое. Страшные вещи. Про себя и вообще.  
— Ну, — Вольфганг рассмеялся. — Я тоже больной. Щю-ютка. Это ведь не значит, что я хочу это сделать в реальности.  
— Правда? — Кристиан поднял на него заплаканное лицо.  
— Истинная. Взять хотя бы подвешивание за ребро!

Кристиан вопросительно смотрел на него: верить? не верить?

— Почему-то всегда мечтал быть подвешенным, как мясо на крюк. Не знаю, какое в этом особое удовольствие, но, сколько себя помню, представлял: острие прокалывает кожу, проходит сквозь лёгкое — вот здесь, слева, — Вольфганг переложил ладонь Кристиана себе на грудь чуть ниже сердца, — затем снова давит, уже изнутри, и, наконец, появляется — блестящее, влажное. А потом ворот начинают вращать, цепь натягивается и поднимает меня к потолку…

Кристиан слушал, содрогаясь от страха и отвращения — и в то же время чувствуя поднимавшееся опять возбуждение. Он невольно представил себе: Вольфганг корчится, как огромное насекомое, наколотое на булавку, вздрагивает всем телом в агонии, и кровь ручьями бежит из рваной раны в груди, расходящейся алой дыры, и изо рта…

— Но я понимал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, поэтому никогда не пытался воплотить в жизнь, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Пришлось ограничиться подвешиванием за ключицу!

В этот момент Кристиан рванулся к нему и поцеловал — сначала слева, потом справа, выискивая губами ужасные шрамы от пыточных крючьев. Шрамов как назло не было, и он фыркнул сердито, поднимая глаза — вечно Вольфганг шутит!

Тот покачал головой и заправил ему за ухо прядь. Ну вот, хоть какое-то движение.

— Ну как, тебя больше не пугают «страшные вещи»?

Кристиан прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Было по-прежнему странно слушать _такое_ , но образ «пастора», возникавший каждый раз мстительной тенью, как будто и вправду поблёк. Кристиан вдруг отчётливо понял, что больше ему в самом деле ничего не угрожает — он никогда и ни за что не вернётся на Цоо, а самое главное — он больше не один.

— Нет. Или совсем немного, — выдохнул он и уткнулся лбом в плечо Вольфганга.  
— Рад слышать, — проурчал тот и запустил под резинку трусов обе руки.

Кристиан будто оцепенел. Он тяжело дышал, втягивая воздух между неплотно стиснутых зубов, и не пытался сопротивляться, когда Вольфганг стянул с него бельё.

— Ш-ш, всё хорошо, оленёнок, — Вольфганг прижался лбом к его лбу и ласково погладил по спине, провёл пальцами по зазубринам позвонков — от шеи до самого низа, обнял крепче.

Кристиан кивнул и нервно сглотнул. Он пока так и не смог решиться поцеловать его по-настоящему, а Вольфганг уже… о, чёрт, всё слишком быстро! Однако настоящего страха уже не было. Сковывающая нерешительность, волнение — да, были, но не страх. Разве что слабые его отголоски.

Вольфганг понял, что ответных действий от Кристиана не дождётся («Вот же олень стыдливый, а!») и сам снял с себя трусы. Кристиан покраснел, как маков цвет и даже зажмурился — смешной, как будто сквозь одеяло хоть что-то видно.

— Ты и в мужской раздевалке смущался как барышня, м?  
— Н-нет… Нет, конечно, — решительно тряхнул головой Кристиан.  
— Да ну?  
— Там ведь не было… — Кристиан снова сглотнул, — эротического подтекста.  
— Какие протокольные формулировки пошли, — засмеялся Вольфганг и снова притянул его к себе.

Осторожно, как будто и в самом деле мог спугнуть, он гладил Кристиана по спине, по рёбрам, проступающим сквозь тонкую кожу, по остро выпирающим подвздошным костям и бедру — Кристиан мелко дрожал от его прикосновений и тяжело, хрипло дышал.

— Не бойся, слышишь? — прошептал Вольфганг в порозовевшее острое ухо и, скользнув ладонью между бёдер Кристиана, обхватил его твердеющий член.

Кристиан хрипло простонал и обнял его за шею, прижался щекой к щеке. Прикосновения тёплых умелых пальцев Вольфганга были в сто раз лучше, чем во всех его фантазиях. Вольфганг ласкал его осторожно и неторопливо, и страшно уже совсем не было. Кристиан запустил пальцы в волосы у него на затылке, и замер — слишком хорошо. Он опасался каким-нибудь неловким движением всё испортить.

Вольфганг поцеловал его в плечо, мягко прихватил губами немного сухую кожу, лизнул. Кристиан был слишком зажат, но судя по сбивчивому дыханию, ему всё нравилось.

Кристиан глухо простонал, когда Вольфганг соприкоснулся с его членом своим. Так... непривычно, но очень приятно. Вольфганг соединил головки, растирая выступившие капли смазки, а затем сдвинул ладонь ниже, к основаниям, обхватил плотнее — и снова вверх. Кристиан издал полустон-полувсхлип и впился пальцами в его напряжённую спину. Ощущения были слишком острыми — он чувствовал пульсацию его члена, бархатистую кожу, твёрдую бережную ладонь… Жаркое марево окутывало его изнутри и снаружи, хотелось расплавиться, растаять, стать с Вольфгангом одним целым. С языка рвались сбивчивые путаные фразы, и Кристиан чуть ли не до крови закусывал губы, стараясь их сдержать. И так хотелось, чтобы Вольфганг поцеловал его по-настоящему, но тот не торопился этого делать, целуя скулы и впалые щёки, бьющуюся жилку на шее и плечи, как будто нарочно избегая его искусанного рта.

Вольфганг постепенно наращивал темп, двигая ладонью всё быстрее, ощущая под пальцами нежную кожу кристианова члена и едва проступающие венки. Откинуть бы одеяло в сторону, увидеть Кристиана вот таким — полностью обнажённым и возбуждённым, но реакция может быть непредсказуемой — напридумывает себе ужасов, вырвется, сбежит.

На его тонкой коже оставались бледно-розовые следы даже от лёгкого прикосновения губ — раньше, слыша о чём-то подобном, Вольфганг лишь скептически фыркал, уверенный, что не бывает такого, очередной художественный вымысел. Сейчас же он едва сдерживался, чтобы не перевернуть Кристиана на спину, раздвинуть его колени и начать целовать внутреннюю сторону бёдер, такую чувствительную, смотреть, как на белой-белой коже с едва видимыми голубоватыми прожилками расцветают розовые следы от поцелуев, а затем взять его член в рот и… Нельзя.

Вольфганг застонал от возбуждения и досады и слегка прикусил кожу у основания шеи. Кристиан снова вздрогнул, застонал — почти жалобно, и порывисто двинул бёдрами. Тёплое, немного липкое семя брызнуло на пальцы Вольфганга. Он стиснул зубы — хотелось впиться мальчишке в плечо, подмять под себя, — кончил на живот Кристиана и, глядя во влажные, затуманенные глаза, размазал сперму по его подрагивающим бёдрам.

— Так… хорошо… — Кристиан расслабленно, удовлетворённо вздохнул и откинулся на подушки.  
— Больше не будешь бояться? — Вольфганг улыбнулся и убрал левой — чистой — рукой прилипшую к его щеке прядь.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Кристиан и прижался к нему — тесно, доверчиво.  
— Вот и молодец, вот и славно. За смелость разрешаю тебе пойти в душ первым, — Вольфганг подул ему в волосы и, не удержавшись, погладил за ухом, заставив Кристиана довольно зажмуриться. Кажется, с неловкой настороженностью было покончено.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  



	17. Изобрази сингулярность

— А что ты делаешь?  
— Печатаю входные билеты, — Вольфганг затушил окурок в пепельнице и продолжил стучать по клавишам «Ремингтона».  
— Куда? — не унимался Кристиан, пытаясь с дивана разглядеть заправленный в машинку лист.  
— В ванную. Сегодня помывочный день, а это значит, к нам придут гости. Возможно, много. Возможно, некоторые заявятся глубокой ночью.  
— И ты их им, того, будешь продавать?  
— Тц, какой ты меркантильный зверь, — укоризненно покачал головой Вольфганг. — Нет, конечно. Я придумываю задания.

Всё это очень заинтересовало Кристиана — кто эти гости и какие испытания ждут их на пути к вожделенной ванне? Уж скорей бы пришли. Но что-то они пока не спешили. Наверно, выгадывали, когда наступит самое неподходящее время.

Вольфганг покончил с билетами, поручил Кристиану их вырезать и приступил к приготовлению тыквенной каши — как подсказывал ему опыт, жаждущие мытья приходят ещё и голодными.

Кристиан закончил (пару раз едва не порезавшись, когда слишком погружался в воспоминания о минувшей ночи). Сложил вырезки на стол, прошёл на кухню и занял облюбованное место в углу, стараясь не мешать Вольфгангу. Тот возился у плиты, напевая какой-то незнакомый мотив, и пытался не наступить на Мышь, примостившуюся с тыквенной коркой прямо под ногами. Кристиан любовался его уверенными движениями и боролся с настойчивым желанием подойти и обнять со спины, зарыться в волосы на затылке — отчего-то ему казалось, что это будет слишком навязчиво. Хотелось прикасаться к Вольфгангу постоянно, но он боялся ему надоесть, и вообще, вдруг Вольфганг не любит все эти телячьи нежности? Вот сам он раньше не особенно любил.

— Крис, ты вот-вот прожжёшь во мне дыру взглядом. Скорее всего, даже не одну, — Вольфганг обернулся к нему и шутливо нахмурился.  
— Извини, я задумался, — Кристиан опустил взгляд.  
— Ох, горюшко! Ну почему ты всё ещё такой зажатый, м? — Вольфганг подошёл к нему и мягко приподнял голову за подбородок.  
— Не знаю, — грустно вздохнул Кристиан. А и правда, почему? Раньше ведь не был…  
— И о чём задумался?  
— Да так… ерунда…  
— Нет уж, ты говори.  
— Я… — Кристиан в волнении облизал пересохшие губы и заглянул Вольфгангу в лицо. — Мне так хочется обнять тебя. Просто прикасаться, но… Это как-то…  
— Ох, Кристи, ну что ты за нелепое создание, — рассмеялся Вольфганг и за плечи притянул его к себе. — Я что, запретил себя трогать? Обнимай, сколько влезет.

Кристиан счастливо вздохнул и обхватил его за пояс, прижался щекой к его животу, потёрся о красный фартук и застыл. Вольфганг приметил время на маленьких настенных часах — Кристиан обнимал его уже целую минуту и отпускать не собирался. «Ну чисто коала. А если так посмотреть, то Макса немного напоминает. Тьфу, опять начинает заносить».

— Так, обнимашки — это замечательно, но каша, кажется, подгорает, — Вольфганг вывернулся из его нерешительных объятий и вернулся к плите. — На будущее: если мне что-то не понравится, я скажу. И как сделать лучше — тоже. А ты поменьше загоняйся, понял?  
— Понял, — с готовностью кивнул Кристиан. А потом всё-таки встал, подошёл к Вольфгангу и обнял его со спины, поцеловал в затылок. И Вольфганг был совсем не против.

***

Страждущие явились спустя пару часов.

— Мы решили скоординироваться и прийти в одно время, — заявила с порога блондинка в красном революционном платке. — А то в прошлый раз как-то неловко получилось…  
— Да, четыре часа утра не самое удачное время для принятия ванны, — согласился Вольфганг, пропуская гостей в квартиру.

Их было девять — три бойких девушки и шестеро парней. Все они с интересом поглядывали на маячившего за спиной Вольфганга Кристиана.

— А кто это у нас такой ми-илый? — протянула худющая брюнетка с длинной сальной косой и потрепала Кристиана по щеке.  
— Это Кристи, — церемонно представил его Вольфганг.  
— Та самая? — ахнул конопатый парень.

Кристиану не слишком понравилось, что какой-то незнакомый хмырь называет его в женском роде, да ещё так наигранно таращится, но Вольфганг опередил его недовольную реплику:

— Именно. Она ещё не вполне освоилась, так что прошу её заранее извинить.  
— Эй, — Кристиан нахмурился и сердито ткнул его пальцем в бок.  
— Тихо ты, — прошипел Вольфганг. — Кристи уже знаменитость, так что подыгрывай.

Кристиан вымученно улыбнулся. Гости жали ему руку и лучились доброжелательностью, но толком представиться никому в голову не пришло — они вели себя так, будто Кристиан, раз уж находится здесь, знает их всех по умолчанию.

А потом началось представление. Пришедшие расхватали билетики и рассредоточились по квартире. Вольфганг суровым стражем выстроился в дверях ванной и потребовал, чтобы счастливчик, которому достался первый номер, прочёл какой-нибудь отрывок из греческой трагедии. Лопоухий паренёк в сереньком пиджачишке клерка с чувством продекламировал гневный монолог тени Клитемнестры, обращённый к эриниям, и под дружные аплодисменты был торжественно пропущен.

Ожидающие своей очереди оживлённо болтали, лопали остывшую кашу и много смеялись. Кристиан слушал их, любопытно, беззастенчиво разглядывал, и чем дальше, тем больше они казались ему выходцами из какого-то другого, более радостного и яркого мира: у всех были проблемы, все едва сводили концы с концами, но никто не жаловался, напротив, они стремились веселиться — пока есть возможность, и делиться своей радостью с другими.

Наконец, песни, пляски, декламации и задания в духе «изобрази сингулярность» подошли к концу — все перемылись, но уходить не спешили. На полу расстелили плед, в большой супнице разожгли импровизированный костерок, кто-то притащил громадную упаковку зефирок, кто-то предложил пожарить их «как в походе» и сбегал на улицу за веточками. Потом вдруг волшебным образом нашлись ингредиенты для глинтвейна, который тут же принялись варить.

Кристиан не принимал участия в общей болтовне — говорили о каких-то незнакомых ему людях и сыпали непонятными названиями, но и чужим себя не ощущал. Наоборот, ему было как никогда уютно. Он немного захмелел, и очертания предметов мягко размывались — совсем чуть-чуть — и от этого эффекта ему казалось, будто всё происходит во сне. Вольфганг сидел рядом с ним, оживлённо жестикулируя и то яростно спорил, то горячо соглашался с говорившими. О существовании Кристиана он, похоже, давно забыл, но вдруг обернулся к нему, мягко улыбнулся и притянул к себе, уложил его голову на плечо и крепко обнял. На мгновение Кристиан напрягся, смутился, но никто, глядя на них, не стал осуждающе фыркать или многозначительно хмурить брови. К тому же, некоторые из гостей тоже вот так запросто обнимались, рыженькая кудрявая девушка целовалась с мулатом, а паренёк в сером пиджаке трепетно держал за руку крашеного блондина с контрастно-чёрными бровями — и всё это было в порядке вещей. Кристиан счастливо зажмурился и прижался к Вольфгангу теснее.

Около полуночи, когда весь глинтвейн был выпит, а зефирки съедены, гости разошлись, перед этим дисциплинированно помыв посуду и ванну. Вольфганг с видом сурового надсмотрщика их контролировал. 

— По-моему, они славные, — сказал Кристиан, как только за развесёлой компанией закрылась дверь.  
— Славные, но не до такой степени, как ты, — Вольфганг подтолкнул его в сторону спальни. Кристиан зарделся.

***

Вольфганг стянул с Кристиана майку — мягко, но настойчиво, заставив на мгновение закинуть руки за голову в беззащитном, чуть испуганном жесте. Хотелось привязать эти тонкие руки к спинке кровати, сковать наручниками скрещенные запястья… но рано. Пока ещё рано.

Тем более что Кристиан опять смущался, отворачивая лицо — и Вольфганг решил не настаивать. Он ободряюще улыбнулся и отступил, расстёгивая свою рубашку. Кристиан с облегчением выдохнул и потянулся к молнии джинсов.

Сегодня он раздевался быстро, стараясь ни о чём не задумываться. Вольфганг был рядом, он ждал — и Кристиан почти не боялся. Правда, под конец всё-таки опять застеснялся и залез под одеяло в трусах и одном носке.

Вольфганг аккуратно складывал вещи на спинку кресла и напевал что-то под нос. Когда он обернулся к постели, Кристиан как раз справился с последним носком и украдкой выкидывал его из-под одеяла.

— Твоим навыкам стриптиза можно лишь позавидовать, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, забираясь в кровать.

Кристиан не обиделся. Все эти подколы его больше не задевали, он знал: Вольфганг просто такой, занозистый внешне. А на самом деле он очень хороший!

Вольфганг с удивлением смотрел на расплывшуюся по лицу Кристиана блаженную, глуповатую улыбку. Как мало ему было нужно… Вольфганг чувствовал почти что болезненную жалость к этому прирученному им зверёнышу. Впрочем, прирученному ли?..

— Ты больше не будешь сам раздеваться, — прошептал он на ухо Кристиану. — Отныне это всегда буду делать я.

Кристиан ещё гуще залился краской, когда Вольфганг потянул вниз резинку его чёрных плавок («Прямо-таки пояс целомудрия!» — смеялся про себя Вольфганг). Значит, сегодня они будут… опять?.. Или?.. Опьянение всё ещё делало мир прекрасно-неопределённым. Кристиан как во сне ощутил скольжение ткани по бёдрам вниз. Вольфганг ловко освободил его от последней одежды и кинул плавки на кресло. Теперь они оба были полностью обнажёнными — лицом к лицу при неярком свете бра.

— Расскажешь… мне кое-что? — попросил Кристиан, пытаясь отсрочить момент, которого так боялся и ждал.  
— Всё, что угодно, — совершенно серьёзно заверил Вольфганг, глядя ему в глаза.  
— А вот армия… как ты смог избежать призыва тогда? — Кристиан снова исподволь начал дрожать — руки были словно чужие, ноги — каменные.  
— Рад, что ты помнишь, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Ложись поудобней, — и, видя, что Кристиан опять абсолютно не знает, куда себя деть, развернул его, как куклу, спиной, крепко прижал к себе и хорошенько замотал себя в одеяло. Теперь было тепло и не страшно.

— Ты бежал от Бундесвера, да? — донёсся голос из одеяльных глубин.  
— Нет, это Бундесвер бежал от меня, — горделиво улыбнулся Вольфганг и потёрся подбородком о лохматый затылок. — Потому что у меня было особое оружие. Эта история началась ещё задолго до макаронной катастрофы и изгнания из Молодёжного союза…

Кристиан поворочался, плотнее притискиваясь к нему. От вина и тёплого покрывала — а главное, от горячего тела рядом — дрожь прошла, и сразу стало совсем хорошо и уютно. Казалось, они с Вольфгангом идеально подходят друг к другу — как детали одного механизма или частицы головоломки. Хотелось просто лежать так вечно — и ничего больше не нужно.

— …Сколько себя помню, я всегда был последовательным пацифистом, — тоже чуть опьяневший, Вольфганг говорил, усмехаясь своей же серьёзности. — Наверное, это из-за отца. Он прошёл всю войну, потерял семью — родителей, братьев и, наконец, оказался в британском плену. Потом вместе с другими судетскими немцами — а он родом из Чехии, хороший мой, — его переместили в Саксонию, работать на заводе «Фольксваген». Там он встретил мать, депортированную из города самых точных на свете часов и самого прозрачного янтаря, Кёнигсберга. Там теперь советский город, название не хочу вспоминать.  
— То есть, ты русский? Или чех? А, а, прости, понял… — забормотал Кристиан.  
— Я не знаю, что именно отцу пришлось пережить, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Он даже не пил — просто молчал. Вечерами дома у нас было тихо, и от этого хотелось бежать: война — тишина — смерть, понимаешь? — Вольфганг положил руку Кристиану на пояс, обнимая и сам словно ища защиты. — Наверно, бывает такое, после чего никогда уже не скажешь: «Да, мы неплохо повеселились тогда». И я знал, как-то заранее, что убивать, вообще, уничтожать, ненавидеть — это грех. Даже когда играли в войну, я всегда выбирал роль медсестры — не медбрата, — а при случае переходил на сторону противника, чтобы и там лечить раненых. Видимо, именно тогда дети стали замечать, что со мной «что-то не так». А потом я познакомился с Дорис. Мне тогда было лет шесть.

Кристиан вздрогнул и даже чуть протрезвел.

— Но постой, Дорис — это ведь ты, нет?  
— Ах, хороший мой, не совсем. Тогда я ещё не был в курсе насчёт теории метемпсихоза, но чувствовал смутно — душ в мире больше, чем тел. Я дал ей тело.

Кристиан ощутил чуть брезгливую жалость, но тут же откинул мысли о сумасшествии и стал слушать дальше.

— Наверно, её тоже убили в войну, как-нибудь нехорошо убили причём, потому что Дорис не любит всё связанное с насилием, зато обожает веселиться, наряжаться в красивые платья и флиртовать со всеми, кто хотя бы отдалённо похож на молодых офицеров. Кавалеры! — вдруг выдохнул Вольфганг — восхищённым, грудным и определённо женским голосом.  
— Это субличность, — буркнул Кристиан. — Я читал про такое. Это элемент психофуги.

Он уже начал догадываться, и давно: с Вольфгангом просто случилось в детстве нечто ужасное — настолько, что его незрелый разум был не в силах это принять. Похищение эльфами, «Дорис», отец ещё смутный какой-то…

— Лань моя! — Вольфганг куснул его за ухо. — Мне не нужны твои диагнозы. Главное, Дорис мне подсказала, что не понравится суровым армейцам настолько, что они убегут с криками ужаса.  
— И что же?  
— В назначенный день я явился на медкомиссию. Меня сначала не хотели пускать, а потом, когда я показал документы, долго звонили и совещались. И не мудрено — такой красоты ещё не видали убогие стены военкомата. Этот наряд я готовил неделю. Только представь себе: платье-чехол из чёрного бархата с лифом, расшитым серебряной нитью, шарф из алой органзы, длинные перчатки, тончайшие кружевные чулки с подвязками и, наконец, туфли на десятисантиметровых шпильках. Дегенеративные усы к тому времени я, конечно же, аннигилировал и забыл как кошмар.

Кристиан усмехнулся: ему наряд показался откровенно карнавальным. Впрочем, может быть, так и задумывалось?..

— И когда все местные парни, некоторые — предусмотрительно бритые, заполнили комнату, туда вошёл я. Конечно, они уставились на меня, будто никогда женщин не видели. В абсолютной тишине мы начали раздеваться — полетели на скамьи их мерзкие майки и нестиранные штаны. Я сняла шарф, — Вольфганг и сам не заметил, казалось, как сменил голос и род. — Доисторические носки выстроились у стены — я приспустила левый чулок. Наконец, парни расстались с трусами, готовые продемонстрировать врачам свою анальную непорочность и отсутствие геморроя… Впрочем, сделали это не все — часть из них начала что-то чувствовать, что-то смутное… Я уже скатывала с рук перчатки, когда заметила, что эти звери смотрят на меня с ненавистью и вожделением. Комната наполнилась мускусным запахом и кровожадным урчанием. Они начали приближаться, оттесняя меня в дальний угол…

Кристиан улыбался. Как и все истории Вольфганга, эта была однозначно ужасная, но лихая — так что делалось чуть страшно и весело.

— В этот момент дверь открылась и на пороге возникла медкомиссия в полном составе: два врача, юная фельдшерица и святой Николай, замаскированный под психиатра. Ужасные грубые юноши уже готовы были меня растерзать, когда я закричала: «Hasta siempre! Пожар!» и смогла вырваться из окружения. Оттолкнув врачей, я понеслась прочь по коридору. О, это божественное, вакхическое чувство бега! — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Я стучалась во все двери, кричала и плакала — испуганные люди высыпали наружу как горошины из стручка, а я всё бежала — сломав левый каблук, заметь, то есть — бежала весьма героически. И, наконец, в конце коридора я увидела кабинет главврача. Дверь была украшена золотом и охранялась двумя евнухами в виссоне, но разве могли испугать меня их алебарды? Я ворвалась в кабинет. Угрюмый толстяк сидел за столом, ел рогалики с маком и не ждал беды, когда я легко перепрыгнула стол и бросилась ему на колени с криком: «Спасите! Только вы можете мне помочь!». Он закашлялся маковой крошкой и сипло спросил меня: «Девочка, как? Что с тобой случилось?». Я ответила: «Эти мужчины… там… они оскорбляют меня своей эрекцией!» — и потеряла сознание.

Вольфганг трагически замолчал. Кристиан лежал, не зная, плакать ему или смеяться. Больше хотелось смеяться.

— Словом, как ты понимаешь, в армию меня не взяли, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — А ведь я почти захотел! Сказали, непригоден по причине полнейшей психической ебанутости. Но я все равно ещё два раза к ним приходил…  
— Вольф, боже… — простонал Кристиан. — Ты охренительный…  
— Знаю, — подтвердил тот. — Другие освобождённые мне так тоже сказали.  
— А кто? — не сразу понял Кристиан. — Почему их-то?..  
— Всех, у кого встал, отправили на Гельголанд, ухаживать за маяком. Символично, да? — Вольфганг вспомнил о любимой забаве и подул Кристиану в ухо. — Пидорство — не помеха альтернативной службе. А вот почему я не отправился с ними — в следующий раз. Твоя очередь.

Кристиан задумался. До знакомства с Вольфгангом он наивно полагал, что живёт насыщенной жизнью. А оказалось… Все его бунтарские выходки могли привести в восторг лишь школоту, коей и сам он в то время являлся. Рассказывать ему было решительно нечего. Кроме…

Кристиан закусил губу, вспомнив своё первое посещение гей-клуба и что едва не случилось затем в парке. А если попытаться рассказать, как про «пастора», это поможет — хоть немного — избавиться от страха боли? Кристиан тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, что такое? — Вольфганг игриво прихватил губами прядь его волос и потянул. — Фтефняефься? Непфияфно вфпоминафь?  
— Есть немного. В общем, весной я ходил в тот клуб на окраине, знаешь, в бомбоубежище который…  
— Знаю, как не знать, — согласился Вольфганг. Он и сам бывал там, пока окончательно не стал своим в «Джунглях».

Рассказывал Кристиан сбивчиво и неохотно, но картинка понемногу начала складываться. За то время, что они были знакомы, Вольфганг узнал о нём достаточно — почти никогда не спрашивая напрямую, выуживая крупицы информации из случайных упоминаний или оговорок. Но вот что привело Кристиана на Цоо оставалось загадкой. До этого момента.

Всё оказалось до банального просто и глупо — отвращение к физическому труду, помноженное на бунтарство и протест против мещанских ценностей и морали. Ну надо же было додуматься!

Кристиан сам себя сломал.

Будь это кто-то другой, Вольфганг бы только хмыкнул: сам выбрал путь, никто не принуждал. Кристиана можно было бы понять, если б он оказался обделён интеллектом или попал в безвыходную ситуацию. Но ведь нет же! Вместо того, чтобы использовать неплохо соображающие мозги и зачатки организаторских способностей по назначению, он пошёл по пути наименьшего сопротивления — как ему казалось. В который раз Вольфганг убедился, что можно слыть умным, но по жизни неимоверно тупить. Будь у Кристиана более-менее внятные представления о самостоятельной жизни, он бы наверняка смог хорошо устроиться и многого добиться. Но для него всё было приключением. Которое зашло слишком далеко.

Кристиан всегда был лидером, никогда не встречал по-настоящему серьёзных соперников, и даже не представлял каково это — оказаться на самом нижнем ярусе иерархической пирамиды, быть жертвой. Ему всё легко давалось, и он наивно полагал, что так будет всегда. Из любопытства он спустился вниз и — сюрприз! — оказалось, что быть таким же крутым на самом дне не получается, нужно добиваться всего заново, только вот плечи опустились под непомерной тяжестью. Забавно, но те, кого считают сильными, зачастую очень легко ломаются, столкнувшись с настоящими проблемами — они к этому не привыкли, не знают, что делать, их пугают обнаружившиеся слабости.

И всё-таки, оставалось в Кристиане что-то такое, иногда проскальзывающее во взгляде или фразах — яркое, нагловатое, присущее вожакам. Он мог стать равным. Был в нём потенциал. В такие моменты Вольфганг почти видел его прежним — самоуверенным, ироничным, смотрящим на всех свысока, немного циничным, но при этом очень обаятельным. С таким Кристианом было бы весело. Но и теперешним, сломанным и напуганным, он нравился Вольфгангу. Раньше его всегда бесили такие вот, ранимые и плаксивые — они казались наигранно-жалкими, неискренними. Но беззащитность Кристиана его заводила. О нём было приятно заботиться. И Вольфгангу нравилось, когда Кристиан плачет — впервые он видел парня, который выглядел в этот момент по-настоящему красивым.

— А потом он мне отсосал. И мне это понравилось, — мрачно повествовал тем временем Кристиан, прижавшись острыми лопатками к груди Вольфганга и спрятав лицо под волосами. Рассказывать дальнейшее было гадко, но останавливаться уже слишком поздно. Под рёбрами зашевелился колкий, как лёд, страх — что, если после таких откровений он станет Вольфгангу противен? Ведь как последний идиот себя вёл…  
— Как будто это что-то плохое, — легкомысленно улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Он просто доставил тебе удовольствие.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Кристиан зло. — А потом он решил сам его получить, потому что развернул меня лицом к дереву и попытался выебать.  
— Логично.  
— Но ничего не вышло, потому что было ужасно больно, и он даже толком не смог мне присунуть…

Вольфганг умилился такой обстоятельности в пересказе, но сдержал улыбку. И вправду, не весело.

— А потом он дал мне денег, чтобы я молчал, потому что не хотел, наверное, чтобы его считали насильником или кем-то вроде…  
— Всё так, — Вольфганг кивнул и поцеловал Кристиана за ухом.  
— И я чувствую себя глупым, и… я не знаю, как будто его я тоже разочаровал…  
— В каком-то смысле ты прав! — рассмеялся Вольфганг. — Но не переживай так. Он уже всё забыл и утешился, это точно.

«Причём, в тот же вечер», — подумал он про себя.

— И… он принял меня за шлюху. Понимаешь? — голос Кристиана дрогнул. — Тогда я ещё не знал, что буду… и никогда… чёрт. А он разглядел, видимо. Что, так заметно?.. Похож я на шлюху?  
— Нет, лань моя. Ты похож на потрясающе красивого парня, которого все хотят, — Вольфганг потёрся о его висок подбородком и привычно подул в ухо. Кристиан как всегда забавно поёжился.

«А прикольно, — подумал Вольфганг. — А если в два сразу?.. Надо будет Никки сказать».

— Давай разберёмся. Он ведь не собирался давать тебе деньги, прежде чем… выяснилось, что ты не можешь, — Вольфганг осторожно отодвинул волосы Кристиана в сторону и коснулся губами нежной кожи на шее. — Он считал тебя равным. Он просто хотел сделать тебе и себе приятное.

Кристиан слушал и не верил — не хотел верить. Вообще-то, тот парень и вправду был очень благожелателен. И главное, он остановился — не изнасиловал же…

— Ты не шлюха. Иначе получается, что все, кто занимается сексом — блудодеи и грешники? — Вольфганг шутливо сымитировал пасторскую интонацию.

Кристиан осторожно кивнул. Да, это была бы слишком мрачная перспектива.

— Девять лет назад отменили закон, который приравнивал нас к преступникам, — Вольфганг опустил руку Кристиану на бедро, мягко притягивая к себе. — Раньше мы были вынуждены скрываться. Парки, туалеты, подпольные клубы... — Он покачал головой и чуть согнул ноги, прижимаясь к Кристиану плотней. — И это до сих пор очень мешает. Но проблема не в нас, хороший мой. Это не какая-то особенная греховность. Извращён не гомосексуал, а ситуация, в которой он находится.  
— Как… хорошо сказано! — прошептал Кристиан. Сейчас он снова верил Вольфгангу, безоговорочно.  
— Понравилась фраза?  
— Очень!  
— Это название фильма Розы, который я показывал тебе в среду.  
— А… да, — выдавил Кристиан.  
— И о чём же ты думал, когда смотрел? — улыбнулся Вольфганг и потёрся о его бёдра.  
— О тебе, — признался Кристиан.

Вольфганг улыбнулся — широко, торжествующе. Хорошо, что Кристиан не мог этого видеть, потому что улыбка вышла неожиданно злой. Но Вольфганг мгновенно одёрнул себя — он не хочет сделать этому бедному зверёнышу ничего плохого. Он его просто хочет.

— И о чём же именно ты думал, а?..  
— Про… про тебя вообще, — хрипло произнёс Кристиан и чуть двинул бёдрами. — Про твои руки.  
— Да?.. — Вольфганг отметил это движение. Похоже, Кристиану всё нравилось. — И что с моими руками?  
— Они… очень красивые. Я часто думал, какие они большие, ну, ладони…

«Ну, спасибо. Большие, значит?..»

— …и какие длинные пальцы. И я мечтал… всякое, — простонал Кристиан. Он уже совершенно потерял голову — перед глазами всё плыло от возбуждения, сердце лихорадочно билось. Он чувствовал горячий, влажный член Вольфганга у себя между бёдер. Безумно хотелось развернуться, сползти ниже и взять его в рот — но что-то подсказывало: сегодня Вольфганг ждёт от него другого.  
— Оближи их, — Вольфганг коснулся его губ двумя пальцами, средним и указательным. Кристиан с готовностью повиновался и ожесточённо начал втягивать их в рот по вторую фалангу, создавая слегка волнующий вакуум.

«Повредит лак или нет? Впрочем, как? Но этот сможет…»

— Хватит, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и не без труда освободил конечность.

Кристиан разочарованно выдохнул — ему нравилось чувствовать во рту пальцы Волфьганга: так порочно и чуть унизительно. А ещё было страшно.  
— Ты такой милый, — протянул Вольфганг. — Такой старательный.  
— Я просто тебя очень…  
— Шш! — Вольфганг быстро приложил два влажных пальца к губам Кристиана. — Я помню, что ты очень меня уважаешь.

Сдержав вздох, он вытер руку о простыню — всё-таки не сегодня. Нехорошо, когда оба пьяны. Надо будет дать потом себе шоколадную медаль за терпение…

Он быстро скользнул рукой по животу Кристиана и ниже — уже точно готов. Кристиан тут же дёрнулся, попытался толкнуться в ладонь — вчера ведь хорошо было! — но Вольфганг покачал головой и мягко перекатил его на живот.

— Тихо-тихо, всё хорошо, — прошептал он ему на ухо и поцеловал в горячий висок. — Больно не будет.

Кристиан поспешно кивнул. Он полностью доверял Вольфгангу, и если тот знает…

Вольфганг осторожно лёг сверху — опираясь на локти, чтобы не давить слишком сильно и оставить Кристиану возможность вывернуться, если у того случится очередной коллапс. Кристиан испуганно задышал, почувствовав прикосновение влажного члена к бедру. Значит, сейчас?.. Но Вольфганг не торопился. Он поцеловал его в шею, в выступающие позвонки, и зашептал:

— Тихо-тихо. Давай представим, что мы с тобой два оксфордских студента... очень _стильных_ студента.

Кристиан шутки не понял и снова начал дрожать. Но и не вырывался.

— Скажешь, если что-то тебе не понравится. Я сразу же остановлюсь.  
— Что? — с нажимом спросил Кристиан.  
— В смысле? — не понял Вольфганг.  
— Что… мне сказать?  
— Желательно что-нибудь милое. Ладно, какое слово первым приходит в твою красивую голову?  
— Дезоксирибонуклеиновая кислота, — отчеканил Кристиан, как у доски.  
— Ох. Давай лучше… «янтарь». Идёт?  
— Идёт, — кивнул Кристиан, отвлёкшись от происходящего и снова немного расслабившись. 

Вольфганг мягко касался членом его плотно сжатых бёдер. Чертовски хотелось раздвинуть уже эти ноги, вздёрнув Кристиана, поставить на колени и локти, а ещё лучше — лицом в подушку, и трахнуть по-настоящему, но вспоминалось жалкое, молящее выражение — и, что хуже, вспоминался Бертрам.

И Вольфганг продолжал осторожно, медленно двигаться, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи, скользкой от его выступившей смазки и пота. Под одеялом стало уже очень жарко, но Кристиан явно ни за что бы с ним не расстался — когда край вдруг соскользнул, открывая их спины и плечи в капельках пота, он жалобно застонал и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Вольфганг быстро натянул одеяло обратно. Определённо, это был самый занятный из его партнеров.

Кристиан быстро и шумно дышал. Каждое движение Вольфганга отзывалось дрожью где-то внутри. Он уже и сам хотел, чтобы Вольфганг сделал то же, что и тот парень в парке, но Вольфганг не торопился. Наконец, Кристиан поборол стыд и сам начал двигаться — навстречу Вольфгангу, чуть вскидывая бёдра, — и плотней прижиматься к влажноватой простыни. Это было не так, как вчера — чуть грубее, непривычнее, — но так же захватывало. Кристиан почувствовал, что он близок, сейчас это случится… Он сдавленно застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку. «Чёрт, Вольфганг, чёрт, Вольфганг, черт!..»

Вольфганг в последний раз скользнул членом вдоль залитых смазкой и потом бёдер, и, зарычав, чуть прикусил плечо Кристиана — небольшая месть за тот его первый укус, — а потом быстро поцеловал острое ухо. Кристиан вздрогнул, выгнулся — и они вдвоём рухнули на постель, вздрагивая почти конвульсивно, и глупо, необъяснимо смеясь от переполнявшего счастья.

— Какой же ты потрясающий, — в искреннем восхищении сказал Вольфганг спустя пару минут. Они снова лежали в обнимку: Кристиан доверчиво прижимался к его груди, расслабленный и странно уставший. Вольфганг курил.  
— Правда? — сонно спросил Кристиан. Ему было просто хорошо и спокойно сейчас. Только хотелось ещё слышать голос Вольфганга.  
— Правда, — подтвердил тот. — Никогда не встречал человека, на которого так действовало бы целование ушей!


	18. Суповой набор, мы ещё сделаем из тебя человека!

Вольфганг проснулся от неприятного ощущения, как будто кто-то пристально на него смотрит.

Он открыл глаза. За окном было уже совсем светло и наверняка вот-вот о себе напомнит шумная кукушка. Вольфганг уткнулся в подушку лицом и попытался поймать сон — авангардно-супрематический, про красного коня и чёрный квадрат, но он ускользнул, растворился в тиканье часов, урчании холодильника и звуках за окном. 

Недовольно морща нос, Вольфганг перевернулся на другой бок и встретился взглядом с голубыми, широко распахнутыми глазами. На лице Кристиана застыло напряжённое, испуганное выражение.

«Ну что опять?» — едва не простонал Вольфганг.

— Плохой сон? — как можно спокойнее и доброжелательнее поинтересовался он.

Кристиан кивнул и моргнул — Вольфгангу подумалось, что он сделал это впервые после пробуждения от кошмара.

— Мне приснилось, — почему-то шёпотом начал Кристиан, — что… что тебя действительно подвесили. Как ты рассказывал.

«Вот же фиалка впечатлительная», — едва не фыркнул Вольфганг, но сдержался — смеяться над чужими страхами и кошмарными снами как минимум не умно.

— И ты умер, — едва слышно закончил Кристиан.  
— Счастливый конец! — хлопнул в ладоши Вольфганг, всё-таки не удержавшись.  
— Ты… не понимаешь, что ли?! — Кристиан взглянул на него с неподдельным страданием. — Ты умер! — он отвернулся от Вольфганга и, уткнувшись в подушку лицом, глухо пробормотал: — Тебе было так больно…

Вольфганг с удивлением на него посмотрел: серьёзно, Кристиана так расстроил сон только потому, что в нём он был в качестве свиной туши? И тут же вспомнилось, как Кристиан кинулся ему в ноги, когда он вернулся из больницы — ведь и правда за него переживал.

Вольфганг вздохнул — вышло почти виновато — и обнял его со спины, прижал к себе. Кристиан не реагировал. Он смотрел в угол, на отслаивающиеся старые обои, и молчал. Вольфганг погладил его по плечу и поцеловал в шею, вдыхая запах.

Кристиан пах осенью — палыми листьями, яблоками и чем-то едва уловимым, чему Вольфганг никак не мог подобрать чёткого определения, но ассоциировалось оно с болезнью. Или всё дело в воображении. Сейчас, молчаливый и как будто окаменевший, Кристиан очень напоминал ему свежий труп.

— Это просто сон, Крис. А то, что я говорил про крюк — просто фантазия. И я вовсе не собираюсь воплощать её в реальность. К тому же, это не так делается.  
— Что?! — Кристиан развернулся так резко, что едва не двинул лбом ему по носу.  
— Подвешивают за кожу, — охотно пояснил Вольфганг.  
— Зачем это вообще?  
— Ну, для разного. У некоторых индейских племён подвешивание входит в обряд инициации, а европейцы… Кто-то таким образом пытается, как модно говорить, расширить сознание, кто-то просто получает от этого удовольствие, кт…  
— Ты это сейчас всё, кроме обряда, придумал, да? — Кристиан смотрел на него с неподдельной обидой. Вольфгангу даже стало совестно.  
— Нет, олешек, — он как можно искреннее улыбнулся Кристиану и поцеловал его в лоб. — Я тебя свожу посмотреть как-нибудь.

Кристиан промолчал и прижался к его груди, обнял крепко-крепко, как будто Вольфганг мог сию минуту уйти в то страшное место, где в живых людей втыкают крючья — по их же желанию.

— Не сердись, — Вольфганг погладил его по затылку и подул в волосы. Кристиан то ли кивнул, то ли потёрся щекой и наконец-то расслабился, пригрелся.

Вольфганг зажмурился: до чего же приятно было лежать с этим зверёнышем лесным под тёплым одеялом. 

Кажется, в последние дни Кристиан стал доверять ему больше — Вольфганг больше не замечал настороженного и недоверчивого выражения, появлявшегося время от времени. Это было прогрессом. Главное сейчас не спугнуть Кристиана неосторожным действием или словом.

Иногда Вольфгангу хотелось мягко встряхнуть его за плечи и, глядя в глаза сказать простую фразу: «всё позади, Крис, больше никто тебя не обидит, не сделает больно», только вот толку от этого — чуть. Если бы эта фраза могла переключить тумблер в голове Кристиана и он, по-настоящему осознав, что больше ничто ему не угрожает, снова стал прежним… тем, кого Вольфганг не знал, но узнать хотел. Оставалось действовать постепенно и методично — показывать и доказывать, что он действительно в безопасности, и надеяться, что со временем Кристиан станет если не тем, кем был ещё в начале лета, то хотя бы вернёт уверенность в себе.

Вольфганг вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Да, лежать вот так было хорошо, но хотелось большего. Сбросить всё с рабочего стола, швырнуть на него Кристиана, предварительно связав ему руки ремнём за спиной, и смотреть на него — лежащего навзничь и дрожащего от прохлады и возбуждения, такого красивого, а потом, вдоволь налюбовавшись, подхватить под колени, потянуть на себя и… чёрт, брать его глубоко, почти жёстко, слушать, как он вскрикивает, смотреть на его запрокинутое раскрасневшееся лицо, и как он вскидывает бёдра, подаваясь навстречу…

Вольфганг открыл глаза и нахмурился — нельзя. Кристиан не готов. И он не знает правил игры.

Кристиан уже задремал в его объятьях, ровное тёплое дыхание щекотало кожу. Вольфганг осторожно погладил его по волосам — всё ещё сухие, но уже не смахивают на солому, как раньше.

А что, если аккуратно высвободиться из его рук, сползти чуть ниже и отсосать ему, сонному? Вольфганг вспомнил свой трип и его обдало жаром — всё было так реалистично. И Кристиану будет приятно, и ему — но лучше не рисковать. Пока что у них есть ритуал: ночь — кровать — разговоры — ласки, его и надо придерживаться, никаких сюрпризов. Утраченное доверие будет трудно вернуть. Или вообще не удастся. Да и не хотелось бы запугивать Кристиана ещё больше — он и сам это делает, идя на поводу то одних, то других страхов.

— Ку-ку! — прохрипела механическая птица.

«Ох, как же ты вовремя!»

— Ку-ку!  
— Пора вставать, — Вольфганг мягко потормошил Кристиана. Он нехотя разлепил глаза и заглянул Вольфгангу в лицо — так доверчиво, радостно, что Вольфгангу даже немного сделалось неловко за свои мысли.

— Ку-ку!  
— Больше не сердишься? — Вольфганг легонько потянул его за ухо.  
— Не-а! — Кристиан помотал головой и боднул его в плечо.

***

Танцевать Кристиан наотрез отказался — «Не могу! Не умею!» — и был отправлен на кухню готовить завтрак. Вольфганг плясал под исламский джаз, попутно меняя бельё — ярко-зелёные простыни за последнюю пару ночей покрылись узором белковых разводов. Вольфганг даже залюбовался, настолько графично расположились на ткани белёсые пятна — сразу было видно экспрессию авторов.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что впервые за долгое время не хочет начинать новый день, полный приключений и битв, а с удовольствием остался бы лежать в кровати в обнимку с Кристианом, кусая его чудесные уши и заставляя краснеть от невероятных историй. Но — вечером. Всё будет вечером. 

Он надел новый пододеяльник — на этот раз ярко-синий, постелил радужную простынь, и теперь исполнял в центре комнаты, аки Саломея, танец двух наволочек, когда его внимание привлекла подозрительная деталь. Коробка из-под чая на столе была открыта. Вольфганг пританцевал ближе.

Жестянка стояла без крышки. Пустая. Вольфганг нахмурился. Он точно помнил, что оставалось ещё две капсулы. Неужели Кристиан начал хомячить его лекарства? Но нет, это бы проявилось — а он как был грустной доярочкой, так и остался: никаких изменений к лучшему. Значит…

Вольфганг оглядел место преступления. И вправду: в тончайшем, налетевшем за день слое пыли виднелась цепочка мелких следов, ведущая к краю стола. Рядом с коробочкой валялось перо, стопка книг могла послужить рычагом — особенно если Кристиан в прошлый раз неплотно пригнал железную крышку. Похоже, под воздействием чудо-пилюль домашний грызун прогрессировал интеллектуально.

— Мы-ышь? — позвал Вольфганг. — И что ты творишь?..

Ответа, конечно же, не последовало. Вольфганг подкрался к норе, опустился на четвереньки и попытался заглянуть внутрь. Там было темно, и похищенных таблеток не наблюдалось. Наверно, они оказались уже успешно освоены. Совать руку внутрь на этот раз не хотелось.

— Вольф? — робко окликнул его Кристиан, остановившись в дверях. Вольфганг обернулся. В плавках и красном фартуке Кристиан выглядел потрясающе. Но, конечно, не так потрясающе, как сам Вольфганг — совсем без одежды, опустившийся на колени и локти. 

— Увидишь Мышь — пни её за меня, — вздохнул он, вставая с пола. — А что это за чудный аромат?  
— Гренки, — потупился Кристиан. — Сегодня я их сразу мёдом… и… вот. Через минуту будет совсем готово.  
— Молодец, — Вольфганг быстро поцеловал его в висок, проходя в ванную, и довольно отметил, что в комнате сразу стало теплей — так зарделся бедняга от гордости. Можно будет использовать зимой вместо калорифера.  
— Надень сегодня свои лучшие трусишки! Мы будем делать серьёзные дела! — крикнул он, прежде чем включить воду.

***

— Как ты думаешь, чёрные — нормально? — с тревогой поинтересовался Кристиан, когда они уже подходили к дому графини.  
— Что? — не понял Вольфганг. — Ты о чём, прости?  
— Трусы. Чёрные, — Кристиан кивнул куда-то вглубь себя.

Вольфганг молча закатил глаза.

— Так, называй её только «фру Гердт», а лучше молчи, — инструктировал он, придерживая для Кристиана рассохшуюся дверь подъезда.  
— А зачем я вообще здесь? — с лёгкой обидой спросил тот, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
— Смотри вперёд, ты мне нужен целым, — Вольфганг ободряюще тронул его за плечо. — Ты всё скоро поймёшь, хороший мой.

Прежде чем позвонить в дверь, Вольфганг в последний раз оглядел Кристиана: кажется, всё в рамках приличий. Потёртые джинсы создают образ свободного художника, белый свитер придаёт оттенок невинности и бескорыстия. Ещё и трусишки чёрные, как выяснялось — это для аскетизма. С лицом уж ничего не поделать, но глаза должны вызывать ассоциацию с котятами и пробуждать материнский инстинкт. Сам-то он был в привычном — заляпанном красками пиджаке и майке с Лу Ридом, — но постоянство, как известно, залог благоденствия.

— Ну, с Богом!

Домработница впустила их, посмотрев на Кристиана с лёгким недоумением — уж не ангел ли спустился в Берлин? Но Вольфганг не дал ей вдоволь полюбоваться и деловито потащил его за собой по лабиринту ширм и портьер — туда, где за столом у окна сидела графиня. Сегодня она раскладывала пасьянс.

— Добрый день, фру Гердт. Мы вам не помешали?

Пожилая женщина явно обрадовалась их приходу: выцветшие глаза заблестели от слёз, шали и бусы тревожно зашевелились. Вольфганг склонился к иссохшей руке, и Кристиан последовал его примеру — умудрившись при этом оцарапать подбородок о бриллиант на массивном кольце.

— Это Крис, мой коллега.  
— Мне очнь пртно...— пробормотал Кристиан. Графиня чуть удивлённо кивнула и тут же забыла о нём.

Потому что началось чудо. Вольфганг стал доставать из тубы рисунки — один за другим, и выкладывать их на потёртое зелёное сукно стола, поверх карт. Графиня смотрела и не верила своим глазам — она то приближала к лицу, то отдаляла пенсне, даже попросила Вольфганга, чтобы тот подержал лист на просвет…

Кристиан в нетерпении ждал и старался не слишком вертеться. Жёсткое кожаное сидение дивана больно впивалось как-то во всю задницу сразу. Может, он просто был слишком тощим, а может, так проявлялась его жгучая ревность. С каждой минутой ему всё меньше нравилось, как Вольфганг ухаживает за графиней. А тот, как назло, разливался в комплиментах и благодарностях, с интересом смотрел на старуху, склонялся ей через плечо и указывал на какие-то детали…

Кристиану пришла вдруг страшная мысль — а что, если его самый любимый на Земле человек просто жиголо? Вот, как он смотрит на эту мумию! А главное, как смотрит она…

— Это потрясающе, — в который раз повторяла графиня, любуясь рисунком. — Вы невероятно точно и полно смогли передать эмоции, которые я вкладывала в эту сцену. Космическое, беспредельное отчаяние, и вдруг — луч…

«Луч-хуюч, — проворчал про себя Кристиан. — А её саму он чем радует?»

Перед глазами уже начали вставать омерзительные сцены с оттенком геронто- и даже некрофилии, когда Вольфганг вдруг улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Но один я ни за что бы не справился. Два десятка листов вместо дюжины — заслуга этого молодого человека.

Графиня как будто впервые заметила Кристиана и навела на него пенсне. Кристиан поёжился.

— Да-да, мой напарник, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Все заливки — это его труд. Он увидел у меня вашу рукопись и был так впечатлён, что тоже захотел поучаствовать.  
— И… вам понравилось? — с волнением спросила графиня.  
— Очень, — подтвердил Кристиан. — Особенно это… про луч.

 

— Итак, что мы имеем? — загибал пальцы Вольфганг. — Повысилась норма выработки: два десятка листов вместо дюжины, зато — пятнадцать марок за лист против десяти прежних!

Они шли по пустой, гулкой улице, и Кристиан тащил тубус, а Вольфганг подводил баланс, громко крича про будущие богатства. Кристиан опасливо ёжился и радовался безлюдью. Впрочем, что-то подсказывало: будь они окружены голодными уголовниками, Вольфганг бесновался бы точно так же. Кристиану и самому сейчас хотелось кричать от восторга.

— Таким образом, прибыль составит три сотни вместо ста двадцати в месяц…  
— Вольфганг! — сквозь смех простонал Кристиан. — Мы так её оберём!  
— Ой, «мы»? — ухмыльнулся тот. — Тебя что, тянет заливать контуры?

Кристиан смутился. Рисовать он любил, но не очень умел.

— Уверяю тебя, фру Гердт — весьма состоятельная женщина и может позволить себе подобные радости.  
— Что, только такие? — ляпнул вдруг Кристиан.  
— Ты красивый, когда ревнуешь, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и стёр капельку засохшей крови у него с подбородка.  
— Я… я правда могу помогать тебе! — выпалил Кристиан. — Я люблю красить.  
— Раскрашивать, — поправил Вольфганг. — Ладно. Завтра, всё завтра!

***

Они купили в турецком магазинчике полдюжины сладких перцев, больших и огненно-красных — Кристиану хотелось приготовить что-нибудь овощное, но не из тыквы. Вольфганг насилу заставил его переодеться — сменить выходной свитер на одну из белых домашних футболок, и Кристиан рванулся к плите. Сегодня он чувствовал себя особенно счастливым и гордым — вот, он не бесполезен, помогает Вольфгангу зарабатывать деньги!

Вольфганг на такую восторженность лишь покачал головой — смешной ты, зверёныш. Впрочем, перспектива сохранить эту экзальтацию до ночи скорее радовала — может, будет хоть не таким зажатым.

В комнате Вольфганг тихо прикрыл дверь и достал из кармана небольшой бумажный конверт, сложенный пополам. Внутри было два десятка бело-красных пилюль. Вольфганг пересчитал их все, перебирая на ощупь сквозь слой тонкой бумаги. Точно, двадцать. Хватит, чтобы при случае воскресить их обоих. Конверт он сложил ещё дважды, превратив в неприметный белый квадрат. Потом обмотал папиросной бумагой, засунул в жестянку от чая, закрыл и заклеил шов изолентой, как если бы делал пинхол. Получившийся саркофаг он спрятал в дальнем углу нижнего ящика — как раз рядом с кассетой Бертрама. Оставалось надеяться, что Мышь не поумнела настолько, чтобы рыться в столе.

На кухне Кристиан орудовал в клубах душистого пара — резал овощи и подкладывал их то и дело в кастрюлю, где уже готовился рис. Вольфганг умилился такому усердию: прямо как старательный ребёнок лет пяти, который хочет показать маме: смотри, я всё могу сам! Это снова напомнило Макса — только тот готовил из глины, клея, подшипников и ахатин старшего брата. Вольфганг помотал головой.

— Ты проходил курсы шеф-поваров? — улыбнулся он, глядя, как Кристиан посыпает стряпню специями в каких-то особых пропорциях и бормочет себе под нос.  
— А? Что? — смутился тот. — Нет.  
— Ловко готовишь, — Вольфганг кивнул на кастрюлю.

Кристиан в ответ запунцовел и мигом стал ярче перцев. Он хотел что-то сказать, но осёкся и принялся изучать стену. Потом всё-таки собрался с духом, обернулся — широко и красиво махнул рукой: мол, да что там! — и зацепил полку с посудой.

Тарелки с грохотом ударили в пол. Вся дюжина столь любимых Вольфгангом белых, с нежными голубыми цветами и золотистой каймой, мигом превратилась в мешанину фарфора. И лишь одна подскочила, чудом спасшаяся в этой бойне. Молниеносным движением Вольфганг успел её подхватить — но рванувшийся к нему Кристиан ловко выбил тарелку из рук. Раздался жалобный звон. Потом была тишина.

— Ну, зато теперь полное… единообразие, — хохотнул Вольфганг, глядя на груду осколков.

Кристиан побледнел и сжался, как будто даже стал меньше.

— Я… не хотел, — пролепетал он и испуганно, почти затравленно взглянул на Вольфганга.

Тот подавил тяжёлый вздох, шагнул к Кристиану, огибая осколки, и крепко взял его за плечи. Кристиан вздрогнул и опустил голову.

— Я хоть раз кричал на тебя?

Кристиан помотал головой.

— Я бил тебя?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда какого хрена ты ведёшь себя как жертва домашнего насилия?

Кристиан молчал, глядя на осколки полными слёз глазами.

— Ну Кри-ис, — Вольфганг обнял его, пригибая за шею к себе, и потёрся щекой о висок, дивясь своему терпению.   
— Я совсем бесполезный, — горестно прошептал Кристиан ему в плечо.  
— Не говори ерунду, — Вольфганг мягко потрепал его по затылку и отстранился. — Я на тебя не злюсь, ты не плачешь.

Кристиан послушно стёр набежавшие слёзы и кивнул.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и кончиками пальцев погладил его по щеке:

— Вот и славно. Теперь сделаем так: ты доваришь обед, — «И не спалишь квартиру», — едва не вырвалось, но он вовремя прикусил язык, — а я схожу к Никки за тарелками. Идёт?  
— Идёт, — кивнул Кристиан приободрившись. Вольфганг на него не злился, и это очень воодушевляло.

***

Кристиан благополучно убрал осколки и без приключений приготовил блюдо. Вольфганг ещё не вернулся.

Когда он был рядом, Кристиан чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома, но теперь, оставшись один в этой до сих пор непривычно большой квартире, он ощущал себя странно маленьким и потерянным — всё было чужое: ни его книг, ни пластинок, никаких личных вещей, кроме зубной щётки в стаканчике в ванной, бритвы, мочалки, да новеньких, неношеных рубашек в шкафу.

Кристиан прошёлся по гостиной. Ничего не хотелось, даже включать музыку. Без Вольфганга время как будто замедлилось, едва ползло, вот-вот грозило остановиться — и тогда он застынет, как муха в янтаре.

Кристиан посмотрел в сторону кухни. Ну надо же быть таким рукожопым, чтобы умудриться одним лёгким движением сорвать посудную полку… И как только Вольфганг его терпит? Удивительно, что он и вправду ни разу не накричал на него, хотя спокойствие и уравновешенность явно не значились в списке его достоинств. Вольфганг был замечательным, самым-самым лучшим на свете. Никто и никогда не был так внимателен к нему.

Внимание матери приходилось делить с братом и сёстрами. Конечно, она любила их и заботилась, но как-то в общем, не персонифицировано — слишком много дел, слишком мало времени. Для Кристиана это было в порядке вещей, и он научился компенсировать эту нехватку бурной общественной деятельностью. Внимание девушек… да, он был им не обделён, но отношения строились по принципу «ты мне, я тебе» — всё основывалось на том, чтобы получить что-то взамен, не бескорыстно. То же самое и с дружбой (за исключением Эндрю). А Вольфганг ничего не просил. Даже близости, хотя мог ведь.

Кристиан снова почувствовал себя виноватым: Вольфганг заботился о нём, таком жалком и никчёмном, проявлял непривычную ласку — вот просто так, а он… он ничего не давал ему взамен, только брал. Даже обнять как следует не смел.

Каждое утро, когда он просыпался с ним рядом, каждое мгновение Кристиану хотелось говорить о том, как он его любит — никогда раньше ничего подобного не было, но слова застревали в горле, их было слишком много, и Кристиан не знал, как выразить то, что чувствует. От этого делалось почти больно. Вольфганг называл его потрясающим, а Кристиан даже толком не мог сказать ему, какой он красивый.

Это было мучительно. Если бы у него была прежняя решительность… Куда всё ушло? Как можно потерять то, что было всегда? Если б у него осталась хоть малая её часть, он бы поцеловал Вольфганга — сам, первый.

В который раз мысли вернулись к тому, что Вольфганг никогда не целует его в губы. Это тоже было больно. Как игла, загнанная под ноготь. Наверно, он брезговал целовать рот, в котором побывали неизвестно чьи хуи. И поэтому Кристиан никогда, даже как будто случайно, не пытался коснуться его губ своими. Он был благодарен уже за то, что Вольфганг вообще терпит его рядом с собой, а тем более, прикасается, что он так бережен с ним. От нежности и благодарности хотелось плакать, но Кристиан сдержался — сколько можно лить слёзы по поводу и без?

Требовательно дзынькнул звонок. Кристиан вскочил с дивана и, путаясь в ногах, поспешил в прихожую. Посмотрел в глазок — Вольфганг стоял за дверью, держа в руках небольшую коробку, и терпеливо ждал, когда его впустят. Кристиан открыл дверь и не смог сдержать улыбку — так же собаки радуются приходу хозяев.

Вольфганг тоже был очень рад — особенно тому, что квартира всё-таки не сгорела, а Кристиан не вскрыл себе вены осколком тарелки. Да и есть уже очень хотелось, а тушёные перцы пахли так аппетитно... Кристиан радостно подпрыгивал, норовя завладеть коробкой — но Вольфганг не рискнул давать ему в руки чужую посуду. Он шутливо боднул Кристиана в висок и прошёл на кухню — к его удивлению, без следов взрыва.

— Всё убрал? Молодец.  
— Как ты… долго ходил! — выпалил Кристиан. — Я волновался.

Вольфганг на это лишь тонко улыбнулся.

 

Выйдя почти час назад из квартиры, он громко расхохотался в осенние сумерки. Напугав парочку панков и одну старую фрау, он сразу почувствовал себя лучше, и пешком направился к Николаусу. Хотелось проветриться, да и Кристиану следовало дать время вдоволь попереживать.

Вольфганг дивился своей отходчивости — когда прошлый любовник, сбежавший с американского торгового корабля парнишка-мулат, своротил его домашнее задание по композиции, разговор был коротким. Вольфганг усадил этого растяпу в руины архитектона и хорошенько отодрал, несмотря на вопли и слезы (и не только притворные). Острые грани картона и пластика впивались в смуглую спину, а на заднице так вообще остались порезы — но Вольфганг клеил этот ебучий макет трое суток не для того, чтобы какой-то ниггер случайно всё разом похерил. После этого парнишка, утирая сопли, собрал вещи и быстро ретировался, и Вольфганг его больше не видел.

Так что абсолютной загадкой оставалось, почему этому он всё прощал. Вольфганг усмехнулся — он не волновался и о более важных вещах, например, точно ли ребро срослось правильно? И куда подевался Бертрам — не смели же его дворники, в конце-то концов?.. Вольфганг ещё немного полюбовался своей беспечностью, сдул с плеча пушинку, погладил соски и остался крайне собой доволен.

Николаус открыл не сразу. Вольфганг уже подумал, что друг отправился в «Джунгли», и им придётся есть перцы с бумажных тарелок, как парочке грязных хиппи, когда дверь наконец-то открылась. Николаус стоял на пороге, одетый в костюм каратиста и с теннисной ракеткой в руке, и тяжело, со свистом дышал.

— Добрый вечер! Я тебя оторвал? — протянул Вольфганг, с интересом разглядывая товарища. Что это за странные кинки? Вроде, самым радикальным увлечением были «снежки»…  
— Нет. Я… тут… Заходи, — одышливо просипел Николаус и впустил его в квартиру.

— Решил спортом заняться? — поднял брови Вольфганг. По видимости, Никки был дома один.  
— Ну, да, — Николаус пристроил ракетку под крыло чучелу пингвинёнка. — Чая?  
— Ах, нет, спасибо. Никки, милый, можно взять у тебя пару тарелок? Ненадолго!  
— Ээ… конечно, — Николаус захлопал глазами. — Бери.  
— Просто, понимаешь, — продолжал Вольфганг, в ритме вальса перемещаясь на кухню, — магазины уже все закрыты, а мне очень надо…  
— У тебя же был целый сервиз.  
— Кристиан перебил всю посуду, — честно признался Вольфганг. — Какие мне можно взять?  
— Смотрю, у вас уже семейные ссоры, — усмехнулся Николаус, открывая буфет. — Глубокие или плоские?  
— Плоские, — кивнул Вольфганг, проигнорировав первую фразу.  
— Не знал, что твой Кристиан такой темпераментный звэрь, — наслаждался вовсю Николаус. — Хлебную положить?  
— Я не ем хлеба… Спасибо, Никки, милый, ты очень помог! — подпрыгивал Вольфганг через невидимую скакалку.  
— Сейчас запакую, — улыбнулся Николаус и полез на шкаф за коробкой от торта. — А вилки надо?  
— Нет, их он пока не разбил.  
— И… Вольфганг. Я шутил насчёт солитёров.  
— Да я понял.  
— Мю.  
— Никки.  
— Мю.

 

— …Долго? — повторил Вольфганг и улыбнулся. — Зато, бьюсь об заклад, перцы стали ещё вкусней!

Он снял крышку с коробки. Внутри были две глубоких тарелки, две плоских, пара маленьких — десертных, конечно же, хлебная и завёрнутые в салфетку ломти свежей булки.

— Я накрою, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — И прости, что задержался.

***

Перцы оказались безбожно пересолены, но в целом вышло неплохо. Или просто оба очень проголодались. К мытью посуды Вольфганг Кристиана не допустил, и тот теперь дулся, глядя в окно.

— Вольф.  
— М? — Вольфганг сполоснул тарелку и обернулся. Кристиан, втиснувшийся в любимый угол, смотрел на него с такой надеждой, будто он пообещал ему сотворить чудо.  
— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? Ну, вообще.  
— Можешь. Конспекты у тебя хорошо набирать получается, — тонко улыбнулся Вольфганг и принялся мыть вторую тарелку.  
— А в ближайшее время? — не унимался Кристиан.  
— Уймись, золотко, я не считаю тебя бесполезным, — не оборачиваясь, процедил Вольфганг сквозь зубы. Всё-таки иногда Кристиан был очень надоедливым, а терпение — не безграничным.

Кристиан замолчал и снова отвернулся к окну. На улице уже совсем стемнело и в стекле, как в мутном зеркале, отражалось его лицо — вовсе и не красивое. Он представил, что темнота за окном — это чёрная, застоявшаяся вода (бамбук на подоконнике сошёл бы за камышовые заросли), а он — под толщей её, недавно утонувший, ещё не успевший безобразно раздуться и не объеденный рыбами, но уже отталкивающий, чуждый миру живых.

— Ну, чего грустишь? — Вольфганг, покончивший с посудой, потрепал его по голове и, присев на корточки, заглянул Кристиану в лицо снизу вверх.  
— Должен же я что-нибудь делать.  
— Делай, — благосклонно кивнул Вольфганг. — Читай книжки, смотри хорошие фильмы…  
— Да нет! — всплеснул руками Кристиан, едва не съездив ему по лицу. — Я хочу делать что-то полезное!  
— А в самообразовании знаешь сколько пользы?  
— Я о другом, не прикидывайся, что не понимаешь, — тяжело вздохнул Кристиан. — Давай я и вправду буду этим, как его… рисунки твои раскрашивать!  
— Ох, что ж ты раньше не сказал, я бы купил тебе раскраску, — улыбнулся Вольфганг.

Кристиан обиженно поджал губы и отвернулся к окну.

Вольфганг устало вздохнул: да что у зверя за день такой, с утра обижается. Он похлопал Кристиана по колену и встал:

— Ладно, давай попробуем.

 

Кристиан затаив дыхание следил, как карандашные линии на листе складываются в рисунок — антропоморфного лисёнка с бластером. Вольфганг рисовал быстро, и Кристиану, склонному к преувеличениям, показалось, что ему потребовалась всего пара точных, уверенных движений.

— Вот акварель, вот кисти, приступай, — Вольфганг усадил его за рабочий стол в спальне, а сам примостился в кресле.  
— Если ты будешь вот так наблюдать за каждым моим действием, у меня точно ничего не получится, — покачал головой Кристиан и заправил волосы за уши, чтоб не мешали.  
— В таком случае, когда закончишь, ищи меня на диване, — Вольфганг похлопал его по плечу, ободряюще улыбнулся и вышел.

Некоторое время Кристиан сидел, разглядывая палитру и вспоминая уроки рисования — там их учили правильно смешивать цвета, но он уже толком ничего не помнил. Оставалось действовать по наитию. Он посмотрел на ехидно улыбающегося лисёнка, пока ещё «пустого», контурного, и решительно взялся за кисть.

Вольфганг же устроился на диване со справочником по судебной психиатрии: ну наконец-то Кристиан нашёл себе занятие и не ноет. Тишина, покой. Хорошо!

Кристиан старательно раскрашивал хвост лиса. Застань его за этим занятием мелкая, Лекса, она бы наверняка похихикала — старший братец совсем двинулся, возится с картинками. Кристиан предпочитал смотреть на это по-иному — он помогает Вольфгангу выполнить заказ, заработать. Может, он наловчится и впрямь станет его постоянным колористом?

Кристиан аккуратно накладывал мазки оранжевой краски, и в этот момент ему казалось, что так хорошо и спокойно ему было всегда — Цоо и Бертрам поблекли, как будто были всего лишь страшным сном.

Вольфгангу тоже было очень даже неплохо: он погадал по книжке три раза — выпадали слова «паранойя», «перфекционизм» и «перверсия», а букву «П» он любил.

И вообще всё шло хорошо. Сегодня Никки, уставший и потный, взял его быстро на кухонном столе, и тело ещё хранило воспоминание о его грубоватой ласке. Ближайшую пару часов Кристиан будет не эротическим наваждением, а просто милым дополнением обстановки.

Вольфганг потянулся и беззвучно скатился с дивана на пол. По-пластунски, пригибаясь от невидимых пуль, он прополз в спальню — Кристиан сидел за столом и, высунув от усердия язык, орудовал кистью. Ребёнок старался! Вольфганг аж умилился — как мало надо для счастья, — и пополз обратно, когда Кристиан вдруг закричал:

— Вольфганг! Вольф, я всё!

Вольфганг быстро заполз в комнату, встал на ноги и вернулся как человек. Кристиан оживлённо тряс бумагой, чтобы скорей просушить.

— Ой, не маши так, я ничего не вижу, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — А вроде неплохо.  
— Правда? — невозможно широко распахнул глаза Кристиан.  
— Да, — Вольфганг завладел наконец-то листком.

Рисунок был раскрашен старательно, может, чуточку ярковато, но позитивно. А главное, Кристиан сходу нашёл контраст — сделал рыжему лису фиолетово-голубой бластер. И даже попытался изобразить жёлтую растяжку по фону.

— Только слева какой-то поп-арт, — Вольфганг обвёл карандашом миллиметровый выступ за контур, — а в целом — очень прилично.

Кристиан поражённо, восторженно выдохнул. Значит, он смог!..

— Так, цвета, — Вольфганг постучал ногтем по пушистому ёблышку и по ручке бластера. — Чуть психотично, конечно…  
— А я в детстве очень любил, — признался зачем-то Кристиан.

Вольфганг удивлённо осёкся. Рисовать любил?..

— У меня были лиловые брюки и рубашка ещё жёлтая. Я сам выбирал…

Вольфганг не выдержал и рассмеялся. Красный треугольник в комплект не входил?..

— Что-о? — чуть обиженно протянул Кристиан.  
— Ох, хороший мой, — Вольфганг положил рисунок на стол и приобнял его за плечо. — Просто у тебя действительно очень… специфический вкус.

Кристиан огорчённо сопел, и Вольфгангу захотелось щёлкнуть его по носу — ну что за смешные обиды?..

— Ладно, с завтрашнего дня ты будешь трудиться в поте лица, — пообещал он и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать беднягу в пробор.

Он и сам не понял, как в следующий миг оказался лежащим навзничь на полу. Кристиан молниеносно взвился со стула, сбил с ног, и теперь сжимал его в объятиях и душил поцелуями, — и это совсем было не похоже на то, как должен вести себя милый предмет обстановки.

Вольфганг насилу освободил лицо — запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке Кристиана, мягко оттянул его голову назад и рассмеялся:

— Ну чего ты, зверёныш? Съесть меня хочешь?

Кристиан закивал и рухнул ему на грудь, прижался и стиснул изо всех сил, как будто он мог убежать. Вольфганг лишь улыбнулся такой экспрессии.

«Одержимый. Как есть одержимый. И какой сильный — с ног меня сбил ведь…»

Вольфганг давно уже думал о том, что древние люди были не так уж наивны, и под демонами и бесами разумели просто-напросто вышедшие из-под контроля эмоции, разные акцентуации и психические болезни. Красивый, если вдуматься, образ: не панические атаки, а сам Великий Пан, не шизофрения, а компания злобных личностей из Вельзевула, Асмодея и какого-нибудь там Бегемота. Много позже эта метафора подзабылась и стала восприниматься буквально — не как иносказание, а как факт. Интересно, какого вселенца приписали бы Кристиану?..

— На полу холодно, — Вольфганг погладил его по волосам. — Пойдём-ка в постель.

Кристиан поднял лицо и кивнул — но сегодня его глаза не были затуманены страхом, как обычно. Что-то изменилось — и Вольфгангу это нравилось.

Он погасил верхний свет и зажёг бра. Когда он обернулся, Кристиан уже избавился от футболки и вышагивал из джинсов. Вольфганг улыбнулся — кажется, лань окончательно расхрабрилась.

— А ведь я говорил, что буду сам всегда тебя раздевать, — Вольфганг опустился перед ним на колени и мягко стянул с него плавки. И, прежде чем успел сделать ещё что-либо, Кристиан рухнул напротив, глухо ударив коленками в пол, и начал сдирать с него футболку — неумело, но очень старательно.

Вольфганг позволил ему вдоволь подёргать за рукава и край ворота, а потом поднял руки. Кристиан неловко потянул вверх, и Вольфганг на мгновение подумал, что он хочет связать вместе его запястья — вот было бы мило, — но нет, тот просто замешкал, запутался. Наконец, с футболкой было покончено, и Кристиан обречённо воззрился на брюки Вольфганга. В глазах у него было тупое отчаяние.

— А это что? — Вольфганг шутливо тронул его за подбородок. — Кто ел мои краски?

Даже при тусклом свете бра было видно синее пятнышко, поставленное в припадке старания.

— Ну как, и правда медовые?.. Я-то не знаю, не пробовал.

Кристиан улыбнулся и помотал головой. Кажется, страх опять отступал. Просто не надо всё сразу.

— Так, — деловито скомандовал Вольфганг. — Иди в душ и отмой с себя все мои краски, съедобные и несъедобные. Я, между прочим, бельё поменял.

Он подтолкнул Кристиана в сторону ванной. Невольно залюбовался красивой спиной — шикарный же парень, когда не сутулится, — и начал действовать.

Когда за Кристианом закрылась дверь, Вольфганг быстро достал из шкафа большое тонкое полотенце и постелил поверх простыни — ему совсем не улыбалась перспектива отстирывать каждый день бельё от разлагающегося белка. Затем в верхнем ящике тумбочки он принялся искать смазку — а вдруг сегодня понадобится, если уж лань так одичала? Но, как назло, заветный тюбик не находился. Красные нитки, зажигалка-дракончик, таблетки от морской болезни и маленький кактус — но только не то, что нужно.

Вольфганг понял: страшный сон начал воплощаться в реальность. Он и вправду забыл купить новую! Возникла даже идея заглянуть в коробку на кухне — вдруг сердобольный Никки предусмотрел и это? Но нет, нет… Вольфганг едва не фыркнул вслух — вот же память девичья!

Он запустил руку в дальний угол ящика — и вытащил памятный пузырёк с лурдским миром. Гранёное стекло приятно холодило ладонь. Вольфганг рассеянно думал — это будет очень неправильно использовать священное масло в качестве лубриканта? Иисус на ярлычке хмурился, намекая, что грешновато. Но ведь он сам заповедовал любить людей, не? Вольфганг с надеждой воззрился на выцветшую картинку. Иисус же не хочет, чтобы Кристиану в первый раз было больно? Но Спаситель ответа не давал.

Вольфганг ещё немного повертел бутылочку в беспокойных руках. Вдруг его внимание привлекла надпись на донышке. Он прищурился. Крохотные буквы гласили: «Made in Thailand». Ну, Альмодовар! Ну, попадись только!.. Вольфганг рассерженно фыркнул и содрал ярлычок с недовольным бородатым лицом — нечего тут притворяться!

Хлопнула дверь — Вольфганг успел как раз спрятать пузырёк под подушку и прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь справиться со штанами. Кристиан удивлённо застыл на пороге — и Вольфганг снова невольно залюбовался. Широкие плечи, узкие бёдра… Суповой набор, мы ещё сделаем из тебя человека!

— Лезь в постель, — кивнул он Кристиану и попрыгал в сторону ванной. Вряд ли Кристиан почувствовал бы от него «запах другого» или что-то подобное — но Вольфгангу и самому хотелось быть сегодня с ним совсем чистым. Торопливо умываясь под душем, он улыбался. А Альмодовару он ещё отомстит, обязательно.

— Итак, на чём мы остановились? — Вольфганг забрался под одеяло, и Кристиан мгновенно прильнул к нему. — Не напомнишь?..  
— На армии, — подсказал тот, кладя ногу ему на бедро.  
— Отлично, — Вольфганг выдохнул и откинулся на подушки, устраиваясь поудобнее. Кристиан тоже начал ворочаться, прижимаясь плотней.

— Словом, я лишился возможности как герой погибнуть в Синайской пустыне. И нельзя сказать, что это крайне меня огорчило. Однако, — Вольфганг опустил руку, привычно скользнул пальцами в волосы Кристиана, — трудиться на благоустройстве острова Гельголанд мне тоже не улыбалось. Как и впахивать в госпитале для беженцев…

Рассказ сегодня не клеился — слишком отвлекали действия Кристиана. Он чуть двигал ногой, касаясь нежной кожей с внутренней стороны бедра о член Вольфганга. Это очень, очень сбивало с мысли.

— Но комиссариат наивно считал, что я смирился с перспективой отправиться к чайкам и маяку. В назначенный день мы собрались на автовокзале Вольфсбурга… Не так активно, пожалуйста, мне больно, когда ты давишь. Спасибо. Нас дважды проверяли по спискам — не забил ли кто-нибудь на священный долг перед чайками… а, Крис!

Кристиан улыбнулся и перестал ёрзать. Но лишь на время.

— Я ждал терпеливо, пока закончится перекличка. Дважды отзывался на своё имя и вообще был редкостным заинькой — прямо как ты, когда не плачешь и не пытаешься меня оскопить. Наконец, нас согнали к автобусу и стали следить за посадкой. Я нарочно задержался и входил одним из последних. За мной был только сопровождающий, такой толстый, что застрял в проходе — хотя делал вид, что оглядывает вокзал. Водитель ждал с заведённым мотором — и у меня была лишь секунда, чтобы выскочить через вторую… дверь, — Вольфганг застонал, потому что Кристиан снова потёрся об него. Чёрт, о таком они не договаривались!

— И… другие парни… наверно, испытывали некоторую солидарность и не сразу стали кричать. Автобус тронулся — а потом резко затормозил. Но вокзал уже был пуст. В смысле, меня там не было.  
— И как же ты это всё это увидел? — улыбнулся Кристиан и почесал нос о плечо Вольфганга.  
— Из окна другого автобуса, уходящего в Западный Берлин… Крис! — удивлённо выдохнул Вольфганг, когда тот оказался вдруг сверху.

Каким-то рывком, мгновенным усилием Кристиан вскочил, дёрнулся — и застыл. В комнате повисло молчание, только возилась где-то в углу Мышь.

Он сидел верхом и выглядел так отчаянно, что Вольфгангу захотелось его зарисовать. Хотя бы сфотографировать — настолько трогательное и прекрасное выражение было на испуганном большеглазом лице. Одеяло оказалось отброшено в сторону, и Кристиан весь дрожал — но только плотнее стискивал бёдрами бёдра.

— Ну, чего ты? — улыбнулся Вольфганг, но Кристиан скомандовал хрипло:  
— Давай.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — покачал головой Вольфганг.  
— Давай!  
— Так! — Вольфганг приподнялся, притягивая его к себе. — Не будем форсировать. И потом, ты меня не дослушал…

Кристиан послушно опустился ему на грудь, прижался щекой. Вольфганг поразился тому, какой же он все-таки лёгкий — видимость одна, — подтянул одеяло повыше и продолжил:

— Ещё за пару дней я предусмотрительно купил билет до Котбуссер-Тор, так что ехал с полным удобством, глядя в окно, как уплывают перекошенные лица, и слушая крики бессильной ярости. И вот, спустя пару увлекательных часов в компании торговцев автомобильными запчастями я оказался здесь, в этом священном городе.

Кристиан поёжился и сполз чуть ниже. Замёрз, наверное.

— Прежде всего, я связался с Эгмонтом Фассбиндером. Ключевое слово — связался, а не явился к нему домой, — Вольфганг вздрогнул, когда Кристиан переместился ещё ниже, обнимая его за пояс. — Мы совершили серию ритуалов, в частности, договорились по телефону о встрече в ближайшее воскресенье. Трое суток перед этим я спал в ночных кинотеатрах и освоил берлинский акцент. Племянник кокаинового чудовища принял меня благосклонно — он знал меня ещё по письмам из Вольфсбурга и был так любезен, что купил кое-что... и дал аванс за пару рисунков… так сказать, впечатлений провинциала… — Вольфганг не смог сдержать стон, когда почувствовал губы Кристиана на своём члене, — провинциала о метрополии…

Он осёкся и замолчал. Вся история, так талантливо им восстановленная, мигом вылетела из головы. Смотря на мерно поднимавшееся одеяло, под которым, вероятно, было тепло и не стыдно, Вольфганг улыбался. Вот зверёныш и совсем обручнел.

— Итак, впечатление, — с усилием продолжил он. — Я быстро набросал два рисунка пером и тушью, каждый — на разворот журнала: вот сколько было у меня впечатлений, хороший… мой, — Вольфганг вздохнул и закусил губы. — Помню, это была... Фридрихштрассе, со всеми её витринами и… излишеством…

Он не выдержал и застонал в голос. То, что Кристиан делал, было чуть грубовато, но настолько потрясающе, что он не мог дальше притворяться спокойным. Вольфганг откинул в сторону одеяло, отчего Кристиан остановился и поднял голову, — и притянул его к себе снова, уже лицом к лицу.

Кристиан привычно отворачивался — обречённо, стыдливо, но Вольфганг наконец-то поцеловал его в губы — с третьей попытки, скользнув сначала по скуле и по вздрагивающей тонкой шее. Кристиан мгновенно замер, затих в его руках — и, секунду помедлив, ответил на поцелуй.

Вольфганг знал, насколько ошеломляюще это действует на людей — целовать рот, в котором только что был твой член. Можно подумать, это что-то из ряда вон — чего он там не пробовал… Но Кристиан, кажется, был поражён не только этим. Он робко, снова с каким-то тревожным недоверием заглядывал в глаза Вольфгангу: неужели ты не брезгуешь мной? Именно — мной?

Вольфгангу хотелось надрать этому тормозу уши — ну конечно же, он не брезгует. Он, чёрт подери, уже давно мечтал прикоснуться к этим губам!

Кристиан убедился, что его не отталкивают, и доверчиво закрыл глаза, наклонил голову, позволяя Вольфгангу целовать себя глубже, уступая его напору и следуя за ним в мельчайших деталях. Вольфганг специально проверил — стоило ему чуть задержаться языком на кромке зубов, Кристиан секунду спустя делал то же. Он быстро учился.

Вольфганг мягко перекатил его на бок. Они лежали теперь напротив, и Кристиан, старательно закрыв глаза, вторил движениям Вольфганга: тот опустил руку на худое плечо — Кристиан мгновенно положил ладонь на плечо Вольфганга. Вольфганг скользнул чуть ниже, на пояс, обнимая и притягивая к себе — Кристиан обнял его в ответ.

«Мне как-то страшно спать с зеркалом», — усмехнулся уже про себя Вольфганг, когда Кристиан вдруг решился. Он шумно выдохнул, нелепо, отрывисто чмокнул Вольфганга в нос и развернулся спиной. Вольфганг с интересом ждал, что будет дальше. Кристиан, не встретив сопротивления, прижался к нему и с силой потёрся («Как лесной олень о бревно!» — восхитился про себя Вольфганг). Это должно было значить: «Возьми меня. Я весь твой».

Вольфганг покачал головой и всё-таки не удержался:

— Этот сервиз не настолько дорого стоил, хороший мой.

И тут же прикусил язык — проклятое чувство юмора (или его отсутствие). Спугнёт же! Но что поделать, шутки про расплату задницей были его любимыми — после анекдотов про инвалидов и Холокост.

— Значит, я зря его бил? — нервно хохотнул Кристиан. И вот таким он Вольфгангу нравился.

— Подожди, — шепнул он Кристиану, который, кажется, чаял рано или поздно путём подражания оленю насадиться на его член.

Пузырёк открылся легко, не то что во сне — недаром он был таиландским, не лурдским. Сладкий аромат цветов и ванили разнёсся по комнате. Вольфганг налил пару капель масла себе на ладонь и лизнул — чуть вяжущее, но, кажется, совсем не едкое.

— Что это? — с удивлением спросил Кристиан.  
— Священный елей из места, где видели Деву Марию, — улыбнулся Вольфганг.  
— Зачем? — искренне не понимал Кристиан.

«Чтобы не порвать тебя на британский флаг», — ласково прошептал про себя Вольфганг, а вслух ответил:

— Чтобы умастить твоё прекрасное тело, ибо оно божественно.

С этим Кристиан спорить не стал.

Натирая его спину душистым маслом, Вольфганг думал: чем не тайский массаж? Масло вот, например, тайское. Он, конечно, не совсем похож на темпераментную туземку… он гораздо лучше.

Кристиан явно ждал не такого. Поначалу он сдавленно всхлипнул, почувствовав прикосновение к коже влажных ладоней, но вскоре привык, расслабился и перестал смешно дёргаться каждый раз, когда Вольфганг дотрагивался до его выступающих рёбер. Теперь он лежал, опустив лицо на скрещенные руки — спокойный, расслабленный. Таким Вольфганг его раньше не видел.

Любопытная Мышь подобралась к кровати и шуршала где-то совсем рядом — наверно, хотела тоже участвовать. Вольфганг поставил на пол пустой пузырёк — пусть играет. Руки у него были совсем скользкие, когда он осторожно спустился ниже и провёл ладонью между сведённых бёдер. Со второго раза Кристиан понял движение и чуть раздвинул ноги, позволяя ему прикоснуться к себе.

Вольфганг осторожно ласкал его — гладил, водил невесомо кругами, чуть надавливая и чувствуя, как учащается дыхание Кристиана. Ребра вздымались сильней; казалось, скоро можно будет услышать, как лихорадочно бьётся сердце. Но Кристиан упорно молчал. Вольфганг улыбнулся: Крис был слишком гордым, чтобы просить. Интересно, только сегодня или всегда?.. Он ведь почти что приказывал ему недавно: «Давай». Вольфганг пообещал себе, что ещё заставит его умолять — но в другие дни. Не сегодня.

Кристиан коротко выдохнул, почувствовав пальцы внутри. Вольфганг осторожно протолкнул два — средний и указательный, самые кончики. Покачал немного рукой — Кристиан сдавленно застонал, — и надавил, медленно входя глубже.

Как он и представлял, Кристиан был изнутри странно горячим — небывалый, нечеловеческий жар. Вольфганг помотал головой. Почему-то абсолютно не хотелось думать о том, сколько людей испытали такое же удивление до него. Вольфганг медленно вытянул пальцы, заставив Кристиана опять застонать — на этот раз почти разочарованно, — и снова ввёл, уже до конца.

Мышь с интересом наблюдала за странной игрой людей. Один то вскидывал бёдра, то вжимался в постель, а другой ритмично двигал рукой и, наверное, делал ему очень больно. Но недавно приобретённый интеллект подсказал, что в таком случае первый кричал бы и плакал. Значит, это было нечто иное. Мышь тряхнула усатой мордочкой — всё-таки, странные они, эти люди, — и потащила склянку в нору. Из этого пузырька получится отличная витрина для образцов круп… или муляж лампы. Интересно только, что значит «лампа»…

Кристиан вздрагивал и задыхался. Сладкими волнами накатывал жар, и с каждым движением Вольфганга становилось всё лучше и всё мучительней. Он хотел попросить: пожалуйста, давай остановимся! Не хочу, чтобы это кончалось, мне кажется, я не вынесу, я…

Вольфганг улыбнулся, почувствовав знакомую дрожь. Вокруг пальцев пульсировало, и Кристиан сам инстинктивно сжимался, пытаясь продлить отступающее удовольствие. Вольфганг покачал немного рукой, наслаждаясь хриплым, низким, абсолютно неконтролируемым стоном Кристиана, и аккуратно вытащил пальцы, пока не стало ещё слишком больно.

Кристиан лежал перед ним, обессиленный и прекрасный. Бледная кожа поблескивала от масла и капелек пота, волосы в беспорядке разметались по смятой подушке, а рёбра вздымались от частого дыхания. Вольфганг вытер руку о край полотенца и лёг рядом, на бок, заглянул в ставшее до странности детским лицо. В глазах у Кристиана стояли слёзы.

— Я что, сделал тебе так больно? — Вольфганг подул в ухо своему бедному измученному зверю.  
— Нет, — Кристиан с трудом улыбнулся. — Наоборот.

«Мастер комплиментов уровня профи», — отметил Вольфганг, а вслух сказал:

— Вот и хорошо.  
— Я же всегда плачу, ты знаешь, — виновато произнёс Кристиан и шмыгнул носом.  
— Знаю, — согласился Вольфганг и обнял его — крепко-крепко.


	19. Щели. В рамах. Заклеим. Сквозит

— Отопление дадут через две недели. Это в лучшем случае, — с порога заявил вернувшийся из магазина Вольфганг, помахивая уведомлением.  
— Херово, — огорчился Кристиан. Уже который день он мёрз — из-за сквозняков. На улице и то казалось теплее. Хорошо, что настоящие холода наступят не раньше декабря, а то и января — к этому времени отопительный сезон уж точно начнётся, и ему не грозит промёрзнуть до пресловутого воспаления лёгких. Но это было слабым утешением.  
— Что кислый такой? — Вольфганг шутливо ткнул его пальцем в тощий живот. — Скажи спасибо, что ты в Берлине, а не где-нибудь… э… в Москве — там наверно уже снег выпал.

Кристиан тяжело вздохнул. Определённо хорошо, что он не в Москве, но меньше мёрзнуть от этого не стал. Раньше ведь нормально переносил холод, что теперь не так? Последствие истощения, что ли? Это было непонятно и беспокоило — так же, как и неведомо откуда взявшаяся слезливость.

Кристиан невольно поёжился, представив, как проходили бы допросы, на которые его таскали после поджога, если б склонность к плаксивости проявилась уже тогда. К счастью, весной за ним ничего подобного не водилось — он дерзил и отпускал шуточки по поводу РАФ, доводя следователя до белого каления. Кристиан тоскливо вздохнул, дивясь своей былой борзости — тогда он _знал_ , что его не посмеют и пальцем тронуть, ещё не усвоил, что нужно остерегаться. Дошло это до него уже позже и не сразу.

Дождавшись, пока Вольфганг вымоет руки (обычно процесс этот был долгим и тщательным), Кристиан вошёл в ванную и подал ему полотенце.

— Давай окна уклеим.  
— Что? — Вольфганг вскинул бровь, тщательно вытирая пальцы.  
— Щели. В рамах. Заклеим. Сквозит, — отчеканил Кристиан. 

Вольфганг понял: то было не предложение, а констатация факта — хочет он или нет, помогать ему придётся. Вольфганг с интересом взглянул на Кристиана. Говорил тот непривычно уверенно, даже не сутулился (отчего стало ещё заметнее, что он на полголовы выше), и в спокойном, ничуть не испуганном взгляде явственно читалось: «выбора у тебя нет, ты сделаешь то, что я скажу». Похоже, напуганный зверёк пообвык и готов показать свою истинную сущность. Это Вольфгангу понравилось.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. От него не укрылась мелькнувшее во взгляде Кристиана удовлетворение — парень явно любил, когда его слушаются, и воспринимал это как должное. — Только есть одно «но», — (Кристиан нахмурился). — У меня нет ленты для уклейки.

Кристиан фыркнул. Лента для уклейки! Дома мать прекрасно обходилась без неё, предпочитая экономить деньги.

— Нам она не понадобится. Будем действовать по старинке.

Вольфганг взвыл и картинно сполз по стене.

— Ты, что, предлагаешь затыкать щели ватой, а потом бумагой их заклеивать — на клейстер или на мыло?  
— Именно, — важно кивнул Кристиан. — К слову, раньше, когда я убирал постельное в шкаф — ну тот, в гостиной, — я видел там рулон обоев. _Большой_ рулон. Отрежем от него немного — и проблема с бумагой решена.

Вольфганг вздохнул и обречённо прикрыл лицо ладонью. Пожалуй, робкий Кристиан нравился ему гораздо больше.

***

С уклейкой провозились почти до самого вечера — с перерывом на кофе и переклеивание тех участков, где Вольфганг решил схалтурить. Кристиан уверенно командовал и пресекал все попытки Вольфганга увильнуть от работы. Но уже к ужину, когда всё было сделано, он неуловимо изменился — снова появилась эта раздражающая неуверенность во взгляде, опустившиеся плечи… Чёрт, да что не так?!

В этот раз Вольфганг позволил ему вытирать вымытые тарелки. Кристиан старательно возюкал полотенцем и вроде бы всё было нормально — он вернулся к ставшему привычным состоянию, как будто устав от себя деятельного. Вольфганг надеялся, что такие перевоплощения будут случаться чаще и длиться дольше и дольше, пока однажды Кристиан окончательно не станет прежним. Не может же он вечно оставаться растерянным и жалким. Хотя, так было куда удобнее, но Вольфганг отмёл эту мысль.

— Ну, чем займёмся теперь? — когда Кристиан поставил тарелки на сушилку, он обнял его со спины и положил острый подбородок на плечо. — Устроим генеральную уборку? Или хотя бы помоем полы? А, может, сходим в «Джунгли»? Уверен, Манфред ждёт тебя, чтобы обсудить технику рытья могил. Пойдём?

Кристиан улыбнулся, отрицательно покачал головой и вдруг покраснел до кончиков ушей.

— М, ты хочешь сказать, можно заняться кое-чем гораздо более интересным? — проурчал Вольфганг, прижимая его к себе.  
— Да, — едва слышно выдохнул Кристиан. Сердце его начало выстукивать лихорадочный ритм, дыхание участилось.

Вольфганг скользнул губами по шее, дразня, едва касаясь кожи, а затем слегка пригнул его голову к себе и зашептал в острое ухо. На лице Кристиана отразились недоумение, стыд, лёгкая брезгливость, растерянность, но Вольфганг не давал ему отстраниться, продолжая нашёптывать.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — многообещающе улыбнулся он, закончив. — В этом нет ничего унизительного, обычная процедура.  
— Н-нет, — сглотнул Кристиан. — Я сам всё сделаю. Ты хорошо объяснил.  
— Вот и славно, — Вольфганг отвёл мучительно краснеющего Кристиана в ванную и похлопал по напрягшейся спине. — Ты справишься, я в тебя верю.

Закрыв за ним дверь и отрезав путь к отступлению, Вольфганг быстро метнулся в прихожую и достал из кармана куртки три тюбика смазки — купил на всякий случай с запасом. Один тюбик он сунул под подушку, два других закинул в верхний ящик тумбочки, а затем открыл нижний и принялся рыться наощупь — иногда глазам лучше не доверять. Он останавливался, трогал что-то, хмурился и продолжал поиски. Мышь, перетаскивающая в нору обрезки обоев, периодически замирала и с интересом наблюдала за его манипуляциями.

Наконец, Вольфганг нашарил то, что нужно, и горным козликом ускакал на кухню — всё в нижнем ящике содержалось в надлежащей чистоте, но лишний раз сполоснуть не помешает.

Когда Кристиан, со всё ещё алеющими от смущения щеками, вышел из ванной, приготовления были закончены.

Вольфганг ободряюще погладил его по волосам, подвёл к постели, и хотел уже было стянуть с него плавки, которые Кристиан зачем-то снова нацепил, но тот остановил его руки:

— Я сам, ладно?  
— Ты помнишь, что я говорил? Раздевать тебя…  
— Я помню, — быстро перебил Кристиан. — Но… Сегодня я…  
— Ладно, — Вольфганг отступил, подняв ладони. — Сделаем исключение.

Кристиан быстро стянул бельё и нырнул под пахнущее до сих пор ванилью одеяло. Вольфганг покачал головой — ох уж эти скромники — и принялся как всегда неторопливо, обстоятельно раздеваться. Кристиан смотрел на него и тяжело дышал.

— Ты… ты такой красивый, — выдохнул он, когда Вольфганг лёг рядом.

«Ну а поподробнее?» — хотел уточнить он, но благоразумно сдержался. К тому же, искреннее восхищение, звучавшее в голосе Кристиана, было даже лучше любых слов.

— Спасибо, хороший мой, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и притянул его к себе.

Кристиан с готовностью прижался к нему и коротко ахнул, когда Вольфганг погладил его за ухом — медленно, нарочно задерживаясь на впадинке. И почти вскрикнул, когда Вольфганг перекатил его на спину и навис, прижимая запястья к подушкам.

Желание пополам со страхом отразились в широко раскрытых глазах Кристиана. Вольфганг поцеловал его в губы — мягко, без напора, и Кристиан опустил ресницы, выгнулся ему навстречу.

— Покажешь, как тебе нравится? — хрипло прошептал Вольфганг ему на ухо, изо всех сил сдерживаясь. Вылизать бы его всего… рано. Ожидание лишь добавляет остроты.

Кристиан кивнул, до конца не осознавая смысл фразы — сейчас бы он согласился со всем, что сказал ему Вольфганг, только бы слышать его голос.

Вольфганг отпустил его запястья и вытащил из-под подушки лубрикант и фаллоимитатор.

Кристиан тут же вывернулся из-под него и сел, недоумевающе таращась:

— Это…  
— Это Цезарь, — Вольфганг сунул дилдо ему в руки.  
— Почему Цезарь? — Кристиан положил искусственный член на простыню и с опаской уставился на него.  
— На коробке так было написано, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Вольфганг.   
— Имелся ввиду какой-то конкретный?  
— Ну, знаешь ли, цезарей было много, но я сомневаюсь, что хотя бы у одного из них член был синим... Так что это абстрактный Цезарь, — охотно пояснил Вольфганг. Замешательство Кристиана его забавляло.

Кристиан с опаской взглянул на яркий фаллоимитатор и сглотнул. Выглядел тот не так устрашающе, как страпон с вечеринки экзистенциалистов, и диаметром был не толще двух пальцев — по крайней мере, на вид, но он не горел желанием ощутить в себе очередной кусок силикона. Для чего Вольфганг вообще это затеял?..

— Всё в порядке? — Вольфганг коснулся его щеки подушечками пальцев.

Кристиан взглянул на него — растеряно и как-то жалобно — и беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю… как. Я никогда такого не делал.  
— Я помогу тебе.  
— Кроме Кристианы меня никто не трахал, — вдруг нервно усмехнулся Кристиан. — Даже тот чувак в парке не усп…  
— Подожди, что? — перебил его Вольфганг и, взяв за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в лицо.  
— Кроме Кристианы меня никто… — еле слышно произнёс Кристиан, опуская глаза.

«Ну-ну, а по тебе не скажешь». Вольфгангу приятно было это слышать: вроде как можно считать себя первым (и он считал себя таковым до вчерашнего вечера). Однако это всё несколько усложняло.

— Ты думал, что раз я… на Цоо, то… — голос Кристиана сорвался, и он замолчал, борясь с подступающими слезами. Он ведь уже почти забыл, а Вольфганг… Да, у него был повод думать, что им _пользовались_.

Вольфганг вздохнул и обнял Кристиана за плечи, крепко прижал к себе и поцеловал в висок.

— Ну что ты, оленёнок, конечно, нет, — «Думал. Два пальца хоть и с трудом, но сразу входят. С чего бы это, а?», — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты показал, как тебе нравится.

Кристиан расслабился в его руках и потёрся щекой об плечо. Слёзы отменялись.

— Я не знаю, — смущённо признался он. — Я делал это пальцами, но…

«А мне и в голову не пришло, что Герр Натурал весьма любознателен», — усмехнулся Вольфганг ему в макушку.

— Но это немножко больно, — закончил Кристиан. А потом набрался смелости и спросил: — Почему мы не можем сделать это _так_?  
— Потому что иначе тебе будет ещё больнее, олешек, — Вольфганг заботливо погладил его по голове, пропуская длинные пряди сквозь пальцы. — Это не делается сразу. Я не хочу тебя случайно травмировать. А ещё хочу смотреть на тебя.

Кристиан ещё теснее прижался к Вольфгангу и щекотно уткнулся в шею. Его переполняла благодарность, но он не знал толком, как её выразить.

— Так что мы начнём с Цезаря, — бодро завершил Вольфганг. Кристиан согласно кивнул: что угодно, лишь бы поскорее стало можно.

Пока Вольфганг ждал, когда согреется выдавленная смазка, Кристиан лежал на спине, с подложенным под поясницу валиком из одеяла, зажмурившись, как будто от страха, и старался дышать ровнее: всё в порядке, Вольфганг знает, что нужно делать…

Он вздрогнул, когда умелые скользкие пальцы один за другим аккуратно проникли внутрь, бережно смазывая и растягивая. Вчера было так здорово, а сегодня чуть неприятно, но это, наверное, от волнения. Кристиан привычным движением сжал свой член у основания и торопливо задвигал кулаком, пытаясь удержать сходящее на нет возбуждение. Помогло. Кристиан тут же убрал руку — в его планы не входило кончить прямо сейчас. А затем, когда уже стало почти хорошо, Вольфганг вдруг убрал пальцы. Кристиан разочарованно выдохнул и открыл глаза.

Вольфганг закончил смазывать Цезаря:

— Вот, держи.  
— Ты мне, — Кристиан в волнении облизал губы, — не поможешь?

Вольфганг покачал головой:

— Нет, мой хороший, сейчас ты должен сделать всё сам. Иначе может быть больно.

Кристиан кивнул и снова жалобно посмотрел на него — сейчас он находился в одном шаге от «давай не будем».

— Я здесь, с тобой, всё будет хорошо, — Вольфганг крепко сжал его ладонь и поцеловал, проникая языком в послушно приоткрывшийся рот.

Кристиан закрыл глаза и обвил его свободной рукой за шею. Ему казалось, он плавится от поцелуев Вольфганга, как воск, тает и вот-вот перестанет существовать. И ему всё ещё не верилось, что Вольфганг вот так просто целует его в губы, гладит языком нёбо, совсем не брезгуя, как будто его ничуть не волнует, что он отсасывал стрёмным извращенцам с вокзала.

— Давай, — отстранившись, прошептал Вольфганг и вложил Цезаря ему в ладонь.

Кристиан попытался протолкнуть искусственный член в себя, но ничего не вышло.

— Ты зажимаешься, расслабься, — Вольфганг сел рядом и нежно погладил его по напряжённым мышцам живота. — Дыши глубже и не торопись. Вот так, молодец. Раздвинь колени шире.

Кристиан слушал его тихий, уверенный голос и пытался следовать указаниям. Ему удалось ввести головку девайса, и ощущение это было скорее неприятным — он не мог отделаться от мысли, что толкает в себя инородный предмет. Слишком всё начало напоминать ту ужасную ночь с Кристианой, Бертрамом и глазевшей толпой. Но Вольфганг был рядом, он ждал…

— Смог? Отлично, — Вольфганг улыбнулся, когда несколько сантиметров, наконец, вошли в тело. — Сейчас будет лучше. Дыши, дыши…

Кристиан зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы — лучше не становилось. Но слова Вольфганга побуждали его проталкивать Цезаря дальше. Он это сделает — всё, что от него хочет Вольфганг. Оказалось не так уж сложно, если медленно и постепенно. Неприятные ощущения не то чтобы прошли, но оказались вытеснены — Вольфганг ласкал его член рукой, и это было так восхитительно, что хотелось стонать — громко, в голос — но Кристиан по привычке сдерживался, стискивал зубы и лишь вскидывал бёдра навстречу ладони.

— Тебе нравится? — повторял Вольфганг с улыбкой. — Нра-авится. Вижу, что нравится, — он погладил большим пальцем головку, отчего Кристиан шумно выдохнул и выгнулся на кровати. — Если бы ты только знал, какой прекрасный сейчас! Такой распалённый... Естественный, знаешь? Раздвинь ноги ещё, я хочу смотреть на тебя, — он немного подвинулся в сторону и говорил гипнотически глухо: — Я хочу видеть, как эта штука входит в тебя. Ты сделаешь мне очень приятно, если примешь её глубоко… по самое основание… И попробуй быстрее, вот так…

Кристиан улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Вещи, которые говорил ему Вольфганг — такие бесстыдные, такие прекрасные и желанные — заставляли его краснеть и возбуждали ещё больше. Уже ничего не смущало его. Он раскрылся, насколько мог, и движения стали гораздо увереннее — всё-таки нашёл оптимальный темп. Даже с закрытыми глазами Кристиан знал, что Вольфганг любуется им, и выставлял себя напоказ — оказывается, так приятно, когда любимый человек смотрит на тебя, и совсем не стыдно — пусть видит всё.

— У тебя потрясающее тело, ты знаешь? — продолжал Вольфганг. — Такое прекрасное, и созданное для радости… и удовольствия. Наклони вот так. Терпимо? Терпи. Когда я впервые увидел тебя, мне сразу захотелось ласкать тебя… вылизать тебя всего, отсасывать тебе, досуха…

Задыхаясь и вздрагивая от возбуждения, Кристиан потянулся к Вольфгангу — хотелось прикоснуться к нему, тоже сделать приятно, двигать неудержимо и резко в такт — ладонью на его члене и нагревшимся, приятно-упругим силиконом внутри… Но Вольфганг перехватил его руку, не давая прикоснуться к себе — ещё не хватало кончить раньше Кристиана. А кончить можно было от одного лишь выражения его лица: Кристиан хмурил красивые брови, и то кусал губы, то приоткрывал рот, беззвучно всхлипывая — почти выражение боли. И весь он выгибался, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, такой чувствительный.

— Нет-нет, хороший мой, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Сегодня всё для тебя.

Кристиан сдавленно заскулил. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы это «всё» скорее закончилось — ощущения нарастали и снова граничили с болью. Но Вольфганг сказал, чтобы он принял этого мутанта в себя целиком… Кристиан выдохнул и протолкнул игрушку на всю глубину, до расширяющегося основания, и с удивлением почувствовал, как пальцы коснулись кожи. Он даже замер на миг — настолько ошеломляющим было чувство заполненности.

— Дыши, дыши, — напомнил Вольфганг. — Вот молодец… И не молчи. Говори что-нибудь, если нужно. Я хочу слышать твой голос.

Кристиан послушно застонал, и Вольфганг улыбнулся такой исполнительности. По правде, от этого стона тоже можно было запросто кончить — даже если не видеть источник. Тихий, чуть робкий, но полный желания, с оттенком боли. Следующий был уже громче — более хриплый и даже яростный. А потом — снова едва ли не жалобный… Вольфгангу эти звуки казались почти что музыкой — и себе он скромно определил роль композитора.

Источник столь чудных стонов, тем временем, конвульсивно вздрагивал и двигался, всё ускоряя темп. Кристиан был близок к разрядке. Вольфганг запустил пальцы в мягкие светлые завитки у него на лобке, глядя, как он раз за разом вводит в себя Цезаря почти до основания. Захотелось отобрать у него этот синий кусок силикона и войти уже самому — медленно, стараясь не сделать больно и не напугать, осторожно двигаться в горячей тесноте, постепенно наращивая темп — всё быстрее, жёстче, сильнее, ощущая, как Кристиан впивается в плечи ногтями, выгибается под ним, стараясь насадиться ещё глубже, всхлипывая от удовольствия…

Вольфганг застонал и прижался лбом к его влажному от пота лбу. Нельзя-нельзя-нельзя! Он поцеловал Кристиана в уголок рта и принялся оглаживать его бёдра, наслаждаясь гладкостью бледной кожи. Кристиан старательно работал руками, постанывая и кусая губы, и в этот момент Вольфганг вспомнил запись, сделанную Бертрамом. Непрошеное воспоминание неприятно оцарапало, но Вольфганг не смог его прогнать. Насколько же в этот момент Кристиан не был похож на того измученного, доведённого до отчаяния парня.

«Знаешь, ему так понравилось, когда я вчера его трахал» — ещё одно ненужное сейчас воспоминание. Вольфганг стиснул зубы и поцеловал острое колено Кристиана. Иди нахуй, Берти, не трахал ты его и никогда не трахнешь.

Но буйная фантазия уже неслась вскачь. Вольфганг так ярко представил, что могло бы быть в тот вечер, когда он сорвался в Вольфсбург: Бертрам звонит в дверь, и Кристиан, уверенный, что в безопасности и что это он, Вольфганг, вернулся, не глядя в глазок, открывает. Бертрам толкает его в комнату и запирает за собой замок…

Сцены — яркими вспышками.

Бертрам бьёт Кристиана по лицу, наматывает длинные волосы на руку, заставляя его опуститься на колени, и трахает в послушно раскрытый рот — глубоко, до удушья. По щекам Кристиана катятся слёзы от боли, страха и злости. Это ещё больше раззадоривает Бертрама, и он швыряет его на диван.

Вольфганг зажмурился и помотал головой. Возбуждение не становилось меньше от чувства вины за то, что представляет такое.

В воображении Бертрам брал сопротивляющегося Кристиана резко, грубо, зажимая ему рот широкой ладонью. Кристиан выл и пытался вырваться, а потом… потом затихал и смотрел вдруг на своего насильника томным, затуманенным каким-то мазохистским удовольствием взглядом, и начинал двигаться с ним в такт, обхватывал его ногами, побуждая входить ещё глубже…

Вольфганг прикусил щёку изнутри, и боль как будто отрезвила его. Если уж и представлять Криса с кем-то другим, то только с Никки. Уж тот наверняка не причинил бы ему вреда. Вольфганг вообразил, как они целуются, как Николаус раздвигает коленом ноги Кристиана и… Волнующая картинка, но он не хотел этого. Не хотел делить Кристиана с лучшим другом. Кажется, пора укорять себя за жадность — у них ведь было много «общих» парней, так в чём теперь дело? Вольфганг не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё мог прикасаться к Кристиану, не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой слышал его стоны, видел его таким — красивым, одновременно невинным и бесстыдным. Никто кроме него.

— Вольф, — срывающимся голосом позвал его Кристиан. — Я… я не могу так…

Вольфганг улыбнулся: он почти попросил. Скоро начнёт умолять.

Вольфганг помог ему вытащить дилдо и, осторожно прикоснувшись пальцами, почувствовал пульсацию сжимающихся мышц. Кристиан застонал и попытался насадиться, но Вольфганг убрал руку. Он опустился между его коленей и провёл языком по подрагивающему члену — от основания к уретре, пощекотал уздечку и плотно обхватил губами розовую головку, ощутил на языке солоноватый вкус предэякулята.

Кристиан ахнул и непроизвольно вскинул бёдра. Вольфганг вобрал его член, и Кристиан задохнулся от восторга — ни одна его подружка не брала так глубоко. То, что делал Вольфганг, было потрясающе, до дрожи, до слабости в коленях — если б он уже не лежал, точно бы сполз.

— Вольф… ох… ты… — Кристиан запустил пальцы в волосы ему на затылке, то гладя, то вцепляясь. Столько хотелось сказать, но он был не в состоянии сформулировать даже самую простую фразу — слишком хорошо было.

Вольфганг неторопливо и умело ласкал Кристиана. Надо бы научить его кончать с членом внутри (а ещё танцевать вальс и говорить по-французски, съехидничал внутренний голос)… но завтра, всё завтра.

Почувствовав, что уже на пределе, Кристиан попытался отстраниться, но Вольфганг удержал его, и Кристиан повиновался этой мягкой силе. А потом была вспышка чистого удовольствия.

Вольфганг кончил следом ему на живот и, жмурясь от удовольствия, размазал сперму по гладкой коже, как будто помечал свою собственность. Его территория. Его зверь.

Тяжело дыша и приходя в себя, Кристиан не мог поверить — он что, действительно только что кончил в рот Вольфгангу? Должно быть, тот теперь страшно обиделся…

С трудом он открыл отяжелевшие веки и взглянул на Вольфганга — тот улыбнулся ему и облизал губы:

— А ты вкусный, зверёныш. Знаешь об этом?

Кристиан улыбнулся в ответ и помотал головой — откуда бы он мог это знать?.. Вольфганг опустился с ним рядом, убрал в сторону прилипшие ко лбу волосы и поцеловал в висок.

— Молодец, на этот раз ты даже не плакал. Прогресс!

Кристиан приподнялся на локте и сам поцеловал его в губы, почувствовал привкус своего семени — и это было ничуть не противно. Он смотрел на хитро и понимающе улыбающегося Вольфганга, и ему хотелось смеяться от счастья. Вольфганг притянул его к себе, прижал крепко-крепко и, уткнувшись ему в плечо, Кристиан чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо.

***

Кристиан сонно, недовольно заворчал, когда кукушка со звоном совершила очередное приземление в таз. Он перевернулся на другой бок и стукнулся носом об плечо Вольфганга.

— До-оброе у-утро! — зевнул тот.  
— Доброе, — Кристиан потёр ушибленный нос и обнял Вольфганга. — Так из-под одеяла вылезать не хочется… Давай ещё полежим?  
— Давай, — легко согласился он. Кристиан практически улёгся на него сверху — тёплый и до сих пор непривычно лёгкий. Вольфганг провёл ладонью вдоль его спины. Казалось, можно почувствовать каждую кость, проступающую из-под тонкой кожи.

— Во-ольф, — протянул Кристиан, ткнувшись ему в шею.  
— М?  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, ну-у… об учёбе. Да. Почему ты прогуливаешь?

Вольфганг рассмеялся:

— Ага, ты пытаешься тонко намекнуть, что я слишком много времени провож…  
— Да ничего я не пытаюсь! — возмущённо вскинул голову Кристиан. — Мне правда интересно!  
— Ладно-ладно, слушай, — Вольфганг уложил его рядом (всё-таки острые рёбра начали ощутимо впиваться) и принялся вдохновенно вещать о преступном конформизме и непростительной косности.

Вскоре Кристиан потерял нить повествования — Вольфганг то и дело совершал экскурсы в историю, видимо, для полноты картины, и эти отступления сбивали с толку. Поэтому он просто слушал его голос, не вникая в смысл фраз, и наслаждался близостью.

Кристиану в Вольфганге нравилось всё, даже его колкие, обидные шутки. И даже напускная манерность, которая, как вскоре стало ясно, была не более чем самоиронией и тщательно подчёркнутым обыгрыванием стереотипов. Вольфганг казался Кристиану необыкновенным, и он молча восхищался им, не зная, как выразить это, чтобы не показаться совсем уж смешным или банальным. И всё-таки, кое-что его беспокоило.

Он заглянул в глаза Вольфганга — во взгляде его плясали озорные искорки. Похоже на сияющий на солнце лёд. Что бы Вольфганг ни говорил и ни делал, взгляд его всегда оставался холодным, колким. Почти пугающим. И эти жуткие картины... Невозможно нарисовать _такое_ потому, что просто захотелось. Но всерьёз Кристиана беспокоило не это, а упоминания эльфов и история с Дорис. Вольфганг рассказал об этом запросто, как всегда иронично посмеиваясь, но даже по тону становилось ясно, что он не шутит — для него всё было взаправду. Страшновато. Иррационально даже для такого фрика как Вольфганг.

— Вот потому и не хожу. Хватит с них того, что они имеют честь лицезреть меня во время сессии.

Кристиан смешливо фыркнул — ох уж это самомнение Вольфганга — и перекатился на живот.

— А можно ещё вопрос?  
— А можно ты будешь сразу спрашивать?

Кристиан кивнул и вдруг отвёл взгляд, даже немного отвернулся:

— Гм… а почему Николаус называет тебя Мю?  
— А ты не догадываешься? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Вольфганг и пощекотал его за ухом. Кристиан довольно заулыбался.  
— Нет. Это сокращённо от фамилии?

Вольфганг прикрыл ладонью глаза и горестно вздохнул:

— Ты всегда с утра такой банальный?

Кристиан перестал улыбаться и огорчённо пожал плечами. Видимо, да. С утра и вообще всегда. Ему не место в мире Вольфганга.

— Не читал «Мемуары Муми-папы» Янссон?

Кристиан помотал головой. Он вообще не читал сказок, в детстве у него были книги поинтереснее — та же энциклопедия по астрономии.

— Ну хорошо, пока ты не восполнил этот досадный пробел, я поясню, — смилостивился Вольфганг. — Это в честь крошки Мю, потому что я такой же целеустремлённый, — он принялся обстоятельно отгибать сжатые в кулак пальцы, — раз, независимый — два, делаю то, что хочу — три, прямолинеен — четыре, непослушен — пять, эгоистичен — шесть, всё про всех знаю — семь, язвителен — восемь, ехиден — девять, могу быть отличным другом, если захочу — десять.

Кристиан рассмеялся и потёрся щекой об его ключицу. Действительно, похоже.

— А как мне можно тебя называть?  
— А как хочешь, зверёныш? — Вольфганг снова погладил его за ухом и подул в волосы.

Кристиан теснее прижался к нему и, покраснев, тихо пробормотал:

— Вольфхен.

«Как Гретхен, только Вольфхен, — едва не фыркнул Вольфганг, но сдержался. — Могло быть и хуже».

— Хорошо, для тебя я буду Вольф…хеном.

Кристиан довольно зарделся и игриво боднул его в плечо.

 

Когда они, наобнимавшись, всё-таки выбрались из постели, кукушки в тазе не было. Мышь сидела у входа в норку, старательно загораживая его собой, и чистила усы, с видом будто она тут ни при чём.

— Теперь мы сможем сами вставать по утрам! — радостно возвестил Вольфганг, встряхивая одеяло и вдыхая слабый остаточный аромат цветов и ванили. — Да здравствует самодисциплина!

«Вот бы она ещё тыкву украла», — подумал Кристиан. Рыжая каша уже порядком надоела. Он застегнул джинсы и уже направлялся на кухню, когда Вольфганг поймал его за плечо.

— Стой! А потанцевать? Танцы-танцы-танцы?  
— Да я не умею, — смеясь, вывернулся Кристиан. Вольфганг пригрозил ему пальцем:  
— Смотри! Один сеанс танцев под исламский джаз заменяет два круга по стадиону.  
— Я три пробегу, — пообещал Кристиан и эвакуировался на кухню. Он был готов на многое ради Вольфганга — даже на те вещи, которые раньше считал абсолютно недопустимыми. Но танцы всё равно оставались где-то за гранью.

***

— А неплохо, — отметил Вольфганг, с аппетитом наворачивая стряпню Кристиана. — Как это называется?  
— Рагу… наверное, — улыбнулся тот.  
— Руки лежат на столе, вроде бы момент не критичный… — Вольфганг быстро оценил ситуацию. — Итак. Где ты учился готовить?

Кристиан дёрнулся и уронил на пол вилку. Псевдоперламутровая накладка откололась от ржавой основы и разбилась на части.

— Мм, никогда не любил этот набор, — скривился Вольфганг, чуть привстав и разглядывая осколки.  
— Прости, — тихо сказал Кристиан. Хотелось смеяться от своей неуклюжести. — А, я дома учился! Помогал матери. Люблю готовить.  
— И у тебя замечательно получается! — заверил Вольфганг. — Только клади чуть-чуть меньше соли, ладно?  
— Ладно, — кивнул Кристиан. Он решил — отныне не будет солить вообще. Ну, разве что самую капельку...

***

— Чем мы займёмся сегодня? — Кристиан оглядывал комнату. У него снова было храброе настроение.

Благодаря заклеенным рамам, за прошедшие сутки стало гораздо теплее — но ведь это только начало. А ещё отслаивалась штукатурка в углу, отставали обои… Хотелось сделать это место уютным. Настоящим домом.

— Чем займёмся? — повторил Вольфганг. — Кроме завоевания мира, ты имеешь в виду?

Кристиан рассмеялся. Ему не нужен был мир, хватало и Вольфганга рядом.

— Да, помимо, — он взглянул ему в глаза, показывая, что понял шутку — вот такой он хороший удобный домашний зверь.  
— Я планирую порисовать. По самым примерным расчётам, я должен делать лист в день, чтобы у нас было много красивых бумажек на покупку красивых игрушек.  
— А я? — чуть обиделся Кристиан. Понятно, что Вольфгангу надо работать, но всё равно — хотелось быть вместе каждый миг, каждую секунду. Даже и без игрушек.  
— Ты можешь тоже порисовать, — Вольфганг заметил обиду — вот глупый! — и коснулся губами его виска. — Надо же набивать руку.

Кристиан мгновенно растаял. Он не лишний. Он не бесполезный!

— Вот, — Вольфганг извлёк из ящика стола стопку листов. — Сейчас найду тебе второй набор акваре…

Он не закончил, сбитый с ног Кристианом. Смеясь, они рухнули на заправленную постель — Кристиан восторженно душил Вольфганга объятиями, быстрыми, жадными поцелуями, а в большей степени — лезущими всюду длинными волосами.

— Зверь мой дикий! — смеялся Вольфганг такой экспрессии. Нет, это никуда не годится. Абсолютно нерабочая обстановка!

Они долго целовались, лёжа напротив. Наконец, Вольфганг с улыбкой отстранился.

— Не всё сразу, хороший мой. Оставь кое-что и на вечер.

Кристиан быстро кивнул. Он прав, ну конечно…

— Смотри, лошадь, — Вольфганг указал на трещины в штукатурке на потолке: — Никогда раньше не замечал. — «Наверно, потому что не смотрел в потолок».  
— Лошадь? — не понял в первый момент Кристиан. — Где?  
— Здесь, над кроватью, — Вольфганг начал вести пальцем ломаную длинную линию. — Это шея. А это нога…  
— Точно! — обрадовался Кристиан. — А вот ещё одна.  
— И ещё три… четыре. Шестиногая лошадь, — улыбнулся Вольфганг.  
— Где шесть?  
— Да вот же, — Вольфганг вскочил на кровати и протянул руку, но роста ему не хватало. С надеждой глянув на Кристиана — не подсадит ли? — он забрался на тумбочку.  
— Вот!  
— Не вижу, — упорно повторял Кристиан. Еретик!

Вольфганг сбегал к столу за длинной кистью и баночкой с краской. Это была синяя гуашь — ею он делал рамки, чтобы потом по тёмному фону брызнуть белилами, изображая космическую россыпь звёзд. А сейчас он хорошенько набрал краски на кисть и прорисовал морду и ногу воображаемой лошади.

— Одну вижу, — кивнул Кристиан. Он сидел на постели, подтянув колени к груди, и зачарованно смотрел на возникавший, казалось, из ниоткуда рисунок.

Вольфганг на это только вздохнул, сплюнул в баночку и приступил ко второй паре ног. Они были стройные и очень красивые, с гроздьями колокольчиков у самых копыт.

Кристиан не мог поверить глазам: там, где минуту назад находились лишь трещины и — прости, Вольфганг! — тонкие нити паутины, возникала картина. Дружелюбная лошадь скакала по бескрайнему белому полю и протягивала кому-то стаканчик мороженого передней из шести своих длинных ног. Пышный хвост развевался, а в глазах было почему-то по два зрачка.

— Облетит, конечно, мгновенно — гуашь, — выдохнул Вольфганг и сел на тумбочке, утирая локтем пот со лба. — Но, как говорится: live fast, die young.  
— Ааа, — протянул Кристиан. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Вольфганг «die young».  
— Видишь теперь все шесть ног? — ехидно спросил тот и поставил на плечо Кристиану синюю точку.  
— Ага, — кивнул Кристиан. Теперь он действительно видел.

***

Вечером, пока Кристиан возился в ванной, Вольфганг рассматривал его рисунки. Сначала Кристиан пробовал изобразить лисят, но получались какие-то мохнатые крокодилы, поэтому он принялся зарисовывать что-то своё. Это были странно изломанные силуэты и геометрические фигуры, раскрашенные в яркие, тревожные цвета. На первый взгляд — хаотичное нагромождение, но приглядевшись, Вольфганг заметил чёткую систему — каждой фигуре или элементу соответствовал свой цвет. Возможно, Кристиан синестетик. Надо будет расспросить его подробнее.

Положив рисунки обратно на стол, Вольфганг открыл нижний ящик тумбочки и запустил туда руку, как вчера. Может быть, снова задействовать Цезаря? Кристиана нужно подготавливать постепенно, чтобы избежать травм, но… к чёрту всё! Терпения уже не осталось.

— Я всё.

Кристиан неслышно вошёл в спальню и замер у изножья кровати.

Вольфганг захлопнул ящик и обернулся к нему. Лёгкое разочарование, что сегодня снова не удастся раздеть Кристиана самому, бесследно испарилось — он стоял перед ним в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг узких бёдер, такой послушный, готовый на всё и кажущийся до странного хрупким, несмотря на широкие плечи.

— Что-то не так? — смутился Кристиан от пристального взгляда Вольфганга.  
— Нет, всё так, — Вольфганг шагнул к нему и обнял, прогоняя возникшее напряжение и неуверенность.

Кристиан уткнулся ему в плечо, пряча смущённую улыбку: ладони оказались прижаты к груди Вольфганга, обнявшего его за плечи и пояс — так обнимают женщин. Это было приятно и ничуть не стыдно или нелепо. Находясь в кольце сильных тёплых рук, он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности.

Вольфганг мягко отстранился, выпуская его из объятий, и Кристиан открыл глаза. То, что он наконец заметил на покрывале, заставило нервно поёжиться. Вольфганг проследил направление его взгляда и улыбнулся:

— Это Альфред.  
— На коробке было написано? — попытался усмехнуться Кристиан.  
— Нет, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Его тут забыла одна моя приятельница. И когда я его увидел, сразу понял — это Альфред.

Кристиан бледно улыбнулся.

— Правда, клёвый? У него ещё подсветка есть, — Вольфганг взял фиолетовое чудовище в руки и что-то нажал. Кромка основания засияла приятным сиреневым цветом. — Иногда, под настроение, я использую его в качестве лампы.  
— И ты хочешь… — осторожно начал Кристиан.  
— Да, мой хороший, — страстно выдохнул Вольфганг.

Кристиан тяжело сглотнул. Альфред был гораздо толще Цезаря. 

— А… без него никак? — робко переступил Кристиан с ноги на ногу.  
— Никак, — Вольфганг развёл руками. — Мышцы нужно как следует разработать.  
— Я вообще не уверен, что он в меня влезет.  
— Не волнуйся, я знаю, что делаю.

Кристиану оставалось лишь кивнуть.

 

В этот раз Кристиан подготавливал себя сам. Ему нравилось, когда это делал Вольфганг, но самому было отчего-то немного неприятно — не больно, но уже близко. А вот после началось настоящее мучение.

Альфред не лез. Несмотря на обильную смазку, успокаивающий голос Вольфганга и его прикосновения. Звенело в ушах, голова начала кружиться, и дурнота накатывала волнами, но Кристиан упорно продолжал — он не мог разочаровать Вольфганга.

Окончательно поняв, что лёжа у него ничего не получится, Кристиан попытался насадиться на устрашающую игрушку сверху, но мягкая постель коварно прогибалась. Прежде, чем Вольфганг успел предложить ему попробовать в кресле, которое всё-таки твёрже, Кристиан сполз на пол. Выражение лица при этом у него было такое упорное и ожесточённое, что Вольфганг едва не рассмеялся.

— Давай, мой хороший, у тебя всё получится, — в этот момент Вольфганг ощутил себя небезызвестным валашским князем, заботливо контролирующим процесс насаживания подданного на кол.

Кристиан вздохнул. Интересно, сам-то Вольфганг пробовал?.. Он залился краской — никогда не представлял, как Вольфганг делает это. И делает ли вообще. Наверняка после того случая с сыном главы Христианско-демократического союза Вольфганг не позволяет ничего в себя… пихать.

Наконец, у него получилось. Кристиан упёрся коленями в жёсткий ковёр и медленно опустил таз ещё чуть-чуть. Смазки было достаточно, но ощущения всё равно оказались неприятными, он не мог перестать зажиматься. В голове билось: сейчас он себе всё там порвёт. И умрёт от внутреннего кровотечения. С этим торшером внутри!

— Если что, это безопасно, — словно читая мысли, подбодрил его Вольфганг. — Форма вполне себе анатомическая. Их специально тестируют, — он улыбнулся, — на отборных баварских девственниках. Ничего такого, что человек не мог бы принять.

Слова Вольфганга подействовали. Кристиан закусил губу и смог насадиться почти до половины. Замер, тяжело дыша и привыкая к ощущениям.

— Если будет больно, сразу прекращай, слышишь? — Вольфганг, сидевший на кровати, заботливо погладил его по голове. — Не терпи.

Кристиан кивнул и, зажмурившись, качнулся вперёд и вверх, а затем снова вниз. Вольфганг одобрительно кивнул:

— Да, вот так. Ты смог, хороший мой, бедный мой. Уже половина, — он тепло, ласково улыбнулся. — А теперь давай ещё раз, у тебя хорошо получается. А я буду смотреть.

Слова Вольфганга распаляли. Кристиан впился в пыльный ковёр пальцами — в спины леопардов — и тихо застонал: присутствие Альфреда внутри уже стало почти терпимым. Или это слова так действовали. У Кристиана всё внутри сладко замирало, когда Вольфганг начинал говорить вот так, низким глухим голосом, таким гипнотическим и чувственным.

— Помочь тебе, оленёнок? — Вольфганг опустился перед ним на колени, коснулся подушечками пальцев скулы.

Кристиан кивнул. Он не понимал, в чём эта помощь может заключаться, главное, что Вольфганг будет рядом, до него можно дотронуться.

Вольфганг убрал волосы, падающие Кристиану на лицо, и поцеловал его в висок. Такой старательный. И не жалуется. Вольфганг начал медленно, не торопясь, поглаживать его напряжённые бёдра и поясницу, постепенно спускаясь ладонью ниже. Когда он коснулся точки, где латекс входил внутрь, Кристиан содрогнулся всем телом и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Тихо-тихо, — зашептал Вольфганг. — Ты можешь его принять, я знаю. Сделаешь это ради меня, зверь? Давай вместе?

Кристиан коротко, быстро кивнул. Вольфганг поцеловал его в спутавшиеся волосы и, положив ладони на острые подвздошные кости, осторожно надавил, помогая насадиться глубже, а затем медленно потянул на себя. Вниз — вверх. Плавно, не спеша.

Кристиан повторял эти движения, послушный его рукам, и сглатывал выступившие слёзы. Было не больно, просто… Он даже не мог толком объяснить себе, почему плачет. Наверное, оттого что опять вспомнилась та проклятая вечеринка снобов. Вольфганг ведь был там… Почему он ничего не сделал? Тоже ведь стоял и смотрел. И Вольфгангу тоже нравилось, что ему больно. Любовался…

Кристиан представил: он с Вольфгангом сейчас в центре толпы, вокруг зрители. И делают они всё то же, медленно, осторожно, а снобы и эстеты смотрят на них, наслаждаются оттенками боли, шутят… Но теперь это всё было неважно. Чувство от прикосновений Вольфганга искупало всё — да пусть даже в прямом эфире, Кристиан сделает что угодно, если его самому любимому на свете человеку это зачем-то нужно.

— Не знаю, о чём ты задумался, — вдруг прошептал Вольфганг ему на ухо, — но немедленно забудь эти глупости. Ты потрясающий, слышишь? Самый лучший. И у тебя отлично всё получается.

Слова, тёплые сильные ладони и неторопливый ритм наконец сделали своё дело — Кристиан выкинул все неприятные мысли из головы и плыл в жарком мареве, ловя воздух ртом. Почти хорошо. Ещё бы внутри так не давило… От подступившей обиды не осталось и следа — Вольфганг снова был для него самым замечательным. Чёрт, да он мог уже давно нажать сильнее, насадить сразу до самого основания, но вместо этого терпеливо помогал ему двигаться вверх-вниз, гладя и слизывая слёзы.

— Как, привык немного? — Вольфганг шутливо ткнулся носом Кристиану в висок и зашептал: — Терпимо, правда? Жить можно? А теперь давай сам.

Кристиан снова комично серьёзно кивнул и опустился чуть ниже, шумно выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы.

Вольфганг отстранился, любуясь Кристианом. Сейчас у него на лице было почти то же выражение, как в ночь, когда он увидел его впервые. Вольфганг стёр тыльной стороной ладони слезу с впалой щеки Кристиана и поднялся — с кровати наблюдать было всё-таки удобнее. Нужно запомнить каждый оттенок эмоций, чтобы потом, позже, попытаться зарисовать. Неожиданно Кристиан обнял его за ноги и прижался всем телом.

— Ну что ты, зверёныш, — Вольфганг нежно погладил его по волосам и попытался освободиться. — Я ведь здесь, с тобой.

Но Кристиан не отпускал и заглядывал ему в глаза с каким-то неизбывным отчаянием:

— Вольф, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… позволь мне, — быстрый, горячечный шёпот. — Я хочу… я тебя так хочу… пожалуйста! — а в глазах страх: оттолкнёт, уйдёт, оставит.  
— Нет, хороший мой. Пока рано, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Сегодня ты должен закончить с ним. Совсем немного осталось.  
— Нет! Можно… я тебе... Я тебя хочу, — выдохнул Кристиан, кусая в отчаянии губы.

На удивление, Вольфганг понял, что тот имеет в виду. Он кивнул и погладил Кристиана по щеке. Кристиан прижался к его ладони, благодарно потёрся и коротко, торопливо поцеловал запястье. Так же торопливо он расстёгивал его брюки, стаскивал бельё.

Кристиан теснее прижался к Вольфгангу и выдохнул — он ему _разрешил_ , разрешил не просто прикасаться, но и сделать приятное. Жмурясь от переполняющего счастья, Кристиан принялся лихорадочно целовать его живот и бёдра, одновременно опускаясь на Альфреда ещё чуть глубже. Если это нравится Вольфгангу, он будет продолжать.

Хрипло простонав, Кристиан потёрся щекой об его твёрдый член — так приятно ощущать какой он бархатистый и плевать, что со стороны это наверняка выглядит пошло и унизительно — и плавно заглотил его до основания, пропуская в горло, насколько было возможно в такой позиции. Кристиан не умел делать то, что делал Вольфганг, когда вчера ласкал его, но зато был старателен. И очень-очень хотел доставить любимому человеку удовольствие.

Вольфганг сдавленно ахнул, ощутив нежную стенку гортани. До этого у него не раз брали и глубже, но никто из прошлых любовников не делал это с таким рвением. Кристиан отсасывал и вылизывал, не забывая насаживаться на здоровенный кусок латекса, и Вольфганг чувствовал, что ещё немного — и всё. Давно удовлетворение не наступало так быстро. Неопытность Кристиана заводила куда больше, чем все изощрённые партнёры. Для них секс был просто приятным комплексом упражнений, Кристиан же действовал с полной самоотдачей.

Вольфганг хотел осторожно отстранить Кристиана, но вместо этого запустил пальцы ещё глубже в его волосы, наматывая и наверняка причиняя боль, зафиксировал и, толкнувшись глубже в глотку, кончил, дрожа и едва держась на подгибающихся от наслаждения ногах.

Кристиан не пытался вывернуться. Он послушно глотал и впервые это не вызывало отвращения. Раньше он ненавидел, когда ему кончали в рот — чужая сперма казалась склизкой, похожей на сопли, но в этот раз такой ассоциации не возникало. Солоно, почти как кровь.

— Только не говори: «Ты тоже вкусный», или что-нибудь в этом роде, — рассмеялся Вольфганг и погладил Кристиана по голове. — Чудо ты, правда. Самое чудное чудо.

Кристиан облизал губы и посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом.

Вольфганг обошёл его, опустился на колени позади и обнял поперёк груди, накрепко прижимая к себе. Кристиана стоило отблагодарить. Второй рукой он обхватил его член, растирая выступившую каплю предэякулята. Кристиан застонал — почти жалобно, и с готовностью толкнулся в ладонь.

— Вот так, да. Хороший мой, — повторял Вольфганг. — Ты так долго терпел. Зверь мой. Бедный мой зверь… Не молчи, если надо. И давай, ещё раз, — он помог Кристиану опуститься чуть ниже, почти до пола. Расслабься, дыши…

Кристиан послушно скулил и следовал всем его указаниям. Вольфганг ласкал его, нашёптывая в ухо, целовал шею и плечи, и Кристиан дрожал в его руках от острого, почти болезненного возбуждения, насаживаясь на Альфреда уже полностью, до самого основания. Вольфганг хвалил его, он был доволен им, и это окончательно перекрывало дискомфорт. Кристиан привык, и ему уже почти нравилось чувство заполненности и жёсткое давление на мышцы. Он инстинктивно сжимался, и тогда становилось даже приятно.

А потом вдруг в паху и внизу живота как будто расправилась плотно сжатая пружина — вздрогнув всем телом, Кристиан вскрикнул и кончил в ладонь Вольфгангу. Он чувствовал себя лёгким-лёгким, и одновременно измученным, но это было… хорошо.

Вольфганг выпустил его из объятий, помогая вытащить Альфреда, и Кристиан ничком повалился на ковёр — ослабевшие конечности совсем не держали. Ощущение раскрытости осталось, но это на удивление не было неприятно. С трудом Кристиан приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Вольфганга затуманенным взглядом. Тот усмехнулся и облизал запачканную спермой ладонь.

— Что ты делаешь? — покраснел Кристиан. Жест Вольфганга показался ему донельзя непристойным. И будоражащим.  
— Хочу сравнить вкус, — Вольфганг нахмурился с видом заправского сомелье. — Сегодня ты очень солёный. Мало плакал?..

Кристиан на это лишь рассмеялся.

Вольфганг легко поднял его на руки и переложил на кровать. Кристиан благодарно заурчал и ткнулся лицом в подушку.

Дождавшись, когда Вольфганг вымоет, уберёт подальше от Мыши пыточный член и ляжет рядом, Кристиан прижался к его тёплому боку и блаженно зажмурился.

— Ну что, не так уж это было и страшно, правда? — Вольфганг погладил его за ухом.  
— Было. Но мне понравилось, — сонно пробормотал Кристиан.

Вольфганг закутал его в одеяло и принялся укачивать. Сегодня он окончательно понял, что не собирается делить этого восхитительного зверёныша с кем-то ещё. Никки придётся отказать. Вольфганг вздохнул и покачал головой. Оставалось надеяться, что друг поймёт и не станет ревновать. А потом… потом видно будет.

Кристиан обнимал Вольфганга, лениво касаясь губами кожи. Счастье, похожее на солнце, билось под рёбрами, делало прекрасным всё — и синее одеяло, и лошадь на потолке, и трещины на штукатурке, и осеннюю ночь за плотными шторами. А Вольфганг и так был прекрасным.

Уже почти засыпая, Кристиан всё-таки спросил:

— Почему ты подошёл ко мне тогда, на вечеринке?

Ему казалось, не каждый заговорил бы с парнем, которого только что оттрахали страпоном на глазах у всех.

— Никогда раньше не встречал человека, которому было бы близко святое имя Гагарина! — торжественно произнёс Вольфганг. Глаза у него снова были искрящиеся, льдистые.

Кристиан улыбнулся. Он хотел вспомнить имена ещё каких-нибудь космонавтов, чтобы вызвать ещё больше уважения и интереса, и тогда они с Вольфгангом точно всегда-всегда будут вместе… Но вместо этого зевнул и, счастливо прижавшись к груди Вольфганга, провалился в глубокий сон.


	20. Как можно не любить человека, который подарил тебе пингвинёнка?

В этот раз Вольфганг проснулся не от пристального взгляда или от грохота упавшей кукушки. Он почувствовал влагу. 

Сначала это казалось продолжением сна — там он плыл по бурному морю, сидя на носу корабля, кажется даже драккара, и иногда зачерпывал ладонью солёную пену. Но вода была подозрительно тёплой — он же плыл в направлении Исландии, а не Гаити. Опять пьяный штурман всё перепутал!

— Полный назад! — скомандовал Вольфганг и оперативно проснулся.

Кристиан смотрел на него блестящими от слёз, чуть покрасневшими глазами. Он лежал напротив, на той же подушке, что Вольфганг, и беззвучно орошал её потоками влаги.

— Что такое? — Вольфганг даже чуточку испугался. «Вчера мы дали маху, ты страдаешь, у тебя внутреннее кровотечение, можно начинать бегать кругами?..»

Кристиан помотал головой — разлетелись искристые брызги, — и тихо сказал:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.  
— Что?.. С чего бы это мне умирать? — Вольфганг искренне удивился.  
— Не знаю, — Кристиан распахнул глаза шире.

Вольфганг задумался. Во сколько обычно обсуждают такие вопросы? Года в три? Пять?

— Ну, все когда-нибудь умирают, — осторожно сказал он. — И ты, кстати, тоже…

Но ход был неверным. Кристиан издал придушенный вой и бросился ему на грудь, уткнулся лицом и затрясся в рыданиях. Вольфганг закатил глаза — но горе было настолько искренним, что он невольно умилился и обнял Кристиана.

— Так, довольно, довольно, — повторял он. — Почему ты об этом подумал? Опять сон приснился?

Кристиан снова мотнул головой и оглушительно всхлипнул — как ребёнок, который зашёлся плачем и не может толком дышать.

— Значит, не сон?.. Подумай, хороший мой, — увещевал Вольфганг, — что со мной может случиться?  
— Всё!  
— Резонно, — согласился Вольфганг.  
— Прости, прости… — рыдал Кристиан. — Я не знаю, что это — я как будто с ума схожу, правда. Иногда кажется, будто жизнь оборвётся — весь мир, всё, всё, — как-то ужасно…

«Нет. Ты просто отъешься, станешь большим, красивым и наглым и уйдёшь от меня к какой-нибудь женщине», — усмехнулся про себя Вольфганг, но поцеловал его в пробор и зашептал:

— Успокойся, зверёныш. Расскажи, что не так?  
— Я… не знаю, — всхлипывал Кристиан. — Никогда такого со мной раньше не было. Я… просто очень люблю тебя…

Вольфганг вздрогнул. Час от часу не легче.

— …И я не знаю, как жить, если… Пожалуйста, давай умрём в один день, если получится!

Нельзя сказать, что Вольфгангу перспектива понравилась. Он окинул оценивающим взглядом истощённое тело. Прозрачно-голубое плечо вряд ли принадлежало потенциальному долгожителю.

— Посмотрим, — вздохнул он. И тут же вспомнил, что так же неопределённо ответил на просьбу Николауса уступить ему это чудо.

Кристиан начинал уже успокаиваться. По крайней мере, поток слёз, лившийся на грудь Вольфганга, заметно ослабел, да и весь он перестал дрожать, как осиновый лист. Истерика отменялась.

— Лежи тут, — пригрозил Вольфганг и потрепал Кристиана по волосам. — И считай до ста пятнадцати.  
— Да. Ага, — растерянно кивнул тот.

Вольфганг выбрался из кровати и, надев кимоно, уже орудовал на кухне, когда Кристиан крикнул из спальни:

— Вольф! Я всё!  
— Молодец. Давай ещё раз.

 

Кристиан посчитал ещё трижды и вправду как-то вдруг успокоился. Так глупо вышло… На самом деле, сон был, и очень страшный: Вольфганга почему-то гнали по лесу, с криками, с факелами, — наверно, всё происходило в Средневековье. А потом его жгли, и он, Кристиан, молча смотрел на огромный костёр — в пронзительные, до последней минуты открытые злые глаза… Он так испугался, что проснулся и лежал потом целый час, борясь со слезами. Проиграл.

Но нет, глупости всё. Вольфганг был жив, и снова оказался безмерно добр и терпелив — и за что ему, идиоту, такое счастье?.. Невольно вспомнился вчерашний вечер — Кристиан тут же залился краской. Интересно, что они будут делать сегодня? После Альфреда внутри всё немного саднило, но это было неважно, главное, Вольфганг доволен. А ради него он был готов на что угодно.

Кристиан попытался привести в порядок постель: встряхнул одеяло, перевернул подушку намокшей стороной книзу. В этот момент Вольфганг вырулил с кухни с небольшим блестящим подносом, на котором стояли две исходящие паром кружки.

— Какао! — радостно объявил он. — Прости, но опять без зефирок.  
— Ничего, — быстро кивнул Кристиан. — Спасибо огромное, — он смотрел на этот скромный завтрак как на настоящее чудо.

Вольфганг поставил поднос на тумбочку. Сел напротив Кристиана, ловко скрестил ноги по-турецки и сделал очень сложное лицо. Выражение должно было значить: «Ах, ну что ты, хотя мне приятно, но ты пей скорей, а то сколько труда вложено». Кристиан рассмеялся и взял горячую кружку.

Какое-то время в комнате было тихо, только привычно шуршала в дальнем углу Мышь. Судя по звукам, она грызла кукушку.

— Прости, — наконец, улыбнулся Кристиан. — На меня иногда находит.  
— Бывает, — кивнул Вольфганг. Хорошо, что на этот раз обошлось без стигмат.  
— И я всё хотел спросить… — Кристиан отставил недопитый какао на тумбочку. — Ой, прости, очень вкусно!  
— Рад, что так. Спрашивай.  
— А в тот раз, когда… Бертрам?..  
— Он самый, — подтвердил Вольфганг.  
— У тебя были сломаны рёбра? — Кристиан смотрел внимательно, как ребёнок.  
— Были.  
— То есть, это всё взаправду, да? А потом?.. То есть, как ты сейчас… — Кристиан окончательно смутился, замямлил и опустил голову.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Наверно, следовало признаться ещё тогда — хотя, по правде, не хотелось вмешивать парня в эту историю с фармакологией.

— Просто мне повезло, у меня было лекарство.

Кристиан поднял глаза и смотрел недоверчиво. Вот глупый, разве не знает, что сам может делать чудеса и покруче?

— Помнишь пилюли? Чай, Тадж-Махал?.. Так вот, — Вольфганг сам улыбнулся неправдоподобию. — Эти капсулы… они обладают особенным действием. Регенерирующим, тонизирующим, я не знаю там, стимулирующим…

«Галлюциногенным ещё», — подсказал внутренний голос.

— То есть, это… оно? — Кристиан начал, наконец, понимать.  
— Да. Я не бог и не дьявол, у меня просто есть нужные таблы. Да, я действительно был ранен и выжил, наверное, только потому, что эта пизда шерстяная не утащила их все, — Вольфганг кивнул в сторону мышиной норы. — Она подсела, — пояснил он, видя, что запутал всё ещё больше.

Кристиан смотрел неподвижно, как кукла. Ну господи, что тут непонятного?!!

— Смотри, — выдохнул Вольфганг. Он спрыгнул с кровати и рывком распахнул нижний ящик стола. — Что за?..

Фанерная задняя стенка была прогрызена. Дальний край ящика — тоже. Кто-то (и Вольфганг точно знал, кто) отчаянно пытался пробраться к вожделенным капсулам. Теперь оставалось преодолеть только жестяную коробку. Но и за этим дело не стало — на крышке уже виднелась угрожающая потёртость, как от касания шлифовальным кругом.

— Ну, Мышь! — восхитился Вольфганг.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Не спускай ноги на пол, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — И вообще лучше не ходи без сапог.  
— Правда?  
— Нет. Смотри, сейчас будет чудо, — он размотал изоленту, потом обёрточную бумагу, развернул плотный конверт. Кристиан зачарованно наблюдал, как ребёнок за фокусом в цирке.

— Обычные на вид капсулы, — Вольфганг достал одну и разломил над подносом. — Белёсая хуйня с синими гранулками, всё как всегда.

Он порылся — на этот раз в тумбочке. Нитки, тюбики — всё не то… Даже в нижнем ящике не нашлось ничего подходящего — впрочем, идея оживить Альфреда была по-своему привлекательной. Наконец, Вольфганг вспомнил и извлёк из верхнего ящика маленький кактус в горшке. Он лежал там ещё со времён прежних хозяев, Фассбиндера-младшего и его хипповатого друга, помешанного на мистике индейцев навахо. За пару лет без полива бедное растение если не умерло, то точно впало в анабиоз.

— Итак, — Вольфганг подцепил ногтями, длинными на правой руке, пару гранул и кинул в горшок. Вспомнил про полив и добавил каплю слюны. А потом вспомнил, что не чистил зубы после вчерашнего. Оставалось надеяться, что поумневшее растение не потребует после от него алиментов. Впрочем, пусть сначала докажет отцовство.

— И что… — начал Кристиан — вот неверующий! — когда вдруг раздались шуршание и треск.

Горшочек затрясся. Как будто концентрированная жизнь рвалась из него — прочь, во все стороны разом.

— Ого! — Вольфганг еле успел отклониться, когда кактус вдруг выстрелил длинным побегом, мигом обросшим колючками. Вначале прозрачные, за пару секунд они превратились в матёрые злые шипы. С громким чпоканьем возникли бутоны — три, пять, двенадцать, — и тут же раскрылись огненно-алыми и малиновыми цветами.

— Это… — выдохнул Кристиан. — Этого не может быть!  
— Это есть, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Ты не галлюцинируешь, зверь. Ну, или у нас обоих наведённый психоз.

Он аккуратно собрал с подноса содержимое капсулы и высыпал в недопитый какао — чуть больше себе, чуть меньше своему зверю. Ну, так получилось.

— За прогресс, — улыбнулся он, протягивая Кристиану кружку.

Сначала Кристиан не почувствовал ничего. Потом, как будто настроили в телевизоре яркость, мир вдруг наполнился красками. Кристиан по-новому как-то отметил, что одеяло у них ярко-синее, а край простыни — радужный. То есть, он видел это и раньше, но теперь цвета казались ему особенными — каждый словно звучал собственной нотой. Он с интересом поднёс к глазам руку — на запястье ветвилось сиреневое нежное дерево и чуть дрожало под невидимым ветром.

— Не бойся, ты не обрастёшь вмиг колючками, — успокоил его Вольфганг. — Ты это уже принимал. Забыл?

Кристиан помотал головой. Он честно не помнил.

— После перфоманса, — терпеливо пояснил Вольфганг. — Впрочем, ты почти спал тогда…  
— А откуда они? — перевёл Кристиан разговор с неприятной темы. — Капсулы?  
— От фру Гердт. А вот откуда они у неё — я не знаю, и не имею ни малейшего желания выяснять, — фыркнул Вольфганг.  
— Ааа.  
— Может, у неё подпольный завод, или фармакология так продвинулась… Даже лучшие консультанты с Цоо не смогли помочь мне в идентификации!..

Кристиан слушал и улыбался. Значит, Вольфганг может никогда и не умирать — если у них есть такое чудесное средство. И вправду неважно, откуда. Сразу стало легко и спокойно.

— А я видел… там, — Кристиан прервал его на полуслове. — В нижнем ящике.  
— Что именно привлекло твой любознательный ум? — Вольфганг наклонил голову и смотрел издевательски невинно.  
— Можно… я сам покажу? — Кристиан покраснел.  
— Пр-рошу! — Вольфганг выдвинул ящик, жестом приглашая его погрузиться в мир греха и порока. Кристиан склонился над пёстрой грудой и застыл. Вольфганг, стараясь сдержать смех, чинно сел на руки и стал ждать.

— А что это? — спросил Кристиан после минутной паузы. Он указывал на толстый, в руку, и длинный — сорокасантиметровый, как минимум — красный искусственный член. По всей видимости, деревянный.  
— А, это подарок друга из Индонезии, — рассмеялся, наконец, Вольфганг. — Амулет. Тотем, в своём роде.  
— Как… хорошо, — выдохнул Кристиан. Ему не хотелось жить в одном мире с такими игрушками.  
— И я не стал бы в здравом уме его в тебя запихивать, успокойся, — Вольфганг погладил его по плечу. — Только в нездравом.  
— А это? — Кристиан поднял цепочку крупных нежно-салатовых бус. У сестрёнки были серьги из такой же пластмассы.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — мигом загорелся Вольфганг идеей.  
— Да. Нет, в смысле… Они тоже тут по ошибке?  
— Ох, — Вольфганг поцеловал этого ребёнка лета в висок. — Я не настолько рассеян. Их используют, чтобы подготовиться к фистингу, или просто…  
— К чему?  
— Мм, введению руки в прямую кишку, говоря грубо.  
— Руки?!! — выдохнул Кристиан, стремительно побледнев.

К горлу мгновенно поднялся комок. Гадость какая! В живого человека руки совать!

— Тебя что-то смущает? — промурлыкал Вольфганг. — Обычно вводят кисть по запястье…  
— Бля, я не хочу это слышать, — замотал головой Кристиан. Но уши, тем не менее, не заткнул.  
— Один уникум мог даже по локоть, но сейчас он отдыхает на вашем кладбище.  
— Ясно, — сглотнул Кристиан, с опаской откладывая бусы. — А зачем… это делают?  
— Что? Руку? — Вольфганг поднял бровь. — Ну, понимаешь, хороший мой… это как бы жест наивысшего доверия между людьми.  
— Я тебе и так доверяю, — обезопасился Кристиан. — А это что?  
— Эта юла — как ты мог подумать, — тоже здесь неспроста, — продолжил Вольфганг учительским тоном, отбирая у Кристиана фиолетовый плаг. — К сожалению или к счастью, у неё не работает больше вибрация… или это дистанционный пульт просто сломался...  
— Тоже для доверия? — Кристиан с опаской смотрел на космически блестящую штуку.  
— Ты ловишь всё на лету! — восхитился Вольфганг. — А знаешь, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты провёл день с такой игрушкой внутри. Обещаю, я не слишком часто включал бы её. Может, каждые два часа. Ну, полтора…  
— Давай лучше ты, — хмыкнул Кристиан. — И в универ ещё.  
— Смотрю, ты втянулся! — обрадовался Вольфганг. — Но нет. Мне и так анальных кар там хватает.

Кристиан улыбнулся. Вечно Вольфганг всё обратит в шутку! Но мысль запала в сознание — а и вправду. Если бы у обоих были такие штуки… ну, там, и пульты… Кристиан попытался представить, каково это — если ко вчерашнему ощущению приятной, чуть болезненной тесноты добавить ещё и вибрацию?..

— Вижу, идея понравилась, — Вольфганг оторвал его от фантазий. — Внесу в список ближайших покупок.  
— Не-не-не, — замотал головой Кристиан. — Я так….

Вольфганг горделиво поджал губы. Когда они в последний раз проделывали это с Никки, всё было просто чудесно. Старомодное платье с настоящим кринолином помогло скрыть болезненную эрекцию, а что ноги подгибались — так это от ночи на каблуках… Да, это был самый весёлый рождественский бал в его жизни. Если бы Никки ещё не уронил в конце концов пульт в чашу с пуншем…

— А это? — Кристиан тронул рукой что-то длинное и желейно-прозрачное.  
— А это двойное дилдо на случай, если мы вдруг поссоримся и не захотим смотреть друг другу в лицо… Кристи, милый, можно я буду консультировать тебя в процессе танца?  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Кристиан. Он совсем забыл, что из-за него Вольфганг отступает от утреннего ритуала.

Вольфганг скинул кимоно и вышел на середину комнаты. Принял балетную позу (кажется, это называется «вторая позиция» — мелькнуло в мозгу у Кристиана) и застыл.

— И-ии, раз-два-три, раз-два-три! — скомандовал себе Вольфганг и пустился в пляс. В нём как всегда было мало от классического балета, но Вольфганга это совсем не смущало. Он припадал к полу, как умирающий лебедь — больше напоминало учения по гражданской обороне («Пригнись и прикройся!»), усердно крутил фуэте и совершал изящные па, заставляя старый линолеум скрипеть и стенать.

— Этот элемент я позаимствовал у Майи Дерен! — похвастался Вольфганг, протанцовывая мимо постели. — Спрашивай, сладкий.

Но Кристиан смущённо молчал. Ему было очень неловко — ведь ради него Вольфганг специально не стал включать музыку, но слова как будто застыли в горле. Сбоку от основной пёстрой груды он увидел вчерашний фиолетовый член. Сегодня тот казался не таким уж и угрожающим. Кристиан опять покраснел.

— И… раз-два-три! Тебе так понравился Альфред?  
— Да, — пересилив себя, кивнул Кристиан. — Я спросить хотел.  
— Что, хороший?  
— А где ты всё это берёшь? — Кристиан и вправду ни разу в жизни не видел магазина, где на полках лежали бы искусственные хуи. Почему-то воображение рисовало нечто вроде большой бакалеи…  
— Собираю урожай на деревьях, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и сел на шпагат. — Вообще-то, я покупаю эти штуки у одного очень грустного поляка, чтобы поднять ему настроение. Это здесь, в Кройцберге. Хочешь, сходим?  
— Хочу, — тихо сказал Кристиан.  
— Вот молодец. Капсулы на тебя хорошо действуют! — Вольфганг с некоторым усилием поднялся и потёр поясницу.

Кристиан стиснул зубы. Может, это и вправду оказался эффект чудесного средства графини, но сейчас он был готов идти до конца. В последние несколько дней он делал вещи, которые выходили за рамки его прошлого, обывательского по сути мирка… Кристиан даже чуть-чуть возгордился — вот какой он бунтарь!

— Вольфганг… — хрипло позвал он, чувствуя, что расхрабрился уже окончательно. — А ты сам их… используешь?  
— Нет, они лежат здесь исключительно для красоты, — Вольфганг хрустнул всей спиной сразу и дважды подпрыгнул.  
— Что, Никки хватает? — осклабился Кристиан и понял, что перегнул. Но он хотел знать.  
— Ой, вполне! — подтвердил Вольфганг и изобразил мельницу.  
— Он ведь сверху, да? — продолжал Кристиан, задыхаясь и не замечая, что отбрасывает разговор на пару реплик назад, ничего уже не замечая…  
— Кристи, эльфы, — спокойно сказал Вольфганг.  
— И ты его любишь? — закончил Кристиан обречённо.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Согласно ритуалу, надо было ещё покрутить головой во все стороны и сказать «Ом», но сейчас он решил пренебречь. Он сел на кровать рядом с обиженным — и возбуждённым, подсказали алые пятна на бледных щеках — Кристианом, тронул его за плечо. Кристиан с мольбой смотрел на него, и Вольфганг умилился.

— Конечно, — подтвердил он. — Ведь Никки мой друг. Самый лучший. И потом… я не знаю, — он фыркнул, — как можно не любить человека, который подарил тебе пингвинёнка?  
— Что? — рассеянно спросил Кристиан. Он всё ещё переживал из-за своей уникальной способности всё в один миг похерить — но, кажется, Вольфганг не злился.  
— Пингвинёнка, — терпеливо повторил тот. — Маленького императорского — может быть, пингвина-инфанта одного из лучших домов… Чучело, правда. Но всё равно, согласись — это повод!  
— Расскажи, пожалуйста, — Кристиан готов был испариться от стыда за свою предыдущую глупость. В конце концов, это не его дело…  
— Так, слушай, — Вольфганг накинул на плечи своё кимоно и с удовольствием начал рассказ.

Кристиан опёрся на спинку кровати и приготовился слушать. Как всегда, мысли его убегали. Сейчас он думал: а Николаусу про него Вольфганг тоже рассказывает?..

— Это было на первом курсе, кстати, ровно два года назад, — с некоторым удивлением отметил Вольфганг. — Я впервые соизволил прийти на учёбу, и с прискорбием обнаружил, что почти вся моя группа состоит из девушек. То есть, конечно, это было прекрасно — дюжина дев, с нежным замедленным хаосом в сердце и массой идей, особенно в сфере промышленного дизайна. Но парень был только один. Я увидел его и сразу подумал: экий медведь! Никки носил тогда свитера с косами и зачем-то осветлял волосы, которые у него очень тёмные и от природы чуть вьющиеся, — Вольфганг рассеянно намотал на палец пережжённую прядь Кристиана.

Кристиан покраснел ещё гуще. Его странно возбуждало, когда Вольфганг касался его волос. Интересно, а Николаус тоже это любит?..

— И конечно, в первые же выходные мы пошли в бар праздновать наше единство. Я заметил, что Никки сторонится девушек — по правде, я и сам их немного тогда опасался. Как раз вышел нормальный перевод манифеста Соланас, так что причина была, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и почесал Кристиана за ухом. — Мало ли… Никки всё время смотрел на меня, мялся, молчал и бледнел — словом, вёл себя как нормальный мужчина с алкогольно-пищевым отравлением. Никакого кривляния или кокетства. Мне это очень понравилось. Я заказал себе шнапса и тоже стал отравляться. И ещё водки. И потом куантро. К концу вечера мы сравнялись — настолько, что Никки осмелел и, взяв меня за рукав, предложил поехать в Восточный Берлин. Прям щас. Конечно, я согласился!

Кристиан улыбался, стараясь не встречаться с Вольфгангом взглядом. Вечно он шутит…

— Но до Берлина мы не доехали, а проснулись у Николауса в квартире. Я лежал на его кровати, а Никки сладко посапывал в ванной — заткнув собой слив. Кран чуть-чуть подтекал, так что можно сказать, он сладко побулькивал. И я понял, что это золотой человек — отдал всё лучшее гостю! — взгляд Вольфганга мечтательно затуманился, и Кристиан почувствовал в этот момент к Николаусу почти что симпатию.

— Потом мы долго собирали всякие справки, например, что у его дедушки не было герпеса, а я не знаю, что такое «Моя борьба». Целых пять дней собирали! И вот, в следующую субботу мы стояли на «Чарли», а женщины с фиолетовыми губами бодро шмонали наши карманы. У меня отняли все двадцать марок — пять из них юбилейные! — и дали какую-то себорейную мелочь. У Николауса забрали жвачку, чтобы не сманивал к капитализму советских детей. И, наконец, мы вступили в царство истины!

Кристиан потёрся виском о плечо Вольфганга. То ли под действием таблеток, то ли от нервов картины были пугающе яркими: вот суровые пограничницы, похожие на садистов-тюремщиков в «Заводном апельсине», вот пара испуганных парней…

— Не буду лишать тебя удовольствия увидеть всё своими глазами, хороший мой. Скажу только, что больше всего нам понравился зоопарк — вернее, это был «парк зверей» во Фридрихсфельде. Животные казались такими аполитичными… Помню, особенно меня поразил маленький кенгуру, сидящий на ветвях в доме Брэма. Это было животное-фрик, мы с Никки сразу очень его полюбили.

Вольфганг гладил Кристиана по голове, спускаясь к плечу и словно не замечая — как игрушку. Или животное. Ручного домашнего зверя.

— Так вот, мы осмотрели всё: тигров, львов, застали роды слонихи, зашли в музей таксидермии — там был ремонт, повсюду леса, и чучела оказались закрыты белыми простынями, как мебель или покойники. Наконец, пришло время ехать домой. Никки всё больше молчал и нравился мне всё меньше. Взгляд его тяжелел и серьёзнел, а сам он будто разом поправился килограммов на десять. Я думал: вот какой неуклюжий пузан, и окончательно прозвал его про себя «этим медведем», — Вольфганг любовно погладил себя по щеке. — На контроле, когда шли обратно, меня стали досматривать. Почему-то беднягам казалось, что я должен похитить частичку социализма, или не знаю там… Пришлось обнажиться сверху до пояса, и только моя готовность снять остальное остановила их. Всё равно меня продержали там часа два.

Кристиан содрогнулся от гнева. Он совсем не хотел туда, где людей мучают и унижают. А особенно — Вольфганга.

— Я думал, Никки уедет один, как сделал бы на его месте любой. Но он меня ждал. Стоял на неоново-синей заправке, первой после границы, и улыбался. Когда я подошёл, он зачем-то стал раздеваться — задрал свитер на толстом своём животе и достал пингвинёнка.  
— Ч-что? — Кристиан испугался. — В смысле «достал»?  
— Тихо-тихо, — Вольфганг подул ему в ухо. — Не родил же. Оказалось, в музее ему попалось незакреплённое чучело императорского пингвина. И он решил вывезти его на Запад. Спасти, так сказать, от прозябания.  
— Ааа... И что дальше?  
— Он подарил его мне, — просиял Вольфганг. — Представляешь? Он похитил его для меня! Так и сказал. И тогда я окончательно понял, какой он замечательный и наглухо ёбнутый. Наш человек. Ладно! — Вольфганг поднялся с постели. — Будешь что-нибудь брать? Плаг ещё есть стеклянный…  
— Нет, спасибо, — быстро сказал Кристиан.  
— Тогда ящик закрой, пыль летит, — сварливо отрезал Вольфганг.

Кристиан испытал мгновенный укол обиды — и тут же всколыхнувшегося возбуждения. И вправду, если вставить одну из этих игрушек и попытаться выйти на улицу — с Вольфгангом вместе? В конце концов, её можно будет в любой момент вынуть… Наверное. Он потряс головой.

— Спасибо, что рассказал… ну, про Никки, — Кристиан неловко задвинул ящик и выпрямился.  
— Да не за шт, — Вольфганг искал что-то на столе и вдруг обернулся. — И один совет: не надо поднимать вопрос про «кто сверху». Это не клеймо, и не раса, и не предопределённость какая-то.  
— Понял, — сглотнул Кристиан.  
— Мне-то что, а тебя засмеют, — Вольфганг пожал плечами.  
— Спасибо, — повторил Кристиан. Ответ Вольфганга открывал очень неожиданные перспективы…

— Так, — Вольфганг вертел в руках миниатюрный железный сундучок. — Это ты не прогрызёшь? Нет, не прогрызёшь…  
— Во-ольф, мы куда-то идём?  
— Идём, конечно. Так, помой посуду, а я пока в душ. Нас ждут великие дела!

***

— Это тоже… имитация члена? — хихикнул Кристиан, увидев в руке Вольфганга чёрный пистолет с длинным дулом и спиленной мушкой. Забавная… штука.  
— Нет, это имитация люгера, и очень качественная, заметь, — бросил Вольфганг через плечо. Он на пробу крутанул барабан и снова спрятал оружие в карман.

Они быстро шли по пустой улице где-то на окраине Кройцберга. Дома Вольфганг наскоро нацепил на себя самую, казалось, неприглядную одежду — какие-то серые брюки и куртку из коричневой парусины. Кристиан, не задавая вопросов, оделся ему под стать — в старые джинсы и поношенную ветровку. Может быть, они шли работать? Или в какую-нибудь мастерскую?.. Кристиан терялся в догадках. Вдруг Вольфганг ткнул его в бок.

— Держи.  
— Что это? — не понял он, машинально взяв в руки чёрный чулок.  
— Надень на голову, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Давай-давай, если что, он чистый. И мой.

«И тебя беспокоят такие вещи?!!» — внутренне возопил Кристиан.

— Зачем? — выдавил он. Это снова какой-то перфоманс?

Вместо ответа Вольфганг взял его за плечо, развернул к себе и разом натянул чулок по самую шею. Больше Кристиан вопросов не задавал.

— Ты закроешь дверь и не будешь называть меня по имени, понял?

Кристиан кивнул. Ему всё это очень не нравилось, но Вольфганг выглядел уверенным как никогда. Пока не надел чулок. Тогда он стал просто пуленепробиваемым.

— Ну, с Богом! — Вольфганг осенил себя крестным знамением и толкнул дверь ближайшего магазинчика. Кристиан юркнул следом. Обычная лавка канцелярских товаров: стопки писчей бумаги на полках, бутылки чернил и россыпи разных открыток на широком прилавке…

— Стоять! — заорал Вольфганг, направляя пистолет в голову старому продавцу. Тот мигом застыл наподобие мексиканского кактуса — подняв руки и растопырив узловатые пальцы.  
— Дверь! — рявкнул Вольфганг, и Кристиан метнулся к входу и защёлкнул замок. Жаль, не было жалюзи или штор…  
— Стоять! Не двигаться! Не двигаться, я сказал! — повторил Вольфганг и мотнул головой, усмехаясь: — Ещё кто-нибудь есть?  
— Н-нет, я один, — быстро ответил старик.  
— Не ври!  
— Да один я! — плаксиво воскликнул продавец и опустил седую дрожащую голову.  
— На меня смотри, — Вольфганг подошёл ближе, заставив старика испуганно сжаться. — Давай, спой мне песенку.  
— Что? — продавец даже дрожать перестал от удивления.  
— Спел мне песенку, живо! — прошипел Вольфганг.

Кристиан каменел от двойного, смертельного страха: во-первых, непонятно, что Вольфганг творил, во-вторых, какие-то девушки в красном и зелёном пальто и пёстрых платках стояли снаружи и с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. Наконец, одна из них подошла и принялась дробно стучать по стеклу.

Кристиан развёл руками: мол, простите, но мы закрыты. Это… переучёт у нас, вот. Но девушка не унималась. Она говорила что-то сквозь дверь и почему-то указывала то на свой нос (очень милый и вздёрнутый), то на подругу, которая прижимала к лицу край цветастого шарфа.

Это всё могло привлечь внимание прохожих — почему это средь бела дня закрыт магазин?.. Кристиан почувствовал, как тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью. Сам не зная, что делает, он щёлкнул замком и впустил пару подружек.

— О, ёлочка, о, ёлочка, зелёные иголки… — дрожащим голосом выводил продавец. Вольфганг благодушно дирижировал дулом люгера. Появление девушек его ничуть не смутило.

— Приве-ет! — протянула одна, более активная обладательница красного пальто и чмокнула Вольфганга в щёку прямо сквозь чулок. — Ты не видел, здесь есть салфетки? Ну, знаешь, такие бумажные?  
— Есть, всё есть! — заверил её продавец и метнулся к прилавку. — Вот, с ромашкой и без…  
— Так, пой, — качнул дулом Вольфганг.  
— Просто кровь из носа пошла, ужас такой, — щебетала девушка в красном и кивала на молчаливую подругу в зелёном. — Наверно, это от климата. Или от перелёта. Представляешь, три часа над океаном…  
— Да, сочувствую, — согласился Вольфганг и кивнул второй девушке. — Очень приятно.  
— О, ёлочка, о ёлочка… не будет ли без сда-ачи? — возник продавец. — Десять пфеннигов всего, а за две пачки ски-идка.  
— К сожалению не бу-удет, — пропела первая девушка. — С марки разменяете?

Кристиан смотрел на всё это и не верил глазам. Цирк какой-то! И в то же время, чувство ирреальности было почти приятным. Мимо витрины пробежал деловитый серенький клерк, похожий на мышь. Бедняга и не знал, что совсем рядом сейчас — Приключение.

Кристиан шагнул к стеллажу. Так, что тут у нас…

— Спасибо, вы очень нам помогли! — щебетала девушка. — А воды нет?.. Впрочем, ладно. Всего хо-ро-шее-го! — сфальшивила она: на «Ёлочку» было уже совсем не похоже.  
— Заходите ещё-е! — расплылся в улыбке продавец.  
— Мы тоже пойдём, — вдруг сказал Вольфганг. — Зверь, фу! — он тронул за плечо углубившегося в изучение полок Кристиана.

Вся компания высыпала на улицу, оставив совершенно ошалевшего продавца считать выручку.

— Познакомься, Мю, это Арлин, — представила девушка свою гипертоничную — или уже анемичную? — спутницу.  
— Рад встрече, — Вольфганг ловко стянул чулок и на ходу припал губами к протянутой бледной кисти.  
— Very glad to meet you, — заверила американка и торопливо прижала руку к лицу — кровь пошла снова.  
— Да что ж такое! — воскликнула первая. — Прости, Мю, мы куда-нибудь присядем.  
— Да, конечно, Ева. Удачи, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и свернул в ближайшую подворотню.

Там он с силой похлопал себя по коленям и бёдрам, и брюки из серых сразу приняли вид голубых с интересным рисунком. Потом вывернул наизнанку куртку — та оказалась красно-оранжевой, — и, наконец, повязал на шею кобальтово-синий платок, который извлёк из кармана. Люгер он протёр, завернул в ненужный чулок и уютно пристроил в какой-то нише от выбитого в стене кирпича. И довольно выдохнул — вот теперь всё! 

Кристиан стоял в своём убогом наряде и смотрел на Вольфганга, не в силах поверить, что пять минут назад тот кричал, угрожал…

— Прощай, оружие, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Ну, а ты что скажешь, зверёныш?

Кристиан помолчал, пожевал немного чулок. Потом вспомнил, что его можно снять — стянул и тоже запихал куда-то в трещину на стене, начал шарить по грязным карманам…

— Это тебе, — наконец, неловко протянул он уже заскучавшему Вольфгангу маленькую коробочку из прозрачной пластмассы.  
— Божечки! — ахнул тот. — И как ты догадался, что мне нужен рейсфедер?

Кристиан пожал плечами. Просто ему повезло.

***

Вольфганг с упоением рисовал. Кристиан сидел, положив голову ему на колени — для этого пришлось скорчиться на полу и даже немного залезть под стол, но его это не волновало. Главное, Вольфганг был рядом.

Тогда, в арке, поцеловав Кристиана в благодарность за скромный подарок, Вольфганг поправил платок, пригладил волосы… и опять пошёл в магазин. Кристиан издали робко смотрел, как за пыльным стеклом неузнанный Вольфганг болтает о чём-то с воспрянувшим продавцом, роется в куртке, выискивая мелочь без сдачи, потом дружелюбно машет ему на прощание рукой…

— Так, клей и бритвы, — Вольфганг продемонстрировал Кристиану покупки в прозрачном пакете. — Теперь можно трудиться.

Дома, пока Кристиан готовил тыквенные оладьи и гонял по квартире обнаглевшую Мышь — та всё норовила отщипнуть кусок от горячего, — Вольфганг надел домашний халат и начал рисовать. Он быстро просмотрел очередную главу космических приключений этих неуловимых лисят, отметил плагиат с одного малоизвестного фильма двадцатых годов, и приступил.

Он рисовал переход через Проклятую Лощину на какой-то из далёких планет. Отряд лисят отважно плыл сквозь густой зелёный туман. Крайний лисёнок по традиции был шестилапым. Сегодня линии с непривычной лёгкостью сами выходили из-под руки. Кажется, капсулы графини помогли наладить некую связь непосредственно с автором: Вольфганг нарисовал привольно раскинувшиеся щупальца (одно оплетало лисёнка-протагониста, угрожая заткнуть ему нос) — и вдруг понял, что в прочитанном фрагменте щупалец не было.

Но образ был слишком ярким. Нахмурившись, Вольфганг открыл следующую главу рукописи. Так и есть! Она начиналась с криков и паники, вызванных внезапным появлением монстра с тентаклями. И конечно, щупальце оплетало главного лиса и чуть не придушивало — но отважные друзья смогли отвлечь монстра выстрелами из бластеров и спасти бедолагу.

Вольфганг ухмыльнулся. Наверно, надо было удивиться и даже запаниковать — что, всё-таки, за субстанция в этих чудесных капсулах? Но что-то подсказывало — не стоит. К тому же, ход был донельзя банален. Кто может ждать героев в тумане? Правильно, монстр. Что возникает в сознании при слове «монстр»? Скорее всего, нечто склизкое, похожее на осьминога…

Вольфганг ещё немного полюбовался своей выдержкой и железной логикой. Даже снова погладил соски и потёр уши, потом удивился, зачем — неприятно же, потом вспомнил, что хотел их проколоть — и те, и те, а потом Кристиан позвал его ужинать, и оладьи на этот раз были очень вкусными и совсем даже не пересоленными.

А теперь он делал заливки, а Кристиан сидел, по-собачьи уткнувшись ему в бедро, и тихо лучился от счастья. Вольфгангу казалось, что от него волнами исходит энергия — как от обогревателя зимой волны жара. Вот такой вот генератор радости. Смешной же ты, зверь.

Вольфганг опустил левую руку — всё равно рисунок был закреплён на планшете, — и погладил Кристиана по волосам. Тот мигом прижался тесней, подставляясь под ласку — прямо как большая собака.

— Знаешь, я всегда хотел завести пса, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, делая на небе вторую луну ярко-зелёной (первая была голубой). — Большую такую собаку, сенбернара или мастиффа.  
— Правда? — быстро спросил Кристиан и вскинул голову, ударившись затылком об стол.  
— Истинная. А теперь не хочу.

Кристиан молчал, видимо, пытаясь примерить это к себе. Вольфганг не стал его мучить и сказал:

— Ладно. Иди в душ, я скоро закончу.

Кристиан послушно вывинтился из-под стола и направился в ванную — как-то по прямой, не оглядываясь. Вольфганг усмехнулся опять — какая исполнительность. Надо будет похвастаться Никки.

Он сполоснул кисть от акварели и устало опустил в ладони лицо.

***

Сегодня Кристиан был особенно красивым. Вольфганг невольно ахнул, когда повернул голову на звук шагов — глупо, наверное, — но повод и вправду был.

Кристиан стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, и смотрел на Вольфганга — прямо, уже без страха. Полностью обнажённый — и в который раз Вольфганг пожалел, что не сможет его раздеть, — но досада отступила мгновенно. Такой бледный и будто холодный, красивый особенной красотой костяной статуэтки или грациозного зверя. Его зверь.

Кристиан улыбался. Светлые волосы спадали ему на лицо, и он сдул непослушную прядь — и сам же развеселился своим гримасам. Прямо как Макс. 

Вольфганг подошёл — близко-близко, и прежде чем обнять, долго смотрел в глаза Кристиана, восхищаясь переменой. Кажется, он не боялся больше. Что же, каждый день теперь с ним выходить на грабёж?..

Вольфганг мягко обнял его за плечи, прижал к себе. И Кристиан быстрым, гибким движением обхватил его — чуть пародийно, но крепко, — прижался щекой к виску.

— Ты такой красивый, ты знаешь? — прошептал Вольфганг.

Кристиан вдруг… кивнул. Ну и отлично.

— Как вымахал, а, — Вольфганг приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы сравняться с ним ростом. — Знаешь, ты выше меня уже. Две недели назад ведь не был!

Кристиан рассмеялся опять. Голос Вольфганга как всегда успокаивал. Остатки страха исчезли, как тени в полдень — он подобрал бы метафору и поизысканней, но радость затапливала всё, прогоняла ненужные мысли.

— Пойдём, — Вольфганг разомкнул объятия и шагнул к постели — это чудо замёрзнет ещё. — Пойдём, хороший мой, — он тронул Кристиана за руку.

И он знал, что сегодня ни за что не станет мучить своего зверя арсеналом из нижнего ящика — к чёрту всё; сегодня он ревновал Кристиана даже к простыням, даже к воздуху, который касается его кожи. Был это эффект капсул или один из тех случаев помутнения, которые обычно называют «любовью», но Вольфганг почти что видел исходящее от Кристиана мерцающее золотое сияние. Или это любовь Кристиана к нему была так сильна — но Вольфганг касался губами его шеи, ключиц, худого лица, и чувствовал как будто растянутые между их телами незримые нити — тёплые, почти осязаемые.

Они опустились на кровать. Вольфганг торопливо скинул халат и покрывал поцелуями плечи и грудь Кристиана. Ему хотелось не пропустить ни один сантиметр, вылизать всего зверёныша дочиста. По-своему он даже досадовал, что Кристиан сейчас такой… вымытый — чуть горчил гель для душа, и пахло привычно мятой и лаймом, — но сам зверёныш был настолько восхитительно гибким, и чувствительным, и впервые за долгий срок не испуганным, так выгибался и вздрагивал, что Вольфганг быстро забыл о своей досаде, и просто ласкал его, как мечтал уже очень давно — едва ли не с самого момента их встречи.

Кристиан охнул и зажмурился, когда Вольфганг аккуратно прикусил зубами его сосок и потянул — это оказалось так приятно. Лёгкая дрожь прошла по всему телу — с головы до ног, — когда Вольфганг принялся вылизывать второй. Кристиан млел от его прикосновений и тёплого дыхания на коже. Хотелось тоже делать что-то, чтоб и Вольфгангу было приятно, но всё, что пока мог Кристиан — жадно, почти лихорадочно гладить его плечи и спину, запускать пальцы в мягкие чёрные волосы, притягивая его голову ещё ближе. Бестолковые по сути движения, но Кристиан хотел прикасаться к нему, ни на секунду не отпускать.

Вольфганг поцеловал его запястье, коснулся кончиком языка синей венки, так похожей на обозначение русла реки на карте, и на миг прижался к костистой груди, слушая сердце — казалось, будто в клетке из тонких прутьев-рёбер живёт беспокойная суетливая птица, какая-нибудь синица — маленькая и забавная, тёплый комок ярких перьев. 

Кристиан закусил ладонь, чтобы сдержать стоны — так и не мог окончательно отделаться от привычки вести себя тихо. То, что делал с ним Вольфганг, было простым, но невероятно изумительным. Он выцеловывал и вылизывал каждое его ребро, каждый сантиметр кожи, и Кристиан нетерпеливо выгибался ему навстречу — ещё, ещё, сделай так!

Вольфганг легко коснулся губами его живота и чуть отстранился, любуясь нежно-розовыми следами, возникшими на белой коже. Он прочертил языком зигзагообразную линию, обрывающуюся в ямке пупка, и осторожно подул — Кристиан вздохнул и смешно поёжился.

Он всё-таки прекратил грызть ладонь и в предвкушении замер — сейчас Вольфганг спустится ещё чуть ниже и… Но вместо этого Вольфганг сел прямо перед ним и принялся целовать его колени, голени, лодыжки...

— Что ты собираешься делать? — отчего-то шёпотом спросил Кристиан.  
— А ты угадай, — весело ответил он и поцеловал длинную стопу.

Кристиан покраснел до корней волос, когда Вольфганг взял его большой палец в рот и начал покусывать. Было ужасно приятно, но Кристиану показалось, будто это гораздо непристойнее минета. Он смотрел на Вольфганга широко распахнутыми глазами и тяжело дышал. Вольфганг не должен этого делать, не должен целовать его ноги, это неправильно — всё наоборот, место Кристиана у его ног, и это Кристиан должен целовать его ступни, благодаря за терпение, за то, что позволил остаться рядом, не прогнал…

Со сдавленным всхлипом он отстранился — отполз и сидел теперь на кровати, подтянув колени к груди.

— Ну, чего ты? — ласково спросил Вольфганг, опускаясь рядом.  
— Слишком… много, — по наитию как-то выпалил Кристиан.

И вправду, слишком много было всего: его любви к Вольфгангу, счастья и разрывающей душу тоски, почти физической боли — почему не бывает так каждый день? А всегда? Почему раньше так не было? А главное — зачем целовать ему ноги?..

Вольфганг смотрел на красивое, побледневшее мигом лицо и качал головой — ну вот, опять зверёныш задумался. Не годится таким красивым много думать — надо радоваться. Или уж плакать.

Он осторожно коснулся плеча Кристиана — сегодня он просто хотел сделать ему хорошо. Вдруг Кристиан снова всхлипнул и, рывком развернувшись, лёг плашмя и уткнулся в подушку лицом. Эта поза, вестимо, символизировала: делай со мной что хочешь. Только ног не целуй.

— Нет, хороший, так дело у нас не пойдёт, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и лёг рядом, боднул подбородком в скулу. — Я хочу смотреть на тебя, слышишь?

Кристиан едва заметно кивнул, и Вольфганг мягко перекатил его на бок — как огромную куклу, — крепко взял за плечо.

— Вот так, — он погладил Кристиана — провёл вверх по шее, по голове, задержал руку за ухом. — Просто я хочу видеть твоё лицо. Не будешь больше прятаться, ладно?

Кристиан снова кивнул и позволил уложить себя на спину. Почему-то вспомнился давний глупый сон, вернее, фантазия — Вольфганг-змей, белые простыни… И вдруг стало не страшно, совсем, и больше не стыдно. Кристиан подумал: а вдруг он опять спит? А во сне ведь может быть что угодно, правда?

И поэтому он сам раздвинул колени и притянул Вольфганга к себе, поцеловал его тонкие, чётко очерченные губы, касаясь языком кромки зубов, и выгнулся навстречу тёплым ладоням, стиснувшим его бока.

Вольфганг целовал его: сначала медленно, нежно, успокаивая, потом жадно, глубже проникая языком в рот, кусал припухшие губы, распаляя. Кристиан цеплялся за его плечи — судорожно, почти больно, будто боялся отпустить. Нехотя Вольфганг оторвался от его рта и успокаивающе погладил по щеке: я тут, с тобой, никуда не денусь, не брошу. Кристиан потёрся об его ладонь, прикрыл глаза, как будто говоря: «Я тебе доверяю».

Вольфганг склонился над ним, целуя пульсирующую жилку на шее, ещё ниже — скользнул губами по тонким ключицам, и ещё — целовал его живот, вылизывал впадинки у подвздошных костей, нежно прикусывал чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер.

Кристиан застонал, когда Вольфганг горячим языком пощекотал истекающую смазкой головку его члена. Влажный жар окутывал его, делал совсем слабым и податливым — не было сил даже держать ноги согнутыми в коленях. Но Вольфганг раздвинул их ещё шире и быстро подсунул под поясницу Кристиана подушку.

Кристиан вздрогнул, когда скользкие от лубриканта пальцы коснулись промежности (и когда Вольфганг только успел?..). Вольфганг принялся успокаивающе нашёптывать, поглаживая и мягко надавливая, проникая внутрь сначала средним, а затем указательным пальцами. Больно не было. Хотелось большего. Кристиан нетерпеливо качнул бёдрами, и вскрикнул от пронзительно острого удовольствия, когда пальцы коснулись простаты.

Вольфганг кивнул себе: всё, Крис подготовлен достаточно. Он отстранился, отчего Кристиан требовательно хныкнул, и окинул его взглядом: разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, затуманенный взгляд из-под светлых ресниц, зацелованные губы, вздымающиеся рёбра, длинные пальцы, нервно комкающие простыню, острые углы подвздошных костей, широко разведённые дрожащие бёдра, твёрдый, подрагивающий член… Кристиан смотрел на него призывно, и вместе с тем доверчиво, почти робко. Вольфганг пообещал себе быть осторожным и терпеливым — не хотел, чтобы его зверёнышу было плохо.

Кристиан зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда Вольфганг вошёл в него. В первое мгновение ему показалось нестерпимо больно, но потом… нет, было просто непривычно. Почти как с Цезарем и Альфредом, только… лучше.

Вольфганг нашёптывал успокоительно, замерев, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, и сам привыкал к головокружительной тесноте, почти болезненной, а затем плавно качнулся вперёд, входя чуть глубже.

Кристиан протяжно, хрипло застонал, когда Вольфганг постепенно вошёл в него полностью, и стиснул его лодыжками, когда он так же медленно подался назад. Оказывается, так приятно быть заполненным, быть целым.

Когда Вольфганг снова плавно вошёл в него на всю длину, Кристиан впился пальцами в его предплечья, притянул к себе — ещё ближе, ещё теснее, касаясь членом его живота, и сбивчиво, жарко зашептал на ухо:

— Побудь… так... Я хочу… ммм… тебя всего… в себе…

Вольфганг послушно замер, шепча ему в порозовевшее ухо восхитительно непристойные вещи, целуя в висок и скулу. Ему и самому нравился этот неторопливый, почти мучительный ритм. К тому же, Кристиан был слишком узким и, двигаясь быстрее, можно было его травмировать. Кристиан, цепляясь за его плечи, начал сам осторожно подаваться навстречу, кусая губы и всхлипывая. Вольфганг почувствовал, что щека, которой он прижался к ключице опять мокрая, и погладил Кристиана по голове:

— Что такое, зверёныш? Больно?

Кристиан помотал головой и прижался ещё крепче, одновременно двигая бёдрами навстречу, стремясь, чтобы между их телами не осталось зазора.

— Н-н… я и не знал, что… так хорошо может быть… Так… кажется, будто умереть… можно… Во-ольф! — Кристиан вдруг разрыдался и спрятал лицо у него на груди.

Это было даже трогательно. Кристиан всхлипывал и лепетал что-то бессвязное, влюблённое, прижимаясь к Вольфгангу всем гибким телом, то гладя его шею и плечи, то впиваясь ногтями почти до крови. Вольфганг бережно ласкал его, нашёптывая успокоительные глупости, и чувствовал к этому милому оленёнку неподдельную нежность. Плачет от удовольствия — вот глупый.

Он вдруг вспомнил себя в первый раз — тоже ведь плакал. Только от боли. А потом — от тупого отчаяния, когда понял, что остался один, и тот — первый — уже не его парень уехал на раздолбанном своём мотоцикле, в суеверном ужасе от того, что совершил. Вольфганг усмехнулся. Да уж, никому не пожелал бы корчиться ночью в поле за городом, в собственном дерьме и крови…

— Я здесь, здесь, — сказал он, убеждая скорее себя, чем Кристиана, и погладил его по щеке большим пальцем, обрывая дорожку слёз.

В каком-то смысле, зверю его повезло — конечно же, повезло. Не приходилось ведь добираться до дома пешком, сентябрьской ночью по обочине трассы, упустив последнюю попутку — водитель его испугался, да и не хотел, наверно, запачкать салон…

— Всё хорошо, — Вольфганг улыбнулся, поцеловал Кристиана в пылающий лоб и медленно качнул бёдрами. — Всё хорошо. Я с тобой. Мы вместе.

«Вместе? Вместе. Навсегда?..» Вольфганг закусил губы. Ну и где он сейчас, первый, уже не его «навсегда»? Спился, наверное. Или разбился на мотоцикле. Или впахивает на заводе, семеро по лавкам…

— Вольф… ганг…  
— Да, мой хороший, чего? — Вольфганг помотал головой. Это сейчас всё неважно, не нужно… Его зверь, его зверёныш ждал — здесь, сейчас, и так в нем нуждался.

— Давай вместе? — улыбнулся он, заглядывая в глаза Кристиана — отчаянные, влюблённые.  
— Вольф, я сейчас… — простонал Кристиан. — Вольфганг, чёрт…  
— Потерпи, — он остановился, замер внутри Кристиана, подождал, пока у того чуть выровняется дыхание, и начал снова.

Кристиан под ним всхлипывал и дрожал, и Вольфганг двигался ритмично и сильно — не грубо, но равномерно входя большими толчками. Кристиан извивался, как будто пытался вырваться, но руками притягивал Вольфганга к себе за плечи; кусал губы, запрокидывал голову, подставляя беззащитное горло — словом, вёл себя абсолютно восхитительным образом.

Наконец, Вольфганг почувствовал, что не может больше терпеть. Он трижды толкнулся на всю длину — и это случилось. Живот залило мокрым, горячим, как кровь, и Кристиан кричал, расцарапывая ему спину, бился затылком о постель — подушки давно уже съехали в сторону, — и снова кричал, а Вольфганг сжимал его конвульсивно вздрагивавшее тело и чуть покачивался, осторожно растягивая удовольствие.

Это было лучше, чем героин, чем убегать голым от доберманов и пить с пожарными, чем персональная выставка в Нью-Йорке… Ну, может, почти.

Вдруг Кристиан рванулся, пытаясь высвободиться, перекатиться на бок — но Вольфганг придержал его, подложил руку под шею, притягивая к себе:

— Здесь я, зверь. Ну, как ты?

Слова приходили с трудом — он не был уверен, что сказал именно это, но глаза Кристиана, подёрнутые будто бы мутной пеленой, на миг стали осмысленными.

— Амбивалентно, — изрёк он и бессильно откинулся навзничь.

Вольфганг тихо рассмеялся и протянул руку, зашарил по тумбочке в поисках сигарет и пепельницы. Тц, нет их, не перенёс со стола. Ну ничего, и так хорошо. Специально заготовленную упаковку салфеток он при этом нечаянно столкнул на пол, и поднимать их не было ни малейшего желания — по всему телу разлилась сытая, удовлетворённая слабость.

Кристиан, отдышавшись, и ничуть не смущаясь, что из него течёт, прижался к нему, закинув ногу на смуглое бедро. Вольфгангу казалось невероятно сексуальным, что этот мальчик уже в который раз засыпает, измазанный его спермой, как будто подчёркивая «да, я твой», но всё-таки надо приучить его к тому, что душ принимают не только до, но и после. Впрочем, не сейчас — двигаться и говорить что-то тоже не хотелось.

— Вольфхен, — нежно выдохнул Кристиан и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.  
— Что, мой хороший? — Вольфганг лениво запустил пальцы в его спутанные волосы, погладил за ухом.  
— Так всегда будет, правда?

Всегда — это слишком долго, подумал Вольфганг. Ответить «конечно»? — заведомая ложь. Поэтому он лишь хитро улыбнулся и развернул Кристиана спиной к себе, обвил руками и ногами. Кристиан довольно заурчал и прижался теснее — для него это было лучшим ответом.


	21. Ненавистен нам маленький лох

Кристиан проснулся около полудня. Из кухни доносились отзвуки яростной уборки — Вольфганг громко стучал посудой, двигал вещи. Сегодня у него явно было деятельное настроение. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Кристиан потянулся и с минуту лежал, глядя на серый в осеннем свете потолок их квартиры. Нарисованная лошадь надвигалась на него, агрессивно протягивая рожок пломбира одною из шести своих стройных ног.

— Нет, спасибо, — Кристиан улыбнулся и помотал головой. Ему хотелось смеяться от переполнявшего счастья, какой-то глупой, диковинной гордости. Он провёл рукой по постели, где ещё оставался след от тела Вольфганга — чуть заметный примятый контур.

— …Узы старого ми-ира, отряхнём его прах с наших ног! Вот. Нам не нужно златого куми-ира, ненавистен нам маленький лох… — негромко напевал Вольфганг — судя по звуку, аккомпанируя себе взмахами швабры.

— Шур-шур, — передразнил Кристиан, накидывая первую попавшуюся одежду. Это был розовый пеньюар из китайского шёлка: шкаф оказался открыт настежь, и все вещи валялись по комнате — на столе, кресле, на манекене с красивым именем Магдалена. Не иначе, Вольфганг затеял генеральную уборку.

Ещё раз потянувшись — все кости немного ломило, а внутри почти уже привычно саднило, Кристиан сунул ноги в найденные под подушкой резиновые сапоги и прошёл в кухню.

— Добрейшее утро! — Вольфганг улыбнулся, и Кристиан едва сдержал себя, чтобы не броситься ему на шею — наверно, не стоило, да и рабочий джинсовый комбинезон Вольфганга был весь заляпан красками и чем-то похожим на нефть.

— Доброе! А что… это? — он указал пальцем на гору странного мусора в центре обеденного стола. Там были палки, кисти, газеты, обломки картинных рам, гнутые тюбики, коробка от торта, нитки и старый будильник. В целом всё напоминало Вавилонскую башню в исполнении Сальвадора Дали. Ещё один памятник Гоминтерну?..

— Ну-у, Вольфганг, что?  
— Сейчас увидишь.

Вольфганг чиркнул спичкой и поджёг композицию с краю. Сухое дерево занялось быстро — пламя тут же взметнулось до потолка. Нитки истлели мгновенно, сверкнув огненной паутиной, с треском лопнуло стекло будильника. Щетина кистей плавилась и дымила.

Кристиан невольно попятился и быстро глянул наверх — тут нет ведь датчиков дыма? К ним же не приедут пожарные?

— Смотри, смотри, — повторил Вольфганг. В этот момент начали гореть краски в прохудившихся тюбиках — вспышки карминово-алого, охристо-жёлтого, зелёные сполохи кобальта. Гора оседала, продолжая меняться: словно языки огненной лавы, стекали с шипением угольки, где-то внутри стал тлеть картон коробки…

Кристиан глядел на это великолепие и не понимал: неужели Вольфганг уничтожает свои инструменты? Он что, больше не будет писать? Вообще? А как же картины — страшные, но притягательные? Только лисички и всякая графика?..

— А сейчас — момент истины! — Вольфганг поднял палец и сделал торжественное лицо, призывая к молчанию. Кристиан невольно вытянулся по струнке и задержал дыхание.

В наступившей тишине раздался пронзительный звон будильника. Он надрывался с минуту, а потом что-то в нём от жара испортилось, и он с хриплым взвизгом затих.

— Блюдо готово, — объявил Вольфганг. — Можно есть.

Запустив ладонь в рукавичку-прихватку, он принялся ворошить кучу дотлевающих углей и золы. Наконец, в огарках картона он нашёл что искал.

— Вот, — объяснил он, демонстрируя Кристиану два свёртка из фольги. — Я погрел штрудель.

***

Кристиан вздыхал и оглядывал интерьер бара. Дурацкая имитация итальянской террасы. Интересно, сколько упившихся свалилось вниз, через низенькие декоративные перильца, увитые пластмассовым плющом?

Особенно Кристиана бесили белые скатерти в красную клетку — _дома_ была такая же. Он снова тоскливо вздохнул. День так хорошо начался! Перформанс, устроенный Вольфгангом для него, вкусный штрудель, поцелуи… Кристиан надеялся, что они проведут весь день вместе, но тут позвонил Николаус и позвал Вольфганга в эту убогую забегаловку, а тот просто предложил пойти за компанию. Как выяснилось, их знакомый решил открыть свой собственный бар с советским колоритом, и пригласил побывавших в Восточном Берлине друзей для консультации. И вот теперь Вольфганг оживлённо обсуждал влияние цвета на готовность расставаться с деньгами в обществе совершенно незнакомых (за исключением Николауса) Кристиану людей. Вдобавок, он оказался вытеснен на край лавки и всеми забыт. Даже еда здесь была дрянная — Кристиан уныло поковырял вилкой недоваренную пасту и отдал её соседу, умявшему свою порцию и теперь голодно поглядывающему в его тарелку. Наверно, иногородний студент — кто ещё добровольно согласится такое есть. Мысль о Цоо Кристиан решительно прогнал. 

— Глупости какие ты говоришь! — рассмеялся Вольфганг и замахал руками на оппонента — упитанного бородача. — Глупости-глупости!  
— Да нет же! — запальчиво восклицал тот и пытался что-то доказать, но Вольфганг не слушал.

Он привстал со скамьи, на которой занял место в центре, и нашёл взглядом притулившегося на краешке Кристиана.

— Кристи.

Кристиан тут же встрепенулся и подошёл к Вольфгангу, чтоб не тянуться через головы.

— Совсем заскучал, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и погладил его по руке. — Вот, — он протянул горсть монет, — хоть пива себе купи.

Кристиан послушно кивнул, ссыпал мелочь в карман джинсов и спустился вниз, на первый ярус бара. Николаус проводил его насмешливым взглядом и покачал головой.

Кристиан встал в хвост облепившей стойку очереди, — в основном из скучных клерков, жаждущих пропустить кружечку в честь окончания очередного нудного трудового дня, — и прикидывал: взять разливное или бутылочное?

Вдруг кто-то больно сжал его плечо, дёрнул в сторону и, прежде чем Кристиан успел среагировать, впился жёсткими пальцами ему в загривок и буквально втолкнул в дверь туалета. Всё произошло настолько быстро, что никто из посетителей даже не обратил внимания, кроме кудрявой девушки, которая сидела за столиком с парнем и видела эту сцену в зеркальце — как раз подправляла смазавшуюся помаду. Но и она не придала увиденной сцене значения.

— Совсем охуел?! — Кристиан попытался заехать нападавшему локтем в грудь, но тот встряхнул его так, что зубы щёлкнули. Он затащил бестолково трепыхающегося Кристиана в дальнюю от входа кабинку и только тогда отпустил.

Кристиан развернулся, сжимая кулаки и обмер — правильные черты лица, квадратный подбородок, щетина для пущей брутальности, равнодушные серые глаза, презрительно поджатые губы — перед ним стоял тот мужик с Цоо, обшмонавший его карманы, тот самый, что пристал к нему у Розы!..

— Отъебись! — рявкнул Кристиан и попытался оттолкнуть его.  
— Не так быстро.

Мужчина схватил его за волосы и приложил лицом об фанерную стенку, окрашенную в релаксирующий зелёный. Кристиан едва успел выставить руки, чтобы амортизировать удар. Вспышка боли на миг оглушила его — остался только шум в ушах и неприятный, похожий на комариный, звон — как перед обмороком. Кровь из разбитого носа горячим ручейком потекла по губам, подбородку, закапала на чёрную рубашку. «Ну блядь, впервые же надел», — с какой-то глупой досадой подумал Кристиан.

Всё происходило стремительно и как в страшном сне. Кристиана охватило уже знакомое оцепенение, когда даже пальцем пошевелить невозможно, не то что врезать. Мужчина намотал его волосы на руку и дёрнул — вниз, на колени.

Кристиан оглушённо опустился — этого просто не могло быть, нет, чёрт возьми! Он не на Цоо, всё закончилось!

— А ты времени зря не теряешь, — одобрительно хмыкнул мужчина, одной рукой расстёгивая ремень, другой подтаскивая Кристиана ближе. — Спутался с этим педиком, Мюллером… Ну и как, тебе нравится? Нравится, а? — он склонился к Кристиану и заглянул в широко раскрытые испуганные глаза. — Ебёт тебя вместе со своими дружками. Или жадничает? Может, делится только с этим своим… бакенбардистым, и они раскладывают тебя вдвоём, одновременно?

Кристиан мелко дрожал от боли и нервно сглатывал.

Мужик довольно ухмыльнулся и расстегнул брюки. В этот момент громко хлопнула дверь. Кристиан вздрогнул — кто-то пришёл, не будет же этот тип при ком-то… Мужчина раздражённо передёрнул плечами и грубо зажал Кристиану рот ладонью.

Хлопнула дверца кабинки. Вторая. Третья. Мужчина напрягся — только сейчас он заметил, что шпингалет на двери выломан. Запереться и выиграть время не удастся.

— А, вот ты где! — Вольфганг распахнул дверцу настежь и сходу, прежде чем мужик успел уклониться, врезал ему в челюсть. Противник отлетел назад, стукнулся поясницей об бачок и нелепо взмахнул руками, силясь удержать равновесие, при этом едва не вырвав у Кристиана несколько прядей.

Кристиан вскочил и бросился прочь, мимо Вольфганга, и вдруг метнулся к заклеенному витражной плёнкой окну, рухнул на колени и скорчился возле батареи, закрыв лицо руками. Он задыхался — то ли от ужаса, то ли от подступающей истерики.

А Вольфганг, не давая мужчине опомниться, пару раз приложил его об стенку и косяк, разбив ему лоб, и вытолкнул из кабинки. Потерявший равновесие тип упал на колени, слепо мотая головой — кровь заливала ему левый глаз. Вольфганг вышел за ним следом и с невозмутимым видом поддал под зад (мужик взвыл), заставив проехаться по кафельному полу до самой двери.

— Пшёл отсюда! Ещё раз…

Но поверженный противник не стал дослушивать — толкнул дверь и выполз, нелепо подволакивая ноги.

— Всё-всё, мой хороший, — Вольфганг опустился на колени перед Кристианом и мягко отнял его руки от лица.

Кристиан шмыгнул разбитым носом и поднял глаза. Вольфганг снова его спас! В который раз уже.

Вольфганг вздохнул и достал из кармана джинсов платок, избегая одновременно восторженного и затравленного взгляда. 

— Ну-ну, не дёргайся. Всё хорошо, Крис, всё закончилось.

Кристиан кивнул и позволил ему стереть кровь. Кровотечение уже остановилось, и осталась лишь ноющая боль.

Вольфганг смочил платок в холодной воде и протянул Кристиану. Тот заторможено прижал его к переносице. Вроде нос не сломан. И то хорошо. Ну что за создание, ни на минуту его оставить нельзя!

— Крис, Кри-ис, ты меня слышишь? — Вольфганг мягко, успокаивающе погладил его по голове, подул в пробор. — Он ушёл, больше тебя никто не тронет.

Кристиан дрожал и молчал, бездумно подставляясь под тёплую ладонь. Он сомневался, что хоть где-то вообще может быть безопасно. Ну что им всем от него надо? Что он им сделал?! В горле стоял комок, мешавший дышать, но слёз не было.

Кто-то вошёл, неловко кашлянул, и тут же убрался. Спустя пару минут в приоткрытую дверь заглянул Николаус:

— Эй, у вас тут всё нормально? — увидев Вольфганга и скорчившегося в углу Кристиана, он подошёл к ним. — Что случилось, Мю?  
— К счастью, ничего, — бодро отозвался Вольфганг. — Но, Никки, радость моя, если в следующий раз увидишь Юргена, сразу говори мне, хорошо?  
— Он-то тут причём? — нахмурил густые брови Николаус.  
— Я потом объясню. А теперь, пожалуйста, вызови нам такси.

Николаус кивнул и вышел. Всё равно от Вольфганга пока ничего не добиться. Вот зачем он с собой Кристи притащил? Вечно с этим парнем какие-то проблемы…

***

В машине Вольфганг взял Кристиана за руку, и он крепко сжал его пальцы.

— Кто этот… Юрген такой?

Вольфганг поморщился:

— Хуёвый фотограф. От его построения композиций глаза вытекают. Но он, конечно, мнит себя невъебенно талантливым. Снимает потасканных шлюшек для второсортного порножурнала. И, как не сложно догадаться, приятель Берти. Подобное, так сказать, притягивается к подобному.

Кристиан вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Наверное, это Бертрам его натравил…

 

А теперь Кристиан сидел на кровати, закутанный в одеяло и смотрел в одну точку.

Вольфганг, как ни в чём не бывало, раскладывал на столе карандаши и краски, и если бы не сбитые костяшки на правой руке, выглядел так, будто ничего не произошло.

— Крис, не молчи. Я даже спиной чувствую — ты опять что-то там себе надумал.  
— Из-за меня одни проблемы, — ровным бесцветным голосом произнёс Кристиан.

«Есть такое», — мысленно согласился с ним Вольфганг.

— Я думал, с Цоо покончено, даже Бертрам куда-то исчез, но… — Кристиан тяжело сглотнул. — Это ведь не первый раз. Стоит мне подумать, что всё, я больше не хастлер, как появляется кто-нибудь, кто… укажет мне моё истинное место.

Вольфганг развернулся к нему и, навалившись на стол, всем видом показывал, что очень внимательно слушает.

— Я тебя позорю, — вдруг ни с того ни с сего выдал Кристиан, низко склонив голову.  
— Ух ты, какой вывод! А почему? — Вольфганг скрестил руки на груди и вытянул шею.  
— Потому что я… — Кристиан снова проглотил вставший в горле ком и начал заново: — Потому что Бертрам и этот знают, кто я. И они расскажут всем…  
— И эти «все» будут тыкать в нас пальцами и порицать, да-да, — фыркнул Вольфганг. — Найдутся и те, кто посчитает, что ты коварно обманываешь меня, такого наивного, скрывая своё грязное прошлое. А другие станут восхищаться моим благородством — я не побрезговал, протянул тебе руку, вытащил из грязи!

Кристиан молчал. Вольфганг перестал вдохновенно вещать и сел рядом с ним, убрал упавшие на лицо волосы.

Холодный компресс не помог — синева под глазами неизбежно расползлась. Ну и мразь же этот Юрген — такое лицо портить!..

По щекам Кристиана катились крупные слёзы и тяжело капали на пододеяльник.

— От меня одни неприятности… — снова повторил он, тихо и обречённо.

С этим невозможно было поспорить. Вольфганг вздохнул. Любому другому парню он бы сказал нечто в духе: «Эй, соберись и расхлёбывай свои проблемы как взрослый, несущий ответственность за свои поступки человек, и не заливай мне тут всё слезами, грёбаный нытик!», но это был Кристиан, которого он сам решил спасти от Бертрама. Его глупый больной зверёныш.

— Послушай, — успокаивающе начал Вольфганг, — все мы в своей жизни совершаем большие ошибки, за которые приходится дорого платить. Да, ты ошибся, и вся хуйня, творящаяся вокруг тебя — это последствия. Но, — он аккуратно заправил волосы за уши Кристиану, — это не значит, что твоё место действительно на Цоо. Кое-кто пытается заставить тебя так думать, чувствовать себя никчёмным и не способным ни на что больше, кроме как послушно открывать рот, но я-то знаю — ты способен на многое. Самое главное — ты способен сопротивляться. Сделай такое, что выведет тебя на новый уровень. Хватит быть жертвой, Крис. Ты другой.

Кристиан потянулся к нему и прижался щекой к плечу. Почему-то слышать эти слова было очень больно. Он и забыл как это — быть не-жертвой. Вольфганг обнимал его, укачивал и продолжал тихо говорить:

— Ну а что ты про позор напридумывал и вовсе смешно. Какой-то мрачняк патриархальный, стоящий рядом с «я вышла замуж не девственницей, поэтому муж имеет право меня колотить». Крис, да всем плевать. Серьёзно! Никто не станет брезгливо от тебя отворачиваться, наоборот даже. Нас ещё парой года признают — благородный художник и его порочная муза.

Кристиан слабо улыбнулся.

— Пусть даже все узнают, я не стану тебя стыдиться.

Вольфганг вдруг отстранил Кристиана и порывисто встал:

— У нас же есть средство! Совсем про них забыл!

Он быстро открыл ящик стола, вынул тщательно запечатанный сундучок и задумался: одну, две? Наверное, всё же одну. Он вытащил капсулу, захлопнул крышку и быстро сходил на кухню за водой.

— Вот, выпей. И хватит уже думать, какой ты…

Его прервал требовательный дребезг звонка.

— Пей-пей, я сейчас.

Кристиан запил красно-белую пилюлю. Вольфганг разговаривал с кем-то в прихожей, потом заглянул в спальню:

— Никки пришёл. Мы кое-что обсудим, и я к тебе приду. Ложись.

Кристиан послушно кивнул и лёг на спину. Вольфганг тихо прикрыл дверь и ушёл с Николаусом на кухню. Снова хотелось плакать — не от ненависти и жалости к себе, а от благодарности Вольфгангу. За всё — за спасение, за то, что позволил остаться, и за то, что на той проклятой вечеринке в августе подошёл и заговорил с ним.

Постепенно боль унималась. И самому Кристиану становилось всё спокойнее и спокойнее — ну подумаешь, разбитый нос. Ничего же страшного не случилось. И не случится. Потому что он не станет разочаровывать Вольфганга, и будет… _кем-то_. Не безропотной жертвой. Его место не на Цоо, а здесь.

Он засыпал и не видел, как по столу к оставленному сундучку крадётся Мышь.

***

— О, мои тарелки ещё целы, — улыбнулся Николаус, окинув взглядом полупустую полку. — Ставлю бутылку амаретто, что следующий скандал они не переживут.  
— А не было никакого скандала, — усмехнулся Вольфганг и усадил друга на своё место — поближе к холодильнику.  
— Что, он их так просто побил? Какой темперамент!

Вольфганг покачал головой и поставил чайник на плиту.

— Да он просто случайно обрушил полку, вот и всё.  
— Было интереснее.

Друзья помолчали.

— Ну, так что произошло? — Николаус как-то весь подобрался и смотрел внимательно, настороженно.

Вольфганг налил ему едва тёплый чай — какой серьёзный разговор без чая, пусть даже он толком не согрелся — сел рядом и рассказал, не забыв упомянуть, что едва не случилось у Розы.

— Ну я понимаю, Бертрам отмороженный, но этот-то, — покачал головой Николаус. — Никогда бы не подумал.  
— А мы с ним особо никогда и не пересекались. Может, он всегда такой был, — пожал плечами Вольфганг.

Николаус кивнул и тронул пальцем кружку — белую, с острыми чёрными силуэтами ласточек. _Его_ кружка — Вольфганг всегда поил его только из неё. Николаусу это нравилось — приятно знать, что в этой квартире есть то, что принадлежит ему.

— Слушай, Мю, я не собираюсь лезть не в своё дело, но этот Кристи — ходячая проблема. Вспомни хоть тот переполох в «Джунглях». Где ты вообще его откопал?

Вольфганг прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся — то ли загадочно, то ли грустно:

— На Цоо, Никки.

Николаус едва не опрокинул кружку:

— Так он наркот?

Вольфганг нахмурился и приложил палец к губам: веди себя тише. Николаус покосился на прикрытую дверь кухни. В тёмных глазах явственно зажглись тревожные огоньки.

— Нет, мой сказочный медведь, — потрепал Вольфганг его по плечу. — Он чистый — ни одного следа.  
— Тогда как его туда занесло?  
— Жажда приключений.  
— И отсутствие мозгов, — подсказал Николаус.  
— Не без этого, — тонко усмехнулся Вольфганг. — О, Никки, когда я его впервые увидел, сразу понял: хочу его себе! Хотя бы для перформанса.  
— Ага, а потом разглядел вблизи, — Николаус хмыкнул.  
— Что-то вроде того. Он оказался таким жалким, но… чёрт, никто кроме него не умеет делать стигматы!

Друзья тихо рассмеялись.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что он не такой? Ты бы видел его три дня назад! Фактически заставил меня заклеивать рамы.  
— Да ладно? — Николаусу плохо представлялось, что Мю вообще можно _заставить_ делать то, что он не хочет.  
— Ну конечно я сам согласился. Но у Криса такой взгляд был: «меня не волнует, хочешь ты или нет — ты это сделаешь».  
— С трудом верится, — покачал головой Николаус. — А… может, у него биполярное, или типа того?  
— Какой ты у меня параноик-выдумщик, — проурчал Вольфганг и погладил его по щеке.  
— Есть ещё вариант, что он принц, заколдованный в…  
— Оленя, — подсказал Вольфганг.  
— Поцелуй, я так понимаю, не помог. А член животворящий?  
— Чёт тоже нет, — Вольфганг приуныл.  
— Ты не подумай, я не ревную, — Николаус перехватил его пальцы и быстро коснулся губами. — Просто волнуюсь за тебя.  
— Я знаю, — Вольфганг обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал. Николаус охотно ответил, но вместо того, чтобы перейти к активным действиям, встал.  
— Я пойду, Мю. Будь осторожен.  
— И ты, Никки, — Вольфганг обнял его со спины и не отпускал до самой входной двери. Передвигаться таким манером было не слишком удобно, но Николаус не пытался вывернуться — странным образом его это успокаивало: Мю старательно подчёркивал, что между ними всё осталось по-прежнему.

Распрощавшись с Николаусом, Вольфганг вернулся в спальню. Чертыхнулся, заметив, что оставил капсулы на видном месте. Убрав сундучок, он тихо подошёл к кровати и прислушался к ровному дыханию Кристиана. Спит. Это хорошо. Синева у него под глазами поблекла до светло-жёлтого оттенка — к утру не останется и следа. И как это работает?..

Вольфганг постоял ещё немного — ложиться не хотелось, всего девять вечера. До прихода Николауса он собирался поработать. Перебраться, что ли, за стол в гостиную? Не хотелось расчищать там место. Он включил бра — свет тускловат, конечно, но сойдёт. Кристиан завозился, но не проснулся, только перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к нему.

Вольфганг отложил листы и сел на край кровати. В последние дни наметился прогресс — Кристиан чувствовал себя немного увереннее. Что, если сегодняшнее нападение снова отбросит его назад? Вольфганг аж скрипнул зубами от злости на дружка Бертрама. Неужели придётся начинать всё заново?

Он осторожно погладил Кристиана по плечу, провёл пальцами по запястью. Забавно, никогда раньше не замечал, что на руках у него мягкие золотистые волоски. Почему-то это показалось трогательным. Вольфганг лёг поверх одеяла и обнял Кристиана со спины, как будто укрывая, защищая ото всех. Или как ребёнок, прижимающий к себе игрушку, веря, что она защитит его от монстров из-под кровати.

Вольфганг улыбнулся грустно и зло — он уже давно никого не боялся. Даже себя. К каждому — очередному — открытию в области собственной психики он относился со сдержанным интересом: «Ты действительно хочешь этого, Дорис? Полагаю, да, Вольфганг». И кисти для масла он сжёг, потому что Дорис они стали бесить — лежат, пахнут… Давно ведь хотел. Вольфганг улыбнулся снова, уже добрей — приятно было осознавать, что, по сути, он зауряден, как и его крестильное имя. Почти что добропорядочен.

А вот в этом спящем сейчас рядом с ним парне таились по-прежнему дивные бездны. Вольфгангу даже казалось — все мерзкие, липкие типы тянутся к Кристиану отнюдь не из похоти, а от некой тоски — по живому, больному, искреннему. Настоящему. В принципе, как и он сам.

Вольфганг попытался вспомнить: ну правда же, когда он в последний раз встречал юношу — в самом общем смысле этого слова? В тусовке были «мальчики» (от выпускных классов и лет до пятидесяти), были «твинки» («Золотистые снаружи и полные сливок внутри!»), были нервные ледибои и какие-то совсем непонятные существа, которые при внимательном рассмотрении оказывались испуганными грязными девочками. Юношей — не было.

А тут он лежал — живой, настоящий! — под боком, даже во сне умудряясь сохранять вид чуть смятённый, но полный надежды: воплощённая поэзия, живая жизнь, страдания юного Вертера, ах. Вольфганг испытывал сейчас почти зависть. У Кристиана, кроме смазливого лица и пока что достаточно узкой задницы, был удивительный дар — дар слёз.

Сам Вольфганг не плакал. Пожалуй, что с той самой ночи в поле. Весело было тогда — идти до города в темноте, пошатываясь от кровопотери. Впрочем, ещё веселее стало, когда посреди трассы догнали дружки его — уже бывшего — парня на мотоциклах.

Вольфганг мотнул головой. Хотелось плакать, ну? Нет. Потому что сам виноват, дебил малолетний: водиться с трусоватым, отрицающим своё «пидорство» громилой-автомехаником, к тому же, с размером как у коня, и устраивать ему и себе Первый Раз в романтичных зарослях вереска без какой-либо подготовки — это чего же надо было от жизни ждать?.. Ну конечно, они кончат радугой, а Он так сразу всё поймёт и проникнется! Перекуётся! Расскажет друзьям, как прекрасно быть геем, и над автозаводом Вольфсбурга взовьётся радужный флаг!..

Вольфганг сжал зубы. Он не плакал. Он об этом никому не рассказывал — даже Никки, — но он не плакал. Он просто знал, что в следующий раз будет сильнее. И пока что у него получалось.

Вольфганг попытался на пробу выжать хотя бы одну, самую маленькую слезу. Он стиснул зубы и зажмурил глаза. Наверное, давление повысилось, потому что голова заболела. Но слезы — не было.

Он хотел растравить себе душу, вызвать какое-нибудь ранящее воспоминание — но тщетно. Вот, например, золотистые волоски на предплечьях у Кристиана — у того, первого, тоже были такие: кожа молочная, белая, а поверх как будто сияние. Только те руки были огромные — медвежьи лапищи; стискивали словно железным кольцом, не вырвешься… И глаза такие же телячьи, и сердце нежное, и…

Но всё впустую. Поразвлекавшись вдоволь ассоциациями и не вызвав ни одной самой завалящей слезинки, Вольфганг вздохнул и осторожно поднялся с кровати. Видимо, не всем это дано — плакать. Он укутал Кристиана поплотней в одеяло и тихо прошёл к столу. Надо было подзаправиться и как следует порисовать хотя бы пару часов. Деньги сами себя не заработают.

Вольфганг машинально полез в верхний ящик — туда ведь смахнул сундучок. Открыл хитрый замок — и замер. Сундучок был пуст, явно и абсолютно.

Вольфганг быстро обернулся к постели, но Кристиан спал, невинный и бледный. Вряд ли он мог в одиночку выжрать весь их запас — всё-таки, вором-то он точно уж не был, да и после десятка капсул выглядел бы по-другому. Возможно, он бы светился. Как Альфред.

— Ну, Мышь! — выдохнул Вольфганг. Это уже никуда не годилось.

Сама виновница и не думала прятаться. Сгорбившаяся тень неподвижно притулилась в полутьме у дальней стены — скотинка, видимо, кайфовала.

Вольфганг бесшумно встал и подкрался к Мыши. Хорошенько прицелился и замахнулся. Момент был на редкость удачным, и он уже предвкушал, как войдёт острый носок домашней туфли в мягкое тельце, как пропорет серую шкуру…

Кристиан проснулся от воя и грохота. В первую секунду он даже не удивился — всё как обычно: будильник, утро; только почему за окнами так темно?..

Вольфганг лежал на ковре в центре комнаты, подтянув колени к груди, и тихо кричал. По лицу его текли слёзы, а на ковре рядом валялась почему-то кукушка.

Кристиан вскочил, путаясь в одеяле, бросился к Вольфгангу. Он сразу всё понял. По правде, ему было даже немножечко лестно, что Вольфганг плачет из-за него — значит, ему точно не всё равно. И он обхватил его — крепко-крепко прижал к себе, сбивчиво принялся утешать, повторяя, что всё хорошо, и они вместе справятся, пусть не горюет, и всё будет ещё замечательно, правда, обязательно будет!..

Вольфганг вздрагивал и молча кивал. Он не знал, что Мышь увлеклась интерьерным дизайном.

***

Кристиан проснулся рано — сам и, по ощущениям, вполне здоровый — и приготовил на завтрак рисовую кашу с тыквой и молоком. Раз уж Вольфгангу так нравится эта рыжая масса, пусть ест, ему только в радость. Сейчас тот лежал, завернувшись в своё кимоно, непривычно тихий, а Кристиан старался как можно меньше шуметь.

Мышь сновала по кухне со скоростью света, и Кристиан дважды наступил на неё — один раз так даже чуть не упал. «Пизда шерстяная!» — вспомнил он фирменное мюллерово ругательство. Конечно, она очень украшала их быт — но Кристиан был близок к тому, чтобы купить, наконец, мышеловку.

Как раз когда каша уже совсем подоспела, встал и Вольфганг. Хромая, он вышел из комнаты и улыбнулся, взглянув на плиту:

— Ты угадал мои мысли. Утро доброе, зверь.

Кристиан опустил голову, зная, как заливает сейчас лицо краской от радости и глупого, детского самодовольства. Пересилив стеснительность, он подошёл к Вольфгангу и поцеловал его в щеку. Вольфганг ответил на поцелуй, быстро коснувшись его губ, и Кристиан вдруг почувствовал себя настолько спокойным и цельным, что все вчерашние беды окончательно стёрлись, исчезли, как сон.

— Сегодня без танцев, — Вольфганг снова улыбнулся, погладил его по волосам. Кристиан шутливо помотал головой и бросился скорей накрывать — и в этот раз даже ничего не разбил.

 

— Потрясающе, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Как ты это готовил?  
— С любовью, — Кристиан сидел, опёршись локтями на стол, и смотрел, как тот с аппетитом ест вторую порцию.  
— Это-то понятно. А рецепт? — Вольфганг прищурился.  
— Да я не помню… вернее, как? Там две ложки сахара, чайные… Вольф, прости, я не могу рассказать, — Кристиан расплылся в виноватой улыбке.  
— Ладно, — Вольфганг махнул пустой ложкой. — Просто слушай, у тебя и вправду талант. Так что если будешь искать работу, не вздумай опять наниматься могильщиком.

«Он хочет, чтобы я работал? — пронеслось у Кристиана в голове. — Ну конечно, он прав…»

— Эй-эй, зверь! — Вольфганг пощёлкал пальцами. — Ты опять что-то придумываешь. Я хочу сказать: есть место, где можно учиться у настоящего повара…  
— А справки? — перебил Кристиан. — О специальном образовании.  
— Ну, отходишь ты год или сколько там в техникум, — Вольфганг с интересом покосился на плиту, не осталось ли ещё каши. — Получишь все свои справки.

Кристиан молчал. Он не верил, что может делать что-нибудь хорошо. Профессионально.

— Но я тебя никуда, конечно, не отпущу, а заставлю ежедневно готовить мне разные блюда! Крис! — Вольфганг широко улыбался. — Крис.  
— Что? — отозвался тот.  
— Очень вкусно! Спасибо!  
— Рад, что тебе нравится, — тихо сказал Кристиан.

***

Вольфганг решил устроить большую стирку. А поскольку дома он не стирал — машинки у Фассбиндера (по вере навахо, вестимо) не было, — то направился в автоматическую прачечную, которой пользовался по чётным числам. По нечётным он дожидался наступления темноты и полоскал вещи в Шпрее. Стиралось обычно плохо, зато интересно.

Кристиан помогал ему снимать постельное бельё, чуть краснея — и радужная простыня, и синий пододеяльник были все в белёсых потёках и пятнах. Даже на подушках оказалось немного. Вольфганг искоса наблюдал за ним — и, в конце концов, заметил на его лице некую гордость. Так, наверное, ликовала раньше невеста, когда по деревне несли окровавленную сорочку. Подтверждение статуса — или собственной телесной реальности?..

«Сперма, кровь, вино… простые, базовые субстанции», — думал Вольфганг. У него возникал смутный образ будущего перфоманса, этакого трибьюта венским акционистам — и конечно, с его зверёнышем в главной роли, когда Кристиан вдруг спросил:

— Я пойду с тобой?  
— Не стоит. Разве ты хочешь сидеть и пялиться в стиральную машину?

Кристиан помотал головой:

— Нет, что лучше мне делать?  
— Порисуй, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Готовить весь день, наверное, не слишком-то интересно, но я с нетерпением жажду узнать, что ты ещё умеешь, — он закинул на плечо рюкзак с бельём и поцеловал Кристиана в лоб на прощание. — Я скоро, зверь.

 

В прачечной оказалось неожиданно многолюдно. Вольфганг толкнул прозрачную дверь — и замер. В центре длинной скамьи напротив ряда жужжащих машин восседала Елизавета — а по обеим сторонам от неё, в соответствии с придворным рангом, расположилась королевская свита. Там были «испанка», Аликс в мехах, певица — Роскошная Лола — и ещё дюжина «очаровашек».

Все они — за исключением королевы, конечно, — оживлённо болтали, хвастались обновками, потрясая какими-то лифчиками и панталонами, сравнивали маникюр — словом, вели себя как Самые Настоящие Женщины — в их искорёженном понимании. Елизавета же хранила царственное молчание. Сегодня она была в цивильном мужском костюме (как и полагается члену городского совета), но мантию с горностаевыми хвостиками додумать не составляло труда.

Когда Вольфганг вошёл, разговоры вдруг прекратились и взгляды сидящих обратились к нему. Повисла ощутимая, давящая тишина. Вольфганг учтиво кивнул королеве и озарил зал улыбкой:

— Что почём, кто последний?

Ответом ему было молчание. Внезапно Лола встала, и, громко топая каблуками алых сапог, проковыляла к нему.

— Сочувствую. Я тебе очень сочувствую, — замогильным голосом проговорила она.  
— Спасибо, — глухо ответствовал Вольфганг.  
— Должно быть, это нелегко, — продолжала Лола, нервно покусывая рыжую прядь.  
— Очень, — горестно кивнул Вольфганг. — Покойник был замечательным человеком.

— Что?! — хором воскликнули все, даже старательно делавшие вид, что не слушают.

— Божечки, Дорис! — взвизгнула Аликс. — Разве кто-то умер?!!  
— А разве нет? — поднял он брови. — Здесь же, кажется, траур?

В следующую секунду Вольфганга окружили плачущие «очаровашки». Они обнимали его одновременно, со всех сторон сразу, лезли, отталкивая друг друга и заливая слезами пиджак.

— Боже, Дорис! Мы всё уже знаем! Ты просто герой! — в один голос твердили взволнованные трансвеститы. — О! Это так романтично!..

Вольфганг терпеливо принимал все восторги, дал пощупать бицепсы и даже лизнуть ссадины на костяшках. Наконец, когда восторг поутих, он смог прорваться к свободной стиральной машине. «Очаровашки» умилённо рыдали и успокаивали друг друга, утирая лифчиками счастливые слёзы. Каждая хотела бы себе подобного парня — заступника! — ради такого можно пройти и сквозь Цоо, и что угодно. Даже хромоту его сочли героической — ведь ногу он отбил не иначе как об насильника-узурпатора Юргена, защищая свою любовь.

Вольфганга их коллективная истерия почти что забавляла; к тому же, пусть себе плачут — меньше будут смотреть на содержимое рюкзака. А его всем показывать не хотелось.

Словом, «женщины» нашли себе новую тему — парадоксально, эта версия биографии Кристи не вступала у них в противоречие с бегством из ГДР. Восток, вокзал — всё одно: Приключение! И только королева не принимала участия в общем катарсисе.

— А ты совсем не появляешься в клубе, — процедила Елизавета, глядя, как Вольфганг перекладывает в машину грязные простыни. — Вижу, ты вплотную занялся адаптацией Кристи.

Вольфганг кивнул и щедро засыпал порошка и монеток. Этот кусок штукатурки его… ревновал? Впрочем, ещё вопрос, его или Кристиана.

— Адаптация проходит успешно, как я понимаю? — исполненный зависти и тоски старческий голос.  
— Вполне.  
— Не слишком… утомляет процесс?.. — Елизавета пожирала глазами бесконечный поток белья.

Вольфганг сделал вид, что не слышал. Простите, Ваше Величество, у меня избирательная глухота. Как у Вас избирательное ханжество и андреевский крест вместо обычного. Он закрыл дверцу и нажал потёртую красную кнопку. Поехали.

— Отвечай! — вдруг воскликнула Елизавета тонким, действительно женским голосом. Она даже попыталась вскочить со скамьи, но, взбрыкнув ножками по скользкому полу, упала обратно. — Отвечай, когда я с тобой говорю!

Вольфганг на эти выбрыки лишь улыбнулся… и погладил королеву за ухом.

«Женщины» ахнули. Они застыли в вычурных позах — кто с мокрым платком, кто с лифчиком на отлёте, и смотрели на Вольфганга как на преступника. Снова повисло молчание.

— Странно, — нахмурился Вольфганг. — Очень странно.  
— Что? — забеспокоилась Елизавета.  
— А, да так, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Просто привык уже, что это действует по-другому.

Елизавета машинально потрогала себя за ухом. А как это должно действовать?

— Нет, вот так, — Вольфганг снова погладил старого трансвестита. — Надо вот здесь, в ямке.  
— Ничего не чувствую, — призналась Елизавета.

Вольфганг хмыкнул — мол, ну что же, не всем дано. Это королеву явно обидело.

— Позвольте мне, — жалостливая Лола дрожащей рукой коснулась уха Елизаветы.  
— Что-то… не знаю, — пролепетала та. — Дорис, а что должно быть?

Вольфганг улыбнулся так широко и похабно, что все сразу поняли.

— Что, прямо так? — ахнула Аликс.  
— Бывает и так, — кивнул Вольфганг.

Стон зависти пронёсся по прачечной. Ну вот, правильно, всегда героям достаётся всё лучшее!

— Кстати, самому не получится, — Вольфганг пресёк попытку какой-то совсем молоденькой «девушки» сделать из пережжённых волос войлок. — Вот так, вот так, — он коснулся засаленных прядей, мягко погладил…

В следующую секунду «девушка» с абсолютно неприличным стоном в судорогах рухнула на пол, и, кажется, потеряла сознание. Вольфганг аж сам удивился.

— Герда, чеши! — скомандовала королева. — Аликс! Ну где же ты?..

Но у Аликс было занятие поинтересней — корчась и изнывая, она предавалась взаимному поглаживанию ушей с подругой-испанкой. Кажется, обе делали большие успехи.

И остальные «женщины» одна за другой начали осторожно трогать себя и друг друга за ушами — сначала робко, но уже через минуту с остервенением, стали извиваться, постанывать и хрипло дышать…

Это была настоящая лесбийская оргия. Про королеву забыли, и она сидела в одиночестве, жалкая и растерянная. Вольфганг закинул джинсы Кристиана в соседнюю машину — стирать их вместе с бельём явно не стоило, — пробил двойную порцию порошка… Испуганный, жалобный взгляд прожигал ему спину.

Вольфганг вздохнул, нажимая на «Пуск», развернулся — и дотронулся до седого виска.

***

Кристиан огорчился немного, что Вольфганг не захотел брать его с собой в прачечную. Впрочем, всё равно идти было не в чём — единственные джинсы отправлены в стирку. Кристиан улыбнулся, представив, как опять выходит на улицу в платье. Сейчас такая перспектива его не пугала.

Он решил как следует порисовать. На столе оставались планшет и краски, пара заготовок с контурными лисятами тоже была — Вольфганг приготовил всё, чтобы дитё не скучало. Кристиана эта забота так умилила, что он воровато огляделся и поцеловал одного из лисят во вздёрнутый нос.

Внезапно ему пришла смутная, нехорошая — как он сразу отчего-то почувствовал, — мысль. Капсулы. Вольфганг принимал их, прежде чем рисовать. Вчера после одной и Кристиану стало спокойно, легко — синяки эти ещё сразу прошли… Вольфганг же не обидится?

Кристиан прикинул, где они могут быть. Нехорошо копаться в чужих вещах — впрочем, ему не внове. Он закусил губу и полез в верхний ящик стола. Радостно открыл сундучок… но тот был пуст. Наверное, Вольфганг опять зачем-то переложил всё в коробку от чая.

Кристиан открыл все по очереди пыльные ящики — в одном его чуть напугали наручники, а в другом очень понравилась фотокарточка, на которой Вольфганг в наряде султана сидел в ажурной беседке. Наконец, в нижнем ящике, у самой прогрызенной стенки, Кристиан нашарил что-то.

Но это была не коробка. Кристиан с удивлением вытащил объёмный картонный пакет — тугой, заклеенный чёрной лентой. Почему-то сердце сразу упало — и, прежде чем машинально, мгновенно сорвать изоленту, он уже знал, что обнаружит внутри.

 

Кристиану стало стыдно за свою первую мысль, когда он дрожащими руками вытащил кассету: Вольфганг и Бертрам всё-таки заодно! Дата на ярлычке не давала усомниться — это та самая запись, которую Красавчик Берти грозился отправить родителям.

Кристиан крепко зажмурился и досчитал до десяти, а затем убрал пакет на место и тихо прикрыл ящик. Нет, Вольфганг не был сообщником Бертрама. Не мог быть! Скорее всего, Бертрам прислал ему запись: эй, погляди, с кем ты водишься.

Тяжело дыша, Кристиан опёрся об столешницу. В ушах снова звенело.

Вольфганг смотрел это! И… и всё равно не побрезговал им — поломанным, униженным.

Чувство благодарности — огромное, всеохватывающее, — комком слёз встало в горле. Кристиан помотал головой: нет, он не станет снова рыдать, он… сделает что-нибудь полезное, точно! Пора уже доказать — себе в первую очередь, — что он не такое уж бестолковое создание.

Кристиан оттолкнулся от стола и оглядел комнату. Это был его дом — по-настоящему _его_ , — место, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности, куда хотел возвращаться. Он вспомнил, что собирался сделать квартиру уютнее. Начинать нужно с малого: например, помыть полы и пропылесосить ковёр в спальне.

Покосившись на ящик — хотелось выкинуть проклятую кассету, но Вольфганг наверняка заметит её исчезновение, — Кристиан решительно тряхнул головой: нахер переживания, пора за дело.

Мыши мытьё пола пришлось не по душе: зверёк гневно пищал из-под дивана, а улучив удобный момент, когда Кристиан, вооружённый мокрой тряпкой, находился в другом конце гостиной, шмыгнул в норку и забаррикадировал вход кукушкой — торчащая из свинцовой задницы острая пружина выглядела грозно и, по мнению Мыши, должна была защитить от вторжения на частную территорию.

Покончив с полами, Кристиан устало присел на диван — на ковёр его запала уже не хватило. Ладно, в другой раз. Наверняка Вольфганга обрадует его хозяйственность, но для выражения благодарности этого было мало. Кристиан всерьёз задумался.

«Знаешь, я всегда хотел завести пса. Большую такую собаку», — всплыло вдруг в памяти. Вряд ли он сойдёт за упомянутых Вольфгангом сенбернара или мастиффа, но… почему бы и нет? Кристиан усмехнулся: ему уже приходилось быть собачкой. Прихоть старого извращенца уже основательно поблекла в памяти. Он только помнил, что не ощущал себя по-настоящему униженным — это было как игра, абсолютно идиотская и не приносящая удовольствия, но хотя бы не слишком мерзкая.

Кристиан решительно поднялся и одёрнул футболку: Вольфганг хотел завести собаку — у него будет собака.

Он вытащил из шкафа свою сумку и зашарил по дну — где-то там должны быть резинки для волос, вытянутые правда, но сойдёт. Нашлась только одна — с клочьями фиолетовых волос и ещё аптекарская. Кристиан задвинул сумку обратно и прошёл к зеркалу в спальне — надо сделать так, чтоб волосы не лезли в лицо постоянно. Он скрутил их в два жгута и прихватил резинками, не продёргивая хвостики до конца. Получились лохматые висячие «уши». Можно было сделать и стоячие, но Кристиан не знал как, и подозревал, что для этого потребуются заколки или что-то вроде того. Правое «ухо» оказалось чуть выше левого, и он собирался его поправить, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Кристиан кинулся в прихожую.

Вольфганг вернулся!

Он быстро отпер замок и когда Вольфганг вошёл, прыгнул на него, упёрся ладонями с поджатыми пальцами — «лапами» — ему в грудь и лизнул в щёку.

Такой бурной встречи, особенно после вчерашнего, Вольфганг не ожидал, но сориентировался быстро: Крис хочет поиграть — прекрасно!

Он отшвырнул рюкзак в сторону, опустился перед усевшимся по-собачьи Кристианом на корточки и потрепал его по голове:

— Хор-роший пёсик, хор-роший! Даже пол помыл, я смотрю.

Кристиан преданно заглянул ему в глаза, и в который раз почувствовал, будто тонет в ледяном северном море. Он был готов на всё для Вольфганга. Игра превращалась в метафору — куда более серьёзную и глубокую.

Обожание во взгляде Кристиана одновременно льстило и беспокоило. Но Вольфганг не привык отказываться от того, что само шло в руки.

***

Разобрав постиранные вещи, Вольфганг включился в игру с терпеливо ожидавшим Кристианом. Что-то в его поведении было не так. Вольфганг никак не ожидал от своего зажатого зверёныша такого перевоплощения. Кристиан даже разделся — сам, при свете дня, — а ведь совсем недавно нервничал из-за сползшего одеяла. Подозрительно быстро он перешагнул через все свои предрассудки. Но, может быть, Кристиан понял намёк и решил сделать ему приятное?

Так или иначе, полноценная дог-плей сессия пока отменялась — Вольфганг сомневался, что к этому его «питомец» по-настоящему готов психологически. Пусть пока просто примерит на себя роль пса. Может быть, ему и в самом деле понравится?

— Сидеть, — приказал Вольфганг и ушёл в спальню.

Кристиан, не задумываясь, выполнил команду. Кажется, Вольфгангу его затея нравилась, и это радовало.

Вольфганг вернулся с широким клёпаным ошейником и поводком в руках. Кристиан немного напрягся. Вольфганг опустился перед ним на колени и чмокнул в нос:

— Тебе очень пойдёт, мой хороший.

Кристиан позволил затянуть на себе ошейник и пристегнуть поводок. Он доверял своему хозяину — Вольфганг не причинит ему вреда. Ошейник немного давил, но глотать не мешал. Пожалуй, терпимо. И не страшно.

Вольфганг окинул замершего Кристиана восхищённым взглядом — он был по-настоящему красив: обнажённый, болезненно худой, гибкий и кажущийся очень хрупким — такие тонкие кости, такая нежная кожа; строгий ошейник подчёркивал изящную линию шеи.

Кристиан зарделся и ткнулся носом ему в плечо. Его переполняла радость от того, что Вольфганг доволен им.

— Какой ты у меня, — приговаривал Вольфганг, гладя его по спине.

Он поднялся и осторожно подёргал за поводок — Кристиан понял и послушно последовал за ним на четвереньках, стараясь прижаться к ноге.

Вольфганг выгулял его по гостиной, ощущая себя гордым владельцем афганской борзой или салюки — на эту породу Кристиан походил больше. Подвёл его к зеркалу. Кристиан с интересом оглядел своё отражение, смутился отчего-то и уткнулся лицом в колени Вольфгангу.

Какой стеснительный пёс! Вольфганг засмеялся и хотел погладить Кристиана по волосам, но тот вывернулся и принялся лизать его ладони. Чёрт, это было приятно. Даже слишком. Если так пойдёт и дальше, поработать, как планировал, не получится.

— Хочешь поиграть? — Вольфганг потрепал своего «пса» по загривку и отстегнул поводок. Кристиан согласно тявкнул и вильнул отсутствующим хвостом.

Вольфганг открыл нижний ящик тумбочки и вынул двусторонний дилдо — в качестве поноски сгодится.

— Апорт!

***

Вольфганг рисовал.

Кристиан сидел под столом, положив голову ему на колени, и был абсолютно счастлив. Хорошо быть псом — ни о чём не думать и просто наслаждаться близостью хозяина, знать, что о тебе позаботятся. Немного саднили натёртые об пол колени и ладони, но это мелочи. Гораздо важнее, что Вольфганг позволил ему сидеть у ног.

Кристиан хитро покосился на сосредоточенного Вольфганга и расстегнул его брюки. Тот хмыкнул, но никак этому не воспрепятствовал. Кристиан уткнулся лицом ему в живот, вдыхая запах, и аккуратно высвободил полувставший член из трусов.

Вольфганг продолжал рисовать космический корабль лис, едва заметно улыбаясь — Кристиан проявлял инициативу, и он не собирался ему мешать.

Кристиан осторожно лизнул член — запрещающего окрика не последовало, и он уже смелее основательно облизал его, пощекотал уздечку кончиком языка и обхватил головку губами.

Вольфганг медленно выдохнул. Рука едва не дрогнула, но он был намерен стоически дорисовать. Выдержки хватило ненадолго. Кристиан под столом то старательно вылизывал его, то брал глубоко и мучительно медленно начинал покачиваться вперёд-назад, то слегка прикусывал зубами — не больно, но приятно щекотало нервы.

— Хороший… мальчик, — выдохнул Вольфганг, положив ладонь ему на затылок.

Кристиан что-то проурчал и начал вылизывать его член ещё усерднее, стараясь прижаться к ногам как можно теснее. Ему нравилось слушать участившееся дыхание Вольфганга, он гордился этим — хозяин его похвалил, так здорово делать ему приятное.

Вольфганг зажмурился и с силой потянул Кристиана за волосы — он не хотел сделать ему больно, но пальцы сами сжимались в предоргазменном спазме. Он низко застонал, кончая Кристиану в рот — тот с жадностью глотал солёное семя, преданно заглядывая Вольфгангу в глаза: тебе нравится? я ведь всё правильно делаю? тебе действительно хорошо?

— Да, — выдохнул Вольфганг и уже бережнее погладил его голове.

Кристиан облизнулся и уткнулся лбом ему в колени. Вольфганг отдышался и похлопал его между острых лопаток:

— Пойдём, хороший мой, надо тебя помыть.

 

Стоять на четвереньках в ванне было немного больно, но Кристиан терпел. Вольфганг поливал его из душа, и Кристиан смешно отфыркивался, когда вода попадала в лицо. Но когда он понял, что Вольфганг собирается мыть его _везде_ , вышел из роли:

— Вольф… я сам, ладно?

Вольфганг вздрогнул и едва не выронил лейку — за день он до того привык, что Кристиан изъясняется тявканьем, повизгиванием, поскуливанием и урчанием, что не ожидал услышать от него человеческую речь.

— Как скажешь, — он вытер мокрые руки и насмешливо посмотрел на Кристиана.  
— И выйди, пожалуйста, — попросил он, покраснев.

Вольфганг закрыл за собой дверь. Стыдливость Кристиана умиляла и одновременно смешила, особенно после того, как он только что отсасывал ему под столом.

Когда Кристиан вышел из ванной, успевший раздеться Вольфганг снова застегнул на нём ошейник. Кристиан послушно опустился на четвереньки и, стараясь не отставать, поспешил в спальню.

Вспрыгнув на мягко пружинящую кровать, он в нерешительности замер: чего Вольфганг хочет?

— Ты замечательный пёс, я очень-очень доволен тобой.

Кристиан вильнул тощей задницей и легонько куснул Вольфганга за руку. Тот рассмеялся и сел рядом, прижал Кристиана к себе. Кристиан млел от ласки и горячо дышал ему в ухо. Вольфганг потянулся к валявшемуся на покрывале поводку и защёлкнул карабин. Кристиан вопросительно посмотрел на него: как, опять гулять?

— Давай попробуем так, — Вольфганг потянул его к подушкам и привязал поводок к спинке кровати, жёстко фиксируя.

Кристиан напрягся. Неприятно кольнуло воспоминание об андреевском кресте — ему не понравилось чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным. Хорошо, хоть в этот раз руки свободны…

Вольфганг ободряюще потрепал его по затылку и мечтательно закусил губу: вот бы связать ему этим поводком, по-прежнему пристёгнутым к ошейнику, сложенные за спиной запястья, чтоб выгибался, пытаясь ослабить давление на горло, хватал приоткрытым ртом воздух, борясь с лёгким удушьем…

— Тише-тише, мой хороший, мой славный, — нашёптывал Вольфганг, поглаживая его по влажным волосам, по спине, и Кристиан вдруг расслабился — он должен доверять хозяину, и если он для чего-то хочет его привязать, значит, так надо.

Вольфганг размеренно, нежно гладил его, целовал спину, выводил языком на коже узоры и Кристиан начал тихо, почти требовательно постанывать — хотелось большего. Когда Вольфганг просунул ладонь сзади между его ног и принялся ласкать яйца и твёрдый член, Кристиан не выдержал и бесстыдно выгнулся, раскрывшись — почти как на той богемной вечеринке, только тогда он делал это от боли, теперь же ему было слишком хорошо. Хотелось зарыться в подушку, спрятать пылающее лицо, но поводок не пускал. Кристиан часто, шумно дышал, пока Вольфганг оглаживал его задницу и бёдра, и громко, почти жалобно застонал, когда два смазанных пальца один за другим проникли вовнутрь: да не медли же ты, ну! Он покачивал бёдрами в такт движению пальцев, дрожа и кусая губы.

Вольфганг тянул время, любуясь Кристианом. Ну и где там твоя стеснительность? Кто так бесстыдно пытается насадиться на пальцы? Он поцеловал Кристиана между острых лопаток и вошёл, придерживая его за подвздошные кости.

Кристиан закусил губу. Вольфганг был в нём, и это было так… восхитительно и совсем немного больно, но затем боль прошла, и осталось лишь острое удовольствие от всепоглощающего ощущения целостности, единства. Вольфганг плавно толкался в него — бережно, но постепенно наращивая темп. А потом… потом Кристиан выл, не помня себя от обжигающих, перехватывающих дыхание эмоций и ощущений, граничащих с болью, когда Вольфганг, прижав за шею, жёстко трахал его — ни намёка на бережность, с каким-то животным остервенением, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, тяжело дыша и почти рыча.

Вольфганг стискивал это красивое тело, такое податливое, распалённое, и в такт фрикциям билась пульсом в висках лишь одна мысль: «моё!» Сегодня он убедился, что Кристиан абсолютно приручен и принадлежит ему весь — не только телом. Этот потрясающий мальчик был его — только его, и от этого осознания крышу срывало напрочь.

Почувствовав, что уже на пределе, Вольфганг навалился на Кристиана всем телом, крепко стискивая его, и укусил за плечо. Мышцы сжали его член почти до боли, он чувствовал — изнутри и снаружи, — как по телу Кристиана прошла дрожь, он всхлипнул, как будто ему было по-настоящему больно, и кончил, разом обмякнув. Вольфганг придержал его за бёдра, и ещё раз толкнувшись на всю длину, кончил сам и повалился рядом. 

Восстановив дыхание, он расстегнул ошейник — на шее Кристиана осталась широкая красная полоса. Освобождённый, он упал лицом в подушку — руки и ноги совсем не держали, но тут же перевернулся на спину и глубоко вдохнул.

— Как ты, оленёнок? — Вольфганг коснулся натёртости от ошейника губами, и Кристиан обвил его за шею руками, прижимаясь и не пуская. Глаза его влажно блестели.  
— Заебись! — выпалил он и, тихо засмеявшись, уткнулся лицом в скользкое от пота плечо.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и чмокнул его в лоб.

— Не больно?

Кристиан помотал головой и сполз чуть ниже, чтобы устроиться у Вольфганга на груди, когда тот откинулся на спину.

— Вольфхен…  
— М? — Вольфганг лениво перебирал его волосы и смотрел в потолок. Он чувствовал себя лисом из зоопарка, у которого настал вечный март и, чёрт возьми, ему это нравилось.  
— Я такой счастливый, что даже страшно. Так ведь всегда будет?

«Ну вот, опять эти неудобные вопросы».

Вольфганг приподнялся на локте и, бережно проведя большим пальцем по искусанным губам Кристиана, поцеловал его — это всё ещё оставалось лучшим средством от подобных вопросов.


	22. Культурка. Месиво

Вольфганг сидел за столом в гостиной и старательно делал маникюр. Покрывая ногти белым матовым лаком, он невольно любовался: ах, как ровно выходит! Не то что у Лолы. На самых кончиках он оставлял полоску — её он красил прозрачным, получался французский маникюр наоборот. Иногда Вольфганг делал и его, но больше любил «русский», собственного изобретения — с красной каймой. Николаус каждый раз очень мило пугался.

Где-то в комнате раздались шорох и скрип — это Кристиан проснулся, начал ворочаться в поисках, кого бы обнять и куда закинуть холодные ноги. Потом: топоток по линолеуму — это же конь какой-то подрос! — и цепкие руки обняли Вольфганга сзади, а шее стало горячо от дыхания.

— Вольфганг! Вольф!  
— Доброе утро, зверёныш, — он улыбнулся, чуть оборачиваясь.  
— А что… с твоими ногтями?..  
— Рак.  
— Да ну тебя! — Кристиан возмущённо фыркнул и отстранился.  
— Что? — Вольфганг лишь улыбнулся шире, до того умильно тот начал дуться.  
— Вечно ты шутишь! Всё... веселишься.  
— Ну, порой я предаюсь и целительной меланхолии, — Вольфганг подул на ногти.

Кристиан настороженно смотрел на него. Опять издевается? Впрочем, плакал же он позавчера…

— Да-да, — подтвердил Вольфганг. — Знаешь, иногда я одеваюсь как Дорис, в траур, опускаю вуаль и иду в кафе. Заказываю чашку чёрного кофе и сто граммов неразбавленного абсента и сижу одна, молча, часами. И жду. Если люди подсаживаются, пытаются разговорить — я отвечаю, не поднимая вуали. Рассказываю им, что жених бросил… или его убили. И они часто плачут, тоже вспоминают про своё горе… и знаешь, — Вольфганг вдохновенно сверкнул глазами, — так светло на душе становится, будто бы я не я, и у меня вправду был муж, или жених, и я почти вспомнила… И я тоже плачу…

— А как ты пьёшь? — перебил Кристиан.  
— Что? — не понял Вольфганг, выходя на секунду из образа.  
— Ну, абсент пьёшь. И кофе. С вуалью.  
— Ах, милый мой! Я их не пью. Оттого и сильнее грущу, — заключил Вольфганг, оценивая — высохли уже ногти или можно ещё понагнетать? Кажется, лак был влажным.

Кристиан поражённо молчал. Он не знал, что Вольфганг… то есть, Дорис на такое способна.

— И часто ты так… в кафе?  
— О, нет. Мне больше нравятся кладбища. Особенно одно старинное, русское — любила его, пока не срыли. Там теперь магазин, супермаркет. А то раньше придёшь, бывало, и плачешь — за всех убитых солдат и детей. За собак тоже. И за птиц. Делаешь им могилки с крестами. Конфеты кладёшь. А теперь охранники выгоняют, — Вольфганг поднёс руку к лицу — проклятый лак всё ещё резко пах.

— Мю, — Кристиан невольно перешёл на «не своё» имя для Вольфганга. — А ты правда…  
— Да! — выкрикнул Вольфганг. — Правда! Знаешь, сколько в мире неоплаканных мертвецов? Иногда я у больниц хожу, у роддомов…  
— А у абортариев не плачешь?  
— Случалось, — ответствовал Вольфганг. — Так, что у нас сегодня на завтрак?

Задыхаясь и странно покряхтывая, Кристиан поплёлся на кухню, оставив Вольфганга в абсолютном удовлетворении от спектакля.

***

— Этот точно нам нужен, — Вольфганг прищурился. — Смотри, какая фактура.  
— Где? — удивился Кристиан.  
— Лицо, — заботливо уточнил Вольфганг. — Лицо, прежде всего.

Кристиан только пожал плечами. По его мнению, седеющий мужичок, только что зашедший в фотобудку, имел вполне себе ровную кожу. Обычная физиономия, разве что чуть печальная. Никаких там оспин или бородавок. Может, поры расширенные — Вольфгангу это видней… Хотя в подземном переходе было довольно темно. Они стояли — скорее, сидели в засаде — у фотобудок уже полчаса. Вольфганг явно чего-то ждал. Или кого-то.

— О, точно рвёт, — он азартно оскалился, указав пальцем на занавеску.  
— Да кого рвёт? — ужаснулся Кристиан.  
— Он. Фото. Пошли, — Вольфганг тронул его за плечо, и оба ринулись в освободившуюся кабинку, оттолкнув какую-то японскую девочку с поляроидом и облаком сахарной ваты на палке.

— Вольфганг, что ты… — начал Кристиан, когда Вольфганг бесстрашно запустил руку в корзину для мусора, полную обёрток от жвачки, мороженого и презервативов. Он ведь эти руки, между прочим, ещё и в него запускает!  
— Смотри, — Вольфганг выудил обрывок фото и показал Кристиану как величайшую драгоценность.

Кристиан ожидал увидеть лицо того мужичка — и вправду увидел его, но только нижнюю половину. Ещё ниже были расстёгнутая рубашка и приличных размеров грудь.

— Вот это везёт, а? — азартно приговаривал Вольфганг, исследую содержимое бака.  
— Вольф, не надо, — попросил Кристиан, которого раздражало сопение японки снаружи.  
— Ты прав, от добра добра не ищут, — вдруг кивнул Вольфганг и рывком отдёрнул занавесь.

Девочка несколько растерялась, но всё же успела щёлкнуть поляроидом. Мгновение спустя снимок оказался в кармане у Вольфганга. И вправду, так безопаснее — наведёт ещё порчу.

— Вперёд, на поиск приключений, нас ждут великие дела! — напевал Вольфганг, шагая по переходу. Кристиан еле поспевал за ним. Вопли недовольной японки неслись им вслед.

***

— Землицы, земли возьми, — приговаривал Вольфганг, ползая по размокшему пустырю.

К вечеру дождь усилился и шёл сплошной мутной стеной. Они бродили весь день — десятки раз спускались в метро, переходя с линии на линию, заглядывали в фотобудки, осматривали полы станций, где под скамейками таились записки, порванные фотографии, оброненные деньги других государств, визитки, марки, рецепты … А ещё пуговицы, осколки стекла, выбитые зубы, использованные прокладки, крысиные трупики и пара выкидышей. Наконец, Вольфганг доверху наполнил свою брезентовую сумку бумажным мусором — брать выкидыши Кристиан наотрез отказался, — и предложил поехать к Стене в Нойкёльн за некой последней деталью.

— В земле всё есть, — прошептал Вольфганг по-стариковски и попытался изобразить брасс в большой луже. — Бери землю к сердцу.

Кристиан ничего не понимал, но послушно наклонился, стараясь не замочить сумку, и зачерпнул жидкой грязи. Что-то кольнуло ладонь.

— Во... Вольф, тут кость! — закричал он.  
— Где, мой алмазный? — Вольфганг поднялся, весь в рыжей грязи, и смотрел тревожно.  
— Вот, смотри, — Кристиан протянул ему под нос дрожащую руку. Потоки дождя стремительно смывали песок и глину, и очень скоро на ладони у Кристиана уже желтела маленькая округлая косточка.  
— Позвонок, — зачарованно протянул Вольфганг. — Зверь мой хороший!

Он поцеловал Кристиана в уголок губ и потрепал по волосам грязной рукой. Кристиан поёжился, но тут же ответил на поцелуй — в улыбающийся горький рот. Он любил Вольфганга абсолютно любым. Даже в химических отходах.

Незаселённые новостройки мрачно темнели вдали.

***

— Итак, что мы имеем? — Вольфганг придирчиво разглядывал дневную добычу.

Все пёстрые находки лежали равномерным ковром и сохли под ярким конусом настольной лампы. Ощутимо пахло сырой древесиной. Ради случая Вольфганг даже расчистил стол в гостиной, скинул на пол свой «Ремингтон» и теперь был суровым и важным, как полководец на параде.

В домашней серо-синей рубашке и халате поверх, чистый и высушивший свою дурную голову, он казался Кристиану особенно, странно красивым. Такой уютный… Кристиан подошёл сзади и обнял Вольфганга поперёк груди, положил на плечо подбородок.

— Культурка, — усмехнулся Вольфганг. — Месиво.  
— Ага, — согласился Кристиан. Ему было сейчас просто хорошо и спокойно. Месиво так месиво.  
— Знаешь, иногда хочется променять все эти симулякры и эстетство на незнание, — вдруг произнёс Вольфганг задумчиво. — Чтобы молиться земле, мху… засыпать у реки. Уехать в провинцию и жить там одним пейзажем.  
— Ты серьёзно? — улыбнулся Кристиан. После утреннего концерта он уже не всему верил. — Мхи… Тебе надо в Исландию какую-нибудь.  
— Это как раз в моих отдалённых планах, — процедил Вольфганг.  
— А с этим что делать будем? — Кристиан кивнул на ворох бумаг. — Сейчас.  
— Да пусть сохнет, — Вольфганг повернул голову и шутливо боднул Кристиана в висок. — Пошли смотреть телевизор.

***

«План 9 из открытого космоса» Вольфганга откровенно веселил. Как бы ни критиковали этот фильм и самого режиссёра, Вольфгангу казалось, что их время просто ещё не пришло. Но когда-нибудь, как это часто бывает, найдутся те, кто выйдут за рамки клишированного восприятия, взглянут по-новому… Или нет.

Кристиан занимал его куда больше, чем происходящее на экране. Зверёныш стал совсем ручным — лежал у него на коленях и с удовольствием подставлялся под ладонь. Вольфганг пропускал сквозь пальцы ломкие светлые пряди и изредка щекотал Кристиана за ухом — тот как-то по-особенному томно вздыхал и тёрся щекой об ногу.

Сегодня Вольфганг несколько раз замечал у него странный взгляд — не надменный прищур, а кое-что поинтереснее. Кристиан взирал на снующие толпы народа — не смотрел, именно взирал — свысока, устало и отчуждённо, как будто они были незначительнее муравьёв — мельтешат под ногами, мешают… Он смотрел на них, будто спрашивая: «зачем вы все?» Совсем не такой взгляд ожидаешь поймать у восемнадцатилетнего парня, способного плакать и трогательно смущаться. Как будто кто-то другой смотрел его глазами — древний и чуждый. Аж до мурашек.

«Меньше Лавкрафта читай, друже», — одёрнул себя Вольфганг, развеселившись. Но не хотелось ему самому попасть под этот взгляд — холодный и равнодушный. Гораздо приятнее было видеть в глазах Кристиана восхищение — тогда чувство собственной значимости начинало искрить, как китайская гирлянда. Приятно знать, что ты важен, в тебе нуждаются, тобой восторгаются — просто так, потому что ты есть.

«Что ещё нового я о тебе узнаю, м, зверь?»

Кристиану было хорошо. Он уютно устроил голову на коленях Вольфганга и смотрел телевизор: так неожиданно по-семейному, в безопасности, и по-настоящему расслабившись — Вольфганг его не стыдится и не собирается гнать, всё у них будет замечательно. Кристиан вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что уже давно не ощущал такого покоя. Наверное, с раннего детства. Но, вместо какого-нибудь счастливого беззаботного воспоминания, в памяти всплыл другой эпизод.

_Летний солнечный день, парк. Ему четыре года, и он только что пролил на чистую белую футболку персиковый сок. Он смотрит на пятно и свои липкие руки (говорила же мама не баловаться со стаканчиком!) и неожиданно задаётся вопросом: почему его Я, то, чего он ещё толком не мог понять, находится именно в этой оболочке? Ведь он мог быть той девчонкой с зелёным бантом, прыгающей через скакалку, или вон тем чёрным псом, лежащим в тени под скамейкой и высунувшим розовый язык… Но он был мальчиком Кристианом, ему принадлежало это тело._

И теперь случалось такое, когда Кристиана охватывало странное отчуждение от собственной телесности — вот как сегодня, когда гулял с Вольфгангом. Собственная плоть начинала казаться маскарадным костюмом, который он нацепил на себя настоящего, а тот взял и прирос — как в сказке. Может, поэтому в стрессовых ситуациях он цепенел, лишался контроля? Иногда Кристиану всерьёз казалось, что он может снять своё лицо, будто маску, и под ней окажется кто-то другой.

Он смотрел на людей, спешивших по своим делам — быстрее, быстрее, успеть переделать как можно больше, пока живы — и они представлялись ему существами какого-то совершенно другого вида. Мелочные, ограниченные… искусственные. Ещё чаще казалось, что всё вокруг — картон, декорации, а люди даже не статисты — манекены, заводные куклы. И его родители, брат и сёстры — тоже. А Вольфганг был живой, настоящий. И страшно было сломать что-нибудь ненароком, сорвать театральный задник, и оказаться в абсолютной пустоте. Пустоты Кристиан боялся даже больше, чем смерти Вольфганга.

«Так, не хватало ещё думать об этом», — Кристиан резко поднялся и сел Вольфгангу на колени, лицом к лицу.

— Что такое, Крис? — Вольфганг смотрел на него пристально, с нескрываемым интересом.  
— Я ведь твой теперь, да? — как будто это могло служить главным подтверждением их существования.

Вольфганг сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ну вот! Ведь так хорошо сидели! К чему эти неудобные вопросы? Зачем? Ну чего ему не хватает? Вольфганг вздохнул и притянул Кристиана к себе. Тот прижался щекой к его виску и затих. Вольфганг надеялся, что спокойно досмотрит фильм из-за его плеча — на экране как раз бушевала кульминационная драка с инопланетянами-доброхотами, но Кристиан отстранился и очень серьёзно взглянул на него. Вольфгангу этот взгляд не понравился.

— Что-то не так?  
— Вольф, — этот вопрос уже давно не давал Кристиану покоя, но сейчас казался особенно важным. — Что произошло после перформанса в «Джунглях»?

Вольфганг обречённо закрыл глаза и стукнулся затылком об спинку дивана.

— Ты совсем не помнишь?  
— Я помнил, но… очень смутно, урывками. Не всё. А теперь — только что было до и во время…  
— У тебя что, диссоциативная амнезия, мой хороший? — Вольфганг насмешливо вздёрнул бровь.

Кристиан молчал и смотрел на него. Серьёзно и немного обиженно.

— Ну ладно. После того, как я тебя отвязал от креста, ты впал в ступор. А потом на твоих ладонях появились стигматы.  
— Что? — поперхнулся Кристиан. — Слушай, я серьёзно. Мне _нужно_ знать.  
— И я серьёзно! Я отлучился на каких-то полчаса, а когда вернулся, у тебя были раны — почти насквозь. Как ты это сделал?  
— Да не делал я ничего! Что за бред?! — раздражённо мотнул головой Кристиан и вдруг… Воспоминание полыхнуло яркой, болезненной вспышкой: он в ванной — здесь, Вольфганг говорит обидные вещи, потом рассматривает его кисть, а на ней…

— Блядь! — Кристиан отдёрнул правую руку от плеча Вольфганга и побледнел: в центре ладони была неглубокая кровоточащая рана.

Вольфганг перехватил его запястье и разглядывал с неподдельным восхищением:

— Как ты это сделал?  
— Н-не знаю…

По спине Кристиана побежали ледяные мурашки, а перед глазами поплыли цветные круги — реальность только что начала трещать по швам, вот-вот в прорехи хлынет Ничто, но Вольфганг поцеловал его — прямо в рану, пачкая губы в крови, и дурнота вместе с паникой вдруг отхлынули, как прибой, оставив его в смятении. Вольфгангу, что, действительно нравится?..

— Ты невероятный, Крис, — проговорил он тем особым глухим голосом, от которого у Кристиана внутри всё приятно замирало. Вот и сейчас подействовало. Даже острая боль поутихла, как будто выкрутили тумблер на минимум.

Кристиан трижды глубоко вдохнул. Мысли лихорадочно сменяли друг друга — вспоминались обрывки из статей научных или откровенно бредовых о появлении стигмат, смешивались. Случай не был уникальным, но легче от этого не становилось. Оказалось жутко, больно и, что самое главное, абсолютно непонятно — _как_ , но если Вольфгангу нравится…

— Пойдём, нужно перевязать.  
— А в тот раз, — Кристиан сглотнул и последовал за ним, — всё за ночь зажило из-за капсул?  
— Не знаю, мой хороший, — покачал головой Вольфганг. — Может быть, ты сам сможешь заживить её за ночь.

Кристиан вздохнул и сел на бортик ванны, наблюдая за роющимся в аптечке Вольфгангом.

— Я бы дал тебе пилюлю, но их все Мышь спиздила.

Кристиан рассмеялся — почти истерично. Что ж, у него появился шанс проверить свои неожиданные способности. Для эксперимента, как известно, нужен минимум внешних воздействий.

— Слушай сюда, жаль моя, — Вольфганг опустился на корточки и рассматривал подсыхавшую кровь. — Про какую руку ты думал?  
— Правую, — машинально ответил Кристиан, и только потом понял странность вопроса. — Что?  
— Это всё в твоей голове, — приговаривал Вольфганг, обрабатывая края раны ватным тампоном с чем-то холодным и немного щиплющим. — Ты подумал про правую, и оно появилось. А здесь, — он быстро поймал и коснулся губами левой ладони, — и нет ничего.

Кристиан согласно кивнул. Он просто очень ярко представил себе свою руку — тогда, после «распятия», — и вот результат.

— Это дар, — прошептал Вольфганг, накладывая чистый бинт. И, уже громче: — Если ты научишься контролировать это…  
— Что, можно будет в балагане показывать? — усмехнулся Кристиан.  
— Люблю, когда ты кусаешься, зверь, — Вольфганг тронул его за плечо. — А вот теперь слушай меня очень внимательно. Я должен перед тобой извиниться.

Кристиан вздрогнул. Конечно, он был немного обижен на Вольфганга за тот раз, а больше — за шутки про рак и про Дорис, но сцена вдруг показалась ему неестественной. Чтобы Вольфганг, такой заносчивый — извинялся?

— Прости… Кристиан, — Вольфганг почему-то с трудом произнёс полное имя своего глупого больного зверёныша. — Я правда не думал тогда, что тебя могут шокировать надписи.  
— Да… ничего, — хмыкнул Кристиан.  
— …И я не знал, кто ты, — да и откуда мне было это знать? — продолжал Вольфганг, глядя снизу вверх и держа Кристиана за левую, здоровую руку.  
— Ну... да.  
— Вообще-то, я и сейчас не знаю, — Вольфганг весело улыбнулся. — Но… Крис, ты простишь меня?

Кристиан крепко зажмурился. Ему хотелось вернуться на три недели назад, в тот страшный вечер, когда казалось, что весь мир рушится и Вольфганг предал его. Получается, он не мог его тогда предать, потому что «его» — Кристиана, «зверёныша» — для Вольфганга ещё не было, был просто парень с Цоо с очень выразительной мимикой…

— Конечно, — кивнул Кристиан, открыв с усилием глаза. — Да, конечно. Я… прощаю тебя.  
— Спасибо, зверь, — Вольфганг улыбнулся, вставая с колен. — Пойдём.

***

В спальной Кристиан позволил себя раздеть — впервые по-настоящему. Вольфганг аккуратно снимал одежду, стараясь не задевать повязку, а Кристиан улыбался — рассеянно и чуть грустно. Ему было неловко, что он опять заставил Вольфганга волноваться — вечно с ним что-то не так…

Они легли на кровать, лицом к лицу, и Вольфганг легко, невесомо целовал Кристиана — в шею сбоку, в висок, туда, где чуть заметно пульсировала синяя венка. Его снова охватывал какой-то восторг. Это прекрасное тело — его. Кристиан — его. Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы не говорить об этом при каждой возможности?..

— Так что ты там спрашивал? — Вольфганг улыбнулся и подул Кристиану в ухо, прижимая к себе.

Кристиан молчал. Снова стало чуть страшно. За беготнёй и перевязкой страх пустоты вроде как отступил, но сейчас — опять, словно на краю бездны, он почувствовал себя пустым и картонным. Кажется, дуновение ветра — и он полетит в пропасть.

— Слушай, зверь, — прошептал Вольфганг, поглаживая Кристиана по спине, по вздрагивающим лопаткам. — Вчера я тебе не сказал…

Кристиан сразу напрягся. Что он имеет в виду? Бертрам? Николаус? Родители? А может, Вольфганг обнаружил вскрытый конверт?..

— Я очень тебе завидую, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Когда ты изображал пса…

Кристиан мигом зарделся. Он же просто хотел сделать приятно любимому человеку.

— …Я смотрел и думал: у меня ни за что так не получится. Так… непосредственно, — Вольфганг погладил Кристиана по голове. — Ты отлично играешь. Полностью перерождаешься.

Кристиан в подтверждение негромко тявкнул, и Вольфганг рассмеялся:

— Ну вот! Это редкий дар, зверь. А когда ты играл беженку, Кристи, помнишь? Мне показалось, что это другой человек. Ты… играешь по-настоящему. Полностью отказываешься от своей личности. Я-то думал, ты не умеешь играть. Ошибался.

Кристиан ещё крепче прижался щекой к груди Вольфганга. Совсем рядом, под рёбрами, билось равномерно и глухо, и больше ничего не хотелось — лишь бы слушать и слушать.

— И я очень, очень тебе завидую. Так выходить из себя… я вот сколько не тщусь, всё никак из себя не выйду, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и погладил Кристиана по худому плечу. — А ты это делаешь с лёгкостью.

«Как и любой истерик, — закончил он про себя. — Интересно, бывает истерия без матки? И её тоже лечат внутренним массажем?..»

— Я не знаю, кто я, — вдруг глухо произнёс Кристиан — будто желая извиниться за свой невольный успех.  
— Что?  
— Я не знаю, кто я, — повторил Кристиан. — Почему я — это я, а не кто-то другой.  
— Никто не знает, хороший мой.  
— Нет, я… — Кристиан вздохнул и осёкся. — Понимаешь…  
— Ты мой зверь, — Вольфганг отстранился и заглянул в лицо Кристиана. — Мой, слышишь? Это всё, что тебе надо знать.  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан. — Да.

Именно этого он и хотел. И вдруг всё стало так легко и неважно — пустота отступила, как пятится темнота прочь из освещённого дома, и в груди у Кристиана горел огонь — и он грел, но не обжигал.

— Мой… мой, — улыбался Вольфганг. — Хочешь, я буду тебя звать именно так, вместо «зверёныша»?  
— «Мой мой»? — переспросил Кристиан. — Это по типу «Шу Шу»?

Они рассмеялись.

— Расскажи мне, что бы ты хотел со мной сделать, — вдруг попросил Кристиан.

Вольфганг поднял брови. Кажется, лань опять расхрабрилась.

— А сам бы ты что хотел?

Кристиан потупился и сжал губы. Но не покраснел. Он явно думал.

— Ладно, придумывай пока, — Вольфганг откинул с лица Кристиана волосы. — А я тогда расскажу, как одел бы тебя в женское платье…  
— Опять? — тряхнул головой Кристиан.  
— Слушай дальше. Сшитое на заказ по твоей фигуре, хороший. Не какой-то мешок в духе Монсеррат Кабалье, а приталенное, с пышной юбкой и с лифом, без всяких там дурацких бретелек.

Кристиан удивлённо молчал, но, вроде, не протестовал.

— Из белой ткани — люблю этот цвет. Таких у тебя было бы минимум два, домашнее и на выход…  
— На выход?!  
— Конечно, — Вольфганг спокойно взглянул в испуганные глаза. — Мы ходили бы в театр, на выставки… А, я не сказал, что других вещей у тебя просто не будет, только платья — эти и масса других, всех цветов радуги, но особенно много белых.

— Воль… фганг, — неуверенно произнёс Кристиан.  
— Что, мой хороший? — Вольфганг заботливо склонился к самому лицу Кристиана.  
— Ничего, — сглотнул Кристиан. Не сообщать же Вольфгангу, что у него встаёт от этих сумбурных образов? Он прижался плотней — и понял, что не у него одного.

— Как я говорил, тебе надо законодательно запретить мужскую одежду, — продолжал Вольфганг. — У тебя такие ноги и задница… я хочу их видеть в любое время, когда угодно. Так что — короткие платья и никакого белья. Если попытаешься что-то снизу надеть, допустим, в театр — придётся тебя наказать.  
— Да… — простонал Кристиан, у которого от возбуждения всё перед глазами привычно заволокло смутным маревом.  
— …Допустим, отшлёпать. Перегнуть тебя через колено, и… — Вольфганг осёкся и покосился на Кристиана — не испугал ли? Но Кристиан сладко зажмурился и протеста не выражал. — Как нашалившую девочку, — заключил Вольфганг и вздохнул — тему всё же лучше сменить. Но не удержался: — Я буду проверять, послушался ты меня или нет. При всех, зверь. Ты должен привыкнуть, что я буду задирать тебе юбку прямо посреди вернисажа…

«А было бы круто, — отметил про себя Вольфганг. — Особенно если приедет этот хрен Киппенбергер со своими шалашами».

— …И не исключено, что мне захочется тебя там же трахнуть.

«В шалаше! Мартин, вот это перфоманс! Хэппенинг!»

— И ты должен быть всегда чистым и смазанным для меня, и готовым, что я могу взять тебя где угодно. Как тебе перспектива?..

Кристиан зачем-то кивнул. Наверное, принимал все условия. Вольфганга это умилило.

— А ты чего хочешь, хороший мой? Кроме туфелек в тон платью, а?

Кристиан быстро облизнул губы и выдохнул:

— Тебя, — и прежде, чем Вольфганг успел сказать что-либо ещё, поцеловал его, закинув длинную ногу на смуглое бедро.  
— И как ты меня хочешь? — уточнил Вольфганг, куснув Кристиана за ухо. Тот опустил взгляд.  
— Сильно.  
— Нет, милый, я не об этом. Чего именно ты хочешь?

Кристиан покраснел и опустил голову, но вдруг вздёрнул подбородок и посмотрел Вольфгангу прямо в глаза:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал меня своим. Неважно, как.

«М, какой эвфемизм!» — едва не рассмеялся Вольфганг.

Кристиан обхватил его лицо ладонями и снова поцеловал, стирая с губ усмешку, гладя скулы, прижимаясь теснее, пока Вольфганг уверенно поглаживал его крестец, задницу, бедро. Кристиан ждал, что Вольфганг прямо сейчас запустит в него пальцы, но он прервал поцелуй и ловко перекатил его на бок, спиной к себе. Дыхание Кристиана участилось.

— Погоди, я хочу тебя видеть.  
— Ещё успеешь, — Вольфганг придержал его за плечо, не дав развернуться, и потянулся к тумбочке за тюбиком смазки.  
— Что ты задумал? — прошептал Кристиан, замирая от любопытства.

Вчерашнее было охренительно. Кристиан ощущал себя абсолютно беспомощным перед напором Вольфганга, и ему это понравилось. Немного дискомфорта от привязи, немного страха, и много-много чистого, не замутнённого проблесками разума животного удовольствия. Только вот наутро всё ломило и внутри саднило, но это мелочи — Кристиан был согласен повторить.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что хочу заниматься с тобой любовью всю ночь?

От голоса Вольфганга по телу побежали мурашки, и в паху приятно тянуло. Конечно, он помнил.

— Ты готов?  
— Да-а, — хрипло простонал Кристиан, когда Вольфганг принялся его растягивать. Кристиан вспомнил, что совсем недавно Вольфганг трахнул его пальцами — он бы не отказался так ещё раз, хотя это и не сравнимо с ощущениями от члена.

Вольфганг лёг на бок рядом и подсунул руку под шею Кристиана, обнял. Тот застонал и зачем-то прижал забинтованную ладонь к груди, крепко зажмурившись.

— Тебе больно?  
— Нет, наоборо-от…

Вольфганг зарылся в волосы у него на затылке — ломкие, но не такие колючие, как раньше, и, придерживая за выступающую подвздошную кость, плавно вошёл на всю длину. Он специально выбрал эту позу — двигаться быстро в ней было не слишком удобно, самое то, чтобы растянуть удовольствие подольше. И он двигался — медленно-медленно, целуя Кристиана в затылок, за порозовевшим ухом, в скулу, покусывал длинную красивую шею, прижимая его к себе, ощущая, как лихорадочно колотится его сердце. Иногда он замирал внутри — хотелось как можно полнее ощутить эту тесноту, как плотно обхватывают его член твёрдые мышцы.

Кристиан тяжело дышал и тёрся щекой об предплечье Вольфганга, одними губами шепча что-то сбивчивое, обрывая фразы на середине. Снова хотелось плакать — это было так… нежно, что казалось, сердце разорвётся от невыразимой любви к Вольфгангу, и он изворачивался, целуя его запястье, запрокидывал голову, чтоб скользнуть губами по острому подбородку.

В этот раз оргазм не был похож на вспышку сверхновой — скорее тёплая волна, накрывшая его с головой и мягко укачивающая. И даже навалившийся сверху Вольфганг, вдавивший его в постель, не казался тяжёлым.

— Ох, прости, — хохотнул Вольфганг и откатился в сторону.

Кристиан поднял голову и посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом из-под ресниц:

— Всё в порядке, Вольфхен, — и перевернулся на спину. По телу разлилась приятная расслабленность. Интересно, сколько раз за ночь они смогут кончить?..

— Вот чёрт, сигареты! Опять забыл! — сокрушённо вздохнул Вольфганг, не нашарив на тумбочке пачку.  
— Забей, — Кристиан ухватил его за руку, не давая подняться. Он не собирался никуда его отпускать, даже в соседнюю комнату.  
— Ну, что ты надумал? — Вольфганг взбил подушку и подсунул её под спину.  
— О чём? — Кристиан растерянно посмотрел него.  
— Я спрашивал, чего ты хочешь, мой хороший, — хитро прищурился Вольфганг.

Кристиан придвинулся ближе и принялся задумчиво вычерчивать узоры у него на животе. Мягкий. Но если надавить чуть сильнее, прощупывается пресс.

— Я хочу принять с тобой ванну, — мечтательно протянул он наконец.

«Давно бы так», — мысленно одобрил Вольфганг, но перебивать не стал.

— Наполнить её почти до краёв тёплой водой и залезть туда вместе. Ты будешь снизу.

Вольфганг едва не рассмеялся: «Под водой?»

Кристиан понял, что сказал что-то не то, и уточнил:

— В смысле, я буду снизу, но сверху. Вот.

Вольфганг очень внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая, что дальше.

— То есть, как обычно, но я… — Кристиан взбрыкнул, вскакивая на постели, и оседлал смеющегося Вольфганга — для наглядности.  
— Ох, зверь, — сквозь слёзы проговорил тот. — Это называется «поза наездницы». Хотя… — он похлопал Кристиана по тощему боку, — у нас тут целый наездник.

Кристиан улыбнулся. Главное, Вольфганг понял.

— И… я не знаю, как это по ощущениям…  
— Представь, — Вольфганг мягко заставил его подвинуться немного вперёд — всё-таки что-то он да весил.  
— В воде легче двигаться… — Кристиан кусал губы, с трудом подбирая слова. — Наверное, я смогу… подниматься и… садиться снова…

«И выплёскивать… воду… из ванны… на радость соседям…» — страстно додумал за него Вольфганг.

— И я хочу тебя... очень глубоко, — вдруг выпалил Кристиан. — Как только смогу.  
— Отлично, зверёныш, — похвалил Вольфганг. — Насколько я понял, я не выныриваю, пока мы не кончим?  
— Что? — хрипло спросил Кристиан. Потом до него дошла, наконец, невоплотимость затеи. — А, да, ты же, получается, с головой… Прости, — засмущался он.  
— Ой, да не за шт, — махнул рукой Вольфганг, который уже полминуты успешно тренировал пресс, удерживая на себе Кристиана. Игра шла по-крупному: стоит на секунду расслабить мышцы — и острые кости этого супового набора вонзятся в брюшину, пропорют внутренние органы…

— Мне нравится твоя идея, хороший. Хотя я не большой фанат асфиксии и игр с дыханием.  
— Тогда как… — Кристиан погрустнел. Вольфганга это опять умилило.  
— У меня есть на примете лесное озеро и пара бассейнов, — утешил он, мягко ссаживая с себя Кристиана и укладывая его рядом, в исходную позицию. Пресс немного болел.

Кристиан от упоминания бассейнов только сильней огорчился. По правде, именно там ему пришла когда-то идея заняться сексом в воде. Вернее, ему предложила одна девушка. Сорокадвухлетняя. Его тренерша. Больше он в бассейн не ходил.

— Но мы всё равно можем сделать это в ванне, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Просто в тёплой, нагретой ванне, где немного воды на дне. Зимой это очень приятно.  
— Да?  
— Конечно. И ты будешь принимать меня так глубоко, как только ты сам захочешь — в чём плюс этой позы. Может, я войду в тебя полностью, — он улыбнулся, отметив, как заалели щеки Кристиана. — И мы останемся так, без движения — настолько долго, насколько способны вытерпеть.

Кристиан коротко шумно вздохнул. Чего-то такого он как раз и хотел. Срастись. Слиться.

— Можем даже играть в шахматы и пить вино, — Вольфганг погладил Кристиана по голове, заправил за ухо прядь.  
— К чёрту шахматы, — рассмеялся Кристиан. — А вином бы я тебя поливал.  
— Ого, — Вольфганг поднял бровь. Ему это нравилось.  
— Да. И слизывал. Я тоже хочу тебя вылизать.  
— По-моему, ты втянулся, — отметил Вольфганг, у которого внутри всё трепетало от странной гордости: птенец растёт! Деградирует!  
— Да. Давай сделаем так, — предложил Кристиан непривычно уверенным тоном.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Какое вино ты предпочитаешь?

Кристиан пожал плечами, а потом вспомнил:

— Красное.

 

— Кстати, о субстанциях, — сказал Вольфганг, наконец, отсмеявшись. — И о ванных. Любишь молоко?

Кристиан пожал плечами. Ну, в какао вкусно бывает, если побольше. А кашу молочную он ненавидел. Особенно манную.

— А я вот люблю, — мечтательно вздохнул Вольфганг. — Знаешь, я хотел бы наполнить тебя молоком.

Когда Кристиан смог сузить глаза до более-менее нормальных размеров, Вольфганг погладил его по щеке и продолжал:

— Сначала тебя нужно хорошенько промыть. Два или даже три раза. Я сам бы следил, чтобы ты не отлынивал и принимал каждый раз все два литра до капли.  
— У тебя один литр… там, — процедил Кристиан, косясь в сторону ванной.  
— А. Ну, значит, шесть раз, — поправился Вольфганг. — Ладно, шучу. И тебе пришлось бы потерпеть, зверь мой. Может, я немного заставил бы тебя походить на четвереньках — такого неуклюжего, с тугим провисающим животом…

Кристиан зажмурился от стыда и почувствовал вдруг, что слова Вольфганга его возбуждают.

— …Если ты не будешь заливать мне ковёр, но ты постараешься, правда? Конечно, я наградил бы тебя за усердие, и даже разрешал подрочить, пока ты держишь воду внутри. Отсасывать мне. Может, даже смотреть телевизор. И так — сколько потребуется, хоть весь день, пока не будет литься одна чистая вода.

Кристиан выдохнул — сдавленно, хрипло. Он впервые подумал, что от этой процедуры, наверное, тоже можно получать удовольствие.

— И, наконец, когда ты стал бы совсем пустым и чистым внутри, как мозг первокурсника, я вымыл бы тебя — сам, губкой, под душем. Везде. Потому что я хочу, чтобы мой зверь был чистым.

— Да, — вдруг тихо сказал Кристиан. Он позволил бы Вольфгангу даже это.

— А потом мы подобрали бы тебе наряд. Свободные драпировки пурпурного цвета. Это должно быть не платье или римская тога, а как бы одежда еврейки евангельского периода…  
— Я знаю, хламида, — кивнул Кристиан.  
— Что-то вроде. Но священного, царского оттенка, с золотой каймой.  
— Да, — Кристиан ничего не понимал, но чувствовал некий символ. Только какой?

— И вот, выбрав одежду, я веду тебя в ванную…  
— Вольфганг, чёрт, — Кристиану казалось, сейчас он кончит от одного образа: он и Вольфганг — властный, приказывающий, — и неважно, что они делают.  
— Я уже подогрел молоко до температуры тела — я ведь не хочу, чтобы мой зверь простудился или обжёгся.  
— Вольфганг…  
— И мы заливаем в тебя молоко. Медленно, чтобы не было спазмов. Ты уже немного привык, поэтому не пытаешься вытолкнуть жидкость. Молоко наполняет тебя изнутри. Представь, какое оно густое и бархатистое…  
— Переводить продукты грешно, — попытался шутить Кристиан.  
— Нет, милый, тебе это будет полезно. Ты знаешь, что оно отлично усваивается слизистыми кишечника? Твоя дистрофия прошла бы после пяти-десяти процедур…  
— Вольфганг! — возопил Кристиан, которому было мучительно стыдно — и в то же время хотелось узнать, что дальше.  
— Ну, а потом я одел бы тебя в пурпурную хламиду и на голову возложил венок из цветов — белых лилий в знак твоей чистоты.  
— И я…  
— Ты в это время должен держать в себе молоко — исключительно силой мышц, без плагов и прочего мухлежа. Но ты ведь постараешься, зверь? — Вольфганг с тревогой заглянул Кристиану в глаза.  
— Да, — кивнул тот.  
— Я даже не заставил бы тебя ходить, просто разрешил сидеть у окна и что-нибудь делать. Жаль, что ты не прядёшь и не вышиваешь.

«Только плетёшь феньки из бисера. Должно быть, прикольные».

— А потом я позвал бы друзей.

Кристиан дышал часто и шумно — почему-то он очень чётко представлял себе давление внутри, отчаянное, до боли, напряжение мышц, и странное удовольствие от этой наполненности.

— И мы играли бы в карты и пили в соседней комнате. А в условленный момент я бы хлопнул в ладоши — пора! И ты вошёл бы, придерживая полный живот, с молоком, струящимся по ногам, в пурпуре и лилиях. Все застыли бы, как в «Экзорцисте». Немая сцена. А я пригласил бы: господа, доставайте стаканы! Либфраумильх! — выкрикнул Вольфганг — и навзничь упал на постель, сражённый мощным ударом подушки.

— Ёбаный — ты — извращенец!!! — повторял Кристиан и изо всех сил лупил богохульника.

«Нет, вот это ты у нас ёбаный, причём регулярно. А я — ебучий», — мысленно восстановил справедливость Вольфганг. И впился в подушку зубами.

Некоторое время они катались по постели, борясь, смеялись и отплёвывались от лезущих в лицо длинных волос. Наконец, Вольфганг прижал весело скалящегося Кристиана к постели и куснул его за шею. Кристиан коротко вздохнул и выгнулся, пытаясь потереться об него, но Вольфганг вдруг отпустил его и проворно вскочил с постели.

— Эй! — Кристиан смешно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь поймать его.  
— Я на минутку.

«Вообще-то, с этого и стоило начать, чтобы не прерываться, — подумал Вольфганг, закрыв за собой дверь ванной. — Похоже, рядом с Крисом я тупею». Пусть он и знал, что Кристиан чистый, сполоснуться перед задуманным следовало хотя бы из этических соображений.

Когда он вернулся, Кристиан окинул его восхищённым взглядом и, быстро вскочив, на коленях пополз по кровати навстречу.

— Что, уже соскучился? — Вольфганг потрепал прижавшегося Кристиана по голове. Тот закивал.  
— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Кристиан, уткнувшись ему в шею. — Самый-самый лучший.

«Смешной ты. Как будто тебе есть с кем сравнить», — подумал Вольфганг. Он повалил Кристиана на постель и сразу же перекатился на бок, чтобы не придавить.

— Что сейчас будет? — с плохо скрываемым азартом поинтересовался тот.

Вольфганг лишь улыбнулся и переместился, оказавшись головой у него в ногах. Кристиан выглядел озадаченным. Вольфганг подавил смешок и лизнул низ его живота.

— Мы можем одновременно?..  
— Да, мой хороший, — выдохнул Вольфганг и, не тратя лишних слов, приступил к делу — стояло уже у обоих.

Кристиан попытался попасть с ним в один ритм, но ему не слишком удавалось — Вольфганг ласкал его размеренно, не заглатывая глубоко, Кристиан же наоборот старался взять как можно глубже и сразу, как будто Вольфганг мог упрекнуть его.

Вольфганг успокаивающе погладил его по крестцу: спокойно, мы никуда не спешим, хотя старание зверя умиляло. Периодически Кристиан выпускал его член изо рта, и принимался с той же тщательностью вылизывать яйца и пах.

В который раз Кристиана охватил едва контролируемый восторг — Вольфганг позволял ему прикасаться к себе и ни разу не намекнул, что его раздражает неловкость или неумение — похоже, ему даже нравилось. Что странно — ведь наверняка у него были более опытные и изощрённые любовники, ему есть с чем сравнить… Но если он может доставить Вольфгангу хоть немного удовольствия, значит, не такой уж он и бесполезный.

Кристиан снова обхватил его член губами и погладил по подтянутой ягодице, скользнул пальцами в ложбинку и остановился — так хотелось почувствовать Вольфганга изнутри, узнать какой он… но даже затуманенным возбуждением разумом Кристиан понимал, что не знает, как правильно, и случайно может сделать больно, и вдруг Вольфгангу такое не понравиться.

Вольфганг, почувствовав, что уже на пределе, поднял голову и немного полюбовался на старательно отсасывающего Кристиана. «И даже не жалуется, что челюсть устала. Ах».

— Давай вместе, мой хороший, ты ведь сможешь?

Кристиан согласно прикрыл глаза.

Вольфганг, больше не сдерживаясь, качнул бёдрами, толкаясь глубже в горячий бархатистый рот, и сам заглотил член, аккуратно скользнул зубами вперёд-назад, ощущая, как вздрагивает Кристиан, и тёплое солоноватое семя растекается по нёбу, и тут же кончил сам.

Вольфганг редко позволял кончить себе в рот — и только Николаусу, — но Кристиан был исключением. Наверное, потому, что казался чистым — в высшем смысле. Может, от такого причащения у него тоже появится способность делать стигматы?

Кристиан старательно вылизывал его и это было приятно до судорог — член стал слишком чувствительным, и прикосновения мягкого языка делали почти больно. Вольфганг аккуратно высвободился из захвата.

— Поиграем в снежки, Кристи?

Кристиан с удивлением поднял голову — вроде, октябрь, где им достать снег? Не в холодильнике же? Но Вольфганг склонился к нему, осторожно коснулся горячими, влажными губами — и Кристиан вдруг почувствовал во рту вкус семени. Своей собственной спермы.

Было… так непривычно. Он хотел отстраниться — но сам едва ли не рассмеялся этому глупому, машинальному сейчас смущению. Странно. Так солоно…

— Подожди, не глотай, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и прижал Кристиана к себе, мягко поддерживая под шею. Они перекатились — теперь Вольфганг был снизу, а Кристиан лежал у него на груди. Он сразу понял, что делать — и осторожно, тонкой тягучей струйкой перелил сперму в рот Вольфгангу. Тот облизал полуоткрытые блестящие губы, собирая всё до капли — и снова притянул к себе Кристиана.

Они целовались жадно и грубо — терпения Кристиана хватило ещё на две или три передачи, а потом он проглотил пенившуюся от слюны смесь и впился в рот Вольфганга. Вольфганг ответил ему, чуть уступая и позволяя Кристиану самому целовать его и покусывать — с каким-то ожесточением и почти жадностью. Впервые он делал это по-настоящему — в представлении Вольфганга. Зверёныш быстро учился.

По правде, Вольфгангу очень хотелось показать Кристиану ещё кое-что. Положить его навзничь, раздвинуть бедра, закинуть ноги себе на плечи и вылизывать, целовать — а когда расслабится и станет совсем податливым и спокойным, скользнуть языком внутрь и высасывать из него своё семя, горячее от жара этого узкого тела — всё, до капли, до новых судорог. Собирать его во рту, держать бережно, как редчайшую драгоценность. А потом притянуть зверя к себе, прикоснуться к дрожащим губам…

Вольфганг понаслаждался немного ассоциацией с муравьедом, придумал ответ на отчаянный хриплый вопрос («Зачем… ты это делаешь?» — «Она самому мне нужна! А, ладно, бери обратно»), и вернулся в реальность. Сейчас Кристиан покрывал поцелуями его горло. Кажется, зверёныш хотел немедленного продолжения.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и мотнул головой. Кристиан тут же замер, глядя на него — влюблённо, отчаянно. Вольфгангу даже стало неловко.

— Хороший мой, — привычно прошептал он, целуя Кристиана в висок. И встал с постели опять — курить хотелось уже нестерпимо.

Вольфганг не сразу зажёг сигарету — руки немного дрожали, по всему телу разливалась приятная слабость. Да, два раза почти что подряд — давно у них с Никки так не было. Николаус любил валяться в кровати весь день, перемежая объятия и поцелуи уничтожением сладостей в промышленных масштабах и обсуждением, что бы им ещё сотворить:

«Может, в декабре отправиться в лес, в саванах на голое тело — только вдвоём, и чтобы зрителей не больше десятка, — и исполнить там песенку про Марию, маленькую светлую звёздочку? Помнишь — эту, сектантскую? Оператора я устрою… Ой, а мой дядя рассказывал, что в канун зимнего солнцестояния в лесу опасно — оборотни выходят из нор. Какие у оборотнев норы? Оборотней, глупый ты!..»

Иногда Вольфгангу казалось: Никки — единственный, кого он способен терпеть рядом с собой (и кто способен терпеть его, если уж так-то). Другие парни были раздражающе глупыми, мелочными — и лишь Николаус, его сказочный дивный медведь, оставался неизменно умилительным даже в своих припадках материнской заботы.

Вольфганг думал: забавно будет состариться вместе. То есть как: они будут по-прежнему жить в соседних кварталах, седеть, наверно, немного полнеть, обзаводиться двубортными пиджаками, поёбывать выводки шустрых парней, станут профессорами чёрт знает каких наук, — но в любой момент каждый из них сможет завалиться к другому с криком: «Мю-Никки-Мю! Пойдём жечь бумажные розы на Анхальтском вокзале! Аккордеон, аккордеон не забудь! И слуховой аппарат, Бетховен ты хренов!» Никаких истерик, ревности, кулачных боёв с порнографами и кровоточащих ладоней. Красота.

Кристиан в эту схему явно не вписывался. Ну и пусть.

Вольфганг затушил сигарету и вернулся в спальню. Кристиан ждал его, прислонившись спиной к решётке кровати. Укрытый до пояса одеялом, он выглядел странно невинным — как будто и не отсасывал пару минут назад. Увидев Вольфганга, он расплылся в счастливой улыбке, и тот невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Зверь его ждал.

— Прости, курить захотелось.  
— Кури лучше здесь! — великодушно разрешил Кристиан. Ему явно не терпелось сказать ещё что-нибудь очень хорошее, но он засмущался и опустил взгляд.

Вольфганг залез в постель, приятно тёплую после гостиной, и Кристиан прижался к нему всем своим длинным и гладким телом. Вольфганг задумчиво погладил его по щеке, провёл ниже, по шее — такая мягкая кожа. Зверёныш… Через какой-нибудь год-полтора он загрубеет, раздастся, обрастёт этой противной щетиной (волосы на теле Вольфганг признавал только у Никки). Но неважно. Пока в лице Кристиана сохранялось ещё что-то не то детское, не то девичье — нечто предвечное, неопределённое, смутное и волнующее, как у мадонн Леонардо. «Либфраумильх», тоже мне…

— Вольф, — вдруг позвал Кристиан.  
— Что, солнце моё? — Вольфганг встрепенулся, поднял взгляд.  
— Я придумал! Придумал, чего я хочу.  
— Да, и чего же, хороший? — Вольфганг заранее улыбался.  
— Я хочу отсосать тебе в туалете, — торжественно произнёс Кристиан и закусил губы.  
— Ванную уже освоили, как я понимаю? — Вольфганг погладил своего выдумщика за ухом. — Кухня на очереди?  
— Нет. В общественном.  
— Мм. Уже лучше.  
— Да. И чтобы люди… ходили, — выдавил Кристиан и замолчал.

Вольфгангу стоило определённых усилий сдержаться и не пошутить про импринтинг. Ну правда же, тоска по Цоо?

— Только я не знаю, где лучше.  
— Есть одно отличное место, — утешил Вольфганг. — Мой универ.

Кристиан поражённо молчал и смотрел на Вольфганга с недоверием.

— А… как я туда попаду? — наконец, спросил он.  
— Ну, бывают же дни открытых дверей. И потом, мы сможем выдать тебя за грузчика. Или натурщика, — быстро сориентировался Вольфганг. — Тебе придётся даже позировать в классе живописи.

«Или пластической анатомии. Как раз скелет кто-то спиздил. Надеюсь, не Манфред».

— Голым? — с интересом спросил Кристиан.

«Я тебе дам — голым», — мысленно пригрозил Вольфганг, а вслух сказал:

— Нет, в набедренной повязке. Как у святого, знаешь? Просто кусок полотна, прикрывающий чресла.  
— Ага, — кивнул Кристиан. — Знаю.  
— И ты будешь стоять там, в центре зала — но минут сорок пять, не бойся, не больше. Просто стоять в какой-нибудь вычурной позе и показывать всем, какой ты красивый.  
— А ты… будешь меня рисовать?  
— Нет, зверь, анатом… наброски с натуры у нас на втором курсе. Но я буду думать о тебе всё это время. На самой страшной паре — по зарубежному искусству. Мне трижды сделают замечание за отсутствующий вид, — зачем-то сказал Вольфганг и вспомнил, что вот в прошлом году куратор, позволивший себе критический отзыв об излишней яркости колорита курсовой композиции Вольфганга, бежал от него с криками. Облитый уайт-спиритом. Хорошо, что огонёк зажигалки всё время гас на бегу, а спички быстро закончились.

— А меня… не будут привязывать? — с неясной надеждой уточнил Кристиан.  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Вольфганг. — Если ты, конечно, не святой Себастьян и не Добрый Разбойник; впрочем, никто давно не рисует такие сюжеты.  
— Тогда ладно, — выдохнул Кристиан.  
— И вот, после занятий, одевшись, ты проходишь мимо мужского туалета — он как раз на втором этаже, где рисовальные классы…  
— Да…  
— А дальше рассказывай сам, зверь, — Вольфганг толкнул подбородком Кристиана в висок и откинулся на спину, приготовившись слушать.

— Ну, я захожу в крайнюю от входа кабинку, но двери не запираю, — Кристиан прикусил нижнюю губу и задумался. — И тут я слышу шаги. Торопливые.

«Это куратор графдизайна опять отравился дёнером».

— Это ты идёшь.

«Я шаурму, слава Аллаху, не ем», — Вольфганг аж мысленно перекрестился.

— И на ходу ты расстёгиваешь брюки…

«И арбузов я тоже не ем. По крайней мере, на учёбе».

— И когда ты заходишь, я сразу вижу твой член.

«Самая примечательная деталь моей личности».

— А ты меня как бы не замечаешь и уже начинаешь… мочиться, — с трудом произнёс Кристиан, — и тогда я беру твой член в рот, и… Чёрт, Вольф, прости, я не знаю, что говорю, — улыбнулся он виновато.  
— Вообще-то, тебя достаточно сложно принять за писсуар. Но продолжай.  
— И я… пью, — Кристиан мудро решил не вдаваться в детали.  
— О, шарман.  
— А потом вылизываю твой член.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны.  
— А потом начинаю сосать. И я чувствую, как он набухает во рту…  
— Как силикагель в кедах.  
— Вольфганг! — обиделся Кристиан.  
— Прости, прости, — замахал руками Вольфганг. — Мне всё очень нравится, продолжай.  
— И… и я очень стараюсь сделать тебе приятно… и, в общем, ты кончаешь мне на лицо! — выпалил Кристиан почти с вызовом. — Как будто я шлюха.  
— Но это только игра, — уточнил Вольфганг.

Кристиан кивнул и с тревогой взглянул на Вольфганга: не изменилось ли что-нибудь, не появилось ли презрение или брезгливость в льдистых глазах? Но, вроде, всё было в порядке: Вольфганг смотрел на него по-прежнему чуть насмешливо и тепло улыбался.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Чай-кофе-какао-сок-воду?

Кристиан помотал головой:

— А можно мне тоже покурить?  
— Канеш, — любезно согласился Вольфганг и сходил за сигаретами.

— Чёрт, с июля не курил, — Кристиан щёлкнул зажигалкой и блаженно затянулся.  
— Странно, что не попросил раньше, — Вольфганг пристроил пепельницу на одеяле и, закинув руки за голову, наблюдал за Кристианом.  
— Ну, я время от времени курю, — пожал тот плечами. — Подолгу могу обходиться.  
— Молодец, — усмехнулся Вольфганг. Какой у него всё-таки правильный зверь.

Смотреть на курящего Кристиана ему неожиданно понравилось. То, как он обхватывал припухшими губами фильтр, как держал сигарету, было очень эротично и притом естественно — он не играл, не задумывался, как выглядит это со стороны. Смотря, как Кристиан выпускает дым из приоткрытого рта, Вольфганг пожалел, что не предложил ему забить косячок — тогда можно было бы сыграть в «паровоз». Надо тоже запомнить этот момент, чтобы после зарисовать. Кристиан держал сигарету не двумя пальцами, согнув остальные, как обычно делают, а расправив все, при этом кисть выглядела расслабленной. Изящный жест, неожиданно женственный, но ничуть не манерно-гейский.

— Что? — Кристиан немного растерянно улыбнулся.  
— Ничего, просто смотрю, — Вольфганг осторожно провёл подушечками пальцев по его ключице, очерчивая тонкую кость.

Кристиан зарделся. Так… приятно — лишь потому, что Вольфганг смотрит на него. Любуется.

Он затушил окурок в пепельнице и, потянувшись через Вольфганга, поставил её на тумбочку. Вольфганг перехватил его, притянув к себе, шутливо подул в ухо. Кристиан с готовностью потёрся об него.

— Что, мой зверёныш хочет продолжения? — притворно изумился Вольфганг, весело сверкая глазами.  
— Твой зверёныш хочет продолжения, — серьёзно подтвердил Кристиан и лизнул его в щёку.

Вольфганг положил ладонь ему на затылок, притянув ещё ближе для поцелуя, а левой рукой провёл по спине — и ниже, между ягодиц, коснулся чуть припухшего ануса. Кристиан вздрогнул, но не отстранился, позволяя ввести пальцы. Внутри всё ещё скользко. Вольфганга умиляли его двойные стандарты — в ванной ни-ни, но в постели — совсем другое дело.

Кристиан дал уложить себя на бок — снова — и стиснул зубы, когда Вольфганг вошёл в него.

— Больно? Смазки добавить?

Кристиан помотал головой. Терпимо.

В этот раз Вольфганг развернул его иначе — оставаясь на боку, заставил Кристиана откинуться на спину — так было удобнее целоваться, и весь он был на виду, с широко раздвинутыми ногами и снова стоящим членом. Кристиану такая поза тоже понравилась — он видел лицо Вольфганга, и можно было обнимать его за шею, хотя бы одной рукой.

Кристиан зажмурился, когда Вольфганг толкнулся глубже, но сразу открыл глаза — хотелось смотреть на него, не отрываясь ни на секунду. Вольфганг невесомо коснулся губами его скулы и задвигался жёстче, так быстро, насколько в таком положении возможно. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Кристиан запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло под его поцелуи и укусы, как ловит ртом воздух, как изгибаются его брови, и возникает почти мучительное выражение. Слушать стоны — то хриплые и требовательные, то жалобные, почти скулёж — и всхлипы ему нравилось тоже. Наконец-то Кристиан совсем забыл о том, чтобы сдерживаться, стискивая зубы или закусывая пальцы. И сам Вольфганг шептал ему на ухо, тяжело дыша, что-то бессвязное, нежное и пошлое, лаская своего зверёныша, запускал пальцы в чуть влажные завитки на лобке.

Кристиан кончил почти сразу же, стоило только большому пальцу коснуться его уздечки. Обжигающая волна прошла снизу вверх, заставляя выгибаться, насаживаться глубже и сжиматься — странное, невыразимо приятное ощущение. Ещё тёплая сперма Вольфганга потекла из него, и это тоже было приятно — Кристиану нравилось это ощущение, нравилось даже как она стягивает кожу, подсыхая — он чувствовал себя _отмеченным_.

Они молча лежали и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Ни двигаться, ни говорить не хотелось. Кристиану было достаточно просто слушать постепенно выравнивающееся дыхание самого любимого человека на свете.

И он не плакал — потому что знал, что всё хорошо, и так будет всегда. Обязательно.

Вольфганг любовался худым красивым лицом и чувствовал странное замешательство. Кристиан был так… благодарен ему? Вольфганг вспомнил некоторые фантазии, почти планы, которыми делился с Николаусом: окунать Кристиана головой в воду, вынуждать отсасывать себе под столом, ещё какой-то трэш… А, вставить в него вибратор и связать руки — как вариант. Это всё было невероятно возбуждающе, но… Нет. Ничего такого, если Кристиан сам не захочет. А вот сделать так, чтобы он захотел — цель ближайших недель.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и притянул Кристиана ближе, позволил спрятать голову у себя на груди. Тот сразу смешно заворочался и сунул нос Вольфгангу подмышку — кажется, запах свежего пота его ничуть не смущал. Как и запах подсыхающей спермы. Вольфганг вздохнул — всё равно белье опять всё испорчено, — и накрыл их обоих одеялом.

Так хорошо было лежать в обнимку, вдвоём — _вместе_ , мелькнуло в голове опасное слово. Кажется, зверь засыпал. Вольфганга тоже клонило ко сну, и он лениво прикидывал: вот сейчас, ещё пятнадцать минут, и он отнесёт это недоразумение квёлое в ванную, обмоет тёплой водой из душа, вытрет как следует мохнатым голубым полотенцем… Кстати, будет шанс разглядеть поближе стигматы — если они ещё есть. А потом уложит опять в постель, на чистые простыни, и очень постарается не изнасиловать случайно во сне, потому что ну нельзя быть таким восхитительно, преступно красивым!..

— Во-ольф, — протянул Кристиан сонно.  
— Что, пушистый? — Вольфганг подул в русый пробор.  
— Давай позовём Никки.  
— Что? — Вольфганг не сразу оторвался от мыслей, на какого зверя похож его зверь: лисёнка или сурка.  
— Давай позовём Николауса, — повторил Кристиан уже твёрже и громче.  
— На чаепитие и сеанс лапты?  
— Нет… — Кристиан замялся. — Сюда. Третьим.

Вольфганг вздрогнул. Как-то отстранённо, на границе сознания он отметил — впервые зверёныш чем-то удивил его по-настоящему. Ну и… прогресс.

Любимая ответочка в стиле: «Ты болеешь или выпил?» как назло была неактуальна. Вольфганг почувствовал, что над его репутацией острослова нависла чёрная туча.

— Почему ты этого хочешь? — спросил он, чтобы потянуть время. Сердце болезненно сильно забилось — он и сам не знал, отчего.

Кристиан вздохнул. По правде, эта мысль возникла у него после слов Юргена — пошлых, мерзких, но сейчас казавшихся удивительно возбуждающими. «Жадничает или делится с другом?.. Они раскладывают тебя вдвоём, одновременно?» Кристиан думал: интересно, каково это, когда тебя ласкают две пары рук? Или — ртом брать сразу два члена? Николаус ему по-прежнему не слишком-то нравился — самим типажом, а главное, тем, что он не Вольф; но Вольфганг любит его, а Кристиан любит Вольфганга... И наверно, тому будет даже приятно, если Кристиан согласится переспать с этим «бакенбардистым»…

— Я думал, ты этого хочешь, — неуверенно произнёс Кристиан. — Как бы… поделиться. Вот.  
— О, нет, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Нет. Я жадный.

Кристиан улыбнулся, ещё немного не веря. Значит, всё может оставаться как раньше, он не станет причиной разлада?..

— Такого выдумщика ещё поискать! — наигранно возмущался Вольфганг. — Нет, нет и нет! Даже и не мечтай!

Кристиан почувствовал, что вот теперь точно заплачет от благодарности. Ему хотелось извиниться перед Вольфгангом за эту… измену, что ли, пусть даже и мысленную. Как он мог подумать, что тот захочет разделить его с кем-то?

— Если ты после трёх раз грезишь о Никки… Ну, зверь, — Вольфганг покачал головой.  
— Да я не… Вольфганг, я пошутил! Во-ольф!  
— Ох, смотри, — Вольфганг шутливо погрозил пальцем. — Если что, Альфред всегда в нижнем ящике.  
— Я тебя хочу, — улыбнулся Кристиан. — Только тебя.  
— Что, прямо сейчас? — Вольфганг смотрел на него с интересом. А выносливая лань оказалась…  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан и прищурился. — Сейчас.

Вольфганга это развеселило. Какое самопожертвование — и какое либидо! Ведь только что почти засыпал. Ну и динамическая же любовь к жизни! Вольфганг невольно представил: они с Никки всё-таки делят зверёныша между собой — но, так сказать, не зонально, а по времени, сменяя друг друга, и устраивают ему марафон… но нет, к чёрту.

У них с Николаусом были общие парни — некоторые перешли потом в разряд хороших друзей, как, например, Манфред. Были и мальчики на одну ночь — и среди них какой-то Гельмут из Голштинии (первая вещь, которую он зачем-то о себе рассказал, когда Вольфганг снимал его в баре). Голштинский Гельмут был принципиальным противником любой фармакологии и отказался от эфедрина — что было не очень разумно, потому что Никки и Вольфганг съели по-братски всю пачку, и весьма скоро эффект стал заметен.

Гельмут извивался и очень забавно хрипел, насаживаясь на их сложенные вместе члены, а друзья целовались через его плечо, покрытое ожогами от сигарет. Его хватило, кажется, на три раза — в четвёртый он кончил всухую и отключился. Никки пожалел бедолагу — кому теперь нужна эта рвань? — и предложил кинуть тело в реку. Вольфганг настаивал, что лучше до утра положить его в холодильник, чтобы не испортился, а там можно будет скормить собакам. Так они и проспорили до рассвета, перемежая свой диспут отчаянной еблей и поиском насекомых под кожей с помощью ножа для бумаг.

Вольфганг почувствовал, что от этих воспоминаний возбуждение снова накатывает жаркой волной. Кристиан был рядом — такой послушный и хрупкий, гораздо лучше, чем та голштинская ветошь. Этот Гельмут ещё нашёл своё счастье с каким-то негром, обладателем хронического приапизма. Впрочем, говорят, вскорости умер. А тут — Кристиан, такой потрясающе узкий, податливый, распалённый, готовый на всё, и его — только его.

Вольфганг наклонился к острому уху и зашептал:

— Ты почти превзошёл меня этой своей последней фантазией, но послушай, что я тебе скажу. Я хочу трахать тебя всегда, слышишь, зверь? Даже если ты, не дай Иегова, вздумаешь умереть, у тебя нет никаких шансов сохранить свою задницу целой, потому что я приду за тобой в ночь после похорон — в первую же, мать её, ночь, — разрою могилу и выебу твоё тело, понял? И так будет продолжаться долго, долго, много ночей подряд. Как, нравится тебе перспектива?

Кристиан кивнул. Перспектива его вполне устраивала.

И слова Вольфганга не показались ему дикими или извращёнными. Напротив, он испытал нечто очень похожее на радость — Вольфганг так любит его, что не оставит даже после смерти. Чёрт, да стоило ли стыдиться, что обслуживал клиентов на Цоо, если Вольфганг не побрезгует даже его трупом?

Кристиан счастливо вздохнул и крепче прижался к нему — ближе, ещё теснее. Жаль, что нельзя и в самом деле слиться, насовсем стать единым целым. Осторожно он пристроил перевязанную кисть у Вольфганга на груди и зевнул. Чуть-чуть отдохнуть и… ещё раз. Несмотря на усталость, он хотел Вольфганга снова и снова, как будто пытался компенсировать все дни, потраченные впустую после их знакомства.

Вольфганг поцеловал сонного Кристиана в макушку: хватит на сегодня. Во всём должна быть мера, хотя, чего уж там, это чудо он готов трахать до кровавых мозолей.

— Спеть тебе экзистенциальную колыбельную, мой хороший?

Кристиан закивал и потёрся щекой об покрытое плёнкой пота плечо.

«Внимание, экспромт!» — Вольфганг мысленно раскланялся перед почтенной публикой и нараспев заурчал в остренькое ухо:

— Октября конец, не мая — надо больше спать. Закрывай Батая, зая, и ложись в кровать…

Кристиан тихо рассмеялся:

— А я начинал читать одну его кни-и-иж… — он смешно широко зевнул и не договорил. Немного поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и задремал.

Вольфганг тоже прикрыл глаза. Надо бы всё-таки сходить в душ — что-то он с Крисом совсем разленился, погасить бра, но… так не хотелось двигаться. Приятная усталость окутала его, и Вольфганг немного попредставлял, что превратился в кого-то вроде медузы — лёгкого и прозрачного. У медуз вот поясница не болит! Впрочем, у них и поясниц-то нет. И секса тоже.

Дыхание задремавшего под боком Кристиана убаюкивало. Вольфганг открыл глаза — так, встать, выключить свет, сходить в душ ещё раз, и… остался лежать. Он разглядывал перевязанную ладонь Кристиана и гадал: зажила рана или нет? Что там под бинтами? На боль зверь не жаловался, но, может, ему просто не до того было.

Вольфганг скосил взгляд на спящего и покачал головой: ну надо же, додумался Никки позвать. Крайне неожиданно. Впрочем, он уже понял, что эта весьма миловидная голова полна сюрпризов.

Вольфганг откинулся на подушку и посмотрел в потолок. Тц, шестиногая лошадь — почти Слейпнир! — уже начала осыпаться. Но не предстоящее подновление его беспокоило, а нежелание делить Кристиана с кем-то ещё. Почему? Ведь не шла речь о том, чтобы отдать его во временное пользование, Кристиан просто предложил позвать третьего, и не кого-то там, а лучшего друга — откуда вдруг такая жадность?

Ещё раз заикнётся о чём-то подобном и вместо белых платьиц будет паранджа, решил Вольфганг.

Сейчас был не самый подходящий момент для самокопания и выискивания причин — после трёх раз за ночь думалось как-то лениво. Единственное, что Вольфганг осознавал отчётливо — Кристиан его и только его. Это неожиданно проснувшееся собственничество забавляло и настораживало — не хватало ещё впасть в зависимость от экс-хастлера-могильщика.

И всё-таки, почему?.. Ведь не только из-за того, что этот дивный мальчик так хочет ему принадлежать? Интересно, а если б на той снобской вечеринке был Николаус и предложил ему бутерброд, Кристиан бы и к нему относился так же? Хотелось думать, что нет, верить в свою исключительность.

Вольфганг осторожно погладил Кристиана большим пальцем по скуле, провёл по приоткрытым губам. Такой безмятежный… как будто не он только что стонал в голос, подставляя шею. Вольфганг аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, убрал волосы в сторону — лиловые засосы на белой коже — наглядное доказательство, что у зверёныша есть хозяин.

Похоже, он был готов на четвёртый заход, хотя натруженная поясница уже ощутимо ныла.

«Четыре — число смерти. Символичненько — опять дуальность любви и смерти».

Кристиан проснулся, почувствовав на шее горячее дыхание Вольфганга и кое-что ещё. Внутри. Он лежал на животе, прижатый щекой к подушке, и волосы щекотали нос.

— Что, решил не дожидаться, пока я умру? — сонно улыбнулся Кристиан и убрал мешающие пряди. Эрекция возникла сразу же, как только он осознал, что Вольфганг в нём, хотя яйца уже немного побаливали.

Вольфганг что-то проурчал и поцеловал его за ухом, заставив судорожно вздохнуть. Кристиан улыбнулся — было хорошо. Вольфганг двигался плавно, почти сонно, то и дело замирая и целуя его в шею. Кристиану снова хотелось плакать от этой нежности — он и сам не знал, почему, просто слёзы наворачивались на глаза и комок вставал в горле. Вольфганг был для него всем — и он тщился это выразить. Вместо этого он, задыхаясь и шире раздвигая бёдра, произносил другие слова — простые и приземлённые.

— Я хочу тебя глубже… Вольф… Всего…

Вольфганг кивнул и вошёл так глубоко, насколько это возможно. Кристиан выгнулся под ним, пытаясь насадиться ещё, и они замерли.

— Ты этого хотел? — прошептал Вольфганг хрипло, крепко прижимая его к себе.

Кристиан кивнул и потёрся виском об его подбородок:

— Я хочу… быть частью тебя. Совсем… слиться. Понимаешь?

Вольфганг кивнул. В этот момент он и сам хотел этого.

— Хочу быть твоим, — с каким-то отчаянием шептал Кристиан. — Только твоим…  
— Ты мой, зверёныш. Никому не отдам.

Вольфганг поцеловал его в шею, коснувшись губами пульсирующей жилки, и усмехнулся. В любой другой момент он бы лишь скривился: что за слащавая пошлятина в духе дешёвых романчиков для фригидных домохозяек? Но вот сейчас, именно в этот момент, прижимая к себе худое тело и находясь в нём, Вольфганг верил в то, что говорил.

— Я люблю тебя, Вольф, больше жизни люблю, — срывающимся голосом проговорил Кристиан.  
— «Больше жизни»?!! — шутливо прохрипел Вольфганг, видимо, изображая вампира, и впился Кристиану в шею.

Вздрагивая и смеясь, они упали на влажные простыни. В этот раз удовольствие было до странности мягким, отступающим постепенно, как эхо. Кристиан хотел повернуться, обнять Вольфганга, пошутить что-нибудь про инкубов и прочую нечисть — но почувствовал, что проваливается в глухую, мягкую, ватную темноту, и через мгновение уже заснул, крепко и на этот раз окончательно.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  



	23. Звери всегда невинные

Вольфганг проснулся около трёх часов дня. Перевернувшись на спину, он смотрел в потолок, попеременно предаваясь то гордости, то раскаянию. Четыре раза за ночь и без стимуляторов — неплохо. Вот только меру, всё же, стоило блюсти — член сделался болезненно чувствительным, как будто он вчера дрочил наждачкой. Вдобавок к этому хотелось пить, но Вольфганг продолжал лежать — шевелиться сил не было, да к тому же спящий Кристиан закинул на него ногу… хороший повод полениться ещё чуть-чуть.

Вольфганг повернул голову и посмотрел на безмятежно спящего Кристиана, пустившего слюну на наволочку.

А ведь он мог вписаться в его жизнь, так сказать, на постоянной основе.

Вольфганг прикинул: в одну прекрасную ночь он затрахает это чудное создание насмерть, расчленит в ванне и оставит голову себе — всё остальное уничтожат бродячие кройцбергские псы, жадные и больные. Потом он наведается в университетскую библиотеку, в отдел антропологии, и отыщет какой-нибудь сравнительно простой проверенный веками способ обработки трофейных черепов. И вот тогда-то Крис станет совсем его — как и хотел. Сам он будет ходить в гости к Никки с огромными кремовыми тортами, клеить «мальчиков» в клубе, а Кристиан останется ждать его дома, на прикроватной тумбочке. Иногда он будет ностальгически трахать Криса в глазницу, а когда совсем выживет из ума — вести долгие беседы. Ну а если Кристиан ему вдруг надоест, череп можно убрать в ящик, до тех пор, пока снова по нему не соскучится.

Вольфганг мечтательно вздохнул. Как было бы удобно! С другой стороны, Кристиан и живой ничего так: забавный, готовить умеет, трахается без устали. Одно плохо — рано или поздно с ним возникнут проблемы. Вот обязательно начнёт чего-то требовать, ставить условия…

Кристиан пошевелился и открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, лань ненасытная, — злорадно приветствовал его Вольфганг.

Кристиан взвыл и зарылся лицом в подушку.

— Господи, — невнятно пробурчал он, — я не знал, что будет _так_!

Вольфганг расхохотался и получил пинок в голень.

— За удовольствие приходится расплачиваться, дорогой.

***

Кристиан убрал в сторону влажные после душа волосы и с глупой гордостью разглядывал себя в квадратном зеркале над раковиной. Вся шея, даже сзади, была покрыта засосами — Вольфганг отметил его. Скрыть их будет очень непросто, но… может, Вольфганг и не хочет, чтобы он их скрывал?

— Нравится? — Вольфганг вошёл в ванную и обнял его со спины. Кристиан кивнул.  
— И ты мне нравишься, — хитро прищурился Вольфганг.  
— Вольф, нет, — рассмеялся Кристиан. — Я же сказал, что не буду ходить в этом халате весь день. Вообще, дай мне сначала свыкнуться с мыслью, что…  
— Ладно-ладно! — Вольфганг отступил на шаг, примирительно вскинув ладони, и лизнул Кристиана жадным взглядом: в жёлтом шёлковом халате с фазанами он напоминал чахоточную деву из дома терпимости. Ах!  
— Вольф!  
— Уже ухожу. Так, главное, — Вольфганг положил на край раковины какой-то тюбик.  
— Антибактериальное… при повреждениях… — прочитал Кристиан и залился краской, к вящему удовольствию Вольфганга. — Знаешь, спасибо, но я бы предпочёл обезболивающую мазь.  
— Прости, потратил её всю на свой член, — оскалился Вольфганг и вылетел из ванной, увернувшись от удара мочалкой. Кристиан нахмурился. Потом улыбнулся — Вольфганг о нём заботился. Как и всегда.

 

— Плохие новости, пряник, — Вольфганг помотал в воздухе чем-то синим и похожим на огромное решето. Кристиан не сразу узнал в этой ветоши свои джинсы. Он стоял на пороге спальной и глупо моргал.  
— А… почему так?  
— Ты у Мыши спроси, — хмыкнул Вольфганг. — Ночью упали на пол, и…  
— Ясно, — нахмурился Кристиан. — И… мда.

Он сел на край застеленной чистым постели, невольно охнув от боли. Других джинсов у него не было. Неужели и вправду платья теперь носить?..

— Не грусти, зверь, — толкнул его в плечо Вольфганг.  
— Как ты её ещё терпишь? — спросил Кристиан, неожиданно зло. Если бы не эта тварюга, они бы сейчас закинулись капсулами от графини…  
— Понимаешь, я к ней привык, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — И потом, раньше она так себя не вела.  
— А ты уверен, что это «она»? — Кристиан покосился в сторону норки.  
— Конечно. Я зову её «пизда шерстяная» не просто так! — подтвердил Вольфганг.

Кристиан решил не расспрашивать, на основе чего Вольфганг сделал столь масштабные выводы. Ясно было одно — эта хулиганка погрызла его одежду. Последнюю из _своей_.

— ...И я чувствую с ней солидарность, — продолжал Вольфганг. — В каком-то смысле, эта мышь — жертва репрессий. Она единственная выжила после мышиного холокоста, который устроил тут юный Фассбиндер, когда сдавал мне квартиру.  
— Да? — Кристиан сел ближе к Вольфгангу, положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Ой, страшно вспомнить, — вздохнул тот. — Они обработали комнаты каким-то газом — трупики были повсюду: на полу, за шкафами… Мои вещи тоже пропахли — я ведь уже въехал, когда они вдруг вспомнили про грызунов. Да и мне не нравился помёт на планшетах… Словом, пришлось ночевать всю неделю у Никки — как ты понимаешь, я чуть не поправился на пару кило. Мда, — Вольфганг поджал губы.

Кристиан шутливо куснул его в шею. Существование Николауса он готов был терпеть только на периферии их мира.

— И вот, эта храбрая Мышь успела запрыгнуть мне в сумку, когда я уходил, оставляя её сородичей на верную смерть. Представляешь, в тот день она прослушала пять университетских лекций…  
— А потом? — перебил Кристиан. — Ты что, неделю не открывал сумку?  
— Нет.  
— Ясно.  
— И вот, когда я вернулся убирать трупы и проветривать квартиру от запаха смерти и скорби, она, как ни в чём не бывало, вылезла и заняла прежнюю нору, теперь единолично!  
— Боже, Вольф! — Кристиан рассмеялся. — Ты любое событие расписываешь как «Махабхарату».  
— Ути, лапа, — умилился Вольфганг. — Поцелуй в лоб тебе за кругозор.

Кристиан, смеясь, увернулся. Он уже не злился на Мышь. Наверное, у неё была психотравма. Всю неделю питаться одними конспектами!..

***

— П-прости, но мне правда больно идти, — Кристиан еле поспевал за бодро шагавшим Вольфгангом.

Все кости ломило, внутри тянуло и жгло, в свитере было жарко, да и джинсы, которые ему одолжил Вольфганг, постоянно спадали — но Кристиан изо всех сил старался не отставать.

— Вперёд-вперёд! — подбадривал Вольфганг. — Магазин закроется через час.

Кристиан закатил глаза и продолжал через силу идти. Сам был виноват.

— Так, вам это не нужно, — Вольфганг ловко подхватил с земли скейтборд — группка турецких детей с интересом ковыряла палочками кошачий труп и пропажи не заметила. В первую минуту.

— Становись, — Вольфганг подал Кристиану руку, помогая залезть.  
— Вольф, что ты…  
— Становись.

Кристиан послушался и робко поднялся на доску. Колени дрожали.

— А теперь покатили! — Вольфганг упёрся руками ему в поясницу и изо всех сил толкнул.

Мимо проносились витрины и пустыри, а в спину летели огорчённые крики и заряды из рогаток, но Вольфганг скорости не сбавлял. Кристиан задыхался от ужаса и восторга — каждую секунду казалось: вот-вот, и он выедет на проезжую часть, рухнет под колёса автомобилей, — но Вольфганг ловко выруливал, скользя между редких прохожих, и даже законопослушно останавливался на светофорах.

— Вечер добрый! Успели! Шалом! — прокричал он, распахивая дверь лавки, и загнал Кристиана внутрь.

Сонный Самаэль вышел навстречу и в знак наивысшего удивления чуть поднял левую бровь.

— Зай гезунт! Как там штанищи?  
— Ваш заказ готов для первой примерки.  
— Вот и отлично! — Вольфганг потёр руки. — Не сомневаюсь, что это шедевр!

Он помог Кристиану сойти со скейтборда и плюхнулся в кожаное кресло. Самаэль, не меняясь в лице, отдёрнул занавеску примерочной. Кристиан сразу же почувствовал себя беспомощным и ужасно потерянным. Он надеялся, что Вольфганг будет с ним всё время, но тот уже отвернулся, заинтересованный каким-то журналом.

Покачиваясь от необъяснимого страха, Кристиан вошёл в кабинку. Машинально начал раздеваться — и тут же понял, в чём причина.

Синяки. Все ноги были в лиловых кровоподтёках. Конечно, не таких, как на шее, но всё равно ясно, чем он вчера занимался. Кристиан задохнулся от гнева: чёртов Вольфганг! Обязательно было идти на примерку сегодня, когда он похож на испуганного осьминога с ветрянкой? «Пометил»! «Мой зверь»!! Было очень круто рассматривать их в зеркале ванной, но о чём подумает Самаэль?..

Кристиан сердито и громко фыркнул — так, чтобы Вольфганг за шторкой слышал и хоть чуть-чуть устыдился. Cкомкал джинсы и кинул на пол – пусть испачкаются, будет приятная неожиданность для этого провокатора, — и приготовился ждать позора. От зеркала он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть пятен — слишком напоминало о прошлой ночи. Ботинки зашвырнул в угол. И очень надеялся, что поцарапал.

Самаэль всё не шёл, секунды тянулись мучительно, и Кристиан таки не выдержал — чуть отодвинул занавесь и выглянул в полутёмный зал. Вольфганг с одухотворённым лицом изучал каталог тканей за прошлый год. Волосы у него растрепались и падали на глаза — когда только отрасти успели? — и вид был как у ребёнка. И… на него он только что мог сердиться?.. Кристиан сразу почувствовал себя виноватым — захотелось выскочить, прямо так, в чём был, извиниться, может быть, даже броситься Вольфгангу в ноги…

— Ваш заказ, — вдруг возник, словно из ниоткуда, Самаэль с портновским метром на шее и чем-то длинным и чёрным, перекинутым через локоть. Кристиан попятился внутрь кабинки. Вольфганг поднял глаза и улыбнулся — его зверь очаровательно волновался.

Кристиан осторожно натянул смётанные ярко-жёлтыми нитками брюки. Главное, портной не смотрел — он не отворачивался, но опустил на глаза молочную пелену равнодушия, словно хищная птица — третье веко.

— Я всё, — хрипло сказал Кристиан.

Самаэль опустился на колени и споро и ловко присобирал ткань, скрепляя булавками и делая мелом отметки. Кристиан не мог понять — как такое возможно? Брюки сидели на нём… наверное, великолепно. С каждой новой поправкой исчезали мельчайшие складки, ткань обтягивала бёдра плотно, но всё же не жала, карманы были как раз такой ширины, чтобы удобно проходила ладонь… На какую-то секунду Кристиан по-детски восхитился — у него ещё никогда не было таких хороших вещей.

Закончив присобирать и записывать что-то в блокнот, Самаэль отступил в сторону, давая Кристиану посмотреть на себя, а после отдёрнул штору.

— Как всегда восхитительно, — кивнул Вольфганг, вставая из кресла.

Кристиан почувствовал в этот момент щемящую гордость — будто в красоте брюк была и его заслуга. Он покосился на Самаэля — кажется, ему тоже было приятно. И почти не кольнуло это «как всегда»: интересно, сколько портновских шедевров уже видел здесь Вольфганг?..

— А эта длина… сзади не слишком, не? — Вольфганг с сомнением изучал широкий, пока что не подшитый подгиб.  
— Зависит от обуви и высоты каблука, — чинно отвечал Самаэль.  
— Кристиан, обуйся, пожалуйста, — кивнул Вольфганг на валявшиеся в углу собственные ботинки.

***

— И всё-таки, всыпал бы я этой Мыши, — вдруг сказал Кристиан, отворачиваясь от скворчащей на плите огромной яичницы. — Так бы и… выпорол!  
— Я бы тебя выпорол, — Вольфганг улыбнулся, подходя ближе, и обнял его, коснулся губами искусанной шеи. — Зачем ты надел сегодня свитер с высоким воротом, а?  
— Не знаю, — Кристиан смущённо потупился. — Просто… первым попался под руку.  
— Не-ет, — прошептал Вольфганг. — Ещё раз и правду.  
— Ну, если так, — Кристиан выдохнул и поднял взгляд, — я стеснялся отметин.  
— Молодец. Почему ты стеснялся?  
— Не хочу, чтобы другие видели… Вольфганг, чёрт! Я яичницу сейчас сожгу! — рассмеялся Кристиан, выворачиваясь из объятий.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и покачал головой. Если потребуется, он будет обновлять эти метки каждую ночь. А свитер стоит отложить — хотя бы до настоящих холодов.

— Прости, я правда подумал, что Самаэль увидит синяки и удивится… — Кристиан задумчиво подсыпал петрушку и кориандр. По центру сковороды уже образовалась заметная горка.  
— Стигматам не удивился, а какие-то синяки вызовут у него нравственный коллапс? — Вольфганг издевательски поднял брови.  
— Каким… — начал Кристиан.

И в эту секунду он вспомнил. Осторожно, медленно он поднёс к глазам правую руку. По центру ладони розовело небольшое пятно. Раны не было.

— А ты и забыл, лань моя? — улыбнулся Вольфганг, незаметно снимая сковородку с огня.

Кристиан кивнул. И действительно — с утра болела совсем не рука, потом он снял повязку, когда пошёл в душ, потом Вольфганг отвлёк его тем непристойным тюбиком, а Мышь съела штаны… Словом, он и вправду думать забыл про стигматы.

— Ты чудесный, зверь, — Вольфганг поцеловал его в висок, заправил волосы за ухо. — Теперь видишь, на что ты способен?

Это было. Этого не могло быть. И всё-таки _было_.

— Обещаю, что не стану убирать _их_ , — Кристиан закусил нижнюю губу и смотрел на Вольфганга почти что с издёвкой. Сейчас он гордился всеми своими отметинами и укусами, нынешними и будущими.  
— Вот уж постарайся. А то послезавтра брюки будут готовы.  
— А что, мы сегодня не?..  
— Нет, зверь, — покачал головой Вольфганг. — Сегодня у нас будет занятие поинтереснее.

***

— Вот же манда с ушами, — Кристиан снова обижался на Мышь: она изгрызла его единственные джинсы, но не тронула разложенные на столе для просушки снимки из фотобудок.  
— Может быть, она тебе за что-то мстит, как думаешь? — усмехнулся Вольфганг.

Кристиан прикинул: и в самом деле, вдруг Мышь обиделась за то, что гонял её с кухни?..

— Так, это я не брал… И это не брал… — ворчал под нос Вольфганг, кидая через плечо некоторые фото.  
— Это моё, — Кристиан поднял с пола снимки и переложил на широкий подоконник.

Вольфганг с интересом взглянул на него:

— То есть, ты хочешь сделать что-то своё, да? Не портрет города?

Кристиан помотал головой, чуть смутившись:

— Это твоя идея. Я придумал… ну, другое.  
— Замечательно! — с энтузиазмом хлопнул в ладоши Вольфганг. — Рад, если ты хочешь сделать что-то _своё_.

Кристиан просиял: Вольфганг не сердится на него за то, что он не поддержал его идею, наоборот, одобрил даже!

— Не буду спрашивать, что ты задумал, потом расскажешь.

Кристиан облегчённо вздохнул и как будто невзначай коснулся его руки.

Рассортировав снимки и вооружившись парой листов картона, ножницами, бритвами и клеем, они расстелили на полу плед и устроились на нём — спиной друг к другу, чтоб не мешать.

Вроде бы Вольфганг хотел собрать из уродливых, немного пугавших Кристиана фотографий портрет Западного Берлина — расчленённого надвое города, кишащего паразитами-союзниками. Кристиан с удовольствием бы ему помог, займись они этим в начале сентября, а лучше — в августе. Но теперь он просто не хотел видеть Берлин таким — для него город преобразился, просто потому что здесь жил Вольфганг и его странные друзья. Всё было не так уж… упаднически.

Сейчас Кристиана занимала другая идея.

В раннем детстве подружки матери трепали его по тогда ещё пухлым щекам, приговаривая «какой красивый, славный ребёнок!», потом девушки говорили ему, что он красивый — до того, как стал походить на узника концлагеря; Вольфганг считает его красивым — даже таким.

Кристиан привык к фразе «ты красивый» как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся, если её произносили женщины. Было приятно, но что в его внешности такого особенного? Лицо как лицо. И Вольфганг вот тоже говорит, что он красивый, с каким-то непонятным восхищением. Каждый раз Кристиан хотел спросить почему, но стеснялся — как-то это слишком по-девичьи.

Что вообще такое красота?

Он мог бы почитать учебник по эстетике (тот как раз валялся на столе), но подозревал, что в нём всё слишком усложнено, оторвано от жизни. Кристиану хотелось понять самому.

Что будет, если взять много красивых частей и соединить их в одно? Получится нечто действительно прекрасное или наоборот, уродливое?

Кристиан оторвался от вырезания частиц для своего коллажа-паззла, обернулся и потёрся щекой об плечо Вольфганга — он здесь, с ним. Вольфганг, не отрываясь от своего занятия, завёл руку назад и рассеянно похлопал его по колену. Кристиан снова взялся за ножницы — теперь он был уверен, что у него всё получится. 

Вольфганг улыбнулся. Хороший зверёныш, ласковый. А ведь совсем недавно кидал настороженные, полуиспуганные взгляды, да тайком надрачивал на рубашки. И снова он подумал, что с Кристианом будут ещё проблемы. Ну и пусть! Не каждый способен наносить себе раны силой воображения и заживлять их.

Вольфганг понимал, что никакого чуда здесь не было — психосоматические реакции изучают уже давно, и он читал много занятных статей на эту тему. Любому человеку можно завязать глаза, убедить его, что кожи касается не безобидный кубик льда, а раскалённое железо — и он получит настоящий ожог. Но Кристиан проделывал такое безо всякой сенсорной депривации и психологических манипуляций — вот это уже редкость. Осталось научиться — и научить его — использовать эту способность.

 

Кристиан почти закончил свой коллаж. Он выбирал красивый овал лица и клеил на него понравившиеся брови с одного снимка, глаза — с другого, нос — с третьего… Даже специально подбирал, чтобы детали были соразмерны. Гомункулы, собранные из частичек красивого, выходили уродливыми. Но некоторые лица преображались, если поменять что-то одно.

Кристиан на пробу собрал паззл из забракованных элементов — часть лиц получилась такой же неприглядной, но одно из них, на удивление, наоборот стало казаться привлекательным. Забавный опыт.

— Ну, что у нас тут? — Вольфганг с интересом заглядывал ему через плечо. Кристиан чуть подвинулся в сторону. Сердце тревожно замерло. Наверное, он всё забракует?..

— А теперь рассказывай, что это, — кивнул Вольфганг.  
— Но я…  
— Я вижу работу. Теперь попытайся представить её. Давай, как на открытии выставки, — Вольфганг сел по-турецки и приготовился слушать.

— Ну… я хотел показать относительность красоты, — начал Кристиан хрипло и сбивчиво. — Вернее, случайность. Не… неисповедимость. Прости… — он виновато улыбнулся. — Совсем не умею так говорить…  
— Всё отлично, — подбодрил Вольфганг. — Дальше.  
— А дальше ничего, — отрезал вдруг Кристиан. — Только смотреть.

Вольфганг рассмеялся. Зверёныш показывал зубы.

— Молодец. Только первую часть поуверенней, и можно уже выставляться.  
— Да ну тебя! — Кристиан помотал головой.  
— Правда, — Вольфганг погладил его по плечу, хозяйски коснулся отметин на шее. — Уверяю тебя: у большинства современных «художников» нет смысловой базы как таковой. Они делают нечто в формах, прости боже, _contemporary art_ , а спроси их про любую работу — что вот это такое? — сразу начнут мычать и жаловаться на притеснение!

Кристиану стало не по себе от длинного незнакомого слова, но он понял одно — кажется, Вольфганг его хвалил.

— Ты не против, если я позаимствую твой коллаж? — Вольфганг наклонился к его уху и легко коснулся губами.  
— Что? Ты?!! — удивился Кристиан. — Да… конечно, пожалуйста!  
— Спасибо, зверь, — Вольфганг лизнул его и шутливо прикусил верхушку ушной раковины.  
— А зачем? — не понимал Кристиан. — Зачем тебе моя работа?  
— Хочу показать куратору. Может, даже сдать вместо своей.

Вольфганг не лгал. Он знал, что его нынешний коллаж (на который одуревший от счастья Кристиан даже не посмотрел) хорош, техничен, содержит пару отсылок к Брейгелю и де Кирико — но не хватало в нём отчаянной, панковской какой-то энергии. Он просто устал, — или сказывались два курса по композиции и знакомство с работами дадаистов. А то, что криво склеил сейчас Кристиан, было прекрасно в своей наивности. Наверное, так сам Бог с увлечением комбинирует черты лиц — и людские судьбы — как он кромсал и совмещал сейчас части фото.

— Вольфганг, спасибо!  
— Да не за шт, — тот улыбнулся и боднул Кристиана в висок. — Ты гениальный дилетант, Крис.

Кристиан тревожно молчал. На глаза почему-то навернулись слёзы. Вольфганг опять его хвалил.

«Меня не выгонят из универа! — внутренне торжествовал Вольфганг. — Так, семиотику я на неделе возьму, коллаж есть, а зачёт по организации зрелищных мероприятий они надолго запомнят!..»

— Вольф… я спросить хотел, — робко начал вдруг Кристиан.  
— Сколько раз тебя учить, спрашивай сразу, — Вольфганг нахмурился. Не любил он специально обставленные беседы. Это же не оглашение завещания!  
— Почему я красивый? — выпалил Кристиан и покраснел.  
— Ого, — усмехнулся Вольфганг.  
— Да, прости, это нагло, но ты сам и... и другие люди там, девушки, мне говорили…  
— А сам ты как думаешь? — Вольфганг развернул Кристиана к себе за плечи, заглянул в глаза.  
— Я так не думаю… наверное, — криво улыбнулся тот.

— Давай, я тебе объясню, — Вольфганг вдруг почувствовал нечто сродни умилению — как будто на месте Кристиана была сейчас корзина с котятами в сладкой вате. И сейчас эта корзина очень внимательно его слушала. — Один русский писатель сказал: красота спасёт мир…  
— О, я читал!  
— Цц, зверь! — Вольфганг шутливо поднял палец. — Конечно же, этот эпилептик имел в виду красоту нравственную.

Кристиан задумался: а разве он очень нравственный? Вот, на вокзале… «работал». А теперь, кажется, ещё и становится геем…

— Красота — это чистота и добро. Это невинность, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Ты — невинный, зверь. Звери всегда невинные.  
— Что? — Кристиан почти возмутился. Всё-таки, уже давно не девственник — да и странно было слышать такое от человека, который всю последнюю неделю трахал его в разных позах.  
— Быть невинным значит не причинять никому зла, — Вольфганг заправил Кристиану за ухо прядь. — У де Сада была любопытная теория на этот счёт: претерпевая страдания, каждая жертва становилась невинной — потому что оказывалась абсолютно неспособной сама быть источником зла, только его объектом.

«А ты как раз очень похож на Жюстину».

— Сейчас у нас извращённое понимание невинности — техническое, возрастное, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Знаешь, раньше невинными считали младенцев. А потом Фрейд выделил оральную стадию и свойственный ей садизм… — он мягко толкнул Кристиана в грудь, и, поддерживая под шею, уложил навзничь на плед. — Ты кусал свою мать, а, зверёныш?..  
— Я не помню, — улыбнулся Кристиан. Он мало что понимал, но от прикосновений Вольфганга было невыразимо чудесно, и главное — тот был так добр к нему…  
— Так вот, ты — невинный, и очень красивый поэтому. Ну, и не только, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и начал расстёгивать на Кристиане джинсы.

Кристиан хрипло вздохнул, когда Вольфганг взял в рот его член. Он хотел отстраниться, просить: позволь лучше я тебе, — но тот придержал его руку, и Кристиан послушно откинулся на чуть колючий плед, позволяя Вольфгангу сделать всё самому.

Он старался не выгибаться навстречу горячим умелым губам — просто лежал, вздрагивая от подступающего удовольствия, комкая в ладони край пледа. И он не хотел стонать в этот раз — слишком уж это шло в разрез с невинностью в его представлении. Но когда Вольфганг опустил голову, взял ещё глубже, и Кристиан почувствовал подрагивающую гортань и горячие, влажные стенки горла — он не выдержал, выдохнул шумно:

— Пожалуйста… я хочу тебя!

Вольфганг удивлённо поднял бровь — даже в такой ситуации он сохранял присущее ему богатство мимики.

— Вольфганг, прошу... трахни меня! Я… хочу тебя! — взмолился Кристиан отчаянно и бесстыдно. То, что делал Вольфганг, было прекрасно, но ему было нужно больше — и плевать, что с ночи ещё всё болит. Пусть Вольфгангу тоже будет приятно!

— Вольф… Вольфхен, трахни меня, чёрт… чёёёрт, — скулил Кристиан, извиваясь, впившись пальцами в плед.

Но у Вольфганга были другие планы. Словно издеваясь, он остановился. Аккуратно выпустил член изо рта и начал ласкать Кристиана одной рукой. Другая, как назло, была испачкана в клее.

И Кристиан вздрагивал и бился почти что в конвульсиях, когда Вольфганг сжимал кулак чуть сильнее, и по позвоночнику будто проходил разряд тока. Это было прекрасно — до боли. Кристиан не знал, что можно так сделать рукой. Он бессмысленно, мерно шарил по полу — шуршали под пальцами обрывки бумаги, кажется, перевернулся клей… И вдруг что-то ледяное больно кольнуло. Ножницы.

Кристиан осторожно взял их. На секунду холод металла будто бы отрезвил, отвлёк — но потом Вольфганг в очередной раз скользнул влажной от слюны и выделившейся смазки ладонью по его члену до самого низа, и Кристиан почувствовал, что его уносит уже абсолютно. Захотелось перехватить эти ножницы как стилет — и приставить Вольфгангу к шее: «А ну, быстро трахнул меня!». Или ещё лучше — медленно вести раскрытыми лезвиями по смуглой спине, вычерчивая рисунки…

Но нет, нет. Кристиан опасливо отодвинул ножницы от себя, машинально повернул голову, и вздрогнул — но не от подступавшего оргазма, а от ужаса.

— Мышь! — выдохнул он.

Зверёк явно погибал — вступив всеми четырьмя лапками в лужицу клея, он умудрился испачкать и мордочку, и теперь нелепо беззвучно чихал — только вот отчистить любопытный нос не получалось.

Кристиан понял: сейчас Мышь задохнётся. Ещё пара секунд, и у них будет на руках хладный труп.

— Прости! — Кристиан оттолкнул Вольфганга, вывернулся, вскочил — и застыл, нервно ломая пальцы.  
— Ты болеешь или выпил? — прошипел Вольфганг, чувствуя, впрочем, глубокое удовлетворение от возможности применить любимую фразу.  
— Вольф!!! Мышь умирает! — крикнул Кристиан и дважды подпрыгнул на месте.  
— Азохен вей, — закатил глаза Вольфганг.

Он взял дёргающийся полутрупик за хвост и отнёс в ванную. Там, набрав в раковину воды, он трижды макнул Мышь, как чайный пакетик, и большим пальцем отжал излишки влаги. Мышь тонко пискнула и с присвистом задышала.

Кристиан с тревогой следил за манипуляциями. Он очень хотел, чтобы Мышь куда-нибудь делась и больше им не мешала — например, выиграла в лотерею и отправилась в мышиный кругосветный вояж, — но смотреть, как она умирает, не мог.

Убедившись, что со зверьком всё в порядке, Вольфганг спустил Мышь на пол и подтолкнул слегка носком домашней туфли:

— Иди и больше не греши.

— Вольфганг, спасибо! — восторженно прошептал Кристиан. — Ты такой добрый, правда.

Вольфганг на это лишь усмехнулся. Хорошо, что это был клей ПВА. Когда он однажды, ещё в Вольфсбурге, заклеил медицинским клеем рот говорившему гадости про Макса парню, а потом сам же чудесным образом спас, — добрым его никто почему-то не называл. Но Кристиану об этом знать было необязательно.

— А… — Кристиан тупо опустил глаза на свои — не свои, вообще-то — расстёгнутые джинсы. Сеанс милосердия завершился, и он явно хотел продолжения.  
— А дальше ты сам, — развёл Вольфганг руками. И, на удивлённый взгляд Кристиана: — Давай-давай, а я посмотрю. Можешь подключить Мышь, я разрешаю.

***

Вольфганг перевернулся в полусне на бок и уткнулся лбом между острых лопаток Кристиана. Тот что-то бормотнул, но не проснулся. Почти бессвязно, всё ещё в полудрёме, он вспомнил, как опасался, впервые уложив зверёныша с собой в постель, что тот будет толкаться острыми локтями и коленками, и предполагал, как неприятно среди ночи натыкаться на эти мощи. Но всё обошлось — казалось, их тела совпадают, словно детали одной мозаики. Вот волосы иногда мешали — то лезли в лицо, то Кристиан во сне в них запутывался и начинал возиться, но Вольфгангу и в голову не приходила кощунственная мысль предложить обрезать их покороче.

Он почти окончательно проснулся, когда в гостиной заверещал телефон. Чертыхнувшись, Вольфганг вскочил и принялся нашаривать тапки. Кристиан же сунул голову под подушку и снова умиротворённо засопел.

Вольфганг нашёл на столе источник трезвона — телефон оказался в центре башенки из книг, будто узник.

— Внемлю.  
— Во-ольф, — томно протянул женский голос на том конце провода.  
— А, Инга, здравствуй, — Вольфганг подавил тяжкий вздох. Опять эта недопоэтесса-псевдодекадентка будет пытаться его охмурить? Всё не оставляет попытки «перевоспитать» его в натурала — какое упорство!  
— Вчера тебе звонили, но ты не брал тру-убку, — укоризненно, почти обвиняющее вздохнула девушка.  
— О, они — кто бы ни были — наверняка догадались, что меня не было дома.  
— Жа-аль. Вчера была презентация книги Дитриха.

«Которого?», — хотел уточнить Вольфганг, но вспомнил: тот долговязый, отлично умеющий корчить физиономии разной степени презрительности. Писателем он был довольно посредственным — ничего своего, лишь набор проверенных временем штампов, но ему удалось закрутить с редакторшей — тёткой не первой молодости — средненького издательства, как его там, промышляющего штамповкой однотипных детективов, и вот результат — издался-таки.

— Передай ему мои сердечные поздравления, — оскалился Вольфганг. Да плевал он на Дитриха и его компанию с городской ратуши. На этом трубку можно было положить, но стало любопытно какой предлог для встречи «роковая женщина» придумает на этот раз. Или сменит тактику?  
— Очень жа-аль, что тебя не было. Но сегодня ты ведь придёшь? У нас будет продолжение банкета в рэсторане, и Дитриху будет очень приятно, если…

«Да он меня едва знает. И нет, приятно ему не будет, это я могу гарантировать. А вот «рэсторан» — уже заманчиво».

— Диктуй адрес, милая.

Ну вот, как и ожидал, заведение оказалось не из дорогих, но шанс поесть на халяву и испортить виновнику торжества настроение нельзя было упускать ни в коем случае («Ты ж моя моль поэтическая, не упустила шанс»). Разумеется, Дитрих с такими же бесталанными сотоварищами не ждёт лично его — ему вообще без разницы, кто из знакомых откликнется на приглашение и кого приведёт за компанию, лишь бы собрать побольше свидетелей своего — ха-ха — триумфа.

Любезно распрощавшись с Ингой, Вольфганг попытался дозвониться до Николауса, но тот не брал трубку.

Интересно, почему продолжение вчерашней пьянки проходит днём, когда, казалось бы, спать и спать, чтобы набраться сил на продолжение возлияний вечером — может, климактерическая пассия укладывает Дитриха спатеньки ровно в девять?

***

— Не понимаю, — Кристиан едва поспевал за лавирующим между столиками Вольфгангом, — если они такие уёбища, и вы практически не общаетесь, зачем ты принял приглашение?  
— Ох, лань моя, я же всё тебе объяснил…  
— Угу, — перебил Кристиан. — Подпортить торжество какому-то лоху и поесть за его счёт. Я, что, плохо готовлю?

Вольфганг рассмеялся и обернулся к насупившемуся Кристиану:

— Нет, конечно, нет, что ты. Просто старая привычка вечно голодного студента.

Он взял Кристиана за руку, как обещал — больше не отпускать от себя ни на шаг, и потянул следом.

— Давай, мой хороший, расправь плечи, выше голову. Ты со мной.

Кристиан довольно порозовел и перестал сутулиться. Вольфганг, замечательный и талантливый (хоть и тот ещё злослов), держал его за руку на глазах у всех, и Кристиан преисполнился гордостью — вот, он вместе с ним, не с каким-то там Дитрихом. И его ничуть не смущало, что ворот рубашки не скрывает ни единой отметины на шее — плевать, пусть все видят.

Вольфганг одобрительно погладил тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем — сейчас он как будто был счастливым владельцем красивого, породистого пса, которого привёл на выставку и обнаружил, что все остальные претенденты — метисы.

— Ага, вон они! — Вольфганг устремился к длинному столу возле кадки с чахлой пальмой в дальнем углу зала. — Нет, ну ты посмотри на это мещанство! Они просто не могли найти места хуже!

Кристиан был с ним солидарен. Интерьер ресторана очень смахивал на «Элегию», разве что площадь была гораздо больше.

Из-за стола вскочила крашеная брюнетка с собранными в пучок волосами, облачённая в нечто очень похожее на свитер канадского лесоруба (судя по размеру и потасканности, с него и снятый), кокетливо прихваченное на талии тоненьким пояском.

— Во-ольфганг, — томно выдохнула она и зарумянилась — даже кончик остренького носа. Кристиана она, похоже, в упор не видела.  
— Здравствуй, Инга, — церемонно кивнул тот и небрежно приобнял её одной рукой — второю он сжимал ладонь Кристиана.  
— Как хорошо, что ты пришёл, сади-ись! — она предусмотрительно освободила место на диванчике рядом с собой.

Обменявшись приветствиями с недолитераторами («Хм, всего шестеро. Я думал, побольше будет. Или тут те, кто вчерашний банкет пропустил?»), Вольфганг начал протискиваться к ней и тут заметил, что Дитриха нет.

— А где же наш…  
— Уже ушёл, — покачала головой Инга, метнув из-под ресниц томный взгляд.  
— Отбыл на радостях в путешествие, — пояснил блондинистый парень, и принялся сосредоточенно ковыряться зубочисткой в передних зубах.

«Помер, что ли?», — с трудом подавил усмешку Кристиан. Ему показалось, что этого блондина он видел на экзистенциальной тусовке. А, может, и нет. Тогда было не до разглядывания почтенной публики.

Вольфганг устроился на диванчике и потянул его к себе.

— Ой, а тут больше нет места, — пискнул манерный гей с накрашенными глазами, которому Кристиан случайно отдавил ногу.  
— Да ничего страшного, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и усадил смутившегося Кристиана к себе на колени. — Удобно, мой хороший?

Кристиан кивнул. Куда бы пристроить мешающуюся правую руку? Недолго думая, он закинул её на плечо Вольфганга — тот не возражал.

Глаза Инги потемнели, но она совладала с собой и наигранно-равнодушно поинтересовалась:

— Кто-о это с тобой?  
— Юное дарование, подающее большие надежды, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, всем видом показывая: «он талантливее всех вас вместе взятых».

Инга попыталась испепелить Кристиана взглядом и улыбалась так плотоядно, будто была готова вскочить и впиться зубами ему в горло.

— Так что там выпустил наш глубокоуважаемый?..  
— Роман, — процедила Инга. — О благородной воровке.  
— «Украденная страсть», — подсказала блондинка напротив, накрашенная ярко-розовой, совсем не идущей ей, помадой.

Вольфганг кое-как замаскировал презрительный смешок под вздох почтения и крепче обнял сползающего Кристиана за пояс.

— Дама с собачкой, — тихо фыркнул сидящий на дальнем конце стола брюнет со шрамом над бровью, ковыряя вилкой салат.  
— Интересно, где он достал эту левретку? — прошептал его сосед, обладатель фланелевой клетчатой рубашки и чернильных пятен на пальцах, чтоб сразу всем было ясно — писатель, не какой-то там работяга.

Кристиан потягивал шампанское — неплохое, насколько он мог судить, — и с интересом разглядывал собравшихся за столом. Они совсем не были похожи на друзей Вольфганга — те были действительно странными, а эти только хотели таковыми казаться. Удручающая заурядность.

— Возьми креветку, хороший мой, — Вольфганг подцепил её за хвостик и протянул Кристиану, совсем забыв, что тот не ест «трупы». Но Кристиан понял, что нужно делать — это такой перформанс, и если ему по сценарию нужно есть с рук, то почему бы и нет? Вольфганг одобрительно погладил его по бедру: молодец зверёныш, всё правильно.

Накрашенный гей завистливо вздохнул. Инга мрачно смотрела на Кристиана поверх своего бокала и, судя по сосредоточенному взгляду, считала засосы на шее.

— Меня интересует причина, по которой вы здесь собрались, — вдруг сказал Вольфганг.

Все за столом замерли. Кристиан чуть не соскользнул с колен Вольфганга — тот сам ему говорил: поесть и поиздеваться… И тут же понял: «вы», а не «мы».

— Ну… всегда приятно провести вечер в компании… да, — Инга потупилась.  
— А так о чём конкретно роман? — Вольфганг ловко сделал большой бутерброд из ломтика булки с кружком копчёной колбасы и веточкой зелени. Машинально протянул Кристиану — но тот помотал головой, и Вольфганг сам с удовольствием принялся жевать.  
— Роман? — пискнула блондинка с кукольно-розовым ртом.  
— Угумс.  
— Ну, он о девушке…  
— Из благородной семьи! — добавил писатель в клетчатом.  
— Аристократке, которая потеряла всё во время революции, — уточнил брюнет и с чувством съел кусок лососины. — Французской.  
— Как интересно! — восхитился Вольфганг, накладывая себе на тарелку фруктовый салат.  
— Да, там довольно лихо закручен сюжет, — с некоторым удивлением согласилась Инга.

Кристиан ел оливки и сыр и дивился: как Вольфганг смог одним лишь вопросом втянуть всех в беседу. От напряжённости, вызванной его появлением, не осталось следа. Впрочем, её сменила другая — все как будто что-то скрывали, и сейчас подошли опасно близко к раскрытию тайны.

— И что, всё исторически достоверно? — поинтересовался Вольфганг, ловко опустошая икорницу.  
— Конечно! — подтвердил блондин с вечеринки снобов. — Я могу гаранти…

На него почему-то зашикали. Вольфганг сделал очередной бутерброд и вручил Кристиану — икра в его представлении была вполне вегетарианской пищей, — и, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил:

— Но любовная линия-то ему на этот раз удалась?

В этот момент накрашенный юноша захлопал ресницами, делая маленький ураган. Казалось, он готов был заплакать, когда жалостливая блондинка попыталась утешить его:

— Определённо удалась, Вольфганг! Даже тебе бы понравилось. Наверное.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — поджал губы тот. — Кстати, кто из вас автор?

Над столом повисло молчание. Кристиану стало неловко, что он с сопением жуёт, и он тоже застыл.

— Вольфганг, — осторожно спросила Инга, — а как ты узнал?

Кажется, она подозревала его в промышленном шпионаже. Вполне возможно, что и с помощью этого дрессированного пятнистого зверя.

Вольфганг пожал плечами, предоставляя свободу догадок. И взял ещё немного чудесных салатных листьев.

— Ну, ты же никому не расскажешь? — запанибратски улыбнулся писатель и тут же скис, поняв, что только что подтвердил их вину.  
— Понимаешь, Вольф… — Инга стиснула руки. — Сначала это казалось милой забавой… как буриме.  
— Да, как игра! — подтвердила другая девушка.  
— Опасная игра, — горестно прошептал гей.  
— И… у нас неожиданно получилось, — Инга криво улыбнулась. — Это даже изд _á_ ли!  
— Тсс! — брюнет со шрамом поднёс палец к губам.  
— Да, тсс! — сказал Вольфганг.  
— Тсс! — рассмеялся Кристиан, качнувшись у него на колене.

Вольфгангу это так понравилось, что он взял листик салата, свернул в трубочку и засунул Кристиану в рот, как морской свинке. Кристиан послушно зажевал лист — больше он ничего не стыдился. Все в ужасе смотрели на них.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду… — блондин отложил зубочистку и уже начал вставать, когда Инга жестом остановила его. Он тяжело рухнул обратно на диванчик.  
— Да, десерт ведь, — оживился Вольфганг. — Самое главное.  
— Вольфганг, — просяще, испуганно начала Инга. — Ты же не скажешь Дитриху?  
— Мм?.. Что?  
— Ты знаешь!

На минуту разговор стих, пока меняли блюда и накрывали десерт — пирожные со взбитыми сливками и засахаренной вишней. На Кристиана не обращали ни малейшего внимания — всё ясно, богема. Но было приятно, что его воспринимают, тем не менее, как клиента: один из официантов поставил перед Вольфгангом две тарелки с десертом.

Как только они ушли, Инга наклонилась к центру стола. Остальные невольно скопировали её позу.

— Дитрих не должен знать, что ты знаешь, — заговорщически прошептала она.  
— Что? Прости, я не слышу, — нахмурился Вольфганг, который из-за Кристиана на коленях не мог никуда наклониться. Гораздо легче было бы сказать всё это ему на ухо, но бедной Ингой уже завладела паника, и поэтесса только громче принялась шептать:

— Дитрих не должен знать, что кто-нибудь знает! Не должен!  
— Сложно как, я запутался, — посетовал Вольфганг, приступая к десерту. — За меня, зверь, — он набрал на ложечку небольшое облако сливок и поднёс ко рту Кристиана.  
— Всё пропало! Вольфганг, пожалуйста! — стонало и волновалось в центре стола. — Не выдавай, — почему-то они говорили это не ему, а друг другу.

Люди с других столиков уже начали оборачиваться. И было на что посмотреть.

Горе-писатели, сдвинув головы, сделались похожи на игроков в регби или участников спиритического сеанса. Они стенали и причитали. Ругались и истерически хохотали. Даже если кто-то в зале и не ведал раньше о существовании Дитриха, сегодня он о нём узнал.

Кристиана это всё очень насмешило. Он заглянул в глаза Вольфганга, обычно холодные — и увидел там внезапно весёлый блеск. Впрочем, не без оттенка злорадства.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — наконец, кивнул Вольфганг.  
— Правда? Спасибо, — выдохнула Инга, выпрямляясь и сдувая с покрасневшего лица прядь.  
— Постараюсь не уронить эту вишенку. Зверь, ам!  
— Вольфганг!!! — возопили сидящие.

Вольфганг лишь улыбнулся, взял вишню зубами и осторожно передал её Кристиану в медленном поцелуе.

Кристиан закрыл глаза. Так сладко… Когда он открыл их снова, диванчик был пуст. В центре стола валялся неряшливый комок денег — кто-то оставил, помимо счёта, щедрые чаевые, да на полу осталась сумочка — кажется, плаксивого гея.

— Пять, шесть… восемь порций! — восхитился Вольфганг, считая нетронутые пирожные. — Не знаю, как у тебя, зверь, а у меня сегодня храброе настроение. Твоё здоровье!

***

Кристиан топтался у подъезда и с интересом разглядывал стену, отделяющую прогнивший Западный Берлин от справедливости социализма. Подниматься с Вольфгангом, решившим занести Николаусу прихваченные из ресторана пирожные, он не захотел, а тот и не настаивал.

Стена была серая, скучная, на этом участке даже без граффити. Сиротливо смотрелись лаконичные надписи белой краской и углём: «ХУЙ» и «Эмма — блядь». Совсем рядом расположенная вышка, в общем-то тоже. Интересно, солдат, прохаживающийся наверху, немец или русский?

Кристиан вдруг вспомнил про своё «выступление» в «Джунглях» и покачал головой — всё в его рассказе о пересечении границы было неправдоподобно. Слишком много ловушек на той стороне. Скорее всего, если б он действительно бежал с Востока, то вряд ли преодолел бы полосу с «травой Сталина», не говоря уж о других препятствиях, типа ногоотрывашек.

— Ну что, — Вольфганг неслышно подкрался к Кристиану со спины, так что тот даже вздрогнул, — не хочешь прогуляться по Унтер-ден-Линден?  
— Пока нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Кристиан. — Ты как-то быстро.  
— Никки нет дома, — пожал плечами Вольфганг. — Хорошо, что у меня ключи с собой, всё-таки не зря сходили.

Кристиан кивнул. Вот и славно, что Росомахи нет — неизвестно, на сколько бы задержался Вольфганг. И что с ним делал. Вдруг рассказал бы Николаусу его вчерашнюю отчаянную фантазию про тройничок?

— Кстати, окна его квартиры как раз выходят на вышку, — мотнул головой Вольфганг в сторону стены. — С некоторыми пограничниками мы даже общаемся условными знаками. Забавные ребята.

***

Вольфганг раздражённо пролистал рукопись графини — без таблеток было совсем не то, он толком не видел ни одного эпизода. И это злило. Ну что за поебень, кто это вообще читает? Космобоевик для самых маленьких, блядь.

Более-менее чётко он представил две сцены: лис-робот, нагло слизанный с R2D2, чинит пробитую метеоритом обшивку корабля (в виде огромной, мать её, лисы с ушами-локаторами и усами-антеннами) и счастливое воссоединение двух пушистых мразёнышей-братьев, одного из которых умудрились потерять на тропической планете.

Кристиан видел, что Вольфганг злится, и не знал, что делать: сказать, что он обязательно что-нибудь придумает? размять напряжённые плечи? заварить чай? Кристиан впервые видел его по-настоящему раздражённым, и от этого было немного не по себе — раньше ему казалось, что Вольфганг просто не может злиться на что-то всерьёз.

— Крис, милый, займись чем-нибудь, — небрежно отмахнулся от него Вольфганг, когда он всё-таки набрался смелости и спросил, чем может помочь.

Обижаться было глупо. Всё-таки, Вольфганг благодаря этим лисам зарабатывал, а теперь вот работа не клеилась. Есть от чего раздражаться. Кристиан вздохнул, взял учебник по эстетике и устроился в кресле.

Сначала показалось не интересно, но чем дальше, тем больше чтение его увлекало. Эстетика эта оказалась вовсе не бесполезной — судя по проблематике. Однако через несколько глав Кристиан заскучал — по Вольфгангу. Тот что-то сосредоточенно рисовал и находился как будто не здесь, не с ним. Кристиан вздохнул и перебрался вместе с книгой поближе к нему, под стол — Вольфганг не обратил внимания. Кристиан навалился спиной на боковую стенку — благо стол был цельный, вроде тех, что любит ставить в кабинетах большое начальство, и продолжил чтение. Близость к Вольфгангу его как будто согревала, и пусть он сидел на полу, было уютно.

 

Вольфганг закончил ближе к трём ночи. Ебучие лисы были нарисованы и даже раскрашены. Он потёр уставшие глаза, с наслаждением потянулся, хрустнув спиной, и обернулся к креслу — Кристиана там не было. Тут Вольфганг задел что-то под столом и заглянул туда: Кристиан спал, свернувшись у него в ногах и подложив локоть под голову. Рядом лежал учебник, открытый на главе об ужасном в искусстве.

Вольфганг поднял книгу и положил на стол, а затем осторожно встал, стараясь не разбудить Кристиана, взял его на руки и отнёс в спальню. Аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить сон, Вольфганг раздел его и укутал одеялом — руки и ноги совсем ледяные, ещё не хватало, чтоб простыл; разделся сам и погасил свет.

Кристиана он обнял со спины, крепче прижал к себе, стараясь согреть. Вот глупый, зачем на полу было сидеть? Ждал, что ли? Как собака. Необыкновенный всё-таки зверёныш попался, чудной. Вольфганг улыбнулся этой мысли, пригладил щекочущие нос волосы на затылке тихо посапывающего Кристиана, и не заметил как уснул. 

Примерно через час он был разбужен настойчивыми, жадными поцелуями — в темноте проснувшийся Кристиан, видимо, расхрабрился, и теперь вылизывал и покусывал его шею и плечи восторженно, громко дыша. Вольфганг сонно погладил его по лицу и потянулся поцеловать, но Кристиан упёрся ему руками в грудь:

— Сегодня я всё сделаю, можно? — взволнованным шёпотом попросил он.  
— Можно.

Кристиан тут же сполз ниже, под одеяло, примостился между раздвинутых коленей, щекоча живот и бёдра длинными волосами, а дальше… всё было восхитительно.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  



	24. Ложи его тут

Кристиан проснулся от жара. Сначала ему показалось, что дом охвачен огнём, до того горячим был воздух, простыни, всё вокруг. Кристиан испуганно вскинулся, оглядываясь в полутьме. Спустя секунду понял: у него просто температура. И ещё отопление, наконец, включили.

Вольфганг лежал рядом — на боку, лицом к нему. И Кристиан вдруг подумал: до того, как он глупо начал метаться, Вольфганг, наверное, его обнимал — одна рука была протянута в странном, оборванном жесте. Кристиан даже дыхание затаил, до того это было непривычно и чудно. Вольфганг — во сне — обнимал его?..

Кристиан хотел натянуть одеяло, прикрыть плечо Вольфганга — у того-то жара не было, — но не смог, и продолжал зачарованно смотреть на смуглую кожу. С внешней стороны руки, чуть выше локтя, был короткий глубокий шрам — будто били наотмашь, наискосок. Кристиан пригляделся — параллельно ему шли другие, поменьше. Даже думать не хотелось, от чего.

Кристиан осторожно сдвинул одеяло чуть ниже, до пояса — а потом усмехнулся и рывком сдёрнул, отбросил в сторону. Вольфганг поёжился, но не проснулся — для него было ещё слишком рано. В этот момент в его сне наступило глобальное похолодание, и енотики — опять пушистые твари! — щеголяли на катке новыми шубками, содранными с лисичек.

Кристиан осторожно коснулся шрама губами. Почему он раньше не замечал его?.. Кристиан с тревогой заглянул в лицо Вольфганга — конечно же, тот не расскажет от какого очередного подвешивания, бичевания или тому подобного ужаса у него эти отметины.

Кристиан осторожно вёл пальцами вниз — по животу, по бедру, худому и чуть угловатому. Глаза привыкли уже к предутренней темноте, и Кристиан замечал тут и там мелкие шрамы, следы каких-то порезов и ран. Глубоко в душе поднималась жалость — и что-то вроде досадной, мучительной ненависти к тем, кто эти шрамы нанёс. На правом колене кожа вообще была когда-то, наверное, содрана до кости — Кристиан содрогнулся, но поцеловал огромный белёсый рубец, лишь гадая, почему не обнаружил его раньше? То ли «Дорис» была в плотных чулках, то ли он всегда смотрел... на другое.

В комнате было и вправду жарко, душно — но Кристиан чувствовал, что задыхается не поэтому. Горло сжимал спазм отчаяния. Он так любил Вольфганга — и не мог сделать для него ничего по-настоящему значимого. Вообще, настоящего. Если бы можно было отдать за него жизнь... Прикрыть собой от вражеских пуль (ну а вдруг!), может, пожертвовать органы… Кристиан помотал головой. Ещё чего не хватало! Почки у Вольфганга наверняка и так неплохие, а сердце пока пересаживать не научились. Да и нужно ли будет ему такое трусливое жалкое сердце? Какой-то «Волшебник Страны Оз» наоборот…

Он горько скривился и едва удержался, чтобы не чихнуть — проклятая простуда! Но будить Вольфганга было нельзя — всё-таки, он полночи трудился, пока его «зверь» прохлаждался — во всех смыслах.

Кристиан коснулся губами голени, задержался у сухощавой лодыжки и уже целовал пальцы ног, когда Вольфганг проснулся. Сначала он воспринял происходящее как должное — почти что перед глазами крестец и очень милая задница; всё хорошо, они продолжают сеанс в позе 69. Потом вспомнил, что сегодня они его не начинали, так же, как и вчера, да и мокрым пальцам ног стало холодно и щекотно.

— Крис, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, оценив отсутствие одеяла, — ты чего меня морозишь, а?

Кристиан застыл, словно пойманный с поличным неопытный вор. Снова захотелось чихнуть — для полноты нелепой картины. Он и сам не мог объяснить, зачем так радикально разоблачил спящего Вольфганга. Наверное, «чтобы лучше видеть»…

— Так… жарко же, — ляпнул он. Прозвучало достаточно дерзко.  
— Иди сюда, жаркий мой, — Вольфганг откинулся на подушку, приглашая Кристиана лечь рядом. — Слушай, да ты и вправду горишь!

Кристиан виновато молчал. Вольфганг дотронулся до его лба и демонстративно замотал как будто обожжённой рукой.

— Ну вот. И зачем было на полу сидеть, зверь? — Вольфганг притянул его к себе и укрыл одеялом.  
— Я заразный… наверное, — ловко увильнул Кристиан от ответа.  
— Зараза к заразе… Ладно, — Вольфганг чуть приподнял его лицо за подбородок и весело смотрел прямо в глаза. — Слушай сюда. Когда ты проснёшься, ты будешь здоров, понял?

Кристиан машинально кивнул.

— Нет, ты понял? — с нажимом повторил Вольфганг. — У меня нет никакого интереса возиться…

И в этот момент Кристиан наконец-то чихнул. Он очень старался прикрыться, но всё равно с неподражаемой ловкостью оросил грудь Вольфганга. Это была катастрофа.

Вольфганг улыбнулся. Была мысль вытереть слюну длинной, жемчужно-розовой на конце прядью — но он усилием воли подавил её и потянулся к тумбочке за бумажным платком.

— Так вот, — наконец, продолжил он, когда с гигиеной было покончено. — Чтобы завтра был здоров. Всё, отбой.

Он поцеловал Кристиана в лоб и закрыл глаза. Тот последовал его примеру, и через минуту провалился в сон, где было много котлов и пылающих доменных печей.

 

Проснулся он в постели один и от звонка телефона. Сел, тревожно вслушиваясь: Вольфганг в другой комнате негромко смеялся; разговор длился долго, и Кристиан успел вдоволь помучить себя полудюжиной версий, о чем же тот может беседовать втайне от него, за запертой дверью. Вызывает ему врача? Но нет, это ему позвонили, и ж _а_ ра ведь…

Жара не было. Кристиан потрогал лоб — вначале чуть удивлённо, потом — с ощущением совершившегося чуда. Температура упала. Просто потому, что Вольфганг ему приказал!

— Проснулся? — Вольфганг стоял на пороге, с улыбкой встряхивая термометр. — Ну, как ты?  
— Да… нормально, — сглотнул Кристиан.  
— Держи, — Вольфганг сунул градусник ему подмышку. — Никки зовёт есть пирожные, говорит, что один не справляется.  
— Прямо сейчас? — Кристиан дёрнулся. Тонко хрустнуло под рукой стекло.  
— Нет, сначала мы пойдём мерить лучшие в мире штанищи.  
— Ааа…  
— Ты зачем меня ночью морозил? — Вольфганг потрепал его по волосам. — Искал там чего-то…  
— Я смотрел, — тихо сказал Кристиан.  
— И чего нашёл? — с искренним интересом наклонил голову Вольфганг.  
— У тебя… загар такой ровный! — вдруг выпалил Кристиан, отгоняя образ грубых, похожих на червей рубцов.  
— Мм, — расплылся Вольфганг в улыбке. — И, как ты, наверное, обратил внимание, мой Пинкертон, — никаких следов от плавок и прочей еботы?  
— А, ага, — закивал Кристиан. — Это нудистский пляж, да?  
— Да-а.  
— А где? — Кристиан не слышал, чтобы в Берлине были места для нудистов.  
— А здесь, на крыше, — Вольфганг кивнул куда-то наверх. — Вот потеплеет, тоже сможешь позагорать.

«Если не вылетишь отсюда к весне. Впрочем, не вылетишь».

— Что? Правда? — широко раскрыл глаза Кристиан.  
— Правда, — великодушно кивнул Вольфганг, выуживая термометр. — Так, тридцать шесть и… семь. Молодец. Умывайся и иди скорей завтракать.  
— Но… — Кристиан не мог до конца поверить — всё-таки, одно дело лоб, а другое — точный термометр.  
— Хочешь перепроверить ректально? — оскалился Вольфганг. — Так, живо! Небось, не больной!

***

В этот раз Кристиан был готов бесстрашно показать свою искусанную шею кому угодно — хоть скромному еврейскому портному, хоть самому Папе Римскому. Но как назло, из-за холодной погоды пришлось надеть пресловутый свитер с высоким горлом. Сейчас Кристиан его почти ненавидел: хотелось, чтобы все знали, чей он зверь — Самаэль, люди на улице, все. В странном, болезненном возбуждении он представлял: навстречу им с Вольфгангом пройдёт мать — да хоть вся семья с отцом во главе. Ему всё равно.

Самаэль встретил их как обычно приветливо, и чуть сонно улыбнулся Вольфгангу. Потом, видимо, вспомнил, что сегодня получит всю сумму, и — о, чудо! — лицо его озарилось внутренним светом, глаза распахнулись шире, и даже улыбка стала какой-то мечтательной.

«Лучшие на свете штанищи» определённо _удались_. Кристиан не мог поверить — то, что чуть больше недели назад было лишь отрезом чёрной шерстяной ткани, стало для него второй кожей. Это было потрясающее, дразнящее чувство — брюки плотно касались тела у пояса, но не жали, а потом свободно и ровно… ниспадали? струились? — Кристиан знал живописные термины только для женской одежды; словом, ниже всё было очень-очень здорово.

Вольфгангу брюки тоже понравились. Он улыбнулся и кивнул одобрительно: годится, хорошая работа. И полез в карман за бумажником.

Кристиан даже не захотел переодеваться в джинсы Вольфганга, которые носил в последние дни. Их он свернул в рулон и взял подмышку, как странную сумку. Пока Вольфганг расплачивался с Самаэлем и смеялся, вспоминая какую-то историю про свинью из Дубровника и раввина из Винницы, Кристиан разглядывал себя в большом мутном зеркале.

Это определённо был другой человек. Высокая, подтянутая фигура, гордый разворот плеч… правда, секущиеся розоватые волосы смотрелись немного странно. Кристиан поклялся обрезать их хотя бы наполовину, ниже ключиц, и заодно избавиться от выцветших прядей — тогда будет совсем хорошо. Но тут Вольфганг закончил, наконец, сеанс расизма.

— Заходите ещё! — экстатически выкрикнул Самаэль и изобразил странный жест наподобие тех, что в старинных балаганах делали гимнастки: нечто среднее между воздушным поцелуем и римским приветствием.

— Обязательно, цветень мой, Тора моего сердца, — пообещал Вольфганг, взяв Кристиана под локоть. — Всего тебе и спасибо!  
— До свидания! До встречи! — летело им вслед. Самаэль, подтверждая национальные стереотипы, явно разбушевался от контакта с деньгами.

— Милый какой, — покачал головой Вольфганг, лишь только они вышли на улицу.  
— Да, — вздохнул Кристиан, отметив, как мечется за стеклом маленькая фигурка. — Пойдём к нему пиджак шить? — и тут же спохватился: как нагло. Может, у Вольфганга в планах и не было его обшивать забесплатно…  
— Нет, лань. Не получится, — Вольфганг нахмурился горестно. — Мне не жаль, не подумай, но… В наше время это искусство абсолютно утрачено.  
— Да? А как же… — начал Кристиан, и тут впервые присмотрелся к его пиджаку. Он нравился ему — потому что принадлежал Вольфгангу, — но…

И вправду, на первый взгляд он казался неплохо сшитым, но затем стали выявляться, один за другим, недостатки — вот пуговица пришита немножко не в ряд, а лацкан — на какой-то миллиметр, но всё же — шире другого…

— Видишь? — вздохнул Вольфганг. — И так со всеми.  
— А… ага, — кивнул Кристиан, поражённый.  
— А виной всему раскол в семье Шнайдеров.  
— Расскажи, пожалуйста!

Вольфганг прокашлялся, вдохнул и начал вещать — до дома Никки как раз оставалось минут десять хода.

— История проста и печальна. Или не очень проста… — Вольфганг понизил голос до шёпота. — Самаэль сам поведал мне её однажды за стопкой сливовицы и взял клятву, что я не стану трепать её кому угодно. Так что цени, зверь.

Кристиан отчаянно закивал. Он ценил.

— Итак, дед Самаэля, Аарон Шнайдер, был цирковым силачом и ужасным гулякой. Вообще-то, их семья уже много веков занималась портновским ремеслом, но Аарон был, так сказать, бунтарём. Тот странный выбрык, который ты видел в конце у мальчика — из его арсенала. Генетическое, — Вольфганг развёл руками. — Аарон был настолько беспечен и жизнелюбив, что завёл себе две семьи. Тогда это считалось большим позором и, когда всё раскрылось, бедняге пришлось уйти из цирка. Но он его проклял!  
— Что, весь цирк? — удивился Кристиан. Неужели вместе со львами, медведями и пуделями?  
— Нет, только шатёр. И он вскоре сгорел. Там сейчас Темподром, знаешь, этот концертный зал?  
— Знаю, да.  
— И вот, Аарон превратился в персону нон грата. Единственный цирк в округе стал грудой угольков, на другую работу его не брали… Пришлось вернуться к ремеслу предков. И он шил, и, говорят, очень неплохо, почти гениально, хотя и испытывал странную привязанность к тканям в полоску. Его дети тоже были портными, но — сейчас надо плакать, зверь, — они додумались поделить сферы влияния. Одна ветвь, семейство его сына Рувима, сосредоточилась на пошиве брюк, а другая — от младшего, незаконнорождённого Вениамина — на пиджаках. Таким образом, хоть в этом не было конкуренции. И они достигли в своём искусстве великих успехов — люди из Штеглица, Панкова и Шёнеберга, а тогда это были другие города, зверь, — съезжались сюда, чтобы заказать костюм у Шнайдеров. Даже лавки их находились рядом — ты ведь видел слепую витрину? Там, справа. А потом…  
— Я понял, — Кристиан опустил глаза. Не требовало большого ума догадаться, что случилось в тридцатые.  
— Да, хороший мой, — горестно сказал Вольфганг. — Арестовали обоих. Только Рувим вернулся из лагеря, а Вениамин — нет. И секрет навсегда был утрачен. С тех пор мир наводнён массой гнусных пародий на нормальные пиджаки — и хорошо ещё, что есть брюки. А Самаэль мечтает о карьере циркача — один ветер в голове, азохен вей! Какой вывод мы из этого делаем?  
— Мне стыдно за нашу страну, — отчеканил Кристиан, стиснув зубы.  
— Неправильно, — Вольфганг улыбнулся. — Вывод: надо делиться информацией и не умничать. О, пришли!

***

— Добрый день, рысь, — Вольфганг приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Николауса в губы.  
— Здрассст, — процедил тот и увернулся, не ответив на поцелуй.

Вольфганг отпрянул. В первую секунду он не понял, что это было. После дошло.

— А, брезгуешь, — оскалился он, отступая на шаг. — Ну-ну, ясно.  
— Нечч. Чы не понял.  
— Всё я понял. Я у нас теперь тоже типа с Цоо, да?  
— Нечч! — прошипел Николаус и в отчаянии схватился за бакенбарды.  
— Что, заразиться боишься? Или гордость мешает?!! — с удовольствием скользнула в истерику Дорис.  
— Нетт. Мю, проссти, но я шклеилсся, — всё так же сдавленно прошипел Николаус.  
— Что?.. — Вольфганг вздрогнул.  
— Тянушка. Липкая. Я её ее, и о...  
— О, Никки! — закричал Вольфганг. — Прости, пожалуйста!  
— Нитшево. Только я шклеился.  
— Это я уже понял, — Вольфганг даже порадовался, что Кристиан с ослиным упрямством остался топтаться внизу и не видит всей сцены. — Сейчас мы тебя расклеим.

Он окинул комнату взглядом — что может помочь? Тёплая вода? Но как заливать её сквозь сжатые зубы? Силой челюсти не открыть — вдруг там пломбы...

В это время Кристиан слонялся у двери подъезда и то и дело посматривал наверх. Вольфганг все уши ему прожужжал про уникальность квартиры Никки: пара окон на советскую территорию и одно, кажется, в кухне — на Запад. Можно устраивать радиостанцию — в идеологическом плане будет красиво.

Кристиан не захотел сразу идти в квартиру — ему почему-то казалось, Вольфгангу и Николаусу есть что друг другу сказать без свидетелей. Он и так всё время мешал. Это было по-своему сладко — знать, что сейчас поступаешь почти благородно. Самоотверженно. Как и все они в этой истории — рыцарский роман просто, а не банальный любовный треугольник. Хотя тут и треугольника не было…

За этими приятными размышлениями Кристиан в очередной раз глянул наверх — и обмер. В окошке пятого этажа он увидел две тени. Вернее, одну тень — двух целующихся людей.

 

— Ну что, так лучше? — спросил Вольфганг, в очередной раз отлепившись от Никки. Между их ртами натянулась тонкая ниточка карамельной слюны, и Вольфганг, смеясь, оборвал её пальцем.  
— Лушше немного, — ответил Николаус уголком рта. — Што бы я бесс тебя делал?  
— Умер от голода, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и снова героически припал к губам друга.

Глубоко проникая в рот языком, он вылизывал внешнюю сторону ровного ряда зубов, потихоньку растворяя вязкую карамель, пил приторно-сладкую густую слюну — и при этом ненавязчиво гладил Никки по спине, по широким плечам. Николаус выдерживал процедуру стоически, только слегка переступал на месте, как усталый медведь на ярмарке.

— Это обяссательно у окна? — спросил он в очередной перерыв на дыхание.  
— Конечно, — серьёзно кивнул Вольфганг. — Я же хочу тебя видеть.  
— А я гласса закрываю.  
— Да я заметил, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, отмечая — фигурка на тротуаре тревожно вытянулась, но пока оставалась на месте. — Ещё чуть-чуть, — и, взяв Никки за плечи, поцеловал — то есть, конечно, приступил к новому этапу освобождения.

Кристиан не мог больше это терпеть. В висках стучало. Он ненавидел проклятого Росомаху, ненавидел себя, даже Вольфганга — но чуть-чуть, конечно… Глупо, бешено он заметался — уйти домой? Подняться наверх?.. Хотелось просто исчезнуть.

— Что делал? — спросил Вольфганг и набрал в рот воды из-под крана — он хотел наслаждаться вишнёвым пирожным без карамельного привкуса. Впрочем, теперь ему мешал привкус кальция.  
— Да, вот пирсингом думал заняться, — Николаус кивнул на разложенные на столе инструменты.  
— Мм, — Вольфганг с интересом склонился над угрожающего вида иглой и набором колечек — и тут же выпрямился: не стерильный же. — Значит, мы тебя оторвали…  
— Не-ет, — оскалился Николаус, глядя Вольфгангу прямо в глаза. Вольфганг невольно расплылся в улыбке.

Оба одновременно заржали. Они как всегда друг друга поняли.

Кристиан проследил, как советский солдат по дуге отправляет окурок на Запад — и вдруг решился. Пора. Сердито рванув дверь подъезда, по тёмной лестнице он торопливо понёсся наверх — с трудом, задыхаясь и кашляя на каждой площадке…

— Что бы ты хотел? — Николаус проверял, всё ли на месте: упаковка перчаток, спирт, стерильная вата…  
— Не знаю, — Вольфганг отвернулся, наконец, от окна. — Может, ухо.  
— А ещё?.. — улыбнулся Никки. — Ты помнишь, что я предлагал?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Обещай только, что не будешь меня за них дёргать.  
— Каждый день, — пообещал Николаус, прокаливая иглу над горелкой.

Вольфганг усмехнулся, когда услышал топот на лестнице — молодец зверь, за сорок секунд на пятый этаж — неплохой результат. Надо будет подкрепить тренировками на стадионе.

Кристиану казалось, вот-вот — и он задохнётся. Воздух жёг лёгкие, и было жарко, опять — Аризона, Сахара, Геенна! На верхней площадке оказалось всего две квартиры. Машинально он рванул ближайшую дверь — было не заперто, — и по тёмному коридору пронёсся на кухню, чуть не споткнувшись обо что-то мягкое и пушистое.

Вольфганг стоял на пороге, глумливый, чужой, и у плиты Никки возвышался пугающим силуэтом — громада, чудовище, враг! А на кухонном столе…

Кристиан как-то сразу всё понял, и холодный блеск пыточных инструментов — конечно же, крюка для подвешивания! — был последним, что он видел, прежде чем провалиться в милосердную пустоту.

— О, пришёл, — улыбнулся Николаус. — А чего это с ним? — Он никогда не видел, чтобы так пугались щипцов для пирсинга.  
— Болеет, — вздохнул Вольфганг, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с упавшим ничком Кристианом. — Ночью температура была.  
— Бедняга, — покачал головой Николаус, впрочем, не без превосходства. — От температуры хорошо сборы с брусникой — вот не верю я во все эти таблетки…  
— Да он и так сможет, если захочет, — хмыкнул Вольфганг, переворачивая Кристиана на спину — шейные позвонки всё-таки следовало поберечь. — Представляешь, у него опять было.  
— Стигматы? — Николаус поднял бровь.  
— Да, — Вольфганг деловито расшнуровывал Кристиану ботинки. — Причём на одной руке. Прошло за ночь. Это сто процентов психосоматика, Ни-ик!

Николаус на это лишь вздохнул и принялся протирать с антисептиком стальные колечки. Повисло молчание.

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — с нажимом спросил Вольфганг, стянув, наконец, с Кристиана новые брюки.  
— Дело твоё, Мю, — скривился Николаус, — но чего ты вообще от него хочешь?

«Ну, например — чтобы кончал только от члена внутри. Представляешь, Никки, какой прогресс: сначала ему было больно даже с Цезарем, пришлось вынуть и доводить ртом, — а потом он привык, втянулся; в последний раз… или это не в последний?..»

Всё это Вольфганг хотел сказать — как привык он делиться с Никки успехами своей педагогической работы над другими парнями, — а тут почему-то не смог.

— Я не знаю, — усмехнулся он. — Но процесс радует.

Николаус молчал. Он-то всегда знал, что ему нужно. Сейчас ему нужно было, чтобы Вольфганг оторвался от своей болезной зверушки и сидел смирно, пока он будет прокалывать.

— Я не знаю, Ник, — горестно повторил Вольфганг, стягивая с Кристиана свитер и случайно прикладывая затылком об скрипучий паркет. И вправду, сначала он хотел спасти его от Бертрама — теперь, видимо, должен спасать от себя.

— Ладно, иди сюда, — хмыкнул Николаус. — Снимай свою рубашонку.  
— Ага, — Вольфганг перекинул вещи через плечо и взял на руки безвольное тело. — Я положу его тут, ладно?  
— Ну, давай, — Николаус прикинул, выдержит ли кухонный стол этого акселерата — наверное, выдержит. — Ложи его тут.

 

— Мю, он еврей?  
— Вряд ли. А что?  
— Тогда мы можем проколоть ему крайнюю плоть. Очень модно в этом сезоне.  
— Пожалей меня, Никки! Азохен вей! Ты шо, таки смерти мне хочешь?

«Не буду пока просыпаться, — решил Кристиан. — Не, нафиг-нафиг». И снова потерял сознание.

 

— Я же вижу, что тебе всё это не… нравится, — Вольфганг сдавленно зашипел, когда игла прошла сквозь кожу.  
— Да, — подтвердил Николаус, откладывая щипцы — А сейчас серёжка, больнее.  
— Ммм, — Вольфгангу так не показалось — щекотно немного и всё. — Хорошо, что мы можем сказать это вслух.  
— Я тебе больше скажу, — улыбнулся Николаус, протирая кожу ваткой. — Я тебе завидую, Мю.  
— Да? Неужели?  
— Конечно. Посуди сам — молодой, восторженный… девственник, — Николаус язвительно улыбнулся. — Он же предан тебе по-собачьи будет.  
— Он уже… так, — Вольфганг некстати вспомнил ошейник и натянутый поводок. — Даже больше.  
— Значит, лови момент, — Николаус осторожно закрутил стальной шарик — Вот, один есть.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Конечно, ему всё нравилось — восторженность, вкусные завтраки, молодое красивое тело, — но… Это «но» он никак не мог сформулировать. Безличность этой любви? Отсутствие чувства юмора у Кристиана? Затаённая собственная брезгливость?.. Казалось бы — жить да радоваться, но… Но.

— Я люблю тебя, Ник, — вдруг сказал Вольфганг. — Очень.  
— Я тебя тоже, Мю, — улыбнулся Николаус — внезапности их признаний и тому, что как раз в этот момент прокалывал второй сосок. — Шш, шш. Тоже очень.

Вольфганг склонил голову на плечо другу. Сейчас он хотел одного — чтобы всё было как прежде, летом или даже весной. Весной они вместе играли: Никки на аккордеоне, а Вольфганг на раздолбанной скрипке — больше, конечно, паясничал, чем играл, — но им нравилось, и звуки получались как из других миров, искорёженные, вывороченные, оркестр антиподов просто. А потом они танцевали вальс, как военные смутные призраки, Никки вёл, и Вольфганг был тогда очень счастлив. Почему Кристиан ни на чём не играет? Почему он способен только плакать и трахаться?..

— И другой, — Николаус осторожно вставил второе полукольцо. — А когда подзаживёт, их можно будет заменить.  
— На что? — машинально переспросил Вольфганг.  
— На что-то очень красивое. Или замкнуть, во.  
— Ну ты у меня и медведь, — усмехнулся Вольфганг. — Так где там пирожные?

***

Кристиан очнулся от резкого запаха спирта. Повернул голову — прямо перед глазами было мутное стекло флакона. Флакон стоял на столе, а Кристиан на этом столе лежал — головой в край, ноги ниже коленей свешивались и уже затекли.

А ещё было жарко. Температура вернулась — видимо, кончилась сила убеждения. Он усомнился в Вольфганге — и вот расплата.

Кристиан со стоном приподнял голову — весь обзор закрывало что-то белое и большое. Он не сразу узнал в этом айсберге чуть помятое пирожное из ресторана. Тарелка — с синей каёмкой, точно такие теперь были у Вольфганга, — стояла у него на груди. Другая, судя по ощущениям — на животе, и третья — на бёдрах.

Впечатлительному Кристиану это напомнило иллюстрации к историям про шабаш — там на теле лежащей девственницы помещали нож, череп и чашу с вином. Всё это до крайности изящно сочеталось с недавним монологом Вольфганга про невинность — так что можно было начинать кричать уже сейчас.

С трудом он повернул голову, фокусируя взгляд. Вольфганг и его друг сидели за столом, рядом, и Вольфганг почему-то был полуголый, с двумя крестиками белого пластыря на груди, а Никки широко улыбался.

— Проснулся!  
— Ура!  
— Можно есть!

Кристиан очень надеялся, что есть будут не его.

— Приколись как Никки меня проколол! — Вольфганг горделиво выпятил грудь. — Хочешь так же?  
— Н-нет.  
— Бе. Ну как хочешь!

Пугающие инструменты оказались мигом отодвинуты в сторону, и Вольфганг начал разливать по маленьким стопкам спирт, а Николаус осторожно освободил Кристиана от всех трёх тарелок.

— У тебя жар был, — пояснил он. — Мы решили погреть. Из холодильника просто невкусно.  
— А. Ага, — растерянно кивнул Кристиан, садясь на столе. — Спасибо большое, — он неловко взял протянутую Вольфгангом стопку.  
— Ну, за обновку! — радостно выдохнул Николаус и залпом выпил. Остальные последовали его примеру. Кристиан не знал, можно ли называть пирсинг обновкой, но если Вольфганг радовался — радовался и он.

Когда несостоявшаяся жертва снова смогла дышать и как-то воспринимать окружающую реальность, друзья уже активно закусывали. Кристиан не мог, и просто сидел, стараясь удержать внутри непослушный желудок. Вдруг перед глазами у него замаячило нечто тёмное. Он уже почти привык к этим феериям — белое, чёрное... в следующий раз будет красное. Наконец, зрение вернулось.

— Держи, это тебе. Руки-то чистые? — Николаус протягивал ему пиджак на плечиках.

Кристиан машинально кивнул, даже не поблагодарив. Он поднёс вещь ближе к глазам. Фактура ткани ему что-то напомнила. Добротная, чуть старомодная чёрная шерсть. Прямо как… прямо как на его брюках.

— Я таких не ношу, — усмехнулся Николаус. — В шкафу висит только.  
— Но… но откуда?  
— Купил тут на развале. Да бери ты нормально. Можешь надеть.

Кристиан все так же машинально, неловко начал искать запястьем рукав. И вдруг на глаза ему попалась бирка — старинная, с золотистым тонким шитьём. «В.Шнайдер» — гласила она.

— Аттенсьон, аттенсьон! — воскликнул Вольфганг. Он стоял в дверях — в красном платье с пышными юбками и c огромным цветком гибискуса за левым ухом.  
— О, буэно! — отреагировал Николаус непонятно на каком языке и грохнулся на колено перед прекрасной дамой.

Кристиан вздохнул и крепко-крепко прижал подарок к груди.

***

Полуденное солнце светило прямо в глаза, слепило, но Вольфганг упрямо оставался на месте — лучше всего ему работалось, когда сидел за столом именно по центру, не левее или правее, и изменять привычке он не был намерен. 

Пришло время нарисовать Кристиана.

Сам Кристиан сидел на краю стола, ближе к подоконнику, и беззаботно болтал ногами:

— Так вот, у Рамсеса Второго было пять имён-титулов, каждое из которых делилось…  
— Золотко, не шатай стол, пожалуйста.

Кристиан перестал — почему-то всегда, когда Вольфганга что-то раздражало, он называл его «золотком».

— Делилось, — продолжил Кристиан уже не так уверенно, — на… на много.

Вольфганг усмехнулся этой интригующей неопределённости, покачал головой, и, прищурившись, вытянул приглянувшуюся угольную палочку из упаковки. Кристиан продолжал рассказывать, но он не слушал. Ему нравилось говорить с Кристианом — зверь для своего возраста был начитанный, хоть иногда и трактовал наивно, поверхностно. Но сегодня его всё раздражало. Кристиан как будто почувствовал это и перебрался в кресло, впрочем, не прекращая вещать. Вольфганг в нужных местах поддакивал, особо не вникая.

Он делал набросок, воспроизводя в памяти эпизод с Альфредом, выражение лица Кристиана в тот момент, когда уже почти не больно — каким красивым и желанным он тогда казался, а сейчас… Сейчас Вольфганг был готов отвести его к родителям (ещё б знать их адрес), передать с рук на руки и уйти. Правда, смысла нет — Кристиан знает, где он живёт, вернётся. Не скрываться же.

_«Чего ты вообще от него хочешь?»_

Вопрос Николауса вчера выбил Вольфганга из колеи, но этой ночью, пока Кристиан спал, напоённый брусничным морсом со спиртом, ему удалось сформулировать несколько пунктов.

Во-первых, он хотел использовать Кристиана в своих перформансах (ладно, так и быть, неудачная формулировка: чтобы Кристиан _участвовал_ в перформансах); во-вторых, спасти от Берти и подобных ему — ведь так приятно получать благодарность, чувствовать себя сильным; в-третьих, помочь перестать быть жертвой, найти себя; в-четвёртых, поиграть с ним по-настоящему. Сделать равным себе, в конце концов.

Да, приятно иметь такого вот ручного зверя, но его влюблённость — элемент крайне нежелательный, всё усложняющий.

Вольфганг подавил тяжёлый вздох. Глупый, глупый зверёныш — ещё не понимает, что чаще всего под любовью подразумевают взаимоиспользование — иногда приятное, иногда не очень.

— Тебе не интересно?

Ну вот, опять у него в голосе эти жалобные нотки. Как же бесит!

— Что ты, оленёнок, — хмыкнул Вольфганг, не оборачиваясь, — ты такой у меня у-умный!

Кристиан вздохнул и ковырнул ногтем матерчатый подлокотник:

— Ты ведь это всё знаешь…  
— Знаю.  
— …и тебе со мной скучно.  
— Не выдумывай.

Кристиан замолчал. Интонации Вольфганга были какими-то незнакомыми, отрывистыми.

Вольфганг тоже молчал, стиснув зубы — не хватало ещё высказать всё, что думает, пока не дорисовал. Потом, после.

Что именно он скажет «после»? Вольфганг закусил губу. Что устал от бессмысленной восторженности, слёз, зажатости, проблемности?.. О да, Кристиан настоящий магнит для всевозможных неприятностей.

Последний штрих. Вольфганг вытер чёрные руки об предусмотрительно положенную поближе тряпку, испачканную краской, и повернул голову.

Кристиан сидел в кресле, подтянув колени к подбородку, и с тревогой смотрел на него. Луч солнца, упавший под очень выгодным углом, сделал его волосы золотыми, и сейчас Кристиан как никогда походил на эльфа. Правда, из массовой культуры, не фольклорного, но тоже ничего. Отдалённо напоминал тех, из детства — красивых и тонких.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Так просто сказать: «Крис, возвращайся домой», но, чёрт возьми, не каждый парень способен делать стигматы и регенерировать за ночь, с первого раза создавать талантливые коллажи, перевоплощаться… Что-то в нём всё-таки было, что-то такое, выгодно отличающее Кристиана от ровесников — пустых и никчёмных в большинстве своём. Или просто подкупала его искренность. Уже не важно.

Вольфганг поднялся и шагнул к нему, улыбаясь. «Ты и не знаешь, что только что был в шаге от сбора вещей».

— Не знаю, что ты там опять надумал, но мне с тобой не скучно, — «И это правда: стигматы, истерики, обмороки — не соскучишься с тобой, Кристи».  
— Правда? — Кристиан вскинул голову, глядя на него снизу вверх, с такой надеждой и отчаянием, что Вольфганг почти устыдился своих мыслей. В конце концов, он-то хорошо знал прописную истину: мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.

Вольфганг позволил Кристиану обнять себя и погладил по голове. Кристиан обхватил его ноги, прижавшись щекой к животу, и всё это очень напоминало вечер, казалось, давний-давний, когда зверь ещё переписывал конспекты.

Пожалуй, всё-таки стоило дать ему шанс. Распрощаться всегда можно.

— Прости, если я делаю что-то не так, я… боюсь тебя разочаровать, но, похоже, просто не могу не косячить.  
— Эй, собачья звезда моего сердца, хватит унывать, — рассмеялся Вольфганг и похлопал его по спине.

Кристиан заулыбался: Вольфганг, пусть и завуалировано, назвал его Сириусом — ярчайшей звездой, а это многое значило. Он вскинул голову и заглянул ему в лицо, всем видом показывая: «я понял, что ты на самом деле имел в виду».

Во взгляде Кристиана было столько любви, обожания и преданности, что Вольфганг на какое-то мгновение испытал смятение: одновременно хотелось поцеловать его и ударить. Наотмашь, хлестнуть прямо по глазам — нельзя так открываться, никому, никогда. Доверие убивает.

Кристиан отдавал ему себя — как будто на ладони протягивал своё Я, то ли не осознавая, что отдаёт, то ли наоборот, слишком хорошо понимая. И Вольфганг не знал, что страшнее.

Кристиан снова доверчиво прижался к нему:

— Вольф?

Вольфганг, продолжавший машинально поглаживать его по плечу, едва не вздрогнул.

— А ты знаешь, что мыши обнимают других мышей, когда им грустно?

Вольфганг с облегчением рассмеялся и пощекотал Кристиана за ухом:

— Значит, Мышь похитила кукушку не для того, чтобы совершать диверсии?  
— Скорее всего. Давай сделаем ей обнимательную мышь?

Вольфганг шутливо чмокнул Кристиана в пробор. Не-ет, прогнать человека, додумавшегося до такого, было бы большой глупостью.

— Так, первым делом нам надо позвонить Мари, — он ловко вывернулся из объятий и умчался в гостиную.

Кристиан выдохнул — вот теперь всё было в порядке, больше не казалось, будто Вольфганг на него злится. Хотелось посмотреть, что же он нарисовал, но делать это без него — всё равно, что рыться в личных вещах (хотя и не впервой). К тому же, планшет с закреплённым листом оказался повёрнут в сторону, как будто Вольфганг не хотел пока что показывать. Ладно, потом.

 

— …так-так, спасибо, а расстояние между лапками? — допытывался Вольфганг у собеседницы и записывал параметры на внутренней стороне обложки первой попавшейся тетради.

Кристиан обнял его со спины и зарылся носом в волосы на затылке. Удивительно, с каким энтузиазмом он воспринял идею.

— А хвостик?

— Откуда она все эти данные знает? — поинтересовался Кристиан, когда Вольфганг закончил разговор.  
— Работала лаборанткой в «Хенкель», как раз с мышами возилась.  
— Она что, наизусть помнит, какой длины у взрослой особи задняя лапка?  
— А то!

Кристиан невольно зауважал неизвестную ему Мари.

— Так, Крис, соберись! Сейчас мы будем осчастливливать Мышь посредством старого носка и ваты!  
— Самое главное, у неё должны быть вытянутые передние лапки, — авторитетно заявил Кристиан.  
— Непременно. А микрочлен приделывать будем?

Кристиан фыркнул:

— Она обнимательная, только для обнимашек, а ты какую-то пошлятину предлагаешь. К тому же, мы ведь не знаем наверняка, вдруг это всё-таки самец?  
— Ну, мы можем сделать мышь-гермафродита, — заговорщически подвигал бровями Вольфганг. Кристиан не стал возражать.

 

Носок серого, мышастого цвета нашёлся не сразу — Вольфганг носил всё сплошь яркие. Кристиан не был уверен, что красный или, того лучше, полосатый муляж вызовет у Мыши доверие. Но наконец Вольфганг нашёл в морозилке немного хрустящий непарный носок — тот единодушно был признан годным и пущен в дело.

— Надо нащипать ваты, — Вольфганг протянул Кристиану белый плотный цилиндр.

Кристиан невольно скривился — это было скучно, к тому же, твёрдая вата на ощупь казалась ужасно противной.

— Представь, что ты санитарка времён Второй Мировой, — мотивировал его Вольфганг. — А, или даже Первой.  
— Да не дай бог! — рассмеялся Кристиан.  
— Правильно, зверь, — Вольфганг потрепал его по волосам. — Я вот тоже каждый день благодарю Творца за то, что я мужчина, белый и гей.

Но Кристиан не понял цитаты из древних эллинов (которые были не дураки) и посмотрел на Вольфганга с опаской. Потом опомнился и начал усиленно щипать вату.

Они сидели на полу, на расстеленном клетчатом пледе. Вольфганг принёс лист белой бумаги — чтобы булавки с иголками не потерялись, и теперь вдохновенно вертел в руках носок, отмеряя линейкой, где делать защипы для лап и мышиной морды.

— А мы не будем… шить? — Кристиан с удивлением наблюдал за манипуляциями. Он-то думал, они сделают отдельные лапы — всё как в кружке детской игрушки.  
— Да присоберём только, — Вольфганг нарисовал сухим мылом, где будет хвост. — Или ты хочешь подарить ей высококачественную подделку?

Кристиан улыбнулся. Наверное, Мыши будет приятен любой подарок.

— Просто пойми, зверь, — Вольфганг вздохнул. — Вдруг у мышей тоже есть своя Зловещая Долина?  
— Что? — не понял Кристиан. Причём здесь география?  
— Мм, этот такой принцип в психологии, назван по провалу на графике… — Вольфганг покосился на Кристиана и решил — не след таким очаровахам думать о сложных вещах. — Если вкратце: большинство людей испытывают страх перед слишком жизнеподобными куклами и манекенами. Даже больше, чем перед трупами — потому что они неестественны.  
— То есть, ты не хочешь пугать Мышь? — Кристиан широко, по-детски разулыбался и сразу стал восхитительно мил.

«Вообще-то, я ей смерти желаю», — вздохнул про себя Вольфганг, а вслух сказал:

— Конечно, нет, зверь. Ну что, нащипал?

Кристиан послушно протянул ему пышный белёсый ком.

Они долго набивали будущую мышь — Вольфганг и не подозревал, что в Кристиане проснётся вдруг контрол-фрик. Он постоянно давал советы, а когда Вольфгангу надоела светящаяся физиономия, постоянно лезущая через плечо, и он вручил Кристиану носок, мол, давай сам раз такой умный — тот на секунду чуть растерялся, а потом быстро и ловко наполнил заготовку пушистой ватой.

— Ты что, и игрушки делал? — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Не только готовил, не?  
— Да так, Лексе помогал, — Кристиан рассеянно запихнул в будущую Мышь-2 ещё комочек. Потом взвесил на ладони и вынул. — И просто я знаю, как лучше.

Вольфганг покачал головой. Всё-таки, зверь бывал порой умилительным.

— Готово? Давай сюда, — Вольфганг отмерил длинную белую нитку и приготовился делать защипы.

В комнате было опять очень жарко из-за закупоренных окон. Сидя на пятках, как настоящий портной, и старательно орудуя длинной иглой, Вольфганг почувствовал вдруг раздражение — по чьей вине они парятся? Знает он, ишь ты, как лучше. В прошлые годы обходился как-то без заклеивания рам — система же… всё вентилировалось. Форточку сейчас не откроешь — они сидят на полу, ну что за…

Вольфганг понял, что опять загоняется. Голова чуть кружилась. Жарко. Жарко. То ли у внутренней Дорис наступил ПМС, то ли Никки не врал, когда пугал лихорадкой после проколов. Вольфганг сжал зубы. Давно ведь такого не было. Минуту назад он умилялся на Кристиана, а сейчас хотел надавать ему звонких пощёчин — за всю его тупую детскую важность, за все проблемы, просто выместить злость, в конце-то концов.

— Вольфганг, у тебя кровь!  
— Что? — он не сразу понял, что проколол себе палец. И не почувствовал.  
— Вот, — Кристиан испуганно весь подобрался и указывал — тоже пальцем. Ну чисто ребёнок.  
— А, спасибо, — Вольфганг осторожно отложил заготовку — вроде бы, не испачкал…  
— Давай я дошью. Я видел, как, — Кристиан потянулся за иголкой.

Вольфганг кивнул. Всё снова плыло в жару. Как-то машинально он начал расстёгивать домашнюю клетчатую рубашку — пальцы привычно касались перламутровых пуговиц, скользили, но это тоже бесило. Кристиан, усердно сопя и далеко отводя руку, шил псевдо-мышь. И это было отвратно.

Как-то отстранённо Вольфганг подумал: хорошо всё-таки, что они с Никки не стали съезжаться. Было бы жаль потерять такого человека из-за собственных маниакальных перепадов — или из-за его шахтёрской манеры говорить «ложи» вместо «клади», открывать пиво ключами и оставлять брызги пены на зеркале в ванной. Нет, они всё правильно сделали…

— Вольфганг! — радостный глупый голос.

Вольфганг поднял глаза. Кристиан решил, видимо, что это игра и тоже разделся до пояса. Он сидел, бледный, тощий, и показывал Вольфгангу мышь — аккуратно прошитую по намеченным линиям, хорошая работа, зверь, молодец.

Вольфганг коснулся зачем-то груди — было душно и сердце болело. Тронул крест из полос лейкопластыря — вроде, воспаление не началось, утром, по крайней мере…

Кристиан глупо хихикнул. Его очень забавили эти белые крестики — первый испуг прошёл, и теперь Вольфганг напоминал ему развратную медсестру, или ещё какое-то порнографическое амплуа, — но вот Вольфгангу было совсем не смешно.

— Вольф!.. — Кристиан начал говорить и в очередной раз фыркнул. Смешливый какой.

Вольфганг молча взял линейку. Приложил к плечу Кристиана, оттянул конец…

— Ай! — Кристиан с обидой смотрел на красное пятно в месте щелчка.  
— Ай, — подтвердил Вольфганг.

Кристиан вроде как огорчился, согнал с лица тупую ухмылку — но потом снова взглянул на крестики и не выдержал.

Дальнейшему Вольфганг и сам удивился. Просто он вдруг обнаружил себя перевесившим Кристиана через колени и отчаянно бьющим его линейкой по костлявой заднице — сначала сквозь джинсы, а потом, когда вспомнил, что они свои и их жаль — и по голому телу.

Кристиан был всё ещё тощим, и легко выскользнул из чужой одежды — не потребовалось даже ремень расстёгивать. Вольфгангу пришла весёлая мысль отделать Кристиана как следует этим ремнём, а потом связать руки, бросить на стол, прямо на лезвия, перья и уголь, как в той фантазии — но для этого следовало сначала перестать его бить линейкой. А это было ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.

Кристиан сердито дышал и пытался вывернуться, но Вольфганг крепко держал его за шею, лицом в пол, а другой рукой стегал — с силой, с оттягом, наслаждаясь тем, как вспухают на бледной коже красные полосы. То ли Кристиан всё-таки был мазохистом, то ли это была реакция страха, но вскоре Вольфганг почувствовал, что в бедро ему упирается член. Он чуть отстранился — надоело уже вещи стирать, но Кристиан упорно, как собачонка, подползал под ударами. Это Вольфганга лишь сильнее распаляло. Если бы в эту секунду можно было убить одной силой ненависти — от Кристиана осталось бы пустое место. Возможно, немного дымящееся.

Вольфганг покачал головой — у этого существа что, встаёт на него в любой ситуации? Вот же блядь. Вольфганг сплюнул на пальцы и протолкнул их в привычно жаркое тело. Средний и указательный вошли без труда. Разьёбанная мелкая блядь. Он снова взял линейку — хотя и было желание загнать её вместе с пальцами, — и продолжил хлестать, теперь по спине и бокам.

Кристиан извивался, перекинутый через колени Вольфганга. Теперь он грудью лежал на полу, а бёдрами отчаянно тёрся об его джинсы, стараясь при этом насадиться поглубже. Боль от несмазанных пальцев, грубая джинсовая ткань и неритмичные, неожиданные удары — от всего этого хотелось кричать, и в то же время он ни за что бы не согласился прерваться. Главное было не думать — за что?

Вольфганг усмехался, почти бешено, зло: вот что тебе надо, маленькая ты шлюха. Всё отдашь за большой хуй внутри, да? Два согнутых пальца напомнили ему про кегельбан — чудесная картинка, собираться по пятницам и сшибать кегли юными экс-натуралами!

Эти сюрреалистичные образы так его увлекли, что Вольфганг не заметил, как ударил сильнее — у линейки обломился конец, и пластмассовый осколок отлетел куда-то в сторону кухни. Он ударил ещё раз по инерции, удивившись, почему на спине у Кристиана кровь. Потом понял и отбросил линейку.

Кристиан вздрагивал и извивался — раздавленный червь. Вольфганг вытащил пальцы, сплюнул на них, не глядя — и в следующую секунду загнал сразу три. Согнул их, вздёргивая Кристиана с коленей — не смей тереться об меня, шавка, — и начал рывками толкаться внутрь. Наверняка царапая ногтями, калеча — но было уже как-то похуй.

Кристиан, дрожащий, на четвереньках, скулил и по-звериному тоскливо вздыхал — молодец, хорошая попытка, но нет. Даже если заплачешь, по-человечески — нет. Кристиан попытался рукой коснуться своего члена — Вольфганг ударил его, заставив опять упасть грудью на пол. Намотал волосы на кулак, вздёргивая голову вверх, превращая всё тело в изломанную кривую. Давай, кончи только от моих пальцев, покажи, как ты меня любишь…

Кристиану хватило пяти резких движений. Он всхлипнул и задохнулся — как прежде, когда заходился плачем в истерике. Вольфганг успел отстраниться, оттолкнуть от себя вздрагивающее тело — джинсы не пострадали. И то хорошо.

Не оборачиваясь, Вольфганг прошёл в ванную и там, в темноте, долго, тщательно мыл руки. Кристиан был чистым — он хорошо это знал, но не мог остановиться — тёр и тёр кожу, до красноты, почти до крови. Как всегда делал после того, как прикасался к чему-то отвратительному и потенциально заразному.

Механическое повторение одних и тех же движений успокаивало. Наконец Вольфганг сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл кран. Нащупал полотенце.

Тц, больно.

И Кристиану сейчас тоже больно.

Возможно, он уже собрал сумку и готов свалить. Надо проверить. И напомнить, чтоб не забыл свою бритву, зубную щётку и мочалку. А хотя, даже если и забудет — не страшно, можно выкинуть.

Но Кристиан никуда не собирался. Он лежал в спальне, скорчившись на покрывале, исхлёстанный, жалкий, и смотрел куда-то в угол. Вольфганг проследил за его взглядом — силой мысли обои отклеивает, что ли? Вон, они ещё немного отслоились.

Не нарушая многозначительного молчания, Вольфганг переоделся, накинул лёгкую куртку и ушёл. Если к его возвращению Кристиана в квартире не окажется… ну что ж, это будет предсказуемо.

Голова пылала, как раскалённый шар, и хотелось сунуть её под струю ледяной воды. Или в холодильник. Но для этого нужно вернуться в квартиру. Вольфганг раздражённо передёрнул плечами и быстро сбежал по ступеням на нижнюю площадку — нет уж, рано возвращаться. Пойти… да не важно, куда. И чтоб никаких людишек поблизости.

 

Кристиан вздрогнул, услышав хлопок двери.

Вольфганг ушёл. Хорошо. Наверное…

Он не понимал, что произошло. Вольфганга как будто подменили — он был каким-то раздражённым. Злобным даже. Почему? И за что он так с ним? Это пугало.

Кристиан пошевелился, пытаясь лечь поудобнее, и закусил губу — внутри болело. Кажется, Вольфганг поранил его ногтями.

В это не верилось. Медленно-медленно, нехотя, до Кристиана доходило, что _Вольфганг_ сделал _ему_ больно — этого просто не могло быть! Или… это была такая игра, и он просто увлёкся, всё случайно, не нарочно?

Кристиан перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. На глаза наворачивались слёзы, в носу покалывало, и комок вставал в горле, но он не плакал — как будто что-то мешало, сдерживало.

Например, что он кончил.

Кристиан взвыл и вцепился в подушку зубами.

Чёрт, это было так стыдно! Больно, страшно, и… будоражаще. Кристиан не понимал, как такое возможно: он ощущал себя униженным и… ему это нравилось.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Неужели с ним что-то не так? Ведь ещё недавно он боялся, что Вольфганг доломает его, воспользуется как вещью, а теперь… А теперь вот получил какое-то странное, извращённое удовольствие от ситуации. Ради Вольфганга он готов на всё. Даже ползать перед ним на коленях, пресмыкаться — так мерзко, грязно, до слёз обидно… порочно и притягательно.

Кристиан сполз на пыльный ковёр и свернулся в позе эмбриона — сам себе казался больным, извращённым и недостойным находиться рядом с Вольфгангом. Лежать в его постели уж точно. Может быть, Вольфганг ушёл, потому что ему неприятно быть рядом с ним — таким?..

Мысли метались — горячие, лихорадочные — одни и те же, будто заело пластинку.

Стыдно. Больно. Хорошо. Эти понятия вдруг слились в одно целое. И это было совсем не как в ту ночь с Альфредом. Гораздо хуже — потому что необъяснимо.

Кристиан понял, что безнадёжно увяз — похуже Мыши в клее. Нужно было собраться и уйти — Вольфганг по-настоящему унизил его, но… Кристиан всё ещё сомневался, что это было всерьёз. Боялся поверить в обратное. Или признать, что растерял остатки гордости. Единственное, что он понимал отчётливо и не пытался отрицать — без Вольфганга он просто не мог.

Казалось, будто без него рядом дышать тяжелее, звуки приглушены, и все краски подёргиваются серой пепельной плёнкой. Кристиан не представлял, как будет один — какое страшное слово! — существовать. Не жить — потому что без Вольфганга жизнь сразу потеряет смысл.

Ему снова было страшно.

 

Вольфганг отпер дверь и вошёл в квартиру — тихую и наполненную вечерними сумерками. Напевая в полголоса, расшнуровал ботинки, повесил куртку на крючок и застыл — чёрная тонкая ветровка Кристиана висела на месте. Не ушёл.

Ну и ладно. Вольфганг хорошо погулял по осеннему парку, остудил голову и вдоволь повалялся в листьях. Злость на Кристиана ушла, а угрызения совести что-то не торопились нанести визит, и он пребывал в самом благостном расположении духа.

«Маниакально-депрессивный психоз, Дорис? Ах, Вольфганг, милый, не льсти себе!»

Он прошёл в комнату. Тишина нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше. А что, если Кристиан, идиот этакий, с собой что-нибудь сделал? Хотя, с чего бы… Судя по реакции, ему всё нравилось — он даже не попросил прекратить, хотя мог ведь.

Вольфганг хмыкнул и едва не наступил на Мышь: та лежала на пледе вместе с не доведённым до задуманного муляжом и тихо похрапывала. Вольфганг осторожно подцепил заготовку за хвостик и забросил на стол — никаких обнимашек до официального вручения. Вот же скотинка нетерпеливая!..

Обойдя зверька, он вошёл в спальню.

Кристиан, скорчившись, лежал на ковре возле кровати и тоже спал, положив голову на плечо и поджав ноги. Выглядело это по-своему умилительно, но Вольфганга снова кольнуло раздражение — ишь, взял моду на полу спать, а потом опять будет чихать и температурить. Ну что за недоразумение!

Он присел на корточки перед Кристианом, заглянул в лицо. Спокойным он не выглядел. Даже во сне у него сохранилось горестно-растерянное выражение. Переживает. Наверное, даже пытался наказать себя за проступок, так и не понятый (вот же глупый зверь!) — иначе с чего это уничижение? Вольфганг поморщился и с трудом подавил желание разбудить его.

Ему было что сказать Кристиану. Намекнуть, что иногда люди резко умнеют, будучи брошенными («а в твоём случае я, кажется, вижу потенциал») и рассказать одну очень поучительную историю про романтичного паренька с длинными тёмными волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами, и его возлюбленного — громадного, как медведь, работягу с веснушками на носу. В конце паренёк поумнел настолько, что выбросил из — теперь уже подстриженной — головы всю романтическую чушь и радовался жизни, а не создавал себе, блядь, проблемы из нихуя.

Мораль истории была проста и понятна даже самому тупому проллу, — а Кристиан не дурак, он всё поймёт и подавно. И выводы для себя сделает. Только… не хотелось с ним этой ценной историйкой делиться — именно потому, что Кристиан способен сложить два и два, и выцепить гораздо больше информации, чем Вольфгангу хотелось бы. Нет уж, никому он её рассказывать не станет. А серьёзные разговоры лучше всего вести с утра, а не на ночь глядя.

Вольфганг осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, поднял Кристиана с пола — ну конечно замёрз, руки холодные совсем — переложил на постель и укрыл одеялом. Пусть выспится. Возможно, завтра у него будет трудный день.

Вольфганг подошёл к столу и посмотрел на законченный рисунок — неплохо получилось. Чувственно. Правда, без души — не о том думал, пока рисовал. Но в качестве подарка на прощанье сгодится. Он аккуратно расправил примявшийся уголок и ушёл в комнату — сегодня ему предстояло спать на диване.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  



	25. Пролетарии всех стран одинаковы

Штольц стянул грязные сапоги и с наслаждением кинул их в угол. Жона не наругает — сегодня она у подруги, на крестинах внука-первенца. Будет теперь крестная мать. Или бабушка. Штольц задумчиво высморкался в край бороды и сел на топчан.

Дни в ноябре короткие — последнюю яму заканчивали уже в темноте. Была она, так сказать, форс-мажорная: пришёл из конторы приказ, мол, кровь из носу, но к утру чтоб была. Видно, кого-то зарыть поскорее понадобилось. Парни отлынивали, и Штольц орал на них: дурни несмысленные, думаете, могила сама себя выкопает, али как?! И вправду, дурни — опускали глаза и мямлили, мол, а давай завтра пораньше? Тяжело, да и жутко им, вишь ли, ночью. Иррационально, — вспомнил Штольц умное слово и хмыкнул. Взяли моду. Боятся они! А чего — не сказали. Просто жутко и всё.

Могильщик начал снимать было свитер, но такой холод лизнул вдруг по рёбрам, что пришлось запаковаться обратно. Комната вся выстыла за день, — Амалия-то печку, уходя, потушила. Ох, жона, — качал головой Штольц, заново разжигая огонь. Эт, конечно, лучше нечаянного пожара, но всё равно как-то… мертвенно. Будто не комната у них с занавесками-скатертями, как у людей, а склеп. И поесть не оставила — поссорились утром, и решила опять показать ему норов. Да чего он не видел!.. И так знает, что баба у него вспыльчивая, но отходчивая. Как он сам.

Дурни пугливые разбрелись по своим углам. Как всегда, кто пьёт, кто телевизор смотрит — вот он, орёт за стенкой. А Штольц помечтать вечерами любил. Особенно глядя в огонь. Щепочки разгорались, сосновые — от списанных косоёбых гробов. Мастер однажды крепко напился и такого навытесал: непонятно кого хоронить в тех гробах. Может, карликов, а может, уродов из цирка — один был другого кривее. Мастера, конечно, взашей, а гробы добрым людям отдали. На утилизацию. Штольц аж два прихватил — для себя и для того малахольного, жаль, он съехал уже.

Могильщик выключил лампочку — чего зря электричество тратить, — сел на корточки к буржуйке поближе. Надо весь холод из тела выгнать. Спирта бы. Или жону. Штольц вздохнул.

В дверь постучали — трижды, солидно. Свои, значит. Или тоже хорошие люди.

— Заходите, не заперто, — крикнул Штольц.  
— Можно? — голос, вроде бы, Гюнтера.  
— Заходи, сказал! Чо чудишь?

Рыжий Гюнтер на пороге остановился и начал шаркать — грязь с сапог вытирать. И где успел извозиться? Даже в той, трудной, последней яме такой глины не было. И тут Штольц заметил, что в руке у Рыжего поблескивает запотевшим боком бутылка, и всё понял — бегал, значицца, через всё кладбище к дальней дорогой лавке.

— И чо празднуем? — спросил Штольц уже не в пример благодушнее.

Гюнтер в ответ пробурчал что-то невнятное. А и пусть. Водка — это не самогон. Это баловство и роскошество. Значит, повод хороший. Расскажет ещё.

Штольц полез в буфет на верхнюю полку за стопками. Нашёлся и хлеб, свежий, утренний. Колбаса, правда, была заветренная — да в темноте это не очень заметно, что она старая. Можно выдать за сорт.

— Гюнтер, ты чо? Проходи уж, — могильщик обернулся и увидел, что гость по-прежнему топчется неловко в дверях. — Как неродной.  
— Ты меня сам позвал, — с кривой какой-то, удивлённой ухмылочкой отвечал Гюнтер. — Трижды.

Штольц уже выматериться хотел по-хорошему: совсем мужик двинулся! Реверансы выделывает, а главное, водку не отдаёт. Но тут Гюнтер наконец-то прочухался — пихнул ему в руки бутыль и начал снимать сапоги. Снимал он их как-то коряво: то за пятку потянет, то на носок наступит, будто ни разу в жизни не разувался, или забыл уже, как это. Вот точно, двинулся. Или напробовался по дороге.

Штольц накрыл им выпить на табуретке — почему-то приходили могильщику порой в голову идеи глубоко эстетические. Чтобы не за столом сидеть, как всегда, а возлежать на кровати аки патриции и смотреть на огонь. Ведь красиво же. И жона сегодня не наругает.

— Пр-рошу! — Штольц обвёл рукой импровизированную закуску и сел поскорей ближе к печке — зябко все-таки было. Гюнтер, наверно, промёрз, пока бегал — холод от него так и шёл волнами. Как бы не простудился — всё-таки, работник хороший.

Разувшись, Рыжий плюхнулся на топчан и застыл, будто забыл, зачем и пришёл. Штольц выждал чуть-чуть для приличия и взялся за стопку.

— Ну, выпьем?  
— Выпьем, — мертвенным эхом отозвался Гюнтер и опрокинул свою в рот — будто воды глотнул.  
— А… чо не чокаемся? — осторожно спросил опешивший Штольц. — Али умер кто?  
— Точно, — кивнул Гюнтер и опять замолчал.  
— Ну, эт... За упокой тогда, — Штольц выдохнул и тоже выпил — залпом.

Гюнтер не отвечал.

Водка была ледяная — весь рот свело, будто в детстве снег ешь. Штольц кое-как продышался, нашарил в полутьме бутерброд, зажевал. Сразу чуть отпустило. Гюнтер не иначе решил показать молодечество и не закусывал. Ну и пусть его — если хочется человеку напиться.

— Светлая память, конечно. Только в нашей профессии к этому надо быть сильно привычным, — начал Штольц с удовольствием вещать. — Оно ведь и грустно, если кто умирает. Очень. Только я однажды такое увидел, что с тех пор вообще не боюсь — ни покойников, ни смерти самой. Как отрезало.  
— И что же? — хрипло спросил Гюнтер.  
— А щас расскажу, — Штольц с удовольствием откусил от горбушки. — Прямо здесь это было…

Гюнтер смотрел на Штольца внимательно, и, казалось, аж дыхание затаил в ожидании. Штольц прожевал, откашлялся, как на собрании, плеснул водку в опустевшие стопки, и заговорил:

— Лет десять назад это было, как раз в том году, когда батя твой (Царство ему небесное) от контрактной службы тебя отговаривал. Ух, и бесоёбил же ты тогда! — он усмехнулся в бороду и покачал головой. — Вот, значицца, как щас помню: начало сентября, свечерело уж, а я в кабак пошёл. Раньше-то жона не пустила. Поскандалили мы. Дык только она на кухню ушла, я в окно вылез — и прямиком через кладбище.

Гюнтер слушал и не моргая смотрел на Штольца — а что дальше-то? Но тот не торопился —молодецки опрокинул содержимое стопки в рот, крякнул («Хорошо пошла!»), занюхал рукавом, и лишь тогда продолжил:

— Темненько было. Иду я, значицца, под ноги смотрю, чтоб не наебнуться. А кругом тишина — ни листочка не шелохнётся, с дороги и то гула не слышно, ажно жутковато, как вымерло всё. Ну и я тож стараюсь не шуметь. И тут слышу — шорох какой-то! — Штольц взмахнул рукой и чуть не сбил гюнтерову стопку на пол, но Рыжий вовремя успел её перехватить и заторможено поднёс ко рту.

— Я, значицца, приостановился. Думаю, неуж ворьё шарится, или эти, как их, некро-фили? Стою, прислушиваюсь. И вроде как звук из-под земли идёт. Слыхал я, как в крышку-то стучат, которых по ошибке живьём похоронили, а тут звук маленько другой — ну как есть к поверхности подбирается. Я на это шебуршенье пошёл, пригляделся к могилке: да ну нах, мы этого клиента месяц назад зарыли! А другие захоронения-то и вовсе давнишние, некому там скрестись. И чо-то оцепенение тако на меня напало, как, знаш, в кошмаре — смотрю, и двинуться не могу, а земля-то на могилке как есть внутрь оседат, обваливацца. У меня ажно волосы везде зашевелились — оно каждый раз как в первый, когда коматозники-то лезут.

Штольц снова разлил, повздыхал, вспоминая охватившую его тогда жуть, выпил, закусил хлебом и продолжил, громко чавкая:

— Глядь — рука показалась, потом и вторая. Я стою, как примёрз, а этот, снизу-то, шарит вокруг так уверенно, знаш, твёрдую почву нащупыват, чтоб вылезти. И в тишине всё. Не стонет даже.  
— И как, вылез?  
— А то! Вылез. Я на него смотрю, и понять не могу в сумерках-то — чот не так с ним. Как есть он спиной вперёд выполз, только руки-то как же… чай, не крот — в обратну-то сторону загребать. А потом я пригляделся… башка у него повёрнута затылком, вот чо!

Гюнтер молчал — видать, был поражён.

— Тут меня затрясло, уж и не знаю, как перекрестился, а этот… выползень-то идёт на меня, весь костюм в земле-глине измаран, с волосьев комья сыплются, и хрипит, кашляет — видать, глотку забило. А я ни двинуться, ни заорать не могу, — всплеснул руками Штольц. — Только крещусь бестолково, а рука-то дрожит, дрожит. И вот, значицца, подходит он ко мне и хрипит: «Мужик, подсоби!». Тут я вдруг ободрился даже. Раз уж заговорил со мной, так неуж есть станет?  
— А почему ты решил, что он съесть тебя мог? — озадачился Рыжий.  
— Ну дык мертвяк же! Не может живой человек со свёрнутой в обратну сторону башкой живым быть, не сова ить! 

Гюнтер согласно угукнул и заглянул в пустую стопку.

— Ну вот, значицца, обратился он ко мне. У меня хоть зуб на зуб не попадал, а спросил я его всё ж, чо он хочет, а мертвяк и говорит: «Видишь, голову мне как вывернуло. Лежать неудобно, а сам поправить не могу. Уж ты мне помоги, поверни как должно — лицом вперёд». Ну чо б и не помочь, ежели добром просит? Встряхнулся я как-то, выдохнул, да и хвать его за башку! Тока хрустнуло! Но всё в лучшем виде сделал. Мужик лицо ощупал, кивнул, мол, нормально всё. А я смотрю на него — обыкновенно вроде выглядит, ни клыков у него, ни глаз светящихся, вроде и не разложился даже, чумазый только. Ощупался он, значицца, и давай меня благодарить, как помог я ему, а сам обратно в яму спускается, да землю к себе подгребат. Как по шею влез, говорит: «Не могу в долгу остаться. Слушай: как пройдёшь сейчас прямо на десять шагов, поверни направо да ещё десять пройди. Там старый поваленный памятник лежит — колонна такая с завитушками. Ты возле завитушек кусты раздвинь, и копай прямо под ними — неглубоко лежит». А чо лежит — не сказал, ухнул вниз и грунт следом посыпался. Я подошёл, поглядел — и дыры-то не видать. Подравнял я землю сверху-то, да пошёл к колонне — ты и сам знаш, где она. Уж больно интересно, чо это там «неглубоко». Всё сделал, как сказано, и давай руками землю рыть.  
— Грунт в том месте хороший, мягкий, — со знанием дела кивнул Гюнтер.  
— Эт да. Мягкий. Только всё равно все руки искровякал, — усмехнулся Штольц. — Однако ж, и правда скоро на чо-то наткнулся. Выташшил — а эт мешочек кожаный, ну знаш, как в кино про историю показывают? Верёвка совсем истлела — видимость одна. Внутри вроде как монеты, только темно, не разглядеть толком. Ну я мешочек в карман, да и быстро к лазу, ворота-то уж закрыты были. Подбегаю к первому фонарю, вынимаю — правда монетка! золотая! Клад мне покойничек указал, Царство ему небесное! Но уж страху я натерпелся на несколько жизней вперёд. Вот так-то, — хлопнул Штольц себя по коленям.

— А дальше? — глухо отозвался Рыжий.  
— А что «дальше»? — приуныл вдруг Штольц. — Дурак я тогда был — за воротник хорошо закладывал, да ты и сам помнишь. Всё, сколько за монеты выручил, пропил. Сыну вот только магнитофон дорогой, навороченный купил (вон, в шкафу пылится), да жоне бусы малахитовы и кофту из ангорки.

Гюнтер задумчиво кивнул, покачнувшись всем телом.

— Ты, поди, думаешь, выдумал я всё? — подозрительно прищурился Штольц. — Так я вранья не люблю, ты знаш. Всё как было рассказал.

Гюнтер снова кивнул. Он не возражал.

— Ну, за того, вывернутого! — радостно провозгласил Штольц и сунул в руку Гюнтеру полную стопку.

Они выпили. Старый могильщик с удивлением отметил, что водки в бутыли вроде как не убавилось. Да это, наверное, в темноте только кажется, смекнул он. А если и так, то что ж, больше — не меньше.

— А ты эт, никогда не встречал мертвяков-то чудящих? — улыбнулся он Гюнтеру. Ведь наверняка ж было, не могло не быть — в таком месте.  
— Никогда, — эхом прошелестел Гюнтер. — Только живых.  
— Э, живых, — передразнил Штольц. — Ну, эт не интересно.  
— Почему же? — слегка обиделся Рыжий. — Бывают порой… экземпляры.  
— Ик… какие? — могильщик прикрыл рот кулаком, заглушая икотный рык.

Гюнтер хмыкнул и покачал головой, с громким костяным хрустом ворочая шеей. Потрогал зачем-то колбасу грязным пальцем и начал:

— Было это в июне, в прошлом году. Или в мае, — он усмехнулся, — память ни к чёрту. Шёл я по второму участку, где эти, урны, и полянка такая под колумбарий ещё заготовлена…  
— Знаю, знаю, — нетерпеливо закивал Штольц.  
— И вот: ночь, темно, — да, Вальпургиева ночь как раз и была…

Штольц заворчал по-собачьи: вечно эта молодёжь плутает вокруг да около! Нет бы сразу по делу, как он.

— И вижу вдруг: огоньки. Свечи в банках. Через всю полянку и до ограды, в два ряда — ну чисто взлётная полоса! Маленькая, конечно — ну, может, для аэроплана…  
— Чо ты несёшь? — возмутился искренне Штольц. — Кто на кладбище будет самолёт-то сажать?!!  
— Слушай дальше, — оскалился Гюнтер. — Ну, я что, пошёл между огней. И вдруг замечаю — вдалеке лежит что-то белое, вроде бы тело в саване. Опять, думаю, вылез кто или…

Штольц нетерпеливо заёрзал. Не любил он такие истории. Вернее, любил, конечно, но только когда сам рассказывал.

— Я приблизился. И тут это белое вскакивает и прям на меня!  
— И чо? — прошептал в ужасе Штольц. — Укусил, небось?  
— Нет, хуже. Давай меня обнимать, ластиться… Ещё глупости всякие в уши мне шепчет, типа: возьми меня, я твоя…  
— Мрак какой, — выдохнул старый могильщик.  
— Дальше слушай, — ухмыльнулся Гюнтер. — И тут я понимаю, что это мужик. Как есть мужик: голос низкий, плечи широкие, — он показал, какие. — Только в платье одет белое, подвенечное. А так даже волосы стриженые, не хиппи какой-нибудь.

Штольц фыркнул сердито и потянулся за водкой. Ну, проклятые извращенцы, зла на них нет! То могилу разрыть пытаются, то в склепах ебутся, а то вообще музыкальные фильмы снимают, будто им тут парк развлечений, понимаш, а не серьёзное место!

— Я за плечи его беру, встряхиваю, мол, парень, ты принял чего? Или по жизни такой? А он мне: ритуал завершён, я встретил тебя, мой герой! Я ему: кукушку тебе чинить надо. А он: не, мне и так нравится. Слово за слово я узнал: он проводил специальный обряд…  
— Сатанист, али чо? — проявил эрудицию Штольц.  
— Да не, как бы любовный, — Гюнтер масляно улыбнулся. — Как Русалочка.  
— Чо, бля? — могильщик подавился куском колбасы.  
— Ну, как в сказке Ганса нашего Христиана, только наоборот. Он решил отдать бессмертную душу за земную любовь. Вот!

Штольцу это внезапно понравилось — самой лихостью поворота. Он вспомнил, что Кристи рассказывал ему про обиженных — порой им свойственны ведь всякие там героизм, драма и прочая хуйня. А чо, интересно даже. Как в телевизоре.

— И он всё эт, нашёптывает, — продолжал Гюнтер, — а сам меня обнимает. На ухо мне говорит, щекой трётся, а пальцы уже под одежду вовсю запускает…  
— А чо говорил? — целомудренно перевёл стрелки Штольц.  
— Да причитал он по-бабьи, что нет в жизни счастья, когда ты один; а какой-то там то ли толстокожий, то ли толсторожий, а может, вообще толстожопый не понимает его хрупкой душевной… структуры. Вот он и решился…

Штольц загрустил. Если человек готов свою бессмертную, вечную самость отдать за радости плоти — что ж это за человек такой? Не человек даже. Может, у него вообще души этой нет, только пар, видимость!

— Ну, смекаю, мужик не в себе: «Наконец-то! О, да! Твоя Дорис так счастлива, суженый мой…». Тьфу! — могильщик символически сплюнул и с опаской посмотрел на пол — но, вроде, не слишком напачкал. — А тут как раз луна из-за туч вышла. Полянка вся осветилась, как днём — мне аж глаза защипало. Ну, я и говорю: иди ко мне, дорогой, я весь твой, — и штаны-то расстёгиваю.  
— Чоо?!! — заорал весело Штольц. — И он чо?  
— Посмотрел так, значит, наклонив голову, приценился. Примерился. И говорит: нет, спасибо, знаете. Я передумал.

Штольц расхохотался. В этот момент он испытывал профессиональную гордость: ищо чо, абы кого в могильщики не берут!

— И давай свечки тушить и в рюкзак собирать. Жадный, пидор — там огарки одни оставались.  
— Пидоры всегда жадные, — авторитетно кивнул Штольц.  
— Так и ушёл — в платье своём и с рюкзаком. Но попрощался.  
— Вот… чудо.  
— Ага, — Гюнтер мотнул нечёсаной головой. — Я ему хотел было рассказать, как правильно надо делать, чтоб пришли. Перво-наперво, круг замкнуть — нахуя вот была эта взлётная полоса?..  
— А ты откуда-то знаш? — хохотнул Штольц.  
— А вот знаю, — приосанился Гюнтер.  
— Ну-ну, знай, — могильщик потянулся к бутылке. — Ищо-то налить?

Рыжий кивнул и подставил стопку.

— А ты прежнего-то сторожа, Старого Клауса помнишь? — спросил вдруг Штольц, закончив разливать и с удивлением косясь на бутылку — не убывает! Хотя, может, всё дело в том, что из мелкой посуды пьют, не из стаканов — как обычно.  
— Не, — мотнул головой Гюнтер и снова потрогал колбасу. — Слышал только краем уха.  
— Дык ты мелкий тогда совсем был. Но я думал, что помнишь. Ничо мужик был, только не шибко компанейский. Я его с детства знал, и всегда он выглядел как-то… одинаково, не менялся: коренастый такой, волосы седые, а лицо без морщин почти, и загорелое тако, и это, как говорится, дублёное. Дак вот, с мужиками-то он общался, если кого пьяного из дому выставят, он к себе проспаться пускал, но вот сам пить предпочитал в гордом одиночестве. Никогда в кабак не ходил. Но была с ним странность связна — как стемнеет, приходила к нему собака: громадная, мохнатая, больше всякого дога.  
— А чо странного-то? — не понял Гюнтер и озадаченно склонил голову набок. — У сторожа вроде как и должна быть собака.  
— Дык то и странно, — хлопнул себя по колену Штольц, — что появлялась она только ночью. Днём-то её нигде видно не было! А уж приметная была зверюга, никак мимо такой не пройдёшь. И то ищо странно — когда у Клауса кто-нить ночевать оставался, она никогда не показывалась. Вот ни разу. Спрашивали его, он отмахивался, мол, тут он — кобель это был, — по территории бегат.

Штольц задумчиво поскрёб ногтем этикетку на бутылке и покосился на Гюнтера: тот сидел, всё так же склонив голову, и пристально смотрел на него — видать, ждал продолжения.

— Оно бы и ладно. Так вот ведь ещё какая странность была: иной раз кто-нить придёт к Клаусу ночевать, стучит-стучит, а его нету — на обходе. Обратно пойдёт — обязательно встретит; Старый нуждающегося в домишко пустит и снова уйдёт. Ничо странного, казалось бы, тока ходил Клаус всегда без фонаря. Мужики его всё время спрашивали, как он безлунной ночью-то ориентируется, а тот всё отшучивался да говорил, что кладбище как свои пять пальцев знат. И никогда его вместе с псом не видели, хотя зверюга клаусовой считалась. Дак вот, бегал пёс свободно, своих знал, не кидался ни на кого. Только с некоторых пор мужики замечать стали — кровь на траве. Иногда немного, брызги только, а иной раз ажно земля ею пропитана. Клаус говорил, это собака охотится — то барсука какого словит, то кошку бродячую. Оно понятно — животина хищная, а всё равно как-то неприятно. Пёс хоть и не дурной был, никогда не прыгал ни на кого, да только ить на уме у него не был — а вдруг возьмёт да бросится? Но как-то обходилось. А ищо знаш, что странным было? Собаки ить лет пятнадцать живут, редко когда до двадцати дотягивают, а этому кобелю чорт знает, сколько было. Я малой совсем был, годов пяти-шести, что ли, когда он появился — уже такой вот громадный; дык вот, когда я работать начал, он всё ищо живой был и не поменялся ничуть. Родители мои, Царство им небесное, всё посмеивались, что эта зверюга их переживёт — и ить пережила!

Штольц снова хлопнул себя по коленям и тряхнул головой — как сейчас перед собой этого пса видел: большущий, лохматый, башка лобастая, уши торчком, и глаза… взгляд умный такой, как будто понимает всё, тяжёлый.

— Ну вот, однажды весной, рано утром, как полагается, батя мой с бригадой пошёл ямы рыть, и как раз на том участке вся трава в кровище изгваздана, как будто свинью недавно забитую ташшили — вот такой широкий след тянется, тянется и на нет сходит. Ох, не кошку собачка словила! Пригляделись — а на траве-то клочья ткани. Как есть от куртки, плотная така. Тут Клаус как раз к ним подошёл, посмеивается: мол, собака моя (почему-то никак её не звал) какого-то хера с лопатой сцапала да подрала маленько. Пока Клаус в сторожку бегал, чтоб полицаев вызвать, покусанный-то убёг. Ну сразу ясно, замышлял чо-то, и поделом ему. Из конторы Старому тогда предупреждение вынесли, чтоб впредь собаку одну не выпускал, но он всё равно по-своему делал. Часто кровь находили, но вот чтоб с клочьями одежды — такого больше не было, да и вроде как больше никто не совался. А когда я третий год начал работать, это уж скоко лет с того случая прошло, случилось похожее.

Гюнтер, хрустнув шеей, наклонил голову на другой бок.

— Октябрь был, вышли мы, значицца, на работу. Только рассвело, холодрыга, ташшимся на участок да зеваем. Тут видим: Клаус по другой дорожке в том же направлении идёт, да быстро так, будто обогнать старается. Ну его бригадир окликнул — уж не знаю, чо у них за разговор был, чо-то он ему втолковывал, а Старый-то всё идти порывался. И тут мы поняли, почему. Посреди дорожки лопата брошена, а крайняя могилка как есть сверху разрыта. Ну всё понятно — какой-то извращуга наведывался, там накануне девку молодую похоронили. Мы ближе подошли — на траве крови-то, крови! И мизинец откушенный валяется. Ну тут мы смекнули, что это пёс греховода заловил. Ох и скандал тогда в конторе устроили! Подсудное дело, говорят. Да только никто никаких заявлений не подавал — кому захочется сознаваться, что по ночам на кладбища шастает? Так дело и замяли. А собаки долго видно не было, потом снова объявилась. Только это ищо не все странности. Я уж сказал, что Клаус как будто не менялся, никто не знал, сколько ему лет (дней рождения он сроду не праздновал), но поговаривали, что за шейсят должно быть. Дык вот, не менялся он, не менялся, а года через три после того случая с пальцем, как-то постарел резко — сгорбился, прихрамывать начал, ослеп на один глаз, ну морщин поприбавилось, конешно. Зато зубы всё как у молодого оставались. Харррошие такие — белые, крепкие. Ну, мож, наследственность, да и не курил он, опять же. Значицца, состарился сторож-то наш. И ты чо думаешь, собака-то тоже! Ей уж давно полагалось в собачьем раю сахарные косточки грызть, а она всё бегала! И ить тоже здоровая собачища была, а как Клаус изменился, так и с ней чот сделалось — вся она какая-то облезлая стала, лапы подволакивала, и тоже, как хозяин, левым глазом не видела. Говорят, конешно, что собаки сходство с хозяевами перенимают, но чтоб так!..

Гюнтер вроде как удивлённо покачал головой.

— Через год сторож умер. Никого у него родных не было, так контора всё за свой счёт организовала. Сэкономили, конешно, суки — мужик чуть ли не всю жизнь тут прослужил, ночами не спал, чтоб тут не баловали — не было при нём таких безобразий, как щас; а они его в самом дешёвом гробу схоронили. Вот, бабы-то ходили в костюм его обряжали, дак говорят, вся одежда у старика в собачьей шерсти была. А и то верно — помню, мужики, которые у него ночевали, тож говорили, что и на постельном шерсть, и вообще везде, но не похоже, чтоб он таку собачищу дома держал. А самого-то пса, с тех пор, как Клаус умер (Царство ему небесное, не к ночи помянут), никто больше не видел. Издох где-то, да видно не на кладбище. Мы даже специально территорию обходили. Кобеля не нашли, зато на старом участке, где заросло всё, на ямку натакались — обвалилась она прям у Ушана под ногами, а внутри кости человечьи. Полиция пять скелетов изъяла, и точно не старинные — уж я-то не хуже икспертов отличать могу. На всех следы клыков, как будто глодал их кто-то. И я знаешь, чо думаю? Уж не оборотнем ли Клаус был, а?  
— А может и был, — легко согласился Гюнтер. — Всякое бывает.  
— А… а как иначе?! — продолжал волноваться Штольц. — Не бывает такого, шоб человек столько лет не менялся! Да и бодрый был, шо твой будильник!  
— Ага, — кивнул Гюнтер.  
— И вот это-то самое главное! Сила звериная в нём была!

Рыжий снова нехорошо усмехнулся, почесал подбородок о кромку стопки. Штольца это мигом взбесило — хоть и соглашался малой, а не верил. Видно было.

— Чо, думаешь, я опять всё придумал?!! — выпалил в обиде могильщик. — Рассуди сам! Да может ли седой, старый мужик тридцать лет бегать как мальчик? Ты скажи!  
— Почему же и нет? — Гюнтер дёрнул плечом. — Есть… средства.  
— Ну, какие, ну?!  
— Слышал когда-нибудь про D-9? — Рыжий хитро покосился на собеседника.  
— Это чо такое? — не понял Штольц. — Лекарство какое, не?  
— Можно и так сказать. В Заксенхаузене им хорошо лечили.  
— Ой, ну вот только не надо всю эту тему сейчас, — замахал Штольц руками. — Не люблю я про войну, понимаш…  
— Можно не про войну, — милостиво согласился Гюнтер. — Его и потом использовали. Первитин — слышал такое название?

Штольц призадумался. Он даже аспирин от головной боли не пил, что уж говорить про какие-то там «винтины».

— От одной таблетки человек обретает такую силу, что способен остановить танк! — гордо заявил Гюнтер, но тут же сам застеснялся и посмотрел с испугом на Штольца: даст по старой привычке леща за пиздёж, али спустит на этот раз?  
— Танк! — хмыкнул могильщик. — Да это что, дурное дело не хитрое. Напихай ему в гусеницы…

Тут он внезапно осёкся и с подозрением прислушался — не стоит ли под дверью какой-нибудь внезапный шпион?

Они помолчали. Затаив дыхание, Штольц налил по стопке, и в суеверной тишине они выпили — даже не крякнув.

— Так вот, — не удержался Гюнтер и продолжал: — Только есть вещи посильнее D-9. От него-то одна веселость бессмысленная и жрать не хочется, а есть средство, которое и бодрит, и раны залечивает, и мажет круче, чем пиво под димедрол. А ещё от него волосы хорошо растут, и хер стоит, и стихи пишутся, вот. Только мёртвых воскрешать разве что не способно. Но это потому что недоработали.

Штольц крайне заинтересовался. Не то чтобы у него были проблемы со стихами или ещё чем, но вещь выходила в хозяйстве полезная. Он закусил край бороды, чтобы не выдать волнения и вкрадчиво спросил:

— А откуда ты знаш? Тоже «видел»? Аль пробовал?  
— Да пересекались с одним… учёным. Он проездом здесь был — вообще-т ему надо было в другое место, но в конторе чо-то напутали, и он завис.  
— Чо? — Штольц нахмурил густые брови. — Нешто у нас на кладбище кто-то жил?

Ведь говорил мужикам: вы друзей-то, конешно, зовите, но не превращайте барак в ночлежку! Впрочем, сам виноват — пожалел Кристи, вписал, — другие и взяли моду. А главное, здешняя контора-то тут при чём?..

— Да не жил, — успокоил Гюнтер с гнусной какой-то усмешечкой. — Говорю же, проездом. Человек был учёный, скучал, волновался — вот и рассказывал мне всякое. Про экс… перименты ихние в основном.  
— А ему можно? — поразился Штольц.  
— Ему теперь всё можно, — заверил Рыжий и снова ткнул в остатки колбасы загнутым ногтем — с каким-то садистским удовольствием повертел и облизал палец. — Вот он и поведал, что после войны как раз проводили американцы исследования стимуляторов — на овечках, кроликах всяких. Ну и на людях. Только на добровольцах — потому что больше нельзя ж из концлагерей брать, там одни наши. Поселили их в домик в лесу, как неких новых Адамов — чтоб экология хорошая, молоко свежее, все дела. И вот, выделили новое средство, ура, Харе Рама…

— Из чегой-то? — не понял Штольц. В его затуманенном водкой мозгу почему-то родился образ огромной руки с авторучкой, которая выделяла — как сам он подчёркивал в кроссвордах незнакомые большие слова, — только вот что эта рука выделяла, неясно.

— Из лис, — зыркнул Гюнтер блестящими, странно светящимися в полумраке глазами. — Из ихних надпочечников. И, — он пожевал губами, вспоминая умное слово, — тестикул, во. Мудей, в общем.  
— А почему не волков каких-нибудь там? — хохотнул Штольц. Волки-то, чай, покрупнее.  
— Лис больше, — авторитетно заявил Гюнтер. — Их никто не считает, фермеры только плюются. Ну и ебливые твари, чего уж там.  
— Это да, — кивнул Штольц.

Он вспомнил, как пошли однажды в детстве с батей, Царство ему небесное, в зоосад посмотреть на лисичек — только папка его сразу от клетки-то и оттащил. Сказал, нельзя тебе пока на такое, рано ищо. Штольц, конечно, обиделся страшно — только когда спустя тридцать лет повёл своего сынишку, понял. И вправду, ебливые.

— Так вот, — Гюнтер продолжил, посмеиваясь. — Всё хорошо шло, добровольцы от этих таблеток лишь здоровели, умнели — один аж книгу стихов написал! А однажды приходят учёные, ну, туда, где подопытные все жили — а там кровь на ладонь от пола стоит сплошным слоем. Загубили друг друга. Сошли с ума и устроили смертоубийство!

Штольц нервно перекрестился. Хоть и не верилось сходу, но страшно было. И жаль бедолаг — пропали практически ни за что.

— А как они… все вместе чо ль, жили? Коммуной? — попытался он привлечь логику. — Ну, как они убиться смогли?  
— Да нет, в разных камерах, наверно. Выломали решётки. И решётками друг друга и лупцевали!  
— Ну, это ты не выдумывай, — пригрозил Штольц. — Никто ведь не видел.  
— Почему же, остался один человек. Девушка. Её, наверное, пожалели — или живучая оказалась.  
— И чо? — Штольц почувствовал, что в глазах начинают закипать слезы. Очень не любил он, когда женский пол обижают.  
— И чо, — грустно передразнил Гюнтер. — Эксперимент, конечно, свернули. Опасно слишком с подобным играть — какое бы это ни было чудесное средство. Да ещё и побочные эффекты начали проявляться — все зверюшки, которым давали то средство, разом стали стареть. Так что девушка та, может, теперь и вовсе старуха древняя, если не умерла. Хотя и было всё это давно, лет двадцать назад. Двадцать пять, может. Не дознаешься уж.

Штольц сжал зубы от негодования — надо же так над людьми издеваться! Он дрожащими руками налил, расплёскивая водку на табурет, на пол.

— Выпьем! — гаркнул он и опрокинул в рот стопку жидкого льда.

Могильщики мрачно помолчали. Штольц брезгливо отодвинул колбасу и отщипнул от буханки кусок. Жевал медленно, сосредоточенно, как-то многозначительно даже. Гюнтер его не торопил.

— Ничо хорошего в этой химии нет, — заключил, наконец, он мрачно. — Ну ладно там инсулин, всё тако… А так-то по большей части вред один — одно лечит, а друго калечит. Сыну-то, когда в детстве болел, всяких таблеток, микстур навыписывают; инструкцию развернёшь, а там такие, эти, эффекты побочны описаны — прочиташ и забоищся. Хорошо хоть у жоны мать в травах разбиралась. Царство небесное, тёщенька, — возвёл Штольц очи к тёмному потолку. — Заварит сбор какой-нить, али ищо чо — вреда никакого, а помогало.

Рыжий одобрительно кивнул. Штольц усмехнулся в бороду — ещё б ему не кивать, противопохмельным-то настоем её все лечились. Уж до чего хорош был: и протрезвлял моментально, и токсины из организма выводил, и бодрил на славу. Проблюёшься после него — и как будто заново родился!

— Скольких она вылечила! А уж какой компот грибной делала, — покачал головой Штольц и прищёлкнул языком. — Всякое интересное после него виделось… А знаш, кто её всему научил?

Гюнтер медленно поворочал лобастой головой.

— Эльфы.

Рыжий фыркнул, но тут же опасливо покосился — не осерчал ли Штольц?

— Уу, Фома неверующий! — беззлобно погрозил ему кулаком тот. — Я б тоже в эти сказки не поверил, да только покойница, как и я, вранья не любила, да и чо ей про себя выдумывать? Вот какой резон?

Гюнтер уклончиво пожал плечами.

— Она это незадолго до смерти рассказала. Как было-то: жона у меня ещё когда в девках была, так тёщенька её своим травным премудростям учила. Да только всё без толку — Амалия баба хоть и умная, а так и не могла всех тонкостей усвоить: всё как надо сделает, а не действуют травки-то. Ну она это дело и забросила, чо. Вот я у старухи-то потом и спросил, отчего так. Она мне рассказала всё.  
— А жена-то эту историю знает? — зачем-то уточнил Гюнтер.  
— Ну а как! С детства. А мне не говорила, потому што думала, не поверю.  
— И как дело было? — заинтересовался Гюнтер. Наверно, ожидал услышать, что по молодости мать Амалии спуталась с эльфом, ну и того…

— Дык ты не перебивай! — раскипятился Штольц. — Вот так послушать, эльфы-то всякие бывают: которы-то как люди, только красивше и живут долго, которые-то наоборот зубастые, с глазами, как плошки, которы и вовсе мелкота с крылышками — и про каких ищо только не рассказывают! Ну и живут они в разных местах: одни в лесу да на лугах, другие — под землёй или в пещерах, холмах. И ведут себя по-разному — одним вроде как до людей дела нет, другие, наоборот, в дела мешаются, третьи — вроде как помощники, четвёртые — мелке пакостники, а пятые так и вовсе вредители. Много всякого про них говорят и пишут.  
— Может, у них, это, народности разные? — глухо хохотнул Гюнтер. В горле у него заклокотало, как у рассерженного пса.  
— А всё может быть, — легко согласился Штольц. — Покойница-то тока одних видела. Она, значицаа, из Нижней Саксонии была, в какой-то деревушке росла — я название запамятовал, там в тридцатых _эти_ , — Штольц скривился, — город основали, название у него ищо такое было, как лозунг — щас-то он Вольфсбургом называется.  
— Это где завод фольксвагеновский? — уточнил Рыжий.  
— Ога, — авторитетно кивнул Штольц и пригладил бороду. — Дак вот, когда тёща-то моя ещё девчошкой была, там кругом всё леса были, да деревушки старинные. Времена тогда трудные были, конешно, но всё ж поспокойнее, чем щас, к тому же, все друг друга знали и ребятню отпускали без присмотра. Детских-то площадок тогда не шибко много было, так што дети в лес бегали играть — ну сам помнишь, как оно, пока мелкий: каждая коряга аттракцион.

Гюнтер согласно, и как будто даже мечтательно, кивнул.

— Ну и вот, как-то летом заигрались они до потёмок, и Марта, покойница-то, потерялась, а было ей лет пять, не больше. Ребятишки решили, что она домой в одиночку ушла — бывало так, они и искать её не стали, сами по домам засобирались. А Марта-то на самом деле погналась за бабочкой — громадная та была, яркая така, ну как махаон какой-нить. Никогда, говорила, такой красивой ни до, ни после больше не видела. Погналась, значит, да и забрела в самую чащу. Бабочка, конеш, упорхнула, а девчонка в рёв — место совсем незнакомое, так глубоко родители-то забираться запрещали. В какой стороне дом — непонятно, да в сумерках-то и взрослый заплутает. И тут, рассказывала, перед ней кольцо возникло — прямо из ниоткуда, светящийся такой обруч, висит в воздухе на уровне пояса, не падает и тепло от него такое приятное идёт. А внутри обруча как есть огоньки пляшут — маленькие, цветные. Уж на что она напугана была, а реветь перестала. Смотрела она на это чудо, смотрела, да и подошла поближе, а обруч-то разомкнулся, как будто внутрь приглашает. Она в него, знацицца, и шагнула — уж очень ей хотелось рассмотреть огоньки поближе. Дитё, чо.

Штольц прервался на разливание. И то ещё странным ему показалось — сколько уж бутылка в комнате стоит, а водка всё ледяная, как из холодильника. Крякнув и закусив, он продолжил:

— И только Марта в него шагнула, как вокруг всё будто преобразилось — вроде чаща та же, только посветлело там как-то, переменилось. Этого мне она толком так и не смогла объяснить — умом понимала, что в том же месте находится, но как будто оно сказочным стало, што ли. Как-то так. А огоньки вокруг неё пляшут, на руку садятся — тёплые, не жгутся. И тут вдруг музыка заиграла, да такая, говорила, красивая, а мелодия бодрая, хоть щас в пляс пускайся. Потом ищо чуднее стало — огоньки-то людьми обернулись. Только выглядели они не вот как мы с тобой, не-е-е. Те высокие были и тонкие-тонкие.  
— Плоские, что ли? — озадачился Гюнтер.  
— Да ну тя! — сердито отмахнулся Штольц. — Как чо скажешь дак! Не плоские, а худые. Ну, то есть как: туловища у них длинные, и руки длинные, и ноги. Уши ищо острые и глазища большие, круглые. По описанию-то вроде как на Кристи смахивают, тока вытянутые. И волосья, тёщенька рассказывала, у всех цветные были.  
— Так, может, Кристи-то того, — Рыжий смешливо фыркнул, — эльф?  
— Да не, — с сомнением тряхнул головой Штольц. — Он пропорциональный. А те вроде как шило были — тонкие да длинные. И вот, значицца, начали они с Мартой говорить. Говорили не на нашенском, только ей понятно всё было. Успокоили её — домой отвести пообещали и позвали завтра к себе в гости. Девчонка обрадовалась — очень они ей понравились. И только согласилась, как возле дома оказалась. Глядит, а остальные-то дети ищо только из леса показались. Ну, на следующий-то день она уж сама от них поотстала. И тут же обруч золотой появился. Вошла она в него, и снова вроде тут и не тут очутилась. Встретили её эти эльфы (они так и назвались) и повели обстановку показывать. Красиво, говорила, у них, как-то чище и светлее, что ли, а места те же. Дома ей особенно запомнились — они вроде прозрачные, но сквозь стены не видно ничего. И сами эльфы ей понравились — добрые были и всё пели. Она потом с ними ещё не раз виделась (только никому не рассказывала), и уж постарше когда была, лет в четырнадцать, что ли, тоже. Они её тогда снова к себе позвали. В тот раз Марта всё ж решилась спросить, почему они другим не показываются, только ей. Тут одна эльфийка, чёрненькая такая, на цыганку похожая, отвела её в сторонку, да и рассказала, что наш человеческий мир для них вроде как непригоден, не выживут они в нём. В общем, люди отдельно, эльфы отдельно. Живут они не то штобы изолировано, только есть опасность вырождения, и время от времени они это, должны с людьми того, скрещиваться. Так что они с детства выбирают приглянувшихся мальчишку или девчонку, а как войдут те в брачный возраст, устраивают чо-то наподобие ритуальной свадьбы. Родившихся после этого детей себе оставляют, а отца или мать награждают. Типа всё по справедливости. И уж так эльфийка это рассказывала, что Марта была согласна помочь им этот, как его, генофонд поправить, когда время придёт. Да только всё пошло не по плану.  
— Это, — перебил рассказчика Гюнтер, — с парнями-то понятно — они сделали дело и свободны, а беременной девке-то как быть?  
— Тёща говорила, эльфы-то на беременных морок наводили — как будто ничо и нет. А как срок рожать придёт, подстраивали так, штоб на пару-тройку дней роженица исчезла, и никто о ней не вспомнил, пока не вернётся.  
— Ишь чо, продум _а_ ны какие.

— Ну дык, — Штольц со значением выдержал паузу, как будто сам был причастен. — В семнадцать Марта вышла замуж за соседского парня, да только недолго они вместе пожили, полгода, чо ли — война как раз началась, будь она неладна. Месяц прошёл, и получила она извещение, что муж её погиб в Польше в самом первом бою. Горе, конечно. А тут ищо и родителей схоронить пришлось. Тогда как раз Вольфсбург закладывать начали, ну и мужиков со всех ближайших деревень привлекли в качестве чернорабочих — платили им, правда, немного, но обещали потом квартиры дать. В общем, батя-то её горячий мужик был, сцепился там с кем-то, да и раскроили ему череп лопатой — сразу насмерть. Мать от переживаний занемогла и тоже померла. Осталась Марта одна. С мужниной семьёй у неё не заладилось, поддержки от них ждать не приходилось. А тут ищо эта стройка — оказывается, на месте их деревни по плану должен завод располагаться. Начали людей выживать. Собрала Марта все сбережения, какие были, а куда ей деваться-то? Села на чемоданчик, поплакала. Вдруг видит, из её комнатушки как будто свет пробивается. Она туда заглянула, и видит — знакомый обруч. Ну она чемодан взяла и внутрь шагнула — там хоть известно, чего ожидать. Эльфы её как родную встретили. Сказали, плохие времена нынче наступили, приходится ещё тщательнее скрываться. И предложили её к себе перенести, раз уж пойти ей некуда. Марта согласилась, чо. Дык вот, год она у эльфов жила, и, говорила, это было самое счастливое время в её жизни. Амалию-то там у них и родила. Рассказывала, как к ней в первые месяцы после родов-то все эльфийки детей своих приносили, чтоб она их тоже покормила — не как кормилица, а тоже чо-та навроде ритуала. Как бы глотнувшие человечьего молока эльфёныши в нашем мире лучше а-да-пти-ру-ю-цца. Ну вот, а так-то её ничо делать не принуждали, да и сами эльфы вроде как не работают — она вот не видела, хотя кто-то же строит дома и вещи делает, и продукты всякие в дома доставляет. Тёща говорила, ей рассказывали что к чему, да только после возвращения от них она всё забыла. В травах разбираться да всякие снадобья готовить её эльфы весь год учили, и вот это знание у неё сохранилось.

— А чо она у них не осталась?  
— Да может и осталась бы, только эльфам опять прятаться пришлось, куда-то переносить это своё поселение, только Марту они туда унести не могли, потому что она обычный человек. Зато на клад её навели, хватило хорошо в Вольфсбурге обустроиться — его уж отстроили к тому времени. А потом Марта снова замуж вышла да сюда с семьёй переехала, как война закончилась. Мужик, правда, ей гулящий попался, и она его, в конце концов, выгнала. А эльфы ей здесь ищо раз являлись. Говорили, снова на старое место вернулись. Только она уж с ними не пошла — тут обжилась. От так-то. Ишь, чо в жизни-то бывает!

— Ну, рад за неё, — вздохнул Гюнтер и странно скривился — как будто с завистью.  
— Так ты ж веришь? — уточнил с пристрастием Штольц.  
— Верю, чего ж нет, — Гюнтер уткнулся в грудь подбородком и говорил глухо, низко. — Только не всем так везёт.  
— Поясни, — Штольц потянулся дрожащей немного рукой к холодной бутылке, но решил: а, хватит пока. Надо бы посидеть чутка. — Ты чо щас в виду имел?

Гюнтер молчал и смотрел перед собой звериными, блестящими глазами. Старый могильщик понял: что-то трагическое. Может, даже любовное. И решил не настаивать.

— Вот, говоришь, эльфы, — вдруг хрипло произнёс Гюнтер. — С глазами, как плошки. А сколько ещё всякой… нежити-то. Копни чуть глубже, взгляни — и такие… бездны откроются, что не обрадуешься.  
— Да не хочу я копать, — замотал головой Штольц. — На работе хватает.  
— Ой ли? — Гюнтер поднял бровь. — Ты знаешь, о чём я.

Штольц от подобных подкатов аж закашлялся. Вроде, нормально сидели, а тут вдруг пошли намёки и недомолвки. Вот и раскрывай после такого душу!

— Говори ты… по-человечески! — выпалил он. — Если есть что — рассказывай, а другим не мешай!

Кажется, водка окончательно ударила в голову. Да ещё закуска, как назло, почти кончилась — хлеб доели, а замаранной колбасой старый могильщик брезговал.

Гюнтер смотрел на него неподвижным тяжёлым взглядом — загробным каким-то. Такой же мутный, пугающий блеск Штольц видел как-то у одного мертвеца: тот тоже вылез почти, да в последний момент силы иссякли. Так и нашли его утром, торчащего из земли как некий чудовищный гриб: макушка одна на поверхности, глаза открыты, а в рот земля понабилась.

— Просто… — начал Рыжий будто бы извиняться и снова осёкся: — Просто был у меня… друг.  
— Из наших? — миролюбиво подсказал Штольц. Все-таки, хотелось послушать, что этот мелкий ещё знает.  
— Наших?.. Нет. Из других, — Гюнтер отвернулся и смотрел куда-то в угол, в темноту. — В университете учился.

Штольц одобрительно крякнул: учиться — это завсегда хорошо. Не все способны, конечно, но это уж как Бог даст.

— На кого? Инжиньер, небось?  
— Нет. С филологического отделенья.  
— Поэт?  
— Снова нет. Кафедра искусствоведения.  
— Значит, художник? — догадался Штольц.

Гюнтер молчал, и старый могильщик застыдился своего нетерпения. Ладно, пусть говорит как удобно, он больше не будет.

— …Молодой, бедный, глупый. Всё мечтал, как прославится, как всем скажет что-то такое невероятное, — Гюнтер хмыкнул. — Явит миру своё понимание, и все склонятся и возликуют!

Он мотнул головой и снова осёкся. Штольц не влезал — понимал, что это вопрос больной. Сам молодым был, горячим — вечно знал ведь, как надо.

— Только время шло, а его понимание никому что-то добра не сделало. Друг единственный подружку завёл, дело к свадьбе, а этот… студент всё один. Пытался писать в журналы — статьи возвращали: дескать, неактуально. Нужна социальная критика, а романтизм никому двадцать лет как не сдался.  
— Ох, понимаю! — не выдержал Штольц. Его батя тоже всё приговаривал: займись делом, ветер, мол, в голове…

— И тогда… друг мой учёный пошёл работать в лавку старьёвщика. И находил в этом, знаешь, особую радость: смотрите все, каким я теперь стал! Раньше рассуждал о гекзаметрах и возрождении духа эллинства, стыдно сказать, хламиду себе сшил для симпозиумов — а теперь у нищих скупаю тряпьё за бесценок! Бывало, проводил день в Пергамском музее, всё на мрамор смотрел — а теперь с девками размалёванными по субботам сижу в кабаке!  
— А что не так? — искренне изумился Штольц. — С девками хорошо, особенно пока молодой, неженатый…  
— Только он другого хотел! — выкрикнул Гюнтер. — Хотел любви, большой, чистой! Хотел жить по-нормальному, а не дрожать над каждым грошом…  
— Не ходил бы в кабак, так и не пришлось бы дрожать, — буркнул Штольц и закрыл рот пятернёй.

Гюнтер не обижался. Он смотрел перед собой остановившимся взглядом и шевелил губами, беззвучно.

— Так чего? Смог накопить-то? Или так и жил босяком?  
— Может, и накопил бы. Только однажды принёс кто-то в лавку старую книгу — друг мой не понял, кто. Наверно, устал ждать человек и ушёл, а заклад свой оставил. За неё много бы и не дали — старинная, в обложке с золочёным тиснением, но вся измаранная, страницы через одну вырваны или исчёрканы. А некоторые вообще кровью залиты…  
— Брр, — Штольц поморщился и налил себе стопку. В желудке всё улеглось, можно было продолжать.  
— Хозяин её сразу определил на выброс — даже в макулатуру не сдашь, потому что плохая, совсем не кондиция — не бумага даже, а пергамен. И грязная!.. Ну, друг её и забрал. В тот вечер он в кабак не пошёл, а начал читать то, что можно было ещё разобрать.  
— Мгм, — Штольц глотнул водки и скривился от боли — зубы свело почище, чем ключевая вода.  
— Разобрал на беду. Книга эта была магической.

Старый могильщик довольно выдохнул. Вот так и знал!

— То есть, друг мой сначала подумал: ах, какая совершенная подделка под гримуары позднего Средневековья! Стилизация под готический шрифт, миниатюры киноварью и твореным золотом! Срочно статью! Но тут же опомнился и давай читать. А там чего только не было… Как девушку приворожить, как врага погубить — но, правда, в конце строчки вымараны. Даже как разбогатеть было. Вот это-то другу моему и приглянулось. А нужно для этого вызвать особого демона…

Штольц вздохнул. Нехорошо, если человек специально о деньгах так печётся. Есть они — ладно, нет — по своему-то и лучше.

— Устал друг мой от нищеты и чердака с крысами. Решил: была не была! Попробую. Перечитал пару раз — вроде понятно всё. В полнолуние, ровно в полночь, надобно взять серебряный нож, встать обнажённым в центре круга и произнести: «Призываю вас, тёмные силы, духи зла, проклятые и отречённые! Вам вверяю себя!». А потом трижды крикнуть: «Мельхиора, явись!» и капнуть кровью на пол. Мельхиора — это так демоницу зовут, которая за деньги ответственна, — пояснил Гюнтер.

Штольц устало кивнул. Всё тело налилось вдруг нехорошей тяжестью — последняя стопка, выпитая без закуси, явно оказалась лишней.

— А была как раз ночь полнолуния. Ну, друг мой, недолго думая, скинул пижаму, взял нож…  
— Пстой. Сррбряный, штоль? — могильщик прикрыл рот, икая, и разъяснил: — У него чо, серебро водилось?  
— Нет, конечно, — помотал головой Гюнтер. — Мельхиоровый.  
— А…  
— Ну и шаркнул ногой, типа круг в пыли нарисовал, пододвинул поближе книгу и давай твердить как дебил: «Призываю вас, тёмные силы! Призываю вас, тёмные силы!», — Гюнтер начал с бешеным, искажённым лицом раскачиваться. — И вот, только произнёс он всё это трижды, вдруг ветер подул — и откуда только взялся на чердаке! — свеча мигом погасла, холодно стало. Парень понял: пора. И кричит вовсю: «Мельхиора, явись! Явись, эфирная ты пизда!». Ну, азарт нашёл на него, с кем не бывает.

Штольц, замерев, ждал. Чувствовал, что хорошим такое не кончится.

— И вот, только в третий раз помянул он Мельхиору, как раздались на чердаке скрежет, свист, будто открыли где-то чугунную крышку, например, люк в подвал, и наполнилась комната мигом шелестом крыльев и стрёкотом. И набросились на парня какие-то твари — может, птицы, а может, летучие мыши, — и давай носиться вокруг, что твой спутник! То есть, они мечутся, мечутся, но внутрь круга не залетают. И всё. И что дальше? Тут парень вспомнил: нужна кровь. Резанул по руке и робко так: «Мельхиора? Может, придёшь, а?».

Штольц в испуге закусил конец бороды. Жутко было — а вдруг и сюда явится?

— Но ничо не случилось. А твари вокруг всё летают, сквозняками щекочутся… Парню боязно, до уссачки уже — что за чертовщина? И нет бы перекреститься, свечу зажечь — нет, он кричит: явись кто-нибудь! Асмодей! Бафомет! Люцифер-Астарот, ебитесь вы в рот!..  
— Ишь, раскричался! — покачал головой Штольц. — Дикий какой.  
— Да. Только никто не пришёл. Ну, ему это надоело, — Гюнтер ухмыльнулся. — От холода уже яйца поджались, Астарот не идёт, ещё рука эта распоротая — как завтра деньги считать, ваще непонятно… Он плюнул, да и шагнул за границу круга.

— И чо? — спросил Штольц спустя полминуты молчания.  
— И ничо, — оскалился Гюнтер. — Только на следующий день на работу он не явился. Хозяин подумал, загулял парень, с кем не бывает. Через три дня осерчал, конечно, захотел рассчитать подлеца. А того нет нигде. Хозяин к нему домой, а там… — Гюнтер сделал многозначительную длинную паузу. — Когда на следующее утро домовладелица пришла за деньгами, мужик, абсолютно седой, сидел в углу комнаты и рвал какую-то книгу, а по стенам были размазаны кровавые ошмётки — всё, что осталось от того парня.

— Мгм, — сказал Штольц и икнул.  
— Вот. Так что эльфы — это ещё ой какие милые… создания, — наставительно кивнул Гюнтер. — По сравнению с прочими.  
— А, — Штольц снова икнул. — Получается, это он его за прогулы убил, да?

Гюнтер от такого лишь злобно фыркнул и потянулся за водкой.

— Чо фыркашь-то? Понял я всё. Ишь, расфыркался! — скривился Штольц, внимательно глядя на прозрачную струйку — разлил Рыжий поровну, щедро, но в бутылке по-прежнему не убывало. Чудо, как есть чудо!

— Ты вот мне щас про чертовщину всякую рассказывал — вижу, что веришь. Да и я под сомнение не ставлю: кто я такой, чтоб говорить «не бывает такого»? По мне так всё может быть. Те же мертвяки ожившие — для кого сказка, а я лично видел. Щас вот про НЛО много говорят — кто верит, кто не верит… Я вот верю — раз на Земле жизнь есть, дак чо б ей на другой планете не быть?

Гюнтер согласно кивнул и всё-таки куснул скукожившийся кусок колбасы.

— Вот, не далее как вчера опять какой-то неизвестный летательный аппарат видали. Только и разговоров о нём. Вон, газетку купил в перерыв, там уж свидетельства очевидцев пропечатаны. Тока я в обед-то всё прочитать ищо не успел. Зато у киоска пока в очереди стоял, послушал.  
— Сам-то не видел, значит?  
— Не. Не видел. Да оно, наверное, и к лучшему. Может, это вовсе не НЛО.  
— А чо тогда? — озадачился Гюнтер и поковырял ногтем в щели между передними зубами.  
— А пёс его знает. Может, советский или американский аппарат какой разведывательный — ещё неизвестно, что хуже. Тут вообще дело-то нечисто.

— Он хоть какой из себя? Наподобие тарелки суповой, ну, как обычно показывают?  
— Не-е, — тряхнул лохматой головой Штольц. — Говорят, он вытянутый такой, как сигара святящаяся. — Он громко, негодующе фыркнул. — Сигара, понимаш! Они её хоть видели, сигару-то, кроме как на картинке да в кине? Сравнивают ищо, понимаш!..  
— Так и чо она… оно? — вернул его к сути дела Гюнтер.

— А то, что эта хуёвина излучат чо-то. Где появится, там люди звереют прямо. Криминальна-то хроника в газетке, — он мотнул головой в сторону стола, на котором валялся свежий номер, — аж в два раза выросла! И в очереди-то всякого наслушался — много сегодня народу за газетами прибежало. Поговаривают, мол, эта дрянь зависнет — ненадолго, на пару минут, не больше, — а на тебя така злость накатит, что вот так бы и убил того, кто поблизости находится. Прямо до того он бесить начинает! А потом вся злость схлынет, как не было, и не понятно — чо это было-то? Рассказывают, кто поссорился, кто подрался ни с чего, а ведь и до смертоубийства доходит! Одна женщина вот рассказывала, сосед сына трёхлетнего из окна выбросил — ладно, говорит, что на первом этаже живут, обошлось. Мужик-то не пьющий, учитель, а вот поди ж! А другая говорила, сестра её ни за что ни про что мужу по черепушке утюгом двинула — и вся эта ебанина совпадает с моментом, когда НЛО это появлялось. Поди, эксперимент какой? Только вот кто его ставит… Если зеленомордые какие, так оно б ищо ладно — они же нелюди, у них свои понятия; а ежели людских рук дело?.. Кой-где и вовсе до зверств доходило — мужик один сказал, знакомый его жену вазой забил — кровища, мозги, всю стену забрызгало! Как опамятовал — сам испугался, да уж поздно. А одна тётка, говорят, сама руку в мясорубку электрическую засунула. Ишшо кто-то кого-то там кипятком обварил. Но большинство-то просто подрались. Стояли такие в очереди — кто с глазом подбитым, кто с пластырем поперёк переносицы — и у всех вид такой растерянный… Вот чо это было-то? Я и сам сёдня утром с жоной поскандалил — ну так, на словах, правда. А щас вот думаю: вдруг эта хуйня где-то рядом пролетала да на нас подействовала? Ить жуть берёт!

— Эт да, — глухо согласился Гюнтер. — А по гробу ты стучал тоже… из-за НЛО?  
— Чо? — изумился Штольц. — По какому-такому…

И тут он вспомнил. Сегодня, в последней яме, когда жуть взяла — ведь не просто так могильщики изнемогали. Трудно было копать, туго шло. И не коряга это была, и не пласт твёрдой глины, а стучали лопаты в древнюю крышку. Дерево ветхое — трёхсотлетнее, не иначе…

— Ну, стучал, — хмыкнул он.  
— И не стыдно было? — оскалился Гюнтер, чавкая изгвазданной в земле колбасой.

Штольц сердито молчал. Нет, не стыдно. Ну, гроб. Ну, бывает. А так что теперь, и не рыть? Задание дали — значит, надо копать, кто бы раньше там ни покоился. Отлежал своё, будет!

— Так как, а, _друг_? Совесть не мучит, что даром человека тревожил? — продолжал Гюнтер. Он прожевал и быстро облизал губы влажным, блестящим в полутьме языком.

– А тебе-то что? — буркнул могильщик. Тоже мне, моралист нашёлся…  
– А то, что до сих пор в ушах звон! — гаркнул тот, кто отзывался на Гюнтера, и рывком придвинулся к Штольцу. Табурет с остатками трапезы опрокинулся — глухо хрустнула стопка, покатилась по полу бутыль…

Штольц хотел заорать, мол, совсем с глузду съехал, чо шумишь — за стеной дети спят! — но язык вдруг сделался неповоротливым, твёрдым, как зимою на холоде. Да и в горле стал тошный ком, будто наглотался ключевой студёной воды. Старый могильщик сдавленно просипел:

— Ты… чего?..

Гюнтер на это лишь оскалился шире и прихватил Штольца за шею: цепкими пальцами сжал загривок и притянул к себе, касаясь лбом лба. Бедный могильщик мог бы поклясться: глаза у этого «Гюнтера» горели адским огнём, пылая в темноте, словно два уголька — ярче, чем в печке.

— Никогда. Больше. Не лезь. К нашим, — тихо, ласково прошипел мертвец, опаляя вонючим дыханием, и погладил Штольца другой рукой по колену. И хотя была эта рука ледяной, могильщик заорал мигом от боли: рабочие штаны задымились, воротник свитера начал тлеть.

Он глупо дёрнулся, затаённо как-то в глубине души радуясь, что этот пидор загробный не хватает его за яйца или ещё за что жизненно важное. А пришелец решил пошутить, видимо — улыбнулся и игриво лизнул Штольца в щеку:

— Ну что, лады? Поцелуемся напоследок, товарищ? — упырь вытянул в трубочку влажные смрадные губы и проговорил — особым, нездешним манером, потому что слова прозвучали у Штольца громом внутри головы:

— А то мне пора!

Могильщик и сам не понял, как спасся. Просто вывернулся, со всех сил труп от себя оттолкнул, — когтистая лапа уже лезла к ширинке, и страшно было думать, зачем. Кое-как вскочил на ноги, покачнулся. Мертвец тянул к нему руки и хохотал, хлюпая — уже потерявший обличье Гюнтера, весь раздувшийся, чёрный, — а Штольц с рёвом обежал кругом печку и по стенке, по стенке шмыгнул к дверям. Обувать сапоги было некогда — да и бросил их, как назло, в самую темень, не найдёшь сходу. Босой выскочил в коридор — да не выдержал и обернулся.

На кровати возвышалась гора — мокрая, склизкая. Странным образом она обернулась и смотрела отсутствующими глазами. В эту секунду в голове Штольца раздался опять тот же голос:

— Понял теперь? — и вдруг, с хохотом, гора лопнула, будто гриб-пылевик, рассыпавшись по комнате сизой трухой.

Могильщик заорал от страха и омерзения и бросился прочь. Страх, конечно, был в основном перед женой: Амалия чистоту любила, а как теперь эту срань приберёшь?.. В ушах звучал эхом вопрос, и Штольц бежал: прочь из барака, по главной аллее, потом — на боковую, сквозь кусты, перепрыгивая через могилы и спотыкаясь о лавки. Луны, как назло, не было — темно хоть глаз выколи, а повсюду вокруг смеялись, вздыхали невидимые — а вот кто, боязно даже подумать.

— Это ветер всё. Это ветер, — твердил Штольц. — Это вербочка. Ве-ербочка. А это лисички!..

Но лучше от этого не становилось, тем более, одна то ли вербочка, то ли лисичка больно цапнула его за босую ступню, и дальше Штольц мчался молча.

Мысли были до странности вялые, медленные и, так сказать, элегичные. «Так и надо тебе, маловер! — думал Штольц, перепрыгивая через свежую яму (ну вот, опять, наверно, кого-то обидел). — Говорил отец, если найдёшь домовину, прекрати работу и помолись, а потом уж копай. И вообще лучше выпей и не работай в тот день!»

Он бежал, пока в голове не осталось только биение пульса, равномерный шум крови в висках. На воздухе стало чуть лучше — язык как будто оттаял и уже не стоял поперёк рта колом, да и горло сводило не так отчаянно. Только привкус был неприятный — будто болотной, застоявшейся воды выпил: гниль да горечь.

Наконец, Штольц достиг дальнего края кладбища. Здесь могилы подходили вплотную к ограде, а между ними вилась тропинка — прямо к дыре в заборе. Все свои знали про этот лаз и ходили тайком от жён: вроде как собрался мужик куда-то на кладбище, по делам, может — а возвращается весёлый, румяный и без получки. Жены тоже знали — не могли ж не — только почему-то потворствовали. Почему? — Бог их знает. Бабы они такие…

Словом, вот в эту дыру Штольц и надеялся сейчас пронырнуть — всё к людям ближе, за оградой метров двадцать и трасса, цивилизация, понимаш! И только он как следует разогнался, прицелился и готов уже был кабанчиком стрельнуть в лаз, как попалось на пути ему что-то большое и мягкое. Но тёплое, что приятно.

Пока это мягкое-тёплое громко орало матом, потирая ушибленный головой Штольца живот, могильщик смекал: кто-то из наших ведь? Нигде больше так не ругаются! Мусорщики, может, ещё — но они погрязнее, пожалуй. Он пригляделся — глаза привыкли уже к темноте, да и луна появилась. Борода, свитер…

— Гюнтер! — вдруг понял он, узнал голос. — Ты?  
— Я, — согласился Рыжий, уже добрей. — А ты здесь чего?

Штольц уставился на свои мутно белеющие в полутьме грязные ноги. Не рассказывать же ему, что в бараке с мертвецом разговаривал — засмеёт! Скажет, совсем из ума выжил старик.

— А вот, в магазин думал сбегать, — осторожно сказал Штольц. — За водкой.  
— Да я купил, — неожиданно признался Гюнтер. — Хочешь? — он протянул грязной рукой запотевшую ледяную бутылку.

И глаза его странно блеснули.


	26. Ныне отпущаеши

Утро встретило Вольфганга ярким солнцем и странными звуками. Мышь снова храпела в обнимку с ватным уродцем — уже на столе; намёков она явно не понимала. А на кухне… на кухне тихо звенела посуда и побулькивал закипающий чайник.

Кристиан не ушёл.

Нельзя сказать, что Вольфганга это сильно обрадовало. Но и не огорчило. К тому же, гренки сегодня удались, должно быть, на славу — так аппетитно тянуло из приоткрытой двери чуть поджаренным хлебом, тёплым маслом и мёдом…

Он изобразил наскоро несколько па — не без труда, ведь с неделю уже не танцевал, безобразие! Потом с удовольствием умылся, обработал проколы — с ними было всё хорошо, а вот палец на левой руке воспалился. Вольфганг уже погрешил, что от знакомства с гнилым нутром Кристиана — но вспомнил: это ж его укусил вчера в парке добродушный барсук с красными глазами и слюной, брызгами летевшей из пасти! Значит, всё нормально.

Кристиан не обернулся, когда Вольфганг, довольный, умытый, плюхнулся на своё место. Только вздрогнул и повёл лопатками. Сквозь белую майку темнели полосы от вчерашних ударов. Он возился у плиты — кажется, варил кашу с последними ломтями целебной тыквы, — и молчал.

Вольфганг тоже молчал. Не из принципа или желания помучить — просто нечего было сказать. Он не жалел о вчерашнем, хотя и не вполне понимал, как же так вышло. Кристиану он был почти благодарен — всё-таки, не каждый день выпадает шанс выйти из себя. Это было волшебно: короткое замыкание, р-раз — и он стегает зверя линейкой, два — и заставляет его извиваться, шипеть и скулить…

Наверное, это был срыв. Он просто перетрудился — слишком много взял на себя. Проклятая космоопера с лисами — триста марок не стоят такого труда. А ещё вернее — ему не нравилась вся ситуация. Не нравилась изначально. Неправильно это — жить с тем, кого не любишь. Особенно, когда он любит тебя. Быстрый трах в клубе честнее, чем видеть каждый день восторженно распахнутые глаза, обманывать надеждой на взаимность. Кристиан хотел не только любить — но и чтобы его тоже любили. Это бесило.

Бесили восторженность, слёзы, безоговорочное доверие… Вольфганг усмехнулся: ключевое слово ведь — «безоговорочное». Сам он доверял Никки — больше, чем кому бы то ни было, и всё равно они проговаривали многие вещи: «Тебя придушить?» — «Нет, мне это не нравится. А за волосы держать можешь сколько угодно». Если требовалось, Николаус мог быть и жёстким — например, когда Вольфганг решил выпустить себе ради перфоманса больше крови, чем предполагалось. Лишь только красный столбик в пакете превысил отметку в тысячу миллилитров, Николаус перекрыл катетер, несмотря на отчаянные просьбы: «Нет, продолжим! Мне хорошо, правда! Всё нормально же...» А когда Вольфганг попробовал сопротивляться, соблазнённый обманчивой лёгкостью во всем теле и желанием набрать побольше крови для метательных снарядов — ради встречи президента Америки ничего было не жаль, — Николаус просто вырвал катетер у него из вены, насильно согнул руку и перетянул эластичным бинтом. Это было жестоко? Да. Это спасло его? Вероятно.

Вольфганг понял, что снова задумывается, теоретизирует — а всё проще, на самом-то деле. Кристиан наконец начал ставить на стол тарелки — две, однако, — аккуратно положил вилки, ножи… Вольфганг заметил, что тот двигается как-то по-новому — более собранно, что ли. Более ловко. Судя по лицу, бледному, но решительному, он не плакал. Уже лучше. Побои явно пошли на пользу.

Однажды в «Джунглях» Вольфганг услышал, как компания Верхних обсуждает своих сабов: «Три раза в неделю бить вполне достаточно. Им требуется постоянство. Главное — ритуал: по жопе и сразу на ручки». Тогда ему это показалось несколько пресным; но и вправду же — что, если сделать насилие договорным?.. Кристиану наверняка же понравится. Он как собачонка — её бьют, а она только плотнее жмётся к ноге. И тут Вольфганг понял: это всё при условии, что мученик не уйдёт — а он уйдёт же?..

— Я… — Кристиан наконец-то отверз уста.  
— Да? — Вольфганг поднял взгляд, но продолжения не последовало. Кристиан отвернулся к плите, помешал и попробовал кашу — достаточно ли стрихнина, вестимо.

«Купленную одежду можешь забрать с собой», — заготовил Вольфганг щедрую фразу. Но Кристиан молчал, только чуть дёргал лопатками, когда ткань липла к ссадинам. «Господи, да не молчи ты как рыба, — с раздражением подумал Вольфганг. — Хоть раз выскажи как человек». Но Кристиан молчал. Наверное, думал.

Наконец, каша была готова. Кристиан положил каждому по паре золотистых поджаристых гренок и взялся уже за кастрюлю, когда раздался вдруг странный треск. В первую секунду Вольфганг подумал: это на улице ломают деревья. Только интересно, зачем. А потом вспомнил, что никаких деревьев за окнами нет.

Внезапно что-то с силой ударило по стеклу. И — прежде чем увидеть, прежде чем даже подумать, — Вольфганг метнулся к Кристиану; как когда-то давно, в клубе, сшиб его с ног, повалил на пол — только в этот раз прикрывая собой. Где-то сверху раздался щелчок — а потом полетела земля. Это лопнул на подоконнике массивный горшок с бамбуком.

Вольфганг думал, трезво и холодно: стреляли по окнам. Вряд ли снизу — судя по косому углу, из дома напротив. Стрелок на пару этажей выше их, может, на крыше. Значит, надо подползти ближе к внешней стене — там не достанут.

— Вольфганг…

Вольфганг зажал птенцу рот — это было необязательно, но очень приятно, — и рывком перекатился к стене. Кристиан что-то пытался сказать, измазанный в земле и немного ошпаренный кашей, а Вольфганг плавился в пылу азарта — ну-ну, Бертрам, значит так? Патронов-то много купил? Он прижал к себе Кристиана, как ценный приз: попробуй-ка, отбери!

Почему-то на полу не было осколков стекла. Комья земли, фрагменты глиняного горшка — да и только. И выстрелов больше не было. Зато лежал непривычно большой ствол бамбука с мощным, суровым листом и разросшимися корнями, похожими на клубок спутанных грязных волос.

— Вольфганг!  
— Ну, чего? — он отнял от лица Кристиана руку.  
— Вольф, это бамбук!  
— Да я понял уже, — пробурчал Вольфганг и сел, прислонившись к стене.  
— Я просто забыл его подстригать, вот он и вырос… Я ещё вчера видел, что он в потолок упирается… — Кристиан сверкнул огромными испуганными глазами, и вдруг улыбнулся.

Вполне возможно, что улыбался он глупой реакции Вольфганга — а может, и нет, это было уже всё равно. Вольфганг думал: дать оплеуху, не дать?..

Он зачерпнул из ключицы Кристиана немного каши. Сплюнул кусочек глины.

— А вкусно. Как всегда отлично готовишь, зверь.

Кристиан не зарделся. Он не был смущён. Он и так это знал.

А Вольфганг знал, что не сможет расстаться с человеком, которого машинально готов спасать. Впрочем, он поступил бы так же, будь на его месте любой. Ну, может, кроме Бертрама. И куратора из универа. И искусствоведа… А, ладно.

Вольфганг жестом попросил Кристиана наклонить голову и принялся слизывать кашу, сплёвывая землю и волоски — было и вправду особенно вкусно.

***

— Сегодня мы будем заниматься физкультурой! — объявил Вольфганг, после того как они пересадили бамбук, прибрали на кухне, позавтракали и помыли посуду — всё в молчании.

Кристиан заметно приуныл:

— Это обязательно сегодня?

Вольфганг посмотрел на него — как всегда насмешливо и пронзительно, — увильнуть не удастся. Но лучше изматывающая пробежка по стадиону, чем Серьёзный Разговор — Кристиан кожей чувствовал изменения. Вольфганг как будто закрылся от него, оборвал связь. Было страшно услышать: «Тебе лучше уйти. Насовсем», но пока что Вольфганг анонсировал лишь ненавистную физкультуру, а значит, надежда была.

— Мы снова пойдём на ту площадку? — обречённо поинтересовался Кристиан, заново собирая растрепавшиеся волосы в хвост.  
— Нет, — Вольфганг потянулся, хрустнув спиной. — Мы никуда не пойдём. Ударь меня, — без перехода заявил он.  
— Ч-чтооо?!

Вольфганг раздражённо вздохнул: всё-то этому оладуху объяснять надо, так он самостоятельно мыслить разучится!

— Хочу показать тебе пару приёмов. На всякий случай. Но сначала мне нужно понять, что ты вообще умеешь.  
— А, — Кристиан вдруг отвёл взгляд. — Я не очень хорошо дерусь. Не люблю. — «К тому же, было кому помахать кулаками вместо меня», — сейчас он почти с тоской вспомнил школу и спортсменов-«телохранителей». Эх, были же времена!..  
— Хм. Тогда представь, что я твой противник и нападаю всерьёз. Не осторожничай, действуй, как если б тебе по-настоящему нужно было отбиться. Понял?

Кристиан серьёзно кивнул.

Вольфганг выждал несколько секунд, оценивающе поглядывая на заметно нервничающего Кристиана, и вдруг метнулся вперёд, целясь кулаком в лицо. Уверенности, что в последний момент удастся изменить траекторию и направить удар мимо, не было, но в том и суть — или Кристиан среагирует, или будет ходить с разбитым носом.

Дальнейшее, как и в настоящей драке, произошло быстро.

Кристиан не стал ставить блок. В последний момент он резко отпрянул, и оказавшись позади Вольфганга, перехватил его запястье и заломил за спину, к лопаткам, одновременно сделав подсечку. Тот зашипел от резкой боли в вывернутых плече и локте, и под действием инерции рухнул на колени. Если бы Кристиан в этот момент не отпустил его, серьёзный вывих, а то и перелом был бы обеспечен.

— Не ожидал, — покачал головой Вольфганг, растирая запястье.

Кристиан смотрел на него снизу вверх — свысока, снисходительно, и холодно усмехался. Не было в нём ничего ни от вчерашней побитой шавки, ни от ручного покладистого зверёныша.

— А ты думал, в школе мой авторитет держался исключительно на словах?

Вольфганг с интересом взглянул на него. Подавленная, покалеченная сущность, похоже, шла на поправку.

— И что ж ты раньше так не делал? — боль в руке почти сошла на нет, только неприятно ныл локоть.

Кристиан пожал плечами и угрюмо уставился в пол:

— Не знаю. Это… как блок какой-то. Да и всё слишком быстро происходит. Удобного момента не было.

«Даже если б и был, вряд ли тебе удалось бы заломить руку Берти», — подумал Вольфганг, и едва подавил смешок, представив, как субтильный Кристиан пытается согнуть ручищу Бертрама.

— Ладно. Я всё-таки хочу понять, как ты бьёшь. Давай, ударь.

Кристиан вскинул на него взгляд и стиснул зубы. Ударить? Будь по-твоему.

Впервые он злился на Вольфганга по-настоящему. Что это вчера было? За что? Тот небось, думает, раз он кончил, то ему действительно всё понравилось, заебись просто?!

Кристиан вложил в удар всю злость и обиду. Особо даже не целился — ударил куда придётся, в грудину. Он ожидал, что Вольфганг закроется, перехватит его или увернётся, но тот принял удар.

Одновременно раздался гулкий звук, Вольфганг закашлялся, а Кристиан взвыл и схватился за запястье.

— И это всё? — рассмеялся Вольфганг, прокашлявшись. Ударил Кристиан больно, чуть с ног не сбил, но всё-таки массы ему не хватало.  
— Да иди ты, — процедил Кристиан сквозь зубы, прижимая левую руку к груди.  
— Продолжим? Может быть, пинаешься ты лучше?  
— Отъебись.

Вольфганг фыркнул, подошёл к нему и взял за локоть ушибленной руки, потянул на себя:

— Покажи.

Кристиан неохотно подчинился.

— Ты вывихнул запястье. Ничего страшного. Я уж думал: сломал! С тебя станется.

Кристиан ничего не сказал, лишь сердито дышал и смотрел на него исподлобья.

Вольфганг подивился этому переходу: ещё недавно слюнявый щенок, а теперь и вправду зверёныш — красота! Он вправил сустав — Кристиан сдавленно зашипел и одарил его очередным злобным взглядом. Умилительно.

— Ударь ещё раз.

Кристиан с сомнением похрустел левым запястьем. Выдержит ли — снова в полную силу?

— Ну? — Вольфганг издевательски улыбнулся.

И Кристиан ударил. Только правой рукой — неловко, но сильно, под ключицу. Вольфганг чуть покачнулся, скривившись от боли — впрочем, устоял, и тогда Кристиан озверел уже по-настоящему. Он обрушил на Вольфганга серию ударов — наверно, глупо это выглядело со стороны, как в старых фильмах, где истеричная особа начинает быстро-быстро лупить кулачками своего похитителя, но Кристиану было уже как-то неважно. Он впал в священное безумство берсерка.

Вольфганг понял, что всё резко стало всерьёз. Оценив пару ударов — неэффективных, но довольно болезненных за счёт острых костяшек, он начал блокировать и перехватывать. Но Кристиан немыслимо выворачивался, в последнюю секунду менял направление удара, подлезал снизу — один раз даже пнул в голень! Очень скоро он принялся оттеснять Вольфганга в сторону спальни.

Вольфганг медленно отступал, азартно оскалившись — вот это дело! Кристиан раскраснелся, начал громко дышать, волосы у него растрепались — загляденье. Вольфганг пару раз слегка выворачивал ему правую руку, и тогда Кристиан сердито шипел — ну прямо боевой хомячок. Вольфганг решил посмотреть, насколько хватит у того сил — всё-таки, махать руками в таком быстром темпе было не очень разумно. Драку не надо затягивать — это же не соревнования по капоэйре.

А Кристиан всё старался, пыхтел — Вольфганг отметил, что он и вправду по-женски как-то не бьёт по лицу. Надо будет потом донести до него: глаза и пах. Может, записку написать, раз он такой…

В этот момент Кристиан совершил нечто странное. Он вроде как замахнулся для очередного комического удара в плечо — но в последний момент продолжил движение резко вверх и заехал Вольфгангу в челюсть. Конечно, это был не классический апперкот, от которого подлетают на полметра вверх, ломая шею в полёте, но всё же. Падая навзничь, Вольфганг рассеянно успел подумать: а что, если все декоративные трепыхания были лишь обманным манёвром?.. Неплохо, неплохо.

Он успел чуть повернуться на бок, поэтому не ударился затылком об пол — не забыть, надо научить зверя правильно падать, — и в тот же момент взвыл от боли. Это Кристиан с размаху пнул его прямо в живот. Вольфганг мигом сгруппировался, поэтому второй удар пришёлся ему уже в голень, но всё равно было чертовски больно. Пинался этот лузер и вправду лучше, чем бил.

Кристиан стоял, тяжело дыша — красный, взмокший, безумный. В эту секунду он был готов ударить и в третий раз — прямо в лицо, а там будь что будет. Но вдруг пол покачнулся, и Кристиан понял, что падает — взмахнул неловко руками и с костяным стуком повалился навзничь. Это Вольфганг выдернул у него из-под ног ковёр с леопардами.

Недолгое время они возились, шипя и смеясь, а потом наконец Вольфганг оказался сверху. Он сел Кристиану на грудь, прижал руки к полу и смотрел с интересом в оскаленное злое лицо. Что открывается, а?

— Клювом не щелкай, — ласково улыбнулся он Кристиану. — Встал, победитель…  
— Пошёл на хуй, — процедил тот.

Вольфганг в ответ пустил тонкой струйкой слюну ему на лицо. Кристиан по-собачьи замотал головой, отплёвываясь, будто от яда. Вольфганг вдоволь насладился моментом. Потом отпустил руки и слез — на всякий случай, отсев на метр.

Грудь неприятно саднило — наверняка уже налились синяки. Рёбра, кажется, не пострадали, но вот леопардовый окрас ему обеспечен. Слева, в районе сердца, на рубашке алела кровь.

— Пиздюк малолетний, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и покачал головой. Повредил-таки прокол.  
— Надутый петух! — пробубнил Кристиан, вытирая лицо о предплечье.  
— А ты ничего. Только затягиваешь.  
— Надутый петух, — повторил Кристиан уже тише и отвернулся.

Вольфганг не стал комментировать этот жалкий самоповтор и ушёл в ванную — обрабатывать повреждение.

Когда он вернулся, Кристиан всё ещё сидел на полу, в той же позе, и потирал пострадавшую левую руку.

— Ладно, представление я получил, — Вольфганг тронул его за плечо.

Кристиан вскинул голову и огрызнулся:

— Давай, скажи ещё: «дерёшься как девчонка».

Вольфганг закатил глаза.

— Нет. Ты дерёшься хаотично, но не настолько грязно. До стиля Пьяной Бабы тебе ого-го как далеко!

Кристиан удивлённо уставился на него. Что за намёки?

— Ты вообще хоть раз видел настоящую женскую драку? — Вольфганг содрогнулся. — Не кокетливые махания ручками а-ля «киски поцапались», а бой не на жизнь?

Кристиан помотал головой и вопросительно посмотрел на него: ну и, как это бывает? Злость вдруг испарилась без следа — наверно, вся вышла в тот момент, когда едва не пнул Вольфганга в ухмыляющееся — даже в такой момент — лицо. Осталась лишь обида — неприятная, как горечь на языке.

— Ладно бы они просто царапали друг друга да за волосы таскали — так ведь нет же! Просыпается в дамочках что-то первобытное, чуть ли не хтоническое: им ничего не стоит вцепиться противнице в причёску и раз двадцать ударить коленом в лицо. Или шпильками в живот. И хер их растащишь — они же пиздятся, как медведи-гризли, к ним без арматуры и подходить боязно.  
— Нужны ружья со снотворным зарядом, — фыркнул Кристиан, наконец, соизволив встать с пола.  
— Хорошее предложение, зверь, — серьёзно кивнул Вольфганг. — Надо будет подкинуть знакомому бармену эту ценную мысль.

Кристиан вздохнул: вот вечно Вольфганг шутит. Как будто и не случилось ничего! Чёрт, для него что, всё произошедшее накануне — действительно такие мелочи? Проснулся и не вспомнил?

— Продолжим! — с энтузиазмом выпалил Вольфганг.  
— Ч-что? — едва не поперхнулся Кристиан. Волосы, которые он заново собирал в хвост, рассыпались.  
— Ну, я посмотрел, что ты можешь, а теперь буду тебя учить как надо. Готов?

Кристиан кивнул. Стоило перенять ценный опыт — лишним не будет. Если что, потом можно будет самому же Вольфгангу начистить самодовольную физиономию. Сейчас эта мысль Кристиана веселила, хотя ещё позавчера ему и в голову бы не пришло поднять руку на любимого человека.

Что-то снова изменилось в нём. Как будто… как будто потихоньку вставало на место.

Прежний Кристиан никогда и никому не позволял себя унизить. И тем более не унижался сам, не стал бы вот так ползать на брюхе, преданно заглядывая в глаза. Но раз уж это произошло, он, по крайней мере, может не допускать подобного впредь.

— Что это вы так развеселились, молодой человек? — подозрительно прищурился Вольфганг, обходя его кругом.

И Кристиану вдруг снова — как раньше, — наплевав на обиду, захотелось обнять его, мудака этакого, потому что всё равно он был самым лучшим, спасал от бамбука и хотел хоть чему-то научить, помочь не быть бесполезным.

— Ничего-ничего, сэнсэй. Готовлюсь перенять ваш ценный опыт, — расплылся Кристиан в азартной, злой улыбке.

***

Вольфганг с интересом наблюдал, как Кристиан блуждает по выставке. Высокой тенью он перемещался от картины к картине — у одних останавливался на минуту, мимо других проходил, не повернув головы. Вольфганг пытался понять принцип, выделить некую логику. Но логики не было. Кристиана не привлекали обнажённые вскрытые девушки и аппетитно подгнившие фрукты, пейзажи с кровавыми закатами и горящими хлебами также оставляли равнодушным… Кажется, ему нравились абстракции и чёрный цвет — но и тут Вольфганг не мог бы сказать наверняка.

Он занял стул смотрительницы — старушка начала было негодовать, но Вольфганг сделал такое лицо, что сразу стало ясно: стул ему очень нужен, а не то он умрёт сейчас, вот прямо вот тут. Сердобольная женщина охнула и понеслась за водой и сердечными каплями, а Вольфганг поудобней устроился на своём посту, положил ноги на старушкину сумку и начал эксперимент.

Кристиан оказался, пожалуй, лучшим, что было на этой выставке. Вольфганг заранее знал, что выставят «Новые дикие» — скука, скука! — всё ведь видел ещё в мастерских, и, кстати, без лака смотрелось как-то поинтереснее. Публика тоже была отменно обыденной — Вольфганг посетовал мысленно, почему все мужчины в этом сезоне носят такие ужасные короткие пиджаки, чай, не у всех красивые ягодицы, — и вдруг он увидел.

Воздух встал в горле комом от возмущения. Это было невероятно, неслыханно, мерзко… Да как он посмел?!!

Кристиан подошёл и молча остановился в паре шагов. Зверь ещё немного дичился — после того, как Вольфганг в очередной раз уложил его на лопатки и обнаружил случайно, что Кристиану это очень нравится. Но сейчас всё это было неважно.

— Пошли, — Вольфганг поджал губы и не без труда выпутал ногу из ремешка сумки.  
— Я ещё не всё посмотрел, — Кристиан, видимо, решил теперь постоянно создавать оппозицию.  
— Пошли, я сказал, — повторил Вольфганг, и Кристиан понял — это не обсуждается.

Они направились к выходу из галереи. При этом Вольфганг не спускал взгляд с какого-то высокого мужчины в костюме из рыжей замши, с пшеничными волосами и тёмными, будто наклеенными усами, ухоженными и пышными. Кристиан заметил это и удивился: знакомый кто-то? Почему бы не подойти?

Лишь только он это подумал, Вольфганг резко изменил направление. Проскользнув между посетителями, он обежал мужчину кругом и оскалился прямо в лицо. Обладатель бутафорских усов удивился — всё-таки, Вольфганг мешал ему созерцать полотно Киппенбергера, — и вдруг случилось нечто ужасное.

Вольфганг привстал на цыпочки, сделавшись выше мужчины. На лице у того вспыхнуло вдруг узнавание, он попятился — но Вольфганг одним быстрым скачком приблизился к бедняге вплотную и резко дёрнул за левый ус. С громким треском бутафория отклеилась — сдирая кожу, судя по оставшемуся красному следу и истошному крику, который мужчина издал.

— Вот теперь — пошли, — Вольфганг спрятал усы в нагрудный карман и тронул Кристиана за локоть.

Быстрым шагом они покинули зал. Вслед им неслись сдавленные проклятья опозоренного.

— Уже не надо, спасибо, — улыбнулся Вольфганг старушке, бежавшей им навстречу с мензуркой и кружкой. — А, нет, впрочем, надо, — и махнул рукой куда-то за спину, в сторону источника криков.

— Но… Вольф… Кто это? — в ужасе выдавил Кристиан, лишь только они вышли из галереи на улицу. — Зачем ты его… так?  
— У Дэвида Боуи просто слишком плохая память, — процедил Вольфганг и погладил усы сквозь рубашку. Было очень приятно.

***

Дома Вольфганг первым делом приклеил трофей к своему коллажу, прямо в центр — вот теперь портрет Берлина был завершён! — и, как ни в чём не бывало, направился на кухню. Отсутствием аппетита он не страдал никогда, да и удачную месть отпраздновать стоило.

Прислонившись к косяку, Кристиан наблюдал, как Вольфганг делает четыре аппетитных бутерброда с ореховой пастой. Он никак не мог понять — что вчера произошло? Вдруг это был очередной спектакль, просто розыгрыш — или логичный переход к тренировкам? Неужели Вольфганг хотел его так простимулировать, заставить драться? Или ему было настолько интересно, как Кристиан поведёт себя, если вдруг начать лупцевать его этой проклятой линейкой?..

— Подержи, — Вольфганг протянул Кристиану тарелку с башенкой из бутербродов. На вопросительный взгляд он коротко кивнул: — В комнату, — а сам прихватил две кружки с холодным какао, и, приплясывая, направился следом.

Они снова расстелили на полу в гостиной клетчатый плед, разложили швейные принадлежности. Кристиан потянулся было за бутербродом, но застеснялся своего нетерпения — Вольфганг же не начинал есть, — и отложил ненадкушенный хлебец.

Кристиан был снова смущён и немного растерян. Если Вольфганг и хотел что-то ему доказать, он это сделал; хорошо, Кристиан усвоил урок — а теперь давай вернём всё как было.

Левое запястье неприятно похрустывало при каждом движении — и это напоминало об уродливой реальности произошедшего. Они дрались. Кристиан покалечил своего самого любимого человека. Это было невыносимо.

— Я… не очень тебя ушиб? — он подсел чуть ближе.  
— Н-нет, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и пришил Мыши-2 маленькую чёрную пуговку на место левого глаза.  
— Я не хотел причинить тебе вред, — продолжал Кристиан. Это было не так, но ему стало стыдно за сегодняшний глупый гнев.  
— Ой, что же было бы, если б хотел! — восхищённо ахнул Вольфганг, награждая игрушку вторым глазом-пуговицей, большим и сверкающе-голубым. Пусть будет Мышь — Дэвид Боуи.

Кристиан закусил губы. Вот вечно Вольфганг шутит! Словно в подтверждение его слов, тот начал и вовсе дурить: приделав игрушке с десяток усов из обрезков чёрных хлопковых ниток, чмокнул Мышь-2 в нос и осенил православным широким крестом.

— Ну, с Богом!

Вольфганг высадил куклу-приманку поближе к норе, расположился на пледе и стал ждать.

— Бутерброды не забывай, — он придвинул Кристиану тарелку.  
— А, ага, да. Спасибо, — пробормотал тот.  
— На здоровье, — подчёркнуто кивнул Вольфганг и начал с аппетитом жевать.

Спустя минуту раздался свинцовый скрежет, а потом быстрый, дробный топот маленьких лапок — это обманутая тишиной Мышь вышла на разведку из своей укреплённой норы. Вольфганг толкнул Кристиана локтем в бок, мол, смотри — отчего тот чуть не подавился какао.

Мышь с интересом обнюхала куклу, обошла кругом — а потом на подрагивавшей серой мордочке отразилась радость узнавания. Мышь привстала на задние лапки, широко раскинув передние, и обняла своего двойника.

— Оууу, как это мило, — протянул Вольфганг. — Крис, мы больше ей не нужны. Наш ребёнок вырос. Ныне отпущаеши.  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан. Почему-то на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Вот у Мыши было теперь кого обнимать…  
— Ну и жару же ты сделал, с ума сойти, — усмехнулся Вольфганг, стягивая рубашку. — В прошлые годы так не было.  
— Прости, я не знал, — тихо, но твёрдо отвечал Кристиан. Он правда хотел как лучше.

Вольфганг на это лишь покачал головой. «Окна. Уклеить. Надо». Самец, агрессор!

— Вольф… хен, — Кристиан смотрел просяще и жалко. Ну вот, опять этот взгляд… Вольфганг скривился.  
— Одна просьба, зверь. Не зови меня так.  
— Почему? Ты же мне разрешил.  
— Больше не разрешаю, — Вольфганг стянул джинсы и с интересом воззрился на лиловый синяк на бедре. — Это у Фассбиндера-старшего все «девочки», а мне такое не нравится.  
— Ну… ладно. А как тогда звать? — чуть сварливо спросил Кристиан.  
— Как угодно, хоть «енот-дискокиллер», только без женских окончаний, пожалуйста.  
— Ну, хорошо.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Вольфганг. — Видишь, всё можно решить словами, — убедил он скорее себя.  
— Хорошо, — повторил Кристиан и сглотнул.  
— Очень.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо.

Они рассмеялись.

— Так чего же мы ждём? — артикулировал Вольфганг и, стянув семейные трусы с портретом Мэрилин, кинул их в Кристиана.

***

— Линейку надо прикладывать к основанию, вот так…  
— Ты мухлюешь! — возмутился Кристиан.  
— А ты будто нет, — оскалился Вольфганг.

Фаллометрия была в самом разгаре. Кажется, идея пришла Кристиану — когда они в обнимку катались по пледу, в опасной близости от игольницы и раскрытых ножниц, Кристиан нашарил линейку и легонько щёлкнул Вольфганга по спине. Потом измерительный инструмент в процессе возни оказался рядом с инструментом неизмерительным; словом, Кристиан впервые решил зафиксировать размеры своего естества.

Результат был поистине удручающим. Неудивительно, что по жизни ему не везло: разве может удача улыбнуться обладателю каких-то жалких полутора дециметров?

— Ладно, не плачь, — Вольфганг потрепал его по щеке. — По правде, им даже не нравятся большие члены. Одна прекрасная, открытая юная женщина мне однажды сказала: всё, что длиннее десяти сантиметров, делает больно. Представляешь?! — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Но, слава Богу, ты-то не слишком сильно навредишь…  
— Но-но, полегче!  
— Ладно, ладно, — Вольфганг примиряюще поднял руки. — Я говорю, если мерить от самого основания, будет шестнадцать. Гроза женщин…  
— А ты-то, — Кристиан хмыкнул и покосился на эрегированный член не в меру развеселившегося Вольфганга.  
— А я, если хочешь ты знать, не завожу отношений с прекрасным полом исключительно из милосердия! Не каждая выдержит тридцать четыре…  
— Вольф!  
— Хорошо, двадцать шесть.  
— Вольфганг!  
— Ну ок. Двадцать один. С половиной.  
— Вольфхен! От основания!  
— Ну хорошо, просто двадцать один сантиметр. Ровно.

«Я вот выдержал», — подумал Кристиан и покраснел.

— И заметь, это никак не коррелирует с ростом, — тоном заговорщика поведал Вольфганг.  
— А с чем же? — удивился Кристиан. Он слышал что-то про длину ступни и безымянного пальца, а ещё с чем? Неужели и вправду с носом?..  
— С количеством прочитанных книг! — провозгласил Вольфганг. — Ладно. Измерение штангенциркулем предлагаю перенести на другой раз.  
— Поддерживаю, — Кристиан не совсем понял смысл недоброй улыбки на лице Вольфганга, но был снова согласен на всё. Главное — другой раз у них будет.  
— Впрочем, у тебя это величина непостоянная... Но — passons!

Кристиан на мгновение испытал лёгкое разочарование — ну вот, никакого разнообразия, снова в постель. А ведь есть ещё диван, стол… Кристиан покраснел ещё гуще и послушно последовал за Вольфгангом.

— Иди сюда, — Вольфганг притянул его к себе за запястья и поцеловал.

Поначалу Кристиан был сдержанным, как будто даже отстранённым, но быстро расслабился, доверительно прикрыл глаза, и стал отвечать на поцелуи. Вольфгангу нравилось вылизывать его рот, покусывать мягкие губы. Опять обветрились — тоненькая плёнка лопнула, и трещинки начали кровоточить. Он старательно зализал их и только тогда отпустил Кристиана.

Кристиан открыл глаза и мягко толкнул Вольфганга в грудь. Тот, упав на подушки, с интересом посмотрел на него и раскинул руки, как бы говоря: вот я, делай что хочешь. И Кристиан начал целовать его шею, плечи и грудь — настойчиво, почти грубо, прикусывая кожу зубами, при этом всё-таки избегая прикасаться к незажившим проколам — и так уже повредить умудрился. Сегодня желание было неотделимо от обиды. Ему не хватило силы воли сказать: «Нет, я не стану спать с тобой, пока ты не объяснишь, что вчера было», но и позволить трахнуть себя, как ни в чём не бывало, казалось неправильным. Почти. Близость Вольфганга, его запах, пальцы в волосах действовали одуряюще. Кристиан шире раздвинул коленом его ноги и, обхватив ладонью восхитительно твёрдый член, принялся грубовато надрачивать — сегодня ему вовсе не хотелось прикасаться бережно, с благоговейным трепетом — в конце концов, Вольфганг-то с ним вчера не церемонился.

Вольфганг с интересом заглянул Кристиану в лицо — сурово поджатые губы, нахмуренные брови… смешной ты. Сегодня зверь расхрабрился окончательно, даже начал вести, что похвально, но пока планы на него были иными. Вольфганг сжал его руку, заставляя остановиться, и уложил Кристиана рядом.

— Я рад, что ты начал проявлять инициативу, Крис.

Кристиан взволнованно дышал и настороженно смотрел на Вольфганга. Он всё-таки сделал что-то не то?..

— Но я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал кое-что _новое_.

Кристиан прикрыл глаза. Снова Вольфганг говорил этим вкрадчивым, гипнотическим тоном, от которого внутри всё сладко замирало.

— Я сделал тебе больно вчера? Прости, — говорить это было легко, но результат не заставил себя ждать — Кристиан придвинулся ближе, положил голову на плечо.  
— Я сам не ожидал, что выйдет так, — продолжал Вольфганг, подбавив в голос раскаяния, и погладил Кристиана за ухом.

Кристиан вздохнул — ему стало вдруг легко-легко, обида больше не давила на плечи. Ну… почти. Выходит, он ни в чём вчера не провинился, и всё это было… ни за что? Сосредоточиться не получалось — Вольфганг был слишком близко, тепло его тела, запах, голос сами собой вытесняли неприятные мысли.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не причиню тебе вреда, мой хороший, — нашёптывал он. — А если тебе что-то не понравится… ты ведь помнишь стоп-слово?

Кристиан кивнул, сглотнув. Было любопытно и чуть страшно — что собирается делать Вольфганг? Опять отхлещет линейкой? Он вспомнил своё неуместное возбуждение в тот момент и мучительно покраснел. Пожалуй, что-то в этом было.

— Готов?

Кристиан кивнул решительнее. Вольфганг поцеловал его в лоб и скомандовал:

— На колени.

Переход от ласки к приказу был слишком неожиданным. Кристиан повиновался — машинально, даже не успев задуматься. Вольфганг умилился такой исполнительности, но быстро напустил суровый вид и поднялся с постели — командовать лёжа без восточного колорита как-то не комильфо.

— Ползи.

Кристиан послушно подполз к изножью кровати. Вольфганг его пугал — почти как тогда в «Джунглях» перед перформансом. Проявилось в его лице что-то хищное — волчье — жестокое, и этот ледяной приказной тон… как будто словами бьёт наотмашь. Прекратить всё прямо сейчас? «Что, струсил? — подумал Кристиан со злостью. — Может, это проверка? Нет уж, хватит с меня страхов. Я смогу».

— Руки на спинку, — скомандовал Вольфганг. Привязать бы его, хоть тем же поводком, но нельзя торопиться. — Сожми перекладину и не отпускай. Понял?

Кристиан выполнил указание и кивнул. Почему-то он не мог выдавить даже простое «да», язык будто прирос к нёбу.

Вольфганг окинул его взглядом, раздумывая, приказать ли ему опустить голову, но решил, что пока сойдёт. А глаза на него Кристиан и так не поднимал, умница.

Эксперимент был рискованный: Вольфганг не стал объяснять правила — вчерашнее поведение Кристиана было весьма показательно, — зверёныш наверняка поймёт, что это — всего лишь один из массы способов отлично потрахаться, не наказание или унижение, не проявление агрессии. «Я же не Берти, в конце концов, — думал Вольфганг. — Я не хочу причинить Крису вред. Всего лишь показать ему новое». Это не было самоубеждением — вчерашняя злость улеглась, просто хотелось приступить к осуществлению своих замыслов.

Покорность и настороженность — почти страх — Кристиана действовали опьяняюще, как и вид ссадин на его спине и заднице. Ни на какую прелюдию его сегодня не хватит — он хочет это тело, и он его возьмёт.

Кристиан занервничал, когда Вольфганг исчез из поля зрения, зайдя за спину. Непроизвольно он крепче вцепился пальцами в спинку — латунная перекладина нагрелась и стала скользкой от вспотевших ладоней. Невольно дёрнулся, ощутив, как постель проминается под весом ещё одного тела, но не посмел обернуться. Что-то подсказывало: Вольфгангу это не понравится. Сердце колотилось лихорадочно и гулко, и Кристиан даже не сразу сообразил, что только что прозвучала команда, но всё же успел среагировать прежде, чем Вольфганг повторил: «Раздвинь ноги». Всё это неприятно напомнило о «пасторе» и о забытом, казалось бы, унижении. Кристиана начала бить нервная дрожь, но он лишь стиснул спинку до побелевших костяшек и зажмурился.

Это всё просто игра. Для разнообразия. Ничего страшного. Ничего плохого. Вольфганг не сделает больно взаправду. _Не сделает?.._

Вольфганг провёл пальцами по напряжённой спине, коснулся царапины под лопаткой, оставленной сколом линейки, прижал Кристиана к себе, как добычу, и заговорил, почти касаясь губами уха:

— Порка пошла на пользу, не так ли? Вижу, ты понимаешь с первого раза. Хорошая девочка.

Кристиан вздрогнул, дёрнулся, но Вольфганг держал крепко. Он говорил, а Кристиан молчал и лишь тяжело, загнанно дышал — он и представить не мог, что Вольфганг с ним так… Что он, как _тот_ , скажет…

— Хорошая моя девочка. Хорошенькая мелкая дрянь, — Вольфганг усмехнулся. — Шлюха.

«Хватит! Пожалуйста!», — но слова предательски застряли в горле, и поднимался комок, мешающий дышать.

Вольфганг обхватил поджавшийся член Кристиана — ну надо же, сегодня зверю что-то не нравится — и задвигал ладонью — грубовато, но стараясь не сделать больно. Как он и ожидал, Кристиан отреагировал почти сразу — двинул бёдрами навстречу, скорее по привычке, чем осознанно.

— Моя шлюха любит ебаться. Любит, когда её трахают, да? Когда ей надрачивают? — шептал Вольфганг, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы. — Она просто с ума сходит…

Кристиан не понимал, что с ним. Это слишком унизительно, и можно всё прекратить, сказав лишь простое слово «янтарь», но… прикосновения Вольфганга распаляли, стыд, растерянность, возбуждение сливались в одно. Какой-то безумный коктейль из противоположных эмоций.

— Нравится?.. — Вольфганг оскалился и укусил кончик покрасневшего уха — придержал зубами и зашептал снова: — Я же вижу, что нравится. Маленькая ебливая дрянь. Шлюха. Блядь.

Кристиан мелко кивал: да, конечно, он дрянь… и он блядь — и он что угодно сделает, только бы Вольфганг не останавливался, только бы не бросал. Он ебливая дрянь и как там ещё… шлюха… И он шлюха Вольфганга.

Вольфганг вдруг отпустил его и отстранился. Спине сразу стало холодно. На глаза наворачивались жгучие слёзы от обиды и стыда, но Кристиан хотел, чтобы Вольфганг вернулся, снова сгрёб его; хотел почувствовать жар его тела, жёсткие рёбра, горячее дыхание над ухом, сильные руки, ладони с чуть загрубевшей кожей…

Он вскрикнул от боли и неожиданности, когда Вольфганг вошёл в него без привычной подготовки, и почти сразу толкнулся на всю длину, крепко впившись пальцами (на правой руке чуть скользкими от смазки — уж на свой член не пожалел) в подвздошные кости.

— Прогни спину.

Неприятные ощущения понемногу улеглись, растворились. Кристиан мог бы попытаться вырваться, но очередной приказ как будто лишил его воли. Пугала готовность подчиняться этой силе — не из страха перед болью, а просто потому, что это Вольфганг — страшащий, незнакомый, но всё-таки _он_ , не клиент, и Кристиан сделает для него всё, что угодно, потому что нельзя его разочаровать.

— Так, отлично… Хорошая девочка… — слова долетали как будто издалека. Вольфганг хвалил его. Это было приятно.

И было что-то ещё, странное и толком необъяснимое — Кристиан как будто лишился своего Я, вышел за пределы. Больше не существовало ничего, кроме его ощущений и желаний Вольфганга — и Кристиан хотел раствориться в нём окончательно. Пополам со жгучим унижением накрывало удовольствие от всего происходящего. Да, чёрт, он, наверное, и правда последняя шлюха, раз позволяет всё это, раз хочет бездумно подчиняться, ведь если хорошо Вольфгангу, то хорошо и ему самому — их ощущения взаимосвязаны и напрямую зависят друг от друга. А слова — жестокие, невыносимые — лишь добавляют остроты.

Нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к себе. Но стоило Кристиану убрать со спинки левую руку, как тут же:

— Эй! Я тебе разрешал? — резкий окрик, словно удар кнутом.

Оставалось лишь повиноваться.

Вольфганг зло оскалился и глубже впился ногтями в ставшую скользкой от пота кожу: сучка своевольничала, и её следовало наказать. Он снова склонился к уху Кристиана и вкрадчиво зашептал:

— Никогда, слышишь, — дрянь, — не смей ничего, — сука, — делать, прежде чем я, — распроёбанная ты дыра, — не попрошу.

Кристиан сдавленно всхлипнул от новой боли, когда Вольфганг принялся тянуть и выкручивать затвердевший сосок. Боль — острая, но неожиданно приятная — возбуждала ещё сильнее. Жаркое душное марево туманило разум, окончательно стирало все мысли, и Кристиан уже толком не осознавал, что делает, подаваясь навстречу жёстким фрикциям.

Вольфганг запустил пальцы ему в волосы и намотал на кулак, заставляя вскрикнуть и запрокинуть голову. Кристиан мучительно выгибался под ним и жалобно скулил, но Вольфганг не собирался его отпускать — было в этом что-то первобытное, дикое, настоящее.

Кристиан до сих пор был восхитительно узким, таким гибким, распалённым — он принял правила игры и отдавался с готовностью, не просто позволяя делать с собой что угодно — желая этого. Изумительный. Потрясающий. И Вольфганг осыпал его любовно подобранными оскорблениями с почти нескрываемым восторгом:

— Безмозглая… подстилка. Долбаная… дыра. Блядь. Блудница. Иезавель. Маргарет Тэтчер на космической лошади, ебись она через забор! — Вольфганг понял, что его ведёт не в ту степь, и тут же исправился: — Ненасытная задница! Тупая простата! — трудно было не смеяться, но он очень старался. А потом и смысл слов стал неважен.

Глубже. По самые яйца. Сильнее. Ебать это чудное создание, пока сердце не остановится — у кого-то из них или у обоих сразу.

Не выпуская кристиановы волосы, Вольфганг свободной рукой отвесил шлепок по исхлёстанной заднице. Кристиан взвыл и дёрнулся, но тут же подался назад, насаживаясь так глубоко, как только возможно. Вольфганг куснул его за ухо — ага, маленькой похотливой дряни всё нравится, — и ударил по бедру.

— Любишь, когда тебя бьют? Любишь? Любишь?!!

Кристиан всхлипывал и совсем уж исступлённо выл, слёзы градом катились по пылающим щекам, но Вольфганг не мог остановиться, несмотря на отбитую о кости ладонь, пока задница и бёдра Кристиана не стали равномерно насыщенно-розового цвета и очень горячими. Тяжело дыша, Вольфганг выпустил его длинные волосы и отстранился.

Кристиан едва держался на ослабевших разъезжающихся коленях, и лишь чудом устоял в прежнем положении, до боли вцепившись в спинку. Что Вольфганг ещё задумал? Кончить уже хотелось нестерпимо — и желательно с его членом внутри.

— Вольф?..  
— Рот закрой.  
— Вольфганг…  
— Я разрешал тебе говорить? — Вольфганг усмехнулся. — Ладно, давай.  
— Пожалуйста, Вольф…  
— Что «пожалуйста»? — издевательски протянул Вольфганг.

Кристиан молчал. Он просто не мог просить о таком. Желание было уже нестерпимым, но… Нет. Нет?..

Слишком унизительно. Слишком… страшно. Но тут Вольфганг сделал движение, как будто собирается встать, уйти — и Кристиан не выдержал. Как с головою бросаются в омут, он — вдруг, всем сердцем упав, — выдохнул:

— Трахни меня.  
— Что? Не слышу.   
— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — тихо попросил Кристиан.  
— Громче.  
— Трахни меня!  
— А волшебное слово?  
— Пожалуйста, Вольфганг! — Кристиан выгнулся и завилял задницей — униженно, но сейчас он хотел — так, мог — так…  
— Повтори это. Громче. В окно, — отчеканил Вольфганг без выражения, и Кристиана наконец-то прорвало — слова полились, неудержимые, стыдные:  
— Вольфганг, прошу! Трахни меня, пожалуйста, Вольфганг, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя… Я так хочу тебя… внутри, пожалуйста, Вольфганг!

Вольфганг больше не стал мучить его ожиданием и взял Кристиана так же грубо, как и в начале. Обнял его поперёк груди, накрепко прижав к себе, положил вторую ладонь на впалый живот, как будто хотел почувствовать себя внутри, забыв об особенностях анатомии. Кристиан в его руках мелко дрожал и стонал, словно от мучительной боли. Вольфганга уже накрывало. Он задвигался быстрее, шепча в острое розовое ухо почти нежное:

— Моей девочке нравится? Нра-авится. Моя любимая… Шлюха… Моя идиотка… Бесёнок… Моё преступление… и наказание… («Что он там ещё написал?..») А! Бедный мой… человек… («Братом вот не назову, не-а...») Кроткий мой… Моя… Моя. Только... моя…

Кажется, кончили они одновременно. Ощущения были настолько сильными, что Вольфганг даже на какое-то мгновение выпал из реальности, чего с ним уже давно не случалось. Кристиан обмяк в его руках, как тряпичная кукла, и тяжело, хрипло дышал.

Вольфганг откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Не хотелось ни двигаться, ни думать. Он снова ощущал себя лёгким и… чистым, как будто вся грязь только что вышла. Полежав ещё чуть-чуть и посмаковав это занятное ощущение, Вольфганг решил всё-таки сходить в душ. Он сел на постели и посмотрел на Кристиана. Тот всё ещё цеплялся за перекладину, уронив голову на руки, и неловко подогнув под себя ноги. Как сломанная марионетка.

Вольфганг бережно разжал его пальцы и уложил на бок. Кристиан скользнул по нему пустым остановившимся взглядом и замер, подтянув колени к животу. Пусть отходит, решил Вольфганг.

Когда он вернулся, сполоснувшись, Кристиан лежал в той же позе. Ну что опять с ним не так?

— Не хочешь принять душ?  
— Д-да, конечно, — Кристиан заторможено поднялся и прошёл мимо Вольфганга, едва не задев его плечом. Он как будто смотрел вглубь себя.

Вольфганга неприятно кольнуло беспокойство. Что, если он перестарался?

Забравшись под одеяло, он подложил подушку под спину и принялся ждать. Минут через пять хлопнула дверь ванной, но Кристиан всё не шёл. Подождав ещё немного, Вольфганг со вздохом встал и вышел в гостиную.

Кристиан стоял возле стола и задумчиво курил, глядя в ночь за окном. В темноте, лишь слегка разбавленной тусклым светом бра из спальни, он выглядел ещё бледнее, чем обычно. Вольфганг невольно скользнул взглядом по длинным красивым ногам, но тут же себя одёрнул — хватит на сегодня.

— Крис?

Кристиан вздрогнул, вырванный из раздумий, и обернулся к нему.

— Вольф, — он затушил окурок в пепельнице и зябко обхватил себя за плечи. — Я не понимаю, что… что ты со мной делаешь?  
— Тебе не понравилось? — Вольфганг подошёл ближе и с тревогой заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Понравилось, — горестно прошептал Кристиан и опустил голову, но тут же вскинулся и уже громче продолжил: — Я, в конце концов, не мазохист! Я не люблю, когда меня унижают! Но… когда ты делал… это, — он тяжело сглотнул, — я не хотел, чтобы ты прекращал…  
— И теперь тебе стыдно? — ласково и понимающе улыбнулся Вольфганг.

Кристиан кивнул и отвернулся.

— Крис, радость моя, — Вольфганг обнял его со спины, но совсем не так, как каких-то пятнадцать минут назад, гораздо бережнее. — Нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы делать то, что нравится, если, конечно, это не идёт вразрез с Уголовным Кодексом. Многих людей, не обязательно мазохистов, привлекает подобное. Понимаешь, существует определённый набор образов и слов, которые, скажем так, вызывают отклик — реагировать на них _не_ извращение.  
— Правда? — с надеждой спросил Кристиан.  
— Ну конечно! Послушай, я не хотел пугать тебя или на самом деле унизить. Это просто один из очень многих способов получить и доставить удовольствие. Тебе ведь было хорошо?

Кристиан кивнул.

— И всё, что я говорил… считай это дополнительной стимуляцией.  
— То есть, ты никогда ничего подобного не думал? — Кристиан развернулся к нему лицом и тревожно заглянул в глаза.

Вольфганг терпеливо вздохнул и покачал головой. А в следующий миг легко подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе.

— Вольф! — воскликнул Кристиан, машинально обхватив его за шею. — Что ты…  
— Слишком много вопросов!

Кристиан закусил губу и потёрся щекой об его висок. Все обиды, сомнения и страхи исчезли без следа. Похоже, они просто вышли на новый уровень близости. Сердце его колотилось от радости, и было даже немного жаль, что до постели всего десяток с небольшим шагов — Вольфганг впервые вот так вот носил его на руках, и это было новым, особенным ощущением. 

Вольфганг уложил Кристиана в постель и лёг рядом, крепко обнял его. Кристиан старался прижаться ещё сильнее, и что-то счастливо бормотал.

— Бедный мой лисёнок, — прошептал Вольфганг и поцеловал его в макушку.

Не было больше злости и раздражения, да и можно ли долго злиться на это чудо? Сработала обратная связь, которую он вчера почти оборвал, а сегодня снова настроился на зверёныша — партнёра ведь нужно _чувствовать_ , — и вот результат. Сейчас Вольфганг ощущал к нему нечто среднее между щемящей нежностью и острой жалостью — тёплое, терпкое чувство. Он гладил и целовал жмущегося к нему Кристиана, лаская и успокаивая — всё закончилось, всё хорошо.

В который раз Вольфганг поймал себя на мысли: одновременно хочется быть нежным с этим обманчиво-хрупким мальчиком, доставлять ему удовольствие, видеть, как он открывается, тянется навстречу прикосновениям, улыбается, стонет… и вместе с тем — хочется причинять ему боль, слушать, как он всхлипывает, видеть его лицо в этот момент, чувствовать, как напрягается его тело. Зверёнок такой красивый, когда ему больно… А можно совмещать и то и другое — заламывать руки и шептать на ухо что-нибудь милое, или наоборот, неторопливо ласкать его и оскорблять… Интересно, как он будет реагировать? Но нельзя ломать Кристиана и пользоваться его беззащитностью перед собой. Следует действовать осторожно и не рисковать, как сегодня. А главное, нет нужды делать ему по-настоящему больно — достаточно лишь видимости. Допустимо играть в подчинение и насилие. Неправильно мучить и издеваться всерьёз, как Бертрам. Удастся ли донести до Криса разницу? И получится ли удержаться самому?..

Вольфганг вдруг поймал себя на том, что снова называет Кристиана про себя «мальчиком». Это было немного глупо — всё-таки, разница в возрасте у них небольшая, да и к эфебофилии он не склонен — его привлекали ровесники, плюс-минус пара лет, не больше и не меньше. Возможно, всё дело было в неподдельной искренности Кристиана, обычно бесследно исчезающей к восемнадцати. Каким-то чудом зверю удалось её сохранить. Надолго ли?

Вольфганг погладил задремавшего Кристиана по щеке и вздохнул. Пожалуй, он ещё не готов с ним расстаться. Может быть, к маю… а там скоро и Макс приедет. Вольфганг улыбнулся, вспомнив о брате, и кивнул себе: решено, Крис останется с ним до мая. А там видно будет. Он очень надеялся, что к этому сроку его «питомец» станет самостоятельным и независимым. Времени, чтобы найти себя, у Кристиана предостаточно.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  



	27. Ты чо, аметист?

— Рождественская ель?  
— Страсти Христовы.  
— Платье из латекса?  
— Молоко. Нет, красное вино! Вот.  
— Пирамиды?  
— Октаэдры!  
— М-да, наверное, с методом ассоциаций на сегодня лучше закончить, — Николаус положил блокнот на колени и задумчиво уставился в затылок Вольфганга.

Мюллер был самым сложным из его пациентов. И, что немаловажно, единственным.

— Герр Унтермёлен?.. — донеслось с кушетки.  
— Да, герр Мюллер?  
— Можно мне ещё немного вашего чудесного печенья, ну, в виде ёлочек?  
— Вы сказали «ёлочек»? — встрепенулся Николаус, которому было лень идти на кухню за миской с выпечкой.  
— Да, — закивал Вольфганг. — Их самых.  
— Вы упоминаете ель. Это важно.  
— Никки… — Вольфганг был и вправду не прочь перекусить. После их экстатической встречи обычного ужина из трёх блюд ему оказалось явно недостаточно. А ведь впереди ещё целая ночь, а потом утро: Кристиан предупреждён, страдает и ждёт его не раньше полудня — наверняка опять все пиджаки в шкафу будут мятыми…

— Герр Мюллер, когда я назвал слово «ель», вы сказали про крестные муки.  
— Страсти.  
— Конечно. Вероятно, для вас Рождество связано с чем-то особенным?  
— Ну, да-а… — протянул Вольфганг. — Мы с братом всегда нарушали рождественский пост… и я знал, что обязательно сгорю в аду.  
— Почему? — Николаус нарисовал в блокноте красивую закорюку.  
— Потому что мы ели сахарное печенье… в форме ёлочек…  
— Да, продолжайте.  
— Что… — Вольфганг осёкся и сдавленно захрипел. — Никки… кажется, у меня приступ!.. Никки! Печенья!!!

Вольфганг вцепился побелевшими пальцами в бортик кушетки и шумно, со свистом выдохнул. Получилось довольно-таки угрожающе. Но это не помогло — Николаус не впечатлился.

— Ник… у меня… мне… нужно… — простонал Вольфганг, закрывая глаза. Всё тело его выгнулось, как у одержимого дьяволом. Ногти со скрипом прочертили по лаку белёсые борозды, изо рта пошла пена.

Николаус сидел и с интересом смотрел, что будет дальше. На этот раз Вольфганга хватило на две минуты хрипов и корчей.

— Из-за тебя я гибну тут, между прочим, — наконец, сварливо сказал он.  
— Ты очень забавно играешь, извини, — улыбнулся Николаус. — Это типа была эпилепсия?  
— Нет, истерия. Впрочем, сам знаю, что непохоже.  
— Как он?  
— Да нормально, — Вольфганг сразу понял, о ком речь. — Недавно побил его.  
— Да? — глаза Николауса загорелись. — И ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Вольфганг обернулся, весь в пене, и очень выразительно посмотрел на Николауса. Тот вздохнул и поплёлся на кухню за печеньем.

***

— …А потом просто взял линейку и начал его лупить!  
— Мм, — Николаус еле сдержался, чтобы не сказать «как клёво-то». Вместо этого он стряхнул с колен крошки и как можно серьёзней спросил: — И что вы при этом чувствовали?  
— Радость! — гаркнул Вольфганг.  
— Или возбуждение? Вы вправе говорить со мной обо всём, не стесняясь.  
— Да не, не было этого. Никки, а можно ещё?

Николаус ногой пододвинул Вольфгангу печенье. Тот не глядя запустил пятерню в миску и выловил очередную ёлочку, всю в разводах зелёной глазури.

— Нет, понимаете, герр Николаус, это было другое. Потрясающее чувство!  
— Гнев?  
— Нет!  
— Освобождение от гнева?  
— Да нет же!  
— Может быть, месть?

Вольфганг задумался. Снова не то. За что ему мстить этому глупому зверю?..

— Герр Мюллер, ваши родители часто применяли к вам физические наказания?  
— Нет. Мать ударила только однажды. Зато как! — Вольфганг взмахнул надкушенным печеньем, рассыпая веером крошки.  
— Ты рассказывал уже, — ослеплённый крошками Николаус отчаянно заморгал.  
— А я ещё раз хочу! Помню, завернулся в новый кухонный тюль и танцевал нечто под Майю Дерен, когда мать взбесилась и врезала мне линейкой…  
— Прямо по яйцам! — произнесли оба хором.  
— И это стало толчком к формированию образа карающей женщины, воплотившего в себе угрозу кастрации! — выпалил Николаус и незаметно отодвинул от Вольфганга миску. — И к вашему невыносимому пидорству, я полагаю.  
— Эй, вот маму не трогай, — обиделся Вольфганг.

Он заворочался на кушетке и даже пососал для порядка большой палец — глазурь забилась под ноготь.

— Итак, герр Мюллер, — продолжал Николаус, — что вы испытывали в тот момент, когда мать ударила вас?  
— Было пиздец как больно.  
— А что вы испытывали, когда били этого юношу, Кристиана?  
— А вот это было наоборот охуенно! — заключил Вольфганг, слезая с кушетки. Если печенье не шло к нему, тогда он сам шёл к печенью.

Тщетно Николаус пытался отбиться, спрятать миску с остатками выпечки под футболку — Вольфганг залез к нему на колени, лишил всех запасов провизии, высыпав их другу на голову, и навалился, покрывая лицо, шею и почему-то левый локоть липкими поцелуями. Это был типичный для психоанализа случай переноса — причём самый сложный за всю практику Унтермёлена.

***

За окном начинался рассвет. Вольфганг проснулся и в первую секунду не понял, где он — другие стены, другая постель, — потом вспомнил. Забавно. Впервые, кажется, они с Никки заснули в обнимку. Обычно кто-то всегда уходил.

Николаус лежал рядом, большой, тёплый, даже во сне чуть печальный. Вольфганг осторожно ополз, прижался щекой к его груди. Сердце билось тихо и глухо. Вольфганг вдоволь поужасался и понял, что слушает справа.

Точно так же они лежали однажды, когда Никки рассказал ему свою историю. Это произошло после сеанса гипноза, только в тот раз Вольфганг был доктором и качал перед лицом друга одним из его серебряных перстней на длинной цепочке, напевая колыбельную про бычка. Казалось, ничего не вышло, Николаус в транс не впал — или гипноз плохо сочетался с тёмным пивом и жареными кактусами на ужин. Они тогда даже успели порезать какую-то плёнку и знатно потрахаться, и обсуждали, какой купить завтра торт, а потом в Никки будто бы дух вселился: он весь закаменел, совсем весь — Вольфганг мог гарантировать, остекленел взглядом — и начал вдруг говорить.

Там было что-то про детство и мёртвую мать — дух внутри Никки банально начал сразу с самого главного. Кто-то убил её — «Он», и этот он до сих пор ходил на свободе, что вызывало у Николауса крайнюю степень душевной муки. «Приготовил… как торт, и все её ели», — мрачно цедил он, и Вольфганг с ужасом и интересом смотрел на ставшее вдруг чужим и древним лицо. Из рассказа он понял только две вещи: детство у Никки было не шибко счастливым, а любовь к сладкому — неслучайной. Тогда он просто хлопнул в ладоши — и Николаус вдруг вернулся в реальность, как будто и не было ничего. Вольфганг об этом эпизоде ему не напоминал — и никому не рассказывал.

Николаус во сне сдвинул руку, прижимая Вольфганга к себе — наверное, просто замёрз, — и тот натянул одеяло повыше, укрываясь с головой. И так, в темноте, он закрыл глаза и замер, пытаясь запомнить момент.

И — давно такого с ним не было — в душе вдруг поднялось странное чувство. Счастье — до горечи. Наверное, что-то подобное испытывал этот маленький идиот, когда плакал по утрам — Вольфганг не хотел сейчас думать. В голове вертелась прилетевшая бог весть откуда глупая фраза: «Жаль, что у нас не одна кровь». Почему именно кровь?.. Вольфганг вдруг понял — и вправду ведь, группы разные. Если что-то случится, он даже не сможет Никки помочь. Интересно, а какая группа у Кристиана?..

Он прижался ещё плотней, царапая незамкнутыми колечками, стараясь каждым сантиметром кожи прильнуть — глупо, глупо, он сам знал, — а потом обхватил Николауса руками и так, вдвоём, подкатился к самому краю кровати. Патетичные моменты затягивать не следует никогда.

***

Кристиан встрепенулся, услышав звонок в дверь — Вольфганг вернулся! Он отбросил книжку, которую читал, и помчался открывать. Но вся радость схлынула, как только он увидел Вольфганга — довольного и оживлённого.

— Привет, зверь! — Вольфганг бодро чмокнул его в щёку и принялся расстёгивать куртку.  
— Привет, — глухо отозвался Кристиан, машинально запирая замки. От Вольфганга ощутимо пахло чужим одеколоном, раздражало. Только вот дело было даже не в запахе — он и так знал, что Вольфганг с Унтермёленом всю ночь не только к семинару готовились, — ему не давали покоя два вопроса, вытекающие один из другого: Вольфганг хоть немного скучал? хоть раз о нём вспомнил?

— Что грустный? — проорал тот уже из ванной. — Плохо спал?

Кристиан промолчал. Всё равно Вольфганг за шумом воды ничего не услышит. Но да, угадал. Плохо. Слишком привык засыпать, прижимаясь к твёрдому плечу, слушать успокаивающее биение чужого сердца.

— Мм, про дадаизм читаешь, — Вольфганг плюхнулся на диван и одобрительно погладил оставленную книгу по обложке. — Молодец.  
— Я тоже хочу — как они, — угрюмо сообщил Кристиан, сев рядом и исподлобья глянул на Вольфганга: будет смеяться?  
— Как Дюшан? — развеселился тот.  
— Нет, как Тцара.

Вольфганг хлопнул насупленного Кристиана по колену:

— Как славно, Крис!

Кристиан недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но Вольфганг, кажется, в самом деле был рад и не ёрничал.

— Ты думаешь, у меня получится?  
— Уверен, — Вольфганг, встал и прошёлся по комнате. — Ты вспомни свой первый коллаж! Ох, зверь, да мы с тобой в следующем месяце сможем устроить в «Джунглях» выставку!  
— Правда? — Кристиан с надеждой посмотрел на него. Раздражение и обида в который раз исчезли без следа, как утренний туман под лучами солнца, растворились в воодушевлении — Вольфганг в него верил и это главное.  
— Конечно. Всё в твоих силах.

Вдруг Вольфганг опустился перед ним на корточки и сжал ладони в своих:

— Крис…  
— Да? — Кристиан подался вперёд, пытливо заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— У нас есть что-нибудь перекусить? Желательно, не сладкое.  
— Бутерброды подойдут? — разочарованно отозвался Кристиан после небольшой паузы.  
— Вполне.

На кухне Вольфганг распахнул полосатую дверцу холодильника и принялся шарить по полкам. Кристиан поставил чайник на плиту и обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда футболка на пояснице Вольфганга чуть задралась, обнажая смугловатую кожу и свежий засос на боку.

Злость перехватила горло удавкой. Кристиан толкнул дверцу, надеясь, что Вольфгангу попадёт по шее, и вылетел с кухни.

Где там куртка? Уйти. Прямо сейчас. Не важно, куда.

— Эй, ты что творишь? — потирающий ушибленное плечо Вольфганг нагнал его в прихожей и втолкнул обратно на кухню.

Кристиан врезал ему по лицу так, что голова Вольфганга мотнулась, и испуганно заморгал, прижимая отбитую ладонь к груди. Он не хотел этого делать. Всё получилось как-то само.

Вольфганг коснулся горящей щеки — больно, хорошо, хоть не кулаком, — тряхнул головой, и с интересом взглянул на Кристиана. Тот растерянно смотрел на него — побледневший, испуганный. А ведь пару секунд назад какой был — гневный огонь в глазах, сурово сжатые губы, ах.

— И что это было? — Вольфганг холодно окинул его взглядом с головы до ног. — Ревность к лучшему другу? Ай, как некрасиво.  
— Я не хотел, — едва слышно выдохнул Кристиан.  
— Ревновать? — криво усмехнулся Вольфганг.  
— Ударить.

Вольфганг шагнул вплотную, вынуждая его вжаться спиной в стену, и вдруг резко впился пальцами в плечи, швырнул его на стол. Кристиан больно стукнулся бедром об угол столешницы, отпрянул, но Вольфганг не дал ему восстановить равновесие, прижал животом к столу так, что руки Кристиана оказались под грудью — сразу не высвободиться, и пинком раздвинул его ноги.

— Соскучился, да? — прошептал Вольфганг, почти касаясь губами его уха. Мурашки тут же побежали по спине. И не только от желания — слышалось в этом шёпоте нечто злое.

Кристиан что-то невнятно прохрипел — Вольфганг основательно вжимал его в столешницу, и дышать было сложно, не то что отвечать.

Вольфганг ослабил хватку, задрал на Кристиане футболку и провёл языком по выступающим позвонкам. Кристиан зажмурился и выгнулся навстречу. Сердце гулко колотилось, колени сделались ватными, и все мысли напрочь вылетели из головы. Вольфганг был здесь, с ним, а больше ничего не имело значения.

Вольфганг быстро стянул с него джинсы вместе с бельём, расстегнул свои. Швыряя Кристиана на стол, он не собирался его трахать. Потрепать немножко — не больно, так, для острастки, чтоб не вмешивался в его отношения с Никки, но… Удержаться было невозможно. 

Кристиан, судорожно задышав, впился в рукав футболки зубами, чтоб не заорать — без подготовки, по слюне оказалось неожиданно больно. Но только сначала. Вольфганг замер, поглаживая его по крестцу, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, и боль понемногу утихла, осталось лишь чувство заполненности, которое Кристиан так любил.

Вид сзади открывался офигенный. Вольфгангу нравилось смотреть, как его член входит в исхлёстанную — со всё ещё не сошедшими синяками — задницу Кристиана, нравилось, как он прячет раскрасневшееся лицо в сгибе локтя, но зверю явно было неудобно — он то и дело неловко переступал на полусогнутых ногах и пытался подложить вторую руку под живот, чтобы край столешницы не врезался.

Вольфганг развернул его лицом к себе, обхватил за пояс, приподнимая, и усадил на стол. Кристиан, тяжело дыша, отпинывался от сползших до лодыжек джинсов, и смотрел на него затуманенными, совершенно блядскими глазами. Вольфганг шумно выдохнул и, обхватив его костистое лицо ладонями, принялся целовать — быстро, отрывисто, как будто у них было мало времени, а Кристиан, до боли впиваясь пальцами в плечи, тёрся вставшим членом об его живот, оставляя на белой ткани прозрачные капельки предэякулята.

С трудом оторвавшись от снова до крови потрескавшихся губ, Вольфганг положил ладони на подвздошные кости и потянул Кристиана на себя. Тот откинулся назад, упёршись плечами и лопатками в стену, и крепко вцепился в край стола. Снова было больно, хоть Вольфганг и добавил слюны.

Дождавшись, когда Кристиан расслабится и начнёт дышать ровнее, Вольфганг подхватил его под колени и задвигался резко, почти жёстко, отчего тот вскрикивал и жмурился. Стол скрипел и царапал ножками линолеум, но было плевать. Лишь бы не развалился. Сейчас было не до милований и растягивания удовольствия — после утреннего прощального секса с Николаусом Вольфганг всё ещё ощущал лёгкую усталость, а теперь ещё и этот незапланированный всплеск… кончить бы быстрее. И отдохнуть. А потом, вечером… видно будет.

Почувствовав, что уже почти не может сдерживаться, Вольфганг заставил Кристиана разжать левую руку, которой тот всё ещё держался за столешницу, и переложил на его член. Кристиан всё понял правильно, и задвигал ею, подстроившись под ритм и томно глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц. В сочетании с припухшими кровоточащими губами выглядело действительно порочно.

Вольфганг, не сдерживаясь, хрипло простонал, и дёрнул его на себя, входя ещё глубже. Какой же Крис всё-таки узкий. Совершенно охуенный. И его. Подхватить бы зверя под задницу и дотрахать на весу, но Вольфганг не был уверен, что удержит его сейчас.

Кристиан задрожал от удовольствия, когда Вольфганг кончил в него, и крепче сжал кулак на члене. Всё было грубо, почти больно, так непривычно… и возбуждающе. Горячая ладонь Вольфганга легла поверх его пальцев, и Кристиан кончил от этого прикосновения, больно ударившись затылком об стену.

Вольфганг смотрел на него — растрёпанного, раскрасневшегося, тяжело дышащего, навалившись на стол между его ног, тоже переводя дыхание, и вдруг понял, что с Никки было хорошо — очень, но этого восторженного идиота, зверёнка, не хватало. Он протянул руку и погладил Кристиана по щеке:

— Я скучал.  
— И я, — Кристиан прикрыл глаза и потёрся об его ладонь.

Вольфганг потрепал своего зверя по спутавшимся волосам — глупый, глупый, — вздохнул и отстранился. Сейчас он старался быть аккуратным, но Кристиан сдавленно зашипел и поёжился. Повредил всё-таки… Чёрт, нехорошо.

В ванной Вольфганг наскоро умылся, раздумывая, менять или нет футболку — с одной стороны, на ответственный семинар лучше всё-таки надевать чистое, с другой стороны, пара засохших прозрачных капель подчёркивала его презрение к замшелому преподавателю и учебному процессу в целом.

Он плескал водой в раскрасневшееся лицо, когда заметил маячившую в зеркале тень.

— Хочешь что-то сказать? — Вольфганг стёр со лба капли.  
— Прости, пожалуйста.  
— Прощаю.  
— Ты правда простишь?.. — отчаянно выдохнул Кристиан. — Да?..

Вольфганг закатил устало глаза. Ведь всё ясно уже… Чего тебе ещё надо? Расписку? Индульгенцию?..

— Пять отжиманий, — коротко бросил он.  
— Что?!! — не очень-то смиренно выпалил Кристиан. В последнее время он слишком привык после взаимных восторгов нежиться в мягкой кровати, пялясь на синюю лошадь. Какие ещё отжимания?  
— Значит, десять, — вздохнул Вольфганг.

Кристиан понял, что Вольфганг не шутит. И тогда он предпринял обманный манёвр. Тень в зеркале жалобно открыла искусанный рот и изрекла невинно-идиотично: 

— А… когда?  
— Прямо сейчас! — радостно ответствовал Вольфганг. — После еды это будет сложнее, я полагаю.  
— Мм, ну хорошо, — Кристиан озадаченно покрутил головой. — Здесь?

Вольфганг терпеливо кивнул. И здесь, и сейчас. И так, чтобы он видел.

Кристиан смущённо лёг на пол в коридоре и попытался приподнять своё неловкое длинное тело. Тонкие руки его задрожали, как ножки новорождённого оленёнка, а сопение из виноватого сделалось яростным. У него почти получилось оторваться животом от линолеума, когда Вольфганг не выдержал этого издевательства над физкультурой.

— Так, колени не касаются пола. Ещё раз, всё сначала.  
— Я один раз уже сделал, — обиженно пробубнил Кристиан.  
— Ещё раз, я сказал. Руки прямые, — Вольфганг сел на край ванной, приготовившись наблюдать.

Кристиан нехотя подчинился. Он попытался отжаться по правилам, но с сырым звуком плюхнулся обратно и замер, выжидая — вдруг всё-таки передумает?..

— Ещё раз, сначала.  
— Во-ольф!  
— Давай. Начал.

Кристиан уныло повиновался. Вольфганг смотрел, как он корчится, задыхаясь, отплёвываясь от волос и злобно урча под нос кровожадные проклятья — и радовался. У него будет красивый и сильный зверь.

Сегодня Вольфганг заметил одну нехорошую вещь — Кристиан отъелся. Он определил это скорее на вид, чем на ощупь — кажется, впервые за долгое время он видел его голым при дневном ярком свете. Нет, конечно, Кристиан оставался по-прежнему стройным, на грани истощения и худобы: кости выпирали чуть меньше, нежели месяц назад, но всё равно выпирали. Только вот поверх появился тоненький слой жирка — почти незаметный, едва ощутимый. Вольфганг знал, как отвратительно выглядят располневшие джанки — да вообще все, вернувшиеся к нормальному весу после изнурительного голодания. Мясо на них нарастало как-то причудливо, неестественно, — и он совсем не хотел, чтобы его зверь стал одутловатым и вялым уродом.

— Сколько? — Вольфганг потряс головой, отгоняя мрачные образы.  
— Я не считал! — прохрипел Кристиан.  
— Считай вслух, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Всё сначала.

В этот раз Кристиан не сопротивлялся. Сипло и зло он отсчитывал каждое отжимание, чуть задерживаясь каждый раз на вытянутых дрожащих руках. Вольфганг смотрел и умилялся — какое старание. Хорошо, что зверь был достаточно умён и принял правила — а не то пришлось бы заниматься его воспитанием хоть до вечера — и плевать на универ. Двадцать, тридцать раз — а если начнёт ныть, то и полсотни. Было бы забавно добавить условия. Например, крупную соль под ладонями… И пусть делает это голым…

— Одиннадцать! — с издевательской ухмылкой прошипел Кристиан и рухнул на пол.  
— Молодец, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Пока хватит.

Кристиан молчал и лишь дышал хрипло и тяжело. Он слишком привык слушаться, и сейчас явно недоумевал — что это только что было?..

— Каждый раз, когда начнёшь бесоёбить, будешь делать десять отжиманий, — пообещал Вольфганг, наскоро причёсываясь перед зеркалом. — А завтра утром опять пойдём на стадион.  
— Постой! Я не могу завтра, я…  
— Всё ты можешь, — Вольфганг ободряюще улыбнулся. — Драться будем вечером, сейчас времени нет.  
— Вольф, я сказать хотел… — предпринял Кристиан очередную попытку.  
— Времени нет! — повторил Вольфганг, переступая через лежащего — и так вымахал, куда ему дальше расти, — и направился в комнату.

Кристиан бессильно уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Ну что ж. Значит, придётся поставить его перед фактом.

В комнате Вольфганг наскоро обыскал весь стол в поисках нужной тетради — угораздило же забыть! Надо было хотя бы по дороге в автобусе почитать, что там за предмет. Под ворохом бумаг он натолкнулся на рисунок углём — портрет Кристиана. Вольфганг смазал пальцем жирно очерченный край, чертыхнулся — стоило закрепить ещё раз.

За спиной раздались шаркающие, неуверенные шаги — это Кристиан отлепился от пола и пришёл раздражать его здесь. Вольфганг помахал листком, как шматом кровавого мяса перед носом у тигра:

— Смотри-ка, что у нас тут?..

Кристиан с сомнением приблизился, и Вольфганг пихнул рисунок ему в руки.

— Держи, это тебе. На память.  
— Ой, спасибо! — Кристиан засмущался и прижал листок к груди — тут же понял, что чуть не смазал всё, и испуганно замер. — Правда, ты мне это даришь?  
— Десять отжиманий, — мрачно пошутил Вольфганг. — Ладно, пока. Буду… не знаю когда, — он вскочил со стула и понёсся в прихожую. Тетрадь так и не нашлась, ну да неважно — с ним Бог.  
— Вольфганг, а завтрак? — прокричал ему вслед Кристиан.  
— Некогда! Времени нет! — весело отвечал Вольфганг, накидывая куртку, и хлопнул дверью.

Кристиан устало ссутулился и опустил голову: ну вот, Вольфганг опять ушёл. И, что хуже всего, неизвестно вернётся ли сегодня. Медленно, как во сне, он опустился в кресло и с удивлением уставился на листок — забыл, что до сих пор держит его в руках.

Дыхание перехватило от волнения. Это был первый _настоящий_ подарок от Вольфганга. Ну ладно, рубашки и брюки он ему фактически тоже подарил, но то была необходимость, рисунок же — совсем другое дело.

Так странно… узнавать себя. Резкие, нервные штрихи складывались в черты, которые Кристиан каждый день видел в зеркале. Одно дело фотография — зафиксированный момент жизни, и совсем иное — запомненное, нарисованное от руки — почти волшебство. Затаив дыхание, он разглядывал себя на листе: запрокинутое лицо — прикрытые глаза, сведённые брови, плотно сжатые губы — странное выражение, не поймёшь, то ли больно, то ли наоборот; взлохмаченные волосы, пряди, прилипшие ко лбу и напряжённо сведённым плечам… Наверно, так он выглядел с Альфредом… Выглядело очень чувственно, но ощущалось в излишне острых линиях что-то тревожное, не-сексуальное. О чём думал Вольфганг, когда рисовал?..

Кристиан аккуратно положил лист на стол — ещё не хватало всё размазать, и нервно куснул губу. Привычно зализал ранку и уставился на нервно сцепленные пальцы.

Вольфганг его не любит.

Предательская, болезненная как удар под дых мысль, космическим холодом вымораживающая изнутри.

И дело было не в рисунке — уж по нему-то ничего сказать было нельзя. Просто неуверенность копилась постепенно, по крупице, и вот…

Кристиан упрямо тряхнул головой. Нет! Всё не так. Это просто ревность. А ревновать к Николаусу он не должен, не имеет права, потому что тот лучший друг Вольфганга, а он…

Кристиан задумался: а кто он, в самом-то деле? Друг? Любовник? Забавный домашний питомец?

Он до хруста сцепил пальцы и крепко-крепко зажмурился, так, что под веками расцвели красные и зелёные всполохи.

Если бы Вольфганг его не любил — совсем, — то не разрешил бы жить у себя. Не заступился бы. Не водил за руку. Не обнимал. Не носил на руках. И ещё очень много «не». Самое главное, Вольфгангу было плевать на его прошлое.

«А он хоть раз сказал, что любит тебя?», — у сомнения был голос Бертрама.

Нет. Такого он не говорил, но… Кристиан покраснел, вспомнив, как позапрошлой ночью Вольфганг жарко шептал ему на ухо: «Моя любимая девочка» — ладно, насчёт «девочки» всё понятно, но «любимая» ведь неспроста же, ведь что-то это значит?..

Кристиан решительно поднялся. Всё, хватит заниматься мозгоёбством — на сегодня запланировано более важное дело.

Любит его Вольфганг или нет — главное, что не гонит. Может, он всё-таки чувствует к нему нечто глубже привязанности, просто ему сложно сказать об этом. Да, может, Вольфганг и правда не считает нужным говорить об этом вслух, считая, что всё и так очевидно. Или просто ждёт подходящего момента. Думать так было гораздо приятнее.

Кристиан нашёл в кармане своей ветровки адрес, который дал Штольц, и решительно сунул ноги в изрядно запылившиеся резиновые сапоги. Интересно, как Вольфганг отреагирует, когда узнает, что он устроился на работу?..

***

Организация под лаконичным названием «Новглавсанспецавтотранс» располагалась на задворках Кройцберга, у самой Стены, и больше напоминала заброшенный крематорий, чем автопарк. Над длинным бараком возвышалась тёмная покосившаяся труба, свистел ветер в выбитых окнах. Людей не было. Второй корпус, поменьше, выглядел немного цивильней: там хотя бы сохранились стёкла, — но стены были такими же ветхими, со следами пожара и выбоинами от пуль. Вход чернел провалом в дантовский ад, и Кристиан шагнул внутрь не без трепета.

В длинном коридоре оказалось темно, пахло плесенью и чем-то кислым. Из открытой двери вдалеке долетало бормотание телевизора, и тусклый сине-розовый отсвет плясал на блестящей, крашеной маслом стене.

Кристиан подошёл ближе. Вдохнул поглубже, — в груди засвербело от гнили, — и постучал костяшками по косяку.

— Господин… — он понял, что забыл имя штольцева старого друга, и осёкся.  
— Что вы хотели? — раздался испуганный писк. Нечто пёстрое шевельнулось на диване в глубине комнаты и беспокойно застыло.  
— Добрый день! — Кристиан улыбнулся и сделал шаг внутрь.  
— Пожалуйста, я ничего не знаю! — завопили с дивана.  
— Да я… просто… — Кристиан удивился такому приёму.  
— Не приближайтесь! Я владею приёмами карате! — пообещала обивка.  
— Я от Штольца! — выпалил Кристиан. — Работу ищу.  
— А, что же вы сразу мне не сказали… — успокоилось немного причудливое создание.

Только сейчас Кристиан его, наконец, разглядел — это был маленький седой человечек, почти карлик, весь в пёстрых тряпках — как-то по-бабьи повязанный платками и шарфами. Странный…

— Прошу, — человечек махнул рукой в сторону кресла. Кристиан с сомнением опустился на ворох конфетных обёрток и ветошек, тряпочек... Было мягко, но немного противно. А ещё после сегодняшнего ему оказалось больно сидеть.

— От Штольца? — задумчиво повторил человечек.  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан. — У меня записка от него есть…  
— Не надо, верю. Впрочем, давайте, — пропищал карлик.

Кристиан галантно привстал и подал ему бумагу. Человечек сцапал её быстрым крысиным жестом и, не читая, спрятал куда-то в недра своих платков.

— На весь день?  
— Что? А, работать? Ну… я могу весь.  
— Весь не полу-учится, — протянул человечек. — У нас рабочих мест ма-ало, только частичная занятость…  
— Хорошо, а как — можно? — с нажимом повторил Кристиан.  
— Либо в первую половину смены, либо во вторую, — промурлыкал старик детским голосом.

Кристиан прикинул: во вторую, наверное, хуже — по вечерам он всё-таки с Вольфгангом. Тот и просыпается-то после полудня…

— В первую! — выпалил Кристиан.  
— Хорошо, — старик разулыбался и извлёк из дивана какой-то прозрачный, чахлый листок. — Подпишите вот тут и тут.

Кристиан послушно взял бумажку. На ней красовался аж целый абзац текста, но в комнате было слишком темно, чтобы читать. Карлик протянул ему ручку, и Кристиан послушно вписал своё имя в пустую строку. За окнами что-то взревело — оставалось надеяться, не трубы Судного дня.

– Мм, Кристиан _Э_ мерик, — старик прищурился, разглядывая договор. — Значит, завтра к шести подъезжай сюда, — кажется, он и сам не заметил, как перешёл на «ты».  
— К скольки? — изумлённо переспросил Кристиан.  
— С шести до десяти, на полставки… это выходит… семь с половиной марок в день!  
— Да я понял, — огрызнулся Кристиан. «Понял уже, что меня наебали». — А… во вторую смену нельзя? Поменять если?  
— Нельзя, — подтвердил карлик. — Да и что тебе? Так даже лучше — сделал дело себе и гуляй…  
— А… что я собственно должен делать? — сглотнул Кристиан.

Он только сейчас понял, что абсолютно не знает, в чём заключается работа мусорщика. Штольц не успел его просветить. Почему-то Кристиан думал, что будет с лопатой разгребать огромную гору органики.

— А напарник тебе объяснит, — улыбнулся старик и нервно поёжился. — Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Штольцу привет!

Кристиан понял, что аудиенция окончена и можно идти. Неловко встал, чувствуя, что к заду приклеилась пара бумажек — если джинсы испачкались, Вольфганг его со свету сживёт! Нет, он явно попал. Это во сколько же надо встать, чтобы приехать к шести…

Уже на пороге карлик окликнул его:

— Хочешь, сейчас с ним поговори.  
— С кем?  
— Да с напарником. Он во дворе, как раз вернулся.  
— А… хорошо. Спасибо.

Карлик в ответ пропищал что-то, но Кристиан уже не слышал. Он быстро прошагал по коридору — прочь из этой помойки. Договор, или что он там подписал — это ведь не документ о продаже души. Ну, подумаешь, он не придёт завтра. В крайнем случае, мутная контора выпишет на его имя штраф — только пусть сначала найдут…

И вдруг Кристиан понял: он приедет завтра сюда к шести. И даже заранее. И он сделает всё, что потребуется. Потому что нельзя больше сидеть на шее у Вольфганга. Стыдно и мерзко. А так, может, хоть свои деньги появятся. Он прикинул: ведь если работать на полную — допустим, не сразу, потом, — это выходит три сотни в месяц. Столько же, сколько за лис…

За приятными мыслями он не заметил, как натолкнулся на что-то большое, мягкое и весьма агрессивное.

— А ты что здесь шаришься, мелочь пузатая?!! — прогрохотало откуда-то сверху.  
— Я не мелочь, — машинально, по-детски ответил Кристиан, отлипая от чужого свитера, и поднял глаза.

В полутьме он с трудом различил перекошенное лицо и вязаную шапку с помпоном. Не выдержал и улыбнулся.

— Что смешного, а? Ты кто вообще? — продолжал быковать обладатель помпона.  
— Я здесь работаю, — как можно спокойней сказал Кристиан.  
— Да? И когда смена? Ну? Когда смена-то, а?  
— Завтра с шести.  
— Ты что ж, мой напарник новый? Ебать-колотить! — харкнул громила. — Тебя ещё не хватало!  
— Пойдём на улицу, — Кристиан кивнул в сторону выхода.  
— Это зачем? — мигом насторожился великан. Предложение «пойдём выйдем» в исполнении такого чахлого существа вызвало у него явный диссонанс. — Зачем выходить-то?  
— Знакомиться лучше при свете, не так ли?..  
— Ну, давай, чо, — согласился агрессор и потопал к дверям.

На улице Кристиан вдохнул полной грудью… и чуть не сблевал от ужасного запаха. У самого входа в барак был припаркован мусоровоз — огромная заржавленная машина с открытым кузовом, вся в каких-то ошмётках, потёках… Воняло от неё как от самого Дьявола. Впрочем, и тот, наверное, пах лучше.

— Райнер! — хмыкнул мужик, протягивая огромную, в чёрных трещинах лапу.  
— Очень приятно, — улыбнулся Кристиан, отвечая на рукопожатие. — Крис.  
— А мне неприятно! — вдруг перемкнуло мусорщика обратно. — Тебе этот шибздик, небось, сказал, типа: Мария приедет, начнёт орать? Так вот, я не Мария. Я — Райнер. И чтоб шуток этих пидорских я больше не слышал! Имя такое у меня. Родители дали! Тоже смешно, а, щегол?!!  
— В честь Рильке? — светски уточнил Кристиан.  
— Да, — подтвердил громила. — Светлая память.

Кристиан согласно вздохнул. Да, скучать ему теперь не придётся.

На ярком дневном свету он смог наконец-то рассмотреть своего собеседника. Огромный, но странным образом коренастый, тот был похож на голема — или иное какое мифологическое существо, не вполне одушевлённое и разумное. Широкие плечи, кривоватые ноги, обветренное лицо под надвинутой детской шапкой, непонятного цвета свитер и закушенная губа — всё это Кристиана до странности умилило. Морячок Папай!

— Чо смеёшься? Смешливый какой! Чердак свистит, что ли? — мгновенно обиделся Райнер.  
— Да, прости, у меня бывают… приступы, — улыбнулся Кристиан. И ведь почти не соврал.  
— И-ии ты чо, всё смеёшься? Ты чо, аметист? — вспомнил мусорщик умное слово.  
— Ага. Меня из интерната направили. У меня справка есть, — похвастался Кристиан и полез для вида в карман.  
— Ну, заебца! Только некогда мне с тобой болтать! Завтра ещё наболтаемся, холера тебя разбери! Направили его! — заново раскипятился Райнер.  
— Надеюсь, буду полезным. Покажешь, что делать?  
— А куда денусь? — фыркнул мусорщик. — Ладно, иди куда шёл, а мне разгружаться надо. Некогда с тобой болтать, инвалид.  
— Тебе помочь? — предложил Кристиан. — Я не спешу, если что.  
— Да срал я на твоё расписание! Помоги, коли хошь!  
— Что делать? — Кристиан с готовностью вытянулся.  
— Лезь в кузов, — скомандовал Райнер. — Там лопаты привязаны.  
— А… ага.  
— Вот. Я машину подгоню, а ты берёшь лопату и начинаешь.  
— Что начинаю? — не понял Кристиан.  
— Летать вольным стилем! Идиот! Ты договор хоть читал?  
— Нет, — честно признался Кристиан.  
— А надо было. Там пункт есть — о неразглашении. Так я тебе сразу всё и расскажу, как же, жди! — надулся от важности Райнер. Он был так доволен розыгрышем, что даже прикрыл глаза и начал покачиваться.

Когда он открыл их снова, Кристиана во дворе уже не было. Мусорщик хмыкнул, — ишь, малахольный! — и пошёл снова в контору. Надо было поругаться и там.

***

Вольфгангу снилось, что он накрыт огромной — в сравнении с его маленьким многолапым тельцем — банкой, оставленной прямо на солнцепёке. Никак не получается выбраться наружу. Жарко. Душно. Очень душно. Воздуха всё меньше и меньше…

Он недовольно завозился, спихнув на пол и без того сбившееся в ногах одеяло, и проснулся.

Было ещё совсем темно, но с улицы доносился приглушённый гул редких в этот час автомобилей. Потом он стих и остались только ровное сонное дыхание Кристиана, тиканье старых часов в гостиной, да едва слышное урчание холодильника на кухне.

Вольфганг перевернулся на спину и раздражённо убрал волосы, прилипшие к влажному от испарины лбу.

Чёртов Кристи. Дёрнуло же тогда его послушаться. Хотя отказать было трудно. Тот Кристиан был напористым и, чего уж там, властным. А уж как командовал, ах! Вольфганг был бы не против оказаться с ним в постели.

Интересно, как спровоцировать Криса на такое перевоплощение?.. И станет ли он когда-нибудь таким насовсем?

Вольфганг повернул голову к окну — бледная луна выглядывала из-за облаков, как глаз вуайериста. С мстительным, почти злорадным удовольствием он подумал, что займётся рамами сразу же, как только Кристиан свалит на работу. Придётся изрядно повозиться — уклеивали они на совесть, но, чёрт, не задыхаться же!

Он посмотрел на Кристиана, лежащего спиной к нему. Здорово, что Крис устроился на работу по собственной инициативе. Совестливый зверь. Но неужели ничего лучше, чем мусорщик не нашлось? Или это такая стратегия — чтоб было удобнее добывать материал для коллажей? Вольфганг едва сдержал смешок и покачал головой. Нет, определённо хорошо, что Крис будет зарабатывать сам. И не мельтешить перед глазами хотя бы полдня. Иногда проводить слишком много времени вместе не самый лучший вариант.

Вольфганг протянул ладонь и осторожно погладил разметавшиеся по подушке пряди его волос. Забавно, он уже привык просыпаться и чувствовать под боком или за спиной тепло чужого тела, сейчас же Кристиан лежал на противоположном краю постели — не дотянуться. Ну, почти. Всё из-за жары — не слишком-то приятно спать обнявшись, и чувствовать на коже — своей и чужой — плёнку пота.

Вольфганг рассматривал его длинное, угловатое тело, освещённое слабым лунным светом, и снова пытался понять, что же произошло пару дней назад. Вины до сих пор не было, напротив, он чувствовал нечто вроде смутной благодарности — это был почти катарсис, что-то очень похожее, аффект. Зато в тот момент он ненавидел Криса. Хотел, чтобы ему было больно — по-настоящему.

Вот это ни ему, ни Дорис не нравилось — здорово так выйти из себя, новый, волнующий опыт, но проявление агрессии… нет, неприемлемо. 

Вольфганг прикусил щёку изнутри. Непонятно, что на него нашло тогда, но ни сейчас, ни раньше он вреда Кристиану не хотел. Напротив.

Да, Кристиан временами раздражал, но желание помочь ему никуда не исчезло. И если надо — защитить от всего мира. Он несёт ответственность за своего зверя. Игры играми, но настоящее насилие недопустимо. Хорошо всё-таки, что Крис так ничего и не понял…

Вольфганг повернулся на бок, провёл рукой по тёплой простыне и закрыл глаза. А здорово было б, если бы Никки был сейчас здесь. И Макс. Все вместе. Единственный брат. Лучший друг. И Крис. А ведь совсем недавно думал, что Кристиан в схему отношений — да и вообще его жизни — не слишком вписывается. Ну и пусть.

Он сделает всё, что в его силах, и отпустит Кристиана — должен же тот начать жить своим умом, без контроля и подсказок. Или Кристиан сам уйдёт — может быть, даже раньше мая. Найдёт себе девушку, и всё у него будет хорошо. Останутся они друзьями — и насколько близкими? — или Кристиан вычеркнет его из своей жизни?

Вольфганг понял, что действительно привязался к нему. Это было предсказуемо. Вот только он так и не определился, кто же зверёныш ему.

Он уже почти засыпал, когда почувствовал, что Кристиан проснулся — заворочался, придвинулся ближе. И дышал как-то прерывисто, тяжело. Ну что там опять, очередная истерика? Удушье?

Вольфганг открыл глаза. Кристиан лежал близко, лицом к лицу, и глаза его нехорошо, влажно блестели.

— Что, подсолнух? — шёпотом спросил Вольфганг.  
— Ничего, — так же тихо отозвался Кристиан.  
— Я же вижу, тебя что-то беспокоит. Плохо себя чувствуешь?  
— Нет… Просто, — Кристиан сглотнул и вдруг заговорил быстро и сбивчиво: — Я не могу тебе чего-то дать, я знаю. И боюсь, что ты уйдёшь — совсем, потому что…

Вольфганг приложил ладонь ко лбу — только Кристиан глаза открыл, и понеслось, опять эта ревность дурацкая! Захотелось или столкнуть его с кровати, или больно укусить за нос. Но одновременно с раздражением он испытывал теплоту к глупому зверю — Кристиан так нуждался в нём, он был для него… _всем_? 

— Шш! — он приложил палец к губам Кристиана и склонился над ним: — Я здесь. С тобой.

Кристиан выдохнул и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Вольфганг обнимал его — крепко-крепко — и всё было хорошо.

— Тебе скоро вставать?  
— Через полчаса, — нехотя отозвался Кристиан. Как раз перед тем, как его возня разбудила Вольфганга, он проверил время по старым наручным часам (Вольфгангом же одолженным), предусмотрительно положенным на тумбочку — ещё не хватало опоздать в первый же рабочий день. Совсем не хотелось подниматься, куда-то идти. Не сейчас, когда они лежат вот так.  
— Что хочешь на завтрак?

Кристиан встрепенулся, замотал головой:

— Эй, нет, ты спи…  
— Мне не сложно встать и приготовить что-нибудь, — перебил его Вольфганг. — К тому же, я потом лягу досыпать. Так что ты хочешь?  
— Не знаю, всё равно, — прошептал Кристиан, пытаясь сдержать счастливую улыбку. Даже такая мелочь приобрела особый смысл — ещё одно доказательство, что для Вольфганга он хоть что-то значит.

***

Было без трёх минут шесть утра, когда Кристиан стоял перед зданием «Новглавсанспецавтотранса» и ел сырник.

Вольфганг дал ему в дорогу целых полдюжины — свежих, поджаристых, — видимо, искренне полагая, что десятка съеденных на завтрак будет недостаточно. Кристиан отнекивался и мотал головой — но Вольфганг вручил ему масляный свёрток и потрепал по щеке. А потом утёр передником слёзы и отвернулся — мальчик стал совсем взрослым. Даже сам надел тренировочный синий костюм. Шнурки кед, правда, Вольфганг ему всё равно завязал. А потом развязал, потому что Кристиан в последний момент решил обуть сапоги.

Людей в раннем автобусе было немного, тёмный предутренний, город оказался странно красив. Пока всё шло хорошо. Кристиан с удовольствием жевал и размышлял, почему это напарник опаздывает, когда раздался вдруг адский рёв. Ветхие створки гаража распахнулись, и откуда-то из чёрных глубин, словно дракон из пещеры, медленно выполз мусоровоз.

Со вчерашнего дня машина не стала чище — напротив, в сумерках она показалась Кристиану ещё грязней и ужасней. Фары разгорались всё ярче, мотор хрипло ревел…

— Чо ты стоишь? Встал тут, а! — прокричал Райнер, свешиваясь из окна кабины.  
— Доброе утро! — Кристиан поднял голову и улыбнулся. — Хочешь сырников?  
— Не хочу я твоих блядских сырников! Давай сюда, — вдруг снизошёл Райнер и сцапал у парня кулёк. — Лезь в кабину.  
— А… там? — Кристиан с сомнением махнул в сторону распахнутых створок гаража. Судя по всему, в здании никого больше не было. — Я… прикрою?  
— Думаешь, самый умный тут? — проорал Райнер. — Шевели булками! У нас график!

Кристиан вздохнул и послушно шагнул на скользкую от грязи подножку. В кабине пахло не лучше, чем в жаркий день у помойки, и Кристиан даже порадовался, что не стал есть все свои припасы.

 

Проехав до первого жилого массива, Райнер остановил мусоровоз у переполненных баков. Затем он ловко выпрыгнул из кабины и огласил тихую улицу потоками мата:

— Ишь, набили доверху! Сучьи пидоры, будь они неладны!

Кристиан с опаской выбрался за напарником следом и встал в отдалении, ожидая, когда приступ копролалии пойдёт на спад. Но мусорщик умудрялся работать и хаять весь свет одновременно. Он опустил заднюю стенку низкого кузова («Жопошная ты жестянка!») и хлопнул стёганой перчаткой сонную крысу («Ёбаная тварь!»).

— Могу как-то помочь? — робко спросил Кристиан.  
— Чего встал? Грузи! — рыкнул Райнер, не оборачиваясь, и схватился за ближайший из баков.

Кристиан послушно приблизился и начал подталкивать другой, не такой полный, к машине. Райнер, тем временем, опрокинул свой бак в кузов и воззрился на Кристиана.

— Совсем ебанулся?  
— Что, прости?..  
— А перчатки где?  
— Какие?.. А, мне не дали, — Кристиан виновато потупился. И правда, как он забыл про средства защиты…

Райнер в ответ выдал трёхъярусную тираду и потопал в кабину. Вернулся он с бутылкой голубоватой, искрящейся в сумерках жидкости и парой перчаток:

— Руки сюда.

Кристиан доверчиво протянул раскрытые ладони. В следующую секунду кожу обожгло жидким пламенем.

— Что это? — он поморщился и стряхнул едкие капли. Было ясно, что дезинфектор, но — спирт, хлорка?..  
— Ссанина единорога! Теперь можешь перчатки надеть, — хмыкнул Райнер. — Потом вернуть не забудь.  
— Х… хорошо. Спасибо.  
— Да не за чо, — Райнер брутально высморкался наотмашь и закинул бутылку в открытую дверь.

Опустошать баки оказалось не так уж и сложно. Тяжело было их поднимать — впрочем, Райнер же как-то справлялся один. Кристиан попробовал тоже: примеривался и так и этак, даже смог чуть-чуть оторвать от асфальта — пока наконец не получил по затылку вонючей перчаткой. Райнер помог ему поднять бак, после другой — и они стали трудиться сообща. Ругачий мусорщик начинал, Кристиан поддерживал — и, наверное, вместе получалось быстрее. По крайней мере, хотелось так думать.

И вправду, самое сложное было начать — а потом мусор сам бурной лавиной скатывался в кузов. Кристиана это зачаровывало — пёстрые банки, бумажки и пивные бутылки весело перетекали в резервуар…

— Чо смотришь, а, Аметист? Высмотрел чо?  
— Ничего, — Кристиан помотал головой и поправился: — Нет, ничо.  
— Хуй тебе через плечо! Сколько торчать тут будем? — заорал Райнер. — Шевелись, что ли!

Он стоял, приплясывая от нетерпения, и нервно сплёвывал то и дело на асфальт белой пеной. Кристиан кивнул и послушно полез в кабину.

Они объехали так десятка три мусорных площадок. Пару раз от света фар брызгали в сторону шустрые звери, тощие лисы или еноты. Один раз с глухим бормотанием вскинулся и побрёл прочь человек — какой-то бездомный в обмотках.

Кристиан старался не думать ни о чём, просто работать. И неважно, если кто-то знакомый увидит его. Всё неважно. То, что он делает — полезный общественный труд. За него он выручит деньги. И ему будет не стыдно перед Вольфгангом. А это — главное.

Он не заметил даже, как рассвело. Просто в какой-то момент синяя полутьма стала серой, а потом и вовсе сменилась молочным туманом.

— Ишь, — скривился Райнер, — срань Господня.

«Как молофья», — хотел авторитетно добавить Кристиан, но решил лучше пока не возникать.

К концу третьего часа работы все мышцы у него горели от напряжения. Голова кружилась от вони, а кожа на руках, должно быть, обслезла — если честно, он просто боялся снимать перчатки. Райнер посматривал на него искоса, но молчал — и от этого было лишь жутче. Кристиан очень старался не отставать, вовремя подталкивал бак — но понимал, что, кажется, только мешается.

— Чо такое? Ты синий весь, — возмутился Райнер.  
— Аметистовый, — тихо сказал Кристиан. Нет, нельзя раскисать, он должен работать …  
— А пошол бы ты! — крикнул Райнер.

Кристиан вздрогнул. Он понимал, что уволить его может только человек из конторы, тот карлик — ещё вспомнить бы, как его там зовут… Но всё равно было страшно и очень обидно. Значит, он не справился, провалил всё?..

— Домой пошол! — уточнил Райнер. — Не хочу, чтоб ты тут двинул кони.  
— Да, мне правда нехорошо, — Кристиан криво, смазанно улыбнулся.  
— Так в машину пиздуй! — крикнул Райнер. — Тебя где высадить?  
— Я… скажу, — Кристиан не верил своему счастью. Он отработал почти три часа. Наверно, неплохо для первого раза.  
— Скажет он! Ишь! — покачал головой Райнер, заводя в очередной раз мотор. — И чо ты, чахлый такой, сюда работать пошёл?  
— Очень деньги нужны, — буркнул Кристиан.  
— Знаю я твои деньги! А? Нужны ему! — продолжал Райнер на все лады оспаривать серьёзность чужих потребностей, но Кристиан уже знал, что зла на него напарник не держит.

Райнер пару раз останавливался, чтобы в одиночку сгрузить мусор из очередной партии баков. Кристиан сидел в это время в кабине, разрываясь между желанием помочь — и возможностью просто откинуться на сидение и не двигать ни одной из горящих натруженных мышц.

— Это последняя! — гаркнул Райнер, тыча пальцем сквозь стекло в очередную помойку.  
— Можно здесь, пожалуйста? — Кристиан с трудом снял перчатки. Руки и вправду были обожжены — кожа на ладонях пошла пузырями.  
— Дык сколько угодно! Давай, детдомовец! — Райнер вдруг оскалился ему прямо в лицо жёлтыми прокуренными зубами.  
— Спасибо… — Кристиан улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, что просто счастлив — неужели всё на сегодня закончилось?  
— Тебе спасибо за сырники, — хмыкнул Райнер, скосив глаза на бардачок. — Ладно, чо миловаться! Чай, не пидоры! Вали!  
— Да. Ага, — Кристиан с трудом вылез из вонючей кабины.  
— Девке твоей привет! — проорал ему на прощание Райнер, брызгая творогом изо рта. — Вкусно, нахуй!  
— Передам обязательно, — заверил Кристиан и зашагал прочь, покачиваясь от тошноты.

Райнер, проигнорировав последние баки, пронёсся мимо. Мусоровоз на прощание фыркнул и скрылся за углом, а Кристиан вдруг подумал: новая работа ему очень нравится.

***

Вольфганг закончил сдирать полоски обоев со щелей в рамах и выковыривать из них вату перед самым возвращением Кристиана. Руки у Вольфганга так и чесались отвесить ему хорошую затрещину, а то и не одну. Инициатор херов. Сквозит ему, видите ли. Но как только с последним окном — на кухне — было покончено, злость и раздражение улеглись, как тина на дно потревоженного пруда — в конце концов, олень ведь хотел как лучше.

А теперь, пока Кристиан лежал в горячей ванне, Вольфганг не смог удержаться от маленькой приятной мести.

— Во-ольф! А где мои вещи?  
— Вот, — торжественно ответил он, придя на зов, и повесил на крючок для полотенец уже знакомый Кристиану шёлковый жёлтый халат с фазанами. 

Кристиан не стал спорить. Натруженные с непривычки мышцы в воде меньше ныли, и его совсем разморило. Лень было даже уточнять, куда и зачем Вольфганг дел футболку и плавки, приготовленные на смену. В конце концов, после такой… релаксации можно и в халате походить, как буржуа.

— Ну ладно, — лениво кивнул он и пошевелил длинными пальцами ног. Здорово, что здесь такая громадная ванна — в ней можно вытянуться в полный рост, не то что у него дома, где приходилось корчиться, умещаясь.  
— Ты будешь носить его постоянно. И никакого белья, — уточнил Вольфганг, коварно улыбаясь и ожидая реакции. Но Кристиан лишь сонно моргнул и погрузился в воду по шею.

Уже после, надев халат и взявшись подрезать пересаженный бамбук, он понял, что попал. Слишком непривычные ощущения. По голым ногам поддувало (он сразу заметил, что с рам исчезли белые полоски, но ничего не сказал), да и ходить без белья в принципе было как-то… странно (хотя чувствовать шёлк обнажённой кожей оказалось довольно приятно), вдобавок, ворот халата всё время норовил сползти то с одного, то с другого плеча, а неумело запахнутые полы почти при каждом движении расходились.

— Ну, рассказывай, как прошёл твой первый рабочий день? — Вольфганг уселся на своё место рядом с холодильником и вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Неплохо для начала. Наверное, — Кристиан обернулся к нему, улыбнувшись, и снова поправил сползший ворот. — Представляешь, мой напарник — тёзка Рильке. Кстати, он тебя за сырники благодарил, — ехидно улыбнулся он и принялся увлечённо рассказывать о новом знакомце.

Вольфганг слушал и внимательно разглядывал его. Возможно, всё дело в яркой расцветке: на фоне жёлто-чёрного Кристиан выглядел землисто-бледным, совсем больным, а синеватые круги под глазами и потрескавшиеся губы дополняли образ. Но отторжения не было — напротив, так Кристиан казался ещё более хрупким, притягательным. Вольфганг с гулко бьющимся сердцем смотрел на тонкие ключицы в треугольном вырезе ворота, на медленно соскальзывающую ткань, обнажающую бледное плечо и светло-розовый сосок, на мелькнувшую между разошедшимися на мгновение полами внутреннюю сторону бедра, на длинные красивые ноги, покрытые золотистыми волосками — зрелище притягательное, завораживающее.

— …мне стало как-то, ну, нехорошо, — Кристиан сложил отрезанные стебли в ящик под мойкой, и, не прекращая говорить, направился к дивану. Вольфганг последовал за ним.

— Чёт я совсем от труда отвык, — подытожил Кристиан и сел на диван, неловко скрестив лодыжки и стараясь натянуть полы на колени. Выглядело это довольно забавно. К тому же, пытаясь зачем-то их прикрыть, Кристиан дёрнул уголок халата, и пола задралась, обнажая ногу почти до середины бедра. Он раздражённо тряхнул влажными волосами и расправил подол.  
— Ты у меня такой молодец, — низко, вкрадчиво проговорил Вольфганг и, положив ладонь на его колено, скользнул вверх, под шёлковую ткань, оглаживая бедро.

Кристиан хотел что-то сказать, но Вольфганг не мог больше терпеть — он притянул его к себе, запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке, и поцеловал приоткрытые, немного шершавые губы. Кристиан с готовностью ответил.

Вольфганг с трудом оторвался от него, мягко прикусив нижнюю губу напоследок, и уложил Кристиана на спину. Халат опять сполз, обнажая плечо и правую сторону груди, и Вольфганг заворожено провёл пальцами по гладкой коже, царапнул длинными белыми ногтями мгновенно затвердевший сосок. Кристиан, глубоко, взволнованно дыша, смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и Вольфганг в который раз восхищался им.

Было в Кристиане что-то особенное, чего не хватало его прежним любовникам — даже тем, что гораздо красивее зверя. Вольфганг никак не мог понять, что же в нём такого восхитительного — до учащённого сердцебиения.

Кристиан запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке Вольфганга, подставляя шею под поцелуи, обхватил его коленями, стараясь прижаться ещё теснее. Какая досада, что Вольфганг в одежде! Но не было никаких сил отпустить его хоть на секунду, не говоря уж о том, чтобы помочь снять рубашку. Сегодня Вольфганг никуда не торопился — целовал его, прихватывал кожу зубами, вылизывал, и всё это было потрясающе, до головокружения.

Вольфганг отстранился и посмотрел на Кристиана, распростёртого перед ним, а потом медленно потянул поясок, развязывая небрежный узел, и развёл полы халата в стороны.

— Если бы ты знал, какой ты сейчас, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и покачал головой. — И какой ты всегда. Удивительный. Да, правда, — он сдвинул ткань, открывая Кристиана всего, обнажая его до конца — ничего, замёрзнуть он не успеет. — Ты потрясающий, Крис.

Кристиан возбуждённо облизал губы. От взгляда Вольфганга, медленно скользящего по телу, бросало в жар, да ещё эти слова, желание от которых становится и вовсе нестерпимым…

Вольфганг положил его ногу себе на колени, огладил от остро выпирающей подвздошной кости до кончиков пальцев, а вторую закинул на плечо, и принялся целовать колено, голень, лодыжку, чуть прикусывая зубами. Кристиан тихо постанывал, впиваясь в обивку пальцами и требовательно вскидывая бёдра — ну же, давай, сделай что-нибудь. Его с ума сводили эта раскрытость перед Вольфгангом и слова, что он горячо, хрипловато шептал — и снова казалось, что можно кончить лишь от них.

— Тебе нравится, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь? Когда трогаю тебя здесь? — Вольфганг шутливо, по-звериному коротко лизнул щиколотку и улыбнулся: — Вижу, что нравится. А если так?.. — он поцеловал подъем узкой стопы, и Кристиан смешно дёрнулся, как от щекотки. Он не мог поверить, что Вольфганг целует опять его ноги — это было чудесно, немыслимо, странно… Снова хотелось вырваться, попросить, чтобы он так не делал, — но Кристиан был не в силах пошевелиться, и продолжал, затаив дыхание, лежать — послушный, кусающий губы, готовый на всё.

Вольфганг обхватил его истекающий смазкой член и ободряюще улыбнулся, когда Кристиан благодарно что-то простонал. Он неторопливо двигал ладонью, продолжая говорить и придерживая вскидывающегося Кристиана за бедро свободной рукой. Ему нравилось доставлять своему зверёнышу удовольствие, нравилось слушать его стоны, смотреть, как он запрокидывает голову и выгибается, нравился вкус его кожи и смазки, нравился его запах, нравилось ощущать твёрдость его члена и биение пульса.

— Ты удивительный, зверь мой дикий, хороший мой, — восхищённо шептал он, прижавшись виском к колену вздрагивавшего Кристиана. — Самый-самый лучший, поверь. И ты мой, слышишь?..

Кристиан вздрогнул и, хрипло простонав, кончил. Но прежде, чем Вольфганг успел убрать руку, он перехватил её, расслабленно улыбнувшись, сел, поджав под себя ноги, и принялся вылизывать его скользкие пальцы и ладонь. Вольфганг шумно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза. Кристиан, наконец, выпустил его кисть и быстро сполз на пол, устроился между расставленных коленей и, расстегнув джинсы и стянув вниз резинку трусов, обхватил губами твёрдый, немного липкий от предэякулята член. Он старательно ласкал его ртом — Вольфганг сделал ему хорошо и за это стоило как следует поблагодарить, несмотря на приятную слабость и разъезжающиеся колени.

— Очень… мило с твоей стороны, — Вольфганг рассмеялся и мотнул головой. — Какой же ты у меня… — он осёкся и замолчал: слишком хорошо, чтобы формулировать мысли в слова. Оба и так всё знали.

Вольфганг постанывал и гладил Кристиана по затылку, пропускал между пальцев пряди волос, не пытаясь навязать свой собственный ритм — пусть Крис делает, как ему нравится. Хороший зверь, старательный. И ласковый. Но растянуть удовольствие подольше не получилось — и без того долго сдерживался. Кристиан вылизал его начисто и, довольно улыбаясь, уткнулся в живот.

Переведя дух и обтерев опавший член краем рубашки, Вольфганг погладил Кристиана по щеке и застегнулся.

— Пойдём, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — он склонился над ним и легко подхватил на руки. Кристиан уткнулся лицом ему в шею и тесно прижался.

На пороге спальни Вольфганг едва не наступил на подол совсем спавшего халата, держащегося на сгибах локтей, но всё-таки добрался до кровати без происшествий. Он помог Кристиану выпутаться из рукавов и, укрыв его одеялом, сел на край постели.

— Поспи, мой хороший.  
— А ты? — Кристиан притянул его к себе, заставляя наклониться, и потёрся переносицей об подбородок.  
— А мне надо поработать, — Вольфганг погладил Кристиана за ухом и поцеловал в лоб, — и обед приготовить.  
— Да не надо, я сейчас немного вздремну и…  
— Кри-ис, мне не сложно. Кстати, пюрешку будешь?  
— Буду, — счастливо выдохнул Кристиан ему в шею.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и зевнул. Пожалуй, ему тоже стоит чуть-чуть вздремнуть — как Криса на работу проводил, так и не ложился ведь. Злоебучие лисята, готовка — всё подождёт.


	28. Тебя бы сожрали муравьи

— Вот так, теперь всё, — улыбнулся Николаус, откладывая плоскогубцы.

Вольфганг быстро чмокнул лучшего друга в нос и побежал к зеркалу любоваться. Пирсинг выглядел идеально: аккуратно замкнутые серебряные колечки; на левом — крошечная капля матово-алого стекла. Вольфганг попытался лизнуть эту бусинку — не достал, но не огорчился, — слишком велика была радость. Теперь он с полным правом мог употреблять выражение «бусины сосков». В последний раз он испытывал настолько глубокое душевное удовлетворение ещё в детстве, когда нёсся _сломя голову_ и напоролся виском на штырь…

— Ну что, нравится? — Николаус зачерпнул рукой в белой перчатке горсть миндаля из миски и отправил в рот, захрустел довольно и громко.  
— Очень! — выдохнул Вольфганг. — Спасибо! Ты лучший, медведь!

Николаус пожал плечами, мол, а как иначе, и стал убирать инструменты. Вольфганг повертелся перед зеркалом ещё немного, пока друг не освободил стол (и не прожевал орехи, что важно) — а потом внезапно подскочил сзади и толкнул Николауса в спину.

Тот отреагировал правильно: громко захохотав, упал животом на столешницу и принялся пинать навалившегося сверху Вольфганга. В процессе возни они смели на пол телефон и две полных пепельницы, — миска с орехами чудом осталась цела, хотя и отъехала к самому краю. Наконец, Николаус повернулся на спину, а Вольфганг оседлал его сверху, как всегда любил.

— Думаешь, выдержит? — Николаус на пробу качнул стол.  
— А вот и проверим, — Вольфганг начал расстёгивать рубашку. Кухонный их выдерживал, а этому, в спальне, только предстояло боевое крещение.

Николаус сегодня совсем не хотел помогать: наоборот, продолжал отбиваться, протягивал руки к лицу Вольфганга, щипал за щёки резиново-холодными пальцами — перчатки он так и не снял. И Вольфгангу это нравилось. Прикосновения медицинского латекса казались странно приятными. Если бы у Николауса был ещё белый халат… как у того доктора, который отправил его на рентген...

— Ну и где жемчуг? — Николаус стиснул губы Вольфганга, заставляя скривиться от боли, невольно расплыться в подобии улыбки.  
— Уже далече! — процедил Вольфганг и потянул за левое колечко — чтобы немного отвлечься.  
— Придётся его поискать, — с неотразимой жестокостью пообещал Николаус и зачерпнул ещё горсть орехов.

Вольфганг подождал, пока друг прожуёт, и снова начал с силой тереться о его бёдра. Кажется, сегодня всё могло кончиться гораздо быстрее обычного — то ли и вправду внезапный медфетиш оказывал действие, то ли обоих так возбудили манипуляции с проколами… Николаус притянул к себе Вольфганга, целуя горькими от миндаля губами, скользя по спине руками в перчатках. Вольфганг прижался плотнее, до боли — и оба вздрогнули, почти не веря в то, что произошло. Как подростки — без рук, так быстро…

— Я люблю тебя, Мю, — прошептал Николаус на ухо обмякшему Вольфгангу.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — тихо ответил тот.

 

Когда Вольфганг вышел из ванной, Николаус уже прибрал в комнате и теперь стоял, раздосадованно потирая запястье.

— Что такое? Потянул?  
— Не, — Николаус покачал головой. — Ожог какой-то.  
— Покажи, — Вольфганг приблизился, заранее предчувствуя нехорошее — _особенно_ нехорошее.

Николаус послушно закатал повыше рукав и сунул предплечье другу под нос. Вольфганг испытал на мгновение укол смертельного, холодного ужаса: на коже проступали розовые влажные пятна. В самых ярких местах были полупрозрачные пузырьки — кажется, с лимфой, а то и гноем…

— Что это, Мю? — Николаус, как ребёнок, беспомощно поднял взгляд.  
— Я не знаю, — тихо произнёс Вольфганг. — И… давно это?

Он чувствовал, как уходит из-под ног пол. Почему-то закралась глупая, эгоистичная мысль: хорошо, что Никки был сегодня в перчатках.

— Да не знаю, — Николаус скривился. — Наверное, уже минут десять всё чешется.  
— Так, — Вольфганг взял себя в руки. — Показывай твоё прекрасное пузо.

Николаус начал расстёгивать рубашку, громко дыша — на этот раз сам. Поймав удивлённый взгляд Вольфганга, он пояснил хрипло:

— Кашлять хочется.

На груди, на животе — всюду проступали красные пятна. Вольфганг заметил вдруг, что и на лице Николауса нехороший яркий румянец. Но ведь полчаса назад всё было нормально!

— Могу тебя успокоить, это не твёрдый шанкр, — нервно хохотнул Вольфганг. — Так, всё очень странно...  
— Вижу, ты теперь разбираешься в признаках, — невесело оскалился Николаус, дрожащими руками застёгиваясь.

Вольфганга этот намёк на Цоо и Кристиана мгновенно взбесил. Это было одним из божьих чудес, но Крис оказался чистым — наверное, повезло, или просто не успел ничего подцепить. Вольфганг хотел так думать. А тут этот медведь маловерный!..

Вольфганг чуть было не встал в позу амфоры, готовый начать яростную отповедь: «Учти, пожалуйста, что я никогда — ничем — тебя не заражал!». И тут он вспомнил про опоясывающий лишай. Да, зато неделя в собачьей стае принесла ему бесценный опыт… Но тут Николаус издал такой сиплый вздох, что Вольфганг понял: не до разборок. Надо срочно что-то предпринять.

Телефон, удачно сброшенный на пол, молчал. Соседи, как назло, куда-то уехали — весь вечер за стеной было тихо, да и вряд ли они бы пустили к себе «этих грешников» — даже чтобы вызвать скорую помощь. Вольфганг бросил тоскливый взгляд на часы — четыре утра, за что, Господи… И всё-таки, когда он торопливо застёгивал рубашку, руки у него не дрожали.

— Так. Можешь дышать? Дыши, — Вольфганг приобнял Николауса за плечи и потащил в прихожую.  
— Мы… куда? — не понимал Николаус. Кажется, он всё ещё надеялся, что у него наведённая галлюцинация.  
— В больницу, — Вольфганг накинул куртку и помог другу одеться. — Такси же должны ходить.

 

И конечно, машин на улице не было — ни одной попутки, вообще ни одного авто, даже мусоровоза какого-нибудь. Вольфганг нервно приплясывал на ветру, держа Николауса за руку. Тот, горячий, вспотевший от страха, громко сопел — но хотя бы не ныл. Вольфганг уже пожалел, что вытащил его из квартиры — можно было ведь добежать до ближайшего автомата и вызвать скорую оттуда. Или хотя бы заказать им такси. Но Вольфганг не хотел оставлять друга ни на секунду. Может, глупо это всё было и нелогично — но Вольфганга начало нехорошо так потряхивать. Сбегать в телефонную будку? Или тащить с собой Никки?.. Спускаясь по лестнице, они позвонили в пару дверей — но никто не открыл; дом как будто вымер… Мысли путались. И главное, что это за болезнь — поздняя краснуха, неведомая форма сифилиса, чума?..

Они стояли на остановке не больше минуты, хотя казалось — прошла пара часов. И вдруг Вольфганг понял: всё, наволновался. Можно действовать. Он осторожно усадил Николауса на металлическую жёсткую лавку.

— Так, не умирай, я к автомату и сейчас же вернусь.

Николаус едва заметно кивнул и сдавленно кашлянул.

И тут Вольфганг увидел вдали на дороге свет фар. Какая-то машина — такси! — быстро ехала в направлении центра. Это было как раз то, что нужно.

Вольфганг шагнул на проезжую часть. Водитель заметил его и посигналил — один раз, потом два, и снова, но Вольфганг не реагировал. Он должен был остановить эту машину. Бедный таксист начал забирать в сторону, надеясь объехать — но Вольфганг тут же вышел на встречную полосу, приготовившись ловить и там. В этот момент он почти жалел, что не занимался в юности командным спортом вроде футбола — должно быть, вратарь регулярно испытывает очень волнующие эмоции…

Ещё пару раз безуспешно вильнув в стороны, метров за десять до Вольфганга водитель начал тормозить. Машина медленно приближалась, а мат из неё становился всё громче. Наконец, бампер мягко толкнул Вольфганга в колени.

— Уф! Спасибо, — радостно выдохнул Вольфганг и подбежал к окошку водителя.

— Вы не могли бы… — начал он. Ответом ему был трубный рёв, состоящий из турецких ругательств.  
— Человека надо доставить в больницу! — проорал Вольфганг в ответ, с удовольствием отметив, что вышло немножко громче. — Пожалуйста! Вы можете спасти жизнь!

Рёв прекратился.

— Нэ ножэвыэ? — таксист сверкнул испуганными чёрными глазами.  
— Нет, по видимости, чума, — успокоил Вольфганг.  
— Тогдэ дэвай, — согласился водитель.  
— Спасибо! Не уезжайте! Спасибо, — Вольфганг метнулся к скамейке за Николаусом.

Когда Вольфганг распахнул заднюю дверцу, на него очень внимательно _посмотрели._ Изящная блондинка повернула голову и чуть приподняла левую бровь. Всё — в абсолютном молчании. Вольфгангу это очень понравилось — хороший, наш человек, сразу видно. Он запихнул Николауса на заднее сидение рядом с пассажиркой, сам втиснулся следом и захлопнул дверь.

— В больницу, пожалуйста! — и, обернувшись к на редкость воспитанной девушке, затараторил: — Прошу, простите нас за это вторжение, мы не хотели нарушать ваши планы, но моему другу срочно требуется помощь врача…

— Табеа, — коротко сказала блондинка.

«Какое красивое странное имя», — решил Вольфганг, которому девушка нравилась всё больше и больше — в частности, за счёт наряда. На ней был жёлтый резиновый плащ с капюшоном, сейчас опущенным, и резиновые сапоги в тон. Завершала комплект сумочка в виде ежа с довольно натуралистичными пластмассовыми иголками.

— Очень приятно, — Вольфганг по-змеиному обогнул Николауса и быстро поцеловал руку, маленькую и холодную. — Вольфганг.  
— Взаимно, — девушка улыбнулась и с жалостью покосилась на Николауса.

— Никки, — представил Вольфганг друга. Тот что-то сдавленно просипел.  
— А что с ним? — Табеа с интересом заглянула в покрасневшее лицо.  
— Мы не знаем. Но это определённо не заразно…  
— Похоже на аллергию, — она покачала головой. — Анафилактический шок даже.  
— Что?.. — Вольфганг осёкся.

У него в жизни не было ни на что аллергии. У Макса, пожалуй, тоже. Хотя… Однажды они вскрыли родительский тайник для подарков и съели разом весь запас карамели, который рачительная Эдит Мюллер надеялась растянуть до совершеннолетия младшего, давай по одной конфетке за особые успехи в учёбе и усердие по дому. Тогда у Макса тоже был нездоровый румянец — да и только. «Диатез», как сказала мать, на неделю сажая братьев на одну овсяную кашу — несомненно, чтобы этот диатез вылечить…

— Аллергия? — переспросил он.  
— Да, у меня тоже однажды было подобное, — внезапно призналась Табеа. — Попробовала новый крем — и представляете, сразу кожа вся покраснела…  
— Какой крем? — быстро уточнил Вольфганг.  
— Ах, самодельный, с миндальным маслом…  
— Мои сблезнвания, — зачем-то просипел Николаус. Похоже, ему Табеа тоже очень понравилась.  
— Да что это я?! — девушка сокрушённо покачала головой и запустила руку в ежа. Порылась немного и извлекла крохотную серебряную коробочку, в которой невольно ожидаешь увидеть яд или кокаин. — Вот, пожалуйста, — она протянула Николаусу две белых таблетки.

Вольфганг быстро взял их и положил Николаусу в рот. И он очень надеялся, что тот сможет проглотить, не запивая.

— Это антигистаминный препарат… не помню название, — Табеа блуждающе улыбалась. — Когда-то он спас мне жизнь. Наверно…

И тут Вольфганг наконец-то заметил, что девушка просто пьяна. Все её изящные, скользящие жесты и милая непосредственность были результатом не иначе как полудюжины крепких коктейлей, а то и пары бутылок вина. Табеа смеялась и рассказывала что-то сама себе, а он вглядывался в её бледное, уже начавшее оплывать лицо — и чувствовал, что она нравится ему всё больше.

— Спасибо, — он широко, искренне улыбнулся. — А вы давно здесь?  
— Здесь? — Табеа снова подняла красивую бровь.  
— В Берлине, — подсказал Вольфганг.  
— А. Два дня. Понимаете, я приехала сюда специально.  
— Да?  
— Да, — Табеа закивала. — Я приехала пить.  
— Отличное занятие, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. «Уж точно лучше, чем плакать и трахаться».  
— За вчерашний вечер я обошла пять… мест. Мне советовали друзья...

Вольфганг кивал и смотрел на Табеа — нежная синева у виска, губы, накрашенные алой помадой… Огни за окнами стали ярче и бросали на лицо девушки быстрые отсветы — вспышки золотого и розового, и Вольфганг пожалел, что не может заснять это всё какой-то чудесной мысленной камерой.

— И мне говорили, что есть ещё кабак, туда ходят простые могильщики, мусорщики… Я хотела бы там побывать. Просто, знаете, ради интереса. Может, они рассказали бы мне что-то такое… Понимаете, это ведь самое главное — что человек может иногда так, внезапно…

— Приэхали! — радостно объявил турок, останавливаясь у обочины. Вольфганг выглянул в окно: так, приёмный покой больницы, отлично, — и покосился на счётчик. Цифры на нем не радовали — видимо, Табеа каталась всю ночь, — но ничего не поделаешь. Вольфганг полез в кошелёк за купюрами покрупнее.

— О, нет! — заявила Табеа. — Нет, нет. Это была моя поездка. Я плачу.  
— Не стоит… — начал было Вольфганг, но в этот момент Николаус снова закашлялся — впрочем, уже как-то чище, спокойнее, — и он осёкся.  
— Спасибо! — Вольфганг пожал холодную руку и открыл дверцу, помогая Николаусу вылезти из такси. — До встречи, Табеа!  
— До встречи, — эхом откликнулась девушка и улыбнулась, откидываясь на сидение.

— Куда? — обернулся к ней усталый водитель.  
— Куда-нибудь. Где сейчас можно выпить?..

***

Вольфганг ворвался в приёмный покой как маленький вихрь. Николаус, уже не такой красный, мог идти сам, и это давало Вольфгангу широкий простор для скачков и ужимок.

— Помогите нам, кто-нибудь! — крикнул он, распахивая скрипучую железную дверь.

Бокс был пуст и кафельно-бел, только темнела в углу у скамейки забытая кем-то трость.

— Тревога, тревога! Волк унёс зайчат! — надрывался Вольфганг, вдавливая красную кнопку на стене.

Ответом ему было молчание. Нет, это совсем уже не интересно!

— Они придут, — пообещал Вольфганг, усаживая Николауса на крайнюю скамью. — Обязательно.

В этот момент раздались шаги. Открылась дверь в дальнем конце помещения, и на пороге возникла полная дежурная медсестра в вязаной шали поверх халата и в шлёпанцах. Она зевнула и обречённо уставилась на друзей.

— Анафилактический шок! — Вольфганг подскочил к медсестре и заговорщически зашептал: — У моего друга — вот, вот он там сидит, — аллергия…

Женщина устало покосилась на Николауса… развернулась и молча ушла. Снова воцарилась неприятная, мертвенная тишина.

— Да я нормально, — слабо улыбнулся Николаус. — Поедем домой?

Вольфганг вздохнул. Если до этой минуты он мог придавать происходящему хотя бы внешние формы Особенного Приключения с Чудесным Спасением и Неожиданными Поворотами, то теперь остро почувствовал: реальность подошла слишком близко. И он, чёрт подери, добьётся, чтобы Николауса осмотрели и оказали ему медицинскую помощь по всем правилам. Он взял из дома все нужные документы. И он заплатит, если потребуется. А потом накатает жалобу на коррупцию. И никто не посмеет отказывать им лишь потому, что они странно выглядят или приехали в неурочное время…

Всё это Вольфганг проговорил про себя за секунду, пока пальцы тянулись к ручке. Но дверь вдруг распахнулась — глупо взмахнув рукой, Вольфганг машинально пытался схватиться за воздух и едва не упал.

Женщина, не обращая на него внимания, прошаркала к Николаусу с мензуркой воды и парой таблеток в пластиковом контейнере.

— Что это, что это? — возник рядом Вольфганг.  
— От аллергии, — мрачно пояснила медсестра и зевнула.

Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь дыханием возмущенного Вольфганга. Наконец, Николаус протянул медсестре пустую мензурку.

— С-спасибо. Мне лучше, правда.  
— Не за что, — буркнула женщина и скрылась опять в недрах больницы.

— Мм... ну теперь пошли, — неуверенно попросил Николаус.

Вольфганг не отвечал. Он жалел, что поверил этому «правда» и не схватил квашню за плечо, не развернул к себе… Просто он видел, что Николаусу действительно лучше.

Скрипнула входная дверь. Вольфганг обернулся — и расплылся в улыбке. Он узнал седоватого доктора. Тот, в наброшенном на плечи халате, выходил, видимо, покурить, и всё ещё машинально стряхивал пепел с невидимой сигареты. Встрече он был явно не рад.

— Ка-ак хорошо, что я вас поймал, — заверил Вольфганг. — Только вы можете нам помочь. Правда!

***

Вольфганг сидел у двери кабинета и рисовал на клейких листках толстых маленьких слоников. Потом он селил их у ножек скамейки, на плинтусах; под столиком для журналов образовалось уже немалое стадо. Наконец, количество слонов приблизилось к четырём десяткам, а листочки закончились. Вольфганг тоскливо покосился на ближайшую стойку, но там оставались только брошюрки про дыхательную гимнастику и календари — противные, глянцевые, — рисовать на них не хотелось.

Николаус был в кабинете уже пятнадцать минут. Абсолютно немыслимо!

Наконец, дверь отворилась.

— Ну? Ну, как он?.. — вскочил Вольфганг навстречу вышедшему врачу. Тот поджал губы.  
— Ваш друг заснул. Это побочное действие антигистаминов. Вы сможете отвезти его?  
— Мм, — Вольфганг кивнул. — Так значит, всё-таки аллергия?  
— Да, на миндаль, скорее всего. Вот список препаратов для купирования шока, — врач протянул Вольфгангу голубой бланк. — Таблетки могут быть неэффективны в случае отёка горла, я бы рекомендовал всегда иметь раствор для инъекций.

Вольфганг поёжился. Он очень надеялся, что до такого никогда не дойдёт.

— …адреналина гидрохлорид. Хотя, прежде всего, следует избегать контакта с аллергеном. И вообще следить за питанием.  
— Спасибо, вы очень-очень нам помогли, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и легко коснулся руки врача в холодной белой перчатке.

 

Такси ехало медленно и тихонько покачивалось на неровной дороге — Вольфганг специально попросил водителя вести аккуратнее, чтобы не разбудить Николауса. Тот лежал на его плече, тяжёлый и тёплый, и Вольфганг улыбался — вот и снова всё хорошо.

 

Они завалились в какой-то стенной шкаф — то ли чулан, то ли вытяжку. Вольфганг отвернулся лицом в угол и торопливо расстёгивал свой ремень, пока врач разрывал упаковку презерватива — всё так же не сняв перчаток. Вольфганг подумал: забавно, получается, они не коснутся друг друга кожей. Как… гигиенично. А потом рука в белом латексе зажала ему рот, и Вольфганг сдавленно, глухо стонал и выл в эту ладонь от восторга и боли.

Другая рука механически как-то, бесстрастно скользнула по телу — задержавшись у проколотых, ставших слишком чувствительными сосков, вниз по рёбрам, проверяя, видимо, все ли ещё целы, — и, наконец, накрыла его вставший член.

Хорошо, что Николаус в это время мирно дремал в запертом кабинете, — Вольфганг бился плечом и иногда головой о стену кладовки, с каждым резким движением врача выгибаясь сильнее и тихо вскрикивая. Было больно, но хорошо: нужное сочетание уверенной силы и грубости, всё как Вольфганг любил — и чего не всегда мог добиться от Николауса.

А потом они сидели на полу, рядом, и жадно курили, передавая сигарету друг другу после пары затяжек. Наконец, доктор улыбнулся и мотнул головой:

— Тебе… не следовало. Я не беру плату… _так_.

«А презервативы со смазкой с собой просто так носишь?» — хмыкнул мысленно Вольфганг и обнадёжил:

— А я просто. Давно хотелось.  
— Тогда ладно. Кстати, Ганс.  
— Вольфганг, — он невольно расплылся в улыбке — сегодня прямо-таки ночь знакомств. Он снова коснулся руки врача. Без перчаток она казалась совсем другой. Живой.

— Кстати, куда дым идёт? — Вольфганг поднял глаза к потолку.  
— А, в лёгочное отделение, конечно, — отмахнулся Ганс. — Так вот, насчёт диеты…

 

— Спишь совсем? — Вольфганг улыбнулся и несильно толкнул Николауса в плечо. — Уже приехали, соня.

На языке был чуть вяжущий привкус крахмала.

***

Когда Вольфганг вернулся домой, Кристиан уже ушёл на работу. Вот и хорошо. Он быстро разделся и ничком повалился на постель. Спать хотелось неимоверно.

У Николауса дома Вольфганг уложил сонного друга в кровать и около часа просидел рядом, тревожно вглядываясь в его лицо. Окончательно убедившись, что Никки больше не задыхается и дышит вполне ровно, как и полагается спящему, Вольфганг совсем успокоился и засобирался к себе. На глаза ему попался валяющийся на полу злополучный телефонный аппарат. Он поднял его и осмотрел — с виду как будто не пострадал, наверно, что-то внутри разладилось… и только теперь заметил, что кабель просто отсоединился от разъёма. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Вольфганг подсоединил его, снял трубку и на пробу набрал свой номер — вызов пошёл. Вольфганг сбросил. Ну вот, распсиховался и всё усложнил, нет бы сразу проверить как следует. Но чего уж теперь… главное, телефон всё-таки работает, можно будет в любой момент позвонить Никки и проверить, как он.

Предутреннее приключение так вымотало, что Вольфганг уснул мгновенно, едва лишь натянул на себя край одеяла. Он даже не слышал, как вернувшийся Кристиан лёг рядом и обнял его со спины.

Проснулся Вольфганг под вечер. Точнее, его разбудил Кристиан, бесцеремонно кинувший в него подушку.

— Ну ты и соня, — ехидно улыбнулся он и стащил с Вольфганга одеяло. — Что, ночь выдалась крайне насыщенной?  
— Очень, — сквозь зубы отозвался тот и потёр глаза. Вот же сучёнок, отдохнуть не даст, ещё и ёрничает. — Оказывается, у Никки аллергия на миндаль.

Кристиан перестал многозначительно лыбиться и пристыжённо отвёл взгляд.

— А у тебя на работе как? — смилостивился Вольфганг. Не то что ему было интересно, к тому же, если бы случилось что-то примечательное, Крис бы разбудил его раньше, но живущим вместе людям полагается интересоваться делами друг друга, хотя бы из вежливости.  
— Да всё нормально, — Кристиан пожал плечами и поправил халат. — Я сегодня смог весь день отработать. Вот.  
— Ну молодец, — Вольфганг лениво потянулся и ушёл в ванную.

Кристиан задумчиво куснул потрескавшуюся губу и поплёлся на кухню. Что-то опять было не так. Наверное, Вольфганг переживает за Николауса, а он... Кристиан как мантру повторял: ревность глупое, иррациональное, недостойное чувство — но не помогало. Да и откуда ему было знать, что с Росомахой так вышло? Просто взбесило, что вот он пришёл с работы, отоспался, а Вольфганг продолжает дрыхнуть — небось, всю ночь еблись, или что они там делают… Теперь за эти мысли было немного стыдно. Интересно, насколько плохо Николаусу было? Кристиан тряхнул головой — только злорадства ещё не хватало.

***

Пообедав, Вольфганг окончательно взбодрился, а после звонка Николаусу совсем успокоился — медведь чувствовал себя хорошо. Теперь можно было взяться и за воспитание Кристиана — десять отжиманий за то, что разбудил, и ещё десять за ревность, но неожиданно вспомнилось, что есть дела поважнее — сроки поджимали, а сделана лишь половина работы. Ненавистные озорные ёблышки снова ждали его.

 

Кристиан читал книгу, краем глаза наблюдая за рисующим Вольфгангом, но если бы тот спросил, что он читает, Кристиан не смог бы ответить — он бездумно скользил взглядом по тексту, иногда перечитывая одну и ту же страницу по два раза, прежде чем перелистнуть.

Он не знал, как поговорить с Вольфгангом, сказать, что его тревожит. Не знал, с чего начать. Но и молчать было невмоготу. Казалось, стоит озвучить свои сомнения, всё тут же сломается, и ничего уже будет не поправить. Но… Вольфганг ведь сам говорил, что всё можно решить словами. Взрослые умные люди обсуждают друг с другом возникшие затруднения и вместе приходят к какому-то решению — только вот сейчас Кристиан не чувствовал себя ни взрослым, ни умным. Иррациональная, эмоциональная часть, старательно подавляемая им с детства, окончательно взяла верх, мешая трезво и здраво размышлять. 

Этой ночью он не ложился. Одетый сидел на столе и смотрел на редкие светящиеся окна, пока они не погасли, а потом на тусклые, едва видимые в предрассветном сумраке звёзды. Ждал, что вот-вот зазвонит телефон, и Вольфганг попросит его собрать вещи и уйти — потому что им с Николаусом мешает его присутствие. Кристиан знал, что это глупо, да и Вольфганг не из тех, кто прибегает к такому трусливому способу. Если бы Вольфганг захотел, чтоб он ушёл, то сказал бы прямо в лицо. Кристиан знал и всё равно ждал… А темнота как будто приобрела объём и липла к спине, дыша холодным сквозняком в шею, вкрадчиво нашёптывала шорохами и поскрипываниями: «Не жди, пока тебя выставят. Уходи сейчас. Ты ему не нужен. Твой дом не здесь». Глупо всё это было. Но когда он уже уходил на работу, телефон и вправду зазвонил — дзынькнул пару раз где-то под ворохом бумаг и затих прежде, чем Кристиан успел взять трубку враз задрожавшей рукой. После он не был даже уверен, был ли звонок на самом деле, не задремал ли он на какое-то ничтожно короткое мгновение.

Кристиан отложил книгу на тумбочку и, свесив ноги с кровати, пристально уставился в спину Вольфганга. Тот передёрнул лопатками под чёрной застиранной футболкой, как будто почувствовал взгляд, но в целом показался спокойным — похоже, сегодня ему попались лёгкие эпизоды и ничего не бесило.

Кристиан решительно поднялся и обнял Вольфганга за плечи, уткнулся ему в шею. Он знал средство, избавляющее от всех сомнений хотя бы ненадолго, помогающее чувствовать себя счастливым, нужным. Секс.

— У тебя нос холодный, — хохотнул Вольфганг и погладил Кристиана по руке тыльной стороной ладони, не выпуская карандаш из перепачканных графитом пальцев. Он явно был намерен продолжить рисовать.

Кристиан ничего не ответил, лишь теснее прижался грудью к его спине и запустил руки под футболку, несмело коснулся замкнутых колечек. Вольфганг откинул голову ему на плечо и мягко прикусил мочку уха. Он давно уже заметил, что Кристиана что-то беспокоит, но не лез с расспросами — если будет нужно, Крис сам скажет, нет смысла докапываться и вытягивать из него всё, культивируя паранойю на пустом месте. Не хочет говорить — так тому и быть.

***

— Крис, — Вольфганг мягко коснулся его губ и отстранился, хитро прищурившись, — скажи, есть ведь что-то, что тебе не нравится?  
— В смысле? — Кристиан тревожно замер. Вольфганг о чём-то догадывается?..  
— В плане секса: что тебе не нравится, чего ты не хочешь делать или чтобы это делали с тобой, — доходчиво пояснил Вольфганг, ведя пальцем по его выпирающим рёбрам.

Кристиан задумался. Ему не нравилось, что Вольфганг вообще об этом заговорил. Конечно, это важно, но… что будет, если он скажет? Вольфгангу ведь наверняка очень нравится, что он согласен на всё, а если признаться… что, если тогда Вольф разочаруется, разлюбит его?..

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Кристиан.  
— Ну хотя бы предположи теоретически: чего ты _не_ хочешь?

Кристиан отвёл взгляд и пожал плечами.

Вольфганга это взбесило. Вот, _вот_ эта безоговорочность, «делай со мной, что хочешь» — разве можно настолько не беспокоиться о себе?! Как будто физическая оболочка, которую можно искалечить, изуродовать, для Криса ничего не значит.

— Закрой глаза, — скомандовал Вольфганг. Кристиан подчинился, даже не спрашивая, зачем. Это тоже бесило.

Вольфганг порывисто встал с кровати и подошёл к столу. От злости и раздражения сводило скулы. Он нашёл в ящике наручники и ограничители и вернулся в постель. Хорошо знал, что лучше не трахаться с тем, на кого злишься — нельзя превращать секс в наказание, но желание проучить Кристиана оказалось сильнее.

Кристиан вздрогнул и открыл глаза, когда на его запястье защёлкнулся холодный стальной браслет. Вольфганг невозмутимо перекинул короткую цепочку через перекладину кровати, приковал его вторую руку и закрепил ограничители, чтобы цепочка не ездила — быстро, невозмутимо, будто каждый вечер это проделывал. Кристиан неосознанно, инстинктивно дёрнулся, пытаясь освободить зафиксированные над головой руки, но наручники держали крепко.

— Вольф…

Вольфганг взглянул на него неожиданно злобно и резко запрокинул его голову, больно впившись пальцами в щёки:

— Заткнись. И не смей смотреть мне в лицо, понял?

Кристиан поспешно кивнул и опустил взгляд. В висках лихорадочно застучало, и слюна как будто стала горькой и вязкой.

— Мне похуй, хочешь ты или нет, — Вольфганг скользнул взглядом по его поджавшейся мошонке и сильнее вдавил ногти под скулы, — я буду трахать тебя, сколько захочу. Можешь умолять, ныть и скулить сколько угодно — я не остановлюсь. Действует только стоп-слово, ясно?

Кристиан снова кивнул, крепко зажмурившись. Вольфганг больно давил на щёки, а невозможность толком пошевелить скованными руками будила муторное чувство, близкое к панике. Можно было попытаться пнуть Вольфганга — ноги-то свободны, но инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, всё-таки ключ у него.

Оставалось надеяться, что всё будет как в тот раз, когда Вольфганг ему приказывал. Вначале тоже ведь было страшно и больно — больше морально, чем физически, зато потом… Но сейчас, судя по тону, Вольфганг был действительно зол, происходящее выходило за рамки игры. Кристиан не понимал, что произошло, что он сделал не так, и от этого становилось особенно жутко. Надо произнести стоп-слово прямо сейчас, только… как решиться? Наверно, это была так некстати ожившая гордость — физическая боль пугала гораздо меньше, чем перспектива выставить себя трусом.

Кристиан почувствовал, как жёсткие пальцы разжались, и Вольфганг отодвинулся от него, потом, судя по звукам, взял что-то с тумбочки… тюбик со смазкой? Кристиан догадывался, что сегодня его не станут бережно подготавливать — придётся потерпеть, хорошо хоть Вольф себе в смазке не отказывает…

Кристиан сдавленно выдохнул и отвернулся, уткнувшись лбом в своё неловко вывернутое плечо, когда Вольфганг грубо раздвинул его ноги, вздёргивая таз вверх, и почти сразу же толкнулся на всю длину, не давая привыкнуть. Они занимались сексом почти каждый день, но всё равно было больно — вот так, сразу. Вольфганг закинул его ноги себе на плечи и покрепче вцепился в перекладину постели, нависая над Кристианом так, что он буквально оказался согнут пополам.

Поза оказалась донельзя неудобной — Кристиан мог опираться лишь на лопатки, но Вольфгангу в этот раз было плевать на его комфорт. Он даже не смотрел на его лицо — невыносимо злило застывшее на нём покорное, испуганное выражение. Вольфганг трахал Кристиана размашисто, глубоко, абсолютно механически и молча.

Кристиану было бы легче, если б Вольфганг сказал ему хоть что-то, пусть бы даже оскорбил, но он молчал, и Кристиан чувствовал себя вещью, которую можно использовать, сломать и выкинуть. В тысячу раз хуже, чем если бы Вольфганг назвал его блядью. А ещё было дико стыдно, что всё равно возбудился — неизбежная физиологическая реакция, когда член раз за разом задевает простату, но как же это унизительно… Кристиан всхлипывал и закусывал губы, мечтая, чтобы всё закончилось быстрее. Правда, рассчитывать на это не приходилось — Вольфганг умел растягивать процесс.

Вольфганга одновременно неимоверно заводила и злила беспомощность Кристиана. Вместо того, чтоб придушенно поскуливать и отворачиваться, мог давно бы использовать стоп-слово. Или он, что, думает, что это не подействует — не доверяет? И вместе с тем так приятно ощущать полный контроль над ситуацией, абсолютную власть над телом Кристиана — сейчас он мог делать с ним что угодно, теоретически — даже убить. Если захотел бы, конечно.

Длинные ноги постоянно так и норовили соскользнуть с плеч, приходилось придерживать их, впиваться острыми ногтями в белую кожу, покрывая её сеткой мелких розовых царапин, но Вольфганг не собирался менять позу — Кристиану неудобно ещё больше, пусть помучается. Может, хоть что-то усвоит.

Кристиан чувствовал подкатывающую дурноту. Голова кружилась, в ушах звенело и горло сжимали спазмы то ли сдерживаемых рыданий, то ли тошноты. Вдобавок, плечи затекли и пальцы начало неприятно покалывать. Он уже был готов просить Вольфганга остановиться — умолять, если понадобится, — забыв о стоп-слове напрочь, как вдруг тот сам отстранился. Кристиан всхлипнул, как-то машинально подтянул ноги к животу. В пояснице что-то неприятно щёлкнуло. Он попытался перекатиться на бок, чтобы хоть немного изменить положение, но пальцы грубо впились в плечо, удерживая на месте. Кристиан послушно замер, судорожно дыша и пытаясь сдержать слёзы. И в этот момент на грудь и в лицо брызнуло тёплым, чуть липким, немного попало на ресницы. Кристиан вздрогнул и изумлённо моргнул — капля спермы с ресниц попала в глаз, неожиданно едкая. Вольфганг никогда раньше не кончал ему на лицо, как… как хастлеру. Кристиан сам от себя не ожидал, что разревётся от обиды, жалко корчась и пытаясь спрятать лицо за волосами.

Вольфганг молча поднялся, накинул на себя кимоно и вышел, плотно прикрыв дверь спальни. Его безудержно несло — он упивался своей злостью на Кристиана. Это, в какой-то мере, тоже было приятно.

Вольфганг нашёл на столе в гостиной сигареты и с наслаждением затянулся. Возможно, в этот раз Кристиан разозлится на него по-настоящему, но он надеялся, что это пойдёт самому же Кристиану на пользу. Отыскав взглядом телефон, опять похороненный под книгами и тетрадями, он подхватил аппарат и пепельницу и, путаясь в тянущемся проводе, ушёл на кухню — надо бы проверить ещё раз, как там Никки.

 

Кристиан возился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Прядь, попавшая под щёку, намокла от слёз и теперь неприятно липла к шее. Он попытался успокоиться, но выходило плохо — вдруг Вольфганг уйдёт, оставит его вот так, но, кажется, тот никуда не собирался — до Кристиана долетали приглушённый разговор и смех.

Кристиан попытался вытащить левую руку из браслета, прижав большой палец к внутренней стороне ладони, но тщетно. Оставалось лишь лежать, ждать и думать за что — вряд ли Вольфгангу свойственен беспричинный садизм. Ну, кроме того случая с линейкой… Отматывая события этого вечера назад, пытаясь понять, в какой момент всё изменилось, он не услышал, как Вольфганг вошёл в спальню, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Кристиан с надеждой вскинул взгляд, нарушив запрет, и тут же снова его опустил — спокойное до отстранённости выражение лица Вольфганга не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Вольфганг опустился коленями на постель, и брезгливо поджал губы, глядя на Кристиана — опять ревел. Ну конечно, лить слёзы же легче, чем высказать всё словами. Наверняка надеется, что его пожалеют. Да хрен там — пора бы уже знать, что в некоторых слёзы будят желание сделать ещё больнее.

Кристиан судорожно, испуганно выдохнул, когда Вольфганг дёрнул его за лодыжки на себя и рывком раздвинул ноги.

— Не вздумай дёргаться.

Кристиан попытался приготовиться, но всё равно не ожидал, что будет так больно — на внутренней стороне бедра отпечатался розовый след от удара ладонью, кожа горела, и её как будто подёргивало. Когда Вольфганг замахнулся, чтобы ударить во второй раз, он непроизвольно вздрогнул и сжал колени.

— Я же сказал: не дёргайся, — зло прошипел Вольфганг, склонившись над ним, и больно укусил за плечо. Кристиан придушенно вскрикнул и послушно раздвинул ноги.

Он вздрагивал и зажмуривался от каждого болезненно-жгучего удара, но больше не пытался закрыться или отползти. Упрашивать перестать — тоже. Кажется, он начал понимать, почему Вольфганг это делает.

Отбитая ладонь уже начала побаливать, но Вольфганг продолжал — ему нравилось ощущать под пальцами горячую нежную кожу, видеть, как Кристиан вздрагивает перед каждым замахом, но больше не пытается сдвинуть бёдра. Была в этом какая-то особая интимность: «я делаю тебе больно» — «я позволяю тебе это делать».

На миг Кристиан поднял глаза, и Вольфганг увидел в его взгляде совсем не мольбу — он посмотрел на него прямо и твёрдо, нарушая запрет, как будто говорил: «я выдержу». Вольфгангу это понравилось. Но электризующей злости у него ещё было достаточно.

Сплюнув в ладонь, он размазал слюну по члену и навалился на Кристиана, снова — с трудом — входя до конца, не давая привыкнуть. Запустил свободную руку ему в волосы, как следует намотал, заставляя запрокинуть голову, оттягивая назад — вдруг вздумает укусить. Глядя на беззащитно подставленную шею, Вольфганг подавил неожиданно острое желание впиться зубами — не прокусить, конечно, просто сделать больно — ещё. Кристиан под ним хрипло дышал, упрямо сжимая челюсти, сдерживая стон. Такой горячий. И совсем не жалкий теперь. Хотелось даже похвалить его. Впрочем, рано — для начала надо закрепить урок.

Позвякивание наручников раздражало. Вольфганг обхватил его член правой рукой, чуть царапая длинными ногтями, и довольно, почти зло улыбнулся, когда Кристиан привычно отреагировал на это движение — начал выгибаться навстречу, стараясь двигаться в такт и одновременно пытаясь насадиться глубже. Вольфганг куснул его за твёрдый сосок — на этот раз совсем не больно. Чувствуя, что уже на грани, он увеличил и без того быстрый темп так, что пару раз приложил Кристиана головой об спинку кровати. Пришлось поддерживать под затылок. Кристиан, ловя ртом воздух, обвил его ногами, скрестил лодыжки на пояснице, пытаясь прижаться ещё теснее. Неожиданно для себя, Вольфганг коснулся губами влажного от пота виска, и Кристиан вздрогнул — совсем не так, как до этого, когда он наотмашь хлестал его по беззащитно раздвинутым бёдрам — и кончил Вольфгангу на живот, жмурясь и кусая губы. А спустя пару минут оргазм и раскаяние накрыли Вольфганга одновременно. Он знал, что Кристиану больно, и эти минуты для него — настоящее мучение, но не мог остановиться, слизывая катящиеся из-под крепко сомкнутых век слёзы, судорожно цепляясь пальцами за волосы, снова заставляя неловко выгибаться.

Кончив, Вольфганг лежал, переводя дыхание и уткнувшись лбом куда-то в шею Кристиану. Неожиданно остро кольнуло осознание — он всё испортил. Раньше ведь не испытывал проблем с самоконтролем, что с ним вообще происходит? Он откатился в сторону и, не глядя на Кристиана, странно тихого, потянулся за брошенным на тумбочку ключом, подвешенным на яркую жёлтую ленту, чтоб не терялся. Он освободил левую руку, ожидая, что Кристиан ударит его — тогда, после перформанса ведь попытался. В этот раз есть все основания. Но Кристиан лежал смирно, и терпеливо ждал, когда он разомкнёт наручник на правой руке — чтоб уж тогда наброситься и придушить, не иначе. Но и освобождённый Кристиан не думал кидаться, только поморщился, растирая запястья, и тихо спросил:

— Теперь мне можно смотреть на тебя?  
— Можно, — мягко ответил Вольфганг и, не глядя сунув наручники в первый попавшийся ящик тумбочки, на пробу коснулся руки Кристиана. Тот не отдёрнулся.

Неправильная реакция.

Если бы Вольфганг оказался на его месте, он бы или сразу же набил морду тому, кто посмел с ним так обойтись, или уже вовсю собирал вещи.

— Ты в порядке?

Кристиан сел и кивнул. Вольфганг взял его за руки и осмотрел — всё нормально, следы от браслетов едва заметны, значит, сосуды и нервы не пережало, просто лёгкое онемение, и принялся бережно массировать запястья и ладони.

— Ты понял, почему я это сделал?  
— Да, — Кристиан снова кивнул и заглянул ему в глаза, преданно, снизу вверх (и как только умудрился, если даже сидя был выше): — Ты хотел, чтоб я знал… что нельзя относиться к собственному комфорту и безопасности так… ну, легкомысленно.  
— Верно, — Вольфганг поцеловал каждый его палец и, уложив Кристиана на живот поперёк кровати, принялся разминать ему затёкшие плечи. — Извини. Я, кажется, переборщил с эмпиризмом.

Кристиан мотнул головой. Его всё ещё удивляло, что такой заносчивый Вольфганг может извиняться перед ним.

— Нет, ты всё правильно сделал. Я не сержусь, правда. Ты ведь просто хотел, чтоб до меня дошло.

Вольфгангу сделалось страшно: какой же толщины линзы у розовых очков Криса, если он готов расценить любое его действие как необходимое и справедливое, даже откровенное насилие и унижение?

Кристиан по-кошачьи тёрся щекой об простыню под его руками, и выглядел неестественно расслабленным для жертвы спонтанной вспышки гнева. Не сжимался, не пытался уйти от прикосновений, наоборот, и от этого на душе становилось ещё гаже.

— Тебе так понравилось быть беспомощным? — Вольфганг пощекотал его за ухом.  
— Меня пугает это состояние, но… когда ты рядом, оно начинает мне нравиться — так я совсем твой, понимаешь? И ещё я знаю, что ты обо мне позаботишься, — смущённо улыбнулся Кристиан. — Вот как сейчас.

Вольфганг до крови прикусил щёку изнутри. Он не имел права предавать доверие Кристиана. Не имел права делать ему больно. В отличие от Криса, он это понимает.

— Ты точно в порядке?  
— Да. Теперь — да, — Кристиан перевернулся на спину и заглянул Вольфгангу в лицо.

Сейчас он совсем не казался чужим и устрашающим. Это был тот человек, который всегда был добр к нему и терпелив, а сегодняшнее… Вольфганг просто хотел, чтоб он понял. Наверно, иногда просто слов недостаточно. Было плохо, теперь хорошо — всё снова на своих местах. Побаливали правда укус на руке и отбитые бёдра, да и задница тоже, но это ничего, пройдёт.

— Я обещаю подумать, что мне совсем-совсем не нравится.  
— И мы этого никогда-никогда не будем делать, — в тон ему ответил Вольфганг и лёг рядом.  
— Даже если нравится тебе? — Кристиан тут же закинул на него ногу и наполз сверху.  
— Не будем, — Вольфганг обнял его, и стёр свободной рукой подсохшую каплю спермы с подбородка (остальное, видимо, благополучно смыло слезами). — Я не собираюсь принуждать к тому, что для тебя неприятно. Удовольствие, Крис, должны получать оба, и если кто-то терпит, мучаясь… ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

«Вот как сегодня. Никакого удовлетворения».

Кристиан потёрся щекой об его плечо и вздохнул:

— Я не знаю, что это может быть. Мне интересно, как далеко я вообще могу зайти.

Вольфганг усмехнулся этой любознательности и осторожно уложил Кристиана рядом — он хоть и казался по-птичьи лёгким, но рёбра впивались довольно ощутимо.

— Мы будем экспериментировать осторожно. И помни: если тебе что-то не понравится, всегда можно остановиться, — Вольфганг поцеловал его в уголок рта. — А теперь пойдём в душ и искать мазь от синяков.

Кристиан замотал головой и снова закинул на Вольфганга ногу, не пуская:

— Не хочу. А синяки я, наверное, и так смогу свести.  
— Я в тебя верю.

Вольфганг убрал в сторону волосы, лезущие в лицо Кристиану, и прижал к себе, нежно, почти невесомо касаясь губами виска, скулы, подбородка. Для Криса так важно чувствовать его заботу, близость — особенно сейчас.

Кристиан прижался ещё теснее, рёбра к рёбрам — почти до боли, и поглаживал Вольфганга по спине, вычерчивал невидимые линии подушечками пальцев, утыкался лицом в сгиб его локтя, когда Вольфганг гладил его по затылку. Вдруг Кристиан смешливо фыркнул и потёрся лбом об его ключицу.

— Что такое, хороший мой?  
— Да так, представил…

Вольфганг взял его за подбородок, мягко заставляя приподнять лицо:

— Расскажи, я кра-айне заинтригован.

Кристиан снова фыркнул и покраснел. Вольфганг с интересом его разглядывал — ну, что на этот раз? Оргия в цветах?

— Я представил, что… — Кристиан совсем смутился и отвёл взгляд. — Что ты мог бы привязать меня к дереву. Летом, — на всякий случай уточнил он. — Не к самому стволу, а к ветке, то есть, к сук _у_ …

Вольфганг терпеливо слушал эту сбивчивую вербализацию, успокаивающе поглаживая Кристиана между острых лопаток.

— Так, чтобы руки у меня были над головой, и ещё — сук должен находиться достаточно высоко, чтобы я… как бы балансировал на пальцах, и не мог встать более… кхм… устойчиво. Вот. И ты мог бы оставить меня так на сколько вздумается…  
— И тебя бы сожрали муравьи, — рассмеялся Вольфганг, боднув Кристиана в лоб.  
— Не, не муравьи, — помотал головой тот и наигранно коварно улыбнулся: — Комары, слепни, кровососущие всякие кусали бы меня. Везде, — он опустил голову и закусил губу. — А потом бы ты взял крапиву, и отхлестал меня…

Вольфганг улыбнулся. Пасторальное эко-БДСМ какое! Наивно, но всё-таки возбуждает. В большей степени его возбуждало именно смущение Кристиана. Он как бы невзначай потёрся об него пахом, и Кристиан с готовностью ответил на это движение. Вольфганг перекатил его на бок, целуя в губы и, просунув руку между телами, обхватил оба твердеющих члена.

— Ну а дальше что?  
— А дальше, — Кристиан застонал и ткнулся лицом ему в плечо, — дальше бы ты начал трахать меня на весу, и наплевать, что у меня уже почти вывихнуты… суставы… рук, а потом, — он облизал припухшие, искусанные губы и постарался не ёрзать в такт движению ладони Вольфганга, — ты развязал меня и дотрахал стоя, прижав спиной к дереву, так, чтоб я до крови обдирал спину об шершавую кору…

Он замолчал, тяжело дыша, прижался к груди Вольфганга, и тот понял, что на этом всё, продолжения не будет.

— Тебе нравится боль? — Вольфганг погладил Кристиана по щеке, стараясь выдержать ритм, чтоб всё не закончилось прямо сейчас.  
— Нет, — тихо отозвался он. — Я просто… Это всего лишь фантазия.  
— В любом случае, я не стал бы проделывать с тобой ничего подобного. Вот _именно_ так.  
— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Кристиан, и поцеловал Вольфганга под подбородком горячими губами, почти сразу же содрогнувшись от чистого, неожиданно мягкого удовольствия.

Вольфганг насмешливо чмокнул его в нос, и спустил на живот, тихо выдохнув. Кристиан тут же прижался к нему тесно-тесно, размазывая его и свою сперму по коже — вот теперь наконец-то всё было хорошо.

Уже после, когда оба сходили в душ (по-прежнему по очереди, на совместное омовение Кристиан всё ещё почему-то не решался), Вольфганг лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, и зажав между указательным и средним пальцами розоватый кончик пряди Кристиана, щекотал ему нос. Кристиан морщился и смешно отфыркивался, но не отодвигался.

— Ты как, пушистый?  
— В порядке, Вольф, правда, — Кристиан поймал его ладонь и уткнулся в неё лицом. Вольфганг погладил его по щеке и поцеловал в лоб.

От влюблённого взгляда Кристиана внутри всё переворачивалось. Вольфганг прислушался к себе: любит ли он Криса, ну хоть немного? Ничего — кроме жалости и привычки.

— Давай спать, зверь.

Он поднялся, чуть поспешнее, чем нужно, погасил свет, и прежде чем вернуться обратно под одеяло, замер, прислушиваясь, как Кристиан устраивается в постели поудобнее.

— Эй, ну ты где?  
— Здесь! — Вольфганг запрыгнул на кровать и, развернув Кристиана спиной к себе, укутался вместе с ним. — Спи, славный мой.

Кристиан пробормотал что-то невнятное и попытался повернуться к нему лицом, но Вольфганг мягко удержал его, положив ладонь на живот и зарылся носом в волосы на затылке, пахнущие ментолом. Жаль, что нельзя отключиться, сбежать от назойливых мыслей.

Бедный-бедный зверёнок… Кристиану так нравится принадлежать — во всех смыслах — он даже не задумывается, что фраза «мой, никому тебя не отдам» — почти абьюз. Вольфганг подумал, что если бы кто-то, пусть даже Никки, сказал нечто подобное, он бы просто ушёл. Нельзя быть чьим-то, нельзя присваивать себе кого-то — посягательство на свободу другого нихуя не романтично. Но, очевидно, для Кристиана это означало быть защищённым — в том числе, и от «других» с Цоо.

С самого начала Вольфганг понимал, что нельзя обманывать его иллюзией взаимности, да и нечестно, но если сказать правду, это окончательно доломает Кристиана, выбьет опору, которая его поддерживает, а ведь он только-только начал восстанавливаться. Сейчас он оказался совершенно один, без друзей и остро нуждался в поддержке, одобрении и любви — во всех смыслах этого слова.

Кристиан замечательный и заслуживает, чтобы его любили — по-настоящему, а не выдавали за взаимность жалкий суррогат. Вольфгангу нравилось говорить с ним, спорить о чём-нибудь, слушать его рассказы и рассказывать самому, нравилось, когда Кристиан обнимал его со спины, дыша в шею, нравилось, когда он тёрся скулой об его висок, и когда, читая, клал ноги ему на колени, нравилось обнимать его тёплого и сонного, но… для любви этого было недостаточно. Вольфганг был готов сколько угодно обнимать его, целовать, носить на руках — потому что Кристиану это нужно, а ему совсем не сложно. Вольфгангу нравилось заботиться о нём, и всё бы ничего, если бы не раздражение — себя-то обмануть было невозможно. Сегодня он снова сорвался. А что будет дальше? Сможет ли он поддерживать эту благую ложь до мая, как запланировал? Сегодня, когда Кристиан оправдал его действия, Вольфгангу сделалось по-настоящему жутко. Он понял, что окончательно утратил контроль над ситуацией — если вообще мог её контролировать с самого начала.

В этот момент он почти завидовал Кристиану — тот спокойно засыпал в его объятиях и, наверное, был счастлив. Надо тоже попытаться заснуть. Он сам ввязался во всё это и дойдёт до конца — просто не имеет права поступить иначе.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  



	29. Котя старался

На этот раз Кристиан приехал к бараку непривычно рано — за полчаса до начала рабочего дня. Обычно он еле успевал, минута в минуту, и запрыгивал в машину уже на ходу, под одобрительный матерок Райнера. Но сегодня Кристиану хотелось осмотреть всё как следует. Он работал здесь уже почти неделю, но так и не узнал, куда девается собранный мусор — в конце каждой поездки напарник высаживал его поближе к дому, отмахиваясь, мол, да что там интересного. И вообще, это государственная тайна, а ты — щегол малолетний. Но Кристиан хотел знать. Может, ночью работают печи? Или отходы прессуют в компактные блоки… Ага, и отправляют в космос в качестве балласта для американских ракет.

Но главная причина была не в его любопытстве. Просто рано утром Кристиан вдруг проснулся от острой боли — сначала казалось, в вывихнутом накануне плече. Спустя секунду он понял: это болело сердце. Кристиан тревожно замер, стараясь не выдать себя шумным дыханием — Вольфганг лежал напротив, а по утрам он спал особенно чутко. Забавно, каждый раз они засыпали в обнимку, а просыпались часто на разных сторонах кровати…

Кристиан осторожно поднялся, накинул халат. На кухне попил воды, взяв в темноте одну из многочисленных кружек — может, это была особая для сока, а может, вообще кружка Николауса. В эту минуту Кристиан как никогда остро ощутил свою неуместность, ненужность здесь, в этом доме. Он открыл форточку, подышал с минуту холодным воздухом. Кажется, стало легче. Ещё болели отбитые бедра и ныли запястья: на этот раз чудесного исцеления не получилось. На часах была половина пятого — ложиться уже бессмысленно. Кристиан зажёг свет, нашёл в стенном шкафу банку ореховой пасты и сделал себе два бутерброда. И зачем-то — ещё два для Вольфганга.

Во дворе конторы было черно — угольно как-то, космически, при всём желании ничего не найдёшь, — и только чуть пробивался из-под ворот гаража тусклый отсвет. Кристиан вошёл, неслышно притворив за собой створку. Мусоровоз с горящими фарами подрагивал, казалось, готовый сорваться с места. Кристиан поморщился от резкого запаха бензина — и замер.

Первое, что он увидел, была спина. Красивая, крепкая, с буграми мышц — Райнер как раз воевал с футболкой, и поэтому напоминал Самсона, разрывающего пасть льву, или Геракла, разрывающего что-то другое Антею. Потом были задница — странно белая, но тоже крепкая, — и короткие ноги, покрытые рыжей порослью. Из-под вечной шапки с помпоном тоже выбивалась рыжая прядь.

Всё это производило смутное, но, несомненно, чарующее впечатление — как если бы ожила вдруг статуя атланта. Или того же Геракла. Кристиан зачарованно наблюдал, как напарник, отфыркиваясь — но не ругаясь, что странно — натягивает одежду, как заправляет край футболки за пояс комбинезона, накидывает широкие лямки…

Когда ботинки были побеждены и пришла очередь свитера, взволнованное дыхание Кристиана стало, видимо, слишком громким. Райнер обернулся.

— Чего стоишь, ебать тя в межъяичье? — дружелюбно поздоровался он.  
— Да так, — Кристиан содрогнулся от сладостной перспективы. — Ой, доброе утро.  
— Доброе, — фыркнул мусорщик и отважно сунул голову в ворот свитера. — А чо так рано? — продолжал он уже из недр. — Премию тут не дадут!

Кристиан поколебался: спросить, не спросить? В конце концов, что он теряет?

— Райнер, — осторожно начал он.  
— Да чаго?!! — мусорщик уже разозлился — свитер упорно не хотел надеваться с другой стороны. Ну вот, придётся как всегда. — Телись уже!  
— А куда ты мусор каждый день скидываешь? — пробормотал Кристиан на всякий случай отступил ближе к выходу.

Райнер замер. Потом осторожно вывинтил голову из рукава.

— А чагой-то тебе эт так важно? — вкрадчиво спросил он.  
— Ну, я тут все-таки работаю...  
— Работает он, — покачал головой Райнер. — Так и работай! А про такое не спрашивай. Рано ещё.

Мусорщик рывком натянул на себя свитер — пусть и обычным путём, зато какая была борьба! — и с размаху пнул мусоровоз в переднее колесо. Машина вся покачнулась. Кристиан уже шагнул к кабине, когда Райнер остановил его:

— А ты чо, в этом поедешь? — впервые обратил он внимание на одежду напарника.  
— Да, — Кристиан невольно вскинул голову. Тренировочный костюм сидел на нём по-дурацки, и он это знал.  
— Переодеваться не будешь? — хмыкнул Райнер. — И чо, прямо в этом домой потом?

Кристиан кивнул. Да, конечно, каждый день стирать форму было не очень удобно, да и в автобусах люди не радовались, но что делать? Не клянчить же деньги у Вольфганга…

— А комбинезон где? — продолжал Райнер наводящие вопросы. — А? Пропил уже, Аметист?  
— Мне не выдали, — махнул рукой Кристиан.  
— И он молчит! Ишь! Не выдали! — мусорщик начал страшно вращать глазами. — И перчатки ему не выдали! А мозг?!!  
— Мозг мне выдали, — Кристиан улыбнулся примиряюще. — А где я могу получить?..  
— Пошли, — вздохнул Райнер и пнул мусоровоз ещё раз, отчего тот мигом затих. — Бензин экономить надо! — пояснил мусорщик, запирая гараж.

И Кристиан почувствовал: сейчас будет Настоящее Приключение. Сердце послушно сжалось от боли, замерло — и снова пошло.

 

— Как его зовут, кстати?  
— Кого? — не понял Райнер. — А, мелкого — Кнопфман.  
— Мм, запомню, — Кристиан кивнул и отвернулся к окну, чтобы напарник не заметил улыбку. — Спасибо.  
— Отсосибо, — проворчал мусорщик и прибавил газу, давя зазевавшуюся на дороге кошку.

 

После того, как они загнали карлика в шкаф, стало весело и легко. Райнер начал бродить по конторе, словно дикий зверь, выпущенный из клетки. Он переворачивал затхлые тряпки, пинал газетные комья и тихонько урчал под нос нечто весьма кровожадное. В ящике стола он нашёл пачку Pall Mall — и с наслаждением сжевал её целиком, не открывая. Кристиан стоял у порога, разрываясь между желаниями бежать и присоединиться к бесчинствам.

— Пожалуйста, слушайте! Деньги ещё не привезли в этом месяце! — неслось из шкафа.  
— Да в жопу тебе твои деньги! — рявкнул Райнер. — Форма где?  
— А вам зачем? — кокетливо осведомился Кнопфман, и Кристиан поймал себя на мысли, что здесь все отвечают вопросом на вопрос.  
— Отвечай, кнопка ёбаная! — мусорщик толкнул шкаф так, что тот покачнулся и пару секунд балансировал на паре правых надломленных ножек, а потом с грохотом рухнул обратно.  
— А форма в шкафу! — пропищал карличек и захныкал.

Мусорщик рывком распахнул дверцу, вытряхнул запуганного начальника и принялся перебирать стопку одинаковых на вид тёмно-зелёных комбинезонов. Кристиан осторожно приблизился.

— Какой рост? — гаркнул Райнер.  
— Сто восемьдесят… пять, наверное.  
— Держи, — напарник пихнул ему в руки три свёртка сразу.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Кристиан, ещё не веря — у него будет нормальная форма, как у всех. И не придётся брать деньги у Вольфганга…  
— Чо «спасибо»?!! Меряй давай! — Райнер в избытке чувств ударил себя дверцей по голове. — Реверансы он будет тут изображать!

Кристиан послушно начал снимать сапоги… и тут он понял, что мусорщик никуда уходить не намерен — придётся всё делать при нём.

Это была катастрофа. В прошлый раз, когда Кристиан стеснялся перед Самаэлем, он смог убедить себя: ну, мне же с ним не общаться. Может, и не увидимся никогда, что ему до синяков у меня на ногах? Но теперь всё было совсем по-другому. Да и вместо синяков на бёдрах красовались явственные алые полосы.

— Давай-давай-давай! — дробно подпрыгивал Райнер. — Работа не ждёт!

Кристиан вздохнул и вышагнул из тренировочных штанов.

 

— Как, нравится форма-то? — вдруг спросил Райнер.

Они объехали уже с полдюжины площадок. То ли Кристиан наконец натренировался, то ли вчера люди меньше выкидывали, но работа спорилась как никогда. Кристиан ждал, когда сердце снова сожмёт быстрый спазм, но ничего не было. Чудо и только.

— Ась? — прищурился Райнер, уже не так добродушно. — Так нравится?

Кристиан кивнул. Потом вспомнил, что вбивал в него Вольфганг — надо чаще объясняться словами через рот, — и поспешно сказал:

— Да, очень. Спасибо, что помог её мне… да.  
— А не за чо, — расплылся в улыбке Райнер. — А девка-то у тебя кусачая.

Кристиан замер с поднятым баком в руках. Банановая шкурка упала ему прямо на носок сапога, но Кристиан не замечал. Райнер с удивлением покосился на него и коротко рявкнул:

— Шевели своим ревматизмом! Половина ещё!

Кристиан медленно опустил бак. Пошатываясь, залез в кабину. Райнер плюхнулся на водительское место, и в абсолютной тишине они тронулись. Кристиан сидел, стараясь смотреть прямо перед собой, с лицом невинным и светлым. Наверное, получалось не очень. Сердце снова болело. Да и Райнер гонял сегодня как-то особенно лихо — видимо, пытался компенсировать утреннюю задержку.

В молчании они объехали ещё три или четыре площадки. Казалось, Райнер уже и забыл о своём наблюдении, и Кристиан смог немного расслабиться, когда напарник вдруг вздохнул сладко и протянул:

— Э-эх, люблю сучек кусачих.  
— Мгм, — вербализировал Кристиан своё удивление. Кабина вдруг показалась ему тесной как гроб.  
— А чо? — Райнер вскинул кустистую бровь и прибавил газу. — Сам-то чо?  
— Я ничо, — на всякий случай обезопасился Кристиан. И вправду, он-то в последнее время никого не кусал.

Райнер мечтательно улыбнулся и спросил:

— А как зовут-то?  
— Кого? — не понял Кристиан в первую секунду. — А, мою? А… ааа, Дорис!  
— Красивое имя, — вздохнул Райнер. — Вот Дорис я ещё не ебал. Не встречались. Помню, была одна Марианна, но это почти что обычное. Одна Гавгамела. Гречанка…

Кристиан изо всех сил постарался не выпрыгнуть в окно на полном ходу. Для этого он вцепился в свои колени крест-накрест и сжал пальцы — наверняка делая новые синяки.

— Только надо во всём меру знать, — продолжал Райнер, от нечего делать вертя руль и виляя то вправо, то влево, распугивая голубей и ранних прохожих. — Если баба прямо кусается — пусть её, это она так играет. Ты вида ей не показывай, что тебе больно, — мусорщик наставительно погрозил Кристиану пальцем.  
— Пожалуйста, следи за дорогой, — просипел тот, вжимаясь в сидение.  
— Раз куснула — терпи. Два — терпи!  
— А в третий? — машинально спросил Кристиан.  
— А если продолжит-таки баловать, выбей ей зубы нахуй! — весело рявкнул Райнер и нажал на гудок, заставив какую-то старушку в ужасе взлететь на фонарный столб.  
— Я запомню, — пообещал Кристиан и вывесился в окно, чтобы расстаться с утренним бутербродом.

***

Вольфганг шёл по пустынной улице и громко насвистывал. Сегодня он хорошо выспался — в основном потому, что никто не пинал его ногами во сне и не заставлял вставать в полшестого, — и вдоволь потанцевал. Потом плотно позавтракал, умяв два подсохших бутерброда с ореховой пастой, дециметр бамбука, бифштекс с кровью (сырой, но зато размороженный), порцию макарон с сыром и ещё что-то ужасно вкусное, что он не запомнил. Возможно, это было малиновое желе. Затем он надел свой любимый пиджак в белых пятнах, замотался в трёхметровый вязаный шарф цвета топлёного молока и долго красовался у зеркала. Никто на нём сзади не вис и в ухо не ныл, и это было очень приятно. Вольфганг даже не сразу вспомнил, чего не хватает. А, да, Кристиана. И вправду.

День у Вольфганга определённо задался. С утра пораньше он успел заскочить в аптеку, потом — к Никки, презентовал ему десяток шприцов и ампулы с адреналином, и теперь направлялся в университет. Николаус сегодня выглядел выздоравливающим — он был равномерно бледным, без розовых точек, и очень спокойным. Вольфганг в очередной раз порадовался, что у него такой инертный товарищ.

Накануне, когда он звонил Никки с кухни, убедившись, что друг жив и здоров, поболтав о том и о сём, Вольфганг вдруг понизил голос и зашептал, прижимая трубку к губам:

— Я приковал его наручниками к спинке кровати. Слышишь? Он лежит сейчас в комнате, абсолютно беспомощный.  
— Аха, — зевнул Николаус и дважды причмокнул.  
— И я трахал его. Долго. И ему было больно, Ник, он кричал. Но я не дал ему кончить.  
— Аа, — оценил Николаус коварство неугомонного Мю.  
— Хочешь дотрахать его? Приезжай, — щедро предложил Вольфганг. — Он сейчас на всё готов, лишь бы ему хорошо вставили.  
— А не затекёт? — спросил Николаус после недолгой паузы.

Вольфганг вздрогнул. Неужели Николаус, приблизившись к смерти, обрёл дар предвидения? Или, вернее, дальновидения. Он ведь не говорил, что спустил зверёнышу на лицо…

— Что зате… чёт? — осторожно уточнил Вольфганг.  
— Крис, — пояснил Николаус и снова зевнул. — Я медленно ехать буду. Он весь и затекёт.  
— Никки, я пошутил, — ужаснулся Вольфганг этой внезапной готовности.  
— Да я понял, — хмыкнул Николаус, на самом деле вполне проснувшийся. — Я тоже.  
— О, Никки!  
— Мю!  
— Никки.  
— Мю.

Друзья помолчали. И на кухне было очень тихо — так, что слышно, как рыдает в комнате Кристиан.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся наконец Николаус. — Спасибо, что позвонил.  
— Береги себя, — попросил Вольфганг.  
— Ага. А Криса ты расстегай.  
— Отстегну. Пока, Никки.  
— Пока, Мю.

Вольфганг улыбнулся, вспомнив этот разговор, и пнул носком ботинка маленький камушек. Никки — самый лучший на свете медведь. Только жаль, что он вечно один: возится целый день с плёнками или читает Генона в плохом переводе. Надо тоже найти ему какого-нибудь зверёнка, чтобы не тосковал так…

Николаус мечтал о любви — большой, чистой и светлой. С тихим счастьем и душевным согласием, и неким трепетом перед существом идеальным и близким. Кажется, Николаус был бы рад вознести на этот пьедестал и так удобно оказавшегося рядом Мю. Но вот самого Вольфганга перспектива превращаться во что-то светлое, трепетное и идеальное отнюдь не радовала — он знал, что всё плохо кончится. Ещё быстрее, чем сейчас, когда они периодически устраивали драки на тупых кухонных ножах или бродили по городу, закинувшись палёными марками, а потом обнаруживали себя ночью на набережной. Там они обычно кидали свою горящую одежду в русских пограничников, которые приплывали на маленьких вёсельных лодках в надежде разменять томики Маяковского и ремённые бляхи со страшной звездой на приличные сигареты.

Может, с кем-то другим Никки бы и повезло больше, но… парням из «Джунглей» совсем не нравились его бакенбарды, а Фей Кошмаров, осчастливив однажды, почему-то больше ему не звонил. И Николаус грустил, становился всё застенчивей и прекрасней, грустно ел торты и грустно потрахивал Мю, послушно изображая агрессора и прикладывая друга о доступные твёрдые поверхности.

Вольфганг завязал на бахроме шарфа узелок — не забыть до конца года найти Никки нормального парня, чтоб не грустил, — и сделал шаг с тротуара на «зебру». Светофор на углу не работал, но улица была идиллически тиха и пустынна. Вольфганг выпутал пальцы из шарфа — узелков получилось аж три, интересно, Никки найдёт трёх парней? — и начал свистеть новый мотив, когда внезапно раздался оглушительный рёв.

Из-за поворота вылетела какая-то чёрная тень. Вольфганг вскинул бровь и очень сурово взглянул в лицо приближающейся опасности… а потом упал на асфальт, под колёса мусоровоза.

***

— Остановись! — орал Кристиан, вырывая у напарника руль. — Живо!

Испуганный Райнер зачем-то ему уступил, и они проехали ещё немного, отчаянно виляя и кренясь, пока не врубились в мусорный бак.

— А тормозить тут педаль есть, вот, — пояснил Райнер.  
— Пошёл нахуй с педалью! — рявкнул Кристиан. — Ты сбил человека!  
— Мы сбили, — улыбнулся вдруг мусорщик по-детски светло и застенчиво.

Кристиан на это лишь схватился за голову. Да, не стоило ехать на такой бешеной скорости — а Райнер ещё и вперёд не смотрел, а всё норовил обернуться к нему, поведать очередную историю. В последней из рассказанных он сломал руку какой-то ушлой бабёнке, которая норовила запустить ему пальцы куда не следовало: «Два раза ей говорил, зачем мужику жопа нужна — и ведь не слушала! Ну, на третий я как взял её за локоть и хрясь!» — и в этот момент, как раз за поворотом, на переходе возник человек.

Кристиан хотел крикнуть, вцепиться в руку водителя, вывернуть руль — но пешеход мгновенно приблизился, оказавшись перед самым стеклом…

А потом был удар. Странно мягкий, короткий, — и человек исчез где-то внизу под колёсами. А потом они врезались в бак.

Кристиан попытался открыть дверь — но ту заклинило, как назло, мусорный бак под углом впивался в стенку кабины. Кристиан сердито выдохнул — и полез через Райнера, вывалился через другую дверь, и на немеющих, как будто деревянных ногах подошёл к лежащему телу.

И тут сердце у него заболело как никогда сильно. Кристиан узнал Вольфганга.

— Па-аадзавались! — весело крикнул Райнер и дал задний ход.  
— Что ты… — Кристиан метнулся наперерез и успел встать на пути у машины.  
— Отойди, парень, — подмигнул мусорщик. — Меньше делов будет.  
— Нет, сука, стой! — завопил Кристиан, отстранённо как-то чувствуя, что боль в груди отступает и сменяется горящей ненавистью. — Ты убил… его. Ты убил человека!  
— Да не кричи ты, — застонал Райнер, который от шока явно забыл все ругательства, и приглушил немного мотор. — Услышат...

Но Кристиану стало уже всё равно. Он опустился на колени рядом с Вольфгангом. Тот лежал на спине, странно безмятежный, почти весёлый — и, пожалуй, немного бледный. Наверно, машина только ударила его бампером, но не задела колёсами — он очень удачно упал как раз между ними. Кристиан, все ещё немного не веря — как, почему он здесь, именно здесь? — коснулся виска Вольфганга, поднёс руку к глазам. На пальцах осталась кровь.

— Чо, кончился уж? — участливо спросил Райнер. — Может, того его, чтоб не мучился?

Кристиан не отвечал. Он потрогал сонную артерию Вольфганга — но казалось, пульсируют одни его пальцы. Значит, Вольфганг был мёртв. Кристиан закрыл глаза и с силой стиснул виски. Застыть, замереть так… как будто ничего нет и не было. Но он понимал, что не сможет так сидеть вечно — скоро на улицах появятся люди, машины… Надо было переместить тело хотя бы на тротуар.

— Ты, — он кивнул Райнеру. — Возьми за ноги. Аккуратно!

Мусорщик послушно взялся за щиколотки пострадавшего. Когда Кристиан сжимал плечи Вольфганга, ему казалось, тот пошевелился… но нет, нет, невозможно.

— Так, положили, — Райнер нахмурился и отозвал Криса в сторону. — Аметист, ты чо, его знаешь? — он покосился на сбитого.  
— Нет, — зачем-то соврал Кристиан, не понимая, к чему вообще сейчас могут быть вопросы.  
— Значит, так, — мусорщик облизал губы. — Мы типа ехали, вот к тем бакам вот, а на обочине этот лежит, уж готовенький. А?

Кристиан молчал. Райнер пожевал губами и перестроился:

— Ну хорошо, тогда, значит, мы ехали, а он на дороге лежал. Чуть не раздавили — хотя он, конечно, уже мёртвый был. Как?

Кристиан помотал головой. Он всё ещё не верил в случившееся — но почему-то не мог обернуться и взглянуть на тело. Просто не мог. Он знал, что сейчас напарник изложит ему ещё пару теорий, как отмазаться от закона, пофантазирует вдоволь — а потом они должны будут звонить в полицию и ждать наряд. Чтобы сказать всю правду. Хотя его и так, наверное, уже вызвали проснувшиеся жильцы.

— А вот если: мы стали вытряхивать мусор, а там он, конечно уж… Ёбаная в душу мать! Зырь! Оно ожило нахуй! — Райнер побелел и попятился. Видимо, встречи с загробным пугали его меньше, чем с полицейскими, потому что дар мата вернулся.

— Вольф! — Кристиан бросился к нему, упал на колени. — Вольф, ты живой!!!

Вольфганг сидел, кокетливо держась за разбитый висок, и хлопал глазами. Кристиана он явно не узнавал — или не хотел.

— Вольфганг! Вольфхен! Это же я! — кричал Кристиан, обнимая любимого, чувствуя, что скатится сейчас в очередную истерику. — Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, не молчи! Ты меня видишь? — он чуть отстранился, продолжая сжимать его плечи.

Вольфганг с интересом посмотрел на испуганного красного парня. Похлопал глазами, а потом поднял грязную, в крови руку и нажал Кристиану на нос, как на кнопку звонка.

— Ты чего? — искренне удивился тот. — Что такое?  
— Котя бжж, — заявил Вольфганг и глупо хлопнул ресницами.

***

Дорогу до дома Кристиан помнил смутно. Он ехал, втиснувшись между изрыгавшим потоки мата Райнером и аморфным, блуждающе улыбавшимся Вольфгангом, усаженным как раз у окна («Если ему вдруг блевать приспичит»), и паниковал: во-первых, Вольфганга надо было везти в больницу, а не домой — только теперь Кристиан понял, как сильно погорячился, скомандовав Райнеру; во-вторых, при травмах головы пострадавших транспортируют лёжа, но в мусоровозе не было заднего сиденья, поэтому Вольфганга просто пришлось посадить рядом и пристегнуть ремнём безопасности — а вдруг это ухудшит его состояние?

Затормозив у нужного подъезда, Райнер развернулся к Кристиану так резко, что они едва не столкнулись лбами, и подозрительно прищурился:

— Слушь, а чо ты соврал-то?  
— Когда? — нахмурился тот, невольно отодвинувшись, насколько это было возможно.  
— Ну когда к этому, еби его семеро, кинулся, — Райнер кивнул на непривычно тихого Вольфганга. — Я тебя чо спросил? «Ты его знаешь». А ты мне чо ответил? «Нет». А потом как давай голосить… Вот захуя напиздел-то, а?  
— Так я это… растерялся, — Кристиан зачем-то обернулся к Вольфгангу, будто искал поддержки, но тот смотрел на него красивыми, очень честными глазами и молчал. — Он это… сосед мой.  
— Ааа, вона чо, — Райнер откинулся на сиденье и перестал сверлить до синевы побледневшего Кристиана взглядом. — Он тож того — аметист?  
— Не. Шизофреник.

Райнер с интересом и, кажется, сочувствием, окинул Вольфганга взглядом и покачал головой:

— Бяда! Ишь, молодой, здоровый, а чердак протекает.

Вольфганг на это лишь смущённо потупился.

После Райнер помог им выбраться из кабины и, передав привет Дорис, отчалил.

 

Путь до квартиры запомнился в основном тем, что на ногах Вольфганг стоял слабо, но при этом толком не давал Кристиану себя поддерживать, брезгливо морщась — почти чистый, ещё толком не запачкавшийся комбинезон ему явно не нравился.

Уложив Вольфганга на диван на правый бок, как учили в школе, Кристиан тщательно вымыл дрожащие руки и принялся обрабатывать повреждения хлоргексидином. Вольфганг хныкал, как капризный ребёнок и отворачивался, но по-настоящему, к счастью, не сопротивлялся.

Всего две глубоких ссадины — на виске и правой кисти, да синяк на локте — кажется, можно было радоваться. Но Кристиан самозабвенно страдал: а вдруг внутричерепная гематома? а вдруг мельчайшие частицы черепа всё-таки откололись и вызовут воспаление? Нет, всё же надо вызывать «скорую»!

Мышь чем-то зашуршала в норе, и он зло притопнул — если б не она, можно было бы дать Вольфгангу те странные капсулы, и всё стало бы хорошо. Уу, тварюга серая!

— Вольф, ты как? — Кристиан встал на колени перед диваном и осторожно погладил Вольфганга по забинтованной на всякий случай руке.  
— Вольф? — произнёс тот неожиданно женским низким голосом и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Кристиан сглотнул. Только Дорис ему сейчас не хватало.

— Вольф, не придуривайся, пожалуйста, ты меня пугаешь.  
— Дорис, — мягко поправил Вольфганг и кокетливо улыбнулся, стрельнув глазами. — Котя, — с детской серьёзностью повторил он, снова нажав Кристиану на кончик носа.

Кристиана накрыло новой волной паники. Он встал так быстро, что даже голова закружилась, и глупо застыл под любопытным взглядом «дамы».

— Я… кхм… переоденусь, — звучало идиотски, но надо было хоть что-то сказать. Мысли путались, а руки предательски дрожали.

Кристиан метнулся в ванную и машинально принялся сдирать с себя успевший провонять помоечным амбре комбинезон. Реальность стремительно превратилась в театр абсурда, и он не знал, куда кинуться, что сделать, чтобы всё стало по-прежнему. Вот сейчас что он делает? Стоило ли оставлять Вольфганга в таком состоянии одного? С другой стороны, ходить по квартире в грязном тоже было не слишком-то умно… Вольфганг бы точно не одобрил. «Придурок, Дорис и есть Вольфганг», — одёрнул себя Кристиан.

Всё так же на автомате он перешагнул через бортик ванны и принялся настраивать душ — в последнее время горячая вода текла плохо, напор был совсем слабый. Привычные манипуляции с вентилями немного успокоили его — вот сейчас он вымоется, переоденется и вызовет «скорую», Вольфганга осмотрят и обязательно помогут ему. Но тут же его накрыло вновь — какого чёрта он размывается, почему не позвонил сразу?

Кристиан с силой потянул себя за мокрые волосы. Всё было просто: он боялся. Вдруг Вольфганг не шутит (зачем ему это вообще, что за домашний спектакль?) и полученная травма что-то изменила в нём? Теряют же люди память — а Вольфганг потерял личность. Что, если он теперь действительно стал Дорис? Вдруг его заберут — насовсем, запрут в психушке? Назначат ему электрошоковую терапию и случайно выжгут мозг. Или лоботомируют. Или, что не менее страшно, будут колоть препараты, от которых он постепенно превратится в растение, способное лишь пускать слюни… Кристиан содрогнулся. Пусть будет Дорис — да хоть лесным эльфом, только бы с ним.

Торопливо вытираясь большим махровым полотенцем, Кристиан вдруг подумал, что даже если Вольфганг навсегда останется таким, он сможет о нём позаботиться. Может быть, даже хорошо, что так вышло… Дорис будет нуждаться в надёжном мужском плече, а он с радостью готов взять всё на себя — он ведь уже взрослый. И, значит, они всегда будут вместе.

Да, он сможет позаботиться о Вольфганге, только сначала нужно одеться.

Кристиан рылся в шкафу в спальне — и куда только Вольфганг мог засунуть его одежду?.. — когда вдруг из гостиной донёсся крик. Это было настолько внезапно, что в первую секунду он не понял, не поверил, что кричит Вольфганг. Тем более, голос был абсолютно, явственно женским.

Запахивая халат, Кристиан бросился скорее на помощь — и застыл в дверях. Вольфганг забрался с ногами на спинку дивана и в ужасе вопил, указывая пальцем куда-то в угол. Похоже, уже начались галлюцинации.

— Вольф… Дорис! Что случилось? — Кристиан осторожно, медленно подошёл. — Ты что-то видишь? Эй! — он тронул его за колено.  
— Котя! Там звэрь! — пояснил Вольфганг, набрал воздуха и продолжил визжать с новой силой.

Кристиан проследил взглядом в указанном направлении, стараясь не морщиться от сверлящего мозг ультразвука — пищал Вольфганг по-девичьи виртуозно.

В углу комнаты Мышь, прикрывая собой двойника, яростно пищала в ответ.

— Но это же просто… Дорис, смотри! — не вполне понимая, что делает, Кристиан бросился, схватил Мышь — какую-то из — и поднёс к лицу Вольфганга. Почему-то ему казалось, это должно убедить Вольфганга в безобидности «звэря».  
— О, котя! — выдохнула Дорис восторженно. — Ты такой храбрый!

— Вот… да это ж игрушка… — сбивчиво шептал Кристиан, сжимая Мышь в кулаке наподобие силомера. — Видишь, пуговицы пришиты… — он покосился на выкаченные, налившиеся кровью глаза грызуна. На пуговицы было совсем не похоже.  
— И вообще, ничего страшного, — быстро перестроился он, опуская Мышь на пол. Та со скоростью звука юркнула в нору, утащив за собой Мышь-Боуи, и заслонила вход чем-то пёстрым, похожим на погрызенную открытку.  
— Мой герой! — Дорис расплылась в улыбке и рухнула на не ожидавшего беды Кристиана.

Кристиан едва устоял на ногах — ведь Вольфганг, преобразившись духовно, легче не стал, — но всё-таки смог удержаться, чем вызвал очередной восторженный выдох: «О, котя» и мокрый поцелуй в нос.

— Я та-ак испугалась, — шептала Дорис, прижимаясь к Кристиану и вся нервно дрожа. — Я думала, этот звэрь меня съест! А ведь говорят: у страха глаза велики… И-хи-хи!  
— Да, конечно, — кивал Кристиан.  
— И этот звэрь оказался такой шляткой пуськой! Ко-отя! Поймаешь его для меня?  
— Обязательно. Только потом, — Кристиан осторожно помог «девушке» снова лечь на диван. — Тебе нельзя сейчас двигаться… и говорить много. Наверное.  
— Почему? — Дорис вопросительно захлопала ресницами.  
— Это может быть вредно в твоём положении, — нашёл Кристиан эвфемизм, содрогаясь от необходимости рассказать Вольфгангу правду. Как признаться, что он тоже сидел в кабине чёртова мусоровоза?  
— В положении?.. Ты имеешь в виду… — Вольфганг весь побледнел. — Я… ничего не помню, конечно, но…  
— Нет! — торопливо рявкнул Кристиан. — Не в этом смысле.

Он с ужасом представил: что будет, если ушибленный Вольфганг выдумает себе беременность? Наверняка ведь превратит всё в очередной перформанс, а то и хэппенинг: обустроит себе в чиллауте «Джунглей» большое гнездо и будет сидеть там ближайшие девять месяцев, наворачивая калорийные торты и питая растущую маленькую жизнь внутри себя…

— Не в этом?.. Как хорошо, — обрадовалась Дорис и манерно утёрла со лба выступивший якобы пот.

Кристиан тоже вытер пот, только взаправду — потому что представил себе возможный процесс родов.

— Ура! Значит, мне можно танцевать! — пропищала Дорис и вскочила с дивана.  
— Нет! Постой! — Кристиан пытался удержать непоседливую «девушку», но куда там — Вольфганг уже кружился по комнате, с несомненным изяществом огибая предметы. После того, как он умудрился протанцевать спиной вперёд и не навернуть ёлку, Кристиан понял: талант — величина постоянная, от пола и ясности ума не зависящая.

— Давай вместе! Котя! Антре! — Дорис протягивала к нему руки, манила, по-русалочьи звонко смеясь, а Кристиан стоял в каком-то оцепенении, вяло раздумывая, поймать Вольфганга в плед или подождать, пока сам устанет. Кристиан не хотел «антре». И мало того, что человеку с черепно-мозговой травмой определённо не следовало так напрягаться, — дело было в другом.

Кристиан не любил — и не умел танцевать. И даже сейчас, в этой гротескной, немыслимой ситуации, он стыдился. Вдруг Вольфганг не всё забудет, когда вернётся в сознание? Вдруг будет потом его попрекать, высмеивая неловкость? Если, конечно, Вольфганг вообще вернётся…

— Я не танцую, — буркнул Кристиан, ловя Дорис за руку.  
— Покружи меня, — потребовала затейница внутри Вольфганга. — Да-да, покружи!

И Кристиан послушно взялся за конец длинного, немного испачканного шарфа. Он решил идти до конца.

Дорис бегала вокруг него по всё увеличивающейся орбите, задорно смеясь и иногда срываясь на визг. Кристиан искоса наблюдал, не мелькнёт ли на лице Вольфганга привычного жестокого выражения, хотя бы и на секунду — но нет, один детский незамутнённый восторг. Ему самому это начало почти нравиться, когда шарф вдруг закончился, и Дорис, сделав с полдюжины оборотов, врезалась в стену.

— Что-то мне… котя, ох, — пролепетала несчастная и бросилась в направлении туалета. Парадоксально, Вольфганг помнил расположение комнат.

Кристиан закрыл руками лицо. Вот не следовало потакать всем причудам этой беспокойной души! В туалете Вольфганга громко рвало, а Кристиан в очередной раз содрогался от мысли: надо в больницу. Точно надо в больницу. От этого было почти физически плохо.

Но ещё больней было по другой причине. Кристиан не хотел видеть Вольфганга некрасивым. До сегодняшнего дня он думал, что любит его каким угодно: злым, добрым, раздражённым или терпеливым. Во всех проявлениях: горьковатый лаймовый запах шампуня и терпкий, солёный — пота; любит даже то, как стягивает кожу его подсыхающая сперма. А теперь… Что, если Вольфганга разобьёт паралич, и придётся убирать за ним каждый день?.. К этому Кристиан был совсем не готов.

Он уже намечтал себе страшные вещи, когда Вольфганг, наконец, вернулся — пошатываясь, бледный как смерть.

— Небольшой приступ дурноты, — хихикнул он и прикрыл рот рукой.  
— Да, ага, — Кристиан очень надеялся, что Дорис умеет пользоваться смывом, и не придётся вытирать за ней рвоту.  
— Продолжим! — заявила упорная женщина и протянула к Кристиану дрожащие руки.  
— У меня есть идея получше, — с улыбкой выдавил Кристиан.  
— Да? Какая? Неужели… пунш? — пролепетала Дорис и распахнула глаза невозможно, по-кукольному широко.  
— Нет, давай присядем вот здесь, — Кристиан указал на диван. — Прошу.

Дорис с интересом покосилась на него и изящно опустилась на скомканный плед. Она явно ждала в перспективе веселья и пунша.

— Наверное, тебе пришлось проделать долгий путь, — ляпнул Кристиан для затравки.  
— Да, это было нелёгкое испытание, — с чувством подтвердила Дорис.  
— После дороги всегда следует отдохнуть, — продолжал Кристиан, вяло про себя отмечая, что надо бы расспросить «девушку» про её путешествие — но это грозило опасностью удариться в воспоминания о прошлых жизнях царицы и маркитантки. Он тоскливо вздохнул.

Дорис очень внимательно смотрела на него непривычно тёмными, блестящими глазами. В левом, со стороны удара, зрачок был заметно шире.

— Поэтому как насчёт освежающей ванны? С пеной, — Кристиан сделал зачем-то жест, будто раскидывает некие блага.  
— Прекрасная мысль! — воскликнула Дорис и тоже всплеснула руками. — Это было бы очень кстати! Спасибо!

Она метнулась к нему, с размаху опустила подбородок на плечо, стиснула в объятьях… Кристиан попытался стиснуть в ответ, и это было ошибкой.

— Что-то мне снова… ох, — пролепетала Дорис, ещё крепче вцепляясь ему в плечи. И тщетно он пытался оттолкнуть жилистую «девушку», отсесть — Вольфганг весь содрогнулся, и его снова вырвало. Кристиану на спину.

Тот вскочил с дивана, пытаясь не заорать от страха и омерзения. Содрал халат и отбросил — Дорис с интересом скользнула взглядом по его телу, будто оценивая. Кристиан был в ярости. Он уже занёс руку, чтобы отвесить Вольфгангу пощёчину: не смей! больше! так! делать! — когда увидел в кроваво-красной массе какие-то мясные ошмётки. Час от часу не легче.

— Мм, бифштекс. А вот желешка малиновая! — с ангельской непосредственностью заявила Дорис, трогая пальцем вязкую алую каплю, и на всякий случай отправила в рот.

 

Кристиан понял, что поправился за последнюю пару недель — джинсы Вольфганга сидели теперь неожиданно хорошо. Можно было взять одну из его старых футболок, но Кристиан предпочёл дорогую на вид сатиновую рубашку ярко-лилового цвета. Он в доме мужчина, его и одежда.

Когда Кристиан наконец-то пришёл в себя — оклемался морально, потому что поначалу он функционировал как робот: оделся, отправил в стирку испорченные плед и халат, налил Дорис ванну, не забыв добавить и пены, незаметно оторвал с двери расхлябанную щеколду, — первой мыслью почему-то стало: надо позвонить Никки. Тот знает, что делать — если не в случае черепно-мозговых травм, то нашествия Дорис точно.

Пока Вольфганг плескался и пел, Кристиан начал поиски. Что-то подсказывало: телефон друга Вольфганг держал в голове и вряд ли где-то записывал. Впрочем, его мог записать сам Николаус. Кристиан напряг память. Что он знает об их знакомстве? В университете. Ездили вместе в Восточный Берлин. Сама идея пришла, когда праздновали поступление… в ресторане! Значит, салфетки! Или на чём ещё можно записать номер?..

Но салфеток не наблюдалось — даже на ёлке, в этом реликварии мюллерова гедонизма. Кристиан обшарил все ящики, с удивлением отметив, что наручники из тумбочки куда-то исчезли. В столе, внизу, всё ещё лежала кассета — Кристиан с досадой отшвырнул её. Как узнать телефон?!

— Расскажи мне, где цветы? Девушки сорвали. Ну а где те девушки? Замуж вышли все… — доносилось из ванной меланхоличное мурлыканье.

Кристиан лихорадочно листал справочник, вырывая страницы. Николауса Унтермёлена ожидаемо не было — ну конечно, ведь он квартиру снимал. Может, и не вполне официально. Кристиан застонал от тоски, вспомнив лихие истории. Как же, Фассбиндер-младший был так поражён талантом молодого провинциала, что с радостью уступил ему двухкомнатные апартаменты с ванной и водяным отоплением! И что-то Кристиан не замечал, чтобы в конце месяца Вольфганг отправлял кому-либо плату.

Эта ложь, так же как и другие, сейчас ранила особенно больно. Кристиан понял, что никогда, возможно, уже не узнает правды — ни о чём. Ведь нельзя же поджечь макароны. И в автобусе, полном призывников, вряд ли могла быть открыта вторая дверь. Да и невозможно трахнуть человека, засунув в него при этом пальцы — по крайней мере, Кристиан очень на это надеялся. Как и разорвать голыми руками поросёнка, и оприходовать разом дюжину одноклассниц, и не быть убитым разъярённой толпой в военкомате… И видеть эльфов. И иметь две личности, одна из которых сейчас с удовольствием плескалась, распевая:

— Без ласкового слова мне не прожить и дня! Имею пианолу в салоне у меня! Или «у себя»?.. Ко-отя, потри мне спину!

И Кристиан потёр. Дорис стыдливо зарывалась в пену, пряталась в душистых айсбергах, хитро косясь тёмными, незнакомыми глазами, а Кристиан раз за разом проводил губкой по тощей спине. Под лопатками у Вольфганга было много тонких белёсых шрамов, а на боках — свежие укусы от Никки. Кристиан вспоминал, как несколько дней назад Вольфганг швырнул его на стол, как задрал футболку… Сейчас Вольфганг — или всё-таки Дорис? — казался слабым, беспомощным, и вправду, по-женски уязвимым.

Кристиан представил, как помогает Вольфгангу вылезти из ванны, но воду не выпускает. Может быть, даже вытирает его большим полотенцем — кроме волос, это бессмысленно — потому что потом он перегибает Вольфганга через край, головой прямо в пену. И конечно, Вольфганг сразу приходит в себя — и куда только девается блажь? — но Кристиан не слышит криков, очень скоро сменяющихся бульканьем — он пинком раздвигает ноги Вольфганга и вставляет ему по слюне. Может, добавляет немного геля для душа. Интересно, он очень щиплется?.. Впрочем, ради случая можно и потерпеть. И Вольфганг будет биться в агонии, захлёбываясь, а потом обмякнет как кукла, но Кристиан ни за что не выпустит его, пока не кончит — вот такой вот он жестокий мститель…

— Ко-отя.  
— Да, что? — Кристиан помотал головой, отгоняя приятную картинку.  
— Всё. Не смотри на меня, — кокетливо потребовала Дорис. — Сейчас я буду наводить красоту, хи-хи!

Кристиан кивнул:

— Ну, ок.  
— Уходи, кыш, кыш! — Дорис кинула в него пеной. — Я стесняюс-с.

Кристиан поджал губы. Он вспомнил все случаи, когда Вольфганг оставался с ним в ванной — поливал из душа, рвался чуть ли не лично его промывать. Тогда-то он не стеснялся. Может, не слушаться и посмотреть, что выйдет?

— Ну пожалста, — Дорис обернулась и смотрела заискивающе. — Или красоты не будет!  
— Уже боюсь, — хмыкнул Кристиан, выходя из ванной. И очень вовремя — потому что телефон на столе в гостиной надрывался. Кристиан бросился к нему, словно ища спасения.

— Да?!  
— Мю?  
— Нет, — Кристиан вздрогнул от радости, узнав голос Николауса. — Здравствуй!  
— О, привет, Крис. Позови Мю.  
— Вольфганг не может подойти, — замогильно произнёс Кристиан, в глубине души надеясь, что Николаус задаст вопрос «почему», и тогда-то можно будет всё рассказать.  
— Ладно, жаль. Надеюсь, не слишком отвлёк, — Николаус уже готов был повесить трубку, когда Кристиан возопил:  
— Никки! Пожалуйста!  
— Что? — удивился тот.  
— А… а как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Нормально, спасибо, — настороженно отвечал Николаус.  
— Правда?  
— Да вроде. Что-то случилось?

Кристиан с досадой отметил: Николаус слишком умён, чтобы думать, будто его здоровье может и вправду волновать очередного любовника Мю. И он решился.

— Как вернуть Вольфганга?

Ответом ему было молчание. Возможно, в этот момент Николаус на другом конце провода громко ржал, зажав трубку рукой. А может, недоумевал — ведь это ему, в каком-то смысле, следовало «возвращать» себе Вольфганга.

— Ну, если Дорис, — пояснил Кристиан. — То есть, он типа Дорис и его перемкнуло. («Не упоминать про аварию! Ни слова про мусоровоз!») Никки, что делать?  
— Мм, подождать?  
— Сколько? — конкретизировал Крис.

Никки снова молчал. Кажется, он искренне и глубоко задумался. Разве это — проблема?

— Ну? Ты знаешь? — Кристиан терял уже терпение — а из ванной доносилось журчание душа и песенка про воробья и правильного мужчину. Дорис приближалась к концу репертуара Марлен.  
— Пятнадцать суток максимум, — вдруг ответил Николаус очень серьёзно.  
— Спасибо! — Кристиан воровато обернулся на дверь. — И тогда всё пройдёт?  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Николаус.  
— Ещё раз спасибо, — на сердце у Кристиана сделалось немножечко легче.  
— Да не за что. Удачи, — завершил Николаус социальный ритуал и повесил трубку. Впрочем, перед этим он всё-таки тихонько заржал.

Кристиан отставил телефон и успокоено выдохнул. Ну что ж, две недели — не такой уж и большой срок.

***

Кристиан сидел в кресле, вплотную придвинутом к постели, и читал вслух, с выражением.

Уложить Дорис оказалось не так-то просто — после наведения красоты, неугомонная потребовала пойти в кино, и огромного труда стоило убедить её, что на этой неделе везде-везде крутят эти ужасные боевики для грубых мужланов. Дорис недоверчиво вскидывала брови и пыталась подловить Кристиана на неточностях, но он импровизировал так отчаянно, что она смирилась с его нежеланием куда-либо идти. Даже без лишних капризов выпила настойку пустырника (Кристиан очень надеялся, что за разговорами отмерил тридцать капель, не больше — ещё не хватало передозировки для полного счастья), а затем согласилась прилечь и немного отдохнуть. Теперь самым сложным было не дать ей задремать в ближайший час. Потом, вроде, спать было можно.

Для начала Кристиан решил расспросить Дорис, что она вообще помнит, но та ловко ушла от ответа, заявив, что раз она отдыхает, то это Кристиан должен развлекать её беседой, а не наоборот. Он не стал спорить.

— …Гёльдерлин почил, Георге, Рильке — на больничных койках, А в Веймаре горели на подушке До смерти не смежённые большие Чёрные очи Ницше. — Теперь всё это прах или пропало, Настал распад — извечный, нескончаемый, В нём нет тоски, хоть…  
— Мрачно! Мрачно! — воскликнула Дорис и, выпростав руку из-под одеяла, хлопнула Кристиана по колену. — Котя, зачем ты нагоняешь на меня тоску?  
— Ну хорошо, — он терпеливо отложил сборник стихов Бенна на тумбочку, и погладил её по руке. — Что тебе почитать?  
— Приключения! — азартно воскликнула Дорис, сверкая глазами. — О благородных разбойниках! Только чтоб без насилия.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Кристиан, — сейчас что-нибудь найду.

 

Дорис спала. Кристиан напряжённо прислушивался к её дыханию и смотрел, как движутся глаза под закрытыми веками. Он держал «девушку» за руку, как будто боялся, что если отпустит — Дорис никогда не проснётся, и впервые заметил, что ладонь Вольфганга меньше и _у_ же, чем у него. Забавно. По ощущениям так не казалось.

Кристиан осторожно склонился и коснулся губами виска. Он любил Дорис так же, как Вольфганга — в конце концов, что бы там он ни рассказывал о вселенцах, это был один и тот же человек. Были, конечно, сомнения: вдруг Вольфганг дурачится, разыгрывает этакий перформанс для одного зрителя… А вдруг нет? Пока Кристиан подыгрывал, балансируя на грани паники, и морально готовился к тому, что всё происходящее может оказаться всерьёз.

Он представил, как будет тогда водить Дорис в «Джунгли» — наверняка многочисленные друзья Вольфганга даже ничего и не заподозрят сначала, а потом… скорее всего отнесутся с пониманием. А если все, даже Николаус, от них отвернутся — пускай, им и друг с другом будет хорошо. И Дорис будет обольстительно потягивать разноцветные коктейли, по привычке кокетничая с «кавалерами», а он даже почти не будет её ревновать — всё-таки очаровательной девушке нужно внимание. И обязательно станет покупать ей красивые платья — да вообще всё, что она захочет, лишь бы была счастлива. А ещё они будут ходить в кино, держась за руки на глазах у всех, и целоваться в тёмном зале. И он никогда-никогда не сделает ей больно.

Сейчас ему стало мучительно стыдно, что чуть не ударил Дорис, когда ту вырвало на него и за фантазию про ванну. Нельзя так. Он мог бы отомстить Вольфгангу за вчерашнее (и за линейку), подвернись удобный случай, и никаких угрызений совести не испытал — Вольфганг равный противник (да чего уж там — гораздо сильнее), но грубо обращаться с Дорис… нет, так нельзя. Во-первых, она девушка, пусть и в мужском теле, а во-вторых, она ему ничего не сделала — ведь вторая личность не несла ответственность за действия первой. Или всё-таки несла? Кристиан окончательно запутался.

— Всё у нас будет хорошо, вот увидишь, — прошептал он и несильно сжал длинные пальцы.

***

— Котя, ну не будь таким противным! — досадливо воскликнула Дорис. — Почему я должна лежать? Я вовсе не хочу лежать! Я отдохнула, у меня ничего не болит, и я хочу пойти куда-нибудь!

Кристиан мягко надавил на плечи «девушки» и уложил её обратно:

— Тебе нужно лежать, три дня — минимум. Ты получила сотрясе…  
— Мне было нехорошо, — перебила Дорис, упрямо вздёрнув подбородок. — Но теперь всё прошло! Я уверена! Чувствую себя прекрасно!

Кристиан на это лишь вздохнул — на этот раз устало, и пересел с края кровати обратно в кресло. Дорис тут же проворно вскочила, быстро завернулась в чёрное с белыми узорами кимоно, и легко ступая, убежала в ванную — Кристиан очень надеялся, что не блевать в раковину. Но нет, было подозрительно тихо. Минут через пять, когда он уже всерьёз принялся обдумывать, не придётся ли ему связывать гиперактивную Дорис верёвкой, найденной в тумбочке (и на всякий случай переложенной поближе), она влетела в спальню чёрно-белым вихрем и твёрдо заявила:

— Выйди!

Кристиан с удивлением взглянул на неё: это ещё зачем? — и заметил, что Дорис успела накраситься: глаза её были аккуратно подведены, на веки нанесён щедрый слой тёмно-серых, почти чёрных теней, а ресницы заметно удлинились.

— И подумай, пожалуйста, что ты собираешься надеть, — напутствовала она, подталкивая Кристиана в спину.

Так, Дорис готовится выйти в общество. Ради её же блага этому нужно помешать. Значит, придётся развлечь её самому. Кристиан тоскливо посмотрел в сторону патефона и пыльной магнитолы, и поплёлся на кухню. Открыв полосатую дверцу, он принялся перебирать валяющиеся на нижней полке пластинки. С сожалением отложил «Raw Power» The Stooges и взял Нэнси Синатру — наверное, такая музыка придётся Дорис по душе. Надо будет обязательно выяснить, что ей нравится — кроме песен Дитрих.

— Котя, я всё! — радостно возвестила его персональная очаровашка.

Кристиан почему-то был уверен, что она наденет то же самое платье, в котором была на дне рождения Розы, но Дорис облачилась в чёрное, с зеленоватым отливом, шёлковое платье без бретелек, с пышным подолом чуть ниже колена — что-то по моде пятидесятых. Кристиан скользнул взглядом вверх по красивым, обтянутым чёрными чулками, ногам, голым плечам, бархотке на шее и, улыбнувшись, заключил Дорис в объятия, чуть оцарапав ей спину уголком конверта с пластинкой.

— Знаешь, воробей, я тут подумал: а давай никуда не пойдём?  
— Ну как же так, — огорчилась Дорис, — я наряжалась…  
— Нуу, не обижайся, — Кристиан поцеловал её в нос, и, понизив голос, вкрадчиво проговорил, почти касаясь губами уха: — Давай проведём этот вечер вместе? Потанцуем. Хочешь?

Дорис радостно закивала и стиснула его в объятиях:

— Я знала, что ты у меня замечательный! Лучше всех!  
— Ты у меня тоже лучше всех, — шепнул Кристиан, зарываясь в её чёрные, пахнущие мятой волосы и обнимая свободной рукой за талию. — И самая-самая красивая. Тебе так идёт это платье!

На бывших подружек это действовало безотказно — Дорис тоже оценила. Смеясь, она вывернулась из его рук и покружилась:

— Тебе правда нравится?  
— Очень! — искренне заверил её Кристиан. Проще было воспринимать Дорис как настоящую девушку — как если бы у Вольфганга была сестра-близнец.  
— Тогда скорее ставь, что там у тебя, и начнём танцы!

 

— Ты очень-очень скованно двигаешься, — посетовала Дорис. — Давай, расслабься, не зажимайся!

Кристиан старался. Дорис сперва честно пыталась обучить его танцевать хотя бы самый простейший вальс, но после оставила все попытки, и они просто дурачились в своё удовольствие. Сейчас они исполняли нечто в духе «поймай меня» — танцевали лицом к лицу, взявшись за руки, но не сходясь вплотную, потом Дорис ловко выворачивалась и кружилась вокруг Кристиана, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь, а он должен был успеть поймать её и притянуть к себе — чтобы снова отпустить.

Поймав вёрткую, раскрасневшуюся Дорис в очередной раз, Кристиан крепко прижал её к себе и принялся быстрыми поцелуями покрывать острое лицо, шею и плечи. Дорис смеялась и запрокидывала голову, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

Кристиан больше не мог сдерживаться. Провальсировав до ближайшей стены, он прижал Дорис к ней, и мягко сжав подбородок, начал настойчиво целовать тонкие губы.

— Ох, котя, что ты делаешь? — сбивчиво выдохнула она. Глаза её блестели, щёки заливал румянец, плоская грудь вздымалась от взволнованного глубокого дыхания, и в этот момент Кристиан готов был поклясться, что Дорис красивее всех его бывших подружек вместе взятых — по крайней мере, её он любил гораздо больше, чем их.  
— Шш, всё хорошо, воробушек, — он поцеловал её в лоб и сразу в губы.

Дорис опустила глаза, пряча взгляд за пушистыми ресницами, и всем телом прильнула к нему, но Кристиан неожиданно грубо прижал её за плечи к холодной стене и опустился на колени. Дорис ойкнула, когда он бесцеремонно задрал подол и стянул с неё чёрные кружевные трусы. Кристиан успокаивающе огладил её узкие бёдра, торопливо поцеловал в низ живота и с готовностью обхватил губами начавший твердеть член.

Дорис, низко простонав, запрокинула голову и чуть раздвинула ноги. Котя под подолом старался — ласкал торопливо, но с полной отдачей, было так хорошо, и колени слабели, подгибались… но вдруг Кристиан отстранился, порывисто поднялся и, по-звериному лизнув скулу, развернул её к себе спиной.

— Оближи их, — хрипло прошептал он на ухо Дорис, прижимая средний и указательный пальцы к её губам.

По спине Дорис прошла приятная дрожь. В паху так сладко, тягуче пульсировало, и Кристиан, горячо дыша, прижимал к себе, скользил левой рукой по гладкому шёлку — от груди и ниже, ниже, — задрал подол на спину, мягко заставляя прогнуться в пояснице, не грубо, но настойчиво развёл бёдра коленом, гладил, а она вылизывала его пальцы — тщательно, как следует, глубже втягивала в рот, позволяя касаться щёк изнутри, покусывала, щекотала языком, и слушала, как Кристиан дышит приоткрытым ртом.

Решив, что достаточно, Кристиан мягко высвободил пальцы изо рта увлёкшейся Дорис и, подхватив её под живот, постарался аккуратно ввести средний палец. В его руках она чуть напряглась, царапнула длинными ногтями обои, но Кристиан успокаивающе поцеловал её в затылок и протолкнул палец немного глубже, затем второй, чувствуя, как непривычно плотно вокруг них сжимаются мышцы.

Он очень старался быть осторожным и нежным, но острое, жаркое возбуждение туманило голову, сама мысль о том, что он почти в Вольфганге — Дорис опьяняла, и он двигал пальцами резко, почти грубо, не контролируя себя, наслаждаясь этим полуобладанием, тем, как Дорис стонала —жалобно, но не просила остановиться, как вздрагивала в его руках, когда он задевал простату… И всего этого было мало.

До сегодняшнего дня ему в голову не приходила — всерьёз — мысль поменяться с Вольфгангом местами, хотя тот и намекнул, что так можно. Кристиану нравилось так, как есть. Но сейчас он не собирался упускать возможность — уж слишком волнующей, заманчивой она была.

Кристиан запустил руку под плотную ткань лифа и коснулся нагревшихся, горячих колечек. Он всегда думал, что любит девушек с большим бюстом, как в американских журналах — но сейчас плоская грудь Дорис казалась ему чертовски возбуждающей. Он представил, как кончает и размазывает по ней свою сперму, до самой шеи. Кажется, это называют «жемчужным колье»?..

— Нет, котя, нет… — Дорис замотала головой, когда Кристиан недвусмысленно вжал её в стену. — Не надо… пожалуйста. Ах, ты такой… О, да, котя, да!..

Кристиан улыбнулся и поцеловал девушку в шею, в выступающие острые позвонки. Дорис чуть запрокинула голову, обернувшись, — и они начали целоваться снова, жадно и грубо. Теперь Кристиан двигал пальцами только внутри, не вынимая — плавными толчками в горячей тесноте, а Дорис стонала в такт, ему в губы, и вся выгибалась, вздрагивая почти конвульсивно.

Кристиан потёрся вставшим членом о худое бедро. Джинсы начали уже ощутимо жать. Сейчас он как никогда хотел Вольфганга — и плевать, как он там себя называет, он любил его вне зависимости от пола. Кристиан аккуратно убрал пальцы и зашептал Дорис на ухо:

— Ты самая красивая на свете, правда, и я очень тебя люблю.  
— Я тоже, — призналась девушка — вестимо, в любви к себе, но Кристиан предпочитал думать всё-таки по-другому. Он продолжал:  
— …Самая замечательная. Слышишь?

Дорис кивнула — и коротко вскрикнула, когда Кристиан подхватил её на руки.

— Котя, ах, что ты делаешь? О, ты такой сильный!.. — щебетала она, пока Кристиан бережно нёс её — покачиваясь и запинаясь, на самом-то деле. Но не уронив, что, конечно же, радовало.

Кристиан опустил Дорис на покрывало, и, не дав опомниться и договорить очередной комплимент его силе и ловкости, начал целовать — прижимая за руки к постели, обездвиживая, взяв инициативу полностью на себя. Дорис под ним извивалась, пытаясь потереться, прижаться тесней, а Кристиан покрывал поцелуями шею и смуглые плечи, оставляя красные, пылающие отметины.

— Ах, милый! Ты такой звэрь! — восторженно выдохнула девушка, и тут же сдавленно застонала — Кристиан зажал зубами кожу у неё на плече. Как раз в том месте, где Вольфганг вчера укусил его самого.

— Я хочу тебя, — шептал Кристиан на ухо… Вольфгангу? Дорис? — неважно уже, своему любимому человеку, — и целовал ранку на виске, и зарывался лицом в тёмные мягкие волосы. И он мог бы поклясться, что действительно сейчас любит — и не желает причинить зла. И он будет делать лишь то, что самой Дорис нравится. Вот укусы ей явно нравились.

— Да, да, хороший мой, да, — закрыв глаза, Дорис мотала головой, пока Кристиан вылизывал её ключицы, — и вдруг вся выгнулась, когда он осторожно сомкнул зубы на тонкой кости. Этот укус вышел внезапно глубоким — Кристиан заметил блеснувшую на коже алую каплю. Но это уже было неважно.

Он потянул платье вниз, пытаясь освободить Дорис от лифа — сквозь ткань проступали очертания серебряных колечек, и хотелось скорее к ним прикоснуться. Но платье не желало слезать. Дорис иронично улыбалась, наблюдая за мучениями незадачливого кавалера. Кристиан пробовал так и этак — подогнанное по фигуре, платье сидело крепко. Он готов был уже прибегнуть к одному из варварских способов — скомандовать девушке: «Выдохни!» и дёрнуть изо всех сил за подол, — а то и просто закатать его кверху, пышными юбками Дорис на голову, когда та, наконец, сжалилась.

— Позволь, — с всё той же мягкой улыбкой Дорис расстегнула незаметную молнию от подмышки до талии. Кристиан понял, что чуть не перестарался — но слишком сильным, нестерпимо мучительным было желание скорее овладеть девушкой. Это была настоящая пытка, вроде средневековых поясов целомудрия. Торопливо, не глядя, он сбросил с себя рубашку и джинсы, скатал плавки и кинул под кровать.

Тем временем, Дорис аккуратно сняла платье через голову, встряхнула, расправив, и светски попросила:

— Котя, не будешь ли ты так любезен повесить его во-он туда? — и указала на широкую спинку кресла.

Котя любезен был. Он вообще был галантным кавалером — и поэтому, рухнув опять на постель, вначале чинно поцеловал свою даму в губы, и только потом начал стаскивать с неё чулки, кровожадно урча и оставляя отметины синяков. Дорис была в восторге. Она стонала, плакала и лепетала что-то неразборчиво-жалобное и счастливое, уступая напору «звэря». Кристиан справился, наконец, с левым и сел на постели, переводя дыхание и наслаждаясь открывшимся видом: Вольфганг, распалённый, с непривычным румянцем на скулах и влажным блеском в потемневших глазах, в одном чулке и бархотке, — от этого голову кружило уже окончательно.

Кристиан рассеянно погладил мягкий, невесомый капрон — такой тонкий, но крепкий. Внезапно ему пришла мысль. Он откинул чулок куда-то в сторону кресла и потянулся к тумбочке, где лежала верёвка, заготовленная на случай усмирения строптивой. Хорошая джутовая верёвка, мягкая и толстая. Вероятно, для подобных забав и предназначенная.

Дорис в первую секунду не поняла, что происходит. Она позволила сложить вместе запястья, трижды обмотать их… А потом взгляд её стал настороженным и даже испуганным.

— Котя? — тревожно спросила она, когда Кристиан затянул первый узел. — Что… это такое?..  
— Ш-ш, воробушек, — шептал Кристиан, закрепляя импровизированные наручники над головой Дорис и проверяя, не слишком ли туго. — Всё хорошо.

Он прикинул: вроде, нормально, ссадину на кисти верёвка не задевает. И не чересчур высоко — значит, руки не затекут. Впрочем, всё зависит от времени…

— Крис, что ты делаешь? — вдруг спросил Вольфганг вполне мужским, своим голосом.

Это было настолько внезапно, что Кристиан вздрогнул. Вольфганг… снова пришёл в себя? А может, он и не уходил вовсе? Кристиан уже открыл рот, чтобы ляпнуть очередную глупость в стиле: «Да я просто попробовать хотел… потренироваться узлы делать, вот. Сейчас развяжу», — но вместо этого кто-то внутри него улыбнулся и промолчал. В конце концов, и так понятно, что именно он собирается делать.

Вольфганг смотрел на него — тоже молча и испытующе. И ещё — важно, почти царственно, несмотря на беспомощно поднятые руки и явный стояк. Вольфганг вернулся и ждал оправданий.

— Прости, дорогой, — Кристиан расплылся в улыбке, и, обняв за плечи, коротко приложил Вольфганга затылком об решётку кровати.

— Ай, больно! — воскликнула Дорис и захлопала ресницами, смаргивая набежавшие слезы.  
— Ну, извини-извини, — Кристиан поцеловал её в лоб и заглянул в голубые обиженные глаза. — Я случайно. Почти.  
— Ну вот... — девушка надула губы. — Так что ты задумал, котя?  
— Не бойся, тебе понравится, — пообещал Кристиан.

Теперь он целовал Дорис медленно и методично — не хотелось пропустить ни один сантиметр её кожи, ни одно чувствительное место. Нагревшиеся колечки горчили на вкус, оставляя на языке технический привкус металла и въевшегося антисептика. Кристиан долго посасывал их, дразня и чуть оттягивая зубами, заставляя Дорис стонать и тереться лицом о плечо, размазывая потёкшую тушь. И это длилось долго, очень долго. А потом он спустился ниже, и девушка всхлипывала, запрокидывая лицо, когда Кристиан вылизывал внутреннюю сторону её бёдер, слегка прикусывая нежную кожу. Он специально отодвигал момент — хотелось, чтобы сегодня всё было у них необычно.

И вправду, никогда раньше не видел он Вольфганга таким — возбуждённым, беспомощным. И ещё — безраздельно, полностью, только _его_.

— Ты течёшь, — Кристиан провёл по животу Вольфганга, покружил, растирая прозрачную каплю. — Ты сейчас вся мокрая, знаешь? — он коснулся припухших губ, протолкнул палец внутрь.  
— Да, — кивнула Дорис, преданно заглядывая Кристиану в глаза, и шутливо укусила, царапнув зубами ноготь.

Кристиан улыбнулся и снова смочил палец в смазке. Дорис дёрнулась, надеясь, что он дотронется, наконец, до мучительно твёрдого члена — но Кристиан набрал побольше предэякулята и мазнул её по лицу, оставив блестящий след.

— Оближи, будь хорошей девочкой, — хрипло приказал он.

Дорис послушалась. Глядя прямо в глаза Кристиана, она медленно провела языком по губам, слизнув смазку, и наклонила голову, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.

— Молодец, умница, — похвалил Кристиан, приглаживая растрёпанные волосы девушки, и потянулся к тумбочке за тюбиком.

Дорис этот простой жест вдруг странно обеспокоил. Она тревожно подняла голову.

— Котя, а что сейчас? Чего ты хочешь?..  
— Я хочу сделать тебе приятно, — терпеливо отвечал Кристиан, щедро выдавливая на ладонь прозрачный холодный гель.  
— Ты собираешься… Нет, — Дорис замотала отчаянно головой. — Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.

Кристиан вздохнул и сжал зубы. Опять причуды.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе хорошо?  
— Ньет.  
— Правда?  
— Истинная, котя, истинная! — горячо воскликнула Дорис.  
— Тебе понравится. Честно.

«Господи, да что же я как с умственно-отсталой разговариваю, она ведь старше меня! Лет на пятьдесят, а то и пятьсот».

— Ах, котя, — вздохнула Дорис и стёрла слезу о плечо. — Я должна беречь свою девичью честь.

Кристиан подавился воздухом и закашлялся. В этот момент ему очень захотелось приложить Вольфганга головой ещё раз — просто на пробу, что будет.

— Мне следует хранить себя до брака. Понимаешь, для моего жениха, — стыдливо пояснила Дорис.  
— И… кто же он?  
— Он герой! — глаза Дорис снова влажно блеснули, на этот раз — от слёз гордости. — И, как все герои, он погиб, котя, он мёртв!  
— А если я на тебе женюсь?.. А?! — выпалил Кристиан, который в этот момент напрочь забыл о социальных условностях и мог думать только о вожделенно-узких пространствах и своём члене в них.  
— Только после свадьбы, — горестно отвечала Дорис. — Мне совсем-совсем нельзя. Извини.  
— Вообще? — Кристиан из последних сил изобразил заговорщическую улыбку. — Даже пальцами? Как сегодня?

«Ааа! Трэш! Валить и трахать! Валить и трахать!»

— Ну, ими, наверное, можно, — неожиданно быстро сдалась Дорис. — Только если одним!  
— Ага, — кивнул Кристиан.  
— И ртом, — добавила меркантильная девушка. — Ты так хорошо делал…

 

— Откуда у тебя этот шрам? — Кристиан коснулся уродливого рубца на колене.  
— Неважно, — пролепетала Дорис. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
— Скажи мне сначала. Это авария?  
— Нет. Котя, пожалуйста!  
— Котя не будет тебя лизать, и вообще ничего не будет, пока ты не скажешь, — проявил Кристиан суровый характер. А ещё у него просто-напросто устал рот.

Успокоив Дорис, что не собирается лишать её девичьей чести, Кристиан смог устроить всё в высшей степени артистично. Он вспомнил сцену в подсобке феминистического магазина — тогда Гудрун сидела на полу, а Беата (ах, дивный ангел!) лежала на столе, на спине. Кристиан слез с кровати и немного передвинул обездвиженную Дорис — так, что она расположилась теперь наискосок, почти поперёк широкой постели. Девушка следила за всеми манипуляциями с искренним любопытством.

Наконец, Кристиан нашёл удобную позу, в которой оба могли расслабиться: он сидел на ковре, опираясь на пятки, а Дорис закинула одну ногу ему на плечо, другую, в чулке, свесив на пол. В глубине души Кристиан гордился своей смекалкой — кажется, сегодня он встал в один ряд с автором «Камасутры». У Вольфганга была эта книга в репринте с первого английского издания, и Кристиан пообещал себе обязательно ознакомиться с древним трактатом — вдруг там есть ещё позы для связанных людей с амнезией?..

Он медленно ласкал Вольфганга — больше дразнил языком, чем брал в рот, старательно слизывал выступавшие капельки смазки. Сегодня Вольфганг и вправду тёк — впервые Кристиан оставлял его перевозбуждённым, изнывающим без возможности прикоснуться к собственному члену. Должно быть, это было мучительно — но Кристиан и вправду хотел узнать кое-что.

— Так откуда у тебя этот шрам, а?  
— Это Макс, — простонала Дорис и вскинула бёдра.  
— Кто такой Макс?  
— Брат. Его брат. Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, брат Вольфганга? — уточнил Кристиан.  
— Да… маленький оглоед с раскалённой докрасна кочергой… Думал, что это весело. Ко-отя… — Дорис извивалась и вздрагивала, и что-то подсказывало: сейчас она была совсем не против расстаться с девичьей честью.  
— Какой страшный, — Кристиан с опаской погладил белёсый рубец.  
— Это что, — вдруг улыбнулась страдальчески Дорис. — Ты уже видел другой?  
— Где? — Кристиан искренне не понимал.

Дорис явно сдержалась, чтобы не срифмовать, и опустила глаза. Кристиан машинально погладил её по бедру, скользнул пальцами дальше…

— Да. Странно, что ты ещё не заметил, — капризно отрезала Дорис и раздвинула ноги чуть шире, показывая.  
— Это… — Кристиан провёл подушечкой пальца по жёсткой соединительной ткани. — И это там… _там_ тоже шрам?  
— Нет, знаешь, особое строение яиц! — разбушевалась гопническая часть Дорис. — Шрам, шрам.  
— Тоже Макс? — участливо спросил Кристиан, вспомнив про кочергу.  
— Нет. Кесарево, — мрачно ответила Дорис. И Кристиан понял, что, пожалуй, уже отдохнул.

 

Смазка всё же потребовалась — по слюне вышло неожиданно тяжело, Дорис хныкала и пыталась вывернуться. Кристиан снова выдавил на ладонь прозрачный гель, и долго грел его, а потом медленно, по одному вводил пальцы. На этот раз он смог добавить к двум безымянный — Дорис задохнулась в первую секунду от боли, вскинулась, натянув верёвку над головой. Кристиан придвинулся, успокаивающе зашептал ей на ухо: «Тихо, тихо, сейчас всё пройдёт», и осторожно продолжал, покачивая рукой, чуть сгибая и распрямляя пальцы. Ни с одной из своих девушек он не был так аккуратен и терпелив.

Вначале ему хотелось рявкнуть Вольфгангу, чтобы не придуривался: можно подумать, он не трахается каждый день с Никки! С чего это ему вдруг стало больно? Но потом понял: Дорис и Вольфганг всё-таки разные личности. Может, с Николаусом она никогда и не общалась. Ну, в таком плане. И вообще, он просто ничего уже не понимал — да и не слишком хотелось. Кристиан вошёл глубже, наслаждаясь непривычным жаром и теснотой. И слегка раздвинул пальцы.

— Ты говорил про один! — плаксиво воскликнула девушка и вздёрнула подбородок.  
— Ну прости, воробей, — ухмыльнулся Кристиан. — Знала бы ты, как я хочу натянуть тебя по-настоящему.  
— Фу, как грубо! — возмутилась Дорис и вся покраснела. И немного поёрзала, ища оптимальный угол.  
— Да, грубо, — продолжал Кристиан размеренно, в такт движениям. — Хочу вставить тебе. По самые гланды.  
— Сверху или снизу? — глупо хихикнула девушка и закрылась локтем.  
— Везде, — Кристиан улыбнулся этой неэвклидовой анатомии, представляя некий телескопический член, отовсюду достающий до гланд. — Да, и ещё, кстати: трижды. Порядок можешь выбрать сама.  
— О, котя, ты тако-ой развращённый! — восхитилась Дорис и в тот же момент сорвалась на хриплый стон: — Ко-отя…

Кристиан протолкнул пальцы глубже, до конца, и начал двигаться резко и быстро. Он вдоволь налюбовался на Вольфганга, измученного и изнывающего, и теперь хотел посмотреть, как тот будет кончать от его рук. Правую ладонь он положил на его член, прижимая к животу, не давая Вольфгангу потереться — о съехавшую на середину кровати подушку, о собственную согнутую ногу в чулке, — заставляя скулить жалобно, почти жалко.

— Я… люблю тебя… И ты будешь… только моей… — повторял Кристиан, вглядываясь в искажённое, раскрасневшееся лицо. — Слышишь? Слышишь?..  
— Да, Дорис будет… твоей, — улыбался Вольфганг сквозь слёзы, запрокидывая голову. — Только твоей.

Кристиан ритмично задвигал правой ладонью. Он не хотел больше заставлять свою Дорис ждать. Сейчас он не чувствовал былой обиды — лишь восхищение красотой этого сильного и гибкого тела и желание сделать своему любимому по-настоящему хорошо.

Внезапно Вольфганг весь выгнулся, натягивая верёвку, и бессильно откинулся навзничь. Грудь его вздымалась от частого дыхания, жадного и неровного. Он пытался что-то сказать, но раз за разом осекался, мотал головой, и, наконец, впился зубами в собственное плечо, и без того уже покрытое лиловыми пятнами синяков.

Кристиан удивился, как сильно Дорис сжала его руку — казалось, суставы хрустнули. Да уж, весёлая была бы травма… Он осторожно вынул пальцы и отстранился. Вытер ладонь о бедро девушки, мелко подрагивавшее, а другую привычно лизнул. Солоно.

И вдруг ему пришла прекрасная мысль.

Вольфганг поднял голову и улыбнулся, когда Кристиан подсел ближе. Он знал, что случится. И он продолжал улыбаться, когда сперма брызнула ему на лицо.

Кристиан тяжело дышал и, не отрываясь, смотрел, как стекают по скуле на шею мутные капли. Следом за счастьем реванша мигом пришло раскаяние. Он протянул руку и попытался стереть — но вместо этого только сильнее размазал. Было красиво. Очень.

В следующую секунду он уже прижимал Дорис к себе, нашёптывая извинения, а больше — просто неразборчивые, почти бессмысленные слова нежности и любви. Там было что-то про воробья, и про ящерку, и даже появился снова зачем-то надутый петух, а за ним и павлин. Он покрывал худое уставшее лицо поцелуями, стирая потёкшую тушь и своё семя, и незаметно измазался сам… словом, всей душой предавался раскаянию.

Кристиан так увлёкся, что забыл даже развязать девушку. Но он почти не удивился, когда Вольфганг сам ловко высвободил руки — чуть поморщился, хрустнув запястьями, и обнял его.

— Что, звёздочка? — Вольфганг боднул его в висок. — Ну что ты плачешь?  
— Ты… вернулся? Вольф? Вольфганг! Как ты себя чувствуешь? — сбивчиво шептал Кристиан, заглядывая любимому в глаза (левый — всё ещё тёмный после удара. Прямо как у Дэвида Боуи). — Ты насовсем?  
— Кто знает, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Главное, ты знаешь средство меня вернуть.  
— Во-ольф! Как всегда шутишь! — в притворном негодовании выпалил Кристиан.

Вольфганг на это лишь улыбнулся и погладил своего «звэря» по волосам.

— Надеюсь, ты-то не шутил насчёт свадьбы?


	30. Покайся, zarzuela de mariscos!

Вольфганг открыл глаза — за окнами было ещё темно, — и с удивлением понял, что голова больше не болит. И от малейших движений не мутит. Это ощущалось почти как чудо.

Предыдущие три дня он проспал с небольшими перерывами на еду и приём анальгина, и всего один раз позвонил Николаусу, чтобы проверить как он — разговор вышел скомканным, в голове звенело от каждого звука. Знал ведь, что не стоило так активничать сразу после сотрясения, но, чёрт возьми, оно того стоило.

Вольфганг перевернул подушку прохладной стороной, полежал ещё немного — спать больше не хотелось. Какая жалость. Он старался не возиться, чтобы не разбудить Кристиана, но тот вдруг навис над ним и обеспокоенно зашептал:

— Вольф, тебе нехорошо?  
— Всё в порядке, Крис, спи, — так же тихо ответил ему Вольфганг.  
— А ты почему не спишь? — настороженно спросил Кристиан, сворачиваясь у него под боком.  
— А ты почему реагируешь на каждый шорох?

Кристиан немного помолчал, но ответил:

— Я просто беспокоился, вот и…

Вольфганг приподнялся на локте и тронул Кристиана за плечо:

— Ты что, совсем глаз не сомкнул?  
— Сегодня вздремнул немного.  
— Что значит «сегодня вздремнул немного»? Те ночи вообще не ложился?  
— Ну да, — запросто ответил Кристиан. — Вдруг тебе стало бы хуже? Мало ли, что случиться могло… Я мешал?

Вольфганг вздохнул. Бедный зверь, совсем вымотался. А ещё и на работу ходил!..

— Прости, — он обнял Кристиана со спины и уткнулся в шею, вдохнул немного горчащий запах его кожи.  
— Ты же не виноват, что тебя сбил Райнер, — глухо отозвался Кристиан.  
— Прости, что заставил тебя переживать. Этого я не хотел.

Кристиан молчал. Долго.

— Я не могу, как ты, — наконец выдохнул он. — У меня не получается воспринимать всё… так. Для тебя что угодно — повод для… не знаю… перформанса или подобной хуйни.

«Ты слишком серьёзно ко всему относишься», — чуть было не ответил Вольфганг, но вспомнил, как Кристиан судорожно обнимал его на тротуаре — зверёныш испугался по-настоящему. _За него испугался_. Надо было остановиться, отложить очередной эксперимент «а что он будет делать?» сразу же, как только увидел неподдельный ужас в широко распахнутых глазах, но вместо этого опять всё усложнил. И сотрясение оказалось тяжелее, чем думалось поначалу, и Кристиан из-за него ночи не спал…

— Понимаешь, оленёнок, — осторожно начал он, — я не выношу обыденности. Она меня душит, угнетает. А этот чёртов мусоровоз был шансом на Приключение, понимаешь? Вот занёс я Никки лекарства, решил пойти в универ… направляюсь к остановке, тут внезапно выруливает это чудовище — и от меня уже ничего не зависит. Потом я понимаю, что всё ещё жив, ситуация банальнее некуда — быть сбитым на пешеходном переходе, пфф! Обыденность добралась до меня, вцепилась когтями! Я должен был спастись — обратить всё в фарс, гротеск. Мне _это_ было необходимо. И я вовсе не хотел тебя пугать, но… иногда забываю, что у других не всё так просто — или наоборот, сложно? — я не подумал, что для тебя всё происходящее всерьёз, что тебе не нужны такие встряски. Mea culpa, — «Мда, с пафосом перебрал чуток».

Кристиан вздохнул. Он до сих пор не привык, что Вольфганг может в принципе просить прощения, а сейчас было особенно тяжело — как будто вынудил его извиниться, упрекнул в эгоизме. Но ведь Вольфганг на самом деле поступил эгоистично и честно в этом признался. Было обидно — все переживания оказались обесценены. Но ведь он сам захотел быть с Вольфгангом, значит пора уже привыкнуть к его причудам.

— Давай спать, ладно? — Вольфганг поцеловал его в затылок и с облегчением почувствовал, как напряжённо застивший в его руках Кристиан расслабился и прижался плотнее.

Но заснуть никак не получалось. Вольфганг смотрел в потолок и слушал ровное дыхание Кристиана.

Бедный зверёнок, думал он. Всё должно было быть совсем-совсем иначе. Я просто хотел защитить тебя от Бертрама, а теперь, выходит, должен защищать от самого себя.

Бертрам мог изувечить Кристиана психологически и физически, но что-то подсказывало Вольфгангу, что довести его до суицида, как других, у Берти бы не получилось — скорее Кристиан убил бы его самого. Вольфганг вспомнил, каким взглядом посмотрел на него прикованный Крис — твёрдо, упрямо, несмотря на боль. Вспомнил сделанную Бертрамом запись, на которой Кристиан, даже измученный, огрызался. Он _был_ сильным.

Похоже, большой ошибкой оказалось позволить Кристиану остаться насовсем. Хватило бы пары недель, а потом стоило переселить его в более надёжное место, где Берти не найдёт, и заходить время от времени, чтоб проверить, всё ли в порядке, брать куда-нибудь — пользы было б больше, потому что тогда Кристиан научился бы жить самостоятельно, зная, что у него есть человек, который — если что — поможет, но не полагался всецело, как сейчас. Вольфгангу нравилось заботиться о нём, но это лишь больше привязывало Кристиана к нему, делало зависимым.

И он понимал, что самую главную ошибку совершил раньше — позволил Крису себя любить. Думал, что всё не всерьёз, пошёл на поводу у желаний… Надо было послушать Никки, говорил ведь он: не связывайся. А ещё лучше — стоило забыть, как впервые увидел зверя, не искать его после.

Кристиан спал, свернувшись у него под боком, тихо посапывая, такой тёплый. Вольфганга охватило нечто похожее на раскаяние: Кристиан доверял ему безгранично, заботился, а он срывался, поддаваясь раздражению, граничащему со злостью, знал, что может навредить — и всё равно делал. Крис не заслужил такого отношения. Разве виноват зверёныш, что он его не любит?

Кристиан славный, не пустой, что немаловажно, но… всё портила жалость. Они познакомились, когда ему требовалась помощь, Вольфганг видел его жалким, и вся ситуация делала Криса похожим на щенка-потеряшку, которого он подобрал, всё вместе это почти обезличивало его, превращая в объект для заботы. Правда, сомнительная какая-то забота выходила — Вольфганг задумался, есть ли в наметившихся улучшениях его заслуга, что он для этого сделал? Неважно, подумал он, засыпая, главное, что Крис меняется.

***

Вольфганг проснулся ближе к полудню и с удивлением обнаружил, что Кристиан всё ещё дома — он лежал на краю постели, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и раскинув руки. Вольфганг осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, поднялся и принялся одеваться. Наверняка три бессонные ночи совсем вымотали зверя, какая уж тут работа.

Умывшись и тщательно побрившись, Вольфганг заглянул в спальню — Кристиан перевернулся на бок, неловко вывернув шею, ноги запутались в одеяле. Вольфганг осторожно поправил съехавшую у него из-под головы подушку и тихо ступая, прошёл к рабочему столу. Если есть ещё не хочется, шуметь нельзя, учиться нет совершенно никакого настроения, а заказ фру Гердт выполнен, значит, самое время порисовать — просто так, для души.

Вольфганг пододвинул к себе чистые заготовленные листы и карандашницу и задумался: что именно? Он уже давно собирался изобразить батальную сцену с участием Николауса, тортов и абстрактных Недругов, но вспомнил, что хотел запечатлеть — на память — Кристиана. Да, определённо, этим и стоило заняться. А героического Никки он позже изобразит — на холсте, как полагается. Вот только купит новые принадлежности взамен сожжённых.

Вольфганг задумчиво погрыз карандаш: что же, что же выбрать? Может, тот раз, когда рассказывал Крису о побеге в Берлин, а он впервые решилась на активные действия? Вольфганг улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Кристиан оседлал его и почти приказал: «Давай!», а в глазах — отчаяние, почти испуг… и решимость идти до конца. Каким трогательным зверёныш тогда был. Впрочем, он и сейчас трогательный — во всех смыслах — и, что важно, не напуганный.

Вольфганг уже успел проработать детали, а Кристиан всё спал. Он отложил почти готовый рисунок, накрыв его чистым листом, и ушёл готовить обед.

Когда он помешивал в сковороде рис, всё ещё сонный Кристиан обнял его сзади и положил подбородок на плечо.

— С добрым утром. Проспал?  
— У меня первый выходной, — невнятно пробормотал Кристиан и зевнул прямо в ухо Вольфгангу, обдав несвежим дыханием.  
— Иди-ка, умойся, и за стол, — он боднул его в висок.  
— Угу. Вольф…  
— М? — Вольфганг отложил лопаточку и, закрыв сковороду крышкой, развернулся к Кристиану.  
— Мы сегодня весь день вместе будем?  
— Конечно, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и поцеловал просиявшего Кристиана в нос. — Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь?

Кристиан помотал головой и снова стиснул его:

— Не-а. Я соскучился.  
— Когда только успел, — хохотнул Вольфганг, подталкивая его в сторону выхода.  
— А я, может, начинаю скучать, как только за тобой дверь закрывается. Или за мной.  
— Ладно, тогда я дверь закрывать не буду, — усмехнулся Вольфганг, дотолкав Кристиана до ванной. — А ты там не копайся, тогда и соскучиться не успеешь, и обед не остынет.  
— Какой ты буквальный, — наигранно скривился Кристиан и нарочно захлопнул дверь у него перед лицом.

Вольфганг смешливо фыркнул и ушёл накрывать на стол, хотя велик был соблазн дождаться Кристиана под дверью и посмотреть на реакцию. Они вели себя как в дурацкой слащавой комедии, но сегодня это скорее забавляло, чем раздражало — пусть глупо, но всё ж не обыденно. Пока что.

***

Кристиан едва не пролил чай на недавно выстиранный халат, когда из спальни раздались громкий шорох и грохот упавшего манекена.

— Что за чёрт? — просипел подавившийся Вольфганг и, прокашлявшись, метнулся на шум. Кристиан не отставал.

Отслаивавшаяся полоса обоев в углу всё-таки отпала. Вольфганг отопнул с ковра кусочки штукатурки и саму отклеившуюся полосу, заботливо поднял Мадлен и переставил к ёлке.

— Будем клеить, да? — Кристиан встал рядом и задумчиво тронул обои ногой.  
— Вот ещё! Портить твой первый выходной бытом — как можно? — всплеснул руками Вольфганг. Он окинул стену оценивающим взглядом — кажется, другие полосы с модерновым цветочным орнаментом держались надёжно. Вот и славно.  
— Ты хочешь оставить так? — не понимал Кристиан, скептически разглядывая обнажившийся участок серой потрескавшейся штукатурки и дранки.  
— В каком-то смысле. Мы будем на ней рисовать!

 

— Да я в упор не вижу в «Мадам Бовари» ни единого намёка на феминизм! — возразил Кристиан, закрашивая равносторонний треугольник оранжевым. Краска ложилась плохо, и рисовать на старой сыпучей штукатурке оказалось не так уж просто, но им было весело. — По-моему, это очень сексистский роман. В духе времени.  
— Так-то оно так, а намёк всё равно есть. Думай.

Кристиан с сомнением покосился на Вольфганга, выводившего силуэт сидящей на ветке птицы. Да что он там феминистического нашёл?

Рисовать они начали сверху, с высоты роста, постепенно спускаясь вниз, и теперь сидели на полу, среди баночек с красками, как парочка хиппи.

— Во-первых, у Эммы не было ни малейшей женской солидарности, во-вторых, она зависела от мужчин, и, в-третьих, — Кристиан решительным росчерком нарисовал синий зигзаг, — они были для неё смыслом жизни, что ли — Эмма же считала, что они смогут спасти её от пустоты. Разве не так?  
— Так, — кивнул Вольфганг, прорисовывая очередной птице глаз. — Эта довольно эгоистичная, но мечтательная особа попала в ловушку — из-за ложной трактовки концепции любви и счастья, — он развернулся к Кристиану, и, обмакнув палец в зелёную краску, мазнул его по ключице.  
— А я о чём говорю? — фыркнул Кристиан и в отместку провёл испачканными фиолетовым пальцами по скуле Вольфганга.  
— Ты забываешь о главном — Эмма сделала _выбор_. Могла оставить всё как есть, и жить с нелюбимым мужем. А она, наперекор обществу, выбрала поиск… альтернативы. Понимаешь? Эмма отказалась быть несчастной, у неё хватило на это духу. Согласись, это почти борьба за права.  
— Ну… может, — с сомнением пожал плечами Кристиан и отложил кисточку — места уже не осталось.  
— Дорис считает, что ей просто встречались не те мужчины, — покачал головой Вольфганг. — А вот если бы она встретила… — он не договорил, потому что Кристиан мазнул его по шее, прочерчивая жёлтую полосу. Усмехнувшись, Вольфганг набрал красной краски и обляпал его колено.

— Вольфхен! — воскликнул Кристиан в притворном негодовании.  
— Оленёнок, я о чём тебя просил? Не зови меня так.  
— А мне нравится!  
— Зверь, — Вольфганг изобразил строгий тон и метнул на него суровый взгляд.  
— Я хочу тебя так называть. И буду, — упрямо заявил Кристиан и поставил синюю точку ему на нос. Вольфганг в долгу не остался.

Очень скоро, извозив все открытые участки тел, они начали целоваться, стараясь не навернуть многочисленные цветные баночки. 

— По-моему, кого-то надо отмыть от гуаши, — хитро прищурился Вольфганг, потрепав Кристиана по испачканной цветными отпечатками щеке.  
— И не его одного, — спародировал его прищур Кристиан.  
— Так, может, они сделают это вместе? — проурчал Вольфганг, беря его за руку.

Кристиан крепко сжал его пальцы, но во взгляде промелькнуло беспокойство. Хоть он и фантазировал о сексе в ванной, сам процесс мытья оставался для него делом сугубо интимным.

— Ладно, ты пока убери всё, а я быстро умоюсь, хорошо? — сжалился Вольфганг, уловив замешательство. Кристиан облегчённо кивнул.

Вернулся Вольфганг минут через десять. Убравший кисти и краски Кристиан стоял перед стеной и, склонив голову, с видом заправского ценителя искусства разглядывал художества — птиц, смешных ежей и мышей, снующих между цветными геометрическими фигурами.

— Ты ж мой супрематист, — умилился Вольфганг и запросто взвалил его на плечо — тот и сообразить ничего не успел.  
— Эй, ты что делаешь? — выпалил повисший вниз головой Кристиан.  
— Несу купаться, — невозмутимо ответил Вольфганг. В висках застучало, но тут же прошло.  
— Поставь меня! Иначе я тебя укушу!  
— Да не дёргайся ты, иначе я тебя уроню, — передразнил Вольфганг, придерживая Кристиана за задницу. — Осторожнее, тут косяк.

В ванной он поставил раскрасневшегося взлохмаченного Кристиана на пол и выдохнул — его птенец определённо сделался тяжелее.

— Спасибо за доставку, но не могли бы вы выйти, — светским тоном протянул Кристиан, собирая волосы, чтоб не намокли.  
— Не могли бы, — в тон ему ответил Вольфганг, и подойдя вплотную, потянул за пояс халата.

Кристиан почувствовал, как разом слабеют ноги. Дыхание сбилось, сердце начало гулко отстукивать нервный ритм, захотелось опуститься на колени, расстегнуть домашние штаны Вольфганга — зачем он только снова их надел? — и…

— Я вообще-то ванну для тебя набрал, — прошептал ему на ухо Вольфганг, медленно снимая халат. — Лезь, пока не остыла.

Гладкий шёлк скользнул по коже и упал под ноги. Кристиан стоял перед Вольфгангом обнажённый, испачканный краской, и не знал — предложить ему присоединиться, или?..

Видя его растерянность, Вольфганг терпеливо улыбнулся, и помог забраться в тёплую воду.

— Давай тебя умоем сперва, — проговорил он мягко, будто успокаивал напуганного ребёнка или животное.  
— Да я сам… — ещё больше смутился Кристиан, но Вольфганг уже приступил к делу.

Кристиан хотел уверить его, что справится сам, но… было чертовски приятно — Вольфганг проявлял заботу, и совсем не стыдно её принимать, им ведь обоим это нравится.

Кристиан блаженно жмурился, млея от прикосновений губки к шее, плечам, груди и спине. И даже смутное воспоминание о той ужасной ночи со стигматами не смогло испортить ощущения. Так хорошо было ощущать бережные прикосновения, и ничуть не стыдно, что Вольфганг купает его, и трогает под водой… везде. Он ожидал, что покончив с мытьём, Вольфганг начнёт ласкать его более недвусмысленно, но тот принёс большое махровое полотенце и, поцеловав Кристиана в нос, принялся тщательно вытирать с головы до ног, что-то напевая.

— Всё хорошо? — Вольфганг плотнее завернул его в полотенце и обнял.  
— Да, — Кристиан потёрся скулой об его висок. В самом деле, всё было хорошо, но как-то странно.

Вольфганг встряхнул халат, помог Кристиану выпутаться из полотенца и одел его. Кристиан не препятствовал — он уже понял, что сегодня Вольфганг хочет делать всё сам, и не видел ни одной причины этому мешать.

А после, уже в гостиной, Вольфганг расчёсывал его волосы — так же бережно, стараясь не сделать больно, и Кристиан едва не урчал от удовольствия. Ему всегда нравилось, когда Вольфганг трогал его волосы. Вот сестёр он старался близко не подпускать — те больно теребили; бывшие подружки любили играть с его волосами, и каждый раз намертво спутывали пряди — тоже приятного мало.

— Надо будет кончики подравнять, — сказал Вольфганг, закончив. — Посеклись совсем.

Волосы Кристиана ему нравились — так приятно зарываться в них лицом, гладить, прихватывать губами, запускать в них пальцы, наматывать на руку… Он провёл ладонью по всей длине — ото лба до середины спины, и поцеловал Кристиана в пробор. Кристиан тут же прижался к нему, обнял руками за пояс, и Вольфганг снова испытал острый укол жалости — он хотел, чтоб Крису было хорошо, но не мог полюбить его по-настоящему, и это было несправедливо — Крис заслуживал взаимности.

***

Кристиан старательно делал вид, что смотрит «Последнего человека», но происходящее на экране его мало занимало. Всё сегодня было немного не так, как обычно.

Когда они смотрели что-нибудь или читали, между ними чаще всего сохранялась дистанция —хотелось побыть в ненарушаемом личном пространстве. Сегодня же Вольфганг не отпускал его от себя. Вот и теперь Кристиан сидел почти у него на коленях — положив на него ноги и прижавшись к боку, а Вольфганг обнимал его за плечи.

Кристиан чувствовал биение его сердца под ладонью и был абсолютно счастлив — они вместе, и Вольфганг сегодня особенно заботлив, даже прижимает его к себе так бережно, словно он из тонкого стекла. Кристиану хотелось наговорить ему тысячу влюблённых глупостей, но каждый раз, когда он уже готов был это сделать, Вольфганг как будто угадывал его желание и начинал целовать — мягко, без напора.

Вольфганг открыто проявлял к нему ласку — всегда, но сегодня её было как будто больше. И оттого становилось тревожно. Почему так? Будто бы всё это — в последний раз. Кристиану вдруг показалось, что он вроде любимой игрушки: захотел — расчесал волосы, захотел — открутил голову. Глупости это. Просто Вольфганг его любит, но почему-то не говорит напрямую, и потому делает всё, чтоб до него дошло наверняка. Наверное… Или соскучился за те дни, что проспал.

— Эй, Крис, ты решил мне грудину продавить? — насмешливо вздёрнул бровь Вольфганг.  
— Извини, я что-то… — Кристиан вдруг смутился и отвёл взгляд — сделалось неловко за свои мысли.  
— Всё нормально, пушистый? — Вольфганг заправил ему за ухо прядь и Кристиан тут же — бездумно — прижался к его ладони щекой.  
— Всё хорошо, правда, — это прикосновение как будто уничтожило все сомнения.  
— Вот и славно. Завтра у тебя тоже выходной?  
— Нет, завтра на работу, — вздохнул Кристиан и уткнулся носом Вольфгангу в шею.  
— Тогда кино досмотрим и ляжем.

Кристиан согласно кивнул и довольно зажмурился — он любил, когда Вольфганг поглаживал его за ушами.

Рекламный блок как раз закончился, и жизнерадостно-цветной ролик Wrigley сменился чёрно-белыми кадрами немого фильма. Вольфганг краем глаза наблюдал за довольно улыбающимся Кристианом и гладил его — размеренно, почти автоматически.

Пожалуй, со дня их настоящего знакомства Кристиан заметно изменился. Он по-прежнему оставался худым, но больше не смахивал на оживший труп наркомана. Движения у него были всё такими же резкими, рваными, но без былой скованности и неловкости. Самое главное, из взгляда исчез затаённый страх — даже после недавнего инцидента не появился.

Вольфганг смотрел на экран, но не следил за сюжетом — вспомнилось вдруг как увидел Кристиана впервые. С чего бы? Странно было прокручивать события той ночи и чувствовать дыхание Криса, тепло его тела.

Поначалу он, как и многие, не обратил на возню Кристиана и Кристианы внимания, но после, услышав возглас Криса, невольно заинтересовался. Сначала отметил банальность, а потом — что парень не играет. Ему в самом деле больно. Большинство приглашённых были уже в таком состоянии, что не могли отличить игру от действительности. Эстетствующие снобы восхищённо кудахтали, а те, кто видел, что происходящее — не горячий секс, а форменная экзекуция, отворачивались, нарочно повышали голоса, разговаривая о своём. Но были и такие, кто подходил ближе, поняв, что боль настоящая — Бертрам, например, и Юрген с фотоаппаратом. А сам он стоял и смотрел, разрываясь между желанием отвернуться, прекратить всё это или… полюбоваться ещё. Кристиан был таким болезненно красивым… Вольфганг сразу захотел его себе — парень с Цоо не играл и, несмотря на происходящее, казался таким чистым — то, что нужно для задуманного перформанса.

Кристиан потёрся щекой об его плечо, и Вольфганг машинально тронул его за ухом.

А ведь всё могло быть иначе. Он представил развитие событий, если б им не помешала Кристиана. Или если бы успел перехватить Криса на Цоо в тот, первый раз. Скорее всего, Кристиан бы отнёсся к нему просто как к случайному клиенту. Может, они бы переспали — до или после перформанса, вероятно, за доплату. Впрочем, нет, «переспали» — сильно сказано. Кристиан ведь ограничивался только минетом. Вольфганг даже призадумался: стал бы сам отсасывать такому притягательному хастлеру или всё же побрезговал? Так или иначе, после вечера в «Джунглях» их пути бы разошлись. Ну, может, он приглашал бы Криса время от времени поучаствовать в той или иной задумке, и возможно, у них со временем даже установились бы приятельские отношения, но вряд ли. Что бы стало тогда с Крисом? Наверняка Бертрам бы его… доломал.

А что, если бы той ночью он привёз Кристиана к себе? На тот момент Крис воспринимался лишь потенциальной моделью и джанки с Цоо, зарабатывающим себе на дозу, но невозможно было ему не сочувствовать, глядя на истязание. Как сложилось бы тогда? Переспали бы они той же ночью — вернее, утром? Вольфганг попытался представить: Крис напряжён и насторожен даже после перекуса и позволения принять ванну. Наверняка после испытанной боли прикосновения ему неприятны, но чувствительность берёт своё и он начинает отзываться, с удивлением понимая, что всё может быть по-другому, благодарно заглядывает в глаза… Позволил бы он Кристиану остаться? Привязался бы Крис к нему так же сильно? Так странно думать, что зверь мог быть не с ним.

Наверно, нам обоим повезло, подумал Вольфганг.

— Счастливый конец! — заключил Кристиан.  
— Что? — Вольфганг в первую секунду не понял, о чём это он.  
— Ну, в фильме. Или ты как считаешь?  
— Конечно, счастливый, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и пересадил Кристиана себе на колени — надо же, и вправду потяжелел! Он прижал его к груди.

— Вольф?..  
— Что, мой хороший? — он поцеловал Кристиана в висок.  
— Извини, что я у тебя спрашивал разное. Если тебе неприятно… Я такой любопытный, наверное.  
— Весьма похвальное качество, — заметил Вольфганг и подул своему зверёнышу в ухо, — тот как всегда поёжился. Эта забава не переставала радовать.  
— Да? А тогда… что у тебя с коленом? — вдруг выпалил Крис. — Этот шрам.

Вольфганг рассмеялся:

— Тебе так хочется знать? Ну, тогда садись поудобней, потому что это не самая короткая история.

Кристиан послушно заёрзал. Если даже сам Вольфганг признал, что история будет долгой…

— Итак, в один прекрасный день моей матери пришла мысль, что детям необходим кислород. То есть, она и раньше это не отрицала, но тут ей на глаза попалась статья про дисперсную пыль, химикаты в бетоне и вред тяжёлых металлов. И она решила: пора завести домик в лесу, от завода подальше, и там предаваться всяческому оздоровлению. Тебе удобно, зверь?  
— Да, — Кристиан кивнул и немного отсел — не хотелось отдавливать Вольфгангу ноги.

— Она даже нашла по какому-то каталогу подходящий каменный дом — километрах в тридцати от Вольфсбурга, в заброшенной старой деревне. Съездила туда — и вернулась взволнованной и счастливой. Дом пленил её абсолютно. В принципе, можно было занять его просто втихую, но протестантская честность матери не позволила нам стать сквоттерами. Она дозналась в архиве, что хозяева дома когда-то погибли — все, один за другим, в лучших традициях греческой трагедии. Главу семейства убили в драке, жена его вскоре умерла от болезни, зять был убит на войне, а дочь пропала при невыясненных обстоятельствах, — и дом перешёл в собственность города. Он считался «нехорошим» и был полуразрушен, но мама никогда не отличалась склонностью к пустым суевериям, и решила во что бы то ни стало его заиметь. Деньги у нас были: отец как раз отработал тогда четверть века на заводе и получил неплохую премию. Словом, после скитания по инстанциям мать выкупила у города развалюху…

Кристиан попытался представить себе этот дом: наверное, весь покосившийся, заросший мхом, с провалившейся местами крышей. И вдруг понял, что хотел бы жить с Вольфгангом — пускай и в таком.

— И вот, субботним утром в середине июня мать подняла нас с братом ни свет ни заря и велела приготовиться к упорному труду. Отец уже возился во дворе, проверяя на всякий случай мотор нашего старенького фольксвагена. У него нечто вроде обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства — я имею в виду отца, а не фольксваген, — пояснил Вольфганг. — Мать пригрозила уже кочергой, и тогда мы забрались в машину, как были в пижамах, заперлись изнутри и стали избивать друг друга на заднем сидении. Максу было девять, а мне четырнадцать, и мы оба были редкостными подлецами — причём Макс мог дать фору любому хулигану по части «крапивок», кручения ушей и внезапного стягивания штанов. Не с себя, конечно, а с оппонента.  
— Да я понял, — Кристиан улыбнулся. И вправду, начал Вольфганг очень издалека.

— Наконец, мы закончили драку (конечно же, я победил), оделись, взяли бутерброды с холодной телятиной, термосы с чаем, и отправились осматривать свой летний дом. Сестру оставили следить за квартирой — вероятно, мать затаённо надеялась, что это поможет ей сделать решительный шаг в отношениях с бойфрендом и, как результат, съехать от нас.  
— У тебя есть сестра?! — воскликнул в удивлении Кристиан.  
— Да, — как-то нехотя кивнул Вольфганг. — Старшая.  
— А как…  
— Ну так вот, — с нажимом продолжал Вольфганг. — Путешествие началось. Макс зачем-то прихватил ещё и кочергу — как он сам сказал, отбиваться от злых людей. Ехали мы недолго. Если честно, я уже тогда почувствовал абсурдность затеи: чем лес в получасе езды на восток от дома качественно отличается от леса в трёх минутах ходьбы? Кислотный дождь идёт равно и там, и там. Но мать сияла от тихого счастья. Наверно, она просто всю жизнь мечтала о своём доме — совсем своём, не казённой квартире — и теперь её мечта наконец-то сбылась.

— Ты любил её? — вдруг ляпнул Крис, не подумав — само как-то вырвалось.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Я люблю её.  
— Да, прости…  
— Ничего. Может, пойдём уже? — Вольфганг качнул Кристиана, как ребёнка. — Или тут посидим? Или пойдём?  
— Пойдём, — эхом отвечал тот.

В спальне они легли — Кристиан думал, Вольфганг разденет его, и рассказ как всегда будет прерываться… и длиться всю ночь… Но Вольфганг деловито прижал зверя к себе — так, никто не замёрзнет? а главное, не убежит? — и продолжал:

— Мы свернули с грунтовой дороги на лесную поляну. Отец трижды проверил, заперты ли все двери, и мы двинулись в лес по заросшей старинной просеке. Там было очень красиво: огромные дубы, покрытые мхом, а рядом молодые осинки. И цветы — не помню названия, такие маленькие звёзды в траве… Словом, я подумал, что не так тут и плохо, а главное, безлюдно, — и в этот момент я увидел наш дом. Он стоял чуть поодаль от двух таких же развалин, и, знаешь, он оказался прекрасным. Как сказочный замок — весь заросший каким-то плющом, виноградом, так что еле видно было замшелую кладку. Двухэтажный — причём второй этаж нависал, раздаваясь такими балконами, — Вольфганг очертил рукой в воздухе выступ. — Дверь была выбита, и внутри лежал мусор, а под карнизами свили гнёзда птицы, — но я сразу понял: он наш. Это правильный дом, я хочу в нём жить.

Кристиан невесело улыбнулся. Пожалуй, в мире было только одно место, где он хотел бы остаться — рядом с Вольфгангом. А тут целый волшебный замок…

— Мать велела нам для начала вынести мусор и сжечь всё, что получится — для негорючего она привезла из дома большие пакеты. И вот, она выдала нам с братом перчатки и респираторы, а сама стала вместе с отцом обходить комнаты, пугая зазевавшихся белок и вещая примерно в таком ключе: «Как ты думаешь, здесь хорошо будет сделать столовую? Я вот тоже так думаю». Отец согласно молчал.

На душе у Кристиана сделалось тяжело. Наверное, у Вольфганга было довольно-таки безрадостное детство.

— Мы вытащили всю рухлядь, которую могли сдвинуть — обломки старинных стульев, столов, трухлявые половицы... Остался только огромный шкаф в нижней комнате, тёмный, прогнивший — тут уж мать над нами сжалилась и сказала, что его вынесут рабочие, которых мы позовём делать ремонт.

Кристиан задохнулся от гнева — сейчас он почти ненавидел эту странную женщину. Заставлять трудиться детей, когда есть возможность нанять взрослых здоровых мужчин — если муж, по видимости, не способен?..

Словно отвечая на этот невысказанный вопрос, Вольфганг улыбнулся и продолжал:

— Мать искренне верила, что это закаляет характер. Отцу надо было беречь руки и спину, так что мы с Максом работали почти безропотно — он всего пару раз пытался ударить меня доской по лицу. Я за это столкнул его в подпол. Словом, мы справились часа за три: вынесли все жестянки, оставшиеся от несуеверных туристов, смели птичий помет и выкинули дохлых белок. Солнце стояло уже высоко. Мать расстелила плед, и мы перекусили чаем и бутербродами. Помню, перед этим она косила траву вокруг дома, и руки у неё были в зелёных пятнах…

Вольфганг машинально гладил Кристиана по голове. Почему-то поднималось внутри беспокойство. Как там мама? А главное, как Макс?..

— Отец нашёл заваленный досками колодец — появилась какая-никакая вода. Предстояло вымыть полы («чтобы не стыдно было позвать посторонних»), но тут я взмолился — и мне разрешили немного посибаритствовать и пожечь. И вот, я стоял у костра, подкидывая мусор в огонь. Рядом вертелся Макс — его от работы никто не освобождал, но он ловко имитировал полезную деятельность, а сам между тем гонялся за бабочками со своей кочергой, как мальчишка. Которым, в общем, и был. Иногда он прибегал и начинал ворошить угли. Я давал ему пинка, и он с хохотом уносился в дом…

Кристиан поёжился, прижимаясь к Вольфгангу крепче, плотней — как если бы можно было сейчас согреть его, дать ту любовь, которой он не получил в детстве. Наверно, поэтому он такой… странный? Властная мать, безвольный отец и брат-хулиган — картина выходила не слишком весёлая. А про старшую сестру, наверно, и рассказывать страшно...

— Я шевелил в костре длинной палкой, считал облака в небе и не думал вообще ни о чём, когда что-то ледяное коснулось вдруг моей кожи, пониже правого колена — я как раз закатал штаны, чтобы их не прожгли искры. Опустил взгляд — и в ту же секунду почуял запах горелого мяса. Я увидел присевшего на корточки Макса и раскалённую докрасна кочергу, которую он прикладывал к моей ноге. И знаешь, он совсем не думал прекращать, а прилаживал её даже с какой-то заботой, и с любопытством поглядывал на меня, мол, ну, как тебе?

Кристиан содрогнулся от жалости — и гнева на этого самого Макса. Девять лет — мозги уже надо иметь?!

— А потом я почувствовал боль. Это что-то в мозгу наконец-то сложилось, и я понял, что меня жгут. Я аккуратно отошёл на пару шагов и сел на траву. Перед глазами оказалась моя нога, с дымящейся красной дырой — и тут я, наконец, заорал.

Кристиан спрятал лицо у Вольфганга на груди. Он хотел — и не хотел знать, что именно было дальше. Всё-таки Вольфганг не охромел, и шрам был, конечно, огромный, хотя совсем не уродливый… Но к горлу поднимался комок. Снова хотелось заплакать.

— На крик пришла мать — и чуть не упала. Я сквозь слёзы простонал что-то про выстреливший из огня мне в ногу баллончик — и тут она увидела Макса, который всё ещё держал в руках кочергу. Мать дала мне пощёчину за то, что солгал, и две Максу — за то, что дебил. А я смотрел на свою несчастную ногу, и тут почему-то мне захотелось лизнуть кость — знаешь, она была такого нежного желтоватого цвета, чуть обугленная… Но мать дала мне вторую пощёчину и потащила к машине. Каким-то чудом я смог доковылять — понимал, что отцу нельзя напрягать спину; да и не Максу ж меня нести… — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Потом, наверно, я расслабился и потерял сознание от боли. И ты знаешь, я очень надеялся, что очнусь уже где-нибудь в госпитале, желательно, под капельницей с анестетиком.

— Да? И как оно вышло? — взволнованно спросил Кристиан.  
— Никак, — хмыкнул Вольфганг. — Когда я открыл глаза, солнце уже садилось. Я лежал на заднем сидении. Отец безуспешно пытался завести машину, а Макс отгонял от моей раны муравьёв, ковыряясь в ней соломинкой, — он так это объяснил.

— И… что было потом? — Кристиан сглотнул.  
— А потом пришла мать и привела с собой толпу хиппи — она смогла застопить их автобус на той дороге, по которой мы приехали утром. Двое сблевали, один упал в обморок, а оставшиеся на руках перенесли меня в свой фольксваген.

Кристиан тайком утёр слёзы — момент был воистину патетическим. Дети цветов, свободные и прекрасные, спасают подростка…

— Словом, когда следующим утром они доставили меня в госпиталь, я был уже полностью очарован их философией.  
— «Следующим утром»?!! — вскричал Кристиан. — Ты сказал, до города было полчаса! Что они делали целую ночь?  
— Понимаешь, — Вольфганг вздохнул, — мать не смогла поехать со мной. Автобус и так был набит под завязку — люди на крыше сидели; к тому же, она опасалась, как бы Макс на радостях не натворил ещё дел. Она взяла с хиппи слово — потребовала поклясться всем святым, что у них только есть, включая Маму Кэсс и самого Фрэнка Заппу, что они доставят меня в городской госпиталь. Сама она надеялась приехать на следующей попутке. Ну не были же они виноваты, что водитель расписного фольксвагена как раз закинулся кислотой…

Кристиан не знал уже, плакать или смеяться. Эта история оказалась ещё более лихой и безумной, чем прежние — но что-то подсказывало: она была правдой. Хотя бы в общих чертах.

— Они и мне дали, чтобы я не грустил! Словом, когда на следующий день меня, наконец, осмотрел врач, я знал уже твёрдо: физическая оболочка суть иллюзия, что сковывает бессмертный дух. Ценный опыт, да, зверь? — Вольфганг склонил голову и поцеловал Кристиана в макушку.  
— Очень, — буркнул Кристиан, всё ещё взволнованный.

— Доктор сказал, что я, возможно, никогда не смогу нормально ходить — Макс пережёг там какие-то связки, и нога перестала сгибаться. Мать дала согласие на операцию, и они попытались сшить то, что осталось, плюс немного пересадили…

— Вольф, пожалуйста, не надо! — застонал Кристиан.  
— А мне бы вот было очень интересно, например, — укоризненно сказал Вольфганг. — Экспериментальная технология, если так-то. Ладно. Главное, когда я очнулся после наркоза, рядом с постелью сидели мама и Макс.

— И ты дал ему леща? Или вы помирились? — Кристиан поднял взгляд, не стыдясь выступивших опять слёз.  
— Я попросил горячего чая. Вероятно, мне ещё нельзя было пить, но мать убежала куда-то, а потом принесла огромный больничный поднос. Там были стакан, блюдце с сахаром — три куска рафинада, представь себе только, зверь! — и огромная ложка, знаешь, с витой такой ручкой. Я закинул весь сахар в чай, поставил ложку, чтобы он остывал, — а потом поцеловал маме руку, как в детстве. Она была так растрогана… Ей пора было уже уходить, но она разрешила Максу остаться наедине со мной на минуту. Она думала, нам есть что друг другу сказать.

Кристиан крепко обнимал Вольфганга. Вот такой вот он, и вовсе не злой — а просто много страдал. Но он хороший, хороший…

— Я поманил Макса к себе, будто хотел шепнуть на ухо кое-что очень важное. Он поверил и залез на постель, приблизил свою круглую бесстыжую физиономию. В глазах у него блестели большие, красивые слёзы — он правда раскаялся, зверь! И я обнял его, крепко-крепко, прямо как тебя сейчас — а потом приложил ему к щеке горячую ложку.

Кристиан вздрогнул, будто это его прижгли. Он другого ждал.

— Но Макс уже тогда был умён и смог замаскировать свой белужий рёв под выражение братской скорби. Он вцепился в столбик моей кровати, и три медсестры с трудом сумели его оторвать. Макса, не столбик, — заботливо пояснил Вольфганг.  
— Да я понял!  
— И вот, он ушёл, прикрывая щёку ладонью. Но на следующий день вернулся.  
— С кочергой? — фыркнул Кристиан.  
— С карандашами. И отличной тетрадью для рисования.  
— И долго ты… там лежал? — осторожно спросил Кристиан.  
— Все каникулы, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — То есть, месяц в больнице, а потом ещё полтора дома. А потом был учебный год, и мне пришлось научиться драться по-настоящему, потому что бегать резво как раньше я больше не мог.

— Но… оно всё срослось ведь? — Кристиан опустил взгляд. Ноги как ноги. Самые красивые на свете, конечно, но ничего... странного в них на первый взгляд не было.  
— Срослось, — подтвердил Вольфганг. — Врачи удивлялись и сами, но операция удалась — ткани прижились, подвижность в целом восстановилась. Меня потом года два ещё периодически показывали на разных… симпозиумах имплантологов, — Вольфганг пощёлкал пальцами, вспоминая нужное слово. — Да и просто таскали на осмотры, пока мне не надоело, что какие-то мужчины трогают мои ноги.

Вольфганг усмехнулся, вспомнив последнего их них, слюнявого педика, который протянул к нему руки со словами: «Снимай штанишки! Сейчас будем стучать тебе по коленочке!». «По лбу залупой себе постучи», — посоветовал Вольфганг и навсегда покинул отделение педиатрии.

— Ясно, — Кристиан громко сглотнул и помолчал. — А от кого тебе… пересаживали? Ну, ткани?  
— Ах, от одного свежего трупа какого-то мотоциклиста, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — К сожалению, я даже не видел его и не знаю, был ли он симпатичным… Эй! — Вольфганг засмеялся и откатился на край постели, потому что Кристиан решил всерьёз его забодать. — Зверь! Ну, звэ-эрь!

Они повозились немного, смеясь и целуясь. Наконец, Вольфганг убрал с лица Кристиана растрепавшиеся светлые волосы и шутливо куснул за кончик носа.

— Ну что, любопытный? Доволен теперь?  
— А что было с домом? С тем, в лесу.

— А с ним случилась эстетическая катастрофа, — Вольфганг горестно поджал губы. — Ещё в первые дни в больнице я начал мечтать, как обустрою там свой уголок на втором этаже — повешу гамак и самодельные полки для книг, распишу стены синими волками и сойками… А когда осенью я смог снова понемногу ходить, и мы поехали туда на выходные… — Вольфганг осёкся и с трудом продолжал, — …там уже сделали полный ремонт. Новые окна, утеплённые белые стены, паркет… Конечно, мне не разрешили бы там рисовать, вбивать крючья или мастерить мебель из пней. И вообще, этот домик передали Регине. Это сестра, — пояснил Вольфганг. — Так вот, Регине и её жениху — а вскоре и мужу. Они повесили на окна противные ящики для герани, выложили плиткой площадку перед крыльцом — и даже залили асфальтом парковочное место на чудесной полянке при съезде с грунтовой дороги! Магия ушла из тех мест, понимаешь?! — воскликнул Вольфганг и вытер слезу. — Её муж — инженер (и, кстати, социал-демократ), и они быстро накопили достаточно, чтобы вырыть новый колодец, проредить просеку… потом кто-то выкупил ещё дом по соседству… Инженер и демократ — это один человек, если что, — озаботился Вольфганг.

— Да… Но это ведь хорошо, — Кристиан искренне не понимал. — Что такого?  
— Магия, Кристи. Эльфы, — Вольфганг смотрел серьёзно и прямо. — Эльфы не терпят цивилизации. Мне казалось, я снова смогу их увидеть — там было волшебно, пока не пришли другие, и… Наверное, скоро там будет коттеджный посёлок с электричеством и магазинами.  
— Не знаю, — Кристиан вдруг почувствовал раздражение — вот снова Вольфганг дурит! И в то же время поднимался внутри липкий страх — а вдруг он всерьёз?  
— Регина вся в мать. Дай ей волю — она бы отстроила новый Вольфсбург. С геранью и плитками. А эльфам куда деваться?..

Это упорство Кристиана странно взбесило. Он фыркнул и попытался сесть на кровати — запутался в волосах и ещё больше озлился.

— А другой шрам — это эльфы тебе оставили, что ли? — процедил он и тут же понял, какую грубость сказал. Но Вольфганг не обиделся. Он указал глазами вниз:  
— Ты про тот? А, это не эльфы, Кристи. Это один очень настойчивый молодой человек. Рассказать?  
— Если хочешь, — тихо произнёс Кристиан.

— Итак, когда я был молод и чист, и собаки не грызли…  
— Вольф! — Кристиан нервно дёрнулся. — Не надо про кишечные петли.  
— Придётся, — ободрил его Вольфганг и пощекотал за ухом. — Куда же без них! Ты ведь хочешь историю? Во-от. Словом, я уже снова неплохо ходил, но из школы ещё не ушёл…

Кристиан уткнулся Вольфгангу носом в ключицу. Забавно, синяки за три дня стали, казалось, лишь ярче. Какой же Вольфганг все-таки… хрупкий. Болезненный.

— Эй, ты слушаешь, зверь? — Вольфганг легко поцеловал его в лоб. — Может, спать будем?  
— Нет, расскажи, пожалуйста, — машинально отвечал Кристиан. — Мне интересно.

Он понял, что не хочет знать: ничего, вообще — и в то же время, он ведь сам спрашивал…

— Правда, — он улыбнулся, заглядывая Вольфгангу в лицо. — Я буду слушать.  
— О-окей, — Вольфганг потянулся и дёрнул ногами. — Значит, я был романтичным и скромным юношей — читал Брехта чаще, чем Жана Жене, носил длинные локоны, которые мои одноклассники уже не пытались поджечь…

«Заносит. Так. Грустно. Так-так-так. О, нужна шутка юмора!»

— И, вероятно, именно поэтому меня оч-чень заинтересовал один молодой пролетарий. Ну, — Вольфганг приподнял бровь. — Социализм, понимаешь? («Да руки мне его нравились. Охуенные руки такие»). Эээ, симпатии к рабочему классу. Эстетизация…

— И он был твоим парнем, да? — Кристиан напряжённо вглядывался в его лицо.  
— В том-то и дело, что нет! — весело воскликнул Вольфганг. — Он вообще выглядел каменным, не знаю там, термоядерным натуралом. Мылся, наверное, раз в неделю, ходил как чудовище, чесал жопу и нюхал подмышку, словом — он был восхитителен!  
— Я не буду ревновать, — вдруг пообещал Кристиан.

«Ещё бы ты смел меня ревновать. С утра сделаешь двадцать отжиманий, щегол».

— Рассказывай, как ты хочешь, — отважно добавил Кристиан себе ещё десяток.  
— Спасибо за великодушное разрешение, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и игриво ущипнул его за бок. — Итак, объект моих вожделений работал автомехаником, а всё свободное время гонял на мотоцикле с дружками, такими же немытыми монстрами, по округе, пугая добропорядочных граждан. Все в дорожной пыли…

— У него было… имя?  
— Тебе не идёт этот тон, — ласково отвечал Вольфганг. — Ты же знаешь, что не могло не быть. А если я его ещё не назвал, это что-нибудь значит, не так ли?..

Кристиан сглотнул. Ему не понравилось, как блестят глаза Вольфганга — было в них что-то злое, жестокое. Ещё хуже, чем когда он бил его — и почти как в тот раз на перформансе.

— Просто он был сирота, так что звали его точно… неправильно.  
— А как вы познакомились? — спросил Кристиан примирительно.  
— Я «случайно» оказался на пути его мотоцикла. Другие уехали, а он остался проверить, всё ли со мной в порядке.

«Со-овестливый. Заботливый».

— Дальнейшее было делом обаяния, на отсутствие которого я не жаловался никогда, — Вольфганг шутливо приосанился. — И конечно, его друзья не обрадовались бы, обнаружив, что он знается с «этим педиком». Ужас-ужас, голубая чума поразила их плотно сдвинутые, словно булки испуганного девственника, ряды! Поэтому мы встречались тайно: я приходил в наш кинотеатр, когда показ очередного ужастика был уже в самом разгаре, и зрители смотрели лишь на экран, и тихо подсаживался к нему. Всегда — пятое слева место в предпоследнем ряду. Однажды, когда в зале было особенно темно, мы даже поцеловались.

«Святые яйца Баала, зачем я всё это рассказываю?»

— Ещё мы вдвоём купались в реке — в «нашем», особенном месте. Я узнал, что волосы у него светлые, словно лён, если немного помыть. А ещё он заново научил меня плавать, — Вольфганг тепло улыбнулся. — Мы делали всё, что должны делать стеснительные подростки, открывающие свою сексуальность, — в смысле, ловили ежей и катались на его мотоцикле по грунтовым дорогам, растрясая себе позвонки.

— Завидую, — Кристиан улыбнулся. Было горько — но в то же время он был счастлив за Вольфганга. Всё казалось таким реальным: он представил себе этого байкера с белыми, как у детей, волосами и похожего на медведя (медведь-альбинос!), деловито ведущего свой мотоцикл в закат, — и темноволосого хрупкого Вольфганга, обнимающего его за пояс.

— …Да, это было хорошее лето. Самое лучшее в жизни. Я как будто забыл, что ждёт меня осенью в школе, пускай мать каждый день и повторяла с упорством заевшей пластинки: ты должен учиться! Готовиться каждый день! Ты обязан закончить этот год лучше всех и перейти в классическую гимназию!

«Раз уж нет способностей ни к чему путному, кроме рисулек и болтовни».

— И вот, в первые дни сентября наше счастье должно было стать полным и безграничным. Мы не говорили об этом специально — но каждый знал, что пора. Он купил бутылку приличной мадеры — поддельной, конечно, из Гамбурга, но лучше того ягодного вина, которым мы напивались нашим счастливым летом. Я приготовил геологического строения сэндвичи со всем, что только нашёл дома, включая клубнику и маринованные корнишоны, и наврал матери, будто иду с классом в поход на все выходные.

«Конечно, она не поверила. Но искренне хотела считать, что у меня появилась прожорливая подруга-туристка».

— Субботним утром он ждал меня на окраине Вольфсбурга. Еще только светало — так что он даже поцеловал меня, пока точно никто не мог видеть. Мы катались весь день. Орали песни, купались, грели сэндвичи на костре. А когда солнце начало клониться к закату, он отвёз меня далеко в поле. Идея уже не казалась столь хорошей, но я решил идти до конца, — к тому же, там было красиво. Представь: один только вереск, сухой и шуршащий на ветру, до горизонта — так, что казалось, только он в мире и есть, и ничего больше. Он расстелил на земле свою куртку. Нас было не видно с дороги.

Кристиан обречённо смотрел в одну точку. Каждое слово врезалось, давило и жгло.

— Как я уже говорил, я был романтичным и чистым юношей — чтение «Кереля» не в счёт, ведь там всё так… абстрактно. Почему-то я думал, что будет легко, ведь мы любим друг друга… — Вольфганг скривился. — К тому же, я так привык, что меня зовут «педиком» — это как индульгенция, типа, я такой крутой грешник... Но было не _так_ легко, — Вольфганг мстительно улыбнулся. — Мы целовались, как обычно, и пили вино, а потом я приспустил джинсы, дав ему шанс их страстно сорвать, лёг на спину и закрыл глаза. И тут он проявил вдруг подозрительную осведомлённость. Я встрепенулся от звука плевка — это он харкнул в ладонь.

— Не надо, — тихо произнёс Кристиан. — Пожалуйста, я не хочу слушать такое.  
— А какое ты хочешь? — оскалился Вольфганг. — Отлично, быстрая перемотка, стоп, — он хлопнул рукой по постели. — Только тот, мой — не остановился. Я говорил, что мне очень больно, потом кричал. Он зажал ладонью мне рот и угрожал задушить, если продолжу «выкобениваться». Сказал, что такой педик как я должен любить хорошие члены, что всё лето мечтал рассказать друзьям, как поимел «эту сучку». А потом он увидел кровь и понял, что я не просто так «мялся» и мне действительно больно.

— Вольфганг, пожалуйста… Не надо, если…  
— Естественно, он не жаждал попасть в тюрьму за изнасилование. И тогда ему пришла гениальная мысль — он потянулся к бутылке. Наверно, хотел грохнуть её об бак мотоцикла и перерезать мне горло, или сделать ещё что-нибудь в этом роде. Только перед тем, как разбить, он вспомнил, что на дне оставалось на пару глотков, и решил допить. И пока он хлебал, я начал смеяться. Это было настолько абсурдно, что я просто не выдержал. Лежал там и ржал, так что он подавился, стал кашлять. Чуть не задохнулся, бедняжка.

— Прости, — пробормотал Кристиан. Он чувствовал себя виноватым — хуже того насильника.  
— Тебя-то за что? — Вольфганг широко улыбнулся. — Ну, а потом он выдернул из-под меня косуху, сел на байк и позорно сбежал, оставив меня лежащим в поле с жопой, порванной на британский флаг. Смеяться было немного больно.

— А… а что дальше?  
— А дальше я в темноте добирался до дома. Самым трудным было дойти до дороги — учитывая, что я не помнил, в какой она стороне. Но знаешь, ночью в поле так тихо… Скоро я услышал машины и пошёл («Пополз, вернее») на звук. Ну, а потом долго… двигался в сторону города. Всё, счастливый конец! — рявкнул Вольфганг.

— И как ты… — Кристиан не знал, можно ли вообще сформулировать это. Спасся? Выжил?..  
— Ты про флаг? — Вольфганг усмехнулся. — Ну, конечно, мне повезло, я вовремя попал в госпиталь и не умер от перитонита. Хотя байкеры поиздевались надо мной порядком…

— Что?! — Кристиан встрепенулся, весь дёрнулся, чуть не ударив Вольфганга в челюсть.  
— Ага, друзья моего. Когда очередная попутка прошла мимо, и я немного взгрустнул на обочине — вдруг из темноты донёсся рёв десятка моторов, и появились они.

Кристиан почувствовал, что задыхается. Он живо представил себе: отвратительные, пропахшие пивом и потом парни по очереди, сменяя друг друга…

— Столько шуток про геморрой и ежа мир не слыхал со времён Карибского кризиса! Они сразу узнали во мне «того малахольного» и ржали минут пятнадцать с перерывами на отлить. А потом доставили меня в госпиталь. И представь, даже в пути продолжали шутить — иногда и не совсем тупо, например, окрестили «британофилом». Было чертовски больно сидеть в трясучей коляске и при этом смеяться, зверь! Поэтому в самом конце, уже в Вольфсбурге, я потерял сознание — от боли, а может, кровопотери.

«Или стыда. Забавное чувство, жаль, давно не испытывал».

— Очнулся я уже в больнице. Как потом узнал, они оставили меня на крыльце и смылись — никому не хотелось возиться с врачами и полицией.  
— Он был среди них?  
— Нет, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Он бежал из города, и я долго не видел его. Романтично, да? Прям как в книжках. Года через два он вернулся…  
— И тогда ты уехал?  
— Не делай ложных логических выкладок, зверь! — Вольфганг пригрозил пальцем. — Я уехал, потому что не выгорело с Христианским союзом, и только поэтому.

«А ещё не хотел получить в горло заточку».

— В общем, мне пришлось ещё этих дурней отмазывать, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Естественно, они не подумали, что это их первым делом обвинят в изнасиловании.  
— И ты не признался? Ну, что это был он?  
— Нет, — Вольфганг мотнул головой. — Потом в меня старательно тыкали ватой на палке, — наверно, я очень забавно пищал, — а следователь спрашивал: как он выглядел? Он давал тебе конфеты? А алкоголь? Я вдохновился и описал им такое… — Вольфганг довольно выдохнул. — Рассказал, что гулял по шоссе, когда рядом вдруг остановился фургончик. Оттуда вышел одноглазый хромой бородач, — рыжий! — уточнил Вольфганг, — и предложил мне почитать Маркса и Энгельса в его уютном дому за стаканом мадеры. Следователь был взбешён и решил, что я поехал мозгами. А потом через пару дней в наших краях арестовали мужчину, полностью подходившего под описание.

— Ты подставил невинного человека?!  
— Ну, я тоже так думал, — Вольфганг улыбнулся. — Кто же знал, что такое бывает.  
— Но… анализы? — Кристиан пересилил страшный образ «ваты на палке» и собственный стыд. — Образцы же не совпали?  
— Ах, милый! Кого это волновало, когда в фургончике нашли детские скальпы? Этот маньяк путешествовал под видом передвижной библиотеки.

Кристиан почувствовал, как в ушах нарастает странный шум — будто поднимается океан, волна за волной, заполняет всё…

— Ну, дальнейшее не очень-то и интересно, — Вольфганг разгладил волосы своего зверя, машинально намотал на ладонь. — Ещё в больнице я начал учиться. Самообразование — великая вещь! В одиночку я подтянул тригонометрию и немецкую литературу — я имею в виду, ту, которую школьники должны читать вместо Кокто и Пруста, — и даже освоил начала латинской грамматики. Так что следующей весной на экзаменах в классическую гимназию я был одним из первых.

«Был бы первым, если б не вздумал читать на память Овидия про смерть Лаисы».

— Самое сложное было не смеяться в первое время, чтобы шов не разошёлся. Помнишь сказку про боб?..  
— Вольф, нет. Знаешь, — Кристиан говорил смятенно и сбивчиво: — Не… не надо делать вид, что тебе это… весело. Это всё не смешно… и… я пойму, если…  
— Нет, друг мой, — отчеканил Вольфганг. — Это всё охуенно смешно, и если будешь распускать нюни, я тебя подстригу. Наголо, понял? — он с притворной строгостью посмотрел на Кристиана.  
— Понял, — пробурчал тот, обнимая его.  
— Так-то лучше, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и потрепал его по голове. — Надеюсь, ты сделал все нужные выводы?

— А на руке? — тихо спросил Кристиан после недолгой паузы.  
— Вижу, не сделал, — огорчился Вольфганг и покосился на свой левый локоть. — А там меня рассёк Никки, когда мы с ним на первом курсе ставили сценку «Церковь и еретик» — такую, знаешь, буфф-версию «Великого инквизитора». Конечно, я был еретиком, готовым к сожжению — в симпатичном льняном рубище и колпаке, этакий полуфабрикат, и произносил вдохновенный монолог о свободе и праве на выбор. Вся наша группа, преподаватели и даже куратор были явно довольны моей игрой и массой изящных отсылок, а видео-арт с кадрами со скотобойни и из «Жанны д’Арк» некоторых растрогал до слёз. А потом, когда трагизм и пафос достигли своей кульминации, я замолчал и обвёл зрителей горящим взглядом. Клянусь тебе, — Вольфганг мотнул головой, — они плакали и наверняка обещали себе начать новую жизнь, быть честными и свободными…

Кристиан слушал всё это как сквозь туман. Внезапно он понял, что вцепился в Вольфганга словно детёныш — в мать: по телевизору он видел таких смешных панд… или коал…

— Представление вроде как завершилось — в зале включили свет, и преподаватели стали высказываться. Каждый находил хорошие и плохие моменты. Многие давали мне дельные рекомендации: один посоветовал работать над дикцией, особенно в окончаниях слов, другой поведал, что постоянная обращённость к зрителю — плохой тон, а в самых передовых постановках актёры словно забывают, что на них смотрят, и живут в универсуме сцены, и так далее. Я смиренно принял все коррективы, кивал и благодарил. Наконец, встал наш куратор, утёр слёзы и начал свою — конечно, разгромную — речь. По его мнению, мы с господином Унтермёленом (кстати, где он?) сделали нечто донельзя ретроградное и примитивное, а главное, лишённое элемента интерактивности. Видеоряд — это хорошо, но как насчёт… — Вольфганг сделал красивую паузу и пощекотал Кристиана за ухом. Тот нервно всхлипнул.

— Но он так и не сказал, что было бы лучше, потому что в этот момент погасли все лампы. Шёпот прошёл по рядам — а потом раздались крики, ибо Николаус ворвался в зал, в длинном плаще с капюшоном, и принялся страшно щелкать плёткой-девятихвосткой и кричать по-испански проклятья и названия рыбных блюд, — Вольфганг мечтательно поёжился. — При этом он всё время был в таком аккуратном кружке прожектора, типа «Bat-call» — только вот в этот раз кто-то вызвал ёбнутую Инквизицию. Наш товарищ Елински — ну, Манфред, — проникся и очень помог со светом. Было красиво, как в цирке.

Кристиан улыбнулся невольно. Хотел бы он иметь такого верного друга.

— Словом, началась паника. Никки был быстр как смерч и безжалостен — ведь Инквизиция всегда слыла самой эффективной карательной службой за исключением Штази. Он разметал листки на столе, плеснул в лицо кому-то водой из графина и запрыгнул на сцену. Хорошо, что мы заранее репетировали и продумали траекторию — Манфред смог почти всё время держать Никки в луче. И вот, Инквизиция добралась до Еретика и, выкрикнув: «Покайся, zarzuela de mariscos! Boquerones, жалкий грешник!» со всей силы хлестнула его — меня, то есть, — своей девятихвосткой.

Кристиан невольно поёжился. Он всё никак не мог привыкнуть, что Николаус и Вольфганг относятся друг к другу… без трепета.

— Хотя Йохен — ну, тот полячок из секс-шопа, — и говорил, что никого такой плёткой покалечить нельзя, Никки смог. Наверно, он хорошо вошёл в роль, и пропорол мне руку в пяти местах. Кровь брызнула в зрительный зал, на тех, кто ещё был там… Словом, зачёт нам поставили, — Вольфганг весело ухмыльнулся, — но кроме него поставили вопрос об отчислении. Мне пришлось приложить немало усилий и применить всё своё красноречие, чтобы объяснить: наши действия были лишь ироничной констатацией условности требований, предъявляемых к выпускной «сцене» — актёрская игра, текст, интерактивность, вспомогательные средства…

— Тебе самому это нравилось? — сухо спросил Кристиан. Ему весь перфоманс теперь казался откровенно дурацким.  
— Мне нравилось это делать, — терпеливо ответил Вольфганг. — Понимаешь, зверь, иногда процесс так же важен как результат. И потом, ты же не думаешь, что я считаю ключевым взаимодействие Церкви и Еретика? Главный смысл был в том, чтобы зрители ощутили, хотя бы на миг, ужас вторжения в их жизни чего-то властного, непонятного, пусть и нелепого — примерно как если бы к ним в дом вдруг ворвалась настоящая Инквизиция. Вот оно, вот — разрушение «четвёртой стены». Понял?

— Да, спасибо, — хмыкнул Кристиан. — Ты сегодня так всё объясняешь…  
— Необходимость, знаешь ли, чувствуется, — Вольфганг поцеловал его в лоб. — Ещё вопросы?  
— Никаких, — Кристиан не был уверен, что всё спросил, но казалось — ещё одна такая история, и он не выдержит. По правде, его давно уже мелко потряхивало. Хотелось уснуть и забыть всё.

— И да, — Вольфганг щёлкнул пальцами. — Традиционное извинение! За что бы сегодня?.. А! Прости, что не рассказал тебе сразу про наши отношения с Николаусом — ну, «кто он мне». Ты так мило мялся каждый раз… и потом, я думал, ты сам поймёшь, вроде не глупый. Но — увы. Так вот, — Вольфганг погладил волосы Кристиана, словно ребёнка успокаивал: — Никки — не мой парень. Но мы очень друг друга любим. Он самый важный для меня человек. И я сделаю всё для него. И убью, блядь, любого, кто посмеет причинить ему вред. А он сделает всё для меня. И неважно, кто там кого пропорол этой несчастной девятихвосткой, заразил лишаем или подбил ехать в Восточный Берлин; и сколько у него парней, а у меня девушек («Ответ: ноль! Ха-ха!»), и как много денег. И то, что мы не живём вместе. Ты понял?

— «Так и живём», — огрызнулся вдруг Кристиан.  
— Вот не мог не спошлить, — Вольфганг потянулся и негромко зевнул. — Книгу читал хоть?  
— Я всё понял, — тихо произнёс Кристиан..  
— Вот и молодец.

Кристиан горестно молчал. Так хорошо было, а он всё испортил вопросами. Оказался не готов к ответам. Наверное, Вольфганг сам бы ему рассказал, когда решил, что время пришло.

— Зверь, — Вольфганг пощекотал его за ухом и снова пригладил волосы. — Ты не против, если я тоже спрошу?  
— Нет, — сдавленно ответил Кристиан. Внутри вдруг всё похолодело и стянулось в мерзкий липкий комок.  
— Почему ты захотел со мной быть, м?

Кристиан поднял голову и заглянул Вольфгангу в лицо. Тот смотрел на него внимательно, с любопытством, совсем не зло.

— Если не хочешь — не говори.

Кристиан мотнул головой и перевернулся на спину. Порядком поблёкшая синяя лошадь всё так же настойчиво протягивала в пустоту рожок.

— А давай ещё одну нарисуем?  
— Давай, — улыбнулся Вольфганг.

Кристиан закрыл глаза, нашарил его руку и сжал пальцы.

— Когда ты подошёл ко мне, — вдруг начал он после продолжительного молчания, — я сначала решил, что ты тоже какой-нибудь… извращенец. Думал, подкатывать станешь и даже порадовался, когда ты ушёл — такое облегчение, знаешь… Но что ты вернёшься и попытаешься меня накормить — этого я никак не ожидал. Вот, — Кристиан вздохнул. Всё звучало как-то уж очень глупо. — Потом я думал, что всё забуду. Но раз за разом вспоминал тебя. Не потому, что ты мне сэндвич принёс, просто… ты был другой, не такой, как они все — те снобы с вечеринки и клиенты с Цоо. Ты настоящий, понимаешь? У тебя даже взгляд другой. А ещё ты мне руку пожал — после всего, что видел, как равному — без снисходительности или брезгливости. И прикосновение — оно другим было. У тех, кто на Цоо ходят, даже у самых уверенных, почему-то всегда ладони потеют — липкие такие, холодные, и прикасаются они как к вещи, к чему-то неживому. Не знаю, почему, но я всё думал, думал об этом, и мне просто хотелось тебя увидеть ещё раз. Узнать, что ты за человек. Уф, об этом так сложно говорить!.. — покачал он головой. — Не знаю, почему так, я просто люблю тебя. Больше всех. И если ты…

Вольфганг прервал его поцелуем. Ему вовсе не хотелось мучить Кристиана, заставляя подбирать слова в попытке объяснить то, что в принципе понять трудно. Суть он уже уловил. Кристиан вдруг навалился сверху и принялся молча сдирать с него футболку. Вольфганг не мешал — на сколько запала хватит? Хватило и на штаны, и на плавки. Швырнув одежду куда-то на пол, не глядя, Кристиан с каким-то отчаянием принялся зализывать шрамы на руке, как будто мог их стереть.

— Кристи, ну ты чего? — Вольфганг даже немного растерялся от такого напора. Кристиан же спустился ниже, щекоча волосами, и начал вылизывать шрам на колене. Вольфгангу стало интересно — зверь методично будет «залечивать» все шрамы, какие найдёт или один всё-таки пропустит? Проверять почему-то не хотелось.

Он взял Кристиана за запястья и мягко потянул выше, на себя. Тот подчинился, но тут же начал лихорадочно, горячо целовать синяки на плече и ключице.

— Шш, Крис, успокойся. Я с тобой, — Вольфганг заправил растрепавшиеся волосы ему за уши и обхватил ладонями костистое лицо. — Ну, что такое?  
— Ничего, — эхом отозвался Кристиан. — Просто… я люблю тебя, очень, но не знаю, как выр…  
— Не надо ничего, я ведь знаю. Ты не должен мне ничего доказывать, понимаешь? — Вольфганг взял его за подбородок и серьёзно посмотрел в глаза.

Кристиан кивнул и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Вольфганг потрепал его по затылку, провёл ладонью по спине, подышал в острое ухо пока Кристиан не расслабился в его руках, уже не напоминая натянутую струну. Он уложил Кристиана рядом и развязал поясок халата. Ему всё ещё нравилось смотреть, как расходятся полы, обнажая худое бледное тело. Он прижал пальцы к бьющейся на шее жилке, провёл ниже, до тонких ключиц, и ещё ниже — по груди, впалому животу и наискосок — к остро выпирающей подвздошной кости, вниз по гладкому бедру, до колена. Такая тонкая кожа — кажется, стоит лишь чуть сильнее надавить ногтями и проступит кровь. Но Вольфганг вовсе не хотел делать своему зверёнышу больно. Кристиан потянулся к нему, и он ответил на поцелуй, одновременно раздевая и стараясь прижать к себе.

— Что ты делаешь? — заинтригованно спросил Кристиан, когда Вольфганг, забросив его халат на кресло, принялся то так, то этак пристраивать подушки к решётке кровати.

Найдя оптимальный вариант, Вольфганг навалился на них спиной и поманил Кристиана к себе:

— Давай сегодня побудем лицом к лицу.

Кристиан залился краской и опустил голову, но тут же вскинулся и неожиданно коварно улыбнулся:

— Давай.

 

Кристиан кусал губы, комкал простыню и выгибался от пальцев Вольфганга внутри — на левой руке он специально стриг ногти короче. Особой нужды в такой тщательной подготовке уже не было, Кристиану просто нравилось, как Вольфганг растягивает его, разводя пальцы в стороны, поглаживает стенки, аккуратно надавливает на простату — ощущения немного не такие как от члена. Он изо всех сил сдерживал стоны и старался не двигаться навстречу пальцам, раздвигая ноги как можно шире, чтобы Вольфгангу было удобнее — правой рукой он поглаживал его мошонку, иногда поворачивая кисть тыльной стороной и мягко надавливая на яйца. 

Вольфганг говорил, и от его тихого, вкрадчивого голоса и слов голову кружило окончательно, как будто пьян — только это было очень приятное опьянение, делающее тело невесомым, окутывающее влажным жаром, дарящее ощущение значимости и нужности.

— А вот кто у нас такой любопытный? Такой отчаянный, а? — Вольфганг с восхищением провёл свободной рукой вверх по бедру Кристиана. — Наверное, кто-то с самыми красивыми ногами и лучшей в Берлине задницей.

Он погладил Кристиана, и тут же стиснул, впиваясь в кожу ногтями, заставив коротко застонать.

— Я серьёзно, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Самая прекрасная из всех, что я видел — а я видел немало, — и так вот, тебе по праву стоило бы присудить первый приз.

«Интересно, как бы он выглядел? — задумался Вольфганг. — Сдвоенный кубок? Или медаль?..»

— Каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя в одежде, так и подмывает, знаешь, сорвать её и просто оттрахать. Не одежду, конечно — тебя, — уточнил Вольфганг.  
— Я понял!!! — прохрипел Кристиан. Ему нестерпимо хотелось смеяться — но ещё больше хотелось, чтобы Вольфганг скорее продолжал.

— Потому что ты очень, очень красивый, Крис, слышишь? — Вольфганг скользнул пальцами выше, провёл по животу, пощекотал пупок, — Кристиан поёжился и негромко хихикнул. — А ещё у тебя шикарные рёбра, такие кусачие, — он погладил бок Кристиана. — Ты замечательный. И ты будешь таким всегда. Потому что на тебе благодать Божья.

«А вот я останусь безумно красивым ближайшие лет десять. Ещё пятнадцать буду не очень страшным, а потом…» — но вот что будет потом, Вольфганг предпочитал не думать.

— Как ты можешь… сейчас… — Кристиан мотал головой и не мог найти нужные слова. В голове не укладывалось: зачем в такой момент Вольфганг упоминает бога?..

— И ты станешь ещё сильней и выносливей. Ты уже изменился. Работа идёт тебе только пользу, зверь, — приговаривал Вольфганг, ревниво скользя взглядом по тонким рукам, на которых за последнюю неделю, казалось, чуть обозначились мышцы.

— Я хотел бы видеть тебя обнажённым часто, чаще, чем даже сейчас. Отобрать у тебя этот чёртов халат, чтобы ты не мог скрывать от меня свою красоту, слышишь, зверь? — Вольфганг наклонился и поцеловал Кристиана в центр груди, чувствуя, как лихорадочно бьётся сердце. — Иди скорее сюда.

Высвободив скользкие от смазки пальцы из горячей тесноты, Вольфганг сел, откинувшись спиной на подушки, и притянул Кристиана к себе, поцеловал искусанные губы. Кристиан довольно чувствительно сжал его бока коленями, нависнув сверху, но так и не решался опуститься на стоящий член. Наверно, в памяти всплывали мучения с Альфредом.

— Давай, — Вольфганг ободряюще улыбнулся ему. — Не торопись. Вот так, — он осторожно придерживал Кристиана за бёдра, контролируя и направляя. Выдохнул, ощутив, как плотно мышцы обхватили головку. — Дальше сам. Как тебе нравится.

Кристиан плавно покачивался, постепенно опускаясь ниже, привыкал к ощущениям. Было чуть непривычно, и совсем не как с монстроподобным девайсом из ящика, но всё равно немного больно — почему-то это ощущалось каждый раз, когда Вольфганг входил, и продолжалось совсем недолго. Кристиан опустился на член полностью и, вскинув голову, лукаво посмотрел на Вольфганга.

— Всё хорошо, лисёныш? — Вольфганг на пробу качнул тазом, успокаивающе поглаживая Кристиана по пояснице.  
— Да-а, — горячо выдохнул тот. — А помнишь, когда я предлагал сделать подобное в ванне… Ты сказал, что мы можем остаться так, сколько выдержим?

Вольфганг насмешливо вскинул бровь:

— Мм, не знал, что тебе нравятся эротические пытки. Вызов принят.

Он приподнялся и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, принялся целовать лоб, скулы, переносицу, щёки, губы, подбородок — невесомо, едва касаясь кожи горячими губами.

Кристиану казалось, что у него сердце сейчас разорвётся от этой нежности. Любовь стояла в горле комком слёз, и хотелось просто прижаться и замереть так, слушая сбивающееся дыхание, чувствуя Вольфганга внутри. Он порывисто обнял его, едва подавив стон от этого движения, впился пальцами Вольфгангу в спину — накрепко, не оторвать. Сердце стучало бешено, а Вольфганг нежно, успокаивающе гладил его по острым лопаткам. Кристиан прижимал его к себе, прижимался сам, неизбежно потираясь членом об его живот, и впервые позволил себе думать, что Вольфганг — сам, не Дорис — _его_. Они вместе, они единое целое сейчас, если он принадлежит Вольфгангу, то значит, и Вольфганг принадлежит ему. «Мой», — произнёс Кристиан одними губами и потёрся щекой об его шею.

— Ты в порядке? Посмотри на меня, не прячься, — Вольфганг мягко отстранил его, держа за плечи, и заглянул в лицо. — У тебя сердце так колотится, будто вот-вот выскочит.  
— Всё нормально, правда, — Кристиан смотрел на своего самого любимого на свете человека, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не заорать от переполняющего счастья.

Даже теперь глаза Вольфганга казались холодными, но не было в них пугающих злых искорок, вспыхивающих иногда и не предвещающих ничего хорошего. Из-за опущенных внешних уголков век взгляд его всегда казался одновременно насмешливым, высокомерным и чуть усталым, но Кристиану нравилось — он искренне считал, что у Вольфганга самые красивые в мире глаза, ярко-голубые, как небо, и такие же холодные. И он целовал его веки, пытаясь выразить всю свою любовь и нежность, а Вольфганг держал его ладони в своих, и они сплетались пальцами, впивались в кожу друг друга ногтями, жалея, что не могут стать ещё ближе.

Сдерживаться стало крайне сложно. Огромных усилий стоило не стиснуть Кристиана покрепче, чтоб не вывернулся, и не начать его трахать — глубоко, размеренно, долго. Вольфганг смотрел, как он дышит приоткрытым ртом, вдыхая быстро-быстро, чтоб не сорваться на стон, смотрел на яркий, лихорадочный румянец на щеках — всё-таки Крис очень красивый, но не по общепринятым стандартам. У него было такое трогательное выражение, очень беззащитное, почти жалобное, в следующее мгновение сменяющееся хищным, каким-то самоуверенным. В такие моменты Вольфганг казался себе добычей, попавшей в очень хитрую ловушку, и ему это нравилось. Кристиан погладил его по щеке и Вольфганг, поцеловав его в центр ладони, начал вылизывать каждый палец, хитро посматривая, как он кусает губы и старается не двигать бёдрами. 

Они целовались и ласкали друг друга, размазывая по коже прозрачные капли предэякулята, касались так, будто впервые, изнывая от жаркого, тягучего, почти мучительного желания разрядки, но ни один не хотел уступать.

Иногда Кристиан непроизвольно сжимался внутри, и Вольфгангу каждый раз казалось, что ему хватит кончить лишь от этого. Сейчас он любил Кристиана — как-то по-своему, в конце концов, у любви много форм, но знал, что к утру от этого чувства не останется и следа. Кристиан прижимался к нему, тёрся щекой об плечо и бормотал что-то невнятное, влюблённое, и сердце замирало от чего-то очень похожего на нежность.

Вольфганг поцеловал Кристиана во влажный от пота висок и зашептал, почти касаясь губами уха:

— Ты такой сладкий. Так сладко стонешь, — обнимая Кристиана, свободной рукой он провёл по спине, ниже, огладил его красивую задницу, скользнул пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц. Кристиан хрипло застонал. — Так хорошо — быть в тебе. Ты такой тесный, узкий, так сжимаешься, — он осторожно надавил пальцами на сфинктер, плотно обхватывающий его член, заставив Кристиана почти скулить. — Так сладко тебя трахать.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и потёрся щекой об его волосы. Ему нравилось, как Кристиан судорожно дышит и дрожит в его руках, желая поскорее кончить.

— Вольф, пожалуйста, — сбивчиво начал Кристиан, — пожа-а-алуйста…

Вольфганг не собирался его мучить. Он положил ладонь на скользкое от пота бедро, придерживая, а другою обхватил истекающий предсеменем член и начал двигаться плавно и мощно, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и целуя Кристиана в висок, скулу, шею, покусывая плечо — нежно, не смыкая зубы по-настоящему. Кристиан хныкал, прогибаясь в пояснице, старался прижаться всем телом, горячий, исступлённый, по-собачьи лизал его лицо и шею, впивался ногтями в бока, гладил. Вольфганг стонал, зарываясь лицом в спутанные волосы, вдыхал запах его терпкого пота и двигался всё быстрее, резче.

— Вольф, — выдохнул Кристиан, заглядывая ему в глаза влюблённо и преданно, — я… тебя… так…  
— Шш, я знаю, — Вольфганг коснулся его губ, обрывая слова. Он чувствовал, как Кристиан ритмично сжимается внутри и начинает подрагивать от подступающего оргазма, он и сам был уже близко. — Любимый мой зверёнок, — прошептал он ему на ухо.

Кристиан всхлипнул и спрятал лицо, уткнувшись Вольфгангу в шею. Он сказал _это_! Хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли рыдать — от облегчения и радости.

Коротко ахнув, Вольфганг кончил в Кристиана и быстрее задвигал ладонью, помогая ему. Почти сразу же в руку и на грудь брызнула тёплая сперма, Кристиан обмяк, как в обмороке, по-прежнему прижимаясь к нему, и Вольфганг гладил его чистой ладонью по затылку, будто хотел успокоить. Каждый раз столько эмоций… до сих пор. Здорово.

А после, сходив в душ (как всегда по очереди), погасив свет и завернувшись в одеяло, они засыпали, обнимая друг друга, и Вольфганг пообещал себе, что больше никогда не станет обижать своего чудного зверя. Ну, хотя бы попытается.


	31. Разве ты не знаешь, как укрощают парней?

Вольфганг проснулся в десятом часу утра, один и в замечательном настроении. Кристиан уже ушёл на работу. Вольфганг понял, что именно на работу, а не совсем, потому что на тумбочке у кровати стояла тарелка с красиво нарезанными листами бамбука. Это значило, зверёныш его по-прежнему любит. А ещё — что дома закончилась вся еда.

Вольфганг полчаса полежал, проводя важный эксперимент: он пытался с закрытыми глазами дотронуться мизинцем левой руки до кончика носа. Выходило удручающе плохо: голова кружилась, и если бы он не лежал на спине, то точно б упал. С мизинцем левой ноги почему-то всё было проще. Ну вот, опять телесные немощи!

Наконец, в очередной раз убедившись, что не стоило вчера так активничать, Вольфганг вскочил с кровати и протанцевал на кухню. Голова послушно ответила спазмом. Он еле успел поставить чайник прежде, чем боль сделалась нестерпимой.

Он безуспешно повисел на бортике ванной, но еда кончилась не только в квартире, но и в Вольфганге тоже, так что повторить фокус с желешкой малиновой не получилось.

Как ни странно, на душе у Вольфганга было светло. Он не сразу понял, созерцая упавшую на дно ванной мочалку, почему так: вроде, зверёныш не поумнел, и ценного приза они не получали. Потом вспомнил. Он рассказал вчера Кристиану — всё. Ну, почти.

Впервые в жизни он с кем-то делился _этим_. Ещё в больнице, в первые месяцы, психологи уходили от него с воем, страдая от разворошённых собственных травм. Очень весело было их доводить. По крайней мере, первых трёх. Потом приелось. Впрочем, симулируя психоз и отдаляя срок выписки, он перестарался и чуть не влип. Вольфганг в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил мать за принципиальность: «Душу может исцелить только Бог!» — заявила рассерженная фрау Мюллер, отшвыривая разрешение на перевод сына в психиатрический стационар.

Вольфганг расстался-таки с порцией желудочного сока и умилённо вспомнил, как перед самым поступлением в гимназию куда-то пропала его медкарта. А потом однажды ночью он вышел на кухню попить воды и застал мать выгребающей из печи золу с подозрительными обрывками.

Мышь прибежала неслышно и теперь сочувственно смотрела на Вольфганга. «Капсул нет, но ты там держись», — как бы говорил взгляд маленьких чёрных глаз. «Постараюсь», — так же, одним только взглядом, ответил ей Вольфганг и вытер рот полотенцем Кристиана.

***

— Постойте… простите… — надоедливый интерн бежал рядом, норовя ухватить Ганса за рукав. — Меня просили вам передать…

Вольфгангу это совсем не понравилось. Наглость какая! Ну вот что этому рыжему нужно от его доктора? «Моя игрушка!» — решил он и негромко зарычал, обернувшись с видом ангельским и невинным. Молодой человек тут же отстал и замер, удивлённо захлопав глазами.

— Сейчас закончу с коллегой и вернусь к вам, — пообещал бедный Ганс, заталкивая «коллегу» в кабинет.  
— Придётся подождать! — весело крикнул Вольфганг, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась.

— А теперь живо снимай халат, — потребовал Ганс. — Господи, ну что ты за человек-то такой…

Предложение Вольфгангу очень понравилось.

— Ко-от, а ты будешь меня оперировать, да? — протянул он, возвращая на вешалку похищенную у медсестры форму. — Резать страшным-страшным ножом?  
— Нет. Я сказал уже: иди домой и постарайся больше лежать, — Ганс нахмурился. — Снимок будет готов только к вечеру. Если станет хуже, вызывай скорую. Кто-нибудь может с тобой побыть?..  
— Ну а как же лечение? — Вольфганг захлопал глазами. — Лекарственная промышленность погибает, поддержи её, кот!  
— Анальгин, валериана, поливитамины, покой.  
— Ганс.  
— Что? — врач устало смотрел на Вольфганга. Почему этот парень возник именно сегодня, когда все места как назло заняты пострадавшими на демонстрациях? А ведь вполне может быть, что не сотрясение у него, а ушиб мозга, — чуть расширенный левый зрачок доктору совсем не нравился. Но в этот момент в дверь постучали — пока что робко.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Просто хотел дать тебе кое-что.

Он подошёл к Гансу вплотную, привстал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать.

— Тебе не стоит так…  
— Вот мой номер, — Вольфганг вытащил из кармана врача упаковку ярко-жёлтых клейких листков, покачал головой: какой ужасный дизайн! А ручка так вообще катастрофа! — и быстро набросал полдюжины цифр.

Ганс сердито молчал и косился на дверь. Он пообещал себе, что никогда больше не позволит всяким смазливым парням заманивать себя в стенной шкаф.

— Так, спасибо, — Вольфганг приклеил записку к груди доктора, а оставшиеся стикеры сунул в карман своего пиджака вместе с ручкой. — Рад был видеть тебя.  
— Ты можешь послу…  
— Пока-пока! — Вольфганг махнул рукой и вышел через процедурный кабинет, напугав какого-то забытого под капельницей панка.

***

Мышь высунула нос из норы и начала тревожно осматриваться. Что-то в квартире стало не так — необычно и страшно. Человек был здесь, он сидел за столом — но песен почему-то не пел, не болтал ногами в полосатых носках, и вообще был какой-то грустный и словно другой. Мышь наказала любопытному Боуи-мышу, чтобы вёл себя тихо, а сама побежала скорей разузнать, в чём там дело.

Вольфганг, откровенно говоря, умирал. По крайней мере, ему так казалось — в моменты, когда боль затапливала всё красным, и начинался очередной спазм. В какую-то секунду он просто забыл, как дышать — сердце мгновенно рванулось вверх, к горлу, в глазах защипало. Вольфганг схватился за край стола и изо всех сил постарался втянуть хоть немного воздуха.

Когда он выходил из больницы, всё было ещё хорошо. Он даже почти пожалел, что отвлёк Ганса. Всё-таки ему, с сотрясением, помощь требовалась не так срочно, как обгоревшим, израненным людям, лежавшим повсюду — в коридорах на приставных койках, на каталках в приёмном покое… Вольфганг в очередной раз восхитился аполитичностью Кристиана — ничего не сказал ему про последние бунты. Может, он просто их не заметил?..

А вот когда Вольфганг вернулся домой, всё и началось. Он попытался зачем-то исполнить обычный утренний ритуал — уж очень хотелось станцевать под исламский джаз, как в счастливые времена. Но не стоило.

Сначала было небольшое головокружение — лёгкая слабость, почти приятная, очень скоро перешедшая в муторную тошноту. Вольфганг корчился на полу ванной, пока его снова не вывернуло — уже всухую. Голова пульсировала и разрывалась. Вольфганг потрогал левый висок — он был горячей правого и словно гудел. Вот точно не стоило сегодня плясать… и бегать за голубями… и вообще…

Вольфганг кое-как дошёл до стола в спальной. Сел, тяжело подперев руками горячую голову. Перед глазами плыло. Аккуратной стопкой лежали акварели с лисятами — два десятка задорных, бездушных поделок. «И на что я жизнь трачу? — со злобой подумал Вольфганг. — Лучше бы монтировал плёнки с домашних праздников, как мой медведь. Или уборщиком в морге, как Манфред. Всё честнее».

Он стиснул зубы. Наверное, и вправду следовало вызвать скорую. Как просто и глупо. Но для этого надо вдохнуть… встать… пройти в гостиную… И где там Кристиан? Почему сегодня — как назло! — он задерживается?..

«Если не умру — брошу всё это, — Вольфганг со злобой взглянул на лисят. — Что угодно: переводы, портреты, да хоть натурщиком в универ — только не эти пушистые ёблышки. Надоело. И Крису я всё скажу, пусть сам решает…»

Но что именно Кристиан должен будет решить, Вольфганг не сформулировал — потому что в этот момент перед его помутившимся взором возникло нечто серое и мелко дрожащее. Он сморгнул слёзы и как мог сфокусировал взгляд.

Мышь стояла на задних лапках, вся пульсируя от страха и избытка витальности. В передних она держала маленькую подушечку, в которой Вольфганг узнал пропавшую с месяц назад игольницу. А на подушечке неким приветственным караваем лежала красно-белая капсула.

***

Ещё на лестнице Вольфганг услышал раскаты аккордеона. Значит, Никки дома и настроился как следует погрустить.

Николаус играл, только если душа его тосковала. Логично, что со временем установилась и обратная связь — начиная играть, Никки всегда грустил. И мелодии у него были все сплошь печальные. Даже когда друзья просили его сыграть летку-енку, кадриль или самбу, Николаус мрачнел и выдавал нечто настолько минорное, что вечеринка, как правило, прерывалась, гости погружались в пучины экзистенциальной тоски, а Вольфганг отнимал у друга его дьявольский инструмент и пытался спрятать подальше. В последний раз он унёс его в лесопарк и закопал в муравейнике.

Интересно, что было первично сегодня — музыка или тоска? Вольфганг не мог определить это по звуку. А поскольку из глубин душевного хаоса надо подниматься медленно и осторожно, подобно аквалангисту, избегающему кессонной болезни, Вольфганг решил действовать постепенно. Для начала он сел на пол под дверью и начал думать, что скажет другу. Наверно, так с главного и начнёт. Да, именно. Но это минут через пять, когда Николаус доиграет свою душераздирающе грустную польку. Тогда можно будет робко поскрестись в дверь, чтобы друг привык к идее вторжения внешнего в замок его печали. А, можно ещё притвориться доставщиком пиццы. И сказать. Да. Пиццы хотелось ужасно…

Внезапно мелодия оборвалась. Не успел Вольфганг подумать: это Никки вдруг эндогенно развеселился? сам? али не сам? — когда открывшаяся дверь мягко ударила его по ногам.

— Привет. Ты чего не заходишь? — Николаус стоял на пороге, осунувшийся и бледный. Кажется, в квартире он был один.  
— А. Мм. А как ты узнал, что я здесь? — опешил несколько Вольфганг.  
— Я тебя из окна видел, — признался Николаус. — Хочешь чая?

 

На кухне Вольфганг грел руки о любимую чашку и улыбался. Так хорошо было сидеть вместе с другом — Николаус отложил аккордеон в шкаф и на всякий случай запер на висячий замок, и теперь с завистью смотрел, как Вольфганг ест мармелад. Разноцветные мишки сегодня оказались особенно вкусными.

— А ты точно не будешь? — Вольфганг покосился на друга.  
— Нет, к сожалению, мне нельзя, — вздохнул Николаус. — Там краситель, наверное…  
— У тебя опять были приступы? — Вольфганг отставил чашку и выпрямился.  
— Да не то чтобы… Ты забей, всё нормально, — Николаус махнул рукой.

Вольфганг на это только вздохнул. Да, несладко его медведю теперь — во всех смыслах.

— Ты был у врача?  
— Нет, зачем… Если что, у меня есть таблетки. Да и это не лечат же.

Вольфганг хотел сказать много хороших вещей — например, про раздолбаев, которые наплевательски относятся к своему здоровью. Но тут же вспомнил собственные утренние корчи. И вправду, кто бы говорил…

— Вы с Дэвидом помирились? — Николаус с интересом заглядывал другу в лицо.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, глаз, — Николаус кивнул на чуть расширенный левый зрачок и улыбнулся. — Трибьют?  
— А, нет, это случайно… почти, — Вольфганг обрадовался, что так ничего и не сказал Николаусу про мусоровоз. Не стоило его лишний раз волновать. Пусть лучше думает, что по телефону он был такой вялый от усиленного общения с Кристианом. И что ссадинами его наградил тоже Крис.

— Не знаю, как лучше сказать… В общем, переезжай ко мне! — выпалил Вольфганг.

Николаус поднял густую бровь, как бы спрашивая: а что с твоим малахольным?

— Ну, если не хочешь менять квартиру, я могу к тебе, и доплачивать свою долю, а? Как?

Николаус медленно покачал головой, и Вольфганг схватился за последний шанс — попытался убедить себя, что тот просто не понял.

— Давай съедемся. Будем жить вместе. Вдвоём. Хочешь?

Николаус молчал, опустив взгляд. Лицо у него было очень бледное и печальное — но вдруг, в самых уголках губ, Вольфганг заметил тень нехорошей усмешки. «Если бы ты предложил это раньше», — словно говорила она.

Раньше — два года назад; казалось, целую жизнь — вечность — назад. Все закопанные аккордеоны, рождественские вечера, попытки выпустить кровь во славу президента Америки… Это десятки случайных людей между ними — назад.

— Хочу видеть тебя каждый день. _Быть_ с тобой, — в отчаянии признался Вольфганг.  
— Нет, — Николаус снова покачал головой. — Не получится.  
— Почему? — воскликнул Вольфганг, еле удержавшись, чтобы не броситься Никки в колени. — Скажи, почему?  
— У меня характер плохой, — Николаус виновато пожал плечами. — Прости, но лучше не стоит.  
— Понятно, — Вольфганг поёжился, радуясь, что не бросился.  
— Я не смогу… вместе. И потом, я болею теперь. Ну, как болею…  
— Хороший мой, уверяю, что готов до конца дней есть вместе с тобой несолёную овсянку и пить кофе с сорбитом, — щедро пообещал Вольфганг. — Да… чёрт, Никки, я же люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Мю, — вздохнул Николаус. — Поэтому — нет.

Вольфганг тяжело опёрся о стол и опустил лицо в ладони. С полминуты на кухне было очень тихо. А потом у Николауса от голода заурчало в животе.

Вольфганг осторожно посмотрел сквозь раздвинутые пальцы. Николаус умудрялся делать вид, что это не у него, и при этом коситься на мармелад.

В следующую секунду друзья уже громко ржали.

***

— У тебя есть сейчас кто-нибудь? — Вольфганг игриво укусил Никки за ухо — слегка, одними губами.  
— Нет, — Николаус оскалился и ущипнул друга за бок — умело, отработанным жестом, оставив розовое пятно.  
— Может, найдём тебе парня?  
— Мм, зачем?  
— Будешь его… укрощать, — Вольфганг задумчиво провёл по груди Никки, выбирая, где щипок будет больней.  
— В смысле?.. — Николаус явно хотел, чтобы Вольфганг поговорил с ним о высоких материях.  
— То есть как «в смысле?» — притворно возмутился Вольфганг. — Разве ты не знаешь, как укрощают парней? Их держат на голодном пайке из листьев бамбука и мармеладок, бьют дважды в день и заставляют садиться на огромные члены…  
— Кстати, как Крис? — проявил Николаус склонность к банальным ассоциациям.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Он уже наметил место у самой подмышки, где щипок был бы невыносимо мучительным — но Николаус вдруг повернулся на бок, и шанс был упущен.

— А, Крис… Нормально. Он работает теперь мусорщиком… — Вольфганг понял, что не знает, как толком ответить на этот вопрос. «Сбил меня мусоровозом»? «Знает про меня больше, чем ты»?..

— Круто, — протянул Николаус. — Какой простор для творчества!  
— Это точно, — охотно согласился Вольфганг. — Он такого ещё наваяет…

Разговор снова прервался. Можно было устроить второй заход, но Николаусу всегда требовалось больше времени, а Вольфганг чувствовал, что снова слишком… активничает.

— Так ты хочешь нового парня? В смысле, свежего. Как мясо из KaDeWe.  
— Надеюсь, это была сейчас шутка, потому что Елизавета меня не привлекает.  
— Да я просто не знаю, какое там мясо, но… Никки?  
— Мю?  
— Никки! — завопил Вольфганг, делая мастерскую «крапивку» на упитанном боку Николауса.

С минуту они возились, громко смеясь и раскачивая кровать. Вольфганг думал, что сейчас Никки перевернёт его на живот, и они продолжат, — но вместо этого Николаус вдруг отстранился и лёг, уставившись в потолок. Снова наступило молчание.

— Ну что ты киснешь? — сварливо спросил Вольфганг и сунул другу нос подмышку. — Ты красавец хоть куда. Идёшь в бар, выбираешь себе одного поприличней. Заказываешь ему выпить и говоришь нечто в стиле «ты сегодня прекрасен как никогда», — даже если первый раз в жизни видишь. Схему тебе записать?  
— Нет, спасибо, — замогильно отвечал Николаус. — Я не такого хочу.  
— Божечки-кошечки! — завопил Вольфганг. — Ты дорос духовно до женщин и копро?  
— Да ну тебя, Мю, нет! — рассмеялся Николаус. — Прости, я, наверное… глупо так всё… Я не знаю. Не так оно должно быть.  
— А как? — заинтересовался Вольфганг.  
— Ну, чтобы случайно с ним встретиться. Как нам с тобой.  
— Мм, это сложнее, — оценил Вольфганг. — Перепоступать будешь?

И тут он вспомнил про университет. Чёрт, опять же всё брать переписывать…

— Нет. Да неважно, — Николаус даже махнул рукой. — Просто больше не хочется.  
— А если карлик?  
— Что «карлик»?  
— У меня есть знакомый цирковой карлик, — Вольфганг прищурился.  
— Мю, нет.  
— А пони? — продолжал Вольфганг нахваливать свой товар. — Ты же их любишь. Карликовый!  
— Нет, правда, нет.  
— Хорошая оргия с Манфредом и его ручным скелетом Луизой? А? Как раньше?

Николаус на это даже не отвечал. Он смотрел в потолок, на цитату из «Мальдорора», и явно был близок к тому, чтобы снова взяться за аккордеон.

— Кстати, Крис тебя хочет, — процедил Вольфганг сквозь зубы.

Николаус обернулся и посмотрел заинтересованно. Вольфгангу это понравилось.

— Да, он сам сказал мне однажды. После трёх раз признался, что хочет ещё и тебя.

Николаус присвистнул. В глазах у него загорелись лукавые огоньки.

— Ага, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Только я тогда был немного не в настроении делиться, а сейчас…  
— Мю, нет, — Николаус заметным усилием воли потушил свои огоньки. — Прости, но лучше не надо.

«Да что ж тебе тогда надо?!!» — был готов уже возопить Вольфганг и обрушить на товарища град лещей и «крапивок», когда Николаус разродился новой эпичной фразой:

— Может, я и хотел бы, но нет. Он всё-таки с тобой, и пусть так будет впредь. Вот.

Вольфганг взвыл и рухнул с кровати на пол, утянув с собой одеяло, подушку, кусок простыни, пачку диабетических леденцов, томик Барта и прозрачное дилдо.

Разговор с графиней обещал быть коротким и жёстким.

***

Кристиан привычно отпер дверь и вздрогнул от неожиданности, увидев в прихожей Вольфганга. Тот смотрел на него с интересом, точнее, на зажатые в руке ключи, но не спешил задавать наводящие вопросы, поэтому Кристиан начал первым:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Неплохо, — легкомысленно пожал плечом Вольфганг. Это было правдой — капсула действовала.

Он отошёл в сторону, чтоб не мешать Кристиану разуваться. «Не забыть: отдать зверю тёплую куртку. Ходить в ноябре в ветровке это… м-да…»

— Давно сделал?  
— Что? — Кристиан повесил ветровку на крючок и обернулся. — А, ты про ключи. После того, как Райнер тебя…

Вольфганг поморщился. Грёбанный мусоровоз!

— Тридцать отжиманий! — весело выпалил он заготовленное ещё вчера наказание. Объяснять Кристиану, как это связано со вчерашним вечером долго, а тут такой повод.  
— Да за что?! — возмущённо взвыл уставший Кристиан. Сегодня его с Райнером и другими работниками, которых он раньше не встречал, отправили убирать мусор, оставленный демонстрантами — разбирать импровизированные баррикады из старой мебели, рваньё, обугленные плакаты, арматуру, измятые баки, битые стёкла…  
— Видишь ли, зверь, ты молодец, что сделал себе запасные. Вот только для начала надо было поставить меня в известность.

Кристиан смотрел куда-то в сторону, за правое плечо Вольфганга и молчал. И правда, надо было спросить. В конце концов, это ведь не их квартира.

— Ну, чего ждём? — Вольфганг отступил в комнату, пропуская Кристиана, и скрестил руки на груди.

Кристиан злобно глянул на него — посылать себе дороже, но опустился на пол и принял исходную позицию.

— Один, — прошипел он, глядя в пол. — Два-а…  
— Руки сгибай, — самым заботливым тоном напомнил Вольфганг.  
— Тр-р-ри!.. — прохрипел Кристиан, царапая ногтями линолеум.

Любопытная Мышь покрутилась рядом, сбегала в нору и притащила игрушечного двойника. Усевшись на задние лапки напротив Кристиана, она заинтересованно кивала усатой мордочкой в такт его движениям и иногда попискивала. Как будто злорадствовала. Подбадривающий его Вольфганг злорадствовал точно.

— Тридцать! — просипел Кристиан и вытянулся на полу. Мышь тут же подбежала ближе и, видимо, чтобы удостовериться, что он ещё жив, тронула Кристиана за нос лапкой и тут же умчалась обратно в нору, прихватив мышь-Боуи.  
— Молодец, — Вольфганг опустился на корточки рядом и потрепал его по волосам. Кристиан сердито мотнул головой.  
— Я тебе не собака.

Он поднялся с пола и, вздёрнув подбородок, ушёл в ванную, громко хлопнул дверью. Вольфганг лишь улыбнулся: зверь больше не боится показывать зубы, совсем в себя пришёл.

 

Кристиан лежал по шею в горячей воде и злился — какого хера Вольфганг им командует, а он подчиняется?! — но выходило как-то не очень. В конце концов, надо было и правда спросить, можно ли сделать чёртов дубликат.

Тридцать отжиманий за ключи… Какое наказание Вольфганг бы придумал, если б знал, чем он занимался предыдущие три дня? Кристиан усмехнулся. Нет уж, пусть лучше остаётся в неведении. Хорошо, что беспорядки уже закончились…

Он вытащил руки из-под воды и внимательно осмотрел ладони со всех сторон — никаких, даже самых мелких ожогов. Обошлось.

 

Беспорядки вспыхнули четыре дня назад. Кристиан не знал из-за чего на этот раз — в «весёлом Кройцберге» это обычное дело. Люди в автобусах были особенно хмурыми, воздух будто вибрировал от напряжения. А на улицах пахло гарью, и откуда-то издалека доносился непонятный гвалт — тревожащий, будоражащий.

Райнер тем утром был непривычно молчалив, лишь поинтересовался, как себя чувствует сбитый шизик. Кристиан ответил, что сосед в порядке, и очень надеялся, что Райнер не догадается по его виду о бессонной ночи — и без сомнительных шуток тошно. А потом, когда они остановились в очередном пункте их маршрута (и Кристиан заметно приободрился — осталось всего три, и домой), откуда-то из-за баков вылетел растрёпанный, покрытый копотью парнишка, сунул что-то в открытую кабину мусоровоза и умчался под разъярённый мат Райнера. «Чем-то» оказались три бутылки с коктейлем Молотова. Глаза Кристиана нехорошо загорелись. Райнер оттёр его в сторону и готов уже был выкинуть бутылки в кузов, к остальному мусору, но тут, громко топая ботинками, во двор ворвались трое МАК-овцев, в касках и с дубинками. Горючие коктейли моментально оказались под сиденьем Кристиана. Нет, они никого не видели, нахуй, никто тут, хобот ему в жопу, не пробегал.

Ещё через две остановки их мусоровоз оказался в самом центре народных волнений. Райнер матерился, злобно брызжа слюной, сигналил, стараясь не задавить бросающихся прямо на капот людей с бешеными глазами, и пытался отобрать у Кристиана свою зажигалку, но куда там — в нём проснулась жажда борьбы и насилия. Поджигать пропитанную бензином ветошь в тесной кабине оказалось делом непростым — мусоровоз резко тормозил чуть ли не через каждую пару метров, но Кристиан не сдавался, зажимая будущий снаряд коленями, и отпихивая локтем Райнера. Кидать бутылки, свесившись из окна, на полном ходу в машины с водомётами было тоже не так-то легко, но зато азартно и рисково — запросто можно было получить кирпичом в затылок от какого-нибудь косорукого демонстранта. «Ууу, анархист хуев, ебать тя в глазницу», — рычал Райнер, старавшийся поскорее убраться.

Кристиан терпеливо выслушал всё, что Райнер о нём думает, когда тот высадил его в обычном месте, а назавтра всё повторилось — с той разницей, что Кристиан заранее набрал камней. Ещё одна бессонная ночь меткости ему не прибавила, но душу очень грела мысль, что он — часть народного гнева. В тот момент его не волновало, что он может убить кого-нибудь или покалечить, он хотел лишь _действовать_ , враг был перед ним.

МАК-овцы, избивавшие особо агрессивных демонстрантов дубинками, в его глазах обезличились, превратились в неодушевлённых роботов — инструменты подавления и ничего более. Никого они не защищали, только обостряли ситуацию. Кристиан вспомнил лицо одного из силовиков, мелькнувшее на расстоянии буквально нескольких сантиметров — пытавшийся развернуть машину Райнер едва не задел перекрывающий въезд в переулок броневик — у парня в чёрной каске был абсолютно пустой, ничего не выражающий взгляд. Совсем как у того «быка», который отобрал у Кристиана футболку с эмблемой РАФ, когда он в первый и последний раз попал в облаву на сквоттеров. Тогда он испытывал глупое, самодовольное удовлетворение от участия в этой вспышке гражданского неповиновения, как будто поквитался. Теперь до него начало доходить: он рисковал не только своим здоровьем, но и работой, причём уволить могли и Райнера — поди докажи, что они были не заодно.

 

Кристиан вышел из ванной, уже привычно заворачиваясь в халат, и замер на пороге спальни: Вольфганг установил стремянку и что-то делал наверху. Кровать и тумбочка были сплошь накрыты газетами. Паутину он сметает, что ли?

— О, вот и ты! — Вольфганг помахал ему с высоты. — А я почти закончил.

Кристиан задрал голову. Навстречу синей шестиногой лошади с двумя зрачками в одном глазу скакала другая, пока ещё контурная, тоже шестиногая (одно из передних копыт тянулось к рожку), с четырьмя острыми ушами.

— Хочешь раскрасить?

Кристиан совершенно по-детски закивал.

— Выбирай цвет, — Вольфганг проворно спустился и хитро поглядывал на него: больше не злится, точно?

Кристиан выбрал зелёную гуашь. Потом он забрался наверх и принялся старательно возюкать кисточкой по извёстке, крепко прижимая баночку к себе и стараясь, чтоб пыль не сыпалась в глаза.

— Вольф, хватит заглядывать под подол! Вообще отойди в сторону! — выпалил он в притворном возмущении.  
— Ну прости-прости, не могу удержаться, — ехидно оскалился Вольфганг, но всё-таки отошёл — на всякий случай.

Закончив тщательно раскрашивать новую лошадь, Кристиан попросил баночку с синей краской и подновил первую. Спустившись, он с видимым удовольствием разглядывал труды рук своих. Отлично, теперь и у коняшки есть пара.

— Красота! Ты ж мой Микеланджело, — Вольфганг хлопнул в ладоши, изображая почтительное благоговение.

Кристиан рассмеялся. Он знал, что контур не его, и вообще — но всё равно был горд.

 

— Вольфганг, откуда всё это? — Кристиан ахнул, войдя на кухню. На столе стояла плетёная корзинка, наполненная яблоками, апельсинами, персиками, бананами, сливами и какими-то совсем уже экзотичными, незнакомыми Крису плодами. Он в жизни своей не видал такого великолепия — ну, кроме как за стеклом в магазинах.

— Ты ведь любишь _не-мясо_ , не так ли? — Вольфганг рылся в ящике для столовых приборов — нож для фруктов упорно куда-то прятался.  
— Да, очень. И это…  
— Это всё можно есть! — провозгласил Вольфганг. Специальный нож для вырезания сердцевин так и не нашёлся, но и бог с ним. — Угощайся. Они мытые, — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Кристиан робко дотронулся до чего-то маленького и мохнатого. Он не был уверен, что это съедобно.

— Эта смешная картошка называется «киви». Из Австралии. Главное, не перепутать с одноименной птицей, — вещал Вольфганг, срезая спиралью тёмную кожуру. — А там манго. Его ты ни с чем не спутаешь, хотя я, например, всё время мешаю с латиноамериканским танцем… как же его…

Вторая капсула начала действовать почти мгновенно. Вольфганг принял её, пока Кристиан отмывал руки от зелёной гуаши. В запасе — в обмотанном изолентой, проволокой и цепями сундучке на верхней полке стенного шкафа — оставалось ещё девятнадцать.

 

Вернувшись от Николауса, Вольфганг принял душ, немного поплакал, поводил лезвием в опасной близости от сонной артерии, побрил ноги, успокоился, по традиции вымыл голову, взял тубус с рисунками и отправился убивать госпожу Гердт. «Надоели мне ваши истории, — мстительно проговаривал он под нос Очень Жестокие Реплики. — В жизни не встречал тягомотнее писанины. Так что я всё, I’m off. Nog! Slutet! Finita la comedia, я по съёбам, чего и вам желаю…»

Графиня приняла его в полумраке. Несмотря на ранний час, окна были зашторены, и всюду — на старинных столах, тумбах, комодиках, — в витых канделябрах горели трескучие свечи. В первую секунду Вольфгангу показалось, что он вошёл в некий пещерный храм. Но потом появилась вечная шведка с галетами, и реальность вернулась.

— Проходите скорей, — зашелестела графиня. — Очень рада, что вы здесь.

«Знала бы ты, зачем», — хмыкнул про себя Вольфганг и сел на жёсткий диванчик.

За прошедший месяц фру Гердт как будто состарилась — кожа стала совсем пепельной, папиросно-измятой. «Ожившая мумия», — пронеслось у Вольфганга в голове. И вдруг он почувствовал жалость.

И все жестокие, грубые даже слова — про борзописцев, никчёмных, зажившихся графоманов — вдруг куда-то исчезли. И Вольфганг привычным жестом раскрыл тубус и разложил на ломберном столе рисунки. И он улыбался, когда госпожа Гердт детски, глупо смеялась, водя пальцем по картинке с космической битвой, и даже смущённо отвёл глаза, когда графиня в слезах поцеловала последнюю иллюстрацию с лисом-мессией, лежащим в лазерной колыбели.

— Вы превзошли самого себя, — наконец сказала фру Гердт. — Это… — она указала дрожащей рукой на стопку рисунков, — это непредставимо… прекрасно.  
— Я старался, — скромно подтвердил Вольфганг. Он и вправду старался.

— Ну, что ж, — после недолгого молчания продолжала фру Гердт, — ваши пятьсот марок.

Она открыла верхний ящик и протянула Вольфгангу небольшой конверт.

— Простите, но в прошлый раз вы говорили про триста, — уточнил Вольфганг.  
— Я подумала, что столь качественно выполненная работа заслуживает большего вознаграждения, — лукаво улыбнулась графиня.

Вольфганг взял конверт — в основном, для того, чтобы не ставить женщину в неловкое положение, заставляя сидеть с вытянутой рукой. Пятьсот марок. Разом. Он мотнул головой.

— Фру Гердт, я очень вам благодарен, но у нас была другая система оплаты: вы давали аванс, я его отрабатывал. В прошлый раз вы дали мне триста марок за двадцать иллюстраций…

Он готов уже был призвать домработницу — бессловесная шведка наверняка ведь скрупулёзно ведёт подсчёт всех финансов графини, — когда госпожа Гердт улыбнулась вдруг легкомысленно:

— Ах, это было слишком давно! А если и так, вы более чем выполнили моё задание. Считайте это платой за предыдущий заказ.

У Вольфганга стало очень тепло где-то внутри, в животе — как будто свернулась под диафрагмой большая пуховая птица. Пятьсот марок! Он усилием воли вернул себе мрачный и вздорный вид, но графиня как назло не смотрела на него и продолжала, утирая слёзы умиления белоснежным платочком:

— В новых главах действие переносится на Плутон. Меня очень вдохновила в своё время ваша идея про марсианские яблони, но я подумала: не будет ли интересней, если герои начнут колонизацию _совсем_ неприспособленной для жизни планеты?..  
— Подземные города? — машинально предположил Вольфганг.  
— Да! Как вы догадались? — воскликнула старушонка, взмахнув шалью. — Вот рукопись. О, всё-таки вы неподражаемо чувствуете сам дух романа!..

Спустя полчаса Вольфганг вышел на улицу, полный галет, кипятка и творческих планов на ближайший месяц. В кармане у него лежал конверт, и пиджак немного дымился сквозь куртку — то неправедные деньги жгли адским пламенем.

Он не смог отказать. Снова. Это было почти что смешно: ну и день, обломы по всем фронтам! Вольфганг мотал головой, усмехаясь, как же он жалок. Но потом он вспоминал, что получит ещё пять сотен за те же двадцать работ — это двадцать пять марок за штуку, больше, чем иные его картины маслом в прежние времена. Это новые кисти, ботинки для Кристиана, диетические торты для Никки и карманные деньги для Макса. Кутежи в «Джунглях», в конце-то концов! И хорошая томография. И ещё такая штука в магазине у Йохена — как бы кисточка, но не совсем… Да, деньги определённо не были лишними.

В какой-то момент Вольфганг готов был вернуться, выложить всё фру Гердт: вы ни в чём не виноваты, но порой я вас ненавижу, давайте закончим на этом, найдите нового иллюстратора, подсадите его на свои витамины… Но потом в витрине лавки колониальных товаров он увидел очень симпатичную корзину с экзотическими плодами — и решимость разом куда-то пропала.

Так что и Кристиану он не признался. Вяло подумал, как встанет зверю навстречу, и без всяких там «нам надо серьёзно поговорить» и «не обижайся, пожалуйста», скажет: «Крис, я тебя не люблю. Делай с этим, что знаешь». И пусть тот хоть ударит его — и будет прав. Но потом Вольфганг представил, как скучно ему станет ночью… да и куда этот несчастный пойдёт?.. Так что они весело уничтожали вдвоём свежие фрукты — Вольфганг пытался сделать салат, но Кристиан с впечатляющей быстротой подъедал всё нарезанное. Освоив грейпфрут, манго, яблоко, парочку киви и бананов без счёта, он начал несолидно скакать вокруг Вольфганга, выхватывая кусочки… словом, всё закончилось немного липкими объятиями на кухонном столе, которые плавно переместились на кровать в спальне.

— О, нет, — Вольфганг рассмеялся, когда Кристиан потянулся к его ремню. — Зверь, не сейчас.  
— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — испуганно вскинулся тот.  
— Нормально, — ободрил Вольфганг. — Прости, сладкий, — он слизнул со щеки Кристиана каплю сока, — но я должен работать.  
— Опять?! — притворно возмутился Кристиан.  
— Да, зверь, я был у фру Гердт. Теперь лисята осваивают Плутон, — Вольфганг встал и прошёл к столу. Сейчас ему почти хотелось поскорее нарисовать дневную норму, а потом…  
— А что я буду делать? — обиделся Кристиан, уже непритворно.

«Можешь отжаться ещё тридцать раз», — мысленно посоветовал Вольфганг, а вслух сказал:

— Ну, подожди немного. Только один рисунок.  
— Во-ольф, — протянул Кристиан. — Я хочу тебя.

Час от часу не легче! Вольфганг был не против отодрать сейчас как следует этого провокатора. С другой стороны, он как раз смирился с необходимостью рисовать, нельзя было потерять настроение.

— Давай сделаем так, — Вольфганг хитро улыбнулся. — Я буду сидеть вот здесь, за столом, а ты подождёшь меня на кровати, — и, заметив, как Кристиан обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу, быстро добавил: — Ты понял, чего я хочу от тебя?  
— Да… — Кристиан неожиданно расплылся в улыбке. — «Альфред всегда в нижнем ящике»?

Вольфганг кивнул ободряюще. Все-таки, зверь иногда мыслил правильно.

— Иди умойся, хороший мой, а я пока всё здесь приготовлю, — он поцеловал Кристиана в висок и подтолкнул в сторону ванной.

 

Когда Кристиан вернулся, Вольфганг уже закончил протирать салфеткой с дезинфектором свои богатства. Сердце тревожно забилось — он вспомнил, как было тяжело в прошлый раз, особенно поначалу, — но тут же на смену страху пришло возбуждение.

Вольфганг разложил на покрывале самый настоящий арсенал: разноцветные вибраторы, фаллоимитаторы, бусы… Правда, бусы он тут же убрал обратно.

— Хочу сам потом показать тебе кое-что, — пояснил он на удивлённый взгляд Кристиана.  
— А где такой… — Кристиан щёлкнул пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить приличное слово, — ну, прозрачный?  
— Если ты про сорокасантиметровый силиконовый член, который ты столь органично грыз, изображая собаку, — он для парного пользования, — объяснил Вольфганг. — Ну, он слишком длинный для одного, можно себя покалечить. 

«А вообще он у Никки, закатился под шкаф, и теперь его хрен достанешь». 

— Ясно, — Кристиан с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся. — А что мне делать?  
— Что твоя развратная душа пожелает. Вот, например… — Вольфганг понял, что забыл имя, — Цезарь Второй! — он выхватил из центра ряда длинный розовый член на присоске и с размаху приклеил на стену, между прутьев кровати — хотя был соблазн Кристиану на лоб.  
— Мм, — оценил Кристиан перспективу тюремной романтики и густо запунцовел.

У Вольфганга сердце радовалось — значит, оставалось ещё что-то, способное заставить его зверя краснеть. Игра продолжалась!

— В общем, сделай себе приятно, хороший мой. А я буду иногда смотреть на тебя, — пообещал Вольфганг. — Смазка, салфетки, — он кивнул на тумбочку. — Батарейки везде должны быть рабочие. Не скучай.

Он вернулся к столу. Как ни странно, мысль о рисовании все ещё не вызывала рвотных позывов. Он придумал сразу несколько вариантов первой картинки — успел почитать вводную главу до возвращения Криса. Там навстречу патрулю енотов-космодесантников вдруг выходил старый лис-колонист…

Вольфганг хрустнул суставами и приступил к наброску. Краем глаза он видел, как Кристиан ползает по кровати, сортирует зачем-то игрушки, словно аутист, попавший в песочницу…

— Не жалей смазки, — отечески посоветовал Вольфганг и погрузился в мир космических приключений.

Он наметил контуры двух первых рисунков и уже начал делать акварельную заливку, когда услышал стон. Вольфганг закусил нижнюю губу — но не обернулся. Пока что рано.

Работа спорилась, акварель на хорошей бумаге сохла быстро. Вольфганг задумался, стоит ли делать третью картинку по первой главе, или лучше закончить сегодня эти, со встречей пушистых враждующих рас, когда Кристиан застонал снова и громче. И теперь Вольфганг не мог не обернуться.

Кристиан стоял на коленях спиной к нему и трахал себя небольшим белым вибратором. Судя по тихому, еле слышному жужжанию он догадался, как это включить («А ещё машинке скоро конец, — понял Вольфганг, — раз она так дребезжит»). В неустойчивой позе и в том, как рвано и неритмично Кристиан проталкивал в себя гладкий латекс, было что-то болезненное.

— Хороший выбор, зверь, — похвалил Вольфганг. — А теперь попробуй опереться на руку. Да, встань на четвереньки.

Кристиан послушно исполнил. Он по-прежнему был к Вольфгангу спиной, но тот отметил, как густо покраснели его плечи и даже локти, — так сильно он стыдился. Смешной…

— Да, вот так. А теперь попытайся ввести до конца, — скомандовал Вольфганг. — Давай, всё получится.

Кристиан на это рассмеялся и прошипел что-то невнятное — но снова повиновался. Вольфганг с удовольствием смотрел, как белый латекс входит в тело, как стекает на бедро прозрачная капля смазки…

— Сожмись. Прогни спину.

Кристиан послушно выгнулся, ложась грудью на смятое покрывало. Вид теперь открывался просто чудесный: подрагивающая тощая задница, с не сошедшими до конца следами царапин и синяков, — только костлявая рука, судорожно вцепившаяся в основание вибратора, немного мешала обзору.

— А теперь отпусти его. Не бойся, там есть ограничитель.

«А вот у пары других нет. Умыкнуть их, что ли, по-тихому?»

— Вольфганг! Не смотри! — вдруг отчаянно выкрикнул Кристиан.  
— Нет, я буду смотреть на тебя, потому что ты сейчас чертовски красивый. Убери руку.

И Кристиан снова, в который раз его послушался.

— Прекрасно, — наконец, сказал Вольфганг, насладившись изысканным зрелищем. — А теперь переключи на второй режим и постарайся продержаться подольше.  
— Ты… мне не поможешь? — простонал Кристиан — весь покрасневший, отчаянно виляющий задницей. — Вольфганг!  
— Нет, прости мой хороший, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Я из-за тебя немного отвлёкся, и мне снова надо работать.  
— Но Вольф! — прохныкал Кристиан, которому не терпелось, чтобы Вольфганг вытащил из него эту щекотную штуку и вставил по-настоящему.  
— Расслабься и получай удовольствие, — промурлыкал Вольфганг, склоняясь к листу.

«И представляй, что тебя ебёт штурмовик Империи в полном боевом скафандре. Я вот всегда представляю».

— Вольф… хен, чёрт… — выдохнул Кристиан. — Ааа, чёрт…

Вольфганг подчёркнуто уставился в лист. Он придумал композицию для третьего рисунка. И он ни разу не обернулся на все стоны и жалобы Криса, пока не нарисовал её всю в карандаше, до мельчайших деталей.

Когда он снова хрустнул пальцами и встал, чтобы немного размяться, Кристиан уже лежал ничком, уставший и бледный. Минуту назад он извивался, выгибал спину, дышал хрипло и даже неловко ругался — а теперь затих. Хороший зверь.

— Ну, как ты? — Вольфганг потрепал его по волосам, провёл по спине. Улыбнулся и осторожно вынул вибратор.

Он представил, как было бы славно связать Кристиана — но нормально, чтобы не вывернулся, — закрыть повязкой глаза… рот можно не затыкать, потому что голос он скоро сорвёт, — и перепробовать на нём все игрушки по-настоящему.

— Ну так как? — Вольфганг склонился к лицу Кристиана. Внезапно тот схватил его за шею и притянул к себе, смеясь и целуя.  
— Вооольф! Вольф, я соскучился!  
— Ах ты… лань… ненасытная! — щекотал его Вольфганг, в который раз уже радуясь, что у него такой чудесный зверёнок.  
— Иди сюда, Вольфхен.  
— Э, нет, — Вольфганг расплылся в улыбке. — У твоего Вольфхена много-много работы. Продолжай, а я пока посмотрю.  
— Мю! — сердито воскликнул Кристиан.  
— Ты сделаешь мне очень приятно, если попробуешь и другие, — Вольфганг обвёл рукой пришедший в некоторый беспорядок цветной арсенал. — А потом ты дашь мне подробный отчёт. В письменной форме.

Вольфганг развернул на полу бумажную салфетку и отложил на неё использованный вибратор, так, чтобы Кристиан видел. Усмехнулся, представив, как в идеале к ночи там вырастет целая гора, и вернулся к работе.

Следующий час прошёл без приключений. Вольфганг рисовал, а Кристиан старательно следовал его указаниям. Он решил перепробовать всё. Вольфганг вначале не поверил глазам: Крис начал с левого края. Он брал игрушки одну за другой и с видом задумчивым и невинным применял по непосредственному назначению. Вольфгангу даже понравилось каждые пять минут, скашивая глаза, видеть новое цветное пятно на бледном фоне. Только длинный фаллоимитатор в виде щупальца с причудливыми извивами, зелёно-розовый и полупрозрачный, попался Вольфгангу на глаза дважды. Но потом и он сменился ярко-красной латексной ёлочкой.

Вероятно, Кристиан представлял себе оргию с участием разных форм внеземной жизни. Он то снова становился на четвереньки, то ложился на бок, неизменно стараясь, чтобы Вольфганг _видел_ его, то садился сверху — на этот раз Альфред вошёл гораздо легче, и прогибающаяся постель не была помехой.

Вольфганг с улыбкой смотрел искоса, как Кристиан — опять раскрасневшийся, взмокший, с растрепавшимися волосами, — двигается всё быстрей, потом замирает, выжидая минуту, две, невольно сползает ниже, принимая в себя Альфреда почти до самого основания — а затем медленно поднимается.

— Вольф…  
— Сделай это сам ещё раз, будь хорошим мальчиком.  
— Иди сюда! Вольф!

Вольфганг не реагировал, и с улыбкой раскрашивал лис.

 

Закончив с Альфредом и осторожно вытащив его из себя, Кристиан навзничь повалился на постель и закрыл глаза. Вот вечно Вольфганг что-то придумывает! И всегда это связано с каким-то… преодолением. Кристиан фыркнул.

Вольфганг обернулся и смотрел на него нежно и чуть насмешливо. Последние пять минут он рисовал отнюдь не лисят. Крис был отличной моделью, и он всегда это знал. Не думал, что выпадет такая возможность…

— Ну что, славный мой? В душ и спать? — спросил Вольфганг как можно невинней.  
— Ты придёшь? — прошептал Кристиан. И тут же, кашлянув — уже громче: — Ты тоже спать будешь?  
— О, нет, хороший, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Похоже, мне придётся работать всю ночь.  
— Продолжим! — с внезапным воодушевлением заявил Кристиан и потянулся за смазкой.

 

Вольфганг прочитал ещё пару глав и набросал заготовки трёх иллюстраций. Обернувшись в очередной раз к Кристиану, он заметил, что тот проявляет преступное любопытство. Кристиан открыл нижний ящик и с интересом в нём шарил. Вольфганга так и подмывало окликнуть зверёнка, но он решил выждать и посмотреть, что будет.

Кристиан смешливо фыркнул, вытащив бусы — что за бижутерия! — и положил их обратно. Прозрачные кольца из силикона его заинтересовали — одно он даже пытался примерить, но для пальцев оно было слишком большим, а на запястье не налезало. Наконец, ему попалась стеклянная пробка с широким основанием, — и тут попался сам Кристиан.

— Зверь… — произнёс Вольфганг и замолчал.

Кристиан неслышно сел на постели и спрятал пробку за спину.

— Да? Вольф, чего?  
— Да так, подумал: ты уже пробовал с Цезарем Вторым? — спросил Вольфганг серьёзно и строго.  
— Нет, — Кристиан помотал головой.  
— Так вот, пусть никто не уйдёт обиженным! — сказал наставительно Вольфганг и продолжал рисовать.

Кристиан немного посидел, размышляя над этой гуманистической идеей. Потом, удостоверившись, что Вольфганг не смотрит, он негромко вздохнул и попытался вставить в себя похищенный плаг. Сначала шло хорошо — растянутые мышцы легко принимали гладкое, приятно холодившее стекло. Потом стало не очень. Теснота сделалась сильнее — это Кристиан дошёл до самого широкого места. Он хотел было вытащить из себя адское изобретение — но как назло, пробка выскользнула из влажных от смазки пальцев, совсем чуть-чуть глубже — и встала. Дальше не пускало основание.

Кристиан воровато покосился на Вольфганга, но тот сидел, погружённый в свои рисунки. Кристиан попытался незаметно вытащить стекло — пальцы соскальзывали. Так, только без паники. Кристиан прихватил с тумбочки пару салфеток и встал с постели, когда Вольфганг вдруг поднял голову:

— О, ты попить идёшь? Принеси мне тоже, ладно?

Кристиан согласно угукнул. Как тут же выяснилось, свести ноги было почти невозможно — внутри всё давило и распирало. Снова нахлынуло сильное, почти болезненное возбуждение. Проклятая пробка задевала что-то внутри, пока Кристиан, кутаясь в халат, ковылял на кухню, и от каждого движения его вставший член немного подёргивало.

Кристиан прикрыл дверь и вытер руки салфеткой. Он уже обрадовался, что сейчас пытка закончится, он вытащит _это_ — когда вдруг из комнаты донёсся крик Вольфганга:

— Зверь! Я ж так от жажды умру! Приходи скорей.  
— Ага, сейчас, — прорыдал Кристиан, наливая из чайника воду в первую попавшуюся кружку.

Кое-как он вернулся обратно в спальню.

— Мм, спасибо, хороший, — кивнул Вольфганг и скривился, отпив: — Слишком тёплая. Прости, ты не мог бы набрать холодной, пусть из-под крана?

Кристиан молча взял у него кружку и, стиснув зубы, снова пошёл на кухню. Он даже смог почти не стонать.

— Ой, зверь, смотрю, ты так сутулишься! — сокрушённо сказал Вольфганг, принимая из рук дрожащего Кристиана кружку ледяной водопроводной воды. — Тебе надо ходить с книгой на голове.  
— Не надо, — прохрипел Кристиан, который чувствовал — ещё секунда, ещё малейшее движение плага внутри, и он кончит.  
— А пройдись, — Вольфганг мотнул головой, указывая траекторию. — Да, вот здесь. Можно без книги пока.

Кристиан послушно, мелкими шагами проковылял к двери и обратно. Было искушение ослушаться Вольфганга: юркнуть в ванную, запереться, справиться как-нибудь с этим чёртовым куском стекла… а потом долго сидеть в тазике с холодной водой, — но Кристиан решил сражаться до конца.

— Ну как ты ставишь ноги?! — огорчился Вольфганг. — Ещё раз.

Он даже отвлёкся от своих ебучих лисят, отодвинул стул и развернулся, чтобы удобней было наблюдать.

И Кристиан прошёл ещё раз. И ещё. Казалось, вот-вот и он просто исчезнет от стыда, — ведь Вольфганг всё понимал! — и этих мучительных, накатывавших волной почти судорог. Да, он любил чувство заполненности, но не настолько же! Одно утешало: он помнил, всё это тестируют… на отборных баварских девственниках… он не сможет себе навредить…

— Иди сюда, мой хороший, — поманил Вольфганг. «Что бы с тобой ещё сделать? Может, приказать отжиматься? Пятьдесят раз за ослушание — по-моему, неплохо».

Кристиан подошёл. Ноги у него подгибались, губы дрожали. Вольфганг полюбовался вдоволь его жалким и яростным видом и жестом указал сесть себе на колени. Кристиан неловко опустился — поперёк, так, чтобы стеклянное основание не касалось джинсов Вольфганга. Было почти терпимо.

— Чья-то жадная задница получила сегодня по полной? — светски заметил Вольфганг, споласкивая от акварели кисть, и обернулся к Кристиану. — Сколько уже? Четыре, пять раз?  
— Ч-четыре, — отвечал Кристиан твёрдо, хотя вместо этого ему хотелось кричать: «Вольфганг, пожалуйста, хватит! Помоги! Сделай что-нибудь, Вольфганг!»  
— Не сутулься, — Вольфганг погладил его по спине и несильно качнул, заставив сдавленно застонать. — Четыре, — протянул он. — Наверное, хватит уже на сегодня? Будешь спать?

Кристиан замотал головой. Он безумно хотел, чтобы Вольфганг помог ему — коснулся, или разрешил дотронуться самому… но Вольфганг снова как будто не замечал.

— Я не могу… спать…. — простонал Кристиан. — Вольф… ганг, прошу тебя!

Он заёрзал, пытаясь потереться основанием пробки о джинсы. Вольфганг с интересом смотрел на него и ждал продолжения. Что-то подсказывало Кристиану: Вольфганг и сам сейчас еле сдерживается, но любовь всё усложнять мешает ему встать, вытащить эту чёртову пробку, швырнуть его на стол, и…

Внезапно зазвонил телефон. Кристиан вздрогнул, хотел вскочить, но Вольфганг придержал его за плечо и с любопытством смотрел в пылающее лицо. Он наслаждался оттенками боли и гнева: жалобно закушенные губы, сведённые брови — красота! Надо будет как-нибудь выгулять зверя с этим плагом и в платье.

— Вольфганг! Звонят, — простонал Кристиан, мотнув головой.  
— Ничего, подождут, — успокоил Вольфганг, снова покачивая его как ребёнка.  
— Вольф! — Кристиан попытался поймать его руку, но Вольфганг погрозил ему пальцем и продолжал наблюдать.

Кристиана охватило отчаяние. Стыдно не было, и он начал, мелко подрагивая и задыхаясь, тереться о Вольфганга, чуть привставая и вновь опускаясь, пытаясь сжать мышцы — как в тот, прошлый раз. Вольфганг пока что терпел.

Телефон на столе надрывался с минуту, потом затих. И тут же начал трезвонить опять. Вольфганг сердито выдохнул, снимая трубку — и снова грохнул её на рычаг. Несколько секунд было тихо, а потом неугомонный кто-то набрал ещё раз…

У Кристиана перед глазами плыло. Больше не было сил подниматься, поэтому он просто дрожал, судорожно цепляясь за Вольфганга, надеясь, что тот поможет. Да ещё проклятый звон раздавался, казалось, уже где-то внутри головы.

— Кто-то был слишком любопытным, не так ли? — прошептал Вольфганг, целуя его в висок. Кристиан отчаянно закивал. По щекам у него текли слёзы, но это было уже неважно.

— Пойдём, — Вольфганг мягко подтолкнул его к кровати. Кристиан послушно встал. Ноги у него разъезжались, и несколько шагов до постели оказались настоящей пыткой. Вольфганг снял трубку — звон порядком уже раздражал, — и пристроил между стаканом с водой и стопкой журналов.

Кристиан опустился на четвереньки. Кровать прогнулась, и его плечи и голова оказались ниже задранной задницы. Кристиан уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки и постарался абстрагироваться — это не с ним, всё не с ним происходит… Но мягкие прикосновения Вольфганга убеждали в обратном.

— Кое-кто сегодня меня плохо слушался, — с улыбкой произнёс Вольфганг, поглаживая его по крестцу. — Сделал то, что не следовало.  
— Вольф, прости…  
— Как же тебя наказать? — протянул Вольфганг. Он задумчиво надавил на основание пробки, заставив Кристиана дёрнуться почти конвульсивно.  
— Вынь её! — вдруг потребовал Кристиан. Вольфгангу это понравилось.

— По-хорошему, следовало бы оставить тебя с ней на ночь, — Вольфганг несильно шлёпнул Кристиана по бедру. — Да и вообще, заставить носить постоянно. Только размером побольше…  
— Вольф! Вольф!.. — повторял Кристиан, требовательно виляя.

Вольфганг сжалился — всё-таки, зверь долго терпел. Он взял с тумбочки салфетку, протёр основание плага и осторожно, круговыми движениями начал медленно его вынимать.

В первую секунду Кристиан обрадовался — пока не понял, что вероломный Вольфганг трахает его этим чёртовым куском стекла. Вольфганг, покачивая, вытягивал пробку — и плавно вставлял обратно. Ощущения были болезненно сильными — слишком много… всего. Слишком большой объем, слишком сильное возбуждение. Слишком стыдно, что Вольфганг видит его таким.

И Кристиан прогибался, уткнувшись лицом в покрывало, вцепившись зубами в запястье, чтобы заглушить стоны, и совершенно бесстыдно подмахивал, и кричал, когда Вольфганг коснулся левой рукой его до боли чувствительного члена.

Вольфганг стоял, тяжело дыша, опираясь на спинку кровати. Внезапно он понял, что в последний раз снял чёртову трубку, но не скинул звонок. Забавно. Значит, настойчивый кто-то мог слышать все крики и стоны зверёныша. Вольфганга это не сильно заботило. Мать не знает его номера — и это главное.

Он отложил плаг на салфетку — и вправду, за вечер там выросла солидная горка девайсов. Мысленно присвоив Кристиану звание хуеборца (по аналогии с пятиборцем и драконоборцем), Вольфганг склонился над ним.

— Ну, ты как?  
— Ничего, — шёпотом отвечал Кристиан. Он лежал ничком, в сбившемся до шеи халате, все ещё отходя от сокрушительного последнего раза.  
— В тебя сейчас можно руку засунуть, — с непонятной радостью сообщил Вольфганг. — Ладно, шучу.

Хотя было бы неплохо. Впрочем, в другой раз. Он одёрнул шёлк, поцеловал своего зверя в затылок и попытался перевернуть на спину. Кристиан сердито уткнулся лицом в подушку. Вольфганг пожал плечами. Он вытер руки салфеткой и взял телефонную трубку. Короткие гудки. Кто-то не вынес их игрищ. На всякий случай Вольфганг набрал номер Николауса.

— Привет, медведь. Это не ты сейчас мне звонил? Нет? Как славно. Совсем не мог подойти, а вдруг это ты… Всё хорошо ведь?..

Кристиан обиженно слушал их милования и злился. Прежде всего — на себя.

— Ага, пока, — Вольфганг повесил трубку и сел на край постели. — Посмотри на меня, зверь, — тихо попросил он.

Кристиан хотел поднять голову — но вспомнив, что было пять минут назад, покраснел. Он снова спрятал лицо в подушку, и оттуда, из пуховых глубин, отвечал глухо:

— Нет. Прости, я не могу. И ты… не смотри.  
— А что такое? — забеспокоился Вольфганг.  
— Мне стыдно.  
— Ой, зверь! — Вольфганг рассмеялся. — Да ладно тебе.

Надо изгнать эту ложную скромность! А то как они будут фистингом заниматься — в темноте и сквозь дырку в ночной рубашке?.. У Вольфганга была заготовлена большая программа до мая.

— Мне неприятно, что ты видел меня… таким, — пробубнил Кристиан.  
— Ой, это-то ещё что! — весело воскликнул Вольфганг. — Вот у нас был случай однажды…

Кристиан мрачно слушал, как Вольфганг в привычной манере вещал о посещении им и Никки палаточного лагеря беженцев из Бангладеш с целью расширения кулинарных горизонтов. Он думал: неужели для Вольфганга всё, что случилось сегодня, было… нормально?..

— Рис с улитками оказался и вправду божественным! Ну так вот, а потом вечером я хотел сделать Никки очень приятно, и взял глубоко, — Вольфганг мечтательно улыбнулся, — ну, совсем глубоко. Я лежал на столе, запрокинув голову, и тут рвотный рефлекс впервые меня подвёл.

Кристиан вздрогнул, вспомнив Дорис и «желешку малиновую». Он не хотел это знать — но и перестать слушать не мог.

— И меня стало рвать, и так, знаешь, фонтаном…  
— Вольфганг, чёрт! — хохотнул Кристиан, поднимая лицо.  
— Да, наверно, было даже красиво, — я не видел, глаза-то залило почти сразу…  
— Вольф!  
— Ну ладно, только один. Левый, — признался Вольфганг. — Так что я лицезрел, как Никки от ужаса поплохело, и он тоже начал блевать. Прямо на меня.

Кристиан не был уверен, что лежащий вниз головой человек имел бы хоть один шанс из ста не захлебнуться в такой ситуации, но больше не возникал.

— Я не знал, чем ему и ответить, потому что немножко иссяк, — Вольфганг виновато развёл руками. — Но тут, на счастье, у меня начался приступ амёбной дизентерии — первый из серии пяти или шести, кажется, сделавших тот вечер абсолютно незабываемым.  
— А у Никки… не было дизентерии? — осторожно спросил Кристиан. — Он ведь тоже… ел.  
— Конечно, была! Только она проявилась на следующие сутки. Ладно, зверь. Давай в душ и спать, — Вольфганг встал и хрустнул шеей, размял запястья.  
— А ты? — Кристиан спросил уже спокойно, без капризных и истерических ноток.  
— А я, кажется, принял лишнюю капсулу и теперь обречён всю ночь плодить лис-космонавтов, — честно признался Вольфганга. — Ты не жди меня.

Кристиан печально кивнул. Конечно, Вольф был прав.

Вольфганг снова сел рисовать, а Кристиан запахнул халат, собрал в охапку пёструю груду и на нетвёрдых пока что ногах направился в ванную. Он перемывал с мылом девайсы, когда вдруг вспомнил кое о чём.

Вольфганг с некоторым удивлением смотрел на шесть готовых работ и два детальных наброска. По сути — треть от всего числа. Да, наверно, графиня недаром давала ему эти капсулы. Вольфганг в очередной раз порадовался, что сундучок заперт крепко, а Мышь, похоже, имеет подобие совести. Может, дать одну капсулу Крису?..

Кстати, где он?

Вольфганг заглянул в ванную, но там его уже не было. На кухонном столе темнели разложенные блага — Кристиан решил, видимо, хорошенько просушить их после мытья, и Вольфганг усмехнулся тому, как похоже это изобилие на лежавшие здесь чуть раньше земные плоды.

Сам Кристиан стоял у окна и смотрел в темноту.

— Зверь, ты чего? — Вольфганг тронул его за плечо.  
— Всё нормально, — Кристиан обернулся. — Я всё понял.  
— Ну и молодец, — Вольфганг потрепал его по волосам и пошёл в ванную.

Когда он вернулся, Кристиан снова сидел на кровати. Со странной коварной улыбкой Кристиан смотрел на него.

— Что, пушистый? — улыбнулся Вольфганг в ответ.  
— Ничего-ничего, ты рисуй, — невинно ответствовал Кристиан, развязывая поясок.

Вольфганг склонился над очередным листом. Бодрость от капсул становилась уже неприятной — он был бы и рад уснуть, но знал откуда-то, что и во сне настигнут его мохнатые рыльца, когтистые лапки, чёрные глазки и огненно-рыжие хвостики. «Надо работать на уровне дневного сознания», — решил Вольфганг, заливая тоном очередную лисичку.

На какую-то пару минут он забыл о присутствии Кристиана, отметил только: надо будет потушить свет, чтобы зверёнышу не мешало, вот только сначала сделать этот контур, — и полностью погрузился в атмосферу погони на реактивных мини-скутерах. Скутеры обгоняли друг друга, жужжали…

Вольфганг резко обернулся.

Кристиан снова стоял на коленях, боком к нему, держась за спинку кровати. Обнажённый — халат оказался отброшен на кресло, — и, чёрт побери, Вольфганг почувствовал, что у него снова встаёт, потому что Кристиан делал абсолютно чудесные вещи. Он уже протолкнул в себя длинное полупрозрачное щупальце, до конца — так что казалось, на плоском животе возникла едва заметная выпуклость, — и теперь пытался присоединить к нему небольшой белый вибратор, с которого начал сегодня. Естественно, тот не лез, и Кристиан с милой сосредоточенностью хмурил брови и всё сильней прогибал спину.

У Вольфганга перехватило дыхание. Это выглядело настолько невинно и в то же время возбуждающе пошло, что Вольфганг пожалел: у него нет под рукой камеры, хотя бы поляроида. Рисовать сейчас он не мог, — руки дрожали, мокрые, как у школьника. А Кристиан, тем временем, наполовину извлёк щупальце, постанывая и дыша сквозь сжатые зубы. В середине объём был меньше, поэтому белый вибратор вошёл без труда.

Вольфганг смотрел, как Кристиан то проталкивает его глубже, то вынимает и стирает о бедро излишки прозрачной смазки… Вольфганг был готов уже бросить всё, расстегнуть ставшие тесными джинсы, навалиться на Кристиана — сначала, конечно, вытащив из него эти чёртовы игрушки. Хотя нет, щупальце можно оставить.

Но в этот момент Кристиан сделал кое-что новое. Он наклонился, становясь на четвереньки, придвинулся ближе к решётке — и взял в рот головку ярко-розового члена, который всё ещё был прикреплён к стене на присоску. Вольфганг чуть не рассмеялся, представив, что было бы, забудь они про него — каково это, проснуться утром и...

— Жадность в тебе, Кристиан, нехорошая, — хрипло произнёс Вольфганг. — Два есть, а ты третий в рот тащишь.

По сути, он мог бы сказать сейчас любой набор бессмысленных слов — всё равно Кристиан не слышал. Он старательно насаживался ртом на розовый член, брал глубоко, иногда вынимал его и тёрся щекой, целовал головку и снова заглатывал, вызывая у Вольфганга уже почти что настоящую ревность.

«Не знал, что Крис _так_ выглядит со стороны, — подумал Вольфганг. — Надо будет попросить его перед зеркалом…» Он встал из-за стола и, пошатываясь, подошёл ближе к кровати.

А Кристиан продолжал, словно демонстрируя наглядно все фрейдовские стадии одновременно: он до упора ввёл в себя белый вибратор, щёлкнул переключателем — тут же дёрнулся, пытаясь подавить дрожь, — сжал бёдра и начал быстро, ритмично двигать левой рукой на стоящем члене. Другой он держался за столбик кровати, всё время немного съезжая, — латунь влажно поблескивала от размазанного пота и смазки, — и продолжал при этом жадно «отсасывать» у Цезаря Второго, или как там его на самом деле…

Вольфганг вздрогнул и негромко вздохнул — ноги разом сделались ватными, и он опустился на стул. В висках стучало. Он кончил внезапно, не прикасаясь к себе — от одного только вида зверёныша, занимавшегося самоистязанием… Это было чудесно.

В это мгновение Кристиан застонал, выгибаясь. Он выпустил Цезаря изо рта и начал кусать губы, и так припухшие и кровоточившие. Вольфгангу показалось, что ему больно, он и вправду страдает, — но вдруг Кристиан улыбнулся. Он намотал гибкое щупальце на кулак и начал вытаскивать из себя, придерживая другой рукой белый вибратор. Несколько капель спермы упали на покрывало, — а потом Кристиан повалился ничком, абсолютно обессилевший и явно счастливый.

***

— О чём ты думал, когда решил взять сразу два? — Вольфганг гладил своего зверя по щеке, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Я что-то сделал не так? — Кристиан поднял бровь. «Ты снова хочешь меня наказать?» — читалось во взгляде.

Они лежали напротив, на чистом белье. В неярком свете ночника Вольфганг видел, какое у его зверя уставшее, болезненное лицо. Но счастливое.

— Не так?.. Нет, я не это имел в виду, — Вольфганг улыбнулся. — Что ты представлял себе? Пришельца? Мутанта с двучленом? Может, человека и осьминога одновременно? О, даже три ведь!..  
— Я скажу, — Кристиан хитро опустил взгляд. — Хотя нет, лучше не надо.  
— Надо-надо, — Вольфганг быстро поцеловал его пальцы. — Говори мне все секреты на свете.  
— Хорошо, — Кристиан собрался с силами, как перед прыжком. — Тебя и Никки. Я представлял нас втроём: тебя, Николауса и себя.

В комнате повисла тишина. Даже Мышь в норе затаилась.

Вольфганг молчал. И Кристиан очень порадовался, что не признался ещё кое в чём.

Четвёртым он представлял себе Райнера.

Вольфганг смотрел на него внимательно, почти испытующе. Так-так, Никки, значит. Как удачно сложилось! Он улыбнулся застыдившемуся Кристиану и ободряюще сжал его ладонь. 

Для загрустившего лучшего друга ничего не жаль. Но Кристиан не вещь и не собственность — не приказывать же ему ложиться под Никки. Вольфганг представил, что было бы, если б он всё-таки _попросил_ зверя. Скорее всего, он бы послушался — и упивался своею жертвенностью, — только вот осадок остался б у всех. Хорошо, что Кристиан хочет этого _сам_.

— А какие ещё секреты у тебя есть, мой хороший? — вкрадчиво спросил Вольфганг и погладил его за ухом.

Кристиан довольно поёжился. Нестерпимо захотелось рассказать Вольфгангу, что не просто видел недавние беспорядки на улицах, но и участвовал в них — у него тоже было настоящее Приключение. Только вот Вольфгангу это могло совсем не понравиться, он ведь говорил, что пацифист.

— Ммм, дай-ка подумать, — Кристиан перекатился на живот и для виду нахмурился. — Ну, пока ты оправлялся от последствий столкновения с мусоровозом, кое-кто укротил его, словно дикого мустанга, и объезжал — лихо, _с огоньком_ , заодно выражая свою гражданскую позицию.  
— Какой суровый мужик этот Райнер, — восхищённо вздохнул Вольфганг, делая вид, что не понял.

Кристиан фыркнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Обошлось.

— Давай спать, мой хороший, ты сегодня устал.

Кристиан тут же подлез под руку к Вольфгангу и привычно прижался щекой к его плечу. Вольфганг обнимал его, и было так уютно, спокойно. И совсем не хотелось думать, хорошо или нет то, что он совсем недавно вытворял на этой самой постели. Ему нравилось, Вольфгангу тоже — и только это имело значение.

Вольфганг потёрся щекой о макушку Кристиана и скосил на него взгляд: зверь засыпал, и вид у него был настолько безмятежным и невинным — даже не верилось, что каких-то пятнадцать, ну может, двадцать минут назад он увлечённо представлял себе дружескую оргию. И что он там про мусоровоз говорил… Прозрачно так намекал. Вольфганг вздохнул. Беспорядки ему не нравились — дикость какая, а ещё трата энергии и сил, которые пригодились бы на что-нибудь действительно полезное.

И вдруг он вспомнил — как вообще мог забыть? — что Кристиан вовсе не аполитичен, а симпатизирует РАФ и прокоммунистическому движению в целом. Значит, о волнениях в те дни он умолчал намеренно. Не хотел волновать? А сегодня всё-таки захотел похвастаться? Или это очередной жест доверия? Представить ласкового и покладистого зверёныша в гуще событий на удивление оказалось не сложно — первобытная жажда насилия есть у всех. Надо будет серьёзно поговорить с ним о подобных выходках. Что, если бы он пострадал? Что, если кто-то пострадал из-за него? Сегодня в больнице Вольфганг видел обгоревших, израненных осколками, избитых, и ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Кристиан оказался на их месте или приложил руку к тому, чтобы кто-то там оказался.

Засыпая, он подумал, какие же бездны в Кристиане таятся. Что ещё предстоит о нём узнать? Какие сюрпризы он преподнесёт до мая? Интересно. Всё ещё.


	32. Отличная игрушка для мальчиков старшего возраста

Всё утро Вольфганг переписывал взятые у Николауса конспекты. Крамольная мысль посетила его, когда он открыл материалы по звуковым решениям фильмов: может, всё-таки стоит ходить на пары вместо того, чтобы тратить столько времени и сил на переписывание? И от Кристиана заодно немного отдохнул бы — не хорошо, что они столько времени проводят вместе. Если так пойдёт и дальше, очень скоро ничем они удивить друг друга не смогут. Вольфганг зевнул и отложил ручку. Стоило вспомнить кислую физиономию куратора, и все мысли о посещении университета мгновенно испарялись, как водяной конденсат при нагревании.

Когда Кристиан вернулся, Вольфганг добил половину конспектов и вынашивал коварный план по привлечению помощи. Но Кристиан сегодня был совсем вялым и сонным, и наскоро приняв душ, сразу завалился отсыпаться. Вольфганг даже забеспокоился, уж не заболел ли его зверь; на все вопросы о самочувствии Кристиан отвечал невнятным бормотанием и норовил укрыться одеялом с головой. Вольфганг опустился на край постели и потрогал его лоб — не горячий. Видимо, просто устал — вчера днём он не спал, а потом выдался очень насыщенный вечер… Ладно, пусть отдыхает.

Вольфганг вернулся за стол и решительно отодвинул тетради. Пора переключиться. Он достал заготовки с лисятами. Без капсул снова накатило раздражение — вместо того, чтобы создавать что-то _настоящее_ , он разменивается на такую ерунду. Хотелось принять хотя бы одну, но Вольфганг решил тренировать силу воли.

Через час он закончил работу с цветом и отложил листы в сторону, сушиться. Размяв уставшие пальцы и похрустев затёкшей от напряжения шеей, Вольфганг развалился на стуле, и решил дать себе пятиминутный отдых, не больше, иначе не заставит себя снова вернуться к пушистым тварям — а ведь надо ещё сделать новые наброски.

Вольфганг развернулся и посмотрел на Кристиана. Тот спал, лёжа на животе, и выставив из-под одеяла ноги. Нестерпимо захотелось подойти к нему, коснуться губами нежной кожи под коленями. Вольфганг с силой зажмурился и потёр уставшие глаза. Нет, не нужно его будить.

Кристиан проснулся сам, спустя час. Привычно провёл пятерней по спутавшимся волосам, потянулся за халатом, повешенным на спинку кровати в изножье, но там его не оказалось, и на полу не было.

— Во-ольф, ты не видел эту проклятую жёлтую тряпку?  
— Она в тазике замочена! — бодро отозвался Вольфганг из гостиной.

Кристиан нахмурился. Вольфганг спрятал от него все домашние вещи (кроме трусов и носков), а надевать спортивные штаны или футболки, в которых ходил на работу, желания не было. «Тебе законодательно надо запретить одеваться» — вдруг вспомнил он слова Вольфганга. Вот же… провокатор.

Кристиан вышел из спальни. Без одежды он чувствовал себя очень непривычно — уязвимым, незащищённым, но стыда не было — Вольфганг видел его наготу, прежде чем они вообще познакомились.

Вольфганг, сидевший на диване, отложил книгу, заметив Кристиана, и довольно улыбнулся:

— Иди сюда, мой хороший.

Кристиан приблизился к нему, и хотел было сесть рядом, но Вольфганг утянул его к себе на колени.

— Всё нормально?  
— М… непривычно, но в целом — да, — Кристиан поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. От соприкосновения кожи и жёсткой джинсовой ткани по спине побежали приятные мурашки.  
— Пойдём есть? Я как раз обед приготовил, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Вольфганг. Во взгляде его читалось одобрение — зверь всё сделал правильно.

И Кристиан гордился собой — это было ещё одно _преодоление_ , он смог освободиться от очередной условности.

 

Вольфганг весь день старался вести себя как можно естественнее, что оказалось не так-то просто — наблюдая за Кристианом, приходилось раз за разом подавлять подступающее возбуждение. Поначалу Кристиан двигался немного скованно или пытался машинально прикрыться, но потом привык, и стал вести себя свободно, как будто ходить обнажённым было для него в порядке вещей.

Когда они мыли посуду, Кристиан, протиравший тарелку, заметил какой-то странный отблеск на стекле. Он повернул голову к окну и пригляделся.

— Вольф, смотри! В доме напротив!  
— Что там? — Вольфганг отжал губку и повернулся к окну, но ничего интересного не заметил.  
— Там какая-то тётка с биноклем, — прищурился Кристиан. — И, похоже, она смотрит на наши окна.

Вольфганг стянул перчатки и встал рядом с ним. Так и есть. Одно из окон серой блочной многоэтажки, построенной слишком близко и очень портящей обзор, было открыто, а на подоконник навалилась некая любопытная особа. Непонятно, молодая или старая — верхнюю часть лица скрывал массивный бинокль, Вольфганг разглядел только, что у неё светлые волосы и завивка — а может, и от природы — под барашка.

Кристиан смешливо фыркнул и помахал ей. Женщина тут же попятилась и закрыла окно. Вольфганг рассмеялся и боднул Кристиана в висок. Всё-таки, улучшения были. Каких-нибудь три недели назад зверь бы спрятался за его спину или вовсе сбежал с кухни, а теперь — ничего, спокоен, улыбается.

***

— Вольф, я замёрз.

Вольфганг отложил на подлокотник унылую до зубовного скрежета методичку по культурному менеджменту и быстро поднялся с дивана.

— Ты куда? — удивлённо окликнул его сидевший рядом Кристиан, зябко поджимая под себя ноги, и машинально захлопнул книгу, которую читал.  
— Спасать моего зверя от переохлаждения, — весело отозвался Вольфганг. Он вытащил из шкафа одеяло, под которым Кристиан спал, ещё когда был просто гостем. — Вот!

Он укутал Кристиана в него и сел обратно:

— Ползи сюда, гусеничка.

Кристиан попытался его закусать, и некоторое время они возились, хихикая, как дети, пока наконец Вольфганг не прижал его накрепко к себе. Кристиан ещё немного поборолся за свободу и сдался.

— Согрелся? — заботливо уточнил Вольфганг. Кристиан кивнул и прижался к нему плотнее — всё-таки он был хоть и кусачей, но очень ласковой гусеницей.

Вольфганг поднял сброшенные на пол методичку и «Путешествие на край ночи», вернул книгу Кристиану и попытался устроиться поудобнее — так, чтобы обнимать его и перелистывать страницы.

Близость Вольфганга не давала Кристиану сосредоточиться на тексте. Было тепло и уютно, но как назло лезли в голову неудобные мысли. Почему он постоянно идёт на поводу у Вольфганга? Мог ведь одеться, но решил подыграть. И так каждый раз. «Да тебе просто нравится подчиняться», — Кристиан покраснел. Не было смысла обманывать себя и подыскивать благовидные оправдания. Послушание доставляло удовольствие обоим, и Вольфганг не требовал от него ничего, что могло навредить. А линейка и наручники… Кристиан не хотел об этом вспоминать.

Вольфганг перелистнул страницу в методичке и машинально принялся накручивать на палец прядь волос Кристиана. Он не возражал. Забавно, если бы летом кто-нибудь в красках расписал, как он будет ластиться к другому парню и выполнять всё, что тот скажет, Кристиан бы не раздумывая вломил этому предсказателю в челюсть. И дело не в гомофобии — его не волновало кто с кем спит, просто… Кристиан нахмурился, подбирая определение. Как будто сменил гендерную роль, вот. Будь сдержан, подавляй эмоции, не проявляй чувства открыто — да пошло оно всё! Он не стыдился того, как ведёт себя с Вольфгангом. По-женски? По-человечески. Не стыдно, когда тебя носят на руках и целуют ладони. Не стыдно показывать свою любовь. Всё это не делало его меньше мужчиной. И даже пассивная роль в постели. Кристиан как будто заново открыл собственное тело, избавившись от стереотипа, что главное сам трах, а предварительная «возня» — херня для девчонок. Что ещё изменится?

***

Кристиан лежал в кровати, кутаясь в «гостевое» одеяло (всё-таки одного, пусть и большого, им не хватало — всё время кто-нибудь или перетягивал его на себя, или скидывал на пол) и ждал, когда Вольфганг придёт из душа — засыпать один он не любил.

Вольфганг неслышно подкрался и прыгнул на него сверху:

— Попалась, гусеница!

Кристиан засмеялся и, перевернувшись на спину, обнял его за шею, вдыхая привычный мятно-лаймовый аромат. Вольфганг мокро чмокнул его в нос и лёг рядом. Окинув Кристиана взглядом, он решительно стянул с него одеяло и принялся целовать шею, то прихватывая тонкую кожу губами, то касаясь кончиком языка. Но Кристиан, обычно с готовностью отвечавший на любое прикосновение, вдруг подобрался, даже дыхание затаил. Сегодня ему впервые ничего не хотелось — похоже, догнала усталость после трёх бессонных ночей. Но как сказать об этом Вольфу? Вдруг он обидится?

Вольфганг поймал его грустный, встревоженный взгляд и отстранился:

— Что-то не так, Крис?

Кристиан промолчал и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. А вдруг отказ разочарует Вольфганга? Вдруг он вообще соберётся и уйдёт к Николаусу…

Вольфганг нежно коснулся губами виска Кристиана и перекатил его на спину, подложив под шею руку. Он склонился над ним, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. Откуда это виноватое выражение? Опять надумал себе что-то? Надо отвлечь зверя. Придвинувшись к Кристиану ближе, он переплёлся с ним ногами и прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Эй, пушистый, — позвал он его и выпрямился, опираясь на локоть. — Скажи, о чём ты мечтаешь?

Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что Кристиан даже прекратил терзаться надуманным чувством вины.

— Ведь есть же у тебя какая-то мечта, цель, — Вольфганг гладил его по шее, незаметно сдвигая ладонь выше, ближе к уху.

Кристиан задумчиво закусил губу — вид у него сделался серьёзный и донельзя забавный.

— Я хочу стать известным, — наконец сказал он.  
— Почему? — уточнил Вольфганг, поглаживая его большим пальцем по скуле.  
— Потому что хочу, чтоб ты мною гордился, — Кристиан заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Я и так тобою горжусь, — рассмеялся Вольфганг. — Правда! Если б ты знал, какой замечательный, — он снова провёл пальцем, очерчивая скулу Кристиана, продолжил движение, и коснулся его губ, мягко надавливая и чуть царапая остро заточенным ногтем.  
— Но я же ничего… — попытался возразить он, но Вольфганг прижал палец к его губам, заставляя умолкнуть, и зашептал на ухо. Кристиан краснел и жмурился от удовольствия, слушая его.  
— И ещё: я верю, что ты станешь знаменит, — закончил Вольфганг уже громче, и потрепал его по волосам. — Вот обязательно.

Кристиан обнял его за шею и потёрся щекой об ключицу. Вольфганг в него верил, и одно это делало его самым счастливым на свете.

*** 

— Ну и зачем ты это делаешь?..  
— Что именно, сладкий? — Вольфганг улыбнулся и осторожно сел на прозекторском столе.  
— Обманываешь, — Ганс скатал презерватив и выбросил в мусорное ведро. Крышка металлически звякнула, отзвук эхом разнёсся по моргу.  
— Бу! — крикнул Вольфганг на пробу и хлопнул в ладоши, но такого хорошего эха больше не получилось.

Он поморщился. Да ещё и сидеть оказалось неожиданно больно.

– Ты симулируешь. Просто привлекаешь к себе внимание? — продолжал доктор. Он привёл свою одежду в порядок и теперь снова выглядел серьёзным и строгим — как будто пять минут назад с дурацкой, счастливой ухмылкой не вжимал своего «пациента» спиной в ледяной цинк стола.  
— Не угадал, — Вольфганг покосился на бумажные полотенца, но решил быть скромным и стёр с живота сперму рукой.  
— В этом же смысла нет!  
— Ну почему-у… — протянул Вольфганг и облизал ладонь. «Почему ты становишься опять таким скучным?»  
— Ты в Берлине, здесь нет призыва… Я не спрашиваю даже «как», — Ганс со второго раза смог зажечь спичку — руки немного дрожали. — Тут всё более-менее ясно. То, что напоминало гематому на первом рентгене, было свинцовой пылью на коже. А в левый глаз ты закапал себе атропин. Симптомы черепно-мозговой травмы легко найти в справочниках…  
— Ты мне нравишься, с тобой хорошо, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Ну, бывает. Разве нужны другие причины?  
— Тебе повезло, что никто из коллег пока не заинтересовался по-настоящему, — насупился Ганс, передавая Вольфгангу сигарету.  
— А то меня отправили бы на опыты, да, мой сладкий? — Вольфганг с наслаждением затянулся. — Меня бы исследовали всесторонне? Глубоко-глубоко?..  
— Нет. Выставили бы счёт. Как за ложный вызов, — Ганс мотнул головой. — Кстати, твой фокус со сломанными якобы рёбрами я пока не разгадал, но не сомневаюсь, там тоже было что-то очень примитивное.

Они сидели рядом на нагревшейся, пахнущей хлоркой столешнице. Вольфгангу было приятно чувствовать, как горячий, чуть влажный металл касается кожи, — но Ганс и тут смог обломать кайф.

— Одевайся, — он тронул Вольфганга за плечо. — Обед скоро закончится.

Вольфганг безропотно отклеился от стола и принялся натягивать брюки. При этом он не выпускал изо рта сигарету — если Ганс не верит ему, то пусть хоть так за это поплатится. Ни пяди врагу! Ни затяжки!

— Так что, ты говоришь, с тобой случилось? — подозрительно прищурился врач. — Ещё раз и правду.  
— Ночью в туалет пошёл и на косяк налетел, — Вольфганг прыгал на одной ноге, чтобы размяться, — после того, как Ганс его стискивал, все кости приятно ломило. Прыгал он, впрочем, плавно и осторожно. — Прямо виском стукнулся! Вот. Ужас? Ужас!  
— В прошлый раз ты говорил про аварию.  
— А сейчас говорю так! Вот такой я внезапный. И ко-от, ты правда мне очень нравишься, — Вольфганг снова сел рядом с доктором. Не выдержал, расщедрился — и отдал ему окурок. — И знаешь, что? — он хитро улыбнулся. — Я бы очень хотел почувствовать тебя… по-настоящему. Попробовать, какой ты…

Вольфганг облизал губы и опустил взгляд, чтобы у доктора не осталось сомнений. Почему-то рядом с этим мужчиной ему приятно было чувствовать себя дешёвым и глупым, будто и не собой даже.

— Нет, — Ганс мотнул головой.  
— Ты всегда используешь эти противные-препротивные резинки, а, кот? — Вольфганг потёрся виском о плечо доктора.  
— Всегда. И тебе советую, — Ганс докурил и затушил сигарету в ближайшей кювете.  
— Скучно. Скучно! — зевнул Вольфганг. — И всё-таки… я иногда мечтаю, как ты кончишь в меня. Представляю, какой ты горячий… — он потянулся к — приблизительно — центральной пуговице докторского халата, за которой чаял найти пряжку ремня.  
— Нет! — вдруг отрезал Ганс, рывком встав, и начал ходить по прозекторской. — Ты не понимаешь…  
— Что? Ты не горячий? — огорчился Вольфганг. Ему представилась сперма, холодная, как у инкуба из средневековых преданий. А ещё вспомнилось, как Никки однажды предложил нетривиально использовать лёд из бара «Джунглей». Было забавно. Особенно когда выяснилось, что это замороженная текила.

— Дай я попробую объяснить, — Ганс снова мотнул головой, и Вольфганг машинально отметил в этом зачаток тика. — Я… не знаю, имею ли право говорить... Может, это спасёт чью-то жизнь, а может, посеет панику… Чёрт! — он вспомнил про окурок и кинул его в ведро, громко брякнув цинковой крышкой. Эхо опять получилось громким и мерзким.  
— Котя, обед, — ласково напомнил Вольфганг. Ему было досадно: вместо этих метаний могли бы ещё раз потрахаться. Да и что это доктор вдруг так вскипел?..  
— За этот год к нам поступило трое молодых людей с пневмоцистной пневмонией, — Ганс вдруг остановился и смотрел на Вольфганга с каким-то отчаянным сомнением. — У всех была тяжёлая форма.  
— Мм, как интересно, — протянул Вольфганг. — Только трое?  
— _Пневмоцистной_ пневмонией.  
— Га-анс, это слово ничего мне не говорит.  
— Пневмоциста — это род грибов-паразитов. В небольших количествах они есть в лёгких и у здоровых людей. Но у этих трёх парней как будто… не было иммунитета, — врач нахмурился, пытаясь сформулировать доступнее. — Иммунная система была настолько подавлена, что организм не сопротивлялся, и колонии разрослись аномально…  
— Ужасы какие, — прищёлкнул языком Вольфганг.  
— Ни один из них не получал химиотерапии и не страдал от последствий радиационного облучения. Один признался в эпизодическом употреблении лёгких наркотиков, но…  
— Котя, к делу, — простонал Вольфганг. Ему от этих длинных слов сделалось томно.

Ганс усмехнулся и снова присел на край стола. Кажется, он жалел уже, что рассказывает всё пустоголовому пареньку — но продолжал:

— Все трое были гомосексуалистами.  
— И ты хочешь сказать, они погибли от любви? Ах, — Вольфганг хлопнул глазами.  
— Послушай…  
— Нет, это ты послушай, — процедил Вольфганг, с радостью чувствуя, как разгорается внутри злой огонь. — Я в курсе этой теории про иммуноподавляющие свойства спермы. Но прости, это сколько ж надо, чтоб в тебя накончали, чтобы эти самые… лимфоциты… того. Конечно, если групповуха десятка на три…

Ганс терпеливо ждал, пока Вольфганг отыграет свой пролетарский шик. Пора уже было возвращаться к работе — но он впервые за много лет понимал, что есть нечто более важное.

— И я даже согласен, что кожа там стягивается. А ещё у некоторых понос. Но не у меня, — обезопасился Вольфганг. — Ну, только если много и сразу. А говорят, бывает и аллергия…  
— Мы связались с партнёром одного из заболевших, — продолжал Ганс. — Вернее, он сам пришёл навестить его. У него были те же симптомы — лихорадка, истощение, кашель...  
— Ну это уже просто смешно, — фыркнул Вольфганг. — А у кошки их?  
— Он умер в больнице через неделю. Мы ничего не могли сделать.

Вольфганг осёкся. Он хотел бы прекратить дурачиться, но было слишком страшно.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, есть особый вирус пневмонии, который не любит геев?  
— Не пневмонии, — поправил Ганс. — Пневмоциста — это лишь частный случай. У двух были вдобавок запущенные кожные инфекции; малейшие повреждения превращались в незаживающие язвы. Поставить капельницу было проблемой.

Вольфганг поморщился. Почему-то вспомнилась легенда про Иова Многострадального.

— Я связался с коллегой из Америки. Учились когда-то вместе, — вдруг с теплотой признался Ганс. — Он отметил, что за последний год также сталкивался по крайней мере с десятком случаев крайнего истощения и сниженного иммунитета у молодых геев в Нью-Йорке…  
— Ну и что, Ганс, ну и что? — вскричал Вольфганг. — Подумаешь, конкретно эти любили, чтобы им залили по полной! Испортили себе иммунитет, вот и всё!  
— Последний из них был активом. Он не мог, как ты выразился, «испортить себе иммунитет», — Ганс быстро взглянул на часы. — Мы с коллегой сделали вывод, что существует, возможно, некий вирус, передающийся половым путём и разрушающий иммунную систему носителя.  
— Вирус-гомофоб? — хмыкнул Вольфганг. — Бог таки нас ненавидит?  
— Нельзя говорить наверняка, выборка слишком мала, — Ганс нервно передёрнул плечами. — А если кто-то из них всё же имел контакты с женщинами…  
— То мне пора идти, — Вольфганг вскочил со стола. — Приятно было увидеться.

Он подхватил с пола оба улетевших в пылу страсти снимка — позавчерашний, с огромной белёсой гематомой в левом полушарии, и свежий, красивый и чистенький. Выходить через дверь показалось слишком скучно, и Вольфганг заозирался. Внезапно его взгляд привлекло небольшое окошко под потолком — такое узкое, что даже не зарешеченное. Кажется, путь к свободе был найден. Скатав снимки в трубочку, Вольфганг зажал их в зубах. Ну, с Богом! Он привстал на батарею. Окошко открылось с трудом — полетели на пол щепки, крошки замазки…

— Подумай над тем, что я сказал, — упорно продолжал Ганс. — Все четверо были молодыми красивыми парнями вроде тебя. И я не хотел бы увидеть тебя здесь с пневмонией…  
— Не боись, не уфидифь, — подбодрил его Вольфганг и подтянулся.  
— И мне очень неприятно твоё потребительское отношение, — расхрабрился вдруг Ганс. — Почему-то ты возникаешь, только когда у тебя или твоих друзей очередные проблемы со здоровьем…

«Так ты же, блядь, врач. Когда ж к тебе ещё ходить?» — подумал Вольфганг, ввинчиваясь в проём.

— А то, что ты через раз симулируешь… — вспомнил Ганс свой недавний упрёк и почувствовал противоречие. — Ну так… это тоже мне неприятно. Почему нельзя без затей?..

«И вправду, — подумал Вольфганг, на какую-то секунду решив, что точно застрял. — Чего это я бесоёблю?»

Он смог чудом просунуть плечи и теперь рывками подтягивался, впиваясь ногтями в асфальт. Курившие во дворе уборщики с криком бросились врассыпную — всё-таки, не каждый день видишь, как из окна морга вылезает злобно рычащий человек с рентгеновским снимком в зубах.

— И да, ты достиг, чего хотел, когда позавчера вечером дал мне отличный шанс убедиться, что вполне здоров… и весело проводишь время. Я всё понял, — продолжал нудеть Ганс. Он подошёл поближе к окну, чтобы вылезающий Вольфганг лучше его слышал. — Я позвонил тебе, как только получил снимок. Хотел сказать, что у тебя опасное состояние… отёк мозга, и вероятно, он продолжает развиваться… Готов был отправить к тебе бригаду. А ты, наверное, решил, это очень смешно — заставить меня слушать, как развлекаешься с кем-то…

«Ну до чего же ты нудный!» — восхитился по-своему Вольфганг. Он очень надеялся, что Ганс воспользуется ситуацией, стянет с него, зафиксированного, штаны, и…

Но доктор свой шанс упустил, и если и взял реванш, то только словесный:

— И пожалуйста, отнесись серьёзно к моим словам. Береги себя.  
— Постараюсь, — Вольфганг, наконец, вылез и склонился к окну. — Ты лучший, кот. Хотя иногда страшный зануда. Пока-пока!

Он отряхнулся и направился прочь, негромко насвистывая. Жаль было оторвавшейся нижней пуговицы на рубашке. Но эффектный уход того стоил.

Ганс тяжело вздохнул и сел на прозекторский стол. Он и сам уже не верил в свою теорию про свинцовую пыль и был глупо, по-юношески как-то растерян и удивлён. Уникальный случай регенерации? Мистика? Или у этого Вольфганга есть брат-близнец?..

Удивился и прозектор — когда вернулся с обеденного перерыва и обнаружил одиноко сидящего зачем-то в морге терапевта. Но ещё сильней он был удивлён, когда чуть позже обнаружил в мусорном ведре использованный презерватив.

***

Вольфганг пришивал пуговицу, каким-то чудом не потерявшуюся, пока он добирался до дома, когда вернулся Кристиан. Сегодня он казался бодрее — Вольфганг пока не мог сказать наверняка, так быстро Кристиан, поприветствовав его, умчался в ванную. Из-за закрытой двери послышался шум воды и приглушённый мат — горячая опять текла еле-еле.

Вольфганг встряхнул починенную рубашку и поднёс её к лицу, принюхался — одеколоном Ганса вроде не пахло. Он кивнул сам себе и принялся убирать игольницу и нитки в коробку, подальше от Мыши.

Когда он вешал рубашку в шкаф, вернувшийся из душа Кристиан обнял его со спины и, прихватив губами ухо, недвусмысленно запустил руки под футболку, начал поглаживать живот, стараясь просунуть пальцы под пояс брюк. Похоже, кое-кто собрался наверстать упущенное вчера. Вольфганг невозмутимо поправил ряд рубашек, висящих на плечиках, не обращая внимания на поглаживания и покусывания, и только закрыв дверцу, покачал головой:

— Нет-нет, хороший мой, у меня есть идея получше.  
— Какая? — шумно выдохнул Кристиан, стараясь прижаться как можно плотнее.  
— Мы пойдём в гости к Никки.

***

Кристиан поднимался медленно, нехотя, то и дело цепляясь за шершавые перила, как будто боялся, что решимости не хватит, и он вот-вот повернёт назад. Впрочем, шанса сбежать не было — сзади шёл Вольфганг, иногда подталкивая его в спину.

— Ну, что такое, зверь? —остановил он Кристиана на предпоследней лестничной площадке. — Ты ведь хотел.  
— Хотел, — угрюмо ответил Кристиан и отвёл взгляд — стыдно вспомнить, откуда у него взялась эта идея. Да и в фантазиях всё было запросто, но теперь он даже не мог представить, как заговорить с Николаусом — как вообще себя вести.  
— Крис, — Вольфганг коснулся тыльной стороной ладони его щеки и терпеливо улыбнулся, — всё будет хорошо. Никто ни к чему тебя принуждать не станет, если ты сам не захочешь.   
— Пойдём уже, — сердито буркнул Кристиан, злясь на свою трусость, и громко топая начал подниматься. Вольфганг закатил глаза и пошёл следом. Похоже, всё опять будет _сложно_.

 

Вольфганг трижды коротко позвонил и взял Кристиана на всякий случай за руку. Ладонь была холодная и чуть влажная; Вольфганг поморщился и вытер её об свои джинсы. Снова психосоматика... Совсем не хотелось бы созерцать сегодня стигматы.

Николаус открыл не сразу, но на лице у него было такое искренне дружелюбное выражение, что сразу стало понятно: он заготовил кое-что очень хорошее.

Гости вошли в уютную прихожую, залитую жёлтым светом. В этот раз Унтермёлен показался Кристиану не таким уж пугающим, и если и похожим на росомаху, то скромную и неагрессивную.

— Здравствуйте! — росомаха оскалила сточенные мелкие зубы.  
— Вечер добрый! — Вольфганг поцеловал Николауса в щёку и отступил в сторону.  
— Привет, — буркнул Кристиан, ожидая, что ему тоже придётся. Но Николаус протянул ему руку и крепко, энергично пожал.  
— Рад тебя видеть. Чаю? Грога?

Вольфганг улыбнулся. Всё-таки, его желейный медведь был замечательным. Впрочем, с некоторой ревностью он отметил, что Николаус к приходу гостя по-особому расчесал бакенбарды, и вообще навёл красоту. Например, этой клетчатой бело-зелёной рубашки Вольфганг у него раньше не видел… Но это всё были детали. Кристиан нервно кивнул, давая согласие на последнюю трапезу перед страшным концом, и все переместились на кухню.

Краем глаза Кристиан заметил в прихожей пресловутое чучело пингвинёнка с теннисной ракеткой подмышкой (назвать крылом пучок обтрёпанных перьев как-то не получалось). В прошлый раз он не увидел его из-за спешки. На деревянной подставке блестела музейная бирка, — значит, Вольфганг не лгал насчёт поездки в Восточный Берлин! Это так обрадовало Кристиана, что он сразу расслабился и стал бояться чуть меньше. В конце концов, Вольфганг сказал: ничего такого, чего он сам не захочет…

— А… можно мне сразу грога?  
— Конечно! — хором сказали друзья и улыбнулись этой синхронности.

На кухне лампа тоже была жёлтой, тёплой — уютной. Круг света выхватывал из полутьмы стол, а на плетёной бежевой скатерти уже стояли стаканы и чашки, ваза с печеньем, рафинад, пара яблок — Кристиан даже фыркнул невольно, до того всё было невинно и как-то умильно. Мещански. Вольфганг всплеснул руками и сбегал за забытыми в кармане куртки конфетами. По его словам, это были какие-то особенные сладости для космонавтов, непредставимо полезные и питательные…

Кристиан привычно слушал его болтовню и чувствовал, что и вправду спокоен. Это его друзья. И зря он себе напридумывал всякого. Николаус орудовал у плиты, лил ром в кипящую воду, и по кухне разносился чудесный аромат лимона, корицы и мёда. Вольфганг с некоторым подозрением поглядывал на друга — не начнётся ли аллергия от одного запаха? Но, видимо, организм Николауса был не против грога.

— Вольфганг сказал, ты клеишь коллажи? — Николаус обернулся к Кристиану, продолжая помешивать.  
— Я? — тот смущённо опустил взгляд. — Да. Бывает.  
— Хочешь, сделаем выставку?  
— Я не знаю. Можно. А кто-то придёт? — Кристиан вспомнил вчерашний разговор с Вольфгангом. «Хочу быть знаменитым», господи!..  
— Конечно, — Николаус улыбнулся. — Выставка будет в «Джунглях». Кстати, там тебя помнят и часто спрашивают: «А где же Кристи?».

Кристиан улыбнулся в ответ. Сейчас все октябрьские приключения казались ему страшной глупостью. Впрочем, так и подмывало порой повторить.

Николаус разлил горячий грог по стаканам. Кристиан зачарованно смотрел, как поднимается пар в свете лампы, как уходит к высокому, тонущему в темноте потолку… Зачем-то он привстал и качнул плетёный абажур над столом — по стенам тут же заплясали узорные тени. Но никто не удивился его выходке, не одёрнул. Судя по выражению лица, Николаусу так даже больше понравилось.

— За нас, — Вольфганг с улыбкой поднял стакан. Друзья чокнулись, и Кристиан осторожно отпил. Грог был кисло-сладким и очень вкусным — Кристиан не думал, что алкоголь вообще может быть вкусным _настолько_.

— И спасибо за конспекты, медведь, — Вольфганг тронул Николауса за руку. — Я принёс, кстати.  
— Ага, — Николаус увлечённо прилаживал ломтик яблока на половинку печенья. — Всё переписал?  
— Ну, почти.  
— Он в этот раз сам! — гордо заявил Кристиан, и все трое рассмеялись. Вольфганг погладил его по волосам, и Кристиан наклонил голову, подставляясь под его руку.

Он не был пьян, но отчаянно хотел казаться опьяневшим, развязным. Стакан тёплого грога был как индульгенция. Кристиан, уже не стыдясь, глазел по сторонам. Чуть старомодная, но крепкая деревянная мебель, огромный буфет, сундук, как в деревне. На стене справа от входа висел пейзаж с горами и соснами. В прошлый раз Кристиан его не заметил… или его ещё не было?..

— Ник, а это ты сделал? — он указал пальцем в полутьму.  
— Да, — Унтермёлен кивнул. — Как тебе?  
— О… охуительно, — выдохнул Кристиан, которому правда всё очень нравилось. — Только я думал, ты оператор. Ну, снимаешь всякое, — пояснил он на всякий случай.

Друзья переглянулись. Этот взгляд значил: «малому больше не наливать».

— Вообще-то да, рисует у нас в основном Вольфганг, — Николаус улыбнулся. — А я не умею, но очень люблю!

Кристиан вдруг наклонился и потёрся виском об его плечо. Ему так понравилась эта самокритичность, что он мигом проникся к Росомахе самыми лучшими чувствами. Николаус был тёплый и мягкий. И это Кристиану тоже очень понравилось.

Разговор тёк непринуждённо. С дилетантизма в творчестве перешли к теме унылого, пагубного профессионализма. Кристиан узнал, что куратора в группе у Никки и Вольфганга зовут то ли Мэй, то ли Майер, и он в своё время чудом выжил в Берген-Бельзене. Говорят, его посчитали умершим от тифа и уже бросили в траншею с телами других заключённых, когда союзники вошли в лагерь. Этот эпизод оказал столь разрушительное влияние на его психику, что с тех пор Майер, по слухам, ни разу не улыбнулся, и вообще по жизни был строг, чёрств и скуп на похвалу.

— В принципе, его можно понять, — вещал Вольфганг, умудряясь не чавкать при этом особой космонавтской конфетой, — но ведь так в корне неверно?  
— Нет, неверно, — мотал головой Кристиан.  
— Нет, — вздыхал Николаус.

— И вот, господин Майер живёт в шатком стазисе непрерывного апокалипсиса, растянутой агонии, терминального… пиздеца, — Вольфганг хмыкнул и отпил грога, — и мечтает погрузить в это состояние других. Он считает, что искусство должно быть выстрадано. Только вот сам почему-то ничего пока что не выстрадал.  
— Постой, а секция на Венецианской бьеннале? — вскинул голову Николаус.  
— Медведь мой хороший, ты её видел? Там были его довоенные эскизы, — Вольфганг попытался принять позу амфоры, но сидя это было сделать не очень легко. — Реконструированные макеты ещё. И угадай, кто их клеил?..  
— Так это были они? — ужаснулся Николаус, вспомнив сверхурочную отработку на практике.  
— Да. Он мог подать что угодно, и это бы взяли благодаря имиджу Человека, Который Пережил Такой Ужас.  
— А вы можете сменить куратора? — встрял Кристиан. Он допил свой грог и чувствовал, что скоро начнёт трезветь, поэтому ловил момент.  
— Скорее он нас выгонит. Меня, — Вольфганг невесело усмехнулся. — Нет, каждый педагог кроит курс под себя, и это понятно. Можно, конечно, заново поступать, попасть к другому… Но не будем о грустном!  
— Ты только поосторожнее с тряпками, — хохотнул Николаус.  
— Постараюсь, — Вольфганг погладил себя по колену, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Он, кстати, твоё обещание помнит, — продолжал Николаус. — И всегда прячет под кафедру ту, которой с доски стирают. Даже если тебя нет на лекции.  
— Что, правда? — Вольфганг приподнял бровь.  
— Да. И носит с собой особую губку в футляре для мыла.

Вольфганг издал торжествующий вопль. Николаус смотрел на него тепло и чуть насмешливо. По правде, он опасался, что ненависть Вольфганга к страдальцу-куратору преодолеет и это небольшое затруднение.

— А если серьёзно: не люблю, когда выезжают на имидже, — Вольфганг мотнул головой, понимая, что немного пьян и начинает вещать уже всерьёз. — Надо, чтобы произведение говорило само за себя, независимо от того, какие приключения постигли его создателя. Это может быть интересным штрихом, но не основной же деталью! — он сердито уставился в пустой стакан.  
— А что должно быть основной? Ну, смыслом? — пытливо спросил Кристиан.

Вольфганг задумался. С минуту он помолчал, а потом изрёк:

— Сорок два!  
— Что? — Кристиан захлопал глазами.  
— А, так, шутка от одного знакомого сценариста, — Вольфганг махнул рукой, и Николаус немного нахмурился.

Следующие полчаса прошли за оживлённым разговором. Кристиан поначалу стеснялся, но после освоился и довольно бойко спорил с Николаусом на тему общей памяти и культуры вины. Наконец, на вопрос Унтермёлена, не хочет ли он тоже поступить в Берлинский институт свободных искусств, Кристиан признался:

— Да я и школу-то не закончил.  
— Восстановишься, — Николаус пожал плечами.  
— Мне дали справку, — попытался объяснить Крис, — что мне нельзя ходить теперь в школу на территории Берлина и ФРГ. Вообще.  
— Это не беда, — утешил Николаус. — Ничего, что ходить нельзя. Сдашь экстерном, получишь свой аттестат. Так многие делают.  
— Да, — согласно кивнул Вольфганг. — Из наших — Дагмар, например.

И друзья с некоторым даже трепетом рассказали ему историю своей однокурсницы — анархистки по имени Дагмар Димитрофф, которой пришлось покинуть Восточный Берлин за несколько дней до выпуска. Как и полагается в таких историях, там были родители-диссиденты, исключение из пионеров, аресты на демонстрациях, тюремный срок, фальшивые родственники на Западе и даже настоящая погоня на катерах по ночной Шпрее.

— А теперь она учится с нами, — закончил Николаус.  
— И она красивая. Похожая на валькирию.  
— Или кактус.  
— И у неё сын прикольный.  
— Как Сид Вишез.  
— Только ему пока два.  
— Но он тоже уже анархист.  
— Круто! — только и смог на это всё сказать Кристиан.

Вдруг он вспомнил: Вольфганг говорил ему про уникальное расположение квартиры Николауса. И тут ему сделалось страшно.

— А что, значит, ГДР — это… там? — он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону.  
— Нет, там, — заботливо поправил Николаус и указал на северо-восток, себе за спину и в направлении комнаты.  
— Окна прямо на вышку, — похвастался Вольфганг.  
— А можно я посмотрю?  
— Конечно! — в один голос ответили друзья, вставая из-за стола.

Николаус остался убирать посуду. Вольфганг и Кристиан вызвались было ему помочь, но Николаус мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой, и они вместе отправились в спальню.

— Не будем пока включать лампу, ладно? — тихо сказал Вольфганг, открывая дверь и пропуская Кристиана вперёд.

В комнате стоял полумрак, нарушаемый только неярким рыжеватым отсветом от окна. Шторы не было, и на пол косыми полосками ложилась тень рамы и, как показалось в первый миг Кристиану, грубого витража. Он пригляделся и понял, что каждое стекло заклеено крест-накрест бумажными лентами.

— Это чтобы не выбило взрывом, — пояснил Вольфганг. — Прошлый хозяин был немного… перестраховщик.

Кристиан молча подошёл к окну, машинально потрогал ленту пальцем. Бумага была совсем свежей. Вольфганг понял его интерес.

— Никки подновляет периодически. Понимаешь, Лев Термен изобрёл не только отличный музыкальный инструмент, который скромно назвал в свою честь, но и устройство, чтобы считывать звук со стёкол. Знаешь, лазерный микрофон?..

Кристиан не слушал его. Он смотрел на советскую вышку — причудливый гибрид флорентийского донжона с деревенским скворечником. Она была совсем близко — метрах в пятнадцати, но отделённая бетонной стеной с колючей проволокой и рядом острых штырей. В освещённой комнатке на самом верху был человек. И, кажется, он смотрел на Кристиана в бинокль.

— А разве это поможет? — спросил Кристиан. — Ну, бумага. Она спасёт от прослушки?  
— Конечно, нет. А вот пьезокерамический элемент вполне, вполне! — Вольфганг рассмеялся и постучал по закреплённой в нижнем углу окна маленькой круглой коробочке. — Если не хочешь, чтобы разговор слушали, надо заставить стекло вибрировать…  
— И Николаусу нравится жить так? — перебил Кристиан.  
— Здесь дёшево. И по-своему мило. И потом, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы за тобой подглядывали смазливые пограничники или старые женщины?

Кристиан рассмеялся. Ему было, в общем-то, всё равно.

— Забавные там ребята, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — С некоторыми мы общались, пока их начальство не засекло...  
— Ты уже говорил, — хрипло прервал его Крис. Он смотрел в темноту — там, за границей, был другой город, страшный и незнакомый. Там жили люди — но кто они?.. И так ли ужасно их существование? Ведь не может же быть, чтобы миллионы терпели тиранию и слежку, и наверное, радио лгало, когда...

— Пойдём домой, зверь? — Вольфганг погладил его по плечу.  
— Нет. Я хочу остаться, — твёрдо сказал Кристиан.  
— Молодец, — Вольфганг поцеловал своего смелого зверёныша в шею сбоку, туда, где пульсировала артерия. — Всё будет хорошо.

 

Кристиан сидел на самом краешке широкой постели и отчаянно пытался справиться с левым носком. Это был последний предмет одежды, который отделял Кристиана от падения в бездну греха и порока.

Вольфганг и Никки раздели его, осторожно касаясь, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями — Кристиан не ожидал, что Николаус может быть настолько бережным и аккуратным. Губы у него оказались горячими и сухими, и Кристиан отстранённо как-то, глупо отметил: его впервые целует другой мужчина. Ну, кроме Вольфганга. Кристиан позволил стянуть с себя футболку, джинсы, бельё… и резко сел, вырываясь из двойных объятий.

— Всё хорошо, зверь? — спокойно спросил Вольфганг. Он лежал справа от Кристиана, подперев рукой голову.  
— Мы можем остановиться, — запросто предложил Николаус, лежавший слева. — Или хочешь, посмотрим фильм?

Но Кристиан намёка не понял. Он передёрнул плечами, мол, всё нормально, и пискнул:

— Нет. Я счас.

И наклонился стянуть носки. С правым он расстался легко, а вот левый… Кристиан держал себя за дрожащую щиколотку, гипнотизируя пришитую к чёрной ткани эмблемку. Ещё минуту он посидит…

За его спиной Никки и Мю, судя по звуку, с удовольствием целовались. Кристиан обвёл комнату тоскливым взглядом. В неярком свете красно-оранжевой лампы, мерцавшей в изголовье кровати, вырисовывались очертания предметов: стеллажи с бобинами плёнки, кассетами, книгами; экран проектора, монтажный стол в дальнем углу…

— Иди к нам, хороший! — весело воскликнул Вольфганг и обнял Кристиана руками за шею, утягивая обратно на мягкую постель.

И Кристиан повиновался. Он стянул проклятый носок, как будто это могло что-то значить, и позволил снова уложить себя на винно-красную простынь — на спину, между двух друзей. По крайней мере, теперь было теплее — Кристиана крупно трясло не только от страха. В отчаянии он развернулся к Вольфгангу.

— Ну же, всё хорошо, — прошептал Вольфганг, обнимая своего глупого зверя за плечи.  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан. — Да.

Николаус, который до этого выжидал, придвинулся ближе и тоже обвил его руками — за пояс, сполз чуть ниже, и начал осторожно скользить губами по плечу, по спине, коснулся языком выступающей острой лопатки. Кристиан слегка обернулся. От Николауса пахло лимоном и мёдом — смешной, детский запах. Внезапно Кристиан различил ещё кое-что — терпкое, как будто враждебное. Одеколон, которым иногда пахли рубашки Вольфганга, когда он возвращался после слишком долгих прогулок.

Голова у Кристиана кружилась. Он давно уже протрезвел, но всё равно чувствовал себя безвольным и слабым. Руки Николауса — горячие, сильные, на предплечьях покрытые жёсткими темными волосами. По-своему это почти возбуждало… только бы Вольфганга здесь ещё не было. А что, если он не притронется к нему по-настоящему, будет просто лежать рядом и наблюдать? Позволит другу в первый раз сделать всё самому?

Кристиан не видел Николауса обнажённым — когда друзья торопливо и весело скидывали одежду, он не смотрел из странной стеснительности. Интересно, какой у Николауса член? Наверно, довольно-таки большой, — Кристиан вспомнил теорию Вольфганга про корреляцию к количеству прочитанных книг, а читал Никки явно немало. Он закусил губу, представляя: он принимает в себя Николауса и Вольфганга одновременно. И это больно, но чертовски приятно — как позавчера… Кристиан почувствовал всколыхнувшееся возбуждение. Щёки залило краской. Да, он попробует. И с Никки. И с Никки и Вольфгангом одновременно. Если его самый любимый человек этого хочет — он сделает что угодно.

Вольфганг успокаивающе гладил Кристиана по волосам — левой рукой. Свободной правой он провёл чуть ниже, по груди и, царапнув ногтями живот, положил на его начинающий твердеть член. Кристиан привычно толкнулся в ладонь, краснея ещё сильней. Николаус тут же подвинулся ближе, прижался к нему, потираясь о бедро — и Кристиан понял: да, читал Никки много.

Вольфганг ритмично ласкал его — чуть грубовато, но как всегда восхитительно, — пытливо заглядывая в глаза. Кристиан старался выдержать взгляд. Ещё он старался не подаваться навстречу каждому движению Вольфганга, но очень скоро забил на это, перестал сдерживаться и без всякого стеснения вскидывал бёдра.

Вольфганг чувствовал сейчас почти гордость. Его зверь наконец-то решился — и, кажется, всё шло хорошо. За исключением того, что смазки было пока маловато. Вольфганг рассказывал Никки, что зверёныш каждый раз перевозбуждается и течёт, — уже все простыни в доме заляпал! — а тут что-то не получалось. Вольфганг ухмыльнулся и сжал отвердевший член чуть сильнее, как будто это могло помочь. Кристиан весь изогнулся — и вдруг выпростал руку и притянул Николауса к себе ещё ближе. Вольфгангу это понравилось. Он поцеловал Кристиана в губы — коротко, быстро, и спустился ниже, начал покусывать шею, осторожно зажимать зубами ключицу. Кристиан отвечал негромкими стонами. Он закрыл глаза и кусал губы, вздрагивая от каждого движения руки Вольфганга.

Николаус обнимал его сзади и гладил — большой, тёплый. Сейчас Кристиан понимал Вольфганга: от него исходило такое чувство уверенной силы, спокойной, почти ленивой, что невольно хотелось ей подчиняться.

Вольфганг легонько укусил Кристиана за плечо — очередная маленькая месть за издевательства над Дорис, — и потянулся к тумбочке. Там уже стоял заготовленный флакон смазки с дозатором — Николаус ко всему подходил основательно и не разменивался на мелкие тюбики. Вольфганг улыбнулся: с запахом топлёного молока. Кстати, молоко…

Вообще, Вольфганг предвкушал отличную программу: поскольку Николаусу всегда требовалось больше времени для отдыха, в эти промежутки он мог бы сам делать зверёнышу очень приятно. Интересно, на сколько раз хватит Криса сегодня? Сможет ли он повторить виртуозный тест-драйв? Накануне Николаус скрепя сердце согласился одолжить другу любимый плаг с дистанционным пультом. И если бы Кристиан так не упирался, а потом — не возился, он вполне мог бы познакомиться с игрушкой поближе. И идти было бы веселей. Ну что, сам виноват — придётся теперь устраивать шоу для обоих сразу. Вольфганг всю дорогу сюда представлял Кристиана чем-то вроде детского грузовичка с радиоуправлением — отличная игрушка для мальчиков старшего возраста. Был ещё вариант не давать ему кончить до самого утра, чтобы взмолился по-настоящему…

Вольфганг выдавил на ладонь большую порцию смазки. Николаус, тем временем, мягко отстранился от Кристиана и сел. Он уже потянулся к другу и смочил в геле кончики пальцев, когда Кристиан вдруг тревожно дёрнулся:

— Что вы делаете?

«А ты угадай», — мрачно подумал Вольфганг, который сразу понял, что веселье пошло насмарку. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Ш-ш, мой славный. Надо хорошенько тебя подготовить.

Николаус в подтверждение кивнул и машинально сунул пальцы в рот.

Но Кристиан почему-то на этот обыденный жест отреагировал неадекватно. Он вскинулся, взмахнул руками, как утопающий, и отпрыгнул куда-то к изножью кровати. Бешено озираясь в поисках одежды, он схватил сбившееся в сторону покрывало и, прижав его к животу и согнувшись, словно от боли, унёсся в сторону кухни.

После недолгой паузы Вольфганг спросил у Николауса:

— Как на вкус?  
— Как Иисус, — ответил тот и поцеловал друга кондитерски-сладкими губами.

***  
Кристиана трясло. Он стоял в темноте у кухонного окна, выходящего в привычный западный мир, закутавшись в покрывало на манер тоги, и пытался дышать ровнее. Было мучительно стыдно за свой побег — он ошибся, наивно посчитав, что готов к… такому.

Никто не пытался его вернуть, Вольфганг не пришёл следом, но Кристиан не обижался — если бы он принялся уговаривать, стало бы совсем тошно.

Немного успокоившись, Кристиан заметил на подоконнике пепельницу, полупустую пачку сигарет и коробок спичек. Бездумно, как-то машинально, Кристиан потянулся к коробку с аляповатой этикеткой, на которой был изображён костёр, открыл — полный. Так же, не задумываясь толком, что делает, он чиркнул спичкой, и не моргая уставился на вспыхнувший огонёк.

Огонь ему всегда нравился.

Кристиан вспомнил, как жёг костры на пустырях с Эндрю, тем ещё пироманом. Пламя завораживало их и устрашало одновременно — прекрасная, сокрушительная стихия, лишь прикидывающаяся укрощённой, взятой под контроль. В них просыпалось что-то первобытное, дикое, полузабытое, и они отбивали на первых попавшихся железяках рваные, дробные ритмы, вопя во всё горло, ощущая себя по-настоящему _свободными_.

Надо обязательно связаться с Энди, подумал он. И позвонить матери, она там, наверное, с ума сходит. Вообще-то, позвонить можно было прямо сейчас, но… что сказать? «Привет, мам, я тут с парнем, которого даже не могу назвать своим, пришёл к его другу потрахаться втроём. А вы там как?»

Кристиан зажёг третью по счёту спичку. Из спальни раздавались приглушённые стоны, и хотелось зажать уши, но это совсем уж… малодушно. Он даже не мог сказать, что ревнует, просто было горько.

Следующая спичка. Он в очередной раз осознал, что не принадлежит к миру Вольфганга. Для него и Николауса происходящее в порядке вещей, но Кристиан никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Впервые он всерьёз задумался, сколько «зверей» было у Вольфганга до него, и скольких он делил с другом.

Кристиан _не мог_ быть с ними.

Представлять себя позавчера с Вольфгангом, Николаусом и Райнером (для комплекта) было легко. Это заводило. Но в реальности скорее пугало. Особенно заставила передёрнуться мысль о Райнере, после всех его рассказов. Кристиан никогда и не хотел его. Он вспомнил, как застал напарника переодевающимся, и в тот момент оценивал его эстетически, а не как сексуальный объект — этот громила напоминал ему то ли неудачную античную статую, то ли наоборот, вполне удавшуюся «охранную» — какими украшали средневековые соборы, типа горгульи. А Николаус… он и в самом деле славный, привлекательный, но… он мужик.

Кристиан зажёг очередную спичку, усмехаясь своей нелогичности. То, что Вольфганг тоже мужчина, не мешало спать с ним. Может, всё дело было в присутствии Дорис, но ведь он захотел Вольфганга ещё до того, как узнал о ней.

Вольфганга хотелось, всех остальных представителей своего пола — нет. Как жаль, что Вольфганг не может растро _и_ ться… Кристиан покраснел, представив это действо: вот Вольфганг-один лежит на спине, придерживая его за бёдра, а сзади Вольфганг-два входит, положив руки на плечи, и они имеют его вдвоём, в то время как он отсасывает Вольфгангу-три, держащему его за волосы… Вот этого он действительно хотел. А с Николаусом было как-то стыдно.

Кристиан зажигал одну спичку за другой, бездумно глядя на оранжевые вспышки и обжигая пальцы. Пепельница была уже полна обугленных черенков, когда вдруг вспыхнул верхний свет, заставляя зажмуриться, и на кухню вошёл Николаус — в брюках, видимо, чтобы не нервировать лишний раз. Он поморщился от сернистого запаха, но ничего не сказал.

— А… вы всё? — глупо спросил Кристиан.  
— Не, — улыбнулся Николаус, — я за виноградом, — он открыл холодильник и достал заранее заготовленную глубокую салатницу из зелёного стекла, наполненную спелыми светло-жёлтыми гроздьями. — Хочешь?

Кристиан мотнул головой.

— Пойдём к нам?

Кристиан снова покачал головой и провёл пальцем по кромке пепельницы. Николаус пожал плечами и ушёл.

Только теперь Кристиан почувствовал, как замёрзли ноги. Сколько он тут простоял? Полчаса? Он вдруг ощутил себя ужасно одиноким и ненужным.

В коробке осталось всего три спички. Две он сжёг, не моргая, следя за обжигающими огоньками, а от последней раскурил сигарету, но сделав пару нервных затяжек, сразу её затушил.

На улице уже зажглись фонари. Кристиан вдруг подумал, как идиотски выглядит, стоя в освещённом окне как на витрине. Он нашёл у входа выключатель и, погасив свет, прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу.

Люди возвращались с работы, в домах зажигались огни, какая-то парочка целовалась под покорёженным фонарём, и никому не было дела до глупого парня, который запутался в своих «хочу-не хочу». 

Кристиан смотрел вниз, на прохожих, и каждому придумывал какую-нибудь историю. Только они сплошь выходили мрачными и гротескными, выдавая неспособность к положительному мышлению. Например, вот та мелкая девчонка в красной курточке удавила подушкой своего новорождённого брата и радуется — теперь вся родительская любовь снова будет принадлежать ей одной. А мужик в чёрной кепке несёт в сетке вовсе не баскетбольные мячи, а замаскированные головы бывших подружек — они там внутри. А вон парочка пенсионеров, степенно прогуливающихся под ручку — они, на самом деле, грабители, выслеживающие жертву, у старика в трости спрятан острющий клинок…

— Зверь…

Кристиан вздрогнул, услышав голос Вольфганга, и обернулся.

— Бедняж, ну ты чего как неродной? — Вольфганг, в отличие от Николауса, расхаживал голым. Он опустил ладони Кристиану на плечи и вдруг с маху надавил так, что тот, не ожидав, с явственным костяным стуком соприкоснулся с выдвинутой табуреткой. Усмехнувшись, Вольфганг похлопал его между лопаток и потянулся к кувшину, стоящему на исцарапанной столешнице.  
— Вы уже всё? — с надеждой спросил Кристиан, борясь с желанием потереть отбитую об табурет задницу.  
— Нет, — широко улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Я воды глотнуть пришёл. И за сигаретами.  
— А, ну ладно…  
— Крис, — Вольфганг вдруг улыбнулся теплее и погладил его по голове. — Пойдём.  
— Нет. Я… ещё тут немного посижу, хорошо?

Вольфганг терпеливо вздохнул, поцеловал своего глупого зверя в макушку и ушёл, прихватив сигареты. 

Кристиан посидел ещё некоторое время, кусая губы в нерешительности. Ноги совсем заледенели. Не хватало ещё простыть. И вдруг с новой силой накатило отвращение к себе — чёрт, да что за хуйня такая?! Он же позавчера представлял, как Вольфганг с Росомахой будут трахать его и _хотел_ этого, а теперь вот трусил — самым банальным образом, и вдобавок сам себе противоречил.

Он решительно поднялся и быстро пересёк гостиную. Из-за прикрытой двери спальной доносились страстные стоны. Вдохнув, как перед прыжком, Кристиан толкнул дверь, почти готовый к тому, что увидит, но…

Вольфганг и Никки лежали в постели, целомудренно укрытые одеялом по пояс, ели виноград и смотрели на проекторе порно. Внезапно гетеросексуальное.

— Проходи, проходи! — обрадовано замахал Вольфганг слегка опешившему Кристиану.

Николаус даже убрал звук, галантно давая ему извиниться. Но Кристиан засмотрелся.

На экране бравый усач в панталонах с неожиданной прорезью оказывал знаки внимания баварской крестьянке. Действие происходило на опушке молодого весеннего леса. Природа ликовала: над головами влюблённой пары качались в заботливых руках статистов пышные ветки черёмухи, летали крупные декоративные пчелы. Почему-то становилось понятно, что герои — румяные и пышущие здоровьем. Хотя фильм и был чёрно-белым.

— А… что вы делаете? — тихо спросил Кристиан.  
— Сейчас, скоро уже плитка будет! — вместо ответа пообещал Николаус и хлопнул рукой по одеялу. — Иди сюда.

Он заёрзал, чуть отодвигаясь. Кристиану неловко было после всего садиться с ним рядом, поэтому он быстро обежал кровать кругом, чуть не задев массивный проектор, и залез под бок к Вольфгангу. Тот с явным нетерпением смотрел на экран.

— Щас... О, точно! — Николаус весело оскалился и закинул в рот ягоду.

Сцена опустела — ушли румяные грешники, одна за другой исчезли из кадра белые ветки, улетели пчёлы. Потом опустилась табличка «Конец», спустя пару секунд сменившаяся заставкой новой новеллы. «Хозяйка» — гласили вычурные рукописные буквы.

— Этой плёнке семьдесят лет, — пояснил Николаус. — В смысле, оригиналу — это-то копия.  
— Переозвучивал Манфред! — добавил Вольфганг.  
— И Марк ещё.  
— И он всё время фальшивит. Переигрывает.  
— Как всегда.  
— Да.  
— Да.  
— Так что звук не будем включать.  
— Ну его.

Кристиан зачем-то кивнул. На экране чуть полноватая, но очень симпатичная темноволосая женщина лет тридцати в переднике с кружевами старательно наводила порядок — сметала пучком перьев пыль с фарфоровых кайзеров и балерин на каминной полке.

— Вот, вот, изразцы, — Николаус оживлённо обернулся к другу.  
— Вижу. Чёрт, круто.

Кристиан пригляделся. Камин и вправду был замечательный — вернее, это была большая голландская печка века этак семнадцатого, неизвестно как оказавшаяся в берлинской, по видимости, квартире — на стене сбоку висел портрет Бисмарка. Каждая плитка этой печи была украшена изображением фантастического существа. Зернистость плёнки и муть от увеличения немного мешали, но можно было различить очертания единорогов, морских дев и каких-то трёхглавых львов. Хозяйка очень удачно как раз вышла из кадра — и с полминуты друзья могли наслаждаться шедевром декоративно-прикладного искусства безо всяких помех.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Вольфганг. — И ты говоришь, это те самые плитки?  
— Думаю, да, — Николаус пожал плечами. — И цена на удивление нормальная, сто марок за всё.  
— Да они своего счастья не знают, — Вольфганг ухмыльнулся и откусил от виноградины, брызнув соком на Кристиана. — Знакомые продают плитки. Их дом сносят, — снизошёл он до объяснения.  
— А, ясно. А почему…  
— И не узнают, надеюсь, — Николаус поднял глаза к потолку, изображая воззвание к высшим силам. — Собирать, конечно, придётся — они все в коробках…  
— Ничего, соберём, — загорелся Вольфганг азартом. — Когда последний срок?  
— Послезавтра.  
— Денег точно хватает? — обеспокоился Вольфганг. — У меня есть свободные, если что.  
— Не, спасибо, не надо, — Николаус улыбнулся. — Всегда хотел печь…  
— Рад за тебя, — промурлыкал Вольфганг, целуя друга в висок.

У Кристиана перехватило дыхание от тоски и обиды. Он хотел уже вскочить, сделать что-то ужасное — но вдруг вспомнил свою недавнюю жалкую выходку. Лучше не стоило.

Тем временем, хозяйка вернулась, и не одна. Тот же бравый усач, что и в предыдущей новелле, — почему-то опять в исподнем, но при этом в прусском шлеме с пикой, — прижимал её спиной к печи, задирая пышные юбки. Оставалось надеяться, что печь уже тогда была декоративной, потому что женщина извивалась и беззвучно кричала, как если бы её жгли.

— Думаю, можно сделать макет из гипсокартона, — предложил Николаус.  
— Не, не выдержит, — нахмурился Вольфганг. — В крайнем случае, из фанеры. Лучше дерева.

Кристиан зачарованно смотрел на экран. Герой проявил некоторую находчивость и, освободив хозяйку от передника и платья с корсетом, щекотал её полную грудь пресловутой метёлочкой. Женщина билась и вздрагивала, пряча лицо за локтем, перья летели на пол.

— Ну, я не знаю, я не хотел бы возиться, — протянул Николаус.  
— Славный мой, а как же ещё? — Вольфганг тронул его за руку. — Либо полноценный макет, либо стенд. Но это не вариант. Мне кажется, органичней будет вписать её в интерьер, — допустим, в гостиной, чем делать такое панно непонятно зачем…  
— Да, ты прав, — кивнул Николаус и боднул друга в висок.

Вольфганг покачнулся и повис на шее Николауса. Тихонько смеясь, они начали целоваться.

У Кристиана в горле мгновенно пересохло. Сам не зная, что делает, он тронул Вольфганга за плечо:

— Эй! Простите!  
— Ничего, мой хороший, — утешил его Вольфганг, оборачиваясь. — Держи виноградик.

Он переставил на колени Кристиану салатницу с остатками ягод и снова прильнул к Николаусу.

Кристиан горестно начал есть, не чувствуя вкуса. На экране к находчивому усачу и хозяйке присоединился какой-то молодой человек — по виду студент, высокий и тощий блондин. Наверно, ещё один квартиросъёмщик, решил для себя Кристиан. Теперь действие переместилось на низкую кушетку, — впрочем, половина печи в кадр всё равно попадала. Женщина села на военного сверху, с некоторым усилием опустившись на его короткий и толстый член, а молодой человек ловко пристроился сзади.

Кристиан скосил глаза и в удивлении вздрогнул — Вольфганга рядом не было. Николаус по-прежнему сидел, укрытый до пояса одеялом, и тонко улыбался, глядя на счастливую троицу. Вдруг Кристиан заметил, что одеяло в ногах у него чуть шевелится, ритмично поднимаясь, и как будто причмокивает. Он чертыхнулся и уставился на экран.

Нацепив прусский шлем, женщина лихо скакала, издавая беззвучные воинственные крики. Иногда она соскальзывала с члена лежащего под ней мужчины, и тогда стоявший позади парень отвешивал ей шлепок по красивому полному бедру, уже чуть потемневшему от ударов, и заставлял садиться снова. Наконец, мера терпения кавалеров, вероятно, иссякла. Они смешно замахали руками, призывая кого-то третьего. Секунду спустя их мольбы были услышаны. В кадре появился монах.

Кристиан закрыл ладонью лицо. Зачем-то он обернулся к друзьям и увидел, что Вольфганг уже сидит на коленях у Николауса, спиной к нему, весь мелко вздрагивая и хрипло дыша. Периодически он начинал ёрзать, пытался привстать, но Николаус держал его крепко, стискивая ладонь на левом плече. Другой рукой он чуть оттягивал серебряные колечки, по очереди, — зажимал пальцами потемневший сосок и отпускал. Вольфганг кусал губы, запрокидывал голову, клал её Николаусу на плечо и выгибался…

Перед глазами у Кристиана всё поплыло. Он хотел крикнуть противному Росомахе: не смей так делать, это наша с Вольфгангом фишка! Но тут же подумал, как глупо всё будет — не он же выдумал эту позу. В ожесточении Кристиан уставился на экран.

Там монах (неопределённой конфессии, вполне возможно, что и буддист — словом, очень политкорректный и на редкость обезличенный персонаж) задрал рясу, заставил женщину открыть рот, как для причастия, и ронял ей на высунутый язык аккуратные капли-облатки. Ритуал проходил успешно. Кристиан подумал, что этот фильм кроме богатого интерьера примечателен ещё и символикой — этакое соединение Армии, Церкви, Интеллигенции и Буржуазии. Но где же Пролетариат?

Как по заказу, в этот момент в кадре появился типичный рабочий — в мешковатых грязных штанах, грубой куртке и огромной кожаной кепке. Если бы не разница в семьдесят лет, его вполне можно было бы принять за Райнера. Военный дал из центра всей кучи-малы приказ, и рабочий, мгновенно освободившись от грязных тряпок, ловко харкнул на свой уже стоявший член. Он покусился было на Церковь, которая неестественно долго цедила свою благодать, но военный отчаянно замахал рукой, и Пролетариат послушно засадил по самые яйца Студенчеству.

— А, Никки, чёрт… — стонал Вольфганг. — Да! Да! Трахай меня! Еби меня, мой медведь!

Он по-прежнему сидел на Николаусе верхом, но теперь тот наконец-то разрешил ему двигаться, и Вольфганг привставал, рывками приподнимаясь, неосознанно раздирая острыми ногтями себе шею и грудь и беспрерывно крича:

— Да! Да, мой хороший! Еби меня глубже! Вставь мне! Да, мой панцирный броненосец! Да, Никки, ооо!..

Николаус с усмешкой придерживал его за бёдра и бил легонько по пальцам, когда Вольфганг норовил протянуть руку к своему члену. Всем всё явно нравилось.

Люди на экране, тем временем, стали синхронно двигаться, словно любительская мим-труппа, изображающая локомотив. У них тоже было всё хорошо.

Кристиан обречённо смотрел, как Вольфганг, задыхаясь и матерясь, размазывал по щекам выступившие (от смеха, на самом-то деле) крупные слёзы, а Николаус с каменно-спокойным лицом ждал, каким прозвищем его ещё наградят.

— О, мой нарвал! Еее... ебливый йети! Грешный барсук! — сравнения из мира живой природы сегодня шли особенно хорошо.

Наконец, Вольфганг немного устал, и Николаус взял инициативу на себя. Придерживая друга за подвздошные кости, он заставил его резко садиться — глубоко, до конца, вскрикивая от боли, и тут же почти сниматься со своего влажно поблескивающего толстого члена. Николаус в прямом смысле слова его натягивал. И конечно, это не могло длиться долго.

— Да, ты выебал меня, мой кровавый пингвин, — с неподражаемым трагизмом констатировал Вольфганг, в последний раз опускаясь. Николаус притянул его к себе, трижды толкнулся, прижимаясь к спине, впиваясь мелкими зубами в плечо, — и оба кончили одновременно.

На экране уставшие люди лежали вповалку, давая отличный шанс разглядеть изразцовую печь в мельчайших деталях.

*** 

— Ну, не плачь, — Вольфганг тронул Кристиана за руку, но тот продолжал рыдать. — Зверь!

Вольфганг обернулся к Николаусу. Тот сидел, по-прежнему привалившись спиной к стене. На безмолвный вопрос «что делать?» он только пожал плечами и съел предпоследнюю виноградину. Последняя осталась для Мю.

— Так. Раз-два-три, нос утри! — скомандовал Вольфганг, но Кристиан приказов больше не слушал — он самозабвенно страдал.

Вольфганг махнул рукой и лёг рядом с Никки — бедный зверь очень удачно свернулся в изножье кровати и практически не мешал. Вольфганг обнял лучшего друга, потёрся щекой о волосы на груди. Николаус обнял его в ответ, и какое-то время они лежали, не думая ни о чём, просто наслаждаясь близостью. И сравнительной тишиной.

Кристиан теперь плакал молча. Глупо рыдать, когда получил по заслугам. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло — полчаса, час, когда вдруг вспыхнул яркий электрический свет.

Он поднял голову. Вольфганг, весело потягиваясь, возвращался от выключателя. При свете люстры комната показалась Кристиану гораздо меньше, но симпатичней. По крайней мере, ясно, что никаких пыточных станков у Николауса нет — обычная мебель как у всех. А то он такого уже себе навоображал…

— А они… — Кристиан зачем-то вспомнил про пограничников и махнул в сторону окон. — Они вас не видят?  
— Нас, — поправил его Вольфганг, запрыгивая на кровать. — Вероятней всего, нет. Не видят. Впрочем, мы не делаем ведь ничего криминального, правда, Никки?  
— Правда, — подтвердил Николаус и протянул Кристиану раскуренный косяк. — Хочешь?

Кристиан медленно кивнул и взял самокрутку.

— Курил раньше? — светским тоном поинтересовался Николаус.

Кристиан на это лишь раздражённо фыркнул, метнув на него взгляд «за кого ты меня принимаешь?». Пусть он не пробовал никакой химии (один раз в «Цоо» не считается), но шмали-то со школьными друзьями скурил немало. И тут по спине пробежали неприятные мурашки сомнения: давно ведь не дул, с лета, а вдруг его сейчас вынесет с одной затяжки?..  
— Дай-ка сюда, — Вольфганг забрал у него косячок и затянулся, потом притянул Кристиана к себе за затылок и выдохнул в его приоткрытые губы.

Вольфганг вернул косяк Николаусу, и теперь уже тот после хорошей затяжки выдыхал горьковатый дым в лёгкие Вольфганга, а затем джойнт снова перекочевал в руки Кристиана, и он делал «паровоз» Никки, стараясь не думать, что Росомаха только что при нём трахал его любимого человека. Кристиан ведь ожидал, что так и будет. Ожидал, и всё равно до слёз было обидно. Но он не злился на Николауса. В конце концов, Унтермёлен был с Вольфгангом гораздо дольше, но не ревновал ведь его к нему.

Николаус мягко погладил Кристиана по затылку и заботливо спросил:

— Всё нормально?  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан. Где-то в глубине души слабо шевельнулось чувство вины — всё-таки, Росомаха отличный парень, и зря он тут устраивал сцены…

Потом они курили, просто передавая косяк из рук в руки. То ли трава была хорошей, забористой, то ли всё-таки сказывался долгий перерыв, но Кристиан чувствовал, что начинает отъезжать. Всё вокруг сделалось вдруг чётким-чётким, но медленным, а потом снова обрело привычную скорость. Он хихикнул.

— Кри-ис, — Вольфганг коснулся губами его уха и взял за руку, — помнишь ту ночь, когда впервые захотел втроём, м?

Кристиан залился краской. Он помнил, ещё бы!

— Ну вот, мы здесь, втроём. А что ещё из того, о чём мы говорили, ты бы мог сделать? — пытливо заглядывал Вольфганг ему в лицо, и глаза его казались непривычно тёмными.

Николаус, судя по всему, был в курсе их фантазий, и тоже с интересом поглядывал на Кристиана, лениво поглаживая Вольфганга по бедру — ну, что твой питомец выберет?

Кристиан закусил губу и задумался. Представив себя в белом платье, он едва не расхохотался и на всякий случай прикусил губу. Воспоминание о молоке, точнее, куда его собирались залить, невольно заставило его содрогнуться.

— Ну, так что? — тормошил неугомонный Вольфганг.  
— Мм… я отсосу тебе в туалете вашего универа? — неуверенно ответил Кристиан. Фантазия с ванной и вином казалась на первый взгляд куда более выполнимой, но он вдруг испугался, что утопит Вольфганга. Про кладбище он предпочёл не вспоминать.

Вольфганг удивлённо приподнял бровь — ему казалось, для Кристиана это, напротив, будет самым сложным. В самом деле, импринтинг, что ли?

— Ты у меня такой храбрый, зверь, — проурчал он и поцеловал его за ухом. Улыбнулся, заметив, как Кристиан зарделся от похвалы и, кажется, окончательно расслабился.  
— Давай, перебирайся на почётное место, — Вольфганг похлопал по простыне между собой и Николаусом и мягко потянул Кристиана за руку. Тот подчинился — больше было не страшно.

Николаус сделал затяжку и аккуратно взял устроившегося под боком Кристиана за подбородок, передав самокрутку Вольфгангу. Кристиан с готовностью приоткрыл губы, и обмен дымом незаметно перетёк в поцелуй.

Вольфганг лежал на боку, подперев голову, и немного грустно улыбался, наблюдая: Никки целовал Криса осторожно, бережно, стараясь не спугнуть, придерживал его под затылок и зачем-то подхватил под колени; Кристиан же обнимал его за шею, скрестив руки, и выглядел на фоне плотного загорелого тела особенно хрупким — вся сцена была окутана каким-то целомудренным очарованием. Видимо, трава Никки настраивала на элегически-романтическое восприятие. Вольфганг усмехнулся этой мысли и покачал головой. Всё было гораздо проще.

Мироздание в очередной раз ошиблось — Кристиан должен быть с Николаусом. Ему нужен кто-то надёжный, кто сможет поддержать, защитить и без лишних потрясений подготовить к самостоятельной жизни, без игры в преодоления. А Никки как раз был нужен тот, кто будет принимать его заботу с благодарностью и отвечать искренней привязанностью и любовью и не станет бесоёбить, просто потому что «скучно». В самом деле, отличная бы пара получилась.

Вольфганг положил недокуренный косяк в салатницу, и хищно, широко улыбнулся — хватит грустить, они не для этого здесь собрались. Николаус как раз отпустил Кристиана, и тот отводил глаза, тяжело, взволнованно дыша — похоже, что ему всё нравилось, только вот остатки идиотских установок «нельзя так!» сдерживали. Вольфганг незаметно показал Николаусу большой палец, и тот кивнул, довольно прижмурившись.

Вольфганг обнял расслабленного Кристиана за плечи, крепко прижал к себе, и, склонившись, щекотно зашептал на ухо:

— Всё хорошо, мой славный, ты умница, — он пригладил его волосы и потёрся носом об висок. — Хочешь повторить позавчерашнее, м? У Никки тоже много игрушек. Ты так восхитительно тестировал их… — Кристиан чуть напрягся, и Вольфганг понял, что немного перегибает — к такому зверь ещё не готов. — Может быть, ты чего-нибудь хочешь, сладкий?  
— Я не знаю, — прошептал Кристиан и плотнее прижался к Вольфгангу.

Николаус с интересом наблюдал за этой сценой: чем всё закончится? Крис опять психанёт? Стигматы будут?

— Давай мы просто на тебя посмотрим, ладно? — Вольфганг уложил Кристиана на спину и направил его руку вниз.

Кристиан безошибочно понял, чего от него хотят, и обхватил свой снова начавший вставать член ладонью. Стыдно уже не было. Он ощущал себя невесомым, и одновременно с этим очень чётко чувствовал шёлковую простыню под спиной, исходящее от тел Вольфганга и Николауса тепло, их дыхания и запахи пота и спермы, всё это возбуждало, и было уже совсем не важно, правильно это или нет.

Прикрыв глаза, Кристиан неторопливо водил рукой вверх-вниз, чуть сильнее сжимая у основания, и в темноте под веками возникали дивные непристойные картины с участием его и Вольфганга. Как ему хотелось, чтобы Вольф коснулся его члена губами и взял глубоко, до самого горла… но Вольфганг не спешил, предпочитая смотреть. Николаус тоже смотрел. Кристиану казалось, он даже чувствует на коже их щекотные взгляды, и это так приятно. Он вдруг перевернулся на живот, пряча лицо в подушку, и начал тереться о постель бёдрами, пачкая винно-красную простыню выступившей смазкой, вскидывая задницу и раздвигая ноги, внутренне желая, чтобы к нему прикоснулись, и одновременно всё ещё немного страшась этого — но никто его не трогал, лишь дыхания участились.

Кристиан потёрся щекой об подушку, убирая лезущую в нос прядь, и вдруг тонко улыбнулся. Вольфганг хотел шоу? Он его получит.

Вольфганг и Николаус удивлённо взглянули на Кристиана, — но промолчали, опасаясь спугнуть, — когда вдруг он, закрыв глаза, встал на колени и подтащил к себе подушку, повернув её вертикально. Он обхватил подушку руками, будто сжимал чьи-то бока, и медленно покачивая бёдрами начал тереться об неё истекающим смазкой членом. Тряхнув головой, будто отгоняя непрошенные мысли, он вдруг резким движением потянул подушку на себя — теперь он уже не тёрся об поверхность, а толкался _в_ неё, между нижними уголками.

Николаус зажал рот, чтобы не расхохотаться, Вольфганг до боли закусил пальцы, сдерживая смех — ай да зверь!

Кристиан представлял себе Дорис. Под травой это было очень даже просто. Он крепко стискивал талию лежащей на спине девушки, плавно покачиваясь, и красивая грудь Дорис (воображение наградило её третьим размером) с проколотыми сосками колыхалась в такт. Дорис цеплялась тонкими пальцами за прутья на спинке кровати — так же услужливо дорисованной воображением, — кусала губы и запрокидывала худое острое лицо, стараясь сдержать стоны. Такая красивая. Его.

Вольфганг и Николаус не отрываясь наблюдали за Кристианом. То, что он делал, было незамысловато, но отвести взгляд невозможно. Кого он представляет? Периодически Кристиан увеличивал темп, но вскоре сбавлял его, и снова двигался гипнотически медленно и размеренно.

Николаус осторожно протянул руку и коснулся плеча Кристиана — тот не отреагировал, погрузившись в свои фантазии. Николаус погладил его по груди — уже смелее. С любопытством он скользил взглядом по телу Кристиана, впервые разглядывая его так близко и пристально.

Пожалуй, он не мог назвать его красивым. Привлекательным — да, но красивым — в классическом смысле — нет. Возможно, всё дело было в слишком узком и вытянутом, на его вкус, лице Кристиана. У него были красивые большие глаза, красивый прямой нос, красивый рот с чувственными губами, покрытыми незаживающими трещинками, красивые тёмные брови, и забавные острые уши, но всё это, красивое по отдельности, вместе как будто терялось — приятная внешность и ничего более. Длинные, до середины спины, светлые волосы тоже можно было бы назвать красивыми, но им явственно не хватало ухода — хорошо, хоть чистые… Изящные запястья, крупные кисти, длинные ноги, пропорционально сложенное тело — всё это так же можно было смело назвать красивым, если бы не концлагерная худоба. Впрочем… заднице и ногам она не вредила, наоборот, выгодно подчёркивала. Пожалуй, из Кристиана вышел бы неплохой натурщик, особенно когда изучают анатомию…

Николаус задумчиво гладил его по проступающим сквозь бледную до прозрачности кожу рёбрам, очерчивал подушечками пальцев остро торчащие подвздошные кости, касался впалого живота, оглаживал подтянутую задницу, и ловил себя на мысли, что худоба Кристиана, — нездоровая, но ещё не анорексия, — всё-таки не вызывает отторжения, а по-своему сексуальна. Не то что бы Кристиан казался виктимным и совсем уж беззащитным, скорее просто болезненным и оттого хрупким, а это очень тешило самолюбие — на его фоне легко казаться сильным. У Николауса с Вольфгангом с этим проблем не было (однажды, спиной к спине, они отбились от наехавших на них пятерых скинов), но всё-таки мысль приятно грела. Хотелось придержать мерно движущиеся бёдра и взять уже аккуратный член с влажно поблескивающей розовой головкой в рот, распробовать пока ещё незнакомую смазку на вкус, но Николаус уже усвоил, что зверь у Мю пугливый, и лучше не торопить события.

Вольфганг поглаживал Кристиана по крестцу, глядя чуть насмешливо, но тепло и как будто даже с гордостью — зверёныш смог побороть свои страхи, стал ещё чуточку свободнее.

Кристиан задвигался быстрее, резче — хотелось уже поскорее кончить. Теперь он представлял Вольфганга, ёрзающего грудью по постели, с бесстыдно задранной задницей, и ему очень нравилось наблюдать, как член входит в неё, как пальцы впиваются в подрагивающие от напряжения бёдра…

Настойчивые поцелуи отвлекли его от этой дивной картины, но открывать глаза не хотелось, чтобы не разрушать ощущение волнующей неопределённости: кто-то, возможно, Вольфганг, целовал его шею, плечи и грудь, мягко прикусывая и облизывая соски, а кто-то, может быть, Николаус, касался кончиком языка позвонков. Вот прикосновения Кристиан различил без труда — у Вольфганга были длинные ногти. Четыре руки скользили по его телу, гладили, ласкали, немного царапали, и это было так восхитительно, что Кристиан совсем поплыл. Он отвечал на поцелуи, жадно вылизывал по очереди рты, и ему уже было совсем не важно, кто его целует. Иногда Вольфганг и Николаус тянулись друг к другу, и тогда он оказывался зажат между их горячими телами, чувствуя, как касаются кожи влажные подрагивающие члены, и бесстыдно прижимался к друзьям, обоим сразу, тихо постанывая.

Время, казалось, изменило свой ход, и события запечатлевались в мозгу какими-то обрывками, нарезкой.

Вот Кристиана обнимают: он открывает глаза и обхватывает Вольфганга за шею, стараясь потереться об его живот, и одновременно раздвигает ноги шире, чтобы Николаусу было удобнее гладить его по внутренней стороне бёдер. И вот Кристиан уже лежит на спине, испачканная его смазкой наволочка под плечом, Вольфганг между его ног, жадно отсасывает, пока Николаус жёстко трахает его, навалившись грудью на спину, поблескивающую от пота, и на лбу у него тоже испарина. А в следующий момент Кристиан снова между ними — на этот раз они смеются и слизывают с его тела что-то холодное, белое и густое, ему тоже дают попробовать, но он не может толком определить, взбитые сливки это или сметана — после травки всё кажется очень вкусным. Вольфганг и Николаус старательно вылизывают его, иногда прерываясь на поцелуи — сначала по очереди целуют Кристиана, потом друг друга, гладят по плечам и загривкам, запускают пальцы в волосы и ему очень нравится смотреть, как они целуются — то грубо, почти кусаясь, вгрызаясь, то наоборот очень нежно, бережно. А после он чувствует себя удовлетворённым, абсолютно расслабленным и сонным, но не помнит, когда кончил. Он прижимается щекой к груди Вольфганга, который обнимает его за плечи и ласково перебирает волосы на затылке, и позволяет Николаусу обнимать себя со спины — смуглая тёплая ладонь ложится на живот. Кристиан вдруг пожалел, что вначале из-за стеснения так и не разглядел его толком. Ну ничего, в следующий раз…

— Во сколько тебя разбудить? — Вольфганг отстранился и, свесившись вниз, достал из-под кровати электронный будильник — вечно Никки его туда закидывает.  
— В пять, — зевнув, тихо отозвался Кристиан, чтобы не разбудить задремавшего Николауса.

Вольфганг установил время и, поставив будильник на тумбочку, вернулся обратно на середину большущей кровати, уложил голову Кристиана к себе на плечо и поцеловал в макушку:

— Спи, чудесный мой.

Надо было похвалить Кристиана, сказать ему, какой он замечательный, но глаза у него совсем слипались, да и Вольфгангу не хотелось портить комплименты зевотой. Завтра, всё завтра, даже душ подождёт, подумал он и закрыл глаза, обнимая своего зверёныша и соприкасаясь рукой с ладонью Никки.


	33. Она меня только за дело наказывает

Грузовик летел под уклон.

В пустой кабине громко играло радио — Леннон вопил что-то про злую любовь, и ударяясь в стекло, болтался пластмассовый череп.

Вольфганг не знал, как оказался на этой улице. Невысокие дома с закопчёнными стенами, брусчатка, выбитые витрины: напоминало окраину Французского сектора. А главное, прямо навстречу ему неслась машина. Можно было бы отойти в сторону, на тротуар, — но босые ступни, казалось, намертво прилипли к мёрзлым камням. 

— I want you! — рычал грузовик, разгоняясь.

В кузове кипела какая-то жизнь. Вольфганг заметил ещё издали, что там люди, настоящая туса, и они то ли празднуют, то ли дерутся: над крышей кабины появлялись внезапно руки и головы, и так же мгновенно исчезали обратно.

— I want you so ba-aad!

«Ну вот, сейчас меня снова будут сбивать», — обречённо подумал Вольфганг, но продолжал стоять на дороге. Время причудливо растянулось, как случается лишь во снах. Машина была всё ближе и ближе — словно в замедленной съёмке, и в голове Вольфганга отдавался зловещий мотив:

— I want you so bad, it's driving me mad…

— It's driving me mad, — басовито признался грузовик — и вдруг сам собой затормозил. Правое переднее колесо наскочило на высокий поребрик; машина вся покачнулась и мультяшно-беззвучно упала на бок в паре метров от закаменевшего Вольфганга.

Из кузова посыпались на брусчатку изуродованные мужские тела. Там были парни немного постарше Никки, а были и совсем мальчики — младше Макса, и пугающе похожие на него. Вывернутые руки, кости в открытых ранах, слипшиеся от крови светлые волосы… Вольфганг смотрел на трупы — многие уже со следами разложения, почерневшие, страшные, — и не мог понять одного: ведь минуту назад они же все веселились, эти люди — они были живы... Как так?..

— Добурое уторо!

Вольфганг поморщился и поднял голову. Криса рядом не было, и с правого бока противно дуло. За окном светало. Будильник на тумбочке мигал неоново-розовым и с сильным японским акцентом повторял:

— Добурое уторо! Васатавай, самурай! Ши-ри с куровати свою поднимай!

Видимо, Кристиан спросонья умудрился переставить будильник — а может, сделал это специально. Вольфганг даже порадовался, что диверсант уже ушёл на работу — слишком велик был соблазн надрать ему эльфийские уши.

— Добурое уторо!..

Вольфганг выключил эту игрушку дьявола, с трудом сфокусировал взгляд — полседьмого, какая рань! — и обернулся к Николаусу. Тот спал на боку, подложив под щёку ладонь, всем будильникам и кошмарам назло. Тихий и тёплый, он был похож на ребёнка — естественно, за вычетом бакенбард. Вольфганг поцеловал его в нос. Николаус поёжился, улыбаясь сквозь сон — и вдруг обнял Вольфганга, свободной рукой притягивая к себе.

Вольфганг вздохнул, прижимаясь к груди друга. Пожалуй, можно было ещё полежать. Да, наверное. Особенно, если никакая дичь не примстится… Вольфганг почувствовал, что нехорошо как-то размякает душой. Он прочитал шёпотом маленькую молитву Деве Марии — за Никки и Криса, за маму, папу и Макса (и, так и быть, за сестру), за тех парней из кошмара, а ещё за Ганса и его пациентов, и за ту девушку из такси. Пусть Господь дарует им всем ещё один день. И пусть Крис не тупит. И пусть Никки будет наконец счастлив. И пусть во сне он видит только хорошие вещи. Например, как на его улице перевернулся грузовик с офигенными парнями, и ни один при этом не покалечился…

Вольфганг закрыл глаза и обхватил Николауса руками, уткнулся лицом в плечо. Потом убедился, что тот спит крепко, — и закинул на него ногу.

 

Во второй раз он проснулся, когда за окнами уже рассвело. Кажется, было часов девять — солнце встало над вышкой, и по паркету протянулась длинная тень. Николаус тоже не спал. Вольфганг с удивлением смотрел в лицо друга — совсем рядом, такое родное и неуловимо чужое при этом. Никак не мог привыкнуть — раньше ведь кто-то всегда уходил.

— Утро доброе, Мю, — Николаус улыбнулся и тронул его висок, приглаживая взъерошенные со сна волосы.  
— Привет, рысь, — Вольфганг невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

Они замолчали. Громко пробили за стенкой соседские часы — восемь раз. Значит, они даже ещё успевают в универ!

«Почему так не может быть всегда?» — подумал Вольфганг, напряжённо вглядываясь в лицо Никки.

Николаус явно думал о том же. Кажется, он уже сожалел, что позавчера так резко отказал Мю: но ведь, чёрт подери, ещё было не поздно! Они могут съехаться, и не надо никого больше. Ну, разве что звать иногда этого смешного парнишку с убитыми волосами, а так…

«Я люблю тебя, Мю», — уже хотел сказать Николаус — _по-особому сказать_ , когда Вольфганг вдруг скривился, словно от резкой боли. Он молча выскочил из-под одеяла и понёсся куда-то, не забыв прикрыть за собой дверь.

Николаус вздохнул. Мю всегда ловко избегал патетических моментов. Наверное, так даже и к лучшему. Вообще, всё к лучшему. Николаус потянулся, широко, не стесняясь, зевнул и начал морально готовиться вылезти из постели.

Тем временем, Вольфганг заперся в санузле и страдал от жесточайшего расстройства пищеварения. Впрочем, сильней, чем от спазмов он страдал от неблагородства своего положения. Харкать кровью и мучиться головными болями было как-то эстетнее. А тут… Да, наверно, не стоило заедать полкило винограда сметаной. А ещё Никки — настоящий товарищ — заливал в него пригоршнями эту свою новую смазку, похожую на молочный кисель, брр…

И тут Вольфганг _вспомнил_. Ганс рассказывал ему, что бывает с любителями заправить по полной, а вчера Никки трижды кончил в него. Ну, может, дважды. И Вольфганг понял: он обречён. Скоро появятся кашель и язвы. И у его рыси тоже. Они все, считай, уже мертвецы. Даже Крис.

Вольфганг горестно застонал и в очередной раз спустил воду. Надо будет позвонить Максу и взять с него слово, чтобы всегда — всегда! — предохранялся. Братишке он отдаст свои краски — недаром тот вечно клянчил; а Регине оставит платья — жалко, конечно, но она будет рада. Так, а Крису?.. Кристиану достанутся все картины, — ему, не Максу, тот-то и сам нарисует. Пусть продаст. И все деньги. И ещё книга про шумерскую мифологию — он так любит её, кажется. Ну а Никки… А, да, он же умрёт. И Крис тоже. Ну вот, надо делить всё по новой!

Вольфганг не сдержался и зарыдал.

— Мю, ты на завтрак хочешь хлопья или сосиски? — крикнул из-за двери Николаус.  
— И то, и другое! — мигом передумал умирать Вольфганг.

Он деловито умылся под душем. Вдруг на сердце стало легко; и вообще, было чувство, что он похудел. Вольфганг покрасовался немного перед заляпанным пастой зеркалом, — ах, вся грудь в бороздах от ногтей, красота! — и отпер дверь.

— Никки, милый, я забыл: у тебя есть весы?  
— Только безмен, — отвечал Николаус с кухни.

Вольфганг посмаковал мысль о подвешивании за ребро и царственной особой ступил в мир. Новый виток мании ждал его.

 

— Майер, кстати, про тебя на днях спрашивал, — Николаус подцепил со сковороды три поджаристых горячих сосиски и положил Вольфгангу на тарелку. — Хотел узнать, планируешь ты заканчивать этот семестр или…  
— Вот же не терпится человеку, — Вольфганг покачал головой и вдохнул ароматный пар. — Мм, спасибо, хороший мой. И что ты сказал? Ой, эта сосиска на меня плюнула!  
— Ничего я ему не сказал, — Николаус хмыкнул, сгружая себе на тарелку сразу полдюжины. — Я оставил его в приятной неопределённости.

Друзья рассмеялись. Кажется, бедный куратор и вправду верил в обещание Вольфганга. Тем более стоило его навестить. Николаус снял брезентовый фартук, одёрнул любимую пижаму в Юпитерах и Сатурнах и сел за стол.

— Приятного аппетита! — синхронно сказали Вольфганг и Николаус и принялись за еду. Сегодня их стол представлял собой странное зрелище: кроме жареных сосисок там были кукурузные хлопья с молоком, варёные яйца, гренки, масло и вишнёвый джем на сорбите. Непривычное великолепие.

— Я думал, Крис на утро останется, — чуть смущённо пояснил Николаус. — Вот и решил…  
— Аф, фы чуфный, Нии-икки, но, — Вольфганг с удовольствием прожевал порцию хлопьев, — мы и без Криса прекрасно справимся!

Николаус посмотрел на друга с недоумением. Вольфганг щедро намазывал джем на хлеб, при этом продолжая как ни в чём не бывало жевать, и даже болтал босыми ногами. Часы за стеной пробили половину девятого.

— Кстати, как он тебе? — Вольфганг отхлебнул кофе.  
— Ааа… Хм, — Николаус не знал, как сказать и коротко, и цензурно. Но интонация была скорее одобряющей.  
— Тебе же понравилось? — Вольфганг пытливо заглянул ему в лицо. — Не жалеешь? Ну, как он, как он?..  
— У него зубов не хватает, — ляпнул вдруг Николаус — и сам не понял, зачем.  
— Это хитрый стратегический ход! — Вольфганг отставил пирамиду пустой посуды и опёрся локтями о стол. — Когда вырастут зубы мудрости, не придётся ничего вырывать. Знаешь, как это… а впрочем, не знаешь, — он покосился на друга. Тот сразу же крепко сжал губы: он знал, что его улыбка — не шедевр ортодонтии.

— Хочешь его? — Вольфганг вдруг выпрямился на стуле. Оттого, что сидел он по-прежнему голым (и от царапин похож был на тигра), выглядело это очень забавно.

Николаус молчал. Нехорошее что-то было в лице Мю — как в тот раз, когда он пытался сцедить второй литр крови. Что-то вроде готовности идти до конца.

— Насовсем? — продолжал Вольфганг. — Себе — хочешь? Ну?  
— Не, Мю, — Николаус покачал головой. — Лучше не надо. Всё-таки он с тобой… и вообще…  
— Я спросил: ты — себе — хочешь? — неожиданно жёстко повторил Вольфганг.  
— Нет, не хочу, — в тон ему отвечал Николаус.

Вольфганг с интересом смотрел в лицо друга, разом из мечтательного и чуть сонного ставшее привычно насмешливым. «Надоело за тобой донашивать», — прочёл он во взгляде чёрных жучиных глаз мстительное выражение. Вот за это он и любил Никки.

— Росомаха! — крикнул он.

Николаус приподнял бровь.

— Росомаха!!! — весело повторил Вольфганг и подпрыгнул вместе со стулом.  
— Ну, чего?.. — Николаус не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
— РОСОМАХА — ПУХОМ ОБРАСТАХА!!! — заорал Вольфганг и полез на стол.

Он очень удачно смог встать коленями на край, поставить локоть на свободное место по центру и приблизить лицо к Николаусу. Правда, солонка полетела на пол, а член оказался в миске с сухими и очень колючими хлопьями, — но эффект был достигнут.

Николаус рассмеялся и встал из-за стола. Он легко подхватил друга и понёс в ванную, как огромную нашкодившую коалу. Вольфганг отбивался и громко ржал, но всё-таки позволил затолкать себя под холодный душ. Стянув пижаму, Николаус забрался следом. Пока он, дрожа, настраивал температуру воды, Вольфганг успел намылить их с головы до ног дегтярным мылом, предназначенным, вообще-то, для бакенбард. Николаус за это помочился Мю на ногу, а тот в отместку выбрил ему на груди кельтский крест.

Словом, на первую пару они опоздали.

Господин Майер нервно вздрогнул, когда дверь за спиной негромко хлопнула, и заскрипели старинные ступени аудитории. Нет, это не может быть _он_ , он же не должен… Перед глазами мигом поплыли схемы, мел в руке треснул с противным щелчком. Профессор досчитал до трёх и обернулся.

На последнем ряду, лучась мерзким самодовольством, сидели студенты Мюллер и Унтермёлен. В клетчатых рубашках, обманчиво чистые и добродушные, они смотрели на профессора, как людоеды на особенно аппетитного путешественника.

И Майер понял, что сегодня забыл спрятать тряпку.

***

Кристиан смотрел в окно мусоровоза и по привычке кусал шелушащиеся губы: прихватывал зубами тонкую сухую кожицу и тянул, а потом быстро зализывал ранки. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к вчерашнему. До сих пор было немного стыдно за страх — как будто Вольфганг или Николаус могли причинить ему вред. И ещё немного жаль, что ничего толком не запомнил. Хотелось повторить, чтоб всё было как в фантазиях, без опасений и недоверия. Больше он не боялся.

Райнер, установивший в мусоровозе магнитолу, слушал радио и тихонько, чтобы не заглушать, матерился, вступив в яростную полемику с диктором. Кристиан почти не обращал внимания на его бубнёж, радуясь, что с сегодняшнего дня (если магнитолу не сопрут) больше не нужно выслушивать лихие истории напарника и поддакивать. Красота!

Он запустил руку в глубокий карман комбинезона и проверил свою первую добычу — обрывок газеты, живописно заляпанный кровью, и пара выцветших, истёртых фантиков были на месте. Главное, не забыть их во время переодевания.

Кристиан начал бы собирать материалы для коллажей гораздо раньше, но удобный момент урвал только сегодня — пока Райнер вышвыривал из кузова пробравшуюся туда бродячую кошку, он быстро подобрал выпавшие из бака фантики и обрывок. Рыться, выискивая в мусоре что-нибудь необычное, Кристиан стеснялся — Райнер его и так «аметистом» считает, хотя соблазн был велик. В прошлый раз Кристиан заприметил яркие страницы какой-то детской книжки — на одной из иллюстраций была очень зловещая многоножка, но незаметно утащить не получилось. Вряд ли удалось бы объяснить Райнеру, что такое коллаж и для чего нужна эта штука, если её нельзя ни съесть, ни выебать, ни выпить с ней под задушевную беседу. Хотя думать так о Райнере было несправедливо — Кристиан осознавал, что он явно не настолько прост, как хочет показать.

— Райнер, слушай, а куда вы всё-таки мусор деваете? — в который раз задал он терзающий вопрос. С тех пор как ему выдали спецодежду, Кристиан не высаживался поближе к дому, а возвращался в «Новглавсанспецавтотранс», чтобы переодеться, но разгадать тайну ему так и не удалось. Как и исследовать территорию — прочие работники смотрели на него так подозрительно, будто на самом деле это был сверхсекретный объект, а он мог похитить оттуда нечто ценное.

Этот невинный вопрос как всегда вызвал у напарника странную реакцию: он вдруг замолчал, напрягся и изо всех сил стиснул лапищами руль.

— Да чо ты доебался-то до него, а?  
— Ну… я работаю тут уже полмесяца, а до сих пор не знаю. Это же просто отбросы, а ты так упорно избегаешь ответа, будто это гостайна.

Райнер недовольно покосился на него, но смолчал. Аж желваки на скулах проступили.

— Ну так что?  
— Ничо. Уничтожается он, понятно, бля?

Кристиан закатил глаза. Чем дальше, тем больше он убеждался, что лицензии у конторы нет. Но кто их тогда финансирует? Хотя, судя по состоянию автопарка и зданий, никакого финансирования и нет. И зарплаты, похоже, выдают время от времени — откуда на них вообще деньги берутся?

— Слышь, — вдруг прервал затянувшееся молчание Райнер, — а сосед-то твой, который того, чо?  
— Чо «чо»? — не понял Кристиан.  
— Ну чувствует себя как этот везучий мудень?  
— А… так ты спрашивал уже, — Кристиан отчаянно не понимал, с чего это Райнер заинтересовался. Решил продемонстрировать, как раздражают лишние вопросы? — Нормально с ним всё.  
— Везу-учий, — протянул Райнер с таким видом, будто до сих пор сожалел, что не додавил.

На обратном пути он вдруг свернул с привычного маршрута, и Кристиан понял, что в контору он сегодня не попадёт. Возможно, напарник собрался прикопать его на ближайшем пустыре.

— И куда едем?  
— К тебе, йопть! — весело рявкнул Райнер.  
— А… зачем?  
— Сушняк замучил, — громко, по-лошадиному фыркнул тот. — Горло дерёт, нахуй. Пустишь стакан воды выпить? Можно из-под крана, чо, я не балованный.  
— Ладно, — обречённо вздохнул Кристиан. — Вот тут направо поверни.

Он очень надеялся, что Вольфганг всё ещё у Николауса.

*** 

— И тогда он мне говорит: «Джентилески — это вообще не про живопись, это про феминизм, и мы не будем её здесь обсуждать». Каков подход! — Дагмар негодующе всплеснула руками. И съела ещё один мини-эклер.  
— Ужас, ужас, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — И что, он так и не зачёл тебе?  
— Нет, — девушка хитро прищурилась. — Зато про Агостино Тасси принял и даже хвалил. Не хотелось бы видеть в этом некую логику, знаешь ли.  
— Она там есть, — хохотнул Вольфганг. И тоже съел пирожное.

В кафетерии было шумно и чуть душновато. Большой перерыв приближался к концу, но однокурсники и не думали расходиться: каждому — а вернее, каждой — хотелось рассказать Вольфгангу, что случилось за время его отсутствия. Девушки болтали наперебой, вспоминая забавные случаи, абсурдные поступки преподавателей; доходило уже и до сплетен. Николаус улыбался — многое в этих рассказах отличалось от правды, — но молча ел фруктовый салат и не вмешивался. Самому было интересно послушать.

Так Вольфганг узнал, что на прошлой неделе приезжала делегация из Йоханнесбурга, и куратор кафедры полиграфии отличился. Выйдя навстречу почётным гостям, он совершил все нужные социальные ритуалы, пожал руки и душевно осведомился, как им осенний Берлин — а потом полез в карман и на глазах у всех стал прикладывать к изумлённым африканцам веер-пантон. Профессионализм был выше морали. Вольфганг покачал головой — лично знал одного парня, который снимал в барах негров, только удостоверившись, что они не светлее восемьсот второго по шкале чёрного.

Из плохих новостей его заинтересовала одна: господин Майер внезапно придумал, что в конце декабря каждый студент, в одиночку или с парой товарищей, должен будет представить некую сцену. И — тут Вольфганг довольно закусил губы, почувствовав, что подкол адресован ему — эта сцена должна быть на тему традиционализма. Причём это помимо зачёта по теории организации зрелищных мероприятий. И всё бы ничего, но ведь Майеру не угодишь! Не угодишь, кивал Вольфганг и с чувством запускал вилку во фруктовый салат.

Выяснилось, что в целом в плане учёбы он мало что упустил: искусствовед злобствовал, философ предавался неврастении, в дискуссионном клубе по случаю прохладной погоды перестали снимать бельё, остальные курсы потихоньку читались, — словом, всё как всегда. Несколько пар на потоке расстались, две сошлись. Ещё, говорят, перевелась откуда-то девушка со странным именем Элке, но её никто из группы пока почему-то не видел (Вольфганг сразу ощутил к таинственной Элке нечто сродни солидарности).

Вся эта стабильность его внезапно порадовала. Вольфганг раздал однокурсницам те конспекты, которые точно брал не у Никки — особо не стремясь найти хозяйку каждого, ведь так лишь интереснее. Девушки благодарно смеялись, как будто это Вольфганг сделал им добро, а не они ему, норовили приобнять и хищно поцеловать в челюсть — и вскоре Вольфганг начал кожей ощущать исходящий с других столиков негатив. Там одинокие, лишённые женского внимания полиграфисты и аниматоры мрачно ели свои тефтели и с завистью поглядывали на расцвётший вокруг Вольфганга сад. М-да, теперь стрелять сигареты в курилке как раньше, наверное, не получится.

Наконец, девушки начали собираться. Специально подкрасив губы, каждая наградила его контрольным метящим поцелуем, и очень скоро Вольфганг стал похож на ребёнка, перемазавшегося вареньем. Помахав на прощание, девушки отправились на социологию. Вольфганга туда уже и не пытались зазвать.

Кафетерий опустел — и только за дальним столиком боролась с горкой каких-то листьев булимичная староста. Вольфгангу она резко напомнила морскую свинку. Наверное, грустно есть всё время одну траву.

— Привет, эээ… Кристин! — с трудом вспомнил он имя. — Хочешь пирожных? У нас тут остались, — Вольфганг указал на поднос.

В ответ девушка смерила его — и заодно Николауса — таким исполненным презрения взглядом, что иной бы провалился сквозь землю. Иной, но не Вольфганг.

— Ну, как знаешь, — Вольфганг пожал плечами и обернулся к другу.  
— Ты не пойдёшь?.. — Николаус вытер рот салфеткой и торопливо распаковывал жвачку.  
— Не-а, — зевнул Вольфганг. — Слишком много учёности на сегодня. Ой, спасибо, — он взял протянутую пластинку. — Мм, мятная.  
— Мю, тебе надо умыться, — хохотнул Николаус. — Ты весь в помаде.  
— Это war paint. А я есть the Native American. Моё special Indian имя is… — Вольфганг сощурил глаза и поднёс пальцы ко рту, — my name есть очень специальное…

Друзья рассмеялись. Первым заржал сам Вольфганг — не выдержал, не дотерпел, — а вслед за ним заскулил Николаус. Пошатываясь, они схватились друг за друга, чтобы не упасть.

— Я конечно понимаю, что у вас медовый месяц, но вообще-то лекция уже началась, — вдруг раздался недовольный сдавленный голосок.

Вольфганг утёр слёзы о плечо Николауса и обернулся. Рядом с их столиком стояла недовольная староста. Тарелка с остатками листьев у неё в руках немного дрожала.

«Тебе надо, ты и иди», — подумал Вольфганг, а вслух сказал:

— Тогда скорей! Лети туда на крыльях ветра! Пусть слугами твоими станут Эвр, Борей и утренний Зефир!

Девушка наградила его гневным взглядом и фыркнула. А потом, громко топая, прошла к мусорным бакам — выкидывать невкусные листья. Впрочем, по пути она их подъедала.

— Ну, мне пора, Мю, — вздохнул Николаус.  
— Ага, — Вольфганг рассеянно кивнул, думая, как лучше завернуть остатки пирожных.  
— И знаешь… спасибо за вчерашнее. Мне правда понравилось, — Николаус тепло улыбнулся.

Вольфганг вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Интересно, к чему такая внезапная откровенность?..

— Я надеюсь, с Крисом нормально всё там, — Николаус закинул на плечо сумку и уже готов был идти.  
— Вижу, ты приободрился.  
— Да, — Николаус кивнул. — Есть такое.  
— Моё предложение в силе.  
— Не, Мю. Нет. Я просто… что-то подумал вдруг: не надо мне этого счастья. Твоего, в смысле, — Николаус выдохнул и опять улыбнулся своей же неловкости. — Понял, что лучше не надо.  
— В смысле? — Вольфганг до хруста сжал кофейную чашку.  
— Ну… — Николаус задумался. — В общем, мне и так хорошо.

Вольфганг мысленно чертыхнулся: ну вот, пропала такая возможность пристроить зверёныша и заодно утешить лучшего друга! Но вида не подал.

— Я та-ак люблю, когда ты говоришь словами через рот! — восхитился он.

Со стороны баков донёсся громкий возмущённый «фырк».

— Значит, я могу рассчитывать на повторение? — промурлыкал Вольфганг, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть Николауса в нос. — Мм, как вчера?

Фырк!

— Определённо, — Николаус хитро улыбнулся и ответил на поцелуй.  
— Божечки! Ты сразу ответил! — завопил Вольфганг. — А то обычно ты та-акой тугой!!!

С громким противным звоном тарелка ударила в пол.

***

Райнер неожиданно затормозил у старой четырёхэтажки с декоративными гипсовыми балкончиками, держащимися на честном слове. Кристиан хотел было сказать, что он перепутал дом, и надо проехать ещё немного вперёд, а потом повернуть, но тут же понял причину — на первом этаже находился магазин.

— Что, за минералкой, не дотерпел? — усмехнулся он, когда Райнер отстегнул ремень безопасности и лихо спрыгнул на асфальт — вне зоны досягаемости увесистого кулака можно и поехидствовать.  
— Ща, — отмахнулся тот, быстро оббежал мусоровоз и скрылся за гулко хлопнувшей дверью.

Кристиан уставился на грязную витрину, заклеенную полуотвалившимся плакатом с колбасой довольно мерзкого вида и посиневшим трупом курицы. С чего Райнер проявляет такой интерес? Что ему нужно? А, главное, как от него отделаться?.. В голову как назло ничего не приходило и оставалось только надеяться, что Вольфганг не дома. Чёрт, он же не знает легенды!

Назавтра после инцидента Кристиану пришлось объяснять Райнеру, что да, он живёт с девушкой, и да, Вольфганг его сосед по квартире. И вообще, он родственник Дорис — солгать пришлось после прозрачного, как слеза, намёка, что пока он работает, «сосед» обрабатывает его подругу. Райнер вроде поверил. Во всяком случае, шутить на эту тему больше не пытался. Вдруг Вольфганг всё испортит? Как бы предупредить его? Можно было, конечно, сбежать, пока Райнер отлучился, но это совсем уж детская выходка. Не пускать его в квартиру тоже не вариант — не хотелось портить отношения — им ведь ещё неизвестно сколько работать вместе….

Снова хлопнула массивная дверь (Кристиану даже показалось, что жалобно звякнуло стекло витрины), и Райнер, открыв дверцу со своей, водительской стороны, сунул ему в руки холодную запотевшую бутылку, а потом забрался на подножку и грузно плюхнулся на сиденье.

«VODKA Na Zdorov'ye» — значилось на скромной этикетке. Не банальный шнапс, ишь ты. Кристиан повертел бутылку в руках, надеясь, что Райнеру не придёт в голову опохмеляться прямо за рулём.

— Дороговизь такая, ебись они в корыте! — посетовал тот.  
— Как будто тебя кто-то заставляет её пить, — хмыкнул Кристиан.  
— А я и не буду, — неожиданно миролюбиво ответил Райнер. — Это соседу твоему.  
— Э…  
— Виноват я вроде как — не он же под колёса кидался, болезный.

Кристиан удивлённо посмотрел на покаянно примолкшего Райнера, старательно объезжающего песочницу:

— Да он на тебя не злится, правда. Уже и забыл об этом.  
— А всё ж неспокойно мне, — мотнул напарник головой и нахмурил рыжие брови. — Совесть, Аметист, она така-ая… если есть, конешн.

Кристиан молча кивнул и грустно посмотрел на бутылку, будто ища поддержки. Благое намерение Райнера грозило не самыми приятными последствиями.

***

— Мы не пересылаем еду, — испугалась девушка в окошке почты и на всякий случай закрыла лицо книгой жалоб.  
— И не нужно. Угощайтесь, — Вольфганг пропихнул в узкую щель тарелочку с последним эклером, чуть смазав крем. — Я хотел бы сделать перевод…

Сегодня Вольфганг решил быть щедрым и послал брату целых шестьдесят марок. После, заперев прозрачную дверь любимой кабинки, он набрал номер — чуть не ошибся последней цифрой, позор! — и стоял теперь, прижимаясь виском к ледяному стеклу. Гудки. Гудки…

— Алло, — хрипловатый простуженный голос. Так похожий на его собственный.  
— Макс! — Вольфганг вздрогнул от радости — трубку сразу взял брат.  
— Ой, привет! Как здорово, что ты позвонил.  
— Как ты там? — Вольфганг усмехнулся, вспомнив их последнюю встречу.  
— Я нормально, спасибо, — Макс кашлянул.

Вольфганг несколько удивился. Ведь как истерил ещё в октябре — слёзы-сопли рекой, «забери меня, брат, ну пожалуйста! Я больше так не могу!..»

— Правда?  
— Правда, — Макс, кажется, улыбнулся. — Всё хорошо.  
— Точно? — Вольфганг поймал себя на том, что машинально сдирает лак. Чертыхнулся и сунул руку в карман.  
— Да Во-ольф!.. — Макс рассмеялся. — В школе всё замечательно. Мне всё очень нравится.

«Тебя лоботомировали там, что ли?» — подумал Вольфганг, а вслух спросил:

— Мама рядом сейчас?  
— Нет. Но я позову, если хочешь. Ма…  
— Тихо-тихо, — Вольфганг для секретности даже прикрыл трубку рукой. — Я скажу тебе сейчас одну вещь. Я послал тебе только что шестьдесят марок. Накупи себе кондомов на все и самоутверждайся только с резиной.  
— Ч-что?  
— Ты слышал. Сделаешь?  
— Ну… хорошо, — сглотнул Макс.

«Тот твой одноклассник, который радиотехник, может, и чистый (кто покусится?..), а вот фигурист ездит на международные соревнования, с ним надо быть осторожнее».

— Во-ольф.  
— Да?  
— А можно, я ещё мороженое куплю? — робко спросил Макс. — Самое простенькое. Можно, а?

В следующую секунду братья заливисто ржали. Конская оргия продолжалась с полминуты, а потом Макс сказал, заметно громче и чище:

— Спасибо тебе огромное. Только ты не трудись.  
— Как это я не буду трудиться?!! — возмутился притворно Вольфганг и обвил шею шнуром.  
— В смысле, не утруждайся, — поправился Макс. — Не пересылай.  
— Ну, как знаешь.  
— Во-ольф! Не обижайся. Я имел в виду, больше не надо. Всё равно мы скоро увидимся.

«Значит, родители отпускают-таки на рождественские каникулы, — подумал Вольфганг. — И куда же я дену Криса?..»

— Впервые встречаю такого немеркантильного юношу, — промурлыкал он.  
— Да я нашёл кое-что… Ладно, я всё тебе потом расскажу, — пообещал Макс и звучно хлюпнул носом.  
— И где простудиться успел?  
— Я закаливался! — гордо просипел братец. — Или закалялся…

Вольфганг вздохнул. По правде, он так соскучился.

— Слышу, весь закалился. Береги себя.  
— И ты тоже!  
— Макс.  
— Дорис.  
— Брат.  
— Брат.  
— Брат, — повторил Вольфганг, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.  
— Мама!!! — вдруг заорал Макс. — Ма-аам! Тут из Берлина Вольфганг звонит!!!

И следующую четверть часа Вольфганг исключительно молчал и слушал. Выходило, что пухового пальто ему всё-таки не избежать.

Это пальто было старым, ещё отцовским. Пошитое сразу после войны, грязно-болотного цвета, чуть вылинявшее — таким Вольфганг его помнил с детства, а за прошедшие годы оно наверняка стало ещё уродливей… Пальто маячило перед его мысленным взором, когда на Вольфганга снова наехали.

— Смотри, куда прёшь! — взвизгнула какая-то молодая мамаша с коляской.  
— Простите, но я совершенно уверен, что в нашей стране правостороннее движение, — процедил Вольфганг, не двинувшись с места.  
— О, привет, — вдруг благодушно зевнула обладательница коляски и чуть приподняла тёмные очки. — Как жизнь, как терпила?  
— Кристиана! — Вольфганг тут же узнал агрессивную дамочку. Подавив мгновенное удивление — и когда она успела выносить и родить, ведь в прошлом месяце виделись?.. — он ответил: — Дела? Да всё хорошо. А ты как?  
— Как видишь, — Кристиана горделиво повернулась в одну, потом в другую сторону, демонстрируя тёмно-синий плащ с пелериной. — Прикинь, я теперь Мэри Поппинс.  
— Поздравляю, — Вольфганг обошёл коляску — это было уже не принципиально, а значит, можно.

Крупный, явно перекормленный чёрный ребёнок смотрел на него испуганными глазами.

— Этого куля мелкого зовут Каспар, — сообщила девушка и закурила. — И, похоже, пиздёныш снова обделался.  
— Зачем ты с ним так? — Вольфгангу на мгновение стало искренне жалко ребёнка. — Он же не виноват.  
— «Виноват», — хмыкнула Кристиана, выдыхая дым в сторону. — Тебе хорошо говорить. А ты сам бы попробовал кормить его каждый час, а потом мыть его засранную чёрную жопу. Уу, уёбище ты моё ненаглядное, — просюсюкала она, склонившись к коляске. Каспар неуверенно всхлипнул.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Вольфганг, отступая на шаг.  
— А то! — просияла Кристиана. — У меня только во рту пять сотен, прикинь?

Вольфганг снова почувствовал, что немного буксует: человек или марок? И того, и другого через рот Кристианы прошло явно больше в разы.

— Он по полной вложился, — продолжала она, сверкая белозубой улыбкой. — И платьев теперь целый шкаф…  
— А где Детлеф? — зачем-то спросил Вольфганг.  
— Не знаю такого.  
— Ясно.  
— Хуясно, — парировала Кристиана. И тут же спохватилась: — Ой, что это я при ребёнке! Ну конечно, хуяфно! Хуя-яфно, правда, пузырь?.. — она снова потянулась к Каспару.

Вольфганг смотрел на эту сцену, по степени умильности сравнимую с куском червивого мяса или изнасилованием. И вдруг он вспомнил.

— Кристиана, я хотел спросить одну вещь.  
— Валяй.  
— Ты не знаешь случайно, что с Бертрамом? Где он? — Вольфганг напряжённо нахмурился.  
— Без понятия, — Кристиана пожала плечами. — Вроде, куда-то уехал.  
— И никто не…  
— Да что ты пристал, «где» да «где»? — девушка сердито фыркнула. — Я завязала, ты понял? Откуда мне знать… Хотя, судя по тому, что давненько не вылавливали пакеты с реки, он больше не здесь.  
— Спасибо, — Вольфганг кивнул. Лучше было бы услышать о смерти этого гада… но отъезд насовсем тоже сойдёт.  
— В общем, пока, — Кристиана кинула окурок на клумбу с сухими вьюнками, которые мгновенно начали дымиться.  
— Пока, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Удачи.  
— Ага. Терпиле привет! — Кристиана помахала ему и снова покатила коляску по левой стороне тротуара.

***

Только Вольфганг успел помыть руки и повесить вафельное полотенце с утятами на крючок, как в дверь позвонили. Короткая нервная трель не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Предчувствие не обмануло — за дверью стояли Райнер и почти теряющийся на его фоне Кристиан. Он отчаянно таращил глаза и пытался подать Вольфгангу какой-то знак. «Зачем он здесь? — подумал Вольфганг, глядя на насупленного здоровяка. — Добить пришёл?»

— Привет. Тут это… — неловко начал Кристиан, но осёкся. Прежде, чем объяснять ситуацию, нужно было выполнить необходимые социальные ритуалы. — Вольф, это мой напарник, Райнер Мар…  
— Как Рильке! — мусорщик оттёр Кристиана в сторону и протянул Вольфгангу руку, резко пахнущую дезинфектором.  
— Я вас помню, но очень смутно, — чуть смущённо улыбнулся тот и пожал ладонь. — Вольфганг Мюллер, приятно познакомиться.

Райнер отвесил ему церемонный поклон и сунул в лицо бутылку, благоразумно изъятую у Кристиана перед подъёмом по лестнице — доверия «аметисту» не было.

— О, а сегодня какой-то праздник? — всплеснул руками Вольфганг, старательно придавая лицу глуповатое выражение.  
— Прост, — потупился Райнер. Речь с извинениями он не продумал.

— Кхм, — громко кашлянул Кристиан, и протиснулся в прихожую. — Ты попить просил: воду, сок?  
— А, дык воду давай.

Кристиан кивнул и, скинув сапоги, быстро ушёл на кухню, надеясь, что Райнер так и останется в прихожей — его ведь не приглашали пройти. Но Райнер решил, что в особых церемониях не нуждается. Под пристальным, немигающим взглядом Вольфганга он принялся стаскивать грязные сапоги.

— Кхм, пойду, в холодильник уберу, — самым невинным тоном сказал Вольфганг. — Или будете?  
— Не-е, — прохрипел Райнер, борясь со сползшей на глаза шапкой, — это тебе.

 

Кристиан стоял перед сушилкой и пытался выбрать какую-нибудь кружку или стакан, которую не жалко. Что-то ему подсказывало — Вольфгангу жаль все.

Вольфганг открыл полосатую дверцу, и не глядя поставил бутылку на полку. Кристиан метнулся к нему, и отчаянно вцепившись в рукав, зашипел на ухо:

— Я не знал, как от него отделаться! Он извиниться хотел. И ещё мне пришлось сказать, что Д…

 

— А ничего квартирка, — одобрительно прогудел Райнер из гостиной, — не какая-нибудь конура страхопиздищная.

Кристиан страдальчески закатил глаза. Вольфганг сунул ему в руки стакан со сколотым краем и мотнул головой в сторону чайника — его ситуация начала даже забавлять. Итак, о чём-то Крису пришлось солгать и сейчас главное не вызвать подозрений. Но вот в чём заключается эта ложь, помимо того, что придётся разыгрывать роль не вполне вменяемого?

«Дорис», — одними губами подсказал Кристиан, с полным стаканом направившийся к Райнеру, беспардонно ворошившему на столе гору тетрадей.

— Вот.  
— Спасибости, — Райнер принял у него стакан и махом осушил, будто не вода то была, а самогон. — А чо, девка-то твоя где?  
— А она… э… уехала… да.

Во взгляде Райнера мелькнуло подозрение.

— Да, такая прямо жалость, — встрял Вольфганг. — Дорис про вас спрашивала, правда, Крис?

Кристиан истово закивал.

— Чо, всамделе, чо ли? — зарделся Райнер.  
— Ну да, ей интересно, с кем я работаю.

— Присаживайтесь, — щедро предложил Вольфганг и пододвинул стул.  
— Да не, не надо, я в грязном, — смущённо пробасил Райнер и сдвинул шапку на затылок.  
— Ничего, я подстелю, — Вольфганг умчался в прихожую и деловито зашуршал в шкафу.

— Ещё воды? — решил быть гостеприимным Кристиан.  
— Да не надо.

Повисшее неловкое молчание нарушил Вольфганг, принявшийся расстилать старую мятую газету за прошлый год:

— Вот, садитесь!

Райнер кивнул, и, поддёрнув штанины комбинезона, грузно опустился на чуть скрипнувший стул, широко расставив ноги. Цепким, внимательным взглядом скользил он по гостиной, будто был детективом на месте преступления.

— Дорис-то, чо, не будет против гостей?  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Кристиан. — Она у родителей на ферме.  
— Помогает, да, — встрял Вольфганг. — Бурёнок кормит, свинок, гусей…  
— Молодец девка, — с уважением покивал Райнер. — Слуш, Аметист, ну ты хоть фотки её покажи!

Кристиан даже побледнел от волнения — как выкрутиться?

— Да он вечно не знает, где что лежит, — махнул рукой Вольфганг. — Я сейчас принесу! — и метнулся в спальню.  
— Он брат её, — зачем-то уточнил Кристиан. — Только они совсем не похожи. По-моему.

«На самом деле, мы однояйцовые близнецы», — хотел поправить Вольфганг, но понял, что не стоит — Райнер наверняка поймёт буквально и физиологично, может, ещё и ущупать попытается. Он фыркнул, прогоняя глупые мысли, и принялся выискивать в столе подходящие фото.

— Слушь, а ты-то чо не поехал? — проорал из комнаты мусорщик. — Девка там одна впиздячивает!  
— А я тут учусь, — невозмутимо отозвался Вольфганг, — не могу же я всё бросить. И родители ей перетрудиться не дадут — никакой эксплуатации.

— Его и не звали, — тихо прошептал Кристиан. — Он же того немножко…

Райнер с пониманием кивнул.

— Какая жалость, а фото с Крисом Дорис с собой забрала, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Но я другие нашёл. Вот, — он протянул Райнеру небольшую стопку.

Кристиан с тревогой смотрел на Вольфганга — неужели он принёс свои снимки?.. 

— Это с Нового года. Вот я, — Вольфганг стоял за плечом Райнера и тыкал в фото, — а вот Дорис. Крис в этот момент отходил.

«Да я вообще тебя не знал», — Кристиан приблизился и взглянул на снимок.

Какой-то зал с бумажными гирляндами, много людей. На переднем плане Вольфганг в матроске, растрёпанный, широко улыбался, а рядом с ним… Кристиан сглотнул, чувствуя, что всё пропало.

Рядом с Вольфгангом на фото стоял трансвестит. Ростом чуть ниже Вольфганга — но на этом возможное сходство с женщиной и заканчивалось. Это была одна из тех неудачных подделок, составлявших свиту Елизаветы — костистый мужик в амплуа французской аристократки. Кристиан пригляделся и еле смог удержаться от стона — это же совсем не похоже на юную красавицу Дорис!.. Пышный белокурый парик был сбит немного на сторону, тёмная помада размазалась. На остром подбородке красовалась кокетливая мушка…

— А хороша! — прищёлкнул языком Райнер. — Эх, сразу видно, себе на уме девка.

Вольфганг тонко улыбнулся и подсунул ему другую карточку. Кристиан очень надеялся, что там «девушка» будет хоть чуть-чуть натуральнее. Но нет.

В окружении пальм и фикусов в кадках на плоской крыше расположилась компания — трое парней и... и, в общем, ещё один. Чёрно-белое фото было пересвечено, и лица читались с трудом. Зато отлично были видны покрытые тёмным волосом ноги кого-то в мини-бикини (Кристиан даже подумал на секунду, что это Николаус). Вдалеке маячила телебашня.

— И эт чо, тоже она? — восхитился Райнер. В глазах его разгоралось вожделение.  
— Конечно! — подтвердил Вольфганг. — Она и купаться любит, и загорать. Вообще, спорт обожает. Борьбу особенно.

Он протянул мусорщику очередной снимок из конца стопки. И тут Кристиан запихал в рот грязный кулак, чтобы не завопить: «Вольф, осторожней, пожалуйста! Что ты делаешь, Вольф?!!»

На поляроиде Вольфганг лежал, перекинутый через мощные колени какой-то арийской дамы — настоящей Брунгильды, — а та, смеясь, лупила его огромной ладонью по заднице в тесных кожаных шортах.

— Ишь, балует девка! — с уважением прошептал Райнер. — И смотрю, в тело вошла, а?  
— Да, она очень изменилась в последнее время, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Правда, Крис?  
— Правда, — быстро подтвердил Кристиан. — Сильно выросла. Да.  
— Вообще, она меня только за дело наказывает, — серьёзно проговорил Вольфганг, глядя мусорщику прямо в глаза. — Она справедливая.  
— Эт да. У самого такая была, сестра. Эх, — Райнер неожиданно пригорюнился. — А ищо фотки есть? А, вот же…

Кристиан вздрагивал и замирал каждый раз, когда Райнер смотрел на новое фото. Казалось, вот-вот, и напарник поймёт всё — придёт в ярость, заорёт что-нибудь про извращенцев; может, даже попытается их убить… Воображение рисовало газетные заголовки: «Два трупа в Кройцберге! Жертвы предрассудков или любовная драма?». И он очень надеялся, что мать не читает теперь жёлтых газет.

— Это была последняя, — вздохнул Вольфганг, забирая у мусорщика стопку снимков. — Как раз перед отъездом снимали, — и отошёл на пару шагов, утирая выступившие от грусти и запаха Райнера слёзы.

— Слушь, — мусорщик вдруг замялся. — Спасибо, что фотки-то показал. Мне просто этот, — он зыркнул на Кристиана, — все уши того уже… прожужжал, какая Дорис у него замечательная…  
— Ага, — пискнул на всякий случай Крис.  
— …И я понял, что вы ребята хорошие, хотя и того, с чердаками беда, — вот, все друг за друга, родителям помогаете. Дисциплину поддерживаете…

Вольфганг понимающе кивнул. Да, дисциплина — это очень важно в семейной жизни.

— Так вот, — продолжал Райнер, уставившись в пол, — хороших людей и обидеть как-то… ну, непонтово. В общем, простите меня! — выпалил он, срывая с головы шапку. — Прости!

И, с грохотом отпихнув стул, встал и навис над Вольфгангом. Сразу стало заметно, насколько тот по сравнению с Райнером хрупкий. Кристиан поёжился.

— Ну так чо — это, да?  
— Говно вопрос, — махнул рукой Вольфганг.  
— Ась? — угрожающе нахмурился мусорщик.  
— Извинения приняты, — церемонно ответил Вольфганг и протянул ему ладонь.

Райнер расплылся в улыбке. На душе у здоровяка явно полегчало — он весь как-то осел, выдохнул и стал не таким уж пугающим.

— Ну, ладно, — хмыкнул он, стиснув кисть Вольфганга огромной потрескавшейся ручищей. — Тогда, пожалуй, пойду я. Чего ещё…  
— А водка уже остыла, да? — Вольфганг сделал большие глаза. — Я её сразу-сразу в холодильник поставил.  
— Ну, я думаю, — пробурчал Райнер. — Чего ж не остыть-то…  
— Просто я в этом не разбираюсь, — щебетал Вольфганг, закапывая снимки куда-то в гору тетрадей. — Мне врачи обычно не разрешают…

Кристиан смотрел на эти манёвры и неожиданно начал ревновать. Значит, Райнер останется. Почему нельзя было просто выпроводить его после принесения извинений?.. Кристиан так хотел поскорей оказаться с Вольфгангом наедине, поговорить обо всём, что было вчера. Показать добычу, в конце концов…

— А если остыла, давайте пить! — Вольфганг даже подпрыгивал от восторга.  
— А давай, йопть, — хмыкнул Райнер. — Без меня, чую, не справитесь. — И вдруг потрепал напарника по волосам — странно ласковым отеческим жестом.

Кристиан закрыл ладонью лицо. Надо было срочно что-то придумать. А что, если изобразить заботу: «Нет, Вольфганг, тебе категорически нельзя алкоголь»?.. Вернуть Райнеру его дар, да пусть и идёт себе…

— Помнишь, в прошлый раз, когда ты пытался… — начал Крис, но не придумал подходящего ужаса и глупо осёкся. Впрочем, никто его и не слушал — Вольфганг жестами одалиски уже увлёк Райнера в кухню.

— Водка, если хорошая, сама как лекарство, — поучал Райнер, по-моряцки переваливаясь в сторону вожделенного.

В комнате остался крепкий запах перегара и табака. На линолеуме очень явно темнели следы грязных пяток.

С полминуты Кристиан стоял в оцепенении. Потом опомнился — грохнул кулаком по столешнице, больно и громко. На кухне не слышали — звенели стаканы, хлопала дверца холодильника. Кристиан сдавленно выматерился, — любопытная Мышь высунулась из норы и тут же залезла обратно. Наверно, не понравился воздух.

Кристиан не любил незваных гостей. Ещё с детства — к родителям вечно наезжали какие-то внезапные тётушки со спиногрызами. Мелкие монстры противно орали, ломали его игрушки и портили книги. Шли годы, некоторые экземпляры выросли и были уже ростом с Райнера, а ума не прибавилось. В последний раз, когда он ещё жил дома…

Тут Кристиану сделалось и вовсе невесело. Пошатываясь, он прошёл на кухню. На столе стояли три целых — не щербатых! — стакана, лежал нарезанный соломкой бамбук, сыр, мармеладки. Вольфганг под одобрительный матерок Райнера разливал водку вслепую, по плеску. Естественно, он мухлевал.

Райнер покосился на вошедшего и весело крикнул:

— Ты, йопть! Чего грустный?  
— Устал, — Кристиан прислонился к косяку и с ненавистью прожигал напарника взглядом.

— Фруктов? — Вольфганг указал Райнеру на блюдо с остатками тропического великолепия.  
— Не, пасиба, — по-собачьи замотал головой тот. — Вижу, у вас тут негусто. Чо объедать-то…

Кристиан задохнулся от возмущения. Это был его подарок! Ему — подарок! Его чудесная волшебная корзина с мохнатыми киви и прочим роскошеством. Как Вольфганг только посмел предложить это какому-то Райнеру?!!

Наверное, Кристиан фыркнул довольно громко, потому что напарник обернулся — и тут же расплылся в усмешке.

— Аметисту-то чо, это, пить можно?..  
— Можно?.. — повторил Вольфганг, приподняв бровь. — Я что-то забыл.  
— Нет, — буркнул Крис и отвернулся.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Райнер молча развёл руками — мол, сочувствую, друже, что сосед у тебя бесоёбит.

Вольфганг молчал. Внезапно он поставил бутылку на стол и приблизился к Кристиану. Тот на секунду поверил, что сейчас Вольфганг скажет громиле: «Мы вовсе с ним не соседи, Дорис нет, мы вас разыграли», поцелует его — словом, сделает _что-то_.

— Ванная свободна, — шепнул Вольфганг ему на ухо.

Кристиан дёрнулся, будто в лицо ему плеснули горячим — щёки и уши пылали; Вольфганг хочет, чтобы он… И в этот момент Вольфганг страдальчески поморщился.

Кристиан злобно фыркнул: ну конечно, запах! 

Резко оттолкнувшись от косяка, он, громко топая, ушёл в ванную, опять грохнул дверью со всей силы.

«Тридцать отжиманий», — сразу наметил Вольфганг.

— Чой-то он? — удивлённо вскинул светлые брови Райнер. Таким он Аметиста ещё не видел.  
— А, — отмахнулся Вольфганг, — когда Дорис уезжает, он всегда нервный.

 

Кристиан швырнул рабочую куртку на пол, неловко зацепился пальцем за лямку комбинезона и злобно зашипел. Высвободившись из штанин, пинком отправил его под раковину, рывком стащил футболку, едва не оторвав себе уши, и наконец, сдёрнув пропотевшие носки, не глядя кинул их за спину. Уже отрегулировав воду и встав под душ, чертыхнулся, заметив, что не снял трусы. Мокрая ткань противно прилипла к коже. Кристиан раздражённо швырнул их на пол.

Крепко зажмурившись, он стоял под струями, дрожа от злости. Горячая вода обжигала спину, но он почти не чувствовал — всё перекрывала злость. Чего Вольфганг добивается? Зачем этот спектакль? Как будто делает назло! Но почему? Неужели из-за вчерашнего — наказывает за стыдный побег тогда, в начале?..

Пытаясь понять мотивы, Кристиан яростно тёр себя мочалкой. Казалось, что помоечный запах въелся в волосы, кожу — мерзкий, неотвязный. Уже после того, как смыл пену, он провёл по груди в очередной раз и поморщился — натёртая покрасневшая кожа стала болезненно чувствительной. Всё, хватит. Надо успокоиться.

Он сполоснул мочалку, как-то отстранённо заметив, что жёлтые ворсинки начали вылезать, да и по краям она распустилась. Вот же дешёвая хрень. Вешая её на специальный крючок сушиться, Кристиан неловко задел локтем полку с гелями (и зачем Вольфгангу столько?), уронил крайний — с запахом лесных ягод. Нервно усмехнулся.

Дома гелем мылись только мать и сёстры; Кристиан со Штефаном обходились мылом — как и отец, считавший гели для душа пидорством. Пожалуй, если б ему довелось увидеть ванную Вольфганга, он бы сразу его раскусил, даже если бы тот до этого рокового момента очень натурально имитировал поведение незамутнённого парня с рабочей окраины. И уж конечно отец не одобрил бы, что старший сын, на которого возлагались такие надежды, размывается — подумать только! — гелями (сегодня вот ему попался с «зимней свежестью» — звучало нелепо и вызывало ассоциации с надписями на упаковках стиральных порошков), как какой-нибудь вертлявый гомик из телевизора. 

Кристиан мотнул головой, прогоняя этот бред, и опустился на бортик. Воздух неприятно холодил влажную кожу, но он не спешил тянуться за полотенцем. Он почти успокоился, и стало даже немного стыдно — с чего он вообще решил, будто Вольфганг не отделался от Райнера назло? Эгоизм, достойный трёхлетки. Вольфганг просто находит Райнера забавным — и всё. Глупо злиться. Наверняка Вольфганг надеялся, что он подыграет, присоединится к ним, а он… Он опять не оправдал надежд.

Наскоро обсушившись синим мохнатым полотенцем, Кристиан вылез из ванны, и только теперь вспомнил, что халат остался в спальной. Чёрт.

Он плотно обернул бёдра полотенцем и, глубоко вдохнув, приоткрыл дверь. С кухни его не заметят, только вот… надеть чёртов халат, как обычно, без белья или из-за гостя стоит позаимствовать у Вольфганга джинсы?..

— А, похуй, — прошипел Кристиан себе под нос и ступил за порог.

— Погоди, ты неправильно читаешь, ёба! — прогудел Райнер.  
— _Я_ неправильно читаю? — оскорбился Вольфганг.

Кристиан не стал прислушиваться, и тихо прошёл в спальню. Оставалось надеяться, что до выяснения отношений у Вольфганга с напарником не дойдёт.

 

— … От старого остались только стены И опалённый сад. Весь дом погиб, — басил Райнер, в такт словам раскачиваясь на табуретке.  
— Среди камней и потемневших глыб Кричали дети — кто сюда пригнал их? Вдруг стало тихо, смолк последний всхлип, — подхватил Вольфганг с самым серьёзным видом.

Райнер одобрительно посмотрел на «психа», и хотел продолжить, но заметил стоящего на пороге Кристиана и закашлялся.

— Что делаете? — тот, как ни в чём не бывало, сел на своё место и привычно поправил полу халата.  
— Рильке читаем! — бодро отозвался Вольфганг и мелодично постучал длинными ногтями по своему стакану. — Знаешь что-нибудь?  
— Разумеется.  
— Здорово!

Райнер, наконец, прокашлялся и вперил в Кристиана налитые кровью глаза:

— А ты это… чо?  
— Чо? — изобразил он непонимание.  
— Ну это, бля, — Райнер сделал рукой неопределённый жест, видимо, не в силах сформулировать возмущение таким пидорским нарядом.  
— А, это! — Кристиан разгладил гладкую ткань на колене и мечтательно вздохнул: — Это халат Дорис. Она когда уезжает, я всегда его ношу. Скучаю, вот. Правда, в последнее время он ей маловат стал…

Вольфганг улыбался, и в весело блестящих ледяных глазах читалось одобрение. Райнер озадаченно крякнул и махом опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана. 

— Я тоже очень Рильке люблю, — признался Кристиан, мысленно взвешивая, не переигрывает ли. — С детства. Помню, книжка такая, серая с жёлтым…  
— Читай про блядей! — вдруг хрипло потребовал Райнер.  
— Что?..  
— Они лежат, запутавшись в своих прекрасных волосах, — в ту же секунду начал Вольфганг, — пусты их лица, Обращены к неведомому взгляды. Цветы, скелеты, рты...  
— От, эт хорошо!  
— Ага, — миролюбиво согласился Вольфганг. — Исчезли губы, но зубы, ровные и чистые как шахматы слоновой кости, пощадило время…

Райнер довольно жмурился. Он представлял себе этих шикарных курв, и на душе было томительно и чудно, и чуточку печально — мёртвые все-таки.

— …Они и были — лишь речные ложа, На них оставили свои следы течения и волны, Что во все века себя стремили к новой жизни. На них ложились юные тела…

Читая наизусть, Вольфганг ловко чистил яблоко, срезая длинной спиралью зелёную кожуру. Кристиан зачарованно смотрел, как сверкает в руке Вольфганга маленькое лезвие. Почему-то в эту минуту всё стало неважно — нелепость ситуации, дурацкий мусорщик, — только бы слушать и слушать. И смотреть на холодный блеск…

— Эх, — Райнер подпёр щёку рукой. — Каждый раз как наждачкой!  
— Сгущались сумерки, и из воды всплывали дорогие безделушки-звёзды. Прошу, — Вольфганг протянул Кристиану белоснежное очищенное яблоко.

Кристиан покраснел — Вольфганг помнил про его слабые зубы. Он благодарно кивнул и откусил немного кисло-сладкой мякоти. И тут вспомнил, что пока ещё сегодня не ел.

— Сильно, йопт! — вздохнул Райнер. — Аж до дрожи.  
— «Могилы гетер» — моё любимое стихотворение, — откровенничал Вольфганг, выкидывая очистки в ведро.  
— Ну, моё, эт… тоже! Всегда представлял, как они там лежат, ну, во тьме, это.  
— Да. И я, — Вольфганг плеснул себе и мусорщику по глотку и поднял стакан: — Что ж, за них.  
— За них, — согласно прогудел Райнер и выпил.

Кристиан осторожно грыз яблоко и не успел присоединиться. В первую секунду его снова кольнули обида и ревность — почему Вольфганг не налил и ему тоже? Но тут же понял: кажется, Вольфганг хочет поскорей споить неугомонного мусорщика. Вот только зачем?..

— Книжка, говоришь, жёлтая? — хитро прищурился Райнер.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Кристиан. — С серым.  
— Помню-помню. Родители — они ж это, того, чуть повёрнутые, — мне кажинный раз читали перед сном. Вместо сказок.  
— Мм, — восхитился Вольфганг. — И сына назвали, конечно…  
— А то! — мусорщик расхохотался. — Они были не от мира сего, навроде тебя. Вот и придумали... Ну ничего, я им благодарен даже.  
— Правда? — Вольфганг смотрел на Райнера с искренним интересом.  
— Канешн. С детства драться пришлось, доказывать каждому, что я не пидор какой, хотя у меня бабье имя. Мария, ну, — пояснил мусорщик.  
— Я понял.  
— А то каждый, блядь, умный такой — ещё во дворе это всё началось. «Смотрите, Мария пришла!» — Райнер вдруг пугающе похоже изобразил ломкий мальчишеский голос. — Будто бы я не знаю, как меня кличут…  
— Да, это очень закаляет характер, — подтвердил Вольфганг и протянул Крису бутерброд из сыра и клубничного мармелада.  
— Спасибо, — Кристиан коснулся его руки. Чёрт, как бы он хотел, чтобы Райнер скорее ушёл!

— Ну, за силу духа, — Вольфганг снова поднял стакан. Они выпили, и Райнер с полминуты сидел, глядя перед собой.

— А это у тебя чо? — вдруг указал он на грудь Вольфганга.  
— Чо? — в тон ему отвечал Вольфганг.  
— А вон. Топорщится. Или это у меня уже в глазах… это самое?

Кристиан чуть не подавился сыром. Мусорщик указывал на чуть заметные сквозь тонкую ткань футболки колечки. Кажется, всё пропало.

— Это? Ах, — Вольфганг скривился и горестно начал жевать бамбук.  
— Знач, не примстилось, — озадаченно почесал голову Райнер. — И постой, это чо, прям проколото, как в ушах, что ли?  
— Как много вопросов, — устало вздохнул Вольфганг. — Да, не примстилось. Да, это проколото. Показать?

Мусорщик медленно кивнул.

Вольфганг снова вздохнул, отложил надкушенный стебель и закатал футболку до самой шеи. Кристиан с ужасом смотрел на розоватые полосы от ногтей, оставшиеся со вчера. Вот-вот, сейчас Райнер поймёт всё окончательно…

— А нахуя? — мусорщик пристально, по-бычьи смотрел на пирсинг.  
— Это часть терапии. Всё разглядел?  
— Не. Ща, — Райнер неловко потянулся было через стол — потрогать, но передумал. — А, ладно. И чо?  
— Понимаешь, у меня бывают приступы дис-со-ци-а-ци-и, — вещал Вольфганг, заправляя на всякий случай футболку в джинсы. — Ну, выпадения из реальности.  
— А, знаю такое. Или нет…  
— Ну вот, в такие моменты мне просто необходимо почувствовать… что-то. Например, боль.  
— И чо, ты себя типа дёргаешь? — мусорщик сразу же понял главную мысль.  
— Бинго! — Вольфганг украдкой осмотрел свой бамбук — не испортился ли за время лежания. Но тот, кажется, только немного вырос. — Понимаешь, боль помогает вернуться в реальность. Это доктор мне посоветовал. Он же и проколол. Так сейчас многие делают. И прикинь, это даже включили в страховку…  
— Ядрён батон! А… почему не ухо? — задумался Райнер. — Это же неудобно, наверное… там, — он взглядом указал на проколы.  
— Ухо? — возмутился притворно Вольфганг. — Да ну, это как-то по-пидорски!  
— Точно! — зачем-то пискнул Кристиан. — Я видел, у них у всех… — Вольфганг легонько сжал под столом его колено, и Кристиан тут же осёкся. — У многих. Да. М-да.  
— Ну, за тебя, чо. Болезный, — предложил Райнер и сам схватился за водку.

Он налил всем троим, плеснув сразу по полстакана. И на этот раз Кристиан наконец выпил.

В первую секунду он не чувствовал ничего — отхлебнул большой глоток, и потянулся за мармеладкой. А потом в горле резануло горячим, и в желудок как будто скатился огненный ком, лёгкие обожгло… Кристиан задохнулся и сипло закашлялся. Он раньше никогда не пил чистую водку.

— Держи, — Вольфганг подпихнул ему под руку кружку холодной воды. Кристиан благодарно, сквозь слёзы ему улыбнулся. И снова отпил из стакана.  
— А Аметист-то того, чо, — хохотнул Райнер.  
— Чо? — немного устало переспросил Вольфганг.  
— Непривышный! — гаркнул мусорщик и вдруг взъерошил Кристиану волосы. — Ой, парень! Лучше не начинай…

Кристиан, разомлевший, внезапно для себя потянулся вслед за ладонью. Вчера Николаус тоже гладил его по голове. Было приятно. Интересно, как он там сейчас…

Вольфганг смотрел на эту сцену с умеренным интересом. Кристиан как никогда напоминал сейчас ласкового щенка. Почесали за ухом — а он и рад. Едва ли не скулит, в глаза заглядывает… Впрочем, его можно было понять.

Ещё впервые увидев Райнера, Вольфганг сразу понял — этот из наших. Может, сам себе пока не признался, но… Вольфганг улыбнулся. А было бы неплохо попробовать с ним однажды. Только без Криса, чтобы не мешался. И это ж ещё под такого готовиться… если он и вправду _пропорционально_ развит, без амилнитрита не обойтись. Вольфганг даже покачал головой: хватит с него приключений. В ближайшие дни.

— Райнер… ты бери… — Кристиан покачнулся и обеими руками начал подталкивать к мусорщику блюдо с фруктами. — Ешь, пожалуйста.  
— Да я чо… Ну, может, вот. Это чо такое?  
— Киви, — подсказал Вольфганг.  
— О, нормас, — обрадовался Райнер и зажевал целиком, с кожурой.

Вольфганг оценил эту внезапную щедрость со стороны Криса и покосился на опустевшую порядком бутылку. Интересно, если его так с пары глотков выносит, что было бы после стакана? Впрочем, проверять пока не хотелось. Надо научить зверя пить, а то непорядок — и так голова пустая, а он её ещё и теряет.

— Райнер, ты прости, что я спрашивал всё время… я больше не буду… — продолжал растекаться по столу Кристиан.  
— Чо? — не понял напарник.  
— Ну, куда вы мусор деваете… Некоторые вещи лучше оставить в тайне, не так ли? — глупо хихикнул Кристиан и подмигнул Вольфгангу.

Райнер молчал. Он сидел, чуть покачиваясь, и шевелил беззвучно губами, словно бы взвешивая: сказать? не сказать? Наконец, он мотнул головой и смущённо признался:

— Ты меня тоже прости, Аметист. Ну, и ты, чо уж, — он вспомнил про Вольфганга. — Я ведь зачем шёл… Не только звиняться, а была у меня одна мысль… Эх…  
— Какая мысль? — улыбнулся ласково Вольфганг.  
— Да уж очень хотелось Дорис увидеть! — выпалил мусорщик и отвернулся. Тихо, себе под нос он продолжал: — А то весь извёлся. Этот, понимаш, Аметист, заронил во мне, значит, мечту… Но я ничо такого недоброго! — воскликнул он, вдруг оборачиваясь к столу.  
— Так ты видел, — не понял Крис.  
— Да, фото, конечно, не передают всего, — светски заметил Вольфганг.  
— А то! — пьяно проревел мусорщик и вытер слезу. — Зато теперь знаю точно, что девка красивая…  
— Кстати, мы все-таки немного похожи с ней внешне, — Вольфганг по-женски захлопал ресницами. — Ну, чуточку. Издалека.  
— И чо?  
— Если хочешь, я могу надеть её платье, — галантно предложил Вольфганг. — У нас как раз один и тот же размер. Эээ… Был.

В кухне повисло молчание.

— Нет, — наконец сказал Райнер. — Ты эт… не трудись.  
— А то я могу.  
— Не, не.  
— Ну что ж, — огорчился отвергнутый Вольфганг. — Ещё по одной?..

Все трое выпили — Кристиан наконец-то осилил оставшуюся пару глотков. Когда он прокашлялся, Вольфганг вложил ему в руку очищенный мандарин. Кристиан рассмеялся и поцеловал Вольфганга в висок.

— У, вы тятяпы какие, — умилился Райнер на эту искренне дружескую заботу. — Ну, ладно, чо. Мне, эт, пора. Благодарствую.

Он отлепился от стола и, натыкаясь на стены, побрёл — почему-то в сторону спальни.

— Выпей ещё воды, — Вольфганг отобрал у Кристиана пустую бутылку, быстро встал и пошёл следом за Райнером.

Кристиан остался на кухне один. Для начала он снова взялся за бутылку, погудел в неё и вылизал горлышко, насколько получалось просунуть внутрь язык. Потом покрутил её на столе — из трёх раз дно дважды указывало на холодильник (и один раз на мусорку). Кристиан поцеловал зебру в бок и пошёл в комнату, навстречу веселью.

— Рад, что тебе так нравится Дорис, ей бы это очень польстило, правда, — разливался Вольфганг, ненавязчиво оттесняя мусорщика от стола с рисунками.  
— Ну, дык, — расплывался всё шире и шире в улыбке Райнер. Он не понимал, почему шизик трётся ему о живот и куда-то пихает, но решил, что это особый танец душевнобольных, и скоро втянулся.  
— Упс, осторожно, — Вольфганг придержал его за пояс. — Там ёлка.

Кристиан лёг на кровать, подтянул колени к животу и смотрел, как Вольфганг демонстрирует любопытному Райнеру свои реликвии, снимая с веток одну за другой и снова водворяя на место. Мир немного покачивался, и Кристиан представлял, что лежит в лодке. Суета на берегу была такой забавной, что он тихонечко рассмеялся. Всё-таки у него самые лучшие… друзья.

— Вот — ежовая рукавица, из цельной шкурки ежа, — вещал Вольфганг, прижимаясь к плечу мусорщика. — По правде, я думал, её у меня украли. Впрочем, неважно…  
— А это чо? — Райнер с опаской тронул грязным пальцем какую-то конструкцию из гнутой проволоки с крупным жемчугом. — Эт… диадема, не?  
— О, это брекеты!  
— Тоже от дис… социации?  
— Нет, — журчал Вольфганг лесным ручейком. — Это арт-объект, созданный моим другом, начинающим, но очень даровитым художником. Николаус Унтермёлен — не слышал такого имени?  
— Не-а, — помотал головой Райнер.  
— Значит, скоро услышишь. Смотри, — Вольфганг широко улыбнулся и приставил брекеты к своему рту. — Надевать не буду, но смотрится как?  
— Чот стрёмно, — Райнер почесал лоб. — Но красиво.  
— Да! — Вольфганг подпрыгнул. — Красиво смотрится и больно носить! В том и концепт. К сожалению, здесь не хватает пары жемчужин…  
— Да вроде не видно, — успокоил его как мог Райнер.  
— Да? Ну ладно. А это — не божья коровка-мутант, как ты мог подумать, а жук-нарывник! Один укус — и твоим почкам пиздец!

Кристиан лежал, слушая этот трёп, и пытался не задремать. Ему очень хотелось узнать побольше историй — ведь Вольфганг ему не рассказывал про свой реликварий, интересно, кстати, почему… Кровать покачивалась на тёплых волнах, жар то накатывал, то спадал, и последнее, что Кристиан видел, был Вольфганг, бережно вкладывающий жука в огромную ладонь Райнера.

***

Кристиан проснулся, когда за окнами было уже темно. Он лежал голый, заботливо освобождённый от халата — и не менее заботливо укрытый одеялом. Голова не болела, но казалась странно тяжёлой. А ещё покалывало в затёкшей правой ноге.

— Пу-рум, пу-рум, пу-ру-рурум! — доносилось откуда-то негромкое пение.

Кристиан с трудом приподнялся и увидел Вольфганга — вполне бодрого и одетого в одни чёрные трусы с многозначительной надписью «Я покажу тебе, где север». Он стоял на четвереньках в центре комнаты, спиной к постели, и с усердием оттирал мыльной губкой ковёр от следов присутствия Райнера. При этом он напевал и кивал в такт мелодии, вилял задницей, и вообще, являл собой пластическое единство искусства и жизни.

— Пу-ру-рурум, пу-ру-рурум… Пу-у рум! — Вольфганг отжал мыльную воду в тазик и принялся тереть с новой силой.

Кристиан неслышно встал и подошёл сзади. В первую секунду он хотел предложить помощь, наигранным кашлем обнаружив своё присутствие… А потом с удовольствием поставил ногу Вольфгангу на поясницу и слегка надавил.

Вольфганг был так увлечён в эту секунду мыслями о доме и Максе, что не отреагировал. У мелкого вечно были холодные ноги, — отличный повод, чтобы забираться в постель к старшему брату… Но тут Кристиан надавил снова.

— А, ты проснулся, — заметил Вольфганг, не оборачиваясь. — А Райнер не захотел остаться, представь. Мол, не могу вас обременять, и всё тут. Я взял с него слово, что он отоспится в машине и никуда не поедет, пока… Крис!

Кристиан с ухмылкой вжимал его в пол.

Вольфганг ничего больше не сказал, только вздохнул — отчистить осталось всего ничего, и он надеялся, что успеет всё сделать, пока зверь спит, но Кристиан, похоже, владел особым даром — появляться не вовремя. Нехотя он обернулся.

Смотреть на недобро улыбающегося Кристиана снизу вверх было непривычно, но внезапно волнующе. Вольфганг почти уже решился предложить ему рисковый эксперимент, но тут Кристиан убрал ногу, и он благоразумно передумал.

— Я могу продолжить?  
— Да, конечно, — царственно ответствовал Кристиан и потянулся за халатом.

Пока осмелевший зверёныш умывался, Вольфганг яростно оттирал пространство между столом и ёлкой. Ему всё казалось, что на коротком густом ворсе проступают тёмные отпечатки ножищ Райнера. Он так увлёкся, что не заметил, как Кристиан подкрался к нему и отвесил лёгкий пинок:

— Шевелись живее!

Вольфганг укоризненно глянул на него через плечо. Кристиан пытался сделать лицо посуровее и согнать глупую ухмылку, настырно растягивающую уголки рта. «Неужели до сих пор хмель не весь вышел?» — хотел сказать Вольфганг, но лишь покачал головой и вернулся к своему занятию.

Кристиан с разбегу плюхнулся животом на кровать и, подперев кулаками подбородок, принялся наблюдать за Вольфгангом. Его неспешное перемещение от стола к выходу из спальни и, соответственно, концу ковра, казалось донельзя забавным. Кристиан представлял себя богатым плантатором, наблюдающим за усердно трудящимся слугой — фактически своей вещью, безгласной и бесправной. Если захочется, можно придраться к чему-нибудь и развлечь себя наказанием. А можно просто выебать без затей.

Щёки тут же запылали. Мысль о том, чтобы поменяться с Вольфгангом местами, казалась почти неприличной. И очень притягательной. С Николаусом ведь он… как это называют… в пассивной роли? Кристиан скользил взглядом по красивой спине Вольфганга, заднице, дразняще (по его мнению) обтянутой трусами, узким сильным бёдрам, костистым лодыжкам, и едва не ронял слюну. Надо было срочно переключиться.

Он вскочил с постели и решительно направился за оставленной на столе в гостиной книгой. Зачем он отвесил очередной лёгкий пинок Вольфгангу, Кристиан и сам не знал. Как-то само вышло. К тому же, столь неблагородное действие шло вразрез с настоящими желаниями, и, видимо, благодаря этому контрасту чуть-чуть отрезвило. Вольфганг лишь усмехнулся. Кристиан даже немного подивился такому терпению. И вдруг устыдился: даже помощь не предложил, мешает только…

— Уф, всё! — Вольфганг выпрямился, и тыльной стороной запястья убрал в сторону прилипшие ко лбу волосы.

Кристиан зачем-то кивнул и, прижав «Крабат» к груди, пытливо посмотрел на Вольфганга: не злится ли? Похоже, не злился — он шёл выливать грязную воду из таза, даже не на него, но Кристиан всё равно на всякий случай отошёл подальше и бочком юркнул в спальню. Однако стоило ему лишь поудобнее расположиться, как Вольфганг возник на пороге:

— А чего это вы, любезный, разлеглись?  
— А… э…  
— Полы вас ждут, — Вольфганг изящно взмахнул рукой, как бы обводя поле деятельности — гостиную и кухню. Прихожая не попадала, но подразумевалась.

Что ж, это было справедливо. Почти.

Кристиан отложил книгу на тумбочку и поднялся, стараясь не смотреть на стёртые колени Вольфганга, но те как назло притягивали взгляд и вызывали ассоциации, настраивающие отнюдь не на рабочий лад.

— Ведро я набрал, оно ждёт тебя в ванной, — напутствовал Вольфганг. — И ещё кое-что: халат сними.  
— Чтоб не испачкать?  
— Именно, — хищно оскалился Вольфганг. — Но это ещё не всё. Кое-кто баловался и мешал, так?

Кристиан опасливо кивнул.

— Значит, кое-кого стоит проучить, верно?

Кристиан снова кивнул. Сердце застучало быстрее, и мурашки поползли по спине, но это был не страх, а волнение — наверняка наказание будет стыдным, но приятным. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

— Подойди к постели, разденься и закрой глаза.

Кристиан послушно выполнил указания и замер. Он слышал, как Вольфганг вытащил что-то из тумбочки. «Только бы не стеклянный плаг», — поёжился Кристиан. Он хотел было хоть краем глаза подглянуть, что там достал Вольфганг, но в этот момент тот взял его за руку и, притянув к себе, уложил животом на колени. Кристиан нервно облизнул губы. Лежать поперёк, почти свешиваясь на пол, было не слишком удобно, хоть Вольфганг и поддерживал его под грудь, непривычно и вызывало свежее воспоминание об увиденном фото с «баваркой» — он, что, отшлёпать его собирается? Но тут скользкие от смазки пальцы коснулись кожи и Кристиан немного расслабился — вряд ли растягивание предваряет порку. Ему нравилось чувствовать в себе умелые пальцы, но сейчас он немного запаниковал — раз Вольфганг его подготавливает, значит, плага не миновать. 

— Шш, расслабься, Крис.

«Тебе-то легко говорить! Ты знаешь, что делаешь!» — хотел огрызнуться он, но смолчал. В самом деле — Вольфганг знает. Он не навредит ему.

«Линейку вспомни», — отчётливо прозвучал в голове голос ехидствующего Бертрама. Это совсем никуда не годилось.

Кристиан дёрнулся, когда пальцы сменились чем-то гладким. Похоже… похоже на плаг, только небольшой. Уф!

— Ну вот и всё, — Вольфганг одобрительно погладил его по заднице, — можешь открывать глаза и приступать к заданию.

 

Кристиан начал с кухни. Плаг внутри почти не мешал — не распирал и едва задевал простату, но мыть пол со стояком всё равно было сомнительным удовольствием. Закончить бы побыстрее!

Лежащий на кровати Вольфганг понаблюдал за ним, добравшимся до гостиной и, отложив в сторону рукопись графини, потянулся к маленькому пульту.

Кристиан дёрнулся, будто его ударило током, сдавленно ойкнул и едва не уронил тряпку в ведро.

— Какого хр!.. — он захлебнулся возгласом, когда Вольфганг снова нажал на кнопку и вибрация короткой жаркой волной прокатилась по телу.  
— А что такое? — Вольфганг вскинул бровь в притворном непонимании. — Ой, покраснел-то ты как! Тебе нехорошо? Перетрудился?  
— Во-о-ольф! — страдальчески взвыл Кристиан, швырнув тряпку на пол.  
— А ты думал, всё так просто будет? — развеселился Вольфганг и сдвинул рычажок. — Терпи.

Теперь вибрация была непрерывной. Стиснув зубы, чтоб не стонать, Кристиан вымыл половину гостиной, то и дело утирая проступавший на лбу пот. Эрекция становилась уже болезненной, но поразмыслив, он пришёл к выводу, что ещё терпимо и он не готов хвататься за член мокрыми грязными руками. И вообще, знал ведь, что Вольфганг так просто баловство не оставит, но нет, сам нарвался.

Когда Кристиан добрался до стола, Вольфганг сжалился, и выключил свою чёртову игрушку:

— Скажи спасибо, что тебе не приходится изображать радиоуправляемый грузовичок, гудеть и бибикать.  
— Сука, — сквозь зубы процедил Кристиан, мотнув головой — собранные в хвост волосы неприятно липли к вспотевшей спине.

Вибрация вернулась уже в прихожей — на этот раз короткими равными интервалами. Кристиан почти всхлипывал. Перед глазами начали расплываться разноцветные круги, и чувствовал он себя измученным, но всё равно это было приятно.

Покончив с полом, он едва ли не бегом рванул в туалет — вылить уже это чёртово ведро, убрать на место, вымыть руки и…

— Не вздумай там дрочить, — строго напутствовал Вольфганг, немного сбавив интенсивность.

Вернувшись в спальню, Кристиан опустился на колени — дрожащие ноги совсем не держали. Вольфганг сел на кровати и с любопытством разглядывал его. Кристиан закусил губу, сдерживая стон, и подполз к нему. Казалось, он чувствует взгляд Вольфганга на своём подрагивающем, истекающем смазкой члене, но ни капли смущения больше не оставалось. Опёршись руками о широко расставленные колени Вольфганга, он заглянул ему в лицо и неожиданно твёрдо и зло потребовал:

— Выключи!

Вольфгангу это понравилось — зверь не просил его, не умолял, он приказывал. За это стоило вознаградить.

— Иди сюда, — он мягко привлёк Кристиана к себе и обнял за плечи. Так приятно было чувствовать его дрожь, и как он старается прижаться теснее, утыкается раскрасневшимся лицом в плечо. Свободной рукой Вольфганг обхватил его член. Хватило всего пары движений, чтобы Кристиан кончил ему в ладонь и на сползшее до пола покрывало. Только тогда он выключил вибрацию.

— Ты в порядке? — Вольфганг вытер испачканные пальцы об покрывало — всё равно забрызгано, и обнял обмякшего Кристиана уже двумя руками. — Мне понравилось смотреть: у тебя было такое лицо, будто ты едва-едва сдерживался, чтоб не придушить меня, — тихо рассмеявшись, он потёрся носом об его висок и подул в порозовевшее ухо.  
— Ты чёртов садист, — проворчал Кристиан и шутливо цапнул его за ключицу.  
— Это комплимент? — Вольфганг лизнул его скулу.  
— Видимо, — Кристиан не выдержал и улыбнулся, но тут же снова напустил на себя строгий вид. — Так, и не облизывай меня! Дай сначала в душ сходить.

***

Когда Кристиан вернулся, Вольфганг как раз закончил менять бельё. Теперь вся постель у них была в крупных ромашках и васильках на фоне кислотно-зелёной травы.

— Вольф.  
— Что, огонь моих чресел? — Вольфганг красиво взмахнул покрывалом и опустил его — сразу на всю кровать, превращая в подобие луга.

Кристиан молчал.

Вольфганг полюбовался немного — как хорошо вышло! — и обернулся.

— Ты что-то хотел?  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан и опять замолчал.  
— Залезай, — вздохнул Вольфганг и откинул край покрывала. — Я через минуту.

Он быстро ополоснулся под душем — забавно, от мокрых волос чуть пахло дегтярным мылом, и Вольфганг вспомнил о Никки. Завтра надо будет помочь ему собрать печь. Можно встретиться в универе и поехать вдвоём к продавцу…

Кристиан терпеливо ждал. Вольфганг вернулся — чистый, довольный. Царапины на груди розовели уже не так ярко, но Кристиан потупился, увидев их.

— Итак, на чём мы остановились? — Вольфганг залез под одеяло и начал устраиваться поудобнее, сооружая из подушек подобие гнезда. — Ты хотел поговорить о вчерашнем?

Кристиан вздрогнул от неожиданности. Да, именно этого он и хотел, и если бы не чёртов Райнер…

— Ты молодец, зверь, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, притягивая Кристиана к себе и устраивая его голову у себя на плече. — Вчера ты нас очень порадовал. Это было просто чудесно.  
— По-моему, я всё проебал, — буркнул Кристиан, тем не менее, покраснев от удовольствия. — Ну, испортил.  
— А по-моему, ты был очень смелым. Скажи, тебе ведь понравилось?  
— Д-да, — после некоторого колебания произнёс Кристиан.  
— И ты не боишься больше страшного Р-росомаху, р-ры? Нет?  
— Нет.  
— Это хорошо, — Вольфганг поцеловал его в пробор. — Никки ты тоже очень понравился. Он даже беспокоился потом, спрашивал, всё ли с тобой в порядке. Он думает о тебе.  
— Да я норм, чо, — хмыкнул Кристиан, как будто Николаус мог это слышать.  
— Это радует. Никки обычно очень сдержан в своих оценках, но если ему что-то… Аа, Крис!

Вольфганг со смехом вывернулся из цепких объятий — Кристиан обхватил его руками и щекотал как-то по всей спине сразу. С минуту они возились, смеясь. Наконец, Вольфганг сдался.

— Зверёныш мой, — прошептал он, снова прижимая его к себе.  
— Я ещё хочу, — вдруг заявил Кристиан. — Как вчера, то есть.  
— О, вижу, ты входишь во вкус. Больше не будешь сбегать?

Кристиан помотал головой.

— А пихаться?  
— Посмотрим.

Они рассмеялись.

— Итак, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Давай вспомним, что ты хотел ещё сделать. Кажется, ты больше жизни мечтаешь о молоке?  
— Не-а, не.  
— А, или дай подумать… Ты говорил что-то про белые платьица?  
— Я хочу отсосать тебе в туалете вашего универа, — с усилием произнёс Кристиан.  
— И когда ты собираешься это сделать? — Вольфганг шутливо тронул его нос.  
— Не знаю, — потупился Кристиан. — Когда захочешь. О! Я сегодня кое-что нашёл, — не слишком ловко перевёл он тему. — Пошли, покажу!

Вольфганг не стал спорить, и не спеша поднялся следом за ним, поспешно вскочившим и убежавшим в прихожую. Так забавно смущается. 

 

Вольфганг с интересом рассмотрел газету с кляксой крови, похожей на осьминога, и фантики, извлечённые из кармана комбинезона, который он, не слишком церемонясь, кинул на обувную стойку. Пока было не понятно, что Кристиан собрался с ними делать, но его радовало, что у зверя есть желание _создавать_. Не важно, получится у него так же хорошо, как и в первый раз, или ничего не выйдет — главное с чего-то вообще начать, пробовать, экспериментировать. 

— Если хочешь, я буду тебе помогать. Не в смысле клеить, а подсказать что-нибудь.  
— Нет, — Кристиан мотнул головой и тронул его за руку. — Спасибо, Вольф, но я хочу сам, понимаешь? Вдруг я перейму твоё в _и_ дение — в чём тогда будет смысл?

Вольфганг рассмеялся и одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу — вот таким Крис ему нравится.

— И это… — Кристиан замялся, но сразу же хитро, почти ехидно улыбнулся: — Можно, я буду говорить Райнеру, что для тебя собираю всякое?  
— А можно не мелочиться и сказать, что для Дорис — он лично расстарается, — хохотнул Вольфганг.

Вернувшись в постель, Кристиан вдруг вспомнил об импровизированном реликварии:

— Слушай, а почему ты мне никогда не рассказывал про ёлку?

Вольфганг перевернулся со спины на бок и приблизил лицо вплотную к Крису, так что пара больших любопытных глаз слилась в один циклопический.

— М… даже не знаю. Я ведь показывал её тебе, когда ты приходил сюда в первый раз. Наверно, хотел рассказать попозже, но отвлёкся и забыл. Да и потом, я вижу её каждый день, она так примелькалась, что совсем не обращаю на неё внимания, а ты не спрашивал. Хочешь, завтра расскажу?  
— Ещё бы! — Кристиан по-детски обрадовался, что дело вовсе не в нём — Вольфганг просто не придавал особого значения своей инсталляции; и почему он вообще решил, что Вольф не хочет рассказывать именно _ему_ ?  
— Иди сюда, любопытный, — Вольфганг мягко потянул его за руку к себе, и Кристиан привычно прижался щекой к его груди. — Можно я спрошу у тебя кое-что очень важное?  
— Ты же сам говорил: «спрашивай сразу».

Вольфганг запустил пальцы в его волосы, погладил, будто успокаивая:

— Этот вопрос уже давно не даёт мне покоя. Понимаю, что тебе неприятно возвращаться к пережитому, и я не спрашивал раньше, чтобы не травмировать тебя лишний раз, но это правда важно.

Кристиан тревожно затаил дыхание и неосознанно ещё теснее прижался к Вольфгангу. Что он хочет знать?..

— Крис, скажи, после того, как ты ушёл из дома…  
— Не случилось ли со мной ещё что-нибудь… плохое, помимо Бертрама? — Кристиан вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Вольфганга.  
— Да, — Вольфганг снова уложил его. — Я хочу понять, что изменило тебя. Не из любопытства, а чтобы разобраться. Нужно знать, почему это произошло, чтобы в дальнейшем не спровоцировать… рецидив.

Кристиан молчал. Пальцы Вольфганга массировали его затылок, успокаивая и расслабляя, и он не чувствовал страха или тревоги, просто нечего было сказать.

Если оглянуться назад, из уюта и безопасности, ничего травматичного с ним до прихода на вокзал не произошло. Его били — пару раз действительно сильно, пока не усвоил, что иногда стоит держать язык за зубами и поменьше нарываться. Загребли в полицию во время облавы на первый сквот, где он жил, и отняли футболку с провокационной эмблемой РАФ, чувствительно двинув по шее. Всё это он воспринимал как само собой разумеющееся, без лишних переживаний. Потом была проклятая станция… Вот тогда всё и началось, но как ответить? «Я просто медленно загибался от голода»?

— Ничего такого… ужасного до Цоо не было, — Кристиан быстро, по-ящеричьи, облизал губы и вздохнул: — Я думал, что сам смогу позаботиться о себе, но не вышло… Это меня доконало, — ему показалось, что Вольфганг облегчённо выдохнул. — Об остальном я тебе уже рассказал.  
— Ты справился с этим, и я тобой горжусь, — Вольфганг улыбнулся, как будто Кристиан мог это видеть и большим пальцем погладил его скулу.  
— Справился? — Кристиан приподнялся и заглянул ему в лицо. — Ты правда так считаешь?  
— Конечно. Ты меняешься.  
— Но я… как будто всё ещё не я.  
— Жизненный опыт такого рода неизбежно меняет людей. К тому же, ты взрослеешь. Не пытайся вернуться к себе прежнему — это тупик.

Кристиан кивнул, и положил голову ему на грудь. Сердце Вольфганга стучало так… уверенно, успокоительно. Всё позади, он не один. Кристиан хотел сказать, как он ему дорог, что-нибудь очень-очень хорошее, но мысли делались всё ленивее и бессвязнее, и он не заметил, как уснул.

Через полчаса Вольфганга окутало глухое удушливое раздражение. Кристиан спал, по-прежнему лёжа у него на груди, и Вольфганг продолжал мерно поглаживать его по голове, чтобы рука не затекла. Жарко. Нестерпимо хотелось отпихнуть Кристиана в сторону, но Вольфганг побоялся, что его опять переклинит и он вообще сбросит зверя на пол.

Отличный момент, чтобы начать себя грызть.

В стотысячный раз, по кругу, думать: Кристиан не просил его спасать, это была собственная инициатива — какого чёрта ввязался?

Кристиан был подавлен, ему угрожала реальная опасность, но теперь-то… Пусть учится самостоятельности заново, живёт своей жизнью. Невозможно вечно опекать его, даже если это приятно. Можно ведь приходить к нему, звать к себе на выходные, водить на концерты и выставки — как Никки. И не будет никакого раздражения ни на себя, ни на него. Одно «но» — Бертрам. Что, если он вспомнит о Кристиане? Этот мудак не побоялся заявиться сюда, и если узнает, что Крис снова один, не упустит шанс ему отомстить за то, что сбежал от него. Это было единственной причиной, почему Кристиан всё ещё находится в этой квартире.

Вольфганг отдавал себе отчёт, что хоть улучшения и были, Кристиан не восстановится по-настоящему в обстановке, где находится в положении опекаемого. «Домашнего любимца», — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. «Нифига, Крис — личность, — возразил ему Вольфганг. — И, между прочим, не зависит от меня целиком и полностью: сам зарабатывает, волен распоряжаться деньгами, идти куда хочет, общаться с кем хочет, делать что хочет». «Да ладно, не отпирайся. Лучше подумай, что будет, если он наконец-то поймёт, что ты возишься с ним как с какой-нибудь птичкой со сломанным крылышком». Тут и без долгих раздумий было ясно — Кристиан почувствует себя униженным. А если нет? Тоже херово — выученная беспомощность. Ему будет требоваться всё больше заботы, а Вольфгангу — увидеть хоть какой-то результат своих усилий. Он будет отдавать, пока не окажется опустошён окончательно. Ничем хорошим это закончиться не может. За чувством ответственности придёт чувство вины. «Лучше подумай, какие _собственные_ проблемы ты пытаешься решить, помогая Кристиану», — подсказала Дорис. Вольфганг лишь вздохнул — заниматься самоанализом он не хотел, и втайне опасался. Но мысль была здравой — прежде чем помогать кому-то, надо разобраться с собственными проблемами. А если кажется, что их нет, значит просто очень старается их не замечать. «Ладно, займусь этим завтра, — решил он. — Если не появятся дела поинтереснее».


	34. Вавилонская чума

Кристиан открыл глаза, широко зевнул и зашарил по тумбочке в поиске часов. Сфокусировал взгляд на мелких цифрах — двадцать минут пятого. Собираться на работу ещё рано, а снова заснуть уже не получится. Да и не любил он спать.

Раньше, — как будто это было в прошлой жизни, — ещё до знакомства с Вольфгангом, он всегда вставал рано. Не важно, выходные, каникулы или праздники. Отец это одобрял, зато Штеф и сёстры готовы были удавить его подушкой — их Кристиан будил назло. А теперь вот подстроился под Вольфганга и мог спокойно проспать до обеда, при условии, что тот будет рядом; а ещё ложился отсыпаться — чего раньше не делал, потому что и не уставал так. Никогда Кристиан не засыпал так быстро, как с Вольфгангом, и даже странные тревожные сны перестали его беспокоить (если не считать пары кошмаров в самом начале).

Кристиан относился ко сну с недоверием. Древние верили, что сон брат смерти, и он был полностью согласен с ними. Природа сна (как и смерти) изучена лишь поверхностно, всё ещё оставалось много неясного, и Кристиан сомневался, что хоть когда-нибудь будут получены исчерпывающие сведения. Но напрягало не это. Сон означал для него утрату контроля. Почти невозможно управлять своим телом в состоянии сна — большинство движений произвольны, а самое главное — не знаешь, что происходит вокруг, и оттого практически беспомощен. Опасно.

Сновидения как таковые Кристиану тоже не нравились. Ему снились реалистичные по ощущениям, но при этом очень путаные сюжеты. Даже при желании он не смог бы их пересказать. Иногда увиденное было похоже на ожившие картины Дали или Кандинского. И каждый раз после пробуждения он ощущал смятение и царапающее чувство тревоги.

Один из снов повторялся с завидным постоянством уже несколько лет. Ничего пугающего там не было: Кристиан просто _знал_ , что каждая клетка его тела — вселенная, и весь наш мир тоже всего лишь одна из мельчайших частичек другого непостижимо огромного существа. При желании он даже мог посчитать, сколько галактик заключено в одной его реснице, но вот осмыслить, частью чего является он сам, был не в состоянии. После этого сна Кристиана всегда душила окружающая бессмысленность — все человеческие представления о реальности могли быть ошибкой, все войны на планете казались ничтожной мелочью, а человеческие жизни и вовсе ничего не стоили. Всё могло исчезнуть в любой момент — клетки быстро отмирают.

Кристиан перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на Вольфганга. Вот уж ему-то наверняка снятся только интересные и приятные сны. В сером предрассветном свете Кристиан наблюдал, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка спокойно спящего, и боролся с желанием поцеловать его. Он вовсе не желал разбудить Вольфганга, но потребность прикоснуться была слишком сильна.

Кристиан осторожно подобрался ближе и тронул острую скулу сухими губами. Вольфганг вдохнул глубже, но не проснулся. Хотелось невесомо целовать его лицо, закрытые веки, шею, плечи, обнять крепко-крепко, прижаться… Кристиан больно прикусил губу, сдерживаясь, но боролся с собой не долго.

Вчера Вольфганг проучил его — ощущения были новыми, странными, удовольствие, ставшее болезненным, смешалось со стыдом, но это было приятно, и в конце концов он получил желанную разрядку, а Вольфганг — нет. По крайней мере, при нём. Вчера Кристиан об этом даже не подумал, слишком много было впечатлений, а вот сейчас почувствовал себя эгоистичным засранцем.

Он сполз чуть ниже и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Вольфганга, стащил с него край одеяла, прикрывавшего бёдра. Коснулся мягкого члена губами, аккуратно сдвинул крайнюю плоть и втянул головку в рот. Вольфганг что-то бормотнул сквозь сон и дёрнул ногой, но не проснулся. Кристиан полностью взял член в рот, уткнувшись носом в выбритый лобок, и почувствовал, как орган начинает твердеть и увеличиваться, прижиматься к нёбу. Он плавно двинул головой назад, плотнее сжав ствол губами.

— Доброе утро, — сонно улыбнулся ему Вольфганг, хотя Кристиан не видел, и погладил его по затылку. Кристиан что-то промычал, не отрываясь от дела, и Вольфганг зажмурился от приятной вибрации.

Кристиану нравилось слышать участившееся дыхание Вольфганга. Это было почти так же приятно, как если бы Вольфганг ласкал его. На Цоо Кристиан и подумать не мог, что ему когда-нибудь понравится делать минет. Он облизал член от самого основания до головки, глядя Вольфгангу в глаза. Вольфганг дышал приоткрытым ртом, пока ещё сдерживая стоны, и это выглядело чертовски возбуждающе. Кристиан устроился удобнее между его раздвинутых ног и принялся старательно вылизывать мошонку, чуть приподнимая её языком и прижимая к основанию члена. Судя по дыханию, Вольфгангу всё нравилось. Кристиан чуть прихватил губами тонкую кожицу, туго натянувшуюся на яйцах, и снова взял член в рот — сразу глубоко.

— Крис, — выдохнул Вольфганг, всё-таки не выдержав, и снова погладил его по голове — не подгоняя или пытаясь задать свой ритм, даже бёдрами не двигал навстречу — ему и так всё нравилось.

Казалось, он плавится от ощущения горячего нежного рта, и сдерживать стоны уже не имело никакого смысла. Кристиан крепче сжал пальцами его подрагивающие напряжённые бёдра, и даже если б Вольфганг захотел, не успел бы отстраниться. Вздрогнув, он кончил ему в рот. Но Кристиан не отпустил его, пока не вылизал начисто.

— Иди ко мне, — шепнул Вольфганг. Кристиан прижался к нему, потёрся о бедро липким от выступившей смазки членом.

Вольфганг погладил Кристиана за ухом, и чуть приподняв его лицо за подбородок, поцеловал в припухшие губы. Чувствовать на языке собственный привкус никогда не казалось ему чем-то мерзким, а вот зверь до сих пор забавно смущался.

Вольфганг подложил руку ему под шею и мягко перевернул на спину. Кристиан взволнованно облизал губы и посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом. Блудливым. Как в том давнем сне. Вольфганг коснулся губами его подрагивающего кадыка, прикусил затвердевшие соски. Кристиан выгнулся навстречу, пытаясь прижаться плотнее, и Вольфганг успокаивающе сжал его предплечье, спускаясь ниже.

Кристиан судорожно задышал, когда Вольфганг взял его член в рот. Почти не осознавая, что делает, он закинул ноги ему на плечи, придавливая к постели и ограничивая движения. Вольфганг не возражал. Кристиан комкал простыню пальцами, кусая губы, но всё-таки не выдержал и застонал, когда Вольфганг начал ритмично надавливать кончиком языка на уздечку. Вскоре он совершенно потерялся в ощущениях — уже не различал, что делает Вольфганг, всё было так восхитительно. Иногда он запускал пальцы ему в волосы, но вместо того, чтобы погладить, непроизвольно вцеплялся, собирая отросшие тёмные пряди в горсть, спохватывался, убирал руку — и всё повторялось.

Вольфганг позволял ему вскидывать бёдра, фактически трахать себя — ему нравилось, как Крис реагирует. Он так пытался сдержаться, но ничего не выходило. Через пару нервных неритмичных толчков Кристиан кончил, но Вольфганг так же не торопился его отпускать. Кристиан вздрагивал от мягких, осторожных прикосновений языка и довольно жмурился.

— Ты изумительный, — горячо выдохнул Вольфганг ему в ухо, ложась рядом и прижимая к себе.  
— Тогда ты вообще невероятный, — улыбнулся Кристиан и потёрся щекой о его щёку, оцарапавшись об утреннюю щетину.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и подул в острое ухо (Кристиан как всегда забавно поёжился и закинул на него ногу), пригладил спутанные волосы:

— Кто первым в душ, м, зверёныш?  
— Чёрт! — Кристиан взвился, потянулся к тумбочке за часами: — Время-время-время!  
— Понял, значит, идёшь ты.  
— Уфф, — Кристиан сел и уже спокойно, без спешки положил часы на место. — Мы почти уложились.  
— Круто, — Вольфганг потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но Кристиан вскочил.  
— Не-не-не, так я совсем опоздаю!

Вольфганг проводил его взглядом. Смутно белеющая в утреннем сумраке фигура на фоне чёрного дверного проёма… а это идея. Можно попробовать снять серию фотографий. Эротика с мистическим оттенком.

Не хотелось отпускать Кристиана. Но Вольфганг решительно отмёл эту мысль — зверю не нужны проблемы на работе. А так славно было бы заняться с ним… Кстати, о занятии! Надо бы объяснить Крису, что чаще всего всё так и происходит — без проникновения. Натуралы в большинстве своём такое и за секс не считают. Кристиан такую узость мышления не выказывал, но зато ему, кажется, не приходило в голову, что готовность принимать член каждый день по нескольку раз или игрушки любых диаметров может на нём сказаться. Это пока он достаточно… тесный — но уже не так, как по началу, а что будет к маю такими-то темпами?.. «Да он разъёбанный, как голенище сапога», — вспомнил Вольфганг сетования одного приятеля, тщетно ищущего себе (разумеется, не там) кого-нибудь почти нетронутого, и в итоге неизменно выдающего такую характеристику. Похоже, пора проявить силу воли и ограничиться минетом с взаимной дрочкой и прочими приятными вещами, не предполагающими «настоящий» трах. Пары месяцев хватит, если, конечно, Кристиан не будет тайком использовать Альфреда. А лучше вообще полгода подождать — тогда его даже можно будет принять за девственника. Но это слишком долго.

И… как же фистинг? Как же естественное человеческое желание натянуть его, словно перчатку?

Вольфганг порядком приуныл. Что-то опять не сходилось. А если… сначала фистинг, а потом долго воздерживаться? Устроить великий пост?..

«Как сапо-ог, — подсказала настойчиво память. — Тотально разъёбанный».

«Так и сделаю», — решил Вольфганг. Иначе, зачем он тогда заставлял зверя садиться на Альфреда? Наверное, хотел посмотреть, как Крис будет ломаться. В смысле, как он сломается. Ради него. Для него.

«Он так смешно плакал, — возникла лиричная Дорис. — Как я в семьдесят первом перед прусаками».

Вольфганг метафору не оценил, зато тоже вспомнил — как, тоже в семьдесят первом, его поймали мальчишки и привычно начали убивать. Дело было в лесу, и там бы ему и погибнуть, если б не алчность гонителей. Он смотрел куда-то вверх, в кроны сосен, так что бивший активнее всех спросил: «Чё там такое-то?». «Нет, ничего», — ответствовал юный Вольфганг и продолжал смотреть ввысь, на тронутые солнцем верхушки. Парни заинтересовались и стали пинать его чуть легче и медленней. «Не, ты чё туда смотришь?» — «Просто». Вольфганг знал, что делает.

Следующие полчаса он провёл, с удобством расположившись на горке прелой хвои и наблюдая, как парни пытаются забраться наверх. Они подсаживали друг друга, кряхтели и охали, плакали от напряжения и смеялись как умалишённые. Пот градом катился по лицам, штаны и рубашки все изгваздались… Лезть на сосну нелегко, особенно когда первые ветки начинаются метрах в пяти над поверхностью.

Вольфганг смотрел на это, пока не стало холодно лежать на земле. Солнце зашло, да и дома, наверно, заждались. Он ушёл, прихрамывая — нога ещё плохо слушалась, а вслед ему летели азартные крики тех, кто почти добрался до самой верхушки.

И зверёныш в своём покорении вертикалей резко напомнил ему тех вольфсбургских парней. Тоже очень старались. Почти плакали.

— Вольф, ты завтракать будешь? — крикнул Кристиан с кухни.  
— Буду! — Вольфганг потянулся, хрустнув костями, и встал с постели. Потянулся ещё раз — вверх, к потолку, как будто чаял подрасти ещё немного — и взял с кресла кимоно. Желания доспать после завтрака совсем не было. Когда Крис уйдёт, можно будет потанцевать под любимую пластинку, поработать над иллюстрациями, потом Кристиан вернётся…  
— Крис, — окликнул он, заправляя постель. — Пойдём сегодня к Никки?

Ответа не было долго. Вольфганг уже успел расправить второе одеяло, когда Кристиан вошёл в спальню, одетый пока лишь в плавки и футболку.

— Нет, Вольф, — он мотнул головой. — Если хочешь, иди, не жди меня. Я высплюсь и потом уже…  
— Стесняешься? — Вольфганг ободряюще ему улыбнулся.  
— Немножко. Но я с этим справлюсь.  
— Обязательно, — Вольфганг серьёзно кивнул ему и подтолкнул в сторону кухни, очень стараясь не облапать задницу. О сеансе самостоятельного психоанализа он и не вспомнил.

***

Рисовая каша с фруктами как всегда зверёнышу удалась, так что он получил официальную благодарность от китайского императора и поцелуй в лоб за верную службу. А потом он ушёл, и Вольфганг, отдуваясь, сплясал танец объевшегося мандаринами мандарина… или, может быть, мандаринки.

— Кря… кря, бля, — ожесточённо пыхтел он, пытаясь прыжком перенестись через всю комнату. Раньше это у него получалось — впрочем, на голодный желудок.

Вольфганг подтанцевал к зеркалу и рывком распахнул кимоно: так, ни капли лишнего жира, царапин почти не видно, он прекрасен как солнце, — и с размаху прыгнул за стол. Хотелось всего и сразу. Нарисовать сто пятьдесят листов с лисятами? Портрет матери? Никки с тортами?.. Вольфганг любил, когда утро начиналось не с кофе.

«Это мания, — ласково пропела Дорис. — У тебя эпизо-од».

— Заткнись, — Вольфганг сбил щелчком со стола неизвестно как оказавшийся там сухой липовый листик.

«Да точно тебе говорю, — хохотнула Дорис внутри. — Может, не стоило слушать мамочку и выкидывать те таблетки?»

— Кстати, таблетки, — Вольфганг усмехнулся. — А что ты скажешь насчёт…

Он машинально открыл нижний ящик. Поглазел в него с полминуты и вспомнил, что последняя порция пилюль от графини спрятана в стенном шкафу.

«Парень, я бы не стала… Может, поговорим лучше про Криса? Было бы здорово снять ему комнату…»

— Пизда тебе, биполярка ёбаная! — радостно объявил Вольфганг и проглотил сразу две бело-красных капсулы. Он решил лечить подобное подобным.

«Ты силён», — оценила Дорис его отвагу.

— Спасибки, — Вольфганг погладил соски, растёр уши и приступил к рисованию.

За следующие два часа он сделал шесть новых картинок — с нуля, работая над ними по очереди. Пока одна сохла, он ожесточённо набрасывал другую и заливал тоном третью. Лисята выходили как никогда задорными и смешными — на грани слащавости, но Вольфганг знал почему-то, что так — правильно, так и надо. Эти твари строили на Плутоне подземный город и уже успели оборудовать его всеми удобствами вплоть до парикмахерских и борделей — тоже подземных. Цитата из «Метрополиса» — машинально отметил Вольфганг. Дорис заткнулась, видимо, посрамлённая.

— Надо будет выгулять тебя, — решил Вольфганг. — Как-нибудь.

Кстати, про выгулять. Вольфганг бросил быстрый взгляд на часы — восемь. Он сможет ещё успеть в универ! Вольфганг швырнул кисть в стакан с грязной водой и вскочил из-за стола. Учиться-учиться-учиться! Сдать все долги! Сказать Майеру, как он его любит!

Он уже оделся в боевой комплект из майки с Лу Ридом и красных штанов, когда заподозрил что-то неладное. С крисовым расписанием совсем потерял счёт дням недели — сегодня же воскресенье. А это значит, можно не идти в универ, зато нужно… нужно… Вольфганг схватился за телефон.

Николаус долго не отвечал — минут пять, но Вольфганг набирал снова и снова. В перерывах он делал красивые па и пририсовывал лисятам усы. Наконец, Николаус взял трубку.

— Никки, привет! Сладчайший мой! — выпалил Вольфганг.

Николаус отозвался не сразу. Сначала он злобно дышал, а потом издал нечто воде икотного рыка:

— Аааррмхм… Привет.  
— Утро доброе! — Вольфганг прыгал на месте. — Никки, нам нужно выкупить плитки!  
— Ага, да.  
— Ну, пушистый! Ты спишь?  
— Уже нет, — мрачно отвечал Николаус.  
— А ранней пташке Бог что шлёт? А?  
— Букашку? — предположил Николаус.  
— Нет, гепатит. Нико, хороший мой, я подъеду через пятнадцать минут. Пока-пока!

Вольфганг отшвырнул телефон, покрутился на месте — и был таков.

***

— Они тебе кто? — уточнил Вольфганг, резво взбегая по тёмной лестнице.  
— Да никто. Знакомые просто.  
— Вот и чудненько, — Вольфганг вдавил кнопку звонка. — А, это не та квартира… Так, ещё раз.

Он развернулся на пятках и позвонил в соседнюю. Николаус тем временем достал из нагрудного кармана новую сотенную купюру. Сердце Вольфганга сжалось, когда он представил, сколько носов, ушей и пупков проколол его чудесный медведь, чтобы получить эту красивую денежку. И милосердие оставило его.

— Доброе утро… — заспанный рыжий парень в чёрной пижаме открыл им дверь.  
— Здравствуй, Андреас, — улыбнулся Николаус. — Прости, что так рано. Я решил всё-таки…  
— Провенанс? — строго спросил Вольфганг.

Парень заметно завис.

— Плитки. Вы продаёте, — Вольфганг без приглашения зашёл в квартиру. — Я спрашиваю: провенанс?..  
— Не, они, вроде, голландские, — замотал головою Андреас. — Хотя, может, и оттуда. Не знаю.

Вольфганг лишь закатил глаза от подобного варварства.

— Но они вроде здесь всегда были. В печи. Мы её разобрали…

Не слушая оправданий, Вольфганг прошёл в пустую и светлую комнату — всё уже было подготовлено к переезду, только в углу стояла пара небольших картонных коробок.

— И вы думаете, можно продать неизвестно что по цене произведения искусства? — хмыкнул он.  
— Ну… эээ…  
— Здравствуйте, — в дверях возник другой — уже в дневном, бледный и тёмноволосый. — Вы покупатель?  
— Возможно.  
— Марк, — он протянул руку, но Вольфганг уже отвернулся. Николаус спас положение, душевно ответив на рукопожатие.

— Шестидесятые? — Вольфганг с сомнением тронул носком ботинка верхнюю, раскрытую коробку.  
— В смысле? — заморгал Андреас.  
— Когда были сделаны копии?  
— Я не знаю. Они настоящие типа. Старинные. Марк, ты как думаешь?..

Вольфганг потёр висок, скривившись, как от мигрени. Потом он вздохнул:

— Я так понимаю, с оценщиком вы не общались?  
— Нет, — Марк немного смутился. — Но мы условились с Николаусом… Мне кажется, сто марок — приемлемая цена…  
— Позволь тебе объяснить, — прошипел Вольфганг, — что если ты хочешь впарить мне эти послевоенные подделки по цене изразцов восемнадцатого века, то ты не на того напал.

Андреас и его друг обиженно молчали. В наступившей тишине было слышно, как где-то за окном гудит строительный кран.

— Да ладно, — вдруг сказал Николаус. — Главное, чтобы смотрелось красиво.  
— Нет, нет и нет. Бумагу, — потребовал Вольфганг. И, видя, что хозяева не понимают, простонал: — Никки, можно мне твой чудесный блокнот? Да-да, и ручку. И посмотри пока, нет ли битых.

 

Следующую четверть часа Вольфганг яростно вычерчивал на маленьких листках схемы наступления советских войск в апреле сорок пятого. Марк и Андреас, как два мышонка, в ужасе сжались, но продолжали слушать громовные речи:

— И потом батальон пятой ударной армии подошёл с востока, со стороны Шпрее, — вот, жирная стрелка. Следим за руками. Эта улица оказалась в центре боёв, — Вольфганг яростно зачеркал домик на карте так, что на бумаге получилась дыра. — Думаете, что-то могло здесь остаться? Здесь был огненный ад, фаустпатроны и «тигры». Надеюсь, вы не из Берлина?..

— Нет, — быстро ответил Марк.  
— Я да, — сглотнул Андреас.  
— Стыдно! — Вольфганг поднял палец. — Стыдно не знать историю своего города! Уж я на что сыз Дубровника, и то таки понимаю, шо в этом районе Берлина не осталось целых домов с голландскими печами. Ишь!  
— Я не знал, — обезопасился Марк.  
— И вы хотите продать покоцанные подделки, да? — Вольфганг покачал головой.  
— Ну, вообще, мы… хоть что-нибудь выручить, — промямлил Андреас.  
— Могу дать половину вашей цены. Хотя… вывоз не предполагается?  
— Я думал, вы заберёте…  
— Скидываем ещё двадцать. Никки, сколько там битых?  
— Две, — отвечал несколько взмыленный Николаус, который заканчивал перекладывать стопки плиток. — А, нет, три.  
— Из ста? Сколько их вообще?.. А, ладно, ещё минус пять. И того: двадцать пять марок! — Вольфганг просиял и нарисовал на листочке подобие чека. — Шютка, мы платим наличными. Сдачи со ста не найдётся?

Марк машинально полез в карман джинсов. Вытащил оттуда какую-то мелочь и принялся её разглядывать.

— Я принесу, — сориентировался Андреас, и убежал в соседнюю комнату — кажется, смахивая при этом слёзы.

 

— Нет, ну ты видел? Придурки, — усмехнулся Вольфганг, захлопывая дверцу такси. — Спорю, сейчас они грызут друг друга. Может, к вечеру загрызут насмерть. Ты как думаешь?

Он поставил свою коробку на тротуар и обернулся к Николаусу. Тот сердито молчал.

***

Кристиан переоделся в спортивный костюм, за которым вчера так и не вернулся. Ура, никто на него не позарился. Он до сих пор с недоверием относился к другим мусорщикам, и каждый раз оставляя одежду в комнатёнке, приспособленной под раздевалку, морально готовился, что однажды не обнаружит её в отведённом ящике, на который собственноручно приклеил стикер, как у других, с инициалами «К.Э.». Интересно было на какую букву начинается фамилия Райнера — вдруг на Р, но тот почему-то всегда переодевался в гараже и вещи оставлял там же. Вряд ли он делал это из-за стеснительности.

Так, главное, не забыть пакет с трофеями.

Как и предполагалось, объяснение «Вольфгангу надо» напарника вполне устроило, он даже ни разу не поинтересовался, зачем «шизику» мусор и по какому критерию Кристиан его отбирает.

Рыться в баках по-настоящему не позволяла брезгливость, и брал он то, что лежало сверху и сразу бросалось в глаза. К примеру, камни: обычные булыжники размером с кулак, зачем-то покрашенные эмалевой краской в синий, красный, зелёный, белый и жёлтый цвета. Для чего? На последней остановке он нашёл скелет кошки внутри расколотой пирамиды из помутневшего пластика. Ещё был небольшой сегмент проволочной сетки — примерно с ладонь, и потрёпанный порно-журнал, откуда можно будет вырезать моделей и модифицировать их.

Всё это он сложил в большой бумажный пакет, найденный у Райнера в бардачке — не мешало бы там прибрать. По дороге в контору Кристиан начал прикидывать, что будет с этим богатством делать — к примеру, имитацию алтаря какого-нибудь фаллического культа.

— О, Аметист, ты ещё тут! — Райнер ввалился в комнатушку и Кристиан подумал, что фраза «заполнил комнату собой», не такая уж дурацкая. — Мне тебя надо.  
— Зачем? — насторожился он. Опять про Дорис начнёт вытягивать?  
— Да эт, комбез у меня запасной — во, — Райнер потряс брезентовым свёртком. — Хуй знает, на кого сшит, штанины по полу волочатся, подворачивать заебёшься.  
— Ну, бывает.  
— Я эт, шить не обучен, а в ательях чот в три шкуры дерут. Подошьёшь?

Кристиан уставился на бесхитростного напарника, пытаясь понять, наглость это или такая демонстрация доверия.

— А почему ты решил, что я шить умею?

На лице Райнера очень ясно читалось: «а, что ли, нет?».

— Ладно, давай, я попробую, — вздохнул Кристиан. Сердить его совсем не хотелось.  
— Вот спасиба-та! — обрадовался Райнер и с явным облегчением сунул комбинезон в руки Кристиану. — Я в долгу не останусь, ты не...  
— Да не надо ничего, — даже думать не хотелось, рассердится Райнер или нет, если результат его не устроит.  
— Хуйню не мели, — добродушно пробасил тот и двинул на выход. — Ладно, до завтра.  
— Ага, — Кристиан махнул ему и поудобнее перехватил комбинезон подмышкой, другой рукой прижимая объёмистый пакет к груди. — Райнер!  
— А?  
— А почему ты каждый день работаешь?  
— До чего ж ты любопытный, Аметист, — напарник покачал головой и вышел в коридор. Кристиан двинулся следом. Райнер поздоровался с бородатым мусорщиком, вернувшимся со смены, и его вечно сонным помощником, и только тогда ответил на вопрос: — Я, вишь ли, отрабатываю. Октябрь-то весь проебал. Щас деньга нужна.  
— Ясно. А то я думал, тут это нормально.  
— Ну ваще нет. У тебя что, выходит, в среду первый выходной был? — Райнер звучно поскрёб затылок, сдвинув шапку, и задумчиво посмотрел на Кристиана сверху вниз.  
— Ну да, шестнадцатого. А первый рабочий день был пятого, в субботу — даже не с понедельника. И у нас с тобой, вообще-то, график общий…  
— И он на весь ноябрь забит, ёбть.  
— Ну вот я и думал…

Райнер лишь покачал головой и страдальчески вздохнул, очевидно, дивясь тупости напарника.

— Завтра к Кнопфману зайди, поспрашай, чо-как насчёт выходных. Чо ты как… аметист, одно слово.

Кристиан не обиделся. Он и сам знал, что протупил, но в тайне надеялся, что с одним выходным заработает больше.

— Бывай, — Райнер махнул ему лапищей, и вразвалку зашагал к гаражам — переодеваться. Кристиан изловчился надеть капюшон ветровки, чтобы противная морось не попадала за шиворот, и побрёл в сторону остановки.

***

— Ты, кажется, не слишком-то рад? — Вольфганг вскинул бровь и внимательно смотрел в лицо друга.

Николаус молчал. Он сидел, тяжело опёршись локтями на стол, и ковырял вилкой омлет. Вольфганга это взбесило.

— Не играй с едой. Так, что снова не ладно?

Николаус не отвечал, но весь как-то вдруг ощетинился. И скрипнул ножом по тарелке.

Приехав, они быстро перетаскали плитки наверх, по паре стопок за раз. Пока один ждал внизу, другой относил свою партию, — и, на удивление, никто не навернулся на тёмных ступенях. Николаус предлагал перемещать плитки последовательно с этажа на этаж: все на второй, потом все на третий, но Вольфганг отмёл эту скучную мысль — ведь бегать каждый раз до самого верха куда веселей! Он с криком перепрыгивал через пролёты, здоровался с незнакомыми старыми фрау, помог какой-то молодой матери спустить вниз коляску — словом, вёл насыщенную светскую жизнь. Николаус же только мрачнел и, стиснув зубы и обливаясь потом, угрюмо таскал свои стопки.

Теперь неровные башенки изразцов стояли в углу гостиной — позже, всё позже, а друзья завтракали. Николаус ещё и тупил.

— Никки.  
— Что?  
— Ты грустишь? — Вольфганг наклонил голову и пытался из этого ракурса понять, затосковал его чудный медведь или это просто свет так ложится.  
— Есть немного, — хмыкнул Николаус.  
— А что такое?

Снова молчание. Вольфганг хотел уже посоветовать другу упражнения йоги для активизации пищеварения, когда Николаус вдруг отрывисто, хрипло спросил:

— Крис там как?  
— О! — Вольфганг не сразу нашёл слова. — О, он отлично. И спасибо, что дал погонять пульт. Я верну. Правда! Из Кристиана получился прекра-асный грузовичок, впрочем, пока немного неуправляемый…  
— Ясно.  
— Ни-ик?

Николаус поднял налитые кровью глаза.

— Что-то ты плохо выглядишь, — опасливо заметил Вольфганг. — Так. Может, сходишь куда-нибудь с ним? В кино, например. Вечером, а?

Николаус молча соскребал с тарелки приставший кусочек омлета.

— Я честно скажу, — вещал Вольфганг, откинувшись на спинку стула, — из вас выйдет отличная пара. Крис ласковый, он привяжется… Попробуй, медведь.

Николаус издал тихий тоскливый вздох.

— Не люблю, когда ты такой… Ну вот, я куплю билеты на «Строшека», хочешь? Хотя это, наверно, не то, — Вольфганг задумчиво потёр висок и отпил кофе. — В Kant Kino сейчас идёт «Солдат королевы», там Рутгер Хауэр практикует танцули с…  
— Хватит, — тихо произнёс Николаус.

Вольфганг осёкся. Интересно было, что Никки скажет ещё, — но тот не воспользовался паузой и упрямо, по-детски смотрел в тарелку.

— В общем, у вас всё получится, — повторил Вольфганг и улыбнулся. — По крайней мере, будильник тебе больше будет не нужен.  
— Ничего не получится, — Николаус вдруг вскинул голову. — И ты знаешь.  
— Почему же? — воскликнул Вольфганг и повесил ложку себе на нос. — Ты красив как Баадер, он…  
— У меня никогда ничего не выходит. Никогда. Я всё проёбываю.  
— Крис такой же, — Вольфганг мотнул головой и ловко уронил ложку в кофе. — Ладно. Шютка. Пойми, рысь моя, ты чудесный…  
— А почему тогда он мне не перезвонил? — с надрывом спросил Николаус. — Хотя обещал.  
— «Он» — это Фей, как я понимаю? Ну, были причины, — Вольфганг пожал плечами.  
— И какие же?  
— Я, например.

Над столом повисло молчание. Николаус смотрел на друга влажными, внимательными глазами. Сейчас он как никогда напоминал зверя в вольере зоопарка — очень усталого и депрессивного зверя.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — наконец тихо спросил Николаус.  
— Ну, мне показалось, что он тебе не подходит. Слишком… мужлан, — Вольфганг пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая правильное выражение. — И потом, он всё «определялся»… Ему уже тридцать, ты знал ведь?..  
— И что?  
— Значит, через несколько лет тебе пришлось бы выслушивать потоки экзистенциальных говн, вот что. Нет, он точно не подходил.  
— Что ты сделал? — правильно понял Николаус общую мысль.  
— Ну… я просто сказал ему это всё, как если бы от тебя. Он задумался. Пойми, Никки, милый, ты и сам бы так поступил, только…  
— Дрянь, — вдруг громко и чётко произнёс Николаус.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Никакой благодарности за труды!

— Ну, как ты понимаешь, другие были не лучше. Всё-таки, у тебя ужасно неровный вкус…  
— А Манфред?  
— О, наш польский друг, — Вольфганг довольно оскалился. — Не поехал с тобой на Гельголанд, хотя обещал…  
— Но он же пришёл тогда на вокзал, — Николаус сжал рукоять ножа. — Я видел его на перроне! Это тоже был ты?  
— Скажем так, я помог ему сесть в правильный поезд. В грузовой вагон, идущий до Лодзи. Правда, для этого пришлось угостить его клофелином, но в вокзальных кафе всегда такие странные напитки…  
— Вольфганг. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты врёшь сейчас.  
— Нет, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Но мы же хорошо провели тот уик-энд и без всяких поляков?

Николаус дышал тяжело и смотрел на друга, всё ещё немного не веря. Костяшки пальцев у него побелели.

— Мне не понравилось, что он так на тебя залипает. И акцент, брр! Нет, когда он молчит, всё ещё ничего — но его тяга к мёртвым телам…  
— А другие? Они тоже… все? Из-за тебя? — Николаус взволнованно кусал губы.  
— А кто там был? — удивился Вольфганг. — А, да. Ну, навскидку вспомню троих. Троих, Никки! И ты ещё говоришь, что в любви не везёт!  
— Что ты сделал? Отвечай.  
— Ну, у того первокурсника, с которым вы в прошлом году так славно лизались в городском парке, не случайно нашли в шкафчике тираж «Моей борьбы»…  
— Вольфганг!  
— Если что, я только сломал замок, — обезопасился Вольфганг. — Так, дальше по списку. Психу, который сбежал прямо из твоей постели, я тоже перед этим купил коктейль — правда, не с клофелином. Пейот и пурген — наверно, забавное сочетание. Я-то не знаю, не пробовал…

Николаус, угрожающе громко дыша, пытался встать из-за стола, — но раз за разом опускался опять, сжимая нож до хруста пластмассовой рукояти.

— Голштинского Гельмута я не считаю, как и прочую рвань, — Вольфганг отхлебнул кофе и продолжал: — Они-то ладно, а вот Йорг… Я сразу почувствовал, что у вас может получится — всё-таки, два оператора, общий интерес. Когда он попросил передать тебе плёнки, мне было очень грустно топить их в реке…  
— Ты лжёшь! Ты всё выдумал!  
— …поэтому я их просто сжёг. А когда этот робкий дурак спросил, как тебе понравились его фильмы, я честно сказал, что никак — и избавил тебя от прицепа. Ура, — Вольфганг с сожалением заглянул в чашку и уже потянулся к кофейнику, когда Николаус вдруг рявкнул:

— Подними руки!  
— Что, лапа моя? — Вольфганг для начала приподнял бровь.  
— Руки. Чтобы я видел, — повторил Николаус сквозь зубы.

Вольфганг встряхнул кистями — правая нехорошо щёлкнула, ах, артрит! — и изящно поднял их над головой.

— Поклянись, что всё это правда. Пальцы не скрещивай.

Вольфганг улыбнулся детской хитрости и заверил:

— Всё это чистая правда. Истина как она есть. Я ведь лучше знаю, что… Никки! — выдохнул он, еле уворачиваясь от брошенного ножа.

— Ты обманывал меня! — взревел Николаус. — Это подло!  
— Всё во благо, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — К слову, хочу заметить, что просить оппонента поднять руки и потом бить — это… Ник! Ни-ик!

Николаус рывком вскочил, покачнув стол. Вольфганг понял: всё стало внезапно серьёзно. И порадовался, что нож лежит теперь где-то в углу.

— Какая ты дрянь, — повторил Николаус, глядя бывшему другу в глаза. Сверху вниз, что чуть-чуть волновало.  
— Ты уже говорил, — Вольфганг весело улыбнулся. — И да, вообще-то, я добра желал, — пояснил он, мысленно примеряясь — успеет ли добежать до входной двери раньше Никки. Стол на пути был очень некстати.  
— Я не просил тебя... Сводник. Я… — Николаус запнулся. — Я сам…  
— Но у тебя же со вкусом совсем беда, милый мой, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Подбираешь всё, что плохо лежит.

Слова мгновенно произвели должный эффект — Николаус затрясся и побледнел. Он хватал воздух ртом, сжимал кулаки — в общем, выглядел на редкость забавно.

— Понимаешь, если б не я, ты уже закончил бы в каком-нибудь общем дупле…  
— Ты за это заплатишь, — вдруг сказал Николаус.  
— А ножик наш где? — невинно протянул Вольфганг. — Укати-ился!

И в это мгновение Николаус с рёвом кинулся на него. Нож он и вправду упустил — зато в левой руке сжимал вилку.

— Эй-эй-эй! — Вольфганг отпрянул, больно стукнувшись лопатками о стену. — Ты чего?  
— Я убью тебя!!! — ревел Николаус, нанося удар за ударом. От трёх Вольфганг увернулся, а вот четвёртый пришёлся ему в сгиб правой руки. Николаус выдернул вилку — и замер, растерянно глядя на брызнувшую кровь: на стене, на полу, на чудесных мюллеровых красных штанах…

— Ой! Ты наколол меня, как сахарную печеньку! — ржал Вольфганг, согнув руку и понемногу отступая в сторону двери. — Как пряник! Ой ты мудак! Мазила! — И, видя, что Николаус сбился с ритма, подбодрил друга: — Теперь ясно, почему тебе нравилась рвань вроде Гельмута. В него легко было попасть!

Николаус опомнился и снова ринулся в бой. Вольфганг не ожидал такой прыти — плотный Никки скакнул как тигр и мгновенно оказался у него на пути.

— Уже лучше! — похвалил он, пригибаясь. — Помни: терпение и труд!

Николаус, только что едва не превративший его левый глаз в украшение для коктейля, злобно оскалился.

— Давай! Работай! — Вольфганг уворачивался от ударов, мелкими шажками отступая к окну. — Может быть, похудеешь.

Николаус взревел и понёсся вперёд, словно бык на корриде. Вольфганг уже наслаждался тем, как ловко сейчас юркнет в сторону, а глупый Никки пробьёт рукой стекло, — но в последний момент Николаус чуть изменил направление. Вольфганг дёрнулся, но было поздно — проклятая вилка снова его настигла.

— Ой, — сказал уже Николаус, не ожидавший такого успеха.

Вольфганг скосил глаза и с удивлением смотрел на торчащую из груди ручку. Вилка вошла целиком, пониже правой ключицы. Николаус бил снизу вверх — и на этот раз он _попал_.

— Блядь, как больно, — светски заметил Вольфганг. — Можешь ведь, если захочешь.  
— Нахуй иди, — быстро сориентировался Николаус.  
— Сам иди. Подсоби-ка!

Николаус молча рванул за вилку — и чуть не упал, с пластмассовым огрызком в руке. Прикрыв рот ладонью, он в ужасе застонал — металлическая часть с зубцами осталась внутри.

— Ну ты шлемазл, — покачал головой Вольфганг. — Что застыл, а? Драться тоже можешь раз в два часа?

Николаус молча и зло швырнул в него чашкой. Не попал, и тогда начал ковровую бомбардировку. Он хватал всё, что попадалось под руку: тарелку, кофейник, блюдо от пирога, сковородку, агатовый череп, пепельницу, вазу для винограда, новую клубничную смазку, банку с пшённой крупой — и метал в Вольфганга.

— Да ты спортсмен! Дискобол! — восхищался тот, весь залитый кровью и обсыпанный пшёнкой.

Он уже не пытался спастись и принимал удары, как святой Себастьян. Это было даже красиво. Впрочем, после того, как жестянка шпрот рассекла ему скулу, снова начал уворачиваться. А когда удалось завладеть ножкой от разбитого стула — даже отбивать, как в бейсболе. Кусок вилки в груди почти не мешал — скорее, активизировал.

— Дрянь. Дрянь, — сквозь сжатые зубы повторял Николаус. Он уже не смотрел, что кидает, и в Вольфганга летели картофелины — поштучно, и пельмени — горстями.

— Поздравляю! Ты потратил немало калорий! — подначивал Вольфганг. — Да, выбрасывай вредную пищу!

Вальсируя так по кухне, всегда в противоположных концах её, они умудрились сорвать полку, свернуть кран и погнуть дверцу холодильника. Оставалось только устроить пожар. Но Вольфганг решил приберечь огонь совсем на десерт.

— Зачем ты это делал? — вдруг хрипло проорал Николаус и запустил в Вольфганга щипцами для сахара. — Вот это всё?  
— Ну я ведь сказал уже, — Вольфганг ловко схватил их на лету и кинул в окно — но попал в раму и огорчился.  
— Чо? — некультурно переспросил Николаус и плеснул кетчупом. — Ты много пиздел, чо конкретно.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был только со мной, — Вольфганг развёл руками. Он не знал, какой эффект это произведёт.

Николаус шагнул к нему — и ведь давно уже мог, что тянул? — и ударил в лицо, кулаком снизу под челюсть. Перед глазами у Вольфганга мелькнул потолок, и вдруг он понял, что лежит навзничь, а Никки садится ему на грудь, придавливая всем своим (не таким уж и избыточным, по правде-то) весом, — и снова бьёт.

— Я… что-то не то сказал? — Вольфганг весело булькнул кровью ему на джинсы.  
— Сдохни, дрянь, — Николаус приподнял его за плечи и с силой приложил затылком об пол, один раз, потом другой. — Просто сдохни.

Вольфганг извернулся и смог вцепился зубами Никки в запястье. Довольно оскалился, почувствовав кровь — а неплохо на вкус, в прошлый раз была слишком сладкой, — и плюнул ему в лицо. Жаль, не в глаза — розовая пена потекла по щеке. Николаус лишь хмыкнул, коротко вытерся о плечо — и сомкнул пальцы на горле Вольфганга.

И тут Вольфганг понял, что теперь ему точно конец. Руки у Никки были словно железные, и перед глазами тут же стало темнеть — будто глупый эффект в кинофильме. И ведь просто так подушить его было не заставить!

«Я буду ужасно уродливым трупом», — решил Вольфганг. И тут что-то произошло — наверное, Николаус вспомнил обо всём хорошем, что было, или просто задумался, как будет прятать тело… Так или иначе, он ослабил хватку, и Вольфганг смог сипло вдохнуть.

Николаус слез с него и тяжело отошёл к перевёрнутому столу. Вольфганг тихонько ощупал горло и шею — так, позвонки вроде целы. Внезапно его внимание привлёк странный объект, зависший в воздухе напротив окна. Это была длинная белая штука, похожая на диванный валик, но огромный, длиной с пару метров. Она сияла неярким серебряным светом и тихонько жужжала, дрожа словно в полуденном мареве, и Вольфганг подумал, что эти русские совсем обнаглели — за семейной ссорой следить! — когда Николаус вдруг обернулся.

Вольфганг не успел подготовиться. Приблизившись в два быстрых шага, Николаус размахнулся и ударил его ногой в живот.

— Лучше б душил, — заметил Вольфганг, когда вдоволь накричался от боли и сплюнул кровавую рвоту.  
— К тебе прикасаться мерзко.  
— Резонно.

Николаус ударил ещё раз. При этом на лице его не было больше злобы — лишь чёткое знание, что нужно сделать.

Когда Вольфганг, наконец, снова прокашлялся и лежал, свернувшись уродливым огромным зародышем, Николаус коротко бросил:

— Руки.

Вольфганг улыбнулся. Никки и вправду _знал_.

И он смог отнять ладони от горящего болью живота, и вытянул — положил на пол тыльной стороной книзу, широко расправив пальцы. Так, чтобы удобнее было их топтать.

Николаус усмехнулся и уже занёс ногу — вернее, уже опускал её над беззащитно раскрытой кистью, когда Вольфганг мгновенным ловким движением схватил его за лодыжку и изо всех сил дёрнул.

Николаус упал прямо в кучу продуктов и битой посуды. Судя по обиженному дикому рёву, в него тут же что-то впилось, — может, осколки пепельницы, а может и штопор. Вольфганг действовал быстро. Он выхватил из пёстрой горы кухонные ножницы. Оседлав Николауса, он оттянул, насколько было возможно, его правый бакенбард — и недрогнувшей рукою отстриг. После чего, не вникая в потоки проклятий, бросился в спальню и запер дверь.

***

Кристиан принял душ, подрезал отросший бамбук и лёг отсыпаться. Без Вольфганга в квартире казалось непривычно тихо, так, что можно было услышать, как шуршит Мышь в гостиной, тикают часы, гудит холодильник на кухне, кто-то во дворе подзывает собаку. Все эти звуки как будто стали вдруг громкими, назойливыми, не давали задремать.

Кристиан перевернулся с боку на бок, укутался в одеяло с головой, но всё без толку — сон не шёл. Он выпутался из кокона, сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и недовольно уставился в изножье кровати. Надо чем-нибудь заняться. Только не подшиванием комбинезона — подождёт. Можно было пойти к Николаусу, но Кристиан решительно отмёл эту мысль — вроде, именно сегодня он с Вольфгангом собирался выкупать плитки, и вовсе не хотелось оказаться втянутым в конструирование макета печи. Уж как-нибудь без него справятся.

Кристиан надел халат — хотя Вольфганг вчера вернул ему вещи, он уже привык — и вышел в комнату. Долго, задумчиво смотрел на коробку из-под телевизора, ютящуюся за проигрывателем, куда складывал добытое, но идей как назло не было — чтобы появилась хотя бы смутная тень замысла, нужно было вынуть содержимое, разложить всё перед собой, и тогда уже прикидывать, но не хотелось и этого.

Он не знал, куда себя деть. Почитать? Он с сомнением потрогал корешок «S.C.U.M.» Соланас и отошёл от стеллажа. Внутри нарастала тревога, почти не дававшая о себе знать рядом с Вольфгангом. Что дома, как там родители и выводок? Кристиан забыл, когда звонил домой в последний раз. Мать там наверняка с ума сходит. Может, даже обратилась в полицию.

Он уже не в первый раз собирался позвонить домой, сказать, что _действительно_ всё хорошо, но какой-то глупый детский страх мешал поднять трубку и набрать номер. Мать обязательно устроит истерику и потребует вернуться домой. Что будет, если трубку возьмёт отец, и думать не хотелось. Кристиан понимал, что родители переживают, но чувство вины пасовало перед стремлением избежать скандала. Самое хреновое — он соскучился. Даже по отцу. Он, в общем-то, был неплохим мужиком, даже несмотря на гомофобию и узколобый консерватизм — можно было сколько угодно демонизировать его, но Кристиан прекрасно понимал, что отец никогда не желал ему зла, просто они не могли найти общий язык.

Он поднял трубку, глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь справиться с волнением, и потянулся набрать номер, но безвольно опустил руку. Как-то это трусливо — звонить, прекрасно зная, как провинился. Нужно встретиться с ними лично. Не станут же они удерживать его силой?..

Кристиан бросил трубку на рычаг и метнулся к шкафу. Решено! Он придёт домой, и родители сами смогут убедиться, что с ним всё хорошо. Он торопливо, чтобы не передумать, надел чистые трусы и носки, натянул брюки, сшитые у Самаэля, новенькую чёрную рубашку, купленную в «Железно-сером», и для пущей солидности пиджак, подаренный Николаусом. Собрав волосы в хвост, он покрутился перед зеркалом и остался доволен.

В прихожей Кристиан машинально накинул ветровку, но тут же спохватился — выглядела она потрёпанно, и почему-то от неё слегка попахивало селёдкой, хотя с тех пор как он обзавёлся спецодеждой, оставлял ветровку в «раздевалке» и запаху вроде бы неоткуда было взяться. Странно, что не замечал его раньше.

Нет, ветровка решительно не годилась — её вообще пора было отправить в химчистку, а потом убрать в шкаф до весны. Вольфганг отдал Кристиану две осенних куртки (точнее, только эти из предложенных ему подошли), но он стеснялся их носить — лишнее напоминание, что живёт за чужой счёт. Но сейчас он об этом не думал — главное произвести благостное впечатление на родителей. Выбрав чёрную куртку, немного похожую на те, что носили лётчики, Кристиан столкнулся с новой проблемой — идти в сапогах было попросту нелепо, а ботинки Вольфганга ему немного жали. Было терпимо, но всё же не слишком комфортно — не хотелось ехать к родителям, по дороге раздражаясь из-за поджатых пальцев.

И тут Кристиан чётко осознал, что никуда не поедет. И дело даже не ботинках — не так уж они и давили. Просто _настоящей_ решимости предстать пред очи ма и па у него не было. А самое главное, он даже не знал, что им такого сказать, чтобы действительно успокоить, и вряд ли придумал бы в переполненном автобусе. «Привет, вот и я, извините, что не давал о себе знать — было не до того. У меня всё отлично: работаю мусорщиком в какой-то сомнительной шараге, живу в огромной квартире, при этом не плачу ни одного пфеннига. Да, самое главное: я не гей, но люблю парня. Он художник, но дикий какой-то. Самый охуенный человек на свете». Конечно, можно было не вдаваться в подробности и выдать Вольфганга за соседа, на пару с которым снимает квартиру, но всё равно картина вырисовывалась не самая благополучная.

Кристиан повесил куртку обратно на крючок и вернулся в комнату. Нужно всё хорошо обдумать. Может, съездить сегодня, но позже — когда сочинит что-нибудь правдивое и успокоительное. А пока стоило заняться чем-то полезным. Например, подшить чёртов райнеров комбез.

***

В комнате Вольфганг на мгновение задумался: чем бы подпереть дверь? Кровать была слишком большой, а стол — лёгким. Вдруг взгляд его упал на высокий и узкий стеллаж, где Никки хранил свой архив. С наслаждением скинув на пол пару коробок, пыхтя и постанывая от азарта, Вольфганг пододвинул его к самой двери — и не зря, потому что Николаус оклемался и готов был продолжать свою месть.

— Мю! — орал он и молотил в дверь кулаками. — Открывай! Я убью тебя!

Вольфганг поразился такой рыцарской честности и на всякий случай приставил к стеллажу массивную тумбочку для пластинок. Её он подпёр столом; а за ним последовали пуфик, гладильная доска, стул, передвижной радиатор и пара подушек. Таким образом, баррикада упиралась в противоположную стену — Николаус при всём желании не мог бы попасть в комнату. Разве что через окно.

— Я ненавижу тебя! Открой! Мю!!! — продолжал бесноваться Николаус снаружи.

Вольфганг на это лишь грустно вздохнул. По правде, сейчас ему было не до разборок — выплеск адреналина закончился, и снова вернулась боль. Вольфганг повертел головой, с хрустом вправляя шейные позвонки. Потрогал языком зубы: кажется, все при нём, а пару шатавшихся он водворил на место. Затем Вольфганг лёг на пол и попытался придать телу правильное положение — чтобы под воздействием утренних таблеток всё сломанное срасталось ровно.

— Ты… всё равно… сдохнешь! Будь ты… проклят! — Николаус с разбега кидался на дверь, и стеллаж каждый раз слегка накренялся.

Это длилось минут пятнадцать. Николаус обозвал бывшего друга «ужом», «свинухой» и «вавилонской чумой», а потом немного иссяк и просто толкался, утробно рыча и угрюмо, по-звериному подвывая.

Наконец, и эти звуки затихли. Николаус устал. Кажется, он даже ушёл куда-то — оставалось надеяться, что не за подмогой.

Вольфганг стянул футболку и осторожно ощупал грудь. Рёбра были вроде в порядке. На животе красовались две чёрно-лиловых, стремительно желтеющих гематомы. Нормально. Вольфганг с опаской провёл рукой выше — и вздрогнул.

Осколок металла в плече полностью ушёл под кожу. Он просто врос. Вольфганг чуть надавил на выступающий бугорок — основание вилки прощупывалось, но с трудом. Это было совсем уже не хорошо. Он надавил сильнее и поморщился — казалось, металл царапнул изнутри ключицу.

— Ты там жив? — вдруг раздался голос Николауса.  
— Определённо.  
— Я давно тебе хотел сказать! Кое-что такое! — прокричал Николаус.  
— Да, чего, сладкий? — машинально отозвался Вольфганг, вставая с пола.  
— Ты мне отвратителен! Меня от тебя тошнит!  
— Мм. А почему? — Вольфганг рылся в прикроватной тумбочке в поисках хлоргексидина. Скальпель для ретуши лежал на столе, дело оставалось за малым. — Так почему тошнит, милый?  
— Щас, — Николаус явно задумался и замолчал. Наверно, пытался составить ранжированный список причин.

Вольфганг с интересом перебрал подзабытый уже порядком арсенал. Забавно, эти бусы из чёрных ребристых шаров использовали всего один раз, когда искали в нём потерянный жемчуг. А про этот плаг с цепочкой он и вовсе не помнил. Наверно, потому что Никки так и не выгулял его _на цепи_ , как обещал — всё шутил что-то про сходство с пробкой для ванны… Вдруг на глаза Вольфгангу попалось кое-что незнакомое.

Он не стал открывать упаковку — сквозь прозрачную стенку коробки содержимое было хорошо видно. Это оказалась белая латексная воронка, с длинным, с ладонь, и широким — в три пальца, носиком. И Вольфганг понял — это сюрприз для него. Они всегда дарили друг другу подобные милые глупости, и выходит, Никки уже закупился на Новый год…

— Так вот! — Николаус в гостиной созрел и готов был ругаться дальше. — Ты меня заебал!  
— Фигурально или практически, мой дикий зверь?  
— Всё! И второе! И не зови меня так. Зоофил, — Николаус громко фыркнул. — В общем. Ты заебал уже трахаться! Только об этом и думаешь…

«Тебе ли знать, о чём я думаю?» — философски заметил Вольфганг. Сейчас, например, он думал о надёжно зафиксированном Кристиане и паре литров подогретого молока. И ещё почему-то о фонтанах Сан-Суси.

— Каждая наша встреча заканчивается моим хуем у тебя в жопе! — расхрабрился Николаус вконец.

«Ну почему же, иногда твоей вилкой в моём плече».

— Только и делаешь, что ебёшься. Ты как вампир!  
— Ути боже, — поразился Вольфганг таким открытиям в мифологии.  
— Да! — Николаус истерически рассмеялся. — Суккуб или как там… Только берёшь, берёшь… всё высасываешь…

Вольфганг с сожалением погладил подарок сквозь пластик и отложил обратно в ящик. Успеется. Огорчало другое — хлоргексидин он так и не нашёл.

— Ни-ик, а где дезинфектор?  
— Под кроватью. Так вот, — Николаус явно сбился с мысли. — А! Ещё задолбало, что ты вечно бритый как девятилетка.

Вольфганг хотел уже заметить из тёмных глубин, что девятилетки не бритые, они просто такие, но тут Николаус превзошёл сам себя:

— А ещё от тебя воняет.  
— Чем? — Вольфганг аж вылез из-под кровати, где дезинфектора не было — зато нашлись другие интересные вещи.  
— Ацетоном. Может, хватит уже худеть, а?  
— Я не худею, а поддерживаю себя в форме… Кстати, Никки, смекаешь?..  
— Нет. Вольфганг, нет! — Николаус понял, что сейчас будет. — Нет-нет-нет!  
— Да, — Вольфганг взялся за одну из огромных пятилитровых банок с вареньем. — Что у нас тут? Земляника!  
— Мю, ты этого не сделаешь.  
— Значит, воняю? Значит, вампир, да? — Вольфганг поднял банку над головой, как Моисей скрижали.

Николаус за дверью издал горестный вопль, но было поздно — Вольфганг размахнулся и швырнул варенье об паркет. Грянул гром, и красная лужа растеклась на полкомнаты.

— Сука! Ты за это заплатишь! — падал Николаус всё глубже в бездну пошлости. И, Вольфганг мог бы поклясться — получал при этом огромное удовольствие. Или не получал.  
— Так, а тут у нас что? Облепиха. Ну, такое должно быть не жалко, — Вольфганг подкинул банку к самому потолку и еле успел увернуться от рыжих брызг.  
— Не-ет!!! — ревел Николаус и бился об дверь. — Тебе не жить!  
— И, наконец, гвоздь нашей программы — вишня… с чем-то.  
— Это яблоки. И немного грецких орехов.  
— Да как-то похуй, — Вольфганг напрягся и отправил банку кручёным броском в ближайшую стену, забрызгав плакат с Росомахой.

Николаус за дверью рыдал.

— А ещё у тебя член кривой, — победительно заявил Вольфганг и лёг на кровать — передохнуть от трудов и набраться сил перед операцией.  
— Это очень заметно? — спросил Николаус и робко всхлипнул.  
— Нет. Но иногда чувствуется.

Воцарилось молчание.

Вольфганг смотрел в потолок, вспоминая. Ведь раньше ж не плакал. Даже когда… — сколько это, полтора уже года назад?.. — после первого курса сидели в кафе, и вечер был солнечный, золотистый. Они всё сдали, их даже не выгнали за «Инквизицию», впереди были каникулы — а такое чувство, что и вся жизнь. Кажется, лиричный Никки праздновал дату — два месяца с тех пор, как они _узнали_ друг друга. Вольфгангу было пофиг, он просто любил это кафе — там подавали отличные шу с миндальной крошкой, а официанты были все из «своих».

Николаус, допив пятый эспрессо, залпом опрокинул абсент и маялся, мял в пальцах салфетку, приглаживал светлые пережжённые волосы — а потом мотнул вдруг головой и сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим… вот.

Вольфганг подождал, не появится ли кольцо, и аккуратно спросил: чем твоим? И Николаус под его внимательным взглядом стушевался, весь скорчился как-то, и не ответил. Вольфганга это взбесило — ну что, право, за размазня? И кем ему надо быть? «Твоим». Твоей вещью? Парнем? Единственной яркой звездой?.. Сейчас Никки, конечно, с улыбкой поправил бы: «Не чем, а кем, глупый», и потянулся бы с поцелуем, или плеснул в глаз абсентом и попытался поджечь, а потом они вместе оборонялись бы от официантов… Но тогда он промолчал. Оба сделали вид, что ничего не было.

Назавтра Вольфганг уехал домой, и два следующих месяца строил в Вольфсбурге демократию, гонял по полям Макса и рисовал психоделичные агитки для родного завода. А когда он вернулся, Николаус встретил его как ни в чём не бывало, большой и красивый. И Вольфганг понял, что безумно соскучился по своему медведю. Николаус изменился, и к лучшему: обрезал ужасные осветлённые волосы, отрастил бакенбарды и выкинул свитера с косами. Как раз тогда он придумал концепт «красиво смотрится и больно носить» — и конечно же, предложил Вольфгангу быть первой моделью…

— Эй, — Николаус поскрёбся в дверь. — Слышишь, а? Мю?  
— Да, чего, мой берсерк? — отозвался Вольфганг, вырванный из воспоминаний.  
— Вынеси мне аккордеон.  
— Что?  
— Аккордеон вынеси, — уже не так дружелюбно повторил Николаус.  
— Я его щас в окно тебе вынесу, — всхрапнул Вольфганг, вставая с кровати.

Ловким ударом ноги сбив замок, он распахнул второй шкаф — платяной, неподъёмный, и вытащил источник и символ тоски Николауса. Аккордеон, приятно весомый, жалобно всхлипнул и показался ему на секунду ребёнком. Но теперь Вольфганг знал, что нужно делать.

Он накинул на плечи ремни и взял мажорный аккорд. Забавно, ещё не всё позабыл…

— Мю, пожалуйста... — Николаус снова царапался в дверь, но Вольфгангу было уже всё равно.

Распахнув окно и чувствуя себя немного беременным, он тяжело забрался на подоконник. Помахал солдатам на вышке — те мигом принялись махать в ответ, дружелюбно повторяя: «Не двигайся, или мы откроем огонь». Подставив лицо осеннему ветру, Вольфганг начал играть «Полёт валькирий».

— Мю, нет! Нет, пожалуйста! Прости меня, Мю!!! — сразу понял всё Николаус, но было поздно.

Под раскаты вагнеровской оперы Вольфганг шагнул за окно.


	35. Mouse in the house (flashback-special)

**Понедельник, 10 октября 1977**

Мышь. Она не скреблась больше. Вольфганг подошёл к норке и опустился на четвереньки. Звуков мышиной жизни и вправду не было.

— Мышь, — позвал он. — Мы-ышь?

Ответом ему было молчание.

— Мышь! Да мы ж!.. — возмутился Вольфганг. Это была уже вопиющая наглость. Оставить его в такую минуту! После всего, что было!

Он лёг на пол и просунул пальцы в нору. Сначала ничего не нащупал, но потом извернулся и сумел протолкнуть по запястье — сказывались досуги с Николаусом. Что-то неприятно царапнуло кожу: наверняка у Мыши был беспорядок и кучи винтажного хлама, — и тут Вольфганг натолкнулся на мягкое, казалось, ещё тёплое тельце. Осторожно, стараясь не слишком сжимать, он вытащил его в комнату.

Мышь умирала. Она мелко дрожала и дышала часто и с присвистом, раскрыв маленький рот. Подошёл её срок, или это были последствия травмы… Вольфганг смотрел и не мог поверить предательству. И вдруг ему пришла мысль.

Он развязал носок с остатками пилюль от графини. Раскрыл одну капсулу и высыпал белый порошок на карманное зеркальце. Осторожно, стараясь не навернуть всё на пол, подцепил ногтями одну из крошечных гранул и положил Мыши в рот.

Поникшие усы дёрнулись. Потом дёрнулся хвост, онемевшие задние лапы… Мышь тоненько засипела — подавилась, бедняга… Наверное, следовало дать ей запить — Вольфганг не успел предложить сок или воду на выбор, — и вдруг пушистое тельце всё вздрогнуло и подлетело на полметра в воздух.

— Ух ты ж, — сказал Вольфганг, отступая на шаг.

Мышь перевернулась в полёте и с громким скрежетом принялась носиться по комнате, находясь при этом, казалось, в трёх местах сразу — электрон, а не зверь. Наконец, прочертив на линолеуме дымящуюся пентаграмму, она влетела в нору и затихла.

Вольфганг с тревогой ждал, от греха забравшись с ногами на стол. Через минуту из норки раздался богатырский раскатистый храп. Вероятно, Мышь пошла на поправку.

— Вот так-то лучше, пизда шерстяная, — заключил Вольфганг и слез со стола.

***

Лапки Мыши беспокойно подёргивались во сне. Она видела нечто странное — такое, что не в силах постичь крошечный мозг. Силилась проснуться и не могла.

Во сне было двуногое, вроде того, что живёт снаружи, шумит и кормит. Но это двуногое было другим. _«Девушка_ , — откуда-то всплыло в сознании Мыши слово. — _Человеческая самка_ ». Двуногие — человеки, _люди_. Опасные животные.

_Девушка одета во что-то вроде серой пижамы с белой нашивкой на груди, где значились цифры и пара букв. Для Мыши это не имело значения, она не понимала, что это такое. Зато она хорошо знала, что такое страх и запах крови. «Кровь — плохо. Опасность»._

_Кровь на полу. Много. Другие человеки лежат без движенья. Девушка дрожит. Она склоняется над одним из тел, что-то говорит ему — голос срывается; переворачивает — у человеческого самца нет глаз, влажные красные дыры на их месте. Девушка кричит._

Маленькое тельце дрожало. Страшные картины сменились.

_Старая человеческая самка что-то делает за плоской деревянной громадиной. «Стол», — возникло новое слово. Она… пишет — выводит значки, пахнущие чернилами. От них бумага становится горькой, невкусной. Откуда-то Мыши известно, что та кричащая девушка и эта старуха один и тот же человек, хотя она не могла состариться так быстро. На её иссохших лапах — руках — надеты круглые блестящие штуки. Красивые. Мыши хотелось бы утащить их себе._

_Старуха пишет о рыжих… у них четыре лапы… зверях… они могут быть опасны! В их пастях длинные-длинные острые зубы, а удар лапы может запросто переломить спину. Но на самом деле старуха пишет о другом. Мыши непонятно как это — рыжие и другие звери означают что-то совсем иное. Что-то… связанное с красно-белыми продолговатыми штуками, которые можно есть, хотя они невкусные. Старуха знает про них… как-то связанное с кровью на полу._

Мышь проснулась. Страх гнал её прочь из норы — здесь нет покоя, спрятаться, скрыться в другом месте. Она металась по квартире, то замирая под диваном, то забивалась за холодильник, но тщетно — её преследовали образы, слова роились в крохотном мозгу.

СЛОВА! Что это? Мышь никогда не смогла бы объяснить, она просто _знала_.

К вечеру зверёк выбился из сил. Спрятаться не получилось. Куда бы он ни забрался, _мысли_ преследовали везде. Всё, что попадалось на глаза, обретало названия.

Пол. Плинтус. Стена. Обои. Стол. Табурет. Много, слишком много информации!

**Вторник, 11 октября 1977**

…пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли ПИЛЮЛИ пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли ПИЛЮЛИ ПИЛЮЛИ ПИЛЮЛИ пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли…

 _Шур-шур-шур_.

 _Шкряб-шкряб_.

…пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли ПИЛЮЛИ ПИЛЮЛИ пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли пилюли ПИЛЮЛИ пилюли…

**Суббота, 15 октября 1977**

Вольфганг проснулся от громкого чавканья. Он с полминуты лежал, прислушиваясь и гадая, кто бы это мог быть. Неужели Никки вернулся и устроил себе День Свиньи, подъедая всё, что на глаза попадётся? Но нет, звук был не из кухни.

Вольфганг осенил себя крестным знамением и нащупал на тумбочке красный искусственный член и склянку с елеем из Лурда — подарки модного режиссёра Альмодовара. Собрался с духом, сосчитал до пяти — и с громким боевым криком выскочил из постели прямо в центр комнаты, затопал и бешено заозирался, готовый дать бой врагам, видимым и невидимым.

Что-то стремительно кинулось тут же через всю спальню и исчезло в углу. Это была Мышь.

Вольфганг подошёл ближе и увидел, что носок на столе немного распорот — прогрызен с одного края. В тупом волнении он пересчитал пилюли — все были на месте, но одна капсула оказалась надкушена и ополовинена. Кажется, Мышь конкретно подсела.

Укоризненно покачав головой, Вольфганг спрятал лекарство в жестяную коробку от чая. Подпорченную капсулу он демонстративно отложил на пол.

Из норы доносилось громкое энергичное шебуршение. Мышь здоровела не по дням, а по часам — края норы были раскрошены и как будто опалены.

 

Услыхав звук льющейся воды, Мышь тут же высунула морду из норы и поводила усами. Капсула лежала на полу, но она сомневалась — уж не ловушка ли это? Вдруг человек хочет изловить и сделать что-то такое… такое, что гладенькие бело-красные штучки станут совсем недосягаемы? Посомневавшись ещё немного, Мышь выбежала из норы и, сцапав пилюлю дрожащими от вожделения лапками, быстро унесла к себе.

Проворно подлизав просыпавшиеся на пол норы гранулки, Мышь прижала капсулу к груди и задумчиво принялась грызть краешек. Новые слова и образы роились в мозгу, усваивались, и она понимала — насколько это было возможно, — происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Что-то… _не-ор-ди-нар-но-е_ , чего быть не может. Но Мышь не тревожилась, напротив, ей стало хорошо-хорошо и спокойно — теперь она многое понимала, страхи исчезали. Например, ещё вчера она поняла, что две плоские безглазые твари с вечно разинутыми пастями, куда человек так безрассудно суёт ноги, это тапочки — они не живые и не выжидают момента, чтоб напасть, можно их не опасаться.

А вот как относиться к человеку, было непонятно. Он шумел, иногда дымил неприятными на вкус бумажками, набитыми какой-то трухой — _сигаретами_ , мог, не глядя, раздавить, прятал еду, но он же ею и делился. Сложно.

***

Мышь кайфовала. Ей грезились странные штуки, возящие внутри людей, непостижимо большие дома, яркие цветы на клумбах… Смутно долетали до неё голоса — человек говорил с кем-то. Всё это было не важно. Она видела то, о существовании чего знать не могла, и даже не задумывалась, существует ли оно на самом деле или это _во-об-ра-жа-ем-ое_.

— Мне нужно срочно уехать.  
— Что? — Кристиан вскинул голову.  
— Уехать, говорю, надо. Мне. Срочно, — Вольфганг накинул джинсовку и раздражённо пересчитывал деньги. На билет хватало. Успеть бы на рейс… Если что, можно добраться и автостопом — всего-то час езды, но пока поймаешь нужную попутку, столько времени будет потрачено.  
— А… когда ты вернёшься? — Кристиан нерешительно поднялся и замер возле стола.  
— Не знаю, скорее всего, завтра днём или вечером. Закройся на замок и занимайся делом, — напутствовал Вольфганг уже с лестничной площадки.  
— Хорошо. Удачи, — Кристиан запер за ним.

Хлопок дверью вывел Мышь из умиротворённого оцепенения. Она тряхнула головой, пригладила лапами усы и выбежала из норки. В комнате обнаружились незнакомые ноги. Человек — другой, не тот, что живёт тут — пах чем-то смутно знакомым. Наверно, бывал уже здесь. Мышь пискнула, как бы давая понять: «эй, не вздумай наступить на меня», и на всякий случай шмыгнула под диван.

_Пылюка!_

Зверёк принялся комкать пыль лапками, собирая её в серые мохнатые катыши, которые так весело было гонять. Вот бы они были поплотнее, чтоб можно было грызть, когда догонишь и схватишь.

_Бегать! Бегать!_

**Вторник, 18 октября 1977**

— И почему ты каждый раз чуть что — сразу плакать?..  
— Не знаю, — Кристиан помотал головой. — Раньше так не было.  
— И то хорошо. Чай или кофе?  
— Какао, — буркнул Кристиан.  
— Один момент, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и скрылся на кухне.

Оставшись один, Кристиан закрыл руками лицо. Было стыдно и муторно. Вольфганг столько для него сделал, а он…

Где-то в углу скреблась мышь. Кристиан злобно подумал: вот у кого нет проблем. Тупое животное — живёт себе, и никаких драм. Впрочем, Вольфганг тоже вот жил без драм. И Николаус. И девушки… Кристиан поднял с пола подушку и швырнул в угол. Шуршание прекратилось, и наступила тревожная тишина.

Мышь оскорблённо куснула наволочку. Новый человек перестал ей нравиться. Днём он ничего так был, корочку дал… а сейчас, ишь, расшвырялся! После такого вероломства Мышь решила следить за ним повнимательней. Кто знает, на что он ещё способен.

Притихнув в углу, она прислушался к разговору. Впервые она обратил внимание, что звуки, издаваемые людьми, повторяются не произвольно, есть в них какая-то система. Что-то они значат.

 _Ещё таблеток!_ — сообразила Мышь и тихонько шмыгнула в спальню. Пока на неё не обращают внимания, надо найти, куда их спрятал человек. С ними всё понималось гораздо легче.

**Пятница, 21 октября 1977**

— Кыш, кыш, маленькая серенькая жопка! — Вольфганг прогнал Мышь с рабочего стола и сдвинул стопу бумаг в сторону, освобождая место.

Мышь проворно перескочила на подоконник и съехала по шторе на пол. Вечно эти люди мешают! А больше всего раздражало, что капсулы оказались надёжно запакованы — так сразу и не добраться. Требовался план.

В этот раз Мышь пригнала на стол, откуда её только что заставили убраться, жажда познания. Раньше предметы, сваленные там, делились для неё на «вкусные» и «невкусные», теперь же она знала их названия и даже назначения. Вот, например, книга — в ней есть _буквы_ , значками записанные звуки, которыми общаются люди. Мыши было очень любопытно, как же это можно обозначать звуки. Не менее интересовало её, откуда она вообще об этом знает. Это были чужие знания, чужой опыт, и она приобрела его благодаря капсулам. Или нет? Узнает ли она что-то ещё, если добудет их?

Прежде, чем человек прогнал её, Мышь пыталась читать корешки книг, стопками высящихся на столе. Ничего не получалось. Значки, разных цветов и размеров, так и оставались значками. И, судя по всему, бесполезно их грызть, надеясь, что написанное _усвоится_. Раньше она так делала — не помогло.

_Добраться до таблеток! Знать!_

Азартно посверкивая глазёнками, Мышь шмыгнула к себе в нору и оттуда стала наблюдать за людьми. Ничего-ничего, когда-нибудь они уйдут или отвлекутся, и тогда можно будет попытаться открыть жестянку ещё раз. Ждать она умела.

**Суббота, 22 октября 1977**

Вольфганг возился у плиты, напевая какой-то незнакомый Кристиану мотив, и пытался не наступить на Мышь, примостившуюся с тыквенной коркой прямо под ногами.

Мышь была раздражена, и даже свежая вкусная корка не помогала. Ей так и не удалось добраться до капсул, буквы не читались, и речь двуногих всё ещё оставалась непонятной. Она знала, что такое слова, знала, как называется тот или иной предмет, и даже смутно представляла, для чего он нужен — мыслеобразы возникали мгновенно. Но она так и не могла сопоставить звуки, произносимые этими дылдами, с тем, что видела. Может, это она сама всё придумала, и ничего они не означают? «Вяк-вяк-вяк», — возможно, люди так устроены, что всё время им приходится издавать звуки? Вот же шумные нелепые существа! Стоило это обдумать в более спокойной обстановке.

Мышь покрепче впилась в корку зубами и поволокла её в нору. Неровен час, наступят. Ууу, вымахали!

**Воскресенье, 23 октября 1977**

Коробка из-под чая на столе была открыта. Вольфганг пританцевал ближе.

Жестянка стояла без крышки. Пустая. Вольфганг нахмурился. Он точно помнил, что оставалось ещё две капсулы. Неужели Кристиан начал хомячить его лекарства? Но нет, это бы проявилось — а он как был грустной доярочкой, так и остался: никаких изменений к лучшему. Значит…

Вольфганг оглядел место преступления. И вправду: в тончайшем, налетевшем за день слое пыли виднелась цепочка мелких следов, ведущая к краю стола. Рядом с коробочкой валялось перо, стопка книг могла послужить рычагом — особенно если Кристиан в прошлый раз неплотно пригнал железную крышку. Похоже, под воздействием чудо-пилюль домашний грызун прогрессировал интеллектуально.

Мышь сидела, сжавшись и затаившись — в дальнем углу норы было узкое место, закуток, куда человек не смог бы просунуть руку. Она очень надеялась.

— Мы-ышь? — позвал Вольфганг. — И что ты творишь?

Ответа, конечно же, не последовало. Вольфганг подкрался к норе, опустился на четвереньки и попытался заглянуть внутрь. Там было темно, и похищенных таблеток не наблюдалось. Наверно, они оказались уже успешно освоены. Совать руку внутрь на этот раз не хотелось.

Мышь виновато вздохнула. Она не хотела брать обе пилюли, просто так получилось. Это было сильнее её.

Вольфганг продолжал ждать. Что, вернуть ему одну капсулу? А, обойдётся!

— Вольф? — робко окликнул его Кристиан, остановившись в дверях. Вольфганг обернулся. В плавках и красном фартуке Кристиан выглядел потрясающе. Но, конечно, не так потрясающе, как сам Вольфганг — совсем без одежды, опустившийся на колени и локти.

— Увидишь Мышь — пни её за меня, — вздохнул он, вставая с пола.

Мыши перспектива не слишком понравилась. Этот неловкий верзила и так всё время об неё спотыкался, а если ещё и специально!..

За негодованием она даже не заметила, что наконец-то понимает сказанное.

***

Пузырёк открылся легко, не то что во сне — недаром он был таиландским, не лурдским. Сладкий аромат цветов и ванили разнёсся по комнате. Вольфганг налил пару капель масла себе на ладонь и лизнул — чуть вяжущее, но, кажется, совсем не едкое.

— Что это? — с удивлением спросил Кристиан.  
— Священный елей из места, где видели Деву Марию, — улыбнулся Вольфганг.  
— Зачем? — искренне не понимал Кристиан.

«Чтобы не порвать тебя на британский флаг», — ласково прошептал про себя Вольфганг, а вслух ответил:

— Чтобы умастить твоё прекрасное тело, ибо оно божественно.

С этим Кристиан спорить не стал.

Натирая его спину душистым маслом, Вольфганг думал: чем не тайский массаж? Масло вот, например, тайское. Он, конечно, не совсем похож на темпераментную туземку… он гораздо лучше.

Кристиан явно ждал не такого. Поначалу он сдавленно всхлипнул, почувствовав прикосновение к коже влажных ладоней, но вскоре привык, расслабился и перестал смешно дёргаться каждый раз, когда Вольфганг дотрагивался до его выступающих рёбер. Теперь он лежал, опустив лицо на скрещенные руки — спокойный, расслабленный. Таким Вольфганг его раньше не видел.

Любопытная Мышь подобралась к кровати и шуршала где-то совсем рядом — наверно, хотела тоже участвовать. Вольфганг поставил на пол пустой пузырёк — пусть играет.

Мышь громко фыркнула: что ещё за подачки! Её интересовало другое.

Руки у Вольфганга были совсем скользкие, когда он осторожно спустился ниже и провёл ладонью между сведённых бёдер. Со второго раза Кристиан понял движение и чуть раздвинул ноги, позволяя ему прикоснуться к себе. Кристиан коротко выдохнул, почувствовав пальцы внутри. Вольфганг осторожно протолкнул два — средний и указательный, самые кончики. Покачал немного рукой — Кристиан сдавленно застонал, — и надавил, медленно входя глубже.

Мышь с интересом наблюдала за странной игрой людей. Один то вскидывал бёдра, то вжимался в постель, а другой ритмично двигал рукой и, наверное, делал ему очень больно. Происходящее на кровати напомнило ей что-то, но что? И тут Мышь поняла.

Когда-то давным-давно, ещё будучи маленькой мышкой в родительском огромном гнезде, она видела, как Папа Мыш прогнал чужака. Это был потрёпанный жизнью серый самец, тощий и наглый. Он пришёл однажды и без спроса пролез в нору, начал рыскать в поисках чем поживиться. Потом он заметил мышат. Маленькая Мышь дрожала от страха — что-то подсказывало: сейчас чужак нападёт, будет плохо! Но внезапно вернулся Папа. Он набросился на чужака, словно серая молния, и впился ему пониже спины. Тощий отчаянно запищал и начал быстро-быстро сучить задними лапами и изгибаться, пытаясь укусить Папу, но тщетно: тот стискивал челюсти все сильней, пока не вырвал из задницы чужака клок мяса с шерстью. Визжа и прихрамывая, пришелец бросился наутёк — и больше их не беспокоил.

Всё сходилось: этот новый, высокий растяпа — просто пришелец. Хозяин — а он без сомнения был здесь доминантным самцом — хочет его прогнать, и поэтому хватает за жопу: вот, как впивается… Но недавно приобретённый интеллект подсказал, что в таком случае первый кричал бы и плакал. Или вообще уже убегал быстрее своего писка. Значит, это было нечто иное. Но что?

Мышь тряхнула усатой мордочкой — всё-таки, странные они, эти люди, — и потащила склянку в нору. Из этого пузырька получится отличная витрина для образцов круп… или муляж лампы. Интересно только, что значит «лампа»…

**Понедельник, 24 октября 1977**

Сегодня двуногие чудили больше обычного. Зачем-то они нарез _а_ ли полоски из толстой, плохо переваривающейся бумаги с узорами, мазали её чем-то вонючим, видимо, чтобы совсем испортить и без того сомнительный вкус, а потом… Мышь высунула любопытную морду подальше из норы, пытаясь понять, что же произошло.

Только что перед окном, рядом с отодвинутым в сторону столом, было четыре ноги, и вдруг из поля зрения зверька пропала сначала одна, а потом и вторая. Как так? Человек никуда не уходил. И, к тому же, голос его был по-прежнему слышен…

Мышь совсем вылезла из норы, села на задние лапки, и задрала голову, насколько это было возможно. Тут же стало всё ясно. Хозяин никуда не исчезал, он просто забрался наверх, на подоконник и что-то делал с нарезанными бумажками, а длинный всё так же стоял у стола и продолжал размазывать резко пахнущую гадость. Это что, игра такая? Или человеки добывают себе еду? Какой странный способ…

Мышь покосилась на валяющиеся под столом обрезки, но ближе подходить не стала — этот второй такой неловкий, наступит ещё. Надо дождаться, пока оба уйдут, и вот тогда можно будет унести бумажки к себе в нору. Они должны отлично шуршать — будет чем развлечься вечером.

**Вторник, 25 октября 1977**

— Ку-ку! — прохрипела кукушка, знаменуя полдень, и грохнулась в таз.

Мышь прислушалась. Обычно после падения _птицы_ хозяин вставал и начинал шуметь — хлопал дверями, булькал водой, а потом заводил штуку, издающую громкие резкие звуки и начинал топать. А самое главное, он сразу возвращал птицу на место. Очень редко бывало, чтоб человек вставал не сразу, но всё равно Мышь не успевала исполнить свой замысел.

Сегодня, однако, люди покидать своё большущее гнездо — _кровать_ — не спешили, хотя Мышь слышала их голоса. И она решилась.

Птица давно пыталась сбежать, только была совсем глупая — делала это в одно и то же время. А после, водворённая на место, каждый час высовывалась, как будто ждала удобного момента. Однажды ночью Мышь даже сдвинула таз в сторону, чтобы выпрыгнув, птица так не гремела, но всё зря — кукушка выглядывала-выглядывала, а вывалилась только в полдень, и снова была подобрана и посажена в свою норку.

Мышь молнией метнулась к тазу и, привстав на задние лапки, заглянула в него. Птица лежала на боку, разинув клюв, и выбираться не собиралась. Может, это оттого, что у неё не было ног? Зверёк дотянулся лапой до торчащей из-под хвоста пружины и потянул за неё, но сил вытащить кукушку не хватило. Мышь нервно пошевелила ушами: люди всё ещё о чём-то тихо переговаривались. Надо спешить!

Она ловко забралась в таз, поднырнула кукушке под бок и принялась её выталкивать. Края таза были не высокие, но скруглённые, и кукушка скользила по ним грудью, но никак не могла перевалиться. Мышь уже порядком устала, лапы начали дрожать, но она упорно толкала птицу в твёрдый серый живот, и наконец, кукушка перевесилась и тюкнула клювом линолеум. Мышь тут же выскочила следом, едва не напоровшись на острую пружину, и, пыхтя, покатила спасённую пленницу к норе. Наглая кукушка совсем не помогала.

Едва лишь Мышь успела просунуть голову птицы в её новое убежище, как послышались приглушённые ковром шаги — человеки встали! Из последних сил зверёк протолкнул кукушку внутрь норы и загородил проход собой.

Так, всё хорошо. Ничего не произошло. Не было никакой кукушки.

Мышь намывала усы, делая вид, что она ни при чём, и, кажется, её действительно не заподозрили. Удивительно, что и поисков беглянки не было. Ещё немного понаблюдав за обстановкой и подкрепившись парой сухарей, Мышь вернулась в нору. Кукушку она устроила рядом со своей постелью, подушечкой-игольницей в виде сердца, — в обрезках обоев, из которых соорудила что-то вроде гнезда.

 _Вот, твой новый дом_.

**Среда, 26 октября 1977**

— Я не бог и не дьявол, у меня просто есть нужные таблы. Да, я действительно был ранен и выжил, наверное, только потому, что эта пизда шерстяная не утащила их все, — Вольфганг кивнул в сторону мышиной норы. — Она подсела, — пояснил он, видя, что запутал всё ещё больше.

Кристиан смотрел неподвижно, как кукла. Ну господи, что тут непонятного?!!

— Смотри, — выдохнул Вольфганг. Он спрыгнул с кровати и рывком распахнул нижний ящик стола. — Что за?.. — начал он и осёкся от негодования.

Фанерная задняя стенка была прогрызена. Дальний край ящика — тоже. Кто-то (и Вольфганг точно знал, кто) отчаянно пытался пробраться к вожделенным капсулам. Теперь оставалось преодолеть только жестяную коробку. Но и за этим дело не стало — на крышке уже виднелась угрожающая потёртость, как от касания шлифовальным кругом.

— Ну, Мышь! — восхитился Вольфганг.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Не спускай ноги на пол, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — И вообще лучше не ходи без сапог.  
— Правда?  
— Нет.

Мышь была крайне разочарована, и вовсе не тем, что её посчитали недостаточно опасной. Дело было в кукушке. Она мало того, что не добывала себе пропитание, так ещё и не желала есть принесённое. Сколько Мышь не пыталась пропихнуть в приоткрытый клюв хлебный мякиш, глупая птица роняла всё на пол. Этим утром было точно так же, и рассерженная Мышь куснула кукушку за хвост. Зубы громко проскрежетали по металлу.

Испуганный зверёк отскочил в другой конец норы, запутался в утащенных прошлой зимой обрывках серпантина, и завалился на пол, дрыгая лапами. Это было уже слишком!

Перевернувшись на все четыре лапы, Мышь решительно двинулась к кукушке, восседающей в гнезде, но вдруг в нерешительности замерла. Ну выставит она её. А вдруг эта неблагодарная мстить придёт? Может, оставить её в покое? Пообвыкнет на новом месте, и, может, станет не такой колкой.

А позже, нагло пытаясь стянуть горячие тыквенные оладьи, Мышь даже порадовалась, что птица не просит есть — ей же больше достанется.

**Четверг, 27 октября 1977**

— У нас же есть средство! Совсем про них забыл!

Вольфганг быстро открыл ящик стола, вынул тщательно запечатанный сундучок и задумался: одну, две? Наверное, всё же одну. Он вытащил капсулу, захлопнул крышку и быстро сходил на кухню за водой.

— Вот, выпей. И хватит уже думать, какой ты…

Его прервал требовательный дребезг звонка.

— Пей-пей, я сейчас.

Кристиан запил красно-белую пилюлю. Вольфганг разговаривал с кем-то в прихожей, потом заглянул в спальню:

— Никки пришёл. Мы кое-что обсудим, и я к тебе приду. Ложись.

Кристиан послушно кивнул и лёг на спину. Вольфганг тихо прикрыл дверь и ушёл с Николаусом на кухню. Снова хотелось плакать — не от ненависти и жалости к себе, а от благодарности Вольфгангу. За всё — за спасение, за то, что позволил остаться, и за то, что на той проклятой вечеринке в августе подошёл и заговорил с ним.

Постепенно боль унималась. И самому Кристиану становилось всё спокойнее и спокойнее — ну подумаешь, разбитый нос. Ничего же страшного не случилось. И не случится. Потому что он не станет разочаровывать Вольфганга, и будет… _кем-то_. Не безропотной жертвой. Его место не на Цоо, а здесь.

Он засыпал и не видел, как по столу к оставленному сундучку крадётся Мышь.

***

_ПИЛЮЛИ ПИЛЮЛИ ПИЛЮЛИ_

Мышь носилась между норой и столом как реактивный корабль. Зажав в зубах капсулу, она с разбегу прыгала на пол — плевать на боль в отбитых лапках, — и бежала в нору. Пилюли! Пилюли!!!

— Помогай! — шикнула Мышь на кукушку, но та, как всегда, не ответила.

Может, она стеснялась? Просто боялась начать, а на самом деле очень хотела принять участие в полезном деле?

— Берёшь продолговатые штуки из квадратной штуки с высокой штуки, — проинструктировала Мышь напарницу, с силой выталкивая её из норы. — И тащишь сюда!

Кукушка печально стукнула об паркет и замерла. Всё-таки, помогать она не хотела. Ну, пусть хоть погуляет.

Мышь спрятала последнюю капсулу в трухлявых опилках и легла сверху. Никто ничего не заметил. Кажется. Что кукушка не сдаст, Мышь была уверена — та оказалась хоть и глупой, но вроде не подлой.

***

Распрощавшись с Николаусом, Вольфганг вернулся в спальню. Чертыхнулся, заметив, что оставил капсулы на видном месте. Убрав сундучок, он тихо подошёл к кровати и прислушался к ровному дыханию Кристиана. Спит. Это хорошо. Синева у него под глазами поблекла до светло-жёлтого оттенка — к утру не останется и следа. И как это работает?..

Вольфганг постоял ещё немного — ложиться не хотелось, всего девять вечера. До прихода Николауса он собирался поработать. Перебраться, что ли, за стол в гостиную? Не хотелось расчищать там место. Он включил бра — свет тускловат, конечно, но сойдёт. Кристиан завозился, но не проснулся, только перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к нему. Он укутал Кристиана поплотней в одеяло и тихо прошёл к столу. Надо было подзаправиться и как следует порисовать хотя бы пару часов. Деньги сами себя не заработают.

Вольфганг машинально полез в верхний ящик — туда ведь смахнул сундучок. Открыл хитрый замок — и замер. Сундучок был пуст, явно и абсолютно.

Вольфганг быстро обернулся к постели, но Кристиан спал, невинный и бледный. Вряд ли он мог в одиночку выжрать весь их запас — всё-таки, вором он точно уж не был, да и после десятка капсул выглядел бы по-другому. Возможно, он бы светился. Как Альфред.

— Ну, Мышь! — выдохнул Вольфганг. Это уже никуда не годилось.

Сама виновница и не думала прятаться. Сгорбившаяся тень неподвижно притулилась в полутьме у дальней стены — скотинка, видимо, кайфовала.

Вольфганг бесшумно встал и подкрался к Мыши. Хорошенько прицелился и замахнулся. Момент был на редкость удачным, и он уже предвкушал, как войдёт острый носок домашней туфли в мягкое тельце, как пропорет серую шкуру…

Кристиан проснулся от воя и грохота. В первую секунду он даже не удивился — всё как обычно: будильник, утро; только почему за окнами так темно?..

Вольфганг лежал на ковре в центре комнаты, подтянув колени к груди, и тихо кричал. По лицу его текли слёзы, а на ковре рядом валялась почему-то кукушка.

Кристиан вскочил, путаясь в одеяле, бросился к Вольфгангу. Он сразу всё понял. По правде, ему было даже немножечко лестно, что Вольфганг плачет из-за него — значит, ему точно не всё равно. И он обхватил его — крепко-крепко прижал к себе, сбивчиво принялся утешать, повторяя, что всё хорошо, и они вместе справятся, пусть не горюет, и всё будет ещё замечательно, правда, обязательно будет!..

Вольфганг вздрагивал и молча кивал. Он не знал, что Мышь увлеклась интерьерным дизайном.

***

_Люди суетились и бегали — сами как под таблетками. Человеческая самка сидела, покачиваясь. На передних лапах у неё были металлические блестящие кольца, но не на… пальцах, пришло новое слово, а на запястьях. По лицу вниз, на шею, на серую… одежду стекала вода. Снизу, на… полу тоже была вода, но красная. Кровь. Кровь. Так много крови…_

Мышь в ужасе зарылась поглубже в обрезки обоев. Кукушка не пришла ей помочь, да и как бы смогла? Мышь тихонько пищала. Не знать. Не помнить. Не…

_Смерть. Смерть. Это когда ничего больше нет — ни сыра, ни хлебных крошек, ни ваты, ни фантиков, ничего. Даже таблеток. Те люди все умерли._

Мышь дрожала. _Какие-то другие человеки, особи в смешных белых… скафандрах, похожие на толстых мучных червей, летели куда-то в жестянке. Стены из серебристого металла были горячими. А снаружи была Смерть._

**Пятница, 28 октября 1977**

Мышь сновала по кухне со скоростью света, и Кристиан дважды наступил на неё — один раз так даже чуть не упал. «Пизда шерстяная!» — вспомнил он фирменное мюллерово ругательство. Конечно, она очень украшала их быт — но Кристиан был близок к тому, чтобы купить, наконец, мышеловку.

«Сам ты пизда, — подумала Мышь. — Большой, а тоже ещё, обзывается».

Мышь знала, что её личность не ограничивается лишь репродуктивной системой. У неё были сильные лапы, красивая гладкая шкурка и очень обаятельные усы. А главное, у неё было теперь недоступное сородичам понимание.

Проснувшись сегодня утром после кошмаров, она долго смотрела на обрывок какой-то бумажки. Буквы расплывались перед глазами. Эти значки были — буквы, их можно было — читать.

«Дорогой Вольфчек, у меня всё хоро…» - прочла Мышь. И, на следующей строчке: «Каждый день съёмки».

Что такое «съёмки»? Мышь пропищала по слогам новое слово. Когда однажды хозяин попросил чужака содрать с себя шкуру («одежду», поправилась Мышь), он говорил что-то про «снять». Значит, съёмки — это когда каждый день сдираешь с себя шкуру. Ну и что тут хорошего?

Глупое какое-то… _письмо_. Мышь не пожалела, что утащила его давным-давно из-под двери. Кроме невкусных букв там были вещи получше. Например, плотная глянцевая _от-крыт-ка_ (называется так, потому что добраться до неё можно было только от-крыв письмо — содрав белую бумажную шкуру). На от-крытке были большие продолговатые штуки, ярко сверкающие в темноте (Мышь вспомнила — у хозяина тоже были такие, правда, светились они фиолетовым) и подпись: один, сердечко, Н.Й. Наверно, этот Н.Й. очень грустил, раз был один. Так или иначе, из открытки получилось отличное стенное панно.

***

«Сыро! Мокро! Ну что такое? Ещё в нору затечёт!»

Вышедшей прогуляться Мыши мытьё пола пришлось не по душе: зверёк гневно пищал из-под дивана, а улучив удобный момент, когда Кристиан, вооружённый мокрой тряпкой, находился в другом конце гостиной, шмыгнул в норку и забаррикадировал вход кукушкой — торчащая из свинцовой задницы острая пружина выглядела грозно и, по мнению Мыши, должна была защитить от вторжения на частную территорию.

Пусть хоть на что-то сгодится. А то пищи кукушка не добывала — только ела, хорошо ещё, что немного; капсул не приносила, ласкового слова от неё было не дождаться… Однажды в минуту тоски Мышь сделала птице…. не вполне приличное предложение. «Интересно, почему размножаться считается неприличным?» — задумалась Мышь. Так или иначе, кукушка осталась ко всем соблазнам плоти равнодушна. Ну, пусть хотя бы нору тогда охраняет.

**Воскресенье, 30 октября 1977**

— Плохие новости, пряник, — Вольфганг помотал в воздухе чем-то синим и похожим на огромное решето. Кристиан не сразу узнал в этой ветоши свои джинсы. Он стоял на пороге спальной и глупо моргал.  
— А… почему так?  
— Ты у Мыши спроси, — хмыкнул Вольфганг. — Ночью упали на пол, и…  
— Ясно, — нахмурился Кристиан. — И… мда.

Он сел на край застеленной чистым постели, невольно охнув от боли. Других джинсов у него не было. Неужели и вправду платья теперь носить?..

— Не грусти, зверь, — толкнул его в плечо Вольфганг.  
— Как ты её ещё терпишь? — спросил Кристиан, неожиданно зло. Если бы не эта тварюга, они бы сейчас закинулись капсулами от графини…  
— Понимаешь, я к ней привык, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — И потом, раньше она так себя не вела.  
— А ты уверен, что это «она»? — Кристиан покосился в сторону норки.  
— Конечно. Я зову её «пизда шерстяная» не просто так! — подтвердил Вольфганг.

Кристиан решил не расспрашивать, на основе чего Вольфганг сделал столь масштабные выводы. Ясно было одно — эта хулиганка погрызла его одежду. Последнюю из _своей_.

— ...И я чувствую с ней солидарность, — продолжал Вольфганг. — В каком-то смысле, эта мышь — жертва репрессий. Она единственная выжила после мышиного холокоста, который устроил тут юный Фассбиндер, когда сдавал мне квартиру.  
— Да? — Кристиан сел ближе к Вольфгангу, положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Ой, страшно вспомнить, — вздохнул тот. — Они обработали комнаты каким-то газом — трупики были повсюду: на полу, за шкафами… Мои вещи тоже пропахли — я ведь уже въехал, когда они вдруг вспомнили про грызунов. Да и мне не нравился помёт на планшетах… Словом, пришлось ночевать всю неделю у Никки — как ты понимаешь, я чуть не поправился на пару кило. Мда, — Вольфганг поджал губы.

Кристиан шутливо куснул его в шею. Существование Николауса он готов был терпеть только на периферии их мира.

— И вот, эта храбрая Мышь успела запрыгнуть мне в сумку, когда я уходил, оставляя её сородичей на верную смерть. Представляешь, в тот день она прослушала пять университетских лекций…  
— А потом? — перебил Кристиан. — Ты что, неделю не открывал сумку?  
— Нет.  
— Ясно.  
— И вот, когда я вернулся убирать трупы и проветривать квартиру от запаха смерти и скорби, она как ни в чём не бывало вылезла и заняла прежнюю нору, теперь единолично!  
— Боже, Вольф! — Кристиан рассмеялся. — Ты любое событие расписываешь как «Махабхарату».  
— Ути, лапа, — умилился Вольфганг. — Поцелуй в лоб тебе за кругозор.

Кристиан, смеясь, увернулся. Он уже не злился на Мышь. Наверное, у неё была психотравма. Всю неделю питаться одними конспектами!..

Мышь ничего этого не помнила. Только то, что хозяин был здесь всегда, и она давным-давно могла узнавать его по голосу и звуку шагов. К тому же, сейчас Мыши было не до воспоминаний — она гоняла за шкафом невесть как туда закатившуюся крышку от какого-то лекарства, а заодно размышляла, что вообще на неё нашло.

Вчера вечером она как обычно вышла прогуляться, наткнулась на тряпку, из тех, что люди зачем-то надевают на себя, и… Это была дурная привычка — пробовать всё на вкус. Мышь в очередной раз поддалась ей. Кажется, задумалась о чём-то и немного увлеклась.

Думать Мыши нравилось — о чём угодно, сам процесс доставлял ей удовольствие, вот только она не часто могла вспомнить, о чём думала в тот или иной момент. Но это её совсем не огорчало.

***

Любопытство, толкнувшее Мышь вчера вечером попробовать джинсы Кристиана, едва не погубило её на этот раз.

Сидевшие на полу люди занимались чем-то интересным — шуршали бумажками, то и дело перекладывали их, опять пачкали вонючей гадостью. Потом и вовсе начались странные игры — хозяин уложил пришлого на пол, стянул с него шку… одежду и принялся… есть? Мышь не утерпела, и подошла ближе.

А теперь зверёк явно погибал — вступив всеми четырьмя лапками в лужицу клея, он умудрился испачкать и мордочку, и теперь нелепо беззвучно чихал — только вот отчистить любопытный нос не получалось.

Кристиан понял: сейчас Мышь задохнётся. Ещё пара секунд, и у них будет на руках хладный труп.

— Прости! — Кристиан оттолкнул Вольфганга, вывернулся, вскочил — и застыл, нервно ломая пальцы.  
— Ты болеешь или выпил? — прошипел Вольфганг, чувствуя, впрочем, глубокое удовлетворение от возможности применить любимую фразу.  
— Вольф!!! Мышь умирает! — крикнул Кристиан и дважды подпрыгнул на месте.  
— Азохен вей, — закатил глаза Вольфганг.

Он взял дёргающийся полутрупик за хвост и отнёс в ванную. Там, набрав в раковину воды, он трижды макнул Мышь, как чайный пакетик, и большим пальцем отжал излишки влаги. Мышь тонко пискнула и с присвистом задышала.

Кристиан с тревогой следил за манипуляциями. Он очень хотел, чтобы Мышь куда-нибудь делась и больше им не мешала — например, выиграла в лотерею и отправилась в мышиный кругосветный вояж, — но смотреть, как она умирает, не мог.

Убедившись, что со зверьком всё в порядке, Вольфганг спустил Мышь на пол и подтолкнул слегка носком домашней туфли:

— Иди и больше не греши.

В смятении зверёк метнулся в нору. Сердце стучало громко-громко.

_Хозяин меня спас!_

Человек, который всегда был тут, кормил, позволял всюду бегать и иногда брал на руки — _её человек_ — спас от страшной гибели!

Мышь нарезала круги по норе, иногда налетая на стены и рассыпая аккуратные кучки хлама. Побывав на грани смерти (в который раз!), она кипела жаждой жизни.

Бегать! Дышать! Как это замечательно! Вот только… как отблагодарить хозяина? Еда у него есть и так. Что он ещё любит?

О Кристиане Мышь и не вспомнила — борясь с клеем, она не заметила, что это он позвал Вольфганга.

Как назло, ничего стоящего в маленькую голову не приходило. И тогда Мышь решила, что просто будет очень внимательна, и если что-то случится, тоже спасёт своему человеку жизнь. Уж постарается.

**Среда, 2 ноября 1977**

— А ты знаешь, что мыши обнимают других мышей, когда им грустно?

Вольфганг с облегчением рассмеялся и пощекотал Кристиана за ухом:

— Значит, Мышь похитила кукушку не для того, чтобы совершать диверсии?  
— Скорее всего. Давай сделаем ей обнимательную мышь?

Вольфганг шутливо чмокнул Кристиана в пробор. Не-ет, прогнать человека, додумавшегося до такого, было бы большой глупостью.

***

— Так, Крис, соберись! Сейчас мы будем осчастливливать Мышь посредством старого носка и ваты!  
— Самое главное, у неё должны быть вытянутые передние лапки, — авторитетно заявил Кристиан.  
— Непременно. А микрочлен приделывать будем?

Кристиан фыркнул:

— Она обнимательная, только для обнимашек, а ты какую-то пошлятину предлагаешь. К тому же, мы ведь не знаем наверняка, вдруг это всё-таки самец?  
— Ну, мы можем сделать мышь-гермафродита, — заговорщически подвигал бровями Вольфганг. Кристиан не стал возражать.

 

Носок серого, мышастого цвета нашёлся не сразу — Вольфганг носил всё сплошь яркие. Кристиан не был уверен, что красный или, того лучше, полосатый муляж вызовет у Мыши доверие. Но наконец Вольфганг нашёл в морозилке немного хрустящий непарный носок — тот единодушно был признан годным и пущен в дело.

— Надо нащипать ваты, — Вольфганг протянул Кристиану белый плотный цилиндр.

Они сидели на полу, на расстеленном клетчатом пледе. Вольфганг принёс лист белой бумаги — чтобы булавки с иголками не потерялись, и теперь вдохновенно вертел в руках носок, отмеряя линейкой, где делать защипы для лап и мышиной морды.

— А мы не будем… шить? — Кристиан с удивлением наблюдал за манипуляциями. Он-то думал, они сделают отдельные лапы — всё как в кружке детской игрушки.  
— Да присоберём только, — Вольфганг нарисовал сухим мылом, где будет хвост. — Или ты хочешь подарить ей высококачественную подделку?

Кристиан улыбнулся. Наверное, Мыши будет приятен любой подарок.

— Просто пойми, зверь, — Вольфганг вздохнул. — Вдруг у мышей тоже есть своя Зловещая Долина?  
— Что? — не понял Кристиан. При чём здесь география?  
— Мм, этот такой принцип в психологии, назван по провалу на графике… — Вольфганг покосился на Кристиана и решил — не след таким очаровахам думать о сложных вещах. — Если вкратце: большинство людей испытывают страх перед слишком жизнеподобными куклами и манекенами. Даже больше, чем перед трупами — потому что они неестественны.  
— То есть, ты не хочешь пугать Мышь? — Кристиан широко, по-детски разулыбался и сразу стал восхитительно мил.

«Вообще-то я ей смерти желаю», — вздохнул про себя Вольфганг, а вслух сказал:

— Конечно, нет, зверь. Ну что, нащипал?

Кристиан послушно протянул ему пышный белёсый ком.

***

Мышь в очередной раз не понимала, что происходит. Люди копошились на полу, весело переговаривались, но напряжение между ними росло, и в какой-то момент хозяин схватил верзилу и… стал делать ему больно.

Это была не игра. Чужаку было и правда больно, но он почему-то не уходил. Зато ушёл хозяин.

Мышь сидела тихо-тихо, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание. Убедившись, что длинный затаился и не помешает, она вышла из норы и прокралась к пледу. Серое существо, лежащее на нём, показалось Мыши очень знакомым. Оно как будто было… похоже.

Мышь осторожно тронула существо лапой. Оно было приятно мягким, в отличие от кукушки, но тоже не реагировало. «Спит», — подумала Мышь и устроилась рядом. Серый незнакомец выглядел одиноким. Наверно, он будет очень рад, когда увидит её, проснувшись.

***

Вернувшийся вечером Вольфганг едва не наступил на Мышь: та лежала на пледе вместе с не доведённым до задуманного муляжом и тихо похрапывала. Вольфганг осторожно подцепил заготовку за хвостик и забросил на стол — никаких обнимашек до официального вручения. Вот же скотинка нетерпеливая!..

Проснувшаяся через несколько минут Мышь была очень удивлена: незнакомец покинул её, даже не разбудив. Может, постеснялся? Отчего-то у Мыши возникло чувство, что они ещё увидятся.

**Четверг, 3 ноября 1977**

Утро встретило Вольфганга ярким солнцем и странными звуками. Мышь снова храпела в обнимку с ватным уродцем — уже на столе; намёков она явно не понимала. А на кухне… на кухне тихо звенела посуда и побулькивал закипающий чайник. Вольфганг убрал недоделанную мышь в ящик стола и отправился в ванную.

Мышь была обескуражена. То сонное существо, что она вчера нашла на полу, а потом на столе (далеко не ушёл, надо же) не хочет её видеть? Мышь оббегала все углы, забиралась на столы и подоконники, но серого нигде не было. Неужели он ей привиделся? Усы зверька поникли, и он устало поплёлся в норку.

***

Вольфганг и Кристиан расстелили на полу в гостиной клетчатый плед, разложили швейные принадлежности. Кристиан потянулся было за бутербродом, но застеснялся своего нетерпения — Вольфганг же не начинал есть, — и отложил ненадкушенный хлебец.

Кристиан был снова смущён и немного растерян. Если Вольфганг и хотел что-то ему доказать, он это сделал; хорошо, Кристиан усвоил урок — а теперь давай вернём всё как было.

Левое запястье неприятно похрустывало при каждом движении — и это напоминало об уродливой реальности произошедшего. Они дрались. Кристиан покалечил своего самого любимого человека. Это было невыносимо.

— Я… не очень тебя ушиб? — спросил он, подсаживаясь чуть ближе.  
— Н-нет, — улыбнулся Вольфганг и пришил Мыши-2 маленькую чёрную пуговку на место левого глаза.  
— Я не хотел причинить тебе вред, — продолжал Кристиан. Это было не так, но ему стало стыдно за сегодняшний глупый гнев.  
— Ой, что же было бы, если б хотел! — восхищённо ахнул Вольфганг, награждая игрушку вторым глазом-пуговицей, большим и сверкающе-голубым. Пусть будет Мышь — Дэвид Боуи.

Кристиан закусил губы. Вот вечно Вольфганг шутит! Словно в подтверждение его слов, тот начал и вовсе дурить: приделав игрушке с десяток усов из обрезков чёрных хлопковых ниток, чмокнул Мышь-2 в нос и осенил православным широким крестом.

— Ну, с Богом!

Вольфганг высадил куклу-приманку поближе к норе, расположился на пледе и стал ждать.

— Бутерброды не забывай, — он придвинул Кристиану тарелку.  
— А, ага, да. Спасибо, — пробормотал тот.  
— На здоровье, — подчёркнуто кивнул Вольфганг и начал с аппетитом жевать.

Спустя минуту раздался свинцовый скрежет, а потом быстрый, дробный топот маленьких лапок — это обманутая тишиной Мышь вышла на разведку из своей укреплённой норы. Вольфганг толкнул Кристиана локтем в бок, мол, смотри — отчего тот едва не подавился какао.

Мышь с интересом обнюхала куклу, обошла кругом — а потом на подрагивавшей серой мордочке отразилась радость узнавания. Мышь привстала на задние лапки, широко раскинув передние, и обняла своего двойника.

— Оууу, как это мило, — протянул Вольфганг. — Крис, мы больше ей не нужны. Наш ребёнок вырос. Ныне отпущаеши.  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан. Почему-то на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Вот у Мыши было теперь кого обнимать…

Мышь была счастлива. Собрат! Пришёл сам! Наверно, он проделал длинный путь и потому был таким усталым вчера.

«Проходи, не стесняйся! — Мышь втащила двойника в нору и кивнула в сторону гнезда из обойных обрезков: — Этот птица-кукушка, у неё сложный характер, но вы обязательно поладите. Устраивайся, где тебе нравится, и чувствуй себя как дома».

Собрат скромно молчал и тянул лапки в благодарных объятиях.

**Понедельник, 7 ноября 1977**

В этот раз пол мыл Вольфганг. Он бодро скользил по мокрому линолеуму со шваброй, изображая не очень пластичного, но зато обаятельного фигуриста, а Кристиан лежал на диване и читал журнал о современном искусстве, качая закинутой на колено ногой.

— Вжух! — Вольфганг промчался мимо дивана и принялся мыть под «учебным» столом.  
— Вольф, слушай, а куда Мышь гадит? — Кристиан отложил журнал и настороженно посмотрел на него. — Как-то подозрительно чисто.  
— Раньше гадила везде, а теперь и не знаю даже, куда. Может, капсулы поменяли её метаболизм, и она перестала совсем? Ты только представь!  
— Бедная, — улыбнулся Кристиан и снова уткнулся в журнал. — Всё в себе, всё в себе.

Мышь не стала бы отвечать на этот бестактный вопрос, даже если б могла. К тому же, она была очень занята — пересчитывала в норе похищенные пилюли и отмеряла себе очередную дозу.

Раньше Мышь и впрямь справлял нужду, как и все собратья, на бегу, где придётся. Странное вещество что-то в ней изменило. Сперва Мыши стало неприятно натыкаться на продукты своей жизнедеятельности, а потом и вовсе каждый раз делалось неловко — на виду! застанут!

Проблема решилась случайно.

Однажды, выискивая материалы для будущего кукушкиного гнезда в своём немалом схроне, Мышь заметила, что один из участков стены отличается от прочих. Зверёк поскрёб преграду. _Дерево. Можно прогрызть. Исследовать новое место!_

Мышь не знала, что почти сорок лет назад площадь квартиры сократили чуть ли не в половину: из одной большой, с кабинетом, гостиной, двумя спальнями и детской, сделали две поменьше и убрали камин. По-хорошему, камин следовало заложить, когда возводили новую стену, но тогдашним хозяевам было не до того, и топливник просто забили фанерой. Именно на это место и наткнулась живущая в образовавшемся простенке между старой и новой кладками Мышь. За пару вечеров она прогрызла фанерную доску вместе с обоями, и оказалась в узком пространстве за огромным антикварным шкафом. Хорошее, укромное место. Это навело Мышь на мысль.

С тех пор она исправно бегала к соседям, почувствовав нужду. Их персидский кот бесился, но сделать ничего не мог — в зазор между шкафом и стеной пролазили только лапа и голова, а раскормленное туловище ни в какую. Иногда Мышь справляла свои дела, нагло глядя в горящие яростью жёлтые глазищи, и испытывала нечто очень похожее на злорадство. Но людям, конечно, не нужно было обо всём этом знать.

**Четверг, 10 ноября 1977**

— Привет, зверь, смотри, что я купил.  
— Что это? То есть, зачем?  
— Ни зачем, просто захотел сделать Мыши подарок.

Привлечённая голосами — одним бодрым и другим озадаченным — Мышь выглянула в прихожую.

— О, ты-то нам и нужна! — воскликнул Вольфганг. Разувшись, он бодро прошёл в комнату, по пути забрав у немного растерянного и очень заинтересованного Кристиана небольшой пакет.

Сев прямо на пол, Вольфганг извлёк из бумажных шуршащих недр заводную красную машинку-кабриолет и крошечную книжечку в строгом переплёте.

— Не знаю, когда у тебя день рождения, поэтому, вот — за два года. Я бы и за три подарил, но не уверен, что ты появилась на свет ещё тогда.

Зверёк осторожно приблизился к Вольфгангу. Привстав на задние лапки, Мышь тщательно обнюхала микро-книгу, потом обошла кругом машинку.

Кристиан сел рядом с Вольфгангом, по-турецки скрестив ноги, и с любопытством следил за происходящим.

— А что за книгу ты ей купил?  
— «Преступление и наказание». Других не было. Надеюсь, она оценит этот роман по достоинству.

Мышь оторвалась от исследования машинки, сев на задние лапы, аккуратно взяла передними книжечку, и прижала к животу. Усы её взволнованно шевелились, и вся она подрагивала от переполнявшей маленькое тельце благодарности. Собственная книга! Читать!

— Смотри, кажется, ей нравится.

Кристиан едва не рассмеялся: Вольфганг выглядел таким гордым и довольным, будто угодил привередливой тётушке, а не отдал безделицу домашнему грызуну. Он бы добавил «обычному», но в последнее время парню стало казаться, что их Мышь проявляет какие-то зачатки разума. Наверно, это аура Вольфганга на неё распространилась.

Мышь постояла так ещё немного, а потом быстро перехватила подарок зубами и метнулась в нору.

— Похоже, машина её заинтересовала меньше. Наверно, с цветом не угадал, — покачал головой Вольфганг, и уже протянул к кабриолету руку, как Мышь снова появилась. На этот раз волоча за собой сшитого из носка двойника. Пусть посмотрит и порадуется.

«Ты поймёшь! — приговаривала Мышь под нос. — Ты-то оценишь…»

Двойник согласно кивал. Кажется, он тоже был рад подарку — глаза радостно быстро блеснули, и Мышь поняла: он одобряет. Какой же он у неё замечательный. Вот кукушка бы ни за что не оценила. Она вообще была холодным, колким партнёром, зачастую неблагодарным. Когда появился Мыш, пришлось поначалу терпеть её в общем гнезде. Было тесно, да и как-то неловко. А потом в один прекрасный день Мышь отодвинула свинцовую тушу в угол и закрыла картонною ширмой. Всё-таки, выгонять её было жестоко — может ещё оклемается? Кукушка не сопротивлялась. Так в норе воцарился мир с привкусом шведской семьи.

Кристиан и Вольфганг переглянулись. Всё-таки что-то зверёк понимал.

Мышь видела такие штуки во снах. Люди передвигались в них на дальние расстояния, не утруждая свои длиннющие задние лапы. Она усадила компаньона на заднее сиденье и деловито обежала машину спереди: куда садиться?

— А она точно не дрессированная? — Кристиан потёр переносицу и уставился на Мышь с сомнением.  
— Абсолютли! — заверил его Вольфганг. — Это правда очень странно, но здорово же!  
— Здорово, — согласился Кристиан. — Эй, лезь сюда, на водительское, — он постучал пальцем по сиденью.

Мышь дёрнула носом, будто говоря «и без тебя разберусь», но лихо перепрыгнула низкую дверку и удобно умостилась, положив лапы на руль.

— Поехали, смерть моя лютая, заводи бибику! — Вольфганг провернул ключ, торчащий из багажника, и машинка, скрежетнув механизмом, покатилась.

Мышь пискнула от неожиданности и крепче вцепилась в руль коготками, но испуг сразу же прошёл. Так здорово было _кататься_ — ещё одно новое слово.

Когда машинка остановилась, Вольфганг завёл её снова и сходил за поляроидом. Захваченная новыми впечатлениями, Мышь не обращала внимания на вспышки и щелчки камеры.

— Думаю, теперь ей просто необходим справочник ПДД, — улыбнулся Кристиан, забравшийся на диван, чтобы Мышь на него не наехала.  
— Я поищу. Как думаешь, ей хватит соображалки, чтобы научиться самой заводить механизм?

Слыша эти разговоры, Мышь лишь насмешливо шевелила усами. Хватит ли соображалки? Хватит, а вот силёнок может не хватить. Надо будет проверить, когда никого не будет дома. Что-то подсказывало ей, что не стоит лишний раз демонстрировать свои способности.

Вдоволь накатавшись, Мышь с двойником скрылась в норе. Впереди её ждал чудный вечер с книгой, в которой легко переворачивать страницы. Главное, найти место посветлее и не на виду.

Мыш смотрел на неё влюблёнными пуговицами-глазами и восхищённо молчал.

**Четверг, 17 ноября 1977**

Мышь высунула нос из норы и начала тревожно осматриваться. Что-то в квартире стало не так — необычно и страшно. Человек был здесь, он сидел за столом — но песен почему-то не пел, не болтал ногами в полосатых носках, и вообще был какой-то грустный и словно другой. Мышь наказала любопытному Боуи-мышу, чтобы вёл себя тихо, а сама побежала скорей разузнать, в чём там дело.

Вольфганг, откровенно говоря, умирал. По крайней мере, ему так казалось — в моменты, когда боль затапливала всё красным, и начинался очередной спазм. В какую-то секунду он просто забыл, как дышать — сердце мгновенно рванулось вверх, к горлу, в глазах защипало. Вольфганг схватился за край стола и изо всех сил постарался втянуть хоть немного воздуха.

Когда он выходил из больницы, всё было ещё хорошо. Он даже почти пожалел, что отвлёк Ганса. Всё-таки ему, с сотрясением, помощь требовалась не так срочно, как обгоревшим, израненным людям, лежавшим повсюду — в коридорах на приставных койках, на каталках в приёмном покое… Вольфганг в очередной раз восхитился аполитичностью Кристиана — ничего не сказал ему про последние бунты. Может, он просто их не заметил?..

А вот когда Вольфганг вернулся домой, всё и началось. Он попытался зачем-то исполнить обычный утренний ритуал — уж очень хотелось станцевать под исламский джаз, как в счастливые времена. Но не стоило.

Сначала было небольшое головокружение — лёгкая слабость, почти приятная, очень скоро перешедшая в муторную тошноту. Вольфганг корчился на полу ванной, пока его снова не вывернуло — уже всухую. Голова пульсировала и разрывалась. Вольфганг потрогал левый висок — он был горячей правого и словно гудел. Вот точно не стоило сегодня плясать… и бегать за голубями… и вообще…

Вольфганг кое-как дошёл до стола в спальной. Сел, тяжело подперев руками горячую голову. Перед глазами плыло. Аккуратной стопкой лежали акварели с лисятами — два десятка задорных, бездушных поделок. «И на что я жизнь трачу? — со злобой подумал Вольфганг. — Лучше бы монтировал плёнки с домашних праздников, как мой медведь. Или уборщиком в морге, как Манфред. Всё честнее».

Он стиснул зубы. Наверное, и вправду следовало вызвать скорую. Как просто и глупо. Но для этого надо вдохнуть… встать… пройти в гостиную… И где там Кристиан? Почему сегодня — как назло! — он задерживается?..

«Если не умру — брошу всё это, — Вольфганг со злобой взглянул на лисят. — Что угодно: переводы, портреты, да хоть натурщиком в универ — только не эти пушистые ёблышки. Надоело. И Крису я всё скажу, пусть сам решает…»

Но что именно Кристиан должен будет решить, Вольфганг не сформулировал — потому что в этот момент перед его помутившимся взором возникло нечто серое и мелко дрожащее. Он сморгнул слёзы и как мог сфокусировал взгляд.

Мышь стояла на задних лапках, вся пульсируя от страха и избытка витальности. В передних она держала маленькую подушечку, в которой Вольфганг узнал пропавшую полгода назад игольницу. А на подушечке неким приветственным караваем лежала красно-белая капсула.

После, когда человек принял подношение и ему стало лучше, Мышь испытала глубочайшее удовлетворение — она спасла хозяина! Прямо как он её. Это ли не настоящее счастье?


	36. Посторонний предмет

Лениться было очень приятно. Тосковать — тоже. Особенно первые два часа. 

Отказавшись от мысли ехать домой, Кристиан ещё немного побродил по квартире, отмечая тут и там милые следы жизни Вольфганга: вот пепел на столе, а вот отпечатки зубов на кисточке. Но и это ему вскоре наскучило. Вздохнув, он принялся за дело.

Подшивать комбинезон Райнера оказалось внезапно легко. Плотная ткань давала красивый и ровный сгиб, — Кристиан отмерил линейкой на обеих штанинах по десять сантиметров от края и наскоро прихватил жёлтой смёткой, которую нашёл в тумбочке. Можно было обойтись и без глажения — но Кристиан хотел сделать всё совсем хорошо. Райнер был так добр к нему… Поэтому он вздохнул и полез в стенной шкаф, где среди дымовых шашек, соли и пластмассовых кукол таился утюг.

Разложив на кухонном столе плед (гладильной доски, как предмета мещанства, у Вольфганга не было) Кристиан старательно отпаривал швы, когда вдруг заметил, что одна штанина как будто короче другой. Он помотал головой — не может быть, отмерял ведь! Он отставил утюг, положил обе штанины рядом. Подгиб правой был чуть ли не в полтора раза больше левой.

У Кристиана застучало в висках. Он был уверен, что оба раза отмерял ровно десять, и ни одним сантиметром больше! Громко фыркнув, он метнулся в комнату за линейкой. Нашарил её на столе, чуть не залив последний рисунок грязной водой, протопал на кухню…

С левым всё было нормально, а вот правый подгиб оказался длиною ровно пятнадцать долбанных сантиметров. Этого не могло быть. Кристиан рассеянно выключил утюг, который уже начал прожигать плед насквозь, и перемерил. Результат его не обрадовал.

Теперь правый был ровно десять, а вот левый — шесть с половиной. Захотелось перекреститься. Вместо этого он выдохнул и, пытаясь не паниковать, перемерил ещё раз. Снова было пятнадцать и десять. Кристиан поднёс линейку к глазам, близко-близко, повертел. Обычная самая — шкала с обеих сторон, памятный острый скол… И вдруг он заметил.

Ну, попадись, Вольфганг! Значит, двадцать один с половиной? Чудо природы? «Я много читал»?!!

Кристиан еле сдержался, чтобы не стянуть штаны и не измерить заново своё естество. Желательно, той стороной пресловутой линейки, на которой один сантиметр равнялся полутора.

***

Мимо проносились этажи. Четвёртый, третий, второй. Зачем-то Вольфганг взял раскатистый последний аккорд — звучный, красивый…

Падение замедлилось. Вольфганг сжал меха ещё раз и чуть не сфальшивил от удивления — неведомая сила держала его над землёй. Он попробовал сыграть мажорней и громче — и взлетел на уровень третьего этажа. Старая фрау в ужасе задёрнула занавески, но Вольфганг не обиделся — он и сам бы, пожалуй, изумился виду полуголого окровавленного человека с аккордеоном, пролетающего мимо окон.

— И ещё раз! — пробормотал Вольфганг себе под нос, и поднялся над крышей. Летать ему уже очень нравилось.

— Мю! — отчаянно выкрикнул Николаус. Он перевесился через подоконник и смотрел вниз, не веря глазам. Тела на мостовой не было.

— Стоять! Stop you there, or I will shoot! — брызгал слюной в микрофон солдатик на вышке. — Nemedlenno prizemlites!  
— Privet! — Вольфганг помахал советским ребятам ногой. — How are you doing?  
— Zavali hlebalo suka! — не очень-то дружелюбно отвечали ему. — Stop! Stoyat! Stop!!!

Но Вольфганг не мог остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Мелодия лилась и несла его вдаль, на юго-восток, прочь от дома Никки. Пестрели внизу красные и серые крыши, вскоре сменившиеся металлически-гладкой лентой реки. Дальше были широкие проспекты, чёрный гудрон новостроек и, наконец, буро-зелёный лес.

Вольфганг с наслаждением вдыхал холодный осенний ветер, с силой бьющий в лицо. Такими темпами недалеко и до польской границы. В Австрию через Польшу? А если забрать немного на север — Калининград-Кёнигсберг, навестить родных матери, все дела. Наверно, для этого надо что-то из Сибелиуса или Пярта. А вдруг утащит в Финляндию? Как всё сложно! Или… Чайковский? Вольфганг прикинул: сможет он играть до самой Восточной Пруссии?

Сделав красивую коду, он хрустнул кистями, снизившись тут же до уровня сосен. Надо было срочно начать что-то новое. Вольфганг в некоторой панике принялся за «Адажио» Альбинони — первое, что пришло в голову. Невидимая сила тут же развернула его и повлекла куда-то на юг, в сторону Альп и Италии.

«Хочу к маме, — злобно подумал Вольфганг. — И почему я не разучил гимн Вольфсбурга?»

Он даже начал играть вполсилы — от досады, да и руки устали. Чёртов Никки никак не мог отрегулировать лямки! Но это было ещё не всё.

— Привет, вороны, — обречённо заметил Вольфганг, увидав впереди чёрную стаю.

Птицы мгновенно накинулись на него, начали трепать и бить жёсткими крыльями по лицу.

– How are you doing? — попытался быть вежливым Вольфганг.  
– Zavali hlebalo suka! — сказал главный ворон и вдруг превратился в Никки.

Вольфганг не успел отклониться от звонкой пощёчины. Он лежал на кровати в комнате Николауса. Окно было закрыто, а шкаф с аккордеоном — заперт на большой висячий замок. Это всё он увидел, а потом в глазах потемнело от новой пощёчины.

— Сука, ты так не сдохнешь! А ну давай, живо встал! — шипел Николаус, пытаясь реанимировать друга. — Мю, ну пожалуйста!

Он не заметил, что Вольфганг пришёл в себя — слишком велика была, вестимо, уверенность в ужасном. Постанывая и подвывая, Николаус принялся рыться в тумбочке.

Вольфганг вдоволь насладился моментом, и лишь потом тихо кашлянул. Но Николаус не замечал.

— Мю, ну Мю… Ну очнись… — повторял он, выкидывая содержимое через плечо, пока не нашёл наконец банку смазки.

Вольфганг хотел приподняться, как-то протестовать — но тело внезапно его не послушалось. Сердце билось как бешеное, в висках стучало. В этот миг Николаус с рёвом сорвал дозатор и красивым быстрым движением выплеснул всю жидкость ему в лицо. Наверное, вспомнил, что при обмороке людей отливают водой. Воды поблизости не было.

Как назло, в этот момент Вольфганг вдохнул через нос, и противный холодный гель мгновенно заполнил горло, потёк куда-то вглубь лёгких. Вольфганг закашлялся, пуская пузыри со вкусом топлёного молока.

— Мю, ты очнулся! — Николаус бросился к нему, подхватил под шею, усаживая. — Ты живой!  
— Как… видишь, — злобно прохрипел Вольфганг.  
— Черт, Мю!  
— Живой. Несмотря на все твои… старания, — Вольфганг высморкался в руку и вытер о край простыни. — Пока что.  
— Вот и отлично, — вдруг огрызнулся Николаус, отпуская его.

Вольфганг не удержал равновесия и рухнул обратно. Перед глазами всё плыло. Он повернул голову и долго смотрел на что-то блестящее вблизи, на тумбочке. Потом взгляд удалось сфокусировать, и Вольфганг понял, что это шприц и сломанные ампулы из-под адреналина. Никки и вправду старался.

Стиснув зубы, Вольфганг смог встать. Николаус с напускным безразличием возил тряпкой по полу, собирая разлитое варенье. Вольфганг упал на колени, зачерпнул ладонью — прямо с мусором, с льдинками тонких осколков, — и начал запихивать в рот.

— Мю, это же не инсулин, — медленно проговорил Николаус. — Не надо — сахар.  
— Да я знаю, — скривился Вольфганг. — В душ можно?

 

Вольфганг долго старательно смывал с себя кровь. От помощи Никки он отказался — и так уже помог дальше некуда. Под душем он совсем успокоился — от тёплой воды немного заныл синяк на груди, в месте неудачной инъекции, а в целом всё было терпимо. К царапающей изнутри ключицу херне он почти что привык.

Николаус ждал его под дверью ванной со стопкой одежды в руках. Джинсовый комбинезон и рубашка в крупную клетку заставили Вольфганга содрогнуться. Он не знал, что у друга такой глубинно-фермерский вкус.

— Спасибо. Не мог бы ты принести скальпель?  
— Нет, — Николаус помотал головой. — Мю, тебе надо к врачу.  
— Не надо.  
— Мю, — Николаус смотрел серьёзно и чуть испуганно. — Эта штука… вросла в тебя.

Вольфганг понял, что скальпель он не получит. Вздохнув, он забрал вещи в ванную переодеваться. Заботливый Никки приготовил даже носки в тон — нежно-лиловые. Вольфганг почти умилился. Но не успел он накинуть на плечи лямки комбинезона, как Николаус снаружи снова начал нудеть:

— Мю, у тебя в плече вилки кусок. Мю, его нужно достать.  
— Дай мне скальпель.  
— Нет, Мю… Надо в больницу. У тебя сердце не билось.

Вольфганг издал тихий крик.

— Хочешь, я сам вырежу?..  
— Нет, лучше в больницу, — быстро сориентировался Вольфганг.

Он пригладил волосы перед запотевшим зеркалом и нашёл себя восхитительным. Ещё бы сердце так из груди не выпрыгивало…

— Довезти тебя? — тревожно спросил Николаус, дожидавшийся у порога.  
— У тебя появилась машина? — оскалился Вольфганг. — Такси я вызвать пока в состоянии.

Держась за стенку, он кое-как выполз в прихожую, начал обуваться. Как назло, чёрные ботинки не подходили к этому деревенскому стилю. Нужно было что-то — возможно, замшевое, нежно-бежевое…

Вольфганг поднял глаза и натолкнулся на взгляд Николауса — какой-то холодный, непривычно спокойный и изучающий.

— А деньги я им отдал, — вдруг сказал Николаус. — Все, до пфеннига.  
— Кому, мой дикий бизон? — Вольфганг с трудом разогнулся.  
— Марку с Андреасом. Они сотню хотели.

«А я хотел, чтобы ты меньше тратил на всякие глупости. И больше на меня».

— Слышишь? Они и не ждали уже.  
— Ну, молодец.  
— А Криса ты мне больше не предлагай, — вдруг твёрдо сказал Николаус. — Он не вещь.  
— Ого, — вскинул бровь Вольфганг.  
— И-го-го, — фыркнул Никки. — Захочу — сам возьму.

Вольфганг хотел уже восхититься противоречивости друга, может, даже сымитировать в рифму нечто из мира живой природы — но Николаус открыл ему дверь, и оставалось только уйти.

*** 

Кристиан встрепенулся, услышав, как повернулся в дверном замке ключ. Он спрятал под подушку «Мадам Бовари» и сел на постели, едва сдерживая злорадный смех. «Ой, ты так долго ходил! Знаешь, я тут много читал без тебя… давай кое-что перемеряем?..»

— Привет, зверь, — тихо произнёс Вольфганг.

Он стоял в дверях спальни, покачиваясь, и держался рукой за косяк.

— Что-то тебя долго не… — начал Кристиан заготовленную фразу и тут же осёкся.

Вольфганг был болезненно бледным, зеленоватым каким-то. И — странный наряд: Кристиан не видел у него раньше этого комбинезона. У Никки взял, что ли?

— Задержался, — Вольфганг улыбнулся сквозь силу. — Собирание печей — на редкость увлекательное занятие…  
— Всё в порядке? — перебил Кристиан.  
— Да, — Вольфганг с трудом отпустил дверь и осторожно, будто в качку на корабле, прошёл к постели.  
— Может, поужинать хочешь? Я не готовил, но там есть… что-то…  
— Ешь без меня.

Вольфганг отстегнул лямки комбинезона, вышагнул из штанин. Не снимая клетчатой синей рубашки, забрался под одеяло, спиной к Кристиану.

Тот понимал, что любые расспросы сейчас неуместны, но проклятое беспокойство — и любопытство — были сильнее.

— Что-то с Никки?

Вольфганг помотал головой — затрясся смешной хохолок тёмных волос на макушке. От него пахло дегтярным мылом — точно мылся у Николауса, — а ещё чем-то больничным, резким и горьким. Кристиан даже быстро, по-собачьи, чихнул.

— Будь здоров, зверь.  
— Спасибо… Мю, — Кристиан и сам не заметил, что перешёл на другое, особое имя.  
— С Никки всё хорошо, — тихо произнёс Вольфганг. — Давай, мы немного сейчас полежим, а потом будем ужинать и всё на свете. Ладно?  
— Ладно, — медленно кивнул Кристиан.

Он растерянно сидел, слушая хриплое дыхание Вольфганга. Что-то было не так. Логика подсказывала — нечто страшное произошло между Вольфгангом и Николаусом. Но почему?

— Вольф… Это из-за меня, да? Я опять виноват?

Вольфганг снова мотнул головой.

— Нет, зверь. Всё только из-за меня. Но это пройдёт.  
— Мю! — Кристиан обнял его со спины, ожидая, что Вольфганг его оттолкнёт — но тот только поёжился, приноравливаясь.

— Расскажешь потом, что случилось? — прошептал Кристиан на ухо Вольфгангу.  
— Долгая история, — Вольфганг слабо усмехнулся. — В общем, ближайшие две недели мы не будем ходить к Никки на чай. А потом всё станет как прежде. Кстати, ты ему очень нравишься.  
— Ты уже говорил, — Кристиан попытался закинуть на Вольфганга ногу, но соскользнул.  
— Вероятно, он скоро позовёт тебя в кино.  
— И мне можно пойти? — удивился Кристиан. Перед глазами мгновенно пронеслась картина: они с Никки на задних рядах в тёмном зале, и… зачем ещё ходят в кино?  
— Можно? Это тебе решать, — Вольфганг дёрнул плечом и скривился. — Главное, хочешь ли ты. А теперь, — он потянул на себя одеяло, — давай совсем-совсем тихо лежать. Как Мышь.  
— Как мыф, — передразнил Кристиан, приглаживая прядь на затылке у Вольфганга. — Дафай.

Он подоткнул ему одеяло и потянулся за «Бовари» — всё-таки, вдруг он ещё хоть немножечко вырастет?..

Вольфганг лежал, стараясь не стонать в голос. Плечо горело и жгло. Он не хотел бы смотреть на него… пока. Ближайшую пару часов.

 

Когда он добрался до приёмного покоя больницы, там было неожиданно пусто. Все законопослушные граждане наслаждались своим выходным, никому не пришло в голову умирать и болеть. Вольфганг нажал на кнопку вызова дежурного. Минут через пять к нему спустилась недовольная медсестра — кажется, та же, что давала лекарство Никки.

Теряя сознание от боли и запинаясь, Вольфганг объяснил ей, что у него посторонний предмет… а ещё, кажется, передозировка адреналином. Понимаете, ампулы… аллергия… Плечо по дороге опять разболелось, вдобавок началась лихорадка.

Медсестра смотрела на него рыбьим бессмысленным взглядом. Потом в нём зажегся огонёк понимания. Она спросила, может ли Вольфганг ходить. Получив ответ, что вполне, хотя и предпочёл бы каталку, она молча достала из кармана стопочку клейких листков и записала на верхнем число.

— Номер кабинета, — пояснила она и ушла, величественная, как крейсер.

Вольфганг несколько удивился: а как же карта? Как же его документы, внимание врачей, срочная госпитализация? Будто у него пустяк какой, а не травма! Он сверился с планом больницы — нужный ему кабинет находился в том же крыле, но вход был со двора, — и, стиснув зубы, пошёл.

В маленьком коридоре не было никого. Длинная лампа под потолком противно мигала. Вольфганг никогда ещё не оказывался в этой части больницы — несмотря на богатую на приключения осень. На стенах висели плакаты про пользу семейной верности и важность проверки на ЗППП, и Вольфганг отметил, что да, надо бы. Но не успел он решить, ему или Крису — микрофлора всё равно общая, как единственная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла массивная женщина в белом халате.

— Ещё один! — трубно взревела она, адресуясь кому-то в глубине кабинета.

Вольфганг подковылял к двери.

— Добрый день. У меня…  
— Вещи в предбаннике, сам на кушетку, — скомандовала медсестра.

Вольфганг послушно прошёл внутрь. Медсестра с треском втиснулась за маленький стол-бюро и начала писать что-то на бланке. Вольфганг вздохнул. Наконец-то ему помогут.

— Имя? Возраст?

Вольфганг назвал. При этом поёжился — двадцать три, брр! Хоть и не отмечал день рождения, а всё же…

— Посторонний предмет? — женщина подняла взгляд.  
— Да, — Вольфганг аккуратно повесил рубашку на вешалку  
— Так, всё, всё снимай, — женщина замахала рукой. — И бельё.

Вольфганг несколько удивился, но снял и комбинезон. Он не знал, что для операции на плече надо расставаться с трусами, но раз уж тут так заведено…

— Надевай это и на кушетку.  
— Спасибо. У меня ещё…

Но женщина метнула на него такой грозный взгляд, что Вольфганг торопливо натянул протянутую ему хлипкую, зелёного цвета больничную робу.

— Доктор сейчас придёт.

Вольфганг кивнул. Он немного замечтался: а вот бы к нему сейчас вышел Ганс! Вот так, вдруг. Но стерильно белая комнатка была пуста, только стояла в углу большая кушетка, покрытая старой рыжей клеёнкой, да поблескивал рядом стол с инструментами. Вольфгангу они не слишком понравились — какие-то щипцы, расширители… В другом углу была ещё одна дверь, сейчас закрытая.

Вольфганг послушно сел и начал болтать ногами. Боль в плече то утихала, то опять нарастала. Интересно, ему дадут хорошее обезболивающее? Скрипнула дверь.

— На колени и локти.

Вольфганг вздрогнул от неожиданности — высокая белокурая женщина стояла на пороге. Суровым выражением лица и парой тяжёлых, блестящих кос она напоминала валькирию.

— Ну? — женщина брезгливо скривилась. — Чего ждём?  
— Добрый день, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — У меня, возможно, необычная ситуация…  
— Колени и локти, — повторила валькирия. И, видя, что Вольфганг замешкался, подошла: — Так. Вы можете лечь на живот?  
— Могу. Но не думаю, что это необходимо…  
— Быстро встал на колени и локти! — рявкнула врач, и Вольфганг счёл лучшим послушаться.

Больничная роба оказалась странно короткой и задралась, обнажая бёдра. Вольфганг поёжился. Ему не хотелось выглядеть неэстетично в присутствии этой нордической дамы. К тому же, он был почти голым. Голым в обществе женщины! Ну что за разврат?..

— Что там? — деловито спросила валькирия, разрывая упаковку стерильных перчаток.  
— Вилка, — признался Вольфганг.  
— Рукоять?  
— Нет. Знаете, та часть, которая с зубчиками…

Женщина на это лишь хмыкнула.

— До чего дошли, а? — раздался ехидный голос медсестры из приёмной. — Сегодня утром один с патиссонами, вчера — с лейкой от душа…

— Как долго?  
— Ну, пару часов.  
— Сами пытались достать? — женщина выдавила на руки немного прозрачного геля.  
— Не получается.  
— Боли в животе есть?  
— Нет, — Вольфганг даже слегка удивился. — Только в плече.  
— Результаты рентгена?  
— Я не делал. Ну, то есть, делал, но раньше. И лёгких.  
— А теперь ещё раз и правду, — женщина звенела инструментами. — Что там?

Вольфганг скосил глаза. Ситуация нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше.

— Поймите, у меня _там_ , — он мотнул головой куда-то в сторону паха, — ничего не болит. У меня посторонний предмет… Ой, что вы делаете? Ой-ой-ой!  
— Марта, держи его!  
— Сейчас, — радостно отозвалась медсестра.  
— Нет! Нет!  
— И куда же мы ручки?.. Спокоо-ойно, сейчас доктор посмотрит, — приговаривала массивная Марта, садясь ему на запястья.  
— Нет, пожалуйста! Вы не поняли!..

 

— Вольф, ты чего? — Кристиан испуганно тронул его за плечо. — Ты дрожишь.  
— Всё… нормально, — процедил Вольфганг. Он не мог избавиться от чувства, что жёсткие пальцы врача всё ещё вторгаются в его беззащитное тело. — Это пройдёт.

 

— Что, правда, в плече? — подняла брови валькирия.  
— Да. Я же говорил, — простонал Вольфганг.  
— А почему вы пришли в проктологическую травму? — спросила медсестра.  
— Так меня… направили, — всхлипнул Вольфганг. — В приёмном покое.  
— Эта дурища пучеглазая ещё и не такого напутает, — всплеснула руками сестра. — Помню, на прошлой неделе…  
— А как у вас оказалась вилка в плече? — спросила врач, поправляя растрепавшуюся в ходе борьбы причёску.  
— Ходил по дому голый и поскользнулся, — отвечал Вольфганг в тон. Было несколько неуютно смотреть в глаза женщине, которая устроила ему принудительный фистинг.

 

— Мю, тебя лихорадит.  
— Всё нормально, Крис, правда. Правда нормально.

 

— Потерпи, — внезапно подобревшая медсестра гладила его по мокрому лбу, убирала с глаз волосы. — Сейчас доктор достанет…

Вольфганг лежал под обжигающе яркой лампой. Он был уже и не рад, что убедил женщин помочь ему. А ведь только рассказал всё как есть. Ну, почти. Почему-то история нервной, но доброй девушки, в отчаянии ударившей его вилкой, так растрогала их — особенно медсестру, — что обе единодушно согласились вынуть проклятый «предмет». И не обращаться в полицию. Ибо — любовь. И Приключение.

— Что за чертовщина! — гаркнула валькирия. — Оно зарастает.

Вольфганг с усилием приподнял голову. Крестообразный разрез у него на плече быстро сужался, покрываясь свежей розовой кожей.

— Так бывает… пожалуйста, режьте.

— Марта, держи края! Расширители где? Да не те, крючья!  
— Нету!  
— Так принеси!  
— Так несу!

Вольфганг кусал губы, впиваясь ногтями в клеёнку. Действие капсул ещё продолжалось, и разрез упорно, бессмысленно зарастал, — приходилось углублять его, раз за разом проводя скальпелем, растягивая всё шире. Местная анестезия выдохлась через минуту. А общей в этой комнатке не предполагалось.

— Вот она! — наконец, азартно воскликнула врач, вырывая щипцами блестящий кусок металла. — Ну, парень, ты как?  
— Амбивалентно, — вспомнил Вольфганг любимое слово зверёныша и отключился.

Он очнулся — в который раз за день, — оттого что медсестра подносила ему к лицу нашатырь.

— Эх, как в Кандагаре! — усмехнулась валькирия, вертя в руках извлечённый предмет. — Заберёшь?  
— Нет, оставьте себе. Для коллекции.

***

Кристиан вздохнул и отложил книгу. С Вольфгангом творилось что-то странное, это тревожило. Внутри вдруг тяжко заворочалась злость: наверняка виноват Унтермёлен — кто ещё способен расстроить Вольфганга до такой степени? Кристиан сжал кулак, представляя, как впечатает его в лицо Росомахе. И даже если Николаус отпиздит его, плевать — главное, он попытался вступиться за любимого человека.

Кристиан тряхнул головой и виновато покосился на затылок Вольфганга. Нет, бить Николауса не годилось. Не потому, что он был сильнее, просто неизвестно, что же произошло, а выставлять себя агрессивным придурком… Ясно одно: ни Вольфганг, ни Николаус ему правду не скажут. Ну и как в таком случае нести возмездие? К тому же, Николаус и впрямь казался неплохим, с трудом верилось, что он мог умышленно как-то навредить. Наверно, что-то просто пошло не так…

Подавив нелепый приступ злости, Кристиан лёг на бок и стал смотреть на Вольфганга. Кажется, тот задремал — по крайней мере, хриплое, тяжёлое дыхание стало ровнее, да и укутанные одеялом плечи как будто расслабились.

«Прости, я не знаю, что для тебя сделать».

Кристиан прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Подумалось вдруг, как всё изменилось за эти месяцы. Как он изменился.

Он не поддавался ни чьему влиянию в школе — сам влиял. Роль ведущего за собой давалась легко, и казалось, что так будет всегда. В сквотах не прокатило, но ему удалось сохранить свою независимость — никто не мог втянуть его в маленькие междоусобицы, ни перед кем не приходилось шестерить, никто не смог увлечь его какой-то идеей. А теперь… Теперь он был готов подчиняться Вольфгангу во всём. Это оказалось очень легко — отдать себя.

Ещё недавно он был против даже «присваивания» домашних животных — каждое существо принадлежит себе, оно своё собственное. И до чего же его раздражали выражения «моя девушка», «мой парень» — как будто, став чьей-то парой, превращаешься в вещь, обезличиваешься. А теперь ему очень важно было знать, что он — Вольфганга. Он не один. У него есть человек, которого он любит больше всех, и который делает его счастливым. Каждый раз дыхание перехватывало, когда Вольфганг произносил «мой». Ему даже начали нравиться дурацкие прозвища, вроде «зверёныша» или «оленёнка». Раньше подобное бесило — что за латентная зоофилия? А у Вольфганга выходило как-то очень естественно, чуть шутливо и без лишней слащавости.

Кристиан улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе, положил голову на его подушку. «Чего я ещё не знал о себе?»

Раньше он не любил, когда к нему прикасаются, тем более, когда трогают волосы. Секс — другое дело: ему нравилось доставлять удовольствие — чтобы лишний раз получить подтверждение своей крутости — и нравилось, когда делали приятное ему, но частые объятия или держание за руки считал излишним — вторжение в личное пространство, да ещё и ладони потом начинают неприятно потеть. Сам он обнимал девушек — нравилось прикасаться к ним, но если вдруг они хотели потискать его вне постели, старался этого избежать. С Вольфгангом всё было иначе. Его прикосновения, его внимание сделались необходимы. Он любил, когда Вольфганг трогает его волосы, целует, прижимает к себе, держит за руку — ни разу это не показалось навязчивым или неприятным, и сам он тоже хотел прикасаться к Вольфгангу каждое мгновение, чувствовать его тепло, вдыхать запах, ощущать привкус слюны.

Кристиан не выдержал и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, пригладил его волосы. Хотелось зарыться в них лицом, обнять Вольфганга крепко-крепко, но Кристиан ограничился тем, что поправил чуть сползший край одеяла. Он опёрся на локоть и заглянул Вольфгангу в лицо. Никогда раньше не видел у него такого грустного выражения. Вольфганг вдруг показался каким-то потерянным. Кристиан жадно разглядывал его, пытаясь запомнить каждую чёрточку.

Так странно… почему раньше он считал, что у Вольфганга большие руки? Как будто реальный человек из плоти и крови слился с полувоображаемым образом, на который он надрачивал в бараке. У Вольфганга красивые руки, но вовсе не большие — с узкими запястьями, неширокими ладонями и тонкими пальцами. Наверно, они казались большими из-за ощутимой силы и уверенных прикосновений. Он всегда чувствовал себя защищённым в его объятьях. Но как объяснить, почему не замечал шрамов Вольфганга так долго? Это тревожило — как можно любить человека, любоваться им и столько времени в упор не замечать рубцов? Неужели эйфория до такой степени глаза застилала? Сейчас ему казалось, будто он впервые видит Вольфганга настоящим. Хотелось защитить его.

И… это было как-то неправильно, но возбуждало. Лицо горело от стыда и яйца поджимались, стоило лишь подумать, что Вольфганг — такой хрупкий на самом деле — может быть снизу. С Николаусом он ведь… Кристиан облизал пересохшие губы. Вольфганг намекал, что меняется… позициями, так почему бы не попробовать?

Кристиан едва не застонал, представив, как стягивает с него одеяло, целует сонного и такого непривычно тихого, послушного, раздевает… Вольфганг закидывает ноги ему на плечи, выгибается, и он старается быть очень осторожным, целует его, входя глубже… Кристиан сжал мошонку, пытаясь избавиться от непрошенной эрекции. Было немного стыдно — Вольф совсем ничего не подозревает, а он хочет его именно таким, кажущимся слабым и расстроенным.

Разбуженный его вознёй Вольфганг перевернулся на другой бок, уткнулся лбом ему в ключицу. Кристиан крепко обнял его и поцеловал в макушку. Сейчас он нужен Вольфгангу — отчего-то именно в такие моменты возвращалась уверенность в себе.

Вольфганг глубже вдохнул запах Кристиана — осень и едва уловимая химическая горечь — и прикрыл глаза. Совсем близко билось его сердце. Плечо почти не болело, только неприятно тянуло кожу.

«Какой же ты славный зверь. Но ты не Никки».

Отмотать бы события сегодняшнего утра назад. Исправить хоть что-то. Понял ли Никки, что не было никаких сожжённых плёнок и подмешенного клофелина? Он просто хотел расшевелить своего медведя, но, похоже, перестарался.

Интересно, а НЛО от болевого шока привиделось, или… В тот день, когда избил Кристиана линейкой, тоже, говорят, видели в небе над Кройцбергом хуёвину, похожую на ту, что заметил из окна у Николауса. И тоже были необъяснимые вспышки насилия. Вдруг Никки правда попал под воздействие этой непонятной хрени? А может, просто нервы сдали — любой бы не выдержал. Гораздо больше Вольфганга волновало, смогут ли они вернуть всё как было. Что, если нет?

— Вольф, как ты?  
— Всё хорошо, Крис. _Всё хорошо_ , — тихо отозвался он и с силой зажмурился.  
— Может, тебе что-нибудь принести? — изо всех сил старался быть полезным Кристиан. — Чай-воду?

Вольфганг улыбнулся и потёрся носом о его ключицу:

— Нет, спасибо, славный мой. А принеси-ка лучше мне кое-что другое.

Кристиан весь застыл, готовый доставать с неба звезду. Глубоко внутри билось радостное: «Твой! Я — твой!»

— Помнишь, я обещал рассказать тебе про ёлку? Возьми с неё то, про что хотел бы послушать — любой предмет, можно… три. Да, три, — и тащи скорее сюда.

Кристиан торопливо вскочил, чуть не запнувшись о край ковра. Глаза разбегались. Ежовая рукавица? Гроздь искусственного винограда? Костяная серёжка в виде маленькой пагоды?..

Вольфганг с улыбкой смотрел, как Кристиан выбирает. Он специально назвал три, не один — чтобы было сложнее. Плечо больше не ныло, но всё тело сделалось противно-ватным. Надо будет принять ещё пару капсул…

— Вот, — Кристиан чуть стеснительно показал Вольфгангу снятые с ёлки предметы. Это были брекеты с жемчугом, деревянный солдатик и чёрно-белое фото очень красивого юноши.

— Замечательный выбор, зверь, — Вольфганг мотнул головой. — С чего мне начать?  
— С чего хочешь, — Кристиан забрался на своё место и неловко вертел вещи в руках, не решаясь расстаться ни с одной.  
— А ты? — Вольфганг с усилием перевернулся на спину. — Что тебе интересно?  
— Давай тогда… с брекетов, — выдохнул Крис.  
— Без проблем, — Вольфганг облизал губы и начал: — В прошлом году у нас был короткий курс ювелирки. Свойства камней… и металлов, вообще, материалов, их… символика…

«Ты много пиздел! — взвыл в голове воображаемый Николаус. — Что конкретно?» Вольфганг прочистил горло и оперативно перешёл к главному:

— В общем, на зачёт Никки сделал вот это, — Вольфганг мягко взял из рук Кристиана брекеты и поднёс ближе к лицу. — Он назвал это панковской бижутерией: «красиво смотрится и больно носить!».

Кристиан уместно и довольно мелодично закашлялся.

— Обрати внимание на жемчуг, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Никки одолжил его у знакомого ювелира, своего сводного дяди — ну, как, брата мачехи…

«Заебал болтать! Ты меня бесишь!»

— …в общем, родственника. Вернее даже, взял под расписку. Видно же, что это очень дорогие и крупные камни, правда, зверь?

Кристиан по-детски серьёзно кивнул. Даже у матери в лучших серьгах были жемчужины поменьше. И потусклее.

— Так вот, я был моделью. Показ прошёл хорошо, комиссия оценила концепт, исполнение и работу моего ортодонта. А потом пришло время разбирать… арт-объект. И выяснилось, что пара жемчужин пропали.  
— Как? — ахнул Крис. Он всей душой переживал сейчас за бедного Никки.  
— Не знаю, как, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Мы обыскали весь универ, несколько ближайших кварталов, даже спускались в метро. Однокурсницы точно не брали. Преподаватели — тоже. Ну, наверно. И вот, облазив квартиру Николауса в пятнадцатый раз, мы пришли к логичной и грустной мысли — жемчуг во мне.  
— Ч-что?  
— Ну, видимо, я как-то их проглотил, когда надевал брекеты перед показом. Они были не очень крупными, эти жемчужины. И очень гладкими. И плохо держались. Но… — Вольфганг развёл руками, — и тут нас ждала неудача. Четыре дня голодовки, десяток литров воды и два тюбика вазелина спустя жемчуг так и не нашёлся. Никки был в ярости!

«Как сегодня?» — хотел спросить Кристиан. Но воздержался.

— И тогда знаешь, что мой медведь сделал? — Вольфганг широко улыбнулся. — Подумай.

Кристиан молча смотрел на него. Он правда не знал. Может, Николаус разрезал ему живот?..

— Никки меня простил. Он сказал: ну, что уж теперь, не убиваться же. А потом он сделал ещё одну вещь, — ты не поверишь! — Вольфганг сладко закрыл глаза и замотал головой. — Он признался тому ювелиру. Представляешь? Не стал срочно искать замену, покупать такие же у другого, маскироваться, юлить… Так и сказал: я потерял часть товара, сколько мне заплатить?

Кристиан с тревогой молчал. Почему-то он сразу представил себе ювелира мрачным типом вроде Бертрама, берущим плату натурой. Тьфу, деформация!

— А мастер ответил: «Так я и думал. Ну, марок пятнадцать за обе». Да-да, зверь! — Вольфганг заглянул Кристиану в глаза. — Потому что напрокат он дал нам подделку. Хорошую, конечно, но...

Кристиан с сомнением смотрел на блестящие круглые камни. Слишком круглые. Слишком белые. Или…

— Отсюда мораль: лучше всегда признаваться. Честно говорить, что накосячил. А то в рассказе Мопассана тоже потеряли колье…  
— А это? — перебил Кристиан, поскорее подсовывая Вольфгангу солдатика. — Это твой?  
— …хотя можно было просто сбежать из города. Это? — Вольфганг с улыбкой взял игрушку, поднёс к глазам. — Нет, это Макса.  
— Который…  
— Который прижёг меня кочергой. Да, мой хороший.

Кристиан гневно сжал губы. Он уже — заранее и заочно — ненавидел этого малолетнего садиста.

— Макс подарил мне его, когда я возвращался в Берлин. Это было… — Вольфганг посмотрел вопросительно на потолок, — в прошлом году, летом. Да. Мы собрали тогда ночью накануне отъезда огромный костёр из его комиксов, каких-то обломков игрушек, тряпья, мусора, найденного во дворе, газет, тиража Библий, который остался у меня со времён Христианского союза…  
— Зачем? — Кристиан подлез ближе, положил Вольфгангу голову на плечо.  
— Ну, Макс любит огонь, и я тоже. И потом, это был особый костёр: Макс решил, что он теперь совсем взрослый и, скрепя сердце, расстался с запасом детских глупых привязанностей, — Вольфганг еле сдержал улыбку. — Ну, чтобы точно.  
— И что, помогло? — Кристиан потёрся лбом о щеку Вольфганга: забавно, немного колючая…  
— Нет. Но места в комнате стало заметно больше, — рассмеялся Вольфганг.  
— Вы сожгли всё, и потом?.. — со странным нажимом в голосе проговорил Кристиан.

«А ты не так прост», — мысленно похвалил зверёныша Вольфганг.

— А потом мы стали печь картошку в золе. Макс насыпал мне углей за шиворот, я толкнул его лицом прямо в кострище. А потом мы нашли вот его, — Вольфганг поставил солдатика себе на живот и начал марш-бросок к северу одеяла. — Он один не сгорел.  
— Выжил, как Мышь, — Кристиан потянулся и осторожно закинул на Вольфганга ногу.  
— Именно! Мы решили, что это судьба. Вообще-то, Макс их очень любил… кажется, он единственный в них и играл...  
— А ты? — Кристиан потёрся о Вольфганга. Было стыдно, но он ничего не мог поделать с собой.  
— Я? Я в своё время только шил им разные платья.

«Так, не отвлекаюсь? Не отвлекаюсь».

— А на следующий день, на вокзале, когда уже подошёл мой автобус, Макс протянул мне его. Красавца вот этого. Как подарок. Ты спросишь, зачем? Почему? На кой ляд? — Вольфганг сделал большие глаза и посмотрел на Кристиана леденящим взглядом. — Потому что подарок должен быть: бессмысленным — раз, дорогим сердцу дарящего — два, глубоко символичным — три… — Вольфганг начал отгибать пальцы, и отогнул бы так все, но Кристиан со смехом обнял его и начал целовать шею, чуть колючую щёку, острую скулу…

— В общем, он здесь, — заключил Вольфганг. — Напоминает о доме.  
— А это? — Кристиан потянулся к упавшей на одеяло фотокарточке. — Как зовут этого… красавца? — он не выдержал и прыснул, передавая фото Вольфгангу.  
— Рудольф.  
— Р-рудольф. И кто он тебе, мм?  
— Мм, отец, — в тон отвечал Вольфганг.  
— Что? — Кристиан вздрогнул и вскинулся.  
— Мой отец, — повторил Вольфганг. — Фото сорок третьего года.  
— Ой. Прости. Я не знал…  
— Ничего. Я думаю, ему бы польстило, — улыбнулся Вольфганг.

«Значит, вот кто это такой», — поняла Мышь, которая выбралась из норы на звуки своего имени (а она знала теперь, что эти шипящие звуки — её имя, её так зовут. Хотя в этот раз её, похоже, не звали).

Кристиан смотрел на тёмное фото, чуть подрагивавшее в руке Вольфганга, и не мог поверить: это — его отец? Он едва удержался, чтобы не начать вертеть головой, сравнивая — нос, вроде, похож, губы, скулы всё те же — а глаза, наверно, от матери… Вьющиеся мягкие волосы — но светлее, не чёрные; может, тёмно-каштановые…

— Какой… молодой, — наконец выдавил Кристиан.  
— Да, он тут перед отправкой на фронт, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Уже в морской форме.  
— Надеюсь, он видел не слишком много ужасного.  
— Надеюсь, он не слишком многих убил, — сухо отрезал Вольфганг и отложил фото на тумбочку.

Кристиан подумал, что снова, кажется, всё испортил. Ведь это же про него, про этого _красивого_ человека Вольфганг ему рассказывал! А сейчас он какой? После того, что… В груди стало вдруг очень холодно и как-то пусто. А потом Кристиан вспомнил, что говорил ему Вольфганг пару минут назад: лучше всегда признаваться, — и решил идти до конца.

— Наверно, ты ненавидишь его?  
— Нет. Почему бы?  
— Он же… нацист. Ну, тут.  
— Он мой отец.

Кристиан задумался: а его родители кем были в войну? Они же простые мирные люди. Мать в те годы была ещё совсем ребёнком, а вот…

— Крис, — Вольфганг подул ему в ухо. — Что-то не так?  
— Я обидел тебя?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда расскажи про отца, — вдруг попросил Кристиан.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Не то чтобы он не хотел. Просто силы вдруг кончились.

— Он очень хороший человек, правда. Самый спокойный и добрый из всех. Никогда не бил нас с Максом — хотя, может, и стоило… Никакого… мачизма и тому подобных вещей. Знаешь, зверь, в школе я слушал, что рассказывали дети других депортированных… они вечно хвалились: «мой убил столько-то русских, а мой был надзирателем в лагере, только это секрет». Пересказывали, что спьяну несли их отцы. А я не мог ничем похвастаться, — Вольфганг машинально провёл рукой по волосам Кристиана, — потому что папа молчал. Не хотел вспоминать.

Кристиан смотрел в одну точку. Он никогда особо не думал, что мог делать во время войны скромный гражданский строитель.

— И я очень люблю его. Не знаю, наверно, его огорчает, что я так уехал… Но я его навещаю, и мы очень душевно молчим. Впрочем, не будем о грустном. Итак, зверь! Мораль сегодняшних басен? — Вольфганг приготовился хлопать в ладоши.  
— Надо всегда признаваться, — гнусаво произнёс Кристиан, насилу сглотнув набежавшие слезы.  
— Правильно! — Вольфганг хлопнул один раз. — А ещё?  
— Хороший подарок бессмысленный.  
— Ура, — Вольфганг хлопнул два раза. — И, наконец?  
— Семья важнее всего.  
— Аллилуйя! — Вольфганг трижды торжественно шлёпнул Кристиана — по щеке, по затылку и почти что по заднице — чуть-чуть только не дотянулся. — Правда, щедрость и любовь.

— А что у вас с Николаусом? — ловко поймал его на слове Кристиан.  
— Подрались, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — У нас это бывает. Я хотел пожёстче, Никки устроил. Он немного намял мне бока, я за это отрезал ему мужскую красу. В смысле, достоинство. Баки, ну.

Кристиан рассмеялся. Он представил Никки без бакенбард, и на душе сразу стало немножечко легче. Значит, всё как бы в порядке?..

— Ух, и устал, пока резал, — Вольфганг шутливо стёр со лба пот. — А что с твоими родителями, кстати, зверь? Почему ты их не навещаешь?

И тут Кристиан почувствовал, что каменеет.

Вольфганг испытующе смотрел на него. Можно было попытаться уйти от ответа, но это нечестно — только что ведь о правде говорили.

— С ними всё в порядке. Они, — Кристиан тяжело сглотнул, — хорошие. Просто никогда меня не понимали. Я всегда был вроде как… отчуждённым. Они хотели, чтоб я чего-то в жизни добился, чтоб мной можно было гордиться. А я подвёл их. Сознательно, — он виновато опустил голову. — Я скучаю по матери, по отцу даже, по младшим, но… как я покажусь? Я разочаровал их. Пусть вида и не подадут, всё равно будут об этом думать.

Вольфганг ободряюще улыбнулся и потрепал его по плечу:

— Слушай, это всё твоё видение ситуации. Ты ведь не можешь знать, что они думают на самом деле. Я уверен, они будут рады тебя увидеть, узнать, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
— Вольф, не надо, — Кристиан упрямо мотнул головой и сел. — Я их знаю. И давай не будем об этом.  
— Давай, — легко согласился он. — Пойдём приготовим что-нибудь на ужин.

***

Пока Кристиан гремел на кухне кастрюлями, Вольфганг снял рубашку и украдкой глянул на плечо. Там розовел свежий шрам. Ничего не болело, и противная слабость прошла, так что он решил не злоупотреблять чудодейственными капсулами. Он завернулся в чёрно-белое псевдо-кимоно и поспешил к Кристиану.

— Не хочу ничего готовить, — Кристиан решительно захлопнул посудный шкаф и обернулся к Вольфгангу. — Давай просто чай попьём?  
— Согласен, — он снял свою любимую кружку с сушилки и поставил чайник на плиту.

Кристиан достал из холодильника баночку абрикосового джема, пару сдобных булок из хлебницы, и уселся на своё место. Разговор о родителях выбил его из колеи — движения снова сделались нервозными, и взгляд он старательно отводил. Вольфганг устало вздохнул и подошёл к нему. Привычно запустил пальцы в светлые волосы, медленно провёл ладонью ото лба к затылку. Кристиан по-собачьи преданно заглянул ему в лицо и улыбнулся неуверенно.

— Крис, я должен перед тобой извиниться. Давно надо было сделать это.

Кристиан растерянно моргнул. По спине отчего-то неприятно поползли мурашки.

— Прости за линейку и за тот раз с наручниками. Это… Так не должно быть.

Кристиан смотрел непонимающе. Правильные слова никак не шли, и Вольфганг начал злиться на себя. Это было нужно сказать, обязательно. Плевать, что прошло столько времени, ссора с Никки как будто стала катализатором для настоящего раскаяния.

— Во-первых, я тогда был… раздражён. Когда меня заносит, я не слишком хорошо себя контролирую. Я мог тебе навредить, понимаешь? — Вольфганг погладил замершего Кристиана за ухом. — Я не хочу делать тебе по-настоящему больно, Крис, никогда не хотел, но в такие моменты могу. Во-вторых, всё это происходило без твоего согласия. Одно дело, будь это обговорённой игрой: ты сопротивляешься, я применяю силу, тогда, конечно, ты мог бы мне полностью довериться. Но в том и проблема, что всё было по-настоящему. Ты слишком мне доверяешь, зверь, и я этим воспользовался. А в-третьих, — самое главное, — ты не был ни в чём виноват, я просто сорвал на тебе злость. Это неправильно. И ты не должен позволять так с собой обращаться.  
— Ты уже извинялся, — Кристиан потянулся к нему и прижался щекой к груди. — И потом, всё ведь обошлось, ничего страшного не случилось.

Вольфганг снова вздохнул. «Глупый ты. Оно _могло_ случиться, а ты вот так запросто меня оправдываешь». Он хотел возразить, но тут засвистел чайник. Кристиан сел прямо и потянулся за заварником:

— Давай пить чай.

В неестественно ровном, спокойном тоне его так и слышалось «давай закроем тему и больше никогда не будем к ней возвращаться». Вольфганг согласно кивнул.

Ели молча, зато под включенный радиоприёмник. Вольфганг покачивал под столом ногой в такт джазовой мелодии, и поглядывал на Кристиана, задумчиво облизывавшего ложку. Забавный зверь.

Зверь.

«Ну как же не подчеркнуть своё превосходство, — похоже, укоризненный Николаус не собирался уходить из его головы. — Ты человек, _личность_ , а Крис — животное неразумное, милый домашний питомец. Верно?»

Вольфганг от возмущения даже подавился чаем. Это ещё что за глупости? По такой логике, «зайка» по отношению к любимой девушке — настоящее оскорбление. Может, и Никки он зовёт медведем, чтоб принизить? И придёт же такое в голову. К тому же, Кристиану такие прозвища шли. Да и как его ещё звать? Не пирожочком же, в самом деле.

«У него имя есть», — занудливо напомнило опять же голосом Николауса чувство вины.

Действительно, нужно было называть Кристиана по имени, подчёркивая дистанцию — может, тогда бы он не так сильно привязался. Но он был таким потерянным, напуганным… как зверь, попавший в незнакомое место. Тогда он нуждался в заботе, и эти шутливые прозвища создавали иллюзию домашнего уюта, которого Кристиану так не хватало. Как и внимания. А теперь уже было поздно, да и оба привыкли.

После ужина Вольфганг вымыл обе кружки и ложки — лучше не доверять посуду Кристиану, когда он поволновался. Вольфганг не ожидал, что вопрос о родителях окажется для него настолько неприятным. Надо будет учесть на будущее.

 

Кристиан снова устроился с книжкой на кровати, но Вольфганг к нему не спешил — надо было подрезать бамбук, а потом пересчитать, сколько обрезков скопилось — достаточно для задумки или ещё нет. Сосредоточиться не удавалось — он продолжал думать о Кристиане (иначе начинали лезть мысли о случившемся утром, и становилось совсем тошно).

Вольфганг не видел ничего плохого в звериных прозвищах, но что так легко называет Криса своим, по-прежнему беспокоило. Николауса он запросто мог назвать «мой» — это ни на что не влияло, у них оставалось личное пространство, и впасть в гнусное собственничество им не грозило. С Кристианом было иначе — он _хотел_ принадлежать. Вольфганг в который раз ловил себя на мысли, что если бы кто-то на полном серьёзе сказал ему «ты мой», он бы просто ушёл. Рабство давно отменили, никто никому принадлежать не должен, тем более любимые люди.

Но ему нравилось называть Кристиана своим. Не из-за подчёркивания власти над ним — он её не хотел, — а из-за самого факта обладания. Кристиан выбрал _его_ , не кого-то другого. И он хорошо понимал, что этому можно позавидовать: Крис красивый, искренний, не меркантильный, доверяющий ему безгранично, преданный, не глупый в общем-то, открытый экспериментам, охрененно сексуальный — перечислять можно было долго. И такое чудное создание с ним, более того, хочет быть _его_ целиком и полностью. Ну конечно при таком раскладе ему приятно называть Кристиана своим зверем. Только это нечестно. Хотя бы потому, что он его не любит.

Вольфганг чертыхнулся, сбившись со счёта, и снова принялся перекладывать срезанные стебли. Те, как назло, были ещё и разной длины — слишком короткие придётся отбраковать.

Сложно любить того, кто смотрит на тебя снизу вверх. Ему не нужен партнёр, восторженно заглядывающий в рот, готовый унижаться и забыть об элементарном самоуважении. Кажется, на эту тему с Кристианом стоит серьёзно поговорить, раз уж он получает удовольствие от своего положения. Вольфгангу хотел, чтобы он наконец осознал свою ценность. Привлекательный, не глупый парень, делающий интересные коллажи и умеющий кончать без рук — мечта же! Но зверь этого не понимал.

Вольфганг усмехнулся: Кристи как будто дорогущий чемодан из натуральной кожи, но без ручки — нести неудобно, а бросить жалко: вещь шикарная, да ещё и с двойным дном.

— Вольф, ты уже десятый раз перекладываешь эти несчастные обрезки, — Кристиан стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и с некоторым беспокойством наблюдал за его манипуляциями. — Не думаю, что в одиннадцатый что-то изменится.  
— Всё, я закончил, — Вольфганг преувеличенно бодро отряхнул руки и задвинул ящик обратно под мойку. — Пойдём спать?  
— Пойдём, — Кристиан с облегчением улыбнулся.

***

Николаус с сомнением оглядел наведённое подобие порядка — хватило его только на выброс пришедших в негодность продуктов и мытьё полов. Ладно, завтра, с новыми силами, можно доделать всё остальное. Он привычно потянулся почесать правый бакенбард, но его не было. Как и левого — пришлось сбрить для симметрии. В ванной Николаус долго смотрел в зеркало — видеть себя без бакенбард, и вообще не ощущать их, оказалось непривычно. Как будто отражается кто-то чужой. Хотя, стоило признать, что этот «кто-то» неплохо выглядит.

Николаус вздохнул и пошёл в спальню за телефоном — надо было проверить, как там Вольфганг. Он уже потянулся, чтобы набрать номер, но положил трубку на рычаги. Вольфганг не один, Крис о нём позаботится. Да и звонить другу, которого чуть не убил, было как минимум неловко.

Что на него нашло, Николаус так и не мог понять. Он прекрасно осознавал тогда, что делает, но как будто выпал из реальности. И это казалось даже приятным. В тот момент, по крайней мере. Как-то глупо всё вышло. Слова Вольфганга явственно попахивали пиздежом — он хоть и отбитый, но не подлый. Николаус это прекрасно знал, и всё равно повёлся. А хуже всего, что позвонить и извиниться оказалось невероятно трудно.

У соседей за стенкой еле слышно бормотал телевизор, а в его развороченной квартире стояла ватная, душная тишина. Хотелось сбежать от неё, не важно, куда. Николаус быстро переоделся в чистые джинсы и рубашку траурного цвета, как бы подчёркивая своё душевное состояние. У него не было ни одного чёткого плана, где провести этот вечер. Зато Николаус точно знал — сегодня он проверит слова Вольфганга и попробует познакомиться с кем-нибудь. Вызов принят.


	37. Смекаешь, авантюрная булка?

Вольфганг проснулся один и в оглушительной тишине. И дело было не в том, что Кристиан ушёл на работу, а Мышь не чавкала оглушительно, как всегда по утру.

Дорис не было. 

— Здравствуй, солнышко! — на пробу сказал Вольфганг вслух. Но внутри ничто не откликнулось.

Это оказалось странно и неуютно. Вольфганг растёр уши, погладил соски и пощекотал себя под подбородком, но субличность на эти заигрывания не отвечала.

«Ну конечно! — вдруг понял Вольфганг. — Любая девушка испугается такой противнющей негалантной щетины, фу!»

Он и вправду за эти сутки… оброс, что отметил как катастрофу — но где-то на самом краю сознания. Главное было в другом.

Дорис ушла. Дорис нет.

Тщательно выбрив лицо, ноги и на всякий случай грудь (хотя последнее было, пожалуй, излишне), Вольфганг вертелся перед зеркалом, с ужасом вглядывался — и не узнавал. Из мутноватых глубин на него смотрел худой молодой человек с царапинами от бритвы и начинающимся сколиозом.

Дорис — не было.

Вольфганг хотел уже взвыть, но понял вдруг, что на самом деле не хочет. Так реагировала бы Дорис, но Дорис ушла, — значит, и выть ему не к лицу. Вольфганг веско прокашлялся.

Впервые за почти двадцать лет он был один.

Вольфганг рассеянно открыл шкаф, начал перебирать платья. Вот это, чёрное, Дорис очень любила. Может, получится приманить её снова, вернуть обратно?.. Но, даже натянув на себя шуршащий, щекочущий шёлк, Вольфганг не почувствовал перемены. Он тупо разглядывал своё отражение — угловатый парень в платье с кринолином. Ничего по-настоящему похожего на прелестную девушку. Можно было ещё накраситься, но почему-то совсем не хотелось.

А самое обидное, что они даже толком не попрощались. Вольфганг рассеянно прошёл к столу, вспоминая — когда в последний раз слышал Дорис внутри? Наверно, вчера, до того как потерять сознание. И вдруг он понял.

Всё складывалось: во время клинической смерти душа Дорис покинула его тело, а обратно уже не успела. Или не захотела — кто знает, насколько ей нравилось в повзрослевшем реципиенте? Вольфганг потёр глаза — слёз не было, — и тихонько произнёс:

— Всё равно ты очень хорошая.

 

Танцевать сегодня сил не нашлось. Вольфганг сделал подобие гимнастики, пару раз отжался от пола. В голове вертелось: что делать? Манёвр с грубой лестью ожидаемо не помог. Обратиться к Гудрун? Вот кто настоящая девушка. Феминистка! Она должна знать, на что могла обидеться Дорис, и как вернуть её. Но тут Вольфганг представил, что Гудрун скажет.

— Потерял Дорис? Свою внутреннюю женщину, да? — спросила очаровательная дизайнерша, возникнув перед его мысленным взором.  
— Да, — закивал Вольфганг. — Ты ведь поможешь?  
— А у меня сейчас месячные, — вдруг светски заметила Гудрун. — Кровь…  
— Не надо…  
— …стекает из моей матки….  
— Гудрун!  
— …в моё естественное. Женское. Половое. Влагалище! Да! А у тебя что течёт, кроме гендера?.. Ну, клятая ты трансота?

Вольфганг едва не заплакал от унижения — на это слезы нашлись. Нет, к радфем он не пойдёт. Не сегодня.

Мышь выбежала из норки и весело пискнула, проносясь в сторону кухни. Это навеяло мысли о еде. Машинально он съел бутерброд из вчерашнего хлеба с вареньем. Варенье тут же напомнило ему об ужасном: Никки его тоже кинул. Впрочем, было за что.

«Бог наказывает меня, — понял Вольфганг. — Третий раз за последний месяц я очутился на краю гибели. Теперь ещё и совсем один».

Мышь словно прочла его мысли и принялась согласно кивать. Она сидела на столе: есть на полу больше не позволяла новая, непривычная гордость, да и хозяин вроде не гнал. Мыш-двойник нежился пока что в норе — он, как выяснилось, любил поспать.

«Наверное, мироздание посылает мне знаки. Да! — Вольфганг решительно встал и тряхнул головой. — Я исправлюсь, стану хорошим. Буду есть овощи!»

С этим благим намерением он и направился в университет.

 

Когда он уже повязывал шарф, телефон в гостиной вдруг начал звонить. Вольфганг с сомнением качнулся с носка на пятку. Наверняка ведь какая-то ошибка! Но сердце неприятно кольнул глупый страх: это может быть Макс.

Вольфганг, крадучись, вернулся к столу. Вдохнул поглубже, зажал нос и гнусаво продекламировал:

— Добрый день, вы позвонили Вольфгангу Мюллеру. В данный момент он не может взять трубку — такой занятой, знаете ли, человек! Если ещё не передумали, оставьте своё сообщение после сигнала. Пи-у!

Звонивший молчал. Вольфганг хотел уже аккуратненько положить трубку, когда вдруг в ней раздался голос Ганса:

— Алло. Я понимаю, что ты слышишь, просто не хочешь отвечать. Пожалуйста, свяжись со мной, когда сможешь. Я… знаю, что было вчера. Хочу на тебя взглянуть. Ничего такого. Пока. Надеюсь, ты в порядке.

Потом были гудки. Вольфганг зло сжал пластмассу, до боли в пальцах. Почему это был не Николаус?..

*** 

Он успел к началу первой пары — сам не ожидал. Поздоровался со знакомыми девушками с полиграфии — те в ужасе отшатнулись, словно от приведения. Не хотелось даже думать, почему. Вольфганг списал их экстремальное удивление на внезапность встречи, а не свой внешний вид. И всё равно он знал, что сегодня зеленоват.

Аудитория оказалась полупуста — все подтягивались не спеша. Вольфганг сделал волевое усилие и развернулся на полпути к последнему ярусу. Немного спустившись, он занял место на третьем ряду. В ту же минуту рядом с ним плюхнулась староста.

— Доброе утро, Кристин! Как дела? — тихо спросил Вольфганг.

Кристин взглянула на него с удивлением. Помолчав немного, она ковырнула ногтем рукав своего пушистого свитера цвета лосося и ответила:

— Х-хорошо, спасибо. А у тебя?  
— Я немного болел, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Не подскажешь, что было на прошлой паре? И, кстати, что за предмет?..  
— Да, конечно! — с неожиданной радостью кивнула Кристин и раскрыла конспект.

Лектор что-то запаздывал, и Вольфганг успел прослушать пересказ двухмесячного курса социологии – подробный и полноценный. По крайней мере, ему так показалось. Душевно поблагодарив старосту и чуть-чуть напугав прыгнувшей ей на колени открыткой с кровавой розой, Вольфганг приободрился. Оставалось нагнать совсем немного. Ну, может, предметов пятнадцать.

Не боясь показаться смешным и растерянным — _брошенным_ — он вертел головой, высматривая знакомых. Никки в аудитории не было. Это по-своему радовало. Вольфганг уже начал упражняться, представляя Николауса в грешных и соблазнительных позах, наконец-то обрётшего личное счастье, когда запыхавшийся профессор влетел в зал, и лекция началась.

*** 

Вольфганг прогуливался по коридору, насвистывая «Интернационал». Выходило красиво. Никки бы так не смог. Люди спешили по своим делам, мимо — наверно, хотели поскорее покинуть зону странного шума. Вольфгангу это было лишь на руку. Убедившись, что никого рядом нет, он в два прыжка преодолел немыслимое расстояние в два метра и юркнул в женский туалет.

Он искал Дорис.

Казалось, что в привычной обстановке, среди жёлтых стен, исписанных помадой и менструальной кровью, она снова проявит себя, вернётся, заговорит… Но тщетно, увы. Дорис не возвращалась.

Вольфганг покрутился немного, раздумывая — зайти в любимую кабинку или всё же не стоит? Почему-то ему не хотелось. Да и вообще, всё казалось откровенно дурацким. Ненужным каким-то. Вздохнув, он отправился в соседний, _нужный_ туалет.

Вольфганг уже сделал шаг внутрь, в сверкающее царство чистоты и лавандовой свежести, когда на пути у него возник человек. Внезапно и дерзко. Тот как раз выходил — и ни за что не хотел уступить Вольфгангу, сдвинуться хоть чуть-чуть. «Прям как танк!» — Вольфганг отродясь не встречал таких грубиянов в храме науки! Да и в храме гигиены тоже. Он поднял глаза — и остолбенел.

Перед ним, набычившись, стояла Кристин. На голове у неё красовалась кожаная чёрная кепка, делавшая девушку очень похожей на грузчика-мазохиста, на плечи была накинута куртка-косуха, но главное — в уголке рта дотлевала папироса с махоркой.

— Чего встал, хуле? — сказала Кристин хриплым прокуренным голосом и, наконец, вышла, больно толкнув Вольфганга в многострадальное плечо.

Впервые Вольфганг не нашёл, что ответить. Он постоял в центре пустого туалета. Малышка Кристин! Милая толстая девочка!.. Пампушка, пушистик… Потом, наконец, вспомнил, зачем он здесь, и юркнул в крайнюю из кабинок.

Расстегнув рубашку, он скосил глаза на ключицу — и почувствовал себя ещё больше мужчиной. Его украшал теперь свежий крестообразный шрам, яркий и белый. Вольфганг даже лизнул его. Кожу уже не тянуло, плечо не болело. Он был готов к новым подвигам.

На доске объявлений сегодня он заметил желтоватый квиток, призывающий «активных молодых людей» к некоему «физическому труду в сфере искусства» — и что радовало, «за адекватную плату». Рассудив, что вряд ли это подразумевает проституцию, Вольфганг решил попробовать.

«К чёрту лисичек! К чёрту всю эту мультяшную поебень!»

Пробираясь к ангару далеко во дворах за зданием университета, Вольфганг вспоминал: а как он вообще ввязался в эту историю? Кажется, хотел подзаработать на сигареты. Так, чуть-чуть. Плюс руки размять. Хотя, если по правде-то, в тот раз ему просто нечего было есть — он поссорился с Мартином, и галерея не приняла пару картин, на которые он очень рассчитывал. А потом возникла графиня, и он решил: была не была, это ведь ненадолго. Как же он ошибался…

— По объявлению? — вырвал Вольфганга из воспоминаний бодрый оклик. Парень в белом, заляпанном красками комбинезоне стоял у дверей ангара и с наслаждением курил.  
— А? Да, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и протянул криво оборванный талон.  
— Мне не надо, — парень замотал бритой головой. — В общем, такие дела: у нас завтра сдача проекта, а людей не хватает. Берёшь схему, там — какой понравится цвет, вёдра в углу, швабры тоже. По окрашенному не ходить, оплата по завершении. Ясно?

Вольфганг сделал вид, что всё понял, и шагнул в полутёмный ангар.

На полу, на пространстве метров в тридцать, были расстелены размеченные холсты. Вокруг них сновали добровольцы, швабрами разгонявшие лужи краски — красной, пурпурной, багровой, оранжевой и ярко-розовой. Вольфгангу это сразу же очень понравилось.

Он записал обгрызенным карандашом в список время начала работы, своё имя и цвет — «КОРАЛ.2». Нашёл в ворохе бумаг схему, а в углу — ведёрко с соответствующей маркировкой. Приключение начиналось.

Его элемент оказался длинным, извилистым — языком пламени? Адской рекой?.. Он тянулся через весь холст, и Вольфганг с наслаждением вёл плавную сильную линию, на всякий случай время от времени сверяясь со схемой. Смешной кудрявый мальчик с дизайна случайно толкнул Вольфганга в спину — обернулся и покраснел ярче, чем его ведёрко с кармином. Вольфганг примиряюще улыбнулся.

Работа успокаивала. Давно он так просто не рисовал. Отчерчивать линию было не так-то легко, и скоро руки начали приятно гудеть. Но Вольфганг обозначил весь контур, и лишь потом начал его заливать, двигаясь наперегонки с текущим красным пятном. Иногда краска норовила убежать вперёд него — пол ангара шёл чуть-чуть под уклон, — и Вольфганг с азартом догонял её и ловил, не позволяя затечь на белый фон и чужие поля. Закусив губу, он делал финальные штрихи, когда снова наткнулся на кого-то. Но этот кто-то не покраснел и извиняться не стал.

Перед ним стоял Николаус. Со шваброй, измазанной в коричневой краске, и без бакенбард.

Вольфганг с интересом рассматривал лицо друга — незнакомое, какое-то несолидное. Потом взгляд его скользнул ниже, по непривычно выступающему кадыку, в расстёгнутый ворот клетчатой рубашки, и Вольфганг понял страшную вещь.

Николаус сбрил не только бакенбарды. На груди, где обычно смущали людей завитки тёмных волос, ничего не было — лишь краснела пара царапин. Вольфганг ощутил в этот момент почти солидарность.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он.  
— Здравствуй, — неожиданно спокойно ответил ему Николаус.

Они очень внимательно посмотрели друг на друга. На виске у Никки тоже был свежий порез.

— Что, краска кончилась? — вдруг возник рядом заботливый парень.

Вольфганг, ничего не говоря, прошёл в угол и выкопал в куче ведёрок ещё одно — с тёмно-коричневой, и новую швабру.

*** 

— Ты был у врача? — вполголоса спросил Николаус, замыкая очередной контур.  
— Был, — кивнул Вольфганг.  
— И что он сказал?  
— Он сказал, чтобы я прекращал альтернативно использовать жопу, а то скоро начнутся проблемы.  
— Мгм, — сглотнул Николаус.

Вольфганг залил обведённое другом и тоже тихо спросил:

— Так когда ты всё понял?  
— В смысле?  
— До или после вилки?  
— В процессе, — Николаус улыбнулся — криво, как раньше. Как Вольфганг любил.  
— И всё равно продолжал?  
— Да.

Вольфганг одобрительно хмыкнул.

— А побрился зачем? Для симметрии?

Николаус не отвечал. Да, наверно. Он и сам не мог бы сказать.

Просто вчера, избавившись от одинокого бакенбарда, он случайно заехал на шею — на приятной трёхдневной щетине, предмете его тайной гордости, остался нелепый след. Николаус выбрил и шею. Но дойдя до ключиц, крепко задумался — брить по ним или под ними? Все равно выходило неровно, и Николаус выбрил и грудь. И не только грудь. Эпилировать ноги было явно излишним, да и бритва уже затупилась — но Николаус решил идти до конца. Новая жизнь, новое тело. Потом, очищая сток ванны от клочьев чёрных волос, он гадал: а как это делает Мю? Может, в следующий раз лучше подпаливать?..

— Да, для симметрии, — наконец, выдохнул Николаус.  
— Ну, молодец, — Вольфганг мазнул его коричневым по ботинкам.

Какое-то время они молчали. Люди с опаской косились на странную пару, нервно заполнявшую контур.

— И что дальше? — спросил Вольфганг, изнывая оттого, что слишком много вопросов, что не так всё должно быть, просто не так.

Что Кристиан сегодня, кажется, получит по полной.

— Дальше? — Николаус вдруг улыбнулся снова. — Ну, меня человек ждёт. — Он махнул куда-то в сторону выхода из ангара.  
— Да? Правда? — загорелся Вольфганг мгновенной радостью. — И какой он?  
— Сам увидишь, — Николаус сделал последний штрих и отошёл на пару шагов, оценить их работу.

Огромный червь изгибался, проходя через дюжину спелых яблок, и кусал собственный хвост.

*** 

У входа в ангар естественно никого не было. Пустой двор и никаких ожидавших «людей». Вольфганг специально не смотрел в лицо Николауса — сделал вид, что пересчитывает заработанные монетки. Чего-то такого он и ожидал. Интересно, Никки выберет сегодня итальянский ресторан или китайский?..

Но вдруг раздался оглушительный визг, и из-за угла вылетело нечто огненно-рыжее. Нечто кинулось к Николаусу и попыталось запрыгнуть на ручки. Никки был к подобному не готов, поэтому визжащий стукнулся в полёте об его грудь и рухнул на землю.

Вольфганг на всякий случай отошёл на пару шагов и принялся с опасением наблюдать. Существо поднялось — стало видно, что это невысокий паренёк в чёрной джинсе и с крашеными хной короткими волосами. И с очень неправильным прикусом — нижняя челюсть выдавалась вперёд, придавая лицу дебильно-капризное выражение. Он обиженно надул было губы, но тут же сменил гнев на милость и устроил второй заход — разбежался и прыгнул на Никки, обвив его руками и ногами. В этот раз — более успешно.

— О, мой убергруппенфюрер! Да, тьи поймал менья! — верещал паренёк с явным эльзасским акцентом. — Как тьи сильён!!!

Вольфганг на всякий случай отошёл ещё на полшага.

— Я так соскучьился по мойему сладкому ньемцу! Мииилый, так куда мы сьегодня?.. Я что-то забыл…

Вольфганг вздохнул и посмотрел на часы — половина четвёртого. Отсчёт в две недели можно начинать.

Николаус с некоторым усилием оторвал от себя паразита и поставил на землю.

— Познакомься, Викт _о_ р, это Вольфганг, — и ещё раз, развернув паренька лицом к тому: — В общем, мой лучший друг.  
— Да, мы с Никки очень близки, — подтвердил Вольфганг, с наслаждением глядя, как перекашивает лицо новой пассии Николауса.  
— Ага, — Виктор злобно зыркнул на неожиданного соперника и как-то странно причмокнул.   
— Вольфганг, это ВиктОр, — Николаус сделал явное ударение и даже взмахнул рукой для наглядности.  
— Очень… пртн, — наконец промямлил Виктор, но руки не подал.  
— Вы, наверное, любите жаркое в горшочках? — с искренним дружелюбием полюбопытствовал Вольфганг.  
— Ненавижжю! — скривился Виктор ещё сильнее. — И… как вы узнали?  
— Странно, я думал, все эльзасцы его очень любят…  
— Ладно, Мю, — Николаус примиряюще вскинул руки. — Ну, мы пошли, в общем.  
— Пошли, — мрачно повторил Виктор, снова повисая на нём.  
— Хорошо провести время! — просиял Вольфганг.

Надо было не забыть сделать отметку в календаре.

***

Как только они покинули университетский двор, Виктор тут же отцепился от рукава Николауса. 

— И что это было?  
— Извьини, — Виктор виновато потупился. — Я пьереборщил, да?  
— Есть немного, — улыбнулся Николаус краем рта и, заметив, что Виктор совсем понурился, потрепал его по плечу. — Я не злюсь на тебя, но больше так не делай, ладно?

Виктор кивнул.

— А куда мы идьём?  
— Ко мне.

Виктор сбился с шага и даже притормозил.

— Что такое? — Николаус тоже остановился.  
— Так… бьыстро? Ужье? — Виктор растерянно и немного напугано таращился на него.

Николаус мотнул головой, очень надеясь, что не покраснел как школьник. Уши — по ощущениям — предательски горели.

— Нет, ничего такого. Попьём грога, узнаем друг друга получше — и всё. Или хочешь пойти _куда-нибудь_?  
— Простьи, я… простьо… — Виктор тряхнул головой и смущённо улыбнулся: — Пойдьём к тьебе.

Николаусу захотелось сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но разговоры всегда давались ему тяжело. Это Вольфганг был мастер болтать и находить нужные слова, поэтому он просто кивнул — не хватало ещё сморозить какую-нибудь нелепость и окончательно всё испортить.

 

Вчера всё получилось как-то само собой. Свежевыбритый Николаус шагнул в сгущающиеся осенние сумерки навстречу приключениям, и позволил ногам выбирать направление, всецело положившись на волю случая. И он не подвёл.

Ноги принесли его в пивную «Гадкий боров». Несмотря на название, там подавали приличное пиво, сваренное небольшой частной пивоварней, и в меру жирный жареный картофель с охотничьими колбасками и квашеной по традиционному рецепту капустой. Николаус устроился за стойкой, заказал себе фирменное тёмное пиво и оглядел зал — вдруг попадётся какой-нибудь приятель. Народу было не так чтоб уж много, но и не мало. Ни одного знакомого лица он не приметил, зато за ближайшим к стойке столиком увидел молодого парня с неестественно рыжими волосами, старательно жевавшего капусту, и старательность эта выдавала неуверенность. Как будто он здесь впервые. Николаус подхватил свою кружку и подошёл к нему:

— Привет. Не против, если я присяду?

Парень покачал головой:

— Садитьесь.

Некоторое время они молчали. Парень ел, Николаус пил пиво. Завязывать непринуждённые беседы он умел не очень хорошо. Пялиться на соседа по столу было не уместно, и он старательно отводил взгляд, но всё равно замечал напряжённые плечи и чуть подрагивающую в руках вилку.

— Впервые здесь?

Парень вскинул голову и попытался непринуждённо улыбнуться:

— Замьетно, да? Я тут с родитьелями на экскурсьии.

Это «тут» едва не заставило Николауса заозираться в поисках неодобрительно поглядывающих на него герра и фрау, но вовремя сообразил, что паренёк имеет в виду город, а не пивную.

— Кхм… Из Эльзаса? — Николаус очень надеялся, что не кажется навязчивым.  
— Вьерно.

Не к месту вспомнился Вольфганг — на первом курсе у него то и дело прорывался забавный саксонский говор («да щто ты говорищ», «нищего не понимаещ», «ты смещной»), от которого он, впрочем, избавился ко второму семестру.

— И много уже посмотреть успели?  
— Нье знаю, — парень вдруг широко улыбнулся, — я сбьежал почтьи сразьу же, как прьиехали. Оставьил родитьелям запьиску, что вьернусь в дьень отъезда. Так чтьо у менья есть ещьё трьи днья, чтьобы узнать Берлин получьше.

Николаус лишь покачал головой — ох уж эта жажда приключений и впечатлений…

Парень выглядел ровесником Криса. Невысокий и по-подростковому угловатый, он всё же понравился Николаусу. Не портили его даже неправильный прикус, придававший лицу упрямое и вместе с тем ехидное выражение, тёмные круги под глазами — от недосыпа, наверно, и слишком яркая, неестественная краска.

— Кстатьи, я Викт _о_ р, — парень протянул узкую ладонь.  
— Николаус, — Николаус осторожно пожал ему руку.

Дальше пошло легче. Теперь уже Виктор задавал вопросы и, возможно, помогло пиво, но отвечая, Николаус почувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, чем в начале. Виктор слушал с интересом, чуть подаваясь вперёд, и Николаус невольно начал прикидывать, как бы ненавязчиво выяснить, за какую команду он играет.

— Можно попробовать? — Виктор коснулся пальцами его кружки. Сам он всё это время пил только минералку из высокого стакана.  
— Да, конечно. Э… может, тебе заказать?.. — в кружке оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и было как-то неловко.  
— Ньенадо, вдруг мнье не понравьится, — Виктор снова улыбнулся и отпил из кружки. Как раз с той самой кромки, которой касались губы Николауса. Главный вопрос снялся сам собой. — Горькое, — Виктор смешно поморщился.  
— Прогуляемся?  
— С удовольствьием!

Они шли рядом, иногда случайно касаясь друг друга локтями, и Виктор делился впечатлениями. В Кройцберг его занесло случайно — сел не на тот автобус, и ему здесь не понравилось — грязно, неблагополучно, но зато нашёл тут очень дешёвую гостиницу, где собирается переночевать. Это не звучало как приглашение, и Николаусу он понравился ещё больше — несмотря на тягу к приключениям, Виктор не тащит к себе кого попало и даёт понять, что идти к кому-то тоже не намерен.

Вдалеке что-то грохнуло, взвыли сигнализации машин. Виктор напрягся и испуганно покосился на Николауса.

— Не обращай внимания, — Николаус поморщился. — Тут такое часто бывает.  
— Этьо бьеспорядки?  
— Пока не понятно. Может, и они, а может, шпана разгулялась. Или личные счёты.

Грохнуло снова. Уже громче и ощутимо запахло гарью.

— Что бы там ни было, мы пойдём в другую сторону. Вот.  
— Тьы так спокойньо на этьо рьеагируешь, — Виктор восхищённо посмотрел на него, — такой смьелый!

Николаус смущённо пожал плечами, мол, чего там, ерунда же.

Они свернули в ближайший проулок и едва не столкнулись с воинственно настроенной компанией, спешащей на звуки автомобильных сирен. Виктор схватил Николауса за рукав. Николаус мягко разжал его пальцы и взял за руку. Виктор с благодарностью глядел на него снизу вверх.

— Ты уже видел Виктория-парк?  
— Ньет, — Виктор тряхнул головой и снова заглянул Николаусу в лицо влюблёнными глазами. Или так казалось из-за мутноватого света фонарей.  
— Тогда пойдём, там сейчас точно спокойно.

По дороге они оживлённо болтали обо всякой ерунде уже не чувствуя неловкости (Виктор рассказал, что учится в радиотехническом колледже и живёт с родителями, и искренне восхищался, узнав, что Николаус подрабатывает оператором), а в парке поцеловались перед памятником Освободительным войнам — как-то само получилось. И потом, гуляя по тёмным аллеям, то и дело прерывались на поцелуи, длившиеся всё дольше, но по-прежнему остававшиеся в рамках приличий. Николаус приобнимал Виктора, чувствуя, как взволнованно бьётся его сердце под тонкой курткой, и голову кружила перспектива обзавестись собственным зверем. Ну и пусть он уедет через три дня — может, у них будут отношения на расстоянии?

Ближе к полуночи они распрощались перед гостиницей, где остановился Виктор, и условились о месте завтрашней встречи.

 

А теперь Николаус гадал, как далеко они зайдут. Виктор, похоже, спешить не намерен. Это тоже напомнило о Вольфганге.

Прежде, чем они переспали, прошло несколько месяцев. Вольфганг как будто прощупывал его, пытался понять, можно ли доверять. И, наконец, _доверился_. Для Николауса это очень много значило — он уже тогда знал, что Мю предпочитает быть активом, как и он сам. 

Интересно, что нравится Виктору? Был ли у него кто-нибудь?

Вольфганг вот имел достаточный опыт. Впрочем, и он у Николауса первым не был. Но ещё никогда ему не попадались парни, которые были нежными и ценили ласку, но при этом в постели предпочитали жёсткий, грубый секс. Это противоречие Николауса до сих пор немного беспокоило. Он не любил делать больно, но пришлось научиться получать удовольствие от того, что Вольфганга заводило, хотя сам — по своей воле — он бы никогда (ну разве что совсем изредка, для разнообразия) не стал обращаться с ним грубо. Одно радовало — Мю всё-таки мазохистом не был, ему просто нравилось применение силы. Когда они менялись, и Вольфганг был сверху, он никогда не делал больно специально — мог укусить или царапнуть чуть глубже, чем следует, вывернуть руку, если увлечётся, но не более того — всё в пределах нормы, без садизма. И всё равно что-то в его предпочтениях настораживало. Оставалось надеяться, что у Виктора нет никаких перверсий.

Перед домом Николаус заволновался — всё ли в порядке? Утром он окончательно устранил все последствия вчерашних разрушений, но вдруг что-то пропустил, не заметил? Может, он поторопился, приглашая Виктора к себе? Даже если и так, было уже поздно — они подошли к подъезду, и Виктор немного с опаской таращился на советскую вышку.

— Пойдём, — Николаус осторожно подтолкнул его в спину. — Из моей квартиры её видно ещё лучше. — «Особенно из спальни».  
— Я ньикогда не хожьу в гостьи к парньям, с которымьи только-только познакомьился, — вдруг сказал Виктор. — Простьо тьы мнье очьень нравишьсья.

И тут Николаус подумал, что, похоже, одной лишь приятной беседой сегодня дело не ограничится.

***

По дороге домой Вольфганг успел посмеяться, погрустить и снова развеселиться. Новая игрушка Никки была такой жалкой! Потом он вспомнил, что так толком и не рассказал другу про свои вчерашние приключения, про сегодняшний случай с Кристин… и не сможет ещё две недели как минимум, пока пиявка наконец не отвалится.

«У него никогда не получалось выдержать больше тринадцати дней, — усмехнулся мысленно Вольфганг, вспоминая прошлые упования Николауса. — Наверно, сейчас они уже у медведя в квартире. И в… четверг, да, в четверг будет первая ссора, а дальше всё как по нотам».

Вольфганг ощутил глубокое нравственное удовлетворение и успокоился — теперь уже совершенно и окончательно. И даже мысль о том, что Никки, возможно, распакует заготовленную ему в подарок воронку, почти не тревожила.

 

— Добрый день, есть кто дома?

Ответа, однако же, не последовало. Навстречу никто с топотом не выбежал и на шею не бросился.

Вольфганг прикрыл дверь ногой — руки были заняты пивом, — и прошёл в комнату.

Кристиан стоял у зеркального шкафа, одетый в чёрное платье. Вольфганг улыбнулся: кажется, фетишист опять взялся за старое. Стоило оставить вещь, и…

— Мне идёт? — Кристиан обернулся и смотрел вопросительно.  
— Очень, — Вольфганг прищурился. — Ты чудесно выглядишь, Кристи.

Кристиан наклонил голову в манерном, каком-то изломанном жесте, сделавшем его похожим на горностая. При этом он исподлобья смотрел на Вольфганга — было комично, гротескно и… соблазнительно.

— Тебе правда идёт это платье, — невольно хрипло повторил Вольфганг. — И я очень хочу, чтобы ты надел его как-нибудь вечером, на выход, в «Джунгли».  
— Я… подумаю, — хихикнул Крис. — Может быть.

И отвернулся, прикрыв ладонью пылающее лицо.

Вольфганг, улыбаясь, прошёл на кухню; сгрузил в холодильник полдюжины пивных бутылок. Он и сам не знал, зачем их купил. Просто, проходя мимо турецкого магазина, увидел за мутноватым стеклом стеллаж: тёмное, светлое — глаза разбегались. Пиво властно позвало его. Вольфганг не мог устоять. Потратив заработанные непосильным трудом гроши, он купил сразу шесть бутылок баварского — тёмного нефильтрованного. Кажется, давала о себе знать подавляемая годами Настоящая Мужественность.

«Ну, бывает же, иногда хочется дряни. Вот героин, например. И кебаб. Или Маркса там почитать…»

— Тебе помочь? — Кристиан возник в дверях кухни, уже в привычном халате и все ещё чуть раскрасневшийся.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Вольфганг помотал головой и захлопнул дверцу холодильника. Ногой. Как-то само получилось.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Вольфганг ощутил нечто сродни дежа вю. Сколько раз за последние месяцы он слышал этот тревожный вопрос?

— Хорошо, зв… Крис. А ты как?

Кристиан улыбнулся и мотнул головой, мол, я тоже нормально. А потом вдруг кинулся — наконец — к Вольфгангу, обвил шею руками, зашептал в ухо:

— Я так скучал почему-то… Хорошо, что ты рано пришёл…  
— Ну, я не дал тебе нанести макияж, — рассмеялся Вольфганг, тоже обнимая своего… Криса.  
— В следующий раз я точно успею, — пообещал Кристиан.

Вольфганг поцеловал его в щёку и осторожно провёл ладонью по растрёпанным, наэлектризованным прядям.

— Так когда ты к родителям?

Стоило бы позвать Никки с камерой, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент. Лицо Кристиана разом сменило цвет с розового на мертвенно-бледный. Он отстранился.

— Ну, я узнал, что в среду у меня выходной…  
— Хорошо.  
— Но я думаю завтра! — выпалил Кристиан. — После работы. А то маме по утрам некогда…  
— Да. Значит, завтра.

Кристиан сдавленно кашлянул.

Вольфганг не удивился, когда секунду спустя он развернулся и метнулся в комнату. Этот страх почти забавлял. Вольфганг вспомнил себя: как впервые со дня побега приехал домой — уже зимой, после первой сессии. Мать тогда несколько часов кряду причитала, как же он похудел, и пыталась накормить его всеми продуктами сразу… Да, наверное, Крис недаром боялся.

 

Вольфганг помешивал в большой кастрюле будущий сырный суп, когда обратил внимание на странную тишину. Зловещую — как будто он пропустил выстрел или грохот откинутого табурета. Сняв посуду с огня, он прошёл в гостиную, почему-то — перехватив половник как заточку, рукоятью вперёд.

Кристиан сидел на диване, живой и здоровый, а посередине комнаты стояли ботинки. Чёрные, лаковые, которые он когда-то одолжил Крису. Вольфганг хотел спросить уже: что это? Инсталляция «Обувь художника»?.. Но тут Кристиан подал голос:

— Прости, Вольф, я вырос.  
— Эмм? — Вольфганг подкинул половник, но не поймал.  
— Они мне малы, — чуть виновато сказал Кристиан.  
— Ути, лапа! — Вольфганг рассмеялся и за руку потянул его с дивана. — Иди сюда.

Он подтолкнул Кристиана к дверному косяку, привёл в правильную позицию, как его бывало в больнице — шлёпнул под нижней челюстью и ткнул пальцем в живот.

— Стань так, прижми пятки… Да, — Вольфганг выхватил из кучи кистей и фломастеров на столе простой карандаш и быстро черкнул отметку. — Теперь можно отходить. Так, — он приподнялся на цыпочки, — это сколько же…

Кристиан молча протянул ему линейку.

— Спасибо, — Вольфганг приложил её к своей, последней, отметке с сердечком. — Так, плюс… ого! В тебе метр восемьдесят девять!  
— Ты сейчас какой стороной меряешь? — забеспокоился Кристиан.  
— Реалистичной. Кстати, когда же ты понял?  
— Вчера.

Вольфганг только развёл руками:

— В магазине у Йохена она продавалась как «прибор для увеличения члена». Он дал мне однажды, кажется, вместо сдачи…

Кристиану не хотелось даже думать, с чего.

— …Кстати, про размеры. Значит, ботинки малы?

Кристиан кивнул. Была слабая, глупая надежда, что он сможет теперь не идти домой. Ну, в ближайшую пару месяцев, пока не купит такие же на свои сбережения.

— А, да, малы, — он мотнул головой. — Пальцы жмёт.  
— У меня сегодня приёбчивое настроения, — Вольфганг поднял половник с линолеума и вытер о брюки. Получилось брутально, — Они тебе сразу жали и ты терпел, да?  
— Не, Вольф, я правда вырос, — Кристиан улыбнулся. — Недавно.  
— Наверно, это был твой последний рывок, — Вольфганг смерил его строгим взглядом. — А значит, мы можем купить тебе новые!

Кристиан снова побледнел.

***

— А эти точно тебе как раз? Правда-правда?  
— Воольф, ты ведь спрашивал!  
— А то можно ещё поменять!..

Они вышли из магазина, когда уже опустились сумерки. Этот обувной был, наверно, десятым по счёту. Но покупка того явно стоила — Кристиан с некоторым удивлением ступал по выщербленному асфальту, чувствуя, как при каждом шаге с его ногами случается маленькое эстетическое переживание.

— Я рад, что тебя, как вегетарианца, не смущает кожаная подошва, — болтал Вольфганг, размахивая фирменным пакетом с красивой коробкой. — Правда нигде не жмёт?..

Кристиан улыбался. Он чувствовал себя странно — в подаренном ранее костюме и новых чёрных ботинках он как будто был кем-то другим. Дома Вольфганг настоял, чтобы он надел брюки — якобы для лучшей примерки («Мы шили их в расчёте на ту пару, а теперь нам надо покупать пару к ним. Вдруг оттенок не подойдёт? О! Ооо!»). Но что-то Кристиану подсказывало, что Вольфганг просто хотел видеть его красивым. Красивым… зверем.

«Заткнись», — тихо сказал сам себе Кристиан.

— Ну, вот и пришли, — Вольфганг указал на горящую уютным жёлтым светом витрину. — «Penny Lane».

Кристиан невольно начал оглядываться по сторонам: ни зебры разметки, ни марширующих Битлов не наблюдалось.

— О чём задумался, звёздочка? — Вольфганг шутливо тронул его за подбородок. — Ты же согласился подстричься. Па-рик-ма-хер-ска-я.  
— Они ведь, наверно, закрыты уже, — сделал Кристиан попытку спастись.  
— «Они» недавно открылись, — фыркнул Вольфганг. — Ночная цирюльня, новейшее чудо прогресса. Вперёд, не?

Кристиан вздохнул и шагнул в открытую для него Вольфгангом дверь.

Вольфганга в прогрессивном заведении явно знали — и, наверно, ценили. Кристиан с отстранённой, саднящей ревностью дожидался, пока Вольфганг троекратно поцелуется с вертлявым парикмахером. Тот — платиновый блондин с длинной чёлкой, закрывающей левый глаз, мигом начал щебетать, рассказывая Вольфгангу что-то… Кристиан мрачно изучал плакаты на крашеных жёлтым стенах: новейшие стрижки — боковой маллет, градуированное каре, крестообразный ирокез и нечто под названием «гитлерюгенд». Последнее так и осталось для Кристиана тайной, так как плакат был закрашен чёрным баллончиком. Приписка снизу гласила: «временно не выполняется».

Он действительно согласился. Когда в очередном сверкающем магазине уставший продавец ушёл за нужной им парой, и Кристиан стоял у высокого зеркала, Вольфганг вдруг обнял его со спины и прошептал в ухо:

— Что-то не нравится? Ты отлично выглядишь, з… замечательный мой.

Кристиан безвольно-бессмысленным жестом дёрнул себя за посёкшуюся розоватую прядь. Он только сейчас понял, как на самом деле всё плохо. Солома, дешёвка…

— Да, это лучше отстричь, — вздохнул Вольфганг. — Не огорчайся, новые лучше вырастут, — и успел слегка прикусить его ухо прежде, чем продавец вернулся.

Ещё было время пойти на попятную. Но мама… Но сёстры…

— Что хочет молодой человек? — парикмахер улыбнулся Кристиану и щёлкнул ножницами.  
— Э… мне…  
— Подкоротите его до лопаток. Можно только волосы, — уточнил Вольфганг.  
— Отлично, — парикмахер развернул для Кристиана ближайшее кресло. — Что-то ещё?  
— Да, покрасьте, пожалуйста… в его цвет, — Вольфганг явно мысленно заглянул в кошелёк и продолжил: — Ты ведь у нас светло-русый, рысёныш?..

Кристиан молча сел в кресло.

***

Утро началось неплохо — Кристиан отдал Райнеру подшитый комбинезон, и тот после примерки остался доволен. За труд Кристиан получил банку приличного светлого пива и с удовольствием её выпил. А вот теперь предстояло привести себя в порядок и всё-таки навестить родителей. От одной только мысли об этом становилось очень совестно и муторно — желудок как будто подкатывал к горлу, и в висках начинало стучать.

Кристиан тяжело вздохнул, готовясь к неизбежному, и отпер дверь. Похоже, сегодня Вольфганг вернулся с учёбы раньше — в квартире что-то активно шуршало. Кристиан вышагнул из сапог и начал расстёгивать куртку, когда, наконец, увидел источник шума — это был игрушечный кабриолет, подаренный Мыши.

— Развлекаетесь? — окликнул он Вольфганга, но тот не отозвался. Машинка врезалась в диван, и Мышь, пулей выскочив из неё, спряталась в норе.

В гостиной Вольфганга не было. И в спальне тоже. И на кухне. Кристиан стоял посреди комнаты и переводил взгляд с норы на машинку. Мышь завела её сама!

— Да ладно тебе, не стесняйся. Мы и так знаем, что ты самая умная мышь, — больше сказать было нечего, да и незачем. Он запнул кабриолет под стол, чтоб не мешался, и ушёл в душ, решив ничего не рассказывать Вольфгангу — пусть сам увидит.

Мышь с облегчением облизнула розовый нос. Кажется, всё обошлось. Что именно могло угрожать, если люди узнают о её выдающихся способностях, она не представляла, но на всякий случай опасалась.

Высушив волосы, Кристиан обречённо достал из шкафа костюм. Снова накатила лёгкая дурнота. Он сел на край кровати, пытаясь успокоиться, но всё без толку.

Обязательно будут вопросы. Много вопросов. И он абсолютно не представлял, что говорить.

«Ну к чёрту!» Кристиан вскочил, схватил плечики с костюмом, и сердито повесил обратно в шкаф. Никуда он не пойдёт. Лучше позвонит для начала.

Кристиан решительно прошагал в гостиную к телефону, снял трубку — и тут его решительность закончилась. Он стоял, наматывая прядь на палец («А хорошо получилось, цвет как мой настоящий»), будто гимназистка накануне первого свидания, и не мог заставить себя набрать номер.

Этот бой он проиграл. Грохнув трубку на рычаги, Кристиан прошёлся по комнате, стараясь усмирить раздражение. И тут на глаза ему попалась коробка, в которую он складывал материалы для будущих коллажей. Кристиан запустил туда руку, не глядя. Вытащил порно-журнал. Обложка его была потрёпанной, и некоторых страниц внутри не доставало, а на нескольких были следы от кофейных чашек, но в целом журнал неплохо сохранился. Кристиан воровато оглянулся, как будто за ним мог кто-то следить, и раскрыл его.

***

Вольфганг открыл дверь ключом, но нисколько не удивился, застав Кристиана дома. Тот сидел на полу в общей комнате, и старательно прилаживал кусок металлической сетки к картонке. Рядом были хаотично разбросаны другие листы.

— Привет. Творишь?

Кристиан серьёзно кивнул, но всё-таки оторвался от своего занятия, подошёл к Вольфгангу и боднул его в висок. Вольфганг боднул в ответ, скинул ему на руки куртку и царственно проплыл в ванную, выполнять важнейший ритуал омовения рук.

— Как там Ник?  
— Не знаю, его сегодня не было на занятиях. Но могу с большой уверенностью сказать, что он в порядке. Ну, что тут у нас? — Вольфганг уселся на пол напротив вернувшегося на облюбованное место Кристиана, и пододвинул картонки к себе. Тот замер напротив, вытянувшись, будто любопытная кобра. — Так-так…

Работы были наивные, без отсылок, но по-своему интересные. На каждой — деконструкция форм, их распад, деформация; дыры на месте ртов, иногда замазанные чёрной краской глаза. Старые выцветшие фантики, — Вольфганг не мог взять в толк, зачем Крис их вообще подобрал, — скатанные в шарики, превратились в зрачки, вклеенные в прорези на месте глаз американского президента. И то ли из-за цвета, то ли из-за текстуры, выглядели они отменно мерзко — будто у бедолаги в глазницах комки гноя. Проволочная сетка превратилась в клетку для счастливых покупателей, прижимающих к себе огромные пакеты — потребители думают, что свободны в своём выборе, не замечают, как ими манипулируют. Наивные овцы в загончике. Эта работа, пожалуй, была самой слабой — банальной. А вот последний лист (или первый, он не уточнил очерёдность) позабавил. Это была вырванная из порно-журнала страница. Симпатичная китаянка на фоне красного шёлкового полотнища, в фуражке народно-освободительной армии и шнурованных фетиш-сапогах, широко улыбаясь, сидела на корточках. Одним коленом почти касаясь пола, она отдавала честь правой рукой, левой придерживая за ствол автомат, стоящий между ног и целомудренно прикрывающий стратегическое место. Ничего кроме фуражки и сапог на ней, разумеется, не было. Правый верхний угол страницы неровно разрезан бритвой, а в прорези вставлен и закреплён с обратной стороны обломок пластиковой вилки с подплавленными и после подогнутыми зубцами, имитирующий когти. Китаянка и полотнище, призванное намекать на национальный флаг, были забрызганы белёсыми подсохшими каплями, которые ни с чем не спутать. Местами бумага даже покоробилась.

— Твоя работа? — решил уточнить Вольфганг, красноречиво покосившись на потёки. Кристиан покраснел и кивнул.

Вольфганг разложил картонки вряд перед собой и улыбнулся:

— Ты же хотел быть как Тцара, а материалы выбираешь, — он постучал ногтем по сетке, — как Швиттерс.  
— Ща буду как Маринетти книжные полки поджигать!

Вольфганг рассмеялся, глядя на этот шутливый гнев, протянул руку и потрепал Кристиана по волосам:

— Ты ж мой прекрасный дилетант!  
— Это почти как прекрасный профессионал, только дилетант? — Кристиан улыбался, но всё ещё смотрел напряжённо и вопросительно.  
— Мрачноватое видение, мне нравится. Серьёзно. У тебя есть собственный взгляд, ты не пытаешься никого копировать и обращаешься к злободневным темам. Построение композиций простое, но в твоём случае это, пожалуй, плюс — ты ведь ещё не набрался опыта, экспериментируешь. Кое-где стоит поработать над содержанием, но часть работ вполне можно выставлять уже сейчас. Ты ведь не против принять участие в выставке Новых диких? Там и мои работы будут, и Никки. Помнишь, он упоминал об этом, когда мы были у него?

Кристиан в изумлении смотрел на него, не веря своим ушам: Вольфгангу нравится! Эти коллажи можно выставлять! Да взаправду ли?

— Я… э… я не знаю, — он растерянно пожал плечами. — Ты думаешь, это в самом деле можно показывать?  
— Конечно! Ну так как, согласен? Не станешь зарывать свой талант в землю?  
— Не стану, — уверенно заявил Кристиан и расправил плечи. Взгляд его Вольфгангу понравился — уверенный, даже самодовольный немного. Надо же, какая быстрая перемена. — А когда эта выставка будет?  
— Пока неизвестно. Но точно не позже Рождества.

Вольфганг поднялся с пола и принялся искать на столе папку для коллажей Кристиана.

— Кстати, ты так и собираешься работать мусорщиком? Понимаю, это даёт большую возможность отыскать что-нибудь интересное и потом использовать, но, знаешь, Крис, я за тебя беспокоюсь.

Кристиан встал рядом и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо:

— Но почему?  
— Поднятие тяжестей, знаешь ли, не слишком положительно влияет на организм. Да и сама работа… Безусловно, она очень нужная и полезная, но пойми, ты способен на большее. Ворочать вонючие баки — не твой уровень, — Вольфганг наконец развернулся к нему и смотрел непривычно серьёзно. — Хочешь, найдём тебе какую-нибудь интересную работу? Я могу поспрашивать друзей. Тебе обязательно подыщут место.  
— Но я не умею ничего…  
— Научишься. И аттестат получишь, обязательно.

Кристиан молчал. Просто не знал, что сказать. Конечно, он не собирался оставаться мусорщиком до скончания века, но ничего пока так и не надумал. Кому нужен работник без аттестата, с чёрной меткой в личном деле?

— Я даже помогу тебе квартиру снять. Хочешь? Мы будем видеться каждый день, ходить куда-нибудь, а в выходные я буду оставаться у тебя или ты у меня.

Кристиан до боли в пальцах вцепился в столешницу.

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я… съехал? — горло предательски сжалось и во рту пересохло. — Я тебе мешаю?

Вольфганг вздохнул. До ссоры с Николаусом он бы не стал этого отрицать, но не хотелось портить отношения ещё и с Кристианом. Да и привык уже к его присутствию, хоть оно иногда и напрягало. Вольфганг никогда не боялся одиночества, оно не подавляло его — раньше. Но сейчас он ощущал себя отчего-то растерянным. Может, потому, что никогда не оставался по-настоящему один — Дорис всегда была с ним, _в нём_.

— Нет, Крис, — Вольфганг провёл ладонью по его напряжённому плечу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты научился жить самостоятельно, нашёл хорошую работу, друзей, и не зацикливался на мне. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо, понимаешь?

Кристиан кивнул.

— Мои желания учитываются?  
— Разумеется.  
— Тогда я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой, — Кристиан смотрел твёрдо и упрямо. Ни следа испуга и растерянности, только что отразившихся во взгляде.  
— Да будет так! — Вольфганг с торжественным видом хлопнул в ладоши. А хотелось заскрипеть зубами от досады.

— Вольф, — Кристиан тронул его за рукав. — Ты на меня за что-то сердишься?  
— Сержусь? Крис, я предложил тебе такой вариант, потому что хочу как лучше.  
— Нет, я не об этом. Ты… кхм, со вчерашнего дня меня никак не зовёшь, и я подумал…  
— А тебе нравится, как я тебя называю? — хитро прищурился Вольфганг.  
— Ну, я привык, — уклончиво ответил Кристиан, и щёки его слегка порозовели.  
— Иди сюда, зверь мой! — Вольфганг притянул его к себе и в порыве чувств зажевал светлую прядь. Кристиан смешливо фыркнул и уткнулся носом ему в плечо.

Обошлось без истерик и стигмат — это радовало. Заметное улучшение. Вольфганг невольно сравнил, каким Кристиан пришёл к нему и каким стал теперь.

Ещё в середине октября, когда они вместе ходили в супермаркет, Кристиан сутулился, будто старался стать незаметнее, движения у него были неловкими, и если возле нужной полки было много народа, он предпочитал постоять в стороне и подождать, вместо того, чтобы проталкиваться, как это делали остальные. Вольфганг наблюдал с затаённой грустью и диву давался — как Крису хватило духу спереть то платье у скандального трансвестита? Теперь всё изменилось, и Вольфганг даже не заметил, когда появились первые улучшения. В их последний совместный поход за продуктами, Кристиан вёл себя совершенно иначе: он уверенно, расправив плечи, передвигался от полки к полке, кидая в корзину приглянувшееся, нагло оттирал в сторону массивных мужиков и мамашек с детьми, огрызался, если его толкали или наступали на ноги, иногда даже пытался пролезть на кассу без очереди. Его поведение ничем не отличалось от поведения нагловатых парней-ровесников, тщащихся показать свою крутость, и это несказанно радовало Вольфганга, хотя подобных проявлений не одобрял. Кристиан уже мог обходиться без его помощи, вот только не хотел. Это не радовало нисколько и даже немного пугало.

Вольфганг вспомнил один из разговоров с Николаусом. Они тогда сидели у него на кухне, курили и ели мармелад наперегонки.

— Так ты совсем не любишь Криса?

Это было так неожиданно, что Вольфганг чуть не подавился мармеладкой с малиновым вкусом. Пять минут назад поделился с другом своими дальнейшими планами на зверя — и нате.

— Ну почему же, люблю. По-своему. Как мамину стряпню, птичек, хорошую музыку и прочие приятные…  
— Меня ты тоже любишь, как фирменный торт матушки? — комично надулся Николаус. У него было настроение подокапываться, изображая капризного гея.  
— Тебя я в самом деле люблю, глу-упый, — Вольфганг потянулся через стол и потрепал его левый бакенбард. — Мы с тобой равны, ты не зависишь от меня, не заглядываешь мне в рот, самодостаточен, и вообще расчудесный медведь. А Криса я любить не могу, потому что он вроде…  
— Домашнего питомца? — ехидно подсказал Николаус.  
— Нет, вроде дальнего родственника на иждивении: славный парень, родная кровь и всё такое, но любить я его не обязан. Вот так и Крис. Он чудный, но этого мало. Может, если бы мы познакомились при других обстоятельствах, то есть, если бы он не нуждался в помощи и за ним не тянулся хвост проблем, я бы мог рассматривать его как объект для влюблённости — и то вряд ли, у меня ты есть.  
— И всё равно он с тобой.  
— Тогда я не мог отдать его Берти, а сейчас гнать уже поздно. Обещал себе дотянуть его до мая.  
— Кристиану очень повезло, что в тебе проснулся альтруист, — Николаус неожиданно тепло улыбнулся и коснулся ладони Вольфганга.  
— Ещё как повезло, — горько усмехнулся он. — Только я сам этому не рад. Хотел спасти, помочь, но… я не знал тогда, что делать — и не знаю теперь. Крису была нужна забота, и я старался заботиться, насколько получалось. Но всё не то. Я не знаю, как научить его жить своим умом, как научить ценить себя. Я как будто… просто использую его, и всё.  
— Но ведь ему гораздо лучше. Я бы даже сказал, с ним всё в порядке.  
— И я не знаю, есть ли в этом моя заслуга. Сделал ли я хоть что-нибудь, чтобы ему стало лучше? А он смотрит на меня так, будто я для него — всё. И меня, честно говоря, пугает эта восторженность. А знаешь, что самое идиотское? — Вольфганг раздражённо сдул лезущие в глаза отросшие волосы. — Я всё ещё не могу ему сказать, что не люблю — боюсь, что это его сломает, что он снова станет жалким. Не хочу спровоцировать регресс.

Николаус понимающе кивнул и крепко сжал пальцы Вольфганга, дожёвывая последнюю — победную — мармеладку.

 

— Ты уже обедал, сладкий? — Вольфганг мягко отстранил Кристиана и поправил на нём ворот халата.  
— Не-а, тебя ждал.  
— Тогда пойдём, — Вольфганг мотнул головой в сторону кухни и бодро упрыгал туда, подражая кенгуру.

Кристиан фыркнул, глядя на него. Ну уж нет, никуда он не съедет! Может, стоит снова ронять посуду, чтоб Вольфганг убедился в его несамостоятельности?.. Но Кристиан тут же с негодованием отмёл эту мысль — ему вовсе не нравилось быть беспомощным.

 

— К родителям так и не сходил? — Вольфганг помешивал суп в кастрюле и не смотрел в его сторону.

Кристиан чудом удержал тарелки в ослабевших руках, и всё-таки смог донести их до стола.

— Нет, Вольф. Но я обязательно пойду, правда.  
— Смотри, не затягивай. Вот будет весело, если тебя задержат по пути с работы, потому что мать подала в полицию заявление о пропаже.  
— Не буду, — он Кристиан, едва сдержав вздох облегчения — Вольфганг не стал на него давить и настаивать идти прямо сегодня или завтра.

«Ничего, уж со своими родителями я как-нибудь сам разберусь, — решил Кристиан. — Всему своё время. И я пойду. Обязательно».

***

На следующий день ситуация стала критической. Открыв утром глаза, Кристиан со всей ясностью понял: отмазки и поводы увильнуть теперь точно закончились. А самое страшное — у него был выходной.

Вчера, выпив подарок от Райнера, Кристиан несколько осмелел и зашёл наконец-то в контору. Кнопфман сидел за столом и что-то писал. При виде Кристиана он весь затрясся как лист, сжался и закрылся массивным пресс-папье в виде Рейхстага — только лысина чуть выглядывала из-за купола.

— Я хочу взять выходной, — твёрдо сказал Кристиан. И тут же — снова, ещё раз и ещё твёрже: — Мне полагается выходной.  
— А… да… конечно… — проблеял карличек.  
— Завтра!  
— Ла-аадно…  
— А вообще, я работаю как? — Кристиан старался придать голосу райнерову суровость.  
— День через три… то есть, наоборот.  
— Отлично. Значит, следующий в воскресенье.  
— Да… — у Кнопфмана явно было настроение поиграть во французскую армию в июне сорокового.  
— Да, — подтвердил Кристиан. — Не забудьте.

Он зачем-то сдвинул пресс-папье на край стола и посмотрел в глаза начальника. Белки у карлика были какие-то розоватые и напоминали мраморную ветчину.

— Хорошо провести время! — всхлипнул Кнопфман и сморкнулся в край вязаной шали.

Сейчас Кристиан уже сожалел о той неожиданной борзости. Ну вот, у него выходной. А самое страшное — в воскресенье будет ещё один. Если не сегодня, то… Мама наверняка с утра пойдёт в церковь — значит, придётся сидеть дома с мелкими, — а потом будет полдня готовить обед. И, наконец, все сядут за стол, уже заранее заскучав, и отец спросит: так что ты делаешь там, я не понял? Волосы как у девки — может, на подиуме жопой крутишь? И брат засмеётся, он ведь страшный подлиза…

— Добрейшее утро! — Вольфганг уткнулся Кристиану носом в шею и немного побуксовал, перебирая ногами под одеялом. — Проспал или выходной?  
— Выходной, — мрачно подтвердил тот.  
— Вот и отлично, — Вольфганг выскочил из постели и три раза подпрыгнул, хлопая руками в полёте. — Раньше начнёшь — раньше кончишь. Смекаешь, авантюрная булка?  
— Ага.

Но Вольфганг уже не слушал — он унёсся на кухню, ставить чайник. Кристиан бессильно откинулся на постель.

Было десять часов — без будильника он проспал непозволительно долго. После завтрака (овсяных хлопьев с какими-то проростками, «антиоксидантными!» — как заявил Вольфганг), Кристиан сидел на диване в тупом смертном ужасе. Вольфганг в спальне напевал и громко щелкал маникюрными ножницами. Кристиана это бесило.

Вольфганг решил не идти для разнообразия в университет, а сделать кое-что нужное и расстаться с бережно отращенной безумной красой — ногти, наконец, начали неприятно цепляться за вещи и даже чуть-чуть загибаться, делая его похожим на депрессивного грифа. А самое страшное — утром, перебирая продукты, он переставил нетронутое пиво на нижнюю полку и сломал ноготь на левом мизинце. Это никуда не годилось! Даже сражаясь с врачами, Крисом и Никки, он умудрился их сохранить, а тут…

Вольфганг шарил в столе, ища подходящий футляр, дабы увековечить рекорд (почти сантиметр и идеальная форма! кроме мизинца, увы), когда внезапно зазвонил телефон. Вздохнув от дурного предчувствия — опять Гансу неймётся! — Вольфганг сходил за аппаратом в гостиную (Кристиан злобно зыркнул, но ничего не сказал), устроил его на рабочем столе, и, наконец, взял дрожащую трубку.

Кристиан напряжённо вслушивался. Может, что-то случилось. Ну, такое… что потребуется его помощь.

— Помню, да! Я? Конечно, не занят. Как хорошо, что ты позвонила…

Кристиан в ярости сжал кулаки. Он, значит, должен отдуваться перед родителями, а у Вольфганга вечный праздник.

— Нет, никогда не случалось. Но я горю желанием попробовать! Где, говоришь? Правда, в Кройцберге? Не знал, что тут ферма. По рукам. С меня сахарок для лошадок. Ой, я ж не ем. А бамбук им как?..

Кристиан в ярости скатился с дивана и ринулся в комнату — и наплевать, что он помешает Вольфгангу разговаривать. Тот окинул своего взбеленившегося зверя взглядом, но тоже ничего не сказал, продавливая срезанным ногтем адрес на промокашке. Распахнув шкаф, Кристиан схватил свой костюм, отглаженную накануне белую рубашку, сцапал из сумки нераспечатанные носки — и кометой понёсся обратно в гостиную. Он всё сделает! Чай, не безответственный гедонист, как некоторые!

Его просто злила перемена, произошедшая с Вольфгангом. Вчера Кристиану было чуть стыдно принимать благодеяние — в который раз, и как всегда — ничего взамен. Но он дал себе слово, что ночью отблагодарит Вольфганга по-настоящему, сделает всё, что тот попросит — даже если это будет «грузовичок» или новый тест-драйв всех игрушек. Да пусть хоть стеклянный плаг. Но Вольфганг, придя из душа, рухнул рядом с ним, завернулся до самых ушей в одеяло и мгновенно закрыл глаза. Кристиан попытался немного поластиться, недвусмысленно прижимаясь к любимому — Вольфганг только всхрапнул и зажевал его прядь. И теперь Кристиану было муторно и непривычно — и из-за этого внезапного пренебрежения, и из-за собственной шлюхачьей натуры. Отплатит он…

Кристиан одетый сидел на диване, до боли сжав пальцы, когда Вольфганг возник в дверях. Он оглядел взъерошенного, несчастного зверя и негромко вздохнул:

— Надеюсь, твоя мать не против познакомиться с начальником из дизайнерского бюро?  
— Что? — вздрогнул Крис. — Ты о чём?  
— Пойдём вместе. Мне надо только одеться.

Катание на лошадях Пржевальского, по видимости, отменялось.


	38. Нивелирую твою личность и унижаю

Николаус открыл глаза и потянулся, пошевелил пальцами на ногах. Холодное ноябрьское солнце ярко светило в заклеенное окно, соседский телевизор бубнил за стеной, а с кухни раздавалось какое-то позвякивание. Он уже хотел было вылезти из-под одеяла, но подозрительные звуки прекратились, а спустя минуту в спальню вошёл Виктор со столиком-подносом, на котором исходила паром кружка с горячим кофе и очень аппетитно смотрелись разложенные на блюдце куски батона, намазанные клубничным джемом.

Николаус сразу сообразил, что звякал Виктор посудой в настенном шкафчике, пока пытался достать оттуда поднос. Кристиан бы вот наверняка всё навернул, не исключено, что и вместе со шкафчиком.

— Вик, не стоило, правда.

Однако было очень приятно. Вот бы ещё Виктор принёс завтрак в постель в одной футболке, а не полностью одетым… Или нет, лучше не надо — ноги у него оказались отменно кривыми. Конечно кривые тонкие ноги далеко не редкость у мужской части населения, но Николаус от такого зрелища отвык — у него самого, да и у Мю, они были вполне себе прямые, и у Криса тоже ничего, он уж и не помнил, когда в последний раз видел _такое_.

Виктор поставил поднос на кровать и присел на краешек матраса. Николаусу стало немного неловко: Вик так и будет смотреть, как он ест?

— Хочешь? — он протянул ему самый красивый кусок.  
— Ньет, спасьибо, я ужье позавтрьакал, — Виктор покачал головой и снова уставился на Николауса. Тому ничего больше не оставалось, как отхлебнуть кофе.  
— Спасибо, всё очень… здорово.

В понедельник, ведя Виктора к себе, Николаус всё-таки тешил себя надеждой, что они познакомятся _ближе_. Перейдут в горизонтальную плоскость. Они действительно узнали друг друга лучше, но до постели дело не дошло — Виктор весь вечер жаловался на родителей и учёбу (оказалось, он на год старше Кристиана и учится на втором курсе), тупых однокурсников и преподов-придир. Николаус слушал, и всё больше и больше проникался сочувствием. Он не относил себя к категории людей, которых легко разжалобить, но Виктору это удалось — всё у бедняги не складывалось.

Когда они встретились на следующий день, Николаус предложил ему съехать из гостиницы и остаться у него — хотя бы из соображений экономии. Виктор мило смутился, но, подумав, согласился. Вечер вторника они снова потратили на разговоры — на этот раз Виктор уговорил Николауса рассказать о себе. Николаус не слишком любил говорить, но отказаться было не честно — Виктор ведь ему всё рассказал. И он схитрил — перескочив периоды детства и отрочества, сразу начал с поступления в университет. Виктор оказался хорошим слушателем, чувствовалось, что ему в самом деле интересно, что он _понимает_. А ещё он не ехидствовал, в отличие от Вольфганга. Тот хоть и не со зла это делал, но всё равно было неприятно.

И вот, уже среда, завтра вечером Виктор уедет домой, а дальше поцелуев дело так и не зашло. Николаусу не так уж хотелось завалить его в койку — это было бы слишком похоже на требование платы за доброту; просто начало казаться, что раз уж они во многом друг друга понимают, то у них действительно может что-нибудь получиться.

— Тьы не дьоел. Чтьо-то не так? — Виктор с тревогой посмотрел на три оставшихся толстых куска.  
— Всё в порядке, я наелся.

Виктор сразу расслабился, кивнул и унёс поднос на кухню. Николаус быстро выбрался из-под одеяла, надел джинсы и футболку — расхаживать перед одетым гостем в пижаме было как-то неловко — и направился в душ.

Тщательно почистив зубы, он забрался в ванную, и только включил воду, как шторка, скрежеща колечками по штанге, отъехала в сторону, и перед ним предстал Виктор — в одних боксерах и с такими раскрасневшимися щеками, что по яркости они могли конкурировать с цветом его волос.

— Можньо? — робко спросил он.  
— Залазь, — улыбнулся Николаус и галантно подал ему руку.

***

Перед выходом Вольфганг заставил Кристиана сменить белую рубашку на красную — она, видите ли, его освежит и придаст здоровый цвет лицу, собственноручно причесал, поправил шнайдеровский пиджак и помог надеть куртку, как будто сам Кристиан был не в состоянии этого сделать. Встречу с подругами и лошадками он без сожаления отменил.

А теперь Кристиан поднимался по лестнице к своей родной квартире как на эшафот. В руках он держал букет белых хризантем, а подмышкой — большую коробку дорогих швейцарских конфет. Всё это купил Вольфганг на свои деньги, отчего было особенно стыдно. Сам Вольфганг поднимался следом с таким видом, будто они вышли на приятную прогулку.

Кристиан с обречённым видом встал перед железной дверью, выкрашенной в унылый серый цвет (три соседние под дерево смотрелись как-то веселее), вдохнул-выдохнул и нажал на кнопку звонка. Спустя полминуты послышался звук отпирающейся второй двери, шорох — кто-то посмотрел в глазок, потом щёлкнул замок, и дверь открылась так резко, что Кристиан едва успел отпрянуть и чуть не наступил на Вольфганга.

— Крисхен! — выпалила невысокая женщина с химзавивкой, нелепо всплеснув руками.  
— Да, мам, это я, — вымученно улыбнулся Кристиан.

Мать попятилась в прихожую, пропуская его и продолжая изумлённо таращиться, как будто встретила призрак. Вольфганга, тихонько прикрывшего за собой дверь, она, похоже, в упор не замечала. Ещё раз по-пингвиньи всплеснув руками, мать бросилась на шею Кристиану, безжалостно смяв хризантемы.

— Мам, ну ты чего… ну мам… — мямлил смущённый и растерянный Кристиан, пытаясь приобнять причитающую женщину.

Вольфганг прислушивался к её экспрессивному монологу, но мало что понял — бедняжка так разволновалась, что переставляла буквы местами и проглатывала окончания. Ясно было одно: она действительно переживала.

Наконец, успокоившись, мать отступила от блудного сына на шаг и горестно покачала головой:

— Ох, Крис, что ж ты делаешь-то, а? Неужели так сложно звонить хотя бы раз в неделю? Мы с отцом ночи не спали, заявление в полицию подали…  
— Извини, мам, — Кристиан пристыжено опустил голову. — Я это, звонил… э… в сентябре, потом ещё, и… на днях, но никто трубку не брал. А потом…  
— Да? Звонил? — встрепенулась она. — А я говорила Гансу: нужен телефон с автоответчиком, а он: «зачем, зачем». Ты же знаешь, какой он упёртый!

Кристиан с облегчением кивнул — маленькая ложь удалась. Хотелось надеяться, что мать так же легко переварит враньё покрупнее.

— Что же я тебя у порога держу! Ты проходи, проходи скорее! Что ты как в гостях, — она схватила его за рукав и потянула в комнату.  
— Вот, это тебе, — Кристиан вручил измятые хризантемы и чудом не пострадавшие конфеты, и принялся расстёгивать куртку. Про Вольфганга он тоже как-то забыл.  
— Боже, Крис! — мать с изумлением взглянула на коробку J.D.Gross. — Это же…  
— Хороший шоколад.  
— И цветы! — мать растроганно прижала букет к груди. — Сейчас поставлю их в вазу!

Кристиан делалось всё больше и больше неловко. Только сейчас он понял, как же соскучился и как рад видеть мать, но при этом неприятно было наблюдать за её суетливым мельтешением.

Тем временем Вольфганг, привалившись плечом к стене рядом с вешалкой, невозмутимо разглядывал из тесной прихожей открывшуюся ему с этой позиции гостиную, похоже, совсем небольшую. Скромненько, чистенько. Большой диван с маленькими подушечками, напротив, скорее всего, стоит телевизор; стол, застеленный белой кружевной скатертью, вокруг стулья, но сразу понятно, что садятся за него только по особым случаям. На стенах в маленьких рамках вышивки, в основном с цветами, котятами и птичками.

Расставшись, наконец, с коробкой и поставив цветы в вазу на кухне, мать вернулась в гостиную и схватила Кристиана за руки:

— Иди-ка сюда, дай я на тебя посмотрю!

Он повиновался.

— Как вырос! — восхищалась мать. — Совсем взрослый стал! Какой костюм! — она бесцеремонно пощупала штанину и одобрительно прищёлкнула языком. — Вот это качество! Где покупал? Надо бы Штефи тоже такие брюки сообразить… Очень дорогие, да?

Вот они, Неудобные Вопросы, которых Кристиан так опасался. Он тут же вспомнил про Вольфганга.

— Эм, ма… я, вообще-то, не один пришёл.

— Здравствуйте, — Вольфганг, уже давно разувшийся и снявший пальто, прошёл в гостиную и, взяв растерянную женщину за руку, приложился к кисти губами. Выглядел он, по мнению Кристиана, замечательно, но очень уж непривычно.

По такому случаю Вольфганг тоже облачился в лучшие брюки, пошитые у Самаэля, тщательно подобранный к ним пиджак Gucci, отхваченный в сэконд-хэнде, и белую рубашку. Волосы он уложил гелем, так что они не топорщились в художественном беспорядке, а лежали очень благообразно и строго. Даже побледневший загар казался благородным и полученным минимум на итальянском курорте, а не на крыше в Кройцберге. Самое главное, из жестов его исчезла вся наигранная манерность.

— Простите, так неудобно вышло, — зардевшаяся от смущения мать опустила взгляд. — Я вас совсем не заметила, так была…  
— Понимаю, не стоит извиняться. Позвольте представиться: Вольфганг Миллер…  
— Он мой начальник в дизайнерском бюро, — перебил Кристиан и сам не понял, зачем это сделал. Они даже толком не усвоились, в каком конкретно отделе он работает — больше спорили.  
— Ютта _Э_ мерик, — пролепетала он, отвечая на энергичное рукопожатие Вольфганга. — Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.  
— Спасибо, — он удобно устроился на диване и скользнул взглядом по стоящей напротив модульной стенке, массивному телевизору («Грундиг, — машинально отметил Вольфганг. —Не импортный»), и полочке, застеленной опять же кружевными салфетками и уставленной семейными фотографиями.

— Всё это так неожиданно… я даже ничего не приготовила, — сокрушалась Ютта, не зная, куда деть руки.

Бюргерская кровь на уровне инстинкта побуждала заискивать перед буржуа, а что герр Миллер относится именно к этой категории, она не сомневалась. Сейчас начальником любой может стать, да и чего он начальник — отдела, всего бюро? — уточнять было неловко, но вот такая фактура бывает отнюдь не у каждого — у этого молодого человека будто на лбу написано, что он не из простой семьи.

— Ничего страшного. Всё получилось очень спонтанно, — Вольфганг ободряюще улыбнулся. Кристиан мялся за спиной матери и выглядел так, будто готов провалиться под пол, к соседям и ниже — до самого земного ядра. — Ваш сын так загружен работой, что вырваться у него получилось только сегодня. Он очень переживал, что заставил вас волноваться и я решил сопроводить его, чтоб не вышло какое-нибудь недоразумение. Благо у меня на сегодня выпал выходной и аб-со-лют-но никаких планов. Ну знаете, как это бывает — ненормированный график…  
— О, вы так добры!  
— Да вы садитесь, — Вольфганг похлопал рядом с собой, и Ютта робко присела на краешек дивана. Кристиан примостился рядом. — Дело не в доброте. Он отпрашивался у меня, так что я несу за него ответственность в какой-то мере. Знаете, ваш сын замечательный работник, — принялся расхваливать Вольфганг, и вдохновенно врал следующие минут десять. Кристиану оставалось лишь поддакивать с важным видом, а Ютте — кивать и с гордостью поглядывать на него.

Наконец, ей удалось вставить слово:

— Крис, милый, а где ты поселился?  
— Снимаю квартиру в Шарлоттенбурге.  
— О, — глаза Ютты округлились и взволнованно заблестели, — это ведь престижный район, наверняка там ужасно дорого. Может быть, тебе лучше вернуться…  
— Не беспокойтесь, фрау Эмерик, — перебил её Вольфганг. — Скажу честно: зарплата Кристиана на данный момент не велика, как и у любого нового работника, но я вам уже обрисовал во всей красе его способности, и вы должны понимать, что карьерный рост ожидает вашего сына в ближайшее время. Конечно, снимать жильё в Шарлоттенбурге с зарплатой, которую он получает сейчас — хотя я с радостью бы платил ему больше, но, увы, это не от меня зависит — было бы разорительно. Однако Кристиану повезло. Мой дядюшка, которому, кстати, принадлежит бюро, недавно сделал новое капиталовложение — приобрёл очередную маленькую квартирку в упомянутом районе. Он изначально планировал сдавать её, как и остальные, но таков уж мой дядюшка — никто из потенциальных квартиросъёмщиков ему не понравился. И тогда я предложил пустить туда Кристиана — он зарекомендовал себя ценным сотрудником, и совершенно случайно я узнал, что у него проблемы с жильём. Дядюшка одобрил его кандидатуру и даже снизил арендную плату в половину. На первое время.  
— Правда, в квартире телефона нет, — быстро вставил Кристиан. — И гостей приводить нельзя.  
— Ваш дядюшка очень добр.  
— Ну что вы, он просто старый делец и знает, что в нашем бизнесе талантливого подчинённого нужно уметь удержать, чтоб не переметнулся к конкурентам, — Вольфгангу даже стало чуть неловко под благоговейным взглядом Ютты.   
— Кхм… что мы всё обо мне? Лучше расскажи, как па, как мелкие? — попытался перевести разговор Кристиан.

Ничего после его ухода не поменялось. Мать по-прежнему занималась хозяйством, отец плотничал, оба истратили много нервов, пытаясь найти непутёвого сына и гадая, что с ним, но в целом на здоровье не жаловались. Габи с одноклассницами готовит номер ко Дню всех святых, Штефан стал лучше учиться, Лекса начала проявлять характер и иногда отказывается помогать… Всё как всегда, рутина-рутина-рутина.

— Вам, наверное, не интересно, — спохватилась Ютта, обернувшись к Вольфгангу.  
— Напротив! — так воодушевлённо возразил Вольфганг, что она совсем растаяла.  
— А хотите, я вам семейный альбом покажу?  
— Мама! — возмутился Кристиан. Небось, решила доказать, что у них приличная, дружная семья, а то мало ли что он "начальству" рассказал про уход из дома.  
— Хочу, показывайте, — разулыбался Вольфганг и, улучив момент, подмигнул насупившемуся Кристиану.  
— Вот, — Ютта достала из шкафа альбом в солидной кожаной обложке, и раскрыла его перед Вольфгангом.

Особое внимание она уделяла фотографиям Кристиана, сопровождая почти каждую рассказом, и вскоре у Вольфганга начала вырисовываться картинка. Выходило, Кристиан с ранних лет был этаким маленьким взрослым — серьёзным, собранным, расчётливым. Наверно, поэтому он оказался таким растерянным, столкнувшись с настоящими проблемами — то, что он подавлял годами, вырвалось как только он дал слабину, сделало его поведение нелогичным, по-детски бестолковым, и он, привыкший всегда держать себя под контролем, просто не знал, что с этим делать. 

Ранние фото были ещё ничего — белобрысый круглощёкий мальчик улыбаясь держал в руках конструктор, или с очень сосредоточенным видом показывал на что-то вдали пальцем — ребёнок как ребёнок. Но начиная с первого класса на лице его стало всё отчётливее проявляться самодовольное, чуть ли не надменное выражение. И поначалу оно даже выглядело забавным, учитывая, что Кристиан носил одежду ярких, несочетающихся цветов («Ему нравилось», — будто извиняясь пояснила Ютта). Зато потом, когда буйство красок сошло на нет и он стал старше, выражение это уже не казалось смешным. Слишком много презрения во взгляде. Всегда в первом ряду, всегда на почётном месте — и всегда с этим прищуром и кривящимися в холодной усмешке губами. Даже на семейных фото.

Чтобы отвлечься от неприятного впечатления, Вольфганг принялся определять на кого же Кристиан похож больше. Выходило как-то не очень — он взял немного от матери, немного от отца, и в результате получилось нечто очень среднее. Девочки вот походили на отца, высокого темноволосого мужчину, а брат был больше похож на мать, и волосы у него были чуть светлее — как у неё.

Кто-то позвонил в дверь. Ютта встрепенулась:

— Это Лекса из школы вернулась.

— А ты был тем ещё засранцем, — прокомментировал Вольфганг, как только женщина ушла открывать. Кристиан посмотрел на него исподлобья и промолчал.

***

— Давай, раздевайся, — Ютта подтолкнула дочь в комнату, а сама задержалась в прихожей и проинспектировала куртку и обувь Кристиана.

Куртка оказалась со споротым ярлыком, но добротная, тёплая и модного фасона. А вот ботинки её поразили в самое сердце. Artioli, господи боже! Мальчик наверняка спустил на них все сбережения. Надо будет обязательно сказать ему, чтоб больше откладывал и меньше тратил. Но негодовать не выходило — переполняла гордость. Вот Старший какой, смог себе позволить! И молодец, что следит за собой — встречают, всё же, по одёжке.

Вольфганг протянул ладонь немного смутившейся девочке:

— Привет, я Вольфганг.  
— Александра, — церемонно ответила та, но руку не подала.

— Привет, мелкая, — Кристиан улыбнулся и подвинулся, освобождая сестре место.  
— Я не мелкая! Мне уже восемь!

— Пойду, разогрею обед. Вы ведь отобедаете с нами? — вернувшаяся Ютта с мольбой посмотрела на Кристиана.  
— Да, мам.  
— Замечательно! — и она поспешила на кухню. Очень уж хотелось продемонстрировать герру Миллеру свои кулинарные способности и накормить сына домашней едой.

— Где ты был? — Лекса смотрела на Кристиана с любопытством, но бросаться на шею не спешила. Может, её смущало присутствие постороннего, но и сам Кристиан, похоже, не собирался её обнимать.  
— Здесь, в городе. Работал.  
— Скучно, — сморщила нос Лекса.  
— Тогда ты расскажи что-нибудь интересное.  
— Ну… Мартин и Лена ходят за ручку, как жених и невеста, — Лекса смешливо фыркнула. — А фрау Мейер выгнала Томаса с урока за то, что он плевался бумагой, а потом пришёл директор и отчитал её: сказал, что нельзя так делать, она несёт ответственность за всех учеников, и они должны быть под присмотром, Томас мог упасть с лестницы или разбить стекло, в общем, не надо было его выгонять. А ещё мы с девочками хотим проучить одного козла, — на этом слове она понизила голос почти до шёпота, а потом снова заговорила нормальным тоном: — потому что он дёргает нас за волосы. Вот.  
— М-да, весело у вас, — усмехнулся Кристиан.

— Лекси, иди мой руки и помоги мне! — позвала Ютта с кухни.

Вольфганг проводил девочку взглядом и придвинулся к Кристиану:

— Вы не слишком близки.  
— А с чего бы нам быть близкими? — Кристиан удивлённо посмотрел на него. — У нас разница в восемь лет. Да и когда она была совсем мелкая, водилась с ней Габи. А когда подросла, мы виделись в основном только вечером, за ужином.

В дверь снова позвонили. Вольфганг тут же отсел от разом напрягшегося Кристиана.

— О, вот и Ганс вернулся, — бросила на ходу Ютта, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
— Отец?! — Кристиан аж дёрнулся.  
— Ага, они с начала недели полдня работают, что-то там у них… — пояснила мать уж из прихожей, но окончание фразы никто не расслышал.

Кристиан замер, впившись пальцами в подлокотник — ещё немного и пропорол бы обивку. Хлопнули входные двери, родители зашептались. Наконец, в комнату вошёл высокий плотный мужчина с начавшими седеть волосами. Вольфганг поднялся навстречу — степенно, без суетливости.

— Здравствуйте, — он протянул руку. — Я…  
— Здравствуйте, — отец Кристиана крепко пожал его кисть, пристально глядя в глаза, как будто надеялся, что Вольфганг отведёт взгляд. — Жена мне вас уже представила, ничего?  
— Ничего, — сдержанно улыбнулся Вольфганг.

По лицу Ганса так и читалось желание задать вопрос «и что это за бюро, адреса-контакты?», но Ютта очень выразительно смотрела на него, и как будто назло он задал ещё более неудобный вопрос:

— Так вы, стало быть, сына чуть ли не за руку домой привели?  
— Да, папа, — Кристиан вскочил и вплотную подошёл к нему. — Мой начальник в свой законный выходной повёл меня домой, потому что я, знаешь ли, никак не мог решиться. Всё думал: чёрт, да как я им покажусь после такого?  
— Всё, мальчики, _перестаньте_ , — решительно прекратила намечающиеся выяснение отношений Ютта. Вольфганг, уже привыкший к её заискивающему тону, не ожидал, что она может говорить так твёрдо. — Пора садиться за стол.

***

Вольфганг испытал чуть ли не приступ клаустрофобии, войдя в маленькую узкую кухоньку, большую часть которой занимал обеденный стол. Он уже и забыл, как тесно бывает в домах, построенных после войны — клетушки, а не квартиры. Его усадили напротив Ганса, с многочисленными извинениями налили тарелку «простого скромного супа», в котором он к своей радости обнаружил кусочки мяса (Кристиан, разумеется, отказался, и поэтому для него были разогреты макароны с сыром), и был вынужден пересказывать всю ложь заново— на этот раз сдержанно, по-деловому. От неудобных вопросов его спасала Ютта, строго поглядывавшая на супруга.

Зная характер Ганса, она беспокоилась как бы он не поставил какие-то слова под сомнение или не потребовал уточнений — вдруг герр Миллер оскорбится из-за проявленного недоверия и, чего доброго, это может повредить Крису. Хоть она и верила всему, что говорят в СМИ, совсем уж простушкой не была — ещё ни один ушлый продавец не смог всучить ей испорченный товар, обсчитать или обвесить. Вот и сейчас здравый смысл подсказывал, что тут что-то не так, но, как матери, Ютте очень хотелось верить, что сын и правда хорошо устроился. Очарование Вольфганга сработало и благополучно глушило тревожные звоночки.

За чаем распечатали коробку конфет, и разговор плавно сместился на тему политики.

— Слыхал новость? — отец вдруг пристально взглянул на Кристиана.  
— Какую именно?  
— Баадер, Энсслин и Распе совершили коллективное самоубийство. Во всех газетах писали.

Кристиан смотрел на него молча, не моргая, как будто ожидал подтверждений. Вольфганг замер, ожидая реакции, Ютта укоризненно покосилась на мужа: нашёл о чём говорить при начальнике, вдруг Старшего уволят, если выяснится, что он симпатизировал этим террористам! И только Лекса беззаботно болтала ногами под столом, пережёвывая очередную конфету.

— Восемнадцатого октября это было, если мне не изменяет память, а она у меня на цифры и даты отменная.  
— Это наверняка было убийство, — хрипло возразил Кристиан.  
— Может, и так, этого уже никто не узнает. Удивило, что ты не в курсе. По-хорошему удивило. Ты и правда повзрослел, перерос это бестолковое бунтарство.

Кристиан сидел, стиснув челюсти, и смотрел отцу куда-то в центр лба. Да, чёрт, он понимал, что РАФ деструктивное движение, и пусть не во всём соглашался с идеологией, большинство идей Фракции оказались ему близки, он хотел быть похожим на тех людей — у них была _цель_ , стремления. Баадер, Майнхоф, Малер, Мёллер… простые студенты, могли жить обычной жизнью, жаловаться на несправедливость, но вместо этого попытались изменить положение вещей. Да, они выбрали грязный, жестокий способ, но для него они всё равно были героями. И вот не стало лидера, а он даже ничего не знал, как будто попал в информационный вакуум. «Ну ещё бы, — усмехнулся внутренний голос, — у тебя же теперь ебля-книжечки-работа. С таким образом жизни ты и конец света запросто пропустишь».

— Молодым людям свойственно бунтовать, — попытался разрядить обстановку Вольфганг.  
— Надеюсь, Старший уже набунтовался вволю, — Ганс криво улыбнулся, глядя на сына.  
— Да. Можешь не беспокоиться, я не побегу пополнять ряды революционеров. Приоритеты изменились, — «Знал бы ты, какие они теперь», — едва не ухмыльнулся Кристиан.

После чаепития он ушёл показывать Вольфгангу комнату, которую делил с сиблингами («Герр Миллер, помните, мы говорили о коллекции пластинок?»), а Ютта загнала мужа в угол кухни и принялась сердито выговаривать: разве можно упоминать такие вещи при начальстве?

***

— Поверить не могу, что я ничего не слышал об… этом, — Кристиан пропустил Вольфганга в комнату и закрыл дверь.  
— Не переживай, зверь. То есть, я знаю, как это больно, когда люди, которых ты считал кумирами или просто достойными, гибнут. Считай, мы устроили им прощальный салют, когда убегали от футболистов. Это как раз восемнадцатого было — у меня тоже хорошая память на даты.

Кристиан мрачно посмотрел на него и сменил тему:

— Это у нас самая большая комната. Родительская спальня вообще на кладовку похожа.

Вольфганг с интересом огляделся. Комната была и правда больше, с окном во всю стену, поделённая посередине белой ширмой. На той и другой половине стояли одинаковые двухъярусные кровати с придвинутыми к ним полками для книг, шкафы для одежды и столы. На мальчишеской стороне был ещё стеллаж с пластинками и проигрыватель рядом с кассетным магнитофоном. Не идеальный, но сносный порядок там и там, скорее всего, заслуга матери, а не следствие врождённой аккуратности. Одинаковая дешёвая мебель, одинаковые голубенькие обои, одинаковый бардак из учебников вперемешку с тетрадями на столах, но всё-таки, кое-что отличалось.

На мужской половине нижнюю койку, не слишком аккуратно застеленную белым в синюю полоску покрывалом, занимал, по-видимому, Штефан — стена была заклеена постерами с машинами, в том числе и гоночными. Выше, где когда-то спал Кристиан (его кровать была застелена таким же покрывалом, и Вольфгангу стало любопытно, меняет Ютта постельное бельё и там, или его никто не трогал с весны из-за каких-нибудь суеверий), на стену хаотично наклеены чёрно-белые снимки из фан-зинов с фотографиями краут- и панк-рокеров.

На женской стороне царило цветовое разнообразие — у Александры ярко-розовый комплект постельного, у Габи — зелёный. Предсказуемо стену младшей украшали календари и календарики с кошками, а у старшей наверху были пришпилены фото с популярными киноактёрами и актрисами — Вольфганг не стал приглядываться, кто там изображён, больше его заинтересовали встречающиеся тут же фотографии самой Габи. До того, как увидел семейные снимки на полке, он представлял её больше похожей на Кристиана. Оказалось, что сходство у них минимальное — у Габи черты лица были округлые и тяжеловатые. На большинстве фотографий, где заснята в джинсах и спортивных куртках, она выглядела младше своего возраста — Вольфганг дал бы ей пятнадцать, а не семнадцать. Зато на тех снимках, где Габи была в платьях и накрашенная, он видел вполне симпатичную, взрослую девушку.

Пока Вольфганг разглядывал стены, Кристиан рылся в шкафу. Из вещей он решил ничего не забирать — часть перекочевала на вешалки Штефа, а та, что осталась, уже была коротковата. Он вытащил коробку из-под ботинок и кинул её на кровать.

— Хочешь ещё посмотреть _мои_ фотки?  
— А то! — Вольфганг с готовностью плюхнулся на постель так, что она скрипнула, и подождал, пока Кристиан откроет коробку. — Твои детские фотографии забавные. Особенно та, где ты лупишь брата совком по голове.  
— Мне просто нравился звук, — усмехнулся Кристиан. Оттого, что Вольфганг видел его ребёнком, было почему-то неловко. Особенно от младенческих фото, где он лежал нагишом, задрав ноги, или от фоток в ванне, на которых изображал лягушку.  
— Сколько ему, я забыл?  
— Шестнадцать.  
— И вы тоже не особенно близко общались?  
— Да нет, тут уж пришлось. Но если ты хочешь знать, мы не особо любящие братья — Штеф всегда старается угодить отцу. С Габи отношения тоже не слишком близкие, сам понимаешь: разный пол, разные увлечения, разные компании.

Вольфгангу вдруг стало очень жаль Кристиана. Каким одиноким, оказывается, он был.

— Вот, смотри, если что — спрашивай.

Эти снимки понравились Вольфгангу гораздо больше. На них Кристиан — в период с девятого и до так и не законченного двенадцатого класса — был совсем другим. Да, встречались на них и фирменный прищур, и ухмылка, но всё равно он казался гораздо обаятельнее, как будто напускное самодовольство сменилось естественной нагловатой юношеской самоуверенностью. Кристиан был ярким, харизматичным, и запечатлённые рядом друзья смотрели на него с восхищением, как на признанного лидера. А он выглядел так, будто это в порядке вещей. Да так и было.

— Это Эндрю, мой лучший друг. Помнишь, я рассказывал? — Кристиан ткнул пальцем в невысокого паренька с редкими пушащимися волосами и контрастно густыми бровями, который на большинстве снимков оказывался рядом, по правую руку.

Вольфганг усмехнулся: забавный, в тёмных круглых, как у какого-нибудь зверька, глазках на простоватом лице светились преданность и обожание.

Потом пошли фото со всеми девушками Кристиана, отложенные в отдельную стопку и перетянутые аптекарской резинкой. Девушки — блондинки, брюнетки, рыжие, шатенки — были как на подбор статными, красивыми. И у каждой на лице читалась радость победительницы, заполучившей ценный приз. Вольфганг мог их понять. Впрочем, и сам Кристиан, обнимая ту или другую, выглядел так же.

— Можно посмотреть пластинки? — Вольфганг сложил фотографии обратно в коробку и поднялся.  
— А, да, конечно.   
— М, Штокхаузен. Отличный выбор, зверь.

Кристиан убрал коробку на место, подошёл к стеллажу, и тоже зачем-то вынул один из конвертов.

«Экспериментальная музыка, предсказуемо краут и панк… неплохая подборка, у меня тоже эти пластинки есть. Странно, что Крис их не берёт послушать».

Кристиан повертел вытащенную пластинку в руках — это оказался альбом «Колебания» A-R-Tempel. Скользнул взглядом по задней стороне конверта, где был список постоянных и приглашённых участников с маленькими снимками, и замер.

«Вольфганг Мюллер, ксилофон». Фото опровергало всяческие предположения о тёзке и случайном совпадении.

— Ты играл с A-R-T и ни разу об этом не упомянул?!  
— Я скромный, — Вольфганг показал зубы в широкой, как у акулы, улыбке.  
— Чёрт, Вольф, я знал, что ты крут, но это… — Кристиан выглядел и впрямь потрясённым.  
— Ай, да чего там, — махнул рукой Вольфганг, будто записываться для него было обычным делом. — Меня хватило на разовое участие. Ребята, конечно, славные, но очень уж злоупотребляют галлюциногенами. Я хоть и люблю эксперименты, психическое здоровье мне всё ж дороже. Если хочешь, могу познакомить, когда они вернутся из Швейцарии — укатили туда с Тимоти Лири, к слову.  
— Конечно хочу! — глаза у Кристиана разгорелись.  
— Знать бы ещё, когда это будет… Так, а это у нас что? — посмеиваясь, Вольфганг принялся перебирать пластинки с нижних полок. — Не знал, что ты любишь регги.  
— Не то что люблю, — тяжко и как будто виновато вздохнул Кристиан, — просто коллекционирую.

Он вытащил один из жизнерадостно раскрашенных конвертов наугад и вдруг нахмурился. Заглянул внутрь — опасение подтвердилось, пластинки не было. Вытащил другой конверт — то же самое. Третий, четвёртый…

— Да что за херня?! — Кристиан выскочил из комнаты, оставив немного удивлённого Вольфганга, но быстро вернулся, и едва не пускал пар из ноздрей.

— Мелкой! Видите ли! Понадобились! Пластинки! Для! Поделок! Аргх! И раз меня не было, они сами решили, какие из них мне нужны меньше всего, — он хлопнул ладонью по стене, отбил руку и зашипел.  
— Обидно, да, — согласился Вольфганг. Он подошёл раскрасневшемуся от злости Кристиану и обнял его: — Я куплю тебе такие же, — сорить деньгами ему очень понравилось, хотя покупка ботинок стоила всего остатка последней платы за рисунки и существенной части сбережений из кофейной банки.  
— Спасибо, но не надо. Сам куплю. Потом.

Кристиан выглядел огорчённым, и Вольфганг шутливо потёрся носом об его щёку, пытаясь отвлечь. Кристиан вздохнул и прижался, принимая поддержку. Вольфганг погладил его между лопаток и прикоснулся губами к шее, когда дверь отворилась и Лекса протопала на свою половину, волоча по полу ранец. Кристиан отшатнулся так, что едва не опрокинул стеллаж. Лекса невозмутимо посмотрела на них. Вольфганг едва не расхохотался, настолько идиотской была сцена.

— Старший, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать. Это секрет.

Кристиан подошёл к сестре с обречённостью приговорённого. Лекса покосилась на Вольфганга, наблюдающего за ними, взяла брата за рукав и увела за ширму. Кристиан сел на её постель и настороженно поглядел на Лексу, забравшуюся следом с ногами. Она придвинулась к нему и зашептала в ухо:

— Летом один друг сказал Штефу, что видел тебя на станции Цоо.

В ушах противно зазвенело, а руки враз похолодели. Изо всех сил сохраняя остатки спокойствия, Кристиан слушал.

— Штеф с Габи очень тогда на него разозлились почему-то и сказали, что это не мог быть ты. Вот. А потом, после-после, уже Габи сказала, что когда вечером возвращалась из гостей, тоже увидела там парня, похожего на тебя, только у него были цветные волосы. На неё Штеф не злился. И они поехали туда искать тебя, а мне сказали, чтоб я ничего не говорила маме и папе. Сказали, это плохая станция, и ма с па будут очень волноваться, если узнают, куда они собрались. Я не выдала, — заявила Лекса с гордостью. — Они несколько раз ездили, но тебя не встретили. Ты и правда там был?  
— Нет, — Кристиан мотнул головой. — Там меня не было. Да и что бы я стал делать на Цоо? Передай им, что они зря беспокоились. И… что я по ним скучаю.  
— Передам, — серьёзно кивнула Лекса. — А что вы делали, когда я зашла? — глаза её блеснули любопытством.  
— Ничего, — Кристиан пожал плечами.  
— Но я видела!  
— Ла-адно, — он закатил глаза. — Я расстроился из-за пластинок и герр Миллер просто меня успокаивал. Взрослые так делают.  
— А, ладно, — Лекса не слишком поверила, но взрослые её пока что мало занимали — вокруг было множество других интересностей.  
— Пока. Ещё увидимся, — Кристиан неловко потрепал её по плечу и встал.  
— Пока, — Лекса махнула рукой и, подтянув к себе ранец, принялась выкладывать оттуда учебники. Старший всегда мало бывал дома, поэтому даже теперь она не придала особого значения его возвращению.

Кристиан вышел из-за ширмы и столкнулся с Вольфгангом, который даже не скрывал, что подслушивал. Кристиан вдруг разозлился — какого чёрта Вольфганг забыл об осторожности?! Ладно, он сам психанул, но Мюллер-то! А если б мать зашла? Или отец? Наверняка же специально это сделал — как же, Приключение!

— Всё, визит окончен, — сквозь зубы процедил Кристиан и, толкнув его плечом, прошёл мимо.

***

Родители всё ещё сидели на кухне. Кристиан вошёл туда, изо всех сил делая вид, что всё в порядке:

— Мам, пап, мы, это, пойдём…  
— Ты даже не переночуешь у себя? — огорчилась мать.  
— В следующий раз. Сегодня мне надо ещё кое-что сделать — я взял работу на дом.

Ютта встала из-за стола, и взяла Кристиана за руку:

— Сядь, я должна тебе кое-что сказать, это не займёт много времени. — А ты, — она просительно, но строго посмотрела на Ганса, — иди и попрощайся с герром Миллером.

Кристиан не знал, чего ожидать. Мать скажет, что раскусила обман? Уличит в гействе? Но всё обошлось: она снабдила его многочисленными наставлениями, а так же уговаривала хорошо кушать, тепло одеваться и не тратить деньги на прихоти. Щедрое предложение отдавать ей часть зарплаты мать отклонила, заверив, что они не бедствуют, а вот ему следует начать откладывать сбережения. Закончилось всё просьбами приходить почаще, виноватой ложью Кристиана, что не получится, но он будет стараться давать о себе знать (и пусть заберут из полиции заявление), крепкими объятьями и поцелуем в лоб.

В носу начало покалывать, глаза предательски защипало. Захотелось признаться матери во всём, но она так радовалась его воображаемым успехам, что Кристиан не решился.

— Я очень скучал по тебе, мам.  
— Я тоже скучала, — Ютта погладила Кристиана по волосам и сморгнула набежавшие слёзы. — Ты уж постарайся навещать нас хоть раз в месяц, ладно?  
— Я попробую, — кивнул он.  
— Ладно, иди уж, а то я передумаю и никуда тебя не отпущу.  
— Нет, пусть ещё посидит, мне тоже есть что ему сказать, — утомлённый социальными ритуалами отец тяжело опустился за стол.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. Из гостиной слышалось щебетание Ютты и приглушённый голос рассыпающегося в любезностях Вольфганга.

— Вот оно как всё вышло, — Ганс разгладил клетчатую скатерть и внимательно посмотрел на Кристиана. — Ты неплохо устроился. Молодец. А то я думал, у тебя один ветер в голове.

От этой скупой похвалы Кристиану ещё больше захотелось признаться — он получил её незаслуженно.

— Мать тебе кучу наставлений надавала, на все случаи жизни, а? Но послушай, что я тебе скажу. Сам молодой был, знаю, как это бывает. Ты вон какой видный стал, — Ганс окинул сына взглядом, в котором мелькнуло что-то очень похожее на гордость: «моя работа», — хотя подстричься тебе бы не мешало. Девчонки вокруг тебя наверняка так и вьются. Ну, какую заразу подхватить можно, вам и в школе рассказывали, повторяться не буду. Ты смотри, как бы без сюрпризов обошлось. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Кристиан кивнул. Па мог быть совершенно спокоен на этот счёт, но, конечно, говорить об этом не следовало.

— Впрочем, ты парень умный, я уверен, до такого не дойдёт, а если что, так ты найдёшь способ отмазаться. Но ведь может ещё как быть: влюбишься, жить вместе станете, ребёнка приживёте — и куда с ним? К нам? Так нам ещё троих поднимать надо. Её родители тоже, небось, не обрадуются. И что делать будете? Во, ты подумай-подумай. Я на твоей матери женился, когда на ноги встал, деньжата кое-какие скопил. А ты только-только жизнь самостоятельную начал. Обожди, успеешь ещё. Понял?  
— Понял, пап, — серьёзно кивнул Кристиан. — Не волнуйся, я в ближайшее время не намерен…  
— Да оно и без намерений очень даже получается.  
— Я буду осторожен.  
— То-то же. И ещё: подружки подружками, а работа должна быть на первом месте. Ясно?

Кристиан снова кивнул с самым серьёзным видом.

 

Он с Вольфганг уже стоял в прихожей, и в очередной раз повторял «пока ма, пока па, Габи и Штефу привет», когда мать вдруг спохватилась.

— Вот, чуть не забыла, — она вырвала листок из блокнота, лежащего на полочке с телефоном и подала Кристиану. — Эндрю ещё раз звонил, я твоё поручение выполнила. Вот его адрес, вот телефон. Тогда он говорил, что собирается остаться в Голландии ещё на год-два, но не знаю, вдруг изменилось что.  
— Спасибо, мам, — Кристиан поцеловал её в щёку и махнул рукой.

— До свидания, было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — откланялся Вольфганг.  
— Нам тоже было очень приятно, — заверила Ютта, и Ганс пробурчал что-то согласное. Насколько Кристиан мог судить, Вольфганг на него особого впечатления не произвёл — повидал он таких начальников, — но и в категорию неприятных типчиков вроде не был записан. А самое главное — гей-радар не сработал.

Кристиану вдруг захотелось тоже подставить Вольфганга, в отместку за неосторожность. Сказать что-нибудь в духе: «мам, пап, а вы знаете, что герр Миллер гей? Да-да, это НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЖИВОЙ ГЕЙ, и вы жали ему руку!», но это было совсем уж подло.

— По-моему, всё прошло не так уж и плохо, м? — сказал Вольфганг, когда они вышли из подъезда. Выглядел он до отвратительного бодро и расслаблено.

Кристиан зло покосился на него и промолчал.

***

Он молчал всю дорогу до дома, так что Вольфганг даже насторожился — вдруг родители дали Крису понять, что не верят их выдумке? Вдруг всё провалилось? Это было не то чтобы неловко, но ударяло по самолюбию, — последние лет восемь актёрский талант его ни разу не подводил.

На лестнице тоже молчали — но лишь заперли дверь, Кристиан развернулся к Вольфгангу и веско сказал:

— Мне пиздец.

Вольфганг почти искренне удивился:

— Почему, сладкий? Что-то не так?  
— Всё! — внезапно заорал Кристиан. — Всё не так!

Он схватился за голову и согнулся пополам, как от боли. Вольфганг смотрел на это с опаской и любопытством: интересно, кровь будет? А ботинки испачкает?

— Всё не так, — повторил Кристиан, разогнулся и, швырнув куртку на вешалку, сердито утопал в кухню.

Вольфганг пожал плечами. Расправил куртку — когда-то свою любимую, если уж так, — разулся и пошёл к Кристиану.

— Ну, чего ты? — улыбнулся он. — Мама тебе не поверила?  
— Нет! — Кристиан стоял, в невыразимой муке уткнувшись лбом в раму окна. — Мама поверила. Это и плохо. Это… неправильно.  
— Послушай, хороший мой, — Вольфганг тронул его за плечо. — В твоих силах сделать так, чтобы всё стало правдой в ближайшие… ну, допустим, полгода. Я могу тебя устроить в агентство.

Вместо ответа Кристиан рванулся, оттолкнув Вольфганга — и нашёл новую позу, чтобы грустить. Теперь он опёрся об шкафчик с посудой и тихо плакал в сгиб локтя.

— Хорошо, — твёрдо сказал Вольфганг. — Если так хочешь правды — иди, признайся им.

«Только пиджак сними», — едва не добавил он. Но это было бы мелочно; к тому же, с Кристиана станется — избавиться от подарков и явиться как Франциск Ассизский на суд, в чём мать родила.

— Иди, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Да, один.

Он чувствовал уже закипавшее раздражение. Сам бы Крис никогда не собрался. Они сделали всё, что могли.

— Что, не хочешь? Вот и не надо тогда.

В этот момент Кристиан взвыл — дико и зло. Мгновенным быстрым движением он распахнул шкафчик, схватил, не глядя, одну из тарелок…

Вольфганг ждал, чуть скучая. Ему уже надоело, что в него кидают посуду и столовые приборы. Впрочем, радовало, что Никки проспорил ему сейчас амаретто.

Кристиан постоял с занесённой тарелкой в руках. Потом передумал. Воровато сунул её обратно на полку и ушёл в комнату, толкнув Вольфганга локтем.

Вольфганг вздохнул и поставил на плиту чайник — после пересоленного от любви супа пить хотелось нестерпимо.

 

Он помешивал ложечкой воображаемый сахар, когда Кристиан снова появился в дверях — уже в домашнем халате. С минуту он стоял молча, а потом вдруг процедил:

— Вы…

Вольфганг немного нахмурился — в смысле?

— Вы все… больные. Ты и друзья твои педики.  
— Ой, — испугался Вольфганг. — Ты съел гомофобные макароны, да? И они говорят за тебя?  
— Г-гнилые и испорченные изначально.  
— Ух!  
— Я... блядствовал из-за обстоятельств, а вы…

Вольфганг с интересом ждал продолжения, но Кристиан как назло осёкся и только смотрел с прожигающей ненавистью.

— А мы добровольно, — подсказал Вольфганг. — Чай будешь? Тёплый.

Кристиан фыркнул и развернулся, бросился в комнату, и через секунду оттуда донёсся негромкий хлопок — будто выстрел пистолета с глушителем. Потом была тишина.

Вольфганг прикинул — хватило бы зверю зарплаты на покупку оружия? Разве что на рогатку с горохом. Поэтому он успокоился и выпил ещё чашечку крепкого душистого чая, помыл с содой чашки, подрезал бамбук и только после этого пошёл в комнату.

В центре гостиной валялась лопнувшая подушка, видимо, в бессильной ярости кинутая на пол. Вокруг — мелкие чёрные перья.

Кристиан лежал на диване и тосковал.

Вольфганг покачал головой, до чего забавно смотрелся зверь в байронической позе: одна нога согнута (халат открывает самое дорогое), правая рука закинута за голову, взгляд в потолок… Вольфганг на пробу пощёлкал пальцами, но Кристиан на звук не реагировал. Он грустил старательно, самозабвенно.

Вольфганг опустился на корточки и начал собирать перья в лопнувшую наволочку. Когда-то с Эгмонтом — отличный оказался ведь парень, — они набивали эти подушки, и Фассбиндер-младший шутил, что это вовсе не чёрная курица, а зимний подпушек гигантской гагары. Вольфганг смеялся: ну это ж не кролик!.. Откуда — подпушек?.. Эгмонт не отвечал. Интересно, как он — в Океании, или где он там сейчас путешествует?

Фассбиндер был не против гостей и даже жильцов, просил только совсем уже не портить квартиру. Вольфганг вздохнул, вспомнив про лошадь на потолке. Даже двух! Пожалуй, когда ещё немного обсыплется, надо будет счистить и перебелить. Получится хорошо. Особенно, если других разрушений не будет.

А вот это уже зависело от Кристиана.

Вольфганг положил наволочку на стол в спальной. Надо зашить. Господи, сколько всего ещё надо… Он устало опустил лицо в ладони. Хорошо, что однокурсницы не обиделись на его отказ отправиться вместе к лошадкам. Наверно, подумали, что он занят с Никки.

Никки.

На душе у Вольфганга стало совсем уж печально. Ещё одиннадцать дней! Он вздрогнул от внезапного звука — будто лязгнула дверь, но это была машина во дворе, за окном. Кристиан не ушёл. А если уйдёт?..

Поначалу, наверное, без него будет безумно грустно. Потом, где-нибудь через неделю, он заново оценит прелести одиночества, сможет смотреть «Улицу Сезам» в повторе по вечерам, переживать за Берта и Эрни и отсасывать себе, не заботясь об изяществе позы. А потом? Никки освободится, и они, может, снова попробуют вместе… Конечно, ничего у них не получится — поздно уже, да и слишком они всё-таки разные. Потом будет учёба, учёба, учёба… а после весна, и на крыше снова устроят пляж, с настоящими ракушками и песком, и тогда можно будет найти себе кого-нибудь с красивым телом, до мая, а потом будет лето, и тогда наконец-то приедет Макс…

В этот момент из гостиной донёсся громкий обиженный чих.

— Будь здоров, зверь, — машинально произнёс Вольфганг.

Ну а что будет с Крисом? Наверно, поначалу он будет честно работать в этой своей криминальной конторе. Потом ему надоест, или, наконец, надорвётся. Заложит пиджак, променяет на еду ботинки и брюки и снова окажется на Цоо — впрочем, учитывая обретённые навыки, его карьера там будет гораздо успешней, чем прежде…

Нет, нельзя ему уходить в никуда.

— Аа-пчхи! — громко и небайронично чихнул Кристиан. Кажется, он замерзал.

Вольфганг тряхнул головой, избавляясь от мрачных мыслей. Пока никто не ушёл. Пока.

Кристиан никак не отреагировал, когда Вольфганг поправил на нём халат, попутно пощекотав слева под рёбрами. Он весь немного дрожал, но старался сохранять вид независимый и равнодушный. Это отстранённость по-своему возбуждала.

«Интересно, а что он сделает, если…» — Вольфганг мотнул головой. Был соблазн отсосать Кристиану — прямо сейчас, и посмотреть, насколько долго он сможет сохранять это своё скучающее выражение. Но так было нечестно. Напоминало уже изнасилование. К тому же, у Вольфганга была мысль получше.

Кристиан встрепенулся и вопросительно, зло посмотрел на него, когда Вольфганг принёс из холодильника банку абрикосового джема. Тут же вспомнил, что сегодня тоскует, и снова уставился в потолок. Вольфганг закатал повыше рукава кимоно (костюм он предусмотрительно снял), освободил зверёныша от халата и начал намазывать.

Кристиан старался не подавать виду, но он вправду был удивлён, когда Вольфганг вылил немного варенья ему на грудь и тут же растёр — по животу, ниже, а потом вверх — на плечи и шею. Тем не менее, он невольно расслабился — значит, Вольфганг опять хочет его… просто — хочет. Слизывать сладкое с тела — фу, как банально!

За этими горделивыми мыслями он не заметил, что Вольфганг ушёл в спальню. А когда вернулся, в руках у него была лопнувшая подушка.

— Что ты… — начал было Кристиан, но вспомнил о роли и тут же прикусил язык.

В следующую секунду Вольфганг перевернул над ним наволочку, осыпая сухим водопадом чёрных щекочущих пёрышек. Они мгновенно забились в рот, в нос, прилипли к груди, животу, паху. Кристиан рассерженно замычал, но в очередной раз удержался от реплик — он, вообще-то, обижен и отстранён. Индифферентно выхаркнув комок перьев, он снова начал смотреть в потолок. Одним глазом, впрочем, невольно косясь на поехавшего художника.

Вольфганг осматривал плоды рук своих — на груди, животе получилось похоже, ниже — почти, а вот ноги пока не дотягивали до идеала. Он сбегал в спальню за резиновым клеем — джем быстро закончился, — и намазал Кристиану бёдра и голени. На левой ноге клей предательски кончился тоже. Вольфганг поискал в столе ПВА — его хватило и на правую ногу, и на предплечья, и на шею.

Кристиан молча лежал и смотрел большими испуганными глазами. Он ничего уже не понимал.

Вольфганг разогнал пёрышки с живота по всем нужным местам. Вышло просто отлично — фактура удивительным образом напоминала мех Никки (в летнем, облегчённом варианте). К тому же, Кристиан был тёплым, как электрогрелка, и очень приятным на ощупь. Пару раз тряхнув над ним опустевшей подушкой, Вольфганг откинул её за диван, отправил следом своё кимоно и лёг рядом с Кристианом. Вернее, лёг на него — как раньше на Николауса, сплёлся ногами, прижался щекой к пушистой груди и счастливо закрыл глаза.

Кажется, он понял, что чувствует Мышь.

— Что ты делаешь? — наконец тихо спросил Кристиан.  
— Нивелирую твою личность и унижаю, превратив в замену Никки, — честно ответил Вольфганг.  
— А, — кивнул Кристиан. — Ну… ага.

Вольфганг погладил его по плечу. Клей уже подсох, и мелкие пушистые пёрышки не вылезали при малейшем движении. Вольфганг вздохнул и счастливо зарылся носом в подмышку, где был целый ворох чёрного пуха.

Кристиан порывисто вздохнул и запрокинул лицо. То, что делал Вольфганг, было глупо, но возбуждающе, и у него некстати, предательски быстро встал — от близости любимого, его прикосновений и горьковатого мятного запаха. Ведь они с воскресенья… Кристиан снова вздохнул, отгоняя воспоминания. Он хотел Вольфганга. Но всё-таки был обижен. Он и сам не мог сказать, на что именно. Глупо так, нелогично… Наверное, на себя в первую очередь. На свою трусость и нежелание сказать всё как есть. Но было ещё кое-что.

Сегодня, несмотря на радость от встречи с матерью и почти слёзы, он как никогда чувствовал себя чужим в родном доме. Все эти люди так мало значили для него по сравнению с Вольфгангом. Их суетливость, алчность и жалкая бюргерская самоуверенность… Сама квартира, сами стены вызывали скуку и отвращение. Почему всё такое убогое, серое, тесное? Кристиан всхлипнул, подумав: вот у Вольфганга же светло, красиво, просторно, множество забавных штук и затей — даже в ванной живёт морская звезда по кличке Небесная; и все эти сказки и выдумки… А у него?.. Что ему в жизни положено, кроме неотвратимой логики «живи — размножайся — умри»? Искусство не для таких, как его ма и па, и сам он — убогий, скучный, и совсем-совсем не дизайнер…

— Ты не против? — Вольфганг с улыбкой опустил руку, уже недвусмысленно лаская его.

Кристиан постарался, чтобы взгляд был максимально отстранённым и равнодушным. Он не отвёл глаза, но смотрел Вольфгангу куда-то в центр лба, как чуть раньше отцу. Пусть старается. Ему, в общем-то, всё равно.

Вольфганг сполз ниже, усмехнувшись, сдул пушинку со вставшего члена (порадовавшись, что его-то клеем не мазал). Кристиан хрипло, сквозь зубы дышал, впиваясь ногтями в обивку, но пока ещё сдерживал стоны. Вольфганг подул ещё раз, наслаждаясь тем, как Кристиан вздрагивает — и молчит. Он начал неспешно ласкать его ртом, иногда поднимая глаза и с усмешкой каждый раз отмечая, как пылает лицо Кристиана и быстро вздымается грудь. Зверь неплохо держался.

Вольфганг разжал его пальцы, казалось, намертво впившиеся в обивку, взял за левую руку. Внезапно Кристиан перехватил его запястье в вечном своём альпинистском, командном жесте. Вольфгангу это понравилось. Он тоже взял его за запястье и продолжал — теперь быстрее и глубже.

Кристиан ёрзал, из последних сил пытаясь не вскидывать бёдра. То, что делал Вольфганг, оказалось как всегда восхитительно — но он не должен был показывать вида. Не сегодня. Кроме глобальной обиды — вестимо, на злобного боженьку, что не дал ему родиться в богемной семье, — у Кристиана в душе тлела другая, малая, но от того не менее злая обида.

Вольфганг подставил его перед родными. Их видела Лекса. Что, если мелкая спросит у Габи со Штефом, правда ли взрослые утешают друг друга поцелуями в шею? Или хуже того, скажет матери, та поймёт всё про «дизайнера» и расскажет отцу, а уж тот разыщет блудного сына и тогда… Неужели так трудно было сдержаться, или закрыть дверь, или…

Кристиан со всей ясностью почему-то представил, как Вольфганг запирает дверь его детской и толкает к кровати. Они ложатся на нижнюю, штефову — но это неважно, и Вольфганг смеётся: ну что, оскорбляем святость отчего дома? Кажется, здесь такое творится впервые? Кристиан смеётся в ответ: это ты у Габи спроси… Нет, точно стоило представлять что-то другое.

Вольфганг приподнялся и с интересом смотрел, как Кристиан розовеет сквозь варенье и перья. Лицо его приобрело экстатическое выражение муки, прекрасное и болезненное. Таким его тоже следовало зарисовать — потом.

Кристиан тяжело дышал, срываясь на хрип. Он готов был уже умолять, чтобы Вольфганг трахнул его, как раньше, по-настоящему — но странная, глупая гордость мешала, поэтому он терпел и только крепче стискивал зубы. Он не попросит. И даже вида не подаст… нет… Чёрт…

Вольфганг улыбнулся и взял с пола банку с остатками варенья на донышке. Запустил в неё пальцы, а потом с чувством, глубоко втянув в рот, облизал их. Кристиан это видел и вздрогнул. «Вольфганг, чтоб тебя… ну что ты творишь…» — пронеслось в голове. Казалось, можно было кончить от одного только вида этого.

Но смазочные свойства варенья Вольфгангу не понравились — слишком жидкое, наверняка быстро вытечет. Изобразив мгновенное озарение, он сплюнул перо и потянулся за тюбиком ПВА — вот что точно им подойдёт! Его он, правда, пробовать на вкус не стал, только показал зверю. Тот сделал непроницаемое лицо, хоть и явно похолодел. Вдоволь попугав Кристиана, Вольфганг легко спрыгнул с дивана и отправился в спальню за смазкой, про себя восхищаясь — вот бы Крису в шпионы.

Перед тем как начать, он внимательно посмотрел в глаза Кристиана — не будет ли там мольбы, страха, отказа, — и увидел только вызов: «попробуй». Вольфганг придвинулся ближе и навис, опираясь рукой об диванную спинку. «Да? — Да. — Точно? — Давай уже».

Кристиан не сопротивлялся, но был безучастным, вернее, старался быть — потому что когда Вольфганг осторожно вошёл, Кристиан вдруг подался навстречу и скрестил ноги у него на пояснице.

Вольфганг замер. Кристиан улыбался ему в лицо. Он-то знал, что теперь будет абсолютно спокоен, а ноги… так это секундная слабость… наверное… боже, как всё-таки хорошо…

Вольфганг поцеловал своего упрямого зверя в лоб и начал двигаться медленно и осторожно, как в их первый раз — уже так непривычно. И так здорово. Ему нравилось всё: и эта странная неподатливость, и немыслимая сладкая грязь — месиво джема, клея и перьев между телами, и абсурд ситуации. Тоже ещё, чудо в перьях… Он лизнул его шею, клюнул в уголок рта, и Кристиан запрокинул голову — слишком велик был соблазн ответить на поцелуй и больше не останавливаться. Ноги он с усилием расцепил, и Вольфганг тут же воспользовался этим, закинув левую себе на плечо. Кристиан крепче сжал зубы.

Очень скоро он начал мелко вздрагивать и отворачиваться, прятать лицо в стыке сидения и спинки. Он кусал губы, потом — закусывал ребро ладони, прядь волос, край диванной подушки… Вольфганг улыбнулся манере зверя всё грызть — купить ему, что ли, собачью игрушку? Он протолкнул руку между их тел — конечно, всё было в этой чудовищной дряни.

— Так, хороший мой, повернись на живот, — попросил он, отстраняясь.

Кристиан, казалось, не слышал — в первую секунду он рванулся за Вольфгангом, не желая прекращать ни на секунду. Потом понял. И теперь уже не двинулся с места.

Вольфганг сам развернул его, вздёрнув вверх бёдра и заставив уткнуться в измазанное сиденье лицом.

— Сможешь без рук, славный мой? — прошептал он на ухо Кристиану. — Ты ведь это умеешь.

Не дождавшись ответа, Вольфганг начал двигаться быстрыми, почти грубыми размеренными толчками. На узком диване было не слишком удобно, его правая нога всё время соскальзывала на пол — вот было бы забавно завалиться так, вместе… Но в остальном было восхитительно.

Кристиан тихо всхлипывал и вертелся, стараясь насадиться поглубже. Кажется, он попытался даже коснуться члена, но с омерзением отдёрнул руку в мокрых и слипшихся перьях. Он совсем терял голову от этого чувства покорности, практически беспомощности перед Вольфгангом.

«Я теперь совсем твой, — думал он. — Хочу я этого или нет».

Вольфганг сжал его бёдра, впиваясь пальцами — до очередных синяков, — толкнулся и замер внутри. Он чувствовал, как Кристиан сжимается, бьётся в почти электрической судороге и обмякает, и успел отметить: неужто таки эпилепсия? — когда его самого накрыло. И последней мыслью перед коротким приятным забвением было, что же он скажет Фассбиндеру насчёт этой подушки.

***

— Ты так каждый раз реагируешь…  
— Как?  
— Бурно!  
— Это неправильно?..  
— Нет. Необычно просто.

Они лежали, обнявшись — теперь уже Кристиан у Вольфганга на груди, — на том же несчастном диване. Скоро сделалось зябко, и Вольфганг укрыл их обоих кимоно — всё равно оно тоже было теперь в перьях и клее.

— А что необычного? — Кристиан с любопытством заглядывал Вольфгангу в лицо.  
— Ну, дрожишь, идёшь пятнами, иногда теряешь сознание. Я только у женщин подобное видел.  
— Да? А ты разве нет?..  
— Нет, — Вольфганг фыркнул. — Для меня это… как чихнуть, когда хочется, ну, по правде-то. Если не брать в расчёт морального компонента! — быстро поправился он, видя, что глаза его зверя обиженно потемнели.  
— Мм, ясно, — Кристиан потёрся щекой о грудь Вольфганга — теперь тоже в фальшивой растительности.  
— А расскажи, что конкретно ты чувствуешь.

Кристиан вдохнул поглубже и довольно уверенно начал:

— Ах, Вольфхен, это не описать! Ну, как тёплая волна. Точно! По всему телу, даже внутри. Знаешь, сначала так жарко, а потом вдруг легко, и в ушах звон, как будто на карусели!..  
— Это гипертония, милый, — Вольфганг поцеловал его в пробор и прижал покрепче к себе.

Кристиан засмеялся. Вот вечно Вольфганг шутит! Он хитро прищурился и спросил:

— А как это у Никки? Ты знаешь? Может, он тоже теряет сознание, а ты просто не замечал!

Вольфганг улыбнулся этой замаскированной ревности и заверил:

— Нет, у Никки всё по-другому. Ты разве не помнишь?

Кристиан помотал головой. Он правда не помнил того, единственного их раза втроём. Наверно, следовало повторить.

— Так вот! Он сначала долго бледнеет, потом закатывает глаза…  
— А потом?! — Кристиану не терпелось узнать.  
— А потом просит отрезать ему ещё кусок торта. Пошли мыться, чудо пернатое.

 

В ванной Вольфганг долго мыл под душем своего зверя (видимо, утконоса — раз пушистого и водоплавающего). Сток он предусмотрительно закрыл чайным ситечком.

Кристиан, засыпая от тёплой воды и от переживаний, с наслаждением сидел под упругими струями, позволяя Вольфгангу раз за разом проводить по телу губкой с душистым пенистым гелем — новым, лавандовым, а потом дал вытереть себя махровым большим полотенцем. Сушёная морская звезда по кличке Небесная задорно посматривала на него из своей клетки, — мол, что, чистота залог здоровья, а, юнга? Кристиан был согласен.

В постели он смог не задремать и дождаться всё-таки Вольфганга. Тот быстро умылся (уборку в гостиной решили оставить на завтра) и пришёл, тоже пахнущий лавандой, с чуть влажными растрёпанными волосами. Кристиан обнял его и уткнулся в грудь, снова — словно ища защиты.

Вольфганг вздохнул и осторожно погладил Кристиана за ухом.

— Что не так, Крис? Тебе было больно? Или сейчас больно?  
— Нет, — тот помотал головой.  
— А что тогда?  
— Просто понял, что дома меня не любят.

Вольфганг уставился в стену. Самое время начать загоняться. Впрочем, и зверя можно было понять.

— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Скорее, я чувствую. Или… — Кристиан запнулся. — Я не знаю. Отец был не очень-то рад. Лексе вообще всё равно. А я… тоже хорош. Мог ведь остаться, увидеть Габи и Штефа…  
— Слушай, что я скажу, — Вольфганг приподнял его лицо за подбородок. — Это сложно бывает понять, но судить надо по делам, а не по словам и всякой там мимике. Твои брат и сестра ведь пытались найти тебя, так?  
— Так, — кивнул Кристиан.  
— Втайне от родителей поехали на Цоо, хотели помочь тебе. Дальше. Вашей младшей зачем-то понадобились пластинки, но она взяла те, которые ты меньше любил — с регги («А не A-R-Tempel», — с гордостью закончил он про себя).  
— Да, всё так, — Кристиан, кажется, начинал понимать.  
— И, наконец, твоя мама — очень милая женщина — записала для тебя адрес Эндрю. Хотя могла бы придумать, что это от друзей все проблемы, и вообще его обругать и запретить звонить к вам домой. И такое могло быть, — Вольфганг сделал страшные глаза.  
— Выходит…  
— Всё не так уж и плохо! А Габи и Штефа ты точно ещё увидишь, если захочешь.  
— А обман?  
— Ой, — Вольфганг лишь отмахнулся. — Думаю, твоя мать в самых счастливых снах видела…  
— Алена Делона, — подсказал Кристиан.  
— Циник мелкий! Тебя — успешным и самостоятельным, — Вольфганг натянул на Кристиана одеяло повыше и встал, чтобы выключить свет. — Всё в твоих руках, зверь, да?  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан.  
— Да, — повторил Вольфганг и щёлкнул выключателем.


	39. Те, у кого есть враг, должны им делиться

— Ну как, Аметист, отдохнул вчера? — вместо приветствия спросил Райнер, как только Кристиан забрался в кабину.

«Ну вот, опять врать» — едва не вздохнул он.

— Не. Вольфгангу помогал. Помнишь, я мусор всякий подбирал? Это ему задание такое дали по учёбе: склеить коллаж. Вот мы и клеили.  
— Получилось?  
— Пока не знаю, сегодня сдавать будет.  
— Вы рукопиздяжные, зачтут, — уверил Райнер.  
— Пасиба, чо. А ты вчера как?..  
— Да нормально, — Райнер схаркнул в приоткрытое окно. — Замену тебе нашли, чо, быстро всё покидали, да и по домам.

От сердца отлегло. Очень уж ярко Кристиан представлял по пути на работу, как Райнер в одиночку ворочал баки и крыл его на чём свет стоит.

На обратном пути, усталые, уже не разговаривали. Райнер слушал по радио Гиллу и в такт песне постукивал пальцами по рулю, Кристиан смотрел в окно: витрины некоторых магазинов, ещё во вторник целые, были разбиты, попался даже остов сгоревшего автомобиля. Он не стал спрашивать, что произошло: давно уже привык, что в Кройцберге постоянно что-нибудь случается, в отличие от благополучного Шёнеберга, где живут в пресной благости родители.

— Слышь, это, я на тебя смотрю, и понять не могу, чо изменилось, —Райнер вдруг повернулся к Кристиану и пристально уставился. — Во вторник думал — показалось, но нет, чо-то как будто не так.  
— А, ну я подстригся немного, — Кристиан невольно отодвинулся и упёрся плечом в дверцу. Его всегда нервировала эта манера не смотреть на дорогу, да ещё и разглядывать в упор.  
— Точно, — получив подтверждение, Райнер тут же отвернулся и снова замолчал, как будто потерял всякий интерес к напарнику.

Кристиан удивлённо покосился на него: вот уж не думал, что Райнер из тех, кто способен приметить подобные мелочи. А раз так, надо быть осторожнее.

***

Из дневного послерабочего, ставшего почти привычным, сна Кристиана выдернул звонок телефона. Кристиан завозился: надо ответить, раз уж Вольфганг ещё не вернулся, но тут услышал его голос. Значит, уже пришёл, а он и не слышал. Можно спать дальше. Он перевернулся на живот и уснул до того, как разговор был окончен.

Вольфганг, неслышно ступая, подошёл к постели и лёг рядом с Кристианом. Погипнотизировав немного лохматый затылок, отвёл волосы в сторону и уткнулся носом в тёплую шею. Только сейчас он понял, что же напоминает ему запах Кристиана, никак не мог идентифицировать эту горькую нотку — нагретые на солнце пластинки же. Точно.

Кристиан перевернулся на спину, широко зевнул и только тогда открыл глаза:

— Привет.  
— Привет, — Вольфганг убрал пряди с его лица. — Есть какие-нибудь планы на вечер?  
— Никаких, а что, мы куда-то идём?  
— Точно, — Вольфганг улыбнулся, радуясь догадливости зверя.

Кристиану не хотелось никуда идти — лучше утянуть Вольфганга под одеяло и…

— Ещё немного, и нам не достанется хорошего столика! — Вольфганг вскочил и потянул его за руку. — Давай-давай, поднимайся!  
— Что на этот раз? — Кристиан, наконец, сел, неохотно спустив ноги на ковёр. — Опять кто-то издался?  
— А, нет. Однокурсницы спонтанно решили собраться и немного расслабиться. Да, в четверг — в пятницу вечером всё забито, — ответил Вольфганг уже из гостиной.

Он набрал номер Николауса, но никто не ответил. Небось, выгуливает нового дружка с волосами цвета бешеной морковки, достопримечательности показывает. Романтика!

Кристиан пытался унять волнение, но получалось не особо: Вольфганг хочет пойти с ним на встречу с девушками, с которыми учится; которые знают его и Николауса — и кем он его представит? 

— Слушай, а это ничего, что я с тобой? И Ник там тоже будет?  
— Ничего, они тоже иногда приводят друзей. А Никки… у него новое _увлечение_ — не помню, говорил я уже об этом? — так что, даже не знаю. Я не смог до него дозвониться.

Кристиан уже давно отчаялся понять специфику отношений этих двоих. Наверное, хорошо, что у Николауса тоже кто-то появился. А то было как-то не очень честно…

— Милый, ты что, собираешься идти на посиделки в костюме? — Вольфганг забрал у него плечики и вернул обратно в шкаф. — Признаю, ты потрясающе выглядишь в этих брюках и пиджаке, но случай неподходящий. Нужно что-то более… непринуждённое. Вот, держи, — он не глядя кинул Кристиану джинсы — те самые, которые одалживал на день рождения Розы, чёрную футболку и светло-голубую джинсовку с протёртыми чуть ли не до дыр локтями. — Рукава подогнёшь, если коротковаты будут.

Кристиан послушно принялся одеваться.

***

Ресторанчик с декором в стиле ар-нуво понравился Кристиану гораздо больше, чем два предыдущих, где он побывал с Вольфгангом. По крайней мере, здесь не было ни клетчатых скатертей, ни пыльных пластмассовых фикусов. Просторный светлый зал с большими люстрами, дающими тёплый, не режущий яркостью свет, плавные, будто текучие очертания мебели, даже на вид удобной, резные панели на стенах — обстановка казалась уютной и… успокаивающей, что ли.

Вольфганг огляделся и, заметив однокурсниц, поспешил к ним. Девушки заняли C-образный диванчик и три ближайших к нему столика, каждый на четверых человек. Вольфганг устремился к дивану, на котором заприметил Николауса — и откуда он только узнал? — к тому же, места там ещё оставались.

Его радостно приветствовали ещё на подходе.

— Вечер добрый! — громко поздоровался со всеми Вольфганг.  
— Рада, что ты пришёл! — выпалила коротко стриженная рыжая девушка. Она хотела добавить что-то ещё, но осеклась, заметив Кристиана. Сидящая рядом с ней кудрявая брюнетка тоже смотрела на него с любопытством и слегка растерянно.  
— Привет, Мю, привет, Крис, — Николаус по очереди пожал им руки.  
— Привет, Никки, — Вольфганг задержал его ладонь чуть дольше, чем следовало, и уже хотел исполнить социальный ритуал по отношению к Виктору, который сидел с Николаусом рядом и прожигал их взглядом, но брюнетка подёргала его за пиджак:

— Садитесь уже.

Вольфганг занял освобождённое место рядом с подвинувшимся Николаусом, а рядом сел Кристиан. Брюнетка и рыженькая, оказавшиеся напротив, с интересом разглядывали их, как будто увидели впервые. С соседних столиков тоже смотрели.

— Продолжим знакомство, — как будто не замечая этих взглядов, сказал Николаус. Крис, это Викт _о_ р, мой _друг_ , — это слово он выделил так, что не оставалось никаких сомнений какого рода дружба между ними. — Из Эльзаса.  
— Здрст, — Виктор и Кристиан обменялись церемонными кивками.

— А со мной Кристиан, — подхватил Вольфганг, — талантливый коллажист…   
— …интуит, — ехидно добавил он.  
— …и наш общий с Никки друг.

У Кристиана предательски заалели уши. Николаус понимающе улыбнулся, но комментировать никак не стал, зато Виктор наградил его колючим взглядом.

— Я Хильда, — рыжая, широко улыбаясь, протянула Кристиану руку. Он пожал её, с интересом разглядывая странные украшения новой знакомой — серьги её были сделаны из чего-то очень похожего на позвонки, а на шее надет посеребрённый обруч, к которому были подвешены три длинные, скорее всего, куриные острые кости, покрытые прозрачным лаком.  
— А я Магда, — представилась брюнетка и тоже подала ладонь.  
— Улли, — помахала ему одна из девушек, с чёлкой до бровей, за ближайшим столом.  
— Привет, котик, я Вера, — соблазнительно улыбнулась ему роковая блондинка. — Помнишь, мы встречались у Розы? 

Кристиан посмотрел на неё неприручаемым манулом. Он не помнил.

Девушки представлялись наперебой и приветливо улыбались. Они все очень понравились ему, хоть он и ловил взгляды, в которых явственно читалось: «что это значит? Разве Никки и Вольф не вместе?»

— А где Дагмар? — Вольфганг завертел головой, надеясь отыскать подругу.  
— Она сказала, что немного опоздает. И придёт, кстати, не одна, а с Кристин и новенькой… Элке, кажется, — ответила Магда.  
— О, да у нас сегодня вечер знакомств! — Вольфгангу не терпелось увидеть сокурсницу, о которой все слышали, но никто не встречал. — И, надо же, Кристин не проигнорировала приглашение.  
— Она изменилась, — многозначительно кивнула Хильда и принялась листать меню.

Кристиан заметил, что чувствует себя гораздо свободнее, чем в той псевдоитальянской забегаловке. Тогда было очень неуютно — о его присутствии все быстро забыли, он ощущал себя чужим и не знал, как влиться в разговор. Теперь же его настораживали только взгляды Виктора исподлобья. Что с ним, не привык к большим компаниям?

— О, смотри, — Хильда толкнула Магду локтем, — у них тут жаркое в горшочках.  
— Буэ! — обе синхронно сморщились.  
— Чьем оно вам не нравьится? — как-то излишне воинственно поинтересовался Виктор, ещё сильнее выпятив челюсть. Вольфганг покосился на него с интересом: что сегодня выкинет?

Магда с улыбкой пожала плечами:

— Локальная кухня, ну да.  
— И чтьо? — напирал Виктор.  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответила Хильда. — Ты знаешь?  
— Нет, — помотала головой Магда. — Но смешно. Жаркое…  
— В горшочках, — и обе синхронно прыснули.

Кристиан тоже невольно хмыкнул. Он и сам не мог объяснить, что такого, но было и вправду нелепо. Какой-то оксюморон. Ему сразу представились эти горшочки — почему-то пузатые, эмалевые, и ярко-оранжевые, как волосы _друга_ Никки…

— Ньичего смьешного тут ньет, — вдруг сердито отрезал Виктор. Он перегнулся через колени Николауса и Вольфганга (оба преувеличенно старательно отклонились назад, чтобы не мешать благородным порывам), приблизил лицо к Кристиану и прошипел: — Это не смьешно. Это нашье нацийональное бльюдо, поньятно?

Кристиану от этой экспрессии сделалось только хуже. Надо было сдержаться… или извиниться… Но он чувствовал, как неудержимая улыбка разрезает лицо, широкая, как обычно у Вольфганга, и абсолютно глумливая.

— Но Виктор, ты же сам говорил, что не любишь жаркое в горшочках! — вдруг невинно воскликнул Вольфганг ему в спину.  
— Я пьередумал, — буркнул Виктор, возвращаясь на место.  
— Уникальный случай текучей национальности, — шепнул Кристиан на ухо Вольфгангу. Тот едва заметно кивнул ему и закусил губу.

Примирительно поулыбавшись оскорблённому эльзасцу, девушки снова принялись изучать меню. В итоге все решили взять лазанью — уж очень аппетитно выглядело фото на глянцевой странице.

— Кстати, тут можно бутылочное пиво заказать, — поделился открытием Николаус.  
— В смысле, они его не в бокалы разливают? — уточнил Вольфганг, ещё не добравшийся до нужного раздела.  
— Не, у них тут фишка такая — они переливают пиво в свои фирменные бутылки. Для каждого сорта — с разным орнаментом, — пояснила Магда.

Кристиан не особо понял, в чём смысл и к чему эти лишние траты, но когда официант подошёл к их столику, заказал из любопытства Эрдингер светлое. Бутылка оказалась и правда красивая, с дутыми узорами-колосками (видимо, пшеничными). Он пил, слушал разговоры о незнакомых людях (оказалось неожиданно интересно), отвечал на вопросы. В этот раз ему нравилась позиция наблюдателя.

Вольфганг время от времени поглядывал на Кристиана. Кажется, ему всё нравится. Было бы здорово, если б освоившись он подружился с девчонками — они все славные. Но получится ли у него? Вольфганг давно заметил — проскальзывало это в словах Кристиана, а теперь получил и подтверждение от Ютты, что зверь не умеет дружить. С детства у Кристиана сформировалось потребительское отношение, и в друзья он выбирал только тех, кто мог быть ему полезен (любопытно, был ли Эндрю исключением?). Он смотрел на окружающих с высокомерием, будто английский лорд, и если его школьные друзья считали это проявлением крутости, то тут не оценят точно. Хотя, Крис ведь сильно изменился…

Поддерживать беседу становилось всё сложнее — Вольфганг невольно замечал, как Кристиан поглаживает пальцами запотевшие бока бутылки: плавно, вверх-вниз, как, поднеся её ко рту, касается горлышка приоткрытым губами, как пьёт… Он делал это совершенно естественно, безо всякого подтекста, но выглядело чертовски соблазнительно. Вольфганг вдруг неожиданно ярко представил, как запускает пальцы Кристиану в рот, и он вылизывает их, посасывает, мягко прикусывает зубами, глядя на него особым, «поплывшим» взглядом. Член в штанах дёрнулся и неприятно упёрся в ширинку. Вольфганг постарался сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— О, Дагмар! — встрепенулись за соседним столом.

Кристиан обернулся к дверям. В зал вошла высокая девушка со светлыми волосами, одетая в белый брючный костюм, а за ней… Кристиан в восхищении выдохнул и чуть не поставил бутылку мимо стола.

Следом за Дагмар вошла другая — чуть полноватая, загорелая, в дико пёстром комбинезоне со слониками и раджами, а главное — на голове у неё возвышалась причёска, напоминающая гнездо доисторической птицы. Девушка подошла ближе, и стало ясно, что это — длиннющие дреды, скреплённые на макушке. Ещё пара толстых искусственных кос свисала до самых колен.

— Всем добрый вечер! — сказала Дагмар и чуть отступила, давая удивительной спутнице выйти вперёд. — Это Элке, она будет с нами учиться.  
— Мир, — веско и коротко кивнула всем та. Серёжки-колокольчики мелодично зазвенели.  
— Добрый вечер, очень приятно! — наперебой начали девушки. Для пришедших тут же нашлось место за крайним столом.  
— Здравствуй, Элке, — Вера протянула новенькой руку.  
— Лучше Катэ, — широко, по-разбойничьи разулыбалась хиппушка, отвечая на рукопожатие. — То — для цивилов.  
— Окей. Ты откуда?  
— Сейчас из Непала. А вообще — из академа.

Девушки понимающе закивали. Кристиан смотрел на чудесное существо и не мог почему-то поверить — вот, она недавно была на другом краю света, и всё равно вернулась в Берлин. Да если бы он мог уехать далеко, навсегда — а ещё лучше, с Вольфгангом…

— Здесь ведь можно курить? — Катэ открыла замшевую чёрную сумочку.  
— Да, конечно, — ответили ей сразу несколько.

В ответ Катэ хитро прищурилась и начала набивать в резную трубку гашиш.

Кристиан настороженно заозирался, но официантов, назло или к счастью, сейчас в зале не было. Он снова взялся за пиво — даже не представляя, какие страдания причиняет Вольфгангу.

— Я Оскара оставила у соседки… Хорошо, что она согласилась… — долетало с соседнего столика.  
— А он сразу ушёл, так что взять автограф не удалось, — сетовала Хильда напротив сочувственно кивающей Магде.  
— Нет, конечно, я не думаю, что ты был неправ, — бурчал Николаус на ухо обиженному Виктору.

— Интуит, покажешь свои коллажи? — Вера снова смотрела на Кристиана _особым_ взглядом. Кажется, ей доставляло удовольствие испытывать своё обаяние на новой жертве.  
— Конечно, — ответил Кристиан в тон. — В следующем месяце в «Джунглях».

Девушка оценила намёк. Шутливо погрозив пальцем, она передала Кристиану разожжённую трубку. Не желая показать неуверенность или страх, он взял, поблагодарив коротким кивком, и от души, во все лёгкие затянулся. Даже в школе так не геройствовал.

— Осторожно, не обожгись, — шепнул ему на ухо Вольфганг, который переживал за губы своего зверя — а в большей степени просто переживал.

Кристиан не обжёгся, но от колючего, будто бы чёрствого дыма невольно закашлялся. Вольфганг осторожно забрал у него трубку, быстро вдохнул и не глядя передал Никки.

— Крис?  
— Мм… да? — Кристиан посмотрел на Вольфганга слезящимися глазами. Тот покачал головой и полез в карман за чистым платком.

— Кстати, где Кристин? Я думала, она будет с вами, — донеслось с соседнего столика.  
— Она была с нами, — вздохнула Дагмар. — Просто... ей нужно время.  
— Новый наряд? — скептично фыркнула Вера. Наверно, она припомнила, как на Рождество на первом курсе у бедной старосты сгорел левый рукав. А на втором — оторвался подол…  
— Наряд?.. В каком-то смысле. Вы сами увидите.

Как раз в этот момент дверь зала открылась. На пороге стоял симпатичный коренастый паренёк лет двадцати, в клетчатой рубашке и широких линялых джинсах.

— Это же… — заволновались за столиками. — Кристин, ты?!  
— Тише, тише, — попросила Дагмар и встала навстречу. — Хорошо, что ты здесь.

Кристиан во все глаза смотрел на свою почти что тёзку: только теперь он понял, что это девушка. Коротко стриженая, круглолицая, она подошла моряцкой походкой вразвалку.

— Ну, в общем, мы с Кристин хотели сказать… — Дагмар чуть запнулась, сжимая руки. — Это Крис. Теперь — это Крис.  
— Приветствую, дамы, — галантно пробасила морячка.

Все затихли, даже Виктор перестал неразборчиво ныть.

— Мы подумали, что будет лучше обозначить…  
— Я сам, — мягко прервала её подруга (или уже друг?) и продолжила: — В общем, я два года пытался, но чё-то не выходит. На самом деле больше, конечно… Но теперь так. Как-то.  
— Ну, ништяк, — радостно сказала Катэ и полезла в сумочку за ещё одной плюхой.  
— Можете не принимать. Я пойду, если что…  
— Крис, мы все тебя принимаем и очень рады твоему выбору, — Вольфганг чуть отодвинулся к краю сидения, освобождая ещё одно место. — Это здорово, что в нашей группе появился такой замечательный _староста._

Через секунду все заговорили наперебой:

— Да, да, конечно… Что это мы… проходи!

Кристин сморгнула, шмыгнула носом, а потом пробасила:

— Ну, спасибо. Я вас тоже всех… это. Кстати, зачёт по организации зрелищ поставили на пятнадцатое. Вот.

И, косолапя и чуть стесняясь, протиснулась на своё место.

Вольфганг торжествовал. Ему удалось оказаться между двух Крисов — и только староста села рядом, отделяя его от Никки, Вольфганг крепко зажмурился и загадал самое главное своё желание. Оно касалось Макса, и было таким сокровенным, что Вольфганг даже его не сформулировал, а только позволил лёгкой тени мысли коснуться сознания. Раз — образ, два — блаженная пустота.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Кристиан, когда официант поставил перед ним тарелку. Наконец принесли лазанью. Запах показался ему аппетитным как никогда. Может, всё дело было всё в гашише, а может, он просто никогда раньше не встречал так хорошо приготовленной. Так или иначе, Кристиан с аппетитом жевал, стараясь не слишком буйствовать. Вольфганг уже начал по-свойски что-то рассказывать старосте, та — тот — кивала…

— Отличная, правда? — Хильда вытерла губы салфеткой и хитро смотрела на Кристиана.  
— Замечательная! — закивал тот, не понимая вполне, про лазанью они или про смелую старосту.

Тут он вспомнил про кое-что.

— Хильда?  
— Да?  
— А какая у вас специальность? Ну, кто вы будете?  
— Я планирую посвятить себя моде. Вообще-то, уже посвятила.  
— А я живописи, — встряла Магда. — Абстрактной, — и тут же хихикнула, до того солидно это прозвучало.

Кристиан сделал большие глаза.

— А вам можно так? Ну, просто всё очень разное.

Девушки рассмеялись. Улли, которая слышала разговор, весело ответила:

— Наша кафедра называется… ох, что же там первое?  
— Визуальная коммуникация, — подсказал Вольфганг.  
— Графический дизайн, — вставила Магда.  
— И экспериментальный кинематограф! — добавил Николаус. 

— И также известна как «ВКГДЭК», — Кристин усмехнулась. — Печально известна.  
— Ух, — только и мог сказать Кристиан.  
— Сам поражаюсь, — Вольфганг пожал плечами.  
— Понимаешь, это такая система, — начала объяснять староста Кристиану, в котором сразу увидела возможного абитуриента. — Направлений заявлено три, но куратор каждого курса специализируется в чём-то одном.  
— А господин Майер? — вспомнил Кристиан фамилию недруга Вольфганга.  
— Коммуникация, — тоскливо вздохнула Хильда.  
— Иногда мне кажется, он и сам не знает, что это значит, — сердито фыркнул Вольфганг. — И поэтому просто насаждает нам своё виденье.  
— Коммуникация же, — гоготнул Николаус.  
— Поэтому — спектакли!  
— Натюрмортики! Из костей и металла!  
— И душеспасительные беседы!  
— Почему вы не уйдёте? — Кристиан допил пиво и машинально отставил бутылку к ножке дивана.  
— Целый курс? — развеселилась Магда. — Что, вместе?  
— Нет, в том-то и суть, — Хильда пристально вглядывалась в лицо Кристиана. — Редко где можно найти сейчас повод для конфронтации.  
— Днём с огнём не сыщешь!  
— Те, у кого есть враг, должны им делиться!  
— С друзьями.  
— А если серьёзно — не так уж всё и плохо, — закончила Магда. — Точно, Мю?  
— Точно, — кивнул тот. — А иначе было бы скучно.

С этим Кристиан был, пожалуй, согласен. Он ещё раз вдохнул горький дым из очень неспешно дошедшей до него трубки (официант, когда ему предложили тоже, увлёкся и рассказал пару растаманских баек).

Всё-таки, в этом заведении и вправду подавали чудесную лазанью.

— Я на минуту, — зачем-то сообщил Кристиан Вольфгангу, вылезая из-за стола. Вольфганг кивнул с напускным равнодушием и опять обернулся к старосте.

***

Кристиан открыл дверь туалета и уже сделал шаг к ряду писсуаров, когда вдруг на плечо ему опустилась тяжёлая большая рука. Он рывком развернулся.

— А ты, наверно, хорошо трахаешься? — хохотнул Юрген.  
— Бля, только не ты, — процедил Кристиан. Этого ещё не хватало!  
— Сколько уже продержался? Не думал тебя здесь увидеть, — негромко, как-то любовно сказал вдруг фотограф. — Я-то тебя на вокзале искал.

Он выглядел расслабленным, даже счастливым. Но больше расслабленным. И это его подвело.

— Мне очень неприятно твоё внимание, — Кристиан покачал головой, глядя на Юргена сверху вниз и, прежде чем фотограф успел сообразить, что всё идёт не по сценарию, ухватил его в районе ширинки. Будь Юрген в джинсах, это оказалось бы затруднительным, но на нём были — какое удачное совпадение — свободные брюки, и ничто не мешало Кристиану как следует ухватить врага за яйца.

Юрген разинул рот, будто выкинутая на берег рыба, но не издал ни звука. Лицо его стремительно побелело, глаза вытаращились.

— Я, что, такая дешёвка, — продолжал Кристиан, — а? Ты же у нас только потасканными шлюшками интересуешься, _гениальный фотограф_ , — он оскалился Юргену в лицо, и сжал кулак ещё сильнее, выкручивая.

Юрген заскулил и схватил его за руку, но тут же отпустил, поняв, что отцепляя очень даже может повредить себе. Боль была такая сильная — до тошноты и вспышек перед глазами, — что никаких мыслей о сопротивлении не осталось. Как действовать, когда тебя держат за самое ценное? Можно было заехать этой пидорской подстилке в челюсть кулаком, или двинуть лбом, но инстинктивно Юрген понимал, что тогда у выблядка сработают рефлексы, и от боли он сожмёт его многострадальные тестикулы ещё сильнее, прежде чем отпустит. Проверять не хотелось. Ещё и мочевой пузырь предательски кольнул спазм — не хватало только обоссаться.

— Что-то не нравится? — Кристиан с удовольствием изучал его перекошенное лицо. — А если так? — он дёрнул на себя, и Юрген хрипло взвыл, нелепо вцепившись одной рукой ему в плечо, чтоб устоять на ослабевших ногах, а второй снова сжав запястье.

Кристиану ужасно хотелось плюнуть в него, так же как Юрген сделал тогда на Цоо, отобрав у него все деньги, но решил не уподобляться. Весёлая злость горела внутри, хотелось её запомнить. Клиентам почему-то всегда было мало, что перед ними послушно опускаются на колени и делают то, за что уплачено — им всегда надо было ещё и поиздеваться, задеть побольнее. И сейчас Кристиан упивался ситуацией — он унизил Юргена и всех клиентов в его лице — сам.

— Пшёл, — Кристиан отпустил его и брезгливо оттолкнул.

Юрген тут же согнулся пополам, нелепо прижав руки к пульсирующему огненной болью паху — ощущение было такое, будто всё содержимое мошонки раздавлено в слизь и, одновременно с этим, будто многострадальные яйца раздулись до размеров шаров для боулинга и вот-вот лопнут.

— Ещё раз ко мне подойдёшь, и я их тебе оторву. Серьёзно.

Юрген с ненавистью посмотрел на Кристиана, изо всех сил стискивая зубы — ещё не хватало скулить перед сучонком. Ишь, смотрит как! Прихрамывая, он кое-как доковылял до двери, и уже на пороге обернулся — поручение следовало выполнить:

— Берти передаёт привет, — сипло выдавил он. — Думаешь, он тебя забыл? От Берти никто просто так не ухо… — тощий ублюдок сделал шаг в его сторону и Юрген в одно мгновение оказался за дверью, прежде чем закончил: — …дил, сука.

Кристиан стоял посреди туалета и хохотал, запрокинув голову, пока не вошёл какой-то полный мужчина в дурацком костюме с искрой, и неодобрительно посмотрел на него, проходя к дальнему писсуару. Кристиан нервно хохотнул ещё раз, по инерции, и подошёл к ближайшему. Отлить захотелось нестерпимо. Вся сцена с Юргеном заняла от силы минуты две, но ему казалось, будто прошло не меньше получаса.

Он уже помыл руки и собрался оторвать бумажное полотенце, когда в туалет вошёл Вольфганг.

 

Тот не беспокоился из-за отсутствия Кристиана — ещё рано, но Николаус вдруг тронул его за локоть, и склонившись к уху шепнул:

— Смотри, Юрген. Идёт со стороны туалетов, вроде.

Вольфганг встрепенулся и отложил вилку. Точно Юрген. Направился к выходу из зала (за ним с недовольным лицом шла какая-то пергидрольная дамочка). И чего это с ним?.. 

— Пардон, отлучусь на минутку, — он вылез из-за стола, но поспешил не за Юргеном — плевать на него, а к туалетам.

 

— Ты в порядке? — Вольфганг подошёл вплотную к Кристиану и внимательно его оглядел. С виду всё было нормально.  
— Да, Вольф, всё хорошо, — Кристиан улыбнулся ему, широко и неожиданно хищно. Было приятно, что Вольфганг о нём беспокоится, но в который раз уже он заметил, что хоть в голосе его и слышны тревога и забота, взгляд почему-то остаётся холодным. Как будто ему всё равно.   
— Тогда пойдём, — Вольфганг заправил Кристиану за ухо выбившуюся прядь, едва коснувшись кожи.

Все мысли разом вылетели у Кристиана из головы, он только порадовался, что мужик уже ушёл и не увидит. Адреналин ещё бушевал в крови, все ощущения обострились до предела, и это мимолётное прикосновение как будто разорвало поводок самоконтроля. Он шагнул навстречу Вольфгангу, столкнулся с ним грудью, и с силой потёрся об его пах. Вольфганг вздёрнул бровь, разыгрывая непонимание. Кристиан запустил ладони в задние карманы его джинсов, сжал задницу и снова потёрся, плотно прижимаясь бёдрами, и с радостью отмечая, как быстро у Вольфганга встал.

— Прямо тут? — голос Вольфганга от возбуждения прозвучал чуть хрипловато, и от этого Кристиану крышу снесло уже окончательно.  
— Да, — он с усилием отстранился и потащил его в дальнюю кабинку. Только они заперли дверь, как в туалет вошло несколько человек. Они смеялись и о чём-то переговаривались, но Кристиан не прислушивался — кровь шумела в ушах.

Вольфганг прижал его спиной к стенке с узором под дерево и принялся целовать — жадно, глубоко, вылизывая и покусывая. Полвечера смотрел на эти губы!.. Кристиан шумно дышал и бестолково дёргал его пиджак за лацканы — пытался то ли снять, то ли притянуть ближе к себе. Чертовски хотелось, чтобы Кристиан опустился перед ним на колени, или самому встать перед ним и отсосать, но они ведь планировали сделать это в универе, да и вдруг незапланированный минет в общественном туалете вызовет неприятные ассоциации?

— Трахни меня, — шёпотом попросил Кристиан. Зрачки у него стали такие расширенные, что от радужек остались лишь светло-голубые ободки.  
— У меня смазки нет.  
— Да наплевать.  
— Будет больно, — попытался образумить его Вольфганг.  
— Я хочу, — Кристиан смотрел упрямо и с вызовом.

Вольфганг коротко поцеловал его и развернул спиной к себе. Кристиан быстро расстегнул ширинку и упёрся руками в стену, чуть прогнувшись, чтоб ему было удобнее. Вольфганг стянул с него джинсы вместе с бельём до колен, приспустил свои и, дразня, провёл членом по промежности. Кристиан простонал и качнул бёдрами, стараясь притереться ближе.

— Тшш, мой хороший, мы ведь тут не одни, — прошептал Вольфганг, грудью ложась ему на спину и прижимая к себе. Кристиан кивнул — видимо, это могло сойти за обещание вести себя тише.

Вольфганг сплюнул в ладонь, прекрасно зная, что от слюны толку ноль. Но когда видишь такую офигенную задницу и крестец с проступающими костями под задравшейся джинсовкой, остановиться невозможно. В конце концов, Кристиан сам хотел, а он честно его предупредил.

Кристиан стиснул зубы и уткнулся в стенку лбом. На глаза навернулись слёзы, но он терпел и старался не зажиматься. Вольфганг погладил его по животу, провёл рукой ниже и обхватил твёрдый член, принявшись ласкать чуть грубовато и торопливо, но это всё равно отвлекало от боли. Как только Кристиан смог расслабиться, все неприятные ощущения будто притупились — не исчезли, но не мешали получать удовольствие от заполнености. Поняв, что он готов, Вольфганг задвигался. Кристиан снова застонал, будто забылся, и Вольфганг зажал ему рот свободной рукой. Кристиан почувствовал, как из паха вверх поднимается тёплая волна, и одновременно будто искры пробегают вдоль позвоночника — настолько это его возбудило.

— Давай сыграем в игру: кто дольше продержится молча, — на грани слышимости проговорил Вольфганг и закусил куртку на плече Кристиана — почти как кобель во время случки, придерживающий суку за загривок. Или как лисы в зоопарке.

Дышать одним носом оказалось тяжело, воздуха не хватало. И хоть Вольфганг старательно, почти больно, зажимал ему рот, расшатывая слабые после цинги зубы, и сам помалкивал, вгрызшись в плотную ткань куртки, Кристиану казалось, что они всё равно создают много шума — тяжёлые дыхания, недвусмысленные звуки от соприкосновения тел… Вот-вот вломится кто-нибудь из персонала и закатит скандал… и это подхлёстывало ещё больше. Вольфганг двигался размашисто и глубоко, так, что от каждого толчка у Кристиана ноги подгибались, и хоть он пытался сдерживаться, всё равно глухо стонал в ладонь.

Это было охуительно горячо и непривычно быстро. Вольфганг толкнулся ещё пару раз и спустил Кристиану на поясницу, рассудив, что провести остаток вечера со спермой внутри ему будет не очень приятно. При этом он умудрился попасть на торчащий край задравшейся футболки и на джинсовку. Одновременно с этим он сжал его член чуть сильнее и надавил большим пальцем на уздечку. Кристиан толкнулся ему в кулак и кончил на стенку, давясь стоном.

Отдышавшись, Вольфганг убрал обслюнявленную ладонь от лица Кристиана и, оторвав длинную ленту бумаги, принялся вытирать себя и своего загнанно дышащего зверя.

— Ну как ты? — Вольфганг уже застегнулся, поправил одежду, и, посмеиваясь наблюдал, как Кристиан дрожащими пальцами пытается продеть болт джинсов в петлю.  
— О! — Кристиан многозначительно закатил глаза и рассмеялся.

Вольфганг не удержался и снова прижал его к стене, но целовал уже мягче, без напора. Кристиан положил ладони ему на плечи и, похоже, готов был простоять так хоть весь вечер.

— Я говорил, что у тебя обалденный рот? — Вольфганг, наконец, смог от него оторваться и нежно провёл по припухшим губам большим пальцем, надавил на нижнюю, сминая.  
— Что, только рот? По-моему, я весь обалденный, — Кристиан выразительно подвигал бровями и изобразил томный взгляд. Вольфганг рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, пора возвращаться к Никки и дамам. Что на тебя нашло расскажешь дома, хорошо?

Кристиан кивнул. Но к компании они присоединились не сразу — прежде Вольфганг попытался счистить с джинсовки белёсые капли, и хоть это удалось, в мокрых пятнах выглядела она не менее подозрительно. Потом Вольфганг повертелся перед зеркалом у ряда раковин, приглаживая волосы себе и Кристиану, но всё равно только малый ребёнок не понял бы, чем они занимались.

Николаус встретил их появление понимающим, насмешливым взглядом. Девушки заметно порозовели и очень старались сдержать многозначительные улыбки. Виктор смотрел с лёгким недоумением и как будто осуждающе, а, может, это была зависть.

— Ну-с, что мы пропустили? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил Вольфганг, усаживаясь на своё место. Кристиан тоже делал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло — подумаешь, отлучились вдвоём на некоторое время…

*** 

Остаток вечера Виктор молчал. Николаус уже забеспокоился: лазанья оказалась невкусная? Гашиш не пошёл? Но Виктор вроде бы с аппетитом ел и курил, как и все. При этом метая злобные взгляды на Вольфганга.

Уже на улице все стали прощаться: Вольфганг, приобняв и поцеловав по очереди однокурсниц, открыл для Дагмар дверь такси, хлопнул Кристин по плечу и купил у Катэ на последние деньги порядочный кусок гашиша. Когда он, наконец, обернулся к Виктору, тот посмотрел вдруг с такой ненавистью, что даже у привычного ко всему Вольфганга кольнуло где-то под сердцем.

— Ну, пока, — улыбнулся он, отгоняя неприятное чувство, и протянул ладонь.

Виктор молчал. Руки он не подал и стоял, сжавшись. Как мышь — пронеслась у Вольфганга невольная ассоциация. Точно. Загнанный, маленький — и, по сути, вредитель.

Вольфганг выждал секунду и негромко вздохнул:

— Счастливого пути домой.  
— Да, Вик уезжает сегодня, — зачем-то закивал Николаус.  
— Ньенадолго, — вдруг процедил Виктор и, не проронив больше ни слова, развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
— Что, даже так? — поразился Вольфганг.

Николаус молчал. Он и сам был немного напуган.

Наскоро поцеловал Криса и Мю, он понёсся догонять своё трудное счастье. И довольно скоро догнал.

Виктор смешно выкидывал в сторону при каждом шаге кривоватые ноги — издалека Николаусу показалось, что это и не человек вовсе идёт по тёмной улице, а какая-то заводная игрушка. Остановившись у фонаря, он посмаковал ощущение ужаса, а потом с новыми силами пустился в погоню.

— Вик? Вик!..  
— Да?! — Виктор остановился и вздёрнул голову.  
— Уф, догнал. Ты чего? — одышливо прохрипел Николаус.  
— Скажьи, он всьегда был такьим… жьивотным?

Николаус решил, что это он не расслышал. Так. Ладно.

— Пошли, а то опоздаешь, — и машинально двинулся снова, медленным шагом.

Виктор держался поблизости, но за руку уже не хватал — видимо, осмелел, или улица была светлей, чем в тот раз. Осмелел он явно, потому что почти сразу же повторил:

— Вольфганг всьегда был такьим, да?  
— Чё? Каким? — старательно не понимал Николаус.  
— Ньеобузданным! — страдальчески выкрикнул Виктор.  
— А. Ну, типа, да, — Николаус улыбнулся, вспомнив их досуги, начиная с первого курса. Тогда Вольфганг, пожалуй, меньше концентрировался на ебле, но брал антуражем. Чего стоил тот романтический вечер в университетской кладовке для швабр: ужин при свечах (из сухой лапши и горошка), красное вино и фотосессия на поляроид. Ах, было время!.. Если бы их не заперли на ночь с другой стороны, было бы совсем чудно…

Виктор грустно молчал. Николаусу даже сделалось совестно. Но не очень.

— Ну, пойми, — начал он. — Вольфганг просто такой. Для него это всё легко…  
— А тьебе?.. — Виктор обернулся, скривив губы. — Длья тьебя всё тоже — льегко?  
— Нет, — Николаус мотнул головой. — Хотя, ну, ты же видел…

И вправду, с Виктором у них вышло _сложно_. Всё утро он проплакал — вернее, проныл о том, что хочет остаться, но не может пойти против родителей, ведь пока живёт за их счёт, но он так хочет быть с Никки, но ему нельзя, но если бы мог, он бы точно остался, но он не может… — и так часами, по спирали, доводя себя до исступления.

Под конец он просто беззвучно хрипел, лёжа лицом в кровать. Николаус, который ничего Вику и не предлагал, воспользовался диспозицией и его тощей задницей. Это позволило хоть немного отвлечься. Но Вик умудрялся ныть даже в процессе. Он лежал без движения, безучастно принимая член Никки, так что бедный Николаус даже почувствовал себя фетишистом, если не некрофилом. Виктор был податливый, ещё растянутый после вчерашнего, так что Николаус даже успел заскучать — благо в уши ему лилось:

— Ньет, у менья ситуацийя другая, чьем у этьих из общежитийя. Оньи-то могут уйехать… куда захотьят, а я нье могу. А почьему? Это надо у родитьелей спрашийвать…

С чувством глубокой тоски Николаус кончил и потянулся к тумбочке за сигаретами, даже не приласкав Виктора. Но тот полез к нему сам — лёг рядом, заглянул в глаза и преданно выдохнул:

— О, Николя! Ты так хорьошо менья слушайешь!

Николауса передёрнуло от воспоминания. Он обернулся к Виктору:

— Говоришь, они ждут тебя на вокзале? Ну, родители.  
— Да. Но льучше пусть оньи нье видьят нас вмьесте.  
— Ок, — кивнул Николаус.  
— О, простьи! Простьи, я нье это имьел в виду! — Виктор мгновенно начал заламывать руки. — Николя, ты обидьелся.  
— Нет. Я всё понимаю.  
— Ньет, ты обидьелся. Я же вьижу!  
— Ну ок.  
— Они нье любят моих друзьей…

«А они у тебя вообще есть?»

— Они нье поньимают…  
— Кстати, ты про Вольфганга хотел ведь? — перебил Николаус начавшийся было снова поток нытья.  
— Я? Я…  
— Ну, он как бы мой друг, — Николаус прокашлялся. — И мне неприятно, когда ты называешь его животным.  
— Простьи, простьи…  
— Ничего. И, ну, он такой…

Виктор преданно ждал подробностей.

— Знаешь, может, он не очень часто в универ ходит… и с куратором там проблемы всегда, но он правда талантливый. И его любят девушки в группе…  
— Я заметьил.  
— И вообще, — Николаус хмыкнул, — хотел бы я таким быть. Ну, как он.  
— Ты лучьше, — преданно выдохнул Виктор.

Николаус сдержанно промолчал. Хотя так и подмывало согласиться.

— И, это… — он порадовался, что следующий фонарь нескоро, и не видно, как горят щеки. — Мы как бы были с ним… вместе. Если тебе надо вдруг это знать. И это… у нас открытые отношения. Мы и сейчас иногда… да.  
— Я поньял, — кивнул Виктор. — Больше нье будьете.

***

— А Виктор этот мне не понравился, — категорично заявил Кристиан, закончив делиться впечатлениями.  
— Мы ему тоже не понравились, — успокоил его Вольфганг.  
— Почему Ник, ну, с ним?..  
— Наверно, видит в нём что-то, чего не видим мы.

До квартиры поднимались молча. Кристиан как будто обдумывал слова Вольфганга. Может, он сам Николаусу тоже сначала не нравился? И, возможно, этот Виктор так странно себя вёл с непривычки? Но он даже не захотел никого узнать получше. А, ну его. Вряд ли они увидятся ещё раз.

***

— Так, — Вольфганг уже забрался в постель и смотрел на убирающего вещи Кристиана внимательно, почти строго, — что спровоцировало тебя на секс в общественном месте?

Кристиан захлопнул дверцу шкафа и с разбегу нырнул под одеяло:

— Я донёс до этого Юргена, что не люблю, когда меня преследуют.  
— О! И что же ты сделал?

Кристиан придвинулся ближе и зашептал Вольфгангу на ухо, всё больше расплываясь в злой, торжествующей усмешке. Вольфганг слушал внимательно, невольно ощущая, как его собственные тестикулы пытаются втянуться.

— Я горжусь тобой, Крис, — Вольфганг торжественно поцеловал его в лоб. — Видишь, ты _можешь_ за себя постоять. Ты очень-очень храбрый зверь, но, надеюсь, в следующий раз будешь осторожнее. Пообещай мне.  
— Обещаю, — Кристиан вздохнул. Эйфория от унижения врага окончательно улеглась, и всё больше начали терзать сомнения.

«Ну, можно было ударить его коленом по переносице, сунуть головой в унитаз и смывать воду, пока он не умрёт... Но ты всё сделал правильно» — всё началось с этой мысли. Теперь же Кристиан понимал, что Юрген мог среагировать быстрее, дать отпор, и вряд ли получилось бы сопротивляться — он был сильнее. Оставалось надеяться, что ничего бы Юрген сделать не успел, помешал бы кто-нибудь, кому срочно приспичило отлить, но… Запоздалый страх уже проснулся и заворочался в желудке.

Юрген упомянул Бертрама.

— Что-то не так? — Вольфганг нахмурился, заметив, как побледнел Кристиан. — Он всё-таки что-то тебе сделал?  
— Нет, — Кристиан замотал головой. — Просто… когда он уходил, сказал, что Берти передаёт мне привет. Что он меня не забыл.

Вольфганг раздосадовано цыкнул: так и знал. Бертрам никуда не исчез, как по волшебству, он просто затаился и ждёт удобного момента. Наверно, надеялся на их легкомыслие, что они решат, будто он потерял интерес и разойдутся. Что ж, Берти ошибся. Не видать ему Кристиана как своего носа.

— Думаю, Юрген просто хотел напугать тебя, — Вольфганг обнял Кристиана за плечи. — А если это правда, то Бертрам всё равно уже ничего не сможет сделать — ты перестал быть безымянным парнем с Цоо. Все знают, что ты со мной. Что ты та Кристи, наделавшая шуму в «Джунглях». Скоро будет выставка, и ещё больше людей узнает о тебе. Помнишь, что я говорил про Берти? Он выбирает только неизвестных — прекрасно понимает, чем чревато связаться с кем-нибудь из тусовки.

Кристиан теснее прижался к нему и вдруг попросил:

— Пометь меня. Как… как тогда.

Вольфганг взял его за подбородок и поцеловал — на этот раз успокаивая. Он уложил Кристиана на спину и прижался губами к шее, оставив яркое лиловое пятно. Кристиан крепко сжал его запястье, совсем как вчера.

— Я с тобой, Крис, — Вольфганг коснулся губами его порозовевшего уха, и снова принялся целовать, оставляя на теле чуть болезненные метки: ещё две на шее, под левой ключицей, три на животе, ближе к правому боку, на внутренней стороне левого бедра, ещё одну чуть ниже правого колена…

Кристиан вздрагивал под его прикосновениями, привычно раскрывался — внутри всё жгло и неприятно тянуло, но если б Вольфганг взял его ещё раз, он бы не попросил остановиться. Однако у Вольфганга были другие планы — он устроился между его раздвинутых ног и уже собирался провести языком по приподнявшемуся члену, но Кристиан вдруг потянул его к себе.

— Что-то не так?  
— Обними меня, — твёрдая просьба, почти приказ. Вольфганг послушался.

Кристиан уткнулся лбом в его плечо, вдыхая ставший привычным запах зелёного чая, мяты и лайма, просунул руку между животами и, соединив члены, уверенно задвигал ладонью. Вольфганг улыбнулся — Крис вёл, и у него получалось.

Кончив, они долго целовались — бережно, почти лениво. После Вольфганг сходил за тёплым влажным полотенцем и вытер Кристиана.

— Когда мне удастся приучить тебя ходить в душ _каждый_ раз после… — начал он притворно возмущаться, погасив свет и улёгшись рядом, но Кристиан его перебил:  
— Спасибо. За всё. Если б не ты, я не знаю, что бы со мной стало, — он снова прижался к Вольфгангу и закинул на него ногу.  
— Всё бы с тобой было хорошо, — лгать стало уже давно привычно. Вольфганг снова поцеловал Кристиана в лоб, и принялся одной рукой перебирать его волосы, а второй поглаживать по бедру. — Ты бы ещё некоторое время поработал на кладбище. Тамошние лихие ребята непременно отвадили бы Берти, если б он ещё раз сунулся к тебе. Со временем ты бы определился, чего хочешь, начал бы заниматься, успешно сдал экзамены, поступил, куда наметил — и родители бы очень тобой гордились. Благополучно выучившись, обязательно устроился бы на какую-нибудь интересную работу…

Вольфганг перечислял всё это уверенным тоном, но понимал, что на самом деле это было маловероятно. Если б не Бертрам, всё так и могло сложиться. Но Кристиан всерьёз зацепил его, и никакие побои граблями не смогли бы Берти остановить. Скорее всего, стоило бы Кристиану только-только обрести почву под ногами, как Бертрам тут же объявлялся и выбивал её — раз за разом, пока не добился бы желаемого.

Вольфганг снова начал злиться. Все знали, чем занимается Красавчик Берти, и делали вид, что их это не касается. Ни у кого не было доказательств, что Бертрам убил кого-то из своих жертв собственноручно, но доведение до самоубийства — тоже ведь статья. Но все предпочли осуждать: ах, что ему сделаешь, у него же _связи_! ах, это отвратительно, но ведь он ставит свои «эксперименты» на наркоманах с Цоо — они заранее обречены или на смерть от передоза, или оказаться под ножом какого-нибудь маньяка. Давно следовало обратиться в полицию, вот только каждый ждал, что это сделает кто-то другой. А если и обращались, всё заканчивалось пшиком. Вольфганг понимал, что если Кристиан подаст заявление, то делу наверняка дадут ход — Берти и его почитатели обнаглели настолько, что почти не скрываются. И вряд ли следователь окажется настолько туп, что на него подействуют красивые слова об экспериментальном искусстве. Вот только Крис скорее всего не захочет иметь дело с полицией…

— Спи, мой храбрый зверь, — Вольфганг перевернул его спиной к себе, пока тот не отлежал ему руку и убрал в сторону лезущие в лицо волосы.

Кристиан что-то сонно пробормотал и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Вскоре он уснул, а Вольфганг ещё долго смотрел в подсвеченный фонарями потолок, и думал, что же им делать.


	40. Сын самурая умеет держать лицо

— Чо такой грустный? — Райнер толкнул Кристиана в плечо.  
— Нет, ничего, — тот помотал головой. — Ничо я не грустный.  
— Эй, Аметист, да я ж вижу, — продолжал Райнер. — С самого утра, как опущенный. В воду, гы-гы! 

Кристиан молча смотрел в окно мусоровоза на забитые фанерой витрины. Правду было не рассказать, а на выдумку сейчас не хватало душевных сил. Бертрам ищет его. Он его не забыл.

— Не грусти, не унывай, лучше выеби трамвай! — напевал Райнер, вертя руль и сигналя в такт. — А хошь секрет?

Кристиан вздохнул и обернулся — ясно было, что мусорщик так просто от него не отстанет.

— Секрет? Если хочешь. Ну, если можно.  
— Да бля, ты-то — хошь?! — рявкнул Райнер.  
— Хочу.  
— Вот приедем на базу, там твой секрет.

Кристиан кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну.

С утра было ещё ничего — поцелуи с сонным Вольфгангом, чай, чёрствый хлеб… Привычный, домашний уют. А вот когда вышел на улицу, в ещё тёмный по-ночному город, Кристиана охватили отчаяние и страх — как тогда, в августе. В автобусе он даже стал задыхаться, только представив: Бертрам поджидает его на работе, в ангаре с потушенным светом. И не один… Какая-то сердобольная женщина помогла открыть форточку — стало легче. Кажется, его приняли за очень чистого, приличного наркомана. Чернота плескалась и окружала. Ну а при виде напарника ему странным образом сделалось ещё грустней: вот у кого нет проблем! Быть бы как Райнер — ни один чёртов садист не пристал бы…

— Ща будет чудо, — пообещал мусорщик, останавливаясь перед бараком.

Кристиан попытался не хвататься хотя бы за горло — тоска и удушье накатили с неожиданной силой. Не хотел он секрета, ничего не хотел…

Райнер посигналил семь раз, с неравными интервалами. В ангаре кто-то зашевелился, потом створки открылись — незнакомый Кристиану рабочий распахнул их вовнутрь и отошёл в сторону, прижимаясь к стене.

— Пасиб, чо, — Райнер вывесился из окна кабины и дружелюбно оскалился. — Там отпёр?  
— Ну а то! — отвечал здоровяк в такой же, как у Райнера красной шапке с помпоном. Кристиан подумал даже, что это райнеров брат. Если не родной, то явно духовный.  
— Заебца, — констатировал мусорщик и вжал педаль в пол.

Кристиан почувствовал, как ставшее вдруг податливым кресло окружает его. Машина дёрнулась резко вперёд, потом вдруг сдала и развернулась к гаражу задом. Похоже было, что она взбунтовалась.

— Ща, ща, — приговаривал Райнер, одной рукой крутя руль, а другой ища что-то в ухе.  
— Осторожней, пожалуйста, — одними губами прошептал Кристиан. Он уже мысленно прощался с мамой и Вольфгангом.  
— Ты эт, держись, — посоветовал мусорщик и дал задний ход с такой силой, что Кристиана швырнуло на приборную панель.

— Ох ты ж, — оценил эти манёвры товарищ Райнера и снял из уважения шапку. Впрочем, никто его похвалы не услышал.

Грузовик со свистом пронёсся через ангар и ударил бампером в хлипкие двери. Створки распахнулись, и машина по инерции взлетела на какой-то помост, крутой, как американские горки — по крайней мере, Кристиану показалось именно так.

— Отпёр он, бля, — приговаривал Райнер, переключая на тормоз. — А дверь подержать — так никак. Ты вылазь.  
— Что? — не понял Кристиан.  
— Вылазь, говорю. Спрыгивай, — Райнер харкнул в окно. — Смотри и наслажайся, того.

Кристиан машинально открыл дверь со своей стороны и несколько секунд медитировал на траву метрах в трёх внизу.

— Прыгай, чо смотришь? — начинал уже злиться Райнер. — Ты на мусор хотел посмотреть — так смотри!

Кристиан кивнул и осторожно попытался вылезти — спустил ноги, потом развернулся, повис на руках… Райнер даже цыкал от нетерпения, так хотелось ему поскорее начать.

— Чо, готов наслажаться уже? — крикнул, лишь только Кристиан спрыгнул на пожухшую траву. — Отойди. Чтоб это, значит, масштаб оценить.

Кристиан послушно сделал пару шагов назад и огляделся. Они находились во дворе «Новглавсанспецавто…» — во внутреннем, где он никогда раньше не был. С этой стороны здания выглядели ещё хуже: забитые досками окна, копоть и следы бомбёжки на стенах, — похоже, их не ремонтировали с самой войны. А главное, двор был разрезан Стеной — пара похожих построек из потемневшего кирпича виднелись из-за её кромки.

— Сюда смотри! — окликнул его напарник. — Я тут, значит, ему зрелище устраиваю, а он башкой вертит!..

Райнер стоял в кузове грузовика, попирая ногой кучу мусора как Самсон — льва. Из-за того, что машина была на высоком бетонном помосте — почти постаменте — вся сцена напоминала и вправду какую-то безумную инсталляцию. Или перфоманс. Вольфганг бы оценил.

— И куда он, значит, девается? — начал Райнер с недоброй улыбкой. — А вот куда! Вот куда он девается!

Вытащив лопату, он начал зачерпывать мусор и кидать через Стену на советскую сторону.

Кристиан молча смотрел и не верил. Он почему-то до последнего думал про завод по сжиганию или могильник.

— На, жрите! — орал Райнер, швыряя целые мешки с опилками и гнильём. — Оккупанты! Это вам за всё! Ха-а!

Кристиан прикинул — если опустошить так пару грузовиков, с другой стороны неизбежно соберётся куча выше Стены. По которой можно будет сбежать на Запад, ага. Значит, мусор мгновенно разбирают?

— Райнер! — позвал он.  
— Чо? Я не слышу, — напарник снова повертел в ухе.

Кристиан вздохнул и тоже полез наверх — осторожно, прижимаясь к боку машины, прошёл по бетонной кромке, забрался в кузов.

— Жрите наше дерьмо! — кричал Райнер, неистово метая пакеты со зловонной гнилостной жижей — кажется, отходы из ресторана. — Получайте! О, морковочка! Ты чо хочешь? — внезапно обернулся он.  
— Да ничо, — Кристиан пожал плечами. — Посмотреть.  
— А, — Райнер махнул рукой в сторону кабины. — Там повыше.

Кристиан кивнул на это резонное замечание. По маленькой лесенке он забрался на крышу — плоскую, тёплую. Там не так сильно было зловоние, и Кристиан впервые за день вдохнул глубоко. Он встал, выпрямившись во весь рост, и глазам его открылась дивная картина.

По другую сторону от Стены кипела работа. Люди в заляпанных робах цвета хаки хватали всё брошенное неистовым Райнером, иногда даже ловя на лету, и сгружали в маленькие тележки. Другие люди мгновенно увозили эти тележки в барак, очень похожий на «Новглавсанспец…», только снабжённый невысокой смотровой вышкой. Но не успел Кристиан оценить панораму и восхититься уходящей по обе стороны к горизонту цепью «ежей», как возле его уха что-то тонко вдруг просвистело.

— Ложись! — заорал Райнер, дёргая его за штанину. — Засекли!  
— Чо? — Кристиан скатился с крыши кабины вниз, в кучу драного синтепона и тряпок.  
— Засекли, говорю!  
— А чо ты не предупредил, бля?!! Стреляют!  
— Ну, дык… Хотел, чтоб полюбовался ты!  
— Ох, — только и сказал Кристиан. Висок все ещё холодило ветерком от промазавшей пули. — Кстати, помочь? — он кивнул на вторую лопату.  
— Помоги, чо, — улыбнулся Райнер. — Помоги, если хошь. И эт, полегчало ведь?  
— Полегчало, — кивнул Кристиан, зачерпывая полную лопату гнилого картофеля.

***

По пути домой хорошее настроение от раскрытия тайны утилизации всё больше тускнело. И дело было уже не в Бертраме. Кристиан заново, как летом, негодовал — по сути, он находился в центре оккупации. Сам факт угнетал. Советы, США, Британия, Франция — все они отхватили от Германии по куску, кто больше, кто меньше, заново превратили страну в раздробленные территории. Это было неправильно. Так же неправильно, как и политика Гитлера.

 

Когда Райнер выдохся и поумерил поток ругательств, то рассказал, что на другой стороне — в Восточном Берлине — у него живёт сестра, с которой он регулярно переписывается (Кристиан честно попытался, но не смог представить его с тетрадным листом и ручкой).

— Она зоолог, — с гордостью сообщил Райнер. — В Тирпарке работает. Прикинь, у них там года два назад из дома Брэма чучело пингвинёнка спиздили!

Кристиан тогда едва удержал лопату в руках. Уж он-то знал, кто это сделал.  
— Уу, пиздомудоблядские пидорасы, понастроили стен! — снова начал бесноваться Райнер. — Племяшей раз в год на Рождество вижу, как будто в другой стране живём, блядь!

 

Кристиан смотрел в залитое мелкой моросью окно автобуса, и раз за разом прокручивал в голове этот разговор. РАФ вот тоже против Стены. И они коммунисты. Против коммунизма и социализма Кристиан ничего против не имел, вот только за Стеной что-то шло не так. Как-то неправильно там реализовывалась великая идея. Наверно, поэтому люди с той стороны вызывали у него смутную тревогу. Мысли снова вернулись к РАФ.

Недавно он пытался сделать коллаж в память об активистах сопротивления, но в голове, как назло, не возникло ни одной стоящей идеи. Всё казалось донельзя банальным и пошлым. Потом Вольфганг начал его отвлекать с дурацкими тестами, которые подсовывал в первый раз ещё в конце октября.

— Поздравляю, молодой человек, — он с чувством пожал ему руку, — у вас всё-таки цвето-графемная синестезия.

Что это такое, Вольфганг объяснил ещё в прошлый раз. Кристиан, всегда думавший, что воспринимать буквы и цифры окрашенными в определённые цвета — в порядке вещей, никак не мог понять, почему Вольфганг считает эту способность чем-то _особенным_. Ну да, благодаря этой синестезии легко запоминались номера телефонов, к примеру, но что в этом такого?

— Почему бы тебе не применять её в коллажах?  
— Да как-то повода нет, — отмахнулся Кристиан. — Вот если бы я картины писал, тогда, наверно, можно было попробовать. Ну, знаешь, мазок такого цвета — небо, а вот этакого — дерево, и так далее, а оттенки — их состояние. Ну, ясно или пасмурно, и дерево какое — в листве, без или вообще хвойное. Только… не моё это.

Вспоминать тот разговор было отчего-то грустно. Может, и коллажи — тоже не его совсем. А что тогда — его?

***

Из университета Вольфганг решил заехать к графине. Идея была не очень хороша — работа выполнена лишь наполовину, да и то всё осталось дома, но поистратившийся Вольфганг хотел получить аванс. Николаус, наконец-то появившийся на занятиях, эту затею не одобрил. Он и сам понимал, как это нагло, но надеялся, что на хорошем счету у фру Гердт — ведь раньше не позволял себе таких вольностей, да и рисунки ей нравились, так неужели она не сделает разок исключение?

— Здравствуйте, — приветствовал Вольфганг открывшую ему шведку.  
— Графиня не принимает, — отверзла уста обычно молчаливая экономка.  
— Да, а что ж так? Ей нездоровится? — заволновался он.  
— У графини гости, — пробубнила шведка. Только сейчас Вольфганг услышал долетающие из гостиной оживлённые голоса и старческий смех. — Завтра приходите.

Он вежливо распрощался с неприветливой экономкой, молча захлопнувшей за ним дверь, и пошёл на остановку. Ладно, всё к тому и шло — иллюстрации не готовы, Никки отговаривал… А с другой стороны, радостно, что у старушенции есть подруги — он-то думал, что графиня совсем одинока, и невольно жалел её.

Уже на пути к дому Вольфганг встретил приятелей — тех, что ходили к нему мыться. Сегодня их было всего четверо.

— Вольфганг! — радостно воскликнула Грета, и отчаянно замахала ему, как будто он мог пройти мимо.  
— Приве-ет! — он пожал руки парням, поцеловал девушек. — Вы куда?  
— К тебе, — Ронни грустно вздохнул. Сегодня мулат выглядел как будто темнее, чем обычно.  
— Так-так-так, сегодня же ещё пятница, не суббота.  
— Очень надо, — Лора в молитвенном жесте сложила руки. — У меня завтра собеседование, и ты посмотри, на кого я похожа? — она тряхнула волосами. Хоть с косой и пришлось расстаться, волосы от этого меньше слипаться не стали. — Прямо как назло пойти больше не к кому: кто не в городе, кто…  
— Ладно, — сдался Вольфганг. — А остальные где? Четырёх утра ждут?  
— О! Они нынче устроились чуть лучше нашего, — пояснил конопатый Эмиль. — Комнаты снимают. И рады бы нас пустить, да хозяева против.  
— А мы вот всё сквотим, — преувеличенно бодро сказала вдруг Грета.  
— Что ж я вас на улице-то держу, пойдёмте!

***

Кристиан вышел встречать Вольфганга в прихожую, и удивился, увидев, что он не один.

— Привет, Крис…  
— Привет, — перебил Вольфганга Ронни. — А мы вот тут помыться напросились. Очень спонтанно, да.  
— А… Привет, — Кристиан, приглядевшись, узнал ту странную компанию, для которой Вольфганг готовил задания в октябре. Сегодня, правда, их было меньше.

Разувшийся Вольфганг отвёл его в сторону, пока остальные возились в прихожей:

— Побудешь гостеприимной хозяюшкой?  
— Хозяином, — поправил Кристиан, впрочем, без раздражения.  
— Если ты против…  
— Нет, Вольф, — он мотнул головой. — Мне они понравились, прикольные.

Вольфганг одобрительно улыбнулся и поправил на своём славном звере ворот халата. Правда, скрыть засосы это всё равно не помогло бы.

— Ну что, — Кристиан окинул нежданных гостей взглядом. — Кто-нибудь хочет помочь готовить обед? — он совсем не смущался, стоя перед чужими людьми вот так, в одном шёлковом халате и с яркими отметинами на коже — в конце концов, он был _дома_.

Помочь хотели все. День — и скорее всего, вечер — обещал быть шумным. И это было как раз то, что нужно.

*** 

— Ты чудесный хозяин! — заявил Вольфганг, когда за гостями закрылась дверь.  
— Спасибо, — хмыкнул Кристиан. — Не слишком грубо там, не?  
— Нормально, — махнул Вольфганг рукой. — Ванну они мыть не любят, так что приходится заставлять. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь!

Кристиан улыбнулся, вспомнив, как с напускной суровостью заставил Ронни убирать за собой — оттирать бока ванны от чёрной, какой-то нефтяной почти грязи. Зато выяснилось, что Ронни гораздо светлее, чем показался вначале — может и не мулат он был вовсе, а квартерон…

— А почему они ходят к тебе? — Кристиан устало сел на диван, подтянув колени к груди.  
— Не только ко мне, зверь, — Вольфганг плюхнулся рядом и растянулся, заняв всё сиденье. — Просто когда-то они очень мне помогли, особенно Лора.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Кристиан. О характере этой помощи ему узнавать не хотелось.  
— Они смелые — встречать зиму в сквоте…  
— А почему ты их не впишешь?  
— Не думал, что ты такой жалостливый, — покачал головой Вольфганг. — Потому что они не просили.  
— А, — Кристиан помолчал немного и продолжал: — Знаешь, мне вообще поначалу казалось, ты не любишь гостей.  
— Есть такое, — Вольфганг подполз и ткнулся головой своему зверю в бок. — Это я в компании компанейский, а дома я сыч. Веселиться надо в специально отведённых местах. А дома…

Кристиан рассмеялся и упал сверху. Какое-то время они возились, в шутливой борьбе пытаясь друг друга защекотать. Наконец, Кристиан снова сел — раскрасневшийся, с растрёпанными волосами. Вольфганг потянул его к себе, но Кристиан на мгновение напрягся, сопротивляясь.

— Что такое? — Вольфганг с тревогой заглянул ему в лицо.

Кристиан молчал. Он уже сожалел об этой секундной слабости.

— Тебе больно? — понял Вольфганг. — Из-за вчерашнего?

Кристиан кивнул и покраснел ещё ярче. Чёрт, он хотел Вольфганга, но, кажется, правда пока не стоило.

— Зверь, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Такого не стоит стыдиться. Вообще, это очень серьёзно.  
— Не, всё в порядке, — Кристиан замотал головой.  
— Не в порядке, если болит. У меня есть знакомый врач…

Кристиан содрогнулся, представив, в чём будет заключаться лечение.

— А вообще, надо бы нам поумерить свой пыл, — продолжал Вольфганг. — У тебя чертовски славная задница — прям не расстаться, но есть ведь ещё множество… практик.

«Блять, я порвал его, что нам делать, что делать, блять?!! А вдруг он начнёт раскидывать всюду кишечные петли?.. Фассбиндер сказал: главное, ковёр береги. Он афганский…»

— Да, много способов — в каком-то смысле более безопасных!  
— Расскажи, — трагично попросил Кристиан. Он все ещё переживал от необходимости вставать на колени и локти перед кем-нибудь кроме Вольфганга.  
— Ну, к примеру, лото. Боулинг. Политика — то ещё пидорство. Аутофелляция.  
— Что это?  
— Ну, когда отсасываешь сам себе, — и, увидев, как расширились глаза бедного зверя, Вольфганг понял: вот он, звёздный час. — Хочешь, покажу?  
— Д-давай, — сглотнул Кристиан.

Вольфганг огляделся: диван для демонстрации явно не подходил.

— Пойдём в спальню.  
— Ага, — Кристиан торопливо слез, запахивая халат. — А ты правда можешь?  
— Ну вот и проверим!

В спальной Вольфганг разделся, не торопясь, складывая одежду на кресло. Попрыгал, помахал руками и потянулся, и лишь после этой разминки лёг — на спину, держась руками за прутья спинки. Выдохнул — и легко закинул ноги за голову. 

— Бля, Вольф, что ты делаешь, — вдруг сказал Кристиан. Он присел на край стола и смотрел во все глаза.

Вольфганг улыбнулся и подвинулся чуть ближе к центру кровати. Ногами он «прошагал» по стене вниз, пока не сложился пополам окончательно, и…

— Вольфганг, ты… ох, — Кристиан вскочил со стола, давясь от смеха, но тут же рухнул обратно. — Ну ты даёшь!

Вольфганг с некоторой гордостью отметил, что в этот раз вышло почти без усилий — значит, несмотря на преклонный возраст и недавний обед, он был по-прежнему в хорошей форме. Он согнулся ещё немного и глубже заглотил свой отвердевший член.

— Вольфганг, бля! Я не могу! Прекрати! Идиот! — кричал и умирал Кристиан в центре комнаты. Его окончательно смело со стола смехом, и он валялся теперь на ковре, лишь выстанывая:

— Ой! Ты дурак! Боооже, Вольф! Что, ты правда?... Бля! Ну, охуеть теперь! Воольф!..

Краем сознания Вольфганг отметил, что эти крики весьма эротичны. Он старательно посасывал, чуть кусал и вылизывал, наслаждаясь непривычностью чувства — всё-таки, с этой стороны стимуляции ему всегда не хватало. Может, поэкспериментировать после со зверем — например, подвешивать его вниз головой?.. 

— Ох, придурок… Нет, я бы… Ох! — Кристиан раз за разом пытался поднять глаза, но неизменно скатывался в смешливую истерику. — И долго ты… Бля…

Таким он Вольфгангу даже нравился: обычным, по сути, бессмысленным парнем, который за сквернословием пытается скрыть возбуждение и растерянность. Чуть грубее проведя языком по головке, он коротко сильно закончил и втянул сперму в рот.

— Аплодисменты, — потребовал он, разгибаясь, — но Кристиан ничего уже не слышал. Он лежал на ковре — измождённый и красный, и тихонько скулил от смеха.

— Не хочешь сыграть в снежки? — Вольфганг провел языком по щеке изнутри, собирая остатки семени, — но Крис не хотел. Он покачивался и негромко выл:  
— Ой… оой…  
— Значит, не хочешь, — понял Вольфганг и сам употребил ценный протеин. — Ну что, теперь твоя очередь.  
— В смысле? — Кристиан поднял заплаканное лицо — не выдержал и снова прыснул. — Я… я так не смогу. И у меня спина болит, вот!

«Ловлю на слове» — отметил Вольфганг, а вслух сказал:

— Не надо — так. Делай, как тебе нравится, — Вольфганг встал с кровати, широко улыбаясь. — Ты же хочешь. Давай, кончи для меня, зверь.

У Кристиана от этой намеренной пошлости застучало в висках. Нет, конечно, Вольфганг его уже знает… и с рубашкой его когда-то застукал, но всё-таки было неловко. Что, дрочить прямо при нём?..

— Ложись, — Вольфганг подтолкнул его к постели. — Ты ведь лёжа всегда это делал?  
— Когда? А, ну, когда как. Чаще да.  
— В своей комнате, так? — Вольфганг поправил одеяло, разглаживая, чтобы он лёг на ровное.  
— У меня не было комнаты, как ты заметил, — съязвил Кристиан, послушно откидываясь на спину.  
— На своей кровати, — продолжал Вольфганг, раздвигая полы его халата. — А дверь запирал?..  
— Н-нет, — Кристиан покраснел — от воспоминаний и от самой ситуации. — Мать не разрешала нам запираться.  
— Сочувствую, зверь, — Вольфганг погладил Кристиана по ноге. — Но сейчас никто тебя не побеспокоит. Только я буду смотреть, хорошо?

Кристиан кивнул. Сама нелепость ситуации возбуждала: он лежал голый, в раскрытом халате, и чувствовал себя яркой бабочкой на булавке у коллекционера; а Вольфганг, с непроницаемым лицом, сидел рядом и… просто смотрел на него.

— Начинай.  
— Мне нужна атмосфера отчего дома, — ухмыльнулся Кристиан. — Плакаты и это всё.  
— А музыку ты включал?  
— Да, Silver Apples. У тебя такой нет.  
— Могу напеть, — искренне загорелся Вольфганг.  
— Воольф! — Кристиан рассмеялся и счастливо выдохнул: — Я попробую.

Вольфганг с интересом смотрел, как Кристиан, нахмурив брови и даже закусив губу от старания, раз за разом проводит ладонью по члену. Он взял из тумбочки смазку — Кристиан вопросительно поднял испуганный взгляд: неужели снова за что-то плаг? — но Вольфганг мотнул головой: не сегодня точно. А теперь он наблюдал, как блестящая, влажная ладонь ласкает налившийся кровью член, и терялся от механистичности этого действия: словно поршень некого механизма, Кристиан действовал размеренно и монотонно.

— Вольф…  
— Что, мой хороший?  
— Я не могу так. Мне надо… что-то внутри, — выпалил Кристиан и залился настолько ярким румянцем, что Вольфганг невольно подивился сохранившейся эрекции.  
— Нет, мой славный, прости — сегодня нельзя. Ты же сам знаешь.  
— Хорошо, — серьёзно кивнул Кристиан. — Я постараюсь.

Теперь он сменил ритм, вернее, сделал его неровным и рваным: три движения от основания к головке, плавных, но мощных — а потом быстро-быстро у самого основания. Это выглядело почти комично — в любом усиленном рукоблудии есть нечто собачье, — но Вольфганг с восхищением смотрел больше на лицо Кристиана, блаженное, изнурённое, как у святых на барочных картинах. Он совершенно забылся и вскидывал бедра, вздрагивал на постели — закусив пальцы, мотал головой и постанывал:

— Вольф… ганг… пожалуйста…

Кажется, он все же пытался растянуть удовольствие — Вольфганг заметил, что Кристиан избегает касаться головки.

— Вольф, помоги…  
— Сам, мой хороший, — Вольфганг поднялся и отошёл к столу. Он хотел зарисовать лицо Кристиана сейчас, потянулся к углю и листку чистой бумаги — но понял, что просто не сможет. Руки дрожали, ноги подкашивались. Он тяжело опустился на стул. С самого пубертата такого не было — чтобы от возбуждения кругом шла голова. Кристиан все-таки был фантастическим, ненормальным каким-то. Единственным. Вот бы взять его сейчас, распалённого, почти готового — обоим потребуется не больше пары секунд…

— Вольф… Мю… Вольф… Я люблю тебя…

Нет, все-таки не стоило. Надо поберечь зверя.

— Я здесь, мой хороший, — Вольфганг приблизился снова, тронул Кристиана за плечо. — Я с тобой.

Кристиан цепко схватил его за запястье правой, свободной ладонью. Дважды мощно провёл по члену левой, измазанной в смазке рукой с налившимися от напряжения венами, коротко шумно вдохнул — и весь изогнулся, заливая спермой живот.

Вольфганг осторожно отпустил его — зверь, как часто это бывало, лежал в подобии забытья, только чуть вздрагивали опущенные ресницы. Вольфганг сходил в ванную. За какую-то пару секунд кончил — перед глазами все ещё стояло лицо Кристиана. Смочил полотенце в горячей воде, вытерся сам и пошёл вытирать своего бедного зверя.

 

— Что это? — сонно спросил Кристиан, приподнимаясь в кровати.  
— Выпей, — Вольфганг протянул ему стакан с растворенной капсулой от графини.  
— Я не хочу, — удивлённо проговорил Кристиан. — Или хочу… — он негромко зевнул.  
— Пей, а то обезвоживание, все дела. Вот так, молодец, — Вольфганг забрал у него пустой стакан и поцеловал в лоб. — Спи.

«А если завтра не станет лучше, обязательно навестим Ганса» — пообещал он себе.

***

Кристиан снова проснулся раньше, чем нужно — целый час до подъёма. Спать не хотелось совсем. Повернувшись на бок, он посмотрел на Вольфганга: тот лежал на спине, закинув одну руку за голову и выставив ноги из-под одеяла. Кристиан прислушался к себе: ничего не болело, даже суставы не ныли, он чувствовал себя непривычно хорошо. Этим стоило воспользоваться. Он придвинулся к Вольфгангу ближе, прижался встающим членом к твёрдому бедру. Вольфганг сонно пошевелился и повернул к нему голову:

— Доброе утро, барсук.

Кристиан без лишних слов лёг сверху и поцеловал его.

— Мм, Крис, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Вольфганг с сожалением его отстранил, хотя нижняя половина как всегда была только «за».  
— У меня ничего не болит.  
— Вот и хорошо, но давай немного повременим.  
— Но я хочу!

Вольфганг улыбнулся такой настойчивости:

— Ладно, тогда давай как вчера.  
— Ты будешь смотреть? — уточнил Кристиан.  
— Да. Хочешь так, зверь?

Кристиан не очень уверенно кивнул.

Вольфганг вылез из-под одеяла и включил бра. Кристиан смешно зажмурился и потёр глаза.

— Давай, — Вольфганг стянул с него одеяло, — делай, что нравится, а я буду смотреть на тебя.

Кристиан сел, откинувшись спиной на подушки, и широко раздвинул ноги. Вольфганг заметил, что все засосы сошли — капсула подействовала или психосоматика? — бледная кожа выглядела совсем нетронутой.

Кристиан прикрыл глаза и обхватил левой рукой основание члена, правой чуть поглаживая яйца. Выглядел он при этом таким сосредоточенным, что Вольфганг невольно улыбнулся. Сегодня Кристиан ласкал себя неторопливо, стараясь доставить удовольствие не только себе, но и наблюдающему. Вскоре дыхание его участилось, рот приоткрылся.

Вольфганг не выдержал и подошёл к изголовью кровати. Кристиан открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на него, но движения не прекратил.

— Продолжай, — хрипло попросил Вольфганг. Он коснулся большим пальцем его порозовевшей нижней губы, мягко надавил, а после запустил указательный и средний пальцы Кристиану в рот.

Кристиан сдавленно простонал, почти всхлипнул и с готовностью обхватил их губами, глядя прямо в глаза. Вольфганг выдохнул. Был большой соблазн заменить пальцы членом, но он героически сдержался. Кристиан посасывал фаланги, покусывал, старался втянуть глубже, и сдерживаться становилось всё труднее, возбуждение уже сделалось слишком острым.

— Давай, хороший мой, вместе…

Вольфгангу хватило пару раз толкнуться в кулак свободной руки, чтобы кончить зверю на грудь. Следом кончил и Кристиан, жмурясь и хватая ртом воздух. Вольфганг вытер мокрые пальцы об одеяло и опустился на край постели.

— И откуда в тебе только такая… жажда жизни, м?  
— А что, это плохо? — усмехнулся Кристиан, и потянулся, будто сытый кот.  
— Ничуть. Ты по-хорошему меня удивляешь. Что ты там говорил насчёт универа?..  
— Готов хоть сегодня, — Кристиан одарил Вольфганга уверенной, почти самодовольной улыбкой.  
— Ловлю тебя на слове, — прищурился тот, наставив на него палец. — Так, что у тебя со временем? Успеем обсудить?

***

Никогда ещё Кристиан не торопился домой с работы так, как сегодня. От остановки до подъезда он почти бежал. Надо было успеть принять душ, переодеться и добраться до университета. Наручные часы подсказывали, что в оговорённое время уже не получится, но и сильно опоздать он вроде не должен.

Наскоро смыв с себя запах мусоровоза, Кристиан надел то же самое, в чём недавно ходил в ресторан, и поехал на Айнштайнуфер. Только перед зданием Университета искусств он вспомнил, что забыл паспорт, а Вольфганг предупреждал, что без него могут не пустить.

Самого Вольфганга Кристиан заметил сразу — тот стоял на пропускном пункте, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и, видимо, здорово раздражал охранника.

— О, вот и наш натурщик! — Вольфганг помахал Кристиану. — Выпишете ему временный пропуск.  
— Документы, — вздохнул устало охранник.

Кристиан похлопал по карманам куртки и джинсов и изобразил огорчение пополам с удивлением:

— Вот чёрт…  
— Потерял? — ужаснулся Вольфганг и тут же ухватил охранника за рукав: — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пропустите его! У нас проект…  
— Вообще-то не положено, — тот опасливо высвободился.  
— _Очень_ нужно!  
— Ладно, — охранник совсем душераздирающе вздохнул. — Имя? Фамилия?  
— И побыстрее, — проворчала какая-то девушка с тубусом за спиной Кристиана. — Тут уже очередь!

Когда с формальностями было покончено, Вольфганг ухватил его за руку и потащил вверх по широкой мраморной лестнице.

— Крис, я же предупреждал!..  
— Я торопился. Прости. А что с мужиком? — он мотнул головой в сторону поста.  
— А, я пока тебя ждал, изображал нервного студента: у нас проект! Время-время! Да где же он?!

Кристиан рассмеялся, пытаясь прогнать нарастающее напряжение.

— Ну что, сначала экскурсия по храму наук, потом…? — Вольфганг выразительно подвигал бровями.

Кристиан оглядел просторный коридор и снующих студентов, и покачал головой. Интересно было посмотреть, где учится Вольфганг, но одновременно с этим нахлынула горечь: если б не идиотский поступок, он бы сейчас тоже учился.

— Давай потом. После.  
— Так не терпится, да? — Вольфганг улыбнулся ему и чуть крепче сжал запястье.

Кристиан кивнул. Он здорово волновался, но хотел поскорее сделать это. Чтоб Вольфганг больше не напоминал. Чтобы не вспоминать самому, откуда взялась эта идея.

— А где Николаус?  
— На паре, а что? — Вольфганг не стал уточнять, что она вот-вот закончится. Кристиан пробормотал в ответ что-то неопределённое.

Они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли по длинному светлому коридору, но Кристиан не смотрел по сторонам — слишком был взвинчен. Иногда кто-то здоровался с Вольфгангом, или Вольфганг здоровался с кем-то, но Кристиан на этом не акцентировался — лица были всё незнакомые.

Выдохнул он только когда Вольфганг галантно открыл перед ним белую дверь с большой литой буквой «М» — всё, наволновался. Три раковины под мутным зеркалом, ряд писсуаров (возле одного из них пытался застегнуть слишком тугую пуговицу студент в клетчатой рубашке), три кабинки, выкрашенные унылой зелёной краской, выщербленный местами кафель на полу.

Не обращая внимания на воюющего со штанами, Вольфганг прошёл к кабинке у самой стены:

— Вот. Эту обычно по назначению не используют. Тут несанкционированная курилка. Ну, знаешь, иногда нет времени спускаться вниз, или там слишком много народа.

Кристиан дождался, когда студент уйдёт, и только тогда шагнул следом за Вольфгангом. Предсказуемо пахло хлоркой, табаком и немного мочой. В стене сбоку оказалось замурованное окно, но никто не потрудился убрать подоконник. Из-за него было совсем тесно, но, главное, относительно чисто — окурки цивилизованно кидали в стоящую на нём большую жестянку.

— Куртку можешь на подоконник положить. Давай, отдышись немного, пообвыкни, а я сейчас приду.  
— Чтоб было как фантазии? — усмехнулся Кристиан.  
— Точно.

Уши Кристиана вспыхнули. Ему _по-настоящему_ захотелось сделать задуманное.

Вольфганг прошёлся по коридору взад и вперёд, давая время. Был соблазн подняться к себе на этаж и ещё немного потянуть — в отместку за опоздание и забытый паспорт, но он эту мысль отбросил: зверь же не специально.

Кристиан понимал, что прошло минут пять, не больше, но уже извёлся от нетерпения. Когда Вольфганг наконец вернулся, он рывком притянул его к себе, плевав, есть в туалете ещё кто-то или нет.

Вольфганг прижал Кристиана к стене и, вытянув шею, шепнул на ухо:

— Помнишь, о чём мы договаривались? Ты делаешь так, как хочешь, но мы должны соблюдать тишину.

Кристиан серьёзно кивнул. Вольфганг поцеловал его, прикусил и оттянул нижнюю губу. Ему и самому уже не терпелось начать.

Кристиан не стал терять время и отстранился, притискивая Вольфганга к стенке. Как он успел заметить, шпингалета на двери не было, их в любой момент мог кто-нибудь застать, и это будоражило. Кристиан плавно опустился перед Вольфгангом на колени и быстро, нетерпеливо принялся расстёгивать на нём ремень и брюки, стягивать их вниз вместе с бельём. Он обхватил начавший вставать член ладонью у основания и коснулся крупной головки губами. Член дёрнулся, ещё твердея и увеличиваясь, и Кристиан без лишнего промедления взял его в рот.

Гораздо больше, чем риск оказаться застуканными, его возбуждал запах Вольфганга, его вкус, ощущение твёрдости и бархатистой кожи на языке. Кристиан прикрыл глаза, посасывая набухшую головку, провёл подушечками пальцев по стволу сверху вниз, нащупывая выпуклые венки, и выпустил. Вольфганг едва подавил вздох, но тут Кристиан потёрся щекой об его бедро и жестом попросил раздвинуть ноги чуть шире. Вольфганг послушался.

Кристиан подхватил его под коленями, и неловко вывернув шею, провёл языком по мошонке, стараясь зацепить снизу-вверх, затем начал посасывать тонкую кожу, стараясь втянуть тяжёлые яйца в рот. Он слышал, как участилось дыхание Вольфганга, чувствовал, как напряглись его ноги. Когда сам Вольфганг ласкал его так, то иногда аккуратно прикусывал мошонку — ощущения были яркие — и приятно, и щекочет нервы, но сейчас Кристиан не решился проделать подобное — слишком неудобная поза, не стоит рисковать. Поэтому он снова прошёлся губами вверх по члену, выцеловывая, проводя языком и зубами — очень осторожно — по нежной коже. Ему нравилось, как дыхание Вольфганга сбивается всё больше, как он вжимает ладони в стенку, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не запустить пальцы ему в волосы.

Кристиан старательно принялся вылизывать уздечку, иногда надавливая на неё кончиком языка, и заметил, как сокращаются мышцы на животе Вольфганга. Наконец он плотно обхватил член губами и плавно повёл вниз — медленно-медленно, пока не уткнулся в гладко выбритый лобок. А теперь так же медленно — вверх. Не выпуская член изо рта, Кристиан лизнул головку и снова вобрал до основания, чувствуя, как он упирается в заднюю стенку гортани, сглотнул. Вольфганг шумно вздохнул и закусил ворот рубашки.

— А, вот ты где, — Николаус шагнул в кабинку и закрыл за собой дверь. — Привет, Крис, — как ни в чём не бывало поздоровался он. — Вижу, что не вовремя, но ты сумку в аудитории забыл.

Николаус положил сумку на подоконник и потянулся к ручке, но Вольфганг ухватил его за руку и многозначительно посмотрел. Кристиан тоже смотрел на него — снизу, застыв с членом за щекой.

— Ничего, если Никки останется? — Вольфганг погладил Кристиана по затылку, и тот, наконец, отмер.  
— А… н-ну да, — он залился краской. В паху начало горячо пульсировать. Он и не ожидал, что может возбудиться ещё больше. Присутствие Николауса воспринималось как что-то непредвиденное, но… нормальное. И он вовсе был не против сделать приятное и ему.

Николаус немного поколебался: по отношению к Виктору было как-то непорядочно, с другой стороны — он ему ничего и не обещал. Виктор ему нравился, хотелось быть честным с ним, но… одного взгляда на Вольфганга, раскрасневшегося, с потемневшими глазами и мощным стояком хватило, чтоб отбросить все сомнения. Он навалился на стенку, а потом притянул Вольфганга спиной к себе и немного согнул ноги в коленях, чтобы члены были на одном уровне. Кристиан наблюдал с напускной невозмутимостью.

— Молодец, сын самурая должен держать лицо, — неловко пошутил Николаус.

Кристиан усмехнулся и принялся расстёгивать на нём джинсы. Высвободив член из трусов, он, наконец, получил возможность его рассмотреть. И чего в _тот_ раз стеснялся? Пенис у Николауса тоже оказался крупный, только головка темнее и чуть вздёрнута вверх. Кристиан немного пощекотал её языком и, прикрыв глаза, плавно захватил член до основания. Короткие жёсткие волоски больно кольнули губы. Он что, брился? Решил взять пример с Вольфганга, но терпения не хватило повторять процедуру регулярно? Аккуратно пройдясь зубами от основания вверх, Кристиан выпустил Николауса и вернулся к Вольфгангу, оборвав потянувшуюся нитку слюны.

Он взял его член в рот и стал плавно вращать головой из стороны в сторону, не смыкая губ — так, чтобы головка тёрлась то об нёбо, то об щёки. Судя по выдоху, этот небольшой эксперимент Вольфгангу понравился. Кристиан проделал то же самое с Николаусом, и он так же оценил. Окончательно расхрабрившись, Кристиан снова жестом показал Вольфгангу, чтоб тот встал полубоком, лицом к Николаусу, и, помогая себе руками, попробовал облизать обе головки одновременно, а потом и вообще взять в рот два члена разом. Уголки рта неприятно саднили, но едва сдерживаемые стоны были достойным вознаграждением за попытку.

В паху уже начало неприятно тянуть, и челюсть устала, но Кристиан не собирался заканчивать — хотелось выложиться по полной, как будто его оценивала придирчивая комиссия. И плевать, что в ближайшей ко входу кабинке кого-то мучительно рвало, и о чём-то переговаривались студенты, отливая — плевать, что их могли услышать, ничего не имеет значения, кроме того, что он доказывал своему любимому человеку готовность на всё.

Вольфганг старался не касаться Кристиана, чтобы не сбить ненароком, но выдержка кончилась — он начал поглаживать его у по виску (заодно заправил за ухо падающие на лицо и лезущие в рот волосы), по скуле, коснулся щеки, и зверь тут же прижался к руке, ткнулся лицом в ладонь.

Кристиан снова прикрыл глаза и потёрся щекой о живот Вольфганга, глубже вдыхая его запах, провёл членом по лицу, размазывая по припухшим губам и розовеющим щекам слюну и солоноватый предэякулянт. Немного передохнув, он скользнул по головке, плотно надавливая, и сомкнув губы под нею, начал посасывать. Вольфганг протяжно вздохнул, а затем послышался звук, очень похожий на поцелуй.

Кристиан приподнял голову. Точно. Эти двое целовались, глубоко и неторопливо. На какое-то мгновение он почувствовал себя лишним, но стучащее в висках возбуждение не дало сфокусироваться на этой мысли. Он быстро, почти небрежно вылизал член Николауса, и снова вернулся к Вольфгангу — не терпелось продемонстрировать ему свою изобретательность.

Он втянул пульсирующую головку в рот и одновременно коснулся языком уретры. Потом раскрыл губы, взял глубже, и лизнул сначала снизу-вверх, а потом прошёлся по кругу, стимулируя со всех сторон. Бёдра Вольфганга напряглись, очевидно, ему было сложно сдержаться и не толкнуться навстречу. Когда Кристиан проделывал это же с Николаусом, тот едва не положил ладонь ему на затылок, чтоб удержать, но вовремя спохватился.

Он снова повернулся к Вольфгангу, прижался к ногам, очень стараясь не начать тереться, и принялся глубоко насаживаться на его член. Вольфганг толкнулся навстречу, но Кристиан не собирался дать ему кончить прямо сейчас. Уткнувшись носом ему в лобок, он приоткрыл рот и втянул воздух, одновременно начав движение вверх, а затем, не закрывая рта, снова скользнул вниз, но уже выдыхая. От контраста прохлады на вдохе и влажного тепла на выдохе, Вольфганга пробрали мурашки.

С Николаусом Кристиан решил так не заморачиваться — он вобрал его член до основания, а при движении обратно принялся плавно покачивать головой из стороны в сторону, будто вычерчивая знак бесконечности. Мышцы на животе Николауса напряглись, он хрипло выдохнул сквозь зубы и начал торопливо целовать Вольфганга, а когда Кристиан отстранился, спустил ему на лицо.

— О… извини, — тихонько хохотнул он, но Вольфганг тут же заткнул его новым поцелуем.

Кристиан чувствовал на лице тёплые липкие капли, а в ушах начинал нарастать противный звон. Он таращился куда-то Николаусу в пах, покрытый отрастающими жёсткими волосками, как будто выпав из реальности, и Вольфганг, по-прежнему не отрываясь от друга, развернул Кристиана к себе и, положив ладонь на затылок, заставил взять сразу глубоко.

— Ладно, — Николаус отдышался и, оторвав от рулона бумагу, принялся вытираться, — пойду на пару, перерыв уже кончился. А ты?..

Вольфганг лишь мотнул головой, толкаясь в рот замершего Кристиана.

— Спасибо, — Николаус немного смущённо потрепал Кристиана по макушке, и целомудренно чмокнув Вольфганга на прощание, вышел, стараясь не слишком широко открывать дверь.

Кристиан будто в оцепенении продолжал принимать член, но собственное возбуждение схлынуло, как горячая волна, и теперь он замерзал.

Последние поцелуи этих двоих подействовали на него странным образом. Они целовались как _равные_ , они были _вместе_ , а он сам кто-то вроде шлюшки, которую сняли для разнообразия.

Кристиан с силой зажмурился, ощущая, как твёрдый член жёстко давит, мешает дышать, проникая глубже, как пульсирует, как тёплая сперма брызжет и стекает в глотку, и тут его накрыло осознание.

Он на вокзале. На самом деле никогда оттуда и не уходил. Просто начал упарывать — как и все. Это просто трип — не было Штольца, устроившего его на кладбище, ни тем более Вольфганга — кто в здравом уме пустит хастлера с Цоо к себе?..

Ничего не было. Ни-че-го.

А Вольфганг… просто запомнился с той снобской вечеринки, вот и всё. Единственный, кто отнёсся к нему тогда по-человечески. И сейчас в рот ему кончает просто очередной клиент, ещё и приятеля прихвативший — очередной никто, видящий в нём вещь, а он-то вообразил, что это тот художник, что стоит перед ним на коленях потому, что сам _хочет_ …

Вольфганг отпустил Кристиана, тяжело дыша. Это было… охуенно. Зверь специально что ли не демонстрировал ему все свои таланты, приберегал для особого случая? Так, отдышаться немного, и отблагодарить как следует… Поднять Криса с колен, притиснуть к стенке и целовать эти потрясающие натёртые губы долго-долго – интересно, зверь кончит, если его рот трахать языком? – а потом самому опуститься и…

Вольфганг выбросил использованную бумагу в урну, застегнулся и посмотрел на Кристиана, всё ещё стоящего на коленях. Взгляд в одну точку и сероватая бледность ему совсем не понравились, но только он хотел спросить, что случилось, как Кристиан вскочил, почти пополам согнулся над унитазом и его вырвало. Вольфганг едва успел отвести свесившиеся волосы в сторону.

— Крис, — он развернул его к себе, судорожно дышащего, и с тревогой заглянул в лицо. Было уже всё равно, услышат их или нет.

Кристиан смотрел куда-то мимо него, обхватив себя руками. Его колотила крупная дрожь, он задыхался.

Вольфганг притянул его за шею к себе, уткнул лбом в плечо, но Кристиан ничуть не расслабился, наоборот, его как будто судорогой свело — всё тело напряглось, закаменело. Вольфганг быстро открыл свою сумку, брошенную на подоконник, достал влажные салфетки и стёр с лица Кристиана слюну и подсохшую сперму Николауса, накинул ему на плечи куртку, и крепко взяв за руку, повёл за собой. На удивлённый взгляд какого-то паренька, мывшего руки, он не обратил внимания.

Кристиана накрыло — чего он и опасался. Наверняка сработала ассоциация с Цоо. Но почему? Когда всё пошло не так?

Волоча оцепеневшего Кристиана за собой, Вольфганг без очереди пролез в гардероб, забрал свою куртку, и вышел на улицу. Экскурсия по храму наук отменялась, но, может, на воздухе бедному зверю полегчает?

Не полегчало. Кристиан всё так же таращился в никуда, с трудом дыша. Так, срочно надо действовать. Вот только из памяти — как это всегда и бывает — напрочь вылетело, что нужно в таких ситуациях делать. Ещё и левый висок начало ломить от нудной, тупой боли. С Максом вот было проще — на него при беззвучной истерике безотказно действовало растирание ушей. Вольфганг на пробу потёр Кристиану правое ухо, но тот не реагировал — вообще никак. 

Всё так же крепко держа Кристиана за руку, он повёл его за собой — чисто машину на буксировочном тросе волок — в семейную кафешку, куда ходил с Николаусом обедать, если в столовой было слишком много народу. Перебравшись в Берлин, Вольфганг несколько месяцев проработал там, пока налаживал связи, и даже был на хорошем счету — ему лучше всех удавалось уболтать клиентов заказывать дорогие блюда.

В разгар рабочего дня в небольшом зале было малолюдно. Читал за столиком газету лысый старик, ел шницель лысоватый мужчина, женщина с девочкой лет десяти обсуждали меню… Вольфганг усадил Кристиана за самый дальний столик и обернулся, ища взглядом официантку. К ним тут же подошла высокая рыжая девушка в красном фартуке.

— О, привет! Давно не заглядывал.  
— Дела, Аннет, дела. А как у вас дела идут?  
— Да неплохо, как видишь. Папка решил уголок под бар выделить. Э… а с ним что? — Аннет указала кончиком ручки на Кристиана.  
— А, проект готовит, переволновался, — трагически вздохнул Вольфганг. — Принеси, пожалуйста, чай. Что-нибудь травяное, успокаивающее и покрепче.  
— Один?  
— Один.

Вольфганг сел за столик напротив Кристиана и тронул его за рукав, но он не отреагировал. Аннет появилась буквально спустя пару минут, сгрузила с подноса большую кружку, исходящую ароматным паром и подмигнула Вольфгангу:

— За счёт заведения. Только… — она замялась, не зная, как выразиться потактичнее, но Вольфганг её понял.  
— Не беспокойся, засиживаться не будем. И большое спасибо, милая.

Девушка кивнула, улыбнувшись, и ушла.

— Крис, выпей, пожалуйста.

Вольфганг коснулся его руки — ледяная. Надо согреть. Он придвинул кружку ближе к Кристиану и прижал его ладони к фарфоровым бокам, подержал немного. Кристиан судорожно вздрогнул и отдёрнул руки, расплескав чай.

— Что такое? — Вольфганг тронул кружку и зашипел — она оказалась горяченная. Ну вот, вдобавок ко всему ещё и обжёг зверя. Но хотя бы из ступора вывел. Кристиан смотрел на него непонимающе и как будто с обидой. Голова разболелась ещё сильнее.

— Прости, хороший мой, не подумал, — Вольфганг потянулся к нему и, крепко взяв за запястье, развернул кисть к себе — кожа покраснела, на второй тоже. Он коснулся обожжённых ладоней губами. — Давай, пей чай, только осторожно, и поедем домой.

Женщина, сидевшая к ним вполоборота, смерила их презрительным взглядом и подвинула стул, как будто пыталась отгородить дочь от дурного влияния.

***

Вольфганг усадил Кристиана на диван, а сам опустился перед ним на пол. После чая Кристиан окончательно пришёл в себя, но всю дорогу подавленно молчал, и Вольфганг никак не мог его разговорить.

— Крис, мы дома. Всё закончилось. Объясни, пожалуйста, что с тобой случилось? Ты не был готов к этому? Не хотел?  
— Я хотел, правда, Вольф, но…  
— Потом что-то пошло не так, да?

Кристиан кивнул и уставился в пол.

— Почему ты не сказал?  
— Я не хотел тебя… разочаровывать…  
— Крис, — Вольфганг взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Ты не должен…  
— Нет! — Кристиан мотнул головой высвобождаясь. — Ты столько для меня сделал, я _должен_ тебя хоть как-то…  
— Крис, — Вольфганг решительно перебил его и крепко взял за руку. — Послушай, мы это уже обсуждали. Ты мне ничего не должен. И тем более ты не обязан делать то, что не нравится — даже если сначала всё нормально, ты можешь прекратить в любой момент. Тебе не надо пытаться заслужить моё одобрение. Пойми уже: я не сделал ничего такого, за что стоило бы идти на такие жертвы. Тебе нужны были защита и свой угол — я впустил тебя к себе; и многие на моём месте поступили бы так же. Здесь, — Вольфганг взмахнул другой рукой, очерчивая пространство, — территория свободная от условностей и предрассудков, а ты упорно цепляешься за них. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты ломал себя ради меня. Единственное, чего я от тебя хочу, зверь, чтобы ты _был_ собой или _стал_ кем хочешь быть.  
— Я понимаю, но… Знаешь, я себя иногда чувствую и правда кем-то вроде забавного зверька. Будто ты завёл себе питомца.  
— И почему ты об этом молчал? Если что-то беспокоит, ты сразу должен…  
— Я не умею говорить о таком. Мне сложно.  
— Ну да, — вздохнул Вольфганг, — о своих чувствах же только девочкам можно говорить, мальчикам такое ни к чему.  
— Точно. Как ты говорил: растят эмоциональных инвалидов? Я учусь говорить, но это тяжело. И потом, — Кристианс сглотнул: слова действительно как будто вставали комом, упирались, — ты хочешь, чтоб я был собой. А я… я понять не могу, что со мной не так. Раньше же — прямо как в другой жизни — всё было нормально: если возникали траблы, я их решал, а сейчас чуть что и на меня находит ступор или истерика. Я не могу так, уже своих реакций боюсь, — это признание далось ему с трудом, но затем будто прорвало плотину — он говорил и говорил. Вольфганг и не знал, что исполнению сегодняшней фантазии обязан грязному языку Юргена.

Кристиан, захлёбываясь словами, пытался объяснить, что чувствовал, когда его накрыло, всё сильнее сжимая ладонь Вольфганга — казалось, только ощущение сильных крепких пальцев удерживает его на грани истерики. Когда он закончил говорить, то ощутил себя до странности легко — словно потоком смыло весь хлам, всё лишнее и теперь он… чистый и невесомый.

— Полегчало?  
— Ага, — Кристиан слабо, растерянно улыбнулся.  
— А знаешь, что? — Вольфганг хитро прищурился. — Давай сейчас пойдём и купим большой вкусный торт!  
— Торт? — Кристиан улыбнулся шире. «Как-то это по-девичьи. Я бы предложил купить самого дорогого бухла».  
— Торт, — подтвердил Вольфганг. — Во-первых, сладкое и калорийное помогает справиться со стрессом, во-вторых, мы так и не отметили Великое Унижение Юргена, а в-третьих, ты только что совершил ещё одно важное Преодоление!

Кристиан рассмеялся и, наклонившись вперёд, прижался лбом его лбу:

— А пойдём!

***

Они и вправду купили отличный бисквит — пышный, сливочный, — на всю мелочь, собранную по карманам зимних курток и пиджаков. В кондитерской им были рады, и даже обилие монеток не смутило знакомую Мю продавщицу — дородную саксонку. Она как будто всё поняла, и на горячее мюллерово «спасибо!» душевно ответила «куш-те на здоровье», так что Кристиан всю дорогу потом светился детской какой-то, чуть глуповатой гордостью — Вольфганг с ним, они вместе! 

После дома они ели этот чудесный торт, запивая холодным пивом, закусывая бамбуком с чёрствым сыром и мармеладками. Никколаус бы точно уличил Вольфганга в приступе булимии, но Кристиан был хорошим, понимающим зверем, и поэтому увлечённо жевал, не забывая подкладывать новые порции. Они мало говорили, всё больше смеялись, и к концу торта, пива и вечера стали похожи на две круглые набивные игрушки, из тех, что вместо брелоков подвешивают к ключам. Стеная и охая, они добрались до постели и заснули, соприкасаясь наиболее выступающими точками.

А теперь Вольфганга замучила жажда. Он открыл глаза: зверь мирно спал, даже удивительно после всего случившегося. Осторожно ступая, он прокрался на кухню. Включил свет — Кристиан в комнате зашевелился, но не проснулся. Можно было попить из-под крана, но Вольфгангу захотелось горячего душистого чая. Чай он очень любил. А сейчас внезапно понял, что любит и чайник.

Тот стоял на плите, блестя эмалевыми боками. Нежно-оранжевый, с парой тёмных выбоинок снизу, у носика. В странном порыве Вольфганг шагнул к нему и прижал к животу. Чайник был пустой, лёгкий — но почему-то тёплый, будто живой. Вольфганг погладил его по чёрной пластмассовой ручке, и чайник откликнулся — заворочался, начал ластиться, словно кот.

Вольфганга это не удивило — он всегда подозревал наличие у вещей интеллекта, поболе чем у некоторых. В конце концов, предметы постоянно наблюдают за людьми — многие привычки могли бы и перенять. Чайник вот явно научился плохому — ну, как… Тёрся он весьма недвусмысленно, видимо, насмотрелся всякого ещё во времена Эгмонта Фассбиндера.

— Нет-нет-нет, — решил про себя Вольфганг. — Я не буду думать о плотском. Я стоек. Я…

Гладкая эмалевая поверхность приятно грела живот, и Вольфганг почувствовал, что возбуждение поднимается неумолимо — прямо как в тот раз в турецкой парной, когда он лежал ничком на тёплых и влажных плитах, а молодой банщик с кокосовым маслом… Нет!

Вольфганг отставил чайник на плиту, от греха, и уже направился в ванную, чтобы скромно попить там сырой водички с холерными вибрионами и может быть передёрнуть, когда вдруг его осенило — ну что ведь за бред! Это всё от чревоугодия и излишеств. Морок, морок и иллюзия!

Он твёрдо прошёл к плите, чиркая на ходу спичкой, и… порывисто прижал чайник к паху. Проклятая посуда завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее, но Вольфганг в ожесточении сорвал крышку и поместил внутрь член. Правда, ничего это ему не дало: горлышко было широким, а моральное удовлетворение — недостаточным. Вольфганг поболтал немного в сухом, противном сосуде, отчаянно дивясь собственному идиотизму, и тут его привлёк носик.

Носик у чайника был как раз нужного, соблазнительного диаметра — примерно как раскрытый на рабочую ширину рот. Утробно рыча, Вольфганг скрутил свисток, откинул куда-то за спину и толкнулся опять, не заботясь о смазке, безопасности и морали. Чайник дёрнулся, пытаясь сняться, и весь задрожал, но Вольфганг держал его крепко.

Раз за разом он проталкивал член в обесчещенный носик, и поднимались внутри тёмное торжество и суровая нежность. Вероятно, эмаль самоувлажнялась, потому что скользило как по лучшей силиконовой смазке. Чайник больше не сопротивлялся — он замер и будто нагрелся (что было естественно, ведь Вольфганг держал его обеими руками). Ещё раз, и ещё… Вольфганг практически потерял голову. Гладкие стенки приятно сдавливали член, твёрдые и эластичные, как Никки в самом начале их дружбы; и всё было бы совсем замечательно, если бы не температура. Она повышалась.

Вольфганг с сожалением притормозил — здорово, конечно, но пора бы и честь знать, — и понял, что не может освободиться. Чайник крепко держал его естество, продолжая при этом медленно нагреваться.

— Эй, — Вольфганг осторожно подёргал, потом попытался свинтить. Всё было напрасно. — Эй!

Чайник затрясся мелкой, ехидной будто бы дрожью. Он хорошо отомстил.

— Ну, давай, — приговаривал Вольфганг, обеими руками отталкивая злодейскую утварь. — Отпусти!

Нет, шуметь было нельзя — вряд ли на нервного Криса хорошо подействует подобное зрелище. Вольфганг вспомнил, что все застрявшие части по возможности смазывают маслом, и метнулся к холодильнику.

Сливочного у них не было, и Вольфганг схватил растительное. Его он и начал лить внутрь проклятого чайника, наклоняя к себе в надежде, что в носик тоже чуть-чуть затечёт. И это было ошибкой.

Масло мгновенно вскипело. Вольфганг издал тихий крик и прикусил губы до крови. Кое-как вылив шкворчащую жидкость в раковину, он принялся наполнять чайник холодной водой, раз за разом выплёскивая кипяток.

— Вольфганг, — робко позвал Кристиан. — Вольфганг!  
— А, что? — обернулся Вольфганг и наконец-то проснулся. — Где пожар?  
— Ты кричал, — Кристиан с тревогой заглядывал ему в лицо. — Сон плохой?  
— Неординарный! — хохотнул Вольфганг.

Он потрепал зверя по волосам и пошёл на кухню — отлить в раковину (для пущей лихости), ну, и попить водички из чайника.


	41. Это шуба. Она из Нью-Йорка

Кристиан проснулся, когда уже было темно. Уже, не ещё — это он почему-то понял сразу. Из гостиной доносились приглушённые голоса. Кристиан потянулся, отмечая, как онемело всё тело за сутки сна. Хорошо, что у него теперь два выходных на неделе! Завернувшись в халат и зевая, он прошёл в гостиную.

Там были люди — Вольфганг и трое незнакомых мужчин, неприятных и грязных, а ещё почему-то Дагмар. Все сидели за столом, перетащенным с кухни, и играли в карты. Вольфганг был спиной к дверям, и Кристиан с улыбкой отметил у него торчащий из заднего кармана пёстрый уголок.

— О, вот и наш приз, — хохотнул один из мужчин. — Подойди сюда.

Кристиан не двинулся с места. Этот бритый бандит не смел ему так приказывать.

— Да, подойди, — вдруг попросил Вольфганг, чуть обернувшись.

Кристиан повиновался. Происходящее ему очень не нравилось.

— Здравствуй, Дагмар, — поздоровался он — ведь должна была эта милая девушка его запомнить?

В ту же секунду он ахнул и отшатнулся — там, где сидела Дагмар, была глыба льда. Прямоугольная, водружённая на стул, чуть запотевшая в тёплой комнате.

— Что-то он у тебя слишком нервный, — снова засмеялся мужчина, блеснув парой железных зубов. Кристиан смотрел и пытался вспомнить, где же он его видел — на Цоо? В барах? Просто на улице?..

Пара других — безликие, но схожие, как близнецы, — тоже громко заржали. Вольфганг молчал.

— Ну, показывай, что там, — бритый мотнул головой. — Давай уже.

Вольфганг послушно положил на стол свои карты. Руки у него мелко подрагивали. Впрочем, вся комната тряслась — неровными толчками, как автомобиль на каменистой дороге.

— Пара чёрных, огонь и невеста, — бандит прищёлкнул языком, будто жалел незадачливого игрока. — А как тебе это? — он достал откуда-то из-за спины карту с яркой рубашкой.

Кристиан зажал рот ладонью — минуту назад та была ведь у Вольфганга!

— Шут, — хмыкнул бритый и бросил карту на стол.

— Ты проиграл, — сказал один из безликих. Вольфганг медленно, с усилием кивнул.  
— Значит, пора расплачиваться, — мужчина поднялся из-за стола и двинулся к Кристиану. Тот испуганно отступил, наткнулся спиной на шкаф. Что они хотят от него?..

— Крис, — Вольфганг обернулся и смотрел с мольбою и страхом. — Ради меня.  
— Нет, — Кристиан как-то сразу всё понял. — Нет, пожалуйста.  
— Один только раз, — голос Вольфганга стал жёстче и злей. — Или ты забыл, что я для тебя сделал?

Кристиан в отчаянии уставился на тающий лёд.

— Давай, зверь. Ради меня, — повторил Вольфганг _особым голосом_ , тем, которым всегда успокаивал его в начале.

И Кристиан согласился — коротко глупо кивнул и сам скинул халат. Он сразу понял, в чём будет заключаться расплата. Близнецы разразились низким утробным смехом, напоминавшим собачье рычание. Комната тряслась так, что штукатурка валилась со стен. Лёд быстро таял, капли с шипением били об пол.

Победивший, больно сжав руку, вывел его в центр гостиной — так, чтобы Вольфганг всё видел. Кристиан вздохнул и зажмурил глаза, когда бритый заставил его наклониться, согнуться пополам.

— Обхвати колени руками. Да, хорошая девочка.  
— Я не… — Кристиан задохнулся от боли и покачнулся, обжёг пальцы об расплавленный жидкий линолеум.

— Ради меня, Крис, — повторил Вольфганг. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел, и лишь закусывал губы. Никаких попыток вмешаться или помочь.

— А ты узкая… сучка, — похохатывал мужчина равномерным механическим смехом в такт толчкам. — Хорошая…  
— Вольфганг! — всхлипнул Кристиан. — Ну пожалуйста!

Но Вольфганг лишь молча смотрел. И вдруг на его лице Кристиан заметил улыбку. И вот тут уж он разозлился.

Так разозлился, что даже проснулся.

— О, зверь, ты живой! — с облегчением выдохнул Вольфганг.  
— Вольф?.. — Кристиан приподнялся, не веря глазам. — А где все? Где… тот бритый?

Они были в спальне, вдвоём, на их широкой кровати. Вокруг себя Кристиан с удивлением увидел кубики льда с листочками мяты, горячее полотенце, томик Брема и мухобойку.

— Ты всё никак не просыпался, — пояснил Вольфганг. — Я тебя тряс-тряс, жёг-холодил и даже немного побил…

Тут Кристиан понял, что щёки у него горят не только от возбуждения и стыда.

— Ты стонал. Что-то плохое приснилось?

Вместо ответа Кристиан молча уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Ты ж погляди, какая барышня чувствительная, — услышал он чей-то смех и с усилием открыл глаза.

Они по-прежнему находились в гостиной, и мужик с массивным щетинистым подбородком больно и крепко держал его за руку повыше локтя. Штукатурка с потолка не сыпалась, линолеум не плавился и глыбы льда не было, но за столом и правда сидели двое незнакомцев, а Вольфганг смотрел холодно и зло.

— Вольф…  
— Не тяни время, Крис. Расслабься, и больно не будет.  
— Точно, — щетинистый дёрнул его в сторону дивана. — Если будешь хорошей девочкой. А вот если станешь сопротивляться… Тебе же будет хуже.

Кристиан не понимал, что здесь вообще происходит. Кто эти люди? Почему ведут себя так, будто им всё позволено? А, самое главное, Вольфгангу и правда всё равно?!

— Вот же тупое животное, — досадливо поморщился Вольфганг.

Двое встали из-за стола и подошли к ним. Замешательство сменилось паникой, и Кристиан попытался вырваться, но его тут же скрутили и поволокли к дивану. С ужасом он почувствовал, как снова накатывает знакомое оцепенение: тело сделалось ватным, уши заложило, горло сжало спазмом.

Вольфганг его предал.

Незнакомцы смеялись и что-то говорили; Вольфганг навалился на стол и смотрел — всё так же холодно, но с брезгливым любопытством. Кристиан не мог отвести взгляд от его глаз, как будто на крючок подделся. И он смотрел, неловко вывернув шею, даже когда его перегнули через подлокотник дивана, всё ещё заламывая руки до хруста в суставах, до жгучей боли в растянутых связках, пока кто-то заставлял его упереться коленями в сиденье, раздвигал ноги пошире, и чьи-то грубые пальцы трогали, лезли везде, больно хватали, царапали и щипали…

Кто-то положил ладонь ему на плечо, потянул назад, и Кристиан вдруг обнаружил, что снова может двигаться. Он забился, пытаясь освободиться, и увидел над собой Вольфганга.

— Ох, зверь, ты бы себя видел сейчас! Ну чисто тюлень в рыболовных сетях!

Кристиан глубоко вдохнул, дёрнулся ещё раз, и вдруг понял, что он в постели. И умудрился запутаться в своём одеяле, а второе очень «удачно» намоталось на ноги. В окно светило тусклое слабое солнце, никаких посторонних голосов он не слышал, разве что на кухне тихонько бубнило радио, и простыня под ним была мокрой от пота. Кристиан сбросил с себя одеяла и потянулся за халатом.

— Что-то не так? — Вольфганг хотел пригладить его растрёпанные волосы, но Кристиан увернулся из-под руки, будто не заметил.  
— Всё в порядке, — он изобразил бодрую улыбку, — я в душ.  
— Хорошо. А я пока заварю тебе какао.

***

Стоя под горячими струями, Кристиан тёр и тёр себя мочалкой. Липкий холодный пот уже давно был смыт, а он всё никак не мог перестать. До сих пор мерещились прикосновения — его как кусок мяса ощупывали. Как вещь. Как… раньше. 

«А вот нехуй столько спать, — зло подумал он, — и сниться ничего не будет». 

Кожа покраснела и уже ощутимо болела, но Кристиан раз за разом проходился мочалкой. Хотелось смыть с себя ощущение беспомощности и страх, но всё без толку.

Где сон, а где реальность? Ведь казалось, что он проснулся, а на самом деле… Может, он и сейчас спит? Или в отрубе. Вдруг тот Вольфганг, проигравший его, настоящий, а этого он придумал?.. Как проснуться окончательно?

— Эй, — Вольфганг отбил замысловатый ритм на двери и даже попинал ногой, — ты там утонул? Какао стынет!

Кристиан сполоснул мочалку, отжал и повесил сушиться. Нехотя завернув кран, потянулся за мягким махровым полотенцем и зашипел — кожа сделалась слишком чувствительной. Вытерев волосы и завернувшись в халат, он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет ходить в таком виде — слишком… раздетый. Можно было бы пойти и надеть, как полагается, трусы, домашние штаны и мягкую застиранную футболку, но это неизбежно вызовет вопросы — и без них тошно.

На кухне Вольфганг слушал передачу про птиц и мыл сковородку. На столе дожидались кружка какао и выложенная на тарелку половина очень аппетитно выглядящего омлета. Кристиан вдруг почувствовал вину — из-за отголосков сна хотелось держаться от Вольфганга подальше, но ведь он не виноват, что снится в кошмарах, и, самое главное, он не такой.

— Крис, ты долго дремать будешь? — Вольфганг убрал сковороду на сушилку и внимательно поглядел на него, замершего над тарелкой. — Плохо себя чувствуешь?  
— Нет, — он мотнул головой и принялся есть.

Вольфганг уселся на любимое место, повернувшись к Кристиану боком, и с большим интересом слушал диктора, рассказывающего о чибисах. Когда Кристиан доел, он забрал у него тарелку, вымыл, и снова сел за стол — теперь лицом к лицу.

— Ну, зверь, что не так? Мы ведь вчера уже говорили об этом: мне не всё равно, что с тобой происходит; если что-то беспокоит — скажи, вместе разберёмся.  
— Всё в порядке, Вольф, — Кристиан отставил пустую кружку. — Спасибо, было очень вкусно.  
— Крис, я же вижу.  
— Мне просто приснился плохой сон, вот и всё. Бывает.  
— Ладно, — Вольфганг вздохнул. — Я не буду просить тебя рассказывать, если это что-то настолько неприятное. Захочешь — сам расскажешь. Что бы ты ни видел — это уже закончилось. Вчера мы перенервничали, а потом ещё и переели!..

Кристиан улыбнулся. Ну да, мать часто отцу говорила, что не надо плотно наедаться перед сном: «Тебе будут сниться кошмары».

— Да, наверно, всё из-за нервов, — Кристиан провёл пальцем по скатерти и, не поднимая головы, вдруг сказал: — Мне приснилось, что ты меня проиграл.  
— О! О…

Вольфганг выглядел удивлённым.

— Прости, — Кристиан вздохнул и отвернулся к окну, пряча глаза.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты же не можешь управлять своим снами, — Вольфганг взял его за руку, и Кристиан крепко её сжал.

Так они сидели молча, а потом Кристиан, не поворачивая голову, заговорил. Сон действительно оказался гадким, из тех, что надолго оставляют осадок.

— Я знаю, что ты бы так не поступил, — закончил Кристиан. — Ты… не такой.  
— Да, я против подобных… затей. Никто не смеет принуждать другого, если это не заранее оговорённая игра с чёткими правилами. Я не психолог, но кое-что вырисовывается — ты всё ещё боишься. Помнишь, сколько раз я говорил, что ты не должен делать то, что не нравится? И что ты можешь всегда сказать «нет»? И что я не разочаруюсь в тебе из-за отказа? Но ты всё равно делал через силу. 

«Потому что _ты_ его об этом просил», — напомнил суровый Николаус. Вольфганг поморщился, но продолжал: 

— Вчерашнее сильно выбило тебя из колеи, и ты снова вернулся к страхам. Поэтому давай сначала. Я хорошо понимаю значение слова «нет», и если ты не хочешь, мы этого делать _не будем_ , потому что от секса удовольствие должны получать _оба_ , а если кто-то терпит, то ничего хорошего не выйдет. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, понимаешь? И если ты от чего-нибудь откажешься, я не стану сердиться или разочаровываться — это нормально, когда что-то не нравится. Из этого вытекает, что я не стану тебя принуждать. Да, возможно, мне захочется уговорить тебя попробовать от чего ты отказался, но если ты снова будешь против, настаивать я не буду. И тем более я тебя никому не отдам. Ты же не вещь, Крис, чтоб я мог вот так запросто тобой распоряжаться.

«Пиздишь! — взвыл гневно внутренний Николаус. — Ты мне его предлагал!»

«Не везёт мне с парнями, — приуныл вдруг Вольфганг. — Первый объект любви порвал мне жопу, а второй — пробудил совесть. Даже не знаю, что хуже… Всё больше скучаю по Дорис — она хоть не занудствовала».

— Да, Крис, и если Никки тебе не нравится, то просто скажи. Когда ты говорил, что хочешь втроём… я правда думал, что это _твоё_ желание, мне и в голову не пришло, что ты делаешь это для меня. Не нужно таких жертв. Но если вдруг тебе кто-нибудь понравится, я не буду против, потому что это твоё дело с кем спать. И я говорю так не потому, что мне плевать на тебя, просто мне не нравится, когда один стремится привязать другого к себе — это неправильно, когда ограничивают чужую свободу…

Вольфганг мог так ещё долго говорить, но Кристиан встал, молча обошёл стол и крепко обнял его, зарылся лицом в пахнущие мятой вихры на макушке. Вольфганг погладил его по спине и вывернулся из объятий:

— Пошли, разложим диван, замотаемся в плед, возьмём желейных червячков — зря я их что ли покупал, и будем весь день смотреть телевизор!  
— Пойдём, — Кристиан благодарно улыбнулся ему. Вольфганг с ним, он лучше всех, и никакие кошмары не испортят им выходной.

***

Они действительно валялись на диване, обнимаясь и комментируя комедии с канала для домохозяек, но к пяти вечера, когда все червячки были съедены, Вольфганг вдруг вспомнил, что заказ графини недоделан, денег нет, а завтра уже понедельник. Кристиан совсем успокоился и отпустил его поработать, а сам перебрался на кровать с книжкой.

Закончил Вольфганг около девяти. Правая кисть похрустывала и пальцы свело судорогой — а вот нечего тянуть, а потом пытаться доделать всё за раз. Но зато завтра иллюстрации можно отнести фру Гердт и получить заветный конверт.

Кристиан, заметив, что он убрал краски и просто сидит, устало откинувшись на спинку стула, молча встал, отложил книгу, и взял его за руку, принявшись разминать ладонь.

— Спасибо, зверь мой, — Вольфганг улыбнулся ему, но встретившись с преданным взглядом, в котором так и читалось: «что ещё для тебя сделать? Только скажи», зажмурился до сине-зелёных пятен под веками. Как же это достало!

Он мягко высвободил руку и сгрёб со стола зажигалку и сигареты:

— Пойду пройдусь, надо кое-что обдумать.  
— Ладно, — Кристиан посмотрел на него удивлённо, но тут же отвлёкся на рисунки — звездолёты, жилые купола, лисы в скафандре, героически чинящие пробоину в обшивке...

Вольфганг вышел из подъезда, закурил, поднял повыше воротник куртки, спасаясь от промозглого ветра, и зашагал в противоположную сторону.

Всё было… не так. Его жизнь с Кристианом превратилась в настоящую рутину — учёба-дом-работа, они перестали выходить куда-нибудь без приглашений. Охуенные развлечения: секс и душеспасительные беседы. Отселять смысла нет, ведь опасения подтвердились.

Вольфганг вздохнул и стряхнул пепел: ну вот, опять мысли по кругу. В стотысячный раз. Сам захотел помочь. Поиграть в благородного спасителя. Решил ведь уже, что до мая поживут вместе, а там видно будет. Только вот собачьи взгляды напрягали. Откуда ж он знал, что к такому невозможно привыкнуть. И нихуя это не приятно, когда на тебя смотрят _так_.

Кристиан именно что любил его по-собачьи: для собаки хозяин — весь мир. Кристиан точно так же не видит никого и ничего вокруг, кроме него. Конечно, собаку можно любить — она предана, всегда рада тебя видеть, улавливает настроение, и когда тебе грустно, будет сворачиваться рядом и вздыхать, будто сочувствуя, всегда выслушает… но толку-то. Это не человек, а полностью зависимое существо. Ладно, Кристиан не так уж и зависим — он зарабатывает, может себя обслужить, у него есть своё мнение, которое он даже способен отстаивать. И всё равно этого было недостаточно. Не мог Вольфганг его полюбить как равного.

«Да сколько можно? Люблю — не люблю, тьфу, — Вольфганг сплюнул на тротуар и затоптал сигарету. — С другими жил и ничего, не терзался».

«Так это потому, что для них ''я тебя люблю'' — просто фигура речи, и вы это прекрасно понимали, — напомнил Николаус-совесть. — А Крис действительно тебя, мудилу, любит».

Было бы проще, если б он меня не любил, — подумал Вольфганг, поворачивая обратно к дому. — Честнее. Но что уж теперь поделать. Ладно, я его тоже люблю: как хорошую книгу, любимую музыку и… что я там Никки ещё перечислял? Его можно звать любимым зверем, и это даже не будет ложью. Он славный, милый, у него потрясающее тело — что ещё надо?

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Вольфганг пообещал себе, что больше не будет загоняться — хватит уже. Одно и то же, как заевшая пластинка. Крис его любит — ладно, пусть. Крис ему нравится — нравится, вот и хорошо. Жить да радоваться. А взгляды эти… на каждую бочку мёда находится ложка дёгтя, куда без этого. Однако решимость быть впредь беззаботным чуть не испарилась, когда Кристиан бросился ему навстречу.

— Ну, чего ты? — через силу улыбнулся Вольфганг, снимая куртку. — Кто-нибудь звонил?

Кристиан мотнул головой и потупился. А потом очень тихо сказал:

— Я думал, ты их приведёшь.  
— Кого? — Вольфганг сразу не понял.  
— С кем ты в карты играешь  
— О! — Вольфганг издал крик отчаяния. — Ооо! Ну Крис!  
— Прости, — Кристиан виновато пожал плечами. — Да, я знаю, что… я боюсь просто.  
— Во-первых, в карты я играю исключительно на раздевание. А во-вторых… это нереально вообще. Понимаешь? — Вольфганг взял Кристиана за руки, легонько встряхнул. — Так, ещё раз — чего ты боишься?  
— Что… сейчас… что меня заставляют делать то же, что на Цоо. Принуждают. И что тебя нет.  
— Ну, так не может быть — где-то я все-таки есть! — обиделся Вольфганг. — Давай снова поговорим об этом.  
— Не поможет.  
— Тогда… давай разыграем. Да, по ролям. Опасность надо атаковать! Новая игра. Ты согласен? — Вольфганг загорелся идеей, и вечер резко перестал быть тоскливым.

Кристиан вздохнул. Он был готов на всё, лишь бы ушли проклятые мысли «Вольфганг предаст тебя. Уступит первому встречному». И ещё более страшная: «тебе всё это лишь кажется».

— Так ты хочешь, зверь? Если ты против, то лучше не надо.  
— Нет, я хочу, — Кристиан поспешно кивнул. — Давай про… играем.

«Кого-нибудь в карты», — закончил про себя Вольфганг и хлопнул в ладоши:

— Отлично! А теперь выпьем горячего чаю, и будем писать легенду!

*** 

— Итак, ты прелестнейший отрок восемнадцати лет, работаешь на Цоо, и тебя зовут… — Вольфганг нацелил карандаш зверю в лоб. — Тебя зовут…  
— Кристиан.  
— Это ясно, а в нашей истории?

Крис немного помялся, покраснел и выпалил:

— Кэнди. Меня все так называют.  
— Хорошо, — Вольфганг старательно накарябал имя на тетрадном листе — пальцы совсем свело. — Значит, Кэнди. И тебя слаще нет, все поют тебе дифирамбы, на вокзале ты практически нарасхват.  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан. — Я много работаю.  
— Так, — Вольфганг с усилием записал «трудоголик».

Они сидели за кухонным столом, отодвинув пустые чашки. Жёлтая лампочка светила уютно, за окнами шумел ветер, и Кристиану было стыдно и немного смешно — как он мог только выдумать те ужасные глупости? Следовало бросить всё и пойти спать, но игра неожиданно его увлекла, и хотелось довести до конца.

— Так, это ты, — Вольфганг быстрыми штрихами набросал портрет их героя и развернул листок к Кристиану. На него смотрело существо с большими глазами, густыми ресницами и сползшей с одного плеча майкой с надписью «Candy».

— Очень красиво, — робко похвалил Кристиан. — Только это не я.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Вольфганг и смял листок — впрочем, без всякого раздражения. — Тогда рассказывай сам. И рисуй, если надо.

Кристиан вздохнул и опёрся о стену плечом. Рисовать он не жаждал — как-то это по-детски. И... правда можно говорить что угодно?..

— Ну, я хожу на Цоо, как и раньше, — после небольшой паузы начал он. — И я — это я. Можно так?  
— Если хочешь, — серьёзно кивнул ему Вольфганг.  
— У меня появляется сутенёр. Да, — Кристиана бросило в жар. — И он заставляет меня много работать.  
— Целыми днями, — подхватил Вольфганг, вырывая из альбома новый листок.  
— И он бьёт меня. Если я приношу меньше, чем нужно. А хочет он много. И угрожает, что отдаст меня своим людям. Ну, чтобы пустили по кругу.  
— Вот подлец! — ахнул Вольфганг.  
— Заставляет ходить перед ним на четвереньках, будто я не человек, а собака. Одевает как девочку. Одалживает друзьям. Принуждает вставлять такие игрушки, что у меня потом все болит по три дня!  
— Кстати, как зовут этого свиноёба? — ловко сменил тему Вольфганг.

Кристиан задумался. На ум приходило только «Бертрам», но вспоминать о нём было слишком страшно.

— Что-нибудь французское там… или итальянское. Он мафиози, наверно.  
— Граф де Пармезан подойдёт? — Вольфганг шутливо почесал карандашом подбородок.  
— Самое то, — хохотнул Кристиан. — Да, он всё время жрёт сыр, и от него пахнет плесенью.  
— Фе, — Вольфганг скорчил гримасу безмерного отвращения. — Вот такой?

Он протянул Кристиану листок, и Кристиан засмеялся опять: граф был похож на большой прямоугольный кусок пармезана на тоненьких ножках. В бликующих — наверно, из кожи, штанах и пушистой короткой шубе.

— Шляпу забыл, — Кристиан потянулся за карандашом и наградил графа немного кривой, но очень пафосной шляпой с павлиньим пером и большими полями.  
— О, так ещё лучше, — оценил Вольфганг.  
— В общем, однажды я встречаю тебя. Да. На вокзале. Ты едешь с учёбы.  
— И ты мне очень нравишься, — улыбнулся Вольфганг.

«Хотя универ и в другой стороне, но допустим».

— Я хочу быть с тобой.  
— И… ты забираешь меня жить к себе? — заглянул ему в глаза Кристиан.

Вольфганг горестно вздохнул и всплеснул руками:

— Ах, если бы! Я бы рад, но граф не отпускает тебя. Всё не так просто.  
— А как мы…  
— Граф требует выкуп!  
— Значит, я совсем-совсем много работаю?  
— Да, это тоже, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Ты копишь деньги…

«Как? Каа-ак? Берёшь работу на дом, что ли?..»

— Я коплю, — преданно кивнул Кристиан.  
— Но и я не бездействую! Я ведь художник, рисую всякое на заказ. Может, тех же лисят для фру Гердт.  
— Да, ты тоже много работаешь, — грустным эхом повторил Кристиан.  
— Ну, и Никки подкидывает чуть-чуть. Мать по мелочам присылает.

«Боже, да я на твои поебушки и гроша ломаного не дам!» — гордо фыркнул внутренний голос. Вольфгангу очень хотелось думать, что сейчас это был именно Николаус.

— В общем, счастье уже маячит на нашем горизонте — половина суммы в кармане, и граф скоро отпустит тебя.  
— Он дал честное графское слово, — подтвердил Крис. — И расписку.  
— А пока ты работаешь на Цоо, а я ебусь с лисами, — Вольфганг пририсовал в компанию к Пармезану огромного лиса с угрожающим стояком. — Вроде всё?  
— Да, — кивнул Кристиан. — Граф меня только ругает и бьёт, а ты утешаешь.

«Как бы ты хотел, чтобы я тебя _только_ утешал, да? Бедный ванильный зверь…»

— Отлично, — Вольфганг поставил под лисом дату, свою подпись и решительно встал.  
— Мне тоже тут расписаться?  
— Как хочешь. Главное, ты согласен? — Вольфганг подошёл и опустил руки Кристиану на плечи.  
— Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал… ну, то, что граф. Будто всё так, — с усилием сказал Кристиан.  
— По рукам! — радостно сжал его плечи Вольфганг.  
— И ещё… давай я всё-таки Кэнди? Да, так лучше.  
— Как угодно, зверь! Как душа пожелает, — заверил Вольфганг. — Ммм… Так. Пойду приоденусь, — и на непонимающий, испуганный взгляд Кристиана пояснил: — Я к знакомым за шляпой. Это минут на пятнадцать.  
— Хорошо.  
— Подготовься пока, — Вольфганг склонился и поцеловал его в лоб. — И как следует нарядись для меня. Чулки и футболки в шкафу.

***

Вольфганг нёсся по вечернему городу, старательно огибая фонари и собак — но всё равно умудрился запнуться об двух пекинесов и врезаться в столб. Он торопился как никогда в жизни — даже сдав однажды вместо школьного личный дневник, он не так стремился его вызволять (впрочем, причиной тому был крайне симпатичный учитель). А сейчас — огонь! Хаос! Безумие!

Чудом он нашёл в темноте нужный дом. Задыхаясь и почти падая от усталости, Вольфганг взлетел по лестнице на четвёртый этаж и принялся отчаянно звонить в обшарпанную железную дверь.

Ему открыли не сразу. Сначала скрипнула ржаво заглушка дверного глазка, и на площадку упал тонкий луч желтоватого света. Вольфганг улыбнулся в источник луча так радостно и широко, будто получил ценный приз. И тут из-за двери раздался писк:

— Дорис!!! Ты?!!

Дверь распахнулась, и его окружили очаровашки. Вся коммуна была в сборе и, кажется, что-то праздновала — впрочем, как и всегда.

— Дамы! — Вольфганг со смехом вертелся, стараясь ответить на все объятия и при этом не быть разорванным. — Дамы, я к вам за помощью!  
— Конечно же, заходи! — пробасила рыжая великанша Лола и втянула его внутрь квартиры.

***

Кристиан открыл дверцу и опустился перед шкафом на корточки. Он никогда не выдвигал нижний ящик — когда примерял (и не только) рубашки, было не до того, а чистые носки и бельё он хранил в своей сумке. Интересно, хоть здесь нет кровавых картин?.. По полу зябко тянуло сквозняком от окна. Кристиан закутался поплотнее в халат — и потянул ящик на себя до упора.

Глаза у него разбежались. Оказалось, Вольфганг был счастливым обладателем коллекции самых разных чулок — цветных, сетчатых, просто прозрачных. Можно было подумать, что всё это принадлежит сумасбродной богатой моднице, а не скромному художнику. Кристиан зачарованно вытянул на пробу одни — нежно лиловые. Нет, для Кэнди это слишком по-детски, недостаточно… пошло.

Кстати, про пошлость. Кристиан вспыхнул и даже стеснительно кашлянул, увидев в другом отделении такие же по пестроте и богатству запасы белья — самых разных трусов и поясов для чулок. Сбоку даже лежал один лифчик, чёрный и кружевной. Интересно, а Вольфганг в принципе его надевает? Кристиан покраснел ещё пуще, вспомнив, как сдирал с «Дорис» платье. Тогда под ним лифчика не было.

Кристиан выбрал красные кружевные трусы (точно будут врезаться, но пусть их), чёрные блестящие шорты — видимо, в них когда-то подвергала Вольфганга наказанию баварка, сетчатые чулки без подвязок и легкомысленный розовый топик. Надпись «Cocks and asses», стилизованную под логотип кока-колы, сознание странным образом связало с именем Кэнди.

Волосы Кристиан собрал в два игривых пучка. Получилось что-то вроде перезревшей дебиловатой девицы. Или — до крайности униженного парня. Которого бьют каждый день и не дают соединиться с возлюбленным.

Кристиан позаимствовал из косметички в ванной немного пудры и алой помады, и результатом остался доволен.

Вышло просто ужасно.

***

Вольфганг, насвистывая, шёл по улице и высекал из брусчатки искры шпорами ковбойских сапог. В искусственной шубе было чуть жарко, но он решил не выходить из образа Пармезана. Запах пота и злоба лишь добавят ему инфернальности.

Очаровашки снарядили его по полной. И причиной тому была не только их доброта. Вольфганг пришёл не с пустыми руками — он захватил с собой купленный у Катэ «камень». Дамы умело раскурили сразу несколько сигарет с изрядными плюхами, и вскоре комната наполнилась синеватым дымом и духом приключений. Просьба помочь с костюмом на вечер не затруднила — каждая из очаровашек втайне считала себя обладательницей лучшего вкуса в Берлине. Куда там старушке Марлен или этой модельерше заезжей, как её там? Табеа?..

— Бабоньки, мне нужны шуба и обувь. Чтобы, знаете, пофасонистее. И штаны кожаные, если можно.  
— А что за повод? — промурлыкала Ванда и кокетливо почесала кадык. — Ты участвуешь в конкурсе на самую сладкую жопку, мм?  
— Не, хотим сыграть с другом в шлюху и сутенёра, — честно признался Вольфганг. — Я сутенёр, если что.

Очаровашки шутку оценили и разразились дружным визгливым смехом.

— Ну, не хочешь признаваться — не надо. Пытать мы не будем, правда, девочки?  
— Правда! Конечно! Может, только чуть-чуть!  
— Покажешь потом нам свой приз? — строго взглянула Лола.  
— Лады, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Дамы, вы лучшие!  
— Мы знаем, Дорис, мы знаем.

Вольфганга передавали с рук на руки, как большую игрушку. В процессе его раздели, пощекотали под рёбрами и чуть-чуть облизали. Кожаные штаны нашлись сразу — но с одним условием.

— Это женская модель, — предупредила Лола. — Понимаешь? Не повреди… там.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, не без труда застёгивая ширинку брюк из золотистой искусственной кожи. — Жмёт немного. Но я аккуратно.

Лола довольно кивнула, мол, то-то же, и жестом приказала подавать шубу. В соседней комнате заиграли фанфары и случился маленький фейерверк. Вольфганг вздрогнул в притворном ужасе.

— Ты так похудела, — шепнула ему на ухо Аликс. — Мало ешь?  
— Много трахаюсь, — снова сказал правду Вольфганг.  
— Вечно шутишь, — обиделась русская красавица и дёрнула его за колечко в правом соске. — Спорю, что ты прикупила себе, как и все…

— О божечки! — прошептал Вольфганг. — Какое роскошество.

Пара очаровашек на вытянутых руках внесли в комнату шубу из неоново-синего меха. Она чуть хрустела, сверкая статическим электричеством, и пахла лавандой.

— ЭТО ЖЕ ТО, ЧТО НАДО! — возопил Вольфганг, подскакивая на месте и рискуя лишиться пирсинга. Это был идеал, совершенство, финал эволюции. А особенно кстати был запах — мерзкий и удушающий.  
— Ой, мы так рады, что тебе нравится, — мурлыкали трансвеститы, расчёсывая острыми ногтями неоновый мех. — Она из Нью-Йорка…  
— Спасибо.  
— Да на здоровье. А то ты такая грустная, милочка, — Лола вздохнула. — Видела тебя недавно на улице — краше в гроб кладут. Ты совсем не следишь за лицом.  
— А? — не понял Вольфганг. — В смысле?

Он прикинул, когда в последний раз делал питательную маску. Выходило, что уже очень давно. Ещё летом, до Криса. Совсем себя запустил!

— Что с лицом? — тревожно переспросил Вольфганг. — Ты про… волосы?

Вместо ответа Лола больно ущипнула его за щёки и потянула уголки рта вверх в насильной улыбке.

— Вот так, дорогуша. Веселей, а то выглядишь так, будто у тебя тина в вагине.  
— Да там новая жизнь завелась уже нахуй, — с лучезарной улыбкой ответил Вольфганг. Щеки немного саднило.

Лола старательно пропустила последнюю реплику и теперь выбирала обувь из принесённых пятнадцати пар. Лабутены ей вдруг стало жалко. А в кроссовках со стразами были абсолютно не куртуазные дыры. В конце концов, она остановила выбор на чёрных сапогах со шпорами-звёздочками.

— То, что надо, — повторил Вольфганг, когда пара очаровашек покрепче взяли его под руки и опустили в сапоги сверху. — Спасибо за помощь в стыковке!

— Бутербродик! — возникла рядом незнакомая ему «девочка» с зелёными волосами. — Ну-ка, ааам!

Вольфганг послушно открыл рот, позволив влететь туда после долгих манёвров подобию «Энтерпрайза».

— Молодец! Ещё один на дорожку?  
— Ммм, а что там? — с интересом спросил Вольфганг, прожёвывая. — Вишни, сыр?..  
— Немного салями, коржик и краситель, вроде бы, пищевой!  
— Да не пищевой он, — огрызнулась Лола. — Серебрянка это.  
— Чудесно! — оценил Вольфганг. — У тебя правда талант.  
— О, ты так добра… — запищала девица, прижимая огромные ладони к лицу.  
— Кстати, я Дорис, но это ты уже знаешь. А тебя зовут…  
— Гермиона, — внезапно гулким манерным басом представилась отчаянная кулинарка. — Я здесь недавно…  
— Очень приятно, Гермиона, — Вольфганг пожал волосатую руку. — А не найдётся ли у вас немного сыра, который не жалко?  
— Ну, в холодильнике было что-то…  
— Это не сыр вовсе, а холодец, — процедила Лола. — Причём, Елизаветин.  
— Нет, сыр! — закричали все. — Холодец пропал, помните, мы искали! Это точно был вор!  
— Когда? Когда ночью взломали нам дверь и ещё полиция приходила?  
— Да нет же! Ну ты дууура, зачем грабителям твой холодец?  
— Да не мой, а Елизаветин.  
— Ой, конечно, это меняет всё! Диамертально!  
— Пытаешься умничать — выучи для начала слова. Правильно — диарметально!  
— Слушай, милочка…  
— Поговори мне тут, пизда-королевна!

Это был ад. Все ругались со всеми, и только мощная Гермиона плакала в ужасе, уткнувшись в стену лицом.

Вольфганг вздохнул и незамеченным прошёл на кухню. Там громоздились горы бумажной посуды и коробок от пиццы — на столе, на полу. В раковине была горка земли, из которой росло чахлое апельсиновое деревце. Вольфганг открыл холодильник, внезапно — не такой уж запущенный. Придержал грозящую рухнуть пиалу с каким-то отваром, отодвинул брикет дешёвых сосисок. Таблетки-таблетки-таблетки… В дальнем углу он увидел то, что искал.

Прижимая к голой груди заветный кусок, он боком, боком пробрался через гостиную. Очаровашки продолжали ругаться — кажется, дело шло к поединку между Аликс и какой-то темнокожей красавицей двух метров ростом. Вольфганг мысленно пожелал русской удачи в бою и уже открывал дверь, когда на плечо ему легла жёсткая большая рука.

— Я всё знаю про Никки, — трагично сказала Лола. — Соболезную.  
— С-спасибо, — в тон ей ответил Вольфганг. — Я справлюсь.  
— А то заходи как-нибудь, — ухмыльнулась очаровашка.  
— Я потом неделю ноги рядом не смогу поставить, — шутливо пригрозил ей пальцем Вольфганг.  
— Ну, я женщина крупная.  
— Ещё раз спасибо, — Вольфганг искренне улыбнулся и приобнял Лолу. — Ты просто чудо. А вещи я завтра верну.  
— Потрудись, — Лола сжала его так, что все кости хрустнули. — Головной убор нужен?  
— Конечно, — согласился Вольфганг, отлепляя от груди раздавленный сыр.

***

Кристиан встрепенулся, когда в замке зашумел ключ. Что надо делать? Сразу бояться?..

— Привет, зверь, — Вольфганг дружелюбно окликнул его. — Прекрасный наряд.  
— А… спасибо, — только и выдавил Кристиан.

Он растерянно смотрел и не знал, что сказать. Вольфганг был фееричен: шуба, золотые штаны и шляпа с пером, но главное…

— А чем это пахнет? — наконец, спросил Кристиан.  
— Чеддером, — бодро ответил Вольфганг, отставив на пол прихваченную у очаровашек бутылку из-под шампанского. — Пармезана, прости, не нашёл.  
— Ясно.  
— Ну что, ты хочешь играть?

Кристиан секунду подумал и твёрдо кивнул:

— Да. Я хочу.  
— Вот и чудесно, — Вольфганг сцепил руки и щёлкнул суставами пальцев. — Для начала нужно кое-что приготовить, — и, звеня шпорами, подбежал к столу в гостиной. — Ты пока на диванчике посиди, соберись. Может, в туалет надо или попить? — тараторил он, сматывая длинный провод от настольной лампы.  
— Не, не надо, — Кристиан сел на край дивана и наблюдал за манипуляциями Вольфганга. Тот смотал провод, унёс лампу в спальню, и, судя по звукам, начал рыться в ящике. Решительно прошёл в прихожую, забрал бутылку и тоже унёс в спальную. Затем прошагал на кухню забавной моряцкой походкой.

Там Вольфганг достал из холодильника бутылку пива, сделал хороший глоток, а потом плеснул немного в ладонь и принялся старательно натирать шею — надо было перебить собственный запах, чтоб натуральнее было.

— Когда я скажу «войди», ты войдёшь. Не передумал? — уточнил он, вернувшись в гостиную.

Кристиан решительно мотнул головой, и Вольфганг ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

— Ты можешь прекратить всё в любой момент, сказав стоп-слово. Если будет что-то не так, ни в коем случае не терпи.  
— Я всё понял.  
— Свет погаси в комнате, пожалуйста.

Вольфганг вошёл в тёмную спальню и включил принесённую настольную лампу, развернув её так, чтоб свет падал на небольшое пространство перед ним, при этом сам оставался в тени. Развалившись в кресле поудобнее, он спустил руку вниз, нащупал бутылку, поставленную рядом, а потом проверил то, что положил в карманы шубы — всё легко доставалось, порядок. Так, настроиться на нужную волну, дать выход скопившемуся раздражению… Вольфганга нет, есть сутенёр с садистскими замашками.

— Войди!

Кристиан поглубже вдохнул и поднялся с дивана. Надо переключиться. Как тогда, в «Джунглях» — вжился же он в роль Кристи, беглянки из Восточного Берлина…

— Граф… — он неуверенно застыл на пороге спальни — то есть, кабинета своего сутенёра и зажмурился от бьющего в лицо света лампы.

Вольфганг быстро скользнул по нему оценивающим взглядом, будто не видел до этого. Сетчатые чулки охуенно смотрелись на длинных ногах, а шорты чертовски соблазнительно обтягивали узкие бёдра. Открытый живот и проступающие нижние рёбра, не скрытые коротким топом, притягивали внимание.

— Ай-ай, опять кое-кто забыл о субординации, — горестно вздохнул уже де Пармезан, но тут же голос его стал ниже и жёстче: — На колени. Руки за спину. Ползи.

Кристиан замешкался. Это была игра. Это не было игрой. Оказалось невероятно сложно встать на колени по приказу. Перешагнуть через себя. Так и подмывало сказать «да пошёл ты», только вот последствия… Он не может всё испортить — вдруг граф отменит сделку?..

Кристиан — Кэнди опустился на пол, обхватив за спиной локти, и пополз к креслу. Жёсткий ворс больно впивался в колени, но он понимал, что это всё мелочи по сравнению с тем, что будет дальше.

— Ближе.

Кэнди остановился в круге света, уставившись на носки сапог де Пармезана. По спине бежали мурашки, и волоски на руках приподнялись как от холода.

— Ну-с, детка, показывай, что принесла.

Кэнди вытащил из заднего кармана горсть мелочи и ссыпал в подставленную ладонь.

— И это всё? Кэнди, Кэнди, ты меня разочаровываешь. Очень. В последнее время ты стала очень плохо работать. Что, перспектива провести вечер с тем самым стеклянным плагом тебя уже не пугает? Ну так я могу предложить тебе кое-что получше, — де Пармезан опустил руку вниз и вытащил пустую бутылку из-под шампанского. — Как тебе, м? — он ткнул горлышком Кэнди под подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. — Ты ведь любишь большие твёрдые предметы, только сказать об этом стесняешься.

Кэнди молчал и щурился — свет лампы бил прямо в глаза. Де Пармезан превратился в бесформенное чёрное пятно, не получалось даже лицо рассмотреть. Мурашки бежали теперь и по ногам, и он не был уверен от возбуждения они или от страха.

— Уж поверь, милая, ещё раз принесёшь так мало, и бутылка замечательного Pol Roger окажется в тебе. По самое донышко, — де Пармезан очертил линию подбородка Кэнди. — И если вдруг возникнут трудности с проникновением, я попрошу своих ребят помочь тебе. Они с большим удовольствием это сделают. А сегодня, так и быть, я тебя прощаю. Но это не значит, что наказания не будет — ты, лентяйка, его заслужила.

Кэнди с облегчением опустил голову и снова уставился на носки сапог. Перед ослеплёнными светом глазами плыли оранжевые и зелёные пятна.

— Сними майку. Можешь даже закрыть глаза. И руки!.. руки у тебя где? За спину!

Кэнди послушался. Стоять на коленях по пояс обнажённым было донельзя неуютно. Хотелось прикрыться. Но всё-таки он закрыл глаза и попытался дышать ровнее — не будет же граф об него, к примеру, сигареты тушить, он же не идиот, чтобы портить товар.

Послышался шорох — де Пармезан то ли ворочался, устраиваясь удобнее, то ли что-то выискивал в шубе, затем раздалось металлическое звяканье и кожи Кэнди коснулось что-то холодное.

— Ай, — Кэнди вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тупые зубчики впились в правый сосок и тут же почувствовал, как де Пармезан оттягивает второй и так же зажимает его чем-то.  
— Теперь можно смотреть.

Кэнди открыл глаза и скосил взгляд на грудь: к соскам были прицеплены два массивных зажима, соединённых между собой короткой тяжёлой цепочкой.

— Нравится? — Пармезан усмехнулся и потянул за неё.

Кэнди стиснул зубы: жгучая тупая боль, казалось, разлилась от груди и ниже, в пах, уже оттуда жарким возбуждением поднялась по телу, почти вытеснив дискомфорт от впивающегося в колени ковра и натирающих трусов.

— Сдаётся мне, ты стала такой нерадивой из-за влюблённости — ни о чём не думаешь, кроме своего ненаглядного. Как там его? Маллер? Давай, не стесняйся, расскажи про него. Мне ты должна всё-всё доверять.

Кэнди сжал зубы. Вот ещё, рассказывать этому ублюдку про Вольфганга!

— Стесняешься? Это ничего, я тебе помогу, — де Пармезан снова потянул за цепочку. — Я буду задавать тебе вопросы, а ты — честно и развёрнуто на них отвечать. Иначе… ты меня знаешь: если не хочешь по-хорошему, я запросто могу по-плохому.

Кэнди поморщился и через силу кивнул. Он попытается…

— Ай! — невольно выкрикнул Кристиан, когда сутенёр больно пнул его в грудь.  
— Какой у него член?  
— Чего?!  
— Не притворяйся, что не слышала, милая. Опиши его.  
— Ну, обычный, — хмыкнул Кэнди. — Как у всех.  
— О, тебе есть с кем сравнивать, — рассмеялся Пармезан и, склонившись, снова взялся рукой за цепочку.  
— Он… он большой, — вовремя понял Кэнди исходящую от неё опасность. — Больше, чем у меня.  
— Это не удивительно.  
— Он горячий…

Вольфганг закатил глаза. Почему-то ему пришёл на ум сон про чайник.

— И он… лучше, чем искусственные. Вот. Как бы мягче, наверное…  
— И что он говорит, когда тебя трахает? — перешёл граф к следующей фазе пытки.  
— …мне он нравится больше, чем у… другого. Ну, приятеля. У того он какой-то совсем большой, так что даже в рот не влезает. Хотя… — Кэнди задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки. — Это если вдвоём. Ой.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул граф. — И что он говорит, этот твой ненаглядный, когда натягивает тебя?  
— Он обычно… — Кэнди вздохнул и осёкся — не хотелось выдавать такое дорогое и личное.

Граф несильно потянул цепочку вверх и к себе. Кэнди оценил и с усилием начал:

— Он зовёт меня ласковыми именами: там, рысёныш, собака, лазерный скунс… Иногда просто зверем.  
— И ты хочешь быть его зверем?..  
— Да, — сглотнул Кэнди.  
— А моим, значит, нет? Ну ты и неблагодарная тварь, — покачал головой Пармезан и полез за чем-то в карман, но вдруг передумал. — И что же ты чувствуешь, когда он делает так?  
— Счастье. Я… хочу, чтобы он был моим хозяином, а не ты. Стать совсем его. Навсегда.  
— Наверно, он тебя бьёт?

Кэнди покраснел. Вспоминать об этом было обидно и неприятно. А потом он почувствовал то же, что и в вечер с линейкой — странное, постыдное возбуждение.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Однажды он… ударил меня ни за что. Несколько раз подряд. Аж до крови.

Вольфганг усмехнулся — бедный-бедный, так ничего и не понял. К счастью.

— А в другой раз приковал наручниками к спинке кровати. На него нашло, наверное, я не знаю…  
— И ты всё равно его любишь? Заметь, я тебя бью только за дело!  
— Всё равно, — тихо ответил Кэнди. — И потом, он извинился. И… я хочу, чтобы он меня бил.  
— Что я слышу!  
— Да! — Кэнди вскинул голову. — Сколько захочет. Чтобы я весь был покрыт синяками, и не от тебя. Я хочу быть его.  
— Только бил и приковывал? — с подозрением уточнил Пармезан. — А как он ещё тебя мучит, твой милый друг?  
— Ну, иногда он кусает. Но не сильно, так… И мне это тоже нравится — царапины, засосы на шее, и всё… А ещё… — в шортах Кэнди сделалось критически тесно, — когда в самом начале он… растягивал меня, потому что иначе бы не получилось…

«Кое-кто выходит из роли ветерана сферы услуг», — пробубнил про себя Вольфганг, но перебивать не стал.

— …И он предложил мне сделать это, ну, с громадным искусственным членом, — Кэнди прокашлялся и продолжал: — Я думал, что всё себе там порву. Но он влез.

«Кто же, кто же? — воскликнул про себя Вольфганг. — Кто же влез и испортил всё дело?»

— И я смог протолкнуть его, — смаковал Кэнди, — он весь был во мне. Сантиметров, наверное, тридцать. Шесть в диаметре. Это было больно, но хорошо.

«Ну, не тридцать, не приукрашивай. Я измерял — всего только двадцать один, между прочим!»

— И… мне очень нравятся большие предметы, само это чувство — когда так тесно… там, ну, внутри.  
— Бутылки от шампанского уже пробовали? — светски спросил граф.  
— Нет, — Кэнди мотнул головой. — Вольфганг очень заботливый. Он… никогда не вредил мне специально. В смысле, со зла.  
— А случайно?  
— Ну, недавно в туалете кафе… у нас не было смазки. У меня потом два дня всё болело. Но это неважно.  
— Любишь, когда тебя жёстко дерут? — де Пармезан намотал цепочку на палец, заставив Кэнди издать придушенное шипение.  
— Да! Я люблю, чтобы чуть больно. И чтобы… Ну, когда Вольфганг берёт меня, словно вещь. Укладывает лицом вниз, или если я сплю… Тогда я совсем его.

«Бедный мой, бедный зверь».

— И ещё — чтобы делать такое, чего ни с кем больше не сделаю.  
— Например?  
— Глотаю, если он кончит в рот. А Вольфганг… вылизывает меня, и ему не противно.

Кэнди шумно вздохнул и потянулся к ширинке, но вспомнил правила и продолжал:

— Я люблю, что он всё показывает, он столько знает… И он варит какао, и вкусно готовит, и познакомил со своими друзьями…  
— Наверно, он тебя им одалживал?  
— Нет! — Кэнди замотал головой. — Я хотел попробовать с Никки — ну, думал, верней, что хочу. Представлял, как они имеют меня вдвоём.  
— Как же именно? — граф постарался сдержать взволнованное дыхание. — Одновременно?  
— Да. Я на четвереньках, и друг, Никки, сзади. Он просто стоит, а двигаюсь только я — отсасываю Вольфгангу и насаживаюсь то на одного, то на другого.  
— Продолжай.  
— А потом они сходятся ближе и начинают иметь меня — быстро-быстро, так что я почти задыхаюсь, и кончают в меня одновременно.  
— И у вас получилось воплотить сей дерзкий план? — поднял бровь Пармезан.  
— Нет, — Кэнди помотал головой. — Я испугался, и Никки меня в тот раз только целовал.

«Зато твоему любимому пришлось отдуваться по полной», — вспомнил Вольфганг залитые в него тем вечером пол-литра смазки. И «волшебное» утро после.

— И ты всё-таки хочешь это попробовать?  
— Да.  
— А зачем?  
— Доказать себе, что я не трус, — Кэнди дерзко сверкнул глазами.  
— Лучше докажи мне, что можешь работать.  
— Я работаю.  
— Даже мёртвая шлюха приносит больше денег, чем ты, — скривился де Пармезан.  
— Я работаю! — повторил Кэнди.

Де Пармезан сгрёб его за волосы, ткнул лицом в ширинку и повозил, будто нашкодившего щенка:

— Что-то совсем не вижу рвения.

Кэнди подавил желание упереться в его расставленные колени, вывернуться. Это было так… унизительно, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше.

Пармезан оттолкнул его и недовольно покосился на испачканные помадой штаны. Можно было заставить всё отчистить — языком, но это как-то предсказуемо.

— Разуй меня.

Кэнди не без труда стащил сапоги вместе с носками и отставил в сторону. Дальше что, помочь раздеться?

Пармезан коснулся стопой его ноги, провёл выше и надавил пальцами на выпуклость в районе ширинки. Кэнди дёрнулся, но де Пармезан не стал делать больнее — он вёл ступнёй по животу, груди, пока не коснулся большим пальцем подбородка.

— Возьми в рот.

Кэнди замер. Если бы Вольфганг предложил ему что-то такое, он бы не отказался, но это был _не он_. Гадость какая — чужие ноги облизывать. Отвращение комком встало в горле.

— У тебя проблемы со слухом, блядь? — Пармезан снова сцапал его за волосы, потянул вперёд и сам склонился к нему, почти касаясь губами уха, повторил: — Я сказал: возьми в рот.  
— Я… п-понял…а, — что угодно, только бы волосы отпустил! Боль адская, как будто иголки втыкаются — много-много очень маленьких острых игл.

Де Пармезан отпустил его и нетерпеливо ткнул ногой в лицо.

— Придерживать можно?  
— Можно.

Кэнди обхватил его лодыжку и, крепко зажмурившись, взял большой палец в рот.

— Да что ж ты тупая такая? Облизывай, ну!

Кэнди тяжело сглотнул и лизнул ступню от пятки к пальцам. Потом ещё раз.

— Язык дальше высунь и нормально прижимай. Нихуя не стараешься.

Он тщательно вылизал стопу и пальцы, но Пармезана это не удовлетворило. Брезгливо стерев слюну об грудь Кэнди (заодно оттянув цепочку), он снова взял его за волосы:

— Рот открой.

Кэнди с усилием разжал челюсти.

Пармезан сунул указательный и средний пальцы, надавил на язык, чуть оцарапал внутреннюю сторону щёк. Вытащил. Кэнди закрыл рот и тут же получил звонкую пощёчину:

— Я тебе сказал закрывать пасть? Сказал?!  
— Н-нет…  
— Открой. Шире! Язык высунь.

Кэнди выполнил приказание, вздрогнув, когда жёсткие пальцы стиснули челюсть. Де Пармезан снова склонился над ним и пустил длинную тягучую струйку слюны на его язык. Кэнди закашлялся, но граф держал крепко и не давал сомкнуть челюсти. Сплюнув в раскрытый рот напоследок, он снова запустил туда пальцы — сразу три.

— Вот теперь соси, сучка, покажи, что ты умеешь, — Пармезан протолкнул остальные пальцы и подвигал ими вперёд-назад. Кэнди едва не вырвало.

Сосать или облизывать не получалось — Пармезан протолкнул пальцы глубоко, да к тому же, их было слишком много. Уголки рта саднило, челюсть почти сразу же начала ныть. Он бестолково слюнявил пальцы, прекрасно понимая, что мучителя это не удовлетворит.

— Никчёмный тупой кусок мяса, — Пармезан вынул мокрые пальцы и брезгливо вытер об его щёку. — Может, с этим ты справишься лучше? — он сунул другую руку в карман шубы и кинул на ковёр маленький тюбик смазки. — Что уставилась? Раздевайся!

Для этого требовалось встать. И это оказалось тем ещё мучением — колени болели, затёкшие ноги начало покалывать. Кэнди стиснул зубы и принялся расстёгивать шорты. Чего от него хотят? Чтобы он разделся побыстрее или поэротичнее? Стянув тугую ткань с бёдер, Кэнди позволил шортам скользнуть по ногам вниз и вышагнул из них, как бы невзначай демонстрируя красные кружевные трусы. Кажется, Пармезан одобрительно хмыкнул. А как быть с чулками? Кэнди на пробу скатал один и окрика не последовало. Чулки он снимал чуть медленнее, специально стараясь повернуться то боком, то спиной, ища ракурс пособлазнительнее.

— Ближе подойди, — Пармезан указал на пространство между разведённых коленей.

Кэнди подошёл и тут же был бесцеремонно развёрнут задом. Граф огладил его бёдра, ущипнул чувствительную кожу с внутренней стороны и принялся грубо тискать задницу, больно впиваясь пальцами. От этих прикосновений хотелось увернуться, вырваться, и вместе с тем член твердел ещё больше, и яйца поджимались от горячего, острого возбуждения. Отвесив болезненный шлепок, Пармезан приказал:

— Снимай трусы и вставай на колени. Спиной ко мне.

Кэнди со вздохом опустился на ковёр. Он его уже почти ненавидел. И чувство уязвимости возросло, казалось, стократно. Так… стыдно. Щёки горят так, что об них наверняка можно обжечься.

— Возьми смазку и подготовь себя. Чтоб я видел. В твоих интересах растянуть себя как следует.

Узкие штаны уже давно довольно болезненно стискивали стояк, но де Пармезан был терпелив — оно того стоило. Правда сейчас, когда он смотрел, как эта дешёвая шлюшка стоит перед ним на коленях, широко раздвинув ноги, опираясь одной рукой об пол, а второй, неловко заведённой за спину, растягивает себя, сдержаться было очень сложно. Граф даже губу прикусил, чтобы боль немного отрезвила его.

Кэнди старательно прогибался в пояснице, бёдра подрагивали от напряжения, но протолкнуть третий смазанный палец никак не получалось — слишком зажимался. Пришлось качнуться назад и буквально насадиться.

Пармезан понаблюдал немного, как блестящие от смазки пальцы погружаются внутрь — туда и обратно, слишком медленно и так туго, будто Кэнди невинная целочка, и скомандовал:

— Достаточно. А теперь повернись ко мне лицом, возьми бутылку и как следует оближи горлышко. Уж с этим-то, я надеюсь, ты справишься.

Кэнди застыл, не веря: взять бутылку? Что, серьёзно?.. Опасаясь злить Пармезана ещё больше, он повернулся и дрогнувшей рукой взял назначенное орудие экзекуции.

— Что смотришь? Живо облизал, как будто это хуй. С воображением плохо?

Кэнди сглотнул и лизнул горлышко. Шампанским пахло совсем слабо. Было страшно, но вместе с тем, он _хотел_ … чего-то. Какие-то смутные, грязные образы кружили голову.

Пармезан наблюдал, как проворный язык обводит горлышко по кругу, а потом движется снизу-вверх. Расстегнуть чёртову ширинку и вздрочнуть захотелось с новой силой, но рано, рано! Шлюшка прикрыла глаза, и начала посасывать толстое зелёное стекло, будто это и правда был член. Какие ж у неё, всё-таки, губы охуенные… Ещё б сосать нормально научилась, и можно было бы доверить ей самое ценное… о да, спускать в рот, чтобы глотала… Да всё она умеет, прикидывается больше, дрянь эдакая!

— Достаточно. Убери бутылку. Вижу, что она тебе понравилась, но оставим её до следующего раза — если очень-очень провинишься. Отвернись.

Кэнди облегчённо поставил бутыль на место и повернулся к Пармезану спиной. Чем он там шуршит? Захотелось вдруг самому потянуть за цепочку, уже давно нагревшуюся от тела, но не стоило так своевольничать.

— Встань. Не поворачивайся. А теперь медленно опускайся на меня.

Кэнди вздрогнул, когда горячие ладони обхватили его, впились в подвздошные кости, и потянули, направляя. Что-то… резиновое?.. коснулось задницы, и он понял, что это член в презервативе. Де Пармезан надел резинку, чтоб его трахнуть — почему-то этот факт показался Кэнди гораздо унизительнее вылизывания ног: ему доходчиво напомнили, что он дешёвая блядь, которую ебёт кто попало. Конечно, стоило предохраняться. Он пытался расслабиться, но не мог. Было чертовски больно, до слёз.

— Что ты хнычешь? — раздражённо прошипел граф. — Давай, живо села.

Кэнди не удержался и всё-таки всхлипнул, когда де Пармезан втолкнулся до конца. Больно. Хорошо.

— Теперь сама, — сутенёр звонко шлёпнул его по заднице и положил руки на подлокотники. Кэнди упёрся в его колени и приподнялся, потом медленно опустился. — Быстрее!

Кэнди закусил губу, чтоб не стонать, и начал двигаться вверх-вниз. Хотелось коснуться себя, кончить побыстрее, но нельзя, нельзя, не разрешали…

— Ты заснула там? Задумалась? — зло крикнул граф. — Шевелись!

Кэнди попытался ускорить движения, но не получилось — ноги ныли и противно подрагивали. Не хватало ещё упасть с кресла на пол…

— Опять зажалась. Тупая ты блядь!

Де Пармезан не выдержал, и намотал его волосы на кулак, снова запустил пальцы в рот, оттягивая уголки, ещё больше размазывая помаду по лицу, и Кэнди облизывал их, всё быстрее двигая бёдрами — привставать уже не получалось.

— О… дошло, наконец… Хорошая сучка. Давай, — повторял Пармезан. — Давай, подмахивай.

Кристиан начал испытывать странное удовольствие от своей униженности. Вольфганг предложил эту… игру, чтобы избавить его от страхов — Вольфганг заботится о нём, а он делает приятное ему. Ради него он ещё и не на такое готов, о да!

— Да… И поглубже давай, не сачкуем, — трудно было поверить, что эти слова тоже принадлежат Вольфгангу. — О, вот так.

Де Пармезан вдруг отпустил волосы Кэнди, и положил раскрытую ладонь на его горло, погладил. Он даже удивился этой неожиданной ласке, но тут ладонь сжалась под подбородком — больно, мешая глотать, но не затрудняя дыхание. Член дёрнулся, и из уретры выступила капля предэякулята.

— Нравится? Чувствую, нравится. Стоп, — скомандовал де Пармезан.

Кэнди не поверил ушам. Остановиться… сейчас?.. Он нерешительно замер. Так и хотелось встать и насадиться опять, коснуться своего члена…

Пармезан отпустил его шею и отсоединил один из зажимов. Кэнди вздрогнул и закусил губу, чтоб не вскрикнуть — кровь прилила к онемевшему соску и его начало болезненно покалывать. Когда граф убрал второй зажим, ощущение стало почти мучительным, и это было очень… приятно.

— Наклонись, обхвати лодыжки.

Кэнди выполнил указание, задохнувшись от стыда — какая унизительная поза, кверху задницей… В точности как в том, первом сне.

Пармезан задвигался сам — жёстко, глубоко, тиская ягодицы, разводя их в стороны и глядя, как член входит в анус. Неплохо разработанная сучка, но пока ещё не разъёбанная, а когда зажимается вот так, то и вовсе узкая, как будто в первый раз.

— А ты пока хорошо сохранилась, — усмехнулся граф. — Не буду отдавать тебя ребятам… на этой неделе.

Кэнди благодарно, восторженно заскулил. Хозяин хороший, хозяин всё понимает… И он будет работать… и приносить деньги. Хозяин ведь обещал отпустить… потом, он справедливый…

— Эй, ты здесь вообще? — прервал его мысли неожиданный оклик.

Кристиан закивал, надеясь, что это видно хозяину. Он здесь, и он сделает всё-всё, что нужно.

— Не вздумай кончать, пока я не разрешу.

Кэнди снова кивнул и получил ощутимый шлепок.

— Я не слышу. Словами, давай.  
— Да, граф. Конечно. Вы правы, граф, да… — сбивчиво шептал Кэнди, с ужасом чувствуя, как неудержимо подкатывает привычный жар и все тело бьёт дрожь.  
— Хоро… шо, — коротко выдохнул граф и толкнулся в последний раз.

Кончив, де Пармезан столкнул Кэнди на пол:

— Вот теперь можешь подрочить.

Кэнди, едва не взвыв от облегчения, с готовностью обхватил член и быстро-быстро задвигал рукой, развернувшись к де Пармезану — он ведь наверняка хочет видеть. Даже завязанный узлом презерватив, небрежно брошенный в лицо, не сбил его с ритма. Хватило всего нескольких движений.

— А теперь оближи.

Кэнди обессилено привалился плечом к обтянутой золотистой кожей ноге и начисто вылизал испачканную спермой ладонь. Он был уставшим, опустошённым и странно довольным.

— Молодец, Кэнди, хорошая девочка, — де Пармезан вжикнул молнией на штанах и небрежно потрепал его по голове как собаку. — А теперь собирай свои шмотки и убирайся.

Кэнди нехотя поднялся — ноги были ватные и плохо держали. Де Пармезан снял шляпу, утёр пот со лба и потянулся, хрустнув спиной.

— Всё, конец. Иди сюда, Крис.

Кристиан бросил подобранный чулок и послушно приблизился к креслу.

— Игра закончилась, — Вольфганг взял его за руку и мягко потянул к себе.

Кристиан сел к нему на колени, забросив ноги на подлокотник, прижался к мохнатой шубе, удушливо пахнущей лавандой.

Вольфганг обнял его и поцеловал в висок:

— Как ты зверь? Всё хорошо? Я не сделал тебе больно?  
— Всё в порядке, — Кристиан уткнулся ему в шею, не обращая внимания на кисловатый пивной запах от кожи. — Это было… странно.  
— Расскажешь, какие моменты тебе понравились, а какие нет? — Вольфганг успокаивающе погладил его по затылку.  
— Потом. Мне бы в себя прийти, — Кристиан улыбнулся. — И почему ты сказал, что игра закончилась? Я ведь должен вернуться к… к тебе.

Вольфганг покачал головой, в очередной раз дивясь его неугомонности:

— Ну что ж, если ты хочешь, тогда давай в душ и продолжим.  
— Ты первый!

Вольфганг спорить не стал. Непередаваемое амбре из смеси лаванды, скисшего пива, чеддера и пота уже порядком раздражало.

Кристиан переключил свет и снова принялся собирать раскиданные вещи.

— Так, а где резинка?

Презерватива на ковре и правда не было. Нашёлся он посреди гостиной, прокушенный в нескольких местах.

— Ну Мышь, — покачал головой Вольфганг и выкинул подтекающую находку в мусорное ведро. — И зачем ты это сделала?

Она не показалась и предсказуемо не ответила. Наверно, стыдилась своей глупой выходки.

 

Тщательно смыв все посторонние запахи, Вольфганг, чистый и обнажённый, вернулся в спальню. Кристиан тут же вскочил с кровати:

— Давай так: ты типа ждал меня, но задремал, я поздно вернулся от Пармезана, долго возился в душе, и стараюсь тебя не разбудить…  
— Но я всё равно проснусь.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, сейчас займу позицию.

Вольфганг залез под одеяло, поворочался, устраиваясь удобнее, и закрыл глаза. Что получается: он знает, чем зарабатывает Крис, но всё равно встречается с ним и даже готов его выкупить — значит, он-из-игры действительно любит Кристиана. Грустная история выходит…

***

Кристиан и впрямь мылся долго. Видимо, хотел быть совсем-совсем чистым. Когда он тихонько устроился на краю постели, Вольфганг закинул на него руку и сонно пробормотал:

— Мм, ты вернулся…  
— Да, Вольф, спи, — Кристиан поправил его одеяло и лёг на живот, подложив руки под подушку. Выглядел он очень усталым.

Вольфганг потёр глаза, сел и погладил его по спине:

— Как ты, лапа? Всё хорошо?  
— Да, — Кристиан уткнулся лицом в подушку, как будто в самом деле боялся, что Вольфганг заметит ложь. Не хотелось ничего говорить, только бы лежать вот так и чувствовать, как тёплая ладонь поглаживает спину: сверху вниз, размеренно, от шеи до поясницы.  
— Нет, Крис, я же вижу, что что-то не так. Посмотри на меня.  
— Всё в порядке, правда, — Кристиан перевернулся на спину, сбив одеяло в сторону, и улыбнулся. — Я же с тобой, значит всё-всё хорошо.

Но Вольфганг этим не удовлетворился — он заметил колени своего зверя. Выглядели так, будто он их об асфальт ссадил. Хреново.

— Что _он_ с тобой сделал?  
— Ничего, — Кристиан смотрел на него удивительно честными глазами. — Правда, ничего, Вольф. Я немного постоял перед Пармезаном на его чудном дорогом ковре, а он почитал мне нотации. Всё.

Вольфганг вздохнул и поцеловал Кристиана в лоб: пожалуй, в этой лжи было даже нечто трогательное — зверь так старался его не волновать. И тут Кристиана сорвало — он вдруг дёрнул его к себе, прижался тесно-тесно, и начал лихорадочно гладить по лицу, шее, плечам, приговаривая: «Вольф… Вольф…», запустил пальцы в отросшие вихры, притянул его голову ещё ближе, и стал целовать глаза, щёки, нос, губы… Будто в последний раз. И дышал тяжело так, загнанно, сдерживая подступающую истерику.

— Шш, успокойся, хороший мой, славный, — Вольфганг обнял его за плечи и укачивал, незаметно пытаясь высвободить волосы. — Всё закончилось.  
— Да, — Кристиан криво, виновато улыбнулся и отстранился. — Прости…  
— Не извиняйся. Давай, ложись, вот так, — Вольфганг уложил его на живот, — расслабься.

Хотелось гладить Кристиана, стирать видимые и невидимые отпечатки чужих грубых прикосновений, успокоить, показать, что он в безопасности, напомнить, что секс — не только грязь и боль.

Вольфганг сел ему на ноги, стараясь опираться на колени, и принялся разминать плечи. Тайского масла в этот раз не было, но не беда. Постепенно Кристиан расслаблялся под его руками, даже, кажется, бормотал что-то благодарное.

Бедный-бедный зверь, никак не может прогнать старые страхи… Вольфганг поцеловал его в затылок, шею, и начал просто поглаживать, наслаждаясь ощущением тёплой гладкой кожи. Кристиану всё нравилось — он урчал и откровенно ластился, выгибая спину. Умом Вольфганг понимал, что ему просто нужно помочь расслабиться, утешить, вытеснить переживания — для этого хватит слов, объятий и поцелуев, но нижняя часть его естества предательски жаждала продолжения.

Вольфганг качнулся вперёд, потёрся твёрдым членом об бёдра Кристиана, и он с готовностью подался ему навстречу. Вольфганг взял с тумбочки тюбик лубриканта, выдавил немного и проник скользкими пальцами между его ягодиц. Кристиан любил, когда он его подготавливает, но сегодня дёрнулся, сжался. Практически сразу же расслабился, но Вольфганг не собирался продолжать.

— Смазка холодная, щекотно, — Кристиан посмотрел на него из-за плеча чуть виновато, беспокойно: «Я всё испортил, да?», и приглашающе вильнул задом. Выглядел он при этом не соблазнительно, а на удивление беззащитно. Вольфганга это заводило до крайности, но вне постели раздражало — ну сколько можно быть таким вот? Одно радовало: зверь всё же не забыл, как скалить зубы — вон, с де Пармезаном и то пытался огрызаться.   
— Давай по-другому, — Вольфганг успокаивающе улыбнулся, быстро размазал набранный гель по члену и перевернул Кристиана на бок — тот, видимо, так устал, что был не в состоянии двигаться. — Как в тот раз, помнишь? — он устроился у него за спиной, крепко обняв поперёк груди, и просунул член между бёдер. Кристиан понял, и сжал их плотнее. У него тоже стояло — что ж, хорошо, всё происходит по согласию, никакого принуждения или манипуляторства.

— Как ты?  
— Я… чувствую себя защищённым.

Вольфганг поцеловал его за ухом и задвигался, постепенно наращивая темп и лаская. Кристиан льнул к нему, с готовностью подставлялся под поцелуи, тёрся щекой об подложенную под шею руку, с готовностью толкался в ладонь Вольфганга и так сладко постанывал, что тот вот-вот готов был кончить.

В первой части их игры Кристиан был напряжённым, и старался не издавать лишних звуков. Вольфганг оценил, с какой неохотой, несмотря на возбуждение, Кристиан обслуживал этого мерзкого де Пармезана — трогательное проявление верности. А сейчас он был настолько податливым, ласковым — разительный контраст.

— Зверь мой, — жарко шептал Вольфганг ему на ухо, — зверёнок … — напрашивалось добавить «любимый», как полагалось по роли, но слово это как будто застревало в горле. — Никому не отдам…

Кристиан прикрыл глаза, ловя ртом воздух — его переполняли любовь и благодарность не укладывающиеся в слова, но он знал надёжный способ их выразить. Он отстранился и по-змеиному вёртко оказался лицом к лицу с Вольфгангом, перевернулся на спину и утянул его за собой. Прежде, чем Вольфганг успел что-нибудь сказать, Кристиан заткнул его поцелуем, надёжно придерживая за шею, подтянул колени к груди и направил в себя. Вольфганг простонал ему в рот, и задвигался быстрее. Кристиан откинулся на подушку, вцепившись в его плечи одной рукой, а второй провёл по своему члену. Им хватило совсем немного, чтобы кончить.

— Всё хорошо? — Вольфганг опустился на него, опираясь на локти, и шутливо боднул.  
— Теперь — да, — Кристиан обхватил его ногами, скрестив лодыжки на спине, давая понять, что никуда не пустит, и походы в душ после секса — глупость и блажь.

***

— Выпей, — Вольфганг протянул Кристиану стакан с растворённым лекарством. Подстраховаться после всего не мешало.  
— Спасибо, — Кристиан улыбнулся и взял его чуть дрожащей рукой.

Пил он молча, о чём-то задумавшись. Вольфганг смотрел на своего бедного зверя и восхищался невольно — в который раз. Кристиан был красивым. Очень. Неправильно для обычного парня. Слишком — для заурядного человека.

«Неужели ты всё-таки влюбился?» — спросил внутренний голос со скептичной интонацией Николауса.

«Я не знаю уже, не знаю. И не хочу знать», — Вольфганг помотал головой. Это правда было не важно.

Кристиан отставил стакан, негромко звякнув стеклом об тумбу, и откинулся на подушки. Это вырвало Вольфганга из раздумий. Улыбнувшись, он забрался под одеяло и лёг рядом.

— Ну, как ты? — в который раз за вечер спросил он, заправляя Кристиану прядь за ухо.  
— Хорошо.  
— Хочешь что-нибудь рассказать, или спать будем?  
— Я не знаю. Всё так… — Кристиан пожал плечами, — странно. И нет, в то же время.  
— Рад… если мы всё не испортили, — Вольфганг почувствовал вдруг, что становится непозволительно косноязычным — но это было тоже неплохо.

Кристиан потянулся и прижался всем телом к Вольфгангу, закинул на него ногу и спрятал лицо на груди. Так, сокрывшись от мира, он обустроился, подышал, щекоча горячим дыханием, а потом вдруг рассмеялся и поднял глаза.

— Прости, что я придумывал всякое. Ну, будто ты меня проиграешь, и про сутенёра.  
— Идея про сутенёра была вообще-то моя, — хохотнул Вольфганг.  
— Воплощение общее.  
— Ага.  
— Мне понравилось, — сказал Кристиан серьёзно и удивительно спокойно — так, что Вольфгангу даже стало не по себе. — Только не знаю, хочу ли я повторять.  
— И не надо, — замотал головой Вольфганг. — Всё закончилось, Крис. Графиня наверняка сжалилась, дала ребятам аванс, Кэнди выкупили…

Кристиан улыбнулся опять — с пугающим пониманием. Как-то слишком по-взрослому.

— Я тебя никому не отдам, — пообещал Вольфганг. — Даже Никки.  
— А если я захочу? Можно мне с ним переспать?  
— Правда? — Вольфганг приподнял бровь. — Ты действительно этого хочешь, или только чтобы сделать приятное нам?  
— Правда.  
— А почему? — Вольфганг надеялся, что разговор пока не напоминает допрос.  
— Интересно попробовать, как это с другим. Не с тобой, — спокойно ответил Кристиан.  
— Ого! — Вольфганг не мог сдержать восхищения. Вот это прогресс! Неужели терапия подействовала?.. Или — вдруг! — он зверёнышу опротивел? Нет, ревность, молчи!  
— Никки просто лучшая кандидатура. Он спокойный, умный, у него член красивый…  
— Ну да, ну да… — промурлыкал Вольфганг, вспоминая, по какому каналу повторяют «Сезам». — Оч красивый.  
— Так ты разрешаешь? — с нажимом повторил Кристиан.  
— Естественно, милый, — Вольфганг поцеловал своего любопытного зверя в лоб. — Думаю, вы с Николаусом сами всё отлично устроите…

«В один прекрасный вечер ты вернёшься очень счастливым, а назавтра в универе Никки будет очень уставшим. И вы начнёте встречаться всё чаще, а потом избавите меня от своего общества. Ура! Я спасён!»

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже там был.  
— Где? — Вольфганг в первую секунду не понял. На ложе измены?..  
— Чтобы ты смотрел на нас.  
— Ох, Крис, я на третий заход сегодня уже не способен. Не искушай.  
— Это просто мой план, — чуть обиделся Кристиан. — А потом мы сравним.  
— Ты самый замечательный выдумщик, — Вольфганг погладил надувшегося было Кристиана. — Я скажу завтра Никки.  
— Спасибо.  
— И я рад, что тебе лучше, правда, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Но есть одна мысль.

Кристиан немного напрягся. Почему-то он подумал о возможности позвать кого-то четвёртого, для порядка и соблюдения парности.

— Я, всё-таки, не психолог. И до этого я лез тебе в душу, и не знаю, насколько вредоносны или успешны были все мои потуги в психоанализ…  
— В смысле? — с непривычной жёсткостью перебил Кристиан.  
— Давай обратимся к специалисту. У меня есть знакомый.  
— Я не псих!  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — увещевал Вольфганг. — Это психолог, а не психиатр. Ты многое пережил — не с каждым такое случается за всю жизнь, не то что за год. Вы поговорите с ним. Он даст тебе совет, как справится с тем, что тревожит. Без отыгрышей и травм.

«Вообще-то, с этого и следовало начать. А не приручать тебя, бедный мой».

— …Чтобы ты всегда знал, делаешь ты что-то по своему искреннему желанию или чтобы разрешить некий конфликт…  
— Болтология всё, — фыркнул Крис, непонятно к кому относясь — гипотетическому психологу или реальному Вольфгангу.  
— Ну почему же?.. Максу, например, психолог очень помог…  
— Да ну их. Никки я сам хочу! — заявил Кристиан и с чувством выполненного долга повернулся спиной и начал свивать гнездо из своего одеяла.

И тут Вольфганг понял: что-то наконец изменилось.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  



	42. Острая нехватка денег в организме

Кристиан привычно потянулся за часами, чтобы проверить время. Надо же, на целых пять минут проспал!

Опять надо идти в эту стылую темень, ехать в автобусе, забитом зевающими зомби, ворочать вонючие баки… Зачем это всё, когда можно подкатиться под тёплый бок к Вольфгангу и лежать так — не спать, хватило уже, — пока он не решит вставать. Титаническими усилиями Кристиан подавил эти мысли, завернулся в халат и побрёл в ванную.

Он с привычной осторожностью чистил зубы, стараясь не надавливать щёткой, когда вдруг заметил странное — они больше не шатались. Он прополоскал рот и, приблизив лицо к зеркалу, оскалился — никаких видимых изменений не было. Набравшись смелости, на пробу качнул левый нижний клык — тот не шевельнулся.

Кристиан надавил на все зубы по очереди, с силой пошатал их, и ничего. Этого не могло быть — после цинги надкостница не восстанавливается. С сентября, когда он начал нормально питаться и налегать на квашеную капусту, зубы уже не грозили выпасть и дёсны кровоточили не так часто, но всё равно о полном восстановлении речи идти не могло. Выходит, это странные капсулы графини помогли. Кристиан подавил желание разбудить Вольфганга и поделиться открытием.

Очень хотелось поджарить тосты и проверить заново обретённую крепость зубов, но время поджимало, и он обошёлся парой кусков подсохшего батона с джемом — и того, и другого оставалось как раз на завтрак Вольфгангу. Больше в холодильнике ничего, кроме бутылки подсолнечного масла, не было.

 

На работе Кристиану казалось, что и баки сегодня легче, и управились они быстрее. Райнер поглядывал на него, хитро усмехаясь, но по дороге на базу всё-таки не выдержал:

— Чо, прознал, что сегодня получка?

Кристиан мотнул головой. Он уже был готов выдать отговорку, но Райнер продолжал:

— Её всегда в конце месяца дают. Мужики сёдня нажрутся, канешна, а чо не пропьют, до конца следующего месяца растягивать будут. А ты-то молодец, что не пьёшь, слышь, всё пральна делаешь. Лучше Дорис чо-нибудь купи, а ещо лучше — отложи на чорный день.

Кристиан кивал, изображая серьёзность, но внутренне ликовал: сегодня он вдобавок ко всему получит зарплату и докажет, что не бесполезен!

 

В бараке «Новглавсанспецавтотранса» было тесно — собрались мусорщики со всех маршрутов, и ещё какие-то люди в изгвазданных бушлатах, которых Кристиан встречал во дворе, но до сих пор не знал, что они делают. От шума, духоты и запахов дешёвого курева, бензина и помоечного амбре начала болеть голова.

— Надолго это?  
— Да хуй знает, — Райнер расстегнул спецовку. — Деньги сын Кнопфмана привозит. Он тута бухгалтер. А когда привезёт… — он пожал могучими плечами.

Кристиан отметил, что сегодня Райнер даже почти не матерится, видимо, настолько умиротворяюще сказывалась на нём перспектива получить заветные бумажки.

— А сын Кнопфмана, — не удержался он, — он тоже, того… карлик?

Кто-то из стоящих рядом усмехнулся.

— С чего ты взял? — неподдельно удивился Райнер. — Обыкновенный. И рожа у него такая, знаешь, бандитская…  
— С железными зубами, — поддакнул мужик, открывавший ангар для мусоровоза, когда Кристиана посвятили в тайну утилизации.

Кристиан передёрнулся. Уж очень это описание напомнило того… из сна. А вдруг этот бухгалтер ходил на Цоо? Может, он в самом деле клиентом был и теперь узнает его?.. Но как следует запугать себя он не успел. Сам Кнопфман вышел из кабинета и объявил в мегафон:

— Расходимся, расходимся! Сегодня денег не будет!

Работники недовольно загудели. Кнопфман что-то объяснял о каких-то бумагах, но его было плохо слышно — мегафон он, забывшись, прижал к себе, и пытался перекричать толпу сиплым голоском. Но вдруг вспомнил о приспособлении, снова поднёс ко рту, и решительно объявил:

— В ЧЕТВЕРГ! Первого декабря! Всем ясно?

Всем было ясно, но возмущаться от этого меньше не стали.

— Ну, может, хоть часть выдадут, а? — нудил кто-то в начале очереди.  
— Нечего пока выдавать.  
— Ну, может…  
— Я высрать эти деньги, что ли, должен? — гневно взвизгнул Кнопфман и скрылся в кабинете, громко хлопнув дверью.

Побубнив ещё немного, работники начали расходиться.

— И часто так бывает? — немного приуныл Кристиан, идя вместе со всеми в раздевалку.  
— Ну, эдак раз в три месяца, — прикинул Райнер, почесав затылок. — Но это ничо. Сказали: в четверг заплатят — значит заплатят.

Кристиан удивлённо покосился на напарника — он снова не ругнулся. Чудеса, да и только. Может, это тоже ему снится?..

***

— Добрейшее утро! — Вольфганг широко взмахнул шляпой и поклонился Лоле. — Можно? Я не оторвал?  
— Давай, — ответила та хриплым прокуренным голосом и распахнула пошире дверь — впрочем, зорко оглядев перед этим подъезд.

Вольфганг, пыхтя от усердия, затащил внутрь квартиры пакет со вчерашней одеждой — и ещё кое с чем. Бутылку из-под шампанского он тоже решил вернуть.

Лола заперлась и дважды проверила стальную цепочку. Кажется, всё в порядке.

— Проходи в ко… — обернулась она к пустоте — радостный Вольфганг уже утопал в гостиную. Кутаясь в красный парчовый халат и хмурясь от привычной мигрени, она прошла следом.

— Вы очень мне помогли, — старательно не замечая следов крови на стенах, Вольфганг расположился на старой банкетке и доставал вещи, одну за другой, заботливо встряхивал, разглаживал и складывал рядом с собой.

— Мы чулок тебе не давали, — мрачно заметила Лола. — Это не наше.  
— Теперь ваше, — Вольфганг улыбнулся опять, по-акульи хищно и широко, и начал извлекать из сумки дары. — А девочки где?  
— На работе.  
— Ну, значит, после поделите. Вот лиловые — ты, вроде, хотела, но я был такой жадной задницей… Это, — помнишь? — красные с кружевом. Вырвал последние на распродаже!  
— Как забыть, — хмыкнула Лола и почесала шрам на щеке.  
— Белые — типа под школьницу, ни разу не открывал… А вот сетчатые, один раз надёванные, но хорошие, да. Ой, а тут!..  
— К чему бы такая щедрость?  
— Мне больше не нужно.

Лола с интересом посмотрела на ноги Вольфганга — вроде, на месте. Гнутся, сгибаются и раздвигаются. Ни одной причины отказываться от неоновых колготок с дырочками в форме сердец и крохотных членов.

— Просто Дорис меня покинула, — коротко пояснил Вольфганг.  
— Ой! — Лола побледнела и машинально запахнула халат на широкой груди.  
— И я хотел…  
— Выйди, пожалуйста, — дрожащим голосом попросила она. — Мне надо одеться.

*** 

— И с чем, по-твоему, это связано?  
— С клинической смертью, — серьёзно ответил Вольфганг и зачерпнул ещё крошек из пакета от вафель. — Её душа отлетела и не со мной больше.  
— Божешки! Ну ты и глупый пупс! — визгливо рассмеялась Лола, уже с высокой причёской и в парадной жилетке на лисьем меху. — Ещё скажи, что веришь в НЛО и любовь после секса!

Вольфганг пожал плечами и пододвинул к себе коробку из-под пиццы — там он приметил очень симпатичные колбасные шкурки.

Они сидели на захламлённой, но уютной по-своему кухне и завтракали. Вернее, завтракал Вольфганг, а хозяйка только пила — твёрдой пищи до одиннадцати она не признавала. Вольфганг уже съел капустные котлеты провинившейся Гермионы, освоил чей-то биокефир и сгрыз валявшийся на полу козинак (прежде чем Лола успела заметить находку), — и теперь очищал картонные горы от остатков органики.

— Нет, ты что это, серьёзно?..  
— Да. Очень, — кивнул Вольфганг.  
— Ну как ты не понимаешь, — продолжила Лола, — это — в мозгу. В организме. Это всё биохимия.  
— Раз это в мозгу, то когда он, то есть я, чуть не умер…  
— Больше ни слова, — пригрозила суровая дама и потянулась за чайником. — Ещё амаретто?  
— Пожалуйста, — Вольфганг подвинул к центру стола свою чашку и молча смотрел, как льётся в неё тёплый самопальный ликёр.  
— Так вот, — Лола отхлебнула и довольно поморщилась. — Принимай гормоны. Записать тебе телефон доктора? Ишь, душа…

Вольфганг нейтрально молчал. Он вдруг подумал, что надо разозлить Никки как следует — вдруг тот снова его чуть не убьёт, и Дорис вернётся?..

— Ты понимаешь, что скоро всем это будет известно?  
— Ага, — Вольфганг незаметно утянул в рукав из коробки сухарь, весь в засохшем кетчупе.  
— Значит, понимаешь… Я, конечно, никому про это не расскажу.  
— Спасибо большое.  
— Но у девочек же глаз-алмаз. Вчера прокатило, а дальше?.. Так и до Елизаветы дойдёт, — задрожала Лола в предвкушении драмы.

Вольфганг на это лишь горестно вздохнул и отхлебнул амаретто.

***

— Ник. Ник! Ник. Ник! Ник. Нииик! — разливался Вольфганг на весь коридор. Люди сторонились и оборачивались с интересом.  
— Здравствуй, Мю! — Николаус едва успел подхватить завалившегося на него Вольфганга.  
— Убей меня, — зашептал Вольфганг. — Как в тот раз.  
— Мю, скоро пара начнётся, — Николаус заозирался. — Не сейчас.  
— А, значит, потом ты согласен? Правда-правда?  
— Нет! — отрезал Николаус, которому меньше всего хотелось развлекать сейчас пьяного друга.  
— Будешь сухарик? — вдруг невинно предложил Вольфганг и показал из рукава край огрызка.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Правильно, ты и так жирный. Ха! — Вольфганг расхохотался.

Николаус поджал губы и молча потащил его в сторону мужского туалета.

— Отравился, — пояснил он на недоуменный взгляд старосты, с которой столкнулся в дверях. Кристин всё поняла и придержала для них дверь.

Николаус заставил Вольфганга согнуться над раковиной, включил ледяную воду и с минуту плескал ему в лицо (хотя был соблазн сунуть всей башкой под струю). Вольфганг вяло сопротивлялся, подлезал так, чтобы оказаться между Никки и бортиком, тёрся костлявой спиной об его грудь — словом, вёл себя совершенно не настраивающим на серьёзный лад образом. Кто-то зашёл было в туалет — но в тот же момент пулей вылетел. Вольфганг дружелюбно побулькал ему вслед.

— Хватит с тебя, — наконец, сказал Николаус и закрыл кран.

Вольфганг выпрямился — на самом деле абсолютно трезвый, но от того не более конструктивный.

— Три корабля лавировали, лавировали, а ты всё равно жирный, — отчеканил он.  
— Так… ты и не был… — понял всё Николаус. — Ну Мю…  
— А как, ты думаешь, меня бы пропустили на вахте? — Вольфганг чуть усмехнулся и запрыгнул на раковину. — Иди сюда.

Николаус помотал головой. Это было чистой воды безумием.

— Давай.

Николаус криво улыбнулся и подхватил Вольфганга на руки — сходить с ума, так сходить. Тот тут же оплёл его, прижался к виску горячей и мокрой щекой. Чуть пошатываясь, Никки прошёл к пресловутой крайней кабинке. Ногой открыл дверь — внутри, по счастью, никого не было, — и усадил Вольфганга на подоконник.

Вольфганг с интересом смотрел в лицо друга, ставшее сосредоточенным и чуть глупым от похоти. Пожалуй, он всё-таки сможет помочь вернуть Дорис. Но потом.

— Мю, так как? — хрипло прошептал Николаус и ещё сильнее остекленел взглядом. Он в этот момент придумывал сразу два оправдания: для лектора уже начавшейся пары и для Виктора — так, на всякий случай.

— Зверю было очень неприятно, когда ты спустил ему на лицо, — раздельно и чётко произнёс Вольфганг.  
— Шо? — Николаус захлопал глазами.  
— Пожалуйста, больше не делай так, если он сам не попросит, — Вольфганг качнул ногой и легонько пнул его в голень.  
— А… Хорошо. Я не буду.  
— Хорошо.  
— Прости, я подумал… Чёрт, — Николаус усмехнулся. — Глупо вышло.  
— Да. Мне надо было условиться со всеми заранее, _насколько_ мы изображаем Цоо, — Вольфганг мягко улыбнулся и наклонил голову.

Николаус понял и подошёл ближе, обнял его. Вольфганг прижался щекой к тёплой клетчатой рубашке, вдохнул привычный запах. Кристиану определённо повезёт с парнем. На этот раз — повезёт.

«А Криса ты мне больше не предлагай. Захочу — сам возьму», — вдруг гордо заявил Никки внутренний. Вольфганг вздрогнул.

— Что такое? — Николаус даже отпрянул.  
— У нас дома еда совсем кончилась, — невинно протянул Вольфганг.

Николаус, дезориентированный, смотрел на него. В соседней кабинке с лязгом хлопнула дверца и зажурчала моча.

— Мы бедствуем, Ник. Мы практически голодаем.  
— А. Ну, вы, это... заходите… — Николаус неловко погладил Вольфганга по плечу. — Хоть сегодня.  
— Спасибо, рысик мой дикий. Спасибо, — с чувством выдохнул Вольфганг и спрыгнул на пол, попутно отдавив Никки ногу. — После восьми тебе как?..

***

В следующий перерыв они прогуливались во внутреннем дворе и курили, когда Николаус вдруг кое-что вспомнил.

— А я тоже хочу замечание сделать, — он с наслаждением затянулся и передал сигарету.  
— Кому же? — Вольфганг рассеянно принял её. Фу, с ментолом!  
— Тебе.  
— Ой! Ой!..  
— Да, тебе, — повторил Николаус. — Кстати, ты куришь, не?  
— Ну, попытайся, — Вольфганг пересилил себя и тоже сделал затяжку. Вкус экономии, мм… — Что ж, валяй.

Николаус подождал, пока мимо пройдёт стайка первокурсниц, и продолжал:

— Меня из-за тебя в субботу оштрафовали.  
— За невозможную сексуальность, я полагаю?  
— Почти, — хохотнул Никки.

То и дело затягиваясь и сплёвывая накипавшую густую слюну, он вкратце рассказал Вольфгангу, что было после его встречи с Крисом.

По окончании пары — кстати, это был семинар у господина Майера, — Николауса вызвали в учебную часть. Ещё расслабленный после приятных событий и довольный своими остроумными (как ему казалось) ответами про брехтовский театр, он не придал этому поначалу значения. Вызвали — ну и ладно; наверно, что-нибудь организационное. Не торопясь, он поднялся на третий этаж и бесстрашно вошёл в кабинет проректора.

Там его ждали: испуганная секретарь, ещё какие-то женщины из канцелярии, собственно проректор, уборщица-индианка и тощий нелепый парнишка с мышиными волосами. И все смотрели на него как на преступника.

— Парень был в клетчатой кофте? — сразу понял всё Вольфганг.  
— Ага, — хохотнул Николаус. — Ты его знаешь?  
— Нет, только видел, — Вольфганг помотал головой. Он вспомнил удивлённое лицо этого почти школьника — мелкого, забитого на вид, который отирался в туалете, наверно, всё время, пока они были там с Крисом.  
— Так вот… — продолжал Николаус.

Оказалось, парнишка проявил гражданскую сознательность и сообщил в учебную часть, что студенты третьего курса совершали в помещении мужского туалета противоестественные развратные действия. Удивительно, что его не послали куда подальше, а отнеслись к этой кляузе со всей серьёзностью. Парнишка даже смог указать имя одного из участников (это был Николаус; Вольфганга он просто не знал).

— И… и что же ты? — Вольфганг с затаённой улыбкой ждал феерии и крови.  
— Попросил доказательств. Потому что сказать можно ведь что угодно…  
— А он, он?..  
— Ну, потупился, бормотал что-то. Я спросил, может у него запись есть — магнитофонная, или не знаю там, скрытой камерой…

Вольфганг рассмеялся, представляя сей диалог. Нюрнбергский трибунал, суд над ведьмами!

— Тогда он расхрабрился и ляпнул, что заходил сразу после вас с Крисом в кабинку и видел неопровержимые доказательства.  
— Надеюсь, он их не принёс?.. — Вольфганг мягко взял из пальцев Никки догоравшую сигарету и затянулся приторным дымом.  
— Нет, — Николаус вздохнул. — К счастью, уборщица успела всё выкинуть.  
— Слава Яхве.  
— Её тоже пытались расспрашивать, но она мало что понимала. Только твердила, что у неё есть лицензия.  
— Бедолага, — Вольфганг вложил окурок обратно в пальцы Никки.  
— Мусорные баки уже увезли… да и как там искать. В общем, всё как-то затормозилось, — Николаус с удивлением посмотрел на возникшую в руке сигарету. — Я сказал, что мы просто курили.  
— Молодец.  
— Пришлось заплатить штраф за административку.  
— Бедный, бедный… Я верну потом половину.  
— Две трети.  
— Идёт, — Вольфганг сделал мысленный узелок на платке.  
— Кстати, вот он, — Николаус указал на толпившихся в дальнем углу двора первокурсников с культурологии.  
— Где? Покажи.

Николаус некуртуазно указал пальцем на крайнего слева — сегодня в потёртой джинсе, но такого же жалкого и зажатого. Парень стоял, ссутулившись и опустив взгляд, и дробно затягивался, то и дело кашляя в кулачок.

— Интересно, зачем он так… Мю! Мю, нет!

Но было поздно. Вольфганг всхрапнул и направился к группке людей, на глазах начавшей редеть.

— Мю, стой… — тихо повторил Николаус и чертыхнулся — окурок наконец-то обжёг ему пальцы.

— Здравствуй, любезный, — начал Вольфганг издали, расплываясь в хищной ухмылке. — Обожаешь мужские туалеты?  
— Вы меня с кем-то спутали! — испуганно пролепетал паренёк.  
— Любишь подслушивать под дверями, лазать в мусорных баках? — надвигался Вольфганг, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
— Эээ… мнэ… — доносчик вертел головой в поисках за кого спрятаться, но однокурсники, как назло, расступились.  
— Всё ябедничаешь, да? Ищешь, как выслужиться?  
— Есть такое, — рассмеялся кто-то поблизости.  
— Что, крыса допрыгалась?..  
— Доигрался! Смотрите!

— Нет! Не приближайтесь! — бедняга попятился, упёрся спиной в стену и начал сползать.  
— Ути, лапа, — Вольфганг перехватил у него из рук сигарету, затянулся и… поцеловал его.

Люди вокруг улюлюкали. Лоск мгновенно слетел, и вместо арт-студентов дворик наполнился, казалось, отборной вольфсбургской гопотой — благо, Вольфганг задавал тон.

— Куда?.. — ласково приговаривал он, разорвав поцелуй и прижимая парня к стене. — И куда это мы собрались?

Доносчик дёрнулся было, рванулся, но тут же обмяк. Вольфганг обхватил его — под голову, чтобы не падал, и поперёк пояса, прижал к себе — и потушил сигарету об тощую задницу.

— Ты. Никому. Не расскажешь, — процедил Вольфганг и вдавил окурок сильней.

На удивление, парень не взвыл, не забился. Он молча смотрел на Вольфганга расширившимися глазами. А потом медленно, серьёзно кивнул. Пахло палёной синтетикой (видно, палёные были и джинсы) и немного — поджаренным мясом.

— Так и надо! А что сделал-то? А, этот… — гудела толпа. По всему получалось, что Вольфганг народный герой.

Николаус устало прикрыл ладонью лицо.

***

Графиня как всегда осталась очень довольна выполненной работой. Вольфгангу даже сделалось немного совестно: заканчивал он ведь в спешке, на отъебись. Мысленно пообещав себе больше так не делать (ну хотя бы постараться), он тепло распрощался с фру Гердт, трепетно прижимая к себе конверт с деньгами и капсулами и новую рукопись. Пятьсот марок, казалось, согревали даже сквозь пиджак.

Первым делом Вольфганг заплатил за квартиру. Следующим шагом должна была стать покупка продуктов, но, проходя мимо аудиомагазина, известного в Кройцберге как «фанерка» (потому что вывеску давным-давно разбили, и на её месте красовалась фанерная доска, на которой когда-то было написано название, но стёрлось, а владелец не стали его подновлять), Вольфганг заметил большой, намалёванный от руки плакат «РАСПРАДАЖА». Вольфганг мужественно справился с порывом исправить ошибку, но чтобы идти дальше, силы воли уже не хватило.

Обратно он вышел с полной коробкой пластинок.

 

— Привет, зверь! — Вольфганг кивнул открывшему Кристиану и сунул ношу ему в руки. — Держи, запарился с ней уже.  
— Что это? — коробка была не то чтобы тяжёлой, но и не лёгкой. Кристиан осторожно встряхнул её — внутри ничего не брякало.  
— Это тебе, — пояснил Вольфганг разувшись. — Да ты открывай, открывай!

Кристиан с затаённым волнением поставил коробку на стол в гостиной и отодрал скотч.

— Вольф!  
— Нравится? — освободившийся от куртки Вольфганг вошёл в комнату и обнял Кристиана со спины.  
— Ещё бы! — он отложил пластинку Black Uhuru, так безжалостно похеренную дома и стиснул Вольфганга изо всех сил. — Спасибо! Тут так много!

Вольфганг довольно улыбнулся: всё-таки порадовал своего чудного зверя — вон как светится. Не к месту вспомнилось вчерашнее подозрение, уж не влюбился ли он. Нет, не влюбился — внутри ничего не ёкало, просто приятно было видеть Кристиана радостным, и всё. Вот с Никки было не так — его радость тут же передавалась ему самому, даже если к её источнику Вольфганг был равнодушен.

Он заправил волосы Кристиану за ухо и потянулся поцеловать, но у того вдруг громко забурчало в животе.

— Прости, — хохотнул Кристиан. — Я собирался приготовить обед, но в холодильнике пусто.  
— Эм, Крис, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — Вольфганг выдержал паузу и выдохнул: — Денег нет.  
— То есть?  
— Графиня заплатила, и я собирался закупиться, но потом мне захотелось сделать тебе… подарок, и… В общем, я всё потратил.  
— А мне зарплату выдадут только в четверг. Вот.

Кристиан очень попытался огорчиться — это что же выходит, почти четыре дня придётся голодать? — но у него не получилось. Слишком велика была радость: Вольфганг потратил весь свой заработок _для него_ , просто чтобы сделать приятное.

— Ну ничего, мы что-нибудь придумаем! — бодро заявил Вольфганг. Он уже во всю прикидывал, куда бы припрятать конверт с оставшимися деньгами, чтобы потом чудесным образом найти его и спастись от голодной смерти.  
— Конечно! — поддакнул Кристиан. В животе у него снова заурчало — кажется, протестующее.  
— Например, — начал строить прожекты Вольфганг, — мы можем зайти в кафе, сделать заказ, а потом выкинуть что-нибудь такое, чтобы нас выгнали! Допустим, после трапезы я опущусь под стол, расстегну твои джинсы, и…  
— Или мы можем поехать в Шёнеберг, — включился в игру Кристиан, — прийти к моей школе и подкараулить главного повара, когда он пойдёт с работы. Он всегда остатки продуктов уносит, отберём.  
— Какой ты у меня опасный, — восхитился Вольфганг. — Но шутки шутками, а пропитание добывать надо. Не могу же я позволить, чтобы из-за моей оплошности ты мучился от голода. Ужас!  
— И… что ты намерен делать?

Вольфганг пожал плечами:

— Пока не знаю, но вернусь я, скорее всего, с едой.  
— Мне пойти с тобой?  
— Нет-нет, оставайся со своими сокровищами!

Кристиан благодарно улыбнулся: ему и правда хотелось поскорее разобрать всю коробку, как в детстве, когда получал подарки на Рождество или день рождения.

— Я постараюсь вернуться побыстрее, — Вольфганг провёл пальцами по его подбородку, очерчивая линию челюсти. Похоже, сегодня зверь торопился — ближе к уху подушечки кольнула щетина.

Планы поменялись и восьми вечера он ждать не собирался.

***

Николаус открыл почти сразу — ждал, что ли, что Вольфганг придёт раньше условленного?.. Он был облачен в длинный фартук — бело-зелёный и клетчатый, под цвет рубашки, и то ли грустил как всегда, то ли нервничал. Скорее первое — Вольфганг отметил на лице его одно особое выражение, всегда предвещавшее недельный приступ тоски. Значит, надо было морально поиметь его сколь можно бережно.

— А где Крис? — удивился Николаус, поняв, что Вольфганг один.  
— Крис-с? Ах, он заболел. От голода. Совсем изнемог, — Вольфганг страдальчески скривился. — Лежит дома и шёпотом просит…  
— Ты сейчас будешь есть? — спросил Николаус уже с кухни.

Вольфганг прикинул — кажется, да. Но нет, скорей нет — времени мало. Да и о фигуре не стоило забывать.

— Нет, хороший мой! — крикнул он. — А чем это так вкусно пахнет?  
— Рагу, — веско ответил Николаус. — Значит, я вам отложу. Ну, в контейнер, чтоб на потом.

Вольфганг издал громкий стон, полный благодарности и восторга. Начал стонать он в прихожей, а закончил уже на кухне, обнимая Никки со спины и уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

— Мю, чего?  
— Ты так быстро убрал… — с удивлением отметил Вольфганг. — Интерьер прямо-таки обновился!  
— А.... Да. Через полчаса базилик добавить, и всё, — Николаус постучал большой деревянной ложкой о край кастрюли, сбивая прилипшие кусочки картошки.  
— А мясо там есть? — уточнил Вольфганг.  
— Нет. Я ж помню про Криса, — Николаус стеснительно улыбнулся.  
— Ах, рысь моя! Ты правда лучший!

Николаус на эти восклицания лишь покачал головой и мягко высвободился, чтобы повесить передник и отпить из стакана воды. Когда он обернулся, Вольфганг уже сидел на столе, в расстёгнутых джинсах, без носков и рубашки, и весело болтал левой ногой.

— Так вот, Крис не пришёл, я за двоих. На-алетай.

 

Да, зверёнышу повезёт, определённо — это Вольфганг понял, когда Николаус на первые его истошные крики остановился и спросил осторожно, склонившись к самому уху:

— Ты уже? Хватит?  
— Нет, продолжай, — Вольфганг бессильно мотнул головой. — Я скажу, когда.  
— Ок, — кивнул Николаус и с новыми силами заломил ему руку за спину.

Они начали прямо на кухне — целовались на столе и в шутку боролись, роняя на пол конспекты и ингредиенты рагу. Потом Николаус взял его на руки — Вольфганг хохотал и отчаянно вырывался, что Николауса лишь раззадорило. А потом случилось кое-что, от чего дух у Вольфганга захватило уже окончательно: Никки вдруг перекинул его через плечо и деловито понёс в спальню, как сказочный тролль — нашкодившую принцессу. А быть принцессой Вольфгангу очень нравилось.

Николаус больше не улыбался. Он опустил Вольфганга на кровать и толкнул в грудь, заставив откинуться навзничь. Потом запер дверь — это Вольфгангу тоже почему-то понравилось. Никки стянул с него джинсы вместе с бельём, скомкав, швырнул под кровать. Вольфганг сел — голый, он всем телом чувствовал сейчас опасность. Что Николаус сделает? Заставит отсасывать себе на виду у солдат? Изобьёт ремнём с крупной пряжкой?..

— Ничком, — Николаус толкнул его в плечо. — Лёг.

Вольфганг послушался. Он вытянулся на кровати, чувствуя, как всё тело бьёт лёгкая дрожь.

— Поднял, — Николаус тронул его за бедро.

Вольфганг, задыхаясь от какого-то почти восторга, безропотно выгнул спину.

— Смажь себя, — Николаус положил рядом с его лицом новый тюбик с насадкой. — Из него.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Он не слишком любил ощущение от смазки внутри, — но всё так же послушно подготовился, выдавив, насколько позволял чёртов тюбик, противный холодный гель, и чуть порастягивав себя двумя пальцами.

— Давай весь, — Николаус помог, придержав его за бедро и выжав остатки. — Вот так.

Вольфганг стиснул зубы, стараясь не застонать. Живот сразу же заболел. От жидкости внутри хотелось поскорее избавиться. Было стыдно и унизительно хорошо.

Николаус, тем временем, разделся и встал позади него на постели. Вольфганг улыбнулся, почувствовав пальцы внутри — теперь Никки растягивал его сам.

— Что, большие планы?..

В следующую секунду он задохнулся и чуть не заскулил от восторга — пальцы сменились членом, и, чёрт побери, как же это было хорошо. Казалось бы, чуть больше недели… Да… Закусив губу и постанывая, Вольфганг подавался назад небольшими толчками. Он любил Никки в этот момент, он вообще его очень любил… Особенно, когда тот делал так больно.

Войдя до конца, Николаус вдруг резким движением заломил Вольфгангу руку за спину, заставив уткнуться в простыню, уже мокрую напротив его лица от слёз и слюны. Вольфганг с улыбкой тёрся щекой о влажное горячее пятно, чувствуя на губах соль. Это было идеально. Всё было вообще идеально.

Никки двигался жёстко, размеренно — так, что каждое следующее движение можно было предсказать, прочувствовать словно заранее. Вольфганг попытался было податься снова назад, чуть ускориться, но рука угрожающе поползла за спину, а сустав хрустнул.

— Эй. Ты кричишь, — Николаус остановился.  
— Да, я кричу продолжайнупожалуйстаниккитрахайменяматьтвоюнучеготызастыл! Всё… хорошо. Правда. Ник… Правда.  
— Ок.

И Николаус продолжал — всё так же ритмично, каждый раз не задерживаясь на какую-то долю секунды, которой хватило бы обоим. Он отпустил затёкшую руку Вольфганга, осторожно помог разогнуть — кажется, всё хорошо, — и теперь надавливал на плечо, стискивал на нём пальцы, впившись ногтями, оставляя тёмно-красные пятна.

Вольфганг плакал от странного чувства: он был счастлив, как не был уже давно. Николаус наконец понял, что требуется, отбросил ложную жалость. Да такого и отдавать кому-то не хочется!

Внезапно Николаус отстранился. Он развернул Вольфганга на бок, а сам лёг рядом. Вольфганг вздохнул и чуть зажался от боли — продолжать после секундного перерыва оказалось неожиданно неприятно, — за что тут же получил шлепок по бедру.

— Да. Да-да. Да. Да. Прости. Да… — закивал он и выдохнул, попытавшись расслабиться и пустить Никки в себя.

Николаус двигался теперь плавно, с оттяжкой. Он удивительно долго держался. Вольфганг чувствовал, что на него самого неудержимо накатывает. Сейчас…

— Никки, пожалуйста… Ник! — застонал он, когда вдруг Николаус отстранился опять. — Не уходи!  
— Базилик надо добавить.  
— Нахуй твой базилик! — прошипел Вольфганг.

Но Николаус оставил его одного и невозмутимо отправился на кухню доводить до совершенства рагу.

Вольфганг бессильно откинулся на постель. Кончить хотелось как никогда. Он даже попытался довести себя — только пальцами, но лишь поцарапался и залил по ходу простыни тёплой смазкой. Это было не то. Всё не то. Никки задерживался, как назло, и голова кружилась.

«Посмотри, на кого ты похож, — горестно сказал внутренний голос с интонациями матери. — Лежишь здесь, весь в техническом силиконе, и трахаешь себя рукой, которой творишь знамение Святого Креста!»

«Не сейчас, мама, — простонал Вольфганг. — Кстати, крещусь я всё-таки левой»

«Так ты действительно амбидекстр? — удивилась убер-мутти внутри. — Я думала, ты берёшь ложку левой назло мне…»

Снова скрипнула дверь. Николаус поставил на тумбочку два полных стакана с водой и щёлкнул замком.

— Хочешь пить?  
— Нет… — Вольфганг замотал головой. — Никки, любимый, пожалуйста…

Николаус, не торопясь и смакуя, выпил воду из одного из стаканов, и лишь после этого продолжал. Вольфганг вскрикивал и стонал, закусывал пальцы (правой, кстати, руки, но всё уже было неважно), кусал себя за запястье и зажимал рот ладонью — а потом окончательно перестал сдерживаться. Он просто рыдал. Так, что даже Николаус притормозил.

— Всё в порядке, Мю?  
— Да… продолжай, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Николаус снова поменял позу — он повернул Вольфганга на спину, а сам осторожно навис, опираясь на локти.

— Ник, Никки, медведь мой любимый… самый лучший, — шептал Вольфганг, заглядывая в глаза и пытаясь притиснуться ещё плотнее, насадиться поглубже.

Николаус усмехнулся и задвигался снова размеренно и глубоко. Он всё время молчал — впрочем, как и обычно.

Вольфганг чувствовал, как с каждым движением перед глазами темнеет, дыхание прерывается — что это ещё за восторженность, нахватался от зверёныша, что ли? Раньше такого ведь не было. Наверное, он кричал, потому что вдруг ладонь Николауса легла на лицо, а потом была вспышка чистого, абсолютного удовольствия.

Вольфганг попытался опустить дрожащие ноги и понял вдруг, что ему очень больно — это Николаус продолжал двигаться в нём. Но спустя три резких толчка и он задрожал и застыл, а потом тяжело повалился на бок, и Вольфганг почувствовал, как стекает по бёдрам на простыни тёплое липкое семя.

***

Вольфганг лежал, спрятав в подушке лицо. Никки был рядом, он сидел и пил воду маленькими глотками, все ещё не вполне отдышавшись, и поглаживал Вольфганга по плечу. Это было приятно.

За окнами начала противно гудеть сирена. Через минуту осеклась, и снова сделалось тихо. Николаус допил и брякнул стаканом о тумбочку — руки после всего плохо слушались. Он снова ушёл на кухню, вернулся… Вольфганг воспринимал всё это как сквозь туман. Звуки долетали чуть искажёнными, перед глазами стояла плена слёз.

В какой-то момент он потерял контроль над собой. Николаус был гораздо сильнее, и он мог сделать с ним что угодно. От одной мысли об этом становилось страшно и весело. Вольфганг пытался поймать давнее ощущение беспомощности, боли и любви, как тогда, у дороги в поле засохшего вереска. У него почти получилось.

Втайне он думал: может, теперь-то Дорис вернётся? Пусть не сразу. В конце концов, она стала по-нормальному разговаривать с ним только в больнице. И это в шестнадцать, до того больше молчала…

Николаус зашевелился, полез в ближнюю тумбочку. Вольфганг краем уха слышал, как друг разрывает упаковку, чем-то шуршит. Наверно, это еда. У него везде запасы, как в норе у сурка. А то вдруг случайно похудеет…

Николаус шлёпнул легонько его по заднице. Вольфганг оскалился — кажется, Никки хотел продолжения. Неожиданно. Впрочем, он и сам был не против.

Вольфганг выгнулся, подняв бёдра и чуть разведя ноги в стороны. Николаус тут же скользнул рукой между ягодиц, засунул внутрь пальцы и горделиво хмыкнул — теперь свободно входили три сразу (в эту минуту Вольфганг искренне радовался подарку графини). Никки немного подразнил его, вращая рукой и чуть разводя пальцы в стороны, размазывая остатки лубриканта и собственную сперму. Вольфганг сдавленно выдохнул — было больно, но он хотел большего.

Николаус потянулся к тумбочке — не иначе смазки добавить, перестраховщик… Вдруг Вольфганг почувствовал внутри что-то жёсткое — вернее, твёрдое, но эластичное. Он усмехнулся: Никки мухлевал. Использовал подручные средства.

Закрыв глаза и не оборачиваясь, Вольфганг по ощущениям пытался понять, что это за предмет: нечто из привычного арсенала или обновка? Начнёт это что-то вибрировать, посылать легчайшие разряды тока или, может, вообще растворится, как те желатиновые…

— Ой! — выдохнул Вольфганг, когда это что-то вошло довольно-таки глубоко, казалось — на ладонь и дальше. Как будто бы длинное, ровное, гибкое. Значит, это не плаг, и наверно…

— Никки! — Вольфганг почувствовал, что тот наваливается сверху, а в его многострадальной заднице становится непривычно тесно. — Что это?

Николаус не отвечал. Вольфганг дёрнулся было, но Никки прижал его за шею к кровати, а сам продолжал медленно вводить некий предмет, который с каждой секундой как по волшебству расширялся…

И тут Вольфганг понял. Латексная воронка. Подарок на Новый год, раньше времени пущенный в дело. И к её гибкому раструбу Никки уже приставил свой член.

— Нет, Ник, нет… — Вольфганг замотал головой, насколько позволял железный захват, и попытался вытолкнуть из себя полую трубку — всё тщетно. Николаус держал его крепко.

— Ты этого не сделаешь. Нет. Нет! — Вольфганг забился, рискуя заработать прободение кишечника. Николаус прекратил эти глупости одним выверенным подзатыльником.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — он погладил Вольфганга по голове.

В следующую секунду Вольфганг почувствовал внутри горячее, едкое. Николаус недаром так много сегодня пил.

Отстранённо как-то отмечая, как становится с каждой секундой теснее и жарче, Вольфганг думал: это же безопасно? Он мне не навредит? Ещё никто, кажется, не умер оттого, что ему внутрь нассали.

«Уринотерапия полезна для здоровья! — радостно заявила Дорис. — Микроэлементы, все дела».

«Ты вернулась! — Вольфганг задохнулся от счастья. — Ты снова со мной!!»

«А куда же я денусь? Конечно, мы вместе».

— Так, — Николаус довольно крякнул и хотел по привычке попрыгать, но вовремя передумал.

Он осторожно извлёк воронку из Вольфганга, а потом — свой член из воронки. Внутренне гордясь, что не перепутал последовательность, он размахнулся и от всей души шлёпнул Вольфганга по заднице.

— Ай! — тот невольно дёрнулся. Тонкая струйка мочи пролилась на простыни.

Николаус покачал головой и отложил воронку на пол. Он задумался — предложить плаг или быть до конца сегодня суровым?..

— Уж, — процедил Вольфганг. — Подлый уж.  
— Свинуха, — хохотнул Никки. — Постель мне не залей.  
— Вавилонская чума! — произнесли оба хором и рассмеялись.

***

— Вольф! — Кристиан кинулся обнимать его прямо в дверях, и чуть не выбил из рук контейнер с рагу.  
— Что, зверь, соскучился? — Вольфганг, чудом извернувшись, закрыл дверь, успев кивнуть как раз поднявшейся на площадку удивлённой соседке.  
— Там столько всего, — продолжал Крис, похоже, не расслышав, — больше, чем у меня было!

Вольфганг улыбнулся ему, вручил контейнер, и принялся раздеваться.

— А что это?  
— Еда, — Вольфганг забрал у него контейнер, прошёл на кухню и машинально сунул рагу в холодильник, вместо того, чтоб переложить и подогреть. Тяжело опустился на табуретку и вытянул ноги. Как хорошо, что не выложил конверт из пиджака и сразу принял бело-красную капсулу у Никки — иначе сидеть было бы довольно неприятно.  
— Я вижу, ты был у…  
— Ох, Крис, я добыл это рагу с риском для жизни!  
— Да? — Кристиан неуверенно улыбнулся: Вольфганг шутит или он правда что-то выкинул и надо беспокоиться?  
— Я отправился в… одно место и там меня подснял очень грубый и неприятный тип, но выбора у меня не было. Мы пошли к нему… И пока он готовился, я обшарил его холодильник и сбежал! Он чуть не застал меня!  
— Предлагаю выходить на дело вместе, — решительно заявил Кристиан. — Один отвлекает, другой крадёт съестное, — раньше подобная шутка расстроила бы его, но теперь не видел в этом ничего такого: Вольфганг не пытается его обидеть, а, главное, ему не грозит вернуться на Цоо, так почему бы и не шутить на эту тему? Абсурдность своих страхов он уже осознал.  
— Ооо, ты такой самоотверженный!  
— На самом деле ты был у Николауса. От тебя его мылом пахнет.  
— Какой ты внимательный, ах! — хлопнул в ладоши Вольфганг. — Действительно, Никки был так мил, что специально приготовил для нас рагу. Проблема в том, что этого нам хватит на обед и ужин, хотя, насчёт ужина не факт, а на завтрак совсем ничего не останется.  
— И что делать? — Кристиан сник.  
— Мы пойдём в гости! Пообедаем там. А рагу оставим на вечер и утро.

***

Кристиан стоял в дверях светлой мастерской, довольно просторной, если не считать малярных лесов и груды поломанных мольбертов в дальнем углу, и почти с опаской наблюдал за странным человеком, одетым в комбинезон с длинными рукавами и защитные очки. Вольфганг, конечно же, не удосужился объяснить, к кому его ведёт: «Сам увидишь».

Человек, стоя на коленях, старательно макнул длинные волосы в ведро с краской, вынул и как заправский метал-хэд начал мотать головой над расстеленным на полу большим холстом. Тёмно-зелёная краска брызгами летела на него и по сторонам. Склонившись ещё ниже, человек стал возить волосами как кисточкой. Но этого ему показалось мало — он улёгся на холст и принялся кататься по нему, размазывая краску ещё больше.

— Привет, Ульрих, — поздоровался Вольфганг, как ни в чём не бывало.

Странный человек тут же вскочил и поднял очки на лоб. Всё лицо его, кроме скрытого стёклами участка, было перепачкано красками — зелёной, красной, белой.

— Салют! Извини, я тут заработался. Думал, успею закончить к вашему приходу.  
— Это мы должны извиниться.  
— Да ладно, — Ульрих широко улыбнулся и махнул рукой, прерывая обмен любезностями. — Проходите, можно смотреть.

Кристиан осторожно приблизился к холсту. Хаотичная мешанина цветов напомнила ему работы Поллока, фотографии которых он видел в учебнике Вольфганга. Только Поллок, вроде, не писал картины _собой_.

— Мм, — одобрительно покивал Вольфганг. — К нынешней выставке Диких готовишься?  
— Ага, — Ульрих оттирал испачканные руки тряпкой, пропитанной чем-то остро пахнущим, но зорко следил за выражением лица приятеля: вроде, Вольфганг и правда всё одобрял.  
— А этот след от ботинка? Так и надо?  
— Да. Обрати внимание, он красный — это отпечаток _преступления_.  
— Кого убили? — встрял Кристиан.  
— Природу, — замогильно вздохнул художник — Видишь, зелёное, чёрное, а тут вот под глину — цвет _а_ земли.  
— Впечатляет, — согласился Кристиан, но видел просто мазню и не понимал, как её оценивать. Учебника по эстетике оказалось недостаточно.  
— Ты и есть коллажист про которого Вольф по телефону говорил? — Ульрих протянул ему оттёртую, почти чистую руку.  
— Э. Да. Кристиан, — он пожал ладонь.  
— Тоже будешь выставляться в «Джунглях»?  
— Ну… да.  
— Здорово!

Кристиан обернулся к Вольфгангу, ища поддержки — он пока не умел вести богемные беседы, но тот разглядывал какие-то листы, разложенные на столе. Ульрих понял, что гость не в своей тарелке.

— Ладно, я отмываться, а вы пока походите, посмотрите, только на холст не ступайте! Можете Ингрид помочь.  
— О, и правда. Мы ж не дармоеды какие! Пойдём, Крис, поможем даме!

Даму Кристиан ещё не видел. Когда они позвонили в дверь, она крикнула, что открыто, но в прихожую не вышла, а сразу отправила их в мастерскую. Кристиан попробовал рассмотреть её, но за частой шторой из бус на двери — предположительно — кухни, кроме силуэта ничего увидеть не удалось.

— Ещё раз приве-е-ет! — Вольфганг проскользнул под водопадом бусинок и попал в объятия невысокой бритоголовой девушки. — Ой-ой, ручищи у тебя всё мощнее и мощнее!

Ингрид довольно засмеялась и выпустила помятого Вольфганга из хватки.

— Привет, ты…  
— Крис, — с некоторой опаской подал он руку. Пожатие у новой знакомой оказалось и правда твёрдое, мужское.  
— Подожди, а ты, кхм, не Кристи из «Джунглей»?  
— Э… да, я.  
— Вау! Я мужу про тебя рассказывала, он очень жалел, что не видел.

Кристиан не стал уточнять, что именно она имеет ввиду: его дебют в красном платье или распятие на андреевском кресте.

— Так, ну что? Что делать надо? — Вольфганг от нетерпения подпрыгивал и крутил головой по сторонам.  
— А ничего уже не надо: суп я разогрела, и пирог вон, в духовке. Сорри, что встретить не вышла — тестом склеилась, — хохотнула Ингрид.  
— Профдеформация, — покивал головой Вольфганг с сознанием дела.  
— Она самая. Давайте, садитесь уже. Сейчас Уль придёт, и есть будем.

Кристиан занял место поближе к стене, и теперь уже не стесняясь, во все глаза разглядывал кухню: стены, холодильник, все шкафчики и даже мойка были расписаны под джунгли — лианы, разлапистые папоротники, экзотические цветы…

— Нравится? — Ингрид поставила перед ним глубокую керамическую тарелку, покрытую красной глазурью.  
— Ага. Очень!  
— Это муж всё расписывал.  
— Круто.  
— А посуда тебе нравится? — Вольфганг провёл пальцем по кромке своей тарелки.  
— Ну да. Необычная такая.  
— Ингрид сама её делает.  
— О, — Кристиан с восхищением взглянул на неё. — Ты крута!  
— Ай ладно, ты ещё моих настоящих работ не видел. Потом покажу.

Наконец, пришёл отмытый Ульрих. Волосы у него оказались светлые, с рыжиной. Кристиан (которого заново представили как «ту самую Кристи») хвалил суп, хотя тот был слегка пресноват и лапши — на его вкус — было слишком много. Яблочный пирог получился жестковатым, но всё равно очень вкусным. На удивление, Вольфганг за столом молчал, говорили хозяева — рассказывали, что он пропустил.

— Ты совсем нигде не бываешь, — Ульрих покачал головой и с чувством куснул пирог. — Это на тебя не похоже. — Снова картины пишешь?  
— Нет, жизнь переосмысливаю, — хохотнул Вольфганг. — Я серьёзно. Возможно, что-нибудь и правда напишу. Когда переосмыслю.  
— Говоришь так, будто у тебя кризис, — Ингрид подлила ему ещё чая.  
— Спасибо. Ой нет, не кризис. Сложно объяснить… Но на выставке вы мои работы увидите точно.

Чета переглянулась:

— Заинтриговал, чертяка.

Посуду убирали все вместе, и больше мешали друг другу, чем мыли, зато было весело и очень по-домашнему, будто они и не в гостях.

Вольфганг поставил свою тарелку на сушилку и привычно тряхнул головой, сгоняя лезущие в глаза волосы. Ульрих не выдержал:

— Смотрю, в парикмахерской ты теперь тоже не частый гость. Подстричь тебя по старой памяти?  
— Тю, ты никак за бедного студента меня держишь? Но не откажусь, — Дорис внутри действительно не протестовала.  
— Так, пока Вольфганга приводят в порядок, — не подумай, Вольф, я пойму, если ты решил сменить имидж, но пока ты выглядишь просто безобразно обросшим, — пошли в мою мастерскую, — Ингрид положила тяжёлую ладонь Кристиану на плечо, и подтолкнула его в коридор.

 

Эта комната была такой же светлой, но просторной не казалась из-за кирпичной печи в углу, большой цистерны с водой и громадной деревянной бадьи с глиной. В центре стоял гончарный круг, пока что пустой. На столе громоздились расставленные в беспорядке кувшины разных форм, а вот на полках вдоль стен фигурки наоборот были расставлены аккуратно.

— На столе заказы, — пояснила Ингрид. — А на полках для себя. Можно брать.

Кристиан с искренним интересом рассматривал фигурки. В основном, это были животные. Одни вылеплены как детские игрушки — антропоморфные мыши, круглые кошки и щенки с дружелюбными мордами, другие вполне соответствовали природным статям — изящные лошади, мощные быки, лисицы, медведи, птицы…

Были тут и вылепленные человечки. Эти фигурки всерьёз озадачили Кристиана. Кривоватые, некоторые с конечностями разной длины или деформированными головами, они производили впечатление отталкивающее и жутковатое.

— Что не так? — Ингрид с любопытством заглянула ему в лицо. Наверное, очень глупый вид у него был.  
— А почему они такие… уродливые? Извини, я не хотел сказать, что…  
— _Люди_ же! — весело перебила она. — Так и задумано.

Кристиан кивнул. Он понял, что скульпторша — или правильнее было называть её гончаршей? — имела ввиду. Они ещё немного поговорили: Кристиан вспомнил полюбившуюся шумеро-аккадскую мифологию, Ингрид тоже знала этот миф: как боги лепили людей из глины, и получилось у них сперва не очень.

— Вы тут? — Ульрих просунулся в дверь.  
— А где Вольф? Привередничал и ты его прирезал? — Ингрид закатила глаза и высунула язык изо рта.  
— Нет, я живой и обновлённый! — Вольфганг распахнул дверь шире и вошёл в мастерскую.

Кристиан рассмеялся, но тут же зажал рот ладонью.

Когда он впервые встретил Вольфганга, тот был не то что обросшим — обычная такая мужская стрижка, не слишком короткая и не слишком длинная. После он уже как-то привык, что волосы Вольфганга всё отрастают и уже лезут в глаза. А Ульрих подстриг его коротко — не под ноль и не до торчащей колкой щетины, но всё равно непривычно. Особенно веселили чуть оттопыренные уши. Вольфганга, впрочем, его смешок не смутил, и он продолжал нахваливать мастерство приятеля.

— Ничего, — Ингрид заговорщически толкнула Кристиана локтем в бок, — к выставке он как раз немножко обрастёт, но в рамках приличия, и не будет похож на гопника с рабочих окраин.

***

Вольфганг только удобно устроился на подушке, как Кристиан улёгся на него сверху и принялся целовать под челюстью — старательно и очень сосредоточенно.

— Щекотно же, — хохотнул Вольфганг, убирая лезущие в рот и нос длинные волосы, и перекатил Кристиана на бок. Всё-таки, кости в живот очень чувствительно впивались. Да и рагу в таком положении переваривать тяжеловато.

Кристиан удобно устроился, закинув на него ногу, и вдруг вздохнул:

— Я извиниться хотел.  
— За что? — Вольфганг даже перестал поглаживать его под коленом. Что опять не так?  
— За вчерашнее. Когда мы… играли, я Пармезану про тебя наговорил… То есть, ты просто изображал моего сутенёра, но…  
— Но ты представлял, будто всё по-настоящему. В том ведь и смысл.  
— Да. И вот поэтому мне не хотелось говорить графу… как есть. Только я перестарался и тем ещё мудачиной тебя выставил.  
— Да ладно, Крис, — Вольфганг боднул его подбородком, — ты правильно сделал. Кому захочется, чтоб в его личную жизнь грязными лапами лезли!  
— Ну да… — Кристиан теснее прижался к нему и провёл пальцами по крестообразному шраму под правой ключицей.

Неделю назад этого шрама не было. Он появился в тот вечер, когда Вольфганг вернулся от Николауса расстроенным. Сколько Кристиан ни пытался выяснить, как этот шрам появился — опять еретика и инквизитора разыгрывали, что ли, — Вольфганг ловко уходил от ответа.

Кристиан осторожно касался подушечками пальцев жутковатого рубца — если бы он мог его стереть… если бы мог стереть вообще все шрамы Вольфганга… Почему Вольф позволяет с собой так?.. В носу вдруг предательски закололо, и Кристиан зажмурился, сдерживая навернувшиеся слёзы. Он не хотел, чтобы Вольфгангу было больно. И так горько осознавать, что он не может защитить любимого человека — от него же самого в первую очередь.

Вольфганг перехватил его пальцы, прижал к груди — слишком бережные, трепетные прикосновения. Иногда от них больнее, чем от бритвы.

— А что ты говорил насчёт побоев, зверь мой? Ты действительно этого хочешь?

Кристиан застыл — как раньше, когда его накрывало истерикой. Вольфганг уже готовился варить успокоительное какао (правда, без молока — оно закончилось, как и остальная еда, да и какао в банке оставалось на донышке), но Кристиан чуть расслабился и заговорил:

— Если это игра такая, то мне даже нравится. Потому что… потому что я знаю, что ты не причинишь мне вред, всё под контролем на самом деле. Но если тебе это _нужно_ , — он тяжело сглотнул, — можешь делать со мной что угодно.

Его такой расклад даже устраивал: пусть лучше Вольфганг делает больно ему, а не себе.

— Крис, — Вольфганг погладил его за ухом, — я серьёзно спрашиваю: _ты сам_ этого хочешь или нет?

Кристиан вжался в него ещё плотнее, спрятал лицо подмышкой, и то ли кивнул, то ли отрицательно мотнул головой.

Вольфганг вздохнул: как всегда всё сложно. Пора бы уже привыкнуть.

— Ну ладно, тогда я скажу. Мне нравятся игры с насилием. Тебе ведь это тоже нравится? — Кристиан уверенно кивнул. — Ну вот. Сексуальные фантазии вообще такая штука, иррациональная. И нечего их стыдиться. Если ты фантазируешь о побоях — почему бы и нет? Но в рамках игры. Поверь, у меня нет потребности тебя избивать. Я вообще не хочу делать тебе больно, если ты сам этого не хочешь. Но иногда меня заносит. Как с линейкой. Или в тот раз, с наручниками. И это очень-очень плохо. Я постараюсь, чтобы этого не повторилось, но гарантировать не могу. Если увидишь, что меня переклинило…  
— Дам тебе сдачи, — Кристиан поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
— Именно! Насилие, если оно недоговорное, терпеть нельзя.

Кристиан согласно угукнул и снова улёгся на Вольфганга сверху — хотелось обнять его всего, руками-ногами, стиснуть покрепче, потому что он самый-самый-самый лучший на свете и должен об этом знать. Кристиан даже по голове его погладил от полноты чувств — непривычно так, раньше в волосы можно было пальцы запустить, собрать в горсть мягкие пряди …

Вольфганг смиренно терпел, успокаивающе поглаживая своего зверя по спине: бедолага, опять разнервничался.

Всё-таки, Кристиан был удивительным. Удивительным терпилой. Другой на его месте давно бы уже…

— Я так рад, что мы теперь будем, ну, так, — вдруг сказал Кристиан и стеснительно улыбнулся.  
— Лупцевать друг друга по чём попало? — предположил Вольфганг, перекладывая его повыше — чтобы рёбра приходились на рёбра, а не протыкали живот.  
— И чем попало. Только не линейкой! — восторженно просопел Кристиан ему в ухо и снова сполз на мягкое.  
— Так как, кстати, насчёт психолога?..  
— Да ну их! — Кристиан фыркнул. — Мама всегда говорила, что они только деньги берут, а толку — ноль. И психологи, и психиатры, и эти — как их там? — терапевты.  
— Моя мать тоже так думала, — серьёзно кивнул Вольфганг. — Пока Максу не понадобилась помощь.

Кристиан сердито сжал губы. О, он многое хотел сказать сейчас про этого Макса — хотя ни разу в жизни не видел. Номер с кочергой его впечатлил даже в шуточном пересказе. Но нельзя — всё-таки это брат Вольфганга.

— А что с ним было? — Кристиан игриво лизнул металлическое колечко. — Что-то очень плохое?

Он надеялся, что Вольфганг станет ласкать его, не прерывая рассказ, и они будут делать это всю ночь, как раньше… Но Вольфганг деловито, словно непоседливого кота, переложил Кристиана с себя на постель и подоткнул одеяло.

— Так, не дует? Не дует, — убедился Вольфганг и просюсюкал: — В общем, Максинька всегда был у нас шиложопеньким…

Кристиан не выдержал и в голос заржал. Его таким словом не называли. Наверное, потому что с младенчества вёл себя с отменной серьёзностью.

— Но лет в двенадцать он просто взбесился, — продолжал Вольфганг. — Или раньше: мне тогда было шестнадцать — ему, значит, одиннадцать. В него словно демон вселился — он не мог толком есть, просыпался по ночам с криком, а уж о том, чтоб сидеть спокойно на месте, и речи не было. Огрызался всё время, грубил... Это было уже ненормально.

Кристиан еле сдержался, чтобы не спросить: а до этого, значит, он был типа нормальным? В целом? Особенно когда прижигал кочергой старшего брата. Ага, абсолютно. Только слегка шиложопым.

— Конечно, в школе это быстро заметили. Однажды, когда ему сказали выйти и войти в класс как следует, он с разбегу пробил собой стеклянную дверь… После этого учителя настоятельно советовали маме показать его врачу.  
— Что, порезался?  
— На удивление, нет, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. — Он вообще у нас везучий как кошка. Но речь не о том. Так вот, — он машинально поправил сползшее одеяло, укрывая Кристиана повыше, — мама тоже не верила в психологов и психиатров. «Душу может исцелить только Бог», — говорила она. А в остальном медицину она уважала. Так что Макса исследовали всесторонне. Я не помню точно — сам тогда болел, но фигурировали рентген мозга, УЗИ щитовидки, едва ли не спинная пункция…  
— Брр, — Кристиана всего передёрнуло. Он вспомнил пару школьных историй про неудачные операции и анализы — но прикусил язык и продолжал слушать.  
— Макса мучили почище девочки из «Экзорциста». Результаты всех поразили: при органически здоровых мозге и нервной системе он вёл себя как агрессивный дебил. Это был не менингит, не врождённый сифилис, не микроинсульт… Наконец, один из врачей намекнул: возможно, его поведение — реакция на некую травму? Стресс, семейный конфликт?..

«Раскаяние за кочергу», — мысленно завершил Кристиан.

— Мать, конечно, вспылила: у нас нормальная дружная семья! Но когда Макс на спор съел ртутный градусник…  
— Воольфганг! Не верю! — Кристиан рассмеялся.  
— …ну хорошо, спиртовой, — мама отвела его к психиатру. Не психологу. Макса, не градусник.  
— Вольф. Ну.  
— Доктор был в некотором замешательстве. Атипичный аутизм, ранняя шизофрения, СДВГ? Он назначил второй приём через неделю — проверить тесты, исключить отравление... Так что у нас с Максом было достаточно времени на изучение книг и брошюр, которые тот потырил из кабинета.

Кристиан вздохнул и зарылся в одеяло. Криминальные склонности братьев его немного пугали.

— Шизофрения звучала прикольно, но аутизм давал больше возможностей. СДВГ уже был у двоих в школе, так что получалось не оригинально. Но мы решили отталкиваться от лечения, — Вольфганг сверкнул глазами. — Галоперидол Макса не привлекал. Групповая терапия, естественно, тоже. Так что мы остановились на синдроме дефицита внимания — ведь при нём дают детский амфетамин!  
— Что, правда, что ли? — Кристиан аж выпутался из покрывала. Да он многое упустил!  
— Истинная, зверь! Метилфенидат, более известный как риталин — вот была наша цель. Так что Макс немного умерил психоз и стал отыгрывать рассеянность и утомляемость.  
— Постой, — Кристиан тронул Вольфганга за плечо. — Так он что, с самого начала лишь притворялся?

Вольфганг посмотрел на своего неверующего зверя так горестно, что у Кристиана всё сжалось внутри.

— Ну, то есть, он мог на это влиять? — поправился Кристиан. — Контролировать.  
— Я его попросил, — холодно ответил Вольфганг.  
— А. Ясно.  
— Итак, — продолжал Вольфганг как ни в чём не бывало, — через неделю, и неделю спустя, и потом Макс демонстрировал стойкую картину синдрома дефицита внимания с атипично поздним дебютом. Психиатр отмечал: все симптомы как по учебнику! Смущало только отсутствие некоторых изменений в мозгу, но на то он и атипичный. И, наконец, накануне двенадцатого дня рождения Максу впервые выдали риталин.

Вольфганг взмахнул руками и немного посалютовал в потолок, посылая воздушные поцелуи невидимой публике.

— Который я у него тут же отнял. Потому что нечего есть эту дрянь.

Кристиан подавился воздухом и даже закашлялся. Он не верил ушам. Лишать больного лекарства?

— К счастью, родители не проверяли, правда ли он глотает таблетки. В смысле, не лезли в рот как коту. На это доверия у мамы хватало.  
— Вольфганг, да что ты… — Крис схватился за голову от страшной картины. Неужели…  
— Так что они сохраняли вполне себе товарный вид. Уже через пару недель мы накопили достаточно, чтобы барыжить. А ещё Макс стал вскоре редкостным заечкой, так что ему теперь отсыпали в кулачок, а не вкладывали за щёку…

Крис почувствовал потребность встать и немного побегать. Вместо этого он придвинулся к Вольфгангу ближе и одними губами спросил: что потом?

— Макс начал торговать в розницу — сначала в школьном туалете, а затем и во дворе. У него образовалась клиентура из старшеклассников и парней из заводской школы — с ними он рассчитывался через забор. Очень скоро его ментальное здоровье пошло на поправку: он стал спокойным и даже вальяжным, появился аппетит. А ещё он прикупил себе самых модных журналов с голыми американками и голубых шариков, — знаешь, такие стеклянные? Отныне в школьной столовой он ел только булки с повидлом и не сбегал больше с уроков сквозь дверь…

Кристиан, с расширившимися глазами, смотрел куда-то в плечо Вольфганга, на белёсые шрамы. Он не знал, что сказать.

— Но всему когда-нибудь приходит конец. Спустя четыре, кажется, месяца, улучшение стало бесспорным, и доктор решил перевести Макса на стимулятор полегче. От него старшеклассников уже не штырило, так что брат почти растерял клиентуру (остались только учитель труда и дворник). Наша империя рухнула, — Вольфганг горестно вздохнул. — От тоски Макс чуть было снова не занемог — вернулись припадки агрессии и почему-то аллергия на яйца. Но я нашёл выход.  
— Да? — Кристиан вскинул голову. — Какой?  
— Я рассчитал, сколько Макс зарабатывал в среднем, — выходило около пятнадцати марок в неделю, — и убедил родителей давать ему столько же на карманные расходы. Мать, конечно, повозмущалась. Припомнила, что я в том же возрасте получал деньги не просто так, а сидел с братом, готовил и мыл полы, а он ничего такого не делает… Но тут в комнату, пошатываясь, ввалился Макс. Он неразличимо, но грозно ревел, слюна капала из раскрытого рта. Я достал из кармана купюру в пять марок и показал ему. Макс реветь перестал. Я протянул ему деньги — и о чудо! Брат сразу же преобразился. Он выпрямился, вытер слюни и почтительно кивнул мне, шаркнув ножкой — загляденье, а не мальчик! Я дал ему ещё пять, — и он вдруг спросил нежным голосом: «Папа, мама, я сделал уроки. Я могу помочь вам по дому?..». Родители были впечатлены. В какой-то степени, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — У Макса был типичный случай нехватки денег в организме. С ранним дебютом. Ну, и ещё шиложопость.

Кристиан с силой потёр глаза. Он не верил — и верил этой истории. Почему бы и нет?

— В общем, с тех пор родители начали давать ему по мелочи. И, знаешь, помогло. Год он закончил почти что на все «отлично».  
— Постой, — перебил Кристиан, — ты говорил сейчас про психиатра. А как же психолог?  
— А психолог был в другой раз, когда четыре года спустя Макс заявил на семейном обеде что он гомогей, и тётя Сабина едва не убила себя пилой для индейки, — но это уже совсем другая история. Давай спать, зверь!

Вольфганг поцеловал Кристиана в лоб и повернулся на спину, укутавшись — неожиданно — только в своё одеяло и не пытаясь как обычно обнять. Спустя минуту он уже дышал глубоко и спокойно.

Кристиан поворочался и решил — выждать ещё немного и улизнуть в ванную, может, с чем-нибудь из нижнего ящика… и не заметил, как тоже уснул.


	43. Приходите, конечно. Можно и без еды

Вольфганг стоял во дворе университета, курил клубничную сигарету, отнятую у какого-то второкурсника, и абсолютно никому не мешал, когда к нему вдруг подошла взволнованная староста.

— Тебя Майер вызывает.  
— Мм, а зачем?  
— Не знаю, — Кристин передёрнула плечами. — Но он чё-то злой.  
— Спасибо, — Вольфганг душевно, широко улыбнулся. — Пойду проверю, насколько.

Он затушил сигарету об пряжку ремня и спрятал в карман — ещё пригодится, после чего бодро отправился в кабинет любимого куратора.

Тот был сегодня и вправду особенно нервным и меланхоличным.

— Да, да, входите! — крикнул он, лишь только Вольфганг постучал в дверь. — И поскорее!

Вольфганг проскользнул в маленький, заваленный книгами кабинет. Пахло канцелярским клеем и плесенью. Майер стоял за столом, спиной к окну, и заслонял собой свет, отчего комната напоминала декорацию к немым фильмам. Чёрный сюртучок его был весь в какой-то пыли, лысинка трогательно блестела.

— Садитесь, — бросил он, указывая на хлипкий стул в центре кабинета.

Вольфганг послушно сел. Ему было уже интересно, что же случится дальше.

А дальше случился крик. Тщедушный, с лагерной худобой, господин Майер вдруг раскрыл рот и издал вопль — нет, ВОПЛЬ, коему позавидовал бы и сам Гинзберг. Полки затряслись, за дверью кто-то упал.

Вольфганг понял, почему стул был поставлен на таком расстоянии — как раз чтобы не долетала слюна. Видимо, куратор втайне тренировался, потому что весёлые капельки падали на пол точь-в-точь у ног Вольфганга, не задевая ботинки.

— ...и что вы себе позволяете?! Нет, вот что, _что_ вы вытворили вчера?!! Отвечайте!!! — последнее слово было уже шёпотом, поскольку голос Майер сорвал. — Отвечайте, — сипло повторил он и опустился на свой стул.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Он и сам не знал, что на него нашло. Тратить целую сигарету на прижигание доносчика — и вправду несусветная глупость. Он чуть вытянул шею и попытался подглядеть, что там на столе. В раскрытой пухлой папке он без труда опознал своё личное дело.

— Вы молчите, да? Вам стыдно, — Майер мотнул головой. — Для вас не будет сюрпризом, что преподавательский состав знает о вашей... особенности?  
— О чём вы, профессор? — Вольфганг невиннейше захлопал глазами.  
— Вы всё поняли, не притворяйтесь, — фыркнул Майер и забавно чихнул — пыль от его криков взметнулась нешуточная. — Обычно мы не вмешиваемся в частную жизнь студентов, если их поведение не идёт в разрез с нормами общественного порядка...

«Кафка, милый призрак, ты ли это?..» — восхитился Вольфганг накалу канцелярита.

— Но вы мало того что афишируете свои отношения с одногруппником, так ещё и не можете, как оказалось, держать под контролем свои животные инстинкты! Вот, в этой бумаге всё, — Майер потряс каким-то листком. — Причина вашего исключения...  
— Что, простите? — больше, чем исключению, Вольфганг удивился формулировке. Он рассеянно прикинул: вроде не ходил же как животное, не чесал жопу и не нюхал подмышку. Даже с земли не ел. Вроде.  
— Вчера вы совершили... нападение на студента первого курса. Вы... — губы Майера задрожали, — насильно поцеловали его, тем самым прилюдно унизив.  
— О, профессор, я ему скорее польстил, — улыбнулся Вольфганг.  
— Зачем вы это сделали?  
— Это личное.  
— Здесь, — Майер побурил пальцем стол, — у вас не может быть личного. Ни у кого — здесь — не может.  
— Ой. Ой, — Вольфганг в искреннем удивлении поднёс руки к лицу. — А почему же вы тогда постоянно занижаете мне оценки, руководствуясь _личной_ неприязнью?

Майер сердито дышал и смотрел прямо и зло. Он явно не знал, что сказать.

— Или, может, всё дело в моей — и вашей, кстати, тоже — _особенности?_ — продолжал Вольфганг во внезапном запале.  
— Да что вы себе позволя...  
— Жаль, что Берген-Бельзен закрыли? — прокричал Вольфганг, вскочив со своего места. — А то было бы гораздо проще, да?! — Он опёрся руками на стол и навис над куратором.

Следующим ходом должен был стать удар по лицу — неважно, от какой из сторон, — но в эту секунду раздался оглушительный звон пожарной сигнализации.

— Это вы сделали? — Майер тупо захлопал глазами.  
— Нет, — честно признался Вольфганг. — Бежим?

И они побежали. Вольфганг галантно придержал для куратора дверь. Жёг соблазн задержаться и спиздить папку, но господин Майер нетерпеливо бил ножкой об пол — одному бежать было скучно. Вольфганг вздохнул и последовал за ним.

Тот нёсся неожиданно резво — вписываясь в повороты, огибая студентов, так что Вольфганг едва поспевал, — наверно, сказывалась практика с концлагерными доберманами. И весь университет, переполошённый, бежал вслед за Майером: на ходу заворачиваясь в драпировки, спешили натурщицы, похожие на испуганных нимф, с вечными сигаретами ковыляли старые искусствоведши, теснились измазанные в глине скульпторы...

Вольфгангу это действо ужасно понравилось. Университет словно демонстрировал своё многообразие — получше чем на дне открытых дверей. Вот на такое бы зазывать абитуриентов! Слоган: у нас не соскучишься.

Наконец, все высыпали на площадку перед главным входом. Кураторы покрикивали на младшекурсников: не расходимся! И внутрь не заходим! Мало ли, что ты там забыл... Где-то вдалеке раздавались раскаты пожарных сирен.

Вольфганг пошёл сквозь толпу, наугад, и очень скоро набрёл на своих. Однокурсницы выглядели взволнованными и довольными.  
— Кстати, подслушивать нехорошо, — погрозил он пальцем.  
— Мю!  
— Ладно. Спасибо, вы лучшие, — с чувством сказал Вольфганг, не знаю, кого обнять в первую очередь. Поэтому он просто взял у Кристин пластмассовый молоток, который та все ещё нервно стискивала, и пожал старосте руку.

— А ты лихой молодец, — ухмыльнулся Вольфганг, очень удачно вспомнив, в каком роде теперь нужно обращаться, и шагнул к Катэ. Та протянула ему украденный из его папки верхний листок.  
— Почитай на досуге, — ухмыльнулась она в ответ. — Ж _ы_ вотное.  
— Йоу, — Вольфганг по-особому отбил кулачок, заплёлся большими пальцами и пощекотал Катэ кисть. — Джа воздаст.

В этот момент он заметил Николауса, который стоял чуть поодаль и явно грустил. Вольфганг направился к нему.

— Добрейший день, рысик! Ну, как ты?  
— А ты? — Николаус с сомнением смотрел на обритого друга.  
— Отлично, просто отлично. Твоё рагу — настоящий шедевр. Кстати, можно мы сегодня вечером зайдём к тебе на чашечку горяченького поебаться?  
— А... да, — Николаус опустил взгляд. — Приходите. Я приготовлю чего-нибудь.

Он закусил губу и зарозовел — наверно, смаковал похвалу своих кулинарных способностей.

— Ещё раз спасибо, дамы! — Вольфганг развернулся к однокурсницам. — Опишете потом масштаб разрушений? Надеюсь, огонь уничтожит не слишком много?..  
— Иди давай, Мю! — засмеялась Вера. — Каторжник.  
— Иду. Иду. Дела, знаете ли, — Вольфганг кивнул, с чувством закурил трофейную сигарету и направился к автобусной остановке.

Он не замечал, что всё это время за ним наблюдал запыхавшийся и очень злой Майер.

***

Насвистывая, Вольфганг вошёл в подъезд. Привычно выгреб из почтового ящика скопившиеся там газеты с объявлениями и рекламные листы — Фассбиндер-младший наказал ему тщательно следить за этим: «Нельзя, чтоб мусор копился. Воры всё примечают: раз в ящике целая куча газет — хозяева в отъезде. Придут и обнесут!».

Кристиан уже был дома, и Вольфганг грешным делом решил, не помешал ли зверю отплясывать под регги — такой он был встрёпанный, — но нет: Кристиан не танцевал, а домывал пол под бодренькую южную музыку.

— Сегодня пойдём к Никки вместе, ты не против? — Вольфганг небрежно бросил кипу газеток на стойку для обуви, разделся и, стараясь не наследить по мокрому, прошёл в комнату. Он не заметил, как из криво брошенной стопки на пол выпала открытка. Зато её заметила Мышь, пережидавшая ненавистную уборку в ботинке Кристиана.  
— Нет, нисколько, — Кристиан отжал тряпку и вдруг порозовел: видимо, вспомнил прошлый поход в гости.  
— Ну и замечательно! Тебе помочь?  
— Не, я уже заканчиваю.

Вольфганг забрался на диван с ногами, скинул пиджак, и некоторое время понаблюдал за наведением чистоты — какой хозяйственный олень, ах! И, главное, по собственной инициативе. Но чудное зрелище было несколько однообразным и быстро наскучило, поэтому он вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака сложенный лист, похищенный Катэ. Повертел в руках. Любопытство жгло, но Вольфганг вдруг решил потерзаться ещё немного — дождаться _особого_ случая и вот тогда-то прочесть наверняка очень нелестную характеристику своей личности. Животное, ишь! Такое определение то ли смешило, то ли льстило.

— А когда мы пойдём к Нику?

Кристиан уже закончил, тщательно вымыл руки и теперь уселся рядом, зачем-то уложив пиджак к себе на колени.

— Мм, часам к шести, — прикинул Вольфганг. — Ты проголодался?  
— Да нет, — Кристиан мотнул головой и снова покраснел.

Вольфганг сунул листок обратно в карман и хищно заулыбался:

— А-а, не терпится?  
— Ну Вольф! — Кристиан толкнул его кулаком в плечо.  
— Да ла-адно, меня-то можешь не стесняться, — Вольфганг придвинулся ближе и потёрся носом об его висок: — Уже представляешь, как Никки…  
— Нет, — решительно перебил Кристиан.  
— То есть, мы просто идём поесть?  
— Нет. Я просто… ну не знаю. Как всё пойдёт — так и будет.  
— М. Это правильно.

Кристиан задумчиво погладил пиджак как кота и покосился на Вольфганга:

— Давай заранее кое-что проясним.  
— Давай, — с энтузиазмом согласился Вольфганг. Ему понравился такой спокойный деловой тон. Но продержался он недолго.  
— Я по девушкам. Ты… я не знаю, почему так: я люблю тебя и хочу. Очень. Постоянно. Но на других мужиков у меня не встаёт. У могильщиков я, это, воображал всякое, но оно вроде баловства было. Вот. Я не хочу спать ни с какими другими парнями, кроме тебя. Но Николаус… я не знаю, как объяснить… он мне, ну, нравится. Просто нравится, понимаешь? И он с тобой… Поэтому я не против. Я правда хочу попробовать с тобой и с ним, с вами _вместе_ , но сам по себе Ник, ну, не заводит меня — он же мужик. Как-то так. Он мне не неприятен — ничего такого, и я могу с ним трахнуться, но только при тебе.  
— Спасибо за откровенность, хороший мой, — Вольфганг тронул Кристиана за ухом. — Помнишь, о чём мы говорили: всё исключительно добровольно, никаких принуждений и тем более самопринуждений? Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя заниматься с Никки сексом, если ты этого совсем не хочешь. Но, если я правильно тебя понял, ты всё-таки _хочешь_? Тебя заводит сама ситуация, так?  
— Типа того. Это себе самому объяснить сложно, не то что вслух. Я могу представить, что трахаюсь с ним, но мне это никак — не противно, но и не возбуждает. В процессе-то оно иначе, физиология всё-таки отзывается, — Кристиан смущённо потёр переносицу. — Но в теории — не, никакого шевеления. Зато когда я представляю себя и вас… Я же знаю, что вы _вместе_ , — он снова выделил это слово, — тогда я очень хочу вас двоих, потому что вы… ну как одно.

«Всё ясно — в ход пошла проекция, — отметил Вольфганг. — Ну что ж, можно пожать себе руку. Наверно».

— Это же нормально?  
— Нормально, зверь, — Вольфганг улыбнулся и сжал его ладонь. Обещаю, когда мы придём к Никки, я не стану тебя подталкивать к… действиям. Медведь тем более — он скромный. На всё твоя воля. Решишь проявить инициативу — здорово. Нет — тоже хорошо.  
— Мм, — Кристиан хитро покосился на него, — скорее всего, я её проявлю.

***

— Вы рано, — Николаус отступил, пропуская гостей в прихожую, — я даже воду поставить не успел.  
— Не страшно, мы никуда не спешим. И пока ещё не слишком голодны, правда, Крис?  
— Правда, — Кристиан повесил куртку и неловко клюнул Николауса в щёку. — Спасибо за рагу, было вкусно.

Николаус заметно смутился, но ему было приятно.

— Каким кулинарным шедевром порадуешь нас сегодня, а, рысь?  
— Спагеттями.  
— Спагетти, — поправил Вольфганг.  
— Да, спагеттями, — упрямо повторил Николаус. — Ладно, проходите, а я пока готовкой займусь.  
— Есть предложение получше, — Кристиан улыбнулся — призывно, развязно, и уверенно прошёл в спальню.

Николаус и Вольфганг удивлённо переглянулись.

— Не спрашивай, славный, сам не знаю, что с ним.

Николаус задумчиво посмотрел Кристиану вслед и решительно сбросил фартук. Вольфганг проследил за его приземлением на диван и присвистнул — какая решительность, ух!

 

Кристиан ждал их сидя на кровати, всё ещё одетый, но без носков. Николаус сел рядом и легонько сжал его колено:

— Ты не нервничай, ладно? Я ничего такого… Ну, если ты не хочешь.

«Да что ж они оба такие косноязычные», — посетовал Вольфганг, сразу забравшись на кровать с ногами.

«А сам-то, — фыркнула Дорис. — Когда надо, у тебя никогда _правильных_ слов не находится».

— Спасибо, — Кристиан смущённо улыбнулся. — Обещаю не сбегать.

Николаус кивнул и отвёл взгляд. Вольфганг умилялся: ах, ну чисто первое свидание! Самое первое в жизни.

— Располагайтесь, я сейчас, принесу кое-что, — Николаус поднялся — излишне поспешно на взгляд Вольфганга — и ушёл на кухню.

Вольфганг по-пластунски прополз к изголовью кровати, сминая тёмно-синее покрывало со звёздами, и выдвинул верхний ящик тумбочки. Достал оттуда новый тюбик смазки, две упаковки салфеток — сухих и влажных, и положил всё это сверху. Быстро перекатился, поднялся на ноги, и принёс с рабочего стола пепельницу, пачку сигарет («Фе, опять ментоловые!») и зажигалку. Кажется, всё самое необходимое было под рукой. Осталось подготовить зверя.

— Иди сюда, хороший мой, — Вольфганг притянул Кристиана к себе за плечи и поцеловал в уголок рта. — Всё в порядке?  
— Да, — он уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая успокаивающий запах: Вольфганг здесь, с ним, значит, всё под контролем.

В самом деле, ну что может случиться? Вольфганг ведь говорил, что ни к чему не станет принуждать, а Ник вроде ничего, нормальный. Да и немного было совестно: Николаус вроде как из-за него остался один, так почему бы не уделить ему немного внимания?

Вольфганг стянул с Кристиана футболку и огладил плечи, мягко надавливая. Тот понял и лёг, позволяя расстегнуть джинсы и стащить их, а следом и плавки. Лежать обнажённым перед полностью одетым Вольфгангом было странно волнующе. Ему нравились чувство уязвимости и взгляд Вольфганга — жадный, волчий.

— Так бы и съел, — хрипло выдохнул Вольфганг, склонившись к самому лицу, и взялся за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, но Кристиан перехватил его руки и принялся расстёгивать сам — пальцы немного дрожали, то ли от волнения, то ли от нетерпения.

Когда Николаус вернулся в спальню, они — уже оба раздетые — целовались, азартно катаясь по постели, и старались уложить друг друга на лопатки. Николаус немного понаблюдал за вознёй, прежде чем поставил на тумбочку большой поднос, на котором лежали гроздья спелого винограда без косточек, четыре жёлтых сочных яблока и три банана. Только тогда его заметили.

— Ой, что-то ты долго, — Вольфганг оторвался от Кристиана и на коленях подполз к краю кровати, поближе к нему.  
— Фрукты мыл, вот.  
— Ты такой заботливый, медведь! — Вольфганг заключил Николауса в объятия и потёрся щекой о грудь. — Давай, раздевайся скорее! — но сделать это самостоятельно Вольфганг ему не дал, тут же принявшись быстро и сноровисто расстёгивать на нём рубашку — всё ту же фланелевую.

Кристиан тоже подполз к ним и без лишнего смущения стянул с Николауса домашние штаны вместе с бельём. Пока что мягкий член выглядел не так устрашающе. Да и вообще, раздетым Николаус смотрелся гораздо лучше — плотный, но без лишнего жира. И зачем только он носит эти рубашищи, придающие ему лишний объём? Кристиан едва не хохотнул — ну вот, начал думать, как манерный гей из анекдотов: «Ах, это тебе не идёт! Отвратительный фасон! Ужс-ужс!».

Удобно устроившись среди подушек (и зачем столько?) — на этот раз Кристиан был посередине, а не жался с краю, — они долго целовались. Николаус заметил, что Кристиан пусть и охотно отвечает на его поцелуи, старается держаться поближе к Вольфгангу. Вольфганг это тоже заметил. Он обнял Кристиана за плечи и что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Николаус с интересом наблюдал: Мю отдаёт себе отчёт, _как_ обнимает Криса? Это не просто объятие — жест защиты, не демонстративный, а давно ставший привычным, машинальный.

Кристиан окончательно расслабился, по крайней мере, расположился свободнее и, отвечая на поцелуй Николауса, даже положил ладонь ему на плечо. Вольфганг устроился на боку, подпёр подбородок кулаком и принялся наблюдать — оба чертовски мило смущались.

Наконец, Николаус навалился спиной на стену и потянул Кристиана к себе. Тот без лишнего замешательства опустился сверху, притираясь членом к члену, и позволяя целовать себя глубже, с языком.

Сравнивать с Вольфгангом было интересно. Николаус тоже хорошо целовался, но делал это как-то иначе — бережнее, что ли, может, просто потому, что боялся спугнуть. Кристиану нравилось. И запускать пальцы в отросшую жёсткую поросль на груди — тоже. А ещё от него исходило ощущение уверенной силы и покоя — с Вольфгангом Кристиан никогда такого не чувствовал. Вольфганг тоже был сильным, но ощущалось это иначе, а о покое и речи не было — Вольф весь плохо сдерживаемая энергия, хаос, готовый поглотить без остатка. Кристиану это очень нравилось, и он бы с радостью растворился в нём. Но и странное ощущение уюта рядом с Николаусом тоже оказалось приятным.

Вольфганг смотрел, расположившись сбоку от них. Это было по-своему красиво: Кристиан, прикрыв глаза, целовал Никки, стараясь прижаться теснее, нетерпеливо потирался пахом («Ну-ну, не встаёт у него на мужиков, ага»), пока тот неторопливо, изучая, поглаживал его — от шеи до поясницы, а потом, решившись, положил ладони на тазовые кости, будто примеривался, как будет придерживать, когда начнёт трахать, и, наконец, обхватил его задницу, сжал несильно. Крис, похоже, совсем поплыл. Он разорвал поцелуй, тяжело дыша, но не отстранился, а прижался, прогибая спину, и положил голову на плечо Никки. Тот шумно выдохнул и запустил левую ладонь в его волосы, начал поглаживать затылок, не убирая, впрочем, правую с задницы. Кристиан повернул лицо и посмотрел из-под ресниц блудливо и чуть насмешливо. Сдержаться оказалось крайне непросто.

— Предлагаю немного подкрепиться! — подавив желание впиться в зацелованные, ярко-розовые губы, Вольфганг бодро вскочил, оббежал кровать и переставил поднос на покрывало.  
— Надеюсь, вы хоть завтракали? — Николаус немного смущённо и с явным сожалением выпутался из волос и объятий Кристиана.  
— Рагу доедали, — голос у того прозвучал неожиданно хрипловато.

— Рысик, ам! — Вольфганг отщипнул от грозди крупную виноградину и, зажав её губами, передал Николаусу. Тот аккуратно перехватил её и поцеловал Вольфганга по-настоящему.

— А теперь ты, зверь.

Кристиан ожидал, что Вольфганг так же передаст ягоду ему в поцелуе, но он решил кормить его с рук. Кристиану понравилось. Он с удовольствием брал виноградины, касаясь подушечек пальцев Вольфганга губами, вбирал их, мягко покусывая, посасывал, слизывал сладкий сок. Так они кормили друг друга, и у Кристиана пальцы на ногах поджимались от удовольствия, когда Николаус в свою очередь проделывал то же самое с его руками. Кристиану понравилось целовать то одного, то другого, касаться их, и то, как Вольфганг и Николаус целуют его одновременно — кто в губы, кто в шею и гладят, иногда сплетаясь пальцами друг с другом.

Всё было чудесно, но Вольфганг заметил, что Кристиан всё равно старается быть ближе к нему, хотя с явным удовольствием принимает ласки Николауса и целует его сам. Не похоже, что это из-за стеснения. Разве что зверь считает, что раз он с ним, то и должен уделять _ему_ больше внимания? Нет, так дело не пойдёт! Придётся спровоцировать сближение.

— Ты куда, Мю? — схватил его за руку Николаус.  
— Простите-простите, но я вспомнил, что мне нужно сделать очень важный звонок. Очень! Я быстро.  
— Ну ладно, — Николаус с явным сожалением отпустил его.  
— Развлекайтесь. Я буду тут, — специально напомнил Вольфганг растерянному Кристиану и поцеловал его в макушку.

Он ещё раз помахал на прощанье, перекрестил, вытер радостную слезу и, наконец, вышел в гостиную. Дверь он, впрочем, не закрывал.

Телефон притулился почему-то в углу дивана — Вольфганг сразу представил, как Николаус лежит вечерами на своём толстом пузе, болтает ножками в воздухе, словно школьница, и сплетничает, например, вот хотя бы о нем. Он смаковал эту картину, пока набирал номер — так замечтался, что чуть не ошибся последними цифрами. По правде, он их вообще плохо помнил.

Из комнаты раздался виноватый смешок, а потом — шумное, взволнованное дыхание. Вольфганг перебрался ближе к краю, чтобы видеть происходящее.

Крис и Никки осторожно, старательно целовались, сидя лицом к лицу на постели. Они сплели пальцы, а Кристиан даже закинул ногу Николаусу на бедро. Вольфганг мысленно похвалил своего смелого зверя — так держать! — и в это мгновение заметил, что телефон подозрительно долго молчит. Кто-то взял трубку, но ни слова не говорил.

— Алло?

Тишина.

— Здравствуй, папа, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Это я. Узнаешь?  
— Добрый день, — после некоторой паузы был ответ.  
— Как я рад, что ты дома... У вас всё хорошо, да ведь?  
— Да, — ровный, спокойный голос.  
— А Томас, он где? Гуляет, наверно? — Вольфганг покосился на возню в спальне и закрыл глаза — чтобы не отвлекаться.  
— Я позову, — отец отложил трубку (Вольфганг даже знал, на что — он помнил эту старую тумбу у них в прихожей, дубовую и потёртую).

Он поднял взгляд: Николаус и Крис все так же забавно возились. Никки лежал на спине, а Кристиан чуть стеснительно целовал его — то в подбородок, то в шею, то зачем-то в подмышку.

— Алло? Папа? — вспомнил Вольфганг о разговоре, спешно прижав трубку к уху. — А, нет ещё...

Было слышно лишь отдалённые голоса. Потом хлопнула дверь, кто-то богатырски протопал по коридору, словно конь-тяжеловоз, и в трубке раздалось:

— Алооу? Кхе-кхе-кхе...  
— Алоу, Макс, как ты там? — Вольфганг невольно разулыбался, представив брата — наверняка взъерошенного, как всегда. Да ещё и простуженного.  
— Да нормально! А ты? Ты как вообще? — сипло зачастил тот.  
— Тоже нормально. А чего голос такой? Опять заболел?  
— Я закаливался, — гордо прохрипел младший.  
— Снова? — ужаснулся Вольфганг. — Может, хватит?  
— Н-нет. Я по снегу хожу. У нас уже выпал.

В этот момент раздались грохот и звон. Вольфганг невольно привстал. Крис и Никки в своей несколько хаотичной возне умудрились спихнуть на пол поднос с провиантом.

— Что у тебя там за драка?.. — спросил Макс и закашлялся.  
— Ой, как ты нехорошо сейчас... — покачал головой Вольфганг. — А, это. Это мой друг делает любовь со своим парнем.  
— Удачи им, чё, — хмыкнул Макс.

Вольфгангу на секунду почудилась в его тоне ревность. Он крепко сжал трубку.

— Макс, я зачем звоню. Я больше не переводил тебе денег пока.  
— Да, мне и не надо. Спасибо.

Вольфганг не верил ушам. Он в прострации смотрел, как Никки и Крис ползают по паркету, собирая рассыпавшиеся богатства («Интересно, а с пола есть будут?»), и словно случайно касаются друг друга — робко, по-своему целомудренно. Кристиан поднял закатившееся под стол яблоко, но вместо того, чтобы положить на поднос, зачем-то протянул Николаусу. Тот кивком поблагодарил и с улыбкой потупился...

Так.

Так! Брат. Точно. Всё ещё. Не хочет. Денег?

— ...правда, не надо. Я нашёл кое-что, — Макс заговорщически понизил осипший голос. — Потом расскажу.  
— Ну... хорошо, — Вольфганг дёрнул плечом. — Надеюсь, это что-нибудь криминальное?  
— Не, я типа стажёр. Только это сильно секретно.  
— Ох, — Вольфганг улыбнулся. — Стожор ты. А отец как?  
— Как обычно, — вздохнул Макс. — А я закаляюсь.

Вольфганг в пол-уха слушал подробный отчёт, как младший по утрам обливается холодной водой, потом растирает всё тело шерстяными носками, которые подарила ему одна девушка («она очень хорошая, но мы просто друзья»); ночью спит с открытым окном и под всего одним одеялом, и если мама не видит, во дворе ходит босиком по снегу («он чистый всегда, где орешник») — ровно пять минут каждый вечер. Сейчас его больше интересовало происходящее в комнате.

Крис и Никки собрали всё — Николаус сидел, чуть смущённый, а Кристиан по-детски азартно оглядывался. Вот же... Дурни, целуйтесь! Вольфганг аж ногой притопнул от негодования.

— А ещё я мороженое ем каждый день. Вот, — похвастался Макс.  
— Молодец, — кивнул Вольфганг.  
— Я стожор, — начал ржать брат, которому новое слово очень понравилось.  
— Точно. Не болей. Обещаешь?  
— Не буду, — согласился Макс. — Не буду отвлекать тебя от твоих гомооргий, — и снова глумливо заржал.  
— Так, — Вольфганг покосился на Никки и Криса — не пора ли срочно вмешаться? — Так, послушай. Ты — самое дорогое, что у меня есть.  
— Пхех.  
— Ты — единственно хорошее в моей жизни. Помнишь?  
— Ну и хуёвая же у тебя жизнь... Конечно, помню.  
— Так вот, береги себя, не болей и будь осторожен.  
— Ты тоже, — Макс глухо кашлянул.

Несколько секунд братья молчали.

— ...я тебя тоже, — вдруг тихо сказал Макс и быстро повесил трубку.

Вольфганг улыбнулся опять. Всё-таки, чертовски соскучился по этому мелкому, коварному и истеричному подонку — поскорее бы уж весна!

Он вскочил с дивана, бодро хрустнул всеми суставами сразу и поспешил на помощь к друзьям.

— Скучали без меня? — Вольфганг прыгнул на кровать и перевернулся на спину. Тут же на него сверху увалился Кристиан, щекоча поцелуями и волосами. Николаус хохотнул, глядя на такую экспрессию.

— Нет-нет-нет! — Вольфганг решительно высвободился. — Значит, так, ты — сюда, — он заставил Николауса лечь на спину. — Вот так. А ты — сюда, — он развернул Кристиана к нему спиной и потянул за руку: — Забирайся сверху.  
— Что ты задумал? — Кристиан с сомнением покосился на Вольфганга.  
— А я понял, — Николаус успокаивающе потрепал замершего над ним Кристиана по боку. — Шестьдесят девять, да?  
— Дыа, — широко оскалился Вольфганг.  
— Мы могли бы втроём, — Николаус выразительно пошевелил бровями.  
— Могли бы, но сегодня я хочу смотреть. Ты не возражаешь, зверь?

Кристиан мотнул головой. Против этой затеи он ничего не имел. А вот трахнуться с Николаусом _по-настоящему_ … пока что об этом думать было неловко.

— Ты у меня замечательный, — прошептал Вольфганг ему на ухо, мягко надавливая на поясницу.

Кристиан послушно опустился на локти, залившись краской — стоять вот так, задницей к Нику, было немножко стыдно.

Николаус подтащил его на себя за подвздошные кости, и взял уже давно стоящий член в рот — сразу глубоко, с готовностью. Кристиан хрипло выдохнул, тряхнул головой, убирая упавшие на лицо волосы, и обхватил его крупную головку губами, плавно заскользив вниз.

— Стыковка «Союз» — «Аполлон» произведена успешно, — отсалютовал Вольфганг в окно солдатам. Николаус на это лишь дёрнул ногой, а Кристиан громко фыркнул.

Соорудив из подушек гнездо, Вольфганг принялся тешить невесть откуда взявшиеся вуайеристические наклонности. Пока он возился, стараясь занять позицию с лучшим обзором, его чудный медведь и славный зверёныш окончательно расслабились ко взаимному удовольствию.

Вольфгангу нравилось смотреть, как Кристиан старательно сосёт, втягивая щёки, а потом выпускает член, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже, и вылизывает головку, придерживая рукой, затем снова обхватывает губами и не торопясь скользит по толстому стволу сверху вниз, до самого основания. Какой же у него, всё-таки, охуенный рот… На Николауса смотреть тоже было приятно: он, наконец-то отбросив скромность, жадно тискал задницу Кристиана — сдавливал, поглаживал, разводил ягодицы в стороны, вылизывал яйца и промежность, отчего тот выгибался ещё сильнее, и глухо стонал. Вольфганг лениво подрачивал, глядя на них, любуясь слаженностью движений, красивыми телами, и испытывал глубокое моральное удовлетворение — вот теперь все на своих местах, так — правильно. Не хотелось вмешиваться, хотя Кристиану и надо помочь придерживать волосы.

Николаус, видимо, почувствовал, что уже на пределе, потому что отстранил Кристиана и потянул его за локоть, разворачивая лицом к себе.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он Вольфганга.

Они устроили совсем поплывшего Кристиана посередине, и начали целоваться — прямо как в тот раз — через его плечо. Вольфганг с готовностью разжал зубы, позволяя Николаусу трахать свой рот языком. Он ощущал привкус зверёныша, и это заводило до невозможности. Сам Кристиан явно хотел большего — льнул к ним, потирался грудью об одного и спиной об другого, дыша шумно, сбивчиво.

— У меня есть ещё одна хорошая идея, — Вольфганг заправил волосы ему за ухо и потянулся к ближайшей подушке. — Крису нужно ещё немного привыкнуть к тебе…  
— Да я и не тороплю, — Николаус смущённо отвёл взгляд и тронул Кристиана за плечо: — Слышишь? Не нужно ничего… такого.  
— Но ты ведь хочешь его? — Вольфганг внимательно смотрел на него, поглаживая жмущегося к нему Кристиана по затылку. Того не задевало, что его обсуждают вот так, будто он не слышит.  
— Хочу, — Николаус перестал отводить глаза и посмотрел на Вольфганга прямо, почти с вызовом. — Но он ещё не готов.  
— Есть идея, — Вольфганг деловито положил подушку примерно в центр кровати, — иди сюда, зверёныш, — надо было объяснить свой замысел, но терпения не хватило. Скорей бы уже! — Ложись на живот, вот так, хороший мой…

Кристиан послушно лёг. Он доверял Вольфгангу — договорились ведь, что ничего против его воли не будет. Вольфганг деловито подпихнул подушку ему под бёдра и потянулся за лубрикантом. Кристиан нетерпеливо заёрзал, раздвинул ноги шире.

Николаус сел по-турецки и с некоторой настороженностью принялся наблюдать за Вольфгангом, согревшим выдавленную смазку и принявшимся тщательно подготавливать Кристиана. Что он задумал-то? Кристиан, вопреки здравому смыслу, вопросами не задавался: кусал губы, комкал покрывало и старался насадиться поглубже на его пальцы. Горячо.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — Вольфганг усмехнулся и бросил тюбик Николаусу, а сам аккуратно вошёл в Кристиана, и полностью лёг на него, опираясь на локти.

Теперь у Николауса не осталось сомнений, что задумал Мю. Быстро смазав себя, он огладил его задницу, выдавил ещё немного прозрачного геля, и принялся осторожно растягивать — он вовсе не хотел, чтобы ему было больно. Как вчера.

— Не тяжело? — Вольфганг потёрся носом о висок Кристиана. Хотя он и старался не налегать всем весом, после того как присоединится Николаус, контролировать это станет сложнее. Можно было сделать это лёжа на боку или стоя на коленях, но так меньше вероятность сбиться с ритма.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Кристиан. Ему ужасно нравились эти ощущения — член внутри, вес Вольфганга, его тепло и дыхание, привычный запах.

Николаус плавно вошёл, придерживая Вольфганга за бёдра, чтобы тот раньше времени не толкнулся глубже в Кристиана. Так они замерли на некоторое время, привыкая и приноравливаясь.

— На счёт три? — уточнил Николаус.  
— Три!

Кристиан застонал. Это было… странно. В нём был Вольфганг, в Вольфганге — Николаус, но он как будто чувствовал их вместе. Так… сильно. Мощно, да. С каждым новым толчком казалось, что уж вот-вот, ещё немного, и он кончит. Ставший почти болезненно чувствительным, член тыкался в подушку, ноги дрожали, Вольфганг горячо дышал в самое ухо, прихватывая волосы губами, Николаус подхватил его — их вместе — под живот, натягивая на себя — всё ощущалось по-новому.

Вольфганг, вцепившись пальцами в покрывало, то зарывался в волосы Кристиана, целовал в висок, скулу, плечо — куда придётся, то выворачивал шею, чтобы мазнуть Николауса губами по подбородку. Он сегодня был другим — двигался так же размеренно, но не причинял боли, целовал лопатки и шею, прижимался к спине немного ключей щекой… Снова захотелось сказать — в этот раз по-настоящему, без попытки соединить настоящее и прошлое — как он его любит, попросить… о чём-то — Вольфганг и сам не знал о чём, просто хотелось говорить, прямо как зверёнышу, когда того накрывает — шёпотом, быстро, сбивчиво, не заботясь, поймёт ли. И ещё хотелось сказать Крису что-нибудь очень хорошее, поблагодарить за доверие, но мысли путались, и прямо от пальцев вверх по ногам, к поджавшимся яйцам, поднималась приятно-колкая предоргазменная судорога.

В этот раз Вольфганг кончил первым. Он уткнулся в шею тяжело дышащего Кристиана, давя стон, слишком похожий на всхлип, и приготовился к боли, но Николаус не стал повторять вчерашнее, он выскользнул, поцеловав его в ямку под затылком, и принялся тереться между ягодиц. Пытающийся отдышаться Вольфганг ощутил нечто вроде благодарности. Следующим кончил Кристиан, сжимая в себе его обмякший член, задрожал, вцепившись зубами в многострадальное покрывало, и только тогда Вольфганг почувствовал, как на спину ему выплёскивается тёплое и немного скользкое, стекает в ложбинку между ягодиц.

Всё было чертовски хорошо.

Расцепившись, они снова прижались друг к другу — мокрые от пота и спермы, довольные, лениво целовались.

— Ну что, кто первый в душ? — спросил Николаус, немного переведя дух.  
— Конечно я, — Вольфганг потянулся во весь рост и сел. — Есть возражения?

Возражений не последовало. Кристиан притянул его к себе и поцеловал на прощание — было ясно, что в ванной Вольфганг проторчит долго.

Когда они остались одни, Николаус набросал подушки к стене, откинулся на них и, удобно устроившись, протянул руку Кристиану. Тот с готовностью свернулся у него под боком. Поёрзав немного, Кристиан закинул на него ногу и наполз сверху, устроив голову на плече — по сравнению с сухопарым Вольфгангом, Николаус казался большим и приятно мягким.

— Всё хорошо? — Николаус запустил пальцы ему в волосы, пропуская пряди между пальцами.  
— Да, всё здорово, — Кристиан потёрся щекой и замолчал. Но это было уютное молчание, когда ничего говорить и не нужно.

Николаус выпутал руку из волос и принялся поглаживать его по спине, размеренно и усыпляюще. Кристиан был совсем не тяжёлый — по крайней мере, так поначалу казалось — и ужасно милый. Он и сам себе объяснить не мог, но было в Кристиане сейчас что-то такое трогательное. Похоже, он начал понимать Вольфганга.

Им доводилось встречать людей, обладающих сногсшибательной сексуальностью — иногда они даже не были привлекательны внешне, но к ним всё равно тянуло. Кристиан тоже ею обладал, но в иной форме — его сексуальность была чем-то почти болезненным, слишком… открытым, что ли. С ним не просто хотелось переспать — хотелось узнать, как можно далеко зайти, сколько он может вынести. Оставалось надеяться, что у Вольфганга достанет здравого смысла не причинять ему вред. «Я бы не стал делать ему больно», — подумал Николаус и тут же прогнал эту мысль. Кристиан с Мю, он очень к нему привязан, и не стоит рассчитывать, что точно так же Крис привяжется и к нему. Ну и ладно. Так тоже хорошо.

Кристиана клонило в сон — Николаус такой тёплый, славный… Кристиан едва не фыркнул: ну вот, он практически переспал с ещё одним парнем, и ему понравилось. Но это же не кто-то там, а _друг_ Вольфганга. И всё равно не ожидал, что будет так хорошо. Сожалений не было, только лёгкое удивление.

«Забавно. Я хотел симпатичную неглупую девчонку с клёвыми сиськами, с которой у нас будут общие интересы, взаимопонимание, весёлую и всегда готовую заняться любовью. А в итоге трахаюсь с геем и его другом. И мне нравится».

 

Вольфганг, по-прежнему голый, зато пахнущий ментоловым гелем для душа, тихонько заглянул в дверь так, чтобы его не заметили. Всё-таки, Николаус и Кристиан замечательно смотрелись вместе — прямо вековой дуб и обвивший его плющ. Вольфганг подавил смешок — не такой уж Никки здоровенный. Ладно, как дорическая колонна и плющ. Ах!

«Ну-ну, я даже помню комплимент, который ты сделал после чрезмерных возлияний, — ехидно напомнила Дорис. — “Ах, Никки, чудный мой, твой член похож на дорическую колонну, только без канелюр!“»

«А чё, похож же», — отмахнулся Вольфганг, и продолжил любоваться. Ах, эти контрасты — плотный Никки и астеничный Крис! Эти чудные жёсткие волосы на груди и мягкие на руках — у Никки, и золотистый пушок — у Криса! Как Крис доверчиво прижимается, и как Никки осторожно, бережно поглаживает его… Ах-ах! Надо запомнить и нарисовать позже.

— Вот и я, — вдоволь насмотревшись, Вольфганг забрался на кровать и подкатился под бок к Николаусу с другой стороны.  
— Моя очередь! — Кристиан сбросил подступающую дремоту и поспешил в ванную — подсохшая на внутренней стороне бёдер сперма уже начала неприятно стягивать кожу, а о заготовленных салфетках они напрочь умудрились забыть, хотя те и лежали под носом. И его совсем не смущало, что он расхаживает голый по чужой квартире.

Николаус тут же по-медвежьи сгрёб Вольфганга в объятия, и устроил голову у себя на плече. Вольфганг прижался плотнее, но ногу закидывать не стал.

— Жаль, что ты подстригся, — Николаус помассировал его затылок. — Так тоже хорошо, но я уже привык.  
— Честно говоря, уже жалею об этом. Как ты теперь будешь держать меня за волосы?

Николаус виновато вздохнул и немного помолчал.

— Ты точно в порядке? Я не стал при Крисе… кхм. И вчера я звонил тебе вечером — несколько раз, но трубку никто не брал.  
— А, мы в гости к Бергерам ходили. Тебе привет, кстати! Чуть не забыл, тц-тц, — Вольфганг всё-таки забросил на него ногу и поднял глаза: — Я в порядке, Никки, правда. Спасибо за вчерашнее. Ты самый-самый расчудесный медведь!

Николаус крепче обнял его за плечи, потёрся щекой о лоб и промолчал.

Он не хотел делать Вольфгангу больно. Никогда. Ну, кроме того раза, с вилкой и непонятной штукой, мелькнувшей в окне — тогда он действовал осознанно, но как будто не сам. А вчера… Вольфганг всегда хотел жёстче. Жёстче-жёстче-жёстче! Каждый раз, когда они делали это, не он имел Вольфганга, а Вольфганг его — ментально. И всё это копилось, копилось… Он просто хотел проучить Мю, но незаметно втянулся в процессе — как и всегда. А потом было стыдно и жутковато от того, каким довольным Вольфганг вышел из ванной — как будто всегда именно этого и хотел. Он собирался попросить у него прощения, но не стал — Мю бы это точно разозлило. А теперь успокоился окончательно: всё в порядке, он не сделал хуже.

Кристиан тихонько проскользнул в комнату и улёгся рядом. Так, всё, с накатившей элегией пора заканчивать. Николаус нехотя отпустил Вольфганга и поднялся:

— Вернусь из душа, и пойдём готовить. Не знаю, как вы, а я проголодался.  
— Ой, ну я даже не сомневался, — оскалился Вольфганг. — Мы поможем. Правда, Крис?  
— Правда!

*** 

Кристиан и вправду помог: с упорством кухонного комбайна он кромсал помидоры, лук и грибы, пока Никки и Вольфганг варили белый соус к «спагеттям» — вернее, Николаус варил, а Вольфганг только мешался.

— Уже готово? — поминутно спрашивал он, повиснув на Николаусе и заглядывая в кастрюлю. — Правда? По запаху — точно готово!  
— Не, — Николаус снисходительно мотал головой. — Пока ещё рано.  
— А сейчас? Сейчас-то?  
— Потерпи.  
— Можно попробовать? Ай! — Вольфганг попытался зачерпнуть пальцем и, конечно, обжёгся.

Николаус на это только вздыхал и продолжал невозмутимо помешивать соус. Кристиан удивлялся: и как он выносит все чудачества Вольфганга, напускную его аффектацию? Наверно, это и есть долготерпение истинной любви.

А потом был прекрасный ужин — Кристиан не помнил такого и дома на Рождество (неприятно кольнуло воспоминание об обмане, но он тут же его подавил). Николаус достал даже свечи, зажёг их — три трепещущих огонька по центру стола, — и от этого сделалось чудно и празднично. Они сидели в наступающих сумерках, и небо за окном стремительно темнело из серого в тёмно-лиловый.

Кристиан с аппетитом жевал, стараясь не торопиться слишком и не чавкать, как невоспитанный ребёнок — что было трудно, потому что готовил Никки прекрасно. Лучше, чем у него дома. Мать всегда заготавливала блюда впрок, на всю ораву, потом грела; вечно что-то оставалось — авось, таки съедят, — и портилось, потому что он трупы не любил, а Габи в очередной раз худела... А тут — Николаус приготовил специально для них, с мыслью — о них. Было очень вкусно. Даже Вольфганг на время прекратил болтать — а это определённо была высшая похвала из возможных.

Кристиан немного не верил: неужели так будет и дальше? Ну, так... хорошо. Он вдруг почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым: он любит Вольфганга и даже чуть-чуть Николауса, они любят друг друга и — ну хотя бы немного? — его... Было только страшновато от мысли: вдруг он всё-таки теперь точно гей? Крис сделал мысленную отметку: завтра обязательно подсмотреть ещё раз как Райнер будет переодеваться — и проанализировать ощущения. Ну, мало ли.

Поблагодарив сердечно за ужин, Вольфганг вызвался помыть посуду. Николаус чуть удивился, но согласно кивнул. Кристиан осторожно принимал из рук Вольфганга сырые тарелки, протирал большим хрустящим полотенцем и ставил в шкаф со следами недавней битвы — дверца оказалась в паре мест пробита почти насквозь, зато вокруг этих вмятин нарисованы были кокетливые солнышки и ромашки.

Николаус же решил собрать друзьям гуманитарную помощь. Для этого следовало произвести ревизию продуктовых запасов. Николаус открыл деревянный ларь, в котором хранил картошку и героин (на случай, если опять одолеет бессонница) — и с горечью отметил, что огромный мешок картофеля, прикупленный на рынке в конце прошлого месяца, уже подходит к концу. Никки сделалось неуютно. Он тоже почувствовал костлявую руку голода на своём горле.

— Какие планы на вечер? — весело спросил Вольфганг, вытирая руки об фартук. По его мнению, ответ здесь был очевиден.

Николаус хохотнул:

— Прости, Мю, но я пас.  
— Ясно, — Вольфганг чуть огорчился. — Жаль.  
— После еды всё равно нельзя, — встрял Кристиан и тут же залился краской. — Ну, так говорят.

Все трое рассмеялись.

Вольфганг внимательно всматривался в лицо своего самого любимого медведя. Выражение близкой тоски пропало, но была усталость. Пожалуй, да. Хватит на сегодня — всё хорошее должно заканчиваться вовремя. Да и сам уже вымотался.

— Ой, кастрюльку забыл! — он всплеснул руками.  
— Я помою, — вдруг вызвался Кристиан.  
— Попытайся, — милостиво разрешил Вольфганг. Железную было можно. — Что там, что там? — он подскочил к Никки.  
— Надо в магазин сходить, — Николаус деловито перебирал содержимое холодильника. — А то чем вас кормить... неинтересное всё.  
— Нам пойти с тобой? — Вольфганг навалился другу на спину и хорошенько повисел, пока Никки не разогнулся.  
— Не, спасибо. Чего там...  
— Ну, рысик, как так? Мы же всё-таки ели! Должны же мы быть полезны!

Николаус на это лишь улыбнулся и махнул рукой, мол, да ладно. Возможно, он просто не хотел показывать тайные места.

— Я положу вам тогда, что осталось. Не против?  
— Нет, конечно! И знай, — Вольфганг погрозил пальцем. — Завтра мы обязательно сами добудем еды.  
— И принесём тебе!  
— Как-нибудь.  
— Мы хотели ограбить школьного повара, — начал объяснять Кристиан. — Только он не так вкусно готовит, как ты. Кстати, спагетти были очень... прекрасные. Вот. Да.  
— О, пасиба, — Николаус опустил взгляд. — Рад, что нравится.  
— Мы ведь можем завтра прийти к тебе? — Вольфганг сделал фуэте и замер, покачиваясь.  
— А, да. Приходите, конечно. Можно и без еды.

И все снова рассмеялись, — только Кристиан отвернулся к мойке, чтобы спрятать горящее лицо.

 

Николаус проводил их до автобусной остановки. Говорить опять не хотелось, но это было приятно и правильно. Вольфганг вдруг сделался совсем усталый, какой-то прозрачный, и Николаус порадовался, что преодолел сегодня искушение продолжать. Лучше каждый день видеть друг друга, но понемногу, чем быстро наскучить. Впрочем, они с Вольфгангом всегда так и делали.

Кристиан тоже был усталый и сонный — наверно, подействовал наконец плотный ужин, и Николаус умилился, насколько по-детски выглядело сейчас его лицо. Встретил бы такого на улице — ни за что бы не подумал, что этот ангел устроил дебош в «Джунглях» и тем более что-то поджёг. Николаус усмехнулся. Хорошо это — выглядеть _невинно_.

— О, ваш как раз, — он мотнул головой на приближавшийся жёлтый автобус.  
— Ещё раз спасибо, — Вольфганг поднялся на цыпочки и невозмутимо поцеловал друга. — Ты лучший.

Николаус приобнял его в ответ. Косые взгляды прохожих его сейчас ни капли не беспокоили.

— Да, всё было так... Да, — Кристиан смутился и чмокнул Николауса куда-то в шею, в отраставшие колкие волосы — и сам же рассмеялся своей неловкости.  
— До завтра, Крис, пока, Мю! — Николаус махнул им на прощание и с улыбкой смотрел, как Вольфганг в окне корчит гримасы и рисует на стекле то ли червяков, то ли очень экспрессивные спагетти.

Кристиан устало привалился к Вольфгангу и почти не удивился, когда тот вдруг положил ему голову на плечо. Не удивился он и тому, откуда у Вольфганга вдруг взялись деньги на билеты — слишком был счастлив.

***

Николаус сходил в любимую продуктовую лавку и как следует закупился. До картошки так и не дошло, зато теперь в его распоряжении были сыр Фонтина, молоко, зелень и пшеничный хлеб, так что Николаус запланировал назавтра итальянское фондю. Интересно, его-то Вольфганг не будет пробовать руками прямо из котелка?.. А ещё в сетчатой кофте, служившей авоськой, устроились ветчина, красное вино и мягкий мармелад — но им Николаус ни с кем делиться был не намерен. Авоська приятно оттягивала руку — продавщица презентовала своему постоянному покупателю объёмистую охапку лука-шалота и уговорила купить ещё парочку авокадо. В такие моменты Николаус почти не жалел о своих муторных подработках. Вспоминая о мармеладе — он почти их любил.

Он уже поднимался по лестнице, когда вспомнил, что надо бы проверить почтовый ящик. Неловко перехватив сетку, долго возился с ключом. Наконец, из узкой щели он выудил алый конверт. Фыркнув недовольно — наверняка опять христианские агитки! — поднёс ближе к глазам.

Это было письмо из Эльзаса.


	44. Не нужна нам твоя... фондя

Вольфганг спал, лёжа на самом краю постели. Своё одеяло он уронил на пол, и теперь мёрз: свернулся в позу эмбриона, втянув голову в плечи. В бледном свете уличного фонаря вырисовывались позвонки на спине.

Кристиан, снова проснувшийся рано, сонно поморгал, уставившись на него. Казалось, это сон — не может Вольф выглядеть так… беззащитно, уязвимо. Но это _было_. Кристиана снова захлестнуло горячей волной любви, восхищения и нежности. Это чувство поднималось откуда-то из груди и вставало в горле комком невысказанных слов. Он осторожно придвинулся ближе, стараясь не разбудить и, натянув на Вольфганга край своего одеяла, обнял его, прижал к себе. Вольфганг не проснулся, но, согревшись, понемногу начал расслабляться, вытянулся во весь рост, а потом перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Кристиан был счастлив. Так… по-особому волнительно — обычно ведь это Вольфганг обнимает его, заботится, чтобы ему было удобно, чтоб не мёрз… Кристиан радовался, что может _тоже_ сделать что-то для него, хотя бы такую мелочь.

Вставать как всегда не хотелось. Вольфганг сейчас был такой… _его_. От этой мысли Кристиана даже в жар бросило. Нет, всё-таки пора вылезать из-под одеяла, пока не наделал глупостей!

Он осторожно отстранился и укрыл Вольфганга. Даже подоткнул одеяло с краёв — на всякий случай, вдруг опять на пол скинет. Умывшись, пожевал холодные спагетти, предусмотрительно отложенные Николаусом, и тихо, стараясь не лязгать дверью, вышел из квартиры — на целых полчаса раньше.

***

Кристиан быстро переоделся с тремя другими мусорщиками, которым, видимо, тоже не спалось, и пошёл искать Райнера. Остальные работники ещё только подтягивались. Приветствовали друг друга глухими, сонными голосами и с подозрением поглядывали на него. Кристиана это не задевало — он уже привык, что за своего всё равно не считают. Очень уж он от них отличается. Если бы не Райнер, которого все почему-то уважали, скорее всего, его очень быстро выжили бы.

Кристиан прокрался в гараж — буквально протиснулся в щель между створками, чтоб не шуметь, и притаился в тени мусоровоза. Райнер, уже куда-то запрятавший свою одежду, в одних трусах распаковывал пакет с униформой. Кристиан невольно поёжился — последний день ноября, а тот переодевается так неторопливо, будто на улице разгар лета, брр!

Одевался Райнер не спеша, и Кристиан вдоволь насмотрелся и на мощную спину, и на руки, бугрящиеся мышцами, и на коротковатые ноги, сплошь густо заросшие рыжими волосами, но ничего это зрелище внутри не затрагивало. Разве что невольное уважение — ух, силища какая! Кристиан даже попредставлял себя с ним. Нет, не хотелось ни овладеть этакой громадиной, ни почувствовать в себе.

Испытать облегчение или порадоваться, что ещё сохранил крупицы натуральства, он не успел.

— Ты чо это тут делаешь, а, Аметист? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался уже полностью одетый Райнер, стоя вплотную к нему. Задумавшись, Кристиан даже и не заметил, как тот подошёл.  
— Тебя искал, — он посмотрел на напарника честными-честными глазами и глуповато улыбнулся.  
— А подглядывал нахуя?  
— Чооо?! — кажется, возмущение и праведное негодование получились очень правдоподобно, Райнер аж отступил на шаг.  
— Ничо. Лезь давай в кабину, ротожопик. Ишь, выстроился тут!

Кристиан увернулся от лёгкого подзатыльника и забрался на своё место. Не выдержал и тихонько хихикнул — визуальный тест на гейство, надо ж было додуматься.

Райнер, повернув ключ зажигания, покосился на него, но смолчал — свистит чердак у болезного, чего уж. Постоянно не хихикает — и то хорошо.

***

Вольфганг восхищённо оглядывал стены своей _alma mater_ — ни следа огня! Ни пятнышка копоти! Пожарные определённо постарались на славу. Недаром он любил этих бравых парней из кройцбергского депо. Надо обязательно заглянуть к ним на днях, проведать — вдруг появился кто новый?..

Вольфганг пришёл ко второй паре, расслабленный и непривычно уставший. Спину немного ломило, но он не стал принимать капсулы графини. Хотелось прочувствовать эту усталость и боль, не заглушать их. Ну, может, разве что к вечеру.

В коридоре он заметил Николауса — тот стоял как всегда чуть поодаль от девушек, и делал вид, что читает конспект. Одет медведь был умилительно: рубашка вся смята, джинсы неровно подвёрнуты, — вот наверняка ведь проспал! И тетрадь он держал в чуть дрожащих руках тоже как-то нелепо, перед собой, напротив дальнозорких заспанных глаз.

— Привет, — Вольфганг поднырнул снизу и закрыл собою конспект.  
— Ой, — встрепенулся Николаус, который вовсе и не читал, а блуждал мыслями где-то в далёких краях.

Он разжал пальцы, и тетрадь с шорохом рухнула на пол, рассыпая листы и закладки.

— Я соберу, — улыбнулся Вольфганг, опускаясь на корточки.

Через секунду рядом с ним тяжело бухнулся Николаус.

— Мю...  
— Да, мой хороший? — Вольфганг потянулся и спас какую-то схему из-под каблука запыхавшейся Дагмар. — Кстати, привет! — поднял он голову.  
— Да, привет, — машинально кивнула Дагмар. Вид у неё был неважный, и Вольфганг решил не продолжать. Но так и хотелось сделать комплимент живописной кляксе от морковного пюре на её белом свитере.

— Здравствуй, _жывотное!_ — девушки заметили наконец нерадивого однокурсника и принялись как всегда дружелюбно и немного зловеще смеяться. — Ты как, Герострат? Сегодня Майер тебя пока не искал!..

Вольфганг на это лишь развёл руками — мол, куда уж ему, не каждый день праздник. Хватит и раза в семестр.

— В общем, Мю... — начал Николаус и снова запнулся.  
— Что-о?

Николаус угрюмо молчал и быстро подхватывал с пола листки. Вольфганга эта пассивно-агрессивная манера лишь раззадорила. «Сегодня будешь в середине, — мысленно пообещал он. — Вагон-ресторан, блядь». Никки ещё и сопел так забавно — право слово, паровозик...

— Итак, значит, всё в силе, и мы вечерком снова зайдём к тебе на чудеснейший ужин? — Вольфганг протянул ему стопку грязных страниц.  
— На ужин — давайте, — неожиданно твёрдо сказал Николаус, вставая.  
— И только? — удивился Вольфганг, который использовал сейчас эвфемизм. Он подскочил, хрустнув коленями и спиной. — Ужин...  
— И только, — подтвердил Николаус.

Вольфганг прикинул — что могло измениться менее чем за сутки? Иного объяснения, чем «вожжа под хвост», упорно не приходило.

— Что-то случилось, хороший мой? — вкрадчиво спросил он.  
— Это... Мне Виктор написал. В общем, он приезжает, — Николаус вдруг сверкнул радостными влажными глазами. — Насовсем. Ну, наверно.

Вольфганг до боли сжал зубы. Только этого сейчас не хватало!

— И я что сказать-то хотел... Вы приходите поесть.  
— ...но и только, — издевательски завершил Вольфганг.  
— Да, именно. Я фондю могу...  
— Нет, уж спасибо! — Вольфганг фыркнул. — Не нужна нам твоя... фондя.

Николаус удивлённо молчал. Он и представить не мог, чтобы кто-то отказывался от горячей и вкусной — бесплатной! — _фонди_. Наверное, Мю нездоров? Вот глаза как горят!

Вольфганг и вправду готов был испепелять. Ну как же Никки не понимает?! Можно подумать, они и вправду ходили к нему, чтобы ужинать!..

— Значит, вы это... не будете? — уточнил Николаус.  
— Нет! В другом месте найдём что поесть.  
— А то я могу. Или кайзеровский омлет, если хочешь, — Николаус невольно принял мечтательный вид. Вольфганга аж передёрнуло.  
— Лучше жаркое в горшочках. Освой, а то скоро потребуется, — процедил он и от нечего делать пристал к компании однокурсниц.

Те сочувственно слушали рассказ Дагмар — качали головами, цокали языками, словом, всячески выражали пристойное ситуации сочувствие.

— ...вообще, абсолютно никого, никого-о, — Дагмар развела руками, демонстрируя масштабы своего горя. — Хозяин если узнает — точно полицию вызовет. Он уже обещал.  
— Или опеку, — подсказала Хильда и приготовилась плакать от жалости.  
— Сначала полицию, после опеку...  
— А соседка — ну, ты говорила... — напомнила Вера.  
— Как назло убегает сегодня, — вздохнула Дагмар.

Все заметно приуныли.

— Чем могу помочь? — лучисто разулыбался Вольфганг.  
— Боюсь, что ничем.  
— И всё же?..  
— Ну, я могла бы... а нет, не могла, — Катэ скривилась и почесала голову.  
— Так в чём дело-то? — повторил Вольфганг.  
— Садик после обеда закрывают на дезинфекцию, и Оскара не с кем оставить, — пояснила Кристин. — Чёрт, и я бы хотел, но не услежу. Плохо у меня с этим...

И тут Вольфганг понял, где они со зверем будут ужинать сегодня вечером.

***

До дома Кристиан решил прогуляться пешком. Смотреть было не на что, разве что на сгоревшие остовы тачек и почерневший асфальт — опять ночью то ли протестовали, то ли выходили на разборки местные группировки. Кристиан не переставал удивляться, как это ещё волнения не докатились до _их_ дома. Даже у расположенных поблизости магазинов витрины были целые, только исписанные нечитаемыми граффити. Впрочем, надолго ли?

Он прошёл мимо покосившейся будки телефона-автомата, но сдал назад, едва не отдавив ноги плечистому мужику в французской форме, и вошёл внутрь. Пошарил в карманах — сэкономленных на обратном проезде денег (и чудом найденных сегодня утром за подкладкой в кармане) должно было хватить. Сначала он позвонил матери. Та обрадовалась, но замучить себя расспросами Кристиан не дал. Убедившись, что дома всё хорошо, он попросил продиктовать номер Эндрю — у неё он наверняка где-то ещё записан. Можно было дойти до дома, найти листок и позвонить, но вдруг это окажется слишком дорого? Вряд ли Вольфганг будет в восторге от оплаты переговоров с Нидерландами.

Попрощавшись с матерью, Кристиан бросил в прорезь таксофона ещё одну монетку, и набрал новый номер. Пошли гудки. Он ждал и скользил взглядом по стенке будки — в основном номера телефонов, написанные помадами всех оттенков розового, некоторые с короткими пояснениями типа «беру в рот» или «анал». Трубку никто не брал. Скорее всего, Эндрю уже ушёл на учёбу. Звонить в среду утром не лучшая идея.

— Да? — знакомый голос на том конце провода прозвучал так неожиданно, что Кристиан даже вздрогнул.  
— Эндрю Чеди? — пробасил он.  
— Э… да, это я. А кто это?  
— Полиция. Вы обвиняетесь в похищении сердца хорошенькой однокурсницы, — отчеканил Кристиан и, не выдержав, заржал — Энди всегда после подобной фразы зависал на несколько секунд.  
— Крис? Ты?!  
— Yes, my friend.  
— Ты где вообще пропадал? Из дому, говорят, свалил…  
— Слушай, ма мне передала твой адрес, я тебе потом всё… напишу. Лучше скажи, сам-то как? — Кристиан подбросил в таксофон ещё пару монет.  
— А, я норм, только приболел маленько, — в трубке послышалось оглушительное шмыганье. — Собираюсь на праздник домой — увидимся? Как тебя найти-то?  
— Увидимся, обязательно! Я тебе адрес пришлю. И номер.  
— А сейчас?

Кристиан замялся. Номер Вольфганга он до сих пор не знал. Да и опять же — переговоры между странами…

— Сейчас не успею — я с улицы звоню и мелочь уже на исходе.  
— А, ну ладно. Не пропадай. И это… я скучал.  
— Я тоже скучал, — Кристиан улыбнулся. — Выздоравливай!  
— Сп… — связь прервалась.

Повесив трубку, он ещё немного постоял, глупо улыбаясь тёмно-синему потёртому пластику. Скорее бы Рождество!

***

В следующий перерыв Вольфганг и Николаус спустились покурить во двор — вместе, но молча. Встав под облетевшей липой, они посматривали по сторонам, но как назло ничего интересного не происходило. Вольфганг уже заскучал и собирался пройтись, послушать обрывки разговоров, но тут к ним подбежала Кристин.

— Ник, можно тебя на минуту?  
— Что, опять в деканат?  
— Нет, переговорить надо, — она схватила его за рукав куртки и потянула за собой. Николаус с некоторой опаской поддался.

Вольфганг за ними не пошёл, но пристально наблюдал. Кристин что-то говорила и, судя по вздымающейся под курткой мощной груди, горестно вздыхала. Иногда тёрла лоб. Николаус стоял потупившись, будто скромняга из церковно-приходской школы, кивал, и даже с расстояния было заметно — мучительно краснел. Наконец, Кристин всё сказала и, молодецки хлопнув Николауса по плечу, поспешила обратно в корпус.

— Ну, что _он_ хотел? — Вольфганг всё-таки не выдержал и подскочил к другу.  
— А, пятнадцатого же зачёт по зрелищным. Вот. А у неё… _него_ проект, там снимать надо, но монтировать не очень получается. Просил подсказать кое-что.  
— Договорились, как я понял?

Николаус кивнул и почему-то снова порозовел.

— Эм, Никки, душа моя, — Вольфганг взял его под локоть, не обращая внимания на приглушённое хихиканье прошедших мимо незнакомых студенток, — скажи, отчего тебя одолевает такая робость в общении с прекрасным полом?  
— Ну… я тебе рассказывал, — пробубнил Николаус, стараясь подстроиться под его шаг.  
— Ой, только не надо на покойную бабушку всё спирать!  
— Я и не спираю! — обиделся Николаус. Бабушку он любил.

Фрау Бригитта была строгой, но действительно любящей. С большим терпением она относилась к проделкам внука, но никогда не наказывала, предпочитая физическому воздействию или бессмысленному — по большому счёту — стоянию в углу долгие разъяснительные беседы. Требовались они не так уж часто — Николаус старался не огорчать бабушку, боясь, как бы она от переживаний не умерла раньше времени. Страх этот преследовал его все детские годы. Родителей он почти не помнил, а фотографии, которых было мало, не пробуждали никаких особых чувств, кроме давящей грусти.

Он никогда не рассказывал Вольфгангу о смерти родителей, а тот тактично не спрашивал. Отец погиб, когда Никки едва исполнилось два года — он был рабочим на кондитерской фабрике и свалился в чан с плавленой карамельной массой. Нелепая и жуткая смерть. Поговаривали, что был он пьян и грубо нарушил технику безопасности, но бабушка предпочитала называть это несчастным случаем. Об отце осталось смутное воспоминание о сильных руках, отрывающих от пола, куда-то высоко-высоко, но и оно скоро поблекло, стёрлось.

Матери не стало, когда ему было четыре. Смерть своей дочери бабушка тоже называла несчастным случаем, и говорить об этом не любила ещё больше, чем о гибели зятя, но никакой тайны из этого не делала. Никки знал, что мать работала хореографом в школе танцев. По-видимому, гибель мужа стала для неё большим потрясением — она перестала справляться с обязанностями (что скрывалось за этими словами — депрессия? пьянство с горя? — он так и не узнал), и вскоре её уволили. С работой было туго, и в итоге мать устроилась танцовщицей в один из клубов — платили даже больше, чем на прежней работе, да и заведение считалось приличным и не из дешёвых. Там она познакомилась с отчимом, который заведовал маленьким клубным оркестром, вновь вышла замуж, и всё было хорошо, но… Мать умерла, задохнувшись в бутафорском торте на мальчишнике. Компания напилась и напрочь забыла о заказанной танцовщице. Из заключения патологоанатома следовало, что смерть наступила во сне — видимо, она успела задремать, ожидая своего выхода, и сама же перекрыла вентиляционные отверстия, расположенные в задней стенке, неудачно навалившись на неё. В детской памяти сохранились сладковатый запах духов, смутный звук голоса и серая домашняя кофта, перламутровые пуговицы которой он любил тянуть в рот.

Никки очень боялся, что с бабушкой случится что-нибудь такое же дурацкое. Он даже рассказал об этом отчиму, Эриху — неплохому мужику, который хоть и быстро завёл новую семью, регулярно навещал их, помогал и исправно после каждого визита оставлял на столе в гостиной под салфеткой конверт с деньгами. Именно он подарил Никки аккордеон и научил играть на нём. Возможно, отчим чувствовал себя виноватым, что не смог уговорить дочь фрау Бригитты найти другую работу — очень уж она любила танцы. Эрих выслушал Никки и заверил, что если с бабушкой что-то случится, он заберёт его к себе, в новую семью. Это пугало — бабушка была родная, а те, в сущности, чужие люди. Новая жена отчима каждый раз передавала ему какой-нибудь вкусный гостинец, но Никки подозревал, что как только они будут жить вместе, её доброта закончится и она станет злой мачехой, как в сказках.

Худшее не случилось — бабушка умерла спокойно, в своей постели, когда Никки заканчивал выпускной класс и уже мог позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. Он продал их старую квартиру в Вюрцбурге, забрав оттуда только фотографии, украшения фрау Бригитты, любимый ею сервиз и подаренную super-8 камеру, и перебрался из Баварии в Берлин. Денег как раз хватило и на оплату обучения, и обустроиться на первое время.

— Просто, ты же знаешь, она меня учила, что с девушками надо обращаться по-особому: ну, там, двери придерживать, руку подавать, когда они из транспорта выходят, стулья отодвигать…  
— Да-да-да, я помню. Всё это несколько устарело, дамы нынче пошли самостоятельные, у тебя рвётся шаблон, и ты не знаешь, как с ними быть, — Вольфганг крепче стиснул локоть Николауса. —Не в этом дело. Уж как я держался, старался не лезть к тебе в душу, но сил нет смотреть как ты краснеешь и заикаешься, когда говоришь с девушками, с которыми, между прочим, вместе учишься который го…  
— Я не заикаюсь!  
— Но краснеешь мучительно.  
— Ну… я правда не знаю, как с ними быть. И потом, с нашими… э… подругами я же себя нормально веду.  
— Ой, да если б ты ото всех девчонок так шарахался, я бы тебя за руку к психотерапевту отвёл! Пойми, Никки, меня это беспокоит, — Вольфганг затоптал окурок и заглянул ему в лицо честными-честными огромными глазищами.  
— Ну ладно, — Николаус быстро посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, успеет до конца перерыва излить душу или нет. — Слушай. В школе я с девчонками нормально общался. Как все. Разве что юбки не задирал — бабушкино воспитание, знаешь ли. Эм… у меня была подруга, Андреа. Мы с ней с седьмого класса вместе за партой сидели, проекты делали… вот это всё. Её родителям я, кажется, нравился, бабушке Андреа тоже нравилась… в общем, всё было хорошо. Я всегда знал, что мне нравятся другие парни. Влюблялся немножко, чё уж. Но и Андреа мне тоже очень нравилась, я даже любил её по-своему. Она правда хорошая была и с ней всегда весело было, а я ж люблю приуныть, да ты знаешь, а она запросто меня вытаскивала. Я её тоже всегда поддерживал. Вот. И где-то к одиннадцатому классу, когда я уже на стороне с парнями знакомиться начал, она стала давать понять, что ждёт от меня… ну, большего. И я в целом был не против. Только боялся в первый раз с девушкой сделать что-нибудь не так, поэтому решил… э… поэкспериментировать с одной девицей из параллельного класса — договорились, что без обязательств, всё по-честному.

Вольфганг затаил дыхание, догадываясь, что сейчас будет драма. Неужели Андреа приревновала?

— У меня с ней ничего не получилось. Я с другими пытался, но тоже… э… Ты вот можешь с женщинами спать, а я — нет. Они мне нравятся — ну, как люди. Никогда не понимал, когда некоторые говорят, мол, во-от, мерзкие ба-абы, просто у меня на них не встаёт и всё. Ни в какую. Даже с закрытыми глазами, — Николаус смущённо усмехнулся. — Я тогда решил, что с теми ничего не вышло оттого, что не было у нас… э… эмоциональной связи, а Андреа мне очень нравится и с ней, конечно, всё будет иначе. В смысле, я не подозревал себя в каком-то… дефекте — с парнями-то всё получалось без проблем, просто решил, что она будет исключением.  
— Но чуда не произошло, — грустно подытожил Вольфганг.  
— Точно. С ней тоже ничего не получилось. Она тогда сказала, что так бывает, и мы ещё попробуем. Но и в другой раз всё вышло… предсказуемо. И я ей тогда честно признался, что она мне очень-очень нравится, но я гей.  
— А она?  
— Молча оделась и ушла. А на завтра пересела. Я с ней поговорить пытался, но она и слушать не стала. Смотрела на меня как… я не знаю, как на извращенца какого-то. Сказала, что могла бы всем про меня рассказать, но не будет — в память о былом, ага. В общем, два оставшихся года я сидел с друганами — если что, у нас ничего не было, — а она так и избегала меня. Зато после выпускного всем рассказала, что я «с отклонением». Так что школьных друзей у меня с тех пор нет.  
— Ох, Никки, прости, — Вольфганг обнял его, стиснул крепко-крепко и потёрся подбородком об воротник. На них смотрели, некоторые неодобрительно, но они не замечали. — Я не думал, что всё… так.  
— Да ладно, прошлое, — Николаус украдкой потёрся щекой о лоб Вольфганга и тут же отстранился.  
— Я, пожалуй, могу понять твои опасения, но наши девчонки ведь не такие. Они знают про нас, и им даже нравится. Они не будут…  
— Да я знаю, просто… ассоциации. Кстати, пара уже началась. Пошли.  
— Побежали, — оскалился Вольфганг, и они наперегонки рванули ко входу в здание.

 

— Я, знаешь, подумал, — пропыхтел Николаус, когда они взбежали по лестнице и остановились в начале коридора, чтобы отдышаться, — раз вы с Крисом сегодня не придёте, я девчонок к себе приглашу. С Кристин договорился, да и на фондю всё равно уж настроился, — он усмехнулся. — Они же меня всегда приглашают, даже без тебя.  
— Прекрасная! Восхитительная! Изумительная! Расчудесная! Мысль! — Вольфганг быстро чмокнул его в холодный нос.

Николаус гордо расправил плечи и потащил Вольфганга к нужной аудитории — у него в самом деле возникло ощущение, будто скинул давний и не очень приятный груз.

— Чёрт, куртки-то мы сдать забыли.  
— Да и хер с ними. Не пустит — унесём и снова зайдём.  
— Мм, да ты не на шутку расхрабрился, медведь мой! — восхитился Вольфганг.

Николаус лишь горделиво улыбнулся, мол, да, я такой, и толкнул дверь.

***

Кристиан задумчиво бродил по квартире и грыз кубик льда — единственное, что нашёл в холодильнике.

Поначалу настроение было радужным: он, как выяснилось, не гей, Эндрю скоро приедет, а ещё они сегодня снова пойдут ужинать к Никки!.. И, как всегда в минуты радости, вдруг проснулась тревога.

Кристиан задумался: почему Вольфганг так охотно согласился на его просьбу сделать это втроём? Раньше ведь ревновал...

«Хочет избавиться от тебя, — у внутреннего голоса как всегда были интонации Берти. — Сбагрить своему жирному другу, а там как получится».

Кристиан аж замотал головой. Нет! Вольфганг просто исполнил его желание: ну, как... попытался (и опять кое-кто глупо струсил). Это всё для него, для расширения... горизонтов, вот! И чтобы порадовать Никки. Они ведь могут и дальше... втроём. Навсегда?..

«Просто ждёт, пока ты распробуешь, а после и кинет. Все ведь вполне заменяемы. Ты ему, всё-таки, не брат».

— Нет, молчи, — процедил Кристиан и зажал уши пальцами. — И Николаус, кстати, не жирный!

Внутренний Бертрам парировал, насмехался...

Чтобы отвлечься, Кристиан попытался смотреть телевизор, — но как назло передавали какую-то канадскую документалку про лесорубов. Коренастые мужики в тугих джинсах и клетчатых рубашищах напоминали бедного Никки, — как если бы он две недели не мылся и перестал бриться. И не менял одежду — например, в глубокой депрессии. Кристиан чертыхнулся и переключил канал.

Там было кулинарное шоу.

***

В это время Николаус, приемлемо чистый, гладко выбритый (за исключением резерва под бакенбарды) и непривычно весёлый, сидел на паре по истории кинематографа и грел ноги под курткой. Рядом бушевал Вольфганг в попытках доказать профессору Рамсботту преемственность американских нуаров к раннесоветскому кинематографу. Профессор мялся и пытался было протестовать, но Вольфганг вылез к доске, затребовал мел и начал чертить некую схему, похожую на инструкцию по преодолению Стены. Для советских граждан.

— Это — вот это вот — Эйзенштейн, — Вольфганг нарисовал мощную глыбу. — Вот — Азарх, он же Ингстер. Ух! — на доске появилась зубчатая полоса препятствий. — А вот мелочь всякая: Сиодмак...  
— Как вы сказали? — удивился профессор.  
— Мелочь.  
— Ещё раз, простите.  
— А что, нет?.. — Вольфганг упёр запачканные мелом руки в бока, пачкая шёлковую рубашку.

Николаус слушал это вполуха. За его спиной, рядом выше, усердно сопела Кристин, вестимо, дописывая сценарий для зачёта по зрелищам. Впереди Дагмар добивала какой-то перевод на заказ — на листках мелькали электросхемы и адреса дождливых голландских провинций. Любовь к Вольфгангу наполняла помещение.

Николаус тихонько достал из заднего кармана джинсов и развернул под столом письмо от Виктора. В полутьме строки плясали, сливались, — но он помнил их уже наизусть.

_«Я понял, что наши судьбы неразрывно переплетены...»_

О да, он это тоже мгновенно понял, только увидел в том баре взъерошенную рыжую голову. Случайная встреча просто обязана быть судьбоносной!

_«Ты не похож ни на кого из всех, кого я встречал. Ты особенный. У тебя душа раненая, больная. Душа художника. И ты достоин большего, чем неуместные насмешки твоих так называемых "друзей"...»_

«Ну, это сильно, конечно... надо будет сказать, что вообще-то всё норм», — сделал Николаус мысленную заметку.

_«...поэтому я приеду к тебе в субботу. На попутках, так что встречать не надо. Я обязательно приеду, мой оберштурмфюрер, моё жестокое чудовище, мой любимый немец. Надеюсь, что насовсем. Твой Виктор»._

«Поскорее бы суббота! — вздохнул Николаус. — Хотя не, сегодня тоже будет хороший вечер. Вот бы фондя удалась...»

— Покиньте аудиторию, молодой человек! — взвизгнул профессор. — Мюллер, Малер, как вас там! — Он явно проигрывал в споре: аргументы в пользу величия эпигонов русской школы закончились, а сдаваться всё-таки не хотелось. — Да-да, выйдите и... остыньте.

Вольфганг тонко улыбнулся и спокойно прошествовал за своей курткой. Выйти он был не против, а вот остывать ему совсем не хотелось.

— Пока, Ник, до встречи, Дагмар!

И, радостный и освобождённый, он отправился домой — готовиться к роли лучшей в мире няни.

***

Кристиан не сразу понял, что Вольфганг вернулся — слишком был занят рисованием. Хотя рисованием это назвать было трудно: он в ожесточении размазывал краску по обрезку картона. Тёмно-синяя, чёрная... Кристиан специально взял гуашь из старых банок побольше, — наверняка она стоит не слишком дорого. Не хотелось и в этом утруждать Вольфганга, злоупотреблять его добротой.

На душе снова было черно. Вообще-то, он не должен был приходить на работу — выходной же, но Кнопфман накануне попросил заменить кого-то из заболевших. «Я могу отказаться?» — спросил тогда Кристиан. «Тогда заменить придётся тебя», — бросил инфернальный карлик. Было обидно и глупо. Ещё и Райнер не упустил шанса поёрничать:

— Что, дома уже не сидится?  
— А?  
— Дорис, говорю, по мозгам небось ездит? — оскалился Райнер и раздавил очередного зверька — то ли шпица, то ли енотика.  
— А, нет... она очень хорошая, — Кристиан замотал головой.  
— Это-то да... только во всём нужны паузы. У меня когда баба была, я порою в окно вылезал. Ночью. Чтоб её, значит, не разбудить. А этаж, на минуточку, третий...

Кристиан горестно слушал историю, как однажды напарник вылез так после полуночи, но сознательный поздний прохожий принял его за грабителя и вызвал полицию. Та приехала мгновенно, а бедный Райнер Мария как назло зацепился свитером за трубу и не мог — «ни обратно, ни тудысь, хоть ты плачь, а хоть усрись!».

— И чо, значить, светят они мне фонарём прямо в сраку, — ну, я спиной к ним стоял, — и орут в матюгальник, мол, слезай! Сдавайся! Весь дом разбудили нахуй.  
— А ты что? — спросил Кристиан для поддержания разговора.  
— Чо? Я ничо, — Райнер хмыкнул. — Стою там, будто не слышу. Ну, полчаса они поорали, глотки казённые. Потом стали думать, как меня доставать, во. Вычислили квартиру, человека послали. Только баба моя спала крепко, особливо когда выпьет. Ну, бля... В общем, пожарников вызвали, с лестницей.  
— Охуеть! — поддакнул Крис. — И чо дальше?  
— Ну, сняли меня... Только я ушёл в несознанку — мол, не ебу ваще, как так и вышло. Спал-спал, а вдруг — крики, шум. Думаю, мне всё снится!  
— То есть, ты притворился лунатиком? Ну, сомнамбулой? — уточнил Кристиан.  
— Хуямболой! — гаркнул мусорщик, в последнюю секунду тормозя на светофоре и пропуская ораву школьников. — Вощем, пронесло.  
— Поздравляю, — выдавил Кристиан, который очень некстати вспомнил наезд на Вольфганга.  
— Да не с чем, — Райнер нетерпеливо стучал пальцами по рулю. — Проблем только от этого. Они ж, — он мотнул головой наверх, — всё записывают. Теперь на работу нормальную хрен устроишься.  
— А...  
— Бээ! — Райнер вдавил педаль в пол. — А другана твоего, который с серёжками, я с первого раза ещё раскусил.

У Кристиана потемнело перед глазами. В смысле?..

— Шизик из него, как из меня балерина. От армии косит ведь?  
— А. Ага, — закивал Кристиан. — Он пацифист.  
— Оно и видно. Хорошо, конечно, что прокатило, — комиссия она завсегда лучше перестрахуется. Только меня-то чего обманывали? — Райнер обернулся к нему и добродушно усмехался. Выглядело зловеще. — Я ж вам не Бундесвер.

Кристиан потупился. Может, сказать всё, разом?

— Ну, мне было обидно, что он здоровый, а я... такой. Я и попросил подыграть.

Райнер на это только вздохнул и очень вовремя вырулил, чудом избежав столкновения с трансформаторной будкой.

Кристиан вжался в сидение. Что-то подсказывало: _понял_ Райнер гораздо больше.

 

— А что тут у нас? — Вольфганг положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Это... — Крис невольно вздрогнул. — Я не слышал, как ты пришёл.  
— Прости, — Вольфганг чмокнул его в ухо и обвил шею руками. — Так как называется твой шедевр?  
— Никак, — Кристиан пялился в лист, на котором гуашь уже лежала комками, образуя заметный рельеф.

Вольфгангу это понравилось — и работа, и тон. По крайней мере, сразу и честно.

— Что, так плохо? — он сел на край стола и заглянул своему зверю в лицо.  
— Да, — с некоторым усилием ответил Кристиан.  
— Мне тоже, — признался Вольфганг.

Кристиан вскинул голову: чтобы Вольф — и такое сказал?!!

Он выглядел... как обычно, только очень уставшим. Даже каким-то замёрзшим. Кристиан тут же вспомнил ночь, и холод, и сброшенное одеяло — захотелось... укутать его, сказать, что всё будет ещё хорошо... Только он знал, что это не поможет.

— Что у тебя? — чуть улыбнулся Вольфганг.  
— Райнер... кажется понял про нас. Я не знаю, — признаваться вдруг было легко.  
— Он был груб с тобой? Угрожал?  
— Нет, — Кристиан замотал головой. — Просто он _знает_.  
— Ну, ничего, — Вольфганг протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, сменишь место работы.  
— Наконец-то и повод будет, — усмехнулся Кристиан.  
— Именно, — глаза Вольфганга просияли. — Мой знакомый художник, Тьерри, как раз ищет помощника — накатывать шёлкографии. Будешь как Уорхол. Мм, как тебе?

Кристиан пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Он не знал, как — никогда ведь этого не делал. Поэтому просто спросил:

— А что у тебя?

Вольфганг вздохнул и начал болтать ногами, ударяя об ящики:

— Похоже, сегодня мы не пойдём к Никки. То есть, мы точно к нему не пойдём...  
— Правда? — Кристиан вздрогнул и выпалил почти с облегчением: — А почему?  
— Ааа ему написал паренёк из Эльзаса — помнишь, тот, с челюстью? — и Никки хочет быть верным ему. Так сказать, превентивно. Он приедет когда-то там, — Вольфганг махнул рукой и вдруг понял, насколько сумбурным вышло его объяснение.

«А ещё отцу снова плохо, и брат кашляет как чахоточный, а я ничего, ничего для них не делаю и не пытаюсь, — злобно завершил Вольфганг. — Ебать я молодец. Как вспомню, так жить не хочется».

— Он в выходные приедет.

Кристиан улыбнулся. Сейчас он немного завидовал этому Виктору — каждый день будет есть вкусную домашнюю пищу!.. Но гораздо радостней было от мысли — теперь, пусть ненадолго, они с Вольфгангом снова только вдвоём. Соблазн исчез. А то он и правда почти что влюбился.

— Ну... ничего. Я не хочу есть, если что, — заверил Кристиан, сжав руки на животе.  
— А, ещё! Ещё у нас на сегодня есть дело получше, чем предаваться разврату и чревоугодию, — вещал Вольфганг, соскочив со стола и принявшись расхаживать по комнате, чтобы согреться. — Дагмар надо навестить приболевших родителей, а ребёнка оставить не с кем. Ему два года, его зовут Оскар, и он анархист.  
— Вы рассказывали, ага, — Кристиан обернулся и сел на стол, чтобы быть лицом к Вольфгангу.  
— В общем, мы приглядываем за Оскаром — за это нас кормят, — тот загнал в нору к Мыши карандашные стружки и повертелся на пятке.  
— Х-хорошо, — Кристиан заморгал. — Только я никогда раньше за детьми не ухаживал. Ну, только за сестрой чуть-чуть там смотрел. И всё.  
— Зато я ухаживал, — Вольфганг разулыбался, вспомнив свои десять лет и долгие летние вечера, когда родители уходили в кино, оставив его вдвоём с Максом, а Регина сбегала к очередному кавалеру. За эти их всплески романтики ему пришлось заплатить пережитыми истериками, массой царапин, укусов (с застревавшими в икрах молочными зубами), одним потопом и дюжиной разбитых пластинок. Это было лучше и легче, чем когда три года спустя родители стали уезжать уже на все выходные, и Макс пустил в ход тяжёлую артиллерию — самоотравления и поджоги.

— В общем, нас ждут к пяти на Шёнебергерштрассе — это почти у Анхальтского вокзала.  
— А, знаю, — Кристиан кивнул и подцепил из блюдца на столе полурастаявший кубик.  
— Знаешь? — передразнил Вольфганг, приближаясь.

Кристиан с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, передавая Вольфгангу лёд. Вольфганг быстрым, чуть грубым движением стянул с него домашнюю футболку — Кристиан едва успел задрать руки, но чёрная ткань всё равно глухо хрустнула, — и коснулся льдом обнажённой груди.

Кристиан выгибался, отклоняясь назад, пока Вольфганг вычерчивал на его коже узоры. Это было чуть больно, но будоражаще, и он невольно стонал, когда льдинка задерживалась у вчерашних, уже налившихся тёмным синяков под ключицами, у пульсирующей венки на шее — как лезвие, готовое вскрыть...

Наконец, Вольфганг склонился ниже, оттянул пояс его штанов. И разжал зубы.

— Поторопись! — напутствовал он шипящего и судорожно сдиравшего с себя бельё Кристиана. — Мэри Поппинс никогда не опаздывала!


	45. Дядя Волк и тётя Дерево

— Ого, вы вовремя, — Дагмар с Оскаром на руках отступила вглубь прихожей, пропуская Вольфганга и Кристиана.  
— Разве могли мы заставить тебя ждать! — Вольфганг быстро разулся, скинул куртку и по-хозяйски прошёл в комнату. — О, ты перестановку сделала!  
— Пришлось. Оси научился забираться на стол с дивана.

Кристиан присоединился к ним, украдкой оглядываясь. После _их_ квартиры гостиная Дагмар казалась непривычно маленькой, даже тесной. Большой диван, стол и здоровенная стенка с нишами под телевизор и проигрыватель, казалось, занимают всё пространство. Да ещё и раскиданные всюду игрушки… Но тут было по-своему уютно, и развешенные по стенам чёрно-белые фото разрушенных домов ему очень понравились.

— Оскар, это дядя Вольфганг. Помнишь дядю Вольфа? А, наверно не помнишь, он у нас весной был. А это дядя Кристиан.

Пухлощёкий, как и все маленькие дети, со встрёпанными, мягкими даже на вид тёмными волосёнками, юный анархист в майке с самопальной эмблемой РАФ сидел у матери на руках, засунув в рот указательный палец, и внимательно смотрел на гостей.

— Маме надо надолго уйти по делам, они за тобой присмотрят. Не будешь капризничать? — Оскар мотнул головой и причмокнул. — Иди к дяде Вольфу, попривыкните друг к другу.  
— Дядя — волк? — с сомнением уточнил Оскар, переданный с рук на руки. Вид у него сделался такой, будто его пытались крупно наебать, но он вовремя раскусил ложь. Кристиан подавил смешок.  
— Нет, дядю зовут так, — любезно пояснил Вольфганг. Оскар удовлетворился этим ответом и снова сунул палец в рот. Зато начал с большим подозрением коситься на Кристиана.

Дагмар расхаживала по кухне, объясняя деловито кивавшему Вольфгангу что где лежит, а Кристиан невольно сравнивал её со своей матерью. Дагмар спешила — ей нужно было заехать к приболевшим родителям на другой конец города, а потом на подработку, но она была собрана и спокойна. Ма вот точно суетилась бы, переключалась с одного на другое, окончательно всех запутала, запуталась сама и непременно забыла бы что-нибудь важное. Кристиан хоть и любил мать, всегда раздражался из-за этого.

— Себе готовьте что угодно, только всю посуду за собой помойте. Если домой взять надо, контейнеры — вот. Завтра мне вернёшь. Тоже помытые.  
— Ну что ты, как иначе? Разве можем мы за твою доброту отплатить такой неблагодарностью? Не помыть за собой — ужас! — Вольфганг картинно закатил глаза.

Дагмар похлопала его по плечу, подхватила со стола заготовленный объёмный пакет (наверно, везла родителям продукты или домашний обед) и, громко топая, ушла в прихожую.

— Оси уже поспал, ещё раз уложить не получится, придётся развлекать. Игрушки все на видном месте, — она застегнула сапоги, выпрямилась и сдула упавшую на глаза прядь: — Уф! Что ещё? А! Он на горшок сам садится, но иногда увлекается и забывает. Если заметите, что начал мяться, сразу ведите в туалет. — Кристиан хотел уточнить, как это «мяться», но Дагмар продолжала: — Если не успеете, то я сухое приготовила — в спальне, в его кроватке лежит. Вопросы?  
— Никаких, — заверил Вольфганг. Видимо, в отличие от Кристиана он знал, как дети «мнутся».  
— Отлично! Я постараюсь вернуться побыстрее, но на подработке могут задержать. К восьми буду точно, — Дагмар застегнула пальто и потянулась к Оскару, чтобы поцеловать. — Пока, Игогоша, слушайся дядей.  
— Игогоша? — улыбнулся Кристиан.  
— Ага, у него любимая игрушка — лошадка. Так, чуть не забыла: ребят, я верю в ваше благоразумие, но на всякий случай: не делайте при ребёнке ничего _такого_ , — Дагмар выразительно пошевелила бровями и поудобнее перехватила пакет.  
— Да за кого ты нас держишь? — сокрушённо покачал головой Вольфганг.  
— Всё, пора бежать. Пока-пока, — Дагмар помахала Оскару и ушла.

Кристиан ожидал, что как только дверь закроется, ребёнок разразится слезами, но нет — вид у Оскара был такой, будто всё в порядке вещей и он каждый день остаётся один с незнакомыми дядьками.

— Ну что… Игогоша, чем займёмся? — Вольфганг качнул его и обошёл гостиную.  
— Тётя, — сообщил вдруг Оскар, вынув обслюнявленный палец изо рта, и указал на стоящего в стороне Кристиана.  
— Дядя Крис, — поправил Вольфганг.

Оскар посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и твёрдо повторил:

— Тётя Клис.  
— Дядя я, — не выдержал Кристиан и уселся на диван. Прямо на собачку-пищалку.   
— Тётя! — Оскар сурово нахмурил брови и тыкал в Кристиана пальцем уже обвиняюще. — Тётя!  
— Кажется, его сбивают с толку твои волосы, — Вольфганг нарезал ещё один круг по комнате и устремился к дивану, едва не запнувшись за отброшенную Кристианом собачку. — В садике ему уже успели привить гендерные стереотипы, печаль.  
— Но…  
— Тётя! — взвизгнул Оскар.  
— Ладно-ладно, тётя! — Кристиан вскинул руки в примиряющем жесте. Оскар довольно кивнул, мол, сразу бы так.

Стоило Вольфгангу сесть, как он тут же деловито поёрзал задом у него на коленях и, устроившись поудобнее, потребовал:

— Катай!

На удивление Вольфганг послушался, даже сказать «волшебное слово» не предложил.

Кристиан наблюдал за Вольфгангом, покачивающим Оскара на колене, и едва сдерживал дурацкую улыбку: Вольфганг колкий, ехидный (а ещё иногда — Дорис), впадающий то в нарочитую манерность, то в органичное гопничество — и вдруг возится с ребёнком.

— У тебя хорошо получается.  
— На Максе практиковался. А ты совсем-совсем не знаешь как с ними?

Кристиан неопределённо пожал плечами:

— С Габи и Штефом мы погодки, а с Лексой, как ты знаешь, я мало… контактировал — не до того было. Так что предлагаю разделить обязанности: ты возишься с мелким…  
— Я узе больфой!  
— …да-да, а я готовлю.  
— Договорились! В ямку бух! — Вольфганг резко развёл колени, крепко держа Оскара подмышками. Тот довольно взвизгнул, зависнув на несколько чудесных секунд в опасной близости от пола.

***

Кристиан с сомнением разглядывал содержимое холодильника: бутыль молока, лепесток маргарина в мутноватой стеклянной маслёнке, две банки варенья из вишни... Не хотелось объедать Дагмар — наверно, нелегко ей жилось. В одиночку растить ребёнка — брр! Деторождение вдруг показалось ему далеко не лучшей затеей. Кристиан тут же вспомнил напутствие отца и даже порадовался, что с Агнессой они вовремя успели расстаться. Не хватало и вправду жениться...

— Поехали, поехали в Дахау за орехами! — доносился из комнаты голос Вольфганга, почти заглушаемый довольным визгом и хохотом.

Кристиан знал, что маленьким детям полагается готовить легкоусвояемые блюда: там, супы, например, каши, пюре — всё, что не надо жевать. Интересно, как у Оскара с зубами?.. Кристиан вернулся в комнату.

— Вольф.  
— Да, хороший мой? — Вольфганг поднял глаза, не переставая качать оглоеда.  
— У него зубы есть? Нет, вроде же.  
— Полагаю, что есть. Но немного. А что ты собрался готовить?  
— Кашу пшённую.  
— Нет! — вдруг категорично заявил Оскар и негромко икнул.  
— Что, пшёнку не хочешь? — участливо приблизил к нему лицо Вольфганг. — А пюрешку?  
— Не-а, — замотал головой малолетний сатрап.  
— А так что же ты хочешь? — Вольфганг аккуратно всплеснул руками.  
— Моожене.  
— Что? — нахмурился Кристиан.  
— Нет, мороженого нет, извини, — Вольфганг пощекотал Оскара под носом. — Очень любишь его?  
— Да! — Оскар схватил «дядю Волка» за палец и попытался немедленно съесть.  
— Ты был прав, — оценил Вольфганг стоматологическую ситуацию. — Приготовь манку, и если можно, пожиже.

 

Кристиан поставил греться молоко, нашёл в шкафчике бумажный пакет крупы с жизнерадостным синим цыплёнком. Он решил приготовить послаще — раз уж Оскар такой сластолюбец, — и выставил на стол баночку ванильного сахара. В плетёной хлебнице под салфеткой лежала нарезанная ломтями булка. В её сторону Кристиан старался пока не смотреть — был риск сгоряча умять всю.

 

— Катай! — повторил Оскар и подпрыгнул на колене уставшего Вольфганга. — Ну, катай!  
— А волшебное слово?  
— Пожаста! — вспомнил Оскар и засмеялся, радуясь, какой он находчивый.  
— Ну, в последний раз, — Вольфганг подхватил его подмышки и начал: — По кочкам, по кочкам мы едем лесочком...

 

Кристиан помешивал молоко, засыпая тонкой струйкой крупу. Внезапно ему сделалось абсолютно хорошо и спокойно — как будто отхлынула чернота, и снова стало светло. Он был очень рад, что Никки теперь не один. И что он точно в него не влюбится.

 

— В ямку — бух, а там — петух!  
— Пету! Петуу! — зашёлся смехом довольный Оскар. — Еще катай! Ну пожаста!  
— Нет, лошадка устала, — покачал головой Вольфганг. — А скажи-ка лучше мне одну вещь.  
— Вешш? — эхом повторил Оскар знакомое слово.  
— Да. Расскажи, что ты делаешь целыми днями?

Оскар недоуменно молчал.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — перефразировал Вольфганг. — Вот ты приходишь из садика и что делаешь, а?

Оскар подумал пару секунд и веско сказал:

— Я г'асту.

 

Кристиан укутал кастрюлю огромным махровым полотенцем — он хотел, чтобы каша вышла рассыпчатой. В шкафу он нашёл немного изюма — отсчитал две дюжины ягод и промыл кипятком, порезал пару плодов инжира и чернослива... Сегодня маленькому Оси предстояло отведать лучшую в его жизни кашу.

 

— Значит, растёшь... Позволь узнать, для себя или с неким умыслом? — светски поинтересовался Вольфганг.

Оскар недоуменно молчал и грыз палец — на этот раз свой.

— Зачем ты растёшь? — Вольфганг снова качнул его на колене, давая толчок к размышлениям.  
— А, — понял Оскар. — Маа говоит, что я должен высти бошим! Чтобы отъезать жопы всем плисаям!  
— Исключительно правильные ориентиры! — воскликнул Вольфганг. — А ты знаешь, что для этого тебе надо хорошо кушать?  
— Угу, — кивнул Оскар нехотя. Он уже понял трюк. Но Вольфганг, заронив семя мысли, вдруг сменил тему: — А что ты делаешь в садике?  
— Ну-у... — протянул Оскар на манер пикирующего самолёта, — сегодня я выирал кокурс.  
— Конкурс, — поправил Вольфганг. — И что получил?  
— Нее! — Оскар замотал головой. — Мы... исовали. Посто.  
— А, так это был конкурс рисунка! Без призов.  
— Да. И я наисовал огуец. Самый касивый!

«Надо подать Дагмар идею отвести его к логопеду», — сделал Вольфганг мысленную отметку.

«Куда там! Рано ещё! — возникла спонтанная Дорис. — Только замучат дитятю».

«Детоубийца, молчать! — пригрозил Вольфганг. — И вообще, чем раньше, тем лучше».

Дорис обиделась и затаилась.

— Дядя Волк! — напомнил о себе Оскар. — Дяяя!  
— А где твой огурец? — встрепенулся Вольфганг. — Висит на доске почёта, наверно?  
— Нее! Он тут! — Оскар махнул ручонкой в направлении другой комнаты.  
— Покажешь мне, хорошо? — Вольфганг осторожно спустил ребёнка на пол.  
— Конесна! — кивнул Оскар — то ли щедрый, то ли уже без меры честолюбивый, и деловито потопал в спальню, чуть не врезавшись в дверной косяк.

Вольфганг негромко вздохнул и отправился следом за юным художником. Слишком многое напоминало в последнее время о Максе. И Оскар, двухлетний, был точно как брат. Давным-давно, когда сам Вольфганг не ходил ещё в школу — а Макс не был таким отбитым. Наверно, все дети и вправду изначально суть ангелы...

Где-то... шестьдесят третий? Вольфганг смутно помнил то время. Всё сливалось в сплошную яркую полосу впечатлений, долгий день бесконечного лета. Они гуляют в городском парке, идут по песчаной дорожке под низкими кронами лип. Мама, ещё молодая, красивая, в платье с цветами, даёт ему чуть-чуть повезти — вернее, потолкать перед собой сидячую складную коляску. И Вольфганг знает: там — самое ценное, что есть на свете. Его младший брат. И ему немного досадно, что этому сопящему кулю достаётся столько внимания, но в то же время и радостно; и гордость — до слёз, что ему доверили это...

— Смотъи! Дядя Волк! — Оскар дёргал его за штанину и протягивал смятый листок с мохнатым зелёным пятном.  
— Это огурец? — Вольфганг мотнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. — Очень оригинальное видение.  
— Нет, это тётя Иьза! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Оскар и потопал к низкому столику. — Вот огуец! — и извлёк из-под вороха пёстрых рисунков один — с аккуратным синим прямоугольником.

 

Кристиан весь извёлся, поглядывая на кашу. Он уже сжевал пару изюмин, хотя так и бил себя по рукам. Но голод был сильнее. Вздохнув и воровато оглянувшись, будто Вольфганг мог прийти и отнять, Кристиан скользнул рукой в хлебницу, нащупал кусок почерствей и молниеносно сжевал. Желудок протестующе сжался, и Кристиан понял, что от стыда. Пора было проведать, как там Вольфганг.

 

Вольфганг и Оскар нашлись в спальне. Они сидели на мягком ковре в окружении альбомных листов и цветных карандашей. Оси рисовал, высунув кончик языка от усердия.

— Что рисуешь? — Кристиан сел рядом с Вольфгангом и заглянул Оскару через плечо.  
— Бааську!  
— Что?  
— Ба-ба-сь-ку! — по слогам повторил Оси.

На бабочку хаотично скрещенные штрихи красного, жёлтого, синего и чёрного цвета не походили, зато чувствовалась экспрессия. Иногда, нанося очередную линию, Оскар даже промахивался мимо листка.

— Ффсё! Тепель ты лисуй, дядя Волк!  
— А что ты хочешь?  
— Мафы-ыну!  
— Ладно, — Вольфганг взял чистый лист и быстро нарисовал очень симпатичный игрушечный грузовик. Оскар наблюдал за процессом во все глаза, приоткрыв рот.

— Готово. А теперь раскрась его.

Оси с серьёзным видом кивнул, пододвинул рисунок к себе, и принялся закрашивать кузов оранжевым.

— Славный, а? — Вольфганг легонько пихнул Кристиана локтем в бок и указал взглядом на Оскара. Кристиан пожал плечами.  
— Не знал, что ты детей любишь.  
— Они забавные. Пока совсем маленькие. А потом неизбежно портятся — подражают взрослым и учатся врать, травить непохожих на них, и прочее, прочее.  
— По-моему, этого уже испортили, — поморщился Кристиан. — Что-то уж очень сильно он подвержен стереотипам для анархиста-то.

Вольфганг рассмеялся и потрепал его по волосам:

— Я и не думал, что ты такой мнительный. Только не надо _наглядно_ доказывать, что ты тоже дядя, иначе Даг нас убьёт.

Кристиан подавил смешок и покосился на будущего сопротивленца — тот как раз вкривь и вкось раскрасил грузовик оранжевым и зелёным и теперь елозил чёрным карандашом по колёсам, тихонько гудя под нос. С трудом верилось, что и он сам, и Вольфганг были точно такими же когда-то.

— От! — Оскар закончил и гордый собой сунул лист Вольфгангу в лицо.  
— Красота, — тот отвёл рисунок подальше от глаз. М-да, как и полагается настоящему анархисту, границ — и контуров Оси не признавал.  
— Иссё лисуй, пожаста!  
— Что именно?

Оскар пожал плечами и снова сунул палец в рот.

Вольфганг нарисовал птицу — похожую на сороку, но на длинных лапах. Кристиану нравилось смотреть, как быстро и здорово, играючи, у него получается.

— Готово, молодой человек.  
— Сам ласклась, пожаста-пожаста! — Оскар сгрёб все карандаши в охапку и ссыпал Вольфгангу в колени.

Вольфганга не пришлось долго упрашивать. Он аккуратно раскрасил птицу первыми попавшимися под руку карандашами — зелёным, красным, бирюзовым, жёлтым и фиолетовым. Цвета не сочетались между собой, зато получилось ярко, позитивно. Оскар наблюдал за процессом и тихонько попискивал от восторга.

— Иссё! — потребовал он, как только Вольфганг отложил карандаши.  
— Ой нет, что-то устал я. Потом, может быть.  
— Тада иглать!

Кристиан протянул руку и вытащил из-под кроватки примеченный лоток с яркими пластиковыми кубиками.

— Нет! Иглать — бегать!

Вольфганг прищурился:

— А скажи, Игогоша, если мы поиграем-побегаем, ты согласишься покушать?

Оскар нахмурился.

— Подумай хорошо. Сейчас мы побегаем, потом сядем покушать, а после займёмся ещё чем-нибудь интересным.  
— Иглать, потом интелесное, а куфать — потом-потом!  
— Нет. Не «потом-потом», а после того, как побегаем. Если не согласен, уж извини, играть мы не будем.  
— Ну ла-адно…  
— Значит, сейчас играем, а потом ты без капризов садишься есть?  
— Да.  
— Честно-честно?  
— Да!  
— Мы договорились. Если обманешь, мы больше не будем с тобой…  
— Не омману! — Оси вскочил на ноги и хлопнул себя по груди. — Иглать! Ты будес волком и бегать за мной, а ты, — он потянулся к Кристиану, но не дотянулся, — будес делево, я за тобой плятаться буду!

Кристиан закатил глаза: дерево, ну спасибо.

Вольфганг собрал с пола листы и карандаши, убрал их обратно на столик. Оскар уцепился за его штанину и очень внимательно, хмуря брови, пялился куда-то в район задних карманов.

— Дядя Волк, а де твой хвост? Ты его плячешь?

Кристиан взвыл:

— Да, дядя Волк, где он у тебя?  
— У меня нет хвоста, — развёл руками Вольфганг.  
— Тогда посему тебя так зовут? Посему, если дазе хвоста нет?  
— У него острые зубы, — вставил Кристиан.  
— Дыа, — Вольфганг зловеще оскалился и пощёлкал зубами. Оскар взвизгнул от восторга и приятно щекочущего страха. — Беги, кролик!

Оси резво направился к выходу из спальни, но вдруг затормозил, покачнувшись, и решительно протопал к Кристиану:

— Посли, тётя Клис! Ты делево, ты там стоять должна.  
— Всю жизнь мечтал быть тётей-деревом, — вздохнул Кристиан, но поднялся, пока Оскар не схватил его слюнявыми ручонками.

 

На удивление игра его увлекла. Вольфганг, примерившись к скорости Оскара, азартно рыча гонял его по гостиной Оси счастливо визжал и, если успевал добежать до Кристиана, крепко хватал его за ногу, прижимался всем телом. В обязанность «дерева» входило поворачиваться так, чтобы оказываться между уцепившимся «кроликом» и преследующим «волком» и шипеть «кыш, кыш!» Вольфганг изображал, что потерял след, а Оскар, улучив удобный момент, снова убегал. Но чаще всего «волк» всё-таки ловил «кролика» и начинал валять по ковру, щекоча. Оси хохотал и отчаянно брыкался. Кристиан невольно улыбался. Пожалуй, из Вольфганга мог бы получиться хороший отец. Внезапно кольнула мысль, что у него могут быть дети — вдруг одна из одноклассниц всё-таки залетела, хоть они и предохранялись? Но глупости это всё, глупости — разве можно воспринимать всерьёз тот рассказ про новогоднюю оргию? Двенадцать сразу, ну-ну. Да и потом, Вольф после окончания школы ведь не сразу в Берлин уехал, и так легко бы не отделался. Или он просто не рассказывал об этом?..

— Ну всё, — прорычал Вольфганг. — Сейчас волк тебя точно поймает!

Он начал очередной круг, и почти что догнал неугомонного Оси, но постепенно стал замедлять шаг, отставать, заплетаться, пока, наконец, не упал на ковёр.

— Дядя Волк! — Оскар мгновенно вернулся в реальность и подбежал к лежащему Вольфгангу. — Дядя Волк, ты чего?

Вольфганг приподнял голову и слабым голосом проговорил:

— Силы... кончились. Надо... поесть.

Оскар вздрогнул. Казалось, он уже готов был щедро предложить себя волку, выпалить: «Ешь — меня!», но тут вступил Кристиан:

— Ты, наверно, тоже проголодался?  
— А... Да. Да!

«Дадаист мелкий», — процедил под нос Вольфганг. Колени от бега немного болели.

— А я приготовил манную кашу, — продолжал Кристиан. — Вкусную!  
— Фу, — гордо сказал Оскар и закусил губу.  
— Что значит «фу?» — с пол-оборота завёлся Кристиан. — Между прочим, ты обещал!  
— Давай ты сначала попробуешь, — миролюбиво предложил Вольфганг, вставая с ковра. — Ты обычно ешь за столом в своей комнате или с мамой?  
— Када как...  
— А как больше нравится?

Оскар немного завис. Похоже, он вообще не слишком-то любил есть. Что-либо кроме «мооженоо».

— Давай сегодня покушаем в комнате, — Вольфганг взял его на руки и понёс в детскую, мягко утверждая тем неотвратимость.

Кристиан сходил на кухню за хлебом и манкой. Он постарался украсить тарелку как мог: выложил поверх каши забавную рожицу из порезанных фиников и даже присыпал сахарной пудрой. Получился какой-то умудрённый годами негр. Но Оси такой креативности не оценил.

— Не бу, — замотал он головой, только завидев тарелку. — Не хоччу!

Он сидел за своим маленьким столиком, важный как восточный паша. Рядом послушным визирём восседал на ковре Вольфганг.

— Нее, — повторил мальчик. — Не-не-не! — и ударил пятернёй по пластмассовой зелёной столешнице.

Кристиан подавил желание надеть тарелку на лохматую голову и ласково прошипел:

— Помнишь, мы договорились? Ты обещал дяде Волку.  
— Не-а. Не хочу.  
— Ну же, мама будет ругаться, если ты не поешь, — сказал Вольфганг. — Надо кушать.  
— Нет! — опять заявил Оскар и весь как-то надулся. — Мне — нет.  
— А ты что же у нас, сверхчеловек? — Вольфганг шутливо тронул его за подбородок.

Оскар задумался и даже приоткрыл рот. Как раз настолько, чтобы прошла ложка с кашей.

— Одну за маму... — начал было Кристиан, но тут же отшатнулся, оплёванный. — Да что ты?!. Мелкий...  
— Давай лучше я, — Вольфганг взял у него ложку и спокойно обратился к Оскару: — Вот, попробуй. Советую.

Оскар помотал головой.

— Неужто боишься? — Вольфганг вскинул брови. — Ну, тогда я попробую сам.

Он сунул в рот ложку — в этот момент на лице его отразилось блаженство. Оскар с недоверием смотрел, как «дядя Волк» ест человечью еду. Или кроличью, если следовать легенде.

— Восхитительно! — выдохнул Вольфганг. — Крис, ты гений.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Кристиан, который как раз закончил счищать с волос манную кашу. — Может, всё-таки поешь?  
— Нет! — набычился Оскар.  
— Но почему?.. Вольф, да он просто куражится!  
— Какая вкусная каша! — повторил Вольфганг и съел очередную ложку.

Оскар молчал.

— Дай я тоже попробую, — Кристиан потянулся к тарелке.  
— Каша определённо тебе удалась! — восклицал Вольфганг, пока Кристиан обстоятельно жевал кусочки инжира. — Лучшее твоё творение после перцев и того коллажа с китаянкой! А теперь можно я?..  
— Нет! — вдруг взвизгнул Оскар.  
— Что, так ты тоже хочешь? — заботливо склонился к нему Вольфганг. — Отлично.  
— Не хочу, — опомнился вредный ребёнок.  
— Жаль, жаль, — Вольфганг зачерпнул с горкой. — Ах, объедение! А теперь ты, зверь.

Кристиана не надо было просить дважды. Он с удовольствием подмёл оставшееся, и даже приторная сладость его не смущала.

— А ещё есть? — с надеждой спросил Вольфганг, сверкая глазами.  
— Конечно, — Кристиан дёрнул плечом. — Я ведь целую кастрюлю сварил.  
— Неси всё сюда, — скомандовал Вольфганг. — У меня прямо-таки волчий аппетит!

И Кристиан принёс всю кастрюлю. И заодно ещё ложку — чтобы было быстрей и сподручней.

— Спасибо, хороший мой! — Вольфганг радостно потёр ладони. — Так-с, приступим!

И, зажав ложку в кулаке, приступил к трапезе. Кристиан тут же присоединился.

Маленький Оси с недоумением смотрел, как взрослые дядя и тётя едят детскую кашу — _его_ кашу! Да ещё и булкой закусывают. Он не мог поверить глазам и даже протёр их ручонками.

— Воистину, сегодня твой день, — приговаривал Вольфганг, уплетая за обе щеки. — Без сахара даже лучше.  
— Мне тоже нравится, — кивнул Кристиан и тихонько икнул — от голода он торопился и нахватал воздуха.  
— Наверно, это ещё и молоко хорошее. Надо узнать, где Дагмар его покупает...  
— Дай! — вдруг выкрикнул Оскар.

Вольфганг галантно протянул ему ложку с кашей. Оскар подумал немного... и снова мотнул головой. Принципы были важнее, чем голод. Тёте Ильзе он никогда не позволял накормить себя раньше, чем через час уговоров.

— Ну, как хочешь, — Вольфганг пожал плечами и продолжал есть.

Оскар смотрел, как пустеет кастрюля, и на глаза его наворачивались слёзы обиды. Похоже, каша была действительно вкусной, раз тётя Дерево и дядя Волк так её уплетали...

— О, почти всё, — Вольфганг поскрёб по стенке. — Как говорят, остатки сладки...  
— Моно мне? — тихо произнёс Оскар. — Пожаста.

Вольфганг великодушно передал ему кастрюлю и свою ложку, и Оскар, давясь слезами, начал есть кашу — жадно, но аккуратно. Потому что осталось её и вправду немного. В головёнке зрели неведомые прежде идеи: еда — это не то, что всегда-всегда есть. Её надо ценить. И слёзы капали в пустеющую кастрюлю.

Кристиан смотрел на всё это, чуть одуревший от сытости. Внезапно ему пришла мысль.

— А ты ведь _на самом деле_ не любишь детей, да? — обернулся он к Вольфгангу.  
— Конечно, — оскалился тот. — Вообще-то, я их ем.

Кристиан рассмеялся. Вот это было привычней.

Он сходил на кухню и взял выставленный заранее и забытый сок в пластмассовой кружке. Персик с чем-то — лень было читать упаковку. Его мать такого роскошества не покупала.

Едва завидев питье, Оскар протянул к нему руки в молящем, почти милом жесте. А получив кружку, обхватил её обеими ладонями и жадно начал пить, словно боялся — прервут! Отнимут! При этом он косился на булку — но её, вроде, дядя Волк не отбирал.

Кристиан смотрел на это и не мог поверить: и куда гонор делся?..

— Помоешь посуду, хорошо? — Вольфганг тронул его за плечо. — А то он сейчас допьёт и _мяться_ начнёт.

Кристиан согласился. Становиться свидетелем неведомых действий ему не хотелось.

***

Первым делом Кристиан снова взялся за готовку — на этот раз решил отварить рис, без лишних изысков, на ужин и завтрашнее утро, и только потом принялся мыть посуду. Душу приятно грела мысль, что завтра уже четверг, ему наконец-то выдадут зарплату и можно будет накупить продуктов — он будет полезен Вольфгангу!

— Что-то ты долго, — Вольфганг заглянул на кухню, держа подмышкой Оси то ли как декоративную собачку, то ли как поросёнка.  
— Нам готовлю. А вы куда это?  
— Пи-пи, — напомнил о себе Оскар, дёрнув ногой. Кристиан прикрыл лицо ладонью — таких подробностей он знать не хотел.

На обратном пути они уже изображали самолёт — Вольфганг крепко держал Оскара на вытянутых руках, а тот делал «уууу!», переходя на довольный визг, когда попадал в воздушную яму. Кристиан хотел было сказать, что, наверно, не надо так резко опускать летуна вниз, а то ещё укачает и каша окажется на ковре, но промолчал — Вольфганг знает, что делает.

Когда рис был готов, «дядя Волк», уже немного утомлённый резвостью подопечного, развалился на диване и кидал Оскару мячик. Чаще всего мяч Оси из рук выпускал и тогда принимался догонять его. Кристиан сел рядом с Вольфгангом и принялся ждать — на сколько у него хватит терпения, прежде чем он попытается переключить спиногрыза на что-то другое? Оскар в ответ ещё и кидал, целясь в лицо, к счастью, у Вольфганга со скоростью реакций и координацией движений всё было в порядке.

И снова мячик вырвался из неловких ручонок и пёстрой шаровертью закатился под стол. Оси благополучно туда заполз, но на обратном пути немного не вписался и ударился локтем об ножку. Вид у него тут же сделался до крайности обиженный и несчастный.

— О, осторожнее, — Вольфганг потянулся к нему, но Оскар этого не заметил. Он целенаправленно протопал к Кристиану и заглянул ему в лицо мокрыми глазёнками. Губа у него дрожала.  
— Что, больно? — предположил Кристиан. Оси кивнул.  
— Пожалеть, — и протянул ушибленную руку. — Пожалей, тётя.

Кристиан нервно поёрзал и покосился на Вольфганга:

— А чего он к тебе-то не пошёл?  
— Гендерные стереотипы, — развёл тот руками.  
— Кхм. Ладно, иди сюда, Игогоша, — Кристиан испустил тяжёлый вздох и усадил Оси на колени. — Сейчас подую, и всё пройдёт, — с Лексой это обычно срабатывало. С Оскаром тоже прокатило. Он заметно повеселел, и хоть глаза всё ещё были мокрые, перестал горестно сопеть.

Кристиан собирался спустить его на пол, но не тут-то было — Оси крепко ухватил его за руку и начал ёрзать, устраиваясь. Кристиан поморщился — у, маленькая жопа, чуть яйца не отдавил.

— Что такое? — спросил он как можно дружелюбнее.  
— Атдахнуть! — заявил Оскар и без лишних церемоний привалился к нему. Ещё и волосы сгрёб — видимо, в качестве гарантии, что «тётя дерево» точно не спихнёт его, если не хочет лишиться пряди.  
— Да ладно, Крис, расслабься, — хохотнул Вольфганг, глядя как тот напряжённо замер. — Это не бомба с часовым механизмом.  
— Это хуже.  
— Сказал человек, у которого трое сиблингов.  
— Напоминаю: мы погодки, почти на равных были. А с Лексой вообще по минимуму возился… ну, бывало, в садик её заплетал, если матери с Габи совсем некогда было.  
— Так и представь, что он — как она.  
— Не могу, — вздохнул Кристиан и попытался вытащить свои волосы изо рта Оси, но тот уцепился крепко и всё равно успел их пожевать. Вольфганг сочувственно погладил его по плечу.

Оскар немного посидел спокойно и снова начал возиться — усевшись боком, он навалился на Кристиана и попытался пристроить голову у него на груди, сначала повыше, потом пониже. Лицо его при этом становилось всё задумчивее.

— Что не так? — Кристиан попытался, чтоб голос звучал как можно дружелюбнее.

Вместо ответа Оскар нахмурился и зашарил по его футболке. Затем и вовсе попытался оттянуть ворот и заглянуть под неё.

— Ты что творишь?  
— Нету! — Оси неверяще выдохнул и округлил глаза. — Нету!  
— Чего нету?  
— Тут нету! — Оскар хлопнул его по груди обеими ладошками. Даже пальцы растопырил, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь нащупать.  
— Бюста у тебя нет, «тётя Клис», — бессовестно заржал Вольфганг, — бедолаге головушку преклонить некуда.  
— Ну теперь-то ты убедился, что я дядя? — Кристиан перехватил щекотно шарящие ручонки и ехидно улыбнулся — то-то же, ишь, в когнитивный диссонанс впал!

Оси обиженно надулся, как будто Кристиан намеренно ввёл его в заблуждение, обманул доверие, и перебрался к Вольфгангу, который не прикидывался «тётей». Правда, расставаться с волосами Кристиана он не собирался, или просто забыл, что снова держит их в кулаке.

— Да что ж ты делаешь, пиздюк маленький, — зашипел Кристиан, пытаясь спасти измусоленную прядь.  
— Ну Крис, — Вольфганг укоризненно посмотрел на него и придержал Оскара, чтоб он не свалился с дивана.  
— Пидю? — заинтересовался тот новым словом.  
— Тебе послышалось, кроля. О, давай книжечку почитаем? — Вольфганг вытащил завалившуюся в щель между сиденьем и диванным подлокотником яркую книжку из толстого картона.  
— Дай! Я показу ситать! — Оси вырвал книжку у него из рук и принялся сосредоточенно переворачивать страницы, тихонько бубня под нос на разные лады: «Пидю, пидю…»

Кристиан пытался сделать вид, что ему стыдно, но получалось плохо — почему-то его это веселило и даже выволочка от Дагмар не страшила. Впрочем, у Вольфганга тоже плохо получалось быть серьёзным.

— Слушай, а вы вообще играли вместе? — спросил он, с трудом подавив улыбку.  
— Ага, — Кристиан запрокинул голову на спинку дивана и посмотрел в белый скучный потолок. — В песочнице. Машинки гоняли… ну как все дети. А, ещё мы с Габи в парикмахерскую любили играть: она клиентка, а я парикмахер. Отец всё время ворчал, что мальчишки не должны в такое играть, а ма говорила, что наоборот хорошо — типа, когда вырасту, мои подружки будут очень ценить, что я могу помочь им с причёской. Я, кстати, двоих так склеил, — Кристиан кашлянул, поняв, что несёт его не в ту степь. — Штеф тоже с нами играл, но он же маленький хитрый засранец. Видел, что па не одобряет, поэтому делал вид, будто мы его заставляем или он нам делает великое одолжение, но на самом деле ему тоже нравилось.  
— А он кем был?  
— Помощником, реже клиентом — нас в детстве коротко стригли. И вечно он Габи волосы так запутывал, что ма потом с трудом могла расчесать.

— Вот! Ситай! — Оси хлопнул раскрытой книгой Вольфганга по лицу.  
— А давай нам _дядя_ Крис почитает? — Вольфганг передал книжку Кристиану, не ожидавшему такой подставы. — А я просто тебя подержу. Передохнуть надо.  
— Ладно. Ситай, пожаста, — Оси навалился спиной на Вольфганга и опасливо потрогал Кристиана пяткой.  
— Так, что тут, — вздохнул он. — Сказка про лошадку. Слушайте.  
— С выражением читай, — попросил Вольфганг.  
— Может, ещё и в лицах?  
— Ну, если получится.

Кристиан снова вздохнул, откашлялся, и начал:

— Жила-была гнедая лошадка…

Оси и Вольфганг с серьёзными лицами внимали.

***

Дагмар знала, что опоздает. Она поняла это ещё у родителей, когда мать встретила её на пороге их квартирки в Нойкельне, как всегда болезненно нервная, и начала жаловаться на отца. Теперь тот наотрез отказывался принимать лекарства — «одна химия ведь!» — и довёл себя чуть ли не до второго инфаркта. Пришлось уговаривать его, но всё без толку — старик продолжал поносить «клятых капиталистов и фабрикантов» и выхаркивал в платок комки кровавой мокроты. Мать, с то и дело срывавшимся голосом и сиплым дыханием, была не лучше — сказывались годы работы в типографии. В больницу оба не хотели. «Своим ходом оттуда не возвращаются!» — приговаривал старик, крестя дочь на прощание. — «Ну, с богом. Твоему Йозефу, или как там, привет».

Заказчик, толстый инженер-голландец, тоже был сегодня не в духе и начал вдруг торговаться — не пять марок за лист, а три с половиной: «Тогда за всё ровно получится!». Дагмар молча собрала со стола переводы и пошла к выходу. Но толстяк вдруг метнулся, с неожиданной прытью рухнул перед ней на колени и впился в руку мягким и мокрым ртом. В итоге сошлись на пяти, как и раньше — и романтическом ужине. Когда-нибудь.

Подходя к дому в начале девятого, Дагмар с мучительной ясностью представляла себе: квартира разгромлена, Крис и Вольфганг лежат на диване в любовной истоме, а маленький Оси рисует на стенах содержимым ночного горшка (его любимое занятие, пока не получил хорошо по рукам и три коричневых карандаша в подарок).

Войдя в подъезд, она услышала знакомое шарканье и старческий кашель. А поднявшись на свою площадку, увидела дивное: квартирный хозяин стоял, приложив ухо к замочной скважине, и тихонько покачивался.

— Вам помочь?  
— А? — старик встрепенулся, впрочем, ничуть не смущённый.  
— Вам что-нибудь нужно? — улыбнулась Дагмар сколь возможно милой улыбкой.  
— А что это у вас там двое молодчиков? — подозрительно прохрипел хозяин, указывая пальцем на дверь. — Я видел, как заходили.  
— Друзья. За Оси следят, — Дагмар сильнее сжала ключи.  
— А что не вы с ним?

«И вправду, — подумала Дагмар. — Чего это я».

— Да по делам надо было уйти. Это очень хорошие молодые люди, — заверила она. — Один из них с отличием закончил курс педагогики.  
— Ну-ну, — старик покачал головой. — Ладно, бывайте, — и пошёл в свою квартиру этажом выше, хромой, страшный.

Дагмар чертыхнулась — сама не заметила, как пропорола ключами ладонь.

***

Вольфганг сидел на диване и с интересом читал сказку о приключениях храброго гуся. Правда, теперь про себя. На руках у него устроился Оси, тёплый и очень тяжёлый, как и все спящие дети. Рядом, положив голову на подлокотник, дремал Кристиан.

— Добрый вечер, — негромко сказал Вольфганг вернувшейся Дагмар.  
— Ага, — та растерянно остановилась на пороге комнаты, не веря глазам.

Вольфганг похлопал по сидению рядом с собой.

— Вы что, снотворным его накачали? — усмехнулась Дагмар, обессиленно садясь рядом с другом.  
— Что ты! — Вольфганг помотал головой. — Здоровый сон! Он просто набегался.

Кристиан, судя по всему, набегался ещё больше.

— Маа, — Оскар заворочался и забавно зевнул, как зверёк.  
— Здесь твоя ма, — Дагмар взяла его на колени.  
— Ты венулась! — воскликнул Оскар. — Маа!  
— Прости, Игогоша, плохой дядя меня задержал.  
— Вот питю, — проворчал Оскар, привычно кладя голову маме на грудь.

Дагмар очень внимательно посмотрела на Вольфганга.

— Петух, — пояснил тот. — В сказке был вредный петух.  
— Допустим.  
— У тебя кровь, — Вольфганг озабоченно кивнул на её руку. — Сейчас принесу перекись.  
— Дядя — не вовк! — вдруг крикнул совсем проснувшийся Оскар.  
— Что, мой хороший?  
— Дядя Волк — он не волк! Не. Аманули!  
— Ну мы же тебе говорили, — увещевала Дагмар. — Это просто имя такое.  
— Не Волк, — эхом повторил Оси. — А... а Тётя Дерево, во!.. — он указал ручонкой зачем-то в центр гостиной.  
— Это про Кристиана. Мы так играли, — пояснил вернувшийся с кухни Вольфганг.  
— Тётя Клис — не тётя, не. Нету — во! — Оскар уставился себе на грудь. Дагмар на это лишь рассмеялась.

Кристиан открыл глаза, наконец разбуженный движением рядом. Подавив зевоту, он выпрямился.

— Здравствуй, — ему было немного неловко, что он так и не смог полюбить спиногрыза.  
— Привет, педагог, — усмехнулась Дагмар и немного поморщилась — перекись всё же щипалась.  
— Кристиан приготовил сегодня вкуснейшую манную кашу! — болтал Вольфганг, перевязывая ей руку. — Правда, Оси? Тебе ведь понравилось?  
— Да, — нехотя признался тот. — Осень.  
— А ещё мы рисовали, и Оскар показал мне свои достижения в области абстрактной графики...

Кристиан поднялся с дивана. Рис уже остыл, и он набрал им с Вольфгангом небольшой контейнер.

— Можно столько? — показал он Дагмар коробку с жизнерадостным голубым бегемотиком.  
— А? Конечно. Ещё бери, если хочешь, — закивала она. — И консервов...  
— Спасибо за щедрость, — Вольфганг махнул невидимой шляпой, — но Кристиан совершенно не ест мясного.  
— Да? А лазанью ел, — развеселилась Дагмар. — Тогда огурцов возьми там, горошка...

Кристиан остановился на огурцах.

Когда гости ушли, Дагмар вручила Оскару за хорошее поведение найденную на улице сосновую шишку. Шишка тут же превратилась в лошадку и ускакала под стол, а Дагмар тем временем заглянула на кухню. Посуда была в идеальном порядке, и продуктов не сильно убавилось. Каких-либо следов кутежа, как и во всей квартире, не обнаружилось. Покачав головой — и чего волновалась? — Дагмар уже хотела уйти, когда взгляд её упал на дверцу холодильника.

На клочке бумаги почерком Вольфганга было написано: «Милая Дагмар, спасибо за твою доброту! Надеюсь, это не великая тайна, и завтра ты расскажешь мне, где берёшь такое вкусное молоко. Дядя Волк».

Под запиской, прикреплённая тем же магнитом, была купюра в десять марок.


	46. Криминальный шарм

Пока Вольфганг убирал посуду, Кристиан стоял под душем, вымывая из волос подсохшую кашу. И слюни. Если бы не это, можно было бы сказать, что вечер прошёл неплохо. Но присматривать за Оскаром или другим ребёнком ещё раз Кристиан ни за что бы не согласился.

Он вздрогнул и едва не поскользнулся, когда шторка вдруг отъехала в сторону.

— Прогонишь? — Вольфганг смотрел с любопытством, в голубых глазах горели озорные искорки.  
— Ты уже разделся, так что вопрос чисто риторический, — Кристиан смущённо улыбнулся и подал ему руку, помогая забраться в ванну.  
— Ах, какой ты у меня галантный! Передай, пожалуйста, гель. Какой тебе больше нравится?

Кристиан пожал плечами и взял ближайший — с мятой. Щёки и уши пылали, как будто он в первый раз вот так — обнажённый рядом с Вольфгангом. Чёрт, да Вольф его мыл, когда они были едва знакомы, к чему это смущение?

— Надеюсь, ты видишь разницу, — привычно успокоительно болтал Вольфганг, выдавливая прозрачно-зелёный гель на мочалку, — между мытьём — делом сугубо интимным и принятием душа? Не понимаю, почему так избегаешь этого. До сих пор.  
— Сам не знаю, — Кристиан пожал плечами и снова вздрогнул, когда Вольфганг провёл мочалкой по его груди.  
— Всё хорошо, расслабься, Крис, — Вольфганг говорил с ним как раньше, в самом начале, особым тоном, который одновременно успокаивал и возбуждал. Стайки приятных мурашек мгновенно побежали по спине и ногам.

Намыливать друг друга оказалось не очень удобно — ванна, хоть и большая, для двоих была узковата. Шторка только мешалась, и пришлось её отодвинуть, так что брызги пены неизбежно попадали на пол, но это ничуть не волновало. Они дурачились, стараясь не уронить друг друга, и Кристиан не мог понять, что заставляло его избегать этого. Глупое стеснение? Упрямство?

— Щекотно, — Вольфганг смешно поёжился, когда тот провёл мочалкой по его рёбрам и, набрав немного пены, мазнул Кристиана по носу.  
— Фр!

Вольфганг усмехнулся и включил воду. Кристиан больше мешался, чем помогал смывать пену, но его это не раздражало — совершилось очередное Преодоление, пусть и маленькое.

— Повернись, кажется, на спине немного осталось.

Кристиан ничего не имел против этой уловки. Он упёрся руками в стену и чуть прогнулся в пояснице. Тёплая вода тугими щекотными струями падала на плечи, стекала вниз — по бокам, по спине и ниже, приятно обволакивала. Вольфганг провёл ладонью между лопаток, как будто и правда смывал остатки геля, заскользил вдоль позвоночника — неторопливо и неотвратимо. Сердце застучало быстрее. Кристиан уже приготовился к жжению, когда палец проникнет внутрь, но Вольфганг лишь погладил его и выключил воду, а потом потянулся за полотенцем. На миг Кристиан почувствовал разочарование, но Вольфганг всё-таки что-то задумал: он сложил толстое махровое полотенце в три слоя и расстелил его на изголовье ванны.

— Садись сюда, только полки постарайся не задеть. Вот так, молодец.  
— И… что ты собираешься делать?

Вольфганг не ответил, лишь хитро улыбнулся, опустился перед ним и раздвинул его ноги, придерживая правую под коленом. Кристиан опёрся стопой приподнятой ноги об бортик ванны и откинулся спиной на стену — не особо удобно, но вполне терпимо. Ему нравилось ощущение пальцев Вольфганга — он держал крепко, но не больно, это рождало ощущение надёжности и напоминало, что всё под контролем.

— Расслабься, зверь, — Вольфганг придвинулся ближе и свободной рукой прижал его начавший твердеть член к животу.

Вольфганг, похоже, мстил за привязанную Дорис — он вылизывал его яйца и член, дразнил зубами, но в рот не брал. Кристиану казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он просто стечёт вниз, как горячий воск. Это было мучительно приятно, и до дрожи пробирала собственная раскрытость, уязвимость — _доверие_. А главное, он видел, что Вольфгангу действительно _нравится_ и от процесса он получает ничуть не меньшее удовольствие. Каждый раз, когда Вольфганг делал ему хорошо, Кристиан ощущал себя _особенным_ : до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что он не брезгует, зная про Цоо, что ему нравится трогать его, долго-долго ласкать, ничего не требуя взамен, что он считает его привлекательным — это всё ещё оставалось новым и волнующим, Кристиан не понимал, чем заслужил такое отношение.

— Ш-ш, — Вольфганг потёрся щекой о внутреннюю сторону его бедра, — не так громко, соседи могут услышать.

Кристиан кивнул и закусил губу. Чё-о-орт, ну почему Вольфганг такой охуенный? Он прикрыл глаза, подавляя желание положить ладонь ему на затылок, заставить взять уже сочащийся смазкой член, но… ощущения были слишком восхитительны, чтобы прервать их.

С закрытыми глазами прикосновения языка чувствовались ещё острее. И неожиданно для себя Кристиан вспомнил новогодний вечер в десятом классе.

Тогда он и Лора, блондинка из параллельного, сыграв свои роли в дурацкой сценке, улизнули в спортивную раздевалку. В любой момент туда мог кто-нибудь войти, но это их лишь подогревало. И Лора тогда сидела на низенькой скамейке с широко раздвинутыми ногами, закинув одну ему на плечо, и зажимала себе рот, пока он старательно вылизывал её (и мог подтвердить: блондинкой она натуральной). А потом, расслабленная и довольная, Лора отсосала ему — чуть торопливо, но зато расстегнула платье и простой белый лифчик и разрешила кончить между сисек, а они у неё были весьма и весьма хороши.

Кристиан уже и не помнил, почему у них не сложилось, зато как просвечивали голубые венки сквозь фарфорово-бледную, чуть тронутую послеоргазменным румянцем кожу — очень отчётливо. А теперь вот он сидит такой же раскрытый и его вылизывают, будто он девушка, и это приятно до невозможности.

Кристиан даже вздрогнул, когда Вольфганг наконец-то обхватил головку губами и плавно вобрал до основания. Прикосновения к задней стенке гортани хватило, и он кончил, едва успев закусить ладонь, чтобы не застонать слишком громко. А ведь раньше умел быть тихим.

Вольфганг смотрел на него, чуть порозовевшего, тяжело дышащего, и медленно облизывал губы, а потом отпустил его подрагивающую ногу и поднялся, поморщившись — наверняка колени совсем затекли. Кристиан скользнул взглядом по его покачивающемуся налитому члену, и был готов послушно открыть рот, но Вольфганг потянул его за руку и вышагнул из ванны. Кристиан вылез следом. Вольфганг взял полотенце, на котором он сидел, и кинул на пол, стараясь не попасть в лужу. Лишних слов не требовалось. Кристиан послушно встал на него коленями и посмотрел на Вольфганга снизу вверх, ожидая дальнейших действий.

Вольфганг провёл членом по искусанным губам, и Кристиан с готовностью взял его. Вольфганга каждый раз умиляло такое рвение — заглотить сразу глубоко, так, чтоб уткнуться носом в лобок, как будто иначе не считается. Зверь прекрасно же понимал, что глубина — не главное, нравилось, видимо. Ну что ж, раз нравится, можно и подыграть.

Вольфганг подался вперёд, заставив его прижаться спиной к плитке, навалился, не давая пошевелиться и, упёршись руками в стену, задвигался быстро, глубоко — не жалея, не давая как следует вдохнуть. Слишком хотелось кончить. Кристиан обхватил его повыше колен, даже не попытавшись оттолкнуть, жмурился до слёз и судорожно сглатывал горлом. Такой хороший, послушный. Сложно было не застонать в голос.

Вольфганг остановился и дал ему вдохнуть.

— Всё хорошо?

Кристиан кивнул, сморгнул набежавшие от удушья слёзы и потёрся виском об его подвздошную кость. Вольфганг погладил его по мокрым волосам и Кристиан расценил это как побуждение к дальнейшим действиям. Он пощекотал головку языком, обвёл по кругу и сомкнул губы.

— Мой хороший…

Ну вот, опять это собственническое, неправильное «мой». А ведь для Кристиана это важно. Момент для переосмысления — и вообще размышлений — был не самый лучший, но Вольфганг в очередной раз напомнил себе, что для Криса это короткое слово означает очень многое: «я больше не один» и «обо мне позаботятся». Дурацкая нежность, отравленная жалостью, смешалась с острым, почти болезненным возбуждением. Кристиан чудный и заслуживает лучшего.

— Сладкий мой… Зверёныш, — слова срывались с губ сами, тихим горячим шёпотом. Вольфганг гладил его по голове, больше не подгоняя и не побуждая брать глубже. Он то запускал пальцы ему в волосы на затылке, то гладил висок и скулу, то проводил большим пальцем, очерчивая брови. Касался мягко, почти невесомо, и Кристиан, не отвлекаясь, тянулся за этими прикосновениями, старался прижаться к ладони. Такой красивый, с изумительным горячим и нежным ртом, ласковый. Вольфганг вздрогнул, кончая, стиснул зубы — не хватало ещё, чтоб соседи и правда их услышали, акустика тут предательски хорошая.

— По-моему, нам снова нужно принять душ, — Кристиан облизнул губы, обнял его за ноги и смотрел, запрокинув голову, весело и довольно. Удовлетворённо. Вольфганг поднял его с колен и поцеловал, притянув к себе.

Когда они насухо вытерли друг друга после второго ополаскивания, посмеиваясь от случайной щекотки, Вольфганг мягко подтолкнул Кристиана на выход:

— Иди, мой течный барсук, ложись. Сейчас вытру тут и приду к тебе.  
— Я тебе помогу. И течными бывают барсучки. То есть, барсучихи.  
— Ути, как мы любим к словам придираться, — Вольфганг потрепал его по влажным волосам. — Иди-иди, у тебя глаза слипаются.

Кристиана и правда разморило. Он широко зевнул, добрёл до кровати и повалился поверх покрывала. Полежав так немного, он почувствовал, что замерзает — после влажного тёплого воздуха в спальне казалось прохладно. Кристиан завернулся в одеяло и поудобнее устроился на подушке. Он надеялся, что не заснёт до прихода Вольфганга. 

Вольфганг освободился спустя минут десять. За это время он успел поскользнуться, удариться локтем о ванну, протереть пол, трижды помыть руки с мылом и один раз — с гелем для душа, попозировать перед зеркалом в образе Геркулеса (вышло не очень похоже) и на всякий случай выбрить виски. Совершив эти крайне необходимые действия, он с чувством выполненного долга вернулся в спальню, на прощание погладив за хорошее поведение морскую звезду по кличке Небесная.

Кристиан дремал — как всегда забавный и очень невинный на вид. Чуть влажные, потемневшие волосы рассыпались по подушке, и Вольфганг осторожно их отодвинул, чтобы лечь ближе к своему зверю.

— Ты пришёл, — Кристиан улыбнулся и потянулся к нему.  
— Спи, — Вольфганг поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Здорово мы его, да? Ну, ребёнка.  
— Конечно. Риск был велик, но мы справились! — Вольфганг сделал страшные глаза. — А ведь мог и он нас.  
— Расскажи мне про Макса, — вдруг попросил Кристиан. — Ну, какой он.

Вольфганг вздрогнул. В основном потому, что и сам задумался — а какой? Он завернулся в два одеяла и уточнил:

— Ты имеешь в виду характер? Ну, в смысле морали Макс — как Оси в модусе Гитлера...  
— Он похож на тебя? — перебил Кристиан.

«А тебе зачем? — подозрительно нахмурилась Дорис. — Уже приглядываешь обновку?»

— Похож на меня? Да он злее в два раза! — заверил Вольфганг. — А внешне он в папу: глаза тёмно-синие, а волосы немного светлей, чем мои — скорее, каштановые...

Вольфганг усмехнулся. Пальцы все ещё помнили ощущение этих мягких прядей в горсти, когда он перехватывал их на затылке, — Макс отчаянно сопротивлялся, и Вольфганг невольно вырывал целые клочья. Наверно, это было в тот раз, когда он засовывал брата головой во включенную стиральную машину.

— Макс высокий, гораздо выше меня; ноги составляют примерно две трети от тела. Тощий, как туберкулёзник. Жалкое зрелище.  
— А родители его приняли? Ведь он же... гей.  
— Мгм. Не всё так просто, бельчонок. Это длинная история.  
— А расскажи. Ты обещал, — напомнил Кристиан.  
— А попробую, — Вольфганг вдохнул поглубже, подёргал пятками, снимая нервное напряжение, и приступил: — На Рождество в том году к нам приехала из Шверина тётя Сабина — сестра матери по отцу, то есть, единокровная...

Кристиан понял, что можно слушать не так внимательно — как всегда, вступление обещало стать долгим.

— Она была старой девой и активисткой Армии Спасения — знаешь, такие похожие на тесто милые дамы в бархатных пиджаках? Вечно собирала поношенные вещи, пекла какие-то пирожки для сирот, а накануне описываемых событий ей пришла мысль усыновить негритёнка! Так что тётя была в процессе переговоров с ООН и, как следствие, немного нервна, — Вольфганг вздохнул, вспомнив ультразвуковой визг бедной тётушки, когда та обнаружила в туалете его «Цветы зла». — Ей просто нужны были тихое место и немного поддержки.

Кристиан кивнул. Искать поддержку в доме с двумя негодяями-братьями было мудрым решением.

— В тот вечер мы собрались за круглым семейным столом в нашей милой гостиной: мама, папа, я, тётушка и, собственно, Макс. Я приехал только к самому празднику, — первая сессия была поистине жуткой, — так что это он помогал маме готовить жаркое, запекать индейку, украшать стол. Естественно, не бесплатно, но по случаю Рождества — с прогрессивными скидками.

Кристиана передёрнуло от собственных упущенных возможностей.

— И вот, в торжественный час, отключив телефон и вынув красное вино из духовки, мы готовы были начать трапезу. Сестра с мужем не смогли присутствовать, но это было даже и к лучшему. Тётя Сабина уже взяла электропилу, чтобы разрезать индейку... когда Макс вдруг поднялся и громким, чуть взволнованным голосом произнёс: «Я хочу сделать важное объявление». Никто не ждал беды — казалось, он признается сейчас в любви к своей тётушке или скажет нечто про прелесть семейных торжеств... Вместо этого он прокашлялся и продолжал: «Мама, папа, я гомогей».

Кристиан невольно приподнялся на локте — что, всё так просто?..

— Повисло молчание, — зловеще прошептал Вольфганг. — Тогда Макс обвёл всех весёлым и гордым взглядом и продолжал: «Да, мам. И пап», — в этот момент он кивнул мне. — «Ну, ты уже знаешь. Да, тётя Сабина. Я гей. Я понял это вчера. Простите, но внуков не будет. Усё». И сел, довольный, лучащийся, готовый наконец есть.

Вольфганг вздохнул и покачал головой — он заново переживал тот мрачный день.

— В этот момент тётя издала крик. Наверно, ей стало невыносимо вдруг в этой реальности, и она захотела куда-то наружу. Тётушка дёрнулась всем своим крупным телом. К несчастью, в руках у неё всё ещё находилась пила, а она, как и тётя, заводилась с пол-оборота.

Вольфганг, с выражением крайнего ужаса на лице, метнулся к краю постели.

— О, нет! Кровавая драма готова была разыграться! Тётя качалась, как легендарный колосс, только с включенной пилою в руках. Раз! Она вспорола парадную скатерть. Два! Срезала пробку с бутылки вина. Три! Отсекла немного мяса со своего живота...

— Вольфганг, — укоризненно перебил Кристиан. — Ну!

— Хорошо, хорошо. На самом деле, всё это тянулось недолго, но тётя Сабина таки умудрилась поранить себе плечо. А потом отец обезвредил её — подошёл со спины и мягко обезоружил, использовав особый приём, которому научился во флоте — синхронный хлопок ладонями по ушам.

Кристиан закатил глаза.

— В общем, тётя лежала в глубоком обмороке, отец перевязывал ей руку обрывками скатерти, Макс побежал включать телефон, а мама... мама приступила ко мне с допросом и прошипела: «Это ты виноват?!!» — причём интонация была скорее утвердительной.

Вольфганг поежился и потёр зачем-то левое ухо.

— Она пинками погнала меня в их с отцом спальню, где на стене висел простой чёрный крест, — кстати, её приданое, — и заставила свидетельствовать перед Богом. Я опустился на колени перед распятием и поклялся, так горячо и искренне, как только мог, что в жизни не касался Макса против его воли, что это он сам удумал, а я ни при чём... И я плакал, зверь. Горько, взахлёб. И мать мне поверила. За ухо — вот это вот левое ухо! Заметь, зверь, оно до сих пор оттопырено сильнее, чем правое, — мать вздёрнула меня с колен. «Допустим», — сказала она, — «это не ты. А тогда кто же? В чём причина?». « _В вас_ », — хотел было ответить я с елейной улыбкой, когда раздался оглушительный визг сирен — это за тётей приехали сразу три кареты скорой помощи! Вот каким Макс умел быть убедительным.

У Кристиана от усердного закатывания уже устали глаза.

— Словом, ближайшую неделю тётя провела в городском госпитале. Она пропустила какие-то сроки, и об усыновлении негритёнка не могло быть и речи. За это, когда морок окончательно прошёл, она была нам очень благодарна.  
— А Макс? — напомнил Кристиан.  
— А Максинька всегда был у нас шиложопенький... — привычно начал сюсюкать Вольфганг. — После праздников его отвели к врачу. Теперь мать резко уверовала в медицину, психологию в частности — тётя после больницы очень хвалила одного доктора... Мама хотела сдать психологу дефектного гомогея, а получить нормального сына. Конечно, Макс очаровал старика. Но и сам немного... очаровался, потому что многое тому рассказал. Например, признался: он хотел этой выходкой отвлечь мать от заваленной контрольной по математике.

Кристиан поражённо молчал. Впрочем, мог бы уже и привыкнуть к таким поворотам, но каждый раз удивлялся, как в первый.

— Доктор сказал: оставьте всё как есть, не давите, не провоцируйте чувство вины... Вообще, будьте с ним ласковей. У него повышенная возбудимость и шило... мда. Так что потом каждый раз, когда мать замахивалась на Максиньку тряпкой с криком: «Что ты слоняешься, учи математику!», он принимал настолько жалобный вид, что тряпка опускалась, а материнское сердце смягчалось. Вина — понятие размытое.  
— А он правда завалил ту контрольную? — зачем-то спросил Кристиан.  
— Да, — хмыкнул Вольфганг. — Но повод для камин-аута был хороший.

***

— Ну вот и дождались, ебать всех в душу — зарплата! — гаркнул Райнер и от души хлопнул Кристиана по спине, так что он покачнулся и едва не налетел на стоящего впереди мусорщика с блестящей даже в тусклом свете коридорных ламп лысиной.  
— Круто, ага.

— Поздравляю, — к Райнеру подошёл здоровяк, которого Кристиан видел чуть ли не каждый день, но до сих пор не знал, как его зовут. Он вообще никого не знал по именам — в основном мусорщики обращались друг к другу посредством междометий («э!») или мата («хули возишься?»). Здоровяк с чувством пожал Райнеру руку, тот важно кивнул.  
— А… что у тебя за повод? — решился наконец Кристиан. — С утра все поздравляют.  
— Дык я все штрафные дни отработал, ебись они через корыто. Теперь у меня тоже выходные будут. Как у белого человека, во.  
— Здорово, — Кристиан кивнул и нервно пригладил собранные в хвост волосы.

В толпе вернувшихся с маршрутов мусорщиков было душно, хотелось поскорее покинуть тесный коридор с покрашенными в унылый зелёный цвет стенами. Но главное — он боялся встретиться с бухгалтером, по описанию так похожим на железнозубого мужика из кошмара, который мог оказаться клиентом и узнать его.

Грозный — и оттого очень нелепый — Кнопфман стоял с мегафоном возле двери и выкрикивал в него фамилии по списку. Толпа, которую с натяжкой можно было назвать очередью, редела быстро. Кристиан изначально насчитал двадцать человек — не многовато ли для такой сомнительной конторы? Разумеется, не все были мусорщиками — некоторые механики, а чем занимаются другие, он до сих пор не знал.

— Эмерик! — рявкнул Кнопфман в мегафон. Кристиан даже чуть пожалел, что уже его черёд, и он не узнает фамилию Райнера Марии (спрашивать было как-то неловко). А ещё по спине побежал холодок, и ладони вспотели, но медлить и нарываться на очередное подталкивание Кристиан не стал, и рывком распахнул дверь.

— Здрасьте.  
— Кристиан Эмерик? — сидевший за столом мужчина был абсолютно не знакомым и являл собой увеличенную и чуть омоложенную копию Кнопфмана, одетую в серый, не дорогой, но добротно скроенный пиджак. Ничего общего с тем типом из сна. Кроме зубов.  
— Да.  
— Распишитесь вот тут, — Кнопфман-младший пододвинул к краю стола ведомость и ручку, — или поставьте галочку.

Кристиан хотел было оскорбиться, но облегчение оттого, что опасения не подтвердились, оказалось куда весомее. Он расписался в графе, попутно стараясь найти инициалы «Р.М.», но бухгалтер утянул ведомость к себе, взамен положив на стол белый конверт с приклеенной на него копией из ведомости — фамилия, имя, количество отработанных часов и сумма.

— Проверьте.

Кристиан пересчитал деньги и кивнул. Сто шестьдесят пять марок — неплохо.

— Всё, до свидания.  
— До свидания, — он вышел из кабинета, едва сдерживая широкую улыбку. Заработал! Даже немного больше, чем на кладбище. И теперь можно накупить еды! Или… стоит сначала показать деньги Вольфгангу?

— Сразу всё не растрясай, — напутствовал Райнер, — хоть маленько отложи.  
— Ага, спасибо, — Кристиан рассеянно кивнул ему. — До завтра.  
— Иди давай, — напарник усмехнулся, — Дорис поди заждалась.

Кристиан вышел из конторы, вдохнул полной грудью воздух, проверил конверт во внутреннем кармане и зашагал на остановку. Жизнь была чертовски хороша.

***

— Приве-ет, — протянула Вера, подсаживаясь к Николаусу поближе. — Ты сегодня вечером очень занят, мм?

Николаус вздрогнул. Щёки как обычно предательски покраснели, но он собрал всю храбрость в кулак и недрогнувшим голосом сказал:

— Здравствуй. Да ничем особенным. А что, есть... хргхм... предложения?

Внутри себя при этом он кричал — от нелепости подобных подкатов, своего криминального шарма и разгоравшейся мучительной ненависти — к себе же. Сразу захотелось сбежать. И плотно поесть.

— Кристин сказала, ты очень помог ей вчера с монтажом, — продолжала роковая блондинка. — Вот я и подумала: мне тоже есть чему поучиться.  
— Да что там, — Николаус мотнул головой и всё-таки сунул нос подмышку. — Очень просто же всё. Крис... _он_ научит.  
— И всё же, я хочу, чтобы именно ты мне кое-что показал, — Вера заглянула Николаусу в пылающее лицо. — Значит, мне можно зайти?.. Часов в семь, или лучше попозже?  
— Да, конечно, — сбился Николаус на привычное бормотание. — Приходи. Я фондю приготовлю опять... там осталось немного...  
— Не нужна мне твоя фондя, — с улыбкой произнесла Вера и погладила его по руке. — Хотя девушки её очень хвалили.  
— Ну, тогда жаркое в горшочках, — решил Николаус и успокоился.

Вера покачала головой и, чмокнув Николауса в щёку, куда-то ушла. Он остался сидеть, тяжело дыша и впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

Раньше после таких потрясений он бы понёсся в буфет, купил двойную сосиску с сыром в тесте и нервно всухую умял. Но теперь Николаус знал, что девушки его не ненавидят. И это было ещё страшней.

А страшнее всего было то, что ему внезапно понравилось. Ну, общаться. Сначала он долго возился с Кристин: та очень мило смущалась и откровенно тупила, но потом наконец поняла, как склеивать края кадров и заправлять плёнку в проектор, и они дружно и весело домонтировали весь её фильм — виды унылых осенних полей, фон для отчётного моноспектакля.

А потом пришли остальные девушки — все, кроме Дагмар и Веры. Квартира, обычно тихая и пустынная, наполнилась восторженным щебетанием — Николаус не предполагал, что его интерьерные решения могут вызвать подобный ажиотаж. Магда всплакнула над чучелом пингвинёнка («Такой маленький, а уже мёртвый!»), Хильда восхитилась изразцам, все ещё сложенным стопками у стены и обещала всяческую помощь со стороны своего брата — мастера по каминам, если дойдёт до сооружения настоящей печи, а Улли деловито помогала на кухне, кромсая овощи, булку и сыр. Сидя на подоконнике спиной к СССР, Элке раскурила свою глянцевитую чёрную трубку, и Николаус подумал, что впервые не чувствует себя потерянным без общества Мю. Даже аккордеон доставать не хотелось.

Приезда Виктора в субботу почему-то не хотелось тоже.

***

— День добрый, зверь! — Вольфганг снял куртку и проворно расшнуровал ботинки. Что Кристиан встречает его в прихожей, стало привычным и уже не раздражало. — А что ты прячешь за спиной с таким хитрым видом? Выиграл два билета на тропический остров?  
— Вот, — Кристиан протянул ему конверт с зарплатой, — возьми. Считай, это компенсация за время, когда я сидел у тебя на шее.  
— Нет, милый, это _твои_ деньги, ты их заработал, — Вольфганг покачал головой, но конверт взял и пересчитал наличность. — А ничего так.

Кристиан горделиво улыбнулся. Не дикие тысячи, конечно, но им двоим хватит.

— Предлагаю закупить продукты!  
— Погоди, сейчас вымою руки, и мы придумаем на что их пустить, — Вольфганг многообещающе оскалился, как будто собирался разом промотать всё.

Кристиан знал, что процесс будет долгим. А это значит, что у него есть время подготовить… кое-что, до вечера ждать не хотелось.

 

Вольфганг смыл мыло — в третий раз и взял полотенце. Никки говорил, что такая тщательность всегда вызывает у него неприятную ассоциацию с подготовкой к операции. Вольфганг и сам ловил себя на мысли, что такое усердие в простом вопросе личной гигиены патологично, но это уже давно превратилось в ритуал, не выполнив который он ощущал себя неуютно. Возможно, Регина перестаралась, когда рассказала ему в детстве, что на грязных руках живут крошечные монстры, которые съедят его изнутри. А, может, дело было в чём-то другом.

Вытирая руки — с той же тщательностью, что и мыл, — Вольфганг вдруг подумал, что надо бы признаться Кристиану. «Извини, я вовсе не потратил _всё_ заработанное, деньги в сохранности. Просто мне стало немного скучно, ты же знаешь, как я не люблю обыденность. И, к тому же, это был хороший повод для походов в гости», — но он выглядел таким довольным, что не хотелось разбивать его наивную веру в спасение от голодной смерти.

— Вот и я, — Вольфганг открыл дверь ванной, ступил за порог и замер.

Кристиан стоял перед ним обнажённый с зажимами на сосках и, чуть склонив голову набок, выжидательно смотрел на него. Вольфганг и сам не понял, как сделал два шага вперёд, притянул Кристиана к себе, а потом прижал спиной к стене. Никаких вопросов, никакого удивления с чего бы это; Кристиан был вот, в считанных сантиметрах, а всё остальное — не важно.

Вольфганг глубоко вдохнул, но от него раздражающе пахло гелем для душа, перебивало естественный запах кожи. Кристиан стоял не шевелясь, но в позе не читалось напряжения, он даже полуприкрыл глаза, выказывая доверие. Вольфганг жадно лизнул его скулу и провёл пальцами по проступающим рёбрам. Ему нравилось, что Кристиан больше не стесняется, не норовит спрятаться под одеялом, теперь им можно любоваться сколько угодно.

Вольфганг огладил его широкие плечи (на мгновение представил, как неплохо смотрелись бы на них собственные ноги), бока, восхитительно острые подвздошные кости, сжал задницу. Кристиан качнулся вперёд, к нему, но Вольфганг держал дистанцию. Был большой соблазн поддеть болтающуюся цепочку от зажимов пальцем, потянуть или опуститься на колени и взять уже давно упирающийся в бедро член в рот, но ему нравилось смотреть. Кристиан нетерпеливо прикусил губу, и Вольфганг тронул её большим пальцем, оставив вторую ладонь на пояснице и дразняще поглаживая. Кристиан тут же обхватил палец губами и начал сосать — как всегда старательно и жадно. Вытерпеть это оказалось сложно. Вольфганг притянул его к себе, и он прижался всем телом, шумно дыша, потёрся об него.

— Мне нравится, когда я… так, а ты в одежде…  
— Да? — Вольфганг прикусил мочку уха и потянул. — А что тебе ещё нравится?  
— Когда ты меня трахаешь, — Кристиан вжался в него ещё теснее, несмотря на боль от впившихся зажимов. 

Вольфганг поцеловал его — жёстко, собственнически, кусая губы и вылизывая рот. Кристиан глухо постанывал, бестолково пытаясь расстегнуть его джинсы. Расцепились они только оказавшись на диване. Вольфганг сел, расставив колени, насколько это позволяли спущенные джинсы, и потянул Кристиана, устроившегося было рядом, сверху, на себя. Для дивана поза оказалась не слишком удобной, пришлось съехать на самый край сиденья, но о том, чтобы сменить её и мысли не было — вся кровь прилила к таки высвобожденному члену. Кристиан упёрся коленями в самую кромку дивана и вцепился обеими руками в спинку, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— М, ты подготовился, — Вольфганг придержал его за подвздошную кость, плавно направляя в него член.

Со смазкой Кристиан всё-таки не рассчитал — маловато, ну ничего, он и по слюне смог. Он зажмурился и качнулся на пробу. Колени так и норовили соскользнуть.

— Я сам. Просто держись крепче, мой славный, — Вольфганг покрепче сжал его таз и вскинул бёдра. Сегодня всё закончится быстро — никаких сил терпеть.

Кристиан вздрагивал от жёстких толчков, кусал губы и выглядел просто потрясающе — появляющийся во время секса румянец его очень оживлял. Цепочка раскачивалась, грозя угодить Вольфгангу по носу, и он прикусил её. Кристиан застонал в голос, запрокинув голову, и сжался так, что Вольфганг едва не спустил.

— Больно?  
— Нет, — Кристиан замотал головой и посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, — сделай так ещё раз.

У Вольфганга была идея получше.

— Береги зубы, — он вложил мокрую от слюны цепочку в губы Кристиану. Тот послушно сжал её и задышал чаще. Вольфгангу хотелось коснуться оттянутых сосков, но он не рискнул убрать руки — вдруг Кристиан без поддержки всё-таки не удержится. Зажатая во рту цепочка смотрелась просто охуительно, и Вольфганг дал себе зарок непременно купить удила. Или кляп-расширитель. Да, давненько он в магазинчик к Йохену не заходил, вот и повод.

Кристиан всё-таки рискнул убрать со спинки правую руку и принялся дрочить — он уже был на грани, ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть… Под закрытыми веками движения Вольфганга представлялись яркими красными вспышками, а приятная боль в сосках горела ровным оранжевым цветом. Он почти заскулил, когда тёплые пальцы мягко прошлись по крестцу, потом — вверх по рёбрам и отцепили сначала один зажим, потом другой. Кристиан ахнул от почти болезненного ощущения, выпустив уже ненужную цепочку изо рта, и его накрыло. Он судорожно, ритмично сжимался, слыша тяжёлое дыхание Вольфганга, и, наконец, почувствовал, что он кончил в него. Только тогда Кристиан открыл глаза и рискнул отпустить несчастную спинку — чудо, что обивку не пропорол.

— Иди сюда, — Вольфганг сдвинул колени, усаживая его боком к себе и обнял за плечи. Кристиан сжался, стараясь, чтобы из него не текло. — Да ладно, хороший мой, не напрягайся — всё пора отправить в стирку.

Кристиан прижался к нему, уткнувшись пылающим лицом в шею. Он устал, но это была очень-очень приятная усталость.

— Не больно? — Вольфганг растёр его соски, ставшие сейчас особенно чувствительными. Кристиан поёжился — остаточное тепло прокатилось от груди вниз, отчего пальцы на ногах поджались.  
— Нет, всё хорошо. Просто здорово.   
— Ты потрясающий, Крис, — Вольфганг пригладил его волосы и положил вторую руку на бедро, сжал несильно.  
— Я знаю. И ты… ты… — Кристиан снова не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто обнял его покрепче.  
— Задушишь, — Вольфганг засмеялся и отстранил его. — Пойдём в душ.  
— Пойдём, — Кристиан с готовностью поднялся, хотя ноги всё ещё были немного ватные.  
— Вместе? — на всякий случай уточнил Вольфганг.  
— Отныне — да, — Кристиан состроил очень серьёзное лицо и торжественно кивнул.  
— А потом, — Вольфганг тоже встал, поддёрнул штаны и снял испачканную кристиановой спермой рубашку, — мы придумаем как употребить твои деньги. Первая зарплата на новом месте — это надо отметить!  
— Я уже отметил, — хохотнул Кристиан и потянул его в ванную. — И, кстати, зубы у меня больше не шатаются. Вот!


	47. Сила Дьявола, мышц и внутренней пустоты

— В дурных руках и пизда варежка, — прокомментировал Райнер рассыпанный по асфальту мусор.

Кристиан, умудрившийся перевернуть бак, лишь зевнул.

Вчера он с Вольфгангом и правда отметил: они набили холодильник съестным, испекли отменно вкусный пирог с конфетной начинкой и устроили ужин при свечах под красное вино. Как-то совершенно незаметно выглушили две бутылки. И теперь Кристиан явственно ощущал, что вторая на ночь была лишней — сонная расслабленность и заторможенность ничем не лучше похмелья.

— Чо стоишь, бери! — Райнер выпрыгнул из кузова и всучил ему лопату. — Хорошо вчера погуляли, ишь!  
— Мгм.

Кристиан старался исправить свою оплошность, но выходило не слишком ловко. Мусор в мешках было легко поддевать и забрасывать в кузов, а вот просыпавшееся и пролившееся — не особо. У Райнера получалось куда быстрее и лучше, а он большую часть просто размазал по асфальту.

— Так, всё, пиздуй в кабину и не мешайся! — Райнер отвесил Кристиану лёгкий подзатыльник грязной рукавицей и отнял лопату. — Давай, пока я не передумал, иначе обратно в кузове поедешь!

Кристиан искушать судьбу не стал и тут же ретировался. Перед Райнером было немного стыдно, но дремота оказалась сильнее.

 

— Э, Аметист, приехали уже.

Кристиан разлепил глаза и увидел знакомый двор — рейс закончен, пора на разгрузку. Но мусоровоз почему-то притормозил перед ангаром, через который они выезжали к Стене.

— Вали давай.  
— Так разгруж…  
— Иди-иди, ты сегодня и так еле ноги таскаешь, какое к хуям «разгружать»! Подохнешь прям с лопатой, отвечай потом за тебя! — кипятился Райнер, старательно маскируя заботу под раздражение.  
— Извини. Я завтра отраб…  
— Ой, уёбывай уже, — напарник закатил глаза и скривился. — Любезный какой, а!  
— До завтра, — Кристиан отстегнул ремень безопасности и спрыгнул на землю.

Он наконец проспался и пришёл в более-менее рабочее состояние, но Райнера раздражать всё же не стоило. Да он и один справится. Успокоив себя этим, Кристиан вышел за массивные ворота с проржавевшей нечитаемой табличкой, посмотрел в сторону остановки. И пошёл в другую сторону. У него были деньги, и была идея.

***

— Доброе утро, медведь, — зевнул Вольфганг и лёг на скамью. Он уже выполнил программу за два дня: успел поболтать с однокурсницами, выслушать восторги по поводу открывшихся в Никки бездн, взять у Дагмар адрес молочника и поиграть в прятки с куратором на главной лестнице, так что теперь было самое время отдохнуть. Ноги он подтянул к животу, а голову уютно устроил на коленях у Николауса. Тот стеснительно улыбнулся:

— Доброе, Мю.  
— Как у вас всё прошло? Мм?  
— Да вообще... Хорошо, — сглотнул Николаус и покосился на дверь. Профессор Майер должен был прийти с минуты на минуту.  
— А расскажи, — Вольфганг потёрся щекой об его бедро.  
— Ну... мы делали фильм. А после поели. Всем очень понравилось.  
— Что ж... это радует. А я слышал, вчера Вера к тебе заходила, — невиннейшим тоном сказал Вольфганг и задрал голову.  
— Да, — Николаус невольно начал краснеть.  
— Ну-ка, делись, — потребовал Вольфганг уже не так добродушно.

Николаус вздохнул. Он знал, что Мю ему всё равно не поверит.

Вернувшись накануне домой, он вцепился в отросшие баки и немного полежал на полу в прихожей, подвывая от страха и ненависти к себе. Он понял, на что подписался.

Память услужливо подкинула мрачное воспоминание — прошлый его опыт с девушкой. Ту, из параллельного класса, даже звали похоже — Вероника. И наверно, у неё выработалось уже нечто вроде профессиональной гордости — во что бы то ни стало добиться отклика. Но ни одна из уловок не помогла: ни прикрытые ладонями груди («Приколись, ну типа я парень!»), ни завязанные у него на время минета глаза. Наконец, он узнал, почему не отличавшуюся домовитостью Веронику ласково называли «пылесосом»: используя силу Дьявола, мышц и внутренней пустоты, она словно втянула в себя его вялый член...

Тут Николаус зарыдал уже в голос — воспоминание было слишком ужасным. Нет, всё-таки, женщины — удивительные, опасные существа. Вот Мю, например, так не мог. Хотя и пытался.

Поскольку Вера, с хрипловатым и нежным голосом, манерой растягивать слова и кудрями веймарской Дитрих (а также шлейфом скабрезных историй и обоеполых любовных драм) была кем-то вроде местной, окультуренной Вероники... Николаус готов был поклясться, что сегодня назначен очередной добычей её женской гордости.

Но отступать было поздно. Он поднялся с пола, расчесал баки и принялся за готовку.

Вера пришла ровно в семь, с объёмистым кожаным саквояжем в руках. Николаус помог ей снять меховую короткую шубку, и повесил прямо над пингвинёнком — этаким снежным облаком. Вера весело улыбнулась. Ей уже доложили про причудливую обстановку. На ней был чёрный шёлковый комбинезон с воротником под горло — Николаус не мог понять, считается эта одежда соблазнительной или нет.

— Так ты расскажешь мне или нет? — прервал Вольфганг его воспоминания.  
— А нечего рассказывать, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Николаус.

— Что это?.. — он тупо разглядывал плёнку сквозь увеличитель. Казалось, все кадры были одинаковыми. — Или... кто?  
— Это дедушка мой, — ответила Вера. Она стояла, упираясь руками в край стола, опустив голову.  
— Он... парализован? — догадался Николаус — уж очень характерно перекошенным было лицо старика — точно как у фрау Бригитты, когда он нашёл её утром, уже остывшей.  
— Да. Почти восемь лет, — Вера грустно кивнула.

Николаус взял на пробу другой фрагмент, потом третий... Везде было одно и то же: сероватые простыни, красный плед и поверх — иссохшие руки с поджатыми пальцами и страшное восковое лицо.

— И... ты снимаешь его всё это время?  
— Снимала. Он умер во вторник.  
— Сожалею, — Николаус отложил плёнку и тоже уставился в стол. — Мне правда жаль.  
— Спасибо, — Вера кивнула, быстро сморгнув слезы. — В общем, камеру он мне когда-то купил, а монтажу научить не успел. А сама я... Ну, хотя бы снимала, — она усмехнулась. — Как говорила с ним...  
— И ты хочешь сделать про него фильм? — понял Николаус. — Из всех материалов?

Вера снова кивнула — и вдруг разрыдалась.

Николаус и сам не понял, как дальше так вышло: он прижимал её к груди, — вздрагивавшую, разом ставшую слабой, — и гладил по жёстким от лака волосам, вдыхая сладкий запах духов, почему-то ужасно знакомый. А потом они пили чай. И разбирали плёнку. А потом ели жаркое и монтировали...

— Ну, не хочешь — как хочешь, — фыркнул Вольфганг. — Экая ты важная булка.

Он недовольно заворочался. Настроение было ужасным — ведь сегодня утром он нашёл у себя лишний вес. В ванной Вольфганг осматривал своё совершенное тело и вдруг обнаружил, что вчерашнее застолье пагубно отразилось на его — уже не таком идеально плоском — животе. Пониже пупка... он словно выступал сильнее на три или пять миллиметров... О, нет. Вольфганг утешил себя, что это наверняка рак или грыжа (на крайний случай, потерянный в прошлом году шарик от поляцких предательских бус — кто знает, вдруг его пищеварительный тракт устроен сложнее, чем у прочих смертных?) и дал себе зарок ближайшие месяцы питаться одним бамбуком.

— Булка, — напомнил он. — Важная. — И пустил Николаусу слюну на штаны.  
— Ну, мы делали фильм. И поели.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Вольфганг.

В этот момент дверь отворилась. Вера вошла в аудиторию — сегодня в простом тёмном платье, красивая и очень спокойная. Увидев Николауса, она улыбнулась и начала подниматься на его ряд.

— Привет! — вскочил Николаус навстречу. Невольно сбросив при этом Вольфганга с коленей под стол.  
— Привет, — Вера склонила голову и покраснела.

***

— Очень мило с твоей стороны пригласить меня _сюда_ , — Вольфганг многозначительно повёл бровью, но Кристиан не понял.  
— А, да ладно, — он весь так и лучился от удовольствия. — Can же, да ещё в S.O.36!  
— Угум, — Вольфганг стёр конденсат со своей бутылки и окинул взглядом собравшуюся толпу.

Старшеклассники прыгали у сцены под незамысловатые песенки какой-то незнакомой панк-группы (неужели для разогрева перед _Can_ не нашлось никого получше?), те, кто постарше держались поближе к бару. Вольфгангу и Кристиану посчастливилось занять стулья у стойки, и они с комфортом попивали пиво, дожидаясь выхода легенды. Всё было чудесно, кроме одного: Вольфганг немного повздорил с Киппенбергером. Год прошёл, но вряд ли Мартин будет рад столкнуться с Вольфгангом в своём клубе — вероятность, что он придёт послушать культовую группу была велика. Кристиан о конфликте не знал, да и огорчать его отказом не хотелось, к тому же, зверь купил билеты. Ну подумаешь, Мартин… светоч «Новых диких» — в крайнем случае можно и помириться.

Они успели допить пиво, сходить отлить и взять ещё по бутылке тёмного, когда выступление началось. Вольфганг профессионально ввинтился в толпу, таща за собой Кристиана, и пролез в первый ряд, даже не расплескав по пути свой «Эдельвейс». Пока техники проводили последние настройки, с Вольфгангом здоровались какие-то парни богемного вида («Ага, так я тебя у бара видел, всё думал: ты или не ты?») и девушки («Ого, ты так давно нигде не появлялся!»), звали подойти, но Вольфганг шутливо отказывался. Кристиан был за это благодарен: Вольфганг ведь мог согласиться, но это _их_ вечер, и ему не хотелось делить внимание Вольфганга с кем-то ещё.

Can вышли на сцену под одобрительный гул толпы. Шмидт, Шукай и Либецайт выглядели уставшими, Кароли на их фоне казался пободрее. Заиграло вступление, но Кристиан не мог понять знакомая это песня, или что-то новое, но с трудом ему всё же удалось различить знакомые аккорды — начали со спонтанной импровизации. Зато Вольфганг подобрался и слушал с большим вниманием, как будто чего-то ожидал.

Кристиан быстро поймал волну, но всё равно на протяжении вечера Вольфганг занимал его больше происходящего на сцене. Пива в бутылке осталось совсем немного. Кристиан молодецки отхлебнул, и обхватил Вольфганга поперёк груди, маскируя под пьяные объятия «здесь не на что смотреть, я просто опираюсь на другана, чтобы сохранить устойчивость» и украдкой поцеловал в затылок. Вольфганг на мгновение прижался к нему, запрокинул голову на плечо, но тут же сделал вид, будто ничего такого не было — место немного не подходящее, да и за выступлением он следил с б _о_ льшим вниманием.

После концерта они не стали оставаться в клубе — всё равно никто из музыкантов не выйдет, к тому же, до закрытия оставалось всего ничего, поэтому взяли ещё по пиву и пошли гулять.

— Что это вообще за название такое — «Can»? — слегка перебравший паренёк стоял перед дверями клуба и пытался прикурить, но огонёк зажигалки гас на ветру.  
— Так это в переводе с турецкого «жизнь» или «душа», — пояснила одна из его спутниц, обладательница огромных серёг-колец.  
— С чего это? — фыркнула вторая, со слегка размазавшейся оранжевой помадой. — Это по-японски «чувство», «эмоция».

Кристиан, обойдя их, лишь хмыкнул.

— У тебя есть идеи получше, а? — Вольфганг шутливо толкнул его в бок.  
— Конечно! Все же знают, что «Can» — это «коммунизм, анархизм, нигилизм».

Вольфганг расхохотался:

— Да, иного я от тебя и не ждал.

Они шли по полупустынным, ненадолго притихшим улицам без цели — куда ноги несут, иногда останавливались, чтобы отлить на стену какого-нибудь дома, и двигались дальше. Третья порция «Эдельвейса» оказалась лишней — мысли стали немного ленивыми, но это не мешало обсуждать, насколько сильно Штокхаузен повлиял на Шукая и Шмидта, учившихся у него, что вообще сподвигло их выйти за рамки академизма; кто круче — Муни или Дамо; чем Баах и Роско Джи уступают прежним вокалистам…

— Помяни моё слово, если они не распадутся в ближайшую пару лет, — Вольфганг ловко забросил пустую бутылку в урну. — Шукай выглядит не просто уставшим — заебавшимся. Лучшие эксперименты уже позади. А жаль!

Кристиан согласно угукнул. Он огляделся, ища, куда бы выбросить свою бутылку, но они успели отойти на достаточное расстояние, и поблизости не наблюдалось ни одной урны, возвращаться назад не хотелось, а впереди внезапно оказалась ограда Кройцбергского кладбища — как раз участок с лазом, через который Штольц и сотоварищи бегали в магазин за выпивкой.

— О! Пойдём, погуляем! — Вольфганг с энтузиазмом ухватил Кристиана за руку и потянул к ограде. — Давно тут не был ночью.  
— А что ты там вообще делал? — Кристиан так озадачился, что даже не стал упираться. Воображение рисовало зловещие и одновременно нелепые картины.  
— Да так, дурью маялся, — Вольфганг ловко протиснулся между разогнутыми прутами. — Не волнуйся, никого не выкапывал и не вандалил.

***

Кристиан и подумать не мог, что играть в догонялки на кладбище при бледном свете луны будет так увлекательно, однако три бутылки тёмного нефильтрованного открыли ему глаза. Ориентировался он в основном на улюлюканье Вольфганга, лихо перепрыгивавшего старые осевшие памятники и могильные плиты.

— Вольф, нас услышат!  
— Кто? Тут давно сторожа нет. Стор _о_ жа, бгг.  
— Не, могильщики сами по сменам дежурят. Ну, обход делают.  
— Ой. Тогда я буду тише, — Вольфганг сделал три шага в сторону, собираясь взять разгон, и вдруг исчез.

Кристиан глупо хлопнул глазами, заторможено понимая, что только что произошло, и одновременно с этим услышал сдавленное ругательство Вольфганга.

— Кстати, забыл предупредить: в исключительных случаях могилы роют заранее и оставляют до утра, — Кристиан опустился на корточки и заглянул в темноту. Лицо Вольфганга смутно белело внизу. — Ты как?  
— В полном порядке! — бодро отозвался тот.  
— Хватайся, я тебя вытащу, — Кристиан встал на колени, опёрся на левую руку и протянул Вольфгангу правую. А в следующий момент ухнул вниз, вероломно утянутый. 

Яма оказалась глубокой. А дно у неё — на удивление твёрдым. Утоптанным. Но ещё твёрже были кости Вольфганга, на которого он упал.

— Твою мать! — заорал Кристиан, забыв о всякой предосторожности. — Бля-я!  
— Вот маму не трогай, — обиделся Вольфганг. — Не надо, — и назидательно шлёпнул его по заднице.

Но Кристиан, казалось, не слышал и не понимал: мгновенно вскочив, он метнулся — в одну сторону, тут же в другую, — и уткнулся с размаху лицом в земляную холодную стенку.

— Бога душу мать! Блядский потрох!  
— Кротик, ты такой экспрессивный, — восхитился Вольфганг, тоже вставая. — А скажешь ещё что-нибудь?..  
— Ну и как нам теперь вылезать? — Кристиан потёр ушибленный бок. — Здесь, наверно, два метра.  
— Не наверно, а больше, — промурлыкал Вольфганг, попытавшись уцепиться за край. Вот он-то был рыхлым; земля крошилась под руками и сыпалась вниз — не подтянешься.

Кристиан негодующе взвыл. Он тоже сделал пару попыток ухватиться за мёрзлую сухую траву, за какие-то корни, но только обрушил вниз крупные комья земли. Так можно было, конечно, и превратить всю могилу в воронку, — реальный шанс вылезти, но перед Штольцем и братией неудобно. Всё-таки, столько труда, и так мало у них в жизни радости...

— Подсади меня, — скомандовал Кристиан. — Попробуем ещё раз.  
— Не могу, — честно-честно ответил Вольфганг.

Кристиан громким сопением спросил: почему это?

— У меня грыжа. Наверно. Уплотнение вот здесь, — Вольфганг указал себе пониже пупка. — Ты знаешь, когда выступают кишечные петли, абсолютно нельзя напрягаться...

Кристиан схватился за голову.

— Хочешь потрогать? — Вольфганг доверчиво расстегнул куртку. — Ужас, да?  
— Ужас, — подтвердил Кристиан, которому уже какое-то время слышались вдали тяжёлые шаги и приглушённый незлой матерок. — Давай сейчас помолчим.  
— Но ты потро... — начал Вольфганг опять.

В этот момент Кристиан всхрапнул и зажал ему рот — испачканной в земле и грязи ладонью. Вольфганг глухо застонал и тут же замолк. Таким Крис ему очень нравился.

— Вроде, всё, — Кристиан, выждав минуту, отпустил Вольфганга. Было немного неловко. — Ушли.

Вольфганг сплюнул крупинку песка и подмигнул луне. Та сразу же спряталась за тучи.

Кристиан начал обходить могилу, неожиданно длинную и широкую, кругом, ступая вдоль стенки, ощупывать почву. Вдруг он натолкнулся рукой на нечто твёрдое.

— Бля, что...  
— Что тут у нас? — Вольфганг щёлкнул зажигалкой. — О боже, какая халатность!

В тусклом дрожащем свете они увидели забытую — или нарочно оставленную — лопату, прислонённую к дальней стенке. Кристиан фыркнул — наверняка это какой-нибудь новый рабочий халтурит. Прежде могильщики себе такого отношения к инвентарю не позволяли.

— А зажги ещё раз.  
— Чёрт, бензин, кажется, кончился, — Вольфганг пощёлкал опять, но огонька не было.  
— Заебись, — выдохнул Кристиан. Мир начал медленно рушиться. — Просто, блядь, праздник, — он дёрнул ногой, пытаясь отцепить от чего-то штанину.  
— Мм? — протянул Вольфганг.  
— Здесь корни какие-то. Бля...  
— Крис, здесь нету корней.  
— Вольф, отпусти мои брюки, — попросил Кристиан.  
— Да я их не держу.

Кристиан в смертном ужасе дёрнулся — в темноте было и вправду не видно. Сердце отчаянно билось.

— Вольф! Не дури!! — закричал он. — Вольф!!!  
— Ну ладно. _Аметист_ , — Вольфганг усмехнулся и попросил кого-то невидимого: — Отпусти Криса. Ну пусти. Фу, фу! Он невкусный.

В этот момент Кристиан почувствовал, что его одежду и вправду больше не держат. Но что это было, сказать точно он не мог бы и много позже.

Дрожа от страха, он нашёл на ощупь в темноте Вольфганга (очень хотелось думать, что именно его), обнял.

— Ну, чего ты? — Вольфганг шутливо поцеловал его в нос. — Страшно?  
— Нет, — процедил Кристиан.

У него созрел план.

 

— ...Рыть могилу — значит переступать через границу естества, — авторитетно заявил Вольфганг и продолжал: — Думаешь, незнакомец, тревожить заступом эту землю, что всех нас кормит, а после служит мягким ложем и укрывает от зимнего ветра, столь свирепого в наших холодных краях, легко тому, кто встревоженно ощупывает черепа давно исчезнувших с лица земли, а ныне благодаря ему возвращающихся на свет в таком виде, и кто теперь, в сумерках, видит, как на каждом кресте проступают огненные буквы, из которых слагается доныне не разрешённый людьми вопрос: смертна или бессмертна душа?..  
— Пиздец, нахуй, — выдохнул Кристиан и утёр пот со лба. — Это откуда ещё?  
— «Мальдорор», песнь двенадцатая, — с готовностью пояснил Вольфганг.  
— И как ты все это... запоминаешь? — Кристиан с новой силой налёг на заступ.

Вольфганг пожал плечами. Само как-то запоминается, когда неделями лежишь в гипсе или под капельницей с трубкой в пищеводе.

Кристиан копал, выбиваясь из сил. Хитрый план был хитёр: углубить яму с одной стороны, а по куче земли, возникшей с другой, подняться наверх как по насыпи. И могильщикам большого неудобства не будет — все легко закидать обратно.

Вольфгангу этот план очень понравился. Особенно потому, что ему ничего не надо было делать. Он сидел, насколько получалось, в сторонке и читал отрывки из любимых произведений, где говорилось про могилы.

— Так, ну Шекспир, это, конечно, банально, а вот Рильке, Райнер наш Мария...

Кристиан нервно расхохотался. Опьянение, казалось, ушло, и пришла злость. Вот вечно с ними что-то случается!

— Тоже банально, — хмыкнул он. — Каждый день вижу.

Вольфганг шутку, кажется, оценил — хохотнул и не стал припоминать «Могилы гетер».

Зато Кристиан вспомнил то, что было после визита к ним Райнера. Ему уже начали закрадываться кощунственные мысли, когда Вольфганг вдруг грустно сказал:

— Жаль, бутылка наверху осталась.  
— Да она пустая.  
— Вот именно. Потому что я хочу ссать, а на освящённой земле это делать не комильфо, не находишь?..

Кристиан расхохотался — он вспомнил свою глупую фантазию про туалет в универе, и как Вольфганг помочится ему в рот... Самое забавное, что к этому Вольфганг и вёл. Или не забавное.

— Мы щас как бы под освящённой землёй, — обнадёжил он. — Думаю, тут можно.

И с новыми силами вонзил заступ.

 

— Итак, момент истины! — Вольфганг похлопал в ладоши и замер.

Кристиан с опаской ступил на рыхлую кучу. Ноги тут же стали проваливаться в холодную почву, но он смог подняться на пару шагов, прежде чем увяз по колено.

— Зверь, давай!  
— Даю, бля, — пробубнил Кристиан, отчаянно борясь с гравитацией.

Он лез упорно наверх, но куча с каждым движением рассыпалась, затягивая его, становясь ниже и грозя расползтись и засыпать ещё и Вольфганга.

— Да! — Кристиан смог взбежать на самую высокую точку и, прежде чем гора под его подошвами снова поползла вниз, подпрыгнул и уцепился за что-то твёрдое на поверхности — наверное, прочный корень. Но вдруг это что-то с фантастической лёгкостью поддалось, и Кристиан полетел вниз — сжимая в руке пивную бутылку.

Он по пояс ушёл в комковатую почву и облил себя пивом — на дне таки оставалась пара глотков. В довершение всего, вдали раздался знакомый голос:

— Нешто опять кто балует? У, пся крев...

Штольц! Но Кристиан сейчас вовсе не жаждал встречи. Он злобно рванулся, чувствуя, что завяз. Пиво попало в глаза и немного в левое ухо. Хуже просто быть не могло.

В этот момент подул ветер, в небе что-то глухо вдруг заворчало, и пошёл мелкий и частый дождь.

***

— Вот так-то лучше, — радостно заявил Вольфганг, вжикнув ширинкой, и отставил бутылку.

Кристиан не ответил. Он лежал, измождённый, на куче размокшей земли и смотрел в небо, низкое и грязно-чёрное. Дождь падал ему на лицо, но Кристиан глаза не закрывал. Так было трагичнее.

Где-то вдалеке в который раз уже проходил ночной сторож — то ли Штольц, то ли ещё кто из старых могильщиков, напевал тоскливо и глухо, простуженно кашлял. Кристиан хотел было крикнуть, обнаружить их присутствие — но что-то мешало. Наверное, гордость — уж больно дурацким было их положение. А пока он думал, сторож снова ушёл. И надежда тоже — ушла.

— Не лежи так, замёрзнешь, — проявил Вольфганг неожиданную заботу.

Он стоял, обхватив себя руками в попытке согреться. Перед этим он вдоволь попрыгал, штурмуя неприступные выси, и даже попытался вылезти, упираясь расставленными ногами в стенки могилы. Но те от дождя сделались совсем склизкими, и Вольфганг соскользнул вниз, чуть не убившись об воткнутую в землю лопату.

Кристиана всё это уже не тревожило. Он грустил. Не только от промокшей одежды и нелепости положения, нет. Его тоска была глобальней и круче. Какой прок в молодости, красоте, вообще жизни — если через несколько десятков лет они с Вольфом снова окажутся здесь, но уже без всякой надежды вернуться?

— Вставай, — Вольфганг протянул ему руку. — И правда замёрзнешь.

Кристиан благодарно кивнул и чуть приподнялся, чтобы перехватить крепче кисть такого галантного Вольфганга. А потом со всей силы дёрнул его на себя.

— Ауч! — тот шлёпнулся в размокшую грязь рядом с Кристианом, предусмотрительно отодвинувшимся, чтобы ему досталось место помягче.

Едва Вольфганг успел перевернуться на спину и стереть с лица жижу, Кристиан оседлал его.

— Ты ведь этого хотел? — прошипел он, сжимая коленями бока Вольфганга. — Всего этого, да?  
— За исключением дождя, — хохотнул тот, притягивая Кристиана к себе и целуя. Поцелуй получился со вкусом земли.

 

Штольц, в очередной раз проходивший в метре от вырытой накануне могилы, услышал вдруг хлюпанье, стоны и звуки возни. «Упырь кости гложет», — понял он и на всякий случай отошёл поближе к ограде. Он с подозрением относился к этому участку после недавнего случая с псевдо-Гюнтером. Хотя и любил — за близость к магазину. В общем-то, только там по ночам и гулял.

 

Кристиан как всегда глубоко принял член Вольфганга — сейчас чуть солоноватый от мочи, но это было неважно. Вольфганг взял его холодной рукой за волосы, намотав их на ладонь, потянул на себя, и Кристиан с готовностью заглотил. Всё было как ему нравилось. И даже ледяные и мокрые — и наверняка грязные — пальцы, скользнувшие за пояс джинсов, его не смущали.

 

— Ишь, возятся. Нечисть, — Штольц покачал головой и отпил самогона из фляжки. Та почти опустела и он, вздохнув, направился к бараку — пополнить стратегический запас.

 

— Давай... я смогу, — Кристиан вязко сплюнул себе на пальцы.  
— Клубничная или персиковая? — предложил Вольфганг на выбор.  
— А?.. — не понял Кристиан, уже стянувший джинсы до середины бедра.  
— Я взял из дома. Лично я за персик.

 

— А ты чо это? — Гюнтер встретил Штольца на пороге барака.  
— Да вот, эт-та кончилось, — могильщик помотал пустой флягой. — А ты чо?  
— А не спится, — Гюнтер мотнул головой. И вдруг его озарила идея. — Знаешь, чо?  
— Чо?  
— А давай я пройдусь. А ты посиди. Чо всю ночь-то тебе одному?..  
— Пасиба, чо, — расплылся Штольц в широкой улыбке. — И правда. Посижу пока у тепле.  
— Да не за чо, — махнул Гюнтер рукой, затушил сигарету об косяк и скрылся в темноте.

 

— Не больно, хороший мой? — Вольфганг поцеловал Кристиана в висок, прижался горячей щекой. Тот помотал головой. Не больно, только... странно.

Каждое движение Вольфганга отзывалось дрожью во всём теле, — слишком уж Кристиан был взвинчен, слишком много было всего: ледяной дождь, мягкая, затягивавшая вглубь земля, опасность быть обнаруженными. И сам Вольфганг — его шумное дыхание и холодные руки, которые скользили по груди, чуть сжимали горло, невесомо касались члена.

— Да, чёрт, да... — сквозь зубы выстанывал Вольфганг в такт движениям.  
— Не зови, вдруг... придёт, — хохотнул Кристиан.

В этот момент ледяная рука зажала ему рот, царапнула по щеке острыми ногтями. Кристиан мотнул головой, взял пальцы в рот и начал облизывать, стараясь втянуть поглубже. Он знал, что Вольфганга это заводит.

 

— И чо это у нас там? — буркнул Гюнтер, который добрался до выкопанной впрок могилы. — Ну, как есть! Снова балуют. Говорил же, шо надо брезентом её таво!

Плюнув, он развернулся и пошёл в барак — за ружьём.

 

— С-сожмись, — попросил Вольфганг и сорвался на стон. — Как... ты умеешь.

Кристиан усмехнулся. Он помнил, как здорово вышло вчера, но хотел ещё немного потомить Вольфганга. Он и сам чувствовал, что уже не выдерживает, и вот-вот, скоро накроет — но облегчать задачу не собирался.

Руки скользили по груди, обводя рёбра, щипали соски, оставляли синяки на ключицах. Ещё секунда...

— Крис... пожалуйста... — простонал Вольфганг. — Чёрт. Чёрт...

Он судорожно вбивался, балансируя на грани — почти, но чего-то всё равно не хватало. Наверно, всё из-за страха...

— Крис, я прошу, — напряжение уже было мучительным.

Кристиан помотал головой. И в этот момент холодная рука стиснула его горло — не насмерть, но до боли вдавив кадык. Кристиан захрипел. И тут же почувствовал, что Вольфганг присоединил к члену пальцы.

Это было так внезапно, и больно, и охуенно тесно, и снова внезапно, что он невольно сжал мышцы — хотя лучше бы было расслабиться, — и тут же почувствовал, как вздрагивает за его спиной Вольфганг, ослабевший в быстрой судороге, и как опускаются его руки, гладившие грудь и ласкавшие член...

Кстати, сравнительно тёплые.

Кристиан в ужасе дёрнулся. Он хотел закричать, но холодная пятерня стиснула шею, и вышло только сипение. А снизу ледяные пальцы протиснулись глубже, заполнив как-то очень уж много внутри. Голова закружилась. Удовольствие началось дрожью в основании черепа, а потом — всё тело словно выломало, и он беззвучно кричал, и подавался назад, и утыкался лицом в размокшую грязь...

И вдруг всё осветилось — но не лунным сиянием, а мягким жёлтым огнём керосиновой лампы. Кристиан с трудом поднял голову, не вполне понимая, где он. Штольц и Гюнтер стояли на краю могилы. В руках у Гюнтера было ружье.

— Ты чо это там творишь? — строго спросил Штольц, обращаясь, видимо, к Вольфгангу в качестве верхнего и поэтому главного. — Труп ебёшь, чо ли?  
— Нет, не труп, — просиял Вольфганг, с возможным изяществом вставая навстречу свету. — Мы с другом попали в затруднительное положение. Не могли бы вы нам помочь?  
— Руку давай, — буркнул Штольц.  
— Я бы предпочёл лестницу, — светски заметил Вольфганг и застегнул ширинку.  
— Обойдёшься, туда-сюда бегать ишшо, — Штольц сплюнул под ноги.

Кристиан, возившийся с предательски заевшей молнией на джинсах, наконец застегнулся, утёр рукавом лицо и выпрямился во весь рост. Было стыдно, но не очень.

— Кристи, ты чо ль? — Рыжий Гюнтер сощурился и развернул лампу так, чтобы свет падал прямо на Кристиана.  
— Я. Привет.  
— Кака встреча! — тут же просиял Штольц и опустился на четвереньки, стараясь не обрушить рыхлый край. — Хватайся, паря, а Рыжий второго выташшит.

Кристиан подпрыгнул и крепко стиснул запястье Штольца. То потянул и Кристиан, отталкиваясь ногами от сыпучих скользких стенок, начал карабкаться наверх.

– А чо это вы тама в расстёгнутом виде делали, а? — поинтересовался Штольц, приняв вертикальное положение и отпыхиваясь.  
— Пасиба, — Кристиан машинально охлопал штаны и куртку и привычно перешёл на пролетарский говор: — Дак мы, это, пока вылезти пытались, все в земле того… а она ж, сами знаете, везде набивается.  
— Эт да, есть тако, — кивнул Штольц, оглядывая осевшую насыпь. — Чот ты потяжелел, Кристи, не всю землю из штанцов вытряс, чо ли?  
— Отъелся.

— Да иди ты сюды, — тем временем, Гюнтер пытался подманить Вольфганга. — Долго я ещё на карачках торчать должон?  
— Говорю же: тут бутылка осталась, не бросать же мусор в могиле!

Вольфганг старательно обшаривал углы в неярком свете поставленной на край керосинки, но несчастной стеклотары не было. Вообще. Чертовщина какая-то.

— И ещё тут ваша лопата, — он протянул её Гюнтеру, который вдруг расплылся в широкой туповатой улыбке.  
— Штольц, смотри-ка, вот же она! — Рыжий потряс переданной лопатой как копьём и воткнул в землю. — Ну бывает же!  
— Ой, чо только не бывает, — меланхолично отозвался тот и посмотрел на выглянувшую из-за туч луну.  
— Давай: раз-два, взяли! — Гюнтер таки вытащил Вольфганга, и теперь они все толпились возле могилы, поглядывая вниз.

— А чего лопата-то там?.. — осторожно поинтересовался Кристиан.  
— Да сёдня, прикинь, рыл эту яму с Ушаном, — пустился в объяснения Гюнтер. — Закончили, значит, инвентарь сдавать надо, а у Ушана лопаты-то и нету! Он трезвый был и из рук её не выпускал, и я проглядел, куды она делась. Охуеть, да? Всё с мужиками обыскали — нету. Туда, — Гюнтер выпятил подбородок, указывая на могилу, — заглядывали, и там её точно не было. Вы её, часом, не подобрали где?  
— Не, мы об неё чуть не убились, — мотнул головой Кристиан.

— Это вы, чо ли, яму-то в ширь так? — Штольц озадаченно почесал бороду и поёжился от мелких холодных капель.  
— Нет, мы только вглубь немножко, — заверил Вольфганг.  
— А как вы вообще тут оказалися-то, а? — Штольц развернулся к ним всем корпусом и нахмурил кустистые брови.  
— Да мы… — Кристиан вздохнул, отцепил от волос комок земли, и продолжил: — Мы на концерт ходили. А потом решили прогуляться. Ну, не без выпивки… И просто мимо шли, а у меня чё-то ностальгия взыграла, и я говорю: «Вольф, пойдём, заглянем», — Кристиан кивнул в сторону Вольфганга, напустившего на себя вид скромный и смущённый. — Он меня отговорить пытался, но, в общем, безуспешно. Ну и вот, идём, я вспоминаю, как бывало вам тут рассказывал истории всякие… И тут луна спряталась, темнотища, и мы оба в могилу эту — хлобысь! Ну и вот, пытались выбраться, но изгваздались только. А тут вы.

Штольца, похоже, такой ответ удовлетворил. Он хлопнул заскорузлой ладонью Кристиана промеж лопаток и гаркнул:

— Ну раз такое дело, пошли в гости, чо мокнуть-то! Пошли-пошли, не артачься. И ты, Вольф, тоже.

У подъезда все они долго отряхивались, счищая кладбищенскую землю, Кристиану с Вольфгангом помогло не особо, но хотя бы оттёрли лица.

В бараке поздним пятничным вечером было сравнительно тихо. Те, кто работали пятидневку, ушли по кабакам, а остальные или уже легли спать, или смотрели телевизоры — приглушённый гул наполнял коридор.

Нежданных гостей усадили на общей кухне. Рыжий Гюнтер поставил чайник на газовую плиту, пока Штольц рылся в общем шкафу, выискивая что-нибудь подходящее в качестве угощения. На Вольфганга не обращали внимания, оба наперебой рассказывали последние новости Кристиану. Рыжий всё ещё жил у своей мощной зазнобушки, а его комнату занял благополучно вернувшийся из армии сын Штольца. Сейчас Штольц-младший развлекался где-то в городе, но гордый отец не поленился сбегать к себе и принести его фото, а заодно привет от Амалии. Кристиан снимком коренастого мордоворота с тёмными хитрыми глазами не особо впечатлился, хотя и пришлось сделать вид, а вот у Вольфганга во взгляде мелькнул огонёк заинтересованности.

— Извините, что так резко уволился и не зашёл с тех пор, — Кристиан грел руки об большую белую кружку в красный горошек, и чувствовал себя до странности уютно — всё было знакомым, и мужики ему рады. Ещё б задница так не саднила, и вообще всё хорошо было бы.  
— Тю, какие извинения? — Штольц махнул рукой и шумно отпил из своей кружки — с зайчиком. — Нешто мы не понимаем: у тебя работа, жись личная — когда уж тут. Кстати, на новом-то месте как обустроился? А у мусорщиков нормально тебе, никто не наезжат?

Кристиан заверил, что всё у него замечательно.

— А ты-то кто будешь? — наконец вспомнил о существовании Вольфганга Штольц.  
— Я художник, — ответил Вольфганг и скромно потупился.  
— Чо, прям настоящий? — Гюнтер зачем-то потянулся к нему, но отдёрнул руку.  
— Ага, — встрял Кристиан. — Он в университете учится, но уже выставляется.

Штольц и Рыжий посмотрели на Вольфганга с уважением.

— И ты вот прям всё-всё нарисовать можешь? И портреты?  
— Ну, смотря что «всё» и в какой технике. А вы что-нибудь хотите?

Штольц с Гюнтерем переглянулись. Рыжий растерянно пожал плечами, а старший могильщик в волнении пригладил бороду — сильно поседевшую с тех пор, как Кристиан виделся с ним в последний раз:

— Меня с жоной нарисуешь? Можно абсрактно.  
— Отчего ж не нарисовать, нарисую, даже в традиционной графике. Только бумагу какую-нибудь и карандашик мне дайте.

Спустя примерно пять минут Штольц вернулся на кухню с пожелтевшим альбомным листом, остро отточенным карандашом и успевшей причесаться Амалией. Вольфганг тут же вскочил из-за стола, галантно отодвинул табуретку и усадил немного смущённую, но крайне заинтригованную женщину за стол. Пока Штольц устраивался рядом, стараясь принять расслабленную позу, Амалия успела посетовать, что Кристи всё ещё плохо питается — вон какой худой, и пообещала угостить его с Вольфгангом остатками фирменного пирога с яблочным повидлом.

— Пожалуйста, постарайтесь сохранять неподвижность. Это важно.

Вольфганг с деловым видом обошёл их, поправил Штольцу бороду — чтоб красивей лежала, побормотал что-то про неудачный свет, и устроился за столом, придвинув лист к себе.

— А ничо, если я тута постою? — Гюнтер встал у Вольфганга за спиной и заглянул через плечо. — Не помешаю?  
— Нет-нет, ничего.

Кристиан тоже встал рядом с Гюнтером: ему не надоедало смотреть, как Вольфганг рисует.

Вольфганг рисовал быстро, но старательно, разглагольствуя о тонкостях написания портрета. Будь это парадный портрет по всем правилам, многоуважаемой чете пришлось бы оставаться неподвижными в течение не одного часа, и растянулось бы это не на один день. Штольцы благоговейно внимали. Гюнтер, глядя ему через плечо, качал головой и одобрительно цокал языком.

— Готово! — Вольфганг встал из-за стола, хрустнул правой рукой и передал лист Амалии.  
— Красота какая! — она осторожно держала рисунок в руках, будто тот необыкновенная ценность. — С утра самую красивую рамку куплю! И на видное место! Спасибо вам!  
— Ты смотри-ка, как живые! — Штольц довольно заулыбался и запустил пальцы в бороду. — Во талант, во даёшь! — он вскочил с табуретки и принялся с чувством жать Вольфгангу руку.  
— Как нам вас отблагодарить? — Амалия тронула Вольфганга за другой рукав.  
— Ой, да что вы, ничего не надо! Если б не ваш муж с доблестным напарником, туго бы нам с Крисом пришлось.

От гостеприимных могильщиков Кристиан и Вольфганг вышли спустя час — накормленные, согревшиеся и довольные.

***

Пока Кристиан смывал могильную грязь, Вольфганг собирал всё накопившееся бельё в большую сумку — снова пора в прачечную. А куртки вообще в химчистку отнести придётся — не оттёрлись.

— Твоя очередь, — Кристиан прошёл мимо и забрался под одеяло. Спать ему осталось всего ничего.

Вольфганг вымылся быстро, радуясь, как удачно подстригся — уж ему-то не пришлось вымывать комья земли из волос. Он улёгся в постель и чертыхнулся: бра не выключил. Снова вставать было лениво, а рукой не дотянуться. Ну почему Фассбиндер-младший такой временами параноик: «Лучше так, а то вдруг ночью прямо на голову упадёт»?

— Ну, и где там твоя грыжа?  
— Вот! — Вольфганг с готовностью скинул с себя одеяло и ткнул в низ живота. — Видишь, выступает? Ужас!

Кристиан опасливо потрогал его и вдруг фыркнул:

— Это жир.  
— Что-что?  
— Жир. Жирок. Жирочек. Кто-то перестал качать пресс.

Вольфганг вздохнул. Да, Крис был прав. Но как-то приятнее было воображать болезнь, чем признать, что начал оплывать — увы, метаболизм уже не тот.

— Ну-ка, а у тебя нет жира? — Вольфганг прищурился, и стащил с брыкающегося Кристиана его одеяло. Вчера он явственно убедился, что нет, но ведь можно было и _найти_ — в отместку. Вольфганг и сам не мог сказать, откуда у него такая озабоченность жировой прослойкой — от Дорис, блюдущей фигуру, что ли? — Твою ж!..

На шее Кристиана и под ключицами расползлись свежие лиловые синяки. До этого он их не заметил — или они тогда ещё не проступили?.. А потом раздевались по очереди…

— Ты сегодня был немного неосторожен, — Кристиан улыбнулся.  
— За горло я тебя не хватал.  
— То есть? — Кристиан нахмурился и тут же ощутил, как встают дыбом волоски на руках и ногах: значит, в могиле, ему не примерещилось?..  
— Зверь, у меня всего две руки, и обе были заняты тобой, но определённо пониже шеи. Кстати, присоединить пальцы — это очень лихо с твоей стороны, но рисково. Не больно?  
— У меня тоже две руки, — внезапно охрипшим голосом ответил Кристиан, — и обеими я упирался в землю, что очень хорошо видно по рукавам. — И… разве это не твои пальцы были?

Они очень внимательно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Чертовщина какая, — Вольфганг потёр лоб. — Ты _там_ хорошо всё промыл?  
— Угу. Святой водой. И рот прополоскал, — Кристиан передёрнулся, представив, _что_ у него там побывало. Наверно даже хорошо, что успел наесться земли и никакого особого привкуса не ощутил.  
— Момент, — Вольфганг вскочил с кровати, достал из тайника капсулы графини, подал одну Кристиану и, тщательно всё убрав на место, чтобы не добралась Мышь, сходил за водой.  
— Выпей, на всякий случай.  
— Ты меня сейчас не разыгрываешь? — Кристиан запил пилюлю и смотрел на Вольфганга пытливо и неожиданно угрюмо.  
— Нет, Крис. Клянусь своим семейством, — Вольфганг приложил ладонь к сердцу. — Я не при делах.  
— Надеюсь, оно… они… не увязались за нами, — Кристиан снова передёрнулся.  
— Не должны. Ну, судя по тому, что я читал, — Вольфганг погасил свет и лёг, прижав Кристиана к себе. — Мы, пожалуй, можем гордиться — это не Приключение было, а целое Приключенище! Ну кто ещё может похвастаться, что так близко соприкасался с потусторонним?

Кристиан хмыкнул. Он бы предпочёл, чтобы потустороннее не лезло холодными и наверняка грязными пальцами в его задницу и рот. И за горло не хватало. И вообще не трогало. Даже за штанину. Ему казалось, уснуть после таких потрясений не выйдет, но, видимо, красно-белые капсулы действительно обладали снотворным эффектом — буквально через несколько минут он уже тихо посапывал, закинув ногу на Вольфганга.

Сам Вольфганг долго не мог уснуть. Он то и дело прислушивался к шорохам — Мышь это возится или кто незваный? Манекен в углу вдруг показался пугающим, да и ёлка отбрасывала странные жутковатые тени. Наконец, он вспомнил охранительную молитву, которой мать научила его в детстве и, прочитав её трижды, понемногу успокоился. Потом начал мысленно перечислять запланированные на день дела — в универ он не собирался, зато его ждали аж пять письменных заданий — допусков к сессии, выданных преподавателями, и прачечная. Но не успел Вольфганг решить, за что возьмётся первым, как сон всё-таки сморил его. И кошмары ему не снились.


	48. Не бойся, тефтель

Кристиан снова чуть не проспал. Он быстро побрился, съел бутерброд, подоткнул Вольфгангу одеяло и ушёл на работу.

Конечно, никаких синяков на шее и под ключицами не осталось. Вот только в этот раз Кристиан не стал возносить хвалу фармакологическому чуду, а предпочёл сделать вид, будто ничего и не произошло. Они оба вчера оказались навеселе — пиво-то крепкое, и всё, что происходило в могиле, всего лишь плод их воображения: атмосфера к тому располагала. Думать так гораздо спокойнее, уютнее даже, чем признать, что в темноте с ними был — или были — кто-то ещё, явно потустороннего происхождения.

Окончательно успокоился Кристиан, получив порцию матерков от Райнера — из-за вставшего на полпути автобуса он всё-таки опоздал. В мире, где существовали такие вот Райнеры Марии, не было места похотливым выходцам с того света.

Уже под конец смены, на разгрузке, Райнер перестал прохаживаться по соням, которые так и норовят сорвать график, и даже похвалил Кристиана:

— От, совсем другое дело, не то что вчера! Ишь, споро как выходит, ты сёдня прям шестирукий восьмихуй!

Кристиан расхохотался, представив нечто вроде фигурки индийского божества. Ладно, с шестью руками точно были, а с восемью членами? Надо будет у Вольфганга спросить. Райнер лишь хмыкнул незлобиво и запустил очередной пакет с мусором через Стену по широкой дуге. Мужик в грязной спецовке на той стороне его не поймал и погрозил кулаком.

Кристиан сплюнул тягучую слюну вниз, на землю, и опёрся на лопату, давая занывшим плечам отдохнуть: вокруг была _реальность_ , вонючая и неприглядная, зато хорошо объяснимая и знакомая — красота!

***

Вольфганг поднялся рано. Дел предстояло много, но в первую очередь он принялся качать пресс. Перерыв чувствовался — мышцы ныли и никакого удовольствия от привычных упражнений, которые обычно выполнял с лёгкостью, он не получил. Окончательно вымотавшись, Вольфганг поплёлся в ванную. Контрастный душ его взбодрил, и утро перестало казаться таким уж тяжким, а ночное приключение — мистически-жутковатым. Надо обязательно рассказать Манфреду — уж он-то оценит.

Позавтракав свежесрезанными стеблями бамбука (и вылив старую заварку в горшок с кактусом), Вольфганг сразу взялся за дела. Для начала отнёс испачканные куртки в химчистку. А вот прачечная оказалась закрыта на техобслуживание, стирать же в Шпрее в начале декабря — удовольствие весьма сомнительное. Вольфганг поправил на плече спортивную сумку, набитую постельным, повздыхал, и всё-таки решился: собственная стиральная машина им очень-очень нужна.

Он уже давно приглядел в ближайшем к дому магазине бытовой техники небольшую машинку «Бош» без лишних наворотов и по разумной цене. Фассбиндер-младший с самого начала говорил, что свою технику встраивать можно, но Вольфгангу тогда не хотелось тратиться, да и съезжать (рано или поздно это придётся сделать), нагруженным вещами, ещё и со стиральной машиной не без оснований казалось напряжным. Но бегать чуть ли не каждую неделю в прачечную тоже стало утомительно. Конверт с остатками платы от фру Гердт, предусмотрительно взятый с собой «на всякий случай», как будто тревожно шевельнулся во внутреннем кармане — ох уж это воображение, не хватало только шепотка «не отдавай нас, пожалуйста!» Вольфганг вздохнул: расставаться с деньгами было жаль, но покупка того стоила.

Всего лишь спустя полчаса стиральную машину доставили домой, и нанятый сантехник всё быстро подсоединил. Конверт опустел (Вольфганг не поскупился на чаевые), но зато напротив раковины теперь стояло новенькое ценное приобретение с блестящими гарантийными наклейками. Вольфганг быстро помыл пол (разуться грузчики, конечно же, не удосужились) и торжественно загрузил простыни в машину. Немного позалипал на гипнотически крутящееся бельё, преисполняясь тихой радости, но вспомнил, что его ждут пять письменных работ.

Первым делом он решил разделаться с современной философией. Госпожа Зибель не оставила ему выбора, задав проанализировать «Капитализм и шизофрению» Делёза и Гваттари, но Вольфганга это не пугало — труд был ему хорошо знаком. Он стоял у стола, раскладывая нужные тетради, когда Мышь пробежала по тапочку и настойчиво подёргала за штанину.

— Прости, дорогая, но я занят, — Вольфганг шевельнул ногой, сгоняя зверька, однако Мышь ухватилась крепко. — О, что это у тебя?

Мышь держала в зубах открытку с жёлтыми подсолнухами, немного помятую и с пожёванным уголком. «Наверно, выпала из газет, когда я последний раз почту выгребал», — сообразил Вольфганг. Склонившись, он забрал открытку и позволил Мыши взбежать по руке:

— Ты ж моя умница, пойдём, дам тебе сахарок.

Мышь довольно встопорщила усы.

Оставив её грызть кусочек рафинада на обеденном столе, Вольфганг вернулся в гостиную и взял отложенную открытку. От кого она может быть?

Так же, как и нелестную характеристику из универа, хотелось оставить её на потом — мало ли, что там? Вдруг его третий по счёту берлинский бойфренд (или то был четвёртый) опять из Америки хвастается успехами на ниве кинематографа? Всё никак не уймётся... Или это Ганс? Или Макс. Или Никки решил добавить немного романтики и позвать их на ужин посредством почты. Ах! Интрига!

Вольфганг подумал немного... и перевернул яркую карточку. На лоснящемся обороте сплетались строки зелёными чернилами:

«Не хочу нарушать вашу идиллию, — хотя, чего уж там, конечно, хочу».

Вольфганг сразу узнал эти беспомощные попытки в иронию. Но верить в очевидное не хотелось. Нет. Он не получал этого, нет.

Но открытка — была. Сразу сделалось скучно и немного тоскливо.

«Мне сказали, вы с Кристианом на редкость хорошо ладите. Очень рад за вас...»

Дальше были ещё слова — полные яда, замаскированные то ли под поздравление новобрачных, то ли под материнское напутствие.

«...берегите себя — на улицах сейчас неспокойно. В городе много солдат...»

«А чего их бояться? — делала всегда Мышь в этом месте мысленную ремарку. — Вот если, допустим, этих... ас-се-ни-за-торов!..»

«...никогда ведь не знаешь, откуда ждать беды. Бывает, что и старый друг спустит с лестницы... Кстати, фильм неплохо разошёлся — Кристиан теперь просто звезда. Как насчёт съёмок продолжения? И хорошо, что он у нас большой сознательный мальчик, а то пришлось бы подписывать согласие у родителей».

Вольфганг сжал кулаки. Больше хотелось сжать пальцы на шее Бертрама. Всё те же приёмы...

«Надеюсь, в ближайшее время увидимся. Особенно скучаю по Крису. Не болей».

Подписи не было.

Вольфганг медленно вдохнул через нос и полез в нижний ящик стола. Сомнений не было, но всё-таки он уцепился за глупую надежду, что открытка не от _него_ , это просто дурацкий, злой розыгрыш.

Пакет, в который была упакована видеокассета с унизительной записью, оказался вскрыт. Не изгрызен Мышью, изолента была именно оторвана. И когда только Кристиан успел сунуть сюда нос? И, главное, смотрел ли он видео? Интуиция подсказывала, что да. Вольфганг вынул кассету и сверил надпись на стикере с открыткой — почерк тот же и чернила зелёные. 

Бертрам о них не забыл. Ничего не закончилось. Значит… всё не зря.

Вольфганг убрал кассету обратно, сунув в конверт и открытку — на всякий случай, несмотря на соблазн порвать её на клочки и сжечь в пепельнице. Вероятно, Берти рассчитывал, что напугает его своим посланием, но не на того напал — сессия на носу, дешёвые угрозы отходили на второй план. Вольфганг взял «Капитализм и шизофрению», чтобы освежить некоторые места в памяти, и ушёл в спальню — в любимом кресле ему всегда лучше читалось.

«Это всё отговорки, — тон Николауса был строгим и ядовитым. — С каких пор это кресло у тебя любимое? Ты всегда готовишься в гостиной, а в спальне работаешь. Давай, признайся, что здесь просто чувствуешь себя в безопасности — там много открытого пространства, а здесь — твоё логово. Прячешься, как лиса от охотников».

Вольфганг лишь хмыкнул, и решительно открыл книгу. Приятно было считать себя хладнокровным и не ведущимся на жалкие попытки запугать, но мысли то и дело возвращались к Красавчику Берти. И Кристиану.

К Кристиану он привык — привязался, говоря откровенно, но иногда его присутствие начинало душить — они слишком много времени проводили вместе. Забавно, что рядом с Кристианом подобных мыслей не возникало. И всё-таки, Вольфганг поймал себя на том, что ощущает облегчение — ведь оставил Кристиана у себя, чтобы его обезопасить и, выходит, это было не зря. Не зря пожертвовал личным пространством и привычным укладом. Как и предполагал, Берти не собирался выпускать жертву из когтей, он просто ослабил хватку, создавая иллюзию безопасности. Запустить когти снова он мог в любой момент. Вот это уже беспокоило — Вольфганг взял на себя ответственность за Кристиана, пообещал ему, растерянному и напуганному, что защитит. Нельзя было подвести. Вот только… сам же проебался, перестав следовать намеченному плану: Берти выбирал жертвами никому неизвестных, не примелькавшихся; Кристиана достаточно было выводить на тусовки, чтобы его запомнили, тогда Бертрам не рискнул бы его тронуть. Но не-ет, вместо этого вздумалось вдоволь посычевать, и если сначала оправдывал себя, что Кристиану нужно оправиться, прежде чем знакомиться с новыми людьми, то теперь, когда он в порядке, что мешает выходить с ним? Вот, уже и открыточки дождался, а пошевелился бы раньше, и ничего этого не было.

Вольфганг скользил взглядом по строчкам, но не видел, что читал. Правый висок начало ломить от давящей, горячей боли.

А что, если Бертрам нападёт, когда Кристиан будет возвращаться с работы? Как его обезопасить?

Хорошо, что Бертрам напомнил о себе, а не нанёс удар молча, но как его предотвратить? Пугать Кристиана решительно не хотелось — он наконец-то пришёл в себя, а новость наверняка выбьет его из колеи. Если ни с того ни с сего попросить его быть осторожным, он что-нибудь заподозрит. Провожать на работу было бы и вовсе подозрительно (подъём в пять утра не замаскируешь под «решил пораньше выехать»), а встречать не получится, потому что в десять утра идут занятия и на них нужно присутствовать — и так слишком много прогулял. Но можно соврать. Одной ложью больше — подумаешь.

Вольфганг захлопнул книгу и с силой потёр лицо. В мае он планировал отпустить оправившегося Кристиана в свободное плаванье, но это было тесно сопряжено с задумкой сделать его частью тусовки. Если это условие не выполнить, интереса Бертрам не потеряет и будет тут как тут. С тем же успехом Кристиана можно отселить хоть завтра. Сама собой ситуация не решится, сегодня это стало ясно как никогда.

Как вообще устранить Бертрама? В полиции у него кто-то есть, и далеко не мелкая сошка, раз столько лет благополучно отмазывает его. Надеяться, что Берти уедет, его грохнут, или он вдруг смирит свою садистскую натуру, было и вовсе безнадёжно. От неизвестности сделалось неуютно, но проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления, а изводить себя — пустая трата времени. К тому же, именно такой эффект Бертраму и нужен.

Вольфганг потянулся к откидному календарю, стоящему на краю стола. Так, сколько Кристиан уже здесь? Пятнадцатое октября, день, когда Крис пришёл к нему, был отмечен красным маркером. А сегодня третье декабря. Немного. Даже на рекорд не тянет. Вольфганг отодвинул календарь и снова открыл «Капитализм», но мысль, что Берти _уже_ выследил Кристиана, никак не давала сосредоточиться.

Он едва не выбежал в прихожую, когда заслышал звук проворачивающегося в замке ключа. Крис вернулся! Теперь можно было выдохнуть и позаниматься уже.

— Привет, — Вольфганг привалился к косяку, внимательно разглядывая Кристиана. Тот не выглядел напуганным или обеспокоенным.  
— Привет, — Кристиан повесил куртку на крючок и сдержался, чтоб не полезть с объятьями. — А ты чего, прогуливаешь или раньше отпустили?  
— Завалили заданиями, — Вольфганг посторонился, давая ему пройти в ванную. Интересно, заметит зверь приобретение, или…

— Вольф, тут _это_! — голос звучал так, будто Кристиан увидел в ванне гостя с кладбища. 

Вольфганг подавил смешок и, гордо расправив плечи, подошёл:

— Не _это_ , а _хорошая стиральная машинка_. Мне просто надоело ходить в прачечную.  
— Но деньги, — Кристиан взволнованно посмотрел на него.  
— О, не волнуйся так, я не тронул твои. Нашёл заначку, вот и…

Кристиан тряхнул головой:

— Они не мои, а общие, и мне их совсем не жалко. Просто… это странно: то совсем денег не было, то такие покупки, а месяц только начался…  
— Не бойся, тефтель, у меня есть сбережения на чёрный день, по миру не пойдём, — Вольфганг похлопал Кристиана по плечу и горделиво оглядел гудящую машину. Вспомнить бы ещё, в каком из шкафов погребена сушилка.

Дождавшись, пока Кристиан примет душ, Вольфганг утянул его на диван:

— Крис, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Кристиан настороженно посмотрел на него и кивнул. Вольфганг не выглядел чем-то огорчённым или раздражённым, разве что слегка обеспокоенным — вряд ли разговор будет неприятным.

— Мне тут сообщили одну новость. Она пустяковая, но… В общем, у меня есть поклонник.  
— Чего? — Кристиан поперхнулся. — Поклонник творчества?  
— Нет. Романтический, — Вольфганг изобразил тень самодовольной, быстро спрятанной улыбки. — Мне он не нравится и, разумеется, ухаживания его я не поощрял, что не мешает ему считать, будто я могу вдруг передумать.

Кристиан нахмурился, не понимая, к чему Вольфганг клонит:

— Ты опасаешься, что я буду тебя ревновать?  
— Нет, зверь. Проблема в том, что этот тип склонен к безумствам, богат и имеет множество связей, — «Мне б такого поклонника», — фыркнула Дорис. — Самое главное, он узнал о тебе и хочет навредить. Я не знаю как, но… пожалуйста, Крис, будь осторожен. И если заметишь что-то подозрительное, обязательно скажи мне.

Кристиан серьёзно кивнул, сдерживая широкую ухмылку — Вольфганг выбрал _его_ , а не какого-то хуя с толстым кошельком. Очень лестная ложь.

— Ты в порядке? — Вольфганг коснулся его руки, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо.  
— Да, — Кристиан улыбнулся — искренне, не натянуто. — После Бертрама меня неадекватами не напугаешь. Я правда буду осторожен. Спасибо, что сказал.

Вольфганг кивнул и одобрительно сжал его руку — всё прошло так, как и планировалось, даже если Кристиан не поверил. Он специально решил выдумать некоего отвергнутого: с одной стороны это действительно заставляло поостеречься, а с другой звучало несерьёзно, как сюжет какой-то романтической комедии, и вряд ли могло напугать. Хотя Вольфганг знал достаточно таких вот историй, закончившихся жестокими убийствами, он всё равно надеялся, что Кристиан не испугается _по-настоящему_. Вольфганг не обнадёживал себя тем, что раз зверь дал отпор Юргену, то и Бертрам ему больше не страшен.

— Садись заниматься, а я пойду готовить, — Кристиан решительно поднялся. — И… не загоняйся, ладно? Я теперь в курсе. Предупреждён — значит вооружён.

Не дожидаясь ответа Вольфганга, он ушёл на кухню, надеясь, что выглядело это не слишком поспешно. Надо было успокоиться.

Это был обман, даже не особо скрываемый, но Кристиан был благодарен Вольфгангу — он действительно беспокоится за него. Мог бы и прямо сказать, что Бертрам как-то себя проявил, вот только Кристиан сомневался, что после такой подачи смог бы сохранить самообладание. 

Он украдкой поплескал в лицо водой из-под крана мойки и выдохнул. Ничего, они как-нибудь справятся. 

Вольфганг выдвинул печатную машинку в центр стола и задумчиво уставился в чистый белый лист. Ладно, Кристиан будет осторожен. Только вот убережёт ли его это? Похоже, Бертрам ожидает, что они как-то проявят беспокойство, может, даже в ближайший продуктовый будут ходить вместе, чтоб постоянно быть на виду друг у друга, не отходить ни на шаг — а он будет следить за ними и злорадствовать. Ну, тогда ему придётся обломаться: иногда лучшая тактика — делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Красавчик Берти из тех, кому нужна реакция. Кристиана не боялась ни его угроз, ни действий, и потому он от неё отстал. Решение было на поверхности — игнорировать.

***

Николаус и Вера сидели вдвоём на постели, рядом, но каждый — в персональном гнезде из подушек, и смотрели свеженарезанный фильм. При финальном монтаже они добавили кадры с других плёнок: солнечные пыльные улицы, военный парад, ветки за окном в синих сумерках, — Николаус и не подозревал, что Вера так много снимает. И вот на экране таял иссохший старик, в ускоренной съёмке превращаясь в живые мощи, — и Вера, конечно же, плакала. Но в этот раз тихо, почти что беззвучно.

Когда плёнка закончилась, Николаус с минуту смотрел в потемневший экран, не решаясь повернуть голову. У него и самого слёзы выступили на глаза и почему-то никак не хотели уходить, сколько он их ни смаргивал.

Ни один не решался прервать паузу. Наконец, Вера тронула его за плечо:

— Если что, я нормально, — она глухо кашлянула. — А ты как?  
— Ахм. Да, — Николаус кивнул и быстро взглянул на неё. В полутьме Вера вдруг показалась ему старше, и гораздо — или это от горя в последние дни заострилось лицо? Будто совсем другой человек. — Ну, хорошо, что так. Я тож.

Он отвернулся за пепельницей и сигаретами. Протянул Вере пачку:

— Будешь?  
— О! Ложи сюда, — она подёргала правой ногой — руки были заняты платком и пуховкой.

Николаус пристроил сигареты Вере на колени — единственную более-менее горизонтальную плоскость среди окружающих мягких торосов. Глубоко в душе разливалась радость истинного родства.

 

— «Дюховная бльизость», бльять! — возопил Виктор и изо всех сил топнул ногой. Попал в лужу и забрызгал штаны до колена. — Ну и гдье?

Он стоял на выходе с автовокзала, с двумя чемоданами и клеткой для канарейки. Птицу пришлось оставить дома в утешение родителям, но Виктор надеялся здесь тут же завести новую. Хмурые люди сновали вокруг, а Николаус почему-то его не ждал. И хотя сам Виктор писал, что приедет на попутках и встречать его вовсе не нужно, со стороны Николя это было очень невежливо. Мог бы хотя б для приличия изобразить, что ждёт и волнуется. И прийти на вокзал. Просто на всякий случай.

— Закурить ессь? — прохрипел вдруг неопрятного вида старик и пнул клетку деревянной ногой. — Аа, паря?..

И Виктор понял — это преступник. Может быть даже маньяк. Он молча подхватил чемоданы и побежал — прочь от подходящего к остановке нужного автобуса.

— Парниш, ты забыл! — прокаркал старик. — Ну, вернись! Ай... Закурить ессь? — он цапнул за локоть проходившего мимо солдата, и тот машинально протянул ему открытую пачку.

 

— С ментолом! — радостно отметила Вера, закуривая. — Спаси-ибо. Ты не будешь?

Николаус помотал головой. Он курил в постели только в определённых случаях, а сейчас был совсем не такой.

— Значит, нет... — протянула Вера и огляделась, куда бы ей деть сигареты — и почему-то вместо того, чтобы отдать Николаусу в руки, решила отложить их на тумбочку. Борясь с топкой периной, она перевесилась через Николауса и почти уже дотянулась, но вдруг потеряла равновесие и со смешком упала ему поперёк коленей.

Николаус сидел как истукан (а точнее как египетская статуя), очень прямо и неподвижно. Его беспокоили две вещи. Чтобы мягкая округлая Вера не укатилась куда-нибудь на пол и не повредила нечто в себе. И чтобы не прожгла постель своей сигаретой. Это покрывало, винно-красное с глянцевитыми лилиями, он очень любил.

— Ахах, — на пробу засмеялась Вера, но как-то неуверенно. Она поёрзала, задевая ногу Николауса мягкой тяжёлой грудью. Поболтала ногами в сетчатых чулках. Наконец, вспомнила о сигарете и затянулась.

Сцена явно затянулась тоже.

Николаус не знал, что следует делать. Когда Вольфганг падал вот так, он обычно хотел быть выпоротым. Это значило, что он снова интриговал и заслуживает наказания. Но Веру пороть было вроде как не за что. Загадка, да и только.

— Тебе помочь?.. — наконец, спросил он.  
— Вряд ли сможешь, — хохотнула Вера неожиданно басовито, и поползла назад, проехавшись по ногам Николауса всеми выступающими частями.

 

В это время Виктор ехал в забитом людьми автобусе в сторону Нойкёльна. Уже спустя пару остановок он понял, что едет совсем не туда. Но выйти не было никакой возможности — пассажиры стискивали его со всех сторон, а какой-то ребёнок даже заснул, сидя на его чемодане с книгами. Другого, с одеждой, он лишился в самом начале пути, когда с боем забирался в автобус.

— Чьёрт! — снова выругался Виктор вслух — за окнами выросли громады Гропиусштадта. Неблагополучный район. Он про него мно-ого читал!

Из жёлтой прессы Виктор почерпнул, что дети здесь играют в бабки шприцами на залитых бетоном площадках, а валютой служат пакетики с героином. Любой, проведший в этих джунглях хотя бы десять минут, рискует превратиться в джанки, поляка или малолетнюю проститутку. Он уже почувствовал в своих венах холодную сталь грязных игл, а во рту — привкус бигоса. Надо было бежать, причём срочно.

 

— Ну куда ты бежишь? — рассмеялась Вера, когда Николаус встал с кровати. — Котик, ты что, боишься меня?

Теперь, при включённой люстре, иллюзия исчезла, и Вера снова была собой — а не его матерью или Марлен Дитрих. И это сказывалось.

— Ты боишься! — кокетливо заявила она и закусила губу.  
— Не, — Николаус мотнул головой. — Просто технике неполезно, ну, когда так. Я сейчас.

Он выключил погасший проектор, вынул плёнку, проверил бобину — хорошая, целая, недаром купили для финальной копии новую. Осторожно вложил в подписанную коробку и протянул Вере:

— Вот. Это надо будет Манфреду перед началом зачёта отдать, он поставит.  
— Спасибо, — Вера серьёзно кивнула.  
— Да не за что, — Николаус широко улыбнулся. — Если что, ещё обращайся.  
— Ты правда очень помог. Я не знаю, как бы я без тебя с этим справилась. Вообще, со всем.

Вера убрала плёнку в сумку, но осталась сидеть на постели. Лицо у неё снова сделалось грустное и какое-то потерянное.

Николаус пожал плечами. Не так уж прям он и помог — материал-то был верин. Он ещё раз проверил проектор, всё ли обесточил.

— И точно без звука? — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
— Да, я буду... читать.  
— Значит, всё?  
— Всё-ё, — ответила Вера с накипавшей в уголках губ улыбкой.  
— Всё!!! — вдруг взревел Николаус и совершил достойный тигра прыжок на постель — к вящей радости Веры.

 

— Ну, всьо, — прошипел Виктор, в темноте натыкаясь на что-то твёрдое и шершавое. Это что-то было бетонным и очень холодным. И немного пахло мочой. Виктор понял, что это Стена.

Последние полчаса он блуждал в темноте по размокшим от дождя пустырям — выбраться из автобуса получилось лишь на конечной, когда весь народ схлынул. Чудом удержав чемодан, Виктор вышел последним. Вокруг была чернота, и только горели жёлтые фонари вдоль дороги. Невдалеке возвышалась многоэтажка, сейчас больше похожая на плохую декорацию.

— А когда... — обратился он было к водителю, устало курившему в окно.  
— Конечная, — бросил тот.  
— Вы назад не...  
— Парк здесь, — пояснил водитель и отвернулся.

Виктор отогнал бродячего пса, уже задравшего лапу на его чемодан, и прикинул, где север — а следовательно, и дом Николауса. Получалось, что север — за большим неосвещённым полем по правую сторону от дороги. Туда-то Виктор и пошёл, чтобы срезать путь — но наткнулся на непреодолимую преграду.

— Понастроильи, бльять! — воскликнул Виктор и с размаху ударил о Стену чемоданом. Застёжки не выдержали, и все привезённые из дома книжки, дневники и тетрадки полетели в нойкёльнскую грязь.

В этот момент из-за туч вдруг вышла луна, и перед бедным эльзасцем открылась панорама бескрайнего пустыря без каких-либо признаков людского жилья. До горизонта тянулась бетонная лента Стены, серая, страшная, даже без смотровых вышек — наверно, никто не хотел бежать в Гропиусштадт. Где-то рядом раздавался протяжный собачий вой.

Когда Виктор смог наконец перестать плакать, он обнаружил себя сидящим на ржавой канистре. Всё тот же пёс лизал ему руку и заглядывал в глаза преданно и просяще.

— Пшьол! — Виктор пнул дворнягу ногой и решительно встал. Этот взгляд прозрачных в мерцании луны круглых глаз напомнил ему про врага. Про Вольфганга.

Надо было идти.

Он коснулся рукой шершавого бетона. Если двигаться вдоль Стены, рано или поздно он придёт к дому Николя.

 

— Вот теперь точно _всё_ , — рассмеялась Вера и положила голову на плечо Николаусу. — Ты победил.

Николаус шутливо приосанился. Он и так знал, что может защекотать любого противника. Даже Мю.

— Боевая ничья, — обнадёжил он.  
— Какой ты... — Вера задумчиво провела кроваво-алым ноготком по его груди. Кажется, что-то её удивило.

Николаус не выдержал и усмехнулся — сейчас почему-то вот было щекотно. В процессе борьбы он расстался с рубашкой, оставшись в футболке. Вера, симметрично, лишилась своего чёрного джемпера — он пошёл на ослепление противника. Так что, стянув с лица сладко пахнущую тёплую ткань, Николаус принял Веру в одном бюстгальтере как данность — чего не сделаешь ради победы. Ему с Мю однажды пришлось...

— Не знала, что ты такой, — продолжала Вера, обводя пальцем контуры его рёбер. Её искренне занимало, что их можно было прощупать. Если очень постараться. Но ещё больше её удивил пресс.  
— Я люблю просто, чтобы свободно. Поэтому и ношу рубашки, всё это, — попытался объяснить Николаус. — Вот и кажется больше. Кажусь. Да.  
— Нет, я сейчас про другое, — Вера подняла голову. — Ты... милый. Весёлый. И такой обнимательный! — она вдруг притиснула Николауса к себе и закинула на него ногу, немало этим смутив.  
— Какой? — неловко хохотнул он.  
— Как медведь. Плюшевый, — Вера с сожалением отпустила его и села, заглядывая в глаза. — А почему ты так раньше не делал? Не щекотал меня, а?..  
— Неудобно было при дедушке, знаешь ли.  
— Ни-ик! Ну Ник! Шутишь всё, — Вера засмеялась и упёрлась обеими руками ему в грудь, словно собиралась делать массаж сердца. — Официально заявляю, что ты прикольный. Вот! И почему мы об этом раньше не знали?

Николаус вздохнул. В очередной раз свалить всё на Мю не получится — тот ведь не запрещал ему с девушками общаться. Только с парнями. И то не всегда. Так что версия не годилась даже для личного пользования.

— Это трудно... сказать, — начал он. — На самом деле, я всё-таки не такой.  
— А какой? — передразнила Вера.  
— Понимаешь, это, наверно, болезнь, — Николаус сжал губы. — Но бывает такая... тоска. И ничего не поделаешь. В смысле, я делать вообще не могу. Ничего.

Вера внимательно слушала.

— То есть, это, конечно, не повод... но лучше мне одному. Чего зря грузить? Я даже не знаю, когда в очередной раз начнётся. И все... если привыкнут и будут рассчитывать, а я вдруг... — он усмехнулся и передёрнул плечами. — Болтаю, прости.  
— Думаю, все наши поймут твоё состояние, — осторожно сказала Вера. — И ты говори, да.  
— Поймут, — Николаус слабо улыбнулся. Теперь он это знал. — Мю считает, что это у меня от ума... тут он, конечно же, льстит. Но я тоже решил, что это... от недостатка воли, наверное. Как с лишним весом. Надо не есть, например, сладкое...

Он совсем стушевался и хотел спрятать нос подмышку, но вдруг передумал — лёжа на спине сделать это было немного затруднительно.

— В общем, я скорее уныл, — подытожил Николаус.  
— Это болезнь. И никакой твоей вины в этом нет. И это лечат, — обнадёжила Вера. — А Мю тебе просто завидует. Ну, наверно. — Голос её звучал немного сварливо, как всегда при упоминании Мюллера — свежа была память о том, как на первом курсе он увёл у неё парня.

Николаус вздохнул. Если честно, он и сам понимал, что у него просто депрессия — только Вольфганг каждый раз при попытках заговорить на эту тему начинал дичайше смеяться: «И как ты узнал? По тесту из журнала для домохозяек? Ах, от знакомого врача! И что же ещё он у тебя нашёл, кроме ожирения?..».

— Кстати... — продолжала Вера, — возможно, одна вещь тебя всё-таки порадует. Я ведь так и не отплатила за твою доброту.  
— Да что там, — Николаус смущённо мотнул головой. — Ничего не надо.  
— Надо-надо, — Вера пересела на край постели и потребовала: — Закрой глаза! Сейчас будет сюрприз.

Николаус послушался с недобрым чувством. Почему-то он представил, как негромко щёлкнут крючки, зашуршит кружево, и он увидит неестественно круглые, как у французских мадонн, белые груди. Подозрение это было вызвано тем, что и Вероника когда-то называла соответствующую часть своего организма кодовым словом «сюрприз». Жизнь вообще заготовила для Николауса их немало.

Ткань действительно зашуршала — но, судя по звуку, Вера наоборот одевалась. Потом вжикнула молния сумки, что-то негромко звякнуло...

— Та-дам! Уже можно смотреть.

Николаус с опаской открыл правый глаз. И не поверил ему. Открыл левый.

Вера держала в руках банку с земляничным вареньем. Большую — пол-литровую, и с милой клетчатой этикеткой.

Николаус прижал пальцы ко рту.

 

Виктор сунул окровавленные пальцы в рот и начал посасывать, надеясь, что в теле не осталось стекла. Водитель такси угрюмо молчал. Наверно, ему не нравился запах.

Виктор долго шёл вдоль Стены, иногда забираясь на покатое бетонное основание — там, где грязь была совсем уж глубокой. Правой рукой он вёл по бетону и очень скоро её ободрал. Но мысль расстаться с последней опорой пронзала его таким нутряным тёмным страхом, что он предпочёл и дальше стирать кожу, и шёл, шёл...

Пёс бежал рядом, то радостно плюхаясь в грязь, то исчезая в полях; луна подмигивала из-за тучи. Какая-то звезда сорвалась с места и понеслась вниз, к горизонту — но вдруг изменила своё направление и юркнула сначала чуть вправо, а после вообще взмыла вверх. Неужели это _оно_? Виктор прикинул: погода ведь благоприятна для...

Но в этот момент он сам покачнулся — рука не нашла вдруг привычной опоры, и Виктор рухнул вниз — вправо и в Восточный Берлин.

Летел он недолго. Виктор глухо шлёпнулся на мягкую кучу картофельных очисток, такую гигантскую, словно кто-то готовил пюре разом на целую школу. Впрочем, _обманчиво_ мягкую, потому что в бедро ему впилась пустая жестянка, в бок — ребро деревянного ящика, а правую кисть обдало горячим и влажным. Вот это уже было бутылочное стекло.

— Ебаньись! — взвизгнул Виктор — и зря, потому что тем самым обнаружил себя. Где-то рядом в темноте мигом забрякала цепь, и раздался собачий лай. Потом были скрип невидимой двери и тяжёлые, глухие шаги.

— Чо там? — мужской низкий голос звучал не очень-то дружелюбно. — Ну, чо?

Собака ожидаемо не отвечала.

Виктор задержал дыхание и затаился. Щёлкнул взведённый затвор. А потом в стену над его головой ударили выстрелы. Холостыми или нет — Виктор в таких тонкостях не разбирался, его и в армию-то не взяли из-за внутричерепного давления, — но он знал: сейчас надо распластаться на куче гниющей органики и быть очень, очень тихим.

Припугнув потенциального нарушителя, сторож хмыкнул — мож, и почудилось, и наставительно произнёс:

— Утилизируйте бытовой мусор в контейнеры. Уот. В светлое время суток! А сюда не надо носить. Цуцики.

После чего, видимо, счёл долг перед Родиной выполненным, и побрёл куда-то к себе.

Виктор не помнил, как выбрался из этой ямы. За пробоиной, в Нойкёльне, его ждал у Стены верный пёс. Виктор для порядка ударил его ногой в тощий живот и побрёл прочь, уже не держась за бетон. И он почти не удивился, когда зубы сомкнулись у него на щиколотке.

Как он вышел к людям, Виктор тоже особо не помнил. Просто вдруг на смену полю и черноте пришли асфальт и оранжевый свет — это была какая-то трасса, с кирпичным бараком на обочине. Неподалёку от него стояло такси. Водитель с ужасом и отвращением посмотрел на Виктора, но тот, горько рыдая, начал показывать ему свои увечья — прокушенную левую ногу и распоротую правую кисть. А ещё показал последнюю оставшуюся в кармане джинсов купюру. И мужчина сжалился. Он достал из багажника рулон полиэтилена и застелил сидение. Виктор, всхлипывая и дрожа, забрался, и они поехали — к явному огорчению выскочивших из барака. И облегчению водителя, которому не пришлось таки везти сегодня труп.

 

— Я могу помочь тебе на похоронах? — спросил Николаус, подавая Вере её чудесную белую шубку.  
— Их не будет, — Вера слегка улыбнулась. — Деда сожгли в крематории, на второй день. И мы с бабушкой кинули его в реку!  
— Что, правда? — Николаус невольно поднял брови.  
— Да. Мы подумали, это будет правильней, чем развеять — так бы он... осел где-то. А теперь он плывёт! Представляешь? — Вера вертелась перед зеркалом, заправляя волосы под шарф. Получалось нечто индийское. — Он путешествует по всему свету!  
— Представляю, — Николаус вздохнул. Он подумал, что его-то родные крепко лежат в земле.  
— Ты не удивился, я вижу? Совсем-совсем?  
— Да нет. Всё логично же, — Николаус прикинул, где Вольфганг на этой неделе собирался стирать — снова в прачечной или на Шпрее?..  
— Уу! — умилилась Вера и чуть привстала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. — Спасибо ещё раз.  
— Пожалуйста, — Николаус вдруг ответил на поцелуй — тоже быстро коснулся губами нежного виска. — Заходи как-нибудь.  
— А зайду, — Вера шутливо погрозила ему пальцем. — Ну, до понедельника!  
— До понедельника, — улыбнулся Николаус, открывая ей дверь. — Ой, прости, тебя проводить? — он мгновенно залился краской. Надо же так забыть о приличиях...  
— Нет, не надо. Меня ждёт внизу мой ревнивый полюбовник-испанец. Граф, бандит. При оружии.

— Значит, до низа тогда...

— Нет! — вдруг воскликнула Вера.

Николаус недоверчиво улыбнулся.

— Ладно, это мой брат. Троюродный. Старший! Оч ревнивый, — Вера послала Николаусу последний воздушный «пюю!» и стала спускаться по лестнице.

 

Виктор, шипя и постанывая, поднимался на пятый этаж, когда навстречу ему процокала каблуками какая-то девка распутного вида. Ещё и довольная — уу, наверно, только что трахалась с кем-то. Виктор таких ненавидел. Поэтому он решил ни за что не уступать ей дорогу. Он встал посередине пролёта и начал держать оборону.

— Проходите, пожалуйста, — девица чуть отступила.  
— Мгрхм, — сказал Виктор, не ждавший такого коварства. И прошёл — вернее, проковылял мимо.

«Интересно, от кого она?» — думал он. И тут взгляд его упал на вторую из дверей на знакомой площадке — забитую и опечатанную.

«Ну и... контингент, — покачала головой Вера, выходя из подъезда. — Надеюсь, они не общаются...»

— О, привет, бабушка!

 

Николаус радостно метнулся к двери, услышав звонок. Он только что обнаружил завалившуюся за чучело пингвинёнка перчатку и уже хотел догонять — а Вера сама пришла! Вот и не надо ждать до понедельника!

На пороге стоял грязный, окровавленный человек. И он очень зло смотрел на Николауса.

Николаус моргнул. Человек смотрел на него, тяжело и яростно сопя.

— Вик? — сделал предположение Николаус, заметив, что всклокоченные волосы под слоем грязи — оранжевого цвета. — Проходи скорее! Что с тобой случилось?  
— Ньеудачно добралсья, — процедил Виктор сквозь зубы и шагнул в квартиру. — Что это у тьебя? — он с подозрением уставился на женскую перчатку в руках Николауса, будто это была важная улика с места преступления.

Ответить Николаус не успел. Послышался торопливый перестук каблуков, и в открытую дверь заглянула Вера:

— Представляешь, я перчатку потеряла. Думала, на улице обронила, когда из кармана доставала, но нет. Может, она тут вывалилась? Ты не находил? — протараторила она на одном дыхании, с любопытством косясь на грязного паренька, с которым столкнулась на лестнице.  
— Вот она, — Николаус смущённо улыбнулся и протянул перчатку Вере.

В этот момент Виктор, напряжённо застывший и не отрывавший взгляда от Николауса, медленно развернулся. В глазах его вспыхнуло адское пламя.

— Ах ты шльюха! — он метнулся к не ожидавшей Вере и схватил её за пушистый ворот. — Дрянь накрашьеная!

Вера не растерялась и хлестнула его зажатой в руке перчаткой по глазам. Опомнившийся Николаус обхватил разъярённого Виктора поперёк груди и, оттащив в сторону, не задумываясь втолкнул в ванную. И тут же пожалел, что задвижка внутри, а не снаружи — пришлось подпереть дверь собой.

— Прости, не знаю, что на него нашло.  
— Это же… В _и_ ктор, правильно? — Вера отряхивала ворот, но тщетно — он оказался заметно испачкан.  
— Викт _о_ р. Да. И… я правда не знаю, что с ним. Извини.  
— Буйный какой-то. Помощь нужна?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Николаус поморщился, удерживая дверь, на которую Виктор отчаянно бросался всем своим птичьим весом. — Я справлюсь.  
— До понедельника и удачи. Будь осторожен.  
— Спасибо. И ты… тоже осторожнее, — Николаус смущённо улыбнулся. Вера махнула ему рукой на прощание и захлопнула дверь. Было видно, как ей хочется остаться и понаблюдать за представлением, но всё-таки она не стала настаивать.

— И что это было? — Николаус открыл дверь, и разгневанный Виктор упал в его объятия, тут же забившись. Николаус не стал его удерживать.  
— Я! — взвизгнул Виктор, — добьирался к тьебе! С рьиском для жьизни! А тьы! Тут! С этьой! Блядью!

Николаус сурово нахмурил густые брови.

— Так, Вик, полегче со словами. Я вижу, что ты попал в неприятности…  
— Ньеприятность?! Ха!  
— …но это не повод кидаться на других. Это же Вера, моя однокурсница, помнишь?  
— Ньет! — Виктор насупился и угрюмо смотрел на Николауса исподлобья, как вредный упрямый ребёнок.  
— Мы делали проект — у нас пятнадцатого важный зачёт. И ты знаешь, что я не по девушкам. Эта… безобразная сцена…  
— Простьи, — снова перебил Виктор. Теперь он выглядел пристыжённым. — Я нье должьен был…  
— Ладно, — Николаус махнул рукой, обрывая излияния, и снял с вешалки свою куртку, нащупал бумажник. — Сейчас мы поедем в травмпункт, а по пути ты мне всё расскажешь.

Виктор виновато шмыгнул носом и кивнул. На душе снова стало тепло: Николя заботится о нём! Он не злится! Ему не всё равно!

Николаус терпеливо вздохнул и потрепал его по плечу. Счастье должно быть трудным. Или, как говорил Вольфганг: «не заебался — не любил».

***

Виктор вышел из ванной в футболке Николауса и его же подвёрнутых домашних штанах. Больше всего он смахивал на беспризорника, стащившего вещи не по размеру. Не так, ох не так он представлял себе приезд к любви всей жизни!

— Всё хорошо? — Николаус пригладил его влажные волосы и с беспокойством заглянул в лицо. — Нормально себя чувствуешь? Зря ты отказался от уколов…  
— Псьина была нье бьешенная, — покачал головой Виктор. Уверенности в этом у него не было никакой, но он слишком боялся уколов — как вынести целых сорок, да ещё в живот?! Он одну инъекцию от столбняка еле перенёс, и то при условии, что Николя подержит его за руку.

Николаус вздохнул и принялся раскладывать спагетти по тарелкам. Виктор наблюдал за ним, глотая слюну.

Дождавшись, когда тарелка наполнится, Виктор крепко ухватил вилку и принялся жадно есть. Он старался быть аккуратным, но не получалось — после всего пережитого его терзал волчий голод. Николаус наблюдал за ним почти с умилением: приятно, когда твою стряпню едят с таким аппетитом.

После неромантического ужина Виктор вызвался помочь вымыть посуду, хотя ноги до сих пор гудели, и всё, что ему хотелось — лечь и не двигаться. Тем не менее, делал он всё очень старательно. А у Николауса всё больше зарождалась уверенность, что они уживутся.

Наконец, Виктор добрался до кровати — огромной, мягкой, чудесной кровати. Он плашмя повалился на пуховую перину и блаженно застонал. Николаус сел рядом и, немного помявшись, молча протянул ему какой-то бланк официального вида.

— Что этьо? — Виктор приподнялся на локтях и попытался сосредоточиться. От усталости и волнения прочитать длинные слова никак не получалось.  
— Это справка. Я проверился на венерические заболевания, и она… ну, подтверждает, что я здоров, — Николаус смущённо потупился. — Я подумал, что… это важно.  
— Спасьибо, — Виктор прижал справку к груди, — этьо и правдьа так… — нужные слова как назло не шли.  
— А твоя справка? — Николаус пытливо посмотрел на него. — Ой, прости, ты наверно потерял её вместе с вещами.  
— Да, потьерял, — глухо отозвался Виктор. Если бы у него остались силы, он бы _очень_ оскорбился — Николя ему не доверяет! Неужели думал, что вернувшись домой, он трахался направо и налево?! Это некоторым бакенбардистым типам, водящим дружбу с мерзкими Вольфгангами, такая справка нужна, а ему нет.  
— Не расстраивайся, — Николаус погладил его по лодыжке и тепло улыбнулся. — Я в тебе не сомневаюсь.

«А мне кажется, что сомневаешься, — хотел сказать Виктор. — И вообще не рад меня видеть. Ты даже поцеловал меня только один раз — после укола!», — но всё же благоразумно промолчал.

Николаус забрал у него справку и укрыл одеялом — прямо в одежде.

— Спи. Завтрашний день проведём как ты захочешь, хорошо?  
— Хорошьо, — тихо отозвался Виктор, перевернувшись на бок, и тут же уснул.

Николаус погладил его по суховатым от краски волосам и погасил свет.

***

Вольфганг потёр уставшие глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. Куда проще было разделить задания на два дня, но он предпочитал делать всё и сразу, как бы это ни выматывало. Зато завтра можно будет отдохнуть.

Он закурил третью за сегодня сигарету и посмотрел в окно — и не заметил, что уже стемнело. И когда Кристиан включил свет — тоже. После перестука клавиш тишина в квартире казалась ватной — неслышно тикали покинутые кукушкой часы, не шуршала Мышь, и из-за закрытой кухонной двери не доносилось ни звука — Кристиан решил тоже заняться делом и гладил там вещи, успевшие высохнуть.

Тишина. Спокойствие. Точнее, его видимость.

Уже час Вольфганг мучительно хотел позвонить Николаусу. А ещё лучше — увидеть. Вот только ему сейчас не до него: суббота же, небось, милуется со своим эльзасским недоразумением.

Самое главное, Вольфганг не мог решить — сказать Николаусу о Бертраме или нет? Волновать друга не хотелось, но предупредить стоило. Он старался отмести мысль, что Бертрам может причинить Никки вред, всё-таки его знали в разных тусовках, не говоря уж о богемно-гейской, но та настойчиво лезла в голову, неотвязная, как зубная боль: с Берти станется сбить Николауса на машине или организовать нападение… замаскировать всё под случайность, которую не свяжут с его именем. Мысль эта неприятно колола. В правом виске опять начало стучать.

Вольфганг затушил окурок в пепельнице и потянулся к телефону.

Николаус ответил после шестого гудка:

— Слушаю, — сказал он тихо, почти шёпотом.  
— Это я, — Вольфганг воровато оглянулся на дверь кухни, и тоже зашептал: — Похоже, я тебя разбудил, но тут такое дело…

Вольфганг быстро пересказал ему содержимое открытки. Николаус вздохнул:

— Честно говоря, чего-то подобного я тоже ждал. Вы там, это, держитесь… И за меня не переживай. Я буду осторожен. Главное, береги себя и Криса.

Они попрощались. Вольфганг повесил трубку и откинулся на спинку стула, расслабленно запрокинув голову. Он чувствовал, что Никки хотел сказать что-то ещё, что-то важное, но как будто стеснялся. Или просто не хотел, чтоб Виктор его услышал. Но всё равно от этого короткого разговора стало спокойнее.

Вольфганг резко выпрямился, взял чистый лист и заправил в печатную машинку — времени на хандру не было, его ждало сообщение по социологии.

Он так увлёкся, что даже не слышал, как Кристиан подошёл к нему:

— Ну всё, я вещи в шкаф положил. Сам переложишь, если что не так.

Вольфганг вздрогнул и резко обернулся:

— А… Спасибо, Крис. Что собираешься делать?  
— Книжку почитаю. Чтоб тебе не мешать.  
— Ну почитай, почитай, — Вольфганг снова принялся печатать, иногда сверяясь с учебником. Кристиан постоял немного у него за спиной, глядя, как быстро он набирает текст, лишь иногда замирая с занесёнными над клавишами пальцами, что-то обдумывая, но скоро ему это наскучило, и он ушёл в спальню, прихватив со стеллажа первую попавшуюся книгу.

Вольфганг не знал, сколько времени прошло. Он закончил сообщение, перечитал его и остался доволен («Религия и современное искусство. Жестковато получилось, хех, зато честно»). Осталось написать реферат по основам истории и теории кино — и всё! Если очень захотеть, то к утру будет готово. Старый пень, видимо, не простил ему спор о нуарах и писать велел о советском кинематографе — от самого начала и по сегодняшний день. Вот с этим было посложнее — из нужных книг дома оказалось всего две, и в обеих всё заканчивалось на фильмах революционного периода, да и к тому же, вторая была энциклопедией с обзорными статьями. Вольфганг вздохнул: всё-таки придётся доделывать завтра — если у Никки найдутся нужные материалы, а если нет, то идти в библиотеку в понедельник. Но пока можно было хотя бы написать начало.

Он снова не услышал, что Кристиан подошёл к нему (и когда только научился ступать так тихо?) — набрасывал в блокноте план, куря уже четвёртую сигарету, но не вздрогнул, когда на плечи опустились тёплые ладони.

— Я соскучился, — Кристиан ткнулся лицом ему в макушку: то ли хотел поцеловать, то ли просто прижаться, и помассировал уставшие плечи, с силой надавливая.  
— Привыкай. Скоро у меня сессия начнётся, каждый день вот так сидеть буду, — Вольфганг обернулся, и едва не стряхнул пепел прямо на бумаги: Кристиан стоял перед ним обнажённый, в ошейнике. Желание притянуть его к себе за этот самый ошейник было таким сильным, что начало покалывать кончики пальцев. Но с планом Вольфганг ещё не закончил.  
— Не помешаю? — Кристиан сел к нему на колени и заглянул в блокнот.  
— Ничуть, — Вольфганг приобнял его, зажал сигарету уголком рта и принялся набрасывать основные пункты проблематики. Кристиан сидел смирно и не мешал — хороший, послушный зверь. Только кости немного в ноги впиваются.

На мгновение Вольфганг вообразил себя важным боссом в роскошном кабинете, с дорогой сигарой в зубах, бокалом элитного бухла под рукой и хорошо вышколенным любовником, знающим как помочь ему снять стресс. Даже смешно стало.

— Убери, пожалуйста, эти книжки на место, мешают, — он мотнул головой в сторону стопки, которую венчал сборник статей по социологии. Кристиан кивнул и отнёс книги к стеллажу. Даже принялся их аккуратно расставлять — не в алфавитном порядке, но чтоб хотя бы не падали.  
— Всё, — Кристиан вернулся к столу и замер в нерешительности, принявшись ковырять уголок. Вольфганг подумал, что ему неудобно забираться на колени и развернулся, чтобы облегчить задачу. Это было ошибкой.

Кристиан тут же опустился на пол — плавно, даже грациозно, чего от него никак нельзя было ожидать — движения у него до сих пор были резкими, немного нервными. Но не в этот раз. Он раздвинул колени Вольфганга и устроился между ними, преданно заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Что такое? — Вольфганг тепло улыбнулся, маскируя желание схватить, стиснуть покрепче, опрокинуть на пол. Вместо этого он протянул руку и провёл подушечками пальцев по виску Кристиана, заправил прядь волос ему за ухо.

Кристиан перехватил ладонь и прижался губами к тыльной стороне, потом перевернул и лизнул внутреннюю, прошёлся кончиком языка по линии жизни. Вольфганг глубоко втянул воздух носом: не время, надо сдержаться, добить план с теми материалами, что есть, а потом можно… Кристиан вылизывал его пальцы, и все здравые мысли испарялись, не успевая оформиться. Вольфганг старался дышать ровнее. Он провёл большим пальцем по губам Кристиана, слегка надавил на нижнюю, оттянул — ему нравилось это ощущение: тёплые мягкие губы, немного влажные от слюны, верхняя чуть тоньше, _у_ же нижней. Кристиан вобрал его палец в рот и начал посасывать, прикрыв глаза, и иногда касаясь подушечки кончиком языка. Вольфганга обдало жаром. Сердце застучало ещё чаще. Ему казалось, что ещё немного, и он кончит просто от того, что его большой палец находится у Кристиана во рту. Прикасаться к внутренней стороне щеки, нежной, горячей и скользкой было донельзя возбуждающе. Кристиан выпустил палец, позволив размазать слюну по скуле и подбородку, и поцеловал Вольфганга в запястье, щекотно провёл носом до сгиба локтя и уткнулся в него, замерев. Наверно, это был ещё один способ сказать «я весь твой».

Вольфганг обнял его и запустил свободную руку в волосы. Откуда-то из глубины поднималось тёмное, жаркое. Кристиан перед ним на коленях, в ошейнике — сам, _добровольно_. Отдающий себя полностью и готовый принять всё — от ласки до побоев. Берти о таком оставалось только мечтать: он мог затянуть на нём ошейник и на колени поставить тоже мог, вот только для начала Кристиана ему пришлось бы сломать, уничтожить личность, оставив лишь истерзанную оболочку.

Вольфганг ухмыльнулся — широко, зло и крепче прижал Кристиана к себе: Бертрам его не получит. И пусть только попробует что-нибудь выкинуть — Вольфганг ему ответит. А если Берти совсем поехал и тронет Никки, Вольфганг его уничтожит — он не знал как, но не сомневался, что придумает способ. Нельзя чтобы такие мудаки оставались безнаказанными. Ни один, даже самый опустившийся наркоман с Цоо не заслуживал, чтобы его мучили и потом продавали эти страдания в видео-формате.

Хищное понемногу улеглось, уступив место жалости. Бедный Крис, угораздило же его так вляпаться. Только пришёл в себя — и всё снова могло рухнуть.

Кажется, Кристиан был готов простоять вот так, на коленях, дыша запахом его кожи, всю ночь. Вольфганг выпутал пальцы из его волос, мягко отстранил и, поддев пальцем кольцо на ошейнике, потянул на себя, заставляя посмотреть в лицо. Кристиан улыбнулся ему, глядя с обожанием и чуть лукаво. По-лисьи. Вольфганг поднялся, не отпуская ошейник, и Кристиан вынужден был встать вместе с ним. Вольфганг прижал его к себе — крепко, стиснул как добычу, ценный трофей, который того и гляди могли отнять, поцеловал, осторожно прикусил его нижнюю губу, проник в рот языком, продолжая держать его за ошейник. Кристиан простонал ему в рот и прижался сильнее, потёрся всем телом. Кажется, ему действительно нравился контраст, когда он полностью обнажён, а Вольфганг одет.

Не разрывая поцелуй, они добрались до дивана. Пришлось отстраниться. В этот раз Вольфганг откинулся на подлокотник, а не на спинку, устроился полулёжа, так что Кристиан без проблем забрался сверху.

— Кажется, пора раскладывать смазку на всех плоских поверхностях, — Вольфганг усмехнулся, стягивая домашние штаны вместе с бельём.  
— Обойдёмся, — Кристиан задрал на нём футболку и поддел колечко в левом соске языком. Вольфганг застонал, запрокинув голову.

Кристиан некоторое время целовал его и покусывал, прижимался к груди, толкался между бёдер, хотя стянутые до колен штаны мешали. Вольфгангу нравилось — Крис наконец-то перестал стесняться перехватывать инициативу. Он даже свёл ноги вместе, надеясь, что Кристиан наконец-то решится хотя бы на Оксфорд-стайл, но тот, кажется, понял всё по-своему — сев прямо, оседлал его. Вольфганг не собирался форсировать события — у него было ещё множество планов на Кристиана в качестве пассива, но сейчас он едва не попросил его _продолжить_. Проще было сказать сразу, мол, я совсем не против, чтобы иногда ты был сверху, но так не интересно — Вольфгангу было любопытно, когда же Кристиан начнёт по-настоящему проверять границы дозволенного.

Вольфганг снизу вверх смотрел на Кристиана, разглядывал — позицию тот выбрал удачную. Уже пора было привыкнуть к этому зрелищу: широким плечам и тонким ключицам, маленьким твёрдым соскам, проступающим рёбрам, впалому животу с прощупывающимися теперь мышцами пресса, острым подвздошным костям, которые так удобно сжимать, узким бёдрам, члену со светло-розовой головкой, аккуратной мошонке, длинным почти прямым ногам с красивыми стопами, изящным рукам, даже несмотря на крупные ладони, чувствительной шее с заметным кадыком, но Вольфганг не мог перестать им любоваться. Кристиан под его взглядом покраснел и прикусил нижнюю губу — Вольфганг знал, что это не кокетство, зверю приятно его внимание, но оно же до сих пор его смущает.

Кристиан коснулся пальцами своих губ и посмотрел на Вольфганга неожиданно стеснительно, будто бы спрашивая разрешения. Тот, ещё не совсем понимая, что Кристиан задумал, кивнул и ободряюще погладил его над коленом, чуть сжал. Кристиан выдохнул, решившись и, высунув язык, быстро лизнул подушечки пальцев. Уже давно стоявший член Вольфганга от этого зрелища дёрнулся, на головке выступила прозрачная капля предэякулята. Реакция Кристиану понравилась. Он уже смелее облизнул свои пальцы по вторую фалангу, а после, расхрабрившись окончательно, смачно вылизал всю ладонь. Вольфганг застонал, глядя, как тянется нитка слюны между губами и большим пальцем и стиснул задницу Кристиана обеими руками, непроизвольно вскинув бёдра. Кристиан улыбнулся ему, полуприкрыв глаза, ещё раз провёл всей плоскостью языка по ладони, а в следующий момент обхватил мокрой рукой член Вольфганга и свой.

Вольфганг выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как соприкасаются головки и как влажная от слюны ладонь скользит по стволу, задавая быстрый, почти торопливый темп. Кристиан дышал часто-часто, то низко опуская голову, то запрокидывая её, словно предлагая полюбоваться ошейником. Он двинул рукой, прижимая головки друг к другу, и кончил Вольфгангу на грудь, простонав почти жалобно, замедлился на мгновение, но тут же возобновил движения. Вольфганг кончил с хриплым выдохом, и только тогда заметил, что всё это время впивался в задницу Кристиана ногтями.

— Прости, кажется… я тебя… поцарапал, — дыхание выравнивалось с трудом.

Кристиан лишь мотнул головой, тяжело опёршись локтем об спинку дивана.

Вольфганг стёр с живота сперму — свою и Кристиана — и как ни в чём не бывало облизал ладонь. Глаза Кристиана расширились, хотя подобное он видел не в первый раз, но привыкнуть к тому, что Вольфганг делает это так запросто, не мог до сих пор.

— Ну а что, нет поблизости салфеток, — Вольфганг хитро ему улыбнулся и, снова поддев кольцо ошейника, потянул Кристиана вниз, к себе.

Немного повозившись, они удобно устроились — лицом к лицу, Вольфганг на краю, а Кристиан оказался прижат к спинке. Они лежали, лениво целуясь, и возвращаться за стол доделывать план хотелось всё меньше.

— Вольф, — Кристиан боднул его в плечо, — знаешь, мне с тобой так хорошо — очень-очень, просто оттого, что ты рядом, даже когда мы в разных комнатах.

Вольфганг кивнул и провёл ладонью по его боку. Он знал это чувство. Ему с Николаусом так же было хорошо. Несмотря на то, что тот упорно говорил «ложи» вместо «клади», забрызгивал зеркало пеной для бритья, предпочитал скучный секс и был подвержен приступам хандры.

— Но, — продолжал Кристиан, — я всё равно тебя хочу. Мне… как будто мало. Странно, правда? Одновременно мне ничего не нужно, просто что бы ты был рядом, и тут же — чтобы мы сутками не вылезали из постели. Это как… я как будто на наркоту подсел — хочется ещё и ещё.  
— Я чувствую то же самое, пряник, — заверил Вольфганг и потрепал смущённого Кристиана по затылку. В этот раз он не врал — ему Криса тоже хотелось постоянно, хотя, казалось бы, они и так трахаются почти каждый день, должно уже было приесться, но нет. Вольфганга такой расклад вполне устраивал: если уж не любовь, то хотя бы влечение, раз не сдержался — то, что он решил помочь Кристиану, вовсе не означало, что с ним надо спать, он сам его захотел и тем всё усложнил. Кто ж знал, что Крис всё за чистую монету примет…

Они полежали ещё немного. Кристиан тепло дышал ему в шею, прижавшись, а Вольфганг, уткнувшись ему в макушку, вырисовывал на плече невидимые узоры. Ему нравилось трогать Кристиана, здорово, что он оказался таким жадным до прикосновений. Но, как бы приятно ни было водить пальцами по гладкой коже и зарываться в мягкие, пахнущие ягодами волосы, дело ждало. Вольфганг опасно свесился с дивана и глянул на часы: полпервого ночи, ещё много можно успеть сделать.

— Ты куда? — Кристиан ухватил его за футболку, но Вольфганг разжал его пальцы.  
— Сделаю первые главы, чтобы потом меньше возиться.  
— Можно я тут побуду?  
— Можно, — Вольфганг поцеловал его в лоб и сел за стол. — Только ошейник снять не забудь и оденься, а то замёрзнешь.

Кристиан кивнул.

Вольфганг пододвинул к себе энциклопедию (с неё начинать было проще), открыл главу о распространении кинематографа, и принялся подчёркивать информацию, касающуюся царской России. Но на тексте удавалось сосредоточиться с трудом — на этот раз ошейник будоражил воображение. Кристиану нравится, когда немного больно, и он охотно встаёт на колени… возможно, имеет смысл рассказать ему о _подчинении_. А лучше сводить в клуб и показать. Раньше он мог испугаться чего-то подобного, но теперь — вряд ли. Кажется, он этого хочет. Вольфганг очень надеялся, что не принимает желаемое за действительное.

Устав, он отложил книги и помассировал шею. Часы показывали полвторого. Можно ещё посидеть. Про Кристиана он совсем забыл, всё же сконцентрировавшись на теме, и немного удивился, заметив, что тот спит на диване. Похоже, его сморило сразу, и одеться он не успел — лежал на животе, подложив под голову руки и поджав ноги, волосы рассыпались по спине и плечам, почти закрыли лицо. Вольфганг покачал головой и принёс из спальни одеяло — будить Кристиана не хотелось. Пусть спит и не мешает. Он укрыл его, случайно коснувшись кожи — прохладная, замёрз всё-таки.

Около трёх Вольфганг всё-таки сдался. Первая глава была готова. Вторую можно отложить на завтра. Он погасил свет, осторожно присел на край дивана и тронул Кристиана за плечо:

— Пойдём спать, мой хороший. На кровати это делать гораздо удобнее.

Кристиан сонно заворочался, с трудом разлепил глаза и приподнялся на локте.

— Мм, Вольф...

У Вольфганга перехватило дыхание — ошейник всё ещё был на нём, заклёпки тускло блестели в падающем из окна свете фонарей. Под волосами было не видно, и Вольфганг думал, что Кристиан его всё-таки снял, не мог же забыть, но нет — так и спал в нём. Это было… чертовски трогательно.

— Вольф, — снова повторил Кристиан, уже внятнее и протянул к нему руки — жест до странности детский. Макс, когда был мелкий, тоже так делал — тянул ручонки и крепко обнимал за шею.

Вольфганг прижал Кристиана к себе и потёрся носом об висок. Крис был такой тёплый и податливый спросонья — отпускать не хотелось. Вольфганг собирался его просто разбудить, до спальни он добрался бы своим ходом, но планы поменялись.

— Держи одеяло, — он подхватил Кристиана на руки и понёс в постель. Тот успел потереться щекой об его плечо и мазнуть губами по подбородку. Вот же неугомонный.

Вольфганг уложил его и расстегнул ошейник. Ночного света хватило, чтобы заметить тёмную надавленную полосу от кромки. Вольфганг прикоснулся к ней губами, потом лизнул — на языке остался привкус сыромятной кожи. Кристиан обнял его за шею, не давая отстраниться.

— Зверёнок мой, — Вольфганг нежно поцеловал его в висок, пригладил волосы. Кристиан потянулся к нему, уткнулся носом в щёку.

Целовался он сонно — просто скользил по коже приоткрытыми губами, и Вольфганг с трудом заставил себя оторваться от податливо раскрытого рта. Он неторопливо разделся, забрался под одеяло и Кристиан тут же прильнул к нему. Сонно-расслабленный, с отпечатком от ошейника, напоминающим рубец, он представлял крайне соблазнительное зрелище, но Вольфганг твёрдо решил бороться с искушениями. И, к тому же, устал.

— Спи, зверёныш, — он развернул Кристиана спиной к себе и поцеловал за ухом.

Кристиан немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее — и поплотнее к Вольфгангу, и почти сразу же задышал ровно и глубоко. Вольфганг покосился на отложенный на тумбочку ошейник и улыбнулся: после сессии он возьмётся научить Криса новому, покажет особый, притягательный мир, живущий по строгим правилам.

«Надеюсь, тебе понравится, славный. Мой».

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  



	49. Злокозненный сифилитик

— Чьорт! Прокльятая ты жьестянка! — выпалил Виктор шёпотом и выключил газ. 

Даже молоко в Берлине было против него. Стоило на мгновение отвернуться — и пышная белая шапка уже на плите, огонь залит, а в квартире пахнет как на пожаре. Он так хотел сделать Николя приятное и приготовить утренний кофе... В довершение всего, в дверь позвонили — причудливо как-то: два коротких звонка, один длинный и снова короткий.

— Божье, за чтьо... — процедил Виктор и поковылял открывать.

На пороге стоял _он_. Враг. Пустоглазый, злорадный. И наверняка вот без справки.

— Добрейшее утро, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Как добрался?  
— Спасьибо, прьекрасно, — фыркнул Виктор. Он ещё и издевается!  
— Рад за тебя. Можно войти? — Вольфганг проскользнул мимо него и начал по-хозяйски неторопливо снимать куртку.  
— А Николя ещьё спит! — несколько запоздало нашёлся Виктор.  
— Так я подожду, — Вольфганг невозмутимо направился на кухню.

Виктор не знал, что и делать: остановить его? Выгнать? Предложить чаю? Срочно разбудить Николя?

— А у вас молоко убежало! — бодро доложил Вольфганг с кухни. Виктор схватился за голову.

— Мю, ты? — в дверях гостиной появился Николаус — в любимой пижаме со звёздами и Сатурнами. — Утро доброе, — он поцеловал Виктора в щёку. — Как рука?  
— Отльично, — умильно прошипел Виктор. — _Он_ там.  
— Угу.

Пока друзья обсуждали что-то на кухне, Виктор в комнате пытался застелить кровать так, чтобы придать ей вид нетронутый и невинный. Учитывая грешный колорит подушек и покрывала, сделать это было довольно проблематично.

Дело в том, что ночью Николя попытался его изнасиловать. По крайней мере, Виктор так подумал. Ближе к утру он по привычке начал вертеться: лёг на бок, потом на другой, вверх ногами, примостив пятки на стену, опять на живот... Наконец, он подкатился к спящему на спине Николаусу. А тот проявил звериную злую натуру, и когда Виктор притёрся к нему — вдруг притянул к себе ещё плотнее медвежьим жестом собственника. Даже согласия не спросил! Это можно было расценить однозначно как покушение.

— Уу, так вьот ты какой! — понял Виктор всё и сразу. — Ты тожье... жьивотное.

Он вывинтился из медвежьих объятий и спас себя, в три слоя завернувшись в верхнее покрывало. То, что он приехал, ещё не значит, что Николя может в любое время требовать от него безудержного дикого секса. У него и гордость есть.

— Ты говорил, без обратного адреса? — Николаус тревожно вглядывался в лицо друга. — Значит, вообще нет зацепок?  
— Да, — Вольфганг кивнул. — Хотя что бы нам это дало?..  
— В полиции всё пригодится. Ну, наверно.  
— Я не пойду туда. Дохлый номер, — Вольфганг скривился и отпил молока. Скривился ещё раз — отдавало горелой карамелью.  
— Как знаешь, Мю. По-моему, стоит. Хотя бы попытайся.  
— Ты шутишь сейчас? Вряд ли что-нибудь... изменилось.  
— Не знаю. Он же не мог купить прямо всех. Я бы на твоём месте попробовал.  
— Ладно, — Вольфганг решительно встал из-за стола. — Если будет ещё что-то — сразу же отнесу в участок.  
— Вот и славно, — Николаус встал тоже и от избытка чувств стиснул друга в объятиях.  
— Ууу, мой медведь, — Вольфганг расхохотался. За что он любил Никки — так это за умение всегда утешить самым действенным способом.

Виктор в комнате слышал смех. И он знал — смеются над ним. Но не успел он разозлиться как следует, вошли Николя и злокозненный сифилитик.

— ...наверно, он меня не простил, — весело продолжал Вольфганг. — Вот и задал такое.  
— Это-то понятно, — хохотнул Николаус. — Посмотри в шкафу, там, где плёнки. Такая стопа.  
— За вареньем?  
— Ага.

Виктора передёрнуло. Эта плебейская манера! И... и они болтали, будто его здесь и не было!

— Можьет, хочьешь позавтракать? — елейно обратился он ко врагу. — Я прьиготовил _для моего парнья_ отличный омльет.

Вольфганг прекратил раскопки в шкафу и медленно обернулся. Взгляд его вмещал сразу несколько глубоких вопросов. Например: «ты что, ещё кого-то с собой притащил?». Или: «а, так та резиновая рвота на сковородке — это эльзасский омлет?».

Виктор ждал, чуть подрагивая, как чихуахуа.

— Нет, — Вольфганг наконец мотнул головой. — Я к вам ненадолго. Но за предложение спасибо.  
— Да, очень мило с твоей стороны, — Николаус улыбнулся и тронул Виктора за плечо. — Ну, приготовить. А то я что-то проспал...  
— Так воскрьесенье же! — сделал тот большие глаза. — Ты очьень утомляйешься, тебе надьо больше отдыхать!

Вольфганг неслышно вздохнул и продолжил поиск. Как назло, в прекрасной подборке книг по мировому кинематографу не было ничего про современные советские фильмы. «Строгий юноша»? Пожалуйста! Эйзенштейн? Увесистая монография. Даже про «оттепель» была отдельная книга. Но ни одной про кино последнего десятилетия — наверно, Николаус и тут предпочитал винтаж.

— Я возьму, если можно, Эйзенштейна и шестидесятников?  
— Да, конечно, — закивал Николаус.  
— До вторника, — уточнил Вольфганг, задвигая книги обратно и водружая в первый ряд банку варенья.  
— Угу.

Виктор подавил зубовный скрежет и выдохнул:

— Успьехов в работье.

***

Вольфганг возвращался домой, весело помахивая одолженным пакетом с книгами. Он уже прикидывал, как подредактирует пару глав, добавит про шестидесятников — и всё, работа почти сделана: на понедельник останется всего одна глава и заключение. Реферат уже вышел объёмным и «воды» в нём не было, так что преподу придётся утереться. Думал, что Мюллер-Маллер-как-вас-там принесёт какую-нибудь отписку на пятнадцать листов, которую можно будет злорадно «зарубить» — а вот хер!

Вольфганг так замечтался, что неосторожно задел пакетом какого-то прохожего в длинном пальто.

— Поосторожнее, пожалуйста, — процедил тот и обернулся.

Вольфганг расплылся в довольной улыбке:

— Ко-от! Вот так встреча!

Ганс невозмутимо кивнул.

— Я звонил тебе, — он крепко взял Вольфганга за локоть и отвёл в сторону, — но ты, похоже, дал свой номер специально, чтобы меня игнорировать.  
— Что поделать, ты звонишь очень не вовремя, — Вольфганг изобразил лёгкое смущение, и Ганс тут же придвинулся к нему вплотную — надо же, подействовало. «Любишь скромных послушных мальчиков, да?»  
— Вольфганг, — Ганс склонился почти к самому уху, — я знаю, что было в хирургии.

«Тьфу ты, опять он за своё! А я уж думал…»

— Обязательно об этом вспоминать? Мне довелось пережить далеко не самый приятный момент. Даже не один. Брр! Мало того, что меня направили не туда, мне пришлось перенести унизительную процедуру, а потом…  
— Вольфганг, — Ганс начал терять терпение, — это не шутки. Мне нужно тебя осмотреть.

Глаза Вольфганга загорелись. Он завертел головой, готовый тащить слишком уж сдержанного доктора в первую попавшуюся подворотню, но Ганс раздражённо вздохнул и легонько встряхнул его:

— Да не здесь же! Запишись завтра ко мне на приём, я работаю до шести. Вечера, — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— Как скажешь, кот, — Вольфганг игриво закусил губу и погладил ворот его пальто. — А что ты здесь делаешь, м? Живёшь поблизости? — он выразительно подвигал бровями, но Ганс намёк не оценил, ещё и руку его убрал.  
— Нет. Заходил к сестре — племянница приболела.  
— Это не заразное? — Вольфганг тут же отступил и на всякий случай прикрыл нос и рот ладонью.  
— Нет. Жду тебя на приёме.  
— Я приду.

Ганс снова церемонно кивнул ему, прощаясь, и зашагал в сторону парковки. Вольфганг смотрел ему вслед: можно было бы догнать и, пока им по пути, пойти вместе, но это было навязчиво. И так переигрывает. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли, и бодро зашагал на поиски ближайшего таксофона — записываться на приём при Кристиане не стоило.

***

Вольфганг встал из-за стола, потянулся, и принялся складывать листы аккуратной стопочкой — всё, что запланировал на сегодня, сделал. Часы показывали семь вечера. Можно расслабиться и поваляться перед телевизором с Крисом под боком, а можно сходить в какой-нибудь бар и вернуться к двенадцати.

Кристиан снова неслышно подошёл сзади и обнял его поперёк груди.

— И что это ты за манеру взял? — прозвучало немного сварливо.  
— Само как-то, — Кристиан прижал его к себе крепче и потёрся щекой о затылок. — Устал?  
— Немного, — Вольфганг положил реферат в папку, чтоб Мышь не растащила, и завязал тесёмки.  
— Я набрал ванну.

Вольфганг развернулся к Кристиану лицом, разрывая объятия, и положил руки ему на бёдра, погладил немного поблёкший от частых стирок шёлк халата:

— Звучит весьма заманчиво. И ты примешь её вместе со мной, м?

Кристиан кивнул, тонко улыбнувшись:

— И вместе с нами её примет бутылка красного. Не против?  
— Так чего же мы ждём?

В ванной Вольфганг взялся за футболку, но Кристиан перехватил его руки:

— Нет. Позволь мне. Ты же _устал_ , — он аккуратно стащил футболку с него и провёл ладонью по спине, медленно, посылая по всему телу приятные мурашки. А потом поцеловал его, придерживая под затылок, впервые по-настоящему обозначив разницу в росте.

Вольфганг тихо выдохнул, когда Кристиан, целуя его в шею, поддел пальцами колечки пирсинга и потянул — наконец-то перестал бояться сделать больно. Ещё приятнее было видеть зверя таким уверенным, действующим самостоятельно, ведущим. Кристиан прикусил мочку его уха, и Вольфганг плотнее притёрся к нему бёдрами. Кристиан отстранился, стянул с него домашние штаны и, опустившись на колени, прихватил твёрдый член губами сквозь ткань трусов, запустил руки под резинку. Высвободившись из белья, Вольфганг ожидал, что он возьмёт в рот, но Кристиан поднялся и принялся развязывать пояс халата.

— Ну нет, я тоже хочу тебя раздеть. Помнишь, я собирался делать это всегда, — Вольфганг отвёл его руки в сторону и сам потянул узел. Кристиан кивнул и покраснел. Ну надо же, упоминание раздевания до сих пор его смущает. Или возбуждает.

Вольфганг окончательно перехватил инициативу, мягко прикусив его нижнюю губу. Кристиан тихо простонал, прикрыв глаза, и положил ладони ему на плечи, но Вольфганг отпустил его и распахнул халат — не надоедало смотреть, как шёлк стекает вниз по белой коже.

Кристиан судорожно ухватился за раковину, когда Вольфганг порывисто развернул его спиной к себе — ноги как будто сделались ватными. В зеркале он увидел своё отражение с поплывшим взглядом, раскрасневшимися щеками и порозовевшими губами, но куда больше его занимал отражающийся Вольфганг. Тот собрал его волосы в кулак, чтоб не мешали («Сожми сильнее!», — хотел попросить Кристиан, но получалось только быстро, неглубоко дышать) и скользил приоткрытыми губами по открывшейся шее и плечу. Жаль, что зеркало было небольшое, и отражения были видны только по плечи — сейчас Кристиану хотелось видеть, как второй рукой Вольфганг поглаживает его живот, как прижимается сзади, задевая бёдра твёрдым членом…

— Пойдём, вода остынет, — Вольфганг посмотрел на него в зеркало и многообещающе улыбнулся.

Кристиан на миг огорчился. Вот если бы Вольфганг не отпускал его... и не спускал с него взгляд. Кристиан мотнул головой — сегодня так, а перед зеркалом... когда-нибудь. В ближайшие дни.

— О чём задумался, хороший? — Вольфганг тронул его за локоть. — Всё в порядке?

Вместо ответа Кристиан обернулся, и широко ухмыльнувшись, по-русалочьи как-то обхватил его руками за шею. Так, смеясь, вдвоём они и залезли в ванну.

— Кто снизу? — прищурился Вольфганг.  
— Ты! — Кристиан мягко надавил ему на плечи.

Вольфганг сел в приятно-тёплую воду, мысленно поблагодарив зверёныша за смекалку: ванна была не слишком полной, около одной трети. Соседей не зальют. Он с удовольствием откинулся назад, опёрся затылком о нагретый бортик.

Кристиан стоял над ним, не стыдясь своей наготы, и Вольфганг в который раз залюбовался: длинные ноги, широкий разворот плеч, с каждым днём всё более заметные мышцы пресса... Красивый зверь. Если так и дальше пойдёт, он скоро начнёт ревновать. А то и комплексовать. Отныне — пятьдесят, нет, сто наклонов каждый день! И столько же отжиманий.

— У тебя глаза как у волка, — хохотнул Кристиан. — Голодные.

Хотелось смеяться от счастья — если, несмотря ни на что, Вольф смотрит на него _так_... ради этого стоило жить.

— Иди сюда, — кивнул Вольфганг, и Кристиан опустился на колени, приблизив лицо. Сегодня он целовался по-другому, не так, как обычно — более напористо и небрежно, что ли. И это было прекрасно.

Вольфганг сдавленно ахнул, когда Кристиан взял его за руки и прижал запястья к бортикам ванны — крепко, почти до боли. Сердце приятно-тревожно забилось. Коленом под водой Кристиан скользнул между его ног, заставляя раздвинуть их, развести широко, прижать к тёплым стенкам.

— Мой зверёныш хочет экспериментов? — усмехнулся Вольфганг, прервав поцелуй.  
— Хочу, — Кристиан грубовато потёрся коленом и ощутимо прижал. — Но сегодня — других. — У них определённо складывалась большая программа.

Кристиан отпустил Вольфганга и потянулся за вином. Его, предусмотрительно открытое, он поставил вплотную к горячему боку ванны. Кристиан поддел пробку, не глядя, кинул в сторону раковины.

Вольфганг во все глаза смотрел, как его одичавший зверь набирает вино в рот — запрокинув голову, лихо пьёт, и ухмылка делается просто вампирской; пара капель стекает из уголка рта на шею, замирает в ямке над левой ключицей.

А потом Кристиан поцеловал его. И это был лучший поцелуй во всей его богатой на алкоголь и половые восторги жизни. Ибо он — соединял.

Соединял алкоголь и восторги, и, собственно, Вольфганга — с этим бедным зверёнышем. Тёплое и пряное вино, полусладкое — почти что глинтвейн, и горьковатый осенний запах Криса, его кожи, волос, и та горечь, что так часто настигала Вольфганга в разгар любого веселья — зря, зря он ругался на Никки...

— Тебе нравится? — Кристиан улыбнулся кроваво-винными губами.  
— Очень, — искренне ответил Вольфганг. — Ты... отлично выбрал.

Он и не знал, что в Берлине продаётся та же отвратительная красная поддельная мадера, что и в Вольфсбурге.

И он пил вино изо рта Кристиана, покрывал поцелуями шею, слизывал сладкие капли с груди, чуть прикусывая нежную кожу. Вкус был тот же. Тот же, что семь лет назад, тогда, в сентябре, посреди поля вереска под яркими звёздами.

Кристиан запрокидывал голову, всхлипывал, мгновенно захмелевший — от вина, от тепла, от напора и нежности Вольфганга; потирался об него, пытаясь соединить оба члена, но пальцы скользили, покрытые розовой плёнкой...

Мышь с недоумением смотрела на странные игры людей. Она даже забралась на клетку с нелюдимой морской звездой по кличке Небесная, чтобы понять, что же делают хозяин и тот, другой. Мышь привыкла к тому, что люди часто борются, плачут и смеются в постели. Сейчас они вели себя очень похоже, но при этом мылись и одновременно принимали пищу. Таинственные существа!

Мышь слезла на пол. Обнюхала интересный кусок древесины: травы, ягоды... чуть резковато, но ножка для столика выйдет отличная, — и деловито побежала в нору, носом толкая пробку перед собой.

— Трахни меня, — глухо произнёс Кристиан и усмехнулся пошлости. А потом с удовольствием повторил: — Вольф... трахни меня прямо здесь.

Вольфганг молча потянулся к полке с гелями и шампунями, где во втором ряду стоял с недавних пор запасной тюбик смазки. Он не шутил, когда обещал разложить их на всех доступных поверхностях. Интересно, дойдёт ли до того, что в стенном шкафу?..

Кристиан повернулся к нему спиной и бесстыдно опустился на четвереньки. Всё это — не выпуская из руки бутылку с вином. Вольфганг испытал в этот момент безграничное умиление.

— Ах ты, лапа, — он покачал головой. Кристиан в ответ призывно покачал задом.

Вольфганг осторожно смазал своего зверя, — почувствовав пальцы внутри, Кристиан выгнул спину и застонал — неразборчиво, громко, забыв о соседях. Опьянение ему очень шло.

— Всё, хороший мой, — Вольфганг погладил его по бедру, стирая остатки смазки. Кристиан был очаровательно беззащитным сейчас. Очень захотелось разыграть сценку с суровой валькирией и медсестрой. Только вот кого на роль медсестры звать — Никки, что ли?..

По-прежнему не расставаясь с бутылкой, Кристиан развернулся лицом и опустился на член Вольфганга. Это оказалось непривычно легко — все мышцы были расслаблены, вода едва заметно поддерживала. Кристиан шумно выдохнул.

— Как ты? — Вольфганг положил руки ему на пояс, мягко притягивая к себе ещё плотнее.  
— Я не выдержу, — признался Кристиан, и на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: — Часа не выдержу. Помнишь, мы хотели... чтобы долго. — От этой мысли он невольно сжался и едва не заскулил.  
— Я тоже, хороший мой, — рассмеялся Вольфганг. — Так что давай осторожно...

Он слегка подтолкнул Кристиана, направляя — медленно, вверх-вниз. Тот приподнялся, совсем ненамного, и вновь опустился, чувствуя, как внутри тесно, горячо — _правильно_.

— Да, вот так, — Вольфганг ободряюще погладил его по бедру. — Хороший...

Кристиан двигался короткими рывками, часто замирал, привстав, и пил из горла, — и тогда Вольфгангу казалось, что вот-вот, и он не выдержит, вцепится пальцами в тощую задницу, потянет вниз, на себя, просто чтобы скорее закончить.

— Чё-то... не скользит, — виновато признался вдруг Кристиан.

Вольфганг тоже это почувствовал. Как он мог забыть, что силиконовая смазка очень хорошо растворяется? В следующий раз они обязательно используют лурдское масло!

— Выпусти немного воды, — улыбнулся Вольфганг.

Кристиан поставил бутылку на уголок ванны и опять развернулся, начал шарить в попытках подцепить кольцо пробки.

— Мне добавить? — на всякий случай уточнил Вольфганг. Кристиан закивал как-то всем телом сразу.

Вольфганг уже выдавил на пальцы немного геля, когда ему пришла идея получше. Он взял бутылку, поднял повыше и слегка наклонил, так, что вино тонкой струйкой потекло между раздвинутых ягодиц Кристиана. Тот обернулся, смеясь — сейчас всё было весело и легко. Кроме пробки. Она вот никак не хотела поддаваться.

Вольфганг слизал с крестца зверёныша несколько капель. Всё-таки, прекрасный вкус. В бутылке оставалось ещё на пару глотков. Он набрал вино в рот...

Вот Никки бы такая шутка точно понравилась.

Кристиан вздрогнул, когда внутри снова стало вдруг тесно и горячо. Вольфганг трахал его языком, и Кристиан вздрагивал и скулил, уткнувшись виском в остывающий фаянс — от стыда и восторга. Он хотел попросить: нет, не стоит, не надо так — но вдруг дыхание перехватило, и он сполз по гладкой стенке, задыхаясь и отстранённо-бесстыдно чувствуя, как вытекает вино. Вытекает... оттуда. Да. Боже, Вольф. Бога душу мать! А он ведь даже себя не коснулся.

Вольфганг закончил после пары быстрых движений кулаком, механических, грубых — сейчас бы подошло что угодно. Почему-то он ощутил реванш над Никки. А если теперь Крис сделает нечто подобное с Николаусом — то вообще круг замкнётся...

Кристиан лежал, изнеможённый, привалившись к стенке и немного рискуя утонуть. Вольфганг придвинулся ближе, прошептал на ухо:

— Ну как, тебе понравилось, хороший мой?  
— Очень, — еле слышно ответил он.  
— Думаю, молоко понравится тебе ещё больше, — заметил Вольфганг, и успел выдернуть пробку прежде, чем Кристиан набросился на него в попытке придушить.

***

Кристиан ехал в автобусе, сонно глядя в окно, и прокручивал в голове вчерашнее. То, что Вольфганг сделал… такую штуку он только в порно видел. Вроде, это называется «римминг». От воспоминания об ощущениях уши сразу же начали гореть. И в паху потянуло. Кристиан поёрзал, прогоняя неуместное возбуждение — только эрекции в автобусе ещё не хватало. Куртка-авиатор, выданная Вольфгангом взамен отнесённой в химчистку, ширинку как назло не прикрывала. Кристиан сконцентрировался на видах за грязным стеклом: сгоревшие остовы машин убрали, тут граффити замазали, а там опять вместо целой витрины лист фанеры… Полегчало.

Чуть позже, уже в мусоровозе, он снова невольно вспомнил прикосновения языка и лёгкое жжение внутри от вина, смешанного со слюной. Очень хотелось попросить Вольфганга сделать так ещё раз, уже в постели, но Кристиан знал, что не сделает этого — слишком… стыдное. И про зеркало говорить тоже как-то неловко. Райнер разливался, рассказывая о своих воскресных похождениях, а он, кивая для виду, продолжал бороться с собой. В конце концов, что плохого-то? Вольфганг делал все эти вещи так запросто. Не будет же он смеяться, если попросить. Но Кристиан не мог. Сама мысль, что придётся проговаривать свои желания, до сих пор ввергала его почти что в отчаяние. Он мог попросить уже в процессе, когда становилось невыносимо, но до этого момента…

— Всё мечтаешь, а? Чо, не накувыркался ещё? — Райнер больно пихнул его коленом.  
— А почему ты решил, что я о ебле думаю?  
— Ну а схуя ль ты покраснел весь? Или это, или затемпературил.  
— Мастер дедукции, — хмыкнул Кристиан и покосился на зеркало заднего вида. Вот гадство, и правда заметно. Как пятиклассник какой-то, тьфу.  
— Чо? Ты ща меня кем назвал?!  
— Не знаю, — Кристиан сделал честные глаза. — Вольфганг так говорит.

Райнер издал нечто среднее между смешком и икотой и включил радио.

***

Вера сидела на троне и курила.

Трон, весь в гербах несуществующих стран и рокайлях из папье-маше, вообще-то был арт-объектом и в университетском дворе дожидался покраски. Но конопатый первокурсник с дизайна замешкался, прилаживая к краскопульту компрессор, — а когда поднял глаза, на его зачётной работе восседала нордическая богиня в белых мехах. Богиня с лёгкой грустью смотрела вдаль, пуская кольца сизого дыма. Первокурсник сглотнул и сделал вид, что шланг никак не хочет прикручиваться.

Вера опустила веки, тяжёлые после мучительной ночи. И не одной.

Сначала, когда в субботу вернулись домой, всё было почти хорошо: чай с малиной, фильм, робкий вопрос бабушки про «этого твоего однокурсника»... Даже воротник удалось, как ни странно, отчистить. А потом — началось.

Стоило Вере закрыть глаза, как вдруг зашумели высоко в темноте тяжёлые крылья, стало душно и муторно. И оказалась Вера не в своей маленькой спальне с плюшевыми медведями и занавешенным зеркалом, а на огромной террасе под звёздным небом, у стола со странными яствами. Там были запечённые в тесте птицы, горы фруктов и даже целый кабан с гранатом в оскаленной пасти. А на широких скамьях расположились захмелевшие гости в белых с пурпуром тогах — кричащие, распалённые. Вера сбросила с груди лапу какого-то старика в золотом венке, невольно поморщившись («Ну и несёт же от тебя, папаша!») — и пошла к балюстраде.

Там воздух казался свежее: не было испарений от блюд, людского пота и рвоты, и ветер доносил с тёмных равнин едва различимый аромат полыни и каких-то высохших трав. Вера перевесилась через балюстраду — так хотелось вдохнуть поглубже, и невольно взглянула вниз. Белые стены дворца уходили вертикально в темноту, как утёс.

— Осторожней, царевна!

Вера вздрогнула и выпрямилась. Темнокожий стражник — в одной лишь набедренной повязке, зато с мечом у пояса, — смотрел на неё с тоской, восхищением и робостью одновременно.

— Что тебе?  
— Тетрарх недоволен, что ты покинула пир.  
— И?..  
— Смею ли я молить... — начал стражник и осёкся — будто задохнулся, только сверкали на смуглом лице больным, лихорадочным блеском глаза.

Вера скривилась. Такой лапа-культурист, а что-то ещё предъявляет!

— Смей, — разрешила она. — Ну, чего?  
— Будет лучше, если ты вернёшься к гостям. Тетрарх в гневе...

Вера погладила бедного качка по кудрявой голове.

— Скажи тетрарху, что я ещё погуляю.  
— Царевна! Молю, не ходи к тому человеку! — вскричал стражник, сжав кулаки.  
— К како... а, отлично, — Вера улыбнулась. — Спасибо за идею, котик.

И направилась в дальний угол террасы — окончательно вернувшаяся память подсказала, что именно там окошко темницы, в которой Ирод держит пророка из пустыни иудейской.

Где-то за спиной с громким стоном насадился на свой меч не в меру лиричный охранник, но её это не слишком заботило.

И когда Вера-Саломея подошла к богато изукрашенной решётке, всё тело её пронзила боль, и сердце забилось от ужаса, а ноги ослабли. Она легла на холодные плиты и припала лицом к кованым прутьям. И там, внизу, в темноте, чуть рассеянной лишь слабым светом масляной лампы, она увидела Николауса — истощённого, в изодранном сером хитоне. Отросшие волосы и борода были спутаны, ноги и плечи — изранены, в следах от бича.

Он поднял лицо. И он был прекрасен.

Тихий стон вырвался у Веры — и то был стон горя, тоски и желания. Потому что в одно лишь мгновение перед ней развернулось всё, что будет. Но сначала...

«Я поцелую твой рот, Иоканаан. Да, я поцелую твой рот».

Проснулась она разбитой и мнительной, как всегда после кошмаров. Долго мылась, оттирая запах полыни. Два раза пересчитала деньги в копилке и один раз — дни цикла. Успокоилась. И к завтраку вышла как обычно — сияющей.

Нет, ну приснится же такое! Меньше надо ходить в авангардные театры. Вера покачала головой и затянулась. Затушила окурок о подлокотник — папье-маше оплавилось с противной резиновой вонью. И всё же... И всё же, тихий голос внутри повторил: «Ты не хотел мне дать поцеловать твой рот, Иоканаан. Хорошо, теперь я поцелую его...»

На следующую ночь ей снилось всё то же самое, только в ускоренном темпе: она уходила с пира, убивал себя стражник, Николаус в темнице поднимал измученный взгляд... Затем появлялся одутловатый тетрарх, но это было неинтересно, и Вера снова перемотала. Потом были приготовления к танцу: служанки принесли покрывала, кормилица омыла её ступни терпким маслом, и карлик окропил холодной водой лицо... а потом бабушке надоело будить Веру к завтраку мягкими методами типа мяты и брызганья, и она вылила на внучку всю кружку.

«И всё же я поцелую твой рот...»

Из раздумий её вырвала Хильда. Она остановилась у трона — приплясывая от холода, начала рыться в сумочке.

— Сигарету? — Вера улыбнулась.  
— Было бы здорово. О, спасибо! — Хильда торопливо закурила, но не ушла.

«Смей», — хотела уже сказать Вера, но Хильда сама начала:

— Как у вас всё прошло с Ником? Ну, в субботу.  
— Отлично, — Вера пожала плечами.  
— Что делали? — Хильда попыталась поднять воротник, не выпуская из рук сигарету, и вся обсыпалась пеплом. — Ааа! Чёрт.  
— Он помог мне монтировать фильм.  
— Да-а? — Хильда прищурилась. — И всё?  
— У тебя здесь ещё, — Вера указала ей на серое пятно у локтя.  
— А, ага. И что же... и только?  
— Нет, ещё на ногах.  
— Ну, а Никки? Фильм, и...?

Вера улыбнулась опять. Улыбка её говорила: ты правда так хочешь это узнать?

— Нам интересно же, — пояснила Хильда и снова стряхнула пепел себе на туфлю.  
— Рада, что вы в меня верите. _На самом деле..._ — Вера сделала паузу, и Хильда придвинулась ближе, а потом и вовсе склонилась ухом к самому её рту. — На самом деле, когда мы закончили с фильмом...  
— Да? Да?..  
— Никки бросился на меня словно тигр!  
— Ох, — Хильда прижала руку к щеке.  
— В общем, ближайший час мы из постели не вылезали, — произнесла Вера и замолчала с чувством совершённой мести. У, медведь! Будет знать, как сниться в библейском антураже.  
— Завидую, — вздохнула Хильда. — А мне он казался милым... но совсем _не по нам._  
— Надо просто знать подход, — холодно бросила Вера. — Дерзайте, может, и у вас что-то выйдет.

Она встала, машинально отряхивая воротник шубки, и направилась к корпусу. Вдалеке в толпе мелькнул знакомый профиль: волосы, чёрные как иудейская ночь, бледная (хотя и совсем не иудейская) кожа и самые красивые на свете бакенбарды. И, что радовало, рядом в обозримой близости не маячил Крошка Мю. Обладатель самых красивых бакенбард пожал кому-то руку и медвежьей походкой взбежал по ступеням. Вера улыбнулась. Злость на Никки уже прошла, и оставалась лишь радость скорой встречи.

Хильда покачала головой: вот везучая. Впрочем, это надо уметь... В задумчивости она села на трон. И тут же над ухом раздался окрик:

— Очень простите, но мы сейчас вас покрасим!

***

Райнер и Кристиан высадились на последней точке, когда следом за ними во двор зарулил старенький грязно-белый трабант. Райнер не обратил на машину внимания — жильцы часто останавливались рядом с помойками, там разворачиваться было удобнее, — лишь бы проезд не загораживала. Кристиан, подхвативший второй бак, тоже автомобилем не заинтересовался. Передняя дверца с пассажирской стороны открылась, и из трабанта вылез неприметный молодой мужик в очках. А следом за ним показался водитель. Кристиан, случайно глянув в их сторону, замер, забыв как дышать, и вцепился в тяжеленный бак.

«Пастор» с Цоо подошёл к багажнику, открыл его и начал выгружать сумки. Очкастый их принимал. Кристиан смотрел во все глаза и не мог оторваться. В висках стучало, горло пересохло, и весь он как будто одеревенел — ни отвести взгляд, ни шевельнуться, ни выдохнуть. В ушах противно зазвенело. Райнер, ничего не замечая, подволакивал третий, полный с краями, бак к кузову мусоровоза.

Обе задние дверцы отворились и из машины вышли две женщины — одна постарше, другая помоложе, с маленьким ребёнком на руках, одетым в смешной дутый комбинезон.

— Так, ты не перепутал сумки? — старшая подошла к «пастору» и начала рыться в багажнике. — Это наше, это ваше… С этим пакетом осторожнее, тут сувениры.  
— Зря, пап, ты с нами не поехал, — молодая женщина встала рядом с «пастором», качая завозившегося ребёнка. — Очень красиво было.  
— А фотографии на что? — бодро отозвался старик. — Вот и посмотрю.  
— Фотографии — не то, вживую впечатления совсем другие.  
— Да я ему сто раз говорила, — старшая, очевидно, жена «пастора» и её мать, оторвалась от пересчёта сумок, — но этого упрямца разве переубедишь? Вот в августе, например, какой замечательный круиз для прихожан получился!..  
— Уж не сомневаюсь. Но мне приходских дел и так хватает, — «пастор» захлопнул багажник.  
— Так то дела, а это — отдых, — возразила жена.

Кристиан с трудом вдохнул. Челюсти свело так, что стало больно. Ну конечно, зачем «этому упрямцу» ездить в путешествия с семьёй, если в это время можно снимать парней на Цоо. Он вспомнил квартиру, в которую старик его привёл, и крест на белой стене — однокомнатная, необжитая и пыльная, явно съёмная; хватило ума к себе домой не таскать.

— Ты чо завис-то? — рявкнул Райнер.

«Пастор» обернулся к ним и посмотрел прямо на Кристиана. Скользнул равнодушным взглядом и отвернулся.

Бак всё-таки вырвался из ослабевших рук.

— Уй, блядь! — взвыл Райнер. — Ты чо, пидорас пиздомудоблядский, делаешь?! Совсем опиздряченный?!

Кристиан его не слышал. Он смотрел вслед выезжающему со двора трабанту. Очкастый мужичок, нагруженный сумками, и его жена с пищащим ребёнком быстро прошли мимо них, опасливо косясь.

Кристиан сжал кулаки в бессильной злобе. Этот мерзкий старикан хоть и не прикоснулся к нему, но поимел хуже прочих клиентов. А его семья ничего не знает, думают, небось, он добропорядочный, образцовый муж, отец и дед.

С рыком Райнер подхватил злополучный бак и едва не зашвырнул его в кузов. Грохот и звон вернули Кристиана в реальность.

— Прости, я… не знаю, что нашло.

Напарник зыркнул на него налитыми кровью глазами и грохнул пустой бак под ноги.

— Поставь на место.

С этим Кристиан справился без проблем. Вернувшись, с тревогой заглянул в побелевшее лицо Райнера:

— Ты в порядке? Очень больно? Поехали в больницу.  
— В машину пиздуй, — процедил Райнер и похромал к кабине.

Стоило Кристиану открыть дверцу и ступить на подножку, как Райнер газанул с места. Едва не приложившись головой об потолок мусоровоза, Кристиан всё-таки влез на место и, скинув грязные рукавицы, сразу же открыл бардачок — где-то там должна быть аптечка, а в ней, по идее, должно быть обезболивающее.

Добраться до вожделенной коробки с красным крестом оказалось непросто — путь преграждали смятые упаковки от фастфуда, какие-то квитанции. На колени выпал сложенный вчетверо листок. Кристиан взял его, собираясь сунуть обратно. Бумага на ощупь оказалась плотной, ровной — на похожей Вольфганг рисовал.

— Да чтоб тебя! — Райнер, лихо крутя руль, второй рукой вырвал у него листок и быстро сунул во внутренний карман спецовки. — Хули ты везде суёшься, а?!  
— Я аптечку искал.  
— Просто. Прижми. Жопу.  
— Извини, я не хотел, чтобы…  
— И. Рот. Закрой, — казалось, у Райнера из ушей вот-вот пойдёт пар.

На последней остановке все баки до мусоровоза пришлось тащить Кристиану — как назло, подъехать ближе из-за машин не получилось. Райнер совсем не мог ступить на ногу, и потому остался у кузова принимать.

В больницу они всё-таки поехали. Кристиан нервно барабанил пальцами по колену, дожидаясь напарника. Райнера не было около часа. Кристиан уже начал волноваться: а если его госпитализировали, кто тогда отгонит мусоровоз? Сам он водить не умел. Наконец, Райнер вернулся — всё ещё хромая, но заметно повеселевший.

— Ну чо, поехали разгружаться.  
— Что с ногой? — Кристиан на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.  
— Да хуйня, — отмахнулся Райнер. — Сказали, перелома нету, ушиб сильный. Неделю больничный, гы. — Судя по воодушевлению, ему что-то дали или его так радовал неожиданный мини-отпуск.

Кристиан выдохнул. И всё равно на душе было муторно. «Пастор» не узнал его, но встреча эта начала казаться знамением неприятностей. Вот, напарника уже чуть не покалечил. Что ещё? Объявится Бертрам? Мать узнает о лжи? Вольфганг выставит?

— Да чо ты смурной такой? — Райнер хлопнул его по плечу. — Обижаешься, чо ли? Дык когда больно-то и не такого наговоришь.  
— Нет, не обижаюсь. Просто… день какой-то…  
— А, ну у вас, аметистов, бывает, — с видом эксперта согласился Райнер.

***

— Доброе утро, — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Николаус.

Вера подняла взгляд от конспекта и разулыбалась:

— Доброе-доброе. Знаешь, бабушке фильм безу-умно понравился!  
— Правда? — Николаус вздрогнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть, что Вера на него так лучится — фонтан «Солнце», а не человек.  
— Да. Очень. Хотя она мало что поняла.  
— Рад, что так. Ой. В смысле... — Николаус потупился было, но с усилием поднял глаза.  
— Всё отлично, — Вера тряхнула тугими кудрями. — Теперь посмотрим, как это _не понравится_ Майеру!  
— Вера.  
— Да-а? — она придвинулась ближе.  
— Прости за то, что было в субботу.  
— Да неважно.  
— Нет, правда, прости, — повторил Николаус.

«Ах, ну ты же не виноват, что по шкале Кинси ты абсолютный... Впрочем, пропустим», — вздохнула она про себя, а вслух сказала:

— Мы хорошо провели время. Мне понравилось.

Николаус замотал головой:

— Не, не... ну, ты знаешь. Не понимаю, что на него нашло вообще.  
— Всё бывает, — хмыкнула Вера. Она от ревности и не такое устраивала. Впрочем, как раз _не такое._  
— Он обычно нормальный. Ну, как... Не знаю. Прости.  
— О, Никки, милый, — Вера закатила глаза. — Может, хватит? Проехали, — она провела пальцем по его плечу, очерчивая шов рубашки.  
— Мне правда неловко.  
— Никки! — она пригрозила ему. — Цыц!  
— Такое больше не повторится, — подлил Николаус масла в огонь.  
— Ну, всё! — Вера в притворном гневе повела плечами. — Если тебе так нравится это припоминать...  
— Нет, просто...  
— Не прощу тебя, пока не сделаешь для меня одну вещь.  
— Да, какую? — встрепенулся Николаус.

Вера придвинулась к нему вплотную и зашептала на ухо. Николаус уловил лёгкий запах цветочных духов, тепло её тела... а потом до него дошёл смысл сказанных слов.

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — уточнил он.  
— Больше жизни.  
— Ну, хорошо... Когда тебе удобно?  
— В любой из вечеров на неделе, кроме среды, — повеселевшая, хотя куда уж ещё, Вера наматывала локон на палец.  
— Может, сегодня? — предложил Николаус. Виктор как раз пока недомогал и отказался пойти в «Джунгли», так что вечер был свободен.  
— Замечательно! Во сколько? Семь, восемь?  
— Лучше семь. Мне... иногда много времени нужно.  
— Оке-ей. А то знаешь, я немного завидую нашему Крошке Мю.  
— Ну, я постараюсь. Надеюсь, получится, — улыбнулся Николаус одобряюще и потрогал зачем-то её руку.

Вера ответила на прикосновение, проведя пальцами по тыльной стороне его кисти — и засмеялась: медведь, ну просто медведь!

Магда и Хильда рядом выше переглянулись и подавили вздох зависти.

***

Райнер убрал спецовку в свой ящик и полез во внутренний карман куртки — не забыл ли? Нет, сложенный вчетверо листок на месте. Рисково было оставлять его в бардачке, хотя весь месяц Райнер отработал полностью, не посменно — никто другой на этом мусоровозе не ездил, за исключением тех дней, когда у Аметиста были выходные, но мужики, его подменявшие, привычки шариться не имели. А если бы кто-то из них всё-таки развернул листок… можно было бы что-нибудь придумать, перевести все стрелки на напарника, и он бы ничего не узнал, потому что ни с кем не общается. Сказать, что это рисунок подружки Аметиста, который он забыл (и зачем только с собой приносил?). Что сам Кристиан может обнаружить рисунок, Райнер как-то не подумал.

Стоя в пока пустой раздевалке (в гараже переодеваться стало ощутимо холодно), он воровато покосился на дверь и вынул листок из кармана. Да, оставлять его в мусоровозе было тем ещё идиотизмом, но и дома держать оказалось… неспокойно. Райнер аккуратно, стараясь не измять слишком сильно, развернул лист. Интересно, заметил ли Вольфганг пропажу? Что было на других рисунках, небрежно брошенных на край стола? Тоже Аметист?

На этом был именно он. Карандашная зарисовка, выполненная твёрдыми, уверенными штрихами. Кристиан смотрел куда-то вверх, губы приоткрыты, шея напряжена, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Больше на рисунке ничего не было, но выражение лица, проработанный взгляд — как будто чуть расфокусированный и влажный, не давали усомниться, что изображена сцена секса. Хорошо было нарисовано, с чувством, цепляло — так, что волоски на руках приподнимались.

Райнер одобрительно цокнул языком и убрал рисунок обратно в карман. Может, Аметист об этом художестве и сам не знает. Это ж сколько у него вопросов могло сегодня появиться!

***

Вольфганг ощущал себя героем: кто отсидел все лекции? кто нашёл в библиотеке все нужные материалы и законспектировал? кто сегодня допишет реферат? кто успел на приём ровно к назначенному времени?

— Тук-тук, можно? — он приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в кабинет. Ганс, пишущий что-то, кивнул, не поднимая головы.

Вольфганг сел на стул для посетителей, сложив руки на коленях, как примерный мальчик. Молчание затягивалось.

— А где твоя помощница? — Вольфганг кивнул на пустующую половину стола. — Ни разу её не видел.  
— На больничном.  
— Какой долгий!  
— Просто ты всегда так попадаешь, — Ганс, наконец, отложил ручку и пристально посмотрел на Вольфганга. Тот уже повесил пиджак на спинку стула и расстёгивал последнюю пуговицу на скромной серой рубашке. — И что ты делаешь?  
— Ты же собирался меня _осмотреть_.

Ганс не стал ходить вокруг да около:

— Итак, я знаю, что ты побывал в хирургии с обломком вилки под правой ключицей. Так же мне известно, что упомянутый обломок был извлечён с большим трудом из-за небывалой скорости регенерации тканей. Своему источнику я верю. Но объяснений у меня нет никаких. Может быть, у тебя есть?

Вольфганг пожал плечами. Стоять голым по пояс в прохладном кабинете оказалось малоприятно. Да ещё под таким пытливым взглядом.

Ганс поднялся из-за стола и подошёл вплотную. Запах дорогого, хорошо подобранного одеколона защекотал ноздри. Мурашки по голой спине побежали уже не от холода.

— Я слушаю.  
— Это что, допрос? Может, ты мне ещё лампой в лицо светить будешь? — капризно надул губы Вольфганг. — Я ничего не знаю. Оно просто есть. Давай не будем терять время, кот.

Ганс уверенно провёл твёрдыми пальцами по маленькому крестообразному шраму, надавил. Вольфганг старательно дышал через нос и покусывал губу, млея от этих скупых, чётких прикосновений.

— Очень странно. Шрам должен быть свежим, длиннее и чётче.

Вольфганг снова пожал плечами.

— Послушай, когда ты стал замечать, что порезы быстро заживают, а синяки тут же сходят? В детстве?  
— Нет. С октября этого, одна тысяча девятьсот семьдесят седьмого, года. Когда мне диагностировали перелом ребра. Ты же меня на рентген и направил.  
— Раньше ничего подобно не было?  
— Нет.

Ганс ухватил его за подбородок, заставил смотреть себе в глаза:

— Отвечай честно. Это важно.  
— М, котя, какой ты сегодня…  
— Вольфганг!  
— Ну ладно, ладно. Нет, раньше ничего подобного не было.  
— Ты принимал что-нибудь?

Вольфганг мотнул головой, очень надеясь, что взгляд его не выдал. Ганс заинтересован в разгадке аномалии, если сказать ему о капсулах от фру Гердт, он не отмахнётся как от выдумки, будет настаивать дать хоть одну, обратится в лабораторию... Интуиция подсказывала, что о странных капсулах известно очень небольшому количеству людей. Вряд ли простому арт-студенту полагается знать о таких вещах, старая графиня не ведает, что творит… брр!

— Нет. И в экспериментах не участвовал. Ну что ты пристал, а? Это чу-удо, понимаешь?  
— Как скажешь. Давай договоримся: я возьму у тебя пробу крови, и больше не буду приставать с расспросами. Идёт? В идеале надо бы взять частицы тканей со шрама и, скажем, с запястья, но увы, это сложная процедура, поэтому обойдёмся каплей крови. Правда, брать её надо было утром, но…  
— Это больно, — Вольфганг жалобно посмотрел на Ганса, но тот не дрогнул.  
— Я буду аккуратен.  
— Ну… ну ладно, — Вольфганг вздохнул и сел на стул. — Ты ведь обо мне позаботишься?  
— Конечно, — Ганс похлопал его по плечу и достал из шкафчика специально заготовленные инструменты для забора крови.  
— Резать ты меня точно-точно не будешь?  
— Нет. Всего лишь продезинфицирую безымянный палец, сделаю пункцию скарификатором, соберу немного крови самотёком и упакую в пробирку. 

Вольфганг почти восхитился его терпеливости. Почти — потому что понимал: Ганс очень-очень хочет заполучить биоматериал для анализов, и ради этого вынесет даже истерику.

— Ну вот и всё, — Ганс потянулся за новой смоченной спиртом ваткой, но убрал руку: а вдруг прокол начнёт затягиваться прямо сейчас, на глазах? Стоило понаблюдать.  
— Больно, — пожаловался Вольфганг. Слёзы же как назло не хотели наворачиваться на глаза.

Ганс неловко погладил его по голове:

— Ну что ты, это даже не надрез. Терпимо.  
— Нет, больно! Это, может, тебе терпимо, но не все такие толстокожие! Я, например, существо неж…

— Извините, можно? — в кабинет заглянула пожилая женщина. Вольфганг мысленно ужаснулся, глядя на две тонкие карандашные линии полукругом на месте бровей.  
— Подождите, я ещё не закончил с пациентом. Сложный случай, — Ганс сел за стол и строго глянул на Вольфганга. Женщина кивнула и тихо прикрыла дверь.

— Вот зачем ты каждый раз ломаешь комедию?  
— Я? — взвился Вольфганг.  
— Тише говори. Ты же не так прост, как хочешь казаться. Зачем?  
— Над твоими манерами ещё работать и работать, — Вольфганг покачал головой. — Если это был комплимент, то вышло… не очень. И, между прочим, ты обещал позаботиться обо мне. Поухаживать.  
— «Поухаживать», — Ганс дёрнул уголком рта, глядя на закупоренную пробирку. — Может, тебе ещё и цветы подарить? — теряя терпение, он мотнул головой в сторону здоровенного алоэ на подоконнике.  
— А давай! — Вольфганг вскочил, обежал стол и обхватил горшок, по размерам и глубине больше смахивавший на многолитровую кастрюлю.  
— Нет. Это подарок, — Ганс развернулся на стуле и попытался оттащить Вольфганга от добычи, потянув за шлёвки на брюках.

Приглушённо хихикая, Вольфганг упал к нему на колени и обвил шею, прижался к белому халату поплотнее.

— Вольфганг, оденься, пожалуйста. Сейчас не время, пациенты ждут.  
— Все вы мужики такие. Получил от меня, что хотел — и всё, даже не пытаешься имитировать интерес.

Ганс тяжело вздохнул и отпихнул его.

— А вот в такие моменты мне начинает казаться, что я в тебе ошибся. Всерьёз начинаю сомневаться, умеешь ли ты читать.  
— Я читал «Эпистему» Фуко, — оскорблённо фыркнул Вольфганг и начал медленно, с достоинством одеваться.  
— У Фуко нет такой работы.

Вольфганг воззрился на Ганса, в изумлении раскрыв рот:

— Божечки, откуда ты знаешь?! — он как подкошенный рухнул обратно на стул, едва не опрокинувшись на пол.

Ганс тонко, многозначительно улыбнулся:

— Кажется, я упоминал, что учился в Америке.  
— Нет, ты говорил только про коллегу, который работает там и что вы учились вместе, — возразил Вольфганг. — Но учиться вы оба могли и здесь.  
— Ну вот, как я и полагал, ты отнюдь не пустоголовый — запомнил же, — теперь Ганс смотрел на Вольфганга куда более заинтересованно. — Там мне довелось познакомиться с герром Фуко. Я, знаешь ли, не особо понимаю в философии, но она меня увлекает. А его работы перекликаются с медицинской тематикой, что интересно вдвойне.

— «Рождение клиники: Археология врачебного взгляда», шестьдесят третий год. Читал?

Ганс вскинул бровь:

— Ого, ты даже год знаешь.  
— Я способный, — усмехнулся Вольфганг. — И… что же ваше знакомство?  
— Иногда пересекаемся, — уклончиво ответил Ганс. — Пару лет назад я побывал на его открытой лекции на тему сексуальности. Не мой профиль, но из интере…  
— Оооо! — Вольфганг схватился за сердце. — Потрясающе! Он правда необыкновенный?  
— Правда, — серьёзно подтвердил Ганс. — Очень… яркая личность.

Вольфганг подался вперёд, готовый ловить каждое слово, но Ганс покачал головой:

— Время. Пациенты. Как-нибудь в следующий раз.  
— Ну что ж, позвони мне, — Вольфганг перегнулся через стол и целомудренно поцеловал Ганса в щёку. Тот в ответ неожиданно мягко погладил его по затылку.  
— Больше не придуривайся. Договорились?  
— Договорились. Если выяснишь что-нибудь интересное, — Вольфганг кивнул на пробирку, — расскажи.  
— Непременно. Вот, возьми ватку и приложи к пальцу, — мгновенной регенерации не произошло, но может, это оттого, что повреждение незначительно? — Будь осторожен.  
— И ты, — Вольфганг с сожалением выпрямился и вышел из кабинета.

Было немного досадно, что Ганс так и не взял его на кушетке или столе, среди горы карточек пациентов, зато он узнал о знакомстве с Фуко. Факт потрясающий и будоражащий. Вольфганг решил, что следующий звонок игнорировать не станет: ради подробностей знакомства и пересказа лекции он готов потерпеть прилагающееся занудство.

***

— Было очень мило с твоей стороны встретить меня у подъезда, — Вера отдала Николаусу шубку и улыбнулась: — Хотя и вовсе не обязательно.  
— Да мне не трудно, — замотал он головой, пристраивая одежду гостьи над пингвинёнком. — И потом, там темно... Ходят... всякие. Да.

Он решил не вдаваться в подробности, что из дома его выгнала истерика Виктора. Тот, узнав о приходе Веры, бросился ничком на кровать, закрыл голову руками и принялся громко выть: «Ууу, ты опьять позвал сьюда эту шльюху! Чтьо у вас сьегодня? Снова зачьёт?!» Николаус вздохнул, закончил необходимые приготовления, набросал записку с объяснением и отправился коротать время до семи в любимую кондитерскую. Уходя, он громко хлопнул дверью, но сразу спускаться не стал, а замер, прислушиваясь. И верно — истошные вопли в квартире мгновенно стихли. Мю был прав, как всегда: счастье оказалось трудным.

— Я эклеров купил, — Николаус потряс пакетом из плотной бумаги. — Хочешь чаю?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Вера чуть нервно одёрнула белую блузку. — Быть может, потом.  
— Хорошо. Проходи в гостиную.  
— Мы будем... там? — Вера удивлённо вскинула брови.  
— Нет, я обычно на кухне... только надо прокварцевать ещё раз.

Вера сделала вид, что вовсе не удивлена, и направилась к уютному дивану. Николаус же метнулся на кухню. Забросив эклеры в холодильник, он выложил на стол инструменты, надел очки, воткнул в розетку бактерицидную лампу и покрутился в её бледно-синих лучах. Тут он вспомнил, что даме следует предложить освежающие напитки и светские развлечения. Он схватил в полутьме поднос с заготовленным морсом и как был, в тёмных очках, бросился скорее в гостиную.

Изящные чёрные туфельки лежали на полу, напоминая рисунки Бёрдслея. Вера с ногами забралась на диван и читала журнал (Николаус невольно выдохнул с облегчением — программа по светским развлечениям запустилась сама собой). Виктор в комнате замогильно безмолвствовал. Это тоже радовало.

— Угощайся, — Николаус поставил поднос с парой стаканов и кувшином на журнальный столик. Сам сел на дальний конец дивана и зажал руки между коленей.  
— Спасибо, — Вера отложила журнал. Николаус с дрожью — и с трудом из-за тёмных очков — отметил, что это был подаренный ему Мю каталог Tom of Finland.  
— Он... вишнёвый. Да. Вот.  
— Мм, как славно, — Вера потянулась за стаканом и с наслаждением отпила. Потом перевела взгляд на Николауса. И тут же засмеялась: — А тебе идёт.

Николаус хотел уже сорвать проклятые очки, когда Вера остановила его:

— Побудь так секунду. Отлично. А теперь повернись.

Николаус послушно повернулся к ней в профиль.

— Нет, тебе действительно очень идёт, — повторила Вера. — Совсем другой вид! И почему ты не носишь очки каждый день?..  
— Эти? Они типа для кварцевания.  
— Нет, обычные. Я помню, ты как-то раз надевал, — сказала Вера невинно и придвинулась ближе. — Тебе хорошо, когда... так.

Николаус негромко вздохнул. И вправду, у него были очки, подобранные ещё в прошлом году как раз под его дальнозоркость, — но Мю над ними смеялся и утверждал, что делал их пьяный чех, они монструозны, и вообще, он не сможет целоваться с обладателем такой уродской оправы.

— Ты так думаешь?  
— Абсолютно уверена, — ободрила Вера и погладила его по щеке. — Правда.  
— Я... Пойду лампу выключу, — Николаус решительно поднялся с дивана.

На кухне он выдернул шнур из розетки и на всякий случай открыл окно — не хотелось отравить Веру озоном. Про себя он отметил, что для Мю вот инструменты не кварцевал... хотя стоило...

Вдруг вспыхнул свет.

— Ух ты, — Вера неслышно вошла, всё ещё босиком, в одних сетчатых чулках. — Можно?  
— Да, всё готово почти, — Николаус рассыпал веером упаковки с наборами штанг и колечек и в последний раз осматривал стол: вата, антисептик, перчатки...  
— А что это там у тебя?.. — приподнявшись на цыпочки, Вера выглянула в окно.  
— Там просто улица. Помнишь, мы по ней сюда шли?

Вера кивнула с детской серьёзностью.

— Зато из спальни у меня видно вышку. Ну, советскую. И Стену.  
— Как это я в прошлый раз не заметила...  
— Сейчас там Виктор. Но, может, посмотрим ещё, — обнадёжил Николаус, доставая из сумки спрей-анестетик.

Секундная тень скользнула по лицу Веры.

— Виктор — здесь?  
— Да. Спит, наверно. Он болеет.  
— Мгм.

Николаус развернул заранее принесённое из комнаты кресло:

— Вот, пожалуйста.

Вера медленно опустилась на него, как на трон. Закинула ногу на ногу.

— Кольца, штанги, подковы? — Николаус подтянул стол, чтобы Вера могла оценить все титаново-стальные богатства.  
— А ты бы что посоветовал? Что... лучше смотрится?  
— Вообще, у меня есть каталог. Прости, совсем... теряю навык, — он полез в сумку.  
— Нет, — Вера остановила его. — Я хочу, чтобы именно _ты_ выбрал _для меня_.

И быстрым движением стянула через голову блузку.

Ещё никогда Николаус не видел таких геометрически правильных грудей. Как на полотнах французских классицистов — идеально округлые, словно фарфоровые чаши; с бледно-розовыми сосками и почти без ареол... Это вызывало ассоциации одновременно с Марией Антуанеттой и куклой Барби. Впрочем, у Барби-то вообще сосков не было.

Николаус и не подозревал, что возможно такое совершенство у смертного человека. Наверно, он ощутимо затормозил, потому что Вера спросила невинно:

— Что-то не так?  
— Ты... очень красивая, — хрипло выпалил Николаус.  
— Спасибо.  
— Извини, заморожу тебя, — опомнился он и накинул Вере на плечи заготовленное пушистое полотенце. — Щас, окно... Боже, прости.

Вера терпеливо подождала, пока он закроет форточку. Она сидела, прямая и гордая, как царица. Махровое полотенце вполне бы сошло за меха.

— Так, посмотрим, — Николаус пододвинул табурет и склонился над будущим рабочим полем. — Тебе любые, в принципе, подойдут. Например, есть штанги — вот эти стальные, на первое время, а когда прокол заживёт, можно будет менять...

Вера очень внимательно слушала, слегка приоткрыв рот.

— А есть полукольца, — Николаус поднёс к её груди прозрачный пакетик, примеряясь. — Но это слишком большие... О, кстати, — он поставил на стол небольшое зеркальце, — сравни эти и эти.

Вера послушно приложила к себе сначала один запечатанный набор, затем другой, потом — один к правой, другой к левой груди.

«Дать монетку?» — чуть было не спросил Николаус, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Я хочу как у Мю, — вдруг попросила Вера.  
— Ммм... хорошо, — Николаус протянул ей пакетик. — В основе там полукольца, а когда точно всё заживёт, можно будет вставить бусинку и сомкнуть...  
— Да, — кивнула Вера. — Именно эти.  
— Окей, значит, делаем под них, — Николаус хрустнул пальцами и предупредил: — Но это финальная стадия. А до этого придётся походить с хирургической сталью — там тот же размер...  
— Полностью тебе доверяю.  
— Хорошо.

Николаус тщательно вымыл руки и трижды протёр их антисептиком.

— Сейчас будет немного щекотно, — предупредил он, наклонившись к Вере с ватным тампоном.  
— Я не боюсь... иии! Нииикки! Ииих!! — завизжала та. — Никогда... ааа! Ооо!

Николаус немного удивился такой бурной реакции, но бестрепетно протёр рабочее поле.

— Аллергия на ультракаин есть? — он потряс баллончик со спреем.

Вера вдруг необъяснимо погрустнела.

— Нет. Но мне и не надо.

Николаус одним взглядом спросил: но почему?

— Ах, понимаешь... я всё равно ничего _там_ не чувствую.  
— Правда? — нахмурился Николаус. — Вообще?  
— Да. Увы, — Вера печально скривилась. — Это долгая история.

Николаус присел на край табурета, готовый слушать все истории на свете.

— Понимаешь, один мальчонка очень любил меня связывать... — Вера опустила голову и говорила глухо и медленно. — Мы пробовали разное. И вот однажды он передержал, там какие-то нервы... В общем, всё отнялось. Полная утрата чувствительности.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Да, и мне. Я потом ходила к врачу, но он сказал, что это уже не исправить.  
— Сочувствую, — вздохнул Николаус. — Правда.  
— Спасибо, — Вера сглотнула слёзы. — Вот ты попробуй.  
— Что?  
— Ну, потрогай. Они словно лёд.

Николаус придвинул свой табурет ещё ближе и склонился над Верой.

— Можно? — уточнил он.  
— Да, конечно!

Николаус осторожно коснулся её левой груди. Кожа и вправду оказалась прохладной — впрочем, это могло быть ещё от окна...

— Странно, — пробормотал Николаус и дотронулся до правой. Та была точно такая же: холодная, гладкая, с маленьким твёрдым соском.  
— Вот, ты видишь? Ты чувствуешь?..  
— Ща, — Николаус снова потрогал левую и тут же правую. — Ну, наверно.  
— Значит, ты чувствуешь? — обрадовалась Вера.  
— Што? — Николаус старательно сравнивал.  
— Што я не чувствую, — немного обиделась Вера на его непонятливость.

Николаус выпрямился и встряхнул кистями. Он приготовился к серьёзной работе.

— Если я покладу свою руку сюда...  
— Буду весьма признательна, — промурлыкала Вера.  
— А так? — Николаус взял её правую грудь в ладонь, как некий чудесный плод.  
— Ну, что-то. Но слабо. Попробуй другую.

Николаус послушался. По правде, он уже отметил изменения: кожа под его пальцами наливалась теплом, сердце билось быстрее — он различал ровный и быстрый пульс. Но если Вера не чувствует...

— Аа, неудобно, — Николаус встал со своего места и зашёл за спинку кресла. Ему действительно надоело выворачивать руки, он решил действовать сзади.  
— Как тебе лучше, — прошелестела Вера.  
— Что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
— Сожми немного сильнее... Да, почти.

Виктор, который уже пару минут как стоял на четвереньках в темноте за углом и подслушивал, в этот момент едва удержался от проклятий. Он осторожно выглянул, и глазам его открылась чудовищная картина: Николя, его Николя обнимал сзади эту путану — ce poule, ce salope! — и тискал её огромные бессмысленные отростки, а проклятая девка стонала, запрокидывала голову и тёрлась затылком о спинку кресла...

— О, Никки... — выдохнула Вера сквозь слёзы.  
— Тебе больно? — испугался Николаус.  
— Нет. Продолжай. Продолжай.

Николаус послушно продолжил сжимать и поглаживать. Ему нравилась Вера, и он был готов сделать всё для её скорейшего выздоровления.

— Да, Никки... я...

Вера скрестила ноги — и вдруг вся выгнулась, так что Николаус даже испугался: вдруг опять нерв задели?

— Прости, тебе плохо? — он убрал руки и склонился к её лицу.  
— Нет, напротив, — хохотнула Вера и быстро поцеловала его в щёку. Тут же пожалев — что не в рот.

«Тьы за этьо заплатьишь!» — выдохнул Виктор сквозь зубы и ударил коленкой об пол.

— Ну... хорошо, — Николаус выпрямился. — Рад, что тебе лучше.  
— Знал бы ты, насколько.

Вера смахнула выступившие слёзы, одёрнула юбку и провозгласила:

— Чудо, Никки! Они снова чувствуют!  
— Ой, здорово как...

«Мои поздравления!» — прошипел мысленно Виктор за углом.

— Значит, колем? — Николаус немного растерянно смотрел на волшебным образом исцелённые части тела. Что-то подсказывало: анестетика теперь потребуется гораздо больше. Ну вот... и как их обратно?  
— Ах, Никки... я подумала, что, пожалуй, я не хочу. Да! — Вера чуть виновато развела руками. — Это раньше я верила, что пирсинг поможет восстановить чувствительность, да ещё и Мю так тебя рекламировал... А сейчас я прямо боюсь. У меня очень низкий болевой порог, знаешь ли.  
— Ну, как хочешь, — кивнул Николаус. — Всё-таки, столько... мороки. Да.  
— Вот и я думаю, что не справлюсь, — щебетала повеселевшая Вера, натягивая блузку. — Все эти промывания... Может, потом.  
— Да. Хорошо.  
— Но если я захочу ещё сделать такое, обращусь только к тебе!  
— Договорились.  
— И да, давай тот инцидент считать отныне исчерпанным.

Николаус ответил благодарным взглядом. На душе полегчало.

— Тогда я пойду, — Вера огляделась, вставая.  
— Да, конечно... — Николаус бросился в прихожую, чтобы успеть подать даме одежду. И туфли. И сумочку. И чуть не наткнулся на Виктора.

Тот молча протягивал ему пушистую шубку, ускоряя процесс. Впереди был серьёзный разговор.


	50. Доставка синицы

Кристиан с опаской протиснулся между скрипучими створками, заглянул в гараж — и обнаружил, что он пуст. Грузовика внутри не было, лампа под потолком не горела, и только из открытой двери в дальнем конце падал косой жёлтый луч, и доносился равномерный рокот.

Райнера, естественно, тоже не было.

Кристиан вышел на задний двор — и невольно застыл. Мусоровозы оказались выстроены в ряд вдоль барака, с заведёнными моторами и включенными фарами. Как найти свой? Номера он как назло не помнил. Цвета тоже: все были слишком грязные. Он подошёл к ближайшей машине. Водительское место пустовало. Кристиан на пробу залез на подножку со стороны пассажира. Может, получится узнать кабину изнутри?..

— Ты был с Райнером в наряде? — вдруг раздался снизу хриплый голос.  
— Да, — Кристиан обернулся.

Коренастый и очень широкий мужик в форменном комбинезоне кивнул ему, мол, залезай. Кристиан послушно дёрнул ручку... и понял, что дверца не открывается. Новый напарник куда-то опять скрылся, наверно, пошёл за документами. Кристиан подёргал ещё раз. Потом упёрся ногами и изо всех сил потянул. Никакого эффекта.

Тем временем, напарник грузной рысью заскочил на место водителя и нажал на газ.

Кристиан тихо взвыл от раздражения. Похоже, дверца была заперта изнутри. Вот Райнер такого себе не позволял! Кристиан подтянулся, просунул ноги в открытое окно и проскользнул в кабину за пару секунд до того, как они въехали в узкую, по размеру машины дверь гаража.

— Открывай! — гаркнул мужик кому-то невидимому. Тут же лязгнул замок, и ржавые створки медленно поползли в стороны.

— Курт, — напарник внезапно протянул руку.  
— Кристиан.

— Да чего ты, бля, копаешься? — заорал Курт, вывесившись в окно, и начал сигналить. — Копается он, а!

Кристиан на всякий случай сделал негодующее лицо и кивнул. Совершенно никуда не годится.

— Наконец-то... — Курт с силой нажал на газ — впрочем, всё равно не так резко, как Райнер.

Пока ехали до первой остановки, Кристиан успел искоса рассмотреть нового напарника. Лет сорока, редкие тёмные волосы, заметная уже лысина, зато густые кустистые брови. И невероятной ширины плечи. Когда он не вывешивался в окно, в кабине становилось даже тесно.

— Здесь, что ли? — Курт притормозил у обочины, вытащил откуда-то из кармана в районе паха измятую карту и начал вертеть её в свете уличного фонаря. — Маршрут забыл уже.  
— Не, дальше, — подсказал Кристиан.  
— Ась? — Курт резко развернулся к нему и с размаху впечатал в дверь. — Бля, прости.  
— Да ничо, — Кристиан мотнул головой (заодно вправив шею). — Дальше, говорю, ехать. И направо.  
— Ага. И ты это, прости, если зашибу ненароком, — вдруг стеснительно попросил Курт. — Райнеру не говори там.  
— Не буду.  
— И про дверь тоже? — вдруг с лукавством и какой-то неожиданной нежностью продолжал Курт.  
— Хуйня вопрос, — кивнул Кристиан. Ему очень хотелось пережить эту неделю.

Он пока ещё не обнаружил пролитую на его сидение фасоль в остром соусе. И клопов.

***

В подъезде что-то шумело, билось в окно, лязгало крышкой почтового ящика.

— Синица прилетела! — понял Вольфганг и скатился с кровати.

Все звуки после сна казались неестественно громкими. Накинув халат, он распахнул входную дверь — и разочарованно выдохнул. Подъезд был пуст, только удалялись вниз по лестнице чьи-то тяжёлые шаги.

— Ну вот, — огорчился Вольфганг. А он-то уже обрадовался.

Всё ещё не вполне проснувшись, он побрёл на кухню, поставил на плиту чайник. Кристиан ушёл, оставив на столе блюдце с двумя бутербродами — сегодня он проявил фантазию и выложил поверх сыра забавные рожицы из петрушки и тёмных оливок. Наверное, сказался опыт присмотра за ребёнком.

Пока вода грелась, Вольфганг подпёр голову руками и принялся с удовольствием вспоминать. В прошлом году он решил устроить булимическую оргию и заказал на дом пиццу — тоже с оливками, и как выяснилось, преступно вкусную, — и спустя пятнадцать минут услышал звонок в дверь. На пороге стоял разносчик — немного веснушчатый, но очень симпатичный парень лет двадцати в красном форменном комбинезоне.

— А у вас там синица, — сообщил он, пихнув Вольфгангу в руки исходящую паром сквозь щели коробку. — Щас точно убьётся.

Вольфганг выглянул в подъезд — и вправду, обезумевшая птица носилась под потолком. Она то билась с размаху в стекло, то комком грязных перьев падала на пол, после снова взлетала... Ни слова не говоря, он за лямку комбинезона втянул разносчика в прихожую.

— Держи, — вручил ему вязаный шарф, а сам схватил на кухне вафельное полотенце.

Следующую четверть часа они ловили несчастную птицу — паренёк был загонщиком, он вращал шарфом как лассо, а Вольфганг пытался схватить её в полотенце. Соседи выглядывали на шум, но в ужасе прятались, оглушённые криками и улюлюканьем. Наконец, синица, видимо, выдохлась, и дала себя поймать. Вольфганг осторожно держал пульсирующий тёплый комок — будто одно сплошное сердце, а не птица. Маленькие чёрные глазки смотрели с непониманием и страхом.

Синицу они выпустили в форточку на кухне; потом парень — так и оставшийся безымянным — согласился посидеть на дорожку, затем — попробовать остывшую пиццу, а после всё было вообще хорошо. Веснушки у него, кстати, на спине были гуще и ярче в два раза.

— Тебя, надеюсь, не выгонят? — забеспокоился Вольфганг, взглянув на часы.  
— Не. Скажу, попал в аварию. Вот мой номер, — разносчик протянул ему обрывок бумаги. — Домашний.  
— И что же, ты меня вспомнишь? — рассмеялся Вольфганг.  
— Да.  
— Ой ли?..  
— Скажешь «доставка синицы», — ухмыльнулся парень и начал прилаживать к комбинезону оторванные в спешке лямки. — Ну, или вдруг опять прилетит... я помогу.  
— Лады, — кивнул Вольфганг. Веснушчатых у него пока было мало.

Но синица больше не прилетала. Зато посещала порой крамольная мысль, что та была — дрессированная. Многоразовая. Вольфганг положил бумажку на видное место, потом потерял, после нашёл за плитой, сунул в ящик стола... Словом, перед синицами он был опять безоружен. Отчего-то Вольфганг полюбил этих птиц. Он даже изучил их строение и повадки, и с интересом узнал, что милые на вид существа — мясоеды и не брезгуют мозгом птичек помельче и летучих мышей...

Из воспоминаний его вырвал громкий свист. Вольфганг поставил завариваться чай — новый, с бергамотом («Не больше трёх минут!» — гласила надпись на пачке), и решил пока проверить почтовый ящик. Жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Даже немного тоскливо.

Кроме пары газет и листовки РАФ в ящике был крупный конверт из плотной бумаги. Без обратного адреса. Лишь только увидев его, Вольфганг понял — день пойдёт насмарку.

Еле удержавшись, чтобы не открыть прямо в подъезде, он поднялся в квартиру. Руки немного дрожали. Он и сам не мог сказать, почему.

«Так, не дури! — прикрикнула Дорис внутри. — Можно подумать, не ждал!»

«Не так скоро», — Вольфганг осторожно надрезал край. Ну, хотя бы споры сибирской язвы, о которой кричали всю осень жёлтые газеты, из конверта не посыпались.

«Взял и открыл! Ну?»

«Так, не командуй, пожалуйста, — обиделся Вольфганг. — Всё-таки, ты плод моего воображения, так что не надо тут».

Дорис фыркнула и замолкла. Наверное, тоже обиделась.

«Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не про Никки. Пожалуйста...»

Вольфганг разорвал конверт.

В нём была одна чёрно-белая фотография — большая, двадцать на двадцать пять, хорошо отпечатанная. С неприятным холодком Вольфганг рассматривал её. Юрген прогрессировал. Сцена вышла на удивление живой.

Фото было сделано в августе, на той злополучной вечеринке, когда Вольфганг впервые увидел Кристиана. Серебристые стены, белая как айсберг постель... Любой, хоть раз побывавший там, узнал бы помещение. Даже трёхногий хай-тековый столик, — «дизайнерский», гордость хозяина, — оказался вполне различим.

Кристиан был как раз по центру кадра — узнаваемый профиль, длинные волосы, концлагерная ещё худоба. Кристиана в движении несколько смазалась, но это было неважно. Вокруг смеялась толпа.

И вдруг Вольфганг различил во втором ряду с краю себя. Сомнения не было: _его_ дурацкий пиджак, _его_ сколиоз — вот, правое плечо сильно выше, даже уши топорщились — явно _его_.

«Зубы уже разглядел? — обеспокоилась Дорис. — Вдруг петрушка там, все дела».

«Молчи, женщина», — Вольфганг с ужасом провёл пальцем по собственному лицу. Глаза вот были тоже _его_ — прозрачные, светлые. На фотографии остался едва заметный след. Вольфганг чертыхнулся и потёр эмульсию рукавом халата. Потом понял и чертыхнулся ещё раз. Фотография была глянцевая до нерукотворности — и невольно бросилось в глаза, что на гладкой поверхности не было до сих пор ни единого отпечатка. Берти додумался использовать перчатки.

Вольфганг перехватил фото за самый край; перевернул. Ну конечно же — послание.

«Фрау Эмерик будет очень удивлена, когда узнает, чем занимается её сын. Надеюсь, ты сможешь её успокоить. Ты ведь всегда выкручиваешься, не так ли?  
P.S.: сегодня я дал тебе фору. Поторопись, может, успеешь».

Натянув джинсы и свитер на голое тело, а ботинки — на босу ногу, Вольфганг схватил со стола первую попавшуюся папку и понёсся к автобусной остановке. Он молил всех богов, чтобы мать Кристиана ещё не забирала сегодня утреннюю почту.

Чай, конечно, был абсолютно загублен.

 

Едва не проехав в Шёнеберге нужную остановку, Вольфганг вылетел из автобуса. Возле застеклённой — целой и чистой, надо же — витрины книжного магазина он расправил ворот куртки (заодно сделал себе заметку вечером забрать вещи из химчистки) и в целом своим видом удовлетворился — подозрительным не выглядит, это главное.

Нужный дом отыскался не сразу, Вольфганг умудрился заплутать во дворах. Протиснувшись в подъезд мимо заспанной мамаши с громадной синей коляской, он огляделся и на цыпочках, будто карикатурный вор, прокрался к ящику с номером квартиры семейства Эмериков.

Наручные часы Вольфганг носил редко и сейчас об этом пожалел — сколько времени? Первый поток спешащих на работу и учёбу схлынул, но вдруг настал час, когда не особо рачительные домохозяйки отправляются в рейд на рынки и в магазины?

Уголок большого коричневого конверта дразнящее торчал из прорези ящика. Вольфганг потянул его, но небрежно протолкнутая внутрь утренняя газета мешала. Он дёрнул посильнее. Где-то наверху хлопнула дверь, застучали по ступенькам каблуки. Вольфганг напустил на себя самый невозмутимый вид — вряд ли все жильцы знают друг друга в лицо — и дёрнул сильнее. Конверт хоть и порвался, но всё-таки его удалось вытащить. Вольфганг облегчённо выдохнул и как-то отстранённо заметил фрагмент ноги Кристианы, интригующе проглядывавший в образовавшийся разрыв.

— Ну-ка, вы! Вы что делаете у _моего_ ящика?!

Вольфганг проворно сунул конверт в папку. Бежать было поздно — фрау Эмерик, кипя негодованием и крепко сжимая в руке хозяйственную сумку, уже спустилась на нижнюю площадку и в недоумении замерла.

— Ой, это вы?  
— Здравствуйте, — Вольфганг зажал папку подмышкой и поспешил приложиться к руке женщины. — Прекрасно выглядите.  
— Да что вы, — Ютта зарделась и смущённо огладила подол серенького невзрачного пальто с уродливо огромными плоскими пуговицами. — С Кристианом всё в порядке?  
— Да, в полном. Правда, по уши завален работой — нам тут американцы сделали большой заказ…  
— Что ж я вас в подъезде держу? Пойдёмте в квартиру. Вы, наверно, по делу?  
— Нет-нет, — Вольфганг на всякий случай отступил. — Честно говоря, я тут по чистой случайности.

Ютта удивлённо вскинула брови. Загоревшиеся в её взгляде искорки подозрения ему очень не понравились. Но Вольфганг, за то время, что был миссионером, прекрасно усвоил: говорить нужно быстро (но не тараторить), уверенно и вываливать как можно больше информации, чтобы слушатель не успевал её толком переварить.

— У вас тут недалеко ресторан, «Удачливый охотник», знаете же? — из скупых рассказов Кристиана Вольфганг понял, что по ресторанам семейство не ходит, а «Охотника» видел по дороге — Никки однажды снимал там банкет. — Владелец заказал нам новый дизайн интерьера, всё уже согласовали, сегодня должны были прибыть рабочие, и вдруг он звонит нам вечером и заявляет, что хочет заменить некоторые… пункты. Представляете, меня с утра отправили разобраться, видите ли, ему в это время удобнее встретиться, а когда я уже выехал, он перезвонил и сказал, что сможет быть только в десять!  
— Безобразие какое, — Ютта вроде бы прониклась. По крайней мере, негодование в её голосе звучало искреннее.   
— Не то слово! У меня и без того дел полно, чтобы ещё разъезжать по городу и терять целый час впустую! — Вольфганг запальчиво взмахнул рукой. — Так что я решил прогуляться. А заодно спустить в ящик вам это приглашение.

Он ожидал возражения «но вы не спускали, а вытаскивали», но вместо этого фрау Эмерик изумилась:

— Приглашение? Мне?  
— Да. Я как узнал, что предстоит в Шёнеберг ехать, сразу вспомнил о вас, — Вольфганг выдал самую располагающую улыбку из своего арсенала и вытащил из папки яркий глянцевый флаер. Этот и два других, как и пять черновых листов, он прихватил в спешке случайно.

Кажется, удача была действительно на его стороне, иначе мог их так и не обнаружить, но в автобусе Вольфганг взялся просмотреть содержимое папки — что вообще прихватил, заодно стараясь заглушить мрачное предположение: а вдруг мать или отец уже обнаружили послание? Сначала ему попалось именное приглашение на выставку, которая прошла весной, потом жизнерадостно зелёный купон, гарантирующий второе пиво бесплатно в одном из дорогих баров и, наконец, приглашение на отчётный показ кафедры современной моды, вручённое Хильдой на прошлой неделе. Его-то Вольфганг и протянул немного растерянной Ютте.

Какой-то мужичок в кепке протиснулся мимо них, метнув на Вольфганга из-под козырька подозрительный взгляд — уж не сектант ли какой листовки раздаёт?

— Весьма и весьма любопытное мероприятие. Наше дизайнерское бюро в основном специализируется на интерьерах, но также у нас есть отдел, занимающийся аксессуарами, — последнюю фразу почти заглушил громкий лязг захлопнувшейся за мужичком тяжёлой подъездной двери.  
— Отправляете кого-то на поиски молодых специалистов? — Ютта разглядывала флаер с любопытство и как будто лёгкой опаской — видимо, никак не могла взять в толк, при чём тут она.  
— Именно! Обратите внимание, — Вольфганг ткнул в фразу, раскрашенную под тигра: «Городская хищница, ищешь новый раскрас, ррр? Поможем!», — помимо показа коллекций одежды и украшений будет проведено несколько мастер-классов, вам подберут новый имидж абсолютно бесплатно! — звучало это совсем не солидно, будто он простой продавец, впаривающий ненужные услуги, а не начальник отдела, но менять линию поведения было уже поздно.  
— Правда? — Ютта задумчиво куснула не накрашенную губу. — Всё это… очень заманчиво, но каждый день столько забот, готовка, дети… Да и какая из меня городская хищница?  
— Зря вы сомневаетесь, зря-зря! Во-первых, вы ещё молодая — да-да! — интересная женщина, во-вторых, ваши дети уже достигли того возраста, когда их можно оставить без присмотра, а в-третьих, позвольте себе отдохнуть хотя бы один субботний вечер в году! Оставьте все домашние заботы, расправьте плечи! Вот увидите, вам это пойдёт на пользу.  
— Ох, вы так говорите… завлекательно, — Ютта неожиданно кокетливо улыбнулась. Видимо, потихоньку начала свыкаться с мыслью, что она тоже самая настоящая хищница, ррр. — Мне правда хотелось бы пойти, но не знаю… Бесплатно, говорите?

Вольфганг кивнул. Все подробности были написаны во флаере: подбор имиджа и даже услуги парикмахеров и визажистов бесплатны, понравившиеся же вещи и аксессуары можно выкупить.

— Вы подумайте. А я пойду, уже пора. Доброго вам дня, — Вольфганг откланялся.  
— Спасибо, и вам, — Ютта улыбнулась ему, выражая всю благосклонность, и убрала флаер.

Вольфганг уже вышел из подъезда, когда фрау Эмерик, закончив возиться с сумкой, нагнала его.

— Простите, если это неуместно, но… передайте Кристиану привет, хорошо? И пусть одевается теплее — похолодало.  
— Непременно передам.  
— А… на мероприятии его не будет?  
— Он из другого отдела, — развёл руками Вольфганг и едва не выронил папку. — Но можно попробовать договориться.  
— Ох, что вы, — Ютта всплеснула руками. — Не стоит…  
— Ничего, спросить мне не трудно, но обещать ничего не могу. До свидания.  
— До свидания.

Вольфганг бодро зашагал прочь со двора, а Ютта, прижав сумку к груди, растроганно смотрела ему вслед: ах, какой обходительный молодой человек! И начальник! Вот бы Крис стал таким же!

***

Вера была в аду.

Третья ночь со странными снами — хуже, чем вовсе без сна — оставила уже следы на лице. Вера с утра полчаса замазывала синяки, пыталась припудрить пролёгшие тени, но всё было тщетно. Руки не слушались, крем ложился комками, и выходила какая-то японская маска. Зато бабушка довольно кивнула, мол, теперь хоть выглядишь пристойно — траурно. Не стыдно будет завтра показаться гостям.

Николаус мелькнул где-то утром: Вера видела издалека, как он болтает с Кристин, — смеётся даже, изменник. А потом он пропал. Что и требовалось доказать. Даже не подошёл поздороваться. Пидор. Как есть, жалкий, трусливый педик. Вера сжимала кулаки от саднящей обиды — сорвалось. Впервые. Вот дура же. А чего она ожидала? Что он вдруг _поймёт_?..

Ночью она танцевала на тёплых плитах террасы — во сне всё было реально, даже боль от попавшей между пальцев песчинки. Горький ветер и шёлк покрывал... и взгляд Николауса, которого стражники вывели из подземной темницы, взгляд, полный скорби и ненависти.

Вера стояла в университетском дворе, на ветру. Не курила — пальцы забыли, как обращаться с сигаретами и зажигалкой, потому что не было в мире её таких глупостей. Зато были пески, звон тимпанов, иудейская ночь. И меч в руке преданного смуглого стражника, и серебряное блюдо для фруктов, драгоценное — для драгоценных...

— Неважно выглядишь, — Хильда тронула её за руку.  
— Всегда умеешь сделать комплимент.  
— Не, ты правда сегодня ужасно бледная, — взволнованно сказала Магда. — Может, в медпункт сходим?  
— Спасибо, не стоит.  
— Ну, как хочешь, — Магда отступила с опаской. — Кстати, мы узнали про дедушку. Мои соболезнования.  
— Мне очень жаль, — добавила Хильда.  
— Это Никки вам рассказал? — тут же встрепенулась Вера. — Что он вам ещё говорил?

Последнее она почти выкрикнула — проходившая мимо группка студенток на миг задержалась. Вере хотелось заорать на них: ну, что вы смотрите? Да, я люблю его. Глупо, да?!!

— Нет, не Никки, — осторожно ответила Хильда. — Это в деканате сказали. Вернее, мы услышали...  
— А. Спасибо, — Вере было абсолютно всё равно сейчас, почему её личную жизнь обсуждают в таком непривычном аспекте. Всегда ведь только честили за блядство.  
— Кстати, как у вас с Николаусом? — решила перевести тему Магда.  
— Ну, что, — Вера усмехнулась, — пирсинг так вчера и не сделали.  
— Ой, а почему? — в один голос произнесли обе.

Вера махнула рукой с выражением «да что я вам, зелёным, рассказываю», вздохнула и кратко ответила:

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства.

И оправила воротник шубки, будто собиралась уже уходить. Хильда и Магда начали едва заметно корчиться от любопытства.

— Просто у него такие руки, — великодушно продолжила Вера. — Я бы сказала, _чудесные_.  
— Знаю, — закивала Магда.

«А ты-то откуда? — внутренне озлилась Вера. — Пизда постимпрессионистская».

— Ситуация: только он ко мне притрагивается, сразу... — Вера изобразила на лице нечто среднее между судорогами оргазма и тяжёлым отравлением.  
— Ничего себе... — выдохнули девушки.  
— Ага. И так пять раз. Так что мы оставили попытки, — вздохнула Вера. — Я сегодня еле могу ноги рядом поста...

В этот момент ей почудился вдалеке любимый неиудейский профиль и неиудейские же бакенбарды.

— Что, опять? — Магда участливо заглянула ей в лицо.  
— Нет... а кстати, не у него ли ты уши била в прошлом году? — с подозрением протянула Вера. — Ты ещё говорила, как дёшево вышло.

Магда слегка покраснела.

— Ну да, я была. Один раз только.  
— Эй, ты мне не рассказывала! — Хильда пихнула подругу в бок.  
— У Ника тогда было много работы... он бы всё равно не смог взять...  
— Знаем мы теперь, что у него за работа, — хохотнула Хильда. — Ну так как?  
— В общем... он посадил меня на подоконник... — Магда закусила губу.  
— Да-а?  
— Слезла я только через час.  
— О-ого. Боже. О. Мой. Бог.  
— Заметьте, что окна у него выходят на советскую вышку, — с важным видом заметила Вера. Месть разливалась по венам нектаром.  
— Вот и скромник, оказывается... — Хильда ухмыльнулась, прикидывая что-то. — Ладно. По крайней мере, это забавно. Я-то всегда думала, что он голубой как небо... сегодня прекрасное, правда, Ник?

— Доброе утро, — сказал Николаус. — Не помешал?  
— Доброе! — хором выпалили все три с неведомым ему прежде уважением.

Николаус удивлённо поправил очки в тонкой тёмной оправе, но решил, что это они его так красят, и продолжал:

— Крису сегодня надо уйти. Он просил, если что есть по административным делам, передавать мне. Я вечером занесу в деканат.  
— Нет, нет, ничего такого, — встрепенулась Магда. — Мы и сами...  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — добавила Хильда.  
— Да что уж, — Николаус хотел было сунуть нос подмышку, но передумал и лишь мотнул головой: — Мне не трудно.  
— Ммм... Ну, тогда до встречи на парах! — Хильда и Магда удалились, почему-то под руку. Вид у них был заговорщический.

— Как ты? — Николаус тревожно заглянул Вере в глаза. Сегодня он впервые заметил, что радужка у неё не равномерно серая, а с вкраплениями золотого и чёрного. Это было удивительно.  
— Как я?.. — Вера опустила голову. Будто он не понимает. Вот дурачок! Хотелось то ли ударить его, то ли броситься на грудь и зарыдать. — Я нормально. А ты?  
— Уф. Да тож вроде, — Николаус стеснительно улыбнулся.  
— Тебе идёт. Правда, — Вера задумчиво тронула его висок.  
— А как всё видно-то... Спасибо за идею, а то совсем про них и забыл.  
— Ник.  
— Да? — он замер.  
— Помоги мне.  
— Хорошо.  
— Помоги мне, пожалуйста...  
— Да, как?

Вера вдохнула поглубже.

— Приходи сегодня ко мне. После пар. Помню, ты обещал раньше помощь, но я отказалась. Бабушка... она немного повёрнута, чтобы всё было как надо... Завтра придут друзья дедушки, все его сослуживцы, и она будет готовить...  
— Я помогу, — кивнул Николаус.

После того, что вчера устроил Виктор, возвращаться домой всё равно не хотелось. Такого истошного визга он не слышал с тех пор, как в прошлом году Магда пришла к нему — один единственный раз — прокалывать уши, увидела за шкафом какую-то тень, испугалась («Мышь! Мышь!!! — У меня нет мышей.— Одна всё-таки есть!») и целый час просидела на подоконнике. Там же пришлось и колоть. До двери он нёс её потом на руках.

— Можешь ничего и не делать, ну, петрушку там покромсать. Я всё сама приготовлю. Главное, отвлеки её. А не то она меня точно задушит.  
— Ну... хорошо. Хотя я и готовить могу. А она точно не будет против?  
— Спасибо. Спасибо, — Вера просияла. — Нет, что ты. Ты очень добрый.

Николаус на это лишь пожал плечами.

— Кстати, о дедушке. Крис сказал, тебе надо зайти в деканат, получить выплату и расписаться.  
— Выплату? Но за что? — Вера подняла левую бровь. Вот её сегодня удалось нарисовать хорошо.  
— Ну, ведь он ветеран...  
— Первой мировой! — закончила Вера и рассмеялась. — Я зайду. Обещаю потратить эти деньги исключительно на _русскую_ водку!

«Да бабке я всё отнесу, но можно же помечтать».

— А это мне Крис подарил, — Николаус протянул ей некий кирпич в вощёной бумаге.

Вера с удивлением вскинула брови — на этот раз обе. Само как-то вышло.

— Что это? — она с опаской взяла нечто в руки. — Глиняная табличка? Пресс-папье?  
— Это пряник, — с тихим счастьем произнёс Николаус. — Тульский.

***

Вольфганг всё-таки заехал домой — ладно джинсы на голую жопу, не в первый раз, но вот носить тёплые зимние ботинки на босу ногу оказалось крайне неприятно. Можно, конечно, было купить носки в ближайшем к универу магазине и пойти на пары, но Вольфганг рассудил, что лучше оставить фотографии в безопасном месте. Мало ли что.

Он прошёл в комнату и едва не наступил на Мышь. Та, тяжело переваливаясь и пыхтя, тащилась с кухни. Тихонько икнула, вместо негодующего писка, и скрылась в норе. Вольфганг заглянул на кухню: на тарелке остался только один бутерброд, и тот надкусан в нескольких местах.

— Надеюсь, не придётся откачивать тебя из-за переедания, маленькая жирная жопа.

Он прошёл к столу, вынул из папки оба конверта и надорвал тот, что Берти подкинул Эмерикам. Никакого послания не обнаружилось, зато лицо Вольфганга на снимке было заботливо обведено в кружок зелёными чернилами. Это уже совсем никуда не годилось. Бертрам, что, следит за каждым их шагом? Откуда ему известно, что они были у родителей Кристиана вдвоём? Или это просто совпадение?

Вольфганг сунул конверты в нижний ящик стола, к кассете и открытке. Похоже, идти в полицию всё-таки придётся, но сейчас есть смысл заглянуть ещё кое-куда.

***

Вольфганг сердито протопал через фойе фотостудии, но возле лестницы натолкнулся на пост охраны.

— Эй, ты куда это? — охранник отложил кроссворд и даже немного привстал из-за стола, больше смахивающего на школьную парту.  
— К Юргену, — Вольфганг уставился на охранника в упор, воинственно раздувая ноздри.  
— К кому? А, к Хоферу, что ли?  
— Да.  
— А чего он не предупредил? Устроил тут проходной двор, — охранник поёрзал на стуле и покосился на кроссворд. — Ладно, проходи, он в третьем павильоне.  
— Спасибо.  
— Слушай, парень, не подскажешь: группа фракийских племён — четыре буквы, последняя «и»?  
— Даки, — бросил Вольфганг, поднимаясь наверх.  
— О, подходит!

Вольфганг быстро нашёл третий павильон — маленькую комнатушку с заколоченными окнами. Когда Вольфгангу довелось побывать впервые в этой фотостудии с одним из своих бывших, который мечтал стать актёром, он был неприятно удивлён убожеством — все помещения для съёмки были плохо оборудованы, и такая безысходность наваливалась, стоило зайти внутрь, что немедленно хотелось сбежать. При этом весь персонал мнил себя непризнанными гениями, вынужденными мириться со вселенской несправедливостью и _преодолевать_.

Вольфганг решительно толкнул нужную дверь. Он почти готов был увидеть какую-нибудь бедняжку с тусклым усталым взглядом, раскорячившуюся в неудобной позе, но красный диван из искусственной кожи был пуст, а сам Юрген возился с заклинившим софитом, матерясь сквозь зубы.

Вольфганг тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и сунул в ручку так кстати подвернувшийся штатив-монопод.

— Я вроде ясно выразился: перерыв до часу — тринадцати ноль-ноль, что не пон… — Юрген обернулся и растерянно моргнул.

Вольфганг взял из ящика с инструментами, опрометчиво оставленного на столе, молоток и ласково улыбнулся.

— Что тебе надо? — Юрген скрестил руки на груди с напускной невозмутимостью. Получилось неплохо, но вот дёрнувшийся уголок рта его выдал.  
— А ты не догадываешься? Совсем-совсем?  
— Этого твоего я не трогал, — Юрген брезгливо скривился.  
— Но хотел. И с чего бы? Надоело мучить своих девочек?

Юрген аж задохнулся:

— Послушай, _ты_ , я не образец добропорядочности, но никогда — слышишь? — не поднял руку ни на одну женщину.  
— Ох божечки, у тебя есть _принципы_! — Вольфганг манерно прикрыл рот ладонью и едва не выронил зажатую подмышкой папку с рефератом, не влезшую в сумку. — Тогда что ж ты Криса доставал? Или терроризировать тех, кто слабее можно, главное, чтоб хромосомы были XY?  
— Не люблю виктимных. Ты пришёл читать мне лекции о морали?  
— Нет, — Вольфганг подкинул молоток и поймал, — я пришёл поговорить о нашем общем безносом знакомом.

 

Из павильона Вольфганг вышел спустя минут пятнадцать. Юргена всё же пришлось стукнуть — по локтю, чтобы не зарывался, но выяснить толком ничего не удалось. Фото он отпечатал ещё в августе, в сентябре Бертрам попросил сделать второй экземпляр. Для чего они Берти, Юрген не знал. Не знал он и куда Бертрам делся. Но что-то он недоговаривал. Единственное, что удалось выяснить точно — Юрген преследовал Кристиана по указке Бертрама. Это было и так понятно. Вольфганг злился — время потратил, но всё впустую.

С большой неохотой Юрген дал адрес квартиры, куда Бертрам приводил жертв. Где он живёт на самом деле, Юрген не знал. Даже обещание ёбнуть молотком по челюсти («и ничего мне за это не будет — у меня справка есть») не помогло — возможно, и правда был не в курсе.

Логово Берти оказалось совсем неподалёку от фотостудии, всего в десяти минутах ходьбы. Вольфганг поднялся на второй этаж и сплюнул в сердцах — дверь была опечатана. «Сдаёцца», — гласило написанное от руки объявление, ниже был приведён номер телефона. Вольфганг переписал его и поспешил на поиски таксофона. К счастью, нашёлся он через дорогу, почти напротив.

— Здравствуйте, я по поводу сдачи квартиры по адресу…  
— Квартира всё ещё сдаётся, — перебил его прокуренный женский голос. — Однокомнатная, удобства совмещённые. Тёплая. Пол немного скрипит, но это ничо, ковёр плотный покладёте и скрипеть не бу…  
— Скажите, — перебил Вольфганг, — ваш прошлый квартиросъёмщик был без носа?  
— Д-да, здоровый такой. Журналист. А что?  
— Вы не заметили ничего странного?  
— Вы из полиции? — тут же напряглись на том конце провода.  
— Из банка.  
— Нет, я ничо странного не замечала, — женщина немного расслабилась. — Я живу в том же доме, двумя этажами выше. Соседи на него не жаловались. Да и звукоизоляция в квартире хорошая, если он пирушки и закатывал, то ничо такого…  
— Он кого-нибудь с собой приводил?  
— Нет. Один раз только я видела его с каким-то молодым человеком, он сказал, что это стажёр.  
— А как давно он съехал?  
— Где-то… в начале октября. Да. Точную дату не помню.  
— В квартире не осталось ничего из его вещей?  
— Нет-нет, вообще ничо. Я только пустую упаковку от… кхм… гондонов за диваном нашла, но больше — ничо. Совсем.  
— А он не говорил, куда съезжает? Не собирался вернуться?  
— Нет и нет. Такого не говорил.  
— Спасибо, вы очень помогли.  
— Не за что. А квартира вас совсем не интересует?  
— Увы. До свидания, — Вольфганг повесил трубку и полез в сумку за сигаретами. След оборвался. Что ж, пора ехать на оставшиеся пары. И сдать уже этот чёртов реферат, чтоб не таскать. Полиция подождёт до завтра.

***

— Привет, — Кристиан заглянул в ванную, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. — У меня там вода включена была, я не слышал, как ты пришёл.  
— Да ладно, — Вольфганг с энтузиазмом намылил руки в третий раз. — Можно подумать, ты обязан встречать меня в прихожей с тапочками в зубах.  
— Эй, это моя инициатива, между прочим! Ты есть сейчас будешь или позже?  
— Сейчас! Голоден как волк, гррр!

Вольфганг чинно уселся на своё любимое место за столом и благодарно кивнул, когда Кристиан поставил перед ним полную тарелку супа-пюре. Перехваченной набегу булочки с кофе было недостаточно, чтобы заглушить зверский голод, так что Вольфганг принялся за еду без лишних рефлексий, как всё это выглядит со стороны: хозяюшка-Крис, его готовность услужить… И вообще, он собирался есть поменьше! Всё это отодвинулось на второй план, к тому же, суп был вкусный и даже не пересоленный.

Кристиан с некоторой опаской наблюдал за хлебающим с таким энтузиазмом Вольфгангом. Вроде не упоротый, с чего на такой жор пробило?

— Добавки?  
— Не откажусь! А ты уже поел?  
— Ага, ты же предупреждал, что можешь задержаться, — Кристиан налил вторую порцию и сел напротив. — Всё нормально?

Вольфганг метнул на него быстрый взгляд: с чего такой вопрос? Зверь опять лазил по ящикам и нашёл фото? Но нет, выглядел он спокойно, разве что немного озадаченно.

— Да, всё нормально. Хорошо даже. Реферат по истории кино мне зачли — ох и видел бы ты, как препода перекосило, когда он меня увидел, и каким благоговением озарилось его лицо по мере чтения! Так что допуск к сессии получен, начинаю подготовку. А у тебя — в порядке? Ты вчера про Райнера говорил…  
— Я сегодня работал с другим мусорщиком. Непривычно, но ничего, — Кристиан пожал плечами. О том, что после рейса ему пришлось оттирать спецовку от фасоли с кетчупом, он умолчал.

Вольфганг налил себе свежезаваренный чай. Сейчас вся утренняя нервотрёпка казалась ещё более абсурдной и какой-то ненастоящей. Как будто это был сон. Вот только фотографии были вполне реальны. Как и всё остальное.

Он дёрнулся — пронзительный звонок телефона разрушил накатившее умиротворение от голоса Кристиана. Берти решил проверить реакцию на послания? Юрген всё-таки заявил в полицию? Что-то случилось дома? С Никки?

Кристиан проводил Вольфганга задумчивым взглядом. Какой-то он был сегодня… напряжённый, что ли? Но почему? Перед сессией нервничает? Или…

— Кто звонил?

Вернувшийся Вольфганг допил чай залпом и выдохнул:

— Куратор. «Новых Диких». Просил поиметь совесть, но «не в том смысле» и показать уже твои работы. Ты позволишь их взять?  
— Д-да. А если они ему не понравятся? Ты так говорил, будто это дело решённое, но вдруг он ничего не утвердит?  
— О, Крис, поверь мне: утвердит, — Вольфганг беззаботно махнул рукой, подхватил табуретку и понёс зачем-то в спальню. — Один участник может представить три работы максимум. Из твоих коллажей один отберут _точно_. Может, два. Три — тоже не из области фантастики. У тебя весьма и весьма достойные работы для дилетанта. Да-да. Именно поэтому ты и станешь участником, а не потому, что я за тебя попросил, — он поставил табуретку перед шкафом и влез на неё.  
— Ну не знаю… А что ты делаешь?  
— Снимаю свои труды. Лев их уже принял, до воскресенья надо передать их ему в руки, — Вольфганг снял со шкафа три картины в рамках, которых Кристиан там не замечал и громко чихнул. — На, подержи.

Кристиан благоговейно опустил картины на стол. На фанерном заднике верхней рамы чёрной краской было выведено: «В. Мюллер. Птицы. Смеш.техн. 11.05.1977».

— Можно посмотреть?  
— Само собой! Они для того и предназначены, чтобы на них смотрели.

Кристиан перевернул верхнюю раму. Нарисованная птица, кажется, чибис, ничуть не походила ни на забавных антропоморфных лисичек, ни на жуткие красные фигуры. Трава была нанесена схематичными штрихами, зато сама птица тщательно проработана: каждый оттенок перьев, вплоть до бликов освещения. И иррационально жутковато было заметить у натуралистично изображённого чибиса человеческие глаза. От застывшей фигуры отходило множество штрихов, сделанных разными цветными карандашами: жёлтый — чибис запрокинул голову и расправил крылья; зелёный — склонился, выискивая что-то в траве, и приподнял лапку; синий — спрятался под крыло; красный — бежит, вытянув шею. Статика и движение. На второй картине удод, и от него так же расходятся цветные линии, складывающиеся в новые фигуры. На третьей — кроншнеп, тоже многолапый и многоголовый. И у всех — человеческий, осмысленный взгляд.

— А это не для выставки, — Вольфганг быстро сцапал нижний рисунок без рамки.  
— Очень… красиво, — Кристиан не знал, как сказать Вольфгангу, что он впечатлён. Все формулировки, приходящие в голову, были какими-то сомнительными, будто считал, что он не способен ни на что, кроме лисичек. — И эти глаза… Они _смотрят_!  
— Рад, что ты оценил.  
— А там что? — Кристиан аккуратно потянул за уголок.  
— Автопортрет, — усмехнулся Вольфганг и позволил забрать рисунок.

Кристиан так же бережно взял его и принялся пытливо разглядывать. Нарисовано было простым карандашом и красным фломастером. Вольфганг получился здорово (перед зеркалом сидел, что ли и перерисовывал?): с усмешкой он смотрел куда-то вбок, немного взлохмаченный, и было в выражении его лица что-то неуловимо… мрачное. Или так из-за красных глаз казалось? Изящные кисти рук, поднятая вверх левая и опущенная правая, подкрашены алым — уместно, учитывая длинные острые ногти. Серый пиджачок контрастировал с чёрной рубашкой и красным небрежно повязанным галстуком, в котором Кристиану почудилась удавка. Две белые змеи с красными же треугольниками на лбах обвивали руки Вольфганга, будто он какое-то хтоническое божество. Перевёрнутый бритвенно-острый полумесяц сзади вполне сходил за рога, и всё это демоническое великолепие припорошено пурпурными лепестками.

— Это… ты так себя видишь?  
— Нет, — прозвучало немного сварливо. — Это я нарисовал себя и сдуру повесил в гостиной.

Кристиан взглянул на Вольфганга с лёгким непониманием. Тот забрал рисунок и задумчиво погладил змею с открытой клыкастой пастью:

— Изначально тут был только я, хвастающийся маникюром. Отлично вышло, а?

Кристиан на это согласно кивнул — руки Вольфганга ему очень нравились, даже нарисованные.

— Потом Никки из озорства раскрасил галстук. С этого всё и началось. В один прекрасный вечер я выпроводил гостей и обнаружил эту… кровищу. Никто не сознался! В другой раз один из приятелей уже подкрасил мне глаза. Всё это было забавно, как рэнга — только вместо строф новые детали к портрету. Змей нарисовала Вера, кстати. С душой получилось, — Вольфганг ехидно осклабился. — Полумесяц уже дело рук Ульриха, к которому мы в гости ходили — змеи напомнили ему о Гекате и прочем сопутствующем. Лепестки рисовал Никки и я уж решил, что это будет последним штрихом, но… — Вольфганг выдержал трагическую паузу. Кристиан смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами и даже шею от нетерпения вытянул. — Но одна… леди из свиты Елизаветы решила дополнить портрет чудесными оленьими рогами, прямо как у Кернунна. Рога вышли что надо, вот только в композицию не вписывались категорически. Нет, ну сам посуди — _оленьи рога_!

Кристиан прикусил щёку изнутри, сдерживая смех. Ну да, в композицию не вписались. Конечно. Наверно, Вольф решил, что это тонкий намёк.

— Словом, это ветвистое безобразие я стёр и убрал от греха подальше.  
— А остальное почему решил не трогать? Льстит твоему самолюбию? — Кристиан всё-таки прыснул.  
— А то! — Вольфганг рассмеялся. — Иногда, когда накатывает, достаю этот портрет и смотрю. Ну хорош же, хорош! Помогает.

И в этот момент Кристиан не мог понять, шутит он или серьёзно.

***

— Ну что, как самочувствие? Садись на кровать, стульев сегодня нет, уж прости, — тараторила Вера, запирая дверь комнаты. — Сердце бьётся? Ой, вижу, ты побледнел!

Николаус опустился на край розового покрывала с сердечками. Сердце, по правде, билось с трудом после четырёх часов на кухне, гор салата и моря жаркого из оленины (гигантский пирог с вишней старушка взяла полностью на себя). Почему было просто не снять зал в кафе?.. А ещё Николаус никак не мог понять нервного возбуждения, в котором Вера находилась весь вечер — она то смеялась, по-ведьмински сверкая зубами и вызывая неодобрительные взгляды фрау Берг, то вдруг становилась тихой и грустной и наконец даже заплакала, как будто скорбь её со временем лишь усиливалась.

— Ну так что, как? Ты не ответил. Надоело, наверно, всё? Да?  
— Никогда в своей жизни не видел столько картофельного салата, — дипломатично заметил Николаус.  
— Ты хотел сказать, «не нарезал»?.. — Вера села с ним рядом.

Николаус кивнул. Потому что он видел — на поминках по отцу. Это он почему-то запомнил чётко. Алкоголя, впрочем, тогда было больше. Чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, он принялся рассматривать приколотые к старинным, с позолотой обоям чёрно-белые вырезки. В основном это были репродукции Беллмера и Цюрн.

— Кстати, как твои умерли? — Вера впилась жадным взглядом ему в лицо. — Прости, я забыла.  
— Я не говорил... Это были несчастные случаи. Странные, — зачем-то добавил он.  
— У меня тоже, — Вера усмехнулась. — Мы с тобой прямо как брат и сестра.  
— Отец на заводе, мать... тоже на работе, — продолжал Николаус. — Извини, что гружу.  
— Ну, я же спросила. Сочувствую. А ты жил у родных?  
— Да, с бабушкой. Как и ты.

Они улыбнулись.

— Вообще, у меня мог быть брат, младше лет на пять, — Вера потянулась и мечтательно взглянула на потолок. — Но врачи в Греции не понимали ни слова по-немецки, так что мама потеряла ребёнка.  
— Они путешествовали? Ну, по Греции?  
— Нет, они там скрывались! — Вера сделала большие глаза. — Или хотели так думать. От цивилизации и капитализма. Ну что, скрылись...

Она замолчала. Николаус хотел было попросить: хватит, не надо об этом, если не хочешь, — но Вера опять продолжила:

— Это горе их подломило. Особенно маму. По крайней мере, мне так рассказывали. Они с отцом начали пить эфир, грабить сельские аптеки и всячески бесоёбить. И в один прекрасный день — вжух! — улетели в Эге-гейское, мать его, море на своём долбаном хиппи-мобиле.  
— Мне очень жаль, — тихо произнёс Николаус.  
— А мне нет! — Вера громко расхохоталась и вдруг осеклась. — Ты их помнишь?  
— Своих? — «Господи, ну не её же!» — Только мать.  
— А я вообще не помню. Никого. Сейчас, — Вера вскочила и схватила с книжной полки растрёпанный старый альбом. — Где же, где же... Вот, — она протянула Николаусу цветное, но полинявшее, будто выгоревшее мелкое фото. Среди зелени у скалистой стены стояла группа людей в ярких одеждах. — Видишь? Их лагерь. В белом мать, в джинсе... ну ты понял.  
— Они очень красивые. Такие... свободные.  
— Ну, с этим можно поспорить, — проворчала Вера и вдруг снова разулыбалась: — Тебе правда нравится? А на кого я похожа?  
— На мать, — твёрдо ответил Николаус. Хотя на фото и было плохо видно лицо, но общий контур фигуры, наклон головы и, как ни странно, направление взгляда — свысока и поверх — были Верины.  
— Значит, буду пить эфир и бесоёбить, — рассмеялась она. — Отца определить не прошу. Сложно!

Вера захлопнула альбом и швырнула обратно на полку. Николаус вздохнул и зачем-то признался:

— А у меня всё... ещё круче, мда. И как-то... сильно дурацкое. Наверное, ты не поверишь.  
— Я попробую, — Вера с ногами залезла на кровать и положила голову Николаусу на плечо. — Очень постараюсь.  
— Мой отец упал в чан с карамелью. А мать задохнулась в макете свадебного торта, — сказал он и тут же пожалел, потому что Вера мелко затряслась. Но секунду спустя понял, почти с облегчением — это был не хохот. Впрочем, облегчение тут же исчезло — так страшно и искренне Вера рыдала.

— Прости, — Николаус тронул её за плечо. — Извини, я...  
— Значит, мы с тобой оба... бедный, бедный...  
— Да, — Николаус и сам сглотнул невольные слёзы. — Но это ничего. Ты не плачь. Всё ещё будет хорошо, обязательно... Правда...  
— Нет, не бу-удет, — выла Вера. Она-то знала, что всё — не будет. Так чтобы совсем _всё_.  
— Тш-ш, — Николаус взял её на колени. Вера обхватила его шею руками и зарыдала с новой силой — в голос и не стесняясь, что залила уже ему слезами весь воротник рубашки. Николаус гладил её по волосам и покачивал, как ребёнка.

Фрау Берг за дверью распрямилась, чуть не охнув — стоять неподвижно по четверти часа, склонившись к замочной скважине, спине здоровья не добавляло. Удовлетворённо покачала головой и отправилась украшать пирог. Кажется, Вера наконец-то сделала хороший выбор.

***

Вольфганг быстро принял душ, даже не предложив присоединиться — такая усталость навалилась, что не осталось никаких желаний, кроме как завалиться в кровать и уснуть.

— Ты точно в порядке? — Кристиан тронул его лоб ладонью. — Нормально себя чувствуешь?  
— Не волнуйся, солнух, всё хорошо, — Вольфганг через силу улыбнулся. Сейчас ему снова хотелось, чтобы Крис всё-таки жил отдельно.  
— Сделать тебе массаж? — Кристиан забрался на постель позади него и положил ладони на плечи.  
— Не нужно. Просто день сегодня выдался суматошный. Вот и всё.

Кристиан замер: Вольф не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались. Это… тревожно.

— Так, Крис, ну-ка, не накручивай. Всё нормально, ничего не произошло. Через шесть дней вообще сессия начнётся, я не смогу уделять тебе много времени, как раньше. Привыкай.  
— Чё-то ты меня эгоистом каким-то выставляешь. Я же за тебя волнуюсь.  
— О, я не это имел ввиду, — нужно было сказать что-нибудь успокоительное, ободряющее, но на языке вертелось только «пожалуйста, отстань от меня. Спокойной ночи».

Кристиан не стал дожидаться пояснений и поцеловал Вольфганга в висок. Отросшая щетина больно кольнула губы, казалось, до крови. Вольфганг его не отталкивал, но как будто выпустил иглы — даже позвонки больно впивались, если прижаться теснее. Кристиан лишь крепче обнял его со спины, потёрся щекой об затылок. Тёплая ладонь Вольфганга легла поверх его кисти — короткое прикосновение, то ли позволение продолжать, то ли молчаливая просьба остановиться. Кристиан гадать не собирался — Вольф же сам учил, что надо говорить словами через рот. Он взял его за руку, переплёлся пальцами, в который раз с удивлением отметив, что кисть Вольфганга меньше и _у_ же, а ведь казалось наоборот. Кристиан усмехнулся: всё началось с рук. Он запал на уверенное пожатие горячей сильной ладони — как равному. И теперь готов вылизывать эти руки, как преданный пёс, не видя в том ничего унизительного.

Кристиан горячо выдохнул и начал покрывать шею и плечи Вольфганга быстрыми короткими поцелуями. Хотелось опрокинуть его навзничь, подмять под себя, прижать к постели за запястья и тереться об его член, долго — то скользить плавно, медленно, то наращивать темп, притираться жёстко, почти до боли, соприкасаясь острыми подвздошными костями. Но ещё лучше, если бы… Кристиан стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон. Представлять лодыжки Вольфганга на своих плечах было почти мучительно. Кристиан стиснул его крепче, погладил живот — сейчас Вольфганг казался ему хрупким, и отчего-то эта иллюзия доставляла удовольствие. Он окончательно расслабился, стал податливым, и Кристиану нравилось думать, что он _позволит_ , вот только решиться перейти к более активным действиям оказалось не так-то просто.

Вольфганг запрокинул голову Кристиану на плечо и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас Крис напоминал Никки. Почти. Объятия Кристиана стали неожиданно покровительственными, почти собственническими, но это не злило. Он снова приблизился к возведённой в собственной голове границе дозволенного, и снова не решился её переступить. Вольфгангу было искренне интересно, на сколько Кристиана хватит, вот только усталость удерживала от поддразниваний. Не сегодня.

— Ложись, — Вольфганг выпутался из крепких объятий и утянул его на подушку.

Кристиан смотрел на него жадным и одновременно благоговейным взглядом. Вольфганг запустил пальцы ему в волосы, пригладил. «Ты ведь не глупый, зверь, неужели не понимаешь — не хочешь? — что я просто тебя использую?» И всё-таки он был благодарен Кристиану за его тяготящую нежность. Вольфганг коснулся губами его уха, провёл пальцами по подбородку, очерчивая линию челюсти — и куснул за нижнюю губу, проник языком в горячий, послушно приоткрывшийся рот. Кристиан не пытался перехватить инициативу, сдался сразу, позволив вылизывать и покусывать. Вольфгангу до сих пор нравился контраст мягких губ и шелушащейся, немного колкой кожицы. К тому же Кристиан не возражал, когда он сдирал её зубами и зализывал кровоточащие трещинки.

— Не больно?

Кристиан мотнул головой и обеими руками обвил его за шею.

— От тебя оторваться невозможно, — Вольфганг поцеловал его в уголок рта. Похоже, никакая усталость не могла ему помешать целовать Кристиана хоть всю ночь.  
— Так не отрывайся, — улыбнулся тот лукаво и чертовски завлекательно. — До утра ещё далеко.

**Артер: Aidan Dreamsludge (TFWO)**  
  



	51. Она утонула

Кристиан с неохотой выбрался из-под одеяла и поёжился от утренней прохлады. Вольфганг, не просыпаясь, тут же подгрёб его подушку под бок и всхрапнул. Кристиан тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки сна, и сердито протопал в ванную, на ходу протирая упорно слипающиеся глаза. Выходной из-за больничного Райнера накрылся.

«Блядский "пастор", блядский бак, блядские нервы, блядские сменщики…» — крутилось в голове в такт движениям зубной щёткой. Одно утешало — доплата за переработку. Кристиан поплескал в лицо холодной водой и со злостью уставился на отражение. И угораздило же уронить чёртов бак именно на Райнера! Ну увидел того старика — и что? Распсиховался, как будто «пастор» его мог при всём семействе в машину затащить. Идиота кусок. А ещё Вольфганг какой-то странный вчера был. Может, и правда из-за сессии, а может…

Что «может» Кристиан додумывать не стал. Он побрился, умудрившись порезаться под носом, и пошёл готовить завтрак. Мышь, как будто уловив его настроение, на стол не забиралась и стянуть с тарелки бутерброд не норовила. Кристиан в очередной раз позавидовал — Мыши хотя бы на работу ездить не надо.

 

Высадившись на нужной остановке, Кристиан ненавидел уже всё: людей, слякоть, ждущий вонючий мусоровоз, сегодняшнего напарника, американских солдат — большая компания, заметно покачиваясь, как раз протопала мимо, не в лад распевая какую-то строевую песню. Он распахнул ворота на территорию «Новглавсанспецавтотранса» пинком, ушиб ногу и озлился ещё больше.

Сегодня мусоровоз стоял в гараже. Других машин не было. Кристиан сплюнул под ноги от досады и направился в барак переодеваться в спецовку и отмечаться. Райнер вот всегда в ведомости за двоих галочки ставил. И Курт вчера тоже. А сегодня всё самому придётся делать. Даже такая мелочь бесила.

— Здрасьте, — буркнул Кристиан, войдя в кабинет Кнопфмана.  
— Опаздываешь, — проворчал тот и указал взглядом на бумагу на краю стола.

Кристиан молча поставил галочку напротив своей фамилии и захлопнул дверь, едва не вырвав хлипкую ручку.

Мусоровоз всё так же стоял на месте. Кристиан пнул колесо и пошёл искать заведующего гаражом. Но стоило ему выйти во двор, как кто-то налетел на него, едва не сбив с ног.

— Опа, ты уж здесь? — смутно знакомый мужик со шрамом на щеке отступил на шаг и потёр ушибленное плечо.  
— Я, сука, давно здесь! — рявкнул Кристиан. — Пошли, чё встал!

 

— Пауль, — новый напарник завёл мотор и только тогда с сомнением протянул Кристиану руку.  
— Крстн, — сквозь зубы процедил тот.

Пауль коротко хохотнул и вырулил с территории — сегодня ворота были предусмотрительно отворены.

— Чё смешного? — Кристиан зыркнул в его сторону налитыми кровью глазами. — Мы на двадцать минут от расписания отклонились.  
— Да ничо, — Пауль пожал плечами и снова усмехнулся: — Райнеру подражаешь, чо ли? Тот тоже всё кипятится, того и гляди пар из всех щелей пойдёт, бгг.  
— Не с той ноги встал.  
— А, ну быват, — Пауль, похоже, ответом удовлетворился и включил радио.

Кристиан отвернулся к окну и постарался расслабиться. Вроде, всё не так уж и плохо: сиденье чистое, Пауль на каждом повороте его в дверцу не впечатывает, с разговорами не лезет и маршрут знает.

Они благополучно сделали уже две остановки и ехали к третьему пункту. Кристиан почти задавил раздражение, отравившее всё утро, когда Пауль вдруг положил заскорузлую ладонь ему на колено и по-хозяйски сжал.

— Эт чё ща было? — Кристиан смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, внутренне холодея.  
— Где? — Пауль растянул рот в широкой издевательской улыбке, отчего шрам стал напоминать белёсого червяка.

Кристиан молча скинул его руку.

— Не нравится?  
— А с хуя мне должно нравиться? — Кристиан подавил желание впечатать кулак Паулю в висок. Жаль, что мусоровоз на полном ходу.  
— А чо ты как этот? — Пауль подмигнул.  
— Как кто? — Кристиан воинственно выпятил челюсть.  
— Как педик. Хвост вон какой отрастил — не у каждой девки волосья такие длинные.  
— Блядь, ты чё порешь? Нахрена бы я тут работать стал, если б…  
— Ну мало ли. Может, тебе нравятся _нормальные мужики_. Здоровые такие, — Пауль повёл плечами, — чтоб, значит, могли скрутить и вые…  
— Эй, так ты, может, сам из этих? — Кристиан брезгливо скривился, стараясь не выдать нервозность.  
— Не-е, ты чо! У меня жена. Во кольцо.  
— Ну а у меня подруга. И?  
— Да ладно тебе, не пыхти. Я ж так, проверял тебя, — Пауль притормозил у очередной помойки и спрыгнул на землю. Кристиан нехотя последовал за ним. — А то ты какой-то мутный: приходишь и уходишь, ни с кем не контачишь. Волосья ещё эти…  
— Райнер тоже приходит и уходит, — пропыхтел Кристиан, подхватив ближайший бак.  
— Дак он всё равно всех знает, потрындеть с ним можно. Он иногда и остаётся, если у кого повод какой выпить. А что не часто, так он этот, мизанторп.  
— Мизантроп, — машинально поправил Кристиан и Пауль, уже вытряхнувший свой бак в кузов, подозрительно покосился на него. — Чё? У моей брат студент, всякие такие слова знает.  
— А.

Кристиан пошёл за вторым баком. Райнер, в сравнении с новыми напарниками, был светочем адекватности. Он и не думал, что будет так скучать по шумному, вечно недовольному тёзке Рильке. Продержаться бы ещё четыре дня как-то…

***  
Вольфганг вышел из квартиры, сжимая в руке ключи, захлопнул дверь и застыл: пониже глазка был приклеен ярко-жёлтый лист, на котором знакомым почерком всё теми же зелёными чернилами красовалась крупная надпись: «ЗДЕСЬ ЖИВЁТ ПИДОР».

— Пф, детский сад, — Вольфганг сорвал лист. Оказалось, приклеен он был аж в шести местах на жвачку. Вольфганг заскрежетал зубами — Бертрам всё-таки посмел испортить его дверь!

Отковыряв жвачку и тщательно оттерев её следы влажными салфетками, Вольфганг вернулся, вынул из стола вчерашнюю фотографию, открытку и видеокассету и не глядя засунул в сумку, к сорванному листку. Пора наведаться в полицию.

— Сторожи, — наказал он тревожно замершей на стопке книг Мыши и ушёл.

Из полиции Вольфганг вернулся как раз к последней паре. Рассеянно кивнув Николаусу и однокурсницам, сел на последнем ряду, небрежно бросив сумку на стул рядом. Вся лекция прошла как в тумане. После подошёл Николаус, начал расспрашивать, но Вольфганг отмахнулся — потом всё. Никки похлопал его по плечу и буквально вылетел из аудитории — куда-то опаздывал, Вольфганг прослушал. На него навалилась такая усталость, что хотелось закрыть глаза, распластаться по столу и полулежать вот так до самого вечера.

 

В участке он долго раздумывал в какой же отдел ему обратиться. Выходило, что лучше всего в криминальный — Бертрам ведь не просто пытался шантажировать его и Кристиана, а снимал и распространял снафф. Усталая девушка в форме помогла ему написать заявление, предложила оставить вещественные доказательства и идти домой, но Вольфганг отказался сдавать их под опись — только лично в руки следователю. Девушка смерила его неодобрительным взглядом и отправила в кабинет в конце коридора. Там Вольфганг пристроился в хвост длинной очереди. Ожидание растянулось на целых три часа, но он не сдавался. Никто не разговаривал. Все молча угрюмо косились на то и дело входящих и выходящих из кабинета служащих. Но и без болтовни было шумно: звонили телефоны за соседними дверями, стрекотали печатные машинки, громогласно переговаривались проходившие мимо полицейские.

Наконец, дошёл черёд и до Вольфганга. Он вошёл в тесный кабинет, казалось, до самого потолка забитый папками, но впечатление это было обманчиво — внушительные пирамиды громоздились на столе, да немного на подоконнике и всё.

— Здравствуйте, — Вольфганг сел на стул для посетителей и скользнул взглядом по чёрной настольной табличке: «Полицобермейстер. Лееб К.». Сам Лееб оказался загорелым мужчиной лет сорока с жёсткими складками у рта, покрасневшими глазами и намечающейся лысиной.  
— Угу. Что там у вас.

Вольфганг подал ему заявление и для верности ещё раз пересказал своими словами.

— Вот доказательства, — он поочерёдно выложил на стол открытку, фотографию, листок с двери и видеокассету.

Лееб осмотрел фотографию, прочёл открытку, но лишь вытащил видеокассету из конверта, нахмурился и сунул обратно.

— А вы разве не должны её посмотреть? — Вольфганг кивнул влево, на маленькую шаткую этажерку с телевизором и видеомагнитофоном.  
— Пошёл. Вон, — сквозь зубы процедил полицобермейстер.  
— Что? Вообще-то, дело серьёзное.  
— Встал и вышел, — Лееб поднялся из-за стола и навис над Вольфгангом. — Совсем уже охренели, извращенцы сраные.

Вольфганг смотрел на него в упор, не двигаясь с места:

— На каком основании в…  
— Если ты сейчас же не выметешься отсюда, я засажу тебя за распространение порнографии.  
— Меня?! — Вольфганг одним движением смёл все вещдоки обратно в сумку и вскочил. — Да я вам настоящего преступника на блюдечке принёс! Найдите его и проверьте! Это уже не первое обращ…  
— Ну всё, — Лееб побагровел и сорвал с телефона трубку.

Вольфганг заскрипел зубами, но нарываться не стал. Он вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью так, что в кабинете с явственным грохотом что-то обвалилось.

Он не мог видеть, как после его ухода Лееб, проигнорировав упавшие с края стола папки, опустился обратно в кресло и набрал номер. Спустя пять гудков ему ответили.

— Красавчик опять забыл об осторожности. Только что приходил сюда один. Да, — Лееб кивнул, подтверждая слова собеседника. — Уже год ничего подобного не было. А этот, — он сверился с оставленной бумагой, — Вольфганг Мюллер был настроен решительно. У него даже кассета с собой была. — Лееб выслушал ответ и разорвал заявление. — Разумеется, я не зарегистрировал номер обращения… Всего доброго.

Лееб положил трубку и поджёг обрывки в пепельнице.

***  
— И всё-таки, Теобальд был не прав! Выскочка. Жалкий и мелочный выскочка!  
— Я о том же вам говорю...  
— «Подводная война»!  
— И мундир у него купленный! Ку-плен-ный!

Серо-седое море бурлило и волновалось. И пожирало оленину и салат.

Вера очень старалась не плакать. Она сжимала изо всех сил кулаки, впивалась ногтями в ладони — но слёзы упорно текли, размывая траурный грим, капали на чёрное платье, на белую скатерть, в нетронутую тарелку.

Никки не любит её. И никогда не полюбит.

О, он был так мил вчера, когда утешал её, гладил, качал на коленях... Он был так вежлив — обещал зайти после церемонии, посидеть с бабушкой и реликтами за накрытым столом...

Конечно же, он не пришёл. Нашлись, наверно, дела поважнее.

Неожиданно для себя Вера вдруг весело хохотнула. Вытерла слёзы, до локтя размазав клоунские белила. Бабушка смерила её взглядом и довольно кивнула: молодец, проплакалась и довольно. Через пять минут господин Майгель домучает оленину, и можно будет накрывать к чаю. Вера блуждающе улыбалась.

Глупо — наивно и глупо! — думать, будто Николаусу интересно с ней, _с ней_ , с женщиной. Будто ему можно — с ней. Да он лучше умрёт, чем... Вера рассмеялась опять, истеричней и громче.

Жаль, нельзя как во сне: прошлой ночью в подземной темнице раб, смуглый и бессловесный, по её приказу отсёк пленнику голову. И та смотрела тёмными, ещё живыми глазами, когда Вера целовала окровавленный рот, гладила спутанные чёрные кудри. А потом голову положили на блюдо из литого серебра, драгоценное — для драгоценных плодов. И она смотрела, недвижно, внимательно, как Вера увлекает раба на жёсткий каменный пол, на кучу прелой соломы. Он совсем растерялся, смятенный благосклонностью своей госпожи — и не заметил, что Вера-Саломея (или уже Юдифь?..) выхватила из его ножен меч. В два удара отрезала глупую рабскую голову — хрустнули кости, но не громче, чем щепки, — и приставила на её место другую, прекрасную голову пророка. Опустилась — грудями к груди и чреслами к чреслам — и припала поцелуем к холодным устам.

«Я поцеловала твой рот, Иоканаан. Я поцеловала твой...»

— Рот-то закрой, хватит лыбиться, — прошипела ей бабушка. — И иди отопри уже.

За шумом голосов звонок был еле слышен. Вера машинально поднялась, покачиваясь, прошла в прихожую. Наверно, это кто-то из стариков опоздал, она всех не знала, не помнила... Вера рывком распахнула входную дверь.

На пороге стоял Николаус. В правой руке он сжимал букет чёрных тюльпанов, а в левой — бутылку «Шварцхога».

— Прости пожалуйста за опоздание... — Николаус протянул Вере цветы. — Вот. Мои соболезнования.

Вера истерически расхохоталась. И — мимо него, прочь от стола с испуганными стариками, бросилась — как из темницы на волю.

Николаус на секунду застыл, жалея, что не схватил. Но тут же отмер. Заскочив в комнату: «Добрый день, фрау Берг, простите, мы скоро вернёмся!», сунул в руки старушке ликёр и кому-то — цветы, и побежал догонять. Пробежав пол-пролёта, впрочем, вернулся и прихватил с вешалки верину шубку — чтобы было во что ловить.

У подъезда он налетел на кого-то невысокого в сером плаще и замасленной шляпе, чуть не сбив с ног. Буркнул извинения и заозирался. Вера уже скрылась из виду — но Николаус знал, что направо улица оканчивается тупиком, а налево выходит на набережную. И он побежал налево.

Тень в сером плаще тут же последовала за ним.

Вера сбавила скорость и теперь просто шла — без цели, неважно, куда. В груди горело и жгло, но слёзы закончились. Зато снова пришёл смех. Она рассмеялась, сначала тихо, потом в голос. Теперь ей всё можно. Да и людей вокруг не было — серое небо того и гляди грозило пролиться дождём. Вера запрокинула голову, раскрыла рот — широко, глупо, уродливо, чтобы поймать на язык первую каплю. Но дождь не шёл. Гадский дождь.

Она не удивилась, когда на плечо ей опустилась рука. Догнал. Как же, он ведь _заботливый_.

— Вера... пожалуйста, стой... — Николаус тревожно заглядывал сбоку.

Она послушно встала как вкопанная. Хихикнула и вскинула руку к виску:

— Слушаюсь!

Николаус смотрел на неё со смесью страха и жалости.

— Вера, что происходит?  
— А то ты не понимаешь? — криво улыбнулась она.

Николаус помотал головой. Глаза у него были честные, как никогда.

— Нет. Кстати, может, наденешь? Холодно, — он потряс шубкой.

Вера на это лишь расхохоталась. Он бы ещё поесть предложил!

— Я люблю тебя. Ты разве не понял?..

Николаус поражённо молчал.

— Я люблю тебя, слышишь? — повторила Вера. — Теперь ясно, _что_ происходит?  
— Ты... тоже мне очень нравишься, — осторожно начал Николаус. — Ты красивая, умная и талантливая...

Вера на это издала дикий крик и снова пошла — прочь, не видя дороги и по-ведьмински хохоча. Умная, значит?..

— И ты мне всегда нравилась, ещё с первого курса, — еле поспевал за ней Николаус. — Знаешь, у меня нет там... родных сестёр и вообще... но я бы хотел... чтобы ты была мне как сестра...

— Обменяемся кровью, — вдруг деловито предложила Вера. Она подхватила с земли осколок стекла и сунула в лицо Николаусу. — Давай, режь что-нибудь. Ты мне, я тебе.

Николаус застыл в нерешительности. Он совсем не хотел резать красивую Веру. И потом — обмен кровью это так... рискованно. У него-то есть справка, а вот у неё?..

— Ясно, — усмехнулась Вера, отбрасывая стекло в воду. — Боишься. Струсил.  
— Нет, просто... послушай. Это всё очень внезапно. И... правда, может, наденешь?

Вера позволила накинуть себе на плечи шубку. Он не понимает, он правда не понимает...

Когда Николаус обстоятельно застёгивал её, как ребёнка, Вера склонила голову и тихо произнесла:

— Я хочу тебя, — самым невинным и странным для подобного голосом.

Николаус вздрогнул. Час от часу не легче.

— А я думал, у нас... ну, чистые отношения, — хмыкнул он — и тут же пожалел о сказанном.  
— «Чистые»?!! А что, по-твоему, грязного... — Вера задохнулась от хохота, рванула меховой ворот. — Я люблю тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой. Это — грязно, да, мерзкий ты педик?!!

Николаус побледнел, невольно сжав кулаки. Чего-то такого он боялся с самого начала. Он отступил на шаг.

— Нет! Куда ты? — Вера тут же бросилась ему в ноги и зарыдала, обхватив колени. — Извини, извини...  
— Всё хорошо, — Николаус опустился, обнял её. — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
— Врёшь!  
— Как брат.  
— Ууу!  
— Как сорок тысяч братьев, — попытался пошутить Николаус — при этом отстранённо как-то размышляя, что нужно тому типу в сером плаще, упорно маячащему вдалеке?

Местность была незнакомая — они успели далеко уйти от вериного дома. Набережная здесь обрывалась, и начиналась полоса размытого, грязного газона, уступами спускающегося к воде. Видимо, летом здесь был дикий пляж — на пожухшей траве ещё чернели следы от кострищ. Метрах в тридцати, на другом берегу, возвышалась советская вышка.

От такого пейзажа и самому Николаусу сделалось тошно. Он подумал о своей жалкой жизни: в конце концов, что ему стоит... Хотя бы попытаться. Притвориться. Но эту мысль он быстро прогнал: Мю вот попытался.

Вера тряслась и рыдала — некрасиво и страшно. Николаус в жизни не видел такого абсолютного горя. Даже когда матери позвонили с завода, и она осела на пол в коридоре — тихая и побледневшая. Даже когда в дом пришли полицейские и попросили бабушку не беспокоиться, а потом сказали — невозможное, дикое: «Ваша дочь умерла».

— Так. Хорошо, что ты хотела порезать?  
— Вены! — провыла Вера. — Ууу!  
— А чтобы брататься? — продолжал Николаус как можно спокойнее.  
— Да всё равно. Не хочу я уже, — Вера звучно высморкалась на отлёт. Николаус протянул ей платок.

Пока она вытирала лицо (и руки. И немного колено), он обернулся — серая фигурка вздрогнула и отвернулась тоже, будто вовсе за ними и не наблюдала.

— Ниик? — протянула Вера с улыбкой.  
— Что?  
— Погорячилась. Бывает, прости.  
— Ок, — Николаус помог ей встать.  
— Поцелуй меня, — вдруг потребовала Вера.

Николаус осторожно коснулся губами горячего лба.

Вера замерла на секунду. А потом улыбнулась торжествующе и широко.

— Спасибо. Ты лучший. Можешь сделать для меня ещё одну вещь?  
— Да, могу, — Николаус согласился — он знал почему-то, что это будет не _та_ вещь.  
— Хочу прогуляться. Не провожай меня, ладно? Кивни!

Николаус кивнул.

— Молодец, вот и хорошо... А теперь закрой глаза и не открывай полминуты. И не подглядывай!

Николаус послушно закрыл глаза. Секунду спустя он почувствовал у губ горячее, быстрое дыхание — но и только. А потом Вера отпрянула и неслышно ушла — пожухлая трава гасила звук шагов, от реки доносился плеск...

Николаус хотел досчитать до пятнадцати и только потом бросаться в погоню — надо было всё-таки доставить Веру домой, пусть и после неизбежной игры. Но уже на «семь... восемь» что-то кольнуло внезапной болью под сердцем. Николаус открыл глаза. И увидел Веру.

Посередине реки, уверенно плывущую в сторону советского загранпоста.

Он торопливо стянул с себя куртку — через голову, не расстёгивая; на бегу уже скинул ботинки. Вода пробрала до костей жидким холодом, но лишь на секунду. Николаус поглубже вдохнул и начал быстро сокращать расстояние. 

Вера обернулась на плеск. Покачала головой — ну надо же, не испугался. И перестала грести.

Николаус не спускал глаз со светлого пятна впереди. Внутренне клял себя: вот же, одел... на все пуговицы застегнул, на крючки. Только бы она удержалась, только бы была на плаву... И едва лишь он это подумал, Вера исчезла с поверхности.

Кто-то испуганно кричал ему с берега; Николаус не слышал. Преодолев остававшиеся метров пять до места, где только что была Вера, он нырнул. Глаза защипало, но в желтоватом сумраке он смог разглядеть белую шубку и облако светлых волос. Подплыл ближе и рванул за плечо — наверх, к свету, к воздуху.

Вера обернулась. Она пока оставалась в сознании — и с безумной, русалочьей улыбкой обвила вдруг Николауса руками за шею и потянула на дно.

Наверху волновалась вода — видимо, совсем близко прошло моторное судно; Николаус заметил, как скользнула широкая тень. А снизу был ил — густой, вязкий. Николаус коснулся его ногой и вздрогнул от омерзения. Это неожиданно придало сил.

Он насилу оторвал от себя Веру и вынырнул, кашляя и отплёвываясь. В ушах звенело. С вышки доносился хриплый матерный лай в мегафон; Николаусу было уже всё равно. Воздух, пахнущий бензином и ряской, показался ему невероятно прекрасным — лучше, чем дома в горах. «Это было уже в каком-то фильме... или будет», — подумал он. Николаус вдохнул так глубоко, как только мог, и снова нырнул.

Он нашёл её там же, в полутьме, по колено в вязкой грязи. Вера сжала губы и смотрела испуганно и недоверчиво, будто спрашивая, сколько ещё. Николаус притянул её к себе и выдыхал ей в рот, пока голова не начала кружиться, а потом снова рванулся к поверхности.

Вера опять улыбалась, торжествующе, зло — тонкая цепочка пузырьков быстро бежала наверх. «Я поцеловала твои уста...»

Теперь Николаус не стал тратить сразу весь воздух — коротко припал к губам Веры и начал расстёгивать на ней шубку, неподъёмно отяжелевшую от воды. Вера смотрела, как он вырывает с мясом крючки, и умилялась — всё-таки, милый дурак. Наконец, с застёжками было покончено. Николаус помог ей высвободить руки и отшвырнул шубку в сторону — та огромной странной медузой опустилась на дно. Можно было всплывать.

Но Вера отрицательно помотала головой. Николаус всхрапнул, лишившись доброй порции кислорода, и попытался схватить Веру за руку — но она отстранилась, ловко, будто играющий в салки ребёнок. И полной грудью вдохнула грязную воду.

Сначала она закашлялась, задрожала, выпуская остатки воздуха — а после обмякла и безвольно упала навзничь, прекрасная, как цветок.

У Николауса потемнело перед глазами. Теряя сознание, он рванулся наверх. Лёгкие сжимались от боли, во рту была кровь. Оказавшись на поверхности, он отчаянно, громко закашлялся. Вдруг его мотнуло непонятно откуда возникшей волной и понесло в сторону, прочь от Веры.

Он не сразу понял, что серая громада — это советский патрульный катер, луч — свет прожектора, а оглушительный рёв, бьющий в уши — голос, многократно усиленный мегафоном. Больше напоминало НЛО. Николаусу было, в общем-то, всё равно. Он нырнул снова.

Тело Веры неясно светлело на дне; колыхались, словно чудесные водоросли, волосы. Николаус подхватил его и поплыл, стараясь не приближаться к поверхности, в сторону берега — _их_ берега.

Кислород кончился уже метров через пять. Дважды по столько же оставалось до цели. И Николаус мысленно плюнул на всё. Не отпуская тяжёлое, безвольное тело, он всплыл. Мир встретил его прекрасным гнилостным воздухом, истошными криками Виктора на берегу — и пулемётной очередью.

Пули прошили воду в полуметре от его головы. Стреляли с патрульного катера, не с вышки — это Николауса и спасло. Пограничники, уже предвкушая награду за двух обезвреженных на месте диверсантов, направили катер в сторону Западного Берлина. На ходу они бестолково стреляли короткими, рваными очередями, заставляя воду вскипать тут и там фонтанами брызг.

Николаус выждал секунду — а потом волна понесла его к берегу. Он изо всех сил грёб свободной рукой, адреналин прибавлял сил, и Вера казалась не такой уж тяжёлой.

Где-то рядом свистели пули, и Николаус криво, безумно ухмылялся. Теперь он наконец-то понял Мю. Надо будет как-нибудь вместе побегать от доберманов.

Очередная волна бросила его к самому берегу. Николаус выполз на илистую, грязную землю, но не остановился.

— Помоги, — бросил он Виктору, который, сорвав маскировочную сальную шляпу, в волнении заламывал руки и причитал что-то на французском. — Да тащи!

Виктор с сомнением покосился на измазанное в тине, бледное тело Веры. Но всё же взял за правую руку и потащил.

Они успели добраться до верха откоса, когда катер упёрся носом в раскисший берег. Пограничники, трое молодых парней в серой форме, с сожалением провожали взглядами ускользнувшую добычу. Можно б и подстрелить, да рядом с диверсантами мельтешил какой-то гражданский — за такое уже не похвалят.

— Тьи... раньен, Николя! — взвизгнул Виктор, указывая на задетое пулей плечо. — У тьебя кровь!  
— Вызови скорую, — бросил Николаус и склонился над Верой.

Виктор хотел было парировать: «Для этой шлюхи не буду, а тебя я сам исцелю, мой любимый», — но тут Николаус вдруг на него зарычал, хрипло и нечеловечески, и Виктор понёсся в сторону ближайших домов. Навстречу ему бежали какие-то люди — судя по отрывистой речи, туристы-американцы, — забредшие в эту глухомань и до сих пор наблюдавшие с безопасного расстояния.

— Мы видели! Ужасно! Мы можем свидетельствовать!.. — с возбуждением кричала на ломаном немецком полная негритянка. — Это настоящее преступление! — она погрозила кулаком уплывавшему катеру.

Николаус не обращал внимания на собравшуюся вокруг него толпу. Хотя он и вылил воду из лёгких, и долго делал искусственное дыхание рот в рот, надавливая на грудь — Вера так и не начала дышать.

***  
— То есть, вы хотите сказать...  
— Да я уже три раза сказал! И ещё повторю: мы снимали кино!

Все звуки доносились словно сквозь толщу воды, приглушенные, тихие. Или через стекло.

Вера с трудом открыла глаза. Хотела повернуть голову, размять затёкшую шею — но вдруг поняла, что мешает вставленная в нос тонкая гибкая трубка. Вера машинально дёрнула было рукой — вырвать, вынуть скорей из себя эту дрянь, — но обнаружила, что оба запястья примотаны бинтами к раме кровати. Локтевой сгиб на левой руке ныл противной, тянущей болью — из-под пластыря, крепившего к коже иглу капельницы, уже расплывался синяк.

Пришлось довольствоваться малым. Вера скосила глаза: справа от неё на соседней кровати лежала — в аналогичных аксессуарах — старуха, смотрела в потолок блестящими, бессмысленными глазами и со свистом дышала. Следующая койка, третья и последняя, кажется, пустовала. И то хорошо. За широким, без шторы окном было по ночному черно.

А по левую сторону оказалась дверь с матовым толстым стеклом. Из-за неё и доносился звук. Вера приподнялась, насколько смогла, и стала тревожно вслушиваться.

— Нет, вы глухой? Может, по слогам ещё?.. Ки-но. «Ка» — «И» — «Эн» — «О». Так понятнее? По губам прочитаете?!

Голос был как будто знакомый. Очень. Никки! Вера скривилась. Она вдруг вспомнила всё.

Как в нелепом желании кончить всё разом полезла в зимнюю реку, как играла в русалку. Вспомнила вязкий ил, рассёкшее ногу стекло. Вспомнила и губы Никки — и как радостно забилось сердце, так что и не страшно было потом вдыхать грязную речную воду. И ничего не жаль.

Беспокоило только одно: уже после того, как всё померкло перед глазами, и стало совсем хорошо и темно, вдруг яркая вспышка вырвала её — вверх, прочь из разбухшего тела, будто кто-то подцепил обнажённую душу на огромный крючок. И этот кто-то смотрел на Веру глазами с белками белёсыми до синевы, и улыбался хищной ухмылкой. Остальное же было чёрным. Бог — негр? Или Чеширский кот?..

— Что-то ещё? Ну?..

Судя по голосу, Николаус был в непривычном для него возбуждении, почти ярости. И внезапно — в модусе Мюллера.

— Допустим, всё было так. А где тогда ваша камера? — парировал кто-то. Неприятный, въедливый тон.

Полиция. Вера откинулась на подушку.

— Камера, боже. Потерял, когда в воду полез. И?  
— Дело в том, что пока всё выглядит как самоубийство.  
— А. А вам какая печаль?  
— Никакой. Только смотрите, ещё есть причинение вреда здоровью по неосторожности...

— Никки, это ты? — позвала Вера самым милым, невинным и жалобным голосом, на который была только способна. Вышел, впрочем, какой-то сиплый, отчаянный хрип.

За дверью испуганно вскрикнули — и в следующую секунду в палату ворвался Николаус. Следом за ним прошёл пожилой сухощавый мужчина с чёрной папкой в руке, видимо, следователь. Он кивнул Вере, брезгливо посмотрел на старуху и сел на свободную койку, приготовившись наблюдать.

— Ты очнулась, — Николаус тепло улыбнулся. — А я вот... тоже тут.

Он стоял в ногах кровати, не решаясь подойти ближе, будто это могло навредить. Вера с интересом отметила, что вместо обычной клетчатой рубашки он одет в чёрную — чужую? — футболку с логотипом какой-то хэви-метал группы. Правая рука Николауса была перевязана выше локтя, а волосы — неимоверно взъерошены. Словом, вид у него был весьма романтический.

— Я так рад вообще...  
— Я тоже, — попыталась светски согласиться Вера. Вышло не очень.  
— Хорошо что ты... да.  
— Никки, милый, а где наша плёнка?

Николаус чуть подзавис. Он готов был ринуться на поиски медсестры, до того его напугал этот нечеловеческий звук, исходивший из Веры.

— Плёнка, — она капризно выпятила губу. На глаза наворачивались невольные слёзы, в горле жгло.

Николаус, кажется, начал кое-что понимать. Он поднял руку, будто держит у плеча камеру.

— «Плёнка», вам говорят, — подсказал следователь. — По губам-то читаете?

Вера отчаянно закивала, рискуя вырвать интубационную трубку.

— Она утонула, — вдруг улыбнулся Николаус невинной, блаженной улыбкой.

На мгновение в комнате воцарилась тишина, как будто пролетел ангел. Даже старуха перестала тяжело, со свистом дышать. Кажется, навсегда.

— А вы что здесь делаете?! — всплеснула руками возникшая в дверях медсестра.

Она бросилась к старухе, попутно продолжая причитать:

— Вы ей кто? Муж? Нет?  
— Нет, я друг...  
— Значит, не родственник. А вы?

Следователь молча показал ей удостоверение.

— Тю! Как мелко-то! Тоже не муж?  
— Я следователь.  
— Вот и следуйте! Да-да, и вы! — медсестра замахала на Николауса. — Это интенсивная терапия, потом ещё намилуетесь... — она нажала на какую-то кнопку на аппарате, от чего старуху подбросило вверх на койке. Потом снова раздалось хриплое, трудное дыхание.

Николаус снова тепло улыбнулся Вере, помахал — и ушёл. Следом за ним выскользнул чуть устыжённый следователь.

Вера безразлично позволила взять у себя кровь из вены, лишь чуть поморщившись. Вопросов она решила не задавать.

— Всё хорошо? — вдруг раздался молодой приветливый голос.

В палату заглянул какой-то врач. Вера лениво покосилась на дверь — и едва удержалась от восхищённого вздоха.

Вошедший был чёрным. Чёрным как ночь, с яркими до синевы белками карих глаз и ослепительно-белой улыбкой. И таким же белым, кстати, халатом.

И Вера вдруг поняла, что не так уж и любит Никки.

***  
На двери, конечно, был новый листок. Вольфганг почти что не удивился. «Лев. 20:13», кривоватый готический шрифт. Как претенциозно! Вольфганг машинально рванул — но на этот раз приклеили по периметру, получилось поддеть только самый угол.

Покачиваясь, Вольфганг прошёл в гостиную. Хотелось лишь одного — лечь и забыться суток на трое.

Мышь преданно ждала его на столе. Правда, заснула — тоже устала, наверное, но зато двойник бодрствовал. Вольфганг осторожно погладил её большим пальцем по серому боку. Мышь потянулась во сне и издала явственно человеческий всхрап. Наказав Мыши-Боуи сторожить улики, Вольфганг направился отмывать дверь.

Осторожно размачивая губкой края, он улыбался. Вряд ли соседи так уж хорошо знают Святое Писание и могут цитировать наизусть Книгу Левит. В отличие от него. «Если кто ляжет с мужчиной, как с женщиной, то оба они сделали мерзость; да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них». Личное, персонифицированное оскорбление, божечки. С привкусом высокой культуры! И почему «на них», кстати? Может, тогда уж «на нас»?..

— Уборку делаете?

Вольфганг вздрогнул и обернулся, заслонив собою листок. Пожилая соседка смотрела на него с умилением, впрочем, несколько плотоядно.

— Д-да, решил, знаете ли, прибраться к зиме.  
— Как замечательно! — воскликнула женщина, потрясая плетёной хозяйственной сумкой. — И вы всё-всё мыть будете?  
— Всё, — обнадёжил её Вольфганг и тут же протёр левый косяк.  
— Ой, а мне помыть можете?  
— Восемь марок.

Женщина обиженно замолчала.

— Я пошутил, — сжалился Вольфганг.  
— Я тоже. И... и, знаете, похоже, от вас к нам мыши приходят, вот!  
— Это абсолютно исключено, — Вольфганг мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой. — У меня одна Мышь, и та дрессированная. Читает Достоевского, катается на личном автомобиле и пользуется ватерклозетом. Есть, правда, ещё одна, но она сшита из носка, знаете, серого, и набита технической ватой...

Соседка рассмеялась и погрозила ему пальцем. Этот ветрогон всегда напоминал ей мужа — в молодости. До того, как ему отрезало поездом ноги.

— ..Уже уходите? Ах, до свидания, был рад встрече! — рассыпался Вольфганг, отчаянно скалясь и давя поднимавшийся внутри вопль.

Женщина важно кивнула ему и завозилась с ключом.

Когда за ней захлопнулась дверь, Вольфганг молниеносно сорвал размокший листок и бросился в ванную. Голова пульсировала гулкой, горячей болью. Вольфганг наклонился над раковиной и включил ледяную воду. От струи в затылок сразу стало чуть легче. Потом он обстоятельно вымыл руки — три раза, как полагалось. Немного успокоившись, он вернулся к уликам.

Фотография. Открытка. Кассета. Листок — вернее, теперь уже два.

Проснувшаяся Мышь испуганно смотрела на странные вещи. Скучные, злые. И пахнут плохо — невкусно.

Вольфганг пошарил в ящике, где хранил канцтовары: чистые тетради, блокноты, запасные наборы карандашей, и достал альбом для рисования. Тщательно, осторожно разгладив, он вложил улики между листами в том порядке, в котором были угрозы: сначала конверт от кассеты, после — открытка, затем фото и, наконец, обе записки. Закрепил уголками для фото и сделал краткие подписи — прямо-таки семейный альбом. На чистом листе поставил сегодняшнюю дату — первое обращение. Потом надо будет описать всё подро-о... Он громко зевнул.

На душе вдруг стало до странности легко и спокойно. Вольфганг порадовался, что не отдал улики в полицию — наверняка бы их там «потеряли». Сейчас он почти благодарил Небо за того продажного полицейского. Нет, сначала он сделает копии, со всего, а главное — с кассеты. Надо будет попросить Никки. А потом...

Но что потом, сил думать уже не нашлось. Вольфганг замотал альбом и кассету в чёрный пакет, на автомате прошёл на кухню и запихал его в вентиляцию — их с Николаусом тайник. Там уже было что-то, Вольфганг не сразу вспомнил: конечно, ведь ещё в сентябре Никки принёс ему кассету с перфоманса. Надо бы её пересмотреть...

Но тут силы оставили его окончательно. Вольфганг опустился за кухонный стол, уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки, и крепко уснул.

***  
В больничном фойе Николауса встретил Виктор. Шляпу он потерял и оттого выглядел в сером, как будто прямиком из тридцатых, плаще ещё более неуместно.

— Николя! Тьы в порьядке? — Виктор неловко сунул ему куртку, запачканную в сыром песке, и с тревогой заглянул в лицо.  
— Спасибо. Да, всё нормально, — Николаус поморщился, вспомнив недавнее промывание желудка.

Они молча дошли до остановки и сели в полупустой автобус. Вскоре Николауса потянуло в сон. Он с трудом подавил зевок и обернулся к сидящему рядом Виктору:

— Слушай, а как ты там вообще оказался? И одежда эта…

Виктор виновато вздохнул:

— Я сльедил за тьобой. А плащ и шльяпу купьил, чтьобы тьы менья нье узналь, — от волнения его акцент сделался ещё заметнее.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — Николаус устало потёр лоб. — Зачем?  
— Я бьеспокоился за тьебя.  
— Почему?

Виктор пожал плечами. Не признаваться же, что подозревал в связи с этой кудрявой шлюхой.

— Спасибо, что ли, — Николаус неловко улыбнулся. — Без тебя я Веру не вытащил бы.  
— О, чтьо тьы! Тьы гьерой, Николя! — выпалил Виктор. Неожиданная похвала немного примирила его с существованием соперницы.

Пассажиры с передних сидений начали заинтересованно оборачиваться. Николаусу очень хотелось провалиться сквозь землю — только непрошенного внимания ему не хватало.

— Тьебя непремьенно нужньо наградьить мьедалью за спасьенье на вьодах!  
— А. Кхм. Да ладно, чего там…  
— Я тьак пьерепугался, когда этьи ужасныье пограньичники начьали в вас стрельять! — Виктор сжал в гневе кулаки.

Теперь уже весь салон заинтересованно поглядывал на них. Пришлось выйти за две остановки до дома.

Единственное, чего Николаусу хотелось — поскорее оказаться в кровати, соорудить из подушек и одеяла гнездо, и проспать этак неделю. Он проигнорировал попытку Виктора взять его за руку. Вообще, присутствие Вика рядом вызывало что-то очень похожее на досаду. Мю, наверно, чувствует такое постоянно.

 

Дома Николаус сразу завалился в постель, как и собирался. Повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, но сон никак не шёл. Болело всё — руки, ноги, спина, шея, но хуже всего была жажда _действия_. Не лежалось.

— Я заварьил тьебе чай, — Виктор тихо вошёл в спальню и застыл перед кроватью с подносом-столиком в руках.  
— Спасибо, — Николаус сел и аккуратно принял у него поднос. Кружка исходила ароматным паром, а на блюдечке были разложены цветные зефиры. — Да ты садись, чего стоишь? И… э… где твоя кружка?  
— Да мнье нье надо, — Виктор замахал руками. — Этьо длья тьебя!

Николаусу вдруг сделалось стыдно, что игнорировал Виктора по дороге домой. Ну делает он глупости… так а кто нет? И потом, он ведь переживал, волновался…

— Ну возьми хоть зефирку. Вкусные.

Виктор послушно кивнул и взял зелёную. Николаус умилился. И как он мог раздражаться на него?

— И чай тоже вкусный. Спасибо, Вик.

Виктор довольно зарделся:

— Тьебе правда понравильось?  
— Правда, — Николаус улыбнулся и похлопал его по колену, стараясь не расплескать оставшийся чай.

Когда зефиры были съедены, а поднос убран, Виктор снова застыл у кровати, нервно теребя край футболки.

— Как тьы сьебя чувствуьешь?  
— Да ничего так, — Николаус пожал плечами. — Мышцы немного болят, но это пройдёт.  
— А раньение? — Виктор округлил глаза.  
— Да какое там ранение, — рассмеялся Николаус. — Это же просто царапина. И чего ты там… это… В общем, иди ко мне.

Дважды просить не пришлось. Виктор тут же запрыгнул на кровать, но не лёг рядом, а уселся по-турецки и важно заявил:

— Так, ложьись на жьивот! Тьебе простьо ньеобходим хорошьий массаж!  
— Да нет, не стоит, — Николаусу вовсе не хотелось, чтобы его и без того ноющие плечи мяли, но Виктор был непреклонен. С тяжёлым вздохом Николаус перевернулся — обижать Вика совсем не хотелось.

На удивление, вышло неплохо. Сказывался недостаток практики, но действовал Виктор аккуратно и не бестолково.

— Вьот, тьеперь можьешь ложьится, — Виктор не без труда перекатил посмеивающегося Николауса на спину и укутал его по самый подбородок.  
— А ты что же?  
— А я нье закончьил, — Виктор хитро улыбнулся и перебрался в изножье постели.

Он выпростал из-под одеяла правую ступню Николауса и принялся сосредоточенно массировать и поглаживать. Николаус удивлённо взглянул на него, но промолчал — не хотелось спугнуть. Было приятно, немного щекотно и… чёрт, эрекция не заставила себя долго ждать. Покончив с левой, Виктор поднял на него взгляд и покраснел:

— Тьы сьегодня был гьероем, — не дожидаясь ответа, он нырнул под одеяло, проехался по ногам грудью и ловко стянул с Николауса трусы. Тот не возражал. И очень старался не сравнивать с Вольфгангом. Мю, помимо опыта и изобретательности, умел следить за зубами.

— Кхм, Вик, тебе там не душно? — не выдержал Николаус, когда тот в очередной раз в пылу старания задел чувствительную головку верхними резцами.  
— Ньемного, — взлохмаченный Виктор выбрался глотнуть воздуха и утёр блестящий от слюны подбородок. Вдруг он резким движением сорвал с себя футболку. Николаус погладил его по плечу, потянул на себя, но Виктор вывернулся, хихикнув:  
— О, Николя, тьы такой ньетерпеливый!

Он проворно стянул с себя джинсы вместе с бельём, пока Николаус искал завалившийся между спинкой и матрасом тюбик смазки, и оседлал его сверху.

— Я тебя сегодня не узнаю, — Николаусу всё-таки удалось притянуть Виктора к себе и тот начал покрывать его шею быстрыми поцелуями.  
— Тьы чьуть нье погьиб! — Виктор оторвался от своего занятия и заглянул Николаусу в лицо — взволнованный, с восторженно сверкающими глазами. — Обьещай, чтьо большье ньикогда нье будьешь _так_!  
— Да мне и одного раза хватило, — Николаус взъерошил ему волосы на затылке и покосился на зажатый в руке тюбик.  
— Сдьелай этьо, — глаза Виктора стали совсем тёмными. Он выразительно потёрся об него и замер, уткнувшись в ключицу, как будто испугавшись собственной решительности.

Николаус улыбнулся: Вик был очень неловким и милым. Давно он не встречал таких парней.

Они долго целовались, пока Николаус терпеливо растягивал Виктора. Тот стонал ему в рот, стараясь прижаться ещё теснее и очень забавно отдёргивал машинально тянущуюся к членам руку.

— Сьегодня я сдьелаю всьё сам, — почувствовав, что уже готов, Виктор снова оседлал Николауса и начал медленно насаживаться на член, помогая себе рукой.

Николаус с удовольствием наблюдал, как он кусает губы, как пытается не зажиматься. Выражение лица у Вика при этом было такое сосредоточенное, будто он квадратные корни из семизначных чисел извлекал. Дав ему немного привыкнуть, Николаус на пробу качнул тазом.

— Ньет, — Виктор резко выдохнул и тряхнул оранжевой чёлкой. — Простьо льежи. Тьи сьегодня так устал…  
— Не больно? — Николаус провёл ладонями вверх по его бёдрам, помассировал напряжённую поясницу.  
— Нье-ет, — Виктор полностью опустился на член и тяжело дышал. Привыкнув к ощущениям, он сначала неуверенно качнулся вперёд и назад, потом попробовал вверх и вниз. — Тьи такой… такой… ох!  
— Если неудобно, давай попробуем иначе, — Николаус приподнялся на локте и бережно коснулся щеки Виктора.  
— Ньет, всьё… хорошьо, — Виктор поймал его пальцы губами. Он упёрся Николаусу в грудь, стараясь не впиваться ногтями, и принялся плавно двигать тазом, выписывая восьмёрки. 

Николаус сжимал его бока, осторожно, чтоб не сделать больно, и не пытался навязать свой темп. Вик был таким узким, горячим и… старательным. Это было по-своему захватывающе.

Движения Виктора стали жёстче. Он обхватил ладонью свой член и принялся надрачивать, кусая губы и тихо постанывая. Николаус тоже был на пределе. Он крепко сжал подвздошные кости Виктора и трижды резко толкнулся. Виктор всхлипнул и кончил ему на грудь. Николаус толкнулся ещё раз в уже расслабленное, обмякшее тело и тоже кончил.

Виктор скатился с него и замер под боком, но стоило Николаусу потянуться к тумбочке за салфетками, как он тут же перебрался через него:

— Льежи, я дьостану!  
— Да ладно, Вик, я в состоянии… — начал было Николаус, но Виктор уже открыл тумбочку.  
— Вьот!

Покончив с гигиеной, они улеглись в обнимку, укрывшись тёплым одеялом. Николаус лениво ерошил волосы на макушке задрёмывающего Виктора, когда его вдруг осенило:

— Я тут подумал…

Виктор мгновенно вскинулся и с тревогой посмотрел на него: неужели прогонит?

— Ну, знаешь, труд сближает и всё такое, — Николаус снова уложил его и продолжил: — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы завтра или послезавтра собрать со мной печь?  
— Пьечь?  
— Ага. Макет. Видел коробки в гостиной? Там изразцы. Я уже давно собираюсь, но как-то всё руки не доходят. Вольфганг собирался помочь, но у него…  
— Я согласьен! — выпалил Виктор.  
— Правда? Здорово, — Николаус улыбнулся и погладил его по спине.  
— Да. Здорьово, — Виктор на всякий случай закинул на него ногу и прикрыл глаза. Пусть Вольфганг утрётся! Он тоже может быть полезен.

***  
Вольфганг проснулся и обнаружил, что укрыт пледом. Кристиан, стараясь не шуметь, сливал воду из-под макарон в раковину.

— О, привет. Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Неплохо, — Вольфганг принялся сворачивать плед. — Устал только. А где ты был? Я ведь предупреждал, что надо быть осторожней.  
— Да-да, сумасшедший любовник, — Кристиан смешливо фыркнул. — Я в магазин ходил. Вот. Кстати, а ты видел записку на двери?  
— Какую? — Вольфганг вытянулся.  
— Ну, что-то там про Льва. Это которому мои работы надо показать, да?  
— А, — Вольфганг выдохнул. — Да. Наверно, кто-то приходил от него, но не застал нас дома. Узнаю кто — уши надеру.  
— Да уж, — Кристиан покачал головой и потянулся за тарелками. — Это ж надо додуматься — на жвачку клеить! Зато надёжно.  
— Давай помогу, — Вольфганг отбросил плед на табурет и вскочил. — Как твой день прошёл?  
— Да ничего, — Кристиан на мгновение отвёл взгляд, передавая ему тарелки. — Но бывало и лучше.

Вольфганг усмехнулся: они оба недоговаривали друг другу и старательно делали вид, что всё в порядке. Правильно ли это? Он уже ни в чём не был уверен.


	52. Мы займёмся искусством!

Cегодняшний напарник нашёлся не сразу. Мусоровоз стоял с заведённым мотором — и без водителя. Пришлось обежать двор, контору, парковку: мусорщики коротко, веско кивали Кристиану, но ни один набиваться в напарники ему не спешил.

Наконец, ему встретился Курт. Он понимающе усмехнулся и хлопнул Кристиана по плечу так, что тот чуть не ойкнул от боли.

— Утро! Ты с Флори ж, наверно?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Значт, с ним. Ой, умора... — Курт покачал головой.

Кристиану не хотелось поддерживать разговор. Сегодня он, на удивление, выспался, кошмаров не видел — но что-то было не так. _Что-то не так_ было с Вольфгангом.

— В гараже-то хорошо посмотрел?  
— Нет. Спасибо, — Кристиан улыбнулся уголком рта и развернулся — пора было уже отправляться.  
— Повезло так повезло! — неслось ему вслед.

Флори явно был существом норным. Кристиан обнаружил его тревожно застывшим в тени в углу гаража. Если не приглядываться, можно принять за какую-то рухлядь типа старых граблей.

— Мм, Флори? — позвал Кристиан в полутьму.  
— Да? — рухлядь зашевелилась, но ближе не придвинулась.  
— Привет, — Кристиан шагнул к нему, исполнившись непонятной терпимости. — Я Крис, твой напарник. Ну, на сегодня.

Через пару мгновений из тени высунулась худая рука, похожая на иссохшую лозу винограда — бурая и искривлённая.

— Оч приятно, — Кристиан горячо пожал эту лозу — шершавая кожа царапнула ладонь как наждак.

— Обещай не кричать, — попросил невидимый Флори и отодвинулся, словно опасаясь удара.  
— Ок, не буду, — заверил Кристиан. — Обещаю.

Сдержать обещание оказалось не так-то легко. Флори вышел из тени — и Кристиан на секунду ощутил себя хоббитом перед энтом. Он невольно отступил на шаг — хорошо хоть не охнул.

Флори оказался высоким и тощим, длинные руки болтались как плети, но главное — вся его кожа была покрыта какими-то наростами вроде древесной коры. Серо-коричневая, прорезанная глубокими трещинами — и словно дупла, глаза, синие, живые и грустные. Кристиан с усилием выдохнул — не хватало ещё воздух задерживать, это же не заразно... По крайней мере, хотелось так думать.

— П-привет, — зачем-то сказал он ещё раз. — А ты... водишь?  
— А ты? — ухмыльнулся Флори, направляясь к кабине. Ходил он тоже как дерево — если бы дерево умело ходить: неожиданно плавно.

Кристиан незаметно вытер руку о штанину и на подгибающихся ногах поплёлся следом. Сегодня он тоже выдержит. Обязательно.

— Нет, это не заразно. Да, это не лечится, — вдруг отчеканил Флори, лишь Кристиан забрался на своё сидение. — Какое радио слушаешь?  
— Ээ... «Немецкую волну».

Флори удовлетворённо кивнул и повернул ключ зажигания.

***

На первую пару по истории визуальной культуры Николаус опоздал. Госпожа Бергман неодобрительно поджала накрашенные сиреневым губы, но ничего не сказала. Николаус кивнул сидящему на среднем ряду Вольфгангу, однако подниматься не стал, а сел ближе к двери. Голова раскалывалась.

Проснулся он усталым, но довольным, пусть всё тело после вчерашнего ныло. Николаус наконец осознал — вчера он _спас_ Веру. Она жива. Эта мысль наполнила его тихой радостью. А ещё под боком спал Виктор, забавно подложив ладонь под щёку, дождь уютно шуршал по крыше, под одеялом было хорошо и тепло, совсем никуда не хотелось — валяться бы так весь день. И тут пришла боль — не сильная, но тягучая, давящая, она расползлась за глазами, отдавала в затылок и почему-то в переносицу. «На воздухе отпустит, — подумал Николаус и начал собираться. Не прошло.

Он попытался сосредоточиться на лекции, но череп будто залило свинцом, а слова отдавали невнятным гулом. Постепенно боль всё-таки утихла, осталось лишь неприятное давящее ощущение. Зато начало знобить. Николаус вспомнил, как вчера его отогревали в машине «скорой» — не помогло, выходит. Он украдкой потрогал лоб — вроде, не горячий. А вдруг это пневмония? Какие у неё симптомы?

— Унтермёлен, вы совсем меня не слушаете, — фрау Бергман постучала ногтем по кафедре и внимательно посмотрела на него. — Это на вас не похоже. Приболели?  
— Кажется.  
— В перерыв обязательно сходите в медпункт. Не дело расклеиваться за три дня до сессии. Так, — она хлопнула по кафедре ладонью, — продолжим!

Спустя вечность пара закончилась. Николаус был готов последовать совету госпожи Бергман. Заторможенно он начал складывать в сумку ручку, тетрадь и методичку, как вдруг перед глазами возникло чьё-то бедро. Оно было обтянуто чёрным капроном с зеленоватым отливом и подолом короткой юбки из шерстяной ткани в чёрно-красную клетку. Принадлежало оно Магде, присевшей на край стола и с любопытством наблюдающей за сборами.

— Э… привет.  
— Привет, — Магда расплылась в улыбке. — Как Вера?

Николаус удивился, какой пытливостью вдруг вспыхнул её взгляд. И не решился сказать правду.

— Вера… Не знаю. Вчера у неё были поминки, наверно, очень устала. Приготовления, переживания…  
— Да-да, — Магда с пониманием закивала. — Очень тяжело. Но я слышала, что…

Договорить ей не дал Вольфганг, как раз закончивший сверять с Кристин список своих закрытых задолженностей.

— Прости, дорогая, поболтаете позже. Никки, — он мотнул головой в сторону выхода.  
— Извини, — Николаус подхватил сумку и смущённо улыбнулся Магде.  
— А, ничего, — разулыбалась она и, обернувшись к ждавшим в стороне подругам, развела руками.

 

— Что случилось? — Николаус едва поспевал за Вольфгангом, тащившим его к гардеробу. — Нам обязательно на улицу идти?  
— Да. В курилке и туалете много лишних ушей.  
— Серьёзный разговор намечается? Кстати, выглядишь не очень — круги эти под глазами…  
— Ой, да ты тоже на персик не похож, — отмахнулся Вольфганг, не оборачиваясь.

Николаус выдохнул: раз парирует, значит, не всё так плохо.

Во дворе, подальше от шумных группок студентов, Вольфганг закурил, дождался, пока Николаус вытянет сигарету из пачки, и начал говорить.

— Что, зажигалку забыл? — прервался Вольфганг, заметив, что тот так и стоит с зажатой в зубах незажжённой сигаретой.  
— А, не. Просто… — Николаус выудил из кармана джинсов Zippo и наконец прикурил. — Просто всё так… Не ожидал, что Берти решится тебя цеплять.  
— Вышел на новый уровень борзости, — усмехнулся Вольфганг. — Зато с полицией всё очень даже предсказуемо.  
— А, так вот ты где вчера был.  
— Ага, — скривился Вольфганг. — Меня даже слушать не стали.

Николаус с тревогой смотрел на него: если про фотографию и записку Мю рассказывал оживлённо, заодно упражняясь в сарказме, тот о полиции говорил глухо и раздражённо. Даже заметно поник. Захотелось его обнять, положить ладонь на загривок и сказать какую-нибудь успокоительную глупость, но Николаус хорошо знал, чем это закончится — поиском угла поукромнее и торопливой еблей. Перед Виктором уже заранее сделалось совестно.

— Ну а у тебя что? — закончив рассказ, Вольфганг заметно приободрился. — Куда вчера так спешил? К нашей фам фаталь?  
— Ага, — Николаус затоптал окурок, отводя взгляд. — Обещал, что приду на поминки её деда.  
— В качестве _друга_? Понимаю, понимаю. И как всё прошло?  
— Ты не поверишь, — нервно хохотнул Николаус и начал рассказывать.

— Божечки, ты действительно полез за ней в реку?!  
— Ну а что, надо было смотреть, как она тонет?  
— Нет. Нет, конечно, просто… Господи, Никки, ты ведь тоже мог утонуть! — Вольфганг вцепился ему в куртку. В широко распахнутых голубых глазах явственно читалась тревога. Даже страх. Отчего-то больно кольнуло сердце. Захотелось запомнить это выражение. И ещё больше — поцеловать Мю.  
— Ну чего ты, — Николаус неловко обнял его за плечи и смущённо потупился. — Не утонул же.

— А сегодня вот знобит меня маленько, — закончил он, остановившись на ждавшем его в больнице Викторе. — И голова болела. Вот. Простыл, наверно. Но это ерунда ведь. Дома сбор заварю, к завтрашнему утру как новенький буду.  
— У меня есть предложение получше, — Вольфганг хитро на него покосился. Он снова стал привычным Мю — ни тени настоящих эмоций, одна беззаботность и злая, напористая энергия.  
— Если это целебный секс, то прости, я пас.  
— Да не собираюсь я покушаться на твою верность В _и_ ктору.  
— Викт _о_ ру, — машинально поправил Николаус.  
— Один хер. Так во-от, о чём я говорил? Помнишь, капсулы от графини? Они должны помочь, уверен. Досидишь до конца пар?  
— Досижу, — Николаус кивнул и улыбнулся: — Спасибо.  
— Пока не за что, — отмахнулся Вольфганг. — Кстати, жаль, что меня вчера с тобой не было.  
— Да, жаль, — искренне согласился Николаус. — Пойдём, лекция уже началась.

***

Он ещё не раз пожалел о своей решимости: за следующие три часа состояние лишь ухудшилось. К противной головной боли добавились тошнота и озноб. Николаус изо всех сил старался держаться ровно, не заваливаясь на стол — но спину ломило, а руки мелко подрагивали. Лектор — а была как раз тягучая и муторная сдвоенная педагогика, — посматривал на него с ужасом и наконец промямлил что-то про наркотизацию молодёжи.

Вдобавок ко всему, одногруппницы вдруг стали проявлять к нему совсем уже навязчивую симпатию. Когда лектор завозился с конспектом, Хильда быстро тронула Николауса за руку и показала ему какой-то билет, кажется, в Kant Kino, — но он лишь помотал головой и отвернулся. С задних рядов прилетела сложенная в самолётик записка, — её Николаус сунул в карман, не читая, чем вызвал взрыв возбуждённого девичьего шушуканья. После пары рядом снова оказалась Магда, но Николаус не стал её слушать — улыбнувшись, он встал и неловко пролез между рядами, вжимая девушку бёдрами в стол.

И не только одногруппницы сегодня чудили. Когда Николаус снова вышел во двор — на этот раз не покурить, а скорее подышать, — к нему тут же приблизились две незнакомые студентки. Худые, темноволосые, в чёрных пальто — выгледели они очень _модно_. Наверное, первокурсницы с искусствоведения. Девушки переглядывались и молчали.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил, наконец, он. Вышло отрывисто, хрипло и как-то презрительно.  
— Мы слышали, ты... — начала одна.  
— Делаешь всякие штуки, — подхватила другая.  
— Серёжки.  
— Да.  
— Пирсинг.  
— Ну... там.  
— В общем...  
— Мы хотели бы тоже! — выпалили они в унисон.

Николаус содрогнулся. Кажется, температура повысилась сразу на пару градусов.

— Не в ближайшее время, — голос снова подвёл, и получилось несколько инфернально.  
— Да-да, конечно!  
— Мы понимаем, что у тебя очередь...  
— Как вас зовут? — Николаус сфокусировал взгляд на ближайшей. — Ты?..  
— Грета, — робко ответила та.  
— А я Рита, — радостно подпрыгнула вторая.  
— В общем, Грета и... Рита, — Николаус покачнулся и вынужден был опереться на плечи девушек. — Через неделю в этом же месте, окей?  
— Оке-ей, — протянули они. — Но мы точно-точно не передумаем!  
— Я в вас верю, — Николаус ухмыльнулся и, заплетаясь, пошёл к корпусу.

Спину ему грела мягкая волна любви и обожания.

— Какой он... — восхищённо прошептала Грета на ухо подруге, лишь Николаус скрылся внутри. — Видела, как он на меня...  
— Ну, допустим, не на тебя одну.  
— Кстати, я первая заняла!  
— Ой, да неужели?.. Он обеим сказал.  
— Но какие глаза...  
— И эти, на щеках.  
— Да.  
— Да...

Девушки сладко вздохнули.

 

— Эй, на тебе лица нет! — воскликнула Дагмар, столкнувшись с Николаусом в дверях.  
— Дома забыл, — неловко пошутил он и упал на ближайшее свободное место.

Секунду спустя рядом очутилась Магда. Она снова начала говорить что-то, но всё плыло в шуме. Николаус криво, непонимающе улыбался. Вдруг на плечо ему опустилась рука.

— Пошли, — коротко бросил Вольфганг и помог ему встать. — Прости, я дурак.

В дверях они снова налетели на кого-то — Николаус не сразу узнал профессора Майера. Он хотел затормозить, извиниться, — но Мю упрямо тащил его по коридору, прочь с начавшейся пары, навстречу выговору и крупным проблемам. Тащил к себе домой.

— Я дурак, я дурак, я дурак, — повторял Вольфганг, вручая Николаусу куртку. — Потерпишь ещё пять минут? Десять?

Николаус согласно кивнул. Он просто не понял вопроса.

— Ну дурак! — смеялся Вольфганг, выталкивая Николауса на крыльцо. — Взять такси?  
— Я б пешком... лучше.  
— Пешком — значит пешком, — неожиданно согласился Вольфганг. — Ой, я дура-ак...

Они уже завернули за угол, когда на них налетело вдруг сзади что-то маленькое и верещащее:

— О, Николя! Ты сьегодня пораньше!

— Ты дурак?! — заорал Вольфганг на Виктора, а это был именно он, последние пять часов поджидавший Николауса у выхода из университета. — Зачем так пугать?!!

Виктор было сжался, но тут же выпятил челюсть и отчеканил:

— Я ждьал Николя.  
— Да не стоило... — хрипло начал Николаус.  
— О, наш автобус! — вдруг радостно воскликнул Вольфганг и рванул его за руку.

К остановке и вправду подъехал красно-жёлтый автобус, натужно скрипящий и под завязку заполненный.

Вольфганг подбежал к последней двери и ловко влез внутрь. Николаус болтался послушным довеском. Он втиснулся между пассажирами, и на этом место в автобусе кончилось. Как он ни пытался ужаться — дверь скользнула по спине, люди прилипли по бокам...

Тщетно Виктор воздымал руки и визгливо ругался — автобус тронулся, унося друзей, а он остался стоять на опустевшей остановке.

— Так-то лучше, — Вольфганг утёр пот со лба и скосил глаза на заднее окно. — Или... Ой.

Виктор постоял ещё немного, а потом вдруг сорвался с места и побежал за автобусом.

— Он у тебя не спринтер случайно?.. — Вольфганг тронул Николауса за воротник. — Эй, медведь?

Николаус вопроса не понял. Он вообще мало что сейчас понимал. Особенно — зачем Мю полез в эту зубодробилку, и так мутит ведь...

В этот момент раздался негромкий хлопок, будто удар о заднюю стенку автобуса — и в грязном окне появилось довольное злое лицо.

Вольфганг отшатнулся, как будто увидел призрака.

— Смотри! — он подёргал Николауса за рукав. — Догнал таки! Ну смотри же!

Люди вокруг уже начали оборачиваться, но лицо в окне больше не появлялось.

— Он там был. Наверно, за лестницу держится!

Николаус лишь грустно улыбнулся. Он представлял, что ждёт его вечером дома.

Наконец, они доехали. И стоило лишь выйти, рядом тут же очутился Виктор — несколько посеревший от выхлопных газов, но не утративший энтузиазма. Спрыгнув с бампера, он вытер ободранные руки об куртку и преградил Вольфгангу дорогу.

— Николя нужьен покой, — заявил он — как будто разговор и не прерывался.

Вольфганг немного помедитировал на абсурд ситуации. Лихой поступок этой левретки вызвал у него почти восхищение.

— А, вот там что! — заорал в эту секунду водитель. Тучный мужчина высунулся из передней двери и грозил Виктору кулаком. — Тебе сколько лет?!! Ты что творишь вообще?

— Пойдём, — Вольфганг взял Никки за локоть.

— Мнье девьятнадцать! — гордо крикнул Виктор — а потом Вольфганг и его взял за локоть.

Николаус устало прикрыл глаза.

 

Кристиан как раз закончил в третий раз протирать всё тело с антисептиком, когда в прихожей раздался звонок. Вольфганг точно открыл бы своим ключом. Значит, кто-то чужой. Кристиан накинул халат, взял на кухне нож поострее и осторожно подошёл к двери.

— А я говорью: всьё в порьядке! — верещал Виктор, дёргая Николауса за рукав. — Николя, правда?

Николаус тяжело прислонился к стене и не отвечал, отчего Виктор бесновался лишь пуще:

— Николя, скажьи что-ньибудь! Ооо!..

Вольфганг заметил в глазке отблеск света и мрачно помахал, мол, свои. Открывай скорей.

— Вольф! — Кристиан распахнул дверь. — Как...  
— Неожиданно, да. День добрый, репейничек! — Вольфганг вошёл в прихожую и по-хозяйски потрепал своего осторожного зверя по волосам. — А нас много!

Он заметил нож, но ничего не сказал. Не мудрено волноваться — сам ведь хотел уже купить пистолет.

— Да я вижу... Здравствуй, — Кристиан тепло улыбнулся Николаусу и поцеловал его в колючую щёку. Он был очень рад видеть Росомаху — особенно теперь, когда ему не угрожало влюбиться.

Николаус коротко ответил на поцелуй — и Кристиан на секунду испугался, насколько горячими были сухие губы.

— Пошли, — Вольфганг потащил друга в комнату. Николаус шёл, покачиваясь как пьяный. Это было странно и неприятно.

— Мм, привет, — Кристиан протянул руку Виктору — но тот застыл в углу прихожей с выражением крайнего ужаса на бледном лице. — А... точно, — Кристиан усмехнулся и отложил нож на стойку для обуви. — Район... неспокойный.  
— Я заметьил, — процедил Виктор, старательно делая вид, что вовсе и не испуган.  
— Чай простой или с бергамотом?

Но Виктор, не ответив, гордо направился в комнату. Тут же передумал и не менее гордо прошествовал в ванную. Кристиан устало вздохнул.

— Сейчас будет лучше, — повторял Вольфганг, убирая капсулы в импровизированный сейф. — Уже чувствуешь?..

Николаус помотал головой — и тут же понял, что ему и вправду чуть легче. Боль в висках начала отпускать, оставляя тупую ватную пустоту. Он даже смог оглядеться: за последний месяц спальня Мю изменилась. Она стала уютней — хотя и разруха усилилась. Надо будет обои подклеить...

— А через час ещё пару примешь, лады?  
— Ты вытерпишь час? — Николаус хитро покосился на дверь.

Вольфгангу это понравилось. Кажется, медведь оживал.

— Мы найдём, чем заняться.  
— Если ты предлагаешь...  
— Боже, нет, — Вольфганг расхохотался. — Мы займёмся искусством! Правда, Крис? — обратился он к остановившемуся в дверях Кристиану.  
— Правда.

Вольфганг довольно улыбнулся.

— У меня была мысль сделать с тобой фотосессию...Ч/б, ты в этом халате, поставить контровой свет...  
— Может, контурный? — потихоньку воскресал Николаус.  
— Зачем. Зачем.

Николаус встал с кресла и на пока что нетвёрдых ногах подошёл к Кристиану.

— Ну, вот он стоит. За спиной лампа. Получаем силуэт. Шёлк просвечивает...  
— Насквозь как у Марии в «Метрополисе», я понял твоё ретроградство, медве-едь!  
— Давайте попробуем по-всякому, — быстро сказал Кристиан.  
— О, это мне нравится! И всё же лучше...  
— Льучше контьурный, — возник за спиной Кристиана умытый Виктор.

Вольфганг негромко зарычал.

— В проходе светло, — Николаус задумчиво почесал щёку. — Если в гостиной шторы задёрнуть...  
— Давай тогда здесь. В углу, там темнее.  
— Здесь места мало, — Николаус с сомнением осматривал комнату. — И обои отклеились.  
— Ничего! Ты, — Вольфганг указал на Виктора. — Передвинь, пожалуйста, кровать во-он туда, ближе к шкафу.

Виктор фыркнул, но, видя, что Вольфганг не шутит, повиновался. Он подошёл и осторожно толкнул ближайшую ножку.

— Дай я... — начал было Николаус, но Вольфганг его удержал:

— Николя нужен покой! Так, Крис, а ты у нас модель, — он жестом попросил Кристиана приблизиться — одёрнул халат, чуть шире раскрыл ворот, заправил волосы за уши. — Ты ведь согласен побыть сегодня моделью?  
— Да, — улыбнулся Кристиан.  
— Вот и хорошо. Да двигай уже! — Вольфганг махнул Виктору. — Ну что ты пихаешься? Алло, там нету колёс!  
— Я вьижу, — прошипел тот.  
— Так кантуй! Господи, никакой практической смекалки! — Вольфганг всплеснул руками и бросился на помощь.

Вдвоём они смогли приподнять нижний конец кровати и передвинуть сантиметров на десять в сторону. При этом в ковре обнаружились глубокие продавленные дыры. Кристиан фыркнул — да, Вольфганг явно нечасто делал генеральную уборку.

— Раз-два, взяли! — верхний конец тоже поддался. Дальше пошло легче, и через пару минут кровать была переставлена в дальний угол.

На обоях освободился прекрасный целый кусок фона для фотосессии. А на ковре — тёмный и пыльный прямоугольник, усеянный утраченными некогда благами. Там были сухарики, гнутые шекели, пара чёрных искусственных членов, первопресс «Desertshore» и советский потрёпанный паспорт.

— А, вот он где! — Вольфганг радостно выхватил из грязной кучи высохший мышиный трупик. — Крис, это тень отца Мыши!  
— Еее, — Кристиан расплылся в улыбке.

— Кстати, швабра в туалете, — кивнул Вольфганг Виктору. Тот упёр руки в бока:  
— Николя? — но, не услышав ответа, весь как-то сжался, опустился на колени и начал смиренно собирать находки.

— Ну чо, зарядить аппарат-то? — Николаус хрустнул суставами пальцев. Голова прошла совершенно — значит, не выдумывал Мю про таблетки?..  
— Спасибо, уже заряжен, — промурлыкал Вольфганг и незаметно ущипнул Николауса за бок сквозь рубашку.

***

— Скрести руки! И голову выше... Отлично!

Кристиан улыбнулся и изобразил над головой подобие короны из растопыренных пальцев. Ему было спокойно и весело. Он, а не Вольфганг, сегодня в центре внимания. Лампа сбоку приятно грела, шёлк халата казался особенно мягким... Да, быть моделью ему очень нравилось.

— Царица Вавилонская, ах, — Вольфганг вытер слёзы восторга и умиления и передал камеру Николаусу. — Ну что, контровой?  
— Контурный! — встрял Виктор. Последние четверть часа он сидел в кресле и дулся, источая злые вибрации.  
— Да-да, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Ты в этом хорошо разбираешься. Только не плачь.

Николаус, не обращая внимания на их пикировки, тем временем задёрнул шторы, переставил лампу и показал Кристиану желаемую позу.

— Ну, вот, — он вдруг наклонился и выставил руку назад, как если бы сжимал тяжёлый предмет.  
— «Дискобол»? — сразу понял Кристиан.  
— Он самый.

Виктор фыркнул. Может, он первый догадался. Просто не говорил.

Кристиан послушно склонился, вспоминая, как выглядит творение Мирона или как там его.

— Да, немного... — Николаус шагнул к нему. — Можно?

Кристиан кивнул, и Николаус осторожно передвинул его руку, заводя дальше за спину. Поза стала напряжённой, тревожней — и ближе к оригиналу.

— И ещё... вот, — Николаус коснулся ноги Кристиана, переставляя — но в эту секунду Виктор сорвался с кресла и бросился к ним.

— Мнье это нье нравьится, — заявил он.

Николаус вопросительно нахмурился.

— Виктор, милый, будь так добр, принеси сюда нож, — вдруг пугающе добрым голосом попросил Вольфганг.

Виктор на секунду задумался, а потом фыркнул и метнулся в прихожую. 

— У меня так всё затечёт! — хохотнул Кристиан.  
— Ой, прости, — Николаус потряс головой. — Так, снимаю...

В видоискателе выглядело безупречно: чёткий тёмный силуэт напряжённого тела и полупрозрачные полосы шёлка. Вот бы удалось хорошо проявить...

Николаус успел сделать пару кадров, когда Виктор снова появился в дверях. Он громко, сердито дышал и сжимал в руке нож.

— Принёс? Молодец, — лениво обернулся Вольфганг. — А теперь, пожалуйста, ударь того в этой комнате, кого ты больше всего ненавидишь. Заранее спасибо.

Повисло молчание. Виктор стоял, обводя спальню взглядом, будто и впрямь выбирал себе жертву. Наконец он что-то для себя понял и сказал:

— Прьиготовьить вам чай?  
— Вот и умница! — Вольфганг подтанцевал к нему и мягко отобрал нож. — Заварка в шкафу. Я пью с сахаром, Кристиан без, а этот пышущий здоровьем бутуз — даже со сливками!

— Ну что, теперь мы можем снимать? — скривился он лишь только Виктор ушёл.  
— У меня есть идея, — вдруг сказал Кристиан.  
— Да? Какая? — в один голос спросили, встрепенувшись, Вольфганг и Николаус — и тут же засмеялись этой синхронности.

Вместо ответа Кристиан снял халат и кинул на кровать.

— Не узнаю тебя, зверь...

Кристиан с улыбкой забрал у Вольфганга нож.

— А тебе идёт... так! Стой так! — Вольфганг замахал руками. — Никки, снимай!

Виктор на кухне с раздражением слушал эти экзальтированные вопли. Он никак не мог найти сливки. Даже в мусорном ведре поискал — мало ли. Внезапно его внимание привлекло шевеление за холодильником. Он склонился, подслеповато щурясь — и отшатнулся.

Серая домовая мышь — огромная, раскормленная тварь! — сидела в углу, тихонько покачиваясь, и прижимала к себе какую-то сушёную грязь. Виктор разглядел очертания морды, скрюченных лапок — а потом с воплем бросился в комнату.

— Николя! Николя!!!

Но в комнате он узрел нечто ещё более омерзительное.

Злокозненный сифилитик, скалясь, стоял на коленях перед _этим, другим_ , а этот другой сжимал в руке нож — под характерным углом к бедру. Голый! Какое бесстыдство! Сифилитик ухмылялся, рискуя насадиться подбородком на лезвие. Вся сцена открылась Виктору в профиль, во всём её ужасе. Но что самое страшное, Николя эту мерзость снимал, припадая то на одно, то на другое колено...

— Ник! — строго окрикнул Виктор. Иной бы, более чуткий, тут же понял, что разврат пора прекращать. Но не Николя.  
— Ась? — обернулся он и захлопал глазами.

— Что-то хотел? — Вольфганг не без труда поднялся с колен и подошёл к Виктору.  
— У вас... сливок нет, — сипло выдавил тот.  
— Так купи, — беззаботно махнул рукой Вольфганг. — Мм, на чём мы остановились?..  
— Мне не нравьится композьиция, — вдруг категорично заявил Виктор. — Очьень... банально.

Все трое сдержанно улыбнулись.

— И по-мойему, угол накльона...

Но в этот момент из кухни донёсся протяжный свист.

— На всякий случай: пять ложек на чайник, — ангельски улыбнулся Вольфганг.  
— Я нье пойду тудьа! Тьам мышь!  
— Это ручная мышь. Катается на игрушечном кабриолете и читает, — Кристиан завернулся в халат и поглядывал на Виктора свысока и с плохо скрываемым раздражением. Мыши испугался, ишь!  
— И это чистая правда! — Вольфганг забрал у Николауса фотоаппарат и открыл ящик стола. — Вот, — он выложил стопку поляроидных снимков. Николаус принялся с интересом разглядывать их, но Виктор не двинулся с места.

Кристиан вошёл на кухню, переставил надрывающийся чайник на другую конфорку, и завертел головой — ну и где она? А когда увидел, позвал Вольфганга.

Все сгрудились перед холодильником (Виктор предпочёл остаться позади) и разглядывали скорбящую над иссохшим тельцем Мышь.

— Странно, что она не нашла его раньше. А, как бы она пролезла-то туда. М-да, — Николаус задумчиво почесал левый бакенбард. Отчего-то ему сделалось неловко.  
— Соболезную, — Вольфганг опустился перед Мышью на колени и протянул руку. — Ну же, отдай. Пусть покоится с миром.

Мышь с неохотой выпустила трупик из лап и прошмыгнула под ногами.

— Ей нужно побыть одной, — Вольфганг подцепил мумию за хвостик и выкинул в мусорное ведро. Память родича Мыши почтили молчанием.

Пока Вольфганг мыл руки, Кристиан заварил чай. Николаус тем временем вывел Виктора в гостиную и что-то тихо говорил. До Кристиана долетали лишь ответные реплики: «Но тьы ньехорошо себья чувствуьешь! Николя, я бьеспокоюсь за тьебя! Развье тьы нье видьишь, что тьебя эксплуатьируют?» Кристиан затрясся от беззвучного смеха и пролил чай мимо своей кружки. Подтерев лужу, он задумался: предлагать этому недоразумению или обойдётся? И табуретки-то всего три… принести стул из комнаты?

— Э… В _и_ ктор, тебе чай наливать? — прокричал он, как будто не зная, что они близко. Наверняка этот зануда вздрогнет, хех. Всё-таки, Ник очень добрый, если терпит такого рядом.  
— Викт _о_ р, — процедил тот, возникнув на пороге кухни. — И ньет, спасьибо.

— Ты уверен? — Николаус заботливо положил ладони ему на плечи. — Может, ты голоден?  
— Ньет, — Виктор упрямо мотнул головой.

— Ну что, рассаживаемся! — вернувшийся из ванной Вольфганг обогнул их и сел на любимое место. Кристиан занял своё, и всё-таки уточнил:  
— Это, наверно, надо стул принести?  
— Да не, не надо, — Николаус выдвинул третью табуретку. — Вик у меня посидит.

Виктор весь порозовел, но с видимым удовольствием сел к нему на колени, развернувшись боком, чтоб удобнее было держаться.

— Ну что, как прошёл твой день? — Вольфганг потянулся за кокосовым печеньем, высыпанным для гостей на блюдце.

Кристиан начал с увлечением рассказывать про Флори. Виктор так и не понял, кем он работает, но, похоже, это очень стрёмное место, раз туда берут _таких_.

— …и в музыке неплохо шарит. Правда, он немного, ну… застенчивый.  
— Мне он уже нравится, — заявил Николаус, роняя крошки. Виктор сердито поёрзал.  
— Да, интересный… кадр. Любопытно было бы на него взглянуть, — кивнул Вольфганг.  
— Ульрика! — вдруг выпалил Николаус, наставив на него палец.  
— Точно! — скопировал жест Вольфганг.  
— А для непосвящённых можно? — встрял Кристиан.

Вольфганг отпил чай и начал:

— Помнишь — вернее, помните — мы ходили на посиделки с однокурсницами? Так вот, Улли — такая невысокая брюнетка с чёлкой до бровей — фотограф.  
— Очень хороший, — добавил Николаус.  
— Да. Работы у неё действительно интересные. Она снимает для андеграундного журнала «Негатив». И у них есть раздел нетрадиционной эстетики — ну, знаешь, умение видеть прекрасное в безобразном. Такое вот. Она делает снимки людей с врождёнными дефектами внешности или изуродованных. Но снимает так, что недостатков просто не замечаешь, хотя она не маскирует их, понимаешь? Каждый хорош по-своему.  
— Так что надо этого парня с ней познакомить, — подытожил Николаус. — Люди после съёмок себя как бы переоценивают. В лучшую сторону. Здорово же.  
— Завтра расскажем ей. А ты, — Вольфганг серьёзно посмотрел на Кристиана, — попробуй закинуть удочку, намекни о проекте.  
— Ну… я попробую, — с сомнением протянул он.

— Так, чай попили, теперь можно и продолжать, — Николаус похлопал Виктора, отсидевшего ему ноги, по боку и вскочил. Энтузиазм так и распирал его.  
— Пойду, простыню достану, — Вольфганг тоже поднялся. — Ты не устал, Крис?  
— Нет. Вы пока приготовьте всё, а я тут уберу.

Вольфганг чмокнул его в нос и поспешил следом за Николаусом. Виктор убрался ещё быстрее. Кристиан фыркнул — да он бы ему табуретки расставлять не доверил, не то что помогать кружки мыть.

***

— Чёрный дверной проём, в нём — белая фигура. _Таинственная_ , понимаешь? — Вольфганг тормошил Николауса, выбирающего правильный ракурс. — Тело просвечивать не должно вообще. Это уже потом.  
— Ага, я так и стараюсь. Не мешай.  
— А, по-моему, дурацко, — пробурчал Кристиан, накрытый простынёй с головой. — Как привидение на утреннике.  
— Мы знаем, что делаем. Правую руку чуть в сторону отведи. Не назад. Да, вот так. Никки, смотри, какие красивые складки получились! Их видно будет?  
— Должно.

Для следующей сцены поменяли свет — так, чтобы под тканью был виден тёмный силуэт. Виктор помогал переставлять лампы, скрежеща зубами. Так и подмывало всё испортить, но тогда выйдет, что Николя зря старался.

Новый этап Кристиану понравился больше — Вольфганг завернул его в простыню на манер тоги. С каждым новым кадром он медленно обнажался: плечо, затем рука, вид со спины — до поясницы. Наконец, простыня упала под ноги.

— Небольшой перерыв, — объявил Николаус. — Плёнку поменяю.  
— Вьы ещьё нье закончильи? — подал голос притаившийся в кресле Виктор.  
— Нет ещё. У Мю есть пара идей.

Виктор скривился. Николя и этот мерзкий тип начали что-то оживлённо обсуждать в полголоса, а его тут как будто и нет вовсе. Да, Николя просил потерпеть, говорил, что скоро они пойдут домой, но что-то не торопился. А он мечтал поскорее убраться из этой жуткой спальни. Изрисованные часть стены и потолок (многоногие лошади — вот уродство), безголовый манекен в углу, жуткая штука, топорщащаяся металлическими штырями, утыканная и увешенная разными предметами, как дикарский алтарь — всё это вызывало тягостное, смутное ощущение болезненности. Может, Вольфганг ещё и шизофреник?

— Николя, давай уйдьём! — Виктор вскочил и метнулся к нему, вцепился в рукав.  
— Что такое, Вик? Тебе не хорошо?  
— Я… Мнье нье нравьится!

Николаус смотрел на него растеряно и беспомощно. Вольфганг закатил глаза.

— Давай не будем им мешать, — Кристиан крепко взял Виктора за плечо и потащил в гостиную.  
— Спасибо, зверь, — Вольфганг кивнул. — Так, на чём мы остановились?  
— А… — Николаус немного заторможенно повернулся к нему. — На платье, да.

 

Кристиан втолкнул Виктора на кухню и за плечи притиснул к стене.

— Так, прекращай. Ты заебал уже из угла лезть со своим ценным мнением: «дураськая композисия, свет неудасьный».

Виктор зажмурился и весь сжался, часто сглатывая. Какая мерзость — _этот_ даже одеться не потрудился, фу!

— Зачем ты вообще пришёл, если тебя так воротит от нашего общества? — Кристиан отпустил его и отступил на шаг.  
— Я и нье собьирался приходьить, — Виктор зло посмотрел на него и с трудом подавил желание отряхнуться. — Этьо _он_ нас сьюда притащьил!  
— Так было надо. А теперь пошли. И будь добр, сделай лицо попроще, иначе я не выдержу и попробую исправить его. Об стену или об пол — на выбор.

Виктор фыркнул и, гордо вскинув голову, с прямой спиной пошёл в спальню. Кристиан, шедший следом, физически ощущал исходящие от него волны страха и настороженности. Вот же пиявка злобная. Разве Ник не видит?

В спальной Николаус с Вольфгангом скатали ковёр и расставляли на полу огарки свечей.

— Так и знал, что пригодятся, — довольно приговаривал Вольфганг.  
— Это те, с кладб… — начал было Николаус, но тут в комнату вошёл Виктор и не глядя на него плюхнулся в кресло. — Вик?  
— Всьо хорошьо, — натянуто оскалился он. — Продолжайтье.

— Что вы придумали? — Кристиан остановился на пороге и с интересом следил за приготовлениями.  
— Хотели нарядить тебя Кристи, — пояснил Вольфганг, ползая на коленях, — но решили переснять всё сначала, только при свечах.  
— Чтоб мистичней, — хохотнул Николаус.  
— Ты не против? — Вольфганг наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на Кристиана. Тот помотал головой и улыбнулся.

Виктор наблюдал за сьёмками и очень надеялся, что долговязый зацепит краем простыни свечи. И загорится. Как там его… Кристиан? Какая насмешка! Он, небось, о христианских добродетелях и не слышал. Голым расхаживает, как будто это нормально, никакого стыда! А встретил их вообще в халате. Ну какой уважающий себя парень наденет женский шёлковый халат? Виктор призадумался. Если бы Николя его попросил — убедительно — он, может, и согласился бы. Но на часик, не больше. А этот, наверно, носит его постоянно, как… как девка из борделя. И тут Виктора осенило: ходит нагишом, да ещё перед гостями, бесстыдник, лапать его начал, халат этот — наверняка Кристиан был шлюхой. А может, и есть. Что он там про работу говорил… возят его куда-то. По клиентам, наверно. Виктор нервно почесал плечо — инфекцию бы не подцепить. Как Николя может общаться с такими людьми? О, он слишком добр и просто не видит их грязи и низости. Ничего, подумал Виктор, я открою тебе глаза! На мгновение Кристиан развернулся в его сторону, и вспышка отразилась в его зрачках кровавым адским пламенем. Виктор поёжился, но от этого зрелища лишь ещё твёрже решил спасать Николя.

***

— Ну, вот и всё! — Вольфганг радостно хлопнул в ладоши и два раза подпрыгнул.  
— Что, фантазийя кончьилась? — прошипел Виктор. И тут же на всякий случай отступил к выходу.  
— Нет, плёнка, — Вольфганг покрутился на месте и побежал в ванную — доставать.

— Кто-нибудь, освободите меня! — весело попросил Кристиан. Николаус опустился на колени и начал развязывать верёвки на белом коконе — последний образ должен был намекать на египетский похоронный обряд.

Виктор с брезгливостью смотрел, как Николя распутывает узлы, трогает этого тощего... нет, сегодня он не позволит прикоснуться к себе без тщательной дезинфекции рук.

— Ты отличная модель, Крис, — улыбнулся Николаус, помогая ему встать с пола.  
— Спасибочки! А когда будут фото?  
— Ну, я завтра могу проявить. Сегодня устал, прости.

Кристиан понимающе кивнул, а Виктор нахмурился: вообще-то, они должны были печь собирать, если кое-кто вдруг забыл.

— Держи, толстый, — Вольфганг протанцевал через всю комнату и вручил Николаусу кассеты с плёнкой и мешочек с печеньем.  
— Знаешь, как подбодрить, — хохотнул Николаус, но печенье взял и прижал к животу, а плёнки сунул в карман. — Завтра надеюсь...

Виктор фыркнул:

— Мы можем идти?  
— Ты — хоть сейчас, — елейно проговорил Вольфганг.

Виктор секунду поколебался, обводя всех ненавидящим взглядом. Потом развернулся и, не прощаясь, ушёл, как-то по-деревянному переставляя кривоватые ноги. Хлопнула дверь в прихожей. И стало, наконец, тихо.

— О боже, как хорошо, — выдохнул Вольфганг, разматывая цепи на сундучке. — Когда его выгонишь?  
— Я не собирался... — начал было Николаус, но Вольфганг взял в зубы капсулу и процедил:  
— Зверик, традиционно ам! — и Николаусу пришлось сделать «ам», а потом передача капсулы плавно перетекла в поцелуй.

Кристиан прервал уборку и с усмешкой смотрел на них. Сейчас он даже жалел, что Никки уже не один. А если бы он остался...

Кристиан представил, как они ложатся втроём — причём он в центре. Сначала в него входит Вольфганг, а потом... Щёки и лоб мгновенно стали горячими-горячими. И не только щёки...

— Нет-нет, прости, Мю! — Николаус отстранился и замотал головой.  
— Ладно, иди к своему лягушатнику. Я разрешаю, — Вольфганг сделал пасторский жест и еле увернулся от шлепка по бедру. — Аха, промахнулся!  
— Так, — Николаус вздохнул и одёрнул рубашку. — Спасибо тебе...

Вольфганг понимающе кивнул. А как иначе-то?

— И тебе, ты... В общем, было круто, ребята.  
— Иди уже! — Вольфганг начал подталкивать Николауса к дверям.

Кристиан засмеялся: Никки упирался, но только для виду. А если бы он сопротивлялся всерьёз? Тут Кристиан вспомнил о последнем шраме Вольфганга и смеяться перестал.

— Пока, — лишь только они остались вдвоём, Вольфганг перестал дурачиться и быстрым движением вложил в ладонь Николаусу ещё пару капсул. — Береги себя.  
— Ты тоже, Мю.  
— И помни: лисята.  
— Хорошо.  
— Лисята!  
— Мю.  
— Никки.  
— Мю.

***

Всю дорогу до дома Виктор молчал. Он молча встретил Николауса у подъезда, потом молча шёл рядом, не реагируя на вопросы «ну чего, Вик?», «сколько времени?», «правда, хорошо посидели?» и «что ты будешь на ужин?». Отсутствие ясности в последнем вопросе повергло бы Николауса в совсем уже грустное настроение — но не сегодня.

Мю был прав. Таблетки _действовали_. Противная боль в висках совершенно прошла, более того, сменилась чем-то обратным — приятным. Душа исполнилась радости, руки силы, и даже погода улучшилась — из-за туч вдруг выползло тусклое солнце и окатило город закатным оранжевым светом.

Эта гамма, карминово-рыжая, так восхитила Николауса, что он приобнял Виктора — тоже рыжего (и местами красного. Бедолага, наверно, давление скачет). Но Виктор был не рад: он с шипением скинул с плеча его руку и отскочил, будто обжёгся.

Дальше до дома они шли в тишине.

 

Войдя в квартиру, Виктор сразу же закрылся в ванной, торопливо разделся и встал под душ. Не терпелось скорее смыть с себя заразу — мало ли что у этой парочки можно подхватить. Ещё и мышей плодят, отвратительно!

Николаус тем временем быстро сполоснул руки в мойке, убрал плёнку в рабочий стол и, воровато оглянувшись, достал из кармана капсулы. Они так и просились на язык. Тихо ступая, он прокрался к шкафу и достал с верхней полки обувную коробку с двойным дном, где хранились пакетик травы, шарик гашиша, пара марок, таблетка жизнерадостного зелёного цвета и маленькая пудреница с остатками кокаина. Николаус положил туда капсулы, но вдруг выхватил одну, решительно закрыл коробку и задвинул на место. 

Он положил капсулу на язык и попробовал проглотить, но почему-то не получилось — она как будто прилипла. Николаус прошёл на кухню, но чайник и графин оказались пусты. Пить из-под крана он брезговал. В холодильнике тоже как назло ничего не обнаружилось — персиковый сок допили прошлым утром, а крыжовниковый компот кончился ещё раньше. Николаус со вздохом захлопнул дверцу и открыл навесной шкафчик. Там хранилась ополовиненная бутылка рябиновой настойки, сделанной женой отчима. Вольфгангу настойка нравилась, а ему не очень — горьковата, но выбирать не приходилось. «Вообще-то, алкоголь с неизвестными препаратами не мешают, — заколебался он. — А, ладно, я только глоток сделаю».

Капсула благополучно проскользнула в пищевод. Николаус удивлённо взглянул на бутылку — впервые рябиновая горечь показалась ему вкусной. И почему он раньше не замечал, какой у настойки красивый цвет? Будто жидкий рубин. Николаус нехотя убрал её в шкафчик. И тут его внимание привлёк свет абажура — такой тёплый, оранжевый, хотелось потрогать его руками. Он зачарованно прошёл по кухне — всё казалось таким прекрасным. Будто пелена с глаз спала. Опьянения не было, напротив, все звуки, краски, запахи, ощущения обрели чёткость. Ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо.

Хлопнула дверь. Послышались лёгкие шаги по полу — это Вик пошёл в спальню. Николаус пригладил волосы и направился туда же.

Виктор лежал на животе, спиной к нему, и читал газету. Николаус остановился на пороге и залюбовался им — такие красивые линии тела… и эти чудесные подрагивающие лисьи уши, пушистый хвост, обвивший ногу — никогда раньше не обращал на них внимания. Но раз уж теперь заметил, почему бы не обыграть? Николаус улыбнулся этой мысли и взобрался на постель, навис над Виктором, но тот делал вид, что не замечает. Николаус игриво обнюхал его шею, вдыхая запах ментолового геля, но Виктор лишь поёжился. Николаус легонько прикусил его чудесное бархатное ухо — рыжее с чёрным кончиком и попытался стянуть плавки, но Виктор вдруг засопел и начал брыкаться. Николаусу это понравилось. Он навалился на Виктора, лишая возможности вывернуться, и всё-таки спустил с него плавки, но тот изловчился и больно укусил за предплечье.

— Эй, ты чего? — Николаус выпустил его и растерянно потёр укус. Виктор, зло сверкая глазами, натянул бельё обратно и попятился к краю постели, сминая газету. Ни ушей, ни хвоста у него больше не было.  
— Вьы оба жьивотные! — выпалил он. — Тьы и тьвой Вольфганг!  
— Вик, — Николаус обеспокоенно потянулся к нему, но тот уклонился от прикосновения, — я сделал тебе больно?  
— Ньет. Я простьо нье хочьу, — Виктор упрямо замотал головой. На волосах плясали огненные блики.  
— Неважно себя чувствуешь?  
— Ньет! Нье смьей мьеня трьогать послье тього, как прьикасался к этьому… этьой шльюхе!

Николаус подавил усмешку — если Вик имел ввиду Кристиана, то он угадал.

— Почьему тьы нье защитьил менья от его нападьок? — Виктор вскочил и комично всплеснул руками.  
— Что, прости?  
— Этьот сукьин сьын угрожьал мнье!  
— Когда? — изумился Николаус.  
— Воть! Тьы был так увлечьён бьеседой со своьим _дрьугом_ , — выплюнул это слово Виктор как грязное ругательство, — чтьо нье замечьал ничьего вокрьуг! А он ещьё и прьиставал ко мнье!  
— Крис? — Николаус улыбнулся. — Тебе показалось. Я не знаю, что он тебе сказал, но наверняка не со зла. Он хороший парень, и я уверен, когда вы узнаете друг друга получш…  
— Нье продолжьай! Я ухожьу на дьиван, — Виктор схватил свою подушку и зажал подмышкой. — Нье хочу находьиться в постьели, гдье побьывал твой дрьуг.

Он сердито протопал в гостиную, кинул подушку на диван и заозирался, чем бы укрыться.

— Если ты про Вольфганга, — подошёл к нему Николаус, — то здесь он тоже побывал. И в ванне. И на столах — на обеденном, в основном. И на полу. На подоконнике тоже вроде бы, прости, не помню.

Виктор шумно дышал и едва сдерживал навернувшиеся жгучие слёзы.

— Ну, иди сюда, — Николаус притянул его к себе и погладил по затылку. Виктор не вырывался. — Завтра после универа — сразу домой, обещаю. И тебе совсем не нужно меня ждать.  
— И мьы будьем собьирать пьечь? — тихо пробормотал Виктор, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.  
— Если ты не против, — Николаус улыбнулся и сжал его крепче.  
— Ньет, — прошелестел Виктор в ответ.


	53. People are strange

Этим утром новым напарником Кристиана был медлительный неразговорчивый поляк по имени Збигнев. Мусоровоз он вёл так неторопливо, будто у них в запасе всё время мира. Кристиан решил, что Збигнев тот ещё бунтарь — вон как лихо на расписание кладёт. Баки напарник тоже умудрялся таскать не спеша, вразвалочку. Казалось, рейс тянется бесконечно.

Вернувшись на выгрузку, Кристиан был готов взвыть — таким темпом они до ночи будут перекидывать. 

Збигнев загнал мусоровоз на платформу, дёрнул какой-то рычажок под приборной панелью и кузов с грохотом перевернулся, обрушивая на советскую сторону лавину мусора. Кристиан, разинув рот, следил за потоком в боковое зеркало.

Когда мусор иссяк, Збигнев выпрыгнул из кабины и пошёл проверять, не осталось ли чего в кузове. Кристиан вылез следом. Из-за Стены долетала ругань.

— Ну всё, — Збигнев кинул на территорию ГДР застрявший мешок с очистками и отряс рукавицы.  
— Так нельзя, наверно.  
— Да и пох. Зато быстро. А они там как хотят, так пусть и разбирают, — выдав самую длинную за весь рейс фразу, Збигнев с чувством выполненного долга влез обратно в мусоровоз. Кузов громко лязгнул, вставая на место, и машина покатила в гараж.

Кристиан с сомнением покосился в сторону Стены и отправился искать Флори. Он заглянул в контору, обошёл территорию, но того нигде не было. Может, на выходном?..

— Э, ищешь чо? — окликнул его завгар, куривший на криво сколоченной скамейке.  
— Да, — Кристиан подошёл ближе. — Мне нужен Флори.  
— А, дык он у меня. Ну, в каморке. А то в раздевалку ходить он стесняцца, а в гараже ща холодно переодевацц-то. Да вон он!

Флори, одетый в длинный брезентовый плащ с капюшоном, проскользнул мимо заброшенной проходной и шагнул за ворота. Кристиан кивнул заведующему гаражом и поспешил следом.

— Флори! Стой!  
— Да? — тот развернулся, машинально натягивая капюшон поглубже.

Кристиан пнул сапогом камешек, не зная с чего начать.

— Ты что-то хотел?  
— Да, — встрепенулся Кристиан. Он завертел головой, оглядывая улицу — никто не помешает? Уходившие со смены мусорщики возле них не притормаживали, других прохожих пока не было. — У меня к тебе дело. Ну, не то что у меня…

Флори терпеливо ждал. Из-под капюшона был виден только рот, похожий на трещину в коре, да подбородок в наростах. Не понять удивлён он или раздражён.

— Короче, В… брат моей девушки арт-студент. И у его однокурсницы есть серьёзный фото-проект в андеграундном журнале.  
— М, ты предлагаешь поучаствовать в параде уродцев? — голос Флори звучал глухо и немного насмешливо.  
— Нет, — Кристиан замотал головой. — Она не выставляет людей… ну как диковинки. Наоборот. Ей благодарны даже.

Звучало жалко и неубедительно, но больше ничего Кристиан сказать не мог — ни одной работы ведь не видел.

— Звучит неплохо, — Флори улыбнулся. — Но мне это не нужно. Я с рождения такой. Привык.  
— Извини, я ничего такого…  
— Да всё нормально, — Флори протянул длинную руку и осторожно коснулся плеча Кристиана кончиками пальцев. — Просто неожиданно это всё.  
— Понимаю, — Кристиан кивнул и посмотрел на капюшон — туда, где предположительно находились глаза. — А если я скажу, что рубрика должна быть готова, а модели нет? Не хочешь помочь девушке?  
— Я подумаю, — мягко ответил Флори и улыбнулся. — И… ты ведь завтра работаешь? Не мог бы принести её фотографии? В смысле, её работы.  
— Я постараюсь.

Они попрощались и Кристиан вернулся в контору переодеваться. Разговор оставил чувство неловкости. Вот Вольфганг бы смог заинтересовать Флори. А он выглядел как дурак — мямлил что-то. Наверняка Флори не послал его из жалости.

***

Николаус старался прикрыть дверь как можно тише, но Виктор всё равно проснулся.

— Тьы кудьа? — он сел на постели, забавно потирая глаза.  
— В универ.  
— В семь утрьа?!

«Как же бесит этот акцент», — ругнулся про себя Николаус, а вслух сказал:

— Так надо. Спи давай. И не надо меня поджидать сегодня у выхода.

Виктор издал придушенный вопль и нырнул под стёганое одеяло — прямо как лиса в снег. Наступило молчание.

— Спокойных снов, — неожиданно мягко пожелал Николаус. 

Одеяло пошевелилось, но промолчало.

Николаус проснулся раньше пяти: силы переполняли его. Он мгновенно выбрался из постели, сделал гимнастику (чего не мог припомнить за собой с младшей школы), с жадностью сжевал бутерброд и начал проявлять плёнки. Виктор мирно посапывал, успокоенный вчера заверением, что «этья шльюха, этьот ваш Кристьян» просто так странно шутил. Разводя фиксаж, Николаус улыбался — все кадры удались. И с привидением, и с грешной Марией на невидимом звере, и даже с ножом. Ну, или ему так казалось. Хотелось даже похвастаться перед Виктором. И всё же, перед уходом он снял высохшие плёнки с бельевой верёвки, смотал и сунул в коробку из-под датского сахарного печенья. Потом, всё после печати.

Николаус уже зашнуровывал ботинки, когда вдруг Виктор в комнате вполне явственно произнёс:

— Как жье я вас всьех ньнавийжу.

Николаус вздохнул, затолкал коробку поглубже в сумку и направился к остановке.

В больнице было на удивление малолюдно. К Вере пока ещё не пускали, но Николаус представился её мужем — так удалось вызнать у сонной дежурной за стойкой, что состояние больной стабильное, и завтра её могут перевести в обычную палату. А потом сонная дама вдруг нашла в своих записях, что больная Берг не замужем, мигом воспрянула, — и Николаусу пришлось спешно ретироваться. Не терпелось рассказать эту историю Мю. Тот бы точно оценил.

Николаус уже бодро бежал наверх по пустой главной лестнице, когда услышал вдруг скрипучий и грустный голос:

— Унтермёлен. Вы-то мне и нужны.

Но даже встреча с куратором не могла сбить радостного настроения. Николаус шагнул к господину Майеру, который поджидал на площадке, и несколько фамильярно пожал ему руку:

— Профессор, рад видеть. Прекрасное утро, не так ли?  
— Возможно. Пройдёмте со мной.

Майер вздохнул и пошаркал в сторону своего кабинета. Николаус последовал за ним, чуть подпрыгивая от избытка витальности.

— Садитесь, — Майер указал на стул в центре комнаты, а сам запер дверь. 

Николаус послушно уселся. Потом не вытерпел и закинул ногу на ногу.

Майер занял своё место за массивным столом и с полминуты грустно смотрел на Николауса. Тот вертел головой, рассматривая книги на полках: какое собрание писем Дали! А Лорки-то сколько! Надо будет попросить почитать...

Наконец, Майер отверз уста:

— Мне надо очень серьёзно с вами поговорить. Очень.  
— Да. Ну... простите, что я вчера на вас налетел. Надо было срочно уйти.

Майер поморщился. И под его страдальческим взглядом Николаус понял:

— Вы про Вольфганга?  
— Да нет же... Речь о вашем поведении, — Майер нервно хрустнул пальцами. — Я узнал, что два дня назад у вас произошёл... инцидент с однокурсницей.  
— Эксцесс, да, — хохотнул Николаус.  
— Прошу, не надо, вам так не идёт, — Майер замотал головой. — Ну почему вы берёте у своего... друга всё самое худшее, эту его пошлую манеру дерзить?..  
— Прстите.  
— Так вот. Вы правда спасли эту девушку?  
— Да.  
— И она сейчас в больнице, не так ли?  
— Да, и ей уже лучше.  
— Слава богу, — голос Майера дрогнул. — Вы поступили как настоящий мужчина, но это было... безрассудно.

Николаус молчал. Он не мог понять, что случилось с Майером — тот будто отпустил в себе что-то, плечи поникли, и весь он едва заметно дрожал.

— Целью нашего учебного заведения является... и всегда являлось воспитание не просто художника, а человека. Вижу, в вашем случае цель достигнута.

Николаус машинально опустил ногу на пол и сел ровно — «как человек», как говаривала бабушка. Хотелось парировать в духе Мю: ах, может, не благодаря, а вопреки?.. Но он молчал.

— И вы повели себя правильно, но...  
— Да?  
— В следующий раз будьте более благоразумны. Помните, что вы не только человек, но и художник, — внезапно закончил Майер.

Николаус усмехнулся:

— Профессор! Неужели вы советуете мне больше никого не спасать?  
— Я советую вам думать. О своей жизни. Будет обидно потерять единственного студента на курсе, чьи работы хоть чего-то да стоят.  
— Но... — Николаус хотел вступиться за Веру. И Кристин. И Улли. 

Но Майер продолжал:

— Вы что-то готовите на зачёт?  
— Да, конечно, — соврал Николаус.  
— Можете отложить до следующего раза. Считайте, что я у вас уже принял. Если замучает совесть, присоединитесь к кому-то — всё равно ведь, как понимаю, монтируете за всех вы.  
— Нет, они много чего сами делают...  
— Оставим это. И передайте вашему _другу_ , что может не утруждать себя — в следующем полугодии его здесь быть не должно.

Майер окончательно разволновался и начал странно и быстро сопеть, промокая висок застиранным серым платочком.

Николаус покачал головой. Интересно, как Мю выкрутится на этот раз.

— А хотите, я вам работы его покажу?

Майер вздрогнул и аж задохнулся от удивления:

— Что... как... что они делают у вас? И зачем?..  
— Да вот, проявлял. Это не снимки, просто плёнка пока.  
— Ну, я не знаю... Давайте! — вдруг заявил Майер и резким движением выдвинул из бюро световой короб.

***

— Надеюсь, сегодня-то он от нас не ускользнёт, — Хильда мотнула головой в сторону мелькнувшего в коридоре Николауса и воинственно поправила ремешок сумки, перекинутый через плечо.  
— Не должен, — Магда хищно прищурилась. — У нас же вторая пара вместе.  
— Ну-у, кажется, наш славный увалень научился у Мюллера сбегать с учёбы.

— Что случилось-то? — недавно вернувшаяся с больничного Катрин никак не могла уловить, чем же так взбудоражены однокурсницы. С самого утра они оживлённо шушукались, то и дело слышалось: «Вера», «Ник», «а ей сказала, что»…  
— О, ты ж не знаешь! Вера! Ник! В деканате сказали!.. А она слышала… — наперебой начали девушки.  
— Тише! — Кристин властно взмахнула рукой. — Вчера я относил ведомости в деканат, и методистка велела передать тем преподам, которые, — цитирую, — ещё не в курсе, что Вера попала в больницу, дело серьёзное. Но с утра…

— Дай я расскажу, — перебила Магда и, ухватив Катрин за руку, подтащила ближе. — Я первая узнала.  
— Только сомнения были, пока в деканате не сказали, — уточнила Кристин.  
— Да. Так вот, моя кузина Анни работает в госпитале и позавчера вечером к ним привезли Веру! Она её даже не сразу узнала…  
— Погоди, — перебила Катрин, — они знакомы?  
— Ну да, — Магда наконец отпустила её рукав. — Весной у Анни девичник был, и в ресторане мы случайно встретили Веру, я её пригласила. Здорово тогда отожгли! Вера нас в такие места сводила!.. Так, я отвлеклась. В общем, они знакомы. И Анни её узнала, да. Говорит, Вера чуть не утонула, её еле откачали. И ещё с ней был какой-то парень, но он просто воды нахлебался и обо что-то оцарапался, пока её вытаскивал. А почему они в воде оказались, она не знает. И ещё сказала, что с Верой всё нормально, но к ней пока нельзя. Вот.

— Но это ещё не всё! — подняла палец Хильда. — Петер, ну мой племяш, да ты его знаешь — аниматор с первого курса, видел Ника в автобусе. Говорит, выглядел не очень и сел как раз с больничной остановки. С ним был какой-то парень с акцентом, наверно, Виктор или как его. И этот парень на весь автобус восклицал про то, какой Ник герой и про какое-то спасение. Ну вот, я хотела утром рассказать, а Магда с новостью.  
— Тут мы сложили два и два, — продолжила та, — и я хотела Ника как-то аккуратно расспросить, но не вышло.  
— И выглядел он вчера неважно, — вздохнула Дагмар.  
— Да… — девушки помолчали.  
— А Веру всё равно надо навестить. Давайте после учёбы? — предложила Ульрика. — Завтра, наверно, можно.  
— Надо! Обязательно! — загалдели однокурсницы. — И фруктов купить! Не будут пускать — прорвёмся!  
— Тише, — замахала руками Катэ, — герой идёт в нашу строну. Надо не спугнуть.

Все закивали и примолкли.

— Но он крут, — мечтательно выдохнула Магда.  
— Даа… — Катрин увидела сокурсника, всегда терявшегося в тени Мюллера, по-новому.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, —покачала головой Хильда. В воображении красивый и сильный Ник выносил её на руках из огня — невредимую, но немножко напуганную, впрочем, готовую броситься в пламя страсти.

— Привет, — Николаус махнул рукой. — Отличное утро, правда?

***

Вольфганг с удивлением наблюдал, как за Никки всюду следует стайка девушек. От одной аудитории к другой, в буфет и даже к дверям туалета — они образовали подобие очереди, и в первых рядах всё время оказывались две похожие на сестёр смугловатые девицы. Глаза их горели нездоровым огнём, а лица иссохли от похоти.

— Вижу, твоя популярность значительно выросла, — усмехнулся Вольфганг, когда Николаус сел рядом, и слегка ущипнул его за бок. — Может, мне тоже кого-то спасти? 

Николаус в ответ виртуозно ткнул друга в печень.

— А Майеру понравились твои кадры. Мои, кстати, меньше. 

«Божечки, словно домой вдруг вернулся! — восхитился Вольфганг. — Надо будет на Максе такое попробовать. Кстати, Макс...» 

— И почему мы никогда не пытались подсунуть ему наши _нормальные_ рисунки?  
— И показать перфомансы, — добавил Николаус в тон.  
— Особенно тот, с Кристианом. Спорю, впрочем, он как-то да видел. Пришёл в «Джунгли» в амплуа старой шлюхи. В рыжем парике и с ниткой жемчуга, свисающей...  
— Ладно тебе, — прервал его Николаус. — Кстати, как Крис? 

Вольфганг страдальчески воззрился на доску, впервые за последние годы вымытую до блеска. Незнакомая девушка мокрой губкой натирала кафедру, лукаво поглядывая на Никки. 

— Ты активизировал их женскую энергию... А Крис? Что с ним станется. 

«Если он так тебе нравится, забери его уже, и выкинь свою маркитантку. Сделаешь лучше всем нам». 

— Фото я потом напечатаю, — Николаус похлопал по торчащей из сумки коробке. — Пойдем с нами завтра к Вере? Ну, навестить. Если в общей палате...  
— «С вами», — фыркнул Вольфганг, — я никуда не пойду. А особенно — к Вере.  
— Ну, как хочешь, — Николаус достал очки и раскрыл конспект.

***

— Улли! Улли, привет, — Николаус подскочил к однокурснице, вышедшей из фотолаборатории.  
— Здравствуй, герой, — тепло улыбнулась она и поправила чёлку.  
— Как у вас с «Негативом»? — приступил Николаус сразу к делу.  
— Весьма позитивно, а что?  
— Уже номер сверстали? Просто есть один человек, кажется, интересный. Он похож на дерево и работает мусорщиком. Зовут Флориан. Крис сказал, он очень умный, только стесняется.

Улли достала из сумочки визитницу. Отделила одну и протянула Николаусу.

— Передай ему, если не трудно. Здесь мой телефон. Я хотела бы с ним лично поговорить.

Николаус благодарно кивнул.

— Обязательно. И знаешь... он правда _странный._  
— People are strange, — Улли улыбнулась опять.  
— Особенно, когда ты незнакомец.

Улли засмеялась и тронула Николауса за плечо. Потом снова полезла в сумку — уже за последним номером журнала.

— Может, ему ещё и не понравится наша стилистика... Ладно. Пока, Ник! — она помахала ему на прощание и побежала вверх по лестнице.  
— Пока, — Николаус сунул визитку в нагрудный карман рубашки — и только тогда понял, что Улли не спросила главного.

Какое у Флориана уродство.

***

Вольфганг тревожно барабанил пальцами по телефонному диску. В трубке пощёлкивало и гудело. Дома никто не брал.

По дороге из университета он зашёл на любимую почту, заперся в крайней кабинке — и задумался. О чём говорить? И кому? Максу, чтобы не брал конфет у незнакомых дядек без носа? Матери, чтобы достала своё охотничье ружье и ждала гостей? Вздохнув, он набрал домашний номер.

Наконец, после двух десятков гудков, в трубке зашипело и раздалось:

— Алло? — грустный, уставший голос. Мать.  
— Здравствуй, мам, это я! — Вольфганг даже подпрыгнул от радости.  
— А. Добрый день, — она тоже обрадовалась, но отвечала рассеянно. — Это ты.

Прозвучало как эхо. Вольфганг стиснул трубку. Только бы ничего плохого с отцом...

— Как у вас... дела? Ты обеспокоена чем-то?  
— Да, как слышишь, — вдруг виновато призналась она. — Ты не мог бы приехать?

Неожиданно. Всегда ведь сама повторяла: учись, не отвлекайся на нас...

— Когда? — Вольфганг завертелся на месте в поисках календаря. Ближайший был над стойкой с открытками в дальнем углу.  
— Понимаешь, с Томасом что-то странное, — продолжала мать. — Он целыми днями теперь пропадает, приходит только к полуночи.  
— Мм, Томас... И ты хочешь, чтобы я надрал ему уши? — наигранно весело предложил Вольфганг. — Или не уши?  
— Просто поговори с ним, меня он не слушает.  
— А если уши надрать?..  
— Вольфганг! Ты-то хоть можешь?.. Соседка видела его вчера в Фаллерслебене. Как он там оказался?  
— Приехал на рейсовом автобусе, я полагаю, — Вольфганг вспомнил тряску и запах бензина. Ах, ностальгия!

Особенно приятно было вспомнить, как однажды он выпихнул двенадцатилетнего брата в весеннюю грязь, прямо перед отправкой на экскурсию, и как тот долго бежал за автобусом, пока не завалился опять — уже сам.

— Как ты думаешь, что он там делает?  
— Наверняка сколотил новую группу. В модном стиле «пунк-рок». И назвал её в твою честь.  
— ...Я нашла у него на одежде машинное масло. И волосы эти...

Вольфганг вздрогнул. Да, если брат связался с байкерами — это совсем уже не хорошо. Семейная тяга к приключениям, которые заканчиваются ночью в поле, с перерезанным горлом и порванной задницей?

— Волосы тоже на одежде?  
— Да нет же. Он покрасил их. Перекисью.  
— Что-о? — Вольфганг расхохотался. — И ты ему разрешила?  
— Меня он не слушает.  
— А брови тоже? Ладно. Тогда... извини, у нас сессия просто... До воскресенья потерпит? Алло, мам?

Но та, кажется, отложила трубку. Слышно было, как хлопает дверь, а потом раздались кашель и причитания. Вольфганг поморщился. Почему в присутствии Макса она делается теперь такой жалкой и... старой? В телефоне слышалось:

— Ты сегодня пораньше... Я волновалась...  
— Маам!

Неповторимый звук, похожий на мяуканье голодного большого кота. «Мяям!» — передразнил Вольфганг про себя.

— Поговори с братом, — велела мать в трубку. В её тоне Вольфганг различил: «Но так, чтобы он во всём признался. Запиши и перескажи мне».  
— Хорошо, — грустно выдохнул он. — Мм, алло ещё раз? 

Ответом ему было трубное, протяжное сморкание. После джингла из кашля, хрипов и громкой икоты Макс велел:

— Привет, перезвони в мою комнату, — и брякнул трубку на рычаг.

Вольфганг хотел было из вредности не перезванивать — пусть Макс сам выкручивается с очередным своим увлечением сердца, — но вспомнил жалобный голос матери и бросил в щель очередную монетку.

— И трижды алло.  
— Привет! — завопил Макс в ответ. — Брат!  
— Брат.  
— Брааат!  
— А ты что там творишь? — сходу начал наступление Вольфганг.  
— В смысле? — Макс обиженно хлюпнул.  
— Ну, где ты _стожор_?  
— Да долгая история...  
— Это не в Фаллерслебене? — Вольфганг присел на полку для телефонной книги.  
— Может быть, — явно Макс колебался, а потом вдруг шёпотом выпалил: — Вольф, я нашёл её!  
— Кого?  
— Мою девушку!  
— Перед этим, я полагаю, ты её потерял? — Вольфганг обмотал запястья шнуром и теперь мучительно пытался почесать ухо трубкой.  
— Да ну тебя, — фыркнул Макс. — Пидор бездушный.  
— Как зовут? А за бездушного ответишь.  
— Свэнья! — мечтательно выдохнул Макс. — Правда, красивое?  
— Очень.  
— И она тоже. У её отца автомастерская...  
— ...в Фаллерслебене.  
— Да! Как ты узнал?  
— У тебя мозг как у рыбки. Твоя девушка любит рыбок, надеюсь?  
— Она любит меня! Только... — Макс погрустнел, — есть одна проблема.  
— Свенья предпочитает пираний, а ты же у нас петушок.  
— Нет! Она католичка, — замогильно мрачно проговорил Макс. Он даже забыл обидеться.  
— И?..  
— Я не знаю, как маме сказать, — Макс грустно кашлянул. — И дедушке.  
— Так и скажи: я связался с одной зоофилкой. Будем вместе метать икру, — Вольфганг чувствовал, что ещё секунда — и он наорёт на брата. Или сядет на ближайший автобус до Вольфсбурга, и тогда надерёт Максу — но уже не уши.  
— Икру... Бгг, на дальность, — заржал Макс. — Но нет, реально. У неё семья из Баварии, они все упоротые.  
— Милый мой, уверяю, до брака у вас не дойдёт. А пока: не забывай про резинки. Католички они такие — на вид чистые ангелы, а потом у тебя жопа отвалится.

Макс сердито покашлял. Вольфганг покашлял в ответ. Мать на параллельной линии не выдержала и тоже негромко прочистила горло. Все помолчали.

— Ладно, — Вольфганг наконец выпутался из шнура. — Раз ты теперь пролетарий и сам зарабатываешь, подарки на Рождество тебе не нужны...  
— Да приезжай просто, я очень соскучился, — признался вдруг Макс и быстро повесил трубку. Долю секунду спустя связь оборвалась. Видимо, мать была ответом удовлетворена. Поездка домой отменялась.

Вольфганг снова вздохнул — с грустью и странной гордостью. Что-то подсказывало, во всей этой истории из слов правды были только предлоги. Вероятно, «Свэнье» за тридцать, она носит кирзачи и фуражку. Ну, зато хотя бы нос есть. Наверное.

***

Николаус заметил слежку ещё на полпути к дому. Две фигуры в чёрных пальто маячили где-то на краю поля зрения, напоминая о Викторе, Штази и кошках в апреле. У подъезда Николаус остановился, делая вид, что ищет в сумке ключи, шагнул к дверям... и вдруг развернулся.

Две девушки с испуганным вздохом отпрянули. Они хотели бежать, но одна рванулась вправо, а другая, не отпуская руку подруги, тащила её в обратную сторону.

— Пусти!  
— Ты пусти!! — пищали они одинаковыми голосами.

Николаус вспомнил, что это им он вчера дал некое смутное обещание. Проколоть... что-то. Женские груди, богема, искры и пламя, ананасовая вода, ананасики, пицца вообще, «Маргарита»...

— Грета и Рита? — негромко позвал он.

Девушки перестали отрывать друг другу конечности и застыли, как кролики перед змеёй.

— Мы решили, — наконец начала одна, кажется, Грета.  
— Что ты сможешь уделить нам немного... — продолжила Рита.  
— Ну, времени.  
— Да.  
— Да.

«Как жье я вас всьех ньнавийжу», — прозвучал в голове у Николауса голос Виктора. Глухо, как из-под одеяла.

— Мы всё знаем!  
— Но мы не расскажем!  
— Если ты сделаешь для нас одну вещь...

Николаус хохотнул:

— А вот этого не надо. Всё равно вы ничего толком не знаете.

Дикая радость внутри уже улеглась, но свойственная Мю напористость почему-то осталась. Девы внимали, дрожа. Николаус вздохнул:

— Ну, пойдёмте, — и отворил перед ними дверь подъезда.

Виктор был дома. Сегодня он решил бунтовать, и поэтому в раковине стояла кастрюлька с подгоревшим пюре, знаменуя собой презрение к некоторым коварным насильникам. Тарелку, впрочем, Виктор машинально помыл. Потом вспомнил, что он, вообще-то, обижен, и хотел уже чем-то испачкать — но тут в замке послышался скрежет ключа. Виктор сломя голову бросился в комнату, упал на кровать и начал усиленно демонстрировать синдромы мигрени.

— О, божье, — тихонько стонал он, пуская слюну на подушку. — Oh, mon Dieu...

— Проходите, располагайтесь, — голос Николя звучал раздражающе весело и радушно. У, плейбой. Нет, плебей! Совсем не таким полюбил его Виктор когда-то.

— А если я скажу, что уж-жасно боюсь?.. 

Женщина! Ещё одна самка! Не хватило ему той водоплавающей...

— Ну, это естественно... — басил Николаус.  
— А если я просто теряю сознание? У меня даже ноги дрожат!

Другая! Сколько их там вообще?!!

Виктор осторожно сполз с кровати и подкрался к замочной скважине.

На диванчике в гостиной сидели две какие-то девки. Одна листала журнал, впрочем, стреляя глазами в Николя, а другая в открытую с ним флиртовала:

— И сердце так бьётся! Вот потрогай, — она оттянула ворот чёрного джемпера.  
— Могу предложить успокоительное. Или перенесём всё на другой раз.  
— Нет-нет-нет! Мы хотели бы сегодня! Чтобы первыми...

В этот момент Виктор со всей силы толкнул дверь и протопал в прихожую. Девушки ойкнули и машинально прижались друг к дружке.

— Простите, — кивнул Николаус и вышел в прихожую.

Виктор как раз закончил натягивать куртку — руки тряслись и путались в рукавах, воротник вообще завернулся и душил, всё, всё было против...

— Думаю, за час мы управимся, — вдруг сказал Николаус совершенно спокойно и холодно.

Вместо ответа Виктор лишь всхлипнул и спрятал лицо, склонившись — якобы перешнуровать левый ботинок. Пальцы дрожали, и узелок затягивался лишь сильней. В голове билось: пожалуйста, останови меня! Сделай что-нибудь! Но Николя коварно молчал.

Наконец, справившись, Виктор медленно поднялся. Так же медленно, не глядя, он вышел. За спиной лязгнул замок — а потом была тишина.

Заперев дверь и негромко вздохнув, Николаус вернулся к гостьям. Они уже избавились от своих джемперов и теперь возились на диване. Грета целовала грудь Риты, покусывая яркие небольшие соски, а Рита залезла подруге под юбку и гладила, слегка вращая рукой.

— Кхм, дамы?

Обе синхронно вздрогнули и обернулись.

— Прежде чем мы начнём — вы сказали «Чтобы быть первыми»? — уточнил Николаус.  
— Да! — выпалила Грета, выпуская изо рта грудь Риты. — А то на завтра за ней уже очередь!  
— Это за тобой очередь, — обиделась Рита и сжала нечто под юбкой.  
— Ай!..  
— «А-ай!»

Николаус устало прикрыл глаза.

***

Вольфганг вернулся домой абсолютно расстроенным. Перед глазами стояло лицо Макса, родное, печальное. «Я люблю тебя, — словно говорил брат. — Тебе меня не сломать, — особым гордым, но горестным взглядом добавлял он. — А ещё хочу пиццу и чтоб с ананасиками...»

— Будет тебе пицца, — вслух сказал Вольфганг, напугав у подъезда какую-то пожилую даму с болонкой.

Слишком реально, до боли: Макс, с растянутым в ухмылке красивым ртом и синими глазами цвета старой лиможской эмали... Нескладный, вечно падающий в какие-то ямы, с дюн, с дерева, будто в попытках что-то доказать брату лезущий куда не следовало, но ловкий как кошка — и такой же живучий.

Вольфганг уже готов был оросить слезами воспоминание, как Макса снимали с лопасти ветряной мельницы в Киндердейке, — но вдруг обнаружил себя стоящим у порога своей квартиры с ключами в руке. Плакать при Кристиане не хотелось.

На двери сегодня ничего не было. Даже самой завалящей записки.

— «Пицца»! Совсем уже с ума посходили, — пробурчала старушка, глядя вслед наркоману, который скрылся в подъезде. — Ну, пошли, пока дождь не начался, — и вздёрнув к ноге болонку, гордо направилась в магазин.

— День добрый, зверь? — Вольфганг заглянул в гостиную. Пол был влажным, из проигрывателя доносились бодрые речёвки Рио Райзера, а дверь в спальню оказалась приотворена.

«Разрушай то, что!.. Тебя разрушает!..»

Вольфганг на цыпочках по мокрому пробежал через комнату. Больно кольнуло воспоминание о субботних уборках в родительском доме...

И Максе, который вечно отлынивал. Ничто не могло заставить его убраться на своей территории. Даже удвоенные карманные деньги. Это было дело принципа. И вот, на стене друг на друга наслаивались плакаты, рисунки, какие-то вырезки, наклейки с пачек какао, значочки с Ramones, кленовые листики, кнопки и прочая дрянь, а под кроватью помимо коньков, обычных и роликовых, копились залежи автомобильных деталей, кошачьих костей, ракушек и камушков, метеоритного железа, темных флаконов из-под кодеина, порножурналов и комиксов. Вольфганг с точностью знал состав, потому что раз в месяц осторожно приподнимал одеяло и протирал с краю шваброй — и хорошо, если в неё никто не вцеплялся зубами.

— Вольфганг...

«Дай тебе волю, ты же весь зарастёшь, — качала головой мать, глядя на Макса среди отвоёванных им богатств. — В пыли, между прочим, заводится туберкулёз».

Но Макса эта антинаучная уловка нимало не беспокоила. Он был счастлив валяться на узкой постели, наполовину засыпанной одеждой, книгами, рисунками и фольгой от батончиков. Он был идеальным жителем сквота. Фактически, он сквотировал родительский дом...

— Вольф! Что с тобой?!

Кристиан заглядывал ему в лицо, испуганный, в одних чёрных трусах и с губкой в руке. Вольфганг потряс головой.

— Ничего. О, снова уборка.  
— Вольф, ты меня напугал! Стоишь и молчишь.  
— Извини, — «За что, господи?» — День был тяжёлый, — Вольфганг устало опустился на стул. «Просто от меня как будто отрезали половину».  
— А мне тут немного осталось, — тошнотворно бодро признался вдруг Кристиан. — Хотя вообще много. Да. Но еда готова...

Вольфганг молча кивнул. Сил не было даже вымыть руки.

Кристиан опустился на четвереньки и принялся оттирать пространство у входа. При этом он бормотал что-то себе под нос и слегка вилял задом. Вольфганг улыбнулся. Всё-таки, зверь был потешным. И не напоминал сейчас Макса. Тот-то вообще белья не любил.

— И что же ты шепчешь, о юный интеллектуал? Учишь Рильке, чтобы порадовать нашего друга?  
— Не, — Кристиан, не оборачиваясь, помотал головой. — Я у тебя Тоффлера взял.

Вольфганг в восторге прижал левую руку к груди.

— И «Футурошок» тебя шокировал, не так ли?  
— Ну, да, — Кристиан пару раз вяло потёр ковёр губкой. — Немного.  
— И что же ты почерпнул?  
— Мне одна мысль понравилась. Ну, как сказано. Щас, — Кристиан весь напрягся и процитировал: — «Есть что-то отвратительное, с точки зрения морали, в том, что группа людей стремится притворствовать себе психологически... ищет новых и редкостных удовольствий, а основная часть рода человеческого живёт в нищете и голоде». Вот.

Вольфганг от этого намёка аж внутренне взвился. Но тут же взял себя в руки и, тихо встав, подошёл к Кристиану. Тот со спины представлял довольно милое зрелище: уже не такой чахлый, как раньше; пожалуй, поясница немного провалена, так то от регулярного нахождения в известной позе. Вот задница была хороша — поджарая, разве что чуть-чуть кругловата. Видимо, ворочанье баков сказывалось на всех группах мышц. Вольфганг любил, чтобы поплоще. Например, как у...

— Сам скажешь, где ошибка, или тебе указать? — ласково протянул Вольфганг и поддел носком домашней туфли краешек трусов Кристиана.

Тот легкомысленно дёрнул крупом, мол, попробуй. Давай, переспорь меня, богемная тля.

— С завтрашнего дня, — пинок справа, — ты будешь, — пинок слева, — читать не только красивые книжки...  
— Ай, Вольф! — Кристиан обернулся и замахал губкой.  
— Каждый день, — опять пинок справа, — ты будешь выписывать десять слов, — тычок слева в опасной близости к яйцам.  
— Хорошо, — хохотнул Кристиан и лёг грудью на вымытый пол.

Сердиться на него, такого, было абсолютно невозможно. Вольфганг опустился на корточки рядом и потрепал Кристиана по волосам.

— «Потворствовать», а не «притворствовать». Это как «способствовать» и «притворяться». Ясно?  
— Оговорился, — тот виновато зажмурился и потёрся об руку. — А по сути...  
— Ой ли, — Вольфганг встал. Колени неприятно хрустнули. Кристиан вскочил следом как игривый щенок. 

— А я Флори сказал про журнал!  
— Молодец. И он согласился?  
— Сказал, что подумает. И работы посмотреть хочет.  
— Надеюсь, последний номер «Негатива» его удовлетворит.  
— О, круто, — Кристиан отряхнул колени и закинул губку в ведро. — И я снова перцы нам приготовил. Сегодня с томатом.  
— Я весь в предвкушении, — Вольфганг поставил табурет вплотную к шкафу и полез за работами. Потом вспомнил, что они должны быть где-то внизу и тоскливо начал оглядывать стол.

— И... прости, — вдруг снова вздохнул Кристиан. — Ну, что я неточно запомнил.  
— Ты прости, — спустившись, коротко бросил Вольфганг. Хорошо, в этот раз обошлось без линейки.  
— Правда. У меня не голова, а лабиринт какой-то...  
— ...И не жизнь, а минное поле, — фыркнул Вольфганг. — Кстати, ты хорошо сказал. Может, будешь такое записывать?

И видя, как зажглись глаза Кристиана, похлопал его по плечу:

— А сейчас я умираю от голода!

***

Николаус убрал простерилизованные инструменты на место и опустился на стул. Наконец-то тишина. Виктора что-то долго не было, но желание немного побыть одному пересилило тревогу.

Рита и Грета — он так и не понял, подруги они или сёстры-двойняшки — были смешными. Но спектакль, разыгранный на диване, и прочие томные ужимки вызывали лишь жалость. Бедняги так старались привлечь внимание, как будто правда не понимали, что всё зря. Неужели они всерьёз рассчитывали, что увидев их игрища, он тут же присоединится?

Николаус налил чай. Допить и тогда искать Вика. Отчего-то (возможно, от прикосновения к тёплому округлому боку чайника) вспомнилось, как Рита охотно подставила грудь для обработки антисептиком, показывая Грете язык и думая, что он не замечает, но стоило лишь взяться за иглу — тут же побледнела и едва не упала со стула в непритворном обмороке. Приведя её в чувство заготовленным нашатырём, Николаус предложил занять место Грете, но и у той лихорадочный румянец сменился на оттенок зелёного. В итоге обеим он проколол уши. Уходили девушки притихшими и даже как будто пристыжёнными.

Дверь настойчиво попинали. Николаус вздохнул: наверняка это Виктор вернулся и показывает характер. Надо бы ему как-то намекнуть помягче, чтоб не наглел. И занялся делом, раз уж собирается тут оставаться.

Николаус открыл дверь и на секунду завис: Виктор стоял перед ним, опять грязный, и сжимал подмышками пару каких-то затасканных меховых воротников. Не сразу до него дошло, что _это_ — живое.

— А… кхм, это _что_?  
— Этьо котьи, — Виктор невозмутимо вошёл. — Тьы же льюбишь драньих кошьек.  
— Вик, прекрати, это подработка — сколько ещё раз повторить? Отнеси животных обратно.

Коты, до того уныло свисавшие, будто в них не было костей, задёргались, зашипели. Вик спустил их на пол и быстро захлопнул входную дверь.

— Ньет. Оньи будут жьить с намьи. Развье тьебе их не жалько? На ульице оньи погьибнут! И вообщье, помьогать жьивотным — благородньо!  
— Мыть их сам будешь, — вздохнул Николаус.

Коты — рыжий с изодранными в бахрому ушами и чёрно-белый куцехвостый — уже прошмыгнули в комнату и спрятались: один забрался за шкаф, второй протиснулся под диван.

Пока Виктор умывался — в баки он, что ли, за ними лазил — Николаус выкурил на кухне успокоительную сигарету. Живность он заводить не собирался, но в принципе ничего против не имел. Только не так. Чёрт знает, какая у этих котов зараза… Вероятно, Вик просто хочет ему досадить. Наверняка надеялся, что котов он заставит выпустить обратно, а значит будет повод обвинить его… ну хотя бы в жестокосердии. Такого удовольствия Николаус Виктору доставлять не собирался. Принёс — пусть возится.

Виктор и правда возился. Помог переставить пингвинёнка повыше, устроил туалет из старых газет, долго выбирал блюдечки для кормёжки… Помыть котов (уже получивших клички Мануэль и Марцелло) так и не вышло — из укрытий их не удалось выманить ни едой, ни уговорами, ни выгнать шваброй. Они утробно рычали, сверкая глазами, а на швабру храбро бросались.

— Надьо чтьоб оньи привыкльи.

Николаус не возражал. Пока они сидели тихо и не мешали. Оставалось надеяться, что ночью они не начнут скакать по столам и скидывать всё на пол. Однако вскоре он об этом пожалел. Откуда-то потянуло мерзкой, едкой вонью, запах был такой сильный, что даже не получалось определить откуда именно.

— Мьетят тьериторрию, — с видом знатока пояснил Виктор. — Начьяли осваиватьсья.  
— Пол тоже помоешь.  
— Дья! И помойю! Я спас их, и я будью ньести отвествьенность!

Николаус открыл все форточки в квартире. Господи, насколько проще было с Вольфгангом! Он хоть дворняг, с которыми пробыл в стае неделю, домой не тащил. «А почему я, собственно, терплю это?» Николаус уже собирался прикрикнуть на Виктора, но тот с таким умилительно-сосредоточенным видом делил консервированную сайру на две порции, что сердиться на него не получилось. В конце концов, это даже мило — любит животных, хочет заботиться о них, наивный…

— Вик, ты ведь понимаешь, что это дикие коты? Они поколениями благополучно выживают на улицах. Это не потеряшки, которые могут и не приспособиться.  
— И чтьо? — Виктор поставил блюдца на пол и грустно посмотрел на Николауса. — Чьем они хужье домашньих? Они вьедь тожье хотят, чтьоб их льюбили!

Николаус лишь вздохнул и потрепал его по плечу. Оставалось надеяться, что Виктор или сам выпустит их, наигравшись, или вонючие паршивцы оценят пребывание в тепле и сытости и одомашнятся. Как-то. Он такие истории слышал.

***

Вольфганг взял со стола оставленный «Футурошок» и пролистал — уголки некоторых страниц оказались загнуты. Он пробежал взглядом по одной из отмеченных.

— «Все мы, по-видимому, испытываем в своей жизни потребность в целостных отношениях», — с выражением начал читать он. — «Но бессмысленно было бы утверждать, что мы можем иметь только такие отношения. Отдавать предпочтение обществу, в котором индивид имел бы холистические отношения с немногими, а не модульные отношения со многими людьми»… Сможешь продолжить?

Кристиан, перебиравший пластинки в коробке, поднял голову и нахмурился.

— Э… Дальше вроде «это значит желать возврата к тюремной жизни… прошлого — того прошлого, в котором индивиды были… э-э… гораздо теснее связаны друг с другом, но в котором их жизнь… была сильнее регламентирована социальными условиями, сексуальной моралью, политическими и религиозными ограничениями». Во!  
— Верно, — Вольфганг сел рядом. — А теперь поцелуй меня, если понял. _Если понял_!

Кристиан усмехнулся и куснул его за ухо. Вольфганг в ответ хлопнул его по спине и вскочил:

— У тебя есть планы на вечер?  
— Нет, — Кристиан пожал плечами.  
— Отлично! Тогда собирайся. Мы идём в «Джунгли», отдавать Льву работы.

 

Кристиан и не представлял, что вечер в компании богемы может быть таким скучным. Он не понимал, о чём Вольфганг говорит со Львом (куратор выставки оказался невысоким полным мужичком средних лет с короткой густой бородой) и тремя художниками. Гора подушек на мягком диване так и манила прилечь. И поспать, пока они не наговорятся. Ещё и эта троица…

Лев, когда Вольфганг представил Кристиана, доброжелательно ему улыбнулся и сказал, что видел перформанс с распятием. Кристиан ловил на себе его заинтересованный взгляд — ничего такого, просто любопытство. Художники же — Людвиг, Руперт и Герман — рук для пожатия не протянули, ограничились кивками, а теперь то и дело косились на него, многозначительно переглядывались и криво усмехались, всем видом показывая, что он тут никто, лишний. Кристиану очень хотелось выкинуть что-нибудь. Например, зарядить в плоскую физиономию Руперта яблоком из стоящей в центре стола вазы с фруктами. Вольфганг как будто ничего не замечал — и без того отпускал ехидные замечания к их высказываниям.

Чёрт возьми, да что это за «кэмп» такой, о котором уже целый час спорят?!

— Ну-с, спасибо за компанию, мы пойдём, — Вольфганг поднялся из-за стола и обменялся ещё одним крепким рукопожатием со Львом. — Работы не потеряй.  
— Обижаешь!

Кристиан с облегчением выдохнул, когда они вышли из чилаута и плотная полосатая штора «под зебру» опустилась за их спинами.

— Прости, увлёкся, — Вольфганг тронул его руку и завертел головой, выбирая, куда бы пойти: к бару, к столикам, на балкон посмотреть шоу или вниз на танцпол?  
— Знаешь, я в такие моменты чувствую себя тупым.  
— Ой, ну что ты… — начал было Вольфганг, но тут его окликнули.

Кристиан увидел, как из-за столика в дальнем углу поднимается какой-то представительный тип — не старый, но в возрасте, с белыми от седины волосами. Его спутница (или очередной трансвестит?) с замысловатой причёской, в чёрном платье сидела спиной и, судя по движению локтей, что-то резала в тарелке.

— Милый, сходи развлекись, — Вольфганг виновато вздохнул и погладил его по спине. — Мне грозит ещё один разговор. И он будет гораздо скучнее.  
— Тоже по поводу выставки?  
— По поводу учёбы, — Вольфганг страдальчески поморщился.

Кристиан кивнул и направился к лестнице.

— Здравствуй, — Ганс подошёл к Вольфгангу и протянул руку.  
— Божечки, как равному! — он ответил на пожатие и схватился за сердце.  
— Опять паясничаешь? Идём, хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
— Надеюсь, — Вольфганг с готовностью подхватил Ганса под локоть, — ты заметил, что я не один.  
— Не волнуйся, мы не отнимем у тебя много времени.

— Познакомься, — Ганс подвёл Вольфганга к столику, — это моя жена, Сабина.

Вольфганг смотрел на валькирию из проктологии и молчал.

— Присаживайся, _пациент_ , — Сабина улыбнулась.  
— Прекрасно выглядите, — Вольфганг поцеловал её руку и выдвинул для себя стул. — Так понимаю, мою скромную персону обсуждали?  
— И не раз, — Ганс сел на своё место и усмехнулся. — Не думаем, что в Берлине есть кто-то ещё с такой скоростью регенерации.  
— Что ж, я польщён. А что там с кровью?  
— Именно поэтому я тебя и позвал. До тебя же не дозвониться, — Ганс укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Ничего не выявлено. Мы с Сабиной как раз обсуждали, есть ли смысл брать на анализ ткани…  
— Эй, я ещё живой.  
— Ну, знаешь, от небольшого соскоба ничего тебе не сделается.  
— Снова ничего не найдёте и решите отрезать побольше. На благо науки.  
— Вообще-то, — Сабина побарабанила ногтями по скатерти, — Ганс немного недоговаривает. Он с самого начала сомневался, стоит ли… посвящать.  
— О господи, мои кровяные тельца мутировали? — Вольфганг прижал ладонь ко рту.  
— Было бы интересно, но нет. Обнаружены… как бы попроще… — замялся Ганс, — остаточные следы неизвестного вещества. Идентифицировать его невозможно.  
— Да, — подхватила Сабина. — Давай напрямую: у меня много полезных знакомств и биоматериал был отправлен не в обычную лабораторию. Обнаруженное вещество действительно невозможно определить, но очень отдалённо оно смахивает на одну неудавшуюся разработку.  
— И что же, за мной приедут люди из особого отдела? — Вольфганг скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. — Какой-то шпионский детектив.  
— Нет, за тобой никто не приедет. Хотя я бы забрала тебя на опыты, — Сабина плотоядно улыбнулась. Красная помада, отпечатавшаяся на верхних резцах, неприятно смахивала на кровь.  
— Ой. А я думал, вы на ином специализируетесь.  
— То, что я сую руки в жопы, не значит, что я больше ничего не умею делать.  
— Она учёная-биохимик, — с гордостью пояснил Ганс. — И полевой хирург.

Сабина похлопала мужа по руке и продолжила:

— Я не буду спрашивать, что ты принимал, хотя это важно — по глазам вижу, что не ответишь. Просто знай: это может быть опасно. Дело в самом веществе. Если это, конечно, оно. Его уже испытывали на людях, и никто из подопытных не выжил.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Вольфганг со всей серьёзностью. — Но ответить я действительно не могу. Иногда я употребляю стимуляторы, но без понятий, как _это_ попало ко мне — может, купил как марочки, может, угостился в компании…

Ганс покачал головой.

— Я и не сомневалась, — усмехнулась Сабина. — А может, это совсем не то, что я думаю. Вдруг дело и правда в тебе — какие-то неизвестные особенности организма.  
— Может, я вообще бессмертный? Только не пытайтесь проверить.  
— Всё равно, был бы ты поосторожнее. Вечно жить с пневмоцистной пневмонией грустно, — улыбнулся Ганс.  
— Кстати, как насчёт небольшого эксперимента? — Сабина взяла с тарелки нож, испачканный соусом.  
— Я пас, — засмеялся Вольфганг.  
— А может проведём вечер втроём? Не здесь, — Сабина прямо смотрела ему в глаза.  
— Или ты боишься… опытов? — Ганс, тонко улыбаясь, придвинулся ближе к Вольфгангу.  
— Нет, не боюсь. И ваше предложение очень соблазнительно. Но увы, я не один, а мой спутник к таким поворотам не готов.  
— Ну что ж, — Ганс отклонился, — наверняка ещё встретимся здесь. Может, когда-нибудь ты будешь один.  
— Ты нам подходишь, — напрямую заявила Сабина.  
— Вы и это обсуждали? — Вольфганг вздёрнул бровь.  
— Мы двадцать три года женаты, какие тайны, — улыбнулся Ганс.  
— Вы прекрасная пара, — искренне заверил их Вольфганг.  
— Спасибо, — Сабина по-свойски потрепала его по щеке. — Что ж, не смеем больше задерживать. Приятного вечера.

Вольфганг откланялся и направился искать Кристиана. Была у него одна мысль.

***

Кристиан времени даром не терял. Вольфганг нашёл его возле бара в компании девушек. Каждая так и норовила оказаться к нему поближе, а он будто невзначай приобнимал то одну, то другую, то говорил что-то на ухо третей, то любезно соглашался попробовать коктейль из бокала четвёртой. Вольфганг невольно улыбнулся: сейчас, в своей стихии, Кристиан выглядел уверенным и обаятельным. Даже почти жаль было отрывать его, но зря что ли уламывал приятеля-администратора одолжить реквизит.

— Простите, дамы, но я вынужден забрать вашего кавалера.  
— Ещё увидимся, — Кристиан многообещающе улыбнулся.  
— Погоди, — брюнетка в облегающем мини-платье попыталась его удержать, но Кристиан незаметно ушёл от прикосновения. — Сейчас запишу тебе номер.  
— Прости, дела, — Кристиан печально развёл руками. — В другой раз, — с этими словами он невозмутимо повернулся и направился в сторону лестницы на второй уровень.

Вольфганг помахал девушкам и поспешил за ним.

 

— А ты уверен, что я смогу?  
— Крис, ты уже в третий раз меня спрашиваешь. Не хочешь — просто скажи.  
— Я хочу! Но…  
— Уверяю, ничего сложного в этом нет. Мы ведь не всерьёз, — Вольфганг поправил ошейник из мягкой кожи перед зеркалом и вручил поводок Кристиану. — Давай, всё получится.

Кристиан вышел из туалета, стараясь не наматывать поводок на руку от волнения — он опытный хозяин с послушным питомцем, это обычная «прогулка», одна из многих… И вообще, это ведь просто игра. Розыгрыш. От него не требуется каких-то особых знаний и умений.

Вольфганг следовал за ним — рядом, но чуть позади, — заложив руки за спину и слегка склонив голову, что не мешало ему наблюдать. Встретившийся на пути к столикам знакомый не попытался заговорить — лишь понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул в качестве приветствия.

Кристиан уверенно направлялся к свободному столику в затенённом углу — там они будут привлекать меньше внимания. Того мужчины со спутницей в зале уже не было — и хорошо, преподавателю или кто он там такое видеть не стоит. С удивлением Кристиан заметил и других тусовщиков на поводках: вот женщина средних лет провела мимо девушку в леопардовом комбинезоне и блестящем ошейнике, вон у диванчиков, на подушках сидит качок в кожаных штанах, с торсом, оплетённым ремнями, прицепленный цепочкой к ножке стола, а хозяин кормит его с рук.

Кристиан так засмотрелся, что едва не налетел на Елизавету, направившуюся куда-то в сопровождении свиты. Одета королева была в алое бархатное платье с турнюром.

— Кристи, детка, рада тебя видеть, — Елизавета церемонно улыбнулась и с плохо скрываемым удивлением воззрилась на Вольфганга.

Кристиан немного растерялся: что надо делать? Приложиться к руке? Поклониться? Сделать книксен, хоть и не в образе?

— Добрый вечер, — он всё-таки поклонился, надеясь, что заминка не бросилась в глаза.  
— Вольфганг, не хочешь поздороваться?  
— Простите, но ему запрещено говорить без разрешения, — Кристиан дёрнул поводок: — Голос.  
— Здравствуйте, сегодня вы особенно великолепны, — Вольфганг тут же приложился к руке Елизаветы.  
— Вы давно не появлялись здесь. Были заняты дрессировкой?

Кристиан немного посторонился, пропуская людей, вынужденных их огибать, и ничего не ответил, лишь загадочно улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, ты не пропадёшь надолго, — Елизавета похлопала его по плечу веером. — К сожалению, меня ждут дела, но в следующий раз… Надеюсь, ты поделишься секретом, как укрощают строптивых животных.  
— Никакого секрета, госпожа, — непринуждённо пожал плечами Кристиан и немного натянул поводок, вынуждая Вольфганга опустить голову. От взгляда не укрылось, что обращение королеве понравилось. — Для этого требуется терпение, твёрдая рука и система поощрений.  
— Мне всё равно хотелось бы поподробнее ознакомиться с методикой. Буду ждать тебя в ложе. Не пропадай надолго, — и Елизавета царственно проплыла мимо. Свита, перешёптываясь, следовала за ней.

Кристиан сел за столик, примотав поводок к кованной ножке стола. Вольфганг, как ни в чём не бывало, сел на пол.

— Ты отлично держался. Ничего сложного правда?  
— Да, оказалось не так уж… — Кристиан замолчал, когда подошёл официант, положивший перед ним меню и винную карту.  
— Подушку для вашего питомца?  
— Да, принесите.

Вольфганг одобрительно кивнул.

Игра начала нравиться Кристиану. Он заказал себе недорогое шампанское, а для Вольфганга — виноград, и теперь кормил его. Так непривычно и волнующе было видеть его у своих ног, послушно заглядывающего в лицо и аккуратно берущего ягоды губами, чуть касаясь пальцев. Кристиан помнил, что это розыгрыш (и, судя по удивлённым лицам некоторых незнакомцев, удачный), но всё равно его наполняло приятное ощущение своей власти. Силы. Так и хотелось положить ладонь Вольфгангу на затылок, ткнуть лицом в ширинку — пусть расстёгивает замок на джинсах зубами, но делать это у всех на виду явно не стоило. Надо было выбрать одну из кабинок… но тогда смысл терялся — кто их там увидит.

— Вольфганг, смотри, — все сомнительные мысли тут же вылетели из головы, — это же Удо Кир!  
— Осторожно, выходишь из роли. И чему ты удивляешься? Мы же в «Джунглях». Тут запросто можно встретить кого-нибудь из Голливуда, чего уж про отечественных говорить. Кстати, могу назвать тебе пятерых знаменитостей, на которых ты всё ещё не обратил внимания.  
— Тсс, — Кристиан легонько толкнул Вольфганга коленом в плечо. — К нам идут.

— Привет, можно? — привлекательная фигуристая блондинка остановилась у их столика, хотя в зале были свободные места.  
— Присаживайтесь, — Кристиан поднялся и выдвинул для неё стул.  
— Спасибо. И давай на «ты», а то чувствую себя старой, — блондинка белозубо улыбнулась и села, положив на колени крокодиловый клатч. — Шоу этим вечером, — она мотнула головой, указывая куда-то за спину, — никакое. Сплошные повторы. Ой, прости, не представилась. Ханна, — она протянула ухоженную руку с длинными розовыми ногтями.  
— Кристиан, — не без удовольствия пожал он её мягкую ладонь.  
— О, а это у нас кто? — Ханна наклонилась вперёд, демонстрируя в вырезе платья шикарный бюст. — Породистый?

Кристиан озадаченно посмотрел на невозмутимого Вольфганга. За кого бы его выдать? У кого там голубые глаза…

— Да, веймаранер.  
— О, я слышала, что это герцогская, благородная порода. Как милашку зовут?  
— Гросс, — ответил Кристиан первое, что пришло на ум.  
— Звучит внушительно. Можно погладить?  
— Не стоит, — Кристиан положил ладонь на макушку Вольфганга. — Он кусается. Не любит чужих.  
— О, жаль, — Ханна села прямо, с лёгким сожалением улыбнувшись. — С виду очень милая собачка.

Вольфганг широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы.

Ханна умела вести непринуждённые разговоры. Они обсуждали новинки кино, и Кристиан не чувствовал, что ему сложно поддерживать беседу. Гораздо сложнее было не пялиться на её грудь. Кристиан чуть ли не силой переводил взгляд на лицо — кукольно-мягкие черты, густые длинные ресницы, большие карие глаза, пухлые розовые губы… Прямо как с обложки. Интересно, сколько ей лет? Определить никак не получалось — ей могло быть и двадцать, и за тридцать. Иногда Ханна как будто невзначай касалась его ноги коленом и от этого по спине бежали приятные мурашки. Но постепенно разговор стал сползать на предложение провести вечер втроём где-нибудь не здесь. Звучало неплохо, но…

Кристиан украдкой покосился на Вольфганга. Тот ехидно смотрел на него из-под стола, и помогать не собирался.

— …А, может, поедем ко мне? — перешла Ханна в прямое наступление.

Вольфганг заворчал и укусил её за икру. Капрон неприятно скрипнул на зубах, но выдержал. Ханна взвизгнула и вскочила, уронив клатч.

— Гросс, нельзя! — Кристиан схватил его за ошейник и дёрнул к себе. — Плохая собака! Вот я тебя… — но вместо того, чтобы замахнуться или сделать ещё что-нибудь угрожающее, Кристиан подобрал клатч и встал, протягивая его Ханне.  
— Спасибо. Вижу, это действительно была не лучшая идея.  
— Не больно? На него иногда находит, прости.  
— О, всё в порядке, — Ханна улыбнулась. — Просто очень… неожиданно. И я вспомнила, что мне пора, — она махнула рукой и резко развернувшись на шпильках, быстро пошла прочь.

Кристиан плюхнулся на стул и вздохнул, глядя ей вслед:

— А можно было как-то… иначе?  
— Прости, вошёл в роль, — Вольфганг отвязал поводок и встал с пола, отряхивая штаны. Подушку, на которой сидел, он небрежно кинул на стул Ханны. — Кстати, ты ведь мог согласиться. Я видел, что тебе хотелось.  
— Чё-то я не готов пока к таким экспериментам.  
— Не унывай, — Вольфганг расстегнул ошейник и похлопал Кристиана по плечу. — Для первого раза ты весьма неплохо держался. Кстати, знаешь, кто это была?

Кристиан тупо уставился на него.

— Разве она совсем-совсем не показалась тебе знакомой?  
— Ну… немного. Может, просто типаж такой…  
— Это была Барбара Валентин.  
— Да ладно? — вскинулся Кристиан. — Серьёзно? «Мир на проводе» Фассбиндера? Та самая?  
— Ага, — Вольфганг с невозмутимым видом смотал поводок. — Всё ищет приключений, рисковая женщина.  
— Если б я зна-ал…  
— Что, уже готов к _экспериментам_? Ах, ты так быстро эволюционируешь!

Кристиан испепелил его взглядом.

— Ладно, — Вольфганг потрепал его по волосам, — в следующий раз просто будь готов. Она здесь регулярно охотится. А теперь пойдём возвращать реквизит. Кстати, Гросс — это ведь в честь Георга Гросса, из берлинского Клуба Дада?  
— Угу, — Кристиан поднялся следом. — Как-то никаких собачьих кличек мне на ум не пришло. Но в следующий раз, так и знай, назову тебя каким-нибудь Хагером или Зубастым.

Вольфганг улыбнулся: «в следующий раз». А зверь вошёл во вкус.


End file.
